Our Love Is Here To Stay
by youlightupmyway
Summary: A história de como Quinn e Rachel se conheceram quando deveriam fazer um simples PR, uma para limpar sua imagem, enquanto a outra para promover sua carreira. Deveria ser simples, sério. Mas, ninguém poderia prever os fortes sentimentos que surgiriam no meio do caminho, deixando de lado qualquer simplicidade que este PR poderia ter, transformando-o em uma intensa história de amor.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel aceitou a fazê-lo para limpar sua imagem, enquanto Quinn, para promover sua carreira. Quem diria que um PR daria tão certo, a ponto de se tornar um dos casais mais famosos e poderosos do Show Business!? E quem diria que com esse PR, sentimentos despertariam entre as atrizes!?

Aqui está OLIHTS, boa leitura, espero que gostem!

* * *

Rachel Barbra Berry era um dos nomes mais reconhecidos na Broadway atualmente. Mas ainda não havia conseguido um grande papel. Sua carreira era constituída em papéis de destaque, porém eram pequenos personagens, como a melhor amiga ou a irmã de um dos personagens protagonistas. Ela sempre era a coadjuvante, e já estava cansada disso. Sim esse era seu sonho, estar na Broadway, mas ela nasceu para brilhar, para ser a atriz protagonista. E há uma grande chance para que isso aconteça, e logo. Há uma possibilidade de ela conseguir a personagem protagonista em West Side Story.

Por isso, é necessário atrair toda atenção da mídia, e principalmente, do público para ela. Precisa mostrar para os produtores e para o diretor, que era um dos diretores mais famosos e premiados da Broadway; William Schuester, que ela é atriz certa para o papel, e que pode atrair o público para a peça.

E até agora, ela estava conseguindo, e muito, atrair atenção da mídia, mas infelizmente, não da maneira que seu agente-publicitário; Kurt gostaria. Após se envolver com uma típica bad girl, em um curto, porém conturbado relacionamento, que não foi bem _recebido _pela mídia; A imagem dá cantora estava sendo negativa perante a mídia e ao público. E isso estava preocupando seu agente, pois nesse momento eles não podem ter uma imagem negativa, ou isso pode atrapalhar em conseguir o personagem.

Há um mês, foi anunciado o término de seu relacionamento com Pearl. Mas, a mídia ainda dava bastante atenção para o assunto. E ela só queria que deixassem isso de lado, e parassem de dar tanta atenção à sua ex.

Pearl era do tipo que fazia tudo por impulso, não se importando com as consequências. Era arrogante, ciumenta, e sempre estava pronta para uma briga. E um dos grandes problemas na relação delas, era o modo como à garota tratava os fãs de Rachel, e à mídia. O comportamento da garota era sempre o motivo para as brigas do casal. E infelizmente, na maioria das vezes, eram fotografadas durante suas discussões. Discutiam em qualquer lugar, não se importando com quem podia estar observando-as. Por isso, ficaram conhecidas como _casal-encrenca._

A imagem de Rachel, conforme o tempo, que ficaram juntas, estava se tornando negativa. Pearl e seu comportamento faziam com que à diva fosse mal vista pela mídia, pelo público, e até por seus colegas de trabalho. Seu ciúme afastava até os amigos da morena. O que também originava em brigas.

Durante os três meses que namoraram, elas brigavam – faziam as pazes, terminavam – voltavam.

O relacionamento delas foi desgastante para a morena. Necessitava de muita paciência para lidar com sua namorada. E atualmente, depois de terem terminado, ela se pergunta, o porquê. Por que se envolveu com uma pessoa como Pearl. Por que se submeteu a tanto estresse para no final não ter valido à pena. Ela nem a amava. Se sentia atraída por ela, mas nunca passou disso, de uma atração.

O telefone, localizado na sala do apartamento, tocava constantemente. Com apenas um roupão, ela vai até a sala e o atende. Suspira ao escutar a voz, de seu agente, aparentemente muito irritado. Ela não falava nada, apenas escutava a _bronca_ que ele lhe dava. Tudo por causa, desse maldito namoro. Ela se perde em seus pensamentos, no meio da conversa, e simplesmente, para de escutá-lo.

Ela se questionava em o que poderia fazer para conseguir o papel. Se mesmo tentando algo, ainda podia obtê-lo!? Ou se nada adiantaria. Sua carreira estaria arruinada, se não conseguisse o personagem, afinal ela tem trabalhado a sua vida toda para esse momento.

Ao acordar de seus pensamentos, percebe que Kurt ainda falava. "... E é por isso que precisamos nos encontrar amanhã, antes da viagem..." Ela arqueia as sobrancelhas, não sabendo sobre o quê seu agente falava.

"Que viagem?"A morena o pergunta desentendida.

"Para Los Angeles, não se lembra, temos aquele comercial para gravar..."

"Oh, me perdoe, eu havia esquecido."

"Não se preocupe, mas não se esqueça de me encontrar amanhã para o café da manhã..."

"Por quê?"

"Sério, Rach!? Você por acaso escutou algo do que eu falei...?"Ele pausa, esperando para que ela protestasse, mas como permaneceu em silêncio, ele continua."... Você deve vir até o meu apartamento, amanhã cedo, para discutirmos alguns projetos, e depois vamos para o aeroporto."

"Ah sim..." Rachel consente. Há um pequeno silêncio entre eles, a morena não queria ter que lidar com seu agente agora. Só queria poder desfrutar um bom vinho e relaxar. Teve um dia super estressante nos ensaios de sua peça. Onde interpretava a melhor amiga do personagem protagonista.

"Bom, eu preciso ir agora. Se cuide, Rach. E, por favor, vá dormir agora, pois eu quero você aqui amanhã super cedo. Temos muito sobre o que falar."

"Ok. Estarei aí. Boa noite e até amanhã."Ela se despede, e espera o agente desejá-la '_boa noite'_ antes de encerrar a ligação.

**X**

Ela olha a tela do seu celular, eram seis da manhã. Suspira ao pensar na longa conversa que terá com seu agente. Nervosamente, passa sua mão no sobretudo branco que usava.

O táxi para em frente ao grande edifício. A morena paga o taxista, e o espera sair do carro, para abrir o porta-malas, para pegar sua bagagem.

Um tempo depois, ela está entrando no local, puxando sua mala. Murmura _'Kurt Hummel.' _para o porteiro, antes de ir até o elevador, e pressionar os botões, para ir até o andar desejado.

Chegando em frente ao apartamento de _seu melhor amigo-agente/empresário-publicitário_, ela toca a campainha, e aguarda ansiosamente.

"Geez, não me diga que você está de ressaca!?"Kurt fala ao abrir a porta, gesticulando para o grande óculos escuro que a morena usava. A verdade, é que ela tinha imensas olheiras, pois não conseguiu dormir a noite passada, pensando em o quê Mr. Schuester podia estar achando de toda essa atenção negativa sobre ela. Por isso usava os óculos.

"Bom dia para você também, Kurt."Disse Rachel, antes de entrar no apartamento, deixando sua mala ao lado da porta. Ele sugere para irem até a cozinha, onde havia preparado a mesa para o café da manhã, tudo comprado na padaria da esquina da rua onde mora.

"Você sabe que eu não estou gostando nada, nada das notícias que estão circulando sobre você... Estão até dizendo que se tornou essa pessoa que só quer saber de festas, e que é difícil trabalhar com você... Se William Schuester acreditar nesses rumores, sinto lhe informar, mas pode dizer adeus à sua tão sonhada Maria. Ele nunca dará um personagem tão valorizado para alguém que, de acordo com a mídia, se tornou desleixada." Kurt a informa, enquanto tomavam o café da manhã.

Rachel leva seu braço até o outro lado da mesa, para pegar uma torrada, antes de voltar sua atenção para seu amigo. "Kurt. Você acha que não sei disso? Eu passei a noite toda em claro, pensando em o que posso fazer para limpar minha imagem."Ela tira os óculos, para provar seu _ponto_ mostrando suas olheiras.

Kurt suspira."Eu andei pensando muito sobre isso. Em o que você pode fazer para limpar sua imagem, e voltar a ser aquela Rachel, perante a mídia e ao público... E cheguei à conclusão que só há uma solução..." Ele afirma calmamente, deixando-a _digerir _todas as informações. O que ele está prestes a falar não é fácil, e devido à personalidade de sua amiga, ele sabe que vai precisar convencê-la.

A morena arqueia as sobrancelhas. "Ok!?"

"Você precisa de um PR!" Kurt afirma rapidamente. Ao perceber o olhar questionador da cantora, ele se apressa em explicar.

"Vamos precisar de alguém que possa te ajudar a limpar sua imagem. Essa pessoa precisa ser tudo que a Pearl não era. Precisa ser à garota perfeita, ou garoto, ainda não decidi qual dos dois. Mas, essa pessoa precisa te tratar como uma princesa de frente as câmeras. Alguém que possa fazer você parecer à pessoa mais feliz, e apaixonada do _'mundo da Broadway'_. Alguém que apoie sua carreira, e só fale coisas boas ao seu respeito... dessa maneira, a mídia vai acreditar em seu conto de fadas e assim você poderá ter uma imagem melhor. Mostrando como você mudou, e como esse relacionamento estará fazendo bem a você."

Rachel engole seco, não gostando nem um pouco da ideia. "Um PR? Eu não vou fazer isso, Kurt."

"Pense nisso como um teste para sua atuação!?" Ele junta suas mãos, sobre a mesa.

"Você está duvidando do meu talento? Eu não preciso de um teste..."A morena se levanta da cadeira, irritada. Passa as mãos pelo seu cabelo, e suspira.

"Querida, eu sei. Mas, por favor, leve em consideração que é sua carreira que está em jogo. E que essa é sua única escolha."Kurt tenta manter a calma, e um tom de voz dócil.

"Não!"A diva levanta seu tom de voz. "Deve haver outra coisa, pense mais. Precisa haver algo a mais, eu preciso de outras soluções." Ela andava de um lado para o outro, forçando-se a pensar em qualquer outra maneira.

"Rach pense bem; você estará somente comprometida a sua carreira. E poderá se focar somente nela. É só aparecer em alguns eventos, acompanhada de seu PR e sorrir para as câmeras como fosse à pessoa mais feliz do mundo. É isso, simples assim. E quando tivermos recuperado sua boa imagem, terminam o _'namoro'_ e pronto."Ele fala como se fosse à coisa mais simples do mundo.

A morena leva suas mãos ao seu rosto. Suspira dramaticamente. Tira suas mãos de sua face, e olha para seu agente, friamente."Kurt, eu não vou me submeter a um falso namoro com uma pessoa que nem conheço para atrair a atenção da mídia."

"Então venha com uma ideia melhor, pois essa é à única que realmente pode te ajudar."Ele fala irritado, antes de se levantar e sair em direção ao seu quarto.

**X**

Estavam sentados lado a lado no avião, ambos em silêncio. Desde a discussão horas atrás, não falavam nada. Em momentos assim, Rachel odiava o fato de seu melhor amigo, também ser seu agente.

A morena cruza seus braços, e suspira. "Você pretende passar o voo todo sem falar comigo?"

"Talvez..."Kurt arruma o travesseiro na poltrona, se virando, ficando de costas para a morena, com a intenção de dormir.

Rachel revira os olhos, e mais uma vez, suspira. "Eu estou te odiando nesse momento." Ela afirma. Pega seu Ipod, e põe no modo aleatório, antes de fechar os olhos.

Algumas horas depois, ambos estavam acordados. Kurt estava lendo uma revista de _fofocas _enquanto Rachel observava as pequenas formas que podiam ser vistas pela janela. O piloto logo anuncia que vão aterrissar.

"Você tem planos para hoje à noite?"Kurt a pergunta, enquanto folheava a revista.

"Ah, você fala comigo agora!?"Ela pergunta ironicamente, com um pequeno sorriso."E não. Não tenho."

"Eu conversei com o Sam, lembra dele? Aquele amigo loiro do Puck... Enfim, ele me falou sobre esse bar, super _badalado _que fica perto do nosso hotel. Acho que seria uma boa se fossemos..."

"Eu não estou com vontade de sair hoje. Mas vá e divirta-se..." Rachel afirma, desviando seu olhar para ele.

"Tem certeza!? Acho que seria bom para você, sair e se divertir um pouco."Ele fala com um pequeno sorriso. "... E quem sabe... você não conhece seu futuro PR nesse bar." Kurt sorri maliciosamente para ela, e recebe um olhar reprovador da morena.

"Kurt, eu não vou fazer isso."A morena cruza os braços, irritada com seu amigo.

"Veremos..."Ele afirma dando uma piscadinha para ela, com um sorriso malicioso.

**X**

O bar estava lotado. E super barulhento. Pessoas gritavam, tentando chamar atenção do bartender. Kurt se aproxima com sua taça de martini vazia. Ele levanta sua mão e grita, tentando chamar o atendente.

"Boa sorte em ser atendido. Estou aqui há quase dez minutos e ainda não fui atendida..." Uma mulher afirma a ele, com um pequeno sorriso. Ele desvia o seu olhar para a mulher ao seu lado, observando-a.

"Me disseram que esse lugar era _'badalado' _mas não pensei que seria tanto assim..."Ele afirma gesticulando entre as pessoas que gritavam pelo bartender.

"E nós ainda nem estamos no período mais movimentado."Os dois riem, e Kurt começa a imaginar como deve ser difícil ser atendido nesse período. A mulher olha para o rapaz ao seu lado, dos pés a cabeça, curiosamente. "Eu sou Santana."A latina se apresenta, estendo sua mão.

"Kurt."Eles dão um aperto de mão. "Então, você é daqui?" Ele a pergunta curiosamente, tentando puxar assunto.

"Sim, nascida e criada aqui. E você? Devo admitir que você não parece ser um Angelino." Ela afirma, se referindo a ele não aparentar ser de Los Angeles.

Ele dá uma pequena risada. "E não sou. Sou de Nova York."

"Oh... Estive em Nova York alguns meses atrás_." _Disse Santana, com um grande sorriso, se lembrando de sua viagem.

Kurt arqueia as sobrancelhas, e a pergunta curiosamente. "E o quê achou da cidade?"

"Eu não conheci todos os pontos turísticos, pois estava a trabalho. Mas gostei das coisas que vi."A latina afirma, com um pequeno sorriso.

"Nova York é um lugar incrível. Não consigo pensar em um lugar melhor."A verdade é que ele nasceu e foi criado em NY, e ama aquele lugar.

"Eu sim. E esse lugar se chama LA."Santana cruza os braços, e o pergunta curiosamente. "Mas, enfim, o que você veio fazer em minha cidade? Se você não se importa que eu pergunte."

"Não me importo."Kurt afirma dando de ombros. "E vim a trabalho."Ele dá um pequeno sorriso. Até que Santana era uma pessoa interessante. Ao perceber o olhar questionador da latina, ele abre a boca para continuar a falar, até ser interrompido, por alguém que abraçava Santana.

"Olá Sant."O homem fala carinhosamente, com um grande sorriso, ao se afastar da latina.

Kurt arqueia as sobrancelhas. "Sam?!"

"Kurt." Diz Sam, surpreso.

"Vocês se conhecem?" Santana pergunta desentendida.

"Sim. Nos conhecemos no ano passado em NY." Sam a explica. Ele se aproxima e dá um abraço em Kurt. "E vocês? Não sabia que também se conheciam."Ele gesticula entre Kurt e Santana.

"Acabamos de nos conhecer. Enquanto esperávamos ser atendidos." A latina afirma, irritada.

"Ainda não foram atendidos?" Sam cruza os braços.

"Não. E já estamos esperando a um bom tempo, mas seu lindo bartender não escuta."Disse Santana ironicamente, olhando para o bartender.

"Eu vou dar um jeito nisso..."Sam fala, antes de se direcionar até o balcão.

"Espera, você trabalha aqui?"Kurt o pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Ele vira seu rosto, e encontra com o olhar questionador de Kurt. Ele dá um grande sorriso e responde. "Sim. Sou o dono."E com isso Sam, volta sua atenção ao bartender, que logo vai a sua direção para atendê-lo.

Algum tempo e alguns drinks depois; os três estavam em uma parte mais reservada do local, sentados em uma mesa, enquanto conversavam animadamente sobre coisas aleatórias.

"Então, como vocês se conheceram?" Santana pergunta curiosamente, enquanto levava o canudo de seu drink a sua boca.

Sam coloca seu copo de whisky na mesa, e volta seu olhar para a latina."Eu estava passando a semana em NY, visitando o Puck, quando ele me apresentou Rachel e Kurt."Puck é primo da morena. E dono de um restaurante em NY, ele e Sam são grandes amigos, desde a época do colegial, onde foram colegas. Mas, quando se graduaram, Puck se mudou para NY, onde vive até hoje.

"Quem é Rachel?"A latina pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas, colocando seu copo de volta a mesa.

Kurt se apressa para responder."Oh... Ela é minha melhor amiga e chefe... e prima do Puck."

"Sim... Rachel Berry..." Sam afirma, com um grande sorriso presunçoso. Ele tinha uma _crush_ nela, mas ela nunca demonstrou interesse por Sam – mesmo Rachel sendo bissexual – "Como ela anda? Eu li algumas notícias sobre ela nas revistas."

Santana cruza seus braços."Espera, ela é famosa?"Ela pergunta, interrompendo a resposta que Kurt ia dar para a pergunta de Sam.

"Sim... Na verdade Kurt e você têm o mesmo trabalho."Disse Sam, se acomodando mais em seu assento.

"Então você também é empresário?"A latina arqueia as sobrancelhas, direcionando um olhar questionador a Kurt, com um meio sorriso.

"Sim!" Ele afirma entusiasmado. O álcool já começava a fazer efeito.

"Legal."Santana consente um pouco assustada com a animação de Kurt.

"Quem você representa?"Kurt a pergunta, tomando um pouco de seu martíni.

"Minha irmã." Sam responde pela latina, orgulhosamente. Adorava se gabar de sua irmã e o trabalho dela.

"Eu não sabia que você tinha uma irmã." Kurt afirma.

"Tenho, duas na verdade. Ela é a mais nova." O loiro afirma sorridente. Ao perceber que uma loira se aproximava, ele murmura, antes de se levantar. "E falando nela..." Kurt vira seu rosto, e observa Sam abraçando uma loira. Ao terminar o abraço, Sam se vira para o garoto, e a apresenta. "Kurt, essa é minha irmã, Quinn Fabray..."

Lucy Quinn Fabray, aspirante a atriz, já fez várias pequenas participações em episódios de algumas séries, e em alguns filmes. Por três anos ela tem trabalhado como atriz, mas nunca conseguia mais do que uma pequena aparição. Mas, isso estava prestes a mudar. Havia conseguido o personagem protagonista em um filme de produção independente, e o personagem coadjuvante em um filme de produção da _20th Century Fox._ Seus filmes seriam lançados daqui a dois meses, e seus nervos estavam à flor da pele. Mal podia esperar para ser reconhecida pelo seu trabalho, algo que ela tanto amava.

Há grandes possibilidades – se o filme for bem recebido pelo público – que os produtores da FOX assinem com ela para futuros projetos. E era isso que ela mais queria. Por isso estava fazendo de tudo com sua agente, Santana, para chamarem a atenção da mídia, – as duas iam de eventos beneficentes, a festas organizadas por social lights, a estreias de filmes ou qualquer outro evento que tivesse papparazzis. (Não a pergunte como conseguia entrar nesses eventos, pois nem ela sabia a resposta. Tudo isso era organizado por Santana e _seus contatos..._) – E tentando ganhar o público, assim seu filme seria um sucesso, e ela poderia ter sua tão sonhada prestigiada carreira.

Quinn estava tão disposta a tentar realizar seus sonhos, que se submeteu a uma _'amizade colorida'_ com um ator de uma série, mesmo sendo _gay_. Mas não deu _muito_ certo. Ela simplesmente não o suportava. E para o desapontamento de Santana, esse ator nem era seguido por papparazzis. Mesmo ela ligando para eles, e vazando rumores. Acho que ninguém se importava com esse ator. Então deixaram isso de lado, e seguiram com outras táticas para conseguirem a atenção da mídia.

Como por exemplo, Santana estava tentando fazer com que Quinn fosse vista ao lado de qualquer pessoa famosa. Mas, famoso de verdade, não como aquele _atorzinho de quinta. _Tudo que ela quer é uma _candid _de Quinn e qualquer celebridade, e aí ela mesma se encarrega dos rumores. Mas, isso é muito mais difícil do que parece. Os famosos de verdade, não querem ser vistos ao lado de aspirantes, querem ficar ao lado dos outros famosos.

Se pudesse ter uma chance. Uma pequena chance. Ela jura que faria valer à pena. E que ninguém iria se arrepender. Se pelo menos alguém estivesse disposto a ajudá-la...

"Prazer Quinn, eu sou Kurt Hummel." Kurt fala ao se levantar, e estender sua mão para ela.

"Prazer..."Quinn pega na mão oferecida, para um aperto de mãos.

"Você quer beber alguma coisa?"Sam a pergunta.

"Uma cerveja, por favor."Ela responde sorridente.

"Claro, já volto."Sam sai em direção ao bar, e Quinn senta ao lado de sua melhor amiga.

Santana toma mais um pouco de seu drink, e pergunta. "Então Kurt, o quê essa Raquel Berri faz?"

"Rachel Berry!" A corrige. "Ela atua na Broadway."

"Oh... Legal."A latina afirma, dando de ombros.

Ele suspira irritado pelo comportamento da latina, e desvia sua atenção para a loira sentada a sua frente. "E você Quinn, estou deduzindo que você é uma atriz, estou certo?"

"Sim, você está certo." A atriz afirma, com um sorriso tímido.

"E você tem atuado? É uma atriz de televisão ou do cinema?" Ele a pergunta, enquanto toma um gole de seu martíni.

"Eu fiz alguns episódios de algumas séries. Mas, minha paixão são os filmes. Tenho dois filmes a serem lançados..."

"Wow. Parabéns e boa sorte!"Ele dá um grande sorriso para ela. Ao colocar seu drink na mesa, Kurt começa a observá-la atentamente. Cada traço de sua face, ao modo como estava se comportando. "Então, Quinn..."Ele arqueia suas sobrancelhas, seus pensamentos iam a mil por hora. Sua ideia era incrível, e ele acha que acaba de conhecer a pessoa perfeita para o trabalho. "O quê você acha da Broadway?"

Santana olha de Quinn para Kurt, e de Kurt para Quinn, curiosamente. Tinha esse pressentimento que Kurt seria uma grande ajuda. E que algo importante estava para acontecer...

**Horas depois; **Quinn e Kurt conversavam animadamente, a loira estava embriagada, e ria de quase tudo que era falado. Santana assistia tudo atentamente. Sam estava no balcão do bar, ajudando seu bartender, atender alguns clientes que ainda estavam por lá.

Ao olhar em seu relógio, Santana percebe que já passa de 2 AM. Ela decide que Quinn já bebeu de mais, e que está na hora de irem. "Quinn. Precisamos ir. Já está tarde, e você deve ir aquele evento mais tarde..."

"Mas eu não querooo irrr... Deixa eu ficarrr sóoo mais um pouquinho." Quinn reclama, cruzando os braços, agindo como se fosse uma criança de cinco anos.

Santana se levanta, e lança um olhar reprovador para sua amiga. Ela pega o braço da loira, fazendo-a levantar. "Não podemos ficar. Você já bebeu de mais, e deve acordar cedo."

"Bom, eu acho que também devo ir... Foi um prazer conhecer vocês."Kurt afirma, se levantando devagar. Também havia bebido mais do que devia, mas para sua sorte não estava tão embriagado como Quinn.

Ao observar Quinn tentando se manter em pé, ele lembra de sua nova ideia. "Santana, será que posso pegar seu número?"Ele a pergunta, esperançoso. Quer discutir com a empresária sobre sua ideia, o quanto antes.

"Sinto muito, Hummel, mas, você não faz meu tipo."Santana afirma debochadamente.

Kurt revira os olhos, e dá um sorriso irônico. "Eu só estava pensando que, talvez pudéssemos discutir algo relacionado sobre nosso trabalho."Ele afirma, seriamente.

Curiosa, à latina arqueia as sobrancelhas, e decide que não faz mal algum dar seu número a ele. Afinal, Sam o conhece, Puck também o conhece, e tem a tal de Rachel, ou seria Raquel!? – Ela não se lembra – que parece ser famosa na Broadway. E ter contato com alguém famoso é tudo que sua cliente e ela precisam agora.

"Claro..." Ela afirma, antes de pegar um guardanapo e uma caneta em sua bolsa, anotando seu número.

"Obrigado. E pretendo te ligar o mais breve possível. E fique sabendo que o que tenho para falar, é de interesse de ambos." Kurt declara, se sentindo muito mais sóbrio agora, que estava falando de negócios.

Tentando se manter profissional, Santana só consente com a cabeça, como se não estivesse nem um pouco curiosa. Mas, por dentro, ela estava morrendo de curiosidade. O quê será que ele poderia querer com elas!?

Ao escutar Quinn murmurar algo, ela lembra que precisa levar sua amiga para casa. Se despede de Kurt, e logo de Sam. E vai em direção a seu apartamento, decidindo que sua amiga não deveria ficar sozinha, já que não podia cuidar de si própria no estado em que se encontrava.

**X**

Kurt bate com toda sua força na porta do quarto de hotel da morena, não se importando com os outros hospedes. Estava tão entusiasmado e tinha que dividir a grande notícia com a diva.

A morena abre à porta, ainda sonolenta. Ela esfrega as mãos em seus olhos. Kurt entra no quarto, sem ao menos pedir licença.

"Rachel, eu acabei de conhecer à pessoa mais indicada para o trabalho."Ele afirma entusiasmado.

Rachel arqueia as sobrancelhas, e senta na cama. "Do quê você está falando?"A morena o pergunta sonolenta.

"Que eu acabei de passar horas com a pessoa perfeita para ser o seu PR.."

Ela suspira irritada, e cruza os braços. "E quem é essa pessoa?"

"Quinn Fabray..."

* * *

Reviews, please? E aí o que acharam? Continua ou não? Se tiver bastante reviews, posto na terça. (ou se não na quinta).

XxBre.


	2. Chapter 2

"Quinn Fabray..."

Rachel suspira, e levanta da cama, cruzando os braços. "Kurt, está tarde, estou cansada e com sono. Não acredito que você me acordou às duas da manhã para me falar de uma estranha."

Kurt faz com que não com a cabeça. "Ela não é uma estranha. Ela é irmã do Sam. Atriz. Loira. Alta. Olhos avelãs... É muito bonita, inteligente –"

"Se você gostou tanto dela, então fique com ela. Eu já disse que não vou fazer nenhum PR."A morena lança um olhar reprovador para seu amigo.

O agente decide continuar como se não tivesse sido interrompido. "... E tenho certeza que você vai adorá-la... Posso imaginar as duas no red carpet, vão arrasar. Vocês vão ficar lindas juntas... Vão combinar."

A morena revira os olhos. "Kurt, estou cansada, e você melhor do que ninguém sabe que preciso de oitos horas de sono para funcionar durante o dia. Então, por favor, me dê licença para que eu possa dormir, e pela manhã no café ou depois de gravar o comercial, nós conversamos, ok!?"

Kurt consente se despede dela e sai do quarto. Se Rachel acha que vai se livrar da ideia de um PR, está muito enganada... Não se importando com o horário, ele pega seu smartphone e o guardanapo em que o número de Santana está anotado. Digita uma mensagem de texto, e logo entra em seu quarto, se preparando para dormir por algumas horas. Seu dia seria um dia cheio, e esperava mais do que tudo, que fosse um dia produtivo.

**X**

"**Santana, aqui é o Kurt. Me encontre no coffee shop na esquina da rua do bar do Sam. Às sete e meia AM. Trata-se de um assunto muito importante, que pode lhe interessar. Xx"**

Ela observava a mensagem pela décima vez desde que chegou ao _Coffee Shop. _O lugar estava movimentado, por sorte ela conseguiu uma mesa. Estava sentada em uma das mesas que tinha vista para a rua. Já fazia meia hora que estava ali, mas até agora Kurt não havia chegado.

Recebeu essa mensagem às duas e meia da manhã, na hora queria matar o agente, mas ao se lembrar do que ele lhe disse no bar, não conseguia controlar sua ansiosidade para o encontro desta manhã. Por isso, estava ali até agora. Se não estivesse tão curiosa, e não tivesse essa sensação que ele poderia ajudá-la com o assunto de Quinn, ela já teria ido embora há muito tempo.

Morde seu lábio inferior, nervosamente. Quinn e ela precisam comparecer a um evento daqui algumas horas, e ela precisa ir se arrumar e tratar para que a loira não tenha uma ressaca. Suspirando, decide que só esperará mais alguns minutos, e se Kurt não aparecer até lá, ela vai embora.

O garçom lhe traz mais uma xícara de café – sua terceira desde que chegou – ela o agradece, e assim que ele sai, toma um gole de seu pedido. Sente seu celular vibrar, e ao pegá-lo percebe que é uma mensagem de sua namorada, perguntando-a onde está. A latina saiu tão cedo, que não teve chance de se despedir de sua namorada, que estava dormindo.

Santana e Quinn se conhecem desde o maternal, e desde então são melhores amigas. Conheceram Brittany no ensino fundamental. A latina sempre sentiu algo a mais por Brittany, mas só teve coragem de contá-la quando estavam no segundo ano do ensino médio. E desde aquele ano, estão juntas.

A latina estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos, que nem percebeu que Kurt acabara de entrar no recinto.

"Bom dia. E me perdoe pelo atraso, me esqueci de acionar um despertador." Disse Kurt, ao sentar em frente a ela.

Ela levanta seu olhar ao escutar a voz, e suspira ao ver Kurt. Queria dar sua opinião – nada educada – a ele, mas se ele pode servir para algo, é melhor não falar nada. Fingir que está tudo bem, e que lhe entende perfeitamente.

"Não há problema algum."Ela afirma, tentando dar seu melhor sorriso.

"Enfim, sei que você tem coisas para fazer, assim como eu. Então, vou direto ao ponto."Kurt afirma, seriamente. Ele suspira, e ao notar o olhar curioso da latina que lhe era lançado, ele continua.

"Não sei se você sabe disso, mas Rachel é uma pessoa muito conhecida pela mídia em NY. Ela é reconhecida como uma das melhores vozes da Broadway atualmente. Mas, ela nunca conseguiu um papel protagonista. A Broadway é um lugar muito competitivo, assim como sei que é aqui em Hollywood. E fico muito feliz por Quinn está adquirindo o espaço dela por aqui..."Ele dá um pequeno sorriso, que lhe é retribuído.

"Mas, vamos admitir quê esses filmes que Quinn fez não serão nada se ela não conseguir atrair a atenção da mídia. Quem deseja ver filmes com um rosto desconhecido!?" Ao notar a expressão de Santana, ele se apressa em continuar. "O que quero dizer é, Quinn está começando agora, e ainda levará um tempo para as pessoas irem ao cinema para ver o rosto dela na telona."O celular de Kurt vibra, mas ele ignora, e continua com seu discurso.

"E nós dois sabemos muito bem, que se ela tivesse alguém famoso do seu lado, algo como uma amizade ou até um namoro –"

"Espera..."Santana o interrompe. Desejando que ele fosse mais direto. Ela podia sentir que ele estava prestes a lhe falar tudo que precisava ouvir. "O quê você está sugerindo?"

"Um PR. Um falso namoro entre minha cliente e a sua!"Disse Kurt com convicção.

Santana tentava disfarçar seu entusiasmo ao escutar isso. Ótimo, tudo que ela precisava para a carreira de Quinn. Mas, ela decide não admitir isso. É melhor se fazer de difícil, e ver o que pode tirar de tudo isso.

Kurt percebe o olhar hesitante da latina. "Não sei qual é a preferência sexual de sua cliente, mas pense em como um namoro com Rachel poderia fazer bem para a carreira dela e até a sua."

"Eu não tenho certeza sobre isso..."Mentira. Tinha cem por cento de certeza, e mal podia esperar para revelar para Quinn a notícia que enfim conseguiram o quê tanto queriam. Uma chance. "Você mesmo disse quê, Rachel é famosa em NY. E que bem isso poderia fazer para Quinn aqui em LA?" Ela se parabeniza mentalmente, por ter um ótimo argumento, e estar agindo como profissional.

O agente suspira. Ela tinha um bom argumento, mas ele também. "Nada que alguns rumores pelo Twitter, e algumas candids em NY possam resolver." Kurt olha curiosamente para Santana. Ele podia sentir que a latina estava prestes a concordar. "Se vocês concordarem, podemos resolver isso o quanto antes. Marcamos em algum lugar público, algo que pareça que elas estão se conhecendo naquela hora. Ambas são atrizes e podem muito bem atuar como se estivessem flertando. Postamos algumas fotos pelo Twitter, e logo ligamos para TMZ ou até E! News..."

Santana consente, mas ainda não ia se render. "É uma boa ideia. Mas, quem garante que eles podem cair nessa? Como você disse, e eu repito, Rachel é famosa em NY, ninguém a conhece aqui em LA, pelo menos não que eu saiba. E Quinn ainda não tem o luxo de ter papparazzis plantados na porta da casa dela. Então, quem garante que vão dar atenção para esse 'namoro' delas?"

"Eu garanto!"Kurt afirma, e se indireta em seu assento."Olhe Santana, você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Eu tenho meus contatos. E Rachel, diferentemente de Quinn, tem papparazzis para segui - lá em qualquer lugar por NY. Então, se vocês concordarem, começaremos os rumores aqui em LA, e podem ter certeza que eu darei um jeito para que os rumores cheguem até a mídia de NY."

A latina arqueia as sobrancelhas. Isso estava bom demais para ser verdade. "E por que vocês precisam fazer isso? Se Rachel tem atenção da mídia em toda NY, por que ela precisa se submeter a um falso namoro?"

Kurt suspira, essas são o tipo de perguntas que ele queria evitar, mas ele precisa de Santana e Quinn, então deve ser honesto. "Vamos dizer que precisamos limpar a imagem de Rachel."

"E... exatamente porque precisam fazer isso?"Santana pergunta, cruzando os braços. Estava curiosa, e muito, mas também deve ter a certeza que não está se envolvendo com pessoas erradas.

"Como já disse, precisamos limpar a imagem de Rachel. Ela acabou de sair de um relacionamento conturbado, com uma pessoa errada para a imagem dela." Ele decide não revelar muito sobre o relacionamento de Rachel e Pearl, e decide mudar de assunto."E precisamos de uma pessoa como Quinn, para ser a namorada romântica, que lhe trate como uma princesa diante das câmeras. Assim, todos vão acreditar no conto de fadas delas –"

Santana arqueia as sobrancelhas, e o interrompe. "E digamos quê, Quinn aceite isso, o que ela ganhará fazendo esse PR?"

"Além de publicidade e fama, podemos negociar uma boa quantia em dinheiro, dependendo do sucesso que elas fizerem como casal."Kurt afirma, pensando em métodos para publicidade.

"Eu não sei, Kurt. Devo admitir é uma boa ideia. Mas, não posso deixar minha cliente envolver com uma atriz que de acordo com seu próprio agente, precisa limpar sua imagem."Assim que terminou de falar, Santana começa a rezar em silêncio, implorando para que não tenha ido longe de mais e feito Kurt desistir. Estava desesperada por esse acordo, mas tentava parecer calma e indiferente.

Ao olhar o horário em seu celular, Kurt suspira. Já estava na hora de Rachel ir para o estúdio e gravar o comercial da linha de Supermercados Wal-Mart. "Bom, eu preciso ir. Mas, pense sobre isso..."Ele alcança por um cartão de negócios no bolso de seu casaco."Aqui está meu número." Ele a entrega o cartão. "Assim que você tiver uma resposta, me ligue. E lembre-se como isso pode ser bom para sua carreira e a de Quinn." E com isso ele sai do recinto.

Santana consente, e suspira. Assiste atentamente o agente sair do local. E quando ele já não está no alcance de sua vista, ela solta um animado _gritinho._ Era isso, conseguiram a chance que tanto queriam. A latina faz uma nota mental para pesquisar tudo sobre Rachel Berry (ou seria Raquel!?) o quanto antes. Precisa descobrir tudo sobre essa atriz, e comprovar se Kurt realmente fala a verdade sobre ter que limpar a imagem dela.

**X**

Rachel e Kurt estavam no carro enviado pela produção do comercial, indo em direção ao estúdio. A morena estava irritada com seu amigo. Graças a ele, passou o resto da noite em claro. Não que ela estivesse considerando a ideia do PR, mas não parava de pensar em alguma outra maneira para que conseguisse limpar sua imagem. A pequena diva suspira, e desvia sua atenção para seu agente, que estava sentado ao seu lado, no banco de trás do carro. Desde que Kurt chegou de onde ele havia ido, não trocaram uma palavra.

"Posso saber onde você foi? Eu lhe mandei uma mensagem, e você nem a respondeu." Ela pergunta, ao cruzar os braços, e lhe lançar um olhar curioso.

"Resolver um problema de seu interesse... E sobre a mensagem, eu nem a li._" _Kurt declara, dando de ombros.

"E qual esse problema?"

"Algo que vamos discutir depois, pois agora temos que focar no comercial." Ele afirma, mudando de assunto. Não ia falar nada para ela sobre sua reunião enquanto não tivesse uma resposta de Santana. "Então, você já estudou todas suas falas?"

"Você sabe que sim."Rachel revira os olhos. "Nem são tantas falas assim..."

Kurt consente, e desvia sua atenção para a janela, ao seu lado do carro. Pensava em o que deveria fazer se Santana negasse o acordo. Ia ter que fazer o possível para ela concordar, ele não sabe o porquê, mas tinha esse pressentimento que Quinn será perfeita para Rachel.

Eles chegam ao estúdio, e logo saem do carro, são recebidos por um dos assistentes de produção – um garoto moreno, alto, magro, de vinte e poucos anos, que usava um grande óculos de grau – que entrega um copo de café do Starbucks para Rachel. O assistente começa a repassar o que é esperado para o comercial. Ela consente com a cabeça, e eles começam a andar em direção ao camarim improvisado para a morena.

Ao chegar ao camarim, o assistente apresenta a equipe que está encarregada da maquiagem, cabelo e vestiário da diva. Ela educadamente se apresenta com um grande sorriso, e logo os membros da equipe fazem seus respectivos trabalhos, cuidando da imagem da morena.

Um tempo depois, Rachel se encontrava em frente às câmeras. O fotógrafo tirava fotos testes, enquanto o _cameraman_ focava no rosto da diva filmando tomadas testes. O diretor dá um sinal para a equipe de filmagens, e logo diz _'ação'. _

Todos os presentes no local ficam em silêncio, enquanto Rachel e os figurantes começam a ser filmados para o comercial. Kurt assistia tudo atentamente por um dos monitores. O comercial persistia em Rachel cantando um _jingle _do supermercado, com um grupo de pessoas atrás dela dançando.

Duas horas depois, como o comercial era curto e não exigia várias tomadas, os dois já estavam dentro do carro da produção, voltando para o hotel.

"Você tem algum plano para hoje à noite?"Rachel pergunta, cruzando seus braços, observando alguns edifícios pela janela do carro.

"Eu pensei que, por ser nossa última noite, seria legal se fossemos jantar fora ou algo assim... Talvez pudéssemos ir até o bar do Sam. Ele perguntou por você ontem à noite."Kurt sugere, com um sorriso.

"É uma boa ideia. Acho que podemos ir jantar, e depois tomar alguns drinks no bar dele... Afinal, como ele está? Há muito tempo não o vejo." Declara Rachel, desviando sua atenção para seu amigo.

"Está bem. Não conversamos muito ontem a noite, por que ele se alternava entre uma conversa e atender o bar..."O agente, sente seu celular vibrar. E por um momento, podia sentir a adrenalina ao pensar ser Santana, mas para seu desapontamento era Marley – assistente de Rachel, que ficou em NY – confirmando um jantar beneficente, em que a diva deverá comparecer daqui algumas semanas, e informando sobre a peça.

"Marley acaba de confirmar sua presença no jantar beneficente da família July. E – OMG – Cassandra July e William Schuester acabam de assinar o contrato para produção de West Side Story. Você sabe o quê isso significa?"

Rachel consente, e suspira. "Estou ferrada!" Desvia sua atenção de volta para a janela do carro, observando as ruas em quais passavam. Era um jantar muito importante, pois estará cheio de empresários e produtores da Broadway, mas ela não sente nenhuma vontade de ir. Não queria ter que enfrentar à tão temida Cassandra July, depois desses rumores com Pearl. Ela é uma das maiores produtoras da Broadway atualmente, e junto com seu pai, tem um legado. Mas, ela também é conhecida por desprezar aqueles que de acordo com ela, não tem o comportamento adequado para o tão sagrado palco da Broadway. Com um estalar de dedos daquela mulher, e você pode esquecer seus sonhos. Ela é capaz de destruir carreiras.

E se ela julgasse Rachel pelos rumores de seu relacionamento com Pearl!? E se Rachel nunca mais tivesse a oportunidade de pisar em um palco da Broadway!? Sua vida estaria acabada. Ela só espera que tenha uma solução para que sua imagem seja limpa, e volte a ser a pessoa indicada para o trabalho da produção de West Side Story (peça que July estará produzindo). É isso, além de impressionar Schuester também deve impressionar July! Mas do que nunca, ela precisa de uma solução para sua imagem perante a mídia.

**X**

Santana andava de um lado para o outro em seu apartamento. Estava ansiosa. Já havia falado com um de seus c_ontatos _para pesquisar tudo sobre Rachel Berry (Ou era Raquel!?... tanto faz) e agora estava esperando por um telefonema de seu c_ontato _com todas as informações necessárias e disponíveis. Só vai contar para Quinn sobre a ideia de Kurt, se a cliente dele realmente for famosa em NY e se for confirmado que se envolveu com alguém que _sujou_ sua imagem. A latina ainda não entendia o que há de mal em um pouco de imagem negativa na mídia. Afinal, _hello, _quantos famosos têm má fama em Hollywood. Deve ser que na Broadway seja diferente!?

Seu celular toca, ela respira fundo, se preparando para as informações que estava prestes a escutar. Essas informações podem causar uma grande mudança em suas vidas. Ao atender o telefonema, ela suspira e escuta atentamente tudo que seu _contato _tem para dizer.

Ao terminar a ligação, ela faz uma _happy dance (dança feliz) _e dá alguns pulinhos, entusiasmada. Respira fundo, e se direciona a cozinha, onde sua namorada e Quinn estavam tomando café da manhã. Entrando na cozinha, direciona seu olhar para todos os lados, evitando os olhares curiosos das duas loiras, tentava conter seu entusiasmo – e causar um efeito dramático – antes de falar com sua melhor amiga.

"Você está bem?"Brittany a pergunta, encostada no balcão da cozinha, arqueando as sobrancelhas, curiosamente. Santana consente, e dá um sorriso para sua namorada, antes de se aproximar e depositar um pequeno beijo em seus lábios.

"Q., precisamos conversar sobre sua carreira." Santana afirma, seriamente, ao desviar sua atenção para sua melhor amiga.

Quinn, que estava sentada em uma das quatro cadeiras ao redor da mesa, arqueia as sobrancelhas, e consente, silenciosamente. Santana senta em frente a ela, e começa a se servir com algumas panquecas e frutas.

A latina suspira, e come um pedaço de sua panqueca. "Você se lembra do Kurt!?"

A atriz pensa um pouco, até que as memórias da noite passada voltam e ela se lembra do rapaz."Sim. Aquele amigo do Sam que conhecemos ontem."

"Isso! Bom, você também deve se lembrar que ele tem o mesmo trabalho que eu."Quinn consente e Santana continua."Ele representa uma atriz da Broadway – como ele lhe disse ontem – O nome dela é Rachel Berry, ela é muita famosa em NY, mas parece que nunca conseguiu ser protagonista de um musical – algo assim – Enfim, ela sempre foi à queridinha da mídia em NY, mas alguns meses atrás ela começou a namorar com uma tal de Pérola..." Santana tem uma expressão pensativa, arqueia as sobrancelhas, e fica olhando para o _nada_, concentrada.

"Não! Acho que o nome dela não é esse..." Ela suspira. "Continuando, o relacionamento não foi bem aceito pela mídia e nem pelo pai da Raquel, que é um milionário bem conhecido."A latina tinha um sorriso presunçoso. A história ficava melhor a cada segundo. Ela sentia como se tivesse ganhado na loteria. Podia escutar o barulho do dinheiro entrando em sua conta bancaria assim que Quinn e Rachel (Raquel!?) tornarem um casal. "Essa namorada não era uma boa influência. Elas ficaram conhecidas como 'casal-encrenca' por toda NY."

Brittany ri do modo como eram reconhecidas. E Quinn escutava tudo atenciosamente, ainda não entendendo onde Santana queria chegar com tudo isso.

"... E o namoro não fez bem para a imagem da Rachel. Há um mês foi anunciado que elas terminaram, mas a mídia em NY ainda dá muita atenção para quando estavam juntas, e como a Raquel se comportava ao lado dessa Pearl... Esse é o nome dela!" Santana sorri ao lembrar do nome da ex namorada da cliente de Kurt.

"Espera, estou confusa! O nome dela é Rachel ou Raquel?"Brittany pergunta desentendida.

"O nome dela é Rachel Berry."Quinn a responde, com um pequeno sorriso. Lembrava da conversa que teve com Kurt na noite passada, quando ele a perguntou o que achava da Broadway. Ela se lembra dele mencionando Rachel e como ela seria a próxima Barbra Streisand. _"_Santana, há alguma razão para você estar me contando tudo isso?"

A latina revira os olhos, suspira, e dá a informação que obteve de seu _contato_. "Enfim, ela precisa limpar sua imagem perante a mídia. Há uma chance de ela conseguir ser protagonista em uma peça da Broadway, mas o diretor não dará o personagem se ela continuar com essa imagem negativa."Santana dá um grande sorriso, agora estava ficando mais interessante ainda. "Por isso, Kurt me contatou essa manhã."

Quinn arqueia as sobrancelhas, e lança um olhar questionador para sua amiga, que se apressa em continuar."Nos encontramos no Coffee Shop, perto do bar do Sam, e ele me contou a ideia que teve."

"Que ideia?"Brittany pergunta entusiasmada. Escutava a história atentamente, mesmo ficando confusa em algumas partes, como, se o nome dela é Rachel, por que Santana a chama de Raquel!?

Santana suspira, e dá um sorriso presunçoso. Alterna seu olhar entre as duas loiras. "Ele decidiu que Rachel deve ter um PR. Um falso namoro para ter a atenção da mídia de uma maneira diferente."

A atriz consente ainda sem entender como aquilo estava relacionado com uma conversa sobre sua carreira. "E por que exatamente estou ouvindo sobre isso?"

"Porque você será o PR dela!"

Há silêncio no local. Santana tinha um brilho no olhar e um sorriso presunçoso. Quinn lhe lançava um olhar reprovador, enquanto Brittany olhava entre as duas, desentendida.

Depois de alguns segundos, que pareceu minutos, Quinn quebra o silêncio. "Eu serei O QUÊ?" Ela pergunta incrédula.

"O PR dela!"Santana afirma entusiasmada."Q, veja como isso será bom para sua carreira. Era tudo que queríamos e agora temos essa oportunidade. Lógico, Raquel não é tão famosa por aqui, mas ela parece ser 'um peixe grande' em NY, ainda mais sendo filha de um milionário."

"Santana, eu nem a conheço. Não posso fingir ser namorada de alguém que nem conheço." Quinn sabe que não foi um bom argumento, mas o que pode fazer!? Como assim ela será PR de uma pessoa que nunca viu na vida!?

"Resolveremos esse problema ainda hoje. Kurt já tem tudo planejado. A única coisa que você precisa fazer é concordar, e ele colocará o plano em ação."

Ao perceber o olhar de Quinn, a latina tenta convencê-la. "Quinn essa é a chance que tanto queríamos, e precisávamos. E não é como se nunca tivéssemos feito isso antes, lembra do Mark!?" Ela se refere ao ator de _quinta-categoria_ de que não adiantou de nada. Quinn consente, timidamente. "Olha, sei que isso é algo inesperado e que não está acontecendo da maneira como você esperava, mas pense bem. É sua carreira que está em jogo."

Santana suspira, e alcança pelo braço de sua amiga."Será muito mais fácil atrair a atenção do público namorando uma atriz da Broadway. E quem sabe, você não consegue alguns fãs em NY... Isso será ótimo para seu contrato com a FOX."

"Eu – eu não sei. Preciso pensar." Quinn se levanta, e passa a mão por seu cabelo.

"Quinn, eu sinto muito, mas não há o que pensar. Ou você faz, ou pode dar adeus ao contrato com FOX."A latina olha seriamente para a atriz. "E então, qual vai ser!?"

**X**

Kurt estava descansando em seu quarto de hotel, quando seu celular tocou. Suspirando, ele abre os olhos, rola para o outro lado da cama e pega o celular, que estava depositado em uma das mesinhas ao lado. Ao ver o nome da pessoa que o ligava, seu coração acelerou.

Seu ex-namorado, Karofsky, o contatava depois de três meses separados. Ele atende ao telefone rapidamente, e logo inicia uma conversa – super embaraçosa – com seu ex, que aparentemente ia até em NY e queria pegar suas coisas no antigo apartamento que dividiam. Depois de alguns minutos, eles se despedem e Kurt encerra a ligação. Suspira envergonhado por ter pensado que pudesse ser uma reconciliação.

Seu celular toca, novamente, e ele atende sem ao menos ver qualquer informação (nome-número). De princípio não reconhece a voz, mas quando a pessoa se identifica, seu coração acelera, pela segunda vez em questão de minutos.

"Liguei para dizer que aceitamos sua proposta." A voz do outro lado da linha lhe diz.

Kurt consente incapaz de dizer qualquer outra coisa. Seus pensamentos iam a mil por hora. Sua ideia era genial, e agora tinha a pessoa perfeita, só faltava fazer Rachel concordar...

"E não pense que não vamos falar de negócios Hummel. Vou estar envolvida em metade da negociação e quero saber sobre minha porcentagem..."A latina o avisa, em um tom apreensivo.

"Eu sei. Eu sei. Enquanto elas se conhecem melhor, você e eu discutiremos os negócios e as porcentagens."Ele declara, com um pequeno sorriso. Pensando em qual seria seu argumento para convencer Rachel a fazer esse PR.

"Então, como faremos isso?"Santana pergunta.

**X**

Rachel andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto de hotel. Acabara de receber um SMS de Kurt lhe dizendo que tinha ótimas notícias. Estava ansiosa, e esperava que ele tivesse uma solução para seu problema com a mídia.

Ao escutar uma batida na porta, ela a abre rapidamente. Kurt entra no quarto com um sorriso presunçoso. "Eu só vim lhe informar que conseguimos!"Ele afirma entusiasmado.

"Conseguimos o quê?" Rachel cruza os braços.

"Seu PR. Quinn Fabray acaba de concordar em ser sua falsa namorada!"

A morena suspira, e revira os olhos. De novo, Kurt insistia nessa história. "Kurt, eu não quero fazer isso. Não vou me sentir confortável fingindo namorar uma estranha..."

"Rachel, como eu já disse antes, essa é sua única solução. E não se preocupe, eu não vou deixar você se envolver com uma 'estranha'. Já contatei o Jacob e ele está investigando tudo sobre ela."Kurt se senta na beira da cama."Olha, só dê uma chance. Por favor, é tudo que peço... uma chance."Ele podia sentir que ela estava para concordar.

"Pense no jantar da família July. Schuester estará lá, lógico que Cassandra também. Você sabe melhor do que ninguém como esse jantar será importante, e que se até lá sua imagem não tiver melhorado, não há nenhuma chance de você conseguir sua tão sonhada Maria." Kurt suspira, e olha ao seu redor. "Se você aparecer por lá, ainda com toda atenção da mídia a esses rumores, você será julgada, e Cassandra não poupará nenhum comentário ofensivo e fará de tudo para impedir que Will lhe dê o personagem..."Kurt suspira, e se levanta da cama, se posicionando em frente a sua amiga.

"Você sabe como ela valoriza cada personagem das peças que produz. E que nunca aceitará uma atriz que de acordo com os rumores é desleixada. Isso fará mal para a imagem da peça e até para o elenco... Por favor, Rach, pense em seu sonho. Esse personagem é tudo que você precisa para finalmente brilhar e mostrar para todos do que é capaz. Sem falar nas possibilidades de ser indicada e ganhar seu tão sonhado Tony. Mas, para tudo isso acontecer, você deve limpar sua imagem. E você está tendo uma chance de fazer isso, então, por favor, eu só lhe peço para que tente..."

Rachel suspira, e limpa uma lágrima que escorria pela sua face. Fica emotiva toda vez que se lembra de seus sonhos, e que até hoje, com vinte e três anos não tem nada do que sonhou – nunca foi uma protagonista, não tem seus Tonys, não tem sua sonhada família – ela abraça seu melhor amigo, e mais lágrimas escorrem pela sua face.

"Eu – eu vou tentar. Se é a única coisa que me resta, eu vou tentar."A pequena diva declara, com mais algumas lágrimas escorrendo por sua face.

"Ótimo. Agora se arrume, pois vamos jantar e depois temos que ir tratar de negócios..."Disse Kurt, com um pequeno sorriso, ao terminar o abraço.

"Que negócios?"Ela pergunta, limpando suas lágrimas.

"Vamos conhecer seu PR. E, se você sentir que ela não é boa suficiente, deixaremos isso – ela – de lado e procuraremos outra pessoa. Mas, se você gostar dela, colocamos meu plano em prática e começamos tudo hoje ainda.."O agente afirma, sorridente. Orgulhoso de seu plano, e por finalmente, Rachel ter concordado.

"Que plano?"...

* * *

**E aí? O que acharam? Please, deixem reviewes, pois elas me mantém motivada. O terceiro está quase pronto, mas vou demorar um pouquinho a postá-lo, pois arrumei um trabalho e essa semana estou em treinamento durante o dia todo. Provavelmente, vou postá-lo na sexta ou domingo, pela parte da manhã ou tarde (se eu for trabalhar de manhã posto a noite.) Próximo cap... Rachel conhecendo seu PR, elas no bar do Sam e Kurt tentando vazar vários rumores...**

**XxBre.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, sorry pelo demora, é que comecei a trabalhar e semana passada foi super corrido lá.Percebi que no cap anterior disse que Rachel tinha vinte e quatro, mas ela tem é vinte e três, o meu erro já foi corrigido... Aí está o novo cap, espero que gostem, sorry por qualquer erro e boa leitura ;)**

* * *

Kurt tinha um plano. Um plano que estava prestes a ser colocado em prática. Seu incrível plano consistia em, levar Rachel para jantar. Depois do jantar, levar Rachel para o apartamento de Santana, fazer Rachel e Quinn conversarem e se conhecerem melhor. Se Rachel decidir que a atriz, é a pessoa indicada para o trabalho, levá-las para o bar do Sam, e aí começa sua parte preferida, espalhar os rumores.

Agora, o agente e a cantora, depois de aproveitarem um bom jantar em um badalado restaurante _vegan,_ estavam no prédio onde Santana mora. A latina havia dado todas as informações necessárias quando conversaram pelo telefone durante a tarde, quando ela o ligou para dizer que aceitavam sua proposta. Ele lhe contou sobre seu plano, e Santana logo aceitou.

Estavam entrando no elevador, quando seu celular toca. Ele pega o aparelho em sua bolsa de mensageiro, e ao ver quem o ligava, atende rapidamente. Jacob Ben Israel, repórter, e maior contato na mídia que Kurt tinha. Sempre que precisava vazar rumores sobre Rachel, ou alguma investigação sobre alguém que se aproximava da cantora, Kurt ligava para o repórter e logo tinha o que havia pedido, seja rumores na mídia ou a biografia de alguma pessoa.

O repórter lhe conta tudo sobre o que conseguiu achar de Quinn Fabray. Kurt escuta tudo atentamente. Quinn era perfeita e não havia dúvidas. Logo encerram a ligação.

"Algum problema?"Rachel o pergunta, curiosamente. Olhando fixamente para o chão. Estava nervosa, afinal, seu futuro estava nas mãos da pessoa que conhecerá dentro de alguns minutos.

Eles chegam ao andar desejado, quando o agente responde."Não, nenhum!"Kurt afirma entusiasmado, com um grande sorriso. "E aí, está pronta para isso?"

Rachel sai do elevador, seguida por seu melhor amigo. "Não. Mas já que não tenho outra opção, vamos fazer isso logo. E que Barbra esteja conosco."

Eles atravessam o pequeno corredor, e logo encontram o apartamento _6C_. Ambos suspiram dramaticamente, antes de Kurt levantar sua mão e tocar a campainha.

Santana estava uma pilha de nervos, andava de um lado para o outro na sala de seu apartamento. Ao escutar a campainha, ela respira fundo. "Você pode fazer, Lopez. Negocie, faça com que Quinn seja vista como a mulher perfeita, e logo você estará cheia da grana, e com uma cliente com um contrato com a FOX."Ela murmura para si mesma. Suspira, e se direciona a porta. Corrigindo sua postura, e ensaiando seu melhor sorriso.

Ao abrir a porta, tenta dar seu melhor sorriso. "Olá, você deve ser a Raquel."Disse Santana, ao abrir mais a porta para que seus convidados entrassem.

Os dois entram no apartamento, e param no meio da sala. "Rachel! Rachel Berry, e você é!?" A cantora estende sua mão.

"Oh, onde estão meus modos. Santana, essa é Rachel Berry. Rachel, essa é a agente de Quinn, Santana Lopez."Kurt declara, ao se posicionar ao lado da latina. As duas dão um aperto de mão. Kurt olha ao seu redor, percebendo que faltava alguém importante para a reunião. "E onde está a Quinn?"

Santana dá um meio sorriso – super falso – tentando se manter profissional. "Ela está no telefone. É uma ligação muito importante, assim que ela terminar se juntará a nós."Mentira, ela estava no quarto, se arrumando. Santana insistiu para que a atriz colocasse seu melhor vestido, arrumasse seu cabelo e se maquiasse. Precisa impressionar Rachel.

Enquanto isso, no quarto de hóspedes, Quinn observava sua imagem refletida no espelho, e dava os últimos retoques em sua maquiagem. Santana havia dado instruções para que ela estivesse bem arrumada para conhecer a atriz-cantora.

Quinn havia visto algumas fotos da morena, quando fez uma pequena pesquisa sobre ela no Twitter. Achou Rachel bonita, e estava ansiosa para conhecê-la pessoalmente. Seu futuro dependia dessa reunião. Precisava impressionar Rachel, e fazer com que a morena gostasse dela. Ou como Santana disse, poderia dar adeus ao seu contrato com a FOX.

Essa era a chance pela qual tanto esperou, e não podia colocar nada a perder. Sim, Santana deixou escapar que Kurt pudesse estar desesperado para conseguir um PR para Rachel, mas elas também estavam desesperadas (talvez até um pouco mais do que a diva e seu agente), então, é uma situação, onde ambas as partes ganham, se tudo der certo.

Ela respira fundo ao terminar de dar seus retoques na maquiagem. Observa sua imagem no espelho, e passa sua mão pelo curto vestido azul marinho que usava. "É isso Fabray, mostre a eles o quão, boa atriz você é."Ela murmura para si mesma, ao sair do quarto.

Rachel estava sentada no sofá, olhando ao seu redor. O apartamento não era grande, mas também não era pequeno. Era um tamanho aceitável. Diferente do seu, que era imenso – presente de seus pais, que insistiram que ela deveria ter o melhor. É eles a mimam demais. –

Seus olhos passam por um corredor, quando ela percebe uma loira se direcionando até eles. Ao ver a face da loira, Rachel pode jurar que seu coração parou de bater por alguns segundos. É a mulher mais bonita que já viu. Seu olhar passa por todo o rosto da loira, observando cada traço. Pela descrição de Kurt, só podia ser –

"Quinn..."Disse Kurt com um pequeno sorriso, ao se levantar de seu assento, quando a loira entra na sala. Rachel também se levanta, e fica parada ao lado de seu agente, enquanto ele abraça a atriz. "Rach, essa é Quinn Fabray. Quinn, essa é Rachel Berry."

Ao afastar do abraço, Quinn lança um olhar nervoso para a morena. "Prazer..."Estende sua mão, e dá um sorriso desconcertado. Controlava-se para não abaixar seu olhar, e observar as longas pernas expostas de Rachel, por isso olhava fixamente nos olhos castanhos.

A cantora dá um grande sorriso – tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo – e alcança pela mão oferecida. "Igualmente."Dão um aperto de mãos. E ambas dizem para si mesmas que a _eletricidade _que sentiram só foi causada pelo nervosismo.

"Bom... Vamos ao que interessa." Disse Kurt, olhando para Santana, que consente. "Meninas, Santana e eu estaremos conversando ali na cozinha, e vocês fiquem aqui, se conhecendo. Assim que tivermos feito toda negociação, voltaremos para cá e discutiremos com vocês."Ele olha nervoso para Rachel, que não estava gostando nada, nada de ficar sozinha com Quinn, mas não protestou. A latina olha para sua cliente, e dá um meio sorriso. Os agentes saem da sala, deixando as atrizes sozinhas.

Silêncio cai entre elas. Trocavam olhares nervosos por alguns segundos, até alguém desviar sua atenção para alguma parede ou para o chão. Foi assim todas as vezes que pegavam uma olhando para a outra.

Quinn sorri timidamente para a morena, antes de desviar seu olhar para um de seus lados.

Rachel suspira, antes de sugerir. "Acho que devemos começar."

"É..."Quinn concorda, nervosamente. Respira fundo, antes cruzar seus braços. Olha intensamente para Rachel, antes de se apresentar."Eu sou Quinn. Lucy Quinn Fabray. Sou uma atriz. Nascida e criada aqui em L.A. Tenho vinte e quatro anos. Meu aniversário é no dia primeiro de fevereiro... Humm, eu amo música, livros e filmes. Minhas melhores amigas são Brittany, e a Santana, que também é minha agente. Nós nos conhecemos desde o maternal – acho que isso não é relevante –" Ela afirma com um pequeno sorriso.

"Bem... fui capitã das líderes de torcida durante todo o ensino médio. Mas, era uma boa aluna, não como aquela típica líder de torcida burra, que há na maioria dos filmes. Eu era a primeira aluna da minha classe, na verdade. Fiz parte do Glee Club da minha escola, só por insistência da minha namorada na época." Os olhos de Rachel brilharam ao escutar _Glee Club._ "Eu faço coisas estúpidas quando algo me atrai, e eu não desisto enquanto não consigo o que quero. E é por causa de um contrato com uma produtora que estou disposta a fazer esse PR."

Rachel que escutou tudo atentamente dá um sorriso para a loira, e se apresenta. "Bom... Quinn Fabray, eu sou Rachel. Rachel Barbra Berry. Nascida e criada em NY. Tenho vinte e três anos, meu aniversário é no dia dezoito de dezembro. Tenho dois pais, Leroy e Hiram. Sou vegan. E sou judia. Eu sou uma atriz da Broadway. O que sempre foi meu sonho, desde quando tinha dois anos... Eu era a capitã do Glee Club da minha escola. Lá que conheci o Kurt, meu melhor amigo e meu agente - publicitário."Ela dá um pequeno sorriso tímido.

"Estou disposta a fazer esse PR, para 'limpar minha imagem', pois preciso ter uma imagem como a de antes em NY, para conseguir o papel dos meus sonhos. Sou perfeccionista, e por isso me entrego cem por cento quando faço algo."

Quinn olha para o chão. "Acho que precisamos descobrir o que temos em comum..." Sugere, timidamente. Está disposta a interpretar a personagem perdidamente apaixonada por Rachel, está disposta a ser a namorada perfeita aos olhos do público. E _hell_ se ela não fará um ótimo trabalho fazendo todos acreditarem que o quê elas têm é algo real e _perfeito_. Será o papel mais difícil de sua carreira, mas Quinn está preparada para interpretá-lo. O mundo está prestes a descobrir o quão boa atriz Quinn Fabray é.

Rachel olha curiosamente para a loira ao seu lado, antes de dar um meio sorriso. "Também acho..."

Logo começam a conversarem sobre o que gostam e o que não. Sobre NY e LA, e sobre suas carreiras...

**X**

Depois de uma longa discussão sobre o que esperam de suas clientes, os pontos fortes e os fracos do PR, o que esperam da mídia e do público, Kurt e Santana voltam para a sala, e encontram as atrizes conversando animadamente sobre musicais. Kurt dá um pequeno sorriso com a cena, se sentia aliviado ao ver as duas se darem bem.

Santana, limpa a garganta, chamando atenção para si. "Hummel e eu discutimos, e chegamos a algumas conclusões." Declara profissionalmente, sentando na poltrona. Nada de conversa _fiada_ com ela, quer ir direto ao _ponto._

"Chegamos à conclusão que faremos um teste. E se não der certo, cada uma segue seu caminho como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas se der certo, teremos um contrato por alguns meses." Diz Kurt, seriamente, enquanto sentava ao lado de sua cliente. Rachel lança um olhar curioso para seu agente.

Quinn lança um olhar questionador para Santana. "Ook!?"

"Lógico que temos várias condições, e vocês devem obedecê-las estritamente." A latina lança um olhar acusador para Quinn, que revira os olhos. Até parece que a atriz quebraria um contrato onde tem sua carreira em risco.

"Vocês não podem fazer sexo com ninguém. Não queremos um escândalo..."Declara olhando novamente para Quinn. Mas, Santana tinha toda razão para lhe lançar olhares acusadores, afinal, Quinn tinha fama de adorar _curtir _suas noitadas. "Quero que entendam que estão abrindo mão do prazer e da diversão ao se comprometerem a esse PR. Estão se comprometendo a fingirem ser um casal apaixonado e feliz, e por isso, devem agir como tal. Sem noitadas, sem comportamentos suspeitos, sem companhias inadequadas e até suspeitas para a mídia."

"Mas, isso só vem depois de nosso teste..." Kurt lembra Santana. Essa fase que Santana falava sobre, só vem depois de testarem o casal e a recepção que terão na mídia. "Claro que assim que sairmos daqui, já não podem agir como agiam até ontem." Olha para as duas atrizes, se aconchegando mais no sofá.

"Como já falei para você, Rach, e acho que Santana lhe falou sobre isso, Quinn, vamos começar hoje ainda. Iremos até o bar do Sam, e lá vocês vão agir como se estivessem se conhecendo ali. Começarão a flertar, vão passar boa parte da noite juntas, vão dançar e trocar carícias, nada demais, mas alguns toques e olhares suspeitos..." O agente explica, cruzando os braços. Já tinha tudo planejado, e mal podia esperar para colocar tudo em prática. Seria um sucesso, ele podia sentir. Olha entre as duas atrizes, e continua a explicar.

"... Eu farei minha parte, que será enviar várias fotos e até um vídeo de vocês dançando de maneira nada amigável para a mídia em NY, e também tentarei com o TMZ e o Hilton, quem sabe até o E!... Vamos contar com a ajuda da fama de Rach na Broadway em NY, e o fato dela ser conhecida como filha de um milionário por LA, assim poderemos ter algum post em um blog por aqui, ou algo assim."

"Isso. Agora de volta ao contrato..." Santana declara, com um olhar sério. Sim, ela vai insistir nesse contrato até Quinn entender o quão sério isso é, e até Quinn entender que não é para estragar isso. "Com o tempo, se o público decidir que não gosta de vocês como um casal, vocês vão se separar o mais rápido possível, pois será horrível para publicidade se forem consideradas um casal não shippavel. Podem inventar vários rumores para estragar a imagem do casal..."

"... E não queremos sujar sua imagem com um 'mal' relacionamento." Fala olhando para sua cliente, antes de lançar um olhar malicioso para Rachel. "E não queremos sujar mais ainda a sua." Dá um sorriso debochado para a morena. Não conseguiu se controlar. Volta a ficar séria. "Agora, se o público gostar de vocês como um casal, determinaremos o número de meses que estarão juntas. E dependendo do sucesso, vocês podem ficar mais tempo juntas, alguns meses extras, mas nada mais do que um ano."

Kurt suspira, e ao olhar em seu relógio, em seu pulso esquerdo, percebe que estava ficando tarde. "Acho melhor já irmos para o bar. Vocês têm perguntas? Querem que expliquemos algo que não entenderam?"

"Eu entendi tudo perfeitamente. E acho que é uma excelente ideia. Muito bem elaborada." Quinn afirma sorridente. Deve admitir, foi a melhor que ideia que já ouviu, foi tudo muito bem pensado, e ela com certeza, não vai fazer com que Kurt se arrependa por ter escolhido-a.

"Eu entendi e é uma boa ideia, Kurt." Rachel, que até agora estava quieta, absorvendo todas as informações, declara hesitantemente. Estava nervosa por causa de toda essa situação, Quinn parecia ser uma boa pessoa – seu sexto sentido lhe dizia isso – mas ainda não se sentia confortável, em ter que fingir estar apaixonada por ela. Suspira, e lança um olhar tímido para a atriz ao seu lado, a loira parecia estar tão tranquila com toda essa situação, e isso dava certa confiança para a morena.

"Vocês não podem contar para ninguém sobre esse relacionamento ser falso. Nem mesmo para os pais de vocês. Acredito que seja melhor manter isso só entre nós quatro."Diz Kurt, olhando para as atrizes. Quanto menos envolvidos, melhor.

"Na verdade, cinco. Minha namorada também sabe." Afirma Santana, dando de ombros.

"Ok. Entre nós cinco. Assim que passarmos essa fase de teste, redigirei um contrato para nós cinco assinarmos, alegando sigilo absoluto."Kurt declara, seriamente. Ele fará de tudo para que esse PR dê certo, moverá montanhas se for preciso, e não deixará que ninguém o estrague. Ou ele não se chama Kurt Hummel.

**X**

Algum tempo depois, as atrizes, os agentes e Brittany, estavam na esquina da rua onde o bar de Sam estava localizado. Mesmo não tendo nenhum fotógrafo seguindo Rachel, Kurt insistia em ser super cuidadoso, e pensava em todos os detalhes, por isso, estavam em uma roda, e a morena estava no meio – sendo escondida – Discutiam como tudo ocorrerá.

"Ok, faremos o seguinte, vocês três vão entrar e ficar no bar, depois de alguns minutos, Rachel e eu, entraremos. Vamos nos direcionar até uma mesa disponível, a mais próxima ao balcão do bar se for possível." Kurt gesticula para as atrizes_. _"Quinn e Rachel, vão começar a trocar alguns olhares e sorrisos, e logo Quinn se aproximará da nossa mesa e oferecerá pagar um drink para Rachel. Ela se fará de difícil primeiro, e depois acabará aceitando, você se sentará em nossa mesa, e começaram a conversar sobre qualquer coisa, não importa o quê, mas façam parecer que é muito interessante e que estão se divertindo."

"Peçam alguns drinks, e depois comecem com os toques nada sutis. Vão para pista de dança, e aí dancem de forma sensual, estarei gravando tudo. E façam o favor de se lembrarem que enquanto vocês conversam, nós..."Gesticula entre Santana e ele."... estaremos tirando fotos, então façam parecer que estão bastante confortáveis uma com a outra." Kurt adverte, olhando para as quatro mulheres ao seu redor.

As atrizes consentem e começam a repassar tudo o que deverão fazer. Brittany, Santana e Quinn saem, se direcionando ao bar. Kurt encosta na parede de um estabelecimento que estava fechado, Rachel se posiciona em sua frente.

Cruza os braços, e pergunta hesitantemente para seu agente. "Você acha que dará certo?"

"Eu tenho certeza que dará." Kurt afirma convicto com um pequeno sorriso. "Você está nervosa?"

"Sim. Um pouco." Rachel suspira, e olha timidamente para o chão. Tem receio que tudo dê errado. E que de alguma forma alguém descubra sobre esse PR. Já pode imaginar os títulos de várias publicações, e em sua mente, não serão nada agradáveis.

"Não precisa ficar." O agente deposita sua mão sobre um dos braços da morena, que ainda estavam cruzados. "Tudo dará certo, logo você terá sua boa imagem de volta, e com seu personagem dos sonhos." Afirma, com um meio sorriso.

Um tempo depois, Rachel e Kurt estavam sentados em uma das mesas mais próximas ao balcão do bar. O local estava movimentado, e mal podiam enxergar Quinn – o que não era nada bom para o plano de Kurt, de acordo com ele – já que o balcão do bar estava cheio de clientes em volta.

Quinn estava sentada em um dos bancos ao redor do bar, e batia seus dedos, impacientemente, no vidro do balcão. Suspira, e revira os olhos ao ver que ocorria uma sessão de _amasso _ao seu lado, típico de Santana e Brittany.

Olhando ao seu redor, percebe que ninguém estava prestando atenção nela, decidindo adiantar algumas etapas do plano, ela pega seu copo de whisky e se levanta, indo em direção a mesa onde Rachel estava.

"Com licença, eu não consegui evitar de lhe observar, e acabei percebendo que você não tem nenhuma bebida." Lança um rápido olhar para a mesa. "E acho que não é apropriado uma pessoa vir a um bar, e não consumir algo, então o que me diz? Você, eu, e alguns drinks." Declara com um sorriso presunçoso, ao se posicionar em frente à cantora.

Quando Kurt percebeu que Quinn estava se direcionando até eles, ficou desentendido, pois ainda não tinham passado da _fase olhares e sorrisos_, mas quando ela se posicionou em frente a eles, e declarou aquilo, finalmente percebeu que a atriz estava improvisando. Inteligente, Quinn. Muito inteligente. Ele olha ao seu redor e percebe que ninguém os observava. Suspira dramaticamente. Todo seu plano perfeito, com mínimos detalhes, estava indo por água a baixo. Decide acelerar as coisas, e sussurra para Rachel, para que ela aceite o drink agora.

Rachel consente, e lança um olhar nervoso para Quinn, antes de afirmar. "Não vejo mal algum em alguns drinks." Dá um pequeno sorriso desconcertado, ao perceber o olhar fixo da loira sobre ela.

"Eu vou me arriscar e dizer que hoje você está a fim de tomar algo mais forte..." A atriz diz, se referindo ao nervosismo evidente da morena, olhando curiosamente entre Kurt e Rachel. A cantora consente. "Espero trazer algo de seu gosto." Murmura para si mesma, antes de sair, indo em direção ao bar.

Depois de ser atendida, volta para a mesa com alguns shots de tequila. "Eu vou deixar vocês sozinhas." Kurt declara ao Quinn se sentar ao lado da morena, se levanta e vai em direção à Santana, que ainda estava aos beijos com sua namorada, ao lado do balcão.

Silêncio se instala entre elas, ninguém sabia exatamente o que falar. Rachel suspira, e pega sua primeira dose de tequila, virando-a rapidamente. Faz uma careta quando o líquido desce pela sua garganta, e logo chupa a pequena fatia de limão, em seguida repete o _processo_ com sua segunda dose de tequila. Quinn olha ao seu redor, e percebe que Santana havia parado de _agarrar _sua namorada, e agora conversava com Kurt. Pega sua própria dose de tequila, põe um pouco de sal em sua mão, e logo o lambe para em seguida virar seu copo. Faz isso por mais duas vezes, antes de desviar sua atenção para a morena ao seu lado.

"Você está preparada para isso?" Pergunta, calmamente, olhando curiosamente para a cantora. _Isso_ se referia ao que estavam prestes a fazer.

"Não. Mas, já que não há outra maneira, vamos logo fazer isso." Declara Rachel, arqueando as sobrancelhas, sedutoramente. Ela se aproxima da loira, e hesitantemente, passa sua língua por seus lábios, umedecendo-os.

Quinn não consegue evitar, e acaba observando o movimento da língua de Rachel, e inconscientemente, umedece os seus próprios lábios. Ela limpa a garganta, e levanta seu olhar para encontrar o olhar nervoso da morena.

Ao lado do balcão do bar, Santana e Kurt discutiam sobre quem tiraria fotos e quem filmaria, quando são interrompidos por Brittany. "Hey, San olhe..." Aponta para a mesa das atrizes, que estavam sentadas muito próximas.

"Hummel, comece a tirar algumas fotos, Britt e eu vamos para a pista de dança, e quando elas forem para lá, eu filmarei." Santana declara, pegando a mão de sua namorada.

"Quem disse que você toma as decisões aqui?" Kurt pergunta, mas era tarde demais, Santana já havia saído, arrastando a dançarina para a pista. Ele revira os olhos. "Inacreditável, eu planejo tudo, e ela ainda acha que pode tomar as decisões e mandar em mim." Murmura para si mesmo, antes de pegar seu celular, em seu bolso.

Ele se posiciona em um canto do bar, com um bom ângulo para a mesa das atrizes, e começa a tirar algumas fotos.

Quando o primeiro flash é disparado, com um ângulo de frente para a morena, ela desvia sua atenção para o local de onde saiu o flash, e percebe que Kurt havia começado a tirar suas fotos. Estrategicamente, Rachel se aproxima ainda mais de Quinn, e se inclina, de forma que pareça que ela esteja sussurrando algo no ouvido da loira. A atriz engole seco ao sentir a respiração quente da morena perto de seu pescoço. Fecha os olhos, e tenta entender o porquê da cantora estar fazendo aquilo, mas estava difícil raciocinar com Rachel tão próximo a ela.

Kurt dá um pequeno sorriso presunçoso, ao perceber a nova posição de sua melhor amiga, e tira várias fotos com essa posição. As fotos que tirou eram bem suspeitas, e ele podia imaginar as postagens em sites amanhã, afirmando que Rachel Berry estava em um bar e que ficou bastante _confortável_ na companhia de uma loira.

Rachel se afasta um pouco de Quinn, com um sorriso tímido. Não entendendo o porquê de tal movimento, a loira lança um olhar questionador para a cantora, que apenas faz um movimento com a cabeça, gesticulando para que ela vire. Quinn se vira, e depois de procurar com seu olhar o que poderia ser a causa de tal comportamento, percebe Kurt em pé, parado perto de uma parede, com seu celular na mão.

Decidindo que também deveria fazer algo, a loira deposita sua mão na cocha exposta de Rachel – ela jura que só fez isso pelas fotos. Não é como se ela quisesse tocar aquelas pernas desde o momento em que viu Rachel com esse curto vestido preto. – Rachel lança um olhar nervoso para a atriz, que olhava ao seu redor, evitando olhar para a morena.

Kurt sai do canto onde estava, e decide ir para o outro lado do bar. Ao passar em frente à mesa delas, tira outra foto, que captura a mão de Quinn, suspeitamente, na perna de Rachel, enquanto ambas aparentavam distraídas, a loira olhava para um canto qualquer do bar, enquanto a cantora estava olhando para a mão da atriz em sua perna.

"Acho que deveríamos ir dançar..." Diz Quinn, ao desviar sua atenção de volta para Rachel. A morena consente, e Quinn se levanta, alcançando pela mão da cantora.

Vão para a pista de dança, o DJ tocava _Hot Mess by Cobra Starship, _Quinn olha nervosamente ao seu redor, e percebe que Santana estava apenas alguns passos de distância, a latina faz um sinal com a cabeça para ela, e a loira passa suas mãos pela cintura da cantora, trazendo-a mais para perto, colando seus corpos. Rachel fica tensa, assim que sente as mãos de Quinn em sua cintura.

"Eu sei que você não está confortável com isso, mas, por favor, relaxe. Estamos fazendo só um teste, não há nada definido ainda, então, por favor, só se deixe levar." Quinn sussurra no ouvido da morena, ao sentir o quão tensa ela estava. Rachel engole seco, e hesitantemente consente.

Quinn começa a dançar, junto com a batida da música, fazendo com que Rachel fizesse o mesmo. Em um rápido movimento, ela alcança pela mão da morena, e a vira, fazendo com que sua frente ficasse colada com a parte de trás da cantora. A loira, leva suas mãos até a cintura de Rachel, e começa a se movimentar sensualmente. Se deixando levar, Rachel faz o mesmo, e começa a movimentar no mesmo ritmo da atriz, encontrando com cada movimento que ela fazia.

Santana estava parada no meio da pista, ao lado de sua namorada, estava com seu celular na mão, fingia estar digitando algo, quando na verdade estava filmando as atrizes dançando de forma sensual. Kurt estava sentado ao redor de uma mesa perto da pista de dança, com o celular em sua mão, observando as fotos que havia tirado das atrizes.

Ao terminar a música, Kurt olha ao seu redor, aparentemente ninguém se importava com o fato de Rachel Berry estar ali. Suspira, e decide ir atrás de Santana. Vai até o meio da pista, e se inclina para sussurrar à latina.

"Eu acho melhor pedirmos alguém para tirar uma foto do 'nosso grupo'. Postamos a foto no Twitter, e pela manhã vazamos as fotos e a filmagem que temos das duas, e logo rumores sobre o novo casal estará na mídia." Diz tudo em um fôlego só. Santana consente, e pega seu celular, salvando a filmagem. A latina alcança pela mão de sua namorada, e os três se direcionam até as atrizes.

O DJ agora tocava _Wiggle by Jason Derulo, _as atrizes ainda dançavam sensualmente, quando o trio se aproxima delas, interrompendo-as. Ao se afastarem, Rachel cora intensamente. Não que vai admitir isso em voz alta, mas estava gostando de dançar com Quinn.

"Vamos tirar uma foto juntos, e logo poderemos ir embora." Declara Kurt, sussurrando no ouvido de sua cliente.

Santana se aproxima de uma garota, que estava próxima a eles, e a pede para que tire uma foto deles. A garota consente, e a latina entrega seu celular para ela.

Os cinco se juntam, Brittany e Santana estavam lado a lado, a latina tinha seu braço em volta de sua namorada, Kurt estava no meio com os braços cruzados e uma expressão divertida, e Quinn abraçava Rachel por trás. Todos sorriam, e pareciam ser um grupo de amigos que só saíram para se divertirem, já que aparentavam estar confortáveis na presença um do outro.

Santana pega seu celular de volta, e dá um grande sorriso ao perceber Quinn e Rachel abraçadas na foto. Decide tirar mais um foto, mas dessa vez só das duas. "Q, Raquel, se abracem e sorriem." A latina ordena, gesticulando para as duas se posicionarem. Rachel revira os olhos ao escutar Santana _modificando_ seu nome, mais uma vez.

As duas se abraçam, Rachel deposita sua cabeça em vão do ombro de Quinn, enquanto ambas sorriem para a câmera. Logo o flash é disparado, e Rachel se afasta rapidamente de Quinn. Nenhuma das duas deram importância ao fato que sentiram _algo estranho_ quando se abraçaram.

"Ótimo. Agora é só postarmos essas fotos no Twitter hoje ainda, e logo vazar as fotos mais intimas para a mídia." Declara Kurt para o grupo, quando eles começam a se afastarem da pista de dança. Pega seu celular e envia por SMS, as melhores fotos que havia tirado das atrizes para seu contato número um na mídia, Jacob. Eles tinham um trato, o repórter fazia com que as noticias de Rachel chegassem ao TMZ – site onde trabalhava – e era pago por Kurt.

Sim, as coisas estavam acontecendo rápido demais, mas isso é o show business, aqui grandes coisas acontecem da noite para o dia.

**X**

'**Uma noite perfeita com a companhia perfeita. ' **Era o _tweet_ que Kurt fez Rachel _tweetar_ em sua conta oficial, com as duas fotos que haviam tirado; a do grupo e a dela com Quinn.

"Excelente!" Kurt afirma, ao Rachel terminar de postar. "Agora, é só esperar pela manhã e ver todos os comentários que receberemos sobre seu possível novo romance. Acho que fará mais sucesso no Twitter por enquanto, por isso, por favor, não acesse sua conta por alguns dias, pelo menos não até voltarmos de NY." Declara, pensando na viagem que terão na manhã seguinte, de volta para NY, para Rachel se apresentar na última noite de seu espetáculo. Levanta-se da cama, e vai até o frigobar, a procura de alguma bebida de seu interesse.

"Mas, Kurt você sabe como eu adoro tweetar, e que mal pode haver em acessar minha conta?" A cantora pergunta, lendo alguns tweets de seus fãs, enquanto estava deitada na cama de seu quarto no hotel.

"Rachel, minha querida, precisamos pensar em todos os detalhes. Rumores vazarão, e queremos passar a ilusão que você possa estar ocupada com a Quinn, por isso precisamos que você só volte para o Twitter quando voltarmos para cá, e tivermos uma atividade planejada para vocês duas, assim postamos algumas fotos e tweets bem suspeitos." O agente começava a pensar várias atividades para Rachel ser vista com Quinn, quando voltarem para LA, daqui alguns dias.

"Você me assusta às vezes." Ao perceber o olhar curioso que lhe era lançado, a cantora se explica. "Seu _detalhismo_ é assustador."

"Só estou fazendo meu trabalho, e acredite, quando vocês duas estiverem no topo dos casais mais bonitos de Hollywood, você me agradecerá." Afirma, se sentando na cama, novamente. Bebendo um suco de maça.

"Você acha que chegaremos até o topo?"

"Querida, me escute quando digo, pois sei do que estou falando, vocês duas, como um casal, vão longe. Posso imaginar vocês como o novo Bradgelina – versão exclusivamente feminina, claro – ou como Ellen DeGeneres e Portia. Eu posso sentir que isso é certo, iremos a lugares que nunca fomos antes. Isso será ótimo para sua carreira." O agente afirma, com um ar sonhador.

Rachel suspira, e fecha a janela do site. "Você está bem entusiasmado com tudo isso, eu tenho medo que não dê certo e que possa estar cometendo um erro."

"Não pense assim ou nisso. Deixe que eu me preocupe com isso, você só precisa se preocupar com sua nova namorada." Ele declara com um sorriso presunçoso. "Mas, é sério Rach, não há nada pelo que se preocupar, estamos fazendo algo certo aqui, eu posso sentir. Esse PR será ótimo. Tanto para você como para Quinn. Algo me diz que será a melhor experiência de nossas vidas..."

**X**

"Quinn, você tem noção do que acabamos de fazer!? Posso escutar o barulho do dinheiro entrando na minha conta bancária." Santana diz, entusiasmada, e admitirá, sob efeito do álcool consumido. Enquanto andavam pelos corredores do prédio onde morava.

"Sant, não é para tanto, ainda nem sabemos se funcionará." Tenta não se empolgar com a ideia, pois teme que não dê certo, que Rachel não esteja disposta a fazê-lo, e que acorde amanhã com a notícia de que o PR não acontecerá mais. Mas, se for para admitir para si mesma, está super entusiasmada com a ideia de fingir namorar uma mulher tão bonita como Rachel, sem falar que o quê já sabe sobre a morena lhe interessou bastante, e o fato dela ter certa fama em NY não faz mal algum.

"Não se preocupe. Kurt me garantiu que os rumores receberão atenção na mídia de NY, e quanto a LA, me disse que dará um jeito para que os rumores cheguem à mão do Perez ou do E!... Não sei como ele pretende fazer. Mas, me disse que pela manhã entrará em contato comigo, e me deixará saber sobre todos os comentários e posts. Também me informou que você precisa passar alguns dias longe do Twitter, e voltar usar sua conta somente quando a Berry estiver de volta em LA."

Quinn consente, e sob instruções de Kurt, ela tweeta pela última vez por alguns dias.

'**A noite mais incrível de todas. ;)" **Anexa a foto que tirou com o _grupo_.

Dá um sorriso presunçoso ao observar a foto. Seu sorriso só sumiu quando seu sono chegou.

**X**

"Isso... Acho melhor não revelarmos o nome dela por enquanto. É melhor deixar um mistério. Algo como, a loira misteriosa... Aham... Isso, quando voltarmos para LA, você terá mais fotos exclusivas delas. Eu prometo... Ótimo, só faça sua parte, e logo eu depositarei o dinheiro em sua conta." Kurt falava no telefone, em seu quarto de hotel, andando de um lado para o outro. Era para estar fazendo suas malas, já que seu voo saíra daqui algumas horas, mas acabou deixando isso de lado por causa dessa ligação. Eram seis da manhã, e Jacob acabara de lhe informar, que conseguiram ter alguns posts em blogs independentes e que seu chefe, do TMZ, havia mostrado pouco interesse nos rumores, e que precisam de algo mais.

"Daqui quatro dias, voltaremos para LA, e eu darei um jeito de quê assim que voltarmos, elas sejam flagradas juntas todos os dias." Kurt declara, se sentando em sua cama. Jacob logo lhe diz estará esperando-os no aeroporto JFK, e que fará algumas especulações sobre a vida amorosa de Rachel, mas que poderá dar atenção aos rumores só quando obter algo mais revelador.

Kurt suspira, e se despede do repórter, encerrando a ligação. Logo disca outro número.

Santana, que estava dormindo, suspira dramaticamente ao escutar seu celular tocar, começa a xingar em espanhol, e por curiosidade decide ver quem a ligava. Ao perceber que era Kurt, atende rapidamente.

"E aí? Conseguimos?" A latina pergunta, sonolenta.

"Não e sim. Depende do seu ponto de vista. Ainda não conseguimos atrair a atenção dos grandes, como Perez, TMZ e o E! mas um de meus contatos me informou que tivemos a atenção de alguns blogs." Kurt declara, do outro lado da linha. "Mas não se preocupe, quando eu estiver em NY, darei um jeito de chamar a atenção do TMZ. Farei com que o vídeo delas chegue até eles, e depois darei algumas pistas sobre esse novo relacionamento..."

"E?" Santana pergunta, não gostando do que ouviu. Quem se importar com blogs. Querem a atenção dos grandes sites. _Droga..._

"E, que elas precisam se conhecerem melhor. Elas têm química, mas se vão querer enganar a mídia e principalmente o público, precisam trabalhar nisso." Diz Kurt, seriamente. Não gostou nada, nada de saber que não receberam a atenção merecida. "Assim que voltarmos de NY, daqui quatro dias, terei planejado várias atividades para elas. Quinn e Rachel vão ser flagradas juntas todos os dias. Não importa fazendo o quê." Estava mais do que nunca determinado a fazer o possível para ter a atenção da mídia. "Esse PR dará certo, Santana. Confie em mim."

* * *

**E aí? O que acharam? Meus dias para postar agora serão sempre na segunda. Se eu conseguir postar dois caps por semana, será na segunda e na sexta. Mas, se eu não conseguir só postarei nas segundas mesmo. Reviews please, pois elas me mantém motivada, e se eu passar ter poucas reviews abandonarei aqui. **

**XxBre.**


	4. Chapter 4

Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo pelo tempo sem postar. É que agora estou trabalhando, e não tenho muito tempo para escrever, mas prometo que não demorarei para postar, isso é se alguém ainda estiver disposto a ler isso aqui.

Aqui está o novo cap, boa leitura, e espero que gostem, sorry por qualquer erro.

* * *

Kurt andava de um lado para o outro na grande sala do apartamento de Rachel. Já estava à meia hora no telefone, discutindo com só Deus sabe quem, sobre as atividades planejadas para as atrizes assim que chegassem a LA. Desde que voltaram da pequena viagem, tudo que Kurt planejava ou falava era sobre as atividades para Quinn e Rachel. Ele já até fez um calendário, marcando datas e horários de determinadas atividades.

"Sim... Ok... Isso mesmo... Isso... Aham... Ela estará embarcando hoje. Ok. Nós vemos lá." O agente encerra a ligação, com um suspiro contente. Olha com um pequeno sorriso para sua melhor amiga, que estava sentada no sofá, e a pergunta. "Não vai me perguntar quem era?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, e se encaminha até o sofá, sentando ao lado dela.

Rachel, que estava lendo a Vogue, nem o olha, e o pergunta indiferente. "Quem era?" Muda de página, e franze o cenho, se concentrando em uma determinada reportagem. Era assim que passou os últimos dois dias, fazendo simplesmente nada. Seu contrato, assim como a peça, acabou então ela não tinha nada para fazer. O último show do espetáculo foi um sucesso, todos adoraram, e receberam ótimas criticas. Lógico que Rachel, estava feliz, mas estaria ainda mais, se ela tivesse sido mais aclamada ou se seu personagem não fosse simplesmente à irmã sem nome, que era reconhecida como _sister_.

"Obrigada pela atenção." Diz irônico. "Era um amigo do Jacob, Ryder Lynn. Ele é um fotógrafo, e o Jacob o pagou para passar a semana fotografando você. Assim que qualquer atividade que fizermos, estaremos sendo vigiados. Então, esteja preparada com seu melhor sorriso." O agente afirma, com um sorriso. "Ah, e o Jacob estará nos esperando no aeroporto daqui, e fará algumas perguntas, como 'o que você fará em LA' e especulará sobre sua vida amorosa. E vai até lhe perguntar quem é a Quinn, então não se esqueça de parecer hesitante com suas respostas sobre esse assunto. Queremos levantar suspeitas."

A morena suspira, e deposita a revista, ainda aberta, em um canto do sofá. "Você não tem medo de quê quando chegarmos a LA, elas tenham desistido do acordo?"

"Não. E não se preocupe. Elas não vão a lugar algum." Kurt deposita sua mão na coxa de sua amiga, e a olha seriamente. "Rach, elas também necessitam desse PR. Quinn precisa promover a carreira dela, e você meio que é a única esperança delas para que isso aconteça." Ele suspira, e olha para a tela de seu celular. "Está quase na hora de irmos para o aeroporto. Você já arrumou tudo?"

A cantora consente, e Kurt sente que ela ainda está um pouco hesitante quanto ao assunto. "Rachel, não se preocupe. Só faça o que você deve fazer, e eu me encarregarei do resto." Ele levanta do sofá, pegando seu celular, para fazer mais uma ligação. "Eu já redigi o contrato e assim que chegarmos a L.A iremos até o apartamento de Santana para que ela e Quinn, o assine." Declara, olhando ao seu redor. "Vá pegar suas coisas, enquanto eu chamo um táxi, quero passar em uma loja antes de irmos para o aeroporto."

Rachel se levanta, e o obedece, murmurando algumas coisas que Kurt não conseguiu entender, se direcionando até o seu quarto, para pegar suas malas. Sim, estava nervosa quanto ir a LA. Será hoje que tudo começa de verdade, será hoje que eles assinarão o contrato, e quando isso acontecer, não terá mais volta. É, e talvez esse nervosismo, esteja fazendo-a ficar de mal humor...

Ainda na sala, Kurt, olha na direção do corredor por onde a morena passou, percebendo que ela não voltaria tão cedo, ele desbloqueia seu celular e disca um número familiar, mas ainda sim, pouco usado por ele. Se quer que esse PR dê certo e tenha rumores por toda a mídia, precisa trazer as armas grandes.

"Kitty, sou eu, Kurt. Preciso que me faça um favor."

Kitty Wilde, ex-colega de faculdade e prima de Kurt. Os dois têm uma amizade meio estranha, o que significa, ligam um para o outro, somente quando têm problemas ou precisam de favores. Eles se entendem, e têm o mesmo jeito de gerenciar a carreira de suas respectivas clientes, por isso, essa amizade _estranha_ dá certo.

"Estou ouvindo." Diz no outro lado da linha.

"Eu preciso que você me passe o número de alguma fonte sua no E!" Kurt declara, olhando mais uma vez, para o corredor, checando se Rachel não está se aproximando. Quando vê que ninguém se aproxima, ele continua. "Quero... na verdade, preciso de alguns rumores de Rachel circulando aí por LA."

Kitty se mudou para LA, assim que terminou a faculdade, e desde então vive por lá, gerenciando a carreira de uma famosa apresentadora de um programa matinal.

Kurt pode ouvir algumas vozes distantes na ligação, chamando pela agente. "Ok. Considere feito. Eu preciso ir, pois o programa está prestes a começar e preciso ficar de olho para que nenhuma besteira seja dita, mas assim que acabar aqui vou te ligar e você me fala mais sobre esses rumores."

Os dois se despedem, com a promessa de se falarem em breve, e se encontrarem com a _fonte _em algum restaurante, quando Kurt chegar a LA.

Ouvindo passos, Kurt rapidamente coloca o celular em seu bolso, e senta no sofá, agindo como nada tivesse acontecido. Não falará para Rachel sobre a possibilidade de novos rumores na mídia, enquanto não for algo certo.

"Você estava falando com alguém?" Rachel o pergunta, soando irritada, enquanto se esforçava para arrastar uma de suas malas gigantes.

"Não. Claro que não. Estava apenas cantando." Kurt diz se levantando, e ajudando-a com a mala. "E aí? Está pronta para voltar para LA?"

Rachel suspira dramaticamente, e revira os olhos, antes de voltar ao seu quarto, e pegar mais uma mala. "Anda logo, Kurt! Eu ainda tenho mais três malas, e você não quer se atrasar, não é mesmo!?" Ela grita. Não estava com paciência. E ainda teria que aguentar um voo de quase seis horas. Sem mencionar o fato que Kurt inventou de passar um mês inteiro em LA. Argumentando, que seria ótimo para o PR delas, serem vistas juntas quase todos os dias, e que Rachel já não tinha nada para fazer mesmo.

Kurt abaixa a cabeça, e murmura algo incoerente. Seria uma longa viagem, muito longa mesmo. Ainda mais com Rachel com esse mal humor. Suspira, e vai até o quarto de sua _'chefe'_ ajudando-a com o restante das malas.

**X**

Assim que chegam ao aeroporto JFK, Rachel é surpreendida com flashes de várias – na verdade, cinco – câmeras. Abaixando a cabeça, se aproxima mais de seu agente, entrelaçando seus braços, e deixando-se ser guiada por ele. "Hora do show." Kurt sussurra, maliciosamente, enquanto mantém uma expressão séria, de poucos amigos.

"Rachel! Rachel, o que você tem a dizer sobre Pearl?... É verdade que ela se mudou para LA?" Um dos fotógrafos, a pergunta. Ótimo, mesmo depois desse tempo – quase dois meses – separadas, ainda a perguntam sobre Pearl. "Você está indo a LA para visitá-la?"

A morena não responde nenhuma das perguntas, apenas dá um pequeno sorriso desconcertado. É, parece que mais uma vez, o plano de Kurt não deu certo.

O agente revirava os olhos, discretamente, a cada pergunta relacionada à ex da cantora. Ninguém merece. Seus planos, aparentemente, eram em vão. Cadê Jacob quando se precisa dele!?

"Há alguma chance de reconciliação entre vocês?" Outro fotógrafo pergunta, enquanto o flash de sua câmera era disparado.

"Há rumores que ela está abrindo um novo estúdio em LA, é por isso que você está indo para lá, mais uma vez, em um prazo de quatro dias desde a última visita?" Espera. O quê? Como assim Pearl abrirá um novo estúdio em LA, e como assim eles sabem que Rachel estava em LA, mas inventam rumores sobre Pearl e ela, e não dão atenção aos dela com Quinn!? É agora, Kurt está verdadeiramente irritado com isso.

Olhando ao seu redor, o agente percebe que Jacob corria até eles, com sua câmera na mão. Assim que se aproxima, o repórter começa a tirar fotos, e logo grita, chamando atenção da cantora.

"Quem é a loira com quem você foi vista em LA?" Ele pergunta, enquanto tirava várias fotos da cantora. Alguns dos fotógrafos ali presentes abaixam as câmeras e olham entre si, não entendendo a pergunta, e querendo saber sobre essa tal loira. "É verdade que ela é sua nova conquista?"

Kurt lança um olhar para o repórter, e discretamente consente com a cabeça, o cumprimentando. Rachel dá um pequeno sorriso, agora sim seria _hora do show_. O agente e a cantora continuam a andar, não respondendo nenhuma das perguntas. Jacob se aproxima mais, de forma com que ele fique na frente da dupla, agora os filmando, para quê, quem sabe assim, possa postar no site do TMZ.

"O quê você tem a declarar sobre os rumores que a loira seja sua nova namorada?" O repórter insiste na pergunta, olhando rapidamente para os fotógrafos ao seu redor, que apenas tiravam fotos, e já não faziam mais perguntas, querendo escutar atentamente as repostas de Rachel sobre a loira.

A cantora dá um grande sorriso, e até consegue se forçar a corar um pouco. "Quinn e eu, somos apenas amigas." Kurt dá um leve aperto na mão de Rachel, antes de guia – lá até a área de espera. Ótimo, tinham vazado o nome de Quinn em frente de alguns membros da mídia, agora era só esperar as novas especulações que com certeza, Jacob se encarregaria de fazer. É, foi um pequeno passo para uma grande jornada, mas ainda sim, foi um passo a mais em direção ao sucesso. Isso Kurt pode sentir.

**X**

Depois de finamente terem chegado a LA, deixarem suas malas no hotel, e irem a um restaurante, Rachel e Kurt se direcionaram ao apartamento de Santana. Agora, as atrizes, os agentes e Brittany estavam na sala do apartamento, prestes a assinarem o contrato.

"Eu vou falar mais uma vez, e quero que vocês duas..." Santana lança seu olhar acusador para Quinn, que revira os olhos. "... Prestem bastante atenção." A latina limpa a garganta, e começa citar as regras e o que é esperado delas, pelo que parece ser a vigésima vez. "Estão se comprometendo a deixar de lado qualquer relacionamento que possa surgir nos próximos meses. A partir de agora, vocês estão comprometidas uma com a outra, e somente uma com a outra. Qualquer envolvimento de terceiros (amantes, possíveis namoradas, namorados) trará a quebra do contrato, fazendo com que a responsável (parte envolvida do casal) saía sem a porcentagem proposta, e que a outra parte tenha direito total sobre essa porcentagem."

Santana passa seus olhos pelas anotações feitas por Kurt e ela, e continua. "Não serão mais permitidos comportamentos _espontâneos_, se queremos ter sucesso nesse PR, precisamos ter controle sobre suas ações em público." Ela declara, olhando maliciosamente para Quinn. Seria ótimo poder mandar na loira agora, com a desculpa que tudo era pelo contrato. "A partir de agora vocês devem nos informar (seu respectivo agente) tudo o que faz e deixa de fazer, e o que acontece quando não estamos por perto." É essa regra foi ela que inventou. Hey, não a julgue, ela precisa saber como Quinn se comporta quando ela não está. "Também não será mais permitido, noitadas de diversão, a não ser que seja algo envolvendo o PR, fora isso, vocês estão proibidas de serem vistas por boates, Pubs, clubes de strippers, entre outros. Não queremos chamar atenção de forma negativa. E se vocês forem vistas em lugares assim, poderiam surgir rumores sobre um suposto término ou pior, uma traição."

"Em futuras entrevistas... Rachel, isso vale mais para você." Santana declara, olhando para a cantora seriamente. "Você não deverá dar mais atenção para o assunto de seu relacionamento com Pearl. Se eles perguntarem sobre ela, só responda as perguntas com um simples 'Pearl, é uma boa pessoa, e desejo muita felicidade a ela. ' E somente isso. Em suas entrevistas, sempre mencione como está feliz agora, mais feliz do que nunca." Rachel consente, e lança um olhar nervoso para Quinn. "Quinn, você deve se livrar de suas prostitutas." A latina declara, com um olhar malicioso.

Quinn revira os olhos, e se encolhe um pouco em seu assento, ao perceber o olhar de Kurt. "Elas não são prostitutas." Murmura, seriamente, cruzando os braços. Ao sentir ser observada, ela vira seu rosto e encontra com o olhar curioso de Rachel. Limpa a garganta e tenta se defender. "Eu não preciso me livrar delas, eu não levo alguém para casa há um bom tempo. Quero dizer, desde aquela noite no bar quando conhecemos o Kurt, que eu não durmo com alguém. Eu juro, e não tenho intenção alguma de fazer isso enquanto esse contrato estiver valendo." É incrível – na opinião de Santana – como Quinn começa a falar sem parar, quando se sente pressionada. É algo tão fascinante de se ver. E constrangedor, mas isso deve ser só para Quinn.

Dando um grande sorriso debochado, a latina olha para Kurt, antes de continuar. "Também devemos deixar claro que agora esse PR, é a segunda prioridade de vocês. A primeira sendo, suas respectivas carreiras. A partir de agora, se não estiverem envolvidas com suas carreiras, estarão fazendo algo relacionado ao PR, afinal, queremos fazer as pessoas acreditarem nesse relacionamento." _E com certeza queremos ganhar dinheiro através dele._ Santana pensa. Limpa a garganta e continua. "Bom, ainda temos algumas regras, mas vocês podem lê-las depois. Agora quero que se lembre que esperamos o melhor para esse PR, e que devem dar o máximo de vocês para ele ser acreditável."

"Será preciso entrevistas, interações no Twitter, várias fotos que levantem suspeitas, e quem sabe até algumas candids com vocês em posições comprometedoras. Faremos de tudo para chamar a atenção da mídia durante esses dias, mas ainda sim, de uma forma sutil. Afinal, não queremos que eles pensem que estamos fazendo todas essas coisas por atenção." Santana suspira, e pela primeira vez desde que Rachel e Kurt chegaram, ela se senta. "As demais coisas, discutiremos ao longo do tempo."

Kurt limpa a garganta, e declara. "Esse contrato é só um contrato inicial. Por isso, sua duração será de apenas dois meses. E depois que seu tempo expirar se ainda estivermos sendo bem aceitos pelo público, assinaremos um de seis meses." Ambas consentem, e o agente levanta de seu assento, pegando uma das anotações que fez durante o voo. "Algo que não discutimos foi sobre o impacto que você sendo gay pode trazer para sua carreira." Diz olhando seriamente para Quinn. "Isso pode afetar sua carreira, fazendo com que você seja julgada por ter interpretado certos personagens ou ser julgada pelo público por simplesmente ser cotada para algum personagem. Por isso, é necessário que você esteja ciente do que está prestes a fazer." Ele se senta ao lado da atriz, e declara calmamente.

"Lógico que você será julgada pela mídia, não importa o quê, mas sendo gay assumida e tendo um relacionamento público com uma atriz da Broadway, só aumentará suas chances de ser julgada e isso causará a perda de alguns personagens que você possa querer interpretar ou ser cotada para fazer." Rachel, desentendida, cruza os braços. Como assim Kurt começa a falar uma coisa dessas quando estavam prestes a assinarem o contrato!? E ela aqui pensando que Kurt era o maior interessado nesse PR, e não deixaria nada de mal acontecer com elas. Suspira, e volta a prestar atenção no que seu agente falava para a loira.

"Mas, eles são somente personagens. E, a maioria desses personagens são passageiros. Você terá outras chances para interpretar personagens que lhe interessa. E é por isso, que não pode deixar isso lhe afetar. Ou você acabará não conseguindo fazer nada, não arrumar trabalho algum, e sua carreira de atriz terá um fim antes mesmo de ter começado... Sim, será difícil às vezes, afinal, é horrível ser julgado como não bom o bastante para algo, e ainda pior, não conseguir personagens devido a sua orientação sexual. Mas, pode ter certeza que na maioria das vezes, valerá à pena. Como nas vezes em que você for reconhecida pelo seu trabalho, ou saber que alguém se inspirou em você, e tomou coragem para finalmente ser ele mesmo, e _sair do armário_. Essa nossa indústria é uma loucura, e quero que você tenha certeza aonde está prestes a se meter."

"Então, devo perguntar. Você tem certeza que está preparada para isso?" Kurt a pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas. E silenciosamente, torcendo para que não tenha a assustado demais.

Há um silêncio desconfortável no local. Rachel engole seco, e abaixa a cabeça, achando seus dedos mais interessantes do que o quê estava acontecendo ali. Santana olha curiosamente para sua melhor amiga, desejando que ela dissesse 'sim' e logo. Brittany alternava seu olhar entre Rachel e Quinn, desentendida. Quinn olha hesitantemente para sua agente, que lhe dá um minúsculo sorriso encorajador, lança um olhar dócil para Brittany, que levanta os dois dedões, lhe dando uma espécie de apoio. E por último lança seu olhar para a cantora. Ao sentir ser observada, Rachel levanta sua cabeça e encontra com o olhar nervoso de Quinn.

A atriz dá um pequeno sorriso para a morena, e as duas trocam intensos olhares por breves segundos, até a loira desviar sua atenção para o agente ao seu lado, e lhe responder. "Sim, estou preparada." Volta olhar a cantora, que lhe direciona um sorriso aliviado.

"Essa é minha garota!" Santana murmura, entusiasmada, enquanto dava um grande sorriso. Yeah bitches, Santana Fucking Awesome Lopez, vem aí. Se prepare Hollywood.

Kurt se levanta e pega o contrato em sua bolsa de mensageiro, junto com uma caneta. Deposita o contrato, cuidadosamente, na mesinha do centro, e olha para as atrizes.

"Quinn, você está sendo muito corajosa com tudo isso. Você tem seu sonho e está lutando por ele. Sei, que não é da forma que gostaria, acredite em mim, Rachel também gostaria de ter outra forma para limpar sua imagem..." A morena citada, revira os olhos. "Mas, essa é a chance que vocês têm. É uma oportunidade para você promover sua carreira, e para Rachel voltar a ser aquela queridinha da Broadway."

"É por isso que preciso, que vocês duas dêem o melhor de si. Quinn você será uma grande atriz e muito famosa. Rachel, nós iremos limpar sua imagem, e você conseguirá ser sua tão sonhada Maria. Mas, para isso, preciso que vocês façam algo simples, e é pegar essa caneta e assinar onde está o X." Ele diz entusiasmado, com um grande sorriso.

**X**

Depois de terem assinado o contrato, e terem tomado algumas taças de espumante – cortesia de um Kurt Hummel bastante entusiasmado – Eles agora estavam espalhados pela sala do apartamento da latina. Santana estava sentada em uma das poltronas, com Brittany em seu colo. Kurt estava sentado no chão, ainda com uma taça, quase vazia, de espumante ao seu lado. Rachel estava sentada no sofá, com o celular na mão, verificando alguns e-mails. E Quinn estava em pé, olhando pela janela os carros que passavam pela rua, perdida em pensamentos.

Até alguns dias atrás, ela e sua agente estavam nessa mesma sala, tentando pensar em maneiras para chamarem a atenção da mídia e assim promover sua carreira. Agora aqui está ela, tendo a chance para fazer exatamente isso. Quinn só espera, por tudo mais sagrado, que nada dê errado, e que ela, assim como Rachel, consiga alcançar seus objetivos com esse PR.

É tirada de seus pensamentos quando escuta alguém chamar seu nome. Desviando sua atenção para Kurt, que a chamava, ela dá um pequeno sorriso e responde. "Sim?"

"Vocês duas vão passar à tarde no parque hoje. Quero que trabalhem em suas interações." O agente afirma, enquanto pegava a taça, com o espumante já quente, e dava um pequeno gole. Faz uma careta ao sentir o líquido quente, mas engole mesmo assim. "Vocês vão sozinhas, pois a partir de agora quero que foquem em se conhecerem melhor, e passem mais tempos juntas." A loira consente, e se encaminha até o sofá, se sentando ao lado de Rachel.

"A partir de hoje, vocês serão vistas juntas quase todos os dias." Kurt declara. "E já consegui um fotógrafo que seguirá vocês por toda LA. Assim que não se esqueçam de atuar, pois agora, estão sendo vigiadas."

"O quê mais tem preparado para elas?" Santana pergunta, acariciando o cabelo de sua namorada, que deitava sua cabeça sobre o ombro da latina.

"Por hoje é só o parque, mas amanhã temos várias atividades. Começando cedo." Ele afirma, com um pequeno sorriso.

O celular de Kurt toca, anunciando uma nova mensagem, ele a abre, e vê que era Kitty lhe dizendo que conseguiu fazer com que sua _fonte _concordasse em vê-lo ainda hoje, e que estariam o esperando em um restaurante perto do estúdio onde sua cliente trabalha. O agente dá um sorriso presunçoso, e rapidamente digita uma mensagem para Ryder, avisando-o que Rachel e _sua nova conquista _estariam juntas no Parque hoje.

Ele se levanta, e direciona sua atenção para Santana. "Se prepare, temos uma reunião muito importante mais tarde." Diz seriamente. A latina o olha curiosamente, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, mas ele ignora sua pergunta silenciosa, e desvia sua atenção para as atrizes. "Peguem suas coisas, pois devem ir ao Parque."

**X**

Beverly Gardens Park. Esse foi o Parque, onde Kurt decidiu que as duas deveriam ir. Fazia quase quinze minutos que estavam ali, sentadas ao redor de uma das mesas espalhadas pelo local, sozinhas, e até agora não havia nenhum sinal de algum fotógrafo. Na verdade o Parque estava praticamente vazio, tirando algumas pessoas que caminhavam por ele e mães que empurravam os carrinhos de bebê. Supostamente, esse Parque era um dos mais frequentados de LA, e supostamente era o Parque preferido das celebridades.

Rachel olhava ao seu redor, nervosamente, procurando com seu olhar, algo que a mostrasse que estavam sendo vigiadas por lentes de câmeras, mas o que via era simplesmente pessoas normais fazendo suas atividades.

"Sabe, você deveria relaxar um pouco." Quinn, que assistia duas crianças correndo de um lado para o outro, afirma calmamente.

A cantora suspira, e desvia sua atenção para a loira. "Como você pode estar tranquila com toda essa situação?" Pergunta, hesitantemente. Para ela, não era possível tanta tranquilidade quando sua reputação estava em jogo, sem falar no fato de estar _namorando_ uma estranha.

Quinn vira seu rosto, e encontra com o olhar nervoso da morena. "Eu não estou." Afirma. "Só estou determinada a fazer um ótimo trabalho. E mostrando meu nervosismo não vai ajudar em nada." Rachel consente, e volta a desviar sua atenção para os lados, procurando algum fotógrafo.

Silêncio cai entre elas. Quinn suspira derrotada e volta a observar as duas crianças. Ela só quer que Rachel deixe de ser tão fechada e se deixe levar. Isso facilitaria tanto as coisas para as duas. Se quiserem que esse PR dê certo e seja acreditável, precisam ter uma conexão. Algo que as defina como casal, certo olhar, sorriso, toque, algo que faça o público olhar para uma foto delas e dizer 'isso é um casal apaixonado, um casal shippavel' não esse desconforto que está presente o tempo todo.

"O Kurt te assustou com aquela conversa de que não seria fácil conseguir certos personagens?" Rachel pergunta, ainda olhando ao seu redor procurando por algo ou alguém, e a tirando de seus pensamentos. Quinn desvia sua atenção para a cantora, e dá um pequeno sorriso. Pelo menos, aparentemente, Rachel estava tentando manter uma conversa. Isso já era algo.

"Sim, um pouco." Admite, olhando seriamente para a morena, que lançava olhares suspeitos para trás de uma árvore. "Mas, eu prefiro ter pequenos personagens e escolher com quem namoro, do quê assinar com uma grande produtora e ser obrigada a namorar homens." Faz uma pequena careta de nojo. Sinceramente, esse era seu maior pesadelo, de que a FOX ou qualquer outra produtora, obrigasse-a namorar um homem qualquer, só para não _sujar_ a imagem de algum projeto que ela poderia chegar estar envolvida. Por isso com esse PR, pelo menos deixará bem claro para FOX ou qualquer produtora que a vida é dela e ela faz – namora – com quem quiser. E isso não atrapalhará em nada a imagem de seus futuros projetos.

"Você sabe que não poderá escolher com quem namora por algum tempo, certo?" Rachel a pergunta, olhando para ela, com um pequeno sorriso sarcástico.

"Eu sei, mas o que _temos_ é diferente." Quinn afirma, sorrindo timidamente, e olhando para suas mãos.

"Diferente como?" A cantora arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente.

"Ninguém esta nos _obrigando_ a fazer isso, estamos fazendo porque _queremos_ e temos motivos maiores. Agora, se tivesse que namorar um homem, porque algum produtor disse, eu não teria escolha." Declara, calmamente, enquanto olhava para a morena com um olhar tímido.

Rachel consente, e volta a olhar para trás da árvore. Quinn a olha curiosamente, e pergunta. "Como foi para você s_air do armário_ sendo uma atriz da Broadway?"

"Bom, não foi tão difícil, pois a Broadway não é como aqui, eles não se importam muito com a vida pessoal, só com o que se é feito no palco. Ou seja, entanto que não atrapalhe seu trabalho, você faz o que quiser... Sem falar, que uma grande porcentagem dos atores e atrizes da Broadway são gays ou bissexuais." Declara, dando de ombros, com um pequeno sorriso.

"Oh, dessa eu não sabia." Quinn diz, sorrindo divertida.

A cantora a olha curiosamente, antes de perguntar. "Você já assistiu alguma peça da Broadway?"

"Sim, algumas." A atriz afirma. "Eu vi Wicked, Addams Family, Catch Me If You Can e outros que estavam em cartaz quando fui a NY para gravar um episódio de uma série." Quinn olha ao seu redor, discretamente, ainda nem sinal de algum fotógrafo. "E você, além de atuar nelas, também assiste as peças?"

"Sim. Sempre que estréia alguma peça, estou lá, assistindo-a." Diz, com um grande sorriso.

Quinn estava aproveitando essa oportunidade para conhecer mais a cantora, e fazendo-a se abrir de maneira sutil. Tanto é que Rachel nem percebia que estava contando sobre sua carreira e seus gostos por musicais, sem se sentir desconfortável com Quinn. "Qual seria seu personagem dos sonhos? Tirando a Maria de West Side Story, que o Kurt já me falou que você está fazendo esse PR para consegui - lá."

Rachel dá um sorriso sonhador. "Fanny Brice de Funny Girl." Suspira, olhando meigamente para Quinn. "Esse personagem é o meu maior sonho."

"Espero que consiga interpretá-lo em um futuro próximo. E, devo admitir que eu nunca assisti essa peça."

A morena também nunca havia assistido à peça (não que ela fosse admitir isso), pois se recusava a assistir o _revival_ que teve alguns anos atrás, já que a atriz que interpretou Fanny Brice não fez justiça ao personagem e a grandiosa Barbra Streisand, isso de acordo com os todos os jornais de NY e a internet. "E o filme?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente.

Quando a atriz nega com a cabeça, Rachel franze o cenho, dramaticamente. "O quê? Quinn... como você pode esperar que eu me envolva com você, quando você nem conhece a grandeza de Funny Girl e de Barbra... Isso é uma vergonha. "Diz, de forma dramática, olhando seriamente para a loira. "Sorte a sua que eu não viajo sem minha coleção de musicais, e assim que tivermos um tempo livre, assistiremos Funny Girl e Fanny Lady."

Quinn mordia seu lábio inferior para segurar sua risada. Rachel fica _bonitinha _agindo dessa maneira. "Ok. Assim que tivermos um tempo, assistiremos a seus filmes."

Estavam tão envolvidas na conversa que nem perceberam que atrás de uma árvore, de frente para a mesa onde estavam, Ryder se escondia e tirava fotos do suposto casal.

**X**

"Então, você quer que eu coloque essa informação, e qualquer outra que possa haver sobre sua cliente e a dela..." Diz gesticulando entre Kurt e Santana. "E em troca você me pagará!?" Pergunta Holly, buscando a confirmação que entendeu corretamente a proposta do agente.

Os agentes, Kitty e sua _fonte_, Holly Holiday, estavam no restaurante combinado, sentados ao redor de uma mesa, discutindo sobre a proposta de Kurt. Na verdade Kurt e Holly discutiam sobre a proposta, enquanto Santana e Kitty escutavam tudo atentamente.

"Isso mesmo." Afirma Kurt, entusiasmado. "Dinheiro não é problema, como você sabe, o pai de Rachel é um dos homens mais ricos de nosso país, então não se preocupe." Dá de ombros, olhando curiosamente para Holly.

Holly Holiday era uma das editoras / repórteres responsáveis pelo programa E! News, e nos olhos de Kurt não haveria ninguém melhor do que ela, para fazer com que sua cliente e Quinn, consigam seu lugar na mídia.

A editora consente. "E de quanto estamos falando?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente.

"Mil dólares por notícia." Com essa resposta, Santana franze o cenho, surpreendida. Wow, quem diria que Kurt estaria disposto a pagar tudo isso.

Se Holly estava surpreendida ou feliz com a quantia, não demonstrou, ela mal piscou quando o agente revelou o valor. Suspira, e consente. "Ok. Você terá sua nota no programa desta noite." Com isso, Kurt dá um grande sorriso entusiasmado. "Mas, primeiro eu preciso que de alguma prova, algo como um foto delas juntas ou um vídeo."

"Oh, não se preocupe, temos algumas fotos que foram tiradas hoje." Ele abre sua bolsa de mensageiro, e entrega as cópias que Ryder lhe entregou mais cedo, tiradas quando as atrizes estavam no Parque.

"Ótimo." Holly pega as fotos, e deposita-as em sua pasta. "Devo ir, tenho que editar sua nota para sair ainda hoje." Se levanta, e recolhe sua jaqueta, que estava depositada ao lado de seu assento.

"Ah sim." Kurt abre, novamente, sua bolsa de mensageiro, e pega mil dólares em dinheiro. Santana arregala os olhos, mais uma vez surpreendida, ao ver as notas de 100 na mão do agente. "Aqui está. E obrigada pela ajuda." Ele diz entregando as notas para Holly, dando uma _piscadinha._

"Não há de quê. Foi um prazer fazer negócios com você. E agora que tem meu número, qualquer coisa é só me ligar, que pode ter certeza que darei um jeito para que suas notas saiam no E!" Diz, com um sorriso malicioso. Despede-se de Kitty e Santana, antes de sair do restaurante, se direcionando ao estúdio para editar sua mais nova _nota_.

Os três agentes permaneciam na mesa, em silêncio. Kitty ainda não sabia do porque Kurt estava colocando tanto esforço para essas _notícias_ saírem na mídia. Curiosa e já não aguentando mais, ela pergunta, meio que exigindo uma resposta. "Então, agora você pode me explicar o porquê de tudo isso?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas.

Kurt suspira dramaticamente. Kitty e ele são tão parecidos, não gostam de ficar para trás em nada, e muito menos de não saber o que se passa. "Essas notícias são para reforçar alguns rumores que Rachel esteja namorando."

"Quem?" Pergunta Kitty, não conseguindo disfarçar seu _interesse_ pelo assunto. Não era novidade para ninguém que a loira tinha certo interesse por Rachel.

"A minha cliente." Diz Santana, se pronunciando pela primeira vez desde que chegaram lá.

A loira olha curiosamente para Kurt, querendo explicações. O agente suspira, e explica. "Rachel e Quinn, a cliente da Santana, estão fazendo um PR. Rachel precisa _meio_ que limpar a imagem dela, já que desde que começou a namorar aquela coisa –" Se referia a Pearl. "Sua imagem não tem sido a melhor." Olha para sua _amiga_ seriamente. "E também há especulações que ela possa ser cotada para interpretar Maria em West Side Story, então precisamos estar no lado bom da mídia. Por isso o PR." Afirma, calmamente.

"Você devia ter comentado isso comigo, assim que teve essa ideia." Declara Kitty. "Eu não me importaria em ser o PR da Rach." Diz, sorrindo maliciosamente.

O agente dá uma risada, debochada. E Santana, arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente. Ao perceber a expressão da latina, Kurt declara. "Kitty tem uma grande _crush _na Rach." Morde seu lábio inferior. "E a única que não percebe isso, é a própria Rachel."

"Ela nem me nota." Kitty declara, com um suspiro.

"Oh, ela te nota, só que não como você gostaria." Kurt afirma, com um pequeno sorriso. "Talvez se você deixasse de agir como uma _boba apaixonada, _ela poderia lhe ver como mais do que uma amiga." O que é verdade. Quando Rachel está por perto, uma mulher destemida e confiante se torna tímida e insegura.

Santana limpa a garganta, chamando a atenção para si, não gostando para onde essa conversa estava se direcionando. Rachel está _comprometida _com sua cliente agora, não pode ter _crushs_. Decidindo mudar de assunto, ela pergunta. "E o que faremos com aqueles novos rumores que você disse que tem sobre Rachel e Pearl?" Cruza os braços, e se aconchega mais em seu assento.

"Estou preocupado com isso. E ainda não pensei em o quê fazer. Mas, por enquanto, é só insistir nesses rumores de que Rachel e Quinn estão se conhecendo melhor." Declara, torcendo para que Holly consiga fazer um bom trabalho, e levar sua _nota_ no programa dessa noite.

**X**

'_Rachel Berry, atriz da Broadway e filha do milionário Hiram Berry, foi vista com uma loira misteriosa no Beverly Gardens Park. Fontes próximas a cantora, afirmam que ela e a loira se conheceram em um bar, e que desde então se tornaram inseparáveis_. _Ainda afirmaram que a loira se chama Quinn Fabray, e é uma aspirante a atriz, com dois filmes prestes a serem lançados. _' Fotos das duas rindo enquanto estavam no Park, são mostradas. _"As fontes ainda afirmam que as duas estão se conhecendo melhor, e que há grandes possibilidades de um novo romance... Depois dos comerciais, Kim e Kanye..." _

E assim foi como o mais novo PR conquistou seu lugar nas notícias de Hollywood, em um dos canais mais famosos e importantes da mídia, _E!_...

* * *

Vou postar semana que vem, ainda não sei o dia certo, mas postarei. No próximo cap, Faberry heaven começa. E alguém quer tentar adivinhar quem é a apresentadora que Kitty gerencia a carreira? E se vocês quiserem algum personagem aqui, é só falarem, e arrumarei algum 'papel' para ele. Por favor, me digam o que estão achando da fic. E obrigada por ler, e sorry mais uma vez pela demora.

XxBre.


	5. Chapter 5

Tudo começou, quando Kurt ligou para Santana, depois de terem assistido a pequena nota sobre o suposto novo casal no programa E! News, dizendo-a que precisam inventar um nome para o shipp delas, sendo a primeira coisa a se fazer pela manhã seguinte. Agora, eles estavam na sala do apartamento da latina, discutindo exatamente sobre qual nome deveriam dar ao casal.

"Eu sei que vocês, assim como eu, estão entusiasmados com isso, mas, por favor, vamos manter a calma." Declara Quinn, olhando seriamente para o rosto de quatro pessoas que não conseguiam conterem-se. Logo o apartamento de Santana, estava, novamente, sendo preenchido com as vozes de Kurt, Rachel e Santana, que falavam um mais alto que o outro. A única que correspondeu ao pedido de Quinn foi Brittany que tinha uma expressão facial pensativa.

Suspirando derrotada, por não ter sido escutada, Quinn revira os olhos, e se senta em uma das poltronas.

"Que tal Racuinn?" Santana pergunta em voz alta, fazendo assim que todos a escutassem. "Ou melhor, RaQuinn?"

"Definitivamente, não." Kurt e Rachel dizem ao mesmo tempo, ambos cruzando os braços.

"Qachel? Quel?" Brittany sugere, sentada no chão com as pernas cruzadas. Todos negam com a cabeça.

"Não." Rachel diz, suspira pensativa. "Já sei. Quinnchel?" Ela sugere com um pequeno sorriso, Quinn lança um rápido olhar para a cantora, e lhe dá um sorriso tímido, antes de desviar sua atenção para Kurt.

"É bonitinho, mas ainda sinto que não é esse pelo qual estamos procurando." Kurt declara. Levanta-se de seu assento, e começa a andar de um lado para o outro. "Tente os sobrenomes." Sugere.

"Bray? Berray?" Quinn sugere pela primeira vez. Ninguém diz nada, todos pensando em como soava. Logo Kurt faz uma careta, e nega com a cabeça.

Brittany, pensativa, começa a emitir vários sons, indecifráveis aos demais ouvidos, tentando encaixar os sobrenomes, depois de várias tentativas ela sugere. "Fabrrey? Bebray?" Kurt parece considerar por alguns segundos, até negar, novamente com a cabeça. Brittany suspira, e desvia seu olhar para o chão. "Faberry?" Ela tenta pela última vez, hesitantemente.

Todos consideram por alguns segundos, até Kurt exclamar entusiasmado. "Isso! Perfeito! Faberry será... É bonitinho e fácil de lembrar." Ele lança um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento para Brittany. "Já posso ver Giuliana Rancic referindo a vocês como o casal Faberry. E o Ryan Seacrest entrevistando-as no red carpet." Diz com um ar sonhador. Lançando um rápido olhar ao seu redor, percebe que todos o assistiam atentamente, ele limpa a garganta, e volta seu foco a conversa. "OK. Agora que já temos o nome, vem a seguinte parte..." Kurt começa a declarar pensativo, com um sorriso presunçoso.

Santana arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente. "Que seria?" O agente desvia sua atenção para a latina, e para de andar, ficando parado no meio da sala.

"Chamar a atenção do público." Declara, pegando seu smartphone. "E faremos isso espalhando várias fotos do suposto casal pelo Twitter." Ele olha curiosamente para a tela de seu celular, e declara. "Mas antes, vamos tirar essas fotos..."

**X**

Park Tree People, esse foi o lugar onde Kurt e Santana decidiram levar as atrizes. Quinn e Rachel ainda não tinham tirado fotos juntas, pois Kurt alegou que seria melhor deixar o público interpretar as fotos, assim que tinham tirado várias fotos sozinhas, e em cada lugar que Rachel tirava uma foto, Quinn também tirava. O agente optou por não avisar Holly sobre o passeio, somente a contataria para seus planos desta noite.

Kurt dirigia praticamente tudo – o local, a posição, e o ângulo da câmera – enquanto Santana, simplesmente, assistia tudo, com os braços cruzados, agindo como se nada daquilo a interessasse. A verdade é que a latina estava com a cabeça em outra coisa, ou melhor, em outro lugar.

Boston.

Neste final de semana haverá um evento beneficente patrocinado pelo canal FOX. Ou seja, a maioria dos atores e atrizes contratados pelo canal comparecerá ao evento. O que resulta no comportamento da agente, que estava muita quieta e pensativa. Se ela ao menos pudesse contatar alguém que conseguisse entradas para esse evento. Seria simplesmente perfeito. Afinal, se Quinn conseguisse chamar a atenção da mídia em um evento organizado pela FOX – produtora que pode chegar a contratá-la – ou se enturmasse com algum famoso que trabalha para o canal, a vida delas estaria feita. Porque não só teriam publicidade, mas também teriam a atenção da temida presidente da produtora _20th Century Fox_, Sue Sylvester. A presidente não tinha nenhum envolvimento com o canal, somente com a produtora de filmes, mas como tinha seus contatos, e trabalhava para a marca FOX, estaria no evento. O que despertava em Santana, mais vontade ainda de conseguir levar Quinn a esse evento.

Por isso, durante toda a semana tem ligado para todos seus _contatos_, implorando-os para conseguirem nem que seja uma entrada para esse evento. Mas, infelizmente, até agora não teve sorte. Eles alegavam que era muito difícil conseguir entradas para um evento tão grandioso como esse, e que se ela quisesse poderiam conseguir para ela, entradas para qualquer jogo dessa semana. Malditos sejam esses _contatos_ e suas incompetências. Ela não quer entradas para qualquer jogo, ela pouco se importa com os jogos, afinal, quem quer comparecer a um estúpido jogo quando em Boston poderia estar rodeado de celebridades da Fox.

Suspirando, ela olha ao seu redor. Quinn e Rachel se alternavam para tirar fotos ao lado de uma grande árvore. A cantora foi a primeira a tirar a foto, do lado esquerdo da árvore, e assim que a foto é tirada, Quinn se encaminha ao lado direito da árvore, e sorri para a foto. Brittany foi à fotógrafa resignada para o dia, e a dançarina no momento ria de algo que Quinn disse. Desvia sua atenção para Kurt, que estava atrás de Brittany, e dava instruções para as atrizes. A latina suspira novamente. Ela não era como Kurt, ele tinha tudo planejado, pensava até nos últimos detalhes, enquanto ela mal pensava ou sabia o que deveria fazer. Simplesmente ia com a _batida_. No ritmo imposto. _Droga_, há três anos ela lida com a carreira de Quinn e ainda nem conhecida a loira é. Enquanto Kurt e Rachel têm contatos super famosos na mídia, e fotógrafos para seguir a cantora por toda NY, e o mais importante, fãs. _Droga, _nem cartão de negócios ou uma assistente a latina tem. Kurt foi para a faculdade, assim que então sabe o que está fazendo, enquanto ela tudo o que sabe sobre gerenciar a carreira de alguém foi aprendido através do Google. Talvez ela devesse ser mais como Kurt. Talvez ela pudesse pedir alguns conselhos para ele. Quem sabe ela não se torna uma melhor agente, assim como ele é. Determinada, ela respira fundo e se encaminha até o grupo, que durante sua 'perda' em seus pensamentos, se afastou dela e foram para outro lado do parque.

Rachel gargalhava por algo que Quinn fez, e Santana não pôde deixar de notar que aos poucos as duas estavam se sentindo confortáveis, uma na presença da outra. O que era bom, muito bom.

"Quinn..." A morena reclama. A atriz estava posiciona atrás de Brittany, fazendo caretas, o que fazia com quê Rachel não conseguisse parar de rir, e assim não tirar a foto.

"O que foi? Eu não estou fazendo nada." Tenta fazer-se de inocente, mas seu pequeno sorriso presunçoso a entregava.

"Se você continuar com essa cara não vou conseguir tirar a foto." A cantora declara, sorrindo timidamente.

"Ok. Eu vou parar." Quinn diz seriamente, olhando diretamente para a morena.

"Ótimo." Rachel diz, jogando uma mecha de cabelo para trás de seu ombro, se posiciona para tirar a foto, e quando o flash estava prestes a ser disparado, Quinn faz outra careta, o que causa a gargalhada da morena. Por mais que Rachel tentasse se conter, não conseguia, ela não conseguia ficar séria se uma pessoa estivesse sorrindo para ela, ou rindo perto dela, ou fazendo gracinhas – como Quinn estava nesse momento – é que ótima atriz ela é, quando nem séria consegue ficar. "Quinn... você está arruinando a sessão de fotos..." Ela diz, sorrindo.

Quinn dá um pequeno sorriso tímido, murmura um 'desculpa' e abaixa a cabeça, desviando seu olhar para o chão. Desde ontem no parque, as coisas entre Rachel e ela estavam melhorando. Ainda tinha aquele desconforto, por parte da morena, mas com o passar do tempo que estavam juntas, a cantora ia relaxando, o que dava confiança suficiente para Quinn ser ela mesma, e o que gerava essas brincadeiras.

Brittany, enfim, consegue tirar a foto da morena, e logo Rachel decide tirar uma selfie. Era a primeira vez que ia naquele lugar, e estava adorando. A vista era linda, e em uma das pequenas montanhas daquele parque tinha uma visão ampla de LA. A cantora se posiciona de costas para a visão da cidade, dá um grande sorriso, e tira sua selfie. Lembrando a si mesma de postá-la mais tarde em seu Twitter.

"Ok. Agora para encerrarmos essa atividade, quero que vocês..." Kurt aponta as atrizes. "Tirem uma foto juntas..." Declara, mudando de ideia sobre o que tinha dito mais cedo. A verdade é que ele queria que essa foto fosse à última a ser revelada, que quando todos já tivessem visto as fotos que tiraram mais cedo, das atrizes sozinhas, e interpretado-as, vissem essa foto, e confirmasse suas suspeitas, que sim, estavam juntas no parque, e que talvez fosse algo a mais, do que amizade. Ele mostra para as atrizes onde a foto deve ser tirada – no mesmo lugar que Rachel tirou sua selfie – "Não se esqueçam de sorrirem." Ele diz, quando as atrizes se posicionam no lugar indicado.

O agente lança um olhar curioso para Quinn, que parecia super confortável ao lado de Rachel. As duas estavam lado a lado, Quinn com os braços cruzados para trás, e Rachel tinha uma de suas mãos em sua cintura, forçando um grande sorriso. Kurt suspira, ele podia sentir um leve desconforto em sua cliente. Decidindo forçar a situação, e fazer com que a cena pareça mais real, ele decide mudar um _pouco_ a posição delas. "Quinn, se aproxime de Rachel e abrace-a de lado." Quinn obedece, e passa seus braços em volta da cintura da morena, que fica tensa com o movimento. "Ótimo. Rach pegue seu celular e tire uma selfie." A morena pega seu smartphone, e o posiciona para tirar a foto. "Bom..." Ele lança um rápido olhar para Quinn, e logo para sua melhor amiga, e dá um pequeno sorriso presunçoso. "Quinn se incline e dê um beijo na bochecha da Rach."

A morena engole seco, enquanto Quinn parece hesitante quanto a isso. "Vamos meninas, precisamos dar suspeitas que são mais do que amigas." Ele tenta convencê-las. A loira dá um leve suspiro, e decidindo fazer de uma vez, se inclina rapidamente, e deposita um largo beijo na bochecha da cantora. Rachel cora, e dá um grande sorriso tímido, mas tira a foto mesmo assim. Mesmo depois de a foto ser tirada, Quinn continua com o beijo – agora mais suave – por alguns breves segundos, e logo se afasta timidamente. O local onde o beijo foi depositado na bochecha da morena estava quente, e suas bochechas estavam rosadas, mas ela simplesmente ignorava.

"Bom trabalho pessoal." Kurt diz. "Agora, quero que cada uma de vocês." Gesticula entre as atrizes. "Escolha suas fotos favoritas e a postem no Twitter." Quanto ao restante das fotos, ele se encarregará de que sejam reveladas. "E Rachel, assim que você terminar de postar essas fotos, quero que você poste a selfie de vocês." Ele dá as ordens, antes de sair com seu smartphone em uma mão, e a câmera usada para tirar as fotos de hoje, em outra. Ele não estava brincando quando disse – pensou que iria se encarregar de revelar as fotos para os fãs.

**X**

Depois de passarem praticamente quase toda manhã no parque, os cinco estavam agora em um restaurante que ficava na mesma rua do apartamento de Santana. Kurt tomava seu vinho branco, enquanto mexia em seu smartphone, Santana ainda estava quieta e pensativa, olhando curiosamente para Kurt. Brittany estava distraída olhando para duas crianças, sentadas ao redor de uma mesa em um canto do restaurante, que brincavam com dois patos de pelúcia. Quinn era a única que realmente comia ali, lógico, ela não desperdiçaria um sanduíche de bacon por nada em sua vida. E Rachel, estava postando a selfie que tiraram juntas, mas ocasionalmente, lançava olhares curiosos com uma expressão de nojo para Quinn, que devorava o bacon como se não houvesse amanhã.

'_Ótima maneira de começar o dia. #Amigos #Feliz #LOVELA' _ MsRachelBerry às 11:30AM. Foi o que Rachel tweetou, junto com a selfie.

O celular de Kurt notifica o novo tweet de Rachel, e logo ele dá um grande sorriso para sua amiga. "Ótimo." Ele declara. "Agora, é só esperarmos um pouco, e logo quero uma pequena interação de vocês no Twitter. Quero que comecem a se seguirem, e logo Rach quero um tweet seu dando uma indireta sobre estar com alguém. E, em seguida, Quinn, eu quero que você também tweet uma indireta sobre ter conhecido alguém especial."

Ambas consentem, e logo Quinn deposita seu sanduíche no prato, e pega seu iPhone, fazendo o que Kurt pediu, seguindo Rachel, que rapidamente retribui o follow.

"Santana, preciso que você me ajude a conseguir uma reserva em um bom e conhecido restaurante para hoje..." Kurt declara distraído com seu celular. "Santana?" Ele chama novamente quando não há resposta. "Santana...?"

A latina olhava para o nada, perdida em pensamentos, mas logo é tirada deles quando alguém pega em seu ombro, e dá uma leve sacudida nela. Levantando seu olhar, ela percebe que era sua namorada, ela olha docilmente para a dançarina que gesticula com a cabeça para que a latina olhe para Kurt.

"O quê?" Pergunta ela, cruzando os braços, e olhando curiosamente para o agente.

"Preciso que me ajude a encontrar um famoso restaurante hoje, precisamos de reservas para o jantar."

"E você me diz isso agora? Kurt, você tem ideia do quão difícil é conseguir uma reserva nos 'famosos' restaurantes de LA?" Santana, arqueia as sobrancelhas, sutilmente irritada.

"Não faço ideia, mas tenho certeza que você será capaz de fazê-lo." Kurt diz, com um pequeno sorriso encorajador.

Santana revira os olhos, mas mesmo assim, pega seu tablet, em sua bolsa, e começa a procurar famosos restaurantes na aérea central de LA. É, pelo visto, ela teria que entrar em contato com seus _contatos_, mais uma vez.

Kurt desvia sua atenção para as atrizes, e começa a dizer o que tem planejado para essa noite. "Hoje vocês irão a um restaurante, em qual a Santana conseguir, e simularão um jantar romântico. Eu vou tentar fazer com que o E! e a TMZ estejam lá, fotografando e gravando tudo, assim que, por favor, lembre-se de agir como um casal apaixonado. Quero grandes sorrisos, quero toques de mãos por cima da mesa, quero certa aproximação entre vocês em algumas fotos, algo que possa levar a crer que estavam se beijando. A partir de hoje à noite, entramos em uma nova fase." Ele declara, lançando um rápido olhar para a tela de seu celular, verificando as horas.

"Nesta nova fase, vamos cada vez mais dar a crer que são um casal, a partir de agora, vocês estarão sempre juntas, ainda não vão andar de mãos dadas, pois ainda não estamos nesse ponto e queremos que aqueles que acreditam que é só amizade, interpretem as fotos, por si mesmos, então a partir de hoje vocês vão só andar de braços entrelaçados, sempre sorrindo, e nunca respondendo as perguntas dos paparazzis. Já não têm mais 'somos só amigas'. Agora, vocês vão ignorar qualquer pergunta sobre a vida pessoal de vocês." Kurt, lança mais um rápido olhar para a tela de seu celular, e percebe que havia chegado uma resposta de uma mensagem que havia mandado há alguns minutos. Ele pega o aparelho, e começa a ler o SMS, mas continua falando. "Vamos seguir com isso por um curto tempo, e logo assumimos o namoro." A mensagem era de Ryder, dizendo que não faria nada esta noite, e que estaria aguardando a direção do restaurante, onde as duas supostamente vão jantar. Kurt dá um pequeno sorriso, encerrando o assunto.

Rachel lança um olhar nervoso para Quinn, que estava distraída com seu iPhone. Quando o momento de assumir o namoro chegar, também chegarão às caricias em público, os beijos, andar de mãos dadas, as declarações de amor em entrevistas, entre outros vários detalhes que Rachel não sabe se está preparada para realizá-los. Sim, ela está se sentindo mais confortável na presença de Quinn com o passar dos dias, mas mesmo assim, isso já é outro nível. Um nível que ela teme, e muito.

"Rachel, querida, tweet aquilo que combinamos..." Kurt a chama, digitando algo em seu celular.

Ela consente, hesitantemente, e abre o aplicativo, logo digitando seu novo tweet.

"_Quando estou com você, me sinto perfeita ; )"_ MsRachelBerry às 12:02 PM.

Logo chega a vez de Quinn, que espera alguns minutos até tweetar.

"_Quando nos conhecemos eu não fazia ideia que você se tornaria tão importante para mim." _ QuinnFabray às 12:10 PM.

Kurt dá um sorriso presunçoso, seu plano estava dando certo, e ele podia _ver _os fãs inventando várias teorias do porque desses tweets. Logo sugere. "Acho que seria interessante se vocês comentassem algo sobre isso." Diz olhando de Santana para Brittany.

"_SantanaLopez: ...Isso é tão doce, que vai me dá diabetes..." _A latina, contra sua vontade, responde o tweet de Quinn.

"_BrittanySPierce: Que fofas. Faberry é tão fofo." _A dançarina responde o tweet que Rachel postou com a selfie delas. E logo começa a seguir a cantora.

QuinnFabray: RT MsRachelBerry_ 'Ótima maneira de começar o dia. #Amigos #Feliz #LOVELA' _

"_FaberryLove começou a seguir QuinnFabray e MsRachelBerry."_ As atrizes olham entre si, curiosamente e um pouco desentendidas ao ver o nome de usuário. Mas, ao perceber o sorriso presunçoso – quase maníaco – de Kurt, elas entenderam do que se tratava. Kurt era o dono da conta.

"_FaberryLove: vocês são tão fofas juntas. QuinnFabray MsRachelBerry."_ Ele tweeta, respondendo o tweet de Rachel com a selfie delas. _" FaberryLove: QuinnFabray e MsRachelBerry quando vocês vão assumir o namoro? ;)" _

**X**

"... E, por favor, traga o melhor vinho da casa." Diz Quinn, terminando seu pedido, fechando o cardápio, e logo oferecendo um pequeno sorriso para o garçom, que consente com a cabeça e sai em direção à adega.

Elas estavam em um dos restaurantes mais movimentados de LA. O local tinha pouca iluminação, o que dava um ar romântico, as mesas eram de madeira Grápia, e a maioria da decoração ali eram em um tom de marrom, o que deixava o lugar mais escuro, mas mesmo assim não deixava de ser convidativo.

Depois de passar uma boa parte de seu dia a procura de um famoso restaurante na área Central de L.A, acontece que, Santana, milagrosamente (graças a um de seus _contatos_) conseguiu fazer reservas em um dos mais famosos restaurantes. Aparentemente, seu _contato_ era primo do gerente do restaurante, que conseguiu abrir uma vaga _especial _para elas, e até concedeu uma de suas melhores mesas, que fica em frente a uma grande _janela de vidro_, o que significa uma vista ampla da rua, e o que também significa que dessa maneira qualquer fotógrafo poderá registrar o jantar delas, sem problema algum.

"Como você passou o resto do seu dia?" Quinn pergunta a cantora, tentando puxar assunto. Elas passaram a manhã e uma boa parte da tarde juntas, só se separaram quando chegou à hora de irem para casa (Rachel para o hotel) para descansar e logo se arrumarem para o jantar. A morena estava bastante quieta desde que chegaram isso já faz cerca de uns vinte minutos, e Quinn temia que todo o progresso que teve desde o começo do dia, foi por água a baixo.

Rachel lança um rápido olhar para a rua, e logo desvia sua atenção para a loira, sentada a sua frente. "Foi... tranquilo." A cantora sabe que estava agindo de uma maneira bipolar com Quinn, em um momento tudo estava bem, e em outro ela voltava a ser fechada, mas é que ela simplesmente não conseguia evitar.

A loira consente, e por alguns segundos não diz nada. Suspirando, decide acabar com aquele silêncio desconfortável, e fazer a mesma coisa que fez aquele dia no parque, fazer com que Rachel se abra, sutilmente. "Eu pesquisei no Google e vi que Funny Lady não chegou a ser um grande sucesso e a atuação de Barbra foi bastante criticada." Muda completamente de assunto.

"Eu devo admitir que sim, não foi um dos melhores momentos de Barbra, mas mesmo assim não deixa de ser um filme dela, e todos deveriam assisti-lo." Rachel diz seriamente, mas tão seriamente que Quinn _meio_ que se sentiu mal por ter dito isso. Barbra, _aparentemente_, é a ídolo de Rachel, e com o ídolo de alguém você não deve se meter.

"Entendo..." Diz envergonhada. Limpa a garganta, e toma um pouco de sua água. "Eu estava pensando, e se você não tiver outra coisa para fazer nesse fim de semana, o que acha de fazermos aquela maratona de seus musicais?" Sugere esperançosa.

A cantora parece considerar por alguns segundos, e logo consente com a cabeça, hesitantemente. "Claro..." Dá de ombros, e logo volta a lançar seu olhar para a _grande janela_ ao seu lado.

Quinn suspira, dramaticamente, e olha ao seu redor. Ela sabe do quê se trata esse comportamento de Rachel, ela sentiu a morena ficar tensa no momento em que Kurt comentou sobre a nova fase. "Você está nervosa por logo passarmos de fase e assumirmos o namoro?!" Diz o que soa mais como uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

Rachel, sem desviar seu olhar para a atriz, consente com a cabeça. Respira fundo, nervosa, e logo admite timidamente. "Eu acho que não estou preparada para essa fase."

"Entendo... Afinal, realmente não nos conhecemos, não como um casal deveria conhecer um ao outro. E isso não é como o nosso trabalho, onde simplesmente o diretor diz 'corta' e encerramos nosso ato." Suspira, novamente, e logo abaixa seu olhar para a mesa. "Sei que você está desconfortável com toda essa situação, mas vamos tentar o seguinte..." Sugere, hesitantemente. "Toda vez que eu fizer algo ou um de nossos agentes colocarem você em uma situação que você não se sente confortável, quero que você me diga e nós não a faremos."

"Acho que a comunicação é a chave para qualquer relacionamento dar certo, e mesmo o nosso sendo... bem você sabe o quê ele é... quero que sejamos capazes de nos comunicar." Quinn diz seriamente, levantando seu olhar, e encontrando com um olhar curioso de Rachel.

A morena consente, nervosamente, ela podia fazer isso, bem, pelo menos ela acha que sim, é capaz de fazê-lo. "Ok. Eu posso fazer isso." Diz com um minúsculo sorriso.

"Mais do que tudo, Rachel, eu quero que nós duas estejamos confortáveis uma na presença da outra, e para isso creio que precisamos de certa aproximação. Não estou sugerindo que viremos amigas da noite para o dia, o que quero dizer é que se queremos passar por um casal apaixonado, precisamos ter certa química, certa cumplicidade, não esse desconforto." Declara à atriz, soltando tudo aquilo que pensava sobre esse relacionamento delas e o comportamento de Rachel. O garçom chega naquele momento – fazendo com quê Quinn pare de falar – com o vinho tinto e põe um pouco na taça para que Quinn o prove. Ela dá um pequeno gole, e logo consente, gesticulando para que ele as sirva o vinho, e logo ele sai, deixando a atriz livre para terminar seu pequeno discurso. "Então o que estou sugerindo, é para tentarmos nos conhecer melhor, quero que você me pergunte o que quer saber de mim, e que eu possa fazer o mesmo com você, e que tentemos ser amigas, não precisamos ser amigas próximas, só acho que devemos tentar."

Rachel dá um pequeno gole em seu vinho, e logo admite. "Eu tenho medo dessa fase, pois ela envolve coisas que não tenho certeza se estou preparada para fazer."

"Que são?" Quinn a pergunta, seriamente, arqueando as sobrancelhas, inclinando um pouco sobre a mesa. Surpresa por Rachel realmente está admitindo algo.

"A maioria são pequenos detalhes, mas o meu maior problema é o envolvimento. A partir do momento em que assumirmos o namoro, qualquer ação sua ou minha, automaticamente envolverá uma das duas. E isso pode trazer sérios problemas para ambas." Quinn franze o cenho, não entendo o porquê de tal receio, quando ela já deixou bem claro que estão nisso juntas e que fará de tudo para que esse PR dê certo. Ao perceber isso, Rachel explica o motivo de seu receio. "Eu ainda não fiquei com ninguém depois de Pearl, a propósito, ela é minha ex, e é por causa dela que estou fazendo esse PR. Quando começamos a namorar, todos me perguntavam o que eu estava fazendo com uma pessoa como ela. Pearl é a típica bad girl, que não se importa com as consequências de seus comportamentos. E eu era, sou aquela que se importa com sua imagem, que tenta fazer tudo corretamente, que pensa em cada passo que vai dar e em suas consequências. Éramos completamente o oposto, podíamos nos atrair, mas nunca nos entenderíamos." Rachel começa a divagar sobre o que considera a pior experiência de sua vida. "Algumas semanas e várias brigas depois, eu tentei fazer o que ela me pediu, e simplesmente me deixei levar." Quinn engole seco, ela também queria que Rachel fizesse isso. "Eu não me importei com minha imagem, deixei de importar com as consequências de meus atos, e simplesmente fui com a _batida_ imposta por ela." Rachel leva seu dedo indicador na borda da taça e começa a movimentá-lo em círculos.

"Um dos meus maiores erros foi esse. Pearl simplesmente não se importava com minha imagem e com o quê seu comportamento poderia significar para minha carreira. E é por isso que estou aqui, agora, nessa situação." A morena olha ao seu redor, e percebe como divagou no assunto, uma mania que tem quando está nervosa. Decidindo aclarar as coisas, ela declara. "O que quero dizer é que, o envolvimento com Pearl, me trouxe até aqui. Ela não se importava com o que fazia ou com o que falava, e por ser minha namorada, isso só estragava minha imagem. Trazendo sérios problemas para minha carreira e vida pessoal."

"Rachel, eu não sou a Pearl. Sei que mal nos conhecemos, mas você deve saber que eu jamais faria algo para sujar sua imagem, ainda mais estando em um relacionamento com você." Quinn alcança pela mão da cantora, que estava sobre a mesa, tentando passar segurança a ela. Ambas não notarão que nesse exato momento, no canto do restaurante se encontrava Ryder, com um celular estendido no alto, capturando esse momento intimo entre elas.

A cantora consente com a cabeça, e tira sua mão do alcance de Quinn, vira seu rosto para a janela, pegando sua taça e dando um grande gole em seu vinho. Ela sabe que o quê está fazendo é errado, mesmo não conhecendo a atriz, ela sabe que Quinn não é como Pearl, mas mesmo assim, ela não consegue deixar de se sentir insegura.

Quinn ainda sentia que a morena estava duvidosa sobre o assunto, e por isso decidiu que ali não era nem o lugar nem à hora para conversarem sobre aquilo. Decide que sim, continuaram esse assunto, mas em outro lugar e em outro dia, quando já se conhecerem um pouco melhor. E com esse pensamento, ela muda de assunto.

Antes que a loira pudesse falar algo, o garçom se dirige a mesa delas, trazendo os pedidos. Rachel pediu um 'Baked Brie' que contem uma pequena torta, erva-doce, maçã, molho aioli e mostarda em grão, acompanhado de uma salada simples. Enquanto Quinn, já foi direto ao prato principal, com 'Bacon Mac &amp; Cheese' o que basicamente contem bacon, macarrão e queijo quente.

"Tudo que você come contem bacon?" Rachel a pergunta divertida, com um pequeno sorriso, assim que vê o prato de Quinn.

"Na maioria das vezes..." A atriz dá de ombros. "A minha mãe disse que ela desejava muito bacon quando estava grávida, assim que faz sentido eu amá-lo..." Quinn declara sorrindo timidamente.

"Como sua mãe se chama?" Pergunta Rachel, provando um pouco de seu prato. E no primeiro contato com a comida, ela não consegue evitar o 'uhmm' que sai involuntariamente.

"Judy. E meu pai chama Russel." Não vai mentir que achava estranho ter Rachel assim, perguntando-a coisas sobre sua vida, mas também não vai negar que é até legal poder falar sobre sua família com a morena. Ou sobre qualquer coisa na verdade, já que Rachel estava pelo menos tentando fazer aquilo que a atriz sugeriu.

"Você tem irmãos?" A cantora toma um gole de seu vinho, e logo volta a comer o que agora considerava seu prato preferido naquele restaurante – não que ela tivesse provado outro naquele lugar, mas mesmo assim –

"Sim. Uma irmã mais velha, Frannie, e meu irmão do meio, Sam. E você?" Quinn devorada as fatias de bacon com todo o gosto possível.

"Sou filha única." Rachel dá de ombros.

"E como é ser filha única? Não vou negar que às vezes, na minha infância, eu gostaria de ter sido a única filha..." A loira admite, lembrando de sua infância, onde tudo que Frannie fazia era irritá-la, e logo agir como inocente. Elas eram assim, sempre foram, brigavam por quase tudo, e cinco minutos depois estavam juntas, novamente, agindo como se nenhuma briga houvesse ocorrido.

"Às vezes era meio solitário, ainda mais que na minha infância meus pais quase nunca estavam em casa, mas na maioria das vezes era excelente, já que eu tinha toda a atenção para mim." Ela declara de maneira divertida, com uma piscadinha rápida para Quinn.

Quinn ri. "Assim que você gosta de ter toda atenção direcionada a você?"

"Não toda." Rachel declara com um sorriso tímido. "Digamos que em grande parte do tempo eu quero a atenção de alguém."

"Ohh... não precisa se preocupar, pois minha atenção não faltará." Assim que ela disse isso, se arrependeu, temendo que Rachel possa ter ficado desconfortável com seu comentário. Ela olha curiosamente para a morena, que apenas sorria timidamente.

"Ótimo, é o mínimo que eu espero de alguém com quem estou me relacionando." Rachel comenta, hesitantemente, tentando disfarçar seu tom nervoso com um brincalhão.

A atriz sorri timidamente. E olha ao seu redor, nervosa, _droga,_ ela e seus comentários sempre tinham que estragar o momento.

"Hey, não precisa ficar assim." Rachel declara, surpreendendo Quinn. "Seu comentário não me fez ficar desconfortável, e se tivesse feito eu lhe falaria, lembra..." A morena, claramente estava mentido, Quinn sabia disso, todos ali sabiam disso, mas a loira deixa isso passar e apenas sorri pelo menos a cantora estava tentando fazer com que as coisas entre elas não ficassem assim.

"Por favor, não hesite em momento algum se eu fizer ou falar algo que não lhe agrade. Eu tendo a ser meio sarcástica na maioria das vezes, e mais brincalhona do que devia, e algumas pessoas não gostam disso, assim que, por favor, se você não gostar me avise, que eu paro na hora."

"Quinn, essa é você e eu não posso pedir para você mudar, isso seria muita hipocrisia de minha parte, já que você não tem feito nada a não ser compreensiva comigo. Assim que seja você mesma, e nós estaremos bem." Rachel declara, seriamente. Toma mais um gole de seu vinho, e logo olha ao seu redor, a procura de algum fotógrafo. Quando vê um celular direcionado a mesa delas, ela começa a suspeitar e rapidamente lança seu olhar para Quinn.

"Eu acho que temos companhia." Declara, lançando um rápido olhar para onde Ryder estava.

Quinn acompanha seu olhar, e logo percebe que a cantora tinha razão. Ela move em sua cadeira, e logo sussurra. "Acho melhor começarmos a fazer aquilo que Kurt nos falou." Sugere, olhando para seu prato.

A morena consente, hesitantemente. "Quais das coisas que ele sugeriu deveríamos fazer?"

Quinn coça a cabeça, tentando se lembrar dos passos que deveriam tomar. Ela repassa mentalmente tudo àquilo que Kurt disse... Grandes sorrisos, toques de mãos, proximidade, algo mais que ela não se lembra, outra coisa lá que também não se lembra, e sair de braços entrelaçados. Ok.

...

Quatro taças de vinho depois, e as duas ainda estavam no restaurante. Tudo que Kurt havia falado tinha sido feito, bem a maioria, ainda faltava à proximidade dando a crer que estavam se beijando e sair do restaurante de braços entrelaçados, mas o resto havia sido feito, e o melhor é que de frente a janela, na verdade na rua, havia cerca de quatro fotógrafos, que registraram todo o final do jantar delas. Pelo visto, Kurt conseguiu a atenção de alguns membros da mídia.

"Você está pronta para irmos?" Pergunta Quinn, assim que o garçom sai com a conta. Conta que foi paga por Quinn, que insistiu que já que Rachel pagou o almoço nada mais justo que ela pagar o jantar.

"Sim." Rachel, um _pouco_ já no _grau_, afirma.

"Eu vou me levantar e irei até você, puxarei a cadeira, e de certa forma iremos nos aproximar para que pareça que você me deu um breve beijo. Pode ser?" Quinn a pergunta. Ela também estava com um pouquinho de grau.

A loira se levanta, e faz exatamente o que havia falado. Quando Rachel se levanta, Quinn rapidamente procura no olhar da morena se estaria bem em se aproximar, o quê encontra nos olhos castanhos, ela não sabe o que é, mas de repente a morena estava muito próxima e a atriz podia sentir o hálito quente de Rachel próximo a sua boca, o que causou um leve arrepio nela, mas Quinn simplesmente o ignora. As duas ficam ali, durante alguns segundos só trocando olhares intensos, até Rachel respirar fundo e se inclinar um pouco, depositando um breve beijo na bochecha da loira, bem perto do canto de sua boca.

A respiração de Quinn se prende em sua garganta, e de repente ela se sente completamente sóbria. Os flashes das câmeras de fora do restaurante eram disparados rapidamente, mas a loira não se importava, estava muito ocupada pensando em que raios estavam acontecendo.

Rachel se afasta da loira, e logo dá um sorriso nervoso. "Você acha que eles tiraram a foto?"

**X**

"Isso... Muito obrigada Kitty... Pode deixar que darei seu recado à Rachel. Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar a noticia, você sabe como ela adora sua cliente." Mentira. "Ótimo. Nós encontramos lá, bye bye." Ele encerra a ligação, e lança um sorriso presunçoso para Santana, que estava sentada no sofá de seu apartamento, nervosamente, com uma de suas unhas entre seus dentes.

"E...?" Ela pergunta, não conseguindo disfarçar seu nervosismo.

"E aí que acabo de conseguir duas entradas para o evento, baby." O agente mal terminou de falar, e Santana já se levantava de seu assento, correndo e se jogando em cima de Kurt.

"OMG. OMG. OMG. Kurt eu te amo... Muito obrigado, obrigado, obrigado." Ela declara o dando um abraço apertado, e o enchendo de beijos. Logo ela percebe o que estava fazendo e se afasta, abruptamente. Limpa a garganta, e ignora o modo como suas bochechas esquentavam de tanta vergonha. "Eu juro que se você contar sobre o que acaba de acontecer para alguém, eu darei um fim em você." Ela declara, olhando seriamente para ele, com toda sua atitude Lima Heights. "E nunca mais me chame de 'baby' isso foi perturbador."

Ela senta novamente no sofá, e logo a porta do apartamento se abre, revelando Quinn e Rachel, ambas sorrindo timidamente.

"Então como foi?" Pergunta Kurt, em pé no meio da sala, com seu smartphone na mão. Passou à noite toda em uma mini reunião com Kitty, via telefone, que até se esqueceu de pesquisar sobre qualquer nova noticia de Rachel e seu jantar romântico com sua _amiga_, Quinn.

"Dever cumprido. Eles tiraram fotos quando estávamos no restaurante, tiraram uma que dar a crer que estávamos nos beijando, e quando estávamos saindo tiraram várias fotos e fizeram inúmeras perguntas, mas não respondemos nenhuma." Declara Quinn, se sentando ao lado de Santana, que a olha com um olhar malicioso.

Rachel continuava do lado da porta, bastante calada na opinião de Kurt. Ele faz uma nota mental para conversar com sua cliente, e logo, sobre seu comportamento.

"Quinn arrume suas malas." Santana declara, sorrindo presunçosamente.

A atriz a olha com um olhar desentendido, e logo a latina se explica. "Estamos indo para Boston..." Ela olha para Rachel e lhe dá um pequeno sorriso. "Você também Raquel, precisamos levar esse PR a novos níveis, e isso começará em Boston. Daqui a dois dias..."

* * *

Muito obrigada por lerem, sorry qualquer erro, e mais uma vez me perdoem pela demora, é que esse final de ano e começo (de ano) tem sido super puxado lá no hotel, tenho trabalhado até 13 horas por dia, mas agora será mais calmo, assim que creio que até semana que vem postarei o novo cap. Tivemos muito desconforto, e incerteza na parte de Rachel, mas isso vai acabar e em breve, agora sim começara Faberry heaven, principalmente em Boston ;) e vem aí a cliente de Kitty, e Bacon... agora quem será Bacon?

XxBre.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap mais longo já existente em qualquer fic que eu tenha escrito, assim que aproveitem ;) sorry por qualquer erro, e sorry novamente pela demora, mas esse mês aquele hotel tem sido uma loucura, lotado praticamente a semana toda. Graças, tive folga dupla (hoje e amanhã) e tive a chance para terminar de escrever esse cap (que venho escrevendo há semanas)... Peço para que prestem bastante atenção nos detalhes, pois eles são bem importantes (minha filosofia de vida) e podem ajudar vocês a entenderem o comportamento de Rachel... Ou seja o desconforto dela está presente, só está entrelinha, e só se faz claramente presente em alguns atos, mas sim o desconforto sempre esteve lá e não se preocupem, pois esse é o último cap onde ele estará tão presente assim. Chega de divagar, vamos ao que interessa... Boa leitura ;)

* * *

**Boston, Massachusetts.**

Depois de conseguir com Kitty, entradas para o evento da FOX, os agentes imediatamente começaram a discutir novos métodos para a publicidade das atrizes. Kurt afirmou que esse evento seria perfeito para lançarem vários rumores do suposto casal. E ele não poderia estar mais certo, desde que chegaram – ontem, sexta feira – Santana já havia deixado _escapulir _três rumores; sendo o primeiro para alguns fotógrafos que ela encontrou no Lobby do hotel, dizendo-os que a _'nova'_ contratada da produtora foi vista com sua namorada, uma famosa atriz da Broadway, pelos corredores do hotel, o segundo foi no Twitter onde _sugeriu _que estava em um jantar com um casal de amigas, e depois de alguns minutos postou a foto das atrizes ao lado de sua namorada e ela, e o terceiro, em sua opinião o melhor, onde ela afirmou para um fotógrafo local – que trabalha para TMZ – que Quinn e Rachel estão alugando um quarto de casal, juntas, e que ela até escutou estranhos barulhos durante a noite, vindo do quarto delas. Quando na verdade, o quarto pertence à latina, e esses _estranhos barulhos_, vêem dela e da dançarina.

Agora, depois de passarem a manhã toda fazendo com que esses rumores só aumentassem, Santana estava sentada ao redor de uma mesa, no restaurante do hotel, junto com sua namorada e Kurt, os três tinham seus celulares em mãos, e todos pesquisavam sobre o casal Faberry, e o que estavam comentando sobre elas nas redes sociais.

"Bom, pelo que vi até agora, elas estão agradando o pequeno público que conseguimos chamar a atenção..." Declara Santana, com sua atenção ainda na tela de seu celular, lendo alguns tweets direcionados a Quinn e aos rumores.

"É... Temos que fazer algo para atrair um público maior." Diz Kurt, pensativo, depositando seu celular na mesa, e erguendo a mão para chamar o garçom. Não vai mentir, está contente com o resultado que estão conseguindo com os rumores que vêem espalhando, mas ainda não é o suficiente. Ele... Quer dizer, eles, precisam de mais.

"O que vamos fazer?" Pergunta Brittany, enquanto lia algo sobre a foto que postaram, ontem pela noite, no restaurante.

"Ainda não sei, mas vou pensar em algo." Kurt declara tomando o resto de seu drink. "Enquanto isso espero que não nos decepcionem e que façam tudo aquilo que combinamos por hoje." Diz, se referindo as atrizes – mais especificamente, a uma – que estavam almoçando em um restaurante do outro lado da cidade, tentando fazer exatamente o que ele demandou.

...

"O que você está achando de Boston?" Pergunta Quinn, depositando sua taça de vinho sobre a mesa, e lançando um rápido olhar para a morena, que estava sentada a sua frente. Desde aquela conversa que tiveram sobre como tentariam ser amigas, as coisas estavam melhorando entre elas, lentamente, mas estavam.

Elas estavam em um famoso restaurante no centro da cidade. Assim como em qualquer restaurante que tenham frequentado até agora, estavam sentadas em lugares que as deixavam expostas para os fotógrafos, mas desta vez, não havia um vidro separando-as da mídia, desta vez Santana foi mais ousada, e reservou uma mesa para elas ao ar livre.

Rachel dá um pequeno sorriso. A verdade é que ela adora essa cidade, é uma de suas preferidas. "Perfeita, como sempre."

"Assim, que você já veio aqui antes?" A atriz curiosamente, arqueia as sobrancelhas, perguntando aquilo que Rachel deu a entender.

"Sim. De fato, eu sempre vinha com meu pai, ele ama Boston, e um dos escritórios preferidos dele fica aqui..." Declara, pegando sua taça de vinho e dando um grande gole. Kurt lhe deu ordens explicitas de como é para ser mais amigável com Quinn e disse quê era para trabalhar mais em suas interações e que se ela recusasse poderia se esquecer dele, e sair à procura de outro agente – publicitário – melhor amigo. Ou seja, ou se abra mais com Quinn ou se abra mais com Quinn. Por bem ou por mal, ela deve fazê-lo.

"Com o quê seu pai trabalha?" A loira pergunta, na tentativa de saber mais sobre a vida da cantora.

"Ambos são advogados, e trabalham na companhia da família. Meu pai Hiram é o dono das firmas, e meu pai Leroy é acionista de outros negócios." Diz, depositando sua taça sobre a mesa. Olha ao seu redor discretamente, e logo percebe que, assim como Kurt a avisou, havia quatro fotógrafos do outro lado da rua, sutilmente, tirando fotos delas. "E os seus?" Pergunta, desviando sua atenção de volta para a atriz, e decidida a fazer com quê pareçam um casal apaixonado – claramente, ordens de Kurt – Ela dá um sorriso tímido para Quinn, e logo abaixa sua cabeça.

A atriz franze o cenho, desentendida pela mudança de comportamento da cantora, e surpreendida por Rachel ter feito a pergunta. Rachel nunca a perguntava nada, quer dizer, sim perguntava, mas raramente. Limpa a garganta, deixando isso de lado, e finalmente respondendo. "Meu pai também é um advogado. E minha mãe é uma agente imobiliária." Quinn declara, literalmente, dando de ombros. De repente, um pensamento atravessa sua mente, o que seus pais vão dizer sobre seu suposto relacionamento?! Em algum ponto, eles vão ter que conhecer Rachel, assim como ela em algum ponto, terá que conhecer os pais da cantora. Inconscientemente, a loira engole seco, pegando sua taça de vinho e dando um grande gole. Há silêncio por alguns segundos, até a morena quebrá-lo.

"E você está animada para o evento dessa noite? Kurt me disse que até no tapete vermelho você vai estar..." Diz Rachel, levantando seu olhar e encontrando com uma corada Quinn. Não sabendo do dilema por qual Quinn passava, a morena não dá importância, e lança um rápido olhar pelo canto de seus olhos, para os fotógrafos, que agiam como se fossem pessoas normais, paradas ali no meio da calçada, conversando, com suas câmeras – não tão sutilmente – escondidas entre seus sobretudos ou atrás deles.

Quinn leva um tempo para se recompor, limpa a garganta e responde. "Nem tanto, Santana faz com que esses eventos se tornem mais chatos do que já são com essa necessidade dela para que alguém me note." E é verdade. A latina faz de tudo para que a atriz seja notada, desde arrastá-la para conversar com políticos – ela sabe simplesmente entediante – a conversar com cameraman, assistente de produção, a assistente de direção, a assistente do assistente de direção, a qualquer outra pessoa envolvida em alguma produção ou com qualquer pessoa que esteja com uma câmera apontada para ela.

A cantora dá um pequeno gole em seu vinho, e declara. "Eu te entendo, passo o mesmo com Kurt. Ele tem esse sonho de me ver em algum filme, então faz o possível para eu ser notada por algum diretor ou produtor." E por isso, ele faz com Rachel o mesmo que Santana faz com Quinn, e às vezes consegue até ser pior do que a latina.

"E você pretende fazer algum filme?" Pergunta, dando ênfase no _você, _querendo saber a opinião de Rachel sobre isso. Nesse ramo delas, muitas vezes os agentes não se importam com o quê seus clientes têm a dizer ou pensam sobre determinado assunto, eles simplesmente fazem, pois de acordo com eles, é o melhor.

A morena lança um rápido olhar para o outro lado da rua, onde os fotógrafos ainda estavam. "Não vou negar que é algo que possa me atrair, dependendo da estória e do personagem que seja oferecido, mas por enquanto, eu não penso em fazer filmes. A não ser, que sejam musicais." Diz com um grande sorriso sonhador, olhando para Quinn. Um de seus sonhos era interpretar Fanny Brice em uma nova adaptação de Funny Girl ou Elphaba no suposto filme de Wicked, que especulam que será adaptado para as telonas.

"Eu posso te perguntar algo...?!" Quinn a pergunta hesitantemente. Quando Rachel consente, a atriz continua. "Por que você gosta tanto de musicais? Entendo que é seu trabalho, mas por que musicais?" A loira percebeu como a feição de Rachel muda quando musicais são mencionados. E simplesmente, por curiosidade, e também para puxar mais assunto – aproveitando que hoje Rachel parecia estar em um bom dia, e disposta a responder todas suas perguntas – ela perguntou.

"Para mim... A música é a linguagem universal. E poder cantar tudo aquilo quê o personagem está sentindo, eu não sei, acho que é melhor do quê simplesmente se expressar com palavras... A música tem o poder de transmitir mais emoções do que simples palavras, e dependendo da música, você pode mudar o ânimo da pessoa. Ela te inspira, acalma,anima. E poder passar isso através de um personagem, é algo mágico." Dá de ombros, sorrindo timidamente, um pouco corada. Musicais sempre foram e sempre será sua grande paixão. Pega sua taça de água, e dá um pequeno gole. Deposita a taça sobre a mesa, calmamente, e a pergunta. "E você, por que decidiu ser atriz?"

Quinn arqueia as sobrancelhas, ao ver com que _fascínio_ a morena se referia ao seu trabalho. Era algo agradável de ver. Ela dá um pequeno sorriso, e responde. "Sempre foi algo quê me atraiu. Poder contar diferentes histórias, dar vida a um determinado personagem, um que pode levar com quê as pessoas se identifiquem com ele, poder viver diferentes emoções a cada projeto, é algo incrível. Como você disse, é algo mágico."

Rachel dá um tímido sorriso, e mais uma vez, olha para o outro lado da rua. Percebe que dois dos fotógrafos haviam ido embora, o que causa certo nervosismo nela, se eles estavam lá, era porque foram enviados por Kurt, e se eles falarem para Kurt de como não houve nada de mais nesse almoço delas, seu agente com certeza fará com que ela pague por isso. E por pagar, ela se refere em algo muito mal, como Kurt a ignorando, e saindo de férias, e deixando-a sozinha para cuidar de sua carreira ou pior, pedindo demissão. Ele não estava brincando quando tiveram a tal conversa, pelo menos, não aparentava que estava. E ela não confiava sua carreira nas mãos de qualquer um. Limpando sua garganta, ela desvia sua atenção para Quinn, que a olhava curiosamente.

"Nós temos companhia, e eles não parecem muito felizes com o que estão vendo, ou com o que não estão vendo." Ela murmura para a loira, que rapidamente, lança seu olhar para onde Rachel estava olhando segundos atrás, e percebe dois fotógrafos. Desvia seu olhar de volta para a morena, e suspira frustrada. A atriz se inclina um pouco em seu assento. Percebendo que Rachel estava agindo daquela maneira, com as perguntas, os sorrisos e os olhares, porque já havia percebido os fotógrafos há um bom tempo. E ela aqui pensando que a morena estava, finalmente, se sentindo confortável em sua presença.

"Eu vou fazer o que Kurt falou agora, e desde já sinto muito se você se sentir desconfortável, mas será preciso." Diz seriamente, se referindo à nova etapa que Kurt planejou.

Rachel consente, e Quinn dá um grande – forçado – sorriso para ela. "Você já está pronta para ir?" Pergunta, enquanto pelo canto de seus olhos, olhava para os dois fotógrafos. Mais uma vez, a morena consente, e a loira levanta seu braço chamando o garçom para efetuar o pagamento da conta.

O funcionário, rapidamente, chega e Rachel – depois de muita insistência – paga a conta com seu cartão de crédito. Ao se levantarem, Quinn se aproxima sutilmente, e logo leva seu braço na cintura da morena, abraçando de lado, ela sente a cantora ficar tensa instantaneamente, mas ignora esse fato. Elas precisam agir como um casal, e casais se abraçam o tempo todo, assim que terão que se acostumar com isso.

Elas saem do local, abraçadas, e os dois fotógrafos já não disfarçavam, tirando várias fotos, enquanto as seguiam.

"Vocês estão namorando?" Era a pergunta que um dos fotógrafos fez, desde o outro lado da rua, enquanto capturava o momento em que Rachel inclina um pouco sua cabeça no ombro da loira.

"Tranquila, é só até virarmos a esquina, e eles desaparecerão." Sussurra Quinn, tentando aliviar a situação, já que ela podia sentir o desconforto da morena. Sua intenção era acalmar a morena, mas isso teve o efeito contrario, já que quando sentiu o hálito quente da loira em sua nuca, a cantora ficou ainda mais tensa, entre outras coisas...

**X**

"Kitty, eu ainda não lhe agradeci o suficiente por ter me dado aquelas duas entradas para o evento. Não sei como conseguiu, mas mesmo assim, mais uma vez, obrigada..." Dá um pequeno sorriso. "Agora, vamos direto ao assunto." Declara Kurt, ao se sentar entre sua prima e a cliente dela, que estava distraída, assistindo a si mesma na grande TV.

Era final de tarde. Os três estavam no quarto de hotel do agente, sentados ao redor de uma pequena mesa, ao lado do frigobar. Kurt as chamou para discutir sobre a ideia que teve, hoje pela manhã, ao pensar em que fazer para aumentar o público do PR.

Santana e Quinn estavam se arrumando para comparecerem ao evento realizado no centro da cidade, em um grande teatro. Brittany estava aproveitando a cidade para fazer algumas compras, enquanto Rachel provavelmente deve estar em seu quarto, assistindo algum filme. Kurt tinha planos para por fim em qualquer atividade que sua amiga estivesse realizando, já que depois de ter conversado com os fotógrafos que contratou, e ver as fotos pela internet, decidiu que teria que conversar mais uma vez com a cantora. Chega de ser amigável. Agora ele vai com as armas pesadas, nada de pedir educadamente, ele vai é mandar...

Limpando sua garganta, ele volta seu foco às duas mulheres. Dá um pequeno sorriso, e logo afirma, em um tom de voz sério, como se estivesse demandando. "Kitty, eu quero uma exclusiva no programa dela." Diz indicando para a ruiva que ainda assistia atentamente a reprise de seu programa.

Há silêncio por alguns segundos, até a atenção da segunda mencionada se direcionar ao agente. Ela arqueia as sobrancelhas, e quando abre a boca para falar, é interrompida por Kitty.

"E por quê?" Diz a loira, arqueando as sobrancelhas curiosamente.

"Eu acho que precisamos levar – você sabe o quê – a novos níveis. Quero a atenção de um público maior, e para isso, nada melhor que uma exclusiva em um dos programas de fofocas mais assistidos do país. Assim, que é uma situação onde ambos ganhamos. Ela..." Novamente indica a ruiva, que agora prestava bastante atenção na conversa, querendo saber o que '_você sabe o quê' _significa. A apresentadora franze o cenho, ao seu programa ser referido a um programa de fofocas. Ele não é um programa de fofocas, ele é _jornalismo artístico._ "Ganha com a audiência e a oportunidade de ter Rachel falando sobre seu novo relacionamento, em primeira mão, e eu ganho com a publicidade."

"Assim que Rachel já confirmou o namoro?" Pergunta Kitty, aquilo que Kurt deu a entender, e não disfarçando sua curiosidade.

"Não. Mas, o namoro será assumido assim que chegarmos amanhã em LA." Diz o agente, determinado. Tomou essa decisão hoje pela manhã, estava na hora de assumirem, e quem sabe assim Rachel não cooperava mais e perdia esse desconforto. Sim, ele está forçando a situação, mas é algo preciso.

Kitty consente com a cabeça, e logo olha para sua cliente. "Então, vamos dizer que concordamos em lhe conceder a entrevista, o que teríamos como tópico? E já que não teremos a exclusiva dela assumindo o namoro, o que teremos nessa nota?" Pergunta, cruzando seus braços.

"Bem, estou pensando em como vocês poderiam especular mais sobre esse namoro, antes dele ser assumido. Talvez, poderiam vir com uma pequena nota, declarando tudo que aconteceu aqui em Boston, de como vocês as viram abraçadas o tempo todo, que dividiram um quarto, como não se desgrudavam, estavam de mãos dadas, ou algo do tipo, e quando o namoro for assumido, tudo já teria ido ao ar em seu programa, e se chegarmos a um acordo, eu posso vazar algumas fotos e até um vídeo das duas para vocês." Sugere, olhando esperançoso para a cliente de sua prima. "E quanto à entrevista, vocês poderiam perguntar tudo sobre o namoro, de como se conheceram, se apaixonaram, de como estão felizes, entre outras coisas, Rachel responderia todas as perguntas, e assim vocês teriam uma exclusiva já que nem ela e nem Quinn falarão sobre o namoro, enquanto a entrevista em seu programa não acontecer."

A ruiva suspira, e quando novamente abre a boca para falar, sua agente a interrompe. "Nós podemos editar uma pequena nota para ser lançada no programa de segunda, mas se fizermos isso você terá que cooperar, e não confirmar nada até segunda à noite."

Kurt parece hesitar um pouco quanto a isso. Era sábado, quase de noite, e ele tinha todas as intenções de quando forem embora amanhã pela manhã, assumir o namoro delas pela noite, depois de um jantar em algum restaurante famoso no centro da cidade, diante de vários fotógrafos. Essa condição imposta por Kitty faz com que seus planos mudem, e muito, ele terá que inventar novas atividades para as atrizes amanhã. Talvez elas pudessem ir colocar gasolina no carro de Quinn, se é que ela tem um carro, e se não tivesse, ele teria que alugar um carro, ligar para Ryder, e depois divulgar as fotos para Holly. Também, talvez elas pudessem ir tomar suco verde – suco preferido de Rachel – ou ir escalar, fazer alguma caminhada por algum parque, almoçar na presença de alguma turma de amigos ou fazerem compras para casa... Depois, ele terá que inventar novas atividades para segunda de manhã e a tarde, e só depois, vem o jantar em um famoso restaurante no centro da cidade, diante dos fotógrafos.

Suspirando, o agente olha para sua prima, e consente. "Ok. Eu posso esperar até segunda a noite, mas disso não pode passar, assim que esteja com sua nota preparada para ir ao ar na segunda de manhã, pois segunda-feira à noite, esse relacionamento será assumido."

**X**

"Rachel, eu já disse uma vez, e direi novamente, se você não parar com esse seu comportamento, você pode procurar outro agente... Eu estou dando o meu melhor para que esse PR dê certo, mas você não está me ajudando em nada agindo dessa maneira." Diz Kurt, parado no meio do quarto de hotel de sua melhor amiga.

Depois da pequena reunião que teve com sua prima e sua cliente, onde a data da entrevista exclusiva ainda precisa ser definida, ele veio direto para o quarto da morena. Para lhe dizer, mais uma vez, tudo aquilo que acha de seu comportamento perante a Quinn.

A cantora franze o cenho, não entendendo o porquê de tal repreensão, se ela fez tudo àquilo que ele mandou. "Kurt, eu fiz tudo aquilo que você me falou para fazer, eu conversei com ela, a perguntei várias coisas, respondi todas suas perguntas, fui super amigável..." Se defende, cruzando os braços, levemente, irritada.

O agente suspira. "Rachel, dava para ver como você estava tensa nessas fotos." Ele declara, algo que aparentemente só ele _viu_, pegando uma das fotos reveladas, e a levantando, mostrando-a para a morena.

"Não vejo nada de mais nessa foto." Rachel diz, revirando os olhos quando seu agente a olha ameaçadoramente.

"Não vê nada de mais?" Pergunta irônica. "Assim que você estar completamente desconfortável ao lado de sua suposta namorada, não é nada de mais?" Respira fundo, e lança seu olhar para a foto, examinando-a.

"Você vai dar um jeito nisso, Rachel, querendo ou não... Você vai dar um jeito nisso." Ele a diz, seriamente. "Eu já fui bonzinho demais, deixando você assumir aquela vergonha que era seu namoro com _aquela coisa_." Golpe baixo mencionar Pearl, ele sabe. "Agora, você tem a chance de limpar a imagem que aquela _coisa _sujou, e você está desperdiçando-a agindo dessa maneira." Suspira dramaticamente, e levanta seu olhar. Olhando intensamente para sua cliente. "Nem que eu tenha que forçar você em alguma situação para acabar com esse seu tal desconforto, você vai perdê-lo... Passe mais tempo com a Quinn. Quando não tivermos nada para fazer, passe algumas horas conversando com ela, não sei, faça alguma coisa, mas perca essa sua atitude."

E sem dar chance para uma resposta, ele sai do quarto de sua amiga, mais determinado do quê nunca, a fazer com que Rachel seja mais amigável com Quinn. Sim, ele vai forçar a situação...

**X**

Domingo de manhã. As atrizes estavam desembarcando no aeroporto LAX, quando são surpreendidas por alguns paparazzi. Seus agentes e Brittany estavam em algum lugar do aeroporto, e não podiam ser encontrados. O que deixava as atrizes sozinhas para enfrentar a mídia.

O que elas não sabem, é que tudo foi uma armação de Kurt, parte de seu plano louco para forçar Rachel a se aproximar de Quinn. Assim que deu por terminada a conversa com sua cliente ontem, ele foi para seu quarto e ligou para Ryder e Holly, pedindo para que fossem para o aeroporto em determinada hora, e capturassem as atrizes quando estivessem desembarcando. E hoje pela manhã, antes de se direcionarem ao aeroporto de Boston, ele pessoalmente foi escolher a roupa de Quinn – outra parte de seu plano –

Por isso, agora, as atrizes surpreendidas pelos fotógrafos, já que não esperavam ninguém, faziam seu melhor para esconder a surpresa e agir normalmente. Quinn, que usava a camisa xadrez que Kurt comprou para ela, assim que viu o flash de uma das câmeras, se aproximou ainda mais da morena, que andava ao seu lado.

Rachel dava um grande sorriso forçado, e não respondia nenhuma das perguntas, que já estavam ficando repetitivas. Sempre as mesmas perguntas, querendo saber se elas estavam namorando. Quinn, já estava mais séria, olhando atentamente por onde andava, já que esses flashes (quais não estava acostumada com) a atrapalhava ver para onde ia.

Suspirando, e olhando rapidamente ao seu redor, a cantora decide dar algo para os fotógrafos, e fecha a distância, sutilmente, entre seu corpo e o de Quinn, levando sua mão a cintura da loira, fazendo com que andassem abraçadas de lado. Depois da pequena conversa com seu agente, ela decidiu que, por sua carreira e papel de seus sonhos, ela iria fazer isso. Sim, iria engolir qualquer sentimento negativo que tivesse sobre esse PR, e atuar como se estivesse loucamente apaixonada por Quinn. É o mínimo que ela pode fazer, para que seu sonho de interpretar Maria se realize. E com isso em mente, ela leva um de seus dedos até a presilha da calça jeans da loira, em um gesto possessivo e íntimo. Vê como Quinn franze o cenho ao sentir o movimento, mas logo a loira disfarça, lhe dando um pequeno sorriso.

Os flashes disparavam a todo o momento, e com muita dificuldade Quinn conseguiu chegar até o portão de saída, sem tropeçar em algo. Estava contente em ver que cada vez mais, o número de fotógrafos aumentava, mas deve admitir que isso a deixa nervosa.

Ao passar pela porta, ambas percebem que seus agentes estavam parados em frente a dois táxis. Ao vê-las na posição em que estavam Kurt dá um pequeno sorriso presunçoso. Ótimo, Rachel havia o escutado. Santana arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente, enquanto Brittany só sorria para as atrizes. Rachel, rapidamente, tira seu dedo da presilha da calça de Quinn, mas continua abraçada com ela, já que os fotógrafos ainda estavam ali.

"Finalmente vocês chegaram. Por que demoraram tanto?" Pergunta Santana, cruzando os braços, e lançando um olhar curioso para sua cliente.

"Foi difícil atravessar o aeroporto com esses fotógrafos." Quinn a explica, enquanto lançava um rápido olhar para a porta onde haviam passado, verificando se os fotógrafos podiam ouvi-las.

"Querida, isso não foi nada comparado ao quê vocês ainda enfrentarão." Kurt declara de forma que só elas escutem, sorrindo maliciosamente. Só conseguiu cinco fotógrafos, sim, é um bom número comparado aos anteriores, mas ele quer mais, muito mais. E o conseguirá. "Ok, acho melhor irmos... Santana nós estaremos em seu apartamento daqui a três horas. Quinn descanse um pouco, pois mais tarde preciso que você e Rachel, realizem algo para mim..." Sugere, olhando para seu relógio. "Rachel, se despida de sua namorada..." Sussurra, antes de entrar em um dos táxis.

A latina revira os olhos, e logo entra no primeiro táxi, junto com sua namorada, que antes de sair, acena animadamente para a morena. Rachel respira fundo, dizendo a si mesma que isso é para sua carreira, se afasta de Quinn, se posicionando de frente para ela, hesitantemente se inclina um pouco e dá um beijo na bochecha da loira. Os flashes eram disparados excessivamente, todos os fotógrafos querendo capturar aquele momento.

"Até mais..." Diz timidamente ao terminar o beijo, um pouco corada e sorrindo nervosamente. Direciona-se ao táxi onde Kurt estava. Quinn fica ali parada por alguns segundos, com um pequeno sorriso, até escutar Santana gritar, dizendo-a para entrar logo na porcaria do táxi.

**X**

Três horas depois, e todos estavam no apartamento da latina, lugar que aparentemente virou ponto de encontro da turma. Kurt estava sentado no sofá, lendo em seu celular, um e-mail de Jacob o informando como iam os rumores sobre Rachel e Quinn por NY. Santana estava sentada na poltrona com sua namorada em seu colo. Rachel estava em pé, de frente para a sacada do pequeno apartamento, olhando para o céu, perdida em pensamentos. Quinn estava sentada no chão, assistindo a um programa onde passava um pequeno resumo sobre o evento.

O evento foi tudo aquilo que Santana não esperava, já que nem uma chance para conversar com a famosa Sue Sylvester elas tiveram. Ninguém as notou, e tudo que conseguiram de divulgação foi uma simples foto onde Quinn saiu atrás dos que estavam sendo fotografados. É, toda empolgação que sentiram em relação a esse evento foi desperdiçada. Dizer que estavam decepcionadas quanto a isso, era eufemismo.

Pelo menos, Boston não foi uma grande decepção. Quinn adorou conhecer o que pode da cidade, e gostou de passar mais tempo com Rachel. As coisas entre elas ainda não estavam às melhores, mas lentamente elas estavam chegando lá. E isso era algo, certo!? Quer dizer, Rachel a perguntou coisas e até respondeu várias de suas perguntas, elas tiveram a conversa mais longa existente entre elas, elas se abraçaram (mais de uma vez por sinal) e até um beijo na bochecha ela ganhou. Isso é progresso, não é mesmo?!

"Rachel, quando vocês saírem essa tarde, você usará a camisa que Quinn usou no aeroporto." Diz Kurt, fazendo com que Quinn saísse de seus pensamentos, e prestasse atenção nas ordens que ele dava.

A cantora consente, olhando timidamente para a loira, que lhe oferece um pequeno sorriso dócil.

"Ótimo..." O agente lança um rápido olhar para tela de seu celular. As noticias que recebeu de Jacob não eram muito boas, já que o jornalista disse que alguns de seus companheiros de trabalho diziam que ainda não tinham o suficiente para declará-las como casal. Suspirando, ele decide dar a eles uma razão. "Quinn, preciso que você poste as fotos que tiramos em Boston, depois comente sobre a cidade, e algo de sua companhia. Depois quero que você poste uma foto de Rachel, e minutos mais tarde, comente algo sobre o amor." Declara, massageando suas têmporas. Nunca na história de PRs, lidar com um foi tão cansativo. Pelo menos, essa era sua opinião.

"Rachel, faça o mesmo, e depois vão se arrumar para irem tomar seu suco verde." Diz, de forma cansada, enquanto se aconchegava mais no sofá, fechando os olhos, tentando acalmar seu cérebro por alguns minutos.

"_Quando o amor chega, não há como evitá-lo." _ QuinnFabray

"_Você enche meu coração com amor e meu mundo com felicidade ;)" _ MsRachelBerry

Foram o que tweetaram, depois de postarem várias fotos de Boston. "E agora, o que fazemos?" Pergunta Santana, olhando curiosamente para Kurt, deitado em seu sofá.

O agente suspira, e murmura algo como _'tudo eu, sempre eu'. _Antes de levantar do sofá, e buscar algo em sua bolsa de mensageiro, depositada em cima da mesa de café, no meio da sala, da latina.

"Aqui está UMA das listas de perguntas que uma deve saber a resposta sobre a outra, é bom que vocês estudem e decorem isso, pois não admitirei mais qualquer desconforto ou indecisão sobre esse relacionamento." Declara, jogando a lista para Rachel, antes de se deitar no sofá novamente. "Agora, vão tomar seu suco, e estudem isso." Joga seu braço por cima de seus olhos, com toda a intenção de descansar por alguns segundos, já que isso não foi possível quando esteve em seu hotel. Motivo; planejamento de atividades do PR. Talvez, ele devesse falar para Santana assumir o controle um pouco. Mas aí, tiraria à dinâmica – não existente oficialmente – que eles inventaram, onde ele é o cérebro e ela o corpo. É não tem jeito, é ele mesmo que deve planejar tudo.

...

Minutos depois, as atrizes estavam em uma lanchonete no centro da cidade, tomando o tão famoso suco verde. Quer dizer, Rachel o tomava, enquanto Quinn tomava um refrigerante, com seu próprio copo de suco verde ao lado do copo de refrigerante. Sim, ela tentou tomar _aquilo, _mas assim que o provou se arrependeu profundamente. Isso era horrível.

"Eu ainda não sei como consegue tomar isso." Diz indicando, com uma careta, ao grande copo com suco, que Rachel tomava com gosto.

"Para sua informação, é muito bom, e saudável. Melhor do que você está tomando." Rachel declara, lançando um olhar acusador para o copo da loira.

"Hey, refrigerante é bem melhor do que suco. Todos sabem disso." Quinn afirma, seriamente, com um pequeno sorriso. E tomando um grande gole de sua bebida.

"Você não leva um estilo de vida muito saudável, não é mesmo?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente.

"Ehh... eu faço o que posso." Dá de ombros. "Vou à academia três a quatro vezes por semana." A loira percebe uma pequena movimentação do outro lado da rua, mas não diz nada, ela não quer que Rachel perceba que, nesse exato momento, eram vigiadas - fotografadas por três paparazzi, ela quer que a morena aja naturalmente. Então, dá sua atenção total para a cantora, sorrindo timidamente. E logo seu sorriso aumenta, ao escutar um dos sons mais bonitos, a risada de Rachel.

A morena dá uma pequena gargalhada, levando sua cabeça para trás, sem perceber que nesse momento um dos fotógrafos tirava uma foto. Suspira contentemente, e dá um pequeno sorriso, logo pega lista que Kurt lhe entregou. Estavam aqui para isso, e também para serem vistas juntas. "Qual sua atriz preferida?" Pergunta a primeira coisa que havia na lista. Depositando-a sobre a mesa.

"Meryl Streep." Diz a loira, com um pequeno sorriso tímido. Sonhava um dia em ser como Meryl. Afinal, quem não sonhava. "E a sua?" Pelo canto de seu olho, percebe que mais dois fotógrafos chegavam ao local, e se escondiam atrás de um carro estacionado.

"Barbra." Diz Rachel, sem hesitar, com um grande sorriso. Um dia, ela sabe que será como Barbra. Quinn alcança pela lista, que estava depositada na mesa, e lê a próxima pergunta.

"Comida preferida?" Lança um curioso olhar para a morena. Que a olhava atentamente, com seu braço depositado na mesa, e seu queixo em sua mão.

"Lasanha... Vegan." Mesmo já suspeitando qual seria a resposta de Quinn, ela a pergunta. "E a sua?" Olha ao seu redor, rapidamente, mas não percebe os fotógrafos atrás do carro. Dá um pequeno sorriso para duas crianças que passavam ao lado de sua mesa, e logo volta sua atenção a Quinn.

"Bacon. Ou qualquer coisa que tenha bacon no meio." Inconscientemente, a atriz passa sua língua entre seus lábios. Sim, ela é uma adicta ao bacon, e só de pensar ou falar sobre ele, sente uma vontade tremenda de comer. Talvez, antes de irem para casa, ela poderia convencer a cantora a passar em uma lanchonete que há ali perto, onde ela tem certeza que tem seu sanduíche BLT (bacon, alface, tomate).

Rachel revira os olhos, sim ela já havia percebido isso. "Você definitivamente não vive uma vida saudável." Declara debochadamente, com um sorriso. Não entendia como Quinn conseguia comer tanto bacon assim e não enjoar. Quando estavam em Boston, até no café da manhã, a loira comia bacon.

"O quê? Por acaso você já provou bacon?" Quinn pergunta, fingindo indignação. Bacon sempre foi e será a melhor coisa existente. É talvez precise de tratamento para seu vício.

"Não. Nem quero provar. Mas, você deveria saber que ele faz muito mal para a saúde." Afirma à morena, em um tom sério, enquanto alcançava pela lista, a procura de uma nova pergunta.

"Ah, tanto faz, todos nós vamos morrer mesmo..." Dá de ombros, não dando muita importância ao assunto, com um sorriso brincalhão. "Próxima pergunta, por favor..." Não queria discutir com Rachel, uma vegan, sobre seu alimento preferido.

"Música preferida?" Passa seu olhar rapidamente pelo resto da lista, e logo levanta seu olhar para a atriz, que tinha um olhar malicioso. Rachel já sabia que alguma piadinha vinha por aí.

"Sexy And I Know It. Essa música me define completamente." Diz com um sorriso presunçoso, gesticulando ao seu corpo. Logo, ao perceber o olhar de Rachel, limpa sua garganta, e responde dessa vez, com sua música preferida de verdade. "Don't Stop Believin'" Essa música a dava esperança quando tudo parecia dar errado. Quando era recusada em alguma audição, quando seu dia não ia conforme o planejado, quando estava triste, ela escutava essa música, o que a fazia acreditar novamente, e querer seguir em frente. Toma um pequeno gole de seu refrigerante, e pergunta. "E a sua?"

"I Dreamed A Dream." Diz timidamente. Para ela, aquela música tinha um grande significado, não somente em relação a sua mãe e sua vida em geral, mas também pelo musical, que era um de seus preferidos. "Lugar preferido?"

Ela faz uma careta divertida, com vergonha de admitir. Suspira, e diz timidamente. "A casa dos meus pais." É verdade, a casa de seus pais a faz sentir segura, como se, não importa o quê acontecer, ela sempre poderá voltar para lá, para seu lugar preferido, para _casa._ "E o seu?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente.

"Broadway." Declara, sem hesitar, com um sorriso sonhador. Broadway era sua casa, o lugar onde a fazia sentir todas as emoções, o lugar que ela nasceu para _frequentar _toda sua vida. "O quê gosta de fazer em seu tempo livre?"

"Ler, assistir filmes, sair com meus amigos, viajar, me divertir na noite..." E com isso ela se refere a passar a noite na companhia de bonitas mulheres aleatórias. Algo que ela, com certeza não fará mais, já que tem Rachel agora... "E você?"

"Compor algumas músicas." Algo que ela constantemente fazia, já se preparando para quando alguma produtora a convidasse para gravar seu próprio CD. "Sair com meus amigos, e passar um tempo com meus pais." Olha rapidamente para a tela de seu celular, e percebe que já havia passado um bom tempo desde que chegaram, e já começava a escurecer. Suspirando, ela sugere. "Acho que deveríamos ir, precisamos descansar, amanhã será um grande dia..."

**X**

Segunda feira à noite. Depois da pequena nota no programa matinal, e algumas fotos no E! News, elas conseguiram chamar atenção da mídia, que começava a especular o que acontecia entre elas, e também despertaram a curiosidade de um público maior, principalmente de um grupo de adolescentes, que queriam saber se era amizade ou mais que isso. Todos torciam para que fosse o último mencionado.

Agora, depois de passar o dia todo impaciente, por conta do que estava por vir, Kurt andava de um lado para o outro, repetindo pela décima vez tudo àquilo que deveriam fazer.

"Ok. Lembre-se, assim que vocês saírem do restaurante terá alguns fotógrafos esperando por vocês. Eu conversei com o Jacob, e ele me afirmou que seu colega do TMZ LA, estará lá, assim que, por favor, Rachel, por tudo mais sagrado, por Babra, não desgrude de Quinn por nenhum momento. E quando eles perguntarem o que são; você a apresenta como sua namorada."

As atrizes consentem, mais uma vez, e se despendem de seus agentes. Santana estava nervosa, mas não aparentava, enquanto Kurt parecia uma mãe que ia deixar seu filho na escola pela primeira vez. "Rach, por favor, não se esqueça, Quinn é sua namorada, não desgrude dela em momento algum. Por favor..." Ele implora, enquanto as duas abriam a porta para saírem do apartamento.

"Ok. Kurt, eu não vou me esquecer." Diz Rachel, levemente irritada, antes de sair com Quinn.

"Nervosa?" Quinn a pergunta, quando estão andando pelos corredores do prédio, onde sua agente mora.

"Sim, muito." Lhe oferece um sorriso nervoso, que é retribuído, com um dócil. "Hoje é o dia em que tudo realmente começa. Nós vamos assumir _isso_, você será minha namorada perante aos olhos de qualquer um..." Engole seco, de repente colocando Quinn nervosa também. OMG, ela será conhecida como namorada de uma famosa atriz da Broadway... Se pergunta o que sua mãe falará sobre isso.

"Errr..." É o que Quinn diz, antes de entrarem no elevador, e fazerem todo o percurso em silêncio. Ambas perdidas em seus pensamentos.

Um tempo e três taças de vinho depois, estavam no restaurante, sentadas em um lugar estratégico, expostas para a mídia. Ambas estavam com suas mãos sobre a mesa, entrelaçadas. Quinn dava um pequeno gole de seu vinho, enquanto pelo canto de seus olhos percebia como os fotógrafos tentavam capturar todos os toques e gestos de ambas. Rachel estava mais nervosa do quê nunca, mas graciosamente conseguia disfarçar. Era algo que a partir de agora, ela constantemente teria que fazer, já que a partir de hoje, Quinn será conhecida como sua namorada, e ela terá que tocar a loira, e beijá-la, e parecer feliz o tempo todo.

"Eu posso te perguntar algo...?!" Pergunta Quinn, ao depositar sua taça de vinho sobre a mesa, enquanto a sua outra mão, ainda segurava a de Rachel. Quando a morena consente, a atriz dá voz aos pensamentos que já vem tendo desde Boston. "O quê você acha que nossos pais falarão sobre isso?"

Rachel franze o cenho ao escutar tal pergunta. Ela definitivamente não esperava por uma dessas, e com certeza, não estava preparada para respondê-la. A verdade é que nem chegou a pensar em seus pais tendo conhecimento de seu suposto relacionamento, sim, estúpido ela sabe, ainda mais agora que estão prestes a assumi-lo diante as câmeras. Talvez, ela deveria ter ligado para eles antes. "Meus pais, com certeza, vão ficar super bravos comigo, já que eles nem sabem de sua existência, e o pior, é que vão descobrir você pelo quê sair na mídia."

"O mesmo acontecerá com os meus, e com meu irmão." A loira passa sua mão desocupada por seu cabelo, e suspira. Ela contava tudo para seus pais e para Sam, e não poder contar a origem de seu relacionamento com Rachel, estava matando-a. "O pior disso tudo, é que você será a segunda _namorada_ que tenho então eles vão meio que, me pressionar para conhecê-la." Admite nervosamente. Sim, ela só namorou uma vez em toda sua vida, e foi no ensino médio, depois de uma grande decepção, nunca mais encontrou uma pessoa que merecesse o título de sua namorada, assim que somente _curtia._

"Segunda namorada?" Rachel pergunta, franzindo a testa, surpresa pela confissão.

"É... Lembra daquela namorada que mencionei quando nos conhecemos... dela ter sido o motivo para que eu entrasse no Glee Club, então ela foi minha única namorada." Diz, timidamente, enquanto olhava para sua taça de vinho.

"Uau..." É o único que Rachel diz. Elas eram completamente diferentes, já que ela sempre estava em algum relacionamento. A verdade é que não gosta da ideia de ficar sozinha bem, isso era antes de Pearl, porque depois dela, tudo que a morena queria era aproveitar sua solteirice por alguns meses. Algo que claramente não poderia fazer, já que _está_ com Quinn. Limpando a garganta, ela foca em outra coisa que Quinn disse algo sobre alguém querer conhecê-la. "Você acha que será uma boa ideia envolvermos nossas famílias nisso?" Sim, ela sabe que será preciso para que pareça mais real, mas teme que algum familiar se apegue um ao outro, e depois que acabarem com essa farsa, alguém saia decepcionado.

"Boa ideia não é. Mas, precisamos fazê-lo. Afinal, tenho certeza que seus pais têm a necessidade de conhecer a pessoa com que sua única filha se relaciona e diz amar, assim como os meus também terão." Declara seriamente, enquanto, inconscientemente faz caricias com seu dedão na mão da morena.

A cantora desvia seu olhar para suas mãos entrelaçadas ao sentir as carícias, e logo cora. Isso estava a fazendo sentir _coisas estranhas_ em seu estômago. Respira fundo, e desvia sua atenção por alguns segundos para os fotógrafos, antes de voltar seu olhar a Quinn. "Você tem noção do que estamos prestes a enfrentar?" Pergunta com um pouco de medo em seu tom de voz. O número de fotógrafos parecia ter aumentado desde que chegaram.

"Santana me avisou que será uma loucura. Mas, eu temo que isso seja ainda pior." Era esse o momento por qual a agente e a atriz tinham esperado. Esse era o momento onde iam dar um salto em sua carreira. E isso a deixa entusiasmada, mas também não negará que lhe dava um pouco de medo.

O celular de Rachel toca e ao pegá-lo dentro de sua bolsa, ela percebe que era uma mensagem de Kurt. _'Só quero saber como tudo está indo?! Estamos acompanhando tudo que está saindo de vocês na mídia, e até agora já conseguimos destaque em três sites. Assim, que, por favor, ande logo com isso, para assumirem de uma vez. ' _Dizia a mensagem, ela a mostra para Quinn que dá um sorriso ao lê-la.

"Vamos conversar mais um pouco, dar a eles algo para mostrarem e depois saímos. Pode ser?!" Pergunta à loira. Rachel consente, e logo pede licença para ir ao banheiro. Quinn pode ouvir um fotógrafo gritar, questionando onde Rachel havia ido, mas ela age como se não estivesse escutado, já que um imenso vidro os separava. A atriz olha ao seu redor, curiosamente. O restaurante que Santana havia escolhido, era bem parecido com o primeiro que foram, há alguns dias, era todo decorado com madeira, só que dessa vez uma madeira diferente, mais clara, com uma iluminação mais escura, dando um ar romântico.

Mal podia acreditar a sorte que teve. Só de pensar que a partir de hoje, seria conhecida pela mídia, algo que fazia com que seus filmes fossem promovidos, era algo inexplicável. Ela sabe que oportunidades assim, como Kurt e Rachel a deram, não são oferecidas constantemente, assim que fará de tudo para agradar a morena e seu agente. Não os decepcionará. Terá paciência com Rachel, dará toda sua atenção a ela, fará com que a cantora se esqueça que um dia passou o que teve que passar com Pearl, será a _namorada_ perfeita. A cantora não terá do que reclamar. Determinada, ela lança um rápido olhar por onde Rachel entrou, e logo volta sua atenção a sua taça de vinho. Dando um pequeno gole.

Sente um braço ao redor de seu pescoço e fica tensa imaginando que os fotógrafos iriam capturar aquele momento, e ter uma impressão errada, dizendo que ela estaria com outra mulher, e que Rachel e ela só fossem amigas. Logo, suspira aliviada ao escutar a voz sussurrar em seu pescoço. "Relaxa, só estou dando a eles algo para mostrarem aos telespectadores." Declara à morena, disfarçando seu nervosismo, com um pequeno sorriso. Ela só conseguiu fazer isso depois de muita conversa preparatória (com si mesma, olhando para o espelho do banheiro, dizendo que era algo que precisava fazer. Estava decidida a dar uma atuação que até Barbra estaria orgulhosa de ver).

Quinn faz um movimento com a cabeça, concordando, e logo sorri, depositando um tímido beijo no que conseguiu alcançar da bochecha da morena. Rachel se afasta algo corada, e volta ao seu lugar. "Kurt acaba de me ligar, dizendo que conseguimos uma pequena nota no E! afirmando que estamos em uma jantar romântico. Ele está nas nuvens com isso." Afirma, enquanto pegava sua taça com vinho tinto. Ele a ligou quando estava no banheiro, e a informou sobre o quê estava acontecendo na internet, isso até Santana, de forma rude, pegar o celular e encerrar a ligação, sem se despedir de Rachel, apenas ordenando para que ela voltasse ao seu jantar com Quinn, e que não respondesse nenhuma mensagem ou atendesse mais as ligações de Kurt, porque ele claramente estava atrapalhando.

"Finalmente, está acontecendo tudo aquilo que Kurt queria." Fala Quinn, pensativa. "Pode parecer clichê, mas me lembro como se fosse ontem quando ele me disse sobre você."

"O quê ele disse sobre mim?" A morena arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente. Já sentindo um pouco o efeito do vinho.

"Que você tem, atualmente, a melhor voz da Broadway, e que será a próxima Barbra." Declara, se lembrando do dia em que conheceu o agente, e ele a perguntou sua opinião sobre a Broadway.

Rachel dá uma gargalhada, é os efeitos do vinho estavam começando a ficarem visíveis. "Ele também me falou sobre você. Eu estava dormindo, quando ele me acordou só para contar como havia conhecida a pessoa perfeita para isso." Diz gesticulando entre elas, sutilmente.

"Você acha que eu seja?" Pergunta Quinn, em um momento de coragem. Ao perceber a expressão de Rachel, ela explica. "Perfeita para _isso... _Você acha que eu seja?"

A morena limpa a garganta, nervosamente. "Eu não sei, mas espero que sim." Pega sua taça, e leva até sua boca, mas antes de tomar do vinho, murmura sobre a taça. "É melhor você não me decepcionar, Quinn Fabray." Não era para a loira escutar, mas ela acabou escutando, e não pode evitar que seu pequeno sorriso presunçoso aparecesse. Não se preocupe Rachel, lhe decepcionar é a última coisa que Quinn fará.

"Acho que devemos ir, já está ficando tarde, e Kurt quer essa notícia na internet antes que o TMZ vá ao ar." A atriz sugere, suspirando profundamente. Chegou a hora. Ela levanta o braço, chamando o garçom, que logo as atende. A loira não esperou para que Rachel raciocinasse o que estava acontecendo, e tirou seu cartão de crédito o entregando para o funcionário. Não queria que a morena pagasse todas as contas. Sim, Rachel pode ter muito dinheiro, mas Quinn tem sua dignidade. E não permitirá que a cantora vá pagando as contas, todas as vezes que saírem.

Rachel cruza os braços, indignada, mas não fala nada. Ela deveria ter pagado a conta, não que achasse que Quinn fosse pobre, é só que para ela aquilo não era nada, e Quinn poderia usar o dinheiro para outras coisas... Ok, isso soou errado. Ela só quer pagar a conta, pois é o correto a se fazer. Deixando isso de lado, ela se levanta, e logo se posiciona ao lado da loira, fazendo aquilo que virou costume entre elas, aparentemente. Saírem abraçadas de lado.

Assim que saem do restaurante, são expostas aos flashes de várias câmeras, que eram disparadas excessivamente. "Rachel, o quê você tem a dizer sobre os rumores que vocês estão namorando ou sobre seus recentes tweets, onde claramente afirma que está apaixonada?" Um fotógrafo pergunta, andando na frente delas. Quinn tinha o braço em frente ao seu rosto, tentando tampar um pouco dos flashes, que a atrapalhava andar, enquanto seu outro braço estava sobre as costas de Rachel,de modo protetor.

"É verdade que vocês se conheceram em um bar?"

"Desde quando estão juntas?"

Quinn liderava o caminho, tentando fazer com que os fotógrafos abrissem passagem para elas. Não sabe por que, mas lhe dava muita raiva quando eles ficavam em cima da cantora, como estavam agora. _Droga_, será que não percebem, olha o tamanho deles e olha o tamanho de Rachel.

"Quem é essa moça?" A pergunta é feita por de trás dos cinco fotógrafos que as perseguiam. Vendo isso como a oportunidade perfeita para assumir, Rachel dá um pequeno sorriso, e responde.

"Essa moça é minha namorada... Quinn."

* * *

E aí? O quê acharam? Não saiu como eu planejava, mas aí está. Agora sim, Faberry heaven começa, e muitoooos momentos fofos vêm por aí. Bacon, cliente da Kitty (alguém quer tentar adivinhar quem seja?), Pearl (oh - no, sim ela vai aprontar, preparem-se para sentirem muita raiva) e pais da Rach, tudo no próximo cap... Até mais e lembre-se quanto mais reviews, mais rápido posto...

XxBre.


	7. Chapter 7

Depois de assumirem o relacionamento, o casal de atrizes, conseguiram um _bom_ destaque na mídia. Sendo noticia em alguns programas na seção de famosos, em sites especializados em noticias de celebridades, e até conseguiram ser notícia em uma revista de fofoca. Mais fotógrafos apareciam quando elas saiam para realizarem alguma atividade planejada por Kurt, os seguidores no Twitter aumentavam, assim como já havia um pequeno fandom dedicado a elas. Santana e Quinn não poderiam estar mais felizes, para ambas, aquilo era um sonho se tornando realidade. Enquanto, para Kurt, não era o suficiente.

Agora, Kurt estava no meio da sala do apartamento de Santana, planejando como chamar ainda mais atenção, quando seu celular começa a tocar. O pegando no bolso de sua jaqueta, ele vê que era Marley, assistente de Rachel.

"Pronto..." Ele diz ao atender.

"_Kurt, eu tenho más notícias."_ Marley diz, soando nervosa. Nervosa de mais, na opinião do agente.

Ele respira fundo, se preparando mentalmente para o que é que seja, que ela estas prestes a lhe dizer. O agente olha ao seu redor, rapidamente, e logo se lembra que é o único que estava ali na sala, já que as garotas estavam na cozinha, preparando o café da manhã. "Por favor, não me diga que Schuester e a July, já selecionaram a protagonista da peça. Isso vai acabar com a Rach..." E com o PR também, mas ele prefere não comentar isso.

Kurt escuta a assistente dar um suspiro pesado, e logo ela diz algo, que ele, com certeza, não estava preparado para ouvir. _"A Pearl está aqui em NY. Ela foi até o apartamento da Senhorita Berry. E quando não a encontrou, ela me ligou, e disse que precisa conversar com a Senhorita Rachel..." _

O agente revira os olhos. Claro que _aquela coisa, _queria conversar com sua melhor amiga. Mas, que pena para ela, ele não permitirá isso. "Marley, você não deu o novo número da Rach para ela, não é mesmo?" Quando aquele namoro ridículo acabou ele convenceu sua cliente a trocar o número de celular, para que ela não recebesse ligações indesejadas. Como as ligações _daquela coisa. _

"_Não. Não. Eu jamais faria isso." _A assistente apressa-se em assegurá-lo. Kurt dá um suspiro aliviado.

"Ótimo. Se ela voltar ao apartamento de Rachel ou voltar a lhe ligar, diga a ela para ficar longe, ou eu farei o possível para entrar com uma ordem de restrição. _Aquela coisa_, não pode voltar à vida da Rach, ainda mais agora... Você sabe o quê ela aprontou com a carreira dela, e não podemos mais permitir isso, é nosso dever, não deixar isso acontecer." Ele diz convicto, o agente começa a se direcionar ao sofá, mas para no momento em que assistente diz.

"_Ok. Farei isso... Mas tem mais uma coisa."_ Ela diz hesitantemente. _"..."_ Silêncio no outro lado da linha. E Kurt, não podia afastar essa sensação que algo errado estava por vir.

"Marley?"

"_Ela vazou algumas fotos intimas da Senhorita Berry." _Kurt pode jurar que seu coração parou de bater no momento em que escutou isso. Ele fica ali parado, entre o sofá e a mesinha do centro. Leva alguns segundos para ele encontrar sua voz, até que ele a pergunta.

"Ela O QUÊ?" Grita a última parte, soando mais agudo do que nunca. "Marley... Marley... quão íntimas são essas fotos? Do quê estamos realmente falando aqui? Marley...?" Ele começa a se mover na sala, de um lado para o outro, nervosamente. Sentia que a qualquer momento, teria um infarto.

"_Foram cinco fotos. Ela as postou no Twitter. A maioria são com a Senhorita Berry de lingerie, e somente uma, a mais provocativa, a Senhorita Berry está de costas, usando só uma calcinha." _

Kurt dá um pequeno – minúsculo – suspiro, aliviado, bom pelo menos, não tinham fotos nuas. Ele vai até sua bolsa de mensageiro, e pega seu iPad, com todas as intenções de ver essas fotos.

"Marley, esteja no apartamento da Rach, hoje à tarde. Estamos indo para NY o mais rápido possível." Ele demanda, cuidaria desse assunto de NY mesmo. E com isso, encerra a ligação.

As quatro mulheres entravam na sala, quando Kurt encerrava a ligação. O agente lança um olhar sério para a latina, antes de olhar para sua cliente. Lançando-lhe um olhar furioso. Se olhares matassem, Rachel morreria nesse instante.

"Você..." Ele indica a morena, em um tom de voz acusador. Quinn desvia sua atenção para a cantora, ao seu lado, curiosamente. "Como você pôde fazer isso, Rachel? Como? Você tem noção da má publicidade que teremos agora por causa disso? Hrumm? Responde... Droga." Ele nem lhe dá chances para responder, antes de continuar. "Rachel, como você pôde fazer isso comigo? Já não basta eu estar fazendo tudo isso..." Gesticula ao seu redor. "Para tentar limpar sua imagem, agora você vai, e a estraga ainda mais... Se você não dá valor a sua carreira, eu dou na minha, assim que pense duas vezes antes de fazer algo. Você não é a única envolvida aqui... Droga."

Rachel, desentendida, olha curiosamente para seu agente, que se comportava como uma diva frustrada nesse exato momento. Ela arqueia as sobrancelhas, e quando percebe que Kurt não ia falar nada, ela o pergunta. "Do quê você está falando?"

"Ah, por favor, não dê uma de inocente." Ele suspira, dramaticamente. Dizer que estava nervoso, era eufemismo. "Pobre Rachel, caiu na lábia de uma bad girl, agora precisa fingir ter um relacionamento com uma desconhecida para limpar sua imagem. Coitada."

"Hey..." Santana chama a atenção dele. Como ousa falar de sua amiga assim. "Kurt, o quê aconteceu?" Ela o pergunta, cruzando os braços, e lançando um rápido olhar para a cantora, que tinha a cabeça baixa.

"Essa daí, que resolveu bagunçar a minha vida ainda mais. Já não basta eu fazer o possível e o impossível para a carreira dela, ela vai e faz isso." Ele declara, indicando a morena.

"Kurt..." A latina tenta mais uma vez. Aproxima-se dele, e toca em seu braço, tentando confortá-lo.

"Ela vazou fotos íntimas dela." Diz vagamente. Se controlando para não chorar de raiva. "Dá para acreditar, Santana, eu fiz de tudo para ela limpar sua imagem, aí quando por fim, estávamos conseguindo, ela deixa isso acontecer." Abaixa sua cabeça, na tentativa de esconder uma lágrima que escorria por sua face.

"Kurt, do quê você está falando?" Rachel pergunta, levantando sua cabeça, e olhando rapidamente para seu agente.

Ele limpa sua lágrima, furiosamente. Estava com tanta raiva, que nem queria escutar a voz de Rachel. "Da sua amada, Pearl, que vazou fotos íntimas suas.

Tudo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo, Santana, que tinha sua atenção desviada ao agente, instantaneamente, se vira, lançando um olhar curioso para a cantora, da cabeça aos pés, dizendo a si mesma, mentalmente, que deveria procurar por essas fotos mais tarde. Quinn engole seco, nervosamente, se sentia mal por Rachel, ao mesmo, tempo curiosa por ver essas fotos, mas não faria isso com a cantora, assim que apenas lhe lança um olhar compreensivo. E Brittany, lança um olhar divertido para a morena. Ela também tirava fotos _íntimas_ com Santana, o tempo todo.

A morena não podia acreditar nisso. Aquelas fotos nunca foram algo que ela quis fazer, mas Pearl sempre alegava que era algo para se lembrarem dos bons momentos, e que jamais ia dividir essas fotos com outros, pois de acordo com ela, o que é _dela_, somente _ela_ pode ver. E agora, ela vai e faz isso. Rachel sabe que também é culpada disso, já que nunca deveria ter permitido que tirassem aquelas fotos.

Suspirando, a cantora passa uma de suas mãos por seu cabelo. "Eu sinto muito, Kurt. Essas fotos foram tiradas há um bom tempo, e eu jamais pensei que ela fosse fazer algo assim." Declara, cruzando os braços, e controlando todas as emoções que sentia naquele momento. Tudo em que pensava, era como isso afetaria sua imagem em NY, e em o que Cassandra dirá ao saber disso. Com certeza, suas chances de conseguir interpretar Maria, que já eram mínimas, agora passaram para não existentes.

Quinn observava Rachel, atentamente. Estava preocupada por ela. Se conhecem há quase um mês, e a morena não se abriu muito com ela, mas a loira já sabe algumas coisas sobre a personalidade da cantora, e uma delas, é que Rachel é uma pessoa fechada. Se pergunta, se com o acontecido, a morena ficará ainda mais reservada, e se todo o progresso que fizeram irá, novamente, por água a baixo.

"Já não interessa. O que está feito, está feito." Diz Kurt, se recusando a olhar para sua cliente. Tentando se acalmar um pouco. "Vá para o hotel, pegue suas coisas –" É interrompido pelo celular da morena, que começa a tocar.

Ao pegar seu smartphone, no bolso de sua calça jeans, a morena percebe que era seu pai Hiram.

"_Rachel, você pode me explicar que história é essa que há fotos suas nua pela internet?"_ É o que o advogado diz, assim que a cantora atende a ligação.

A morena engole seco, nervosamente. Quando ia abrir a boca para falar, seu pai declara_. "Eu não sei o quê está acontecendo com você, minha filha, primeiro descobrimos, através dos jornais, que você está namorando, agora saem fotos íntimas suas. Com quem você está andando, Rachel?"_ Dava para notar a decepção na voz de seu pai, mas pelo menos, ele não gritava com ela, ou a dizia certos tipo de coisas, como seu outro pai, dirá.

Falando nisso... _"Me dê esse telefone..."_ Ela escuta no outro lado da linha. Corrige sua postura, como se seu pai pudesse a ver, se preparando para o sermão que sabe que está prestes a vir. _"Rachel, eu quero você venha para NY IMEDIATAMENTE!"_ É o que Leroy a diz. _"Farei com que o avião esteja aí o mais rápido possível."_ Diz se referindo ao jato particular deles. _"Estaremos lhe esperando no apartamento."_ E com isso, seu pai encerra a ligação.

Soltando um pesado suspiro, ela lança seu olhar a Kurt. "Eram meus pais, eles me querem em NY. Estão mandando o avião deles para me buscar." Dá de ombros, e lança seu olhar para um de seus lados, focando sua atenção em uma das paredes. Seu coração pesava. A pior coisa era saber que, mais uma vez, decepcionara aqueles que a ama.

Santana franze o cenho ao escutar isso, e também faz um esquisito barulho, causando que a atenção de todos voltasse para ela. "Ehrr... Desculpa, só estou... meio... pasma. Quero dizer, um avião. Só deles. Um avião." Termina de dizer, olhando para Quinn, logo murmura 'um avião'. Aquilo era demais para ela. "Quem são vocês, pessoas?" Pergunta em sussurro, ainda espantada.

"Vá para o hotel. Arrume suas coisas, e logo volte para cá, daqui seguiremos para o aeroporto." Ordena Kurt, enquanto pegava seu celular, a procura de um de seus contatos.

Rachel consente, e lança um rápido olhar ao seu redor. Seu olhar encontra com o de Quinn, e a atriz lhe dá um pequeno sorriso. "Se você quiser, eu posso ir junto para ajudá-la." Sugere a loira, esperançosa. Se sentia mal por Rachel, e não queria deixá-la sozinha, pois temia que ela voltasse a se fechar, ainda mais.

A cantora suspira, e nega com a cabeça. "Obrigada, mas não é preciso." Tenta soar mais educada o possível. Ela só quer ficar sozinha por um tempo, já que quando chegarem a NY sabe que seus pais e Kurt não a deixaram sozinha. Quer pensar sobre tudo isso, e em o quê fazer de agora em diante.

Quinn consente com a cabeça, e novamente, lhe dá um pequeno sorriso. A atriz estava magoada por Rachel ter dito não, mas se essa era a decisão de Rachel, deverá respeitá-la. "Bom, é melhor eu ir." Ela sai sem despedir dos ocupantes da sala. Precisa sair de lá o mais rápido possível. Nem mesmo antes dela fechar a porta, as lágrimas que havia segurado até agora, começam escorrer pela sua face. Frustrada, ela limpa rapidamente algumas lágrimas, ela não podia chorar, e muito menos deixar que fosse vista chorando. Ela é uma pessoa forte, e pessoas fortes não choram. Suspirando, ela limpa o que resta das lágrimas, e rapidamente entra no elevador.

"Santana..." Kurt chama a atenção da latina, assim que Rachel sai do apartamento. "Você e Quinn, arrumem suas coisas. Vocês precisam ir para NY conosco." Ele declara, enquanto levava seu celular até sua orelha. Efetuando uma ligação. Era hora de fazer controle de danos. E começaria o realizando, com a apresentadora, cliente de Kitty.

"Sugar, querida, como vai?" Diz, assim que a apresentadora atende a ligação. "O que me diz de ter aquela exclusiva que combinamos na semana que vem?" Pergunta em um tom de voz reservado somente para negócios.

**X**

Depois de irem para NY no avião particular dos Berry, em uma viagem onde Santana não podia deixar de contemplar tudo ao seu redor e olhar para Rachel curiosamente, a agente, sua namorada e cliente foram para o apartamento de Kurt – a pedido dele, que queria lidar com os pais de Rachel sem a presença da _namorada _da cantora – enquanto o agente e a morena foram para o apartamento dela, onde seus pais já a esperavam.

"Finalmente..." É o que Leroy diz, assim que sua filha e amigo entram no apartamento. Ele, seu marido Hiram, e a assistente pessoal de Rachel, Marley, estavam sentados no sofá da sala de estar do apartamento da morena e assim que perceberam a fechadura movendo; todos se levantaram e lançaram seus olhares curiosos para os dois que entravam.

"Eu sinto muito pela demora..." Diz Kurt, deixando sua bolsa de mensageiro em uma das poltronas. Não mencionando o motivo da demora, que foi por terem que deixar Quinn, Brittany e Santana em seu apartamento, antes.

Rachel ficava ali parada atrás da porta, com seus braços cruzados, e lançando um rápido olhar ao seu redor, evitando encontrar com o olhar de seu pai Leroy, que a olhava severamente.

"Bem, eu creio que essas fotos foram tiradas sem seu consentimento, assim que o melhor a se fazer, é processá-la, também iremos pedir por uma ordem de restrição. Não quero mais aquela garota perto de você." Leroy declara indo direto ao ponto. Não tinha tempo a perder, quanto antes, melhor. Lança um olhar sério para seu marido e para Kurt.

A morena engole seco, fecha os olhos, e respira fundo. Sabe que assim que dizer ao seu pai que essas fotos foram tiradas com seu consentimento, ele virará uma fera. Abre os olhos, e lança seu olhar para o chão. Limpa a garganta, tentando fazer com que sua voz saía controlada, e não demonstre seu nervosismo. "Eu a dei permissão para tirar aquelas fotos." Declara em voz baixa, não conseguindo controlar sua voz.

Leroy olha para os outros três ocupantes da sala, antes de voltar sua atenção a sua filha. "Desculpa, eu acho que escutei errado." Dá um sorriso irônico. Logo ao perceber a maneira como Rachel se encolhia, sua expressão muda completamente. Ficando sério. "Minha única filha acabou de me dizer que ela permitiu essa pouca vergonha?!" Franze o cenho. Se Leroy tinha um defeito, aos olhos de sua filha, era sua intensidade. Quando ele está feliz, está eufórico, quando está triste, fica a beira de uma depressão. E quando está _bravo_, bem, saía de perto ou sobrará para qualquer um. E sua intensidade, é infelizmente – para ela – uma das coisas que ele e Rachel têm em comum.

Há silêncio por alguns segundos. Hiram assistia atentamente, esperando o momento correto para intervir. Ele sabe muito bem qual é seu papel nessa família, enquanto Rachel e Leroy ambos tinham personalidades fortes, Hiram era o calmo, o mediador entre as duas divas da família. Ele é o pai racional, enquanto Leroy o super protetor. Para Leroy todos têm culpa, menos sua estrelinha.

"Responde Rachel." Diz Leroy, quando sua filha permanece em silêncio. A morena suspira, e levanta seu olhar, lançando um olhar arrependido para seu pai. A morena consente com a cabeça, temendo que se respondesse em voz alta, o temperamento de seu pai explodiria. "Ela te forçou a fazer isso, não é mesmo? Porque de maneira alguma, a minha filha, a minha estrelinha, faria uma coisa dessas." Declara o advogado, tentando arrumar uma explicação do por que sua filha faria algo assim. "Rachel..." Ele chama sua atenção, quando mais uma vez, ela não responde.

"Ela – ela não me forçou." Responde, não querendo entrar em detalhes, e dizer que se deixou levar e ser convencida. Kurt percebeu como sua amiga, forçava-se para não chorar naquele momento. Ele é uma das poucas pessoas que consegue _ler_ Rachel, e ele sabe que aquela situação toda estava _acabando_ com sua amiga. Também, sabe que não deveria ter agido daquela maneira quando descobriu sobre as fotos.

Marley se sentia desconfortável presenciando tudo aquilo, e tentava de todas as maneiras não olhar para a cantora, já que não queria que ela se sentisse mal por sua assistente estar presenciando o sermão que seu pai a dava.

"Você está me dizendo que a permitiu tirar essas fotos, só por tirá-las?" Pergunta incrédulo. "Você tem ideia do que isso trará para sua carreira e para os negócios da família?" Faz um movimento com a cabeça, negando. Sua filha não tinha feito isso. "Eu não acredito que você foi capaz de algo assim. Maldito momento em que aquela vadia entrou em sua vida." Diz, com um suspiro, e passando sua mão rapidamente pelo seu cabelo. "Eu sabia que esse namoro era um erro, mas quando eu falava algo, eu era o pai protetor, que simplesmente não aceitava sua filha estar crescendo, não é mesmo?!" Diz lançando um olhar acusador para seu marido. Por quantas vezes Leroy argumentou que esse namoro era um erro, que Rachel não poderia se envolver com uma pessoa como Pearl, mas ninguém (Hiram) o escutava. Seu marido sempre alegava que eram apenas ciúmes, e que ele deveria deixar Rachel fazer o que ela quiser, já que ela é bem gradinha para fazer o que bem entender.

"Leroy..." Hiram o repreende, mas é ignorado, e logo Rachel diz.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu sei que errei, e não era minha intenção decepcioná-los. Eu não sabia que ela vazaria essas fotos, ou eu nunca teria permitido-a tirá-las." Declara, olhando para seu pai, se controlando com todas as suas forças para não chorar.

Leroy suspira, e declara, aparentando mais calmo. Ele sabe que sua filha pode ser culpada em alguns aspectos, mas a verdadeira culpada aqui é Pearl, assim que direcionará sua raiva a ela. "Eu vou processá-la, ela não tem o direito de divulgar essas fotos, e também pedirei uma ordem de restrição. Não quero aquela maluca perto de você." Declara, antes de pegar sua maleta, depositada no sofá, e ir em direção a sua filha. "Eu te ligo mais tarde, ainda não terminamos de discutir isso." Dá um beijo em sua testa e sai do apartamento, deixando a porta aberta.

Hiram repete o movimento de seu marido, mas antes, se despede dos outros dois ali presentes. "Seu pai está muito chateado com tudo isso minha filha, assim que dê um tempo a ele." Declara, quando se aproxima de sua filha.

"Só, por favor, não deixe que ele tome decisões extremas. Não quero processá-la, também não é necessária uma ordem de restrição. Nesses quase três meses que estamos separadas, ela nunca tentou me contatar." Diz Rachel, que não percebe os olhares cúmplices que seu agente e assistente trocaram.

"Por enquanto, é melhor deixarmos isso de lado, mas pode ficar tranquila. Eu não vou permitir que seu pai faça algo assim. Não sem consultarmos com você antes." Ele dá um beijo na testa de sua filha, e um pequeno abraço. "Amanhã, quando estivermos, todos mais calmos, quero conversar com você. Não pense que eu esqueci que há uma nova namorada no pedaço." Dá uma piscadinha para ela, de forma brincalhona, e sai do apartamento, fechando a porta.

"Bem... Isso foi melhor do que eu esperava." Declara Kurt, assim que Hiram fecha a porta. Lança um olhar curioso para sua melhor amiga. "Rach, eu sinto muito pelo modo como agi, mas naquele momento, eu só podia pensar em nossos planos dando errado e tudo aquilo para quê trabalhamos sendo em vão."

Ela consente, e suspira. "Eu sei Kurt." Diz, não olhando para seu amigo, e sim para um dos corredores de seu apartamento. "Eu vou tomar um banho." Declara. Precisava ficar sozinha, e _digerir _tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo.

Kurt se aproxima da cantora e a abraça. "Não se preocupe. Tudo ficará bem. Eu prometo. E eu mesmo vou fazer de tudo para garantir que sua reputação não seja afetada por isso." Ele sussurra, antes de soltá-la. Ele sabe que sua amiga precisa ficar sozinha para pensar sobre os últimos acontecimentos, então a deixa ir para seu quarto.

"Marley, é hora de começar nosso controle de danos..." Declara, desviando sua atenção para a assistente, que consente. "Comece a ligar para o Jacob, quero soltar uma declaração sobre essas fotos." Ordena antes de pegar seu celular e discar o número de Santana.

"Santana, fale para Quinn ficar pronta, daqui uma hora, estarei passando aí para trazê-la para o apartamento de sua _namorada_." Declara, assim que a latina atende a ligação. Agora com essas fotos na internet, mais do quê nunca, eles precisam que os rumores do namoro sejam vistos. Fará de tudo para mostrar o quão sério o namoro Faberry é. Incluindo, fazer com que Quinn e Rachel passem a semana a sós na casa da morena.

**X**

Quinn olhava para o grande edifico no Upper East Side, curiosamente. Jamais esteve naquela parte da cidade durante suas visitas a NY, mas também aquele lado só estava reservado aos milionários. Seguia Kurt, entrando no edifício, oferecendo um sorriso educado a todos os funcionários que encontrava pelo caminho, ao entrar no corredor, onde ela deduzia que o apartamento de Rachel estava localizado, ela respira fundo, se preparando mentalmente para qualquer coisa que fosse encontrar.

Estava no apartamento de Kurt, assistindo televisão, quando o celular de Santana tocou e logo depois da curta chamada, sua agente lhe informou que ela não ficaria no apartamento do rapaz, assim como foi o combinado, e sim no apartamento de sua _namorada. _No inicio estava surpresa por Rachel ter concordado com isso, afinal, nunca ficaram sozinhas juntas, a não ser quando realizavam as atividades planejadas por Kurt, mas isso era outro nível, dividiriam o apartamento por alguns dias, e isso lhe trazia certo nervosismo, assim como uma leve empolgação também. Logo, quando Kurt foi buscá-la, descobriu que Rachel não sabia de nada, e de acordo com o agente, seria uma surpresa para a cantora.

Por isso, Quinn respirava fundo, falando a si mesma que tudo sairia bem, e que Rachel não a expulsaria de seu apartamento. Parando em frente a uma porta branca, a loira segura sua respiração. Quando Kurt abre a porta, tudo o que encontram é silêncio. O agente, chama pela sua cliente, mas não obtém resposta.

Eles entram no local, e Quinn lança seu olhar ao redor. Estavam em uma grande sala, o piso era laminado de madeira marfim, as paredes todas brancas, o sofá, as poltronas, o carpete, e o abajur localizado em uma das mesas, todos tinham a cor dourado claro, em um canto da sala, onde havia uma imensa janela, com uma bela vista de NY, havia um piano de cauda preto, e na parede perto dele, um quadro de Barbra Streisand, preto e branco. É aquela definitivamente, era a casa de Rachel.

Suspirando, Kurt começa a andar pelo apartamento a procura de sua amiga. "Sinta-se em casa, Quinn." Diz antes, de entrar em outro cômodo.

A loira fica parada perto da porta por algum tempo, até decidir que Kurt estava demorando de mais, e começa a tentar se distrair, indo até a grande janela, com toda intenção de admirar a vista, mas ao escutar passos, para no meio do caminho e olha curiosamente para o corredor, de onde vinham os passos. O que viu a fez abrir a boca surpresa, e soltar algo indecifrável aos demais ouvidos.

Caminhando pelo apartamento, estava Rachel, só de calcinha e sutiã. Mas, não qualquer calcinha e sutiã, não, era simplesmente o conjunto mais sexy visto por Quinn. Solta um pequeno gemido, sem ao menos perceber. Quando escuta o gemido, Rachel, que agora entrava na sala, dá um grito ao perceber Quinn, ali parada perto de seu piano, em sua sala. O quê ela estava fazendo ali?!

A atriz leva uma de suas mãos a seus olhos, os cobrindo, na verdade fingindo cobri-los, já que espiava pelos seus dedos, o corpo da morena. Passa sua língua pelos seus lábios, umedecendo-os, discretamente.

Inconscientemente, a cantora leva seus braços a suas partes íntimas, tentando se cobrir.

Ao escutar o grito, Kurt sai da cozinha, e vai direto para a sala. Ao chegar lá, olha de uma atriz para a outra, e solta um pequeno sorriso malicioso. "Rach, você está bem?" Pergunta, se controlando para não rir da expressão de sua amiga.

"O quê ela está fazendo aqui?" A morena indica a atriz, que ainda estava com seus olhos cobertos pela sua mão. Não queria soar mal educada, mas têm que entender o seu lado. Até alguns segundos atrás, ela estava sozinha em seu apartamento, e de repente Quinn está na sua sala.

"Quinn veio passar alguns dias com você." Kurt declara, pegando seu celular.

A morena franze o cenho, e olha incrédula para seu amigo. "Ela o quê?" Se encolhe um pouco, tentando tampar mais de seu corpo.

"Depois dos últimos acontecimentos, precisamos mais do quê nunca que seu namoro pareça sério aos olhos do público –" Diz vagamente, olhando para o relógio na tela de seu smartphone.

"E o quê isso tem a ver com ela passando alguns dias comigo?" Rachel o interrompe, querendo uma rápida resposta.

"Além de reforçar os rumores que vamos espalhar, será bom para vocês se conhecerem melhor e trabalharem em suas interações..." O agente responde, levantando o olhar da tela de seu celular para olhar para sua cliente. "Não saía de casa por enquanto. E se por algum motivo tiver que sair, leve a Quinn, quero vocês juntas vinte e quatro horas por dia. Santana e eu voltaremos daqui alguns dias para buscá-las... Qualquer coisa me ligue... Tchau." E com isso, ele sai do apartamento.

Quinn, que ainda tinha seus olhos tampados por sua mão, e somente escutou curiosamente a conversa entre o agente e a diva, dá um leve suspiro. "Olha Rachel, se você não me quiser aqui, eu posso ir para um hotel –"

É interrompida pela morena. "Não precisa Quinn. Você pode ficar... acho que como Kurt falou será bom para trabalharmos em nossas interações, ainda mais agora com essas fotos..." Abaixa a cabeça, vergonhosamente.

A atriz tira a mão que cobria seus olhos, e logo, inconscientemente, deixa seus olhos percorrerem o corpo de Rachel, rapidamente. Ao sentir ser observada, a cantora levanta sua cabeça, e ao perceber o olhar de Quinn, ela limpa a garganta nervosamente, e novamente, tenta se cobrir com suas mãos. "É... Eu vou vestir algo mais apropriado, sinta-se em casa, eu já volto." E sai correndo dali, indo em direção ao seu quarto.

Quinn assiste a cantora ir atentamente, não podia deixar de admirar seu corpo. Suspirando, ela desvia sua atenção para a janela, decidindo que deveria respeitar Rachel. E não pensar nas coisas inapropriadas que estava pensando. Sacudido sua cabeça, para se livrar dos pensamentos inoportunos, ela termina de percorrer o caminho, até a janela e fica observando a vista da cidade.

Rachel estava escolhendo o que vestir, quando seu celular notificou uma nova mensagem. _"Seja amigável, o mais amável possível, mas do quê nunca precisamos que esse PR dê certo, Rach. Por favor, não estrague isso." _Era o quê a mensagem de Kurt falava. Suspirando, a morena consente para si mesma. Ela não estragaria isso. Não poderia estragar, afinal, era sua única chance para fazer com quê o diretor e produtora de West Side Story a considere como candidata para o personagem. Sem falar, que talvez com esse _namoro,_ a mídia se esqueça de seu relacionamento com Pearl, e as novas fotos vazadas pela sua ex.

Logo depois, Rachel volta para sala vestindo um curto short jeans, e uma bata branca. Olha curiosamente para a loira, que não tinha percebido sua presença. Era isso, Quinn era sua _namorada_, e aquela que a ajudará alcançar seus objetivos. Ela não pode estragar isso, mesmo não tendo certeza de como se sente com Quinn em sua casa, ela deve se abrir, e ser amigável.

"Vem, eu vou mostrar o quarto onde você vai ficar." Diz, com um pequeno sorriso, tirando Quinn de seus pensamentos. A atriz consente e logo segue Rachel pelo apartamento. Lugar onde passará alguns dias. Dias que ela fará de tudo para que sejam bem aproveitados...

...

Era noite, o segundo dia de Quinn no apartamento da morena. As coisas entre elas estavam... _Interessantes_. Estavam, facilmente, construindo uma rotina. Pelas manhãs, Rachel preparava o café da manhã, e mesmo sendo vegan, fazia panquecas e bacon para Quinn – a loira jura que o beijou que depositou na bochecha de Rachel naquela manhã, foi pela emoção de saber que comeria bacon, mesmo estando em um apartamento de uma vegan – pelas tardes, enquanto Rachel se exercitava em sua academia particular – em um dos quartos do apartamento – Quinn lia um livro, ou assistia algo interessante na TV, as noites – que se tornaram as preferidas da loira – elas se sentavam no sofá juntas, e assistiam os DVDS musicais de Rachel.

Não saíram do apartamento durante esses dois dias, por ordens de Kurt, que alegava que não seria bom para Rachel sair de casa, enquanto essas fotos tiverem tanta atenção. O agente estava fazendo o máximo para controlar os danos. Desde declarações sobre o ocorrido, a conseguir fazer com que Pearl tirasse as fotos de sua conta no Twitter. Santana, por seu lado, estava contente com a atenção da mídia sobre Rachel, ela alegava que isso traria mais atenção a Quinn, e até sugeriu para quê sua cliente declarasse algo sobre isso, mas Kurt negou, dizendo que não queria formar um triangulo amoroso perante a mídia.

Agora, Quinn estava na sacada do apartamento, aproveitando a bonita noite – enquanto Rachel preparava a pipoca para o filme – para observar a cidade. Estava perdida em pensamentos, com um cigarro entre seus dedos de sua mão esquerda, quando escuta um suspiro surpreso que veio atrás dela. Desviando sua atenção ao barulho, encontra o olhar reprovador de Rachel, que alternava o olhar entre sua face e sua mão, onde o cigarro estava.

"Eu não posso acreditar, Quinn." Rachel franze o cenho, dizendo em seu tom dramático. Ela tinha todas as intenções de vir chamar Quinn, e lhe dizer que a pipoca estava pronta e o filme já estava no aparelho Blu-ray, quando se depara com a atriz fumando. "Como você pôde fazer isso?" A loira arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente. "Quinn..." A cantora se queixa. "Você sabe como isso faz mal para saúde, sem mencionar para suas cordas vocais." Diz seriamente, e quando percebe que estava exposta a fumaça, prende a respiração, não ia se tornar de maneira alguma uma fumante passiva. Ela se vira, e sai da sacada, fazendo uma de suas saídas triunfantes.

A loira fica ali parada com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto. Ainda não entendia metade das coisas que aconteceram ali, mas a forma que a cantora agiu,foi_ fofo_. Negando com sua cabeça, ela leva o cigarro até a boca, e dá uma última tragada, antes de apagá-lo e voltar para a sala principal do apartamento. Lá a atriz encontra com Rachel, sentada no sofá, com uma expressão indecifrável, enquanto mexia no controle da televisão.

"Nem pense chegar perto de mim com esse seu cheiro de cigarro." A repreende assim que a loira entra na sala. Com um suspiro, Quinn decide ir para o quarto onde estava ficando, decidida a tomar um banho. Não porque Rachel queria, sim, porque ela estava com calor. Só isso.

**X**

Alguns dias depois, e já estava completando um mês em que começaram com toda essa história de PR. Santana e Kurt, chegaram à conclusão que seria melhor se as garotas ficassem por mais uma semana em NY. As fotos ainda estavam sendo bastante comentadas, e Kurt temia o quê isso poderia significar para o sonho de Rachel em interpretar Maria, por isso, para tentar amenizar a situação, ele e a latina começaram a planejar tudo o quê as atrizes fariam por essa semana.

Depois de inventarem inúmeras atividades, Kurt e Santana se dirigem para o apartamento da cantora. Ao chegarem lá, a latina olhava tudo curiosamente, com admiração. Não podia deixar de pensar quê de uma forma ou outra Quinn deu sorte em _namorar _alguém como Rachel.

Entrando no apartamento, com sua própria chave, Kurt, seguido por Santana, vai direto para cozinha, onde as duas atrizes tomavam o café da manhã. Quinn lia a seção de notícias locais do jornal, enquanto Rachel lia as dos espetáculos.

"Bom dia _casal_..." Diz Kurt ao ver a cena doméstica de mais para ele. A morena revira os olhos, enquanto murmura um _bom dia_, não tirando a atenção de sua folha de jornal. Quinn levanta seu olhar do jornal, e encontra com o olhar malicioso de Santana. "Só passamos para informar, que Quinn ficará por mais uma semana." Diz olhando diretamente para a atriz, que franze o cenho ao escutar isso, não que não estivesse gostando de passar o tempo com Rachel, só estava surpresa. "E que a partir de amanhã, vocês poderão sair do apartamento, e voltarem a fazer suas atividades normais." Ele declara, sorrindo docilmente para Quinn.

"E se preparem, por que a partir de amanhã, vocês vão trocar muitos beijos em frente às câmeras." Declara Santana olhando maliciosamente para sua melhor amiga, antes de olhar para Rachel, que tinha uma expressão surpresa em sua face. "Você está bem, Raquel?" Pergunta à latina, fingindo preocupação, quando na verdade se segurava para não rir da expressão da morena.

Rachel limpa a garganta, e consente com a cabeça, não dando importância ao nome que Santana usou para referi-la. "Sim. Ehrr... estou bem." Não podia deixar de pensar em como seria ter que beijar Quinn. Olha rapidamente para a atriz, que lhe lança um sorriso nervoso, e logo desvia sua atenção para seu agente, que a olhava de forma curiosa.

Ela sabe que não estava preparada para isso. Mas, não havia escolha. O que lhe restava era esperar, e torcer, para quê seus pensamentos de como seria sentir os lábios de Quinn sobre os seus, deixassem sua mente...

* * *

A partir de agora, vou poder postar normalmente uma vez por semana, só não sei em que dia da semana será. Muito obrigada por todas as reviews que têm deixado até aqui, e please, continuem. Obrigado por lerem, sorry por qualquer erro, e pela pouca interação Faberry, mas é que algumas coisas nesse cap foram necessárias para os próximos caps... tipo Pearl o.O ... No próximo cap, primeiro beijo, Faberry moments no apartamento da Rachel, e finalmente irão conhecer Bacon... Ah, e para aqueles que me viram postar la no nyah, eu já deletei a fic de lá, pois não vai dar para ficar postando nos dois... sorry por isso... e até mais.

XxBre.


	8. Chapter 8

Ela podia escutar, vagamente, o som de algum aparelho de ginástica. Grunhindo, se mexe na cama, afundando mais sua cabeça no travesseiro. Aperta seus olhos, com todas as intenções de se forçar a dormir. Sabe que estava cedo, e não queria acordar – levantar agora, mas desde que veio passar os dias com Rachel, tem saído de sua _rotina rigorosa_ de só acordar ao meio dia, e feito algo inacreditável – até para ela – que era acordar cedo.

Suspirando, se mexe mais uma vez na cama. Percebe que o barulho havia cessado, e é grata por isso. Escuta o telefone da sala tocar e amaldiçoa sob sua respiração. Logo, escuta alguns passos, e percebe que se direcionavam ao quarto onde estava. Puxa o lençol para cobrir mais seu corpo. Escuta leves batidas na porta, e com intenções de ignorá-las, puxa o travesseiro que estava ao seu lado, para cima de sua cabeça. Solta um leve suspiro, e aperta o travesseiro mais contra sua cabeça.

Passam alguns breves segundos até ouvir. "Quinn..." Escuta Rachel a chamar. Tira o travesseiro sobre sua cabeça, jogando-o para o lado, e abre um de seus olhos, olhando rapidamente para o relógio na mesinha ao lado da cama. 06h30min AM. Agora mesmo que ia ignorá-la. Finge não ter escutado, e rapidamente fecha seu olho, se aconchegando mais na cama. "Quinn, o Kurt acaba de me ligar, ele pediu para você se arrumar, pois temos que comparecer a um evento às 10h30min." Mentalmente, ela solta um palavrão. Porque esse evento não poderia ser à tarde?! "Quinn... Eu vou preparar o café da manhã, assim que eu terminar venho lhe chamar."

Escuta os passos de Rachel saindo daquele corredor, e suspira aliviada. Rapidamente, é tomada pelo sono.

"Quinn..." Escuta uma voz a chamar. "Quinn..." Faz um som estranho, e se mexe na cama, quer dormir mais. Procura, com suas mãos, algo para se cobrir, mas não encontra, assim que se encolhe na cama, e pega o travesseiro ao seu lado, para abraçá-lo. "Quinn... Quinn..." Suspira. Essa voz estava interrompendo seu sonho.

"Quinn, vem tomar café da manhã, eu fiz ovos mexidos com bacon para você." Rapidamente, abre um olho, e olha curiosamente ao seu redor. Franze o cenho em seu estado semi-acordado. Escuta leves batidas na porta e suspira. Esfrega seus olhos, e os abre, senta na cama e espreguiça. Percebe o lençol, que usou para se cobrir, no chão ao lado da cama, e o pega. Penteia seu cabelo com uma de suas mãos, e se levanta para abrir a porta.

Ao abri-la se depara com Rachel, usando uma calça legging preta e somente um top lilás. Inconscientemente, umedece seus lábios, e deixa seu olhar pousar na barriga trabalhada de Rachel.

"Bom dia." Diz a cantora, com um pequeno sorriso, não percebendo o olhar de Quinn. "Vem, seu café está pronto."

Quinn murmura algo como 'bom dia', e segue a morena em direção a cozinha. A atriz boceja, e coça sua cabeça. Ao sentir o cheiro de bacon, abre um pequeno sorriso. "Se você é vegan, por que há bacon em sua casa?" Pergunta curiosamente, quando se senta em uma das cadeiras da pequena mesa da cozinha.

"O Kurt que compra e o deixa aí para quando vier comer aqui." Diz Rachel, se sentando na cadeira de frente para a de Quinn.

A loira consente, e agora mais acordada, olha ao seu redor. "Obrigada por mais uma vez preparar o café." Agradece genuinamente, desviando sua atenção a morena, lhe oferecendo um pequeno sorriso. Se dependesse dela, o café da manhã seria o almoço / lanche da tarde. "Então, quais são os planos para hoje?" Pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Bem, o Kurt não disse muito, só me disse que teremos que fazer uma aparição em um evento beneficente. E que a Santana ligaria para você, para passar algumas instruções." Declara, dando um pequeno gole em seu café. Pega seu iPad, que estava em cima da mesa, e começa olhar as principais notícias da manhã.

Há um pequeno silêncio entre elas, até que Quinn suspira e pergunta hesitantemente. "Você está preparada para enfrentar a mídia depois do ocorrido?" Leva um pedaço de bacon a sua boca, e logo olha curiosamente para a cantora. Hoje, será a primeira vez que sairão do apartamento desde o acontecido.

"Eu sinceramente não sei." Diz vagamente, enquanto pegava um pedaço de mamão, em sua porção de frutas. "Só espero que não sejam muito agressivos, e que foquem em que estamos juntas, e não no quê aconteceu com a Pearl." Pega um pedaço de morango, e rapidamente o mastiga, antes de lançar seu olhar para Quinn. Limpa a garganta, e diz timidamente, mudando de assunto. "Você se lembra do quê teremos que fazer hoje, certo?"

A loira consente, e arqueia as sobrancelhas. "Você está nervosa?" Pega a caixa de suco de laranja, e coloca um pouco em um copo.

"Não..." Ela realmente espera que sua voz não tenha saído tão hesitante como soou para seus ouvidos.

Quinn dá um sorriso divertido, mas não diz nada. Sabe que Rachel está mentindo, e ela também está nervosa, afinal a qualquer hora estará beijando sua _namorada _em frente às câmeras, mas não demonstrava. Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, ela pergunta, trazendo a conversa de volta para o assunto anterior. "Você sabe em qual evento teremos que comparecer?" Toma um gole de seu suco, e logo pega um pedaço de bacon.

"Em um evento realizado em algum Pet Shop. Eu não sei muito bem como será, mas Kurt mencionou algo sobre adoções." Rachel diz, pegando sua caneca branca com pequenas estrelas douradas, e colocando mais café.

"Oh, eu já estive em um desses..." Declara Quinn, se lembrando da vez que Santana e ela foram a um evento parecido em LA. "Os cachorros, e algumas vezes os gatos, resgatados da rua estarão lá para serem adotados." Explica, também se lembrando que queria ter adotado um filhote de cachorro naquele dia, mas Santana não permitiu alegando que como não havia nenhum fotógrafo por lá, seria melhor adotar um quando alguém pudesse registrar esse momento. Revira os olhos ao se lembrar disso.

"Você adotou algum?" Pergunta a morena, curiosamente. Bloqueia a tela de seu iPad, e o coloca ao lado de seu prato, dando sua atenção total a Quinn.

"Não. Santana não permitiu." Diz, enquanto empurrava alguns pedaços dos ovos de um lado para o outro.

"E por que não?" A cantora deposita seu queixo sobre sua mão, apoiando seu cotovelo na mesa.

"De acordo com ela, eu deveria fazer essa _boa ação_ só quando algum fotógrafo estivesse presente para registrar o momento." Quinn fala em um tom de deboche. Levanta seu olhar para a morena, e lhe oferece um pequeno sorriso, já que esta a olhava curiosamente.

"Eu entendo. Kurt também faz isso. Ele acha que devo guardar meus bons momentos somente para quando a mídia estiver presente." Rachel declara com certo pesar. Olha rapidamente para a tela de seu iPad, e volta sua atenção para Quinn, que aparentava pensativa.

A atriz solta um pesado suspiro, e se acomoda mais na cadeira. "É isso que me frustra, sabe?!" Diz vagamente, lançando um sério olhar para a morena. "Eles acham que devemos fazer de tudo só para estarmos do lado bom da mídia." Sua refeição havia sido esquecida. Se interessando mais no fato de poder conversar com Rachel sobre o quê vem a incomodando por um tempo. "Como em nosso namoro..." Rachel, mesmo sem seu consentimento, cora ao escutá-la dizer isso. "Eles fazem o quê querem dele, não se interessando se isso combina com nós ou não." Lança um rápido olhar para seu prato, e logo volta sua atenção a cantora. "Você não acha quê o que estamos fazendo é programado de mais?" Pergunta, buscando a confirmação da cantora, cruzando os braços.

Rachel arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente. "Como assim?"

"O que quero dizer é que, sei lá..." Coça sua nuca. "Sei que é necessário sermos vistas juntas e tudo mais, mas só acho que às vezes nossos agentes exageram de mais, e isso faz com quê deixe de parecer espontâneo." Se explica. Isso é algo que vem a importunando desde um tempo. Entende que precisam ser vistas juntas, e que precisam realizar várias atividades para isso, mas queria fazer coisas mais espontâneas, algo que um casal verdadeiro faria, e não ficar caminhando pelo parque o tempo todo. "Temo que nossa relação possa aparentar forçada."

"É às vezes penso assim, mas o Kurt é um detalhista e pensa até no último detalhe." Rachel declara, defendendo o comportamento de seu agente.

"Eu sei, mas talvez, pudéssemos tomar um pouco de controle da situação, afinal, são nossas vidas..." Diz seriamente. Suspira, e passa uma de suas mãos por seu cabelo. "Sabe, não estou sugerindo para sairmos por aí fazendo rebeldias, mas sim, fazermos atividades que gostamos. Programas que lhe interessam e interessam a mim. E não todas as coisas que eles nos dizem para fazer." Olha esperançosa para a morena, e sugere. "Talvez pudéssemos, pelo menos, uma vez na semana, fazer aquilo que realmente gostamos, afinal, é nosso _relacionamento_ e deveríamos ser capazes de fazer aquilo que queremos."

Rachel respira fundo, pensativa. Quinn tinha um bom argumento, e seria legal poder se livrar das atividades planejadas por seu agente, pelo menos por um dia. "Ok. Acho que podemos tentar fazer isso."

**X**

"Quinn, você tem certeza disso?" Rachel pergunta, enquanto presenciava a atriz sendo lambida em sua face por um filhote de bulldog. Estavam no Pet Shop há algum tempo, e desde que chegaram Quinn andava de um lado para o outro, curiosamente, olhando os cachorros, até encontrar com o pequeno bulldog, e desde então não desgrudou dele.

A loira consente, com um grande sorriso, encantada com o cachorro. "Não vejo o porquê de não ter." Diz levantando o pequeno filhote. Desde que o viu, se apaixonou pelo bulldog, e sabia que deveria levá-lo para casa.

Um flash é disparado desde o outro lado da rua, mas nenhuma das duas percebe isso.

"Mas... Você não pode fazer isso." Declara com o cenho franzido.

"Claro que posso Rach." Sorri, e leva o filhote contra seu peito, abraçando-o. Nem dando importância ao fato que acaba de chamar a morena pelo seu apelido com a maior intimidade. E nem percebendo como a cantora corou ao escutá-lo. Rachel limpa a garganta, e depois de alguns segundos fala.

"Quinn, se você quer adotá-lo, tudo bem, afinal, é a oportunidade perfeita já que há muitos fotógrafos presentes..." Ambas olham para os fotógrafos que estavam do lado de fora da loja. "E Santana adorará toda a atenção que você receberá. Mas, você não pode fazer isso com o pobre cachorro."

"E por que não?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente, se direcionando a um atendente, para dizê-lo que levará o filhote para casa.

"Você não pode chamar seu cachorro de Bacon..." A morena diz determinada a fazer com que Quinn perceba isso. "Que tal, Tony, ou Freddie, ou Arthur, ou Charlie, ou John, não sei, qualquer outro nome normal, menos Bacon... Você já pensou como as pessoas vão reagir quando descobrirem que seu cachorro tem esse nome?!" Diz, seguindo a atriz pela loja.

É ignorada pela loira, o que faz com quê ela siga argumentando. "Eu acho que você deveria o chamar de Tony. Ele tem cara de Tony." Chegam até o local onde o funcionário da loja está. O atendente olha curiosamente para elas, e a loira lhe dá um pequeno sorriso.

"Olá, bom dia. Eu quero adotar essa gracinha aqui." Diz Quinn, apertando o filhote contra seu corpo. O funcionário consente e pega os papéis necessários para a adoção.

A cantora suspira quando percebe que Quinn, ao receber os papéis e começar a preenchê-los, realmente colocaria o nome do cachorro de Bacon, já que preenchia onde estava escrito _nome_ com Bacon Fabray.

"Quinn, você não pode chamar seu cachorro de Bacon!" Rachel diz novamente, tentando pela última vez convencer a atriz.

A loira desvia sua atenção dos papéis para Rachel, olhando com um ar de malícia para a cantora. "Claro que posso. Representa algo que amo. E é uma bonita palavra. Então, Bacon será." Sorri presunçosa, e dá uma piscadinha para a morena, antes de voltar a preencher um dos papéis.

Rachel revira os olhos, e cruza os braços. Claramente, Quinn não estava pensando sobre essa situação. Quero dizer, Bacon. Bacon! Bacon... Ela, sinceramente, já se sentia mal pelo pobre cachorro. Suspirando derrotada, ela decide dar mais uma volta pelo local, e deixar Quinn resolver o quê é que tenha quê ser resolvido para a adoção.

Andando pelo Pet Shop, ela olha tudo curiosamente, e logo se aproxima de onde os gatos estavam. Embora, adorasse os animais, principalmente os cachorros, sua preferência sempre seria os gatos. Observando eles, ela percebe uma gata preta em um canto, deitada, afastada dos demais, olhando para o lado de fora. Dá um pequeno sorriso ao observar como a gata agia.

Logo um espirro a assusta, causando-a a dar um pequeno pulo. Ao desviar sua atenção para um de seus lados, percebe que Quinn estava ali parada, com seu novo cachorro em seus braços. "Que susto..." Espirro. "Você está bem?" Espirro. "Quinn..."

A loira abre a boca para dizer algo, mas acaba espirrando novamente. Coça seu nariz desesperadamente, seus olhos começavam a lacrimejarem. "Eu só vim avisar que..." Espirro. "Já terminei com os papéis, e podemos ir, se você quiser." Coça um de seus olhos, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, e já sentia uma leve dor em sua garganta. Malditos gatos e maldita alergia que eles causam nela.

A cantora consente, e as duas se afastam daquela seção, mas antes a morena lança um último olhar para a gata preta. Quinn limpa a garganta, agora afastada dos gatos, se sentia um pouco melhor. "Você está preparada para isso?" Pergunta hesitantemente, enquanto elas se direcionavam para o outro lado da loja.

"Sinceramente, eu havia me esquecido do quê estamos prestes a fazer." Diz com um pequeno sorriso, desde que Quinn lhe disse que iria adotar o filhote e chamá-lo de Bacon, seu foco foi todo desviado em fazer com quê a loira tirasse essa ideia maluca da cabeça, algo que infelizmente, não conseguiu.

Quinn dá um sorriso desconcertado, rezando para que Rachel não se sinta nervosa agora quê ela a fez se lembrar do quê estão prestes a encarar. A loira agacha, colocando _seu_ filhote, cuidadosamente no chão, e põe a coleira vermelha, que acabara de comprar, nele. Só se conheciam há meia hora, mas Bacon já estava completamente confortável com sua dona. Sorri e se levanta, lançando um olhar divertido para Rachel. "Ele é tão fofo." Fala docilmente.

Rachel dá um grande sorriso. "Sim, ele é." Desvia seu olhar para o pequeno cachorro. "Pena que não posso falar o mesmo de seu nome." Diz com pesar, lançando um rápido olhar para a atriz.

Quinn revira os olhos, com um ar sarcástico. "Bacon é um nome legal, ok?! É original e muito criativo." Declara maliciosamente.

"Tanto faz..." Rachel cruza os braços. "Mas fique sabendo, que ainda acho que ele tem cara de Tony." Olha, novamente, para o filhote, e logo desvia sua atenção para a dona do cachorro. Limpa a garganta, mudando sua expressão para uma séria. "Acho melhor irmos logo, ou Kurt me ligará, nos apressando para fazer isso o mais rápido possível, alegando que devemos sair na edição do E! News das sete."

A atriz consente, e dá um pequeno sorriso. Respira fundo e ambas se encaminham até a porta. "Que Barbra me dê forças." Rachel murmura para si mesma. Chegou a hora de levar isso para o nível que mais temia. O da intimidade.

Chegando a porta, Quinn se agacha e pega o filhote, colocando-o em um de seus braços, quando se levanta, abre a porta, e deixa à morena passar primeiro, para logo sair da loja, e se posicionar ao lado da cantora, entrelaçando suas mãos. A mão de Rachel estava fria, e a atriz torcia que fosse por causa da temperatura da cidade, e não de nervosismo. Dá um pequeno aperto na mão da morena, e logo lhe sorri docilmente.

Os fotógrafos desde o outro lado da rua, já tiravam fotos do _casal_. E alguns outros que estavam em frente à porta do Pet Shop, começavam com as perguntas, seguindo-as pela calçada.

"Rachel, é verdade que você processará Pearl pelas fotos?" Um fotógrafo pergunta, enquanto andava na frente do _casal_, tirando várias fotos. A morena suspira, e segura com um pouco mais de força, a mão de sua _namorada. _Como eles poderiam perguntar – saberem – algo assim, quando as únicas pessoas que sabiam sobre a possibilidade de um processo, com certeza não teriam divulgado a informação. Percebendo que era somente um rumor, e um palpite de um jornalista desesperado por algo, ela dá um minúsculo sorriso para a câmera de outro fotógrafo, que se aproximava delas, e não responde a pergunta.

"Rachel... Rachel... Rumores alegam que você estará na próxima edição da revista Playboy. É verdade?" O fotógrafo que fez a pergunta, soava genuinamente esperançoso, e Quinn teve que se controlar para não revirar os olhos. Homens...

"Sobre as fotos, quando elas foram tiradas?" Quinn escuta alguém gritar a pergunta por trás delas.

"Pearl afirma que você a deixou postar as fotos, é verdade?" De novo, a loira se controla para não revirar seus olhos.

"É verdade que essas fotos foram tiradas recentemente, e que vocês reataram o namoro?" Ok. Agora isso foi simplesmente estúpido, quero dizer, não é como se Quinn estivesse ali ao lado de Rachel, andando de mãos dadas com ela, não é mesmo?! Idiotas...

A atriz realmente estava se forçando para não acabar falando algo. Malditos fotógrafos, e malditas perguntas que faziam Quinn querer gritar para que eles deixassem Rachel em paz. "O quê você tem a comentar sobre os rumores que você traia Pearl com Quinn?" A mencionada aperta sua mandíbula, e lança um rápido olhar ao seu redor. Se lembrando, como um mantra, das ordens de Kurt. Permanecer calada. _Permaneça calada_. Essa era a principal ordem.

A cantora só sorria, uma vez ou outra, enquanto caminhava tranquilamente de mãos dadas com Quinn, quer dizer, ela aparentava estar tranquila, quando na verdade por dentro estava morrendo de vontade sair dali correndo e voltar para a segurança de seu apartamento.

Bacon assistia tudo atentamente, nos braços de sua dona, latindo quando achava que os fotógrafos se aproximavam de mais.

"Quem é esse?" Um dos fotógrafos pergunta, se referindo ao filhote que latia, com certa valentia, para um fotógrafo que se aproximou do casal. A atriz lança um rápido olhar para seu novo mascote, e dá um pequeno sorriso. Talvez Bacon pudesse ajudar a trazer a atenção da mídia de volta a elas.

"É _nosso _cachorro." Declara Quinn, dando ênfase em _nosso_. E com essa declaração, os flashes eram disparados ainda mais. A loira solta sua mão da de Rachel, movimento que a cantora achou estranho, mas logo, ao sentir o braço de Quinn em volta de seus ombros, não se importou. A atriz dá um suave beijo na cabeça da morena, que cora com o ato, e se esconde, depositando sua cabeça no ombro da loira.

Sorrindo, Quinn aperta mais Rachel contra seu corpo. "Vocês acabam de adotar?!" Um fotógrafo meio pergunta meio declara, para o alivio de ambas, já que estavam, novamente, com a atenção da mídia em elas.

As atrizes sorriem. "Sim." Quinn responde, movimentando Bacon, procurando uma posição mais confortável para o filhote em seus braços.

"O quê aconteceu em Boston? É verdade que vocês se casaram por lá?" Outro fotógrafo pergunta, e Quinn teve que morder seu lábio inferior para não rir. De onde essas pessoas tiram perguntas como essa?!

"Vocês estão morando juntas?" Alguém grita atrás delas. E o sorriso de ambas aumenta.

Chegando ao carro da morena, Quinn segura sua _namorada_ com um pouquinho mais de força, antes de soltá-la. Rachel suspira, e pede mentalmente a Barbra que faça com quê tudo dê certo. É isso. Chegou à hora.

A loira abre a porta do carro, do lado do passageiro, para a cantora. E dá um pequeno sorriso. Rachel se aproxima, e hesitantemente junta seu corpo ao de Quinn, entrelaçando suas mãos. Elas trocam intensos olhares por alguns segundos. A atriz umedece seus lábios, e respira fundo. Sussurra algo como _'aqui vou eu'._ E começa a se inclinar, fazendo com que Rachel aguardasse nervosamente o impacto.

A cantora fecha os olhos, e ao sentir suaves lábios sobre os seus, solta um leve suspiro. Passam alguns segundos só com o encostar de lábios, e vagamente escutavam os fotógrafos que assobiavam, e os flashes sendo disparados.

Logo Quinn começa a mover seus lábios, fazendo com que Rachel soltasse um pequeno gemido e repetisse seus movimentos, passa sua língua pelo lábio inferior da morena, que abre mais sua boca, dando permissão para a língua de Quinn invadi-la. Ao as línguas se tocarem, a atriz sente certo arrepio em suas costas. Rachel leva seus braços ao pescoço da loira, e esta por impulso, leva suas mãos a cintura da morena.

A cantora cada vez mais, inconscientemente, se soltava, deixando o nervosismo e a timidez de lado. Tomava controle do beijo, chupando a língua de Quinn, e logo mordendo seu lábio inferior.

O que era para ser simplesmente um beijo, um _P.D.A _(Demonstrações Públicas de Afeto), estava cada vez mais se tornando em algo fora de controle.

Felizmente, ou infelizmente para Quinn, o celular de Rachel toca, fazendo-as separarem. A morena limpa a garganta, e abaixa sua cabeça, vergonhosamente, alcançando pelo seu celular, e atendendo a ligação de seu agente. Enquanto Quinn, bem, ela estava mais do quê confusa. Sentiu coisas naquele beijo, que com certeza, não eram coisas que sentiria beijando uma _colega de trabalho._ De longe, esse foi um dos melhores beijos de sua vida. E quando estava beijando a cantora, algo forte nela foi despertado, não compreendia o quê era, mas mal pode esperar para experimentar _isso_ novamente. Quem a beijou não foi Rachel, quer dizer foi, mas não aquela Rachel que conhecia, era como se a cantora tivesse se transformado durante o beijo, e Quinn adorou conhecer esse novo lado da morena. Só queria que ela agisse dessa maneira confiante diariamente.

"Era o Kurt..." É tirada de seus pensamentos quando escuta a voz da morena, ao encerrar a ligação. "Ele disse para ficarmos no apartamento esta noite, e que mais tarde ele passará por lá." A cantora declara, tentando agir o mais normalmente o possível, mesmo sofrendo uma batalha interna. Aquele beijo a fez sentir coisas, coisas que com certeza, não deveria ter sentido. _Coisas_ quê há um bom tempo não sentia. E se não fosse pelo seu celular ter tocado, ela acha que não teria se separado de Quinn, e isso a assustava.

Quinn consente e dá um pequeno sorriso desconcertado. "Vamos?" Ela se afasta um pouco, deixando a morena entrar no carro, e logo fecha a porta, se direcionando ao lado do motorista. Respira fundo antes de entrar no carro, rezando para que Rachel não voltasse a agir como no começo. Elas tinham alcançado um novo nível agora, e não podiam voltar atrás.

**X**

"_Mamães a vista!... É, parece que as coisas estão bem sérias entre Rachel Berry e sua nova namorada, Quinn Fabray. O casal foi visto hoje pela tarde quando saíam de um Pet Shop com um filhote de Bulldog. E ao serem perguntadas quem era o pequeno, Quinn afirmou que era o novo cachorro do casal..." _A voz de Giuliana Rancic preenchia a sala do apartamento. Como Kurt planejava, o casal conseguiu sair na edição das sete do E!News. O quê ele não havia planejado era Quinn fazer com que eles fossem noticias em sites e alguns programas de fofocas, com a adoção do cachorro. Na verdade, ele nem havia sugerido uma adoção, mas quando viu as notícias, disse que foi uma ideia brilhante e que Quinn fez um ótimo trabalho... Como se ela tivesse o adotado para sair nos noticiários...

"Bem, eu acho melhor irmos... Não se esqueçam que amanhã temos uma caminhada logo pela manhã..." Quinn murmura algo sobre sua respiração, mas Kurt a ignora, assim que ele continua falando. "E depois o almoço com alguns amigos." Declara, olhando para sua cliente, que aparentava bastante pensativa. Ele se levanta do sofá, e olha para Santana, que estava praticamente deitada, ao seu lado. O sofá era tão macio, que ela poderia dormir ali.

A latina revira os olhos ao perceber que Kurt queria que ela levantasse. "Ok. Já estou indo." Com muita dificuldade se levanta, e pega sua bolsa. "Bem, _mamães _boa sorte com seu novo filho." Diz sarcasticamente, se referindo à nota que acabara de passar no E! "E não se esqueçam de _praticar, _pois não quero mais cenas como aquela no beijo." Declara com um sorriso malicioso.

Quinn arqueia as sobrancelhas desentendida, e o sorriso da latina aumenta. "Ah qual é, Quinn eu vi as fotos que saíram de vocês, ok?! Você estava prestes a engolir o Hobbit." Lança um rápido olhar para a morena, que franze o cenho. "Não deixem quê isso aconteça novamente, não será bom para suas imagens." Ao perceber a expressão de desentendimento das atrizes, se explica. "Vocês estavam prestes a fazerem sexo em público. Assim que _pratiquem_ por aqui." Dá uma piscadinha e sai em direção porta, deixando os outros três ocupantes da sala envergonhados, principalmente uma loira.

"Bom, eu já vou indo." Afirma Kurt, embaraçoso. Acena para as atrizes e sai rapidamente do apartamento.

Quinn tinha sua atenção desviada para qualquer lugar, evitando olhar para Rachel, enquanto a morena estava intensamente corada, e olhava para suas mãos.

Há silêncio entre elas durante alguns segundos, até que Rachel limpa a garganta. "Você quer pedir uma pizza?" Pergunta hesitantemente. Estava tentando ao máximo não deixar que as coisas entre elas ficassem desconfortáveis – como antes –, ainda mais depois daquele beijo.

"Claro." Quinn responde, encontrando coragem para olhar para a cantora. "Você quer que eu a peça enquanto você escolhe um filme?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas.

"Pode ser..." Diz Rachel já se levantando, decidindo mentalmente qual filme deveria escolher.

"Ok..." Quinn diz sozinha na sala. Suspira, e se levanta, indo em direção ao telefone, e discando o número que se tornou familiar para ela, nos últimos dias.

...

"Você usa óculos?!" Rachel pergunta, assim que vê Quinn entrando na sala, usando os óculos Ray Ban de leitura. Ok, pergunta _meio_ óbvia, mas ela estava surpresa. Quinn ficava _muito bem _usando esses óculos.

A atriz dá um sorriso dócil para a morena. "Só para descansar as vistas." Dá de ombros, e se senta ao lado de Rachel no tapete. Entre elas haviam duas caixas de pizzas, uma metade bacon, metade pepperoni, e a outra vegetariana. "Então, quê filme vamos assistir?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente.

"Hello Dolly, um dos filmes mais famosos da Barbra." Dá um grande sorriso, e aperta o play do controle remoto. Os créditos iniciais do filme logo começam a serem tocados.

"Você a conhece?" Pergunta Quinn, se referindo a Barbra. Nos últimos dias, todas as noites, elas assistiam algum musical da coleção de Rachel, e a maioria desses musicais tinha Barbra Streisand como protagonista.

A cantora suspira, dramaticamente. "Quem me dera." Abre a caixa da pizza vegetariana, e pega um pedaço. "No dia em que eu conhecer Barbra Streisand, esse será o melhor dia da minha vida." Dá uma pequena mordida em sua pizza, e desvia sua atenção para a televisão. "Melhor do quê isso só eu ganhando um Tony e ele sendo entregue por ela."

Um latido é escutado e ambas desviam suas atenções para o corredor, de onde um filhote de cachorro saía. "Por falar em Tony..." Rachel diz com certa malícia.

Quinn revira os olhos. "Bacon... Vem cá, menino... Bacon..." O chamava com um pequeno sorriso. O cachorro a ignora, e se direciona para o lado de Rachel. "Pelo visto, ele gosta de você." Comenta, quando o filhote deita ao lado da morena, apoiando suas costas nas pernas dela.

A cantora coloca o pedaço de pizza que comia, de volta na caixa, e passa uma de suas mãos pela cabeça do cachorro, acariciando-o. "Ele gosta, não gosta, Tony?!"

"O nome dele não é Tony..." Quinn protesta, fingindo estar _brava_. "Você vai acabar o fazendo se acostumar com esse nome, e aí ele não vai reconhecer quando o chamarmos pelo seu nome real." Cruza os braços, enquanto observava atentamente Rachel fazendo carícias em seu cachorro, se forçando para não sorrir.

"Ele pode muito bem se acostumar com os dois nomes... Não é mesmo, Tony?!" Passa sua mão pela barriga do cachorro, que parecia estar bastante contente com a atenção que recebia. Desvia seu olhar para Quinn. "Então você é alérgica a gatos?" Pergunta se lembrando de mais cedo, da reação da loira ao estar perto dos gatos.

"Sim." A atriz responde, olhando curiosamente para os movimentos da mão de Rachel na barriga de seu cachorro. "Aqueles nojentos sempre me fazem ter fortes crises."

"Hey, eu não posso acreditar que você acaba de chamá-los de nojentos. Eles não têm nada de nojento. São super fofos e dóceis." Rachel olha incrédula para Quinn, com o cenho franzido.

"Eles são nojentos. E chatos. Ficam passando toda hora em nossa perna, com aquele barulho estranho que fazem, e não sabem como devem se comportar. Não obedecem, e se sentem os donos do lugar." Declara, lembrando-se da gata que sua irmã teve quando eram adolescentes. E de como aquele animal a irritava.

"Eles não são nada disso." Rachel defende seu animal preferido. "E dependendo da maneira que você o criar, ele pode ser bastante obediente."

"Eles são sim, e é raro um gato obedecer. Por isso, prefiro os cachorros, eles sim obedecem, ficam ao seu lado não importa o quê, e sempre demonstram como estão felizes por te ver, diferente de gatos, que só ficam deitados ou comendo." Quinn pega um pedaço de pizza da sua própria caixa e dá uma grande mordida.

Rachel suspira. "Eu prefiro os gatos, embora ame os cachorros. Gatos são melhores de lidar." É seu último argumento, já que acabara de lembrar que deveria estar assistindo o filme.

O quê nenhuma das duas percebiam é como a química entre elas, se fazia presente cada vez mais, e quê com o passar dos dias, iam parecendo um verdadeiro casal.

* * *

Sinto muito pelo atraso, é que com o carnaval foi difícil de escrever, e aí só deu para começar a escrevê-lo nessa segunda, mas aí está, um cap praticamente todo Faberry para vocês. Sinto muito por qualquer erro, obrigada por lerem, e muito obrigada pelas reviews que têm deixado até agora ;) Vou começar a escrever o próximo logo, e prometo que semana que vem eu posto, não sei o dia, mas prometo postar até domingo.

XxBre.


	9. Chapter 9

"E agora, nossa próxima convidada, é uma atriz da Broadway mais conhecida por interpretar Claire na peça With You..." Pequenos clipes da última peça da cantora são mostrados. "Com vocês, Rachel Berry." A pequena audiência do talk show, aplaude, e logo a morena entra no estúdio, sorridente.

"Olá garota, quanto tempo." Diz a apresentadora ao abraçar sua convidada com entusiasmo. "Obrigada por vir, sei que você estava em NY até esta manhã e teve problemas com seu voo e quase não chega a tempo." Diz ao soltá-la, e fazer menção para se sentarem. A morena lança um rápido olhar para audiência, e acena para eles.

Dá um pequeno sorriso. "Obrigada por me ter aqui. E sim..." Senta em uma das poltronas. "Tivemos um problema no aeroporto, alguns vôos foram cancelados devido ao tempo de NY, assim que tive que ir procurar outra companhia aérea..." Explica, não revelando o fato que teve que voltar com o jato particular de seus pais.

A verdade, é que ela nem sabia dessa entrevista. Só soube quando, na noite anterior Kurt recebeu uma ligação de um dos produtores do show, dizendo que devido a uma entrevista cancelada de última hora, a de Rachel passou para o dia seguinte – leia-se hoje – então, depois de minutos onde a morena discutia com seu agente, alegando que ele deveria parar de tomar decisões sobre sua carreira sem que ela soubesse, ela começou a arrumar suas malas, enquanto Marley resolvia as questões da companhia aérea, e Kurt, dava a noticia da volta deles para a Cidade dos Anjos a Quinn, Santana e Brittany.

"Fico feliz que tudo tenha dado certo, e que você esteja aqui conosco nesta manhã." Diz Sugar, lendo o texto no Teleprompter, que estava atrás de sua convidada, de maneira que aparentasse que a apresentadora estivesse olhando para Rachel enquanto falava. "Então, eu ouvi dizer que você está passando uma temporada aqui em LA..." Deixa a _pergunta_ no ar, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, curiosamente, e um sorriso divertido. Era isso que estava combinado, Sugar começaria com assuntos leves, descontraídos, para depois começar a perguntar aquilo que realmente importava. As fotos íntimas da cantora e seu novo namoro.

"Sim. Eu decidi passar um tempo descansando e aproveitando, assim que desde o término da peça estou aqui em LA... Lógico que volto a NY para passar alguns dias, afinal, minha vida está lá." Leva uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás de sua orelha. "Mas, por estas últimas semanas, LA, tem sido meu _lar_." Se explica, com um sorriso tímido. Sabia que logo, logo seria questionado o porquê de sua permanência na cidade.

"E o quê exatamente você tem aproveitado?" A apresentadora pergunta em um tom malicioso.

Rachel dá uma pequena risada, corando. "Você sabe..." Dá de ombros. "Meu tempo livre, meus amigos, a cidade... A vida..." Termina com um sorriso misterioso.

"Hmmm... Não há nada mais para se aproveitar aqui em LA?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, com um sorriso sarcástico. A cantora dá um sorriso tímido, a apresentadora estava a pressionando. "Não sei, algo ou alguém daqui..." Uma foto de Rachel e Quinn caminhando por um parque surge no telão do estúdio. "Com quem você parece ter aproveitado bastante seu tempo livre..." Outra foto delas é mostrada, onde Quinn beija a bochecha da morena. O público ri da insinuação da apresentadora, assim como as duas mulheres de frente as câmeras. "Bastante mesmo, já que aparentemente, vocês não se desgrudam uma da outra..." A seguinte foto, é onde as duas estão abraçadas, saindo de um restaurante. "Então Rachel, você quer nos contar algo?"

A cantora dá uma risada nervosa. E olha para o telão onde ainda havia a foto delas. "Essa é minha namorada..." O público começa a aplaudir e soltar pequenos gritos de entusiasmo, já que o animador do público ordenava isso. "Quinn Fabray."

Sugar ri, e pergunta com interesse. "Há quanto tempo estão juntas?"

"Estamos juntas há um mês e meio." A morena responde timidamente, ainda olhando para a foto delas.

"Como vocês se conheceram?" A apresentadora estava com seus cartões de anotações em suas mãos, e passa para o seguinte.

Rachel desvia sua atenção para a ruiva. "Nos conhecemos em um bar. Um primo meu é amigo do irmão dela..." Começa a contar a história que foi ensaiada com Kurt. "Que é o dono do bar, assim que, fomos apresentadas e aí faíscas voaram..." Diz com um grande sorriso. Lança um rápido olhar para trás das câmeras, onde seu agente estava. Ele consente com a cabeça, aprovando o que a cantora disse, com um minúsculo sorriso. Haviam combinado não dar muitos detalhes, só os detalhes básicos.

"E conte-nos mais sobre ela?! Devo lhe dizer que ela é muito bonita." Sugar pega sua caneca, com café, e dá um pequeno gole, para logo depositá-la sobre a mesa de centro do estúdio.

"Sim, ela é." Diz, antes que pudesse se conter. Limpa a garganta, de maneira desajeitada, e começa a responder a pergunta. "Quinn é super amável, eu estou realmente feliz com ela e com o que temos. Ela é incrível e eu não poderia ser mais grata por ter essa mulher maravilhosa ao meu lado." Dá um sorriso tímido para a apresentadora. Olha rapidamente para o público, estavam ao vivo, e se perguntava se sua _namorada _estaria assistindo o programa em casa.

"Ela é atriz, certo?" A apresentadora passa para o seguinte cartão de anotações.

"Sim." Se aconchega mais na poltrona. "De fato, dois filmes seus estrearão essa semana." Diz com entusiasmo, e até com um pouco de orgulho. Para ela ter dois filmes estreando na mesma semana, era grandioso. E torcia muito para que Quinn conseguisse destaque em seus filmes, e assim realizar seu sonho de ser uma atriz reconhecida e assinar um contrato com alguma produtora.

"Wow, dois filmes em uma semana, isso é incrível. Espero ingressos para ir assistir esses filmes." Declara sorridente. A ruiva alternava seu olhar entre os cartões de anotações e o Teleprompter, sutilmente, a procura do seguinte tópico. "Então, não há dúvidas que as coisas estão indo bem sérias entre vocês."

"Não, não há. Nós estamos juntas há apenas um mês e meio, mas sentimos que é a _coisa certa_. Quinn e eu nos damos muito bem, tão bem, que eu sinto que a conheço minha vida toda, e acho que nosso relacionamento tem tudo para durar." Se explica, docilmente. Havia ensaiado bastante – durante o voo – suas respostas com seu agente.

"Há rumores que vocês estão morando juntas... O quê nos diz sobre isso?" A câmera foca no rosto da morena, antes de abrir a imagem, mostrando as duas mulheres.

A cantora suspira. "Não são verdadeiros. Estamos em estados diferentes, assim que não há como morarmos juntas." Aclara, pegando a caneca de café, sobre a mesa, e dando um pequeno gole. "Mas dividimos o apartamento quando uma visita a outra, assim que acho que os rumores saíram dai." Diz com um sorriso misterioso. Claramente mentindo, já que nunca foi à casa de Quinn.

Sugar consente com um sorriso presunçoso, e logo olha para o Teleprompter. "Eu ouvi que vocês adotaram?!"

"Adotamos." Afirma sorridente. Uma foto do casal, quando saiam do Pet Shop, com Bacon é mostrada. "Esse é o Tony, ou Bacon, como Quinn gosta de chamá-lo, nosso cachorro." A audiência, assim como a apresentadora, ri ao escutar o nome do filhote.

"Bacon?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, de maneira divertida.

Rachel cora, e sorri timidamente. "Sim, Quinn insiste que esse é o seu nome." Explica, se lembrando do documento de adoção, onde dizia _Bacon Fabray._ Prova que o cachorro era só de Quinn, mas por enquanto, aos olhos da mídia, o cachorro pertence às duas.

A ruiva sorri. "É um nome criativo." Dá de ombros. "Então, eu devo perguntar, recentemente algumas fotos íntimas suas, foram vazadas... O quê sua namorada pensa a respeito disso?" Sugar muda, de maneira nada sutil, o assunto.

A cantora respira fundo, estava preparada para esse momento. Ensaiaram praticamente durante todo o voo, as respostas para esse determinado assunto. "Ela não gostou. Claro quem gostaria de descobrir que a ex de sua namorada postou fotos íntimas dela, mas ela manteve a calma com toda essa situação." Responde vagamente. Kurt havia dado ordens explicitas de como não era para aprofundar muito suas respostas, mantê-las simples.

Sugar entrecerra os olhos. "Quinn sentiu ciúmes ao ver que sua ex postou as fotos?"

"Ela entende que essas fotos foram tiradas bem antes de nos conhecermos, e que essas fotos não afetam nosso relacionamento." Lança um rápido olhar para seu agente, que tinha um ar misterioso e um olhar malicioso, direcionado a Sugar.

"Como você se sentiu ao descobrir que suas fotos foram postadas? Quero dizer, essas fotos deveriam ser privadas, algo entre as duas, e não serem expostas ao público." Tenta uma nova maneira de abordagem, desejando mais do quê tudo, ter uma nova polêmica entre Pearl e Rachel, ou um novo triângulo amoroso aos olhos do público.

Rachel suspira, e leva alguns segundos para responder, pensando em toda essa situação. "Pearl não deveria ter feito o quê fez. Eu não vou mentir e dizer que não me senti violada, pois é assim que me senti quando descobri das fotos, mas o que está feito, está feito." Diz, pela primeira vez respondendo uma pergunta com uma resposta verdadeiramente dela. Evitava olhar para seu agente, pois sabia que ele deveria estar furioso com o fato de que ela não respondeu aquilo que supostamente deveria ter respondido.

"Qual foi o motivo dela ter feito isso? Você acha que ela se arrependeu de ter feito, já que no dia seguinte, tirou as fotos?" Pressiona, ainda mais, no assunto. Olha para um de seus produtores, que insinuava que a entrevista só teria mais alguns minutos.

"Eu não sei." Diz honestamente. "Não sei o quê a levou fazer isso, mas já não importa, como disse o que está feito, está feito." Dá de ombros. Não queria aprofundar no assunto, não queria falar sobre aquilo, era simplesmente vergonhoso. Por isso, agia com a maior indiferença, que conseguia manejar.

A apresentadora deposita seus cartões de anotações sobre suas pernas cruzadas, decidida a perguntar aquilo que realmente queria saber. Uma pergunta espontânea. "Se ela se mostrasse realmente arrependida do quê fez, você a perdoaria por ter postado as fotos?" Curiosa, Sugar tinha seu olhar direcionado a entrevistada. Querendo arrancar esse último pedaço de informação, antes que o tempo da entrevista acabasse.

Kurt, desde trás das câmeras, tinha seu olhar cravado em Rachel. Aquela era uma pergunta em que ele não tinha pensando em uma possível resposta, assim que gritava mentalmente para que sua cliente desse a resposta correta. Um grande e gordo _NÃO. _

A cantora parece considerar a resposta por um tempo, até suspirar dramaticamente. "Acho que isso deveria ser algo entre _só_ nós duas, se chegássemos a nos encontrar e ela realmente estivesse arrependida. Mas Pearl está no meu passado. Quinn é meu presente, e meu futuro, e estou focada nisso." Declara, soando até convicta do que dizia. Queria dar por encerrado esse assunto, não só no programa de Sugar, mas como na mídia toda, e espera que com essa declaração tenha conseguido.

Lançando um rápido olhar para o Teleprompter, percebe que as perguntas haviam acabado, assim que diz. "Devo perguntar rapidamente, ao interesse de seus fãs, há algum projeto novo em vista?"

"Não. Por enquanto, não há nenhum projeto em vista... mas nunca se sabe..." Responde com um sorriso misterioso. Pensando nas possibilidades de conseguir seu personagem dos sonhos na peça de Will e Cassandra.

Sugar consente. "Muito obrigada Rachel por ter vindo. Desejo sorte aos seus futuros novos projetos e a sua namorada com seus filmes. Estarei à espera de meus ingressos para os lançamentos dos filmes." Dá um sorriso presunçoso.

O diretor faz um sinal com as mãos, indicando que o tempo do programa havia terminado.

"Ok, isso é tudo que temos por hoje. Obrigada a todos que compareceram, e a vocês..." Lança seu olhar para câmera. "Por terem assistido." Dá um grande sorriso. "Tenham um bom dia, e até amanhã." A música começa a soar no estúdio, e a audiência – comandada pelo animador – se levanta de seus respectivos assentos, para dançarem.

Os créditos finais começam a serem rodados nas telas, enquanto Sugar e Rachel se levantavam de seus assentos, com membros da produção entrando no cenário, indo em direção a elas.

"Obrigada por vir, Rach, foi muito bom vê-la novamente." Diz Sugar ao abraçar a morena.

"Obrigada por me ter aqui..." Dá um sorriso amável. Um dos assistentes de produção se aproxima da morena, e começa a tirar seu microfone. Ao terminar, a cantora se despede da apresentadora, indo em direção ao seu agente, que continuava parado, atrás das câmeras.

"Eu não acredito que direi isso, mas fico feliz que você não tenha seguido todo o _script_..." Diz Kurt, se referindo ao fato que a cantora havia modificado algumas respostas, e improvisado no final. "Foi bem convincente. Você aparentou bem apaixonada em certos momentos, o quê é ótimo para nós. Sem mencionar, como você deu a entender que as coisas estavam sérias. Estou muito contente com o resultado." Declara, puxando a cantora para fora do cenário, e em direção ao camarim.

Os dois entram em um corredor, e Rachel dá um pequeno sorriso para um produtor que passava por eles. "Você não acha que eu possa ter aparentado hesitante em algumas respostas sobre a Pearl?" Pergunta em um sussurro.

Há silêncio por alguns segundos, enquanto eles caminham, entrando em outro corredor. Um assistente passa por eles rapidamente, carregando um copo de café. Kurt segue com seu olhar o caminho do funcionário, até perceber que ele entrava no camarim de um dos convidados.

"Isso você aparentou, mas pode ser algo bom para sua imagem." Declara, em um murmuro. Logo um sorriso malicioso se forma em seus lábios. "Alguns pensarão que você está afetada pelo o que ela fez, e por isso, vão desejar que você siga frente, e é aí que entra Quinn... fazendo você se esquecer de todo o mal que aquela vadia lhe fez passar..."

Rachel suspira, e faz um movimento com a cabeça de negação. Só seu agente para pensar nessas teorias. Chegam à porta do pequeno camarim, designado a cantora. "Você pensa em cada coisa..." Diz a morena, antes de abrir a porta e entrar.

O agente fica ali parado de frente a porta aberta, imaginando em toda atenção que podem receber devido às declarações de Rachel. "Isso é como se fosse Brageliniston, versão gay..." Declara para si mesmo, pensativo. Logo ao escutar Rachel chamá-lo, suspira e entra no camarim.

**X**

"_Quinnie, você tem ideia de como eu me senti ao descobrir que minha filha está namorando por sites de fofoca?! E imagine minha surpresa ao ligar a televisão esta manhã, e ver sua suposta namorada dizer que as coisas vão bem sérias entre vocês, e que até adotar um cachorro juntas, adotaram..." _

Suspirando, a atriz lança um rápido olhar para o filhote de cachorro mencionado, que estava deitado sobre sua barriga, e logo se aconchega mais, no sofá onde estava deitada. "Eu sinto muito mãe... Eu queria te contar, mas eu não poderia, pois precisávamos esperar até o tempo certo para que todos soubessem..." Começa a tentar se explicar.

Estava assistindo televisão, quando sua mãe a ligou, repreendendo-a sobre as notícias de seu namoro. Algo que ela temia acontecer, só que não tão cedo. Literalmente, já que era apenas dez da manhã.

"_Lucy, eu não sou 'todos'. Sou sua mãe e tenho direito de saber o quê acontece em sua vida e com quem você anda." _Diz Judy no outro lado da linha soando magoada.

Solta um palavrão, mentalmente, e tenta se redimir. "Mãe, eu sei, e eu realmente sinto muito..." Coça sua cabeça, e aperta mais o celular contra seu ouvido.

Há um pequeno silêncio na linha, até Judy dizer convicta. _"Eu quero conhecê-la, Quinnie..."_

"O quê?" Pergunta incrédula, franzindo o cenho e levantando abruptamente no sofá, se sentando, e fazendo com que Bacon latisse assustado. "Mãe, não..." Suspira pesadamente, lançando um rápido olhar para um dos pequenos corredores do apartamento. Respira fundo, tentando se acalmar. "Eu entendo que você deve estar ansiosa para conhecê-la, ela também está bem ansiosa para conhecer todos vocês." Mente descaradamente, tentado ao máximo controlar sua voz para que sua mãe não notasse a mentira. "Mas ainda é muito cedo para isso, não é o momento."

"_Quinn, o quê você está escondendo? Há algo de errado com ela? Por que ninguém sabia sobre esse seu namoro? Eu perguntei o Sam, e nem ele sabia sobre esse namoro."_

"Mãe, não há nada de errado, e eu não estou escondendo nada. É só muito cedo para conhecer os pais, e –" É interrompida pela sua mãe.

"_Ok, Quinn, faça o que quiser."_ Diz com pesar._ "Me ligue quando decidir que sua família pode fazer parte dessa sua nova vida de celebridade."_ Golpe baixo Judy Fabray, golpe baixo. Quinn abre a boca para falar algo, mas já era tarde de mais, sua mãe havia encerrado a ligação. Revira os olhos, e passa uma mão por seu cabelo, frustrada. Sua mãe era tão dramática às vezes.

Nesse momento, a porta do apartamento é aberta, revelando Brittany, Kurt e Rachel.

"Olá Quinn, olá Bacon..." Diz a dançarina, com um grande sorriso, abrindo mais a porta para os visitantes entrarem. "Olha quem eu encontrei na porta..." Indica para o agente e a cantora. A loira tinha ido fazer sua rotina matinal, correr pelo parque, e quando voltava encontrou os dois na porta do edifico.

"Bom dia, Quinn, espero que tenha recuperado o sono perdido..." Diz Kurt, se referindo ao fato que tiveram que sair de NY de madrugada, e quando chegaram se separaram, ele e Rachel foram direto para o estúdio, enquanto as três foram para o apartamento descansarem.

A loira consente, olhando curiosamente para a cantora. Não ia revelar que não dormiu nada, por causa da entrevista. Havia assistido toda a entrevista e se preocupava com a morena. Algumas perguntas devem ter sido difíceis para responder. Direciona um pequeno sorriso para Rachel, que se aproximava para pegar no cachorro. As duas trocam breves olhares, até a morena se agachar e começar a fazer caricias no filhote, que agora estava entre as pernas de Quinn.

"Bom dia, Rach..." Diz docilmente.

A cantora que acariciava a cabeça do filhote levanta o olhar e dá um sorriso tímido para a loira. "Bom dia Quinn, espero que tenha dormido bem..."

A atriz faz com que sim com a cabeça. "Eu estava lhe esperando para irmos." Dá Bacon para a morena carregá-lo e se levanta, colocando seu celular no bolso da blusa de seu moletom.

Rachel arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente. "Irmos?" Pergunta desentendida, lançando um rápido olhar para Kurt. Sentia-se envergonhada ao estar perto de Quinn, depois de ter dado aquela entrevista, onde praticamente tudo o que fez, foi se declarar para ela.

"É... irmos para casa." Declara, com um sorriso tímido. A cantora franze o cenho, e a atriz se explica. "Eu pensei que você já soubesse que ficaria em minha casa." Explica, olhando para o agente, que fingia não perceber os olhares que estavam sobre ele.

"Oh... Não precisa se incomodar Quinn, eu ficarei no hotel..." Diz, enquanto lançava olhares acusadores para seu agente. E mais uma vez, ele planejava coisas para ela, sem que ela soubesse.

"Eu fiquei no seu apartamento quando fui para NY, nada mais justo do quê você ficar no meu..." Declara, tentando convencê-la. Havia combinado com o agente, que seria melhor a cantora ficar em seu apartamento enquanto estivessem em LA. Assim poderiam aumentar alguns rumores e também seria bom para continuarem a _se conhecerem_.

"Quinn, eu –"

"Excelente ideia, Quinn." Exclama Kurt, interrompendo sua cliente, agindo como se não fosse ele quem havia pensado nisso. "Vá Rachel, passe uns dias com a sua _namorada_. Afinal, vocês ainda precisam trabalhar em suas interações, e não seria bom se a mídia descobrisse que quando vem para LA, fica em um hotel e não na casa da sua namorada."

A morena suspira, coloca Bacon no chão e cruza os braços. Lança um olhar ameaçador para seu agente, mas consente. Não queria discutir com ele, pelo menos não agora. Tudo que queria era uma cama. Onde pudesse dormir até tarde. E sem mencionar, que ficar na companhia de Quinn, seria melhor do que num quarto de um hotel qualquer. "Ok." Diz, com um minúsculo sorriso direcionado a loira.

"Ótimo. Você deve estar precisando descansar, assim que vamos..." A atriz pega sua mala que estava ao lado do sofá e carrega seu filhote. "Britt, avise a San que eu ligarei para ela mais tarde... Vamos?" Direciona sua atenção a cantora.

"Vamos... Você não vem Kurt?" A cantora descruza os braços, e pega sua mala, que havia sido levada para o apartamento da latina, posicionada ao lado do sofá.

"Não. Eu ficarei por aqui no quarto de hóspedes..." Diz Kurt se sentando no sofá. "Vá e descanse. Eu te ligo mais tarde." Rachel consente, e depois de se despedirem, as atrizes saem do apartamento.

**X **

O apartamento de Quinn, com certeza, surpreendeu Rachel. A cantora esperava algo menor, em um bairro menos conhecido, não um grande – não tão grande quanto ao seu, mas comparado ao de Santana, era bem grande – localizado em Downtown LA.

O lugar tinha uma decoração _urban_, com detalhes pretos, como o balcão da cozinha, alguns dos armários, sofá e poltronas e a mesa central da sala, o resto era branco, como o piso, as paredes, alguns moveis, e alguns itens de decorações (luminárias, abajures).

Assim que chegaram, a atriz mostrou o quarto onde a morena ficaria, e a deixou descansar, enquanto ela cuidava de alguns assuntos pendentes, como decidir qual vestido usar no lançamento de seu filme. Quando a tarde chegou, como já não tinha nada para fazer, e não tinha sono, foi pesquisar o que diziam sobre Rachel e ela, e a entrevista.

O quê leu foi bem_ interessante. _Os comentários iam de como ficavam fofas juntas, a como ela deveria colocar Pearl em seu devido lugar, a como Rachel estava apaixonada. Isso a fez sorrir bobamente. Sim, a entrevista da cantora foi proveitosa. Ao terminar de ler os comentários, foi ao Twitter, postou algumas coisas, dizendo como estava passando uma excelente tarde ao lado de sua _namorada _e depois postou uma foto sua com Bacon, enquanto brincavam no tapete da sala.

No começo da noite, quando Rachel havia acordado, decidiram pedir o jantar. A comida escolhida – por Quinn – foi pizza. O que não causou nenhuma surpresa em Rachel, já que em NY, a atriz só pedia isso.

Estavam na sala, assistindo um episodio de uma série qualquer. Sentadas no chão sobre o tapete, comendo seu jantar, quando a morena olhou curiosamente para a atriz, que dava uma grande mordida em seu pedaço de pizza, e perguntou. "Você não teme engordar?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, de maneira divertida.

"Não, por quê?" Quinn diz com a boca cheia, e logo ao perceber o olhar da cantora, desvia sua atenção para um de seus lados, vergonhosamente.

"É só que eu nunca vejo você comer algo saudável. Você só come coisas gordurosas." Explica, com um pequeno sorriso tímido. Não que julgasse Quinn, só era uma observação.

"Você também está comendo coisas gordurosas..." Tenta se defender, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, indicando o pedaço de pizza que estava na mão da morena.

"Sim, mas eu trabalho duro para perder essas calorias depois." Dá de ombros. E logo pega seu copo de suco, e dá um pequeno gole.

Não vivia um estilo de vida muito saudável, sabe disso, mas também não era tão sedentária assim. "Eu também trabalho duro. Não se esqueça que sou sua companheira de caminhadas." Declara, olhando para Rachel e lhe oferecendo uma piscadinha, antes de voltar sua atenção à televisão. Adorava quando eram somente as duas, sem pressão de agentes, da mídia ou do público. Ela sentia que podia ser si mesma ao lado de Rachel, e suspeitava que a morena sentisse o mesmo, o que gerava esses momentos de brincadeiras entre elas.

"Aquilo nem é um exercício de verdade." Murmura, antes de dar uma mordida em sua pizza vegetariana.

Há silêncio entre elas, um silêncio confortável, mas a curiosidade faz com quê Quinn o quebre. "Como foi sua entrevista?" Pergunta, agindo como se não tivesse assistido-a.

"Foi bem, eu acho." Dá de ombros, e toma um pouco de seu suco. Ainda não havia visto as reviews da entrevista. "Algumas perguntas foram difíceis, focavam muito em Pearl, mas a estratégia de Kurt deu certo..."

"E qual foi à estratégia?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, e dá um grande gole em sua coca-cola.

"Quando a pergunta fosse relacionada ao meu namoro com Pearl, eu deveria trazer o foco ao presente e sempre lembrar _sutilmente_ de você." Coloca seu pedaço de pizza dentro da caixa, e limpa suas mãos com o guardanapo.

Quinn dá um pequeno sorriso ao escutar isso. Sim, ela se lembra das vezes que Rachel mencionou como o quê está feito, está feito, e que ela era seu presente e futuro. Inconscientemente, seu sorriso aumenta ao se lembrar da última parte. Não conhecia Pearl, mas não gostava dela, o quê _ela _fez foi muito errado, e Rachel não merecia isso.

Logo se lembra da ligação de sua mãe, e seu sorriso desaparece. "Você acha que..." Suspira. Precisa contar para Rachel o quê aconteceu, mas teme sua reação, assim que tenta trazer o assunto de maneira sutil. "Você acha que seus pais assistiram a entrevista?"

"Eu creio que não, afinal é um canal local." Declara, pedindo a Barbra mentalmente para que eles nem saibam sobre essa entrevista. Seu pai Hiram já sabia sobre Quinn, mas não a conhecia, enquanto Leroy só sabia que ela estava com alguém, mas pensava que era algo passageiro, não algo tão sério como ela fez parecer na entrevista.

Quinn suspira aliviada, menos mal, já basta ter que lidar com seus pais. "Os meus assistiram." Solta à notícia, nervosamente, olhando fixamente para a parede, que estava a sua frente. Logo, respira fundo e adota uma expressão séria, desviando seu olhar para a morena, dando sua atenção total a Rachel, que estava muito quieta ao seu lado, parecia paralisada. "A minha mãe me ligou quando a entrevista acabou..." Nem se importa que possa ter dado a entender que assistiu a entrevista. "Ela começou a me perguntar o quê estava acontecendo, e por que eu não comentei sobre nosso namoro, depois me questionou se estávamos escondendo algo errado, e se havia algo errado com você..." Começa a divagar. Algo que fazia quando estava nervosa. "E..." Limpa a garganta. "E – e ela quer te conhecer."

Rachel solta um pesado suspiro. Sabe que é algo que eventualmente teria que ser feito, mas não pensava que seria tão rápido. "Ok." Diz nervosamente. Havia uma batalha interna, uma parte de Rachel queria sair correndo dali e nunca mais voltar, só de imaginar conhecer os pais de Quinn a deixa nervosa e a outra parte dela, sabe que é a coisa certa a se fazer, supostamente estão namorando e perdidamente apaixonadas, assim que é o esperado. Sem falar que ter o suporte dos pais fará o PR mais acreditável.

"Ok?" Pergunta Quinn, arqueando as sobrancelhas, desentendida.

"Sim. Ok." Lança um olhar nervoso para a loira. "Eu precisarei conhecê-la em algum momento, e se ela quer que seja agora, ok. Pelo menos, colocaremos fim nessa preocupação dela."

"Você está falando sério?" Pergunta surpresa e a morena consente. Quinn alcança por sua mão e a entrelaça com a sua. "Muito obrigada Rach, eu te devo uma, e uma grande." Diz docilmente, inconscientemente, fazendo caricias com seu dedão na mão da cantora.

A morena sorri timidamente, e se lembra de uma conversa que teve com seu agente uns dias atrás. "Somos uma equipe, Quinn, acho que é a hora de começarmos a agir como uma." Cita o que seu melhor amigo disse, com convicção. Essa entrevista de hoje havia lhe dado esperanças. Esperança que esse assunto de Pearl iria ser minimizado, esperança que esse _namoro_ ajudasse-a com sua carreira. E ela está disposta a fazê-lo funcionar.

**X**

"Ok mãe. Ela também mal vê a hora de conhecê-los. Sim, ela está aqui..." Lança seu olhar para a cantora com um sorriso divertido. "Vou falar." Revira os olhos. "Ok, então até domingo." Se despede de sua mãe e encerra a ligação.

"Minha mãe disse que você estava muito bonita na entrevista." Declara, timidamente, com um pequeno sorriso enquanto se aproximava de Rachel, sentando ao seu lado no sofá. Assim que a morena havia concordado em conhecer seus pais, a atriz ligou para sua mãe e deu a notícia. Dizer que Judy estava entusiasmada era eufemismo. Combinaram um almoço para o domingo. Onde toda família de Quinn estaria presente.

Rachel abaixa a cabeça, vergonhosamente. A atriz morde o lábio inferior perante a cena, a cantora era fofa e não havia sombra de dúvidas. "Combinamos um almoço para o domingo, espero que esteja bom para você, se você já tiver compromisso eu posso remarcar..."

"Não. Domingo está ótimo." Diz, levantando seu olhar, e encontrando com o de Quinn. Dá um dócil sorriso. "Você acha que devo me preocupar com alguma coisa? Alguma reação negativa sobre nosso namoro?" Arqueia suas sobrancelhas.

"Acredito que não." Diz hesitante. Suspira, e parece pensativa por algum tempo. "Talvez... com minha mãe." Passa a olhar para a parede a sua frente. "Minha mãe, desde meu pequeno envolvimento com Mark – um ator que conheci no set de uma série – passou a se preocupar comigo e minha carreira, pensando que eu faria qualquer coisa para conseguir o contrato que tanto desejo." Se referia ao seu primeiro – e falho – PR. "Todos ao meu redor sabem que sou gay, então quando começaram a sair alguns rumores sobre meu suposto namoro, com Mark, minha mãe sabia que havia algo errado, e descobriu que era tudo, como ela gosta de chamar, uma estratégia de mídia." Passa uma mão por seu cabelo, alisando-o. "Ela pode chegar a nos interrogar, assim que sugiro agirmos como um casal. Mãos dadas, sorrisos tímidos, carícias..." Limpa a garganta. "Beijos... Assim ninguém suspeitará de nada. E não teremos problema." Lança um olhar hesitante para a morena, e alcança por sua mão, entrelaçando-a com a sua. "Nós podemos fazer isso, certo?"

A morena consente, nervosamente. Não se esqueceu do beijo que deram no inicio da semana. Desde aquele dia, as coisas entre elas estavam ficando melhores. Tinham mais comunicação, e a atriz parecia sempre estar tocando-a. Como agora, que segurava sua mão. Só de imaginar beijar Quinn novamente, sentia _algo_ em seu estomago. "Sim, nós podemos fazer isso." Dá um leve aperto na mão da loira.

**X **

Flashes para todos os lados. Repórteres gritando seu nome, querendo nem que seja um segundo de sua atenção. Produtores dizendo-a para onde ir, onde olhar, e onde deveria parar para ser fotografada. Celebridades cumprimentando-a. Finalmente, Quinn vivia seu sonho.

Estava no tapete vermelho do lançamento de seu primeiro filme, uma comédia - ação da FOX. Onde interpretava Gina, a coadjuvante do filme. Uma jovem desempregada, que por falta de dinheiro, aceita participar da _gangue _do personagem protagonista, roubando milionários, eles começam a se infiltrarem na casa da vitima como serviçais, para logo roubarem. A gangue logo fica super conhecida, criando vários cenários de roubos que deixavam todos surpreendidos (principalmente a policia), até finalmente serem pegos. O filme termina com toda gangue na cadeia, planejando a fuga.

Com a mão na cintura, e um grande sorriso, a loira posava para as fotos. Usava um elegante vestido azul escuro, curto. Santana a acompanhava de longe, assistindo atentamente todos seus passos. Foi combinado que Rachel iria ao lançamento, mas não apareceria no tapete vermelho ao lado de Quinn. Kurt alegou que era seu momento, e se Rachel acompanhasse-a, o foco estaria na aparição delas como casal ao invés de em seu personagem.

Quinn não concordou com isso, afinal, se sentiria melhor se Rachel estivesse ao seu lado, já que a cantora estava acostumada com esse assédio da mídia, e ela não, mas não disse nada.

Sorrindo, se aproxima de um repórter da FOX LA, se posiciona na frente dele, uma fita vermelha separava os dois. Ela no tapete vermelho e ele no meio da multidão.

"Estamos aqui com a amável Quinn Fabray..." Diz o repórter, se aproximando mais alguns centímetros da loira, para que ela pudesse o escutar através de todos os gritos que os fãs presentes começaram a soltar, pois o protagonista do filme, queridinho da América, acabara de chegar. "Quinn, você até alguns meses atrás era uma desconhecida. Hoje já está estreando em um filme da 20th Century FOX, e amanhã ainda tem o lançamento de um filme independente, onde você é a protagonista. O quê você diz sobre isso?"

Seu sorriso aumenta, e ela lança um rápido olhar para trás do repórter, onde uma garota morena prestava bastante atenção em sua entrevista. "É tudo mágico. Sempre foi meu sonho, e poder estar aqui hoje o realizando é algo incrível. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz." Volta sua atenção ao repórter.

"O quê você pode nos dizer sobre sua experiência no set do filme?"

"Foi maravilhosa. Toda a equipe foi tão atenciosa comigo, e sou muito grata a eles por isso. São pessoas excelentes, e espero poder trabalhar com elas novamente." Diz entusiasmada, com um olhar esperançoso. A atriz ainda não podia acreditar que realmente estava ali, na estréia de um filme onde ela atuava. "O elenco – principalmente o Chris..." Se referia ao protagonista, que nesse momento estava perto dela, tirando fotos. "Me ajudaram tanto nas cenas de ações, onde eu tinha mais dificuldade. Até me ensinar a correr com uma arma, ele me ensinou." Dá uma pequena risada. "Eu nunca vou me esquecer disso."

O ator mencionado se aproxima deles, e abraça de lado a loira. Chris Smith tinha seus cabelos cacheados castanho escuros, olhos azuis, pele bronzeada, corpo definido. Era considerado um dos homens mais sexy de Hollywood e o sonho de qualquer mulher. Pena que ele é tão gay, quanto a Quinn, mas ninguém – além de seus familiares – sabia disso.

A atriz dá um grande sorriso para seu colega de elenco. "Estávamos falando sobre você agora..." Diz o repórter, entusiasmado.

"Oh, boas coisas eu espero..." Declara Chris, com um sorriso presunçoso. Ele era conhecido por ser cheio de si. Sabia que era bonito e quê era desejado pelas mulheres, por isso agia dessa maneira.

"Claro. Só temos boas coisas para falar de você, Chris." Diz o entrevistador, em um tom de voz insinuante. "Bem, só para encerramos... Chris hoje saiu rumores que você possa estar solteiro... Você pode negar ou afirmar isso?!" O repórter havia se esquecido completamente de Quinn agora, direcionando sua atenção somente para o ator.

A atriz fica ali, parada ao lado de seu colega. Quando estavam gravando o filme, tiveram uma provisória amizade, e ao serem terminadas as gravações, cada um seguiu seu caminho. Só voltaram a se encontrarem hoje. Sabia que Chris tinha fama de trocar de mulher, como troca de roupa assim que não estava surpresa por esses rumores, mas mesmo assim escuta curiosamente a resposta do ator.

"Sim. É verdade. Jessica e eu já não estávamos funcionando, assim que decidimos terminar." O ator declara, dando um leve aperto na cintura da loira.

A entrevista é encerrada, e quando Quinn ia se direcionar a outro repórter, para no meio do caminho, percebendo que Santana estava em um canto, perto de um dos pôsteres do filme, conversando seriamente com um homem de terno. Não sabia quem ele era, assim que curiosamente começa a se aproximar de sua agente.

"QUINN, o quê você está usando?" Um repórter a pergunta, colocando o microfone próximo a sua boca, quando ela estava andando próxima a fita que separava os repórteres e público do tapete.

Quinn lança um rápido olhar para seu vestido, e tenta agir naturalmente, enquanto pelo canto de seus olhos, via como aquele homem entregava um cartão para Santana. "Mercedes Jones." Diz, com um pequeno sorriso.

"Quinn, onde está sua incrível namorada?" Outro repórter a pergunta, ela desvia sua atenção para o lado onde ele estava.

"Ela já está dentro do teatro." Diz, pensando em o quê Rachel estaria achando de tudo aquilo. Sorrindo se despede dos membros da mídia, e alcança sua agente.

"Quem era aquele cara?" Pergunta ao se posicionar ao lado da latina, que guardava o cartão no bolso de seu blazer.

"Era um dos produtores de uma série da FOX." A agente afirma, com um ar incrédulo. "Ele quer te ver no escritório dele amanhã..."

* * *

Postando rapidamente, antes de ir trabalhar. Sinto muito pela demora, é que chegou um evento lá no hotel, e aí começou a escravidão com minha pessoa trabalhando até 12 / 13 horas por dia... Espero que gostem do cap, sorry por qualquer erro, muito obrigada pelas reviews e pretendo postar agora todos os domingos. E se não der, será nas segundas, anyway, por favor, deixem reviews, me digam o quê acharam do cap... Até a próxima... E... o quê será que esse produtor quer com Quinn hein?!

XxBre.


	10. Chapter 10

"Eu acredito que tenhamos o personagem perfeito para você, senhorita Fabray..." Diz Elliot Gould, um homem de meia idade, alto, grisalho, pele morena, olhos castanhos, com marcas em sua face que fazia com que aparentasse uma pessoa muita séria. Se aconchegando em sua poltrona de couro.

Quinn lança um rápido e incrédulo olhar para sua agente, sentada ao seu lado. Estavam no escritório do produtor em um dos estúdios da FOX. Ontem depois de o produtor ter se aproximado da latina, as garotas começaram a pensarem em várias hipóteses de o porquê de seu interesse em Quinn, mas nenhuma das duas pensou que ele ofereceria um personagem na série New Directions, um dos maiores sucessos do canal. E curiosamente, série onde Chris Smith é protagonista.

Limpando a garganta, Santana cruza os braços, tentando aparentar menos afetada o possível com a notícia, afinal precisava negociar aqui. "E qual seria esse personagem?" Diz em um tom desinteressado, como se estivesse perguntando aquilo, só por perguntar.

"Anne Jackson." Elliot diz olhando curiosamente para a atriz. "Anne é uma jovem, que veio para LA a procura de trabalho. Do interior do Texas, ela tem certa dificuldade a se adaptar a cidade grande, e devido ao custo de vida aqui, ela responde a um anúncio no jornal para dividir um apartamento. E aí entra o personagem do Chris, já que é ele quem procura um companheiro para dividir o apartamento. Os dois se tornam melhores amigos e Anne um dos personagens coadjuvantes da série." Deposita um contrato em frente a Santana. Seu diretor quer Quinn Fabray como Anne então ele deve fazer o possível para tê-la. "Senhorita Fabray, acreditamos que você é a indicada para o personagem."

"Ok. E depois? O quê acontece com Anne?" Pergunta Santana, enquanto folheava as páginas do contrato. Quinn se aconchega mais em sua poltrona, e lança um olhar de expectativa para o produtor.

"Bem, isso só saberemos depois que o personagem for ao ar. De acordo com a resposta dos telespectadores, nossos escritores irão escrever o personagem." Diz vagamente, não querendo revelar os planos da emissora para os personagens de Chris e Quinn – se ela aceitar. "Mas ela terá certo destaque na série morando com o personagem principal, e também temos planos para que o personagem cresça. Por isso, iremos focar em algum episódio na vida dela dando ênfase em sua storyline."

Santana emite um som, concordando, com sua atenção nos papéis. "E por quanto tempo vocês a querem?" Muda de página, e passa a ler as normas.

"Ainda não temos um tempo definido, como eu disse, esperaremos a opinião do público sobre o personagem para fazermos algo, mas o tempo inicial será de 10 episódios. Sendo um deles, totalmente direcionado ao personagem dela." Indica a Quinn, que assistia a interação dos empresários atentamente, não entendia muito sobre os negócios assim que sempre deixava Santana tomar conta do assunto. Afinal, ela foi contratada para isso.

"E...?" A latina desvia sua atenção ao produtor. Arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente. Esperando que ele tenha entendido sua _pergunta silenciosa_.

Elliot dá um pequeno sorriso presunçoso, ele sabe ao quê Santana se refere, e gosta do jeito nada sutil dela. "E estamos dispostos a pagar três mil dólares por episódio."

Quinn parece considerar a oferta, enquanto Santana franze o cenho, com uma expressão nada agradável. "Três mil dólares?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, mais ainda. "Você está brincando, certo?"

"Senhorita Lopez, eu não brinco em serviço." Declara o produtor, apertando sua gravata preta.

"Não é o quê parece." Leva uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás de sua orelha. "Todos sabem que Quinn acaba de estrear em um filme da 20th Century FOX. Um filme, que por sinal, está tendo ótimas reviews." E é verdade, o filme que foi lançado ontem a noite, já está sendo bem comentado pelos críticos. "E pode chegar a ser um grande sucesso de bilheteria. Esta noite, outro filme seu será lançado. Sim, é um filme independente, mas alguns contatos afirmam que há uma grande possibilidade dele fazer sucesso e até concorrer aos prêmios independentes." Uma pequena mentira, mas é necessária. "O que estou querendo dizer aqui, é que Quinn logo começará a ser reconhecida, e diretores vão querer trabalhar com ela, afinal quem não quer um novo talento que chama a atenção do público em seu projeto." Suspira e cruza os braços. "Escute senhor Gold..."

"É Gould." Ele a corrige, depositando suas mãos entrelaçadas sobre a mesa.

"Como eu ia dizendo..." O ignora. "Não faz sentido Quinn ficar presa em um lugar onde a pagarão mal, ao invés de estar livre para trabalhar em futuros projetos que, com certeza, não temerão em acrescentar mais números em seu contracheque." Sabe que foi uma jogada arriscada, mas não acha justo o valor que ofereceram. Quinn merece mais.

A atriz morde seu lábio inferior, nervosamente. Sabe que o quê sua agente fez foi arriscado, e também sabe que o valor oferecido não é o melhor, mas pelo menos, já é um começo. Melhor do que nada. Sem mencionar o fato que ela estaria em rede nacional, no horário nobre toda quarta feira, durante dez capítulos. Esse fato, meio, que fazia o mau pagamento, valer à pena.

Elliot solta um pesado suspiro, e lança um olhar sério a Santana. "Ela ainda é uma desconhecida, não há nada garantido que ela fará sucesso, assim que três mil dólares para uma iniciante é um excelente valor." Diz calmamente.

Santana aperta sua mandíbula. "Iniciante?!" Pergunta irônica. Lança um rápido olhar para sua cliente. "O senhor não poderia estar mais enganado, senhor Gold. Quinn tem tudo para fazer sucesso. Seu sucesso está garantido. Ela tem o talento, o rosto, o corpo e os contatos. Se o senhor não quiser aumentar essa oferta, posso garanti-lo que alguém irá." Declara, se arriscando mais uma vez. Não desistirá, enquanto não conseguir, pelo menos, mais dois mil dólares nisso.

"Por enquanto, senhorita Lopez, isso é tudo que posso oferecer." Diz, enquanto procurava algo em uma das gavetas. "Pense sobre minha oferta, e qualquer coisa me ligue..." Pega alguns papéis e os coloca em frente a Quinn. Precisa agir rapidamente se Quinn realmente tiver possibilidades de sucesso, assim que as pressiona. "Aqui está o script, vocês têm até amanhã para me darem uma resposta." Ignora o olhar furioso que Santana lhe lançou. "Foi um prazer, senhorita Fabray, e espero que tome a decisão correta." Diz ao se levantar e estender sua mão a Quinn.

A atriz também se levanta, e dão um aparto de mãos. "Obrigado por pensar em mim para o personagem." Declara, docilmente, com um pequeno sorriso. Estava disposta a aceitar, teria que conversar com Santana primeiro, mas quer aceitar a proposta. Mesmo que isso signifique passar o resto do dia lendo o script para lhe dar a resposta amanhã.

A latina se levanta, colocando sua bolsa sobre seu ombro esquerdo, e diz maliciosamente. "Me avise quando tiverem uma oferta de verdade." Dá um minúsculo sorriso. E saem do escritório.

**X**

Elliot Gould estava em seu escritório, arrumando alguns documentos sobre sua mesa, quando o telefone tocou. Ao ver o ramal, rapidamente atendeu.

"Senhor –" É interrompido.

"_Você falou com ela?" _A voz do outro lado da linha, o pergunta seriamente.

"Sim. Ela e sua agente pareceram cogitar a ideia, mas quando souberam do valor, a agente desistiu e pediu para avisá-la quando tivéssemos uma oferta melhor."

"_Ofereça mais! Faça com quê Quinn Fabray esteja em nossa série." _Ouve um pesado suspiro do outro lado da linha. _"Precisamos dela, se quisermos acabar com essas suspeitas sobre a sexualidade do Chris."_

"Sim, presidente –" Novamente é interrompido, ao perceber que a ligação havia sido encerrada. Suspirando, liga para o ramal de sua secretária.

"Ligue para Santana Lopez."

**X**

"Eu ainda acho que você não deveria ter feito aquilo... Talvez pudéssemos ter chegado a um acordo." Diz Quinn, ao entrar em seu apartamento, acompanhada de sua agente. Lança um rápido olhar ao seu redor, e percebe como estava tudo limpo e organizado. Tão diferente do quê estava quando saiu esta manhã. Dá um pequeno sorriso ao escutar a voz de Rachel, em algum cômodo do apartamento, conversando com Bacon, que latia.

"Eu sei o quê estou fazendo, Q, e três mil dólares estão pouco de mais. Confie em mim. Logo, logo eles aumentarão essa oferta, e aí sim, você poderá aceitar." Declara Santana, depositando sua bolsa sobre o sofá, e olhando curiosamente a sua volta. "Você finalmente contratou uma empregada?" Pergunta, se referindo como o lugar estava organizado. Geralmente, o apartamento de Quinn era uma bagunça (sapatos jogados no meio da sala, caixas de pizza sobre a mesa central, latas de cerveja em qualquer lugar, entre outras coisas...). Ela sempre sugeria a sua amiga para contratar alguém, mas a atriz negava todas às vezes, alegando que não precisava, que ela poderia _se virar_.

"Não. Rachel que deve ter arrumado tudo..." Dá de ombros, com um sorriso dócil. Sabe que a morena não gostava de desorganização, _ela_ mesma havia falado isso hoje pela manhã, mas não pensava que a cantora chegaria ao ponto de arrumar seu apartamento.

Santana arqueia as sobrancelhas curiosamente, com um sorriso malicioso. Achando aquilo muito interessante. Abre a boca para comentar sobre isso, quando seu celular toca. Ao ver o número desconhecido, franze o cenho, mas atende mesmo assim.

"_Senhorita Lopez, aguarde só um segundo, por favor..." _No outro lado da linha, escuta uma voz feminina e logo um _bip_, seguido da voz de Elliot Gould. _"Senhorita Lopez, gostaria de discutir com você sobre nossa oferta... Tenho certeza que chegaremos a um valor de seu agrado." _A latina dá um sorriso presunçoso. Sabia que era só questão de tempo para que conseguisse um valor justo. Lança um rápido olhar para Quinn, que aparentava distraída com seu próprio celular. Decidindo discutir aquilo em um lugar mais privado, sai da sala, e vai para o banheiro, fechando a porta.

Ao perceber que sua amiga saía da sala, Quinn decide procurar Rachel. Encontra-a na cozinha, colocando ração para Bacon. Dá um grande sorriso, observando os movimentos da morena, fica ali parada perto da porta, até decidir chamar sua atenção.

"Rach..." Começa a falar, mas é interrompida pelo grito que a cantora solta.

Levando a mão sobre seu coração, e olhando para a atriz com uma expressão, que era para ser, irritada, a morena diz. "QUINN..." Reclama. "Você me assustou."

"Me desculpe, não foi minha intenção." Diz, controlando sua risada. Rachel estava tão fofa. Descendo seu olhar para a roupa que a morena usava, umedece seus lábios inconscientemente. Rachel usava um top roxo, e uma calça legging que combinava, sendo preta com alguns detalhes roxos.

A cantora suspira, e faz um gesto com a mão, tirando a importância do assunto. "Então, como foi seu dia? Deu tudo certo na reunião?" Pergunta, enquanto colocava o saco de ração sobre a mesa. Não sabia do quê se tratava essa reunião, e estava morrendo de curiosidade.

Quinn pousa seu olhar sobre o abdômen da morena, e diz sem pensar. "Eu preciso começar a malhar..." Ao perceber o quê disse, e a expressão da cantora, que a olhava desentendida, limpa a garganta desjeitosa. "Eu quis dizer... hmm..." Passa uma mão por seu cabelo, alisando-o. "Foi bem. Meu dia. Foi legal." Suspira frustrada. Desde quando se tornou nisso?! Uma idiota que não sabe nem falar.

"E a reunião?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, cruzando os braços. Se controlava para não rir da expressão facial que Quinn tinha nesse momento.

"Bem, não saiu exatamente como o esperado..." Na verdade, ninguém esperava nada dessa reunião, já que antes nem sabiam sobre o quê se tratava. "Eles me ofereceram um personagem na série New Directions." Diz, com um pequeno sorriso, olhando nos olhos da cantora.

"OMG, Quinn." Se aproxima da atriz e a abraça, entusiasmada. "Isso é incrível. Parabéns." Dá um grande sorriso orgulhoso. Depois de ter assistido o filme de Quinn ontem a noite, não podia deixar de pensar em como a atriz merece ser reconhecida por seu trabalho. Quinn é uma atriz talentosíssima.

A loira aperta mais o abraço, com seus braços ao redor da cintura de Rachel. A cabeça da morena estava sobre seu peito, e ela dá um pequeno beijo nela. Ficam assim por mais alguns segundos, somente apreciando o contato, até Quinn quebrar o silêncio. "Ainda não tem nada confirmado, ainda mais por causa do valor que eles queriam pagar, mas Santana disse que provavelmente irão aumentar o valor, e eu poderei aceitar." Se explica, falando sobre a cabeça da cantora. "Eu tenho até amanhã, para dar uma resposta."

Rachel se solta do abraço, e olha incrédula para Quinn. "Até amanhã?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas.

"Sim." Suspira, e dá um pequeno sorriso. "Acho que passarei o restante do dia, lendo o script que me deram." Rachel consente. Ainda não estava acostumada a Hollywood, mas sabia muito bem que lá, grandes coisas acontecem da noite para o dia. "Mas, e você? Como foi seu?" Pergunta Quinn, com um sorriso divertido. Julgando pela roupa da morena, com certeza, ela caminhou pelo parque perto de seu apartamento.

"Eu corri pelo parque com Tony, e depois tomei a liberdade de fazer algumas compras, já que em sua geladeira não tinha nada a não serem cervejas e sobras de pizzas. Ah e pacotes de bacon." Declara, enquanto se afastava da loira, para lhe mostrar a geladeira, que estava cheia de alimentos. A maioria deles, saudáveis. "E depois, arrumei um pouco a casa. Espero que não se incomode, é que eu não tinha nada para fazer, e como estava uma bagunça, eu decidi dar uma organizada." Lança um olhar hesitante para a loira.

"Eu não me incomodo." Quinn morde seu lábio inferior, nervosamente. A verdade é que nunca teve uma pessoa em sua casa para fazer essas coisas, a não ser sua mãe, claro, e estava achando aquela situação até engraçada. Quer dizer, elas realmente estavam começando a conviver como um casal. E ela acha que Rachel nem percebeu isso. A cantora parece, finalmente, estar agindo naturalmente.

"Eu vou tomar um banho." Rachel fala, fechando a porta da geladeira, e logo lançando um rápido olhar para o saco de ração, que havia depositado sobre a mesa. "A propósito, você realmente precisava comprar ração sabor bacon para o pobre Tony?" Pergunta, com um olhar sarcástico.

"Ele gosta." Dá de ombros, com um sorriso presunçoso. A cantora nega com a cabeça, e morde seu lábio inferior, com uma expressão divertida, saindo da cozinha. Quinn assiste ela ir, ainda sorrindo.

**X**

Diferentemente da estréia de seu filme produzido pela FOX, na estréia de hoje sua _namorada_ a acompanhava publicamente. As atrizes estavam no pequeno tapete vermelho, abraçadas, sorrindo para as poucas câmeras ali presentes. Alguns jornalistas gritavam pelo nome de Rachel, e morena graciosamente, decide ir até eles, se afastando de Quinn, deixando-a posar para algumas fotos, sozinha.

"Olá, Rachel, somos do jornal independente , e gostaríamos de alguns minutos de seu tempo para uma pequena entrevista..." Diz um dos jovens, quando a cantora se aproxima deles.

Rachel consente sorridente, olhando rapidamente para a equipe do jornal. Todos eram jovens, provavelmente universitários. A câmera foca no rosto da morena, e os outros se posicionam em seus respectivos lugares, até um garoto ruivo pegar o microfone e começar a entrevista. "Esse é a primeira vez que Quinn e você aparecem juntas em um evento, pelo menos de frente as câmeras, e como está sendo, estar na estréia de um filme de sua namorada?"

"Está sendo incrível. Estou muito feliz de estar aqui hoje para poder prestigiá-la." Declara, sorrindo docilmente. "Quinn é uma excelente atriz e eu não poderia estar mais orgulhosa."

"Quinn comentou com você sobre o personagem ou o filme? Você tem spoilers para nos dar?"

A cantora ri, e leva uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás de sua orelha. "Bem, ela me deu poucos detalhes sobre seu personagem. E quanto aos spoilers, o quê eu posso lhe dizer é que se preparem vocês estão prestes a chorarem e muito junto com o personagem de Quinn." Diz, vagamente. A verdade é que a atriz havia comentado sobre o script e seu personagem, quando estavam a caminho do cinema. E Rachel desde então, sabia que iria se emocionar assistindo o filme, não que ela fosse deixar alguém testemunhar isso.

_Broken_, conta a história de Lana Letcher, personagem que narra do começo ao fim, os acontecimentos de sua vida, desde como cresceu em uma família com o pai alcoólatra, a como terminou grávida aos 15 anos de um desconhecido, depois de ter sido estuprada, a como passou ser viciada em drogas, e alcoólatra assim como seu pai, trabalhando como stripper. Quinn afirmou a Rachel que ela nunca havia chorado tanto, como chorou em cenas.

Nesse momento, Santana se aproxima dos jovens que entrevistava a morena, e sussurra para um deles que a cantora precisa ir, pois sua presença é solicitada ao lado de Quinn. O jovem, tenta convencer Santana, que deixe Rachel por mais alguns minutos, e que Quinn juntasse a ela na entrevista, a latina parece considerar o pedido por alguns segundos até decidir que dar uma entrevista para universitários – considerados 'ninguém' – não seria bom, seria perda de tempo, enquanto poderiam estar dando entrevistas a um jornal de verdade, assim que a latina nega, e quando estava prestes a chamar Rachel, sua cliente aparece ao lado da morena.

Sorridente, a atriz abraça Rachel de lado. "Olá..." Diz para os jovens timidamente. Pensou que sua _namorada_ estava demorando de mais a voltar ao seu lado, assim que quando a procurou com o olhar e a encontrou ao redor destes jovens, decidiu se aproximar da morena, e descobrir o quê estava acontecendo.

"Olá Quinn, espero que não se importe, mas tivemos que roubar sua namorada por alguns minutos..." Diz o jovem entrevistador. "Aproveitando que você está aqui, gostaríamos de saber como foi para você ter gravado Broken?!" A câmera foca no casal de atrizes, para logo dar um rápido zoom no rosto da loira.

Santana cruza os braços, e revira os olhos. Havia sido bastante clara, quando pediu a Quinn para que continuasse onde estava, enquanto ela iria atrás de Rachel. Quinn não deveria ter desobedecido-a. Agora teriam que perder tempo respondendo perguntas de estudantes.

Quinn suspira, e lança um rápido olhar para sua agente, que não tinha uma expressão facial agradável. "Broken foi o primeiro filme que gravei, assim que é um projeto muito especial, ele significa muito para mim, e poder ter contado – interpretado – a história de Lana Letcher é uma honra." Declara, sorrindo timidamente.

"Estávamos falando com Rachel sobre como é a primeira vez que vocês aparecem de frente às câmeras no tapete vermelho como um casal... E preciso perguntar como está sendo para você tê-la aqui?" O rapaz pergunta e Quinn lança um olhar divertido a morena.

"Maravilhoso. Eu não poderia ter uma companhia melhor." Declara amavelmente, agindo como a namorada apaixonada. Sorri timidamente. Os jovens fazem um curto coro de _owwws._

Santana, a poucos metros dali, escuta isso e arqueia as sobrancelhas curiosamente. Até que essa entrevista poderia dar em algo se for pela maneira que as atrizes estão agindo. Estavam bem confortáveis uma com a outra.

"Agora... Rachel." A câmera foca no rosto da mencionada. "Como Quinn estava antes de vocês chegarem aqui?" O entrevistador arqueia as sobrancelhas com malícia.

A morena suspira, e deposita sua cabeça sobre o ombro da atriz, com um pequeno sorriso. "Nervosa." Admite, com um ar divertido.

"Oh... Quinn você ainda está nervosa? Devo admitir quê você não aparenta nervosa."

Quinn nega com a cabeça, com um grande sorriso e deposita seu braço sobre o ombro da morena, que ainda tinha sua cabeça sobre o dela. "Não. Não mais. Rachel acabou com todo meu nervosismo." _Droga_, ela é boa nisso, Rachel pensa para si mesma.

A latina ao escutar isso, se segura para não gargalhar. Quinn era uma excelente atriz. E ela estava orgulhosa disso. Ainda mais agora. O quê ninguém sabia é que Quinn estava sendo sincera com essa declaração, ter a cantora ao seu lado fez com que seu nervosismo acabasse. Ela não sabe o porquê ou como, mas Rachel fez com que ela relaxasse.

"Ai o amor..." Diz o jovem ruivo. "Muito obrigado pela entrevista. Que vocês se divirtam, e tudo de bom para vocês. Felicidades." Sorri para as atrizes, que se despedem e se encaminham até Santana.

"Bem, isso foi interessante." Declara à latina, quando o casal se posiciona ao seu lado. "Agora, tirem mais algumas fotos, e depois me encontrem na entrada do cinema." Ordena, antes de sair, se direcionando a porta de entrada do cinema.

Rachel segue Quinn até onde o cartaz do filme estava. Elas posam para algumas fotos, sorridentes. Alguns membros da mídia gritavam pelo nome de Quinn, tentando chamá-la para mais uma entrevista.

A loira suspira, e se inclina, sussurrando no ouvido da morena. "Finja que estou falando algo engraçado." Diz, com malicia, sorrindo divertidamente. Mesmo a morena não entendendo o porquê disso, ela ri involuntariamente. "Ótimo." Dá um pequeno beijo na bochecha da morena. Ela sempre via as celebridades fazerem isso no tapete vermelho com seus acompanhantes, e queria tentar. Não sabia o motivo, mas enquanto sussurrava pôde perceber que os flashes aumentavam.

Algum dos fotógrafos pede para elas se beijarem, e Quinn lança um olhar hesitante para Rachel, que sutilmente e nervosamente consente. Novamente, a loira se inclina e sussurra no ouvido da cantora. "Nós não precisamos fazer isso, se você não quiser."

Querer?! Rachel não sabia muito bem a resposta dessa pergunta. Sim, ela sempre pensava naquele beijo que trocaram em NY, e sim se perguntava quando iriam beijar novamente, e se quando isso acontecesse o beijo seria tão incrível como o da primeira vez. Mas, beijar Quinn com Santana por perto, sem mencionar os membros da mídia filmando aquilo, seria tão desconfortável. Suspirando, a morena, novamente, consente.

Quinn dá um pequeno sorriso, e vira seu rosto, assim como Rachel. As duas trocam olhares tímidos, enquanto os flashes eram disparados. A atriz começa a se inclinar, até encostar suavemente seus lábios sobre os da cantora. É um beijo tímido, só o encostar de lábios, mas já significava algo para a loira, que se perguntava constantemente, quando poderia fazer isso novamente.

Se afastam, e sorriem para as câmeras antes de tirarem mais algumas fotos, e saírem dali, indo em direção a Santana. Durante todo pequeno percurso, Rachel dizia a si mesma, que essa vontade de beijar Quinn novamente, era só porque há um bom tempo não tinha _contato físico _com alguém. Enquanto Quinn, só pensava em como aquele beijo poderia ter sido como o de NY.

**X**

"Estamos muito contentes em anunciar que você, Senhorita Fabray, é a mais nova atriz contratada do canal FOX." Diz a presidente da emissora, Sue Sylvester, que começa a aplaudir entusiasmada.

Estavam em uma das salas de reuniões da emissora. Santana sentava a sua esquerda, enquanto Rachel a sua direita. Como esta reunião foi marcada de última hora, e elas estavam prestes a irem para o almoço familiar, Rachel a acompanhou a reunião.

Elliot Gould sorri presunçoso, e lança um olhar malicioso para a presidente. O quê parecia uma reunião normal aos olhos de todos, era na verdade um _jogo de imagem._ A situação da série já não estava boa, e muito menos de seu protagonista, assim que para controlar futuras crises decidiram pôr um fim nisso. E quem os ajudaria seria Quinn Fabray, a nova garota que prometia ser a próxima _a garota_ de Hollywood. Além de tê-la como um dos personagens da série, terá a doce nova garota de Hollywood como a mais nova melhor amiga de Chris Smith. Sim, eles têm grandes planos para esses dois.

Sorrindo, Quinn agradece aos produtores e ao diretor pela oportunidade, enquanto segurava a mão de Rachel. A presidente observava as duas curiosamente.

"Estamos muito felizes em tê-la conosco." Declara o diretor da série.

Santana pega a cópia do contrato assinado, e o deposita em sua maleta. Seu sorriso não saía de seus lábios. Sabia que conseguiria um valor justo, e foi isso que aconteceu. Durante a ligação de Elliot no dia anterior, eles combinaram em dez episódios sendo oito mil dólares por cada.

"Foi um prazer fazer negócios com vocês." Declara à latina se levantando. Estende sua mão para Elliot, que rapidamente repete seu movimento, e dão um aperto de mãos.

"Acho melhor irmos..." Sussurra Rachel, quando vê Santana se levantar, e Quinn não fazer nada, a não ser ficar parada observando o script a sua frente.

A atriz consente, e as duas se levantam, ainda de mãos dadas. Durante toda a reunião, a loira segurou sua mão, não que Rachel reclamasse afinal Quinn estava bem nervosa antes e ainda aparentava estar, então ela tentava reconfortá-la com esse simples toque.

"Muito obrigada Quinn por aceitar nos ver assim de última hora." Declara a presidente, alcançando pela mãe livre da atriz. "Estou muito feliz de ter você como uma de nós, e espero que New Directions seja apenas o começo de seu trabalho aqui em nossa emissora." Dão um aperto de mãos.

"Obrigada por essa oportunidade. E espero o mesmo." Quinn diz, sorrindo nervosamente. Ela ainda não acreditava que isso realmente estava acontecendo. Ofereceram um salário melhor do quê ela esperava, e seu contrato de dez episódios, seria prolongado em breve.

Elas se despedem de todos ali, e logo saem. Quinn e Rachel se direcionando a casa dos Fabray, e Santana de volta ao seu apartamento.

"Assim que ela começar a gravar, faça com quê saía rumores sobre Chris e ela." Declara Sue, quando o casal e a agente saem da sala. Estavam em uma pequena crise, e a presidente era a mais preocupada por isso. Não poderia permitir que sua série mais famosa perdesse seu prestígio. E Quinn Fabray ajudaria nisso.

**X**

"Dá para acreditar?! Eu sou uma atriz da FOX agora..." Declara Quinn, enquanto dirigia seu Honda Civic pelas ruas de LA em Beverly Hills.

"Eu estou orgulhosa de você, Quinn. Você merece tudo isso quê está acontecendo, e muito mais." Diz Rachel, sinceramente, de maneira dócil, olhando pela janela do carro, curiosamente. Não conhecia muito bem LA, mas sabe que, o bairro onde estavam somente os ricos ou famosos moravam. "Sua família mora aqui por perto?"

"Sim. Meu pai tem uma casa por aqui." Dá de ombros. Não era segredo para ninguém que os Fabray tinham dinheiro, não tanto quanto os Berry, pois eles são milionários, mais seus pais tinham uma boa vida.

Rachel consente, e fica em silêncio. Dizer que não estava nervosa com o quê estava prestes a acontecer, seria uma imensa mentira. Quase não dormiu a noite, criando vários cenários em sua mente de como o dia seria hoje e de como seria a reação dos Fabray ao conhecê-la. Mas ela graciosamente, escondia seu nervosismo, pois que bem faria em mostrá-lo?!

"Eu estive pensando..." Limpa a garganta, hesitantemente. "Bem, acho melhor agirmos como namoradas de verdade perante nossos familiares e amigos." Declara a atriz, enquanto fazia uma pequena curva com o carro. "Afinal é nosso trabalho e precisamos fazê-lo corretamente." Se explica, não revelando o fato que provavelmente a beijaria, só para fazer o trabalho mais acreditável, claro.

Mais uma vez, a cantora consente. Morde seu lábio inferior, e lança um rápido olhar a Quinn. "Você acha que sua mãe vai gostar da sobremesa?" Se refere ao prato de doces que estava no banco de trás. A morena insistiu levar alguma coisa para a casa dos Fabray, por isso passaram em um supermercado e compraram alguns doces.

"Sim. Ela adora esses." Declara Quinn, com um pequeno sorriso. Ela podia sentir que Rachel estava nervosa, e nesse momento não sabia lhe dizer quem estava mais, já que ela mesma não estava fazendo um excelente trabalho em esconder seu nervosismo.

Estaciona o carro em frente a uma grande casa. Rachel franze o cenho ao perceber isso. Não que ela pensasse que Quinn fosse pobre, afinal a atriz tinha um excelente apartamento em Downtown LA, mas ela não esperava que a casa dos pais da loira fosse assim. Era uma mansão. "Você cresceu nessa casa?" Pergunta, não escondendo seu espanto.

"Não. Quando eu era criança meus pais não tinham tanto dinheiro como têm agora... Eles compraram essa casa há alguns anos, quando eu ainda estava na faculdade." Se explica. Alcança pela mão da morena, e a entrelaça com a sua. "Eu quero que você me diga se sentir desconfortável, se não aguentá-los e não quiser ficar mais." Olha fixamente para a cantora. "Eles podem chegar a ser bem intensos." Dá um sorriso divertido. "Eu ainda acho que sou a mais normal entre eles." Morde o lábio inferior, poderia ter feito uma piada aqui, mas decidiu se controlar. Limpa a garganta e volta o foco ao assunto. "Quando você quiser ir, me avise e iremos. Não tem porque ficarmos."

Lançando um olhar curioso para a loira, Rachel se pergunta qual das duas, Quinn tentava convencer a não ir_. _Suspira, e dá um leve aperto na mão da atriz. Só agora foi perceber como essa situação estava sendo difícil para Quinn. A loira não namorava, não publicamente, e de repente as duas aparecem namorando, com ela declarando como as coisas entre elas estão bem sérias em uma emissora local, onde Judy assistiu toda a entrevista. "Fique tranquila Quinn, tudo vai dar certo." Soa até convicta ao dizer isso. Dá um sorriso dócil para a loira.

Respirando fundo, a atriz olha para a casa e logo para a morena. "Acho melhor entrarmos, ou minha mãe virá nos buscar." Se refere ao fato que Judy as observava pela janela da cozinha.

Saem do carro, e caminham pela entrada da casa, que era decorada com vários vasos de flores e pequenos arbustos. Abre a porta, e deixa Rachel entrar primeiro, rapidamente dá uma olhada ao seu carro, sentia que estava esquecendo algo. Suspirando, e decidindo que não era nada, ela entra na casa. O cômodo em que entraram era grande, todo decorado em tons claros, com lustres e uma grande escada de madeira no canto. Encostado em uma das paredes, havia um armário de vidro com vários troféus e fotos de toda a família Fabray. Rachel passa a observar as fotos de Quinn, em uma das fotos a loira estava com seu uniforme de líder de torcida, sorridente, erguendo um grande troféu.

"Eu tinha uns quinze anos nessa foto. Tínhamos acabado de ganhar nosso primeiro campeonato nacional." Explica, ao se posicionar atrás da morena. Suspira e logo alcança pela mão de Rachel. "Vamos... Eles estão nos esperando." Leva a cantora até a sala de estar, onde tinha certeza que algum membro de sua família estava.

"Família... Cheguei." Declara ao entrar na sala, e ver como seu pai e seu irmão assistiam a um jogo de futebol americano.

Rapidamente a atenção deles é desviada a ela e a morena que a acompanhava. "Quinn..." Seu pai se encaminha até ela, e a abraça sorridente. Há semanas não via sua caçula.

Rachel observa a interação deles com um pequeno sorriso até perceber que alguém se direcionava até ela. Levantando seu olhar, vê Sam com um grande sorriso e com os braços estendidos para abraçá-la.

Ela ri quando ele a levanta do chão, rapidamente colocando seus braços em volta do pescoço dele. "Eu realmente não acreditava que era você. Quero dizer, eu vi aquela noite em que vocês se conheceram no meu bar, mas eu pensei que fossem somente rumores, e que vocês não chegaram a ter nada." Diz, abraçando-a. Se referindo às fotos feitas em seu bar na noite em que elas se conheceram. Quem diria que sua _crush_, começaria um relacionamento com sua irmã. "Eu sempre achei que você entraria para a família Fabray, só não pensei que seria através de minha irmã." Comenta brincando – nem tanto assim – com ela.

A morena dá um sorriso desconcertado. Não era segredo para ninguém que desde quê se conheceram em NY, Sam tentava conquistá-la. Em uma noite de muita bebedeira, os dois quase se beijaram, mas ao serem interrompidos, o clima acabou – pelo menos para ela – e cada um seguiu seu caminho. E logo Rachel passou a agir como se aquilo nem tivesse acontecido.

Quinn que se soltava do abraço de seu pai, percebe a cena ao seu lado e franze o cenho. Sabia que seu irmão conhecia Rachel, só não sabia que tinham tanta intimidade assim. Sério, um abraço precisa demorar tanto assim?!

Decidindo que já tinham se abraçado de mais, ela diz com sua melhor expressão séria. "Eu sugiro que você solte minha _namorada _nesse instante." Morde seu lábio inferior, controlando-se para não rir da expressão de Sam ao escutar sua voz. Seu irmão solta Rachel, colocando-a de volta ao chão com o maior cuidado, e dá um sorriso tímido para ambas.

"Ciumenta..." Escuta Sam murmurar.

Revirando os olhos, ela pega a mão da cantora e direciona sua atenção ao seu pai. "Pai, essa é Rachel, minha namorada. Rachel, esse é meu pai Russel Fabray." Declara, controlando sua voz para que não aparentasse tão nervosa como ela se sentia. Sabia que Russel não se importa com quem ela namora, portanto que ela esteja feliz, o problema aqui era sua mãe, que insistia que ela deveria encontrar uma garota que preenchesse todos os requisitos _dela_.

"Um prazer senhor Fabray, Rachel Berry..." Rachel oferece sua mão livre ao pai de Quinn, que dá um leve aperto de mãos nela.

"Me chame de Russel..." O loira mais velho lhe lança um pequeno sorriso, e ela assente com a cabeça. Logo se lembra de como a morena disse que se chamava, e seu sorriso se desfaz. "Berry de Berry e Corcoran?" Pergunta Russel, arqueando as sobrancelhas curiosamente. Berry &amp; Corcoran era a firma de advocacia mais famosa do país. O sonho de qualquer advogado era trabalhar para eles.

Rachel consente timidamente. "Sim..." Lança um rápido olhar para Sam, que a observava bobamente.

"Você é a filha de Hiram Berry?" Pergunta incrédulo, cruzando os braços.

"Sim. Eu sou." A morena dá um minúsculo sorriso, e aproxima uns centímetros mais seu corpo ao de Quinn.

O pai de Quinn parece surpreso, e logo adota uma expressão séria, consentido com a cabeça, agindo com indiferença. Quando na verdade controlava seu entusiasmo. Tinha a filha do advogado que mais admirava na sala de sua casa, e para melhorar a situação a garota ainda era a namorada de sua filha mais nova. Terá que conversar com Quinn mais tarde, sobre como ela deve tratar Rachel corretamente, com muito respeito.

"Onde minha mãe, Frannie e Beth estão?" A atriz olha ao seu redor. Frannie era sua irmã mais velha, e Beth sua sobrinha, filha de Frannie.

"Frannie não pôde vir, Beth já tinha planos para ir ao aniversário de uma amiguinha dela, assim quê sua irmã teve que levá-la. E sua mãe está na cozinha." Explica Russel, voltando a se sentar em sua poltrona para ver o jogo.

A loira consente, desapontada. Há semanas não via sua sobrinha. "Vem Rach, vamos procurar minha mãe." A morena se despede dos dois homens, e segue de mãos dadas, a atriz até a cozinha.

Já na cozinha, Quinn procurava por sua mãe. "Mãe..." Chama, procurando-a com o olhar. Logo percebe como a porta dos fundos abria, revelando Judy Fabray.

Rachel fica surpresa ao vê-la. Judy Fabray era muito bonita, e não aparentava ter mais de quarenta e cinco anos ou que teve três filhos ou que já era avó.

"Mãe, essa é Rachel. Rachel, essa é minha mãe, Judy Fabray." Quinn as apresenta, assim que sua mãe se aproxima delas.

"Oh, Rachel, finalmente..." Diz abraçando a morena. "É um prazer conhecê-la." Se afasta e sorri para a cantora.

"O prazer é todo meu, senhora Fabray." Dá um sorriso amável. Não era boa em conhecer os pais, ainda mais quando conhecia os pais daquela que fingia ser sua namorada. Mas estava tentando dar o seu melhor aqui.

"Oh quê isso querida, me chame de Judy." Faz um gesto com mão, tirando a importância do assunto, e logo desvia sua atenção a Quinn, que olhava para Rachel com um pequeno sorriso. "É ótimo tê-las aqui." Diz abraçando sua filha mais nova, que dá um pequeno beijo em sua cabeça.

"É ótimo estar aqui. Obrigada por me receber..." Rachel começa a trocar gentilezas com a mãe da atriz, que já se soltava do abraço e desviava sua atenção a ela, com um grande sorriso.

Judy lança um rápido olhar para Quinn. "Eu gostei dela." Diz em um tom divertido, fazendo com quê uma pequena parte do nervosismo de Rachel acabasse. Sutilmente, a morena solta um pequeno suspiro aliviado. "Eu preciso terminar de cozinhar... Rachel, querida, Quinn comentou sobre sua dieta, assim que estou preparando uma receita vegan que encontrei na internet, espero que não se incomode, mas estou fazendo a lasanha vegan."

"Oh não era preciso se incomodar, senhora Fabray. E muito obrigada, lasanha é um dos meus pratos preferidos." Diz sorrindo amavelmente. Ela podia fazer isso. Podia fazer isso. Podia encantar a família de Quinn, e a levá-los a crer que era a namorada perfeita para sua filha. "A senhora quer ajuda, senhora Fabray?" Oferece. Não era uma excelente cozinheira, mas poderia pelo menos, cortar legumes ou algo assim.

"Não precisa querida, mas muito obrigada. E, por favor, lembre-se que é Judy." Dá uma piscadinha divertida para a cantora, que cora, e segue sua _namorada_ até a sala.

Estavam na sala. Russel e Sam assistiam ao jogo, quer dizer, Russel assistia, enquanto Sam mais observava Rachel. Hey, não o julgue, não é todo dia que sua _crush _está na casa de seus pais. E, Quinn e Rachel, bem, Quinn sentia que estava forçando a situação, mas era preciso, pois Sam estava amigável de mais, assim que a atriz tinha sua cabeça no ombro da cantora e seu braço sobre sua barriga, seu corpo cobria metade do de Rachel, sentadas no sofá.

"Hey Rach, você nunca mais foi no bar..." Declara Sam, quando entra no intervalo do jogo.

"É. Eu estava em NY até pouco tempo, e desde que voltei tenho estado ocupada com alguns assuntos profissionais..." O que quer dizer, trabalhar em seu PR com Quinn.

"Bem... Essa semana agora terá a noite do karaokê. Você bem que poderia ir..." Sugere Sam, olhando curiosamente para Quinn, que lhe lançava um olhar sério. O bar de Sam tinha noites temáticas, geralmente eram nas noites de sextas e sábados, com noites de DJs, noites de karaokê, música ao vivo, entre outras.

"Não se preocupe Sam, se _minha_ namorada se interessar pela noite do karaokê, eu farei questão de levá-la." Declara Quinn, de repente com certo mal humor. Não estava gostando nada, nada do comportamento de seu irmão e de sua intimidade com Rachel. A loira suspira, levanta seu olhar, e estuda o rosto da cantora antes de se inclinar lentamente e depositar um hesitante e suave beijo em seu pescoço. Rachel fecha os olhos e respira fundo, engolindo seco. Não sabe o quê Quinn estava fazendo, mas implorava mentalmente para que ela parasse, pois as coisas que estava sentindo naquele momento não eram apropriadas. Maldita s_eca. _

A atriz volta a sua posição anterior, agindo como se tudo aquilo fosse normal entre elas.

O rapaz consente, e volta sua atenção a televisão. Quinn não precisa agir assim, ele só está sendo amigável, e ela toda possessiva.

Rachel não estava entendendo esse comportamento da atriz, mas não dizia nada, só ficava observando-a.

Alguns minutos depois, eles estavam ao redor da mesa, almoçando. "Como vocês se conheceram?" Pergunta Judy, mudando completamente de assunto.

As atrizes trocam rápidos olhares, até Quinn começar a contar o que haviam ensaiado com Kurt. "Nos conhecemos no bar do Sam... Eu conheci o agente dela através do Sam, então uns dias depois ele estava lá com Rachel, eu me aproximei para cumprimentá-lo, então Kurt, seu agente, me apresentou a ela..." Alcança pela mão da morena, e a leva até sua boca, dando um pequeno beijo. Logo sorri amavelmente.

"E como você conhece o agente dela, Sam?" Judy arqueia as sobrancelhas, e deposita seus talheres sobre o prato, dando atenção total ao seu mini interrogatório.

"Eu o conheci, assim como conheci a Rach, em NY. Ela é prima do Puck." O rapaz declara, tomando um pequeno gole de seu suco.

"Oh mais isso é incrível." Exclama com um grande sorriso. "Era destino vocês se conhecerem, de um jeito ou de outro." Diz, pensando em como Sam e Puck sempre andavam juntos e que se elas não tivessem se conhecido no bar, eventualmente se conheceriam através dos dois amigos. "E Rachel o quê você faz da vida?"

A cantora lança um hesitante olhar para Judy. "Eu sou uma atriz da Broadway." Declara timidamente.

"Então, você canta?" Pergunta Judy, tomando um pequeno gole de seu suco de laranja. Russel observava todos na mesa, silenciosamente.

"A senhora nem faz ideia de como..." Diz Sam, sorrindo docilmente para a cantora e lhe oferecendo uma piscadinha cúmplice.

Quinn franze o cenho ao escutar isso. Ela ainda não havia escutado Rachel cantar, e seu irmão sim?! Aperta sua mandíbula.

"Rachel tem a voz mais linda que já escutei." Continua Sam, dessa vez lançando seu olhar a sua mãe.

"Precisamos escutá-la um momento desses." Diz Judy, sorrindo para a morena, que corava com os olhares de Sam e Judy sendo direcionados a ela. "Você está em alguma peça atualmente?"

"Não. Meu show acabou há algumas semanas, e agora estou descansando e aproveitando para passar um tempo com a Quinn..." Dá um sorriso para a loira, que não tinha uma expressão agradável, mas lhe oferece um sorriso, um minúsculo.

A loira mais velha lança seu olhar para sua filha, que parecia brincar com a comida no prato. "Quinn, por que você está tão calada? Há algo errado?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas.

"Não mãe, não há nada errado. Tudo está ótimo." Diz sorrindo, e dando um leve aperto na mão da morena, antes de dar um grande gole em sua coca cola.

"Então Quinn, como está indo sua carreira?" Pergunta sua mãe, deixando o interrogatório de lado, por enquanto. Estava tão orgulhosa de sua filha, mal podia esperar para ir ao cinema assisti-la.

"Excelente, e eu tenho novidades..." Declara, se lembrando do quê queria contar a sua família. Há um breve silêncio, aumentando a curiosidade de seus familiares. "Mãe, pai... Sam... Eu assinei um contrato com uma das séries do canal FOX." Dá um grande sorriso, entusiasmada.

Judy leva suas mãos a sua boca, incrédula. Russel dá um grande sorriso orgulhoso, enquanto seu irmão parecia digerir a noticia. "Quinn, filha, isso é incrível. Parabéns." Seus pais e seu irmão se levantam e se direcionam até ela para abraçá-la. Eles a parabenizam, e logo voltam aos seus respectivos lugares.

O restante do almoço decorre calmamente, com conversas sobre a nova série de Quinn, e com Judy interrogando Rachel, que com o passar do tempo, foi ficando cada vez mais calma e confortável na presença dos familiares de Quinn.

Agora, como estava um dia tão bonito e com um clima agradável, todos estavam na área de lazer da casa, perto da piscina, conversando, sentados ao redor de uma mesa, que tinha no gramado.

"Eu devo admitir quê jamais pensei que esse dia chegaria. Quero dizer, Quinn nunca nos deixou conhecer suas namoradas, e quando eu descobri sobre o relacionamento de vocês, achei que você seria mais uma que não teríamos o prazer de conhecer." Declara Judy seriamente.

Suspirando, e se controlando para não revirar os olhos pelo drama de sua mãe, Quinn coloca sua melhor expressão apaixonada e diz docilmente. "Isso porque Rachel é diferente, mãe. O que temos é sério." Olha timidamente para a cantora, que cora com sua declaração. Para dar ênfase no que falou, olha fixamente para os olhos de Rachel, que só por aquele olhar sabia o quê Quinn iria fazer. A loira se inclina hesitantemente, e deposita seus lábios sobre os de Rachel, em um suave e inocente beijo.

"Own... Estou tão feliz por vocês. Vocês formam um casal tão bonito."

* * *

Hello, postando rapidamente antes de ir trabalhar... Sinto muito a demora, é que eu escrevi e reescrevi esse cap, não sei quantas vezes... Anyway, aí está, espero que tenham gostado, sorry por qualquer erro. E por favor, deixem reviews, preciso saber o quê vocês estão achando e o quê gostariam de ver... Btw, eu tenho escrito várias one shot, querem que eu poste? ... Até mais...

Daniela - Elas logo, logo perceberão ;) está chegando o cap que coisas bem _interessantes _acontecerão.. Também acho que Kurt controla a vida delas, mas nesse _inicio_ é preciso, e chegará uma etapa em quê elas vão fazer 'poco' caso de suas ordens... Próximo cap, teremos mais Bacon / Tony :) espero que tenha gostado do cap, obrigada pela review e até a próxima ;) :*

XxBre.


	11. Chapter 11

Dando um longo trago em seu cigarro, ela olha curiosamente para as luzes da cidade. Estava na varanda de seu apartamento, fumando o quê parece ser seu terceiro cigarro, perdida em pensamentos.

Hoje faz dois meses em que elas começaram esse PR. Dá para acreditar?!

Dois meses, que na opinião de Quinn, passaram voando. Lembra-se como se fosse ontem quando viu Rachel pela primeira vez no apartamento de Santana. A morena aparentava tão nervosa.

Dá um pequeno sorriso ao se lembrar disso. No inicio, Rachel sempre aparentava estar nervosa ou desconfortável ao seu lado. A morena ainda fica assim às vezes, mas pelo menos, agora tenta dissimular.

Estão em uma fase, onde Rachel começou a agir naturalmente perante a ela. Suas conversas já não são forçadas, são conversas variadas – desde como foram seus respectivos dias a como suas famílias têm coisas em comum – Até brincadeiras elas fazem. Já não há aquele grande desconforto quando têm que andar de mãos dadas ou se abraçarem. Na verdade, Quinn, mesmo que não seja necessário, parece sempre estar tocando a morena. Não a julgue, ela gosta do contato de sua mão com a de Rachel e do contraste que têm. Sorrindo de maneira presunçosa, dá mais um trago em seu cigarro.

Finalmente, elas estavam tendo aquilo que Quinn sempre sugeria para Rachel no começo desse _namoro_. Uma amizade. E era normal estar sentindo isso que ela sentia pela cantora. _Afeição_. As duas passam grande parte do dia juntas, fingem estar namorando, então é normal ter essa afeição pela morena. Sem falar, que Rachel é uma pessoa incrível e extremamente fofa. É impossível não ter certo _carinho _por ela.

Também é normal sentir certo ciúme e até um pouco de raiva de uma pessoa que se aproxime e seja amigável de mais com a morena. Quer dizer, Quinn é uma pessoa bem possessiva, e não gosta de dividir seus _amigos_. Sem mencionar, que tem uma personalidade protetora. Então, é normal sentir ciúmes quando seu querido irmão aparece em sua casa só para ver a cantora.

Respira fundo. Teria que conversar com Rachel sobre Sam, e tirar algumas dúvidas sobre esses dois. Não podia deixar de pensar que eles já tiveram algo. E isso a incomodava, e muito.

Decidindo que já era hora de entrar, ela dá o último trago antes de apagar o cigarro, e jogá-lo no vaso de uma das plantas.

"Você cheira a nicotina e a morte." Declara Rachel, folheando uma revista que dissimulava ler, desde o sofá onde estava sentada, quando Quinn entra na sala.

"Eu tive um." Levanta a cartela de cigarros, balançando-a.

"Um?" Franze o cenho, deposita a revista sobre suas pernas e cruza os braços. "Eu vi você fumando, e jogando os tocos dos cigarros fora. Você teve bem mais. Na verdade eu contei e foram quatro cigarros." Aparentemente, alguém andava observando-a. "Você sabe quantos anos de vida você acaba de perder?"

A atriz revira os olhos. Às vezes, Rachel a lembrava de sua mãe com todo esse drama. "Eu estou bem, ok?!" Coça sua nuca. "Eu só fumo às vezes."

"Mesmo assim. Isso faz tão mal a você e a suas cordas vocais." A cantora suspira. "Você deveria parar." Sugere em um tom dócil.

Quinn abre a boca para lhe responder, mas acaba sendo interrompida pelo celular da morena, que começa a tocar.

"É o Kurt..." Declara ao olhar para a tela do seu smartphone. Atende a ligação, e depois de uma breve conversa com seu agente – onde ele falava e ela só concordava – a ligação se encerra. "Santana e ele já estão vindo para assinarmos o contrato. Ele pediu para arrumarmos, disse que precisamos sair para comemorar." Diz se levantando do sofá, cruzando os braços e se aproximando de Quinn.

A atriz consente. Dá um pequeno sorriso, e olha rapidamente para a cantora. "Você está preparada para passar mais seis meses fingindo ser minha namorada, senhorita Berry?" Pergunta, em tom de brincadeira, quando na verdade era uma pergunta séria, em que estava com muita curiosidade para saber a resposta. "Pode aguentar mais seis meses disso?" Gesticula entre as duas, arqueando as sobrancelhas, com um sorriso misterioso.

"Eu acredito que posso aguentar mais seis meses de seu vicio em bacon." A morena entra na brincadeira, com um sorriso tímido. "E você, senhorita Fabray? Pode me aguentar por mais seis meses?"

"Oh, eu com certeza posso aturar você e sua obsessão pela Barbra por seis meses." Declara inconscientemente se aproximando mais da cantora. As duas ficam frente a frente. Cruza os braços, imitando a pose de Rachel.

"Não – não..." Limpa a garganta, hesitantemente. Quinn estava bem próxima, e tinha esse brilho no olhar, que a deixava meio nervosa. "Não é uma obsessão." Se defende, pobremente.

A loira arqueia sua sobrancelha direita, divertidamente. "É o quê, então?"

"Uma simples admiração." Dá de ombros e sorri timidamente, levando uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás de sua orelha.

"Admiração?! Admiração é o quê o Sam sente por você..." Ok. Não era para mencionar isso. Não dessa maneira. Rachel a olha com o cenho franzido, e ela morde seu lábio inferior. "Você tem uma obsessão pela Barbra. Admita." Tenta voltar ao assunto.

"Você realmente acha isso?"

"Claro que acho. Todos sabem de sua obsessão pela Streisand." A morena nega com a cabeça. "Não negue Rach."

"Não me referia a isso." Lança um olhar nervoso para a atriz. "Me referia sobre você realmente achar que Sam me admira..." Era o que lhe faltava, _sua namorada_ querer saber dos sentimentos de seu irmão por ela. "Eu – você acha que sua mãe também percebeu isso?" A cantora estava preocupada agora. Se Quinn percebeu a certa a_dmiração_ de Sam por ela, qualquer um poderia ter percebido. Temia o quê Judy poderia pensar.

"Eu não acho. Eu tenho certeza, afinal é bem óbvio." Ainda mais quando o mencionado irmão aparece de surpresa em sua casa, só porque estava por _perto_ e queria ver como _vocês _estavam. Sua expressão se torna em uma séria. "E não se preocupe. Meus pais estavam ocupados de mais encantados com você, para perceber qualquer outra coisa." Tenta acalmar a morena, mesmo que seu tom de voz não tenha soado tão calmo quanto ela gostaria.

Suspira e passa uma mão por seu cabelo. Cai um breve silêncio entre elas, até Quinn perguntar aquilo que tanto a incomodava. "O quê aconteceu entre vocês?" Não se contentando somente com esta pergunta, ela nervosamente solta mais duas. Deixando sua curiosidade e sua dúvida levar o melhor de si. "Você já ficou com ele?... Tiveram algo quando ele foi para NY?"

Rachel desvia sua atenção para um de seus lados, evitando o olhar de Quinn. Engole seco, antes de falar hesitantemente. "Quase nos beijamos, uma vez." Pelo canto de seus olhos viu como a loira franze o cenho.

Quinn consente, digerindo a informação, que para ela não era nada agradável. Sentia algo estranho em seu estômago, mas agia como se aquilo não a incomodasse. "Você – você gosta dele?" Pergunta, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio entre elas, temendo a resposta.

Rapidamente, a morena nega com a cabeça. "Não desse jeito. Gosto dele como amigo, e nada mais."

"Acha que ele sabe disso?"

"Acredito que sim. Eu nunca dei a entender que seriamos mais do quê amigos. Nunca aconteceu nada entre nós depois desse quase beijo, assim que não há o porquê dele pensar que seremos mais do quê isso." Se explica, desviando sua atenção para a atriz.

Mordendo seu lábio inferior, nervosamente, a loira olha para seus pés. Deveria estar contente por seu irmão não ter um passado romântico com a cantora, mas mesmo assim não podia deixar de pensar que eles quase se beijaram. Solta um pesado suspiro, e coça sua nuca. "Ok." Diz, dando por terminado aquele assunto. "Acho que vou tomar um banho." E sem esperar uma resposta da morena, a atriz sai da sala, se direcionando ao seu quarto.

**X**

"Eu não acredito que você realmente comeu todos aqueles doces." Diz Rachel, com sua cabeça dentro da geladeira.

"Por que não? Eles são um dos meus favoritos." Dá de ombros e uma grande mordida em seu sanduíche de bacon. Ambas estavam na cozinha, já prontas para saírem, esperando a chegada de Kurt e Santana.

"Quinn, eles ficaram no carro durante horas." Se refere aos doces que comprou para levar para o almoço de Judy, e que ambas esqueceram no carro. "Isso vai acabar fazendo mal a você."

"Não se preocupe, Rach. Eles não aparentavam e nem tinham gosto de estragados." Dá uma piscadinha de maneira divertida. Toma um gole de sua coca-cola, para logo voltar a comer seu sanduíche. "O quê você está procurando?" Pergunta, quando a cantora fecha a porta da geladeira para logo abrir a do freezer.

"O pote de sorvete vegan. Eu tenho certeza que ainda há um pouco de sorvete." Suspira ao não encontrar o pote.

Quinn desvia sua atenção para o outro lado, de repente olhando com bastante interesse para a parede a sua frente.

A cantora fecha a porta do freezer, e quando ia se sentar de frente para a loira, escuta a campainha soar. "Deve ser o Kurt." Diz, antes de sair da cozinha para ir atender a porta.

"Finalmente, por que demorou tanto..." Murmura Santana assim que a morena abre a porta. Kurt revira os olhos e seguindo a latina, entra no apartamento.

"Bem, precisamos andar logo com isso, pois Kitty já está nos esperando." Declara o agente, vagamente, ao depositar sua bolsa de mensageiro sobre a pequena mesa central da sala. "Cadê a Quinn?" Pergunta olhando ao seu redor, procurando a atriz.

"Está na cozinha." Diz a morena ao se soltar do abraço que Brittany lhe deu assim que a viu. "E você disse Kitty?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente. Kitty era uma grande amiga, é verdade se distanciaram de um tempo para cá, devido a suas respectivas carreiras e a morena suspeita que também possa ter algo a ver com o seu namoro com Pearl, mas Kitty não deixava de ser uma grande e querida amiga.

"Sim. Ela está nos esperando no bar." Responde Kurt, com um pequeno sorriso ao se lembrar de como Kitty se empolgou ao saber que a morena também iria. Adorava debochar de sua prima por essa _crush_ que ela tinha pela a cantora. "Nos encontramos hoje cedo e combinamos de sair para tomar alguns drinks, assim que aproveitei a oportunidade e a chamei para sair conosco. Já que todos estarão em _casal_, pelo menos não ficarei sozinho segurando vela." Declara em um tom sério. Todos sabiam que Kurt odiava ficar sozinho, ainda mais sendo um dos únicos solteiros da turma de amigos que a cantora e ele tinham.

Sente seu celular vibrar no bolso de sua calça Marc Jacobs, o pega e percebe uma nova mensagem de sua prima, que perguntava onde estava e porque estava demorando tanto. Responde com um simples '_estou a caminho' _e logo volta sua atenção a sua cliente. "Kitty está _louca _para te ver." Diz sarcasticamente.

"Quem é Kitty?" Pergunta Quinn, entrando na sala.

"Oh aí está você..." Se aproxima e dá um rápido abraço na atriz. Nessas últimas semanas a loira e o agente se tornaram mais _próximos. _"Ela é minha prima. E a agente de Sugar Motta." Diz, ao terminar o abraço.

Quinn consente, e lança um rápido olhar para Rachel, que os olhava com os braços cruzados. "Bem, vamos assinar esse contrato logo, pois eu quero me embebedar." Santana faz um gesto com a mão, apressando Kurt para pegar os papéis.

"Antes de assinarmos, só quero dizer que com nossa volta a NY se aproximando, vocês passarão os próximos dias fazendo atividades para o PR." Nenhuma novidade aí. "E hoje no bar, quero um casal apaixonado. Segurando mãos, dançando, e até alguns beijos. Quero passar a imagem que vocês não podem manter suas mãos para vocês mesmas, que não podem parar de se tocarem. Que não suportam a ideia de ficarem longe uma da outra." Dá as ordens, enquanto pega em sua bolsa de mensageiro, os papéis do novo contrato.

Rachel solta um pesado suspiro, e não consegue evitar sentir um pequeno desconforto. Sentindo um olhar sobre ela, olha por cima de seu ombro, encontrando com o olhar curioso de Brittany, que brincava no chão com Bacon. Dá um minúsculo sorriso para a dançarina, tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo, e logo desvia sua atenção de volta aos agentes.

"Ok. As regras são as mesmas. Esperamos as mesmas coisas. Exceto que agora já temos certa atenção da mídia e do público, então não precisamos forçar tanto, é só aparecerem algumas vezes em público e pronto. Se abracem e se beijem por mais seis meses, e o trabalho estará feito." Santana diz, pegando a caneta e sendo a primeira a assinar. Sua pressa toda era porque lhe foi prometido _certas atividades _no banheiro do bar, e ela mal podia esperar para chegarem lá.

Por algum motivo, nenhuma das duas gostaram da maneira como Santana disse isso. Inconscientemente, Quinn, que agora estava ao lado da cantora, se aproxima mais, fazendo com que seu braço fique em contato com o de Rachel.

"Não é tão simples assim." Diz Kurt pegando a caneta da latina. "Vocês ainda têm muitas coisas para fazerem nesse PR. Queremos a imagem do casal perfeito, do amor épico entre duas atrizes. Queremos que sejam reconhecidas como um dos melhores e mais famosos casais. Assim, mesmo depois do término do PR, vocês manterão a fama que ganharão com esse namoro. E para isso acontecer temos muito trabalho pela frente." O agente assina o contrato e gesticula com a caneta entre as duas atrizes. "Vocês, a partir de agora, estarão se dividindo entre NY e LA." Declara pensativo, lançando um olhar misterioso para as duas. Ah, os planos que ele tem para essas duas.

Ambas consentem, e Quinn dá uma pisadinha para Rachel. A maneira como Kurt falou foi bem melhor, na opinião das duas. "Agora, assinem isso para continuarmos com esse PR no bar do Sam." O agente fala de maneira divertida, entregando os papéis e indicando a última folha para Quinn assinar.

A atriz franze levemente seu cenho ao escutar isso. "Estamos indo para o bar do meu irmão?" Pega a caneta, e logo assina seu nome no lugar indicado pelo rapaz.

"Sim. Decidimos que seria o melhor lugar para irmos." Kurt passa os papeis para Rachel assinar. "Por que há algum problema?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente.

"Não nenhum." Dissimula com um pequeno sorriso.

Havia um grande problema. E esse problema era seu ciúme. Sabe quê assim que chegarem ao bar e seu irmão vê-los, ele grudará em Rachel e não deixará Quinn aproveitar seu tempo com a cantora.

**X**

Brittany sabia quê havia algo errado. Por isso, não podia deixar de notar como Rachel agia muitas vezes. Principalmente quando Kurt a mandava fazer coisas com sua amiga Quinn.

A morena sempre aparentava tão tensa, tão desconfortável com tudo aquilo, que a única coisa que a dançarina queria fazer era abraçá-la até Rachel voltar a sorrir. Não gostava de como a cantora ficava toda vez que Kurt a dava ordens sobre seu namoro. E havia decidido que precisava conversar com sua nova amiga sobre isso.

"Rachie, eu posso falar com você." Diz ao se aproximar da morena, que andava sozinha pela calçada, com suas mãos no bolso de sua jaqueta de couro preta, cabisbaixa aparentando pensativa, seguindo Kurt, Santana e Quinn até o bar.

A cantora levanta sua cabeça, e olha curiosamente para a dançarina. "Claro. O quê foi?" Não é que Rachel estivesse se isolando, ela só havia se distanciado do grupo, decidindo andar alguns metros atrás deles, para poder pensar, e dar a si mesma uma conversa preparatória para aquilo que deveria acontecer no bar. Algo que ela sempre fazia quando Kurt queria que ela agisse como a namorada perfeita.

Elas param de andar, ficando no meio da calçada. Brittany olha ao seu redor, antes de declarar aquilo que tanto a incomodava. "Você não deveria deixar o Kurt fazer isso..."

"_Isso_ sendo o quê?" Pergunta com um minúsculo sorriso, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"O quê ele faz." Responde vagamente, ao perceber a expressão facial de desentendida da morena, ela se explica. "Ele ficar mandando em você o tempo todo. Não deixar você fazer o que quer. Ficar te controlando a cada movimento. Não deixar você respirar. E é por isso que você fica nervosa perto da Quinn, pois Kurt sempre está lá controlando cada movimento seu, mesmo que ele não esteja lá, sabe?!" Palavras simples que não poderiam estar mais corretas.

A cantora engole em seco. Queria dar uma resposta a isso, tentar se defender, mas Brittany continua seu discurso. "E já com a Quinn, bem a Q faz o quê dá vontade na hora que quer. Acho que é por isso que vocês sempre estão dando um passo para frente e dois para trás." Dá de ombros, não era bem isso que queria dizer, mas era parecido. "Sei que Kurt não faz por mal. Ele só está cuidando de você, ainda mais depois daquela sua namorada super má. Mas a Quinn não vai fazer mal algum a você. Ela é super legal, tipo muito mesmo, e é bem divertida. Então não deixe o quê o Kurt manda você fazer, atrapalhar seu namoro de mentirinha com a Quinn." Dá um sorriso dócil para a morena, antes de puxá-la para um pequeno abraço. "Se divirta." Sussurra em seu ouvido, para logo sair caminhando em direção a latina, que já estava quase de frente para o bar.

Rachel fica parada no meio da calçada, pensativa, olhando curiosamente para Quinn. Talvez não devesse dar tanta atenção ao que Kurt ordena. Talvez ela pudesse se _deixar levar_. Suspira ao se lembrar da última vez que se deixou _levar._ Não, não poderia fazer isso, não por agora. Mas, poderia como amiga de Quinn tentar ser mais confiante, mais como a _Rachel amiga_. Aquela Rachel que faz tudo por seus amigos, que não teme em ser ela mesma, que não teme em demonstrar seu afeto e se divertir. Talvez, só talvez ela pudesse tentar.

"_Raquel_, eu juro que se você não andar logo, eu vou deixar você aqui sozinha!"

**X**

"Eu sei que precisam fingir estarem apaixonadas, mas precisa de tudo isso?" Pergunta Kitty a seu primo, cruzando os braços e olhando atentamente para a cena que se passava em frente ao balcão do bar.

"Kitty, querida, elas não estão fazendo nada de mais." Diz o agente, levando o canudinho de seu coquetel a sua boca, e olhando para a mesma direção que sua prima.

Ao lado do balcão do bar, estavam Quinn e Rachel, esperando suas bebidas. E como sempre, Quinn sendo a atriz maravilhosa que é, seguia as ordens de Kurt, fazendo caricias na cantora. A atriz leva uma mecha do cabelo da morena para trás de sua orelha, e sorri docilmente para ela, Rachel abaixa a cabeça e passa a olhar para seus pés, sorrindo timidamente.

"Aquela loira não tira a mão da Rachel. Há meia hora estou tentando conversar com a Rach, e essa garota não deixa..." Ao ver a cantora abaixar sua cabeça, comenta. "Você viu aquilo?! Olha como essa garota está fazendo a Rach se sentir desconfortável."

"Eu não acho que a Rach esteja desconfortável." Diz Kurt, desviando sua atenção a sua prima.

"Ela está. E eu vou lá ajudá-la." Antes mesmo de terminar de falar, a agente sai andando em direção ao casal de atrizes.

Enquanto isso no balcão do bar...

"Você acha que estão tirando fotos nossas?" Murmura a morena, olhando pelo canto de seus olhos um grupo de jovens que parecia ter as reconhecido.

A loira, que tinha uma visão melhor desse grupo, nega com a cabeça, e deposita um beijo na testa da cantora. "Eles ainda não tiraram fotos, mas não param de nos observar." Diz com seus lábios sobre a testa de Rachel. Dá mais um rápido beijo em sua testa, antes de se afastar, sorrindo timidamente.

"Hey Rachel, você pensa em cantar hoje?" Diz Sam, se referindo ao fato que hoje era a noite de karaokê, aparecendo com as bebidas pedidas pelo casal. Assim como Quinn havia previsto, quando chegaram ao bar e seu irmão percebeu a presença da cantora, ele deixou o quê estava fazendo e não desgrudou mais da _turma_ delas. E quando Rachel disse que queria uma bebida, ele rapidamente se ofereceu em preparar uma batida para ela.

A morena ia responder, até ser interrompida pela voz de Kitty. "Rach, o quê você acha de um dueto?" A agente arqueia as sobrancelhas, sugestiva.

Quinn suspira frustrada. Já não bastava ter que aguentar seu irmão com sua crush em Rachel, agora também precisa aturar essa prima do Kurt, que fazia de tudo para chamar a atenção de _sua namorada. _Lança um olhar curioso para a cantora, querendo saber qual seria sua resposta. Seria ótimo finalmente escutar a morena cantar, mas ela não queria que Rachel cantasse porque Sam pediu, ou que cantasse com essa intrometida. Rachel deveria cantar porque quer, e talvez, porque Quinn a pediu para cantar.

Rachel olha com um sorriso para Kitty, antes de desviar sua atenção para a atriz, que agora a olhava com uma expressão séria, aparentando não estar gostando daquilo. A morena limpa a garganta. "Eu adoraria fazer um dueto com você, Kitty, mas nesse momento minha _namorada _e eu queremos aproveitar um pouco nosso tempo juntas." Se aproxima mais de Quinn, juntando seus corpos, abraçando-a de lado, levando o braço da atriz até sua cintura.

Ela tentou, Quinn jura que tentou controlar seu sorriso presunçoso, mas no final não conseguiu. Rachel acaba de reconhecê-la como sua namorada na frente dessa estranha e na frente de seu irmão, preferindo passar seu tempo com ela do quê com eles. E ainda a abraçou. Isso se sentia bem. Aproveitando a brecha, ela deposita um suave e pequeno beijo nos lábios da cantora, antes de depositar seu queixo sobre sua cabeça, inspirando seu doce aroma.

"Você nunca recusou um dueto antes, Rach." Kitty reclama, olhando acusatoriamente para Quinn, cruzando os braços.

"Isso porque ela não estava comigo." Murmura a atriz com malícia, dissimulando olhar para todos os lados do bar.

Rachel ignora o comentário de sua _namorada_, e dá um leve aperto no abraço delas."Eu prometo que faremos um dueto mais tarde." Diz a morena, para o desgosto de Quinn. "Eu vou ficar um tempo com a Quinn, e depois faremos nosso dueto." E assim acaba a alegria que a atriz sentia até alguns segundos atrás.

Não é que Rachel não quisesse fazer esse dueto agora, é que Kurt a observava tanto que o melhor era seguir suas ordens e depois passar um tempo com sua amiga.

Kitty consente com um pequeno sorriso. "Ok. Eu estarei esperando." Dá uma piscadinha para a cantora, antes de sair, indo em direção ao seu primo.

Quinn aperta sua mandíbula, se solta do abraço de Rachel, e se afasta dando alguns passos para trás. "Eu quero que você se divirta. Se quiser ir cantar com ela, pode ir." Declara de mau gosto. Queria que a morena se divertisse, mas que se divertisse com ela. É pedir de mais?!

A cantora nega com a cabeça, o quê a faz se irritar. "Rachel, sua amiga quer passar um tempo com você, não deixe quê seu _namoro _atrapalhe isso. Vá cantar com ela. Se divirta. Afinal, você só tem mais alguns dias aqui em LA. Pode ir lá, eu ficarei aqui com meu irmão e depois vou para casa." Se senta em um dos bancos do balcão, e pede uma dose de tequila.

Rachel a observa atentamente. A conversa que teve com Brittany ainda rondava sua cabeça. E se perguntava se essa mudança de comportamento e incomodo da atriz teria a ver com o assunto que teve com a dançarina.

Talvez seria melhor conversar com Quinn sobre isso, afinal eram amigas. Morde seu lábio inferior nervosamente, antes de respirar fundo. Tomando coragem para trazer o assunto. "Você está bem?" Pergunta a morena, se aproximando mais, observando como Quinn levantava seu copo para tomar tudo em um só gole.

"Sim." Vira a dose e pede por outra. "Eu só estava com sede." Mente descaradamente, balançando o copo vazio. Há um pequeno silêncio entre elas, onde ambas observavam o bartender colocando a bebida no copo. A morena suspira, e se senta no banco ao lado do que a atriz ocupava.

"Nós sempre damos um passo para frente e dois para trás, não é?!" Diz pensativa.

Quinn franze o cenho, não esperava que Rachel falasse algo assim. Vira sua nova dose de tequila, e diz honestamente."Acho que nosso _namoro_ envolve muitas coisas, por isso não é simples. Não somos só nós. Somos nós, Kurt, Santana, Kurt novamente, a mídia, o público, e eu já mencionei o Kurt?!" Termina com um minúsculo sorriso.

"Eu sinto muito por sempre complicar as coisas entre nós." Abaixa a cabeça, vergonhosamente. Não era por mal, simplesmente estava em sua personalidade se fechar todas as vezes que algo novo aparecesse em sua vida. Era sua defesa. "E por deixar o Kurt e qualquer outra pessoa sempre estar em nosso caminho."

"Eu sei que você não faz por mal. E até entendo. Você já foi bastante machucada, ainda mais por aqueles que deveriam lhe proteger e cuidarem de você." Diz isso se baseando no pouco que sabia da vida de Rachel. "E quanto a Kurt, bom, eu acho que ele faz as coisas que faz, pois se sente culpado. Ele deixou você se levar com a Pearl, e aí coisas aconteceram e agora ele quer controlar tudo para que isso não aconteça novamente."

A cantora suspira. Se Quinn ao menos soubesse o quão certa ela está sobre tudo o quê disse. "Eu estou tentando Quinn, eu juro que estou. E eu sei que posso fazer isso. Posso fazer nosso _namoro_ dá certo. Só peço para que tenha paciência comigo." Entrelaça suas próprias mãos sobre o balcão e lança um olhar tímido para a loira.

"E eu tenho, Rach. Eu tenho." Alcança pelas mãos da cantora, separando-as e entrelaçando com a sua. "Eu quero ser capaz de curtir esses meses restantes com você... Quero colocar em prática aquilo que combinamos sobre realizarmos nossas atividades preferidas, pelo menos, uma vez na semana." Dá um leve aperto na mão da morena. "Quero me divertir com você enquanto ainda há tempo, pois você sabe que daqui algumas semanas, eu serei uma estrela da FOX e terei que dividir minha atenção com os fãs." Dá uma piscadinha divertida para a morena, querendo tirar o clima sério da conversa.

Rachel dá um grande sorriso, já se sentindo melhor com a situação. "Oh, como eu posso ter esquecido que agora minha namorada será muito famosa e não terá mais tempo para mim." Brinca, olhando timidamente para Quinn.

Era impressionante, para a atriz, como as coisas entre elas podiam mudar em questão de segundos. Quando estavam _sozinhas_ as coisas ocorriam naturalmente. "Eu sempre terei tempo para você." Comenta Quinn, olhando para o atendente, indicando seu copo vazio, o pedindo outra dose.

A morena sente algo como uma pequena _alegria_ ao escutar isso, mas não dá importância. "Assim espero, Fabray." Murmura para si mesma, olhando ao seu redor. Encontra o olhar curioso de seu agente sobre elas, e rapidamente desvia sua atenção para a loira.

"O quê você acha de fazermos mais algumas demonstrações de afeto e depois irmos embora?" Sugere Quinn, ela realmente queria ir embora e aproveitar seu tempo com Rachel, sem Sam e Kitty por perto. Quem sabe poderiam assistir um filme ou algo assim, quando chegassem em sua casa.

"É uma boa ideia." Sorri timidamente para a atriz, que se inclinava para depositar um suave beijo em sua bochecha.

Depois de um tempo e várias doses de tequilas, Quinn e Rachel estavam sentadas ao redor da mesa com seus amigos, que conversavam sobre um assunto qualquer, que Quinn não prestava atenção alguma, já que estava mais empolgada com o fato de estar com sua cabeça sobre o ombro da cantora, que acariciava seu cabelo. Aquilo se sentia muito bem.

"Nós somos amigas, certo?" Pergunta Quinn em um sussurro, docilmente, procurando a afirmação da morena. Quando sente Rachel consentir, ela continua. "Então, você pode, por favor, subir naquele palco e cantar uma música para sua querida amiga, Quinn?!" Sorri divertidamente.

Rachel dá um pequeno sorriso. "E o quê você gostaria de ouvir?" Pergunta timidamente. Sentia algo que nunca sentiu antes, nervosismo ao cantar para alguém. E se Quinn não gostasse?!

"Qualquer coisa, eu só gostaria de escutar você cantando. Afinal, acredito que sou a única que ainda não ouviu você cantar." Explica, levantando sua cabeça do ombro de Rachel.

Nenhuma das duas percebiam como eram observadas por dois agentes. Kitty olhava para a cena com ciúmes, enquanto Kurt, com bastante orgulho. Todos ali na mesa, já estavam em um certo estado de embriaguez.

"Ok." A morena morde seu lábio inferior. Respira fundo e faz menção de se levantar. "Espero que goste. E não se esqueça que há alguns dias que não canto, assim que minha voz não saíra tão potente como é." Leva sua mão até sua garganta, indicando-a.

Quinn consente, ela não se importava, só queria escutá-la cantar. "Tenho certeza que você se saíra bem." Dá uma piscadinha para a morena. Não podia acreditar que Rachel finalmente cantaria, e ainda porque ela pediu. Não porque Sam ou Kitty queria que _ela _cantasse, mas porque a atriz pediu. Um sorriso presunçoso se forma em seu lábios, enquanto a cantora se levanta.

Ela também se levanta, ficando frente a frente com a morena. Olha rapidamente ao seu redor, e percebe que poucas pessoas observavam a interação delas, mas mesmo assim decide seguir com seu plano.

Dá um pequeno beijo na testa da morena, antes de sussurrar. "Eu vou te beijar agora." Começa a se inclinar, olhando diretamente para os olhos da cantora. Rachel solta um profundo suspiro e consente.

Umedece seus lábios, e aproxima seu rosto do de Rachel. Passa seu nariz pelo da morena, em forma de caricia, antes de juntar seus lábios em um tímido beijo.

No começo é só o encostar de lábios, até Quinn se sentir o confiante suficiente, para começar mover seus lábios. Rachel imita seus movimentos, levando seus braços até o pescoço da loira, que automaticamente, leva suas mãos até a cintura da cantora. Rachel prende o lábio inferior de Quinn entre os seus, e o chupa sutilmente, antes de passar sua língua por ele, pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo. Permissão que lhe é concedida rapidamente.

Ambas estavam tão perdidas no beijo que não percebiam os olhares e algumas câmeras sobre elas. Kitty olhava incrédula, com os braços cruzados, acreditando que aquilo era uma pouca vergonha. Santana olhava curiosamente, e até com certo desejo, quem diria que _Raquel _poderia chegar a ser tão quente. Kurt tinha um sorriso maníaco, enquanto sutilmente tirava fotos com seu celular, com todas intenções de postá-las em seu fake Twitter. E Brittany olhava divertidamente, com um sorriso orgulhoso. Parece que Rachel havia decidido escutá-la e se divertir.

Quinn dá um leve aperto na cintura da morena, antes de lentamente terminar o beijo e sorrir timidamente. Os beijos de Rachel sempre fazia com quê ela se sentisse em outro mundo, um mundo alternativo, onde Rachel era confiante e dominante. Algo como uma explosão ocorria toda vez que seus lábios se tocavam, era uma experiência maravilhosa, que sempre queria repetir.

A morena abaixa sua cabeça e murmura. "É – eu – já vou – é melhor eu ir cantar." Termina nervosamente, corando intensamente.

Rachel sai andando até o palco, e Quinn a assiste ir. Logo se senta no lugar antes ocupado por sua _namorada _e dá um sorriso presunçoso ao ver a expressão facial de Kitty. Se perguntava se desde o balcão do bar, Sam – que voltara a atender – também havia visto a cena.

"Meu nome é Rachel Berry..." Declara a cantora no microfone, que rapidamente é aplaudida por aqueles que a reconheceram. Logo várias pessoas pegam seus celulares e começam a filmar, afinal, não é todo dia que você vê uma cantora profissional em um karaokê. "E eu quero dedicar essa música a minha namorada, Quinn."

A atriz mencionada sorri ainda mais com isso, e lança um olhar debochado para a prima do Kurt, que revira os olhos. Se ao menos essa convencida da Quinn, soubesse que _ela_ sabe que não passam de um _PR_... Kitty pensa.

Logo soa os acordes de uma música familiar para Quinn, e ela volta sua atenção para a morena no palco, que limpa a garganta nervosamente, antes de começar a cantar.

_We could just go home right now  
Or maybe we could stick around  
For just one more drink, oh yeah  
Get another bottle out  
Lets shoot the breeze  
Sit back down  
For just one more drink, oh yeah_

A morena dá uma piscadinha direcionada a mesa de seus amigos, divertidamente. Olha ao redor do bar, e percebe que todos prestavam bastante atenção em sua apresentação, o quê a faz sorrir. Era muito bom poder estar nos palcos novamente, mesmo que fosse um improvisado. Sentia falta dessa sensação que sente ao cantar e se apresentar em frente a várias pessoas.

_Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few days  
Have gone too fast  
So let give em hell  
Wish everybody well  
Here's to us  
Here's to us_

Kurt olha curiosamente para Quinn, que tinha uma expressão de surpresa e olhava para Rachel como se fosse à coisa mais interessante nesse mundo. Dá um sorriso presunçoso, é sua melhor amiga é fabulosa. Volta sua atenção ao palco, assistindo atentamente a apresentação de sua cliente.

_Stuck it out this far together  
Put our dreams through the shredder  
Let's toast cause things got better  
And everything could change like that  
And all these years go by so fast  
But nothing lasts forever…_

Quinn não podia acreditar que Rachel tinha uma voz daquelas. Quer dizer, como _isso _podia sair de uma pessoa tão pequena. Estava dividida entre várias sensações naquele momento. Orgulho, pois Rachel, com certeza, era uma das pessoas mais talentosas. Surpresa, pois jamais imaginou que Rachel fosse tão boa assim. Risque isso. Tão excelente assim. Alegria, pois Rachel estava cantando para ela. Sorri docilmente ao pensar nisso. E não podia acreditar na transformação da morena. Rachel estava tão confortável, confiante naquele palco. A cantora agia como se mandasse naquele lugar. Era algo incrível de se ver. Se pelo menos, Rachel agisse assim no dia a dia.

_Cause the last few nights  
Have gone to fast_

_If they give you hell  
Tell em to forget themselves  
Here's to us  
Here's to us  
Here's to all that we kissed  
And to all that we missed  
To the biggest mistakes  
That we just wouldn't trade  
To us breaking up_

_Without us breaking down  
To whatever's come our way…_

Rachel procura a loira com seu olhar e ao encontrá-la, lhe lança um pequeno sorriso. Era consciente de que muitos ali filmavam sua apresentação, por isso termina de cantar direcionando toda sua atenção a sua _namorada. _

_Here's to us  
Here's to love  
Here's to us_

Quinn é a primeira a se levantar e aplaudir, sendo seguida por todos seus amigos e por muitos clientes do bar. A atriz estava tão entusiasmada com a performance da morena, que assobiava e soltava pequenos gritos, sendo a que mais alto mostrava sua apreciação. Rachel agradece o público e sorrindo timidamente desce do palco, se direcionando a mesa, onde todos a aguardavam ainda de pé.

"Isso foi simplesmente incrível. Você é incrível." Diz entusiasmadamente, quando a morena chega à mesa, puxando-a para um abraço. "Sério, se esse diretor não lhe der o personagem ele é a pessoa mais burra que já vi na vida." Se refere a William Schuester. Quinn estava certa de quê Rachel era a pessoa mais talentosa que já conheceu.

A cantora ao sair do abraço, lhe sorri docilmente, e cora com o olhar intenso de Quinn sobre ela, mesmo assim não param de trocar olhares. "Eu concordo com ela, Rach." Declara Kitty, para surpresa da atriz, que a olha com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, curiosamente. Quebrando o momento do casal. "Você estava incrível." Dá um sorriso tímido. Pelo menos, finalmente, as loiras concordavam em algo. Rachel era incrível. "William só pode estar louco se não lhe der o personagem."

Quinn deposita seu braço em volta da cintura da cantora, possessivamente. Não gostava da maneira que a _intrometida _olhava para Rachel. "Felizmente, todos sabemos que ela conseguirá o papel." Diz Kurt, sentindo o clima mais tenso, quando as duas loiras passam a trocar olhares desafiadores.

Rachel consente, rezando mentalmente para Barbra e todos os deuses da Broadway, para que isso seja verdade.

"Bem, isso esteve ótimo, mas eu estou indo. Britt e eu temos coisas a fazer." Declara Santana já alcançando a mão de sua namorada e puxando-a para saírem dali.

"Nós também iremos." Diz Quinn, dando um leve aperto na cintura de Rachel. "Kitty foi ótimo lhe conhecer. Espero que possamos fazer isso mais vezes." Uma excelente atriz ela era.

"Se é assim, iremos todos." Declara Kurt. Eles seguem até a porta de saída do bar, onde se despedem. Já que seguiriam diferentes direções.

**X**

"Bacon... Bacon... Bacon..." Nem sinal de seu cachorro. "Bacon... Vem cá, garoto." Nada. Passa pelo corredor de seu apartamento, olhando por todas as portas abertas. "Bacon, vem cá menino..."

Escuta Rachel gritar de qualquer cômodo do apartamento o nome de seu cachorro – quer dizer o nome que a cantora deu – e receber um pequeno latido em resposta. Franze o cenho desentendida. Era isso que temia quando Rachel pôs esse estúpido nome. Agora seu cachorro não ia reconhecer o seu verdadeiro nome.

Se direciona até a sala, onde encontra o filhote brincando com uma bola colorida – presente de Rachel – sobre o tapete. Cruza os braços, e com um pequeno sorriso, vê como Bacon tenta enfiar todo o brinquedo em sua boca.

"Você está pronta?" Pergunta Rachel, entrando na sala, usando uma calça legging e uma regata preta, colocando uma jaqueta college azul escuro com as mangas brancas. A atriz arqueia as sobrancelhas, e olha curiosamente para a jaqueta. A morena cora, e morde seu lábio inferior, timidamente. "Eu sinto muito, eu não trouxe outra jaqueta, a não ser aquela que usei ontem à noite, e como está muito frio lá fora, eu peguei essa emprestada."

Aquela era sua jaqueta preferida, mas a loira decide não falar nada, afinal queria que Rachel se sentisse confortável, e se isso significa pegar suas roupas emprestadas, ok, que assim seja. "Está tudo bem." Diz, olhando ao seu redor rapidamente, a procura de algo. "E sim, estou pronta. Só me deixe encontrar o meu celular, e poderemos ir."

"Você se refere aquele que está sobre a mesa da cozinha?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, em uma tentativa falha de imitar como a loira faz, com um sorriso divertido.

"Eu sabia que ele estava lá." Murmura a atriz, indo em direção a cozinha.

Rachel fica na sala, observando como Tony, brincava com sua bola. "Hey Tony, você quer passear, garoto?" Pergunta, chamando a atenção do cachorro. Sua resposta é um alto latido.

"Você realmente precisa chamá-lo assim?" Quinn entra na sala, com seu celular em mãos. Lançando um rápido olhar para a cantora. A jaqueta ficava grande nela, mas mesmo assim, a atriz achou fofo vê-la usando sua jaqueta.

"É um bonito nome, e como sempre digo, ele tem cara de Tony." Dá de ombros, e pega seu próprio celular, depositado sobre o sofá.

"É um nome muito comum, e eu não gosto. Gosto de nomes diferentes como o meu." A loira se direciona até a porta.

Dando um sorriso debochado, a morena murmura. "Não quero nem ver como seus filhos vão se chamar." Cruza os braços, e franze o cenho ao ver Quinn abrindo a porta. "Você não pensa em levar o Tony?" Gesticula para o cachorro, que as observava atentamente com sua língua para fora, sua bola, esquecida no meio do carpete.

Arqueia as sobrancelhas, com uma expressão pensativa. Logo dá um sorriso presunçoso, e propõe. "Só o levarei se você disser o nome real dele." Rachel dá uma risada sarcástica, e ela revira os olhos. "Estou falando sério, Rach, ele nem reconheceu o nome dele quando o chamei. Você tem que parar de chamá-lo desse estúpido nome, e chamá-lo por seu nome real." Cruza os braços, e adota uma expressão séria.

Rachel dá um profundo suspiro, e consente. O cachorro era de Quinn, então era melhor fazer aquilo que a atriz lhe pedia. "Ok. Eu passarei o chamar de Ba – Bacon." Bufa. Esse nome era tão estúpido. "É sério, Tony é tão melhor, Quinn. Combina mais com ele." Indica para o filhote, que agora estava parado ao lado dos pés da loira.

"Rachel..."

"Ok. Bacon será. Mas saiba que eu odeio esse nome." Se direciona até a porta, passando por Quinn. "Vem To – Bacon..." Chama o cachorro que a segue para fora do apartamento.

"Viu, isso não doeu. Doeu?" Pergunta Quinn, debochadamente, fechando a porta de seu apartamento e colocando seus óculos de sol aviadores.

"Cala a boca..." Murmura a cantora, com uma expressão facial nada agradável.

...

Caminhavam pelo parque há quase meia hora, e Quinn já estava cansada, ofegante. Há um bom tempo não fazia exercícios físicos, e começava a pensar que talvez fosse hora de passar a ter um estilo de vida mais saudável. Sentia-se velha, seus músculos doíam, tudo o quê queria era deitar.

"Oh Deus..." Reclama ao ver uma pequena montanha, para onde Rachel se direcionava. "Você não cansa?" Pergunta, direcionando seu olhar para a morena que caminhava ao seu lado, com Bacon. A cantora parecia nem transpirar.

"Você precisa de um minuto? Se quiser podemos parar para você descansar." Sugere, soando inocente, quando na verdade a provocava. Dá um sorriso sarcástico ao ver a expressão da loira.

Sem perceber como Rachel debochava dela, a atriz gesticula com a mão, tirando importância do assunto. "Eu falei sério quando disse que não queria passar o resto do nosso _namoro _caminhando pelos parques." Declara Quinn, se referindo a conversa que tiveram algumas semanas atrás em NY, no apartamento de Rachel. E também ao fato de que não queria caminhar mais. Quer ir para casa, descansar ou fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse exercícios físicos. "O quê acha de tirarmos o dia amanhã para fazermos aquilo que realmente queremos... Poderíamos ir ao cinema, se você quiser. Ou ao shopping..." Começa a sugerir, esperançosa. A cantora poderia tanto aceitar sua proposta, e querer fazer tudo isso agora, desistindo dessa estúpida caminhada.

A morena lança um rápido olhar ao seu redor e percebe que o número de fotógrafos presentes, havia aumentado. (Desde que chegaram ao parque, estavam sendo fotografadas.) Volta sua atenção a sua _namorada_, que a olhava curiosamente. "Eu adoraria, mas não posso." Responde, para o desgosto de Quinn. "Amanhã passarei o dia com o Kurt, temos uma reunião com o pessoal da rede de supermercados Wal-Mart. Há possibilidades de gravarmos um comercial para NY..." Explica aquilo que o seu agente lhe havia falado pela manhã, quando a ligou dizendo que era para Quinn e ela saírem para caminhar. "Mas se você quiser a noite estarei livre para fazermos qualquer uma dessas atividades." Sugere, pensando naquilo que Brittany lhe havia falado, e na decisão que havia tomado. Tentar ser mais mente aberta em seu relacionamento com Quinn.

A loira parece desapontada, mas logo dissimula. "Ok. Talvez possamos ficar em casa e assistir um filme com uma garrafa de um bom vinho."

"Soa perfeito." Diz a cantora com um sorriso dócil. "Eu prometo que a próxima vez que estivermos na mesma cidade, tiraremos o dia para fazermos tudo àquilo que nos der vontade."

A loira franze o cenho ao escutar isso. Como assim na próxima vez que estiverem na mesma cidade?! Pergunta a si mesma.

Ao notar o desentendimento da atriz, Rachel se explica. "Eu vou embora depois de amanhã, lembra?!"

Por algum motivo Quinn odiou ser lembrada desse detalhe. Havia se acostumado à rotina das duas, e se perguntava como seria sem ter Rachel por perto...

* * *

Eu sinto muito pela demora, tivemos alguns eventos no hotel com mais de 200 pessoas, aí ficava difícil para escrever. Infelizmente, a partir de amanhã chegará um evento imenso la, e terei que ficar de 4 da tarde até 6 da manhã trabalhando (escravidão isso!) durante todo o final de semana. Vou tentar escrever o próximo cap o mais rápido possível, e postá-lo até o final da semana que vem. Assim como Rachel, peço que tenham paciência comigo, pois daqui um mês e alguns dias vou me livrar dessa vida de escravidão e terei os dias livres para escrever... Então, please, paciência e prometo que valerá a pena. Sorry por qualquer erro, esse cap foi muito difícil para escrever, pois como só escrevia de madrugada minha mente estava super cansada, então tudo quê colocava não estava bom o bastante, sinto muito se os decepcionei, e prometo fazer o próximo melhor. Nem tanto, pois não teremos Faberry juntas 'pessoalmente', lol, diferentemente de certos PRs por aí, ambas têm uma vida né, não vivem só através do PR, seguindo que nem um cachorrinho sua _namorada... Anyway, _Obrigada pelas reviews, adoro ler / saber o quê pensam, e por favor, continuem me dizendo o quê acharam, esperam da fic. XxBre.

Anonimo: Pode ficar tranquilo (a) que Quinn não fará isso, mas isso não quer dizer que certas pessoas tentarão obrigá-la ;) Muito obrigado, fico muito feliz em saber disso, obrigada pela review e espero que goste do novo cap. Xx

Daniela: Sim, alguém ficará com ciúmes e em breve, ainda mais quando as gravações começarem... Rachel possessiva vem aí. E logo, logo Sam terá que escutar algumas coisas sobre essa crush e seu quase beijo com a Rachel. Obrigada por sempre comentar, adoro suas reviews, espero que tenha gostado do cap. Xx

May: Sim, as interações ficam mais 'naturais'... E se prepare, pois vem muito Bacon/Tony por aí, e um novo animal também... Haha na verdade teremos algo parecido, e acho que será bem engraçado a discussão do nome do 'filhote' delas em rede nacional... Só vou lhe dizer que não precisará esperar muito para isso, logo, logo coisas muito interessantes vem por aí, sem Santana e Kurt por perto ;) obrigada pela review, e espero que goste do cap. Xx

Iza: Paciência querida, logo você descobrirá ;) Obrigada pela review, espero que tenha gostado do cap. Xx

Btw, quem gostaria de ler algumas one-shots?


	12. Chapter 12

"_Quinn Fabray, mais conhecida como Gina Michaels pelo filme 'The Gang' acaba de assinar um contrato com a emissora FOX. Ainda não foi revelado qual será o projeto onde a atriz estará envolvida, mas fontes próximas a loira afirmam quê há grandes chances de Quinn voltar a trabalhar com Chris Smith, seu colega de elenco do filme – na série do galã, New Directions." _

"_Namorada de Rachel Berry assina contrato com o canal FOX! Foi anunciado esta manhã, quê Quinn acaba de assinar um contrato com a emissora. Ainda não se sabe por quanto tempo e em qual projeto da emissora a loira estará, mas podemos dizer que todos estão empolgados com a notícia e curiosos para saber onde Quinn atuará."_

"_Quinn Fabray, assina contrato com uma série da FOX. Como foi anunciado anteriormente, Quinn Fabray, mais conhecida como Lana Letcher por seu mais novo filme, Broken, é a mais nova contratada da FOX. Até aí todos já sabiam. Mas nossos produtores descobriram hoje que a loira interpretará Anne Jackson na série New Directions. O personagem de Quinn é uma jovem do interior que passa a dividir o apartamento com personagem de Chris. Ainda não sabemos se acontecerá algum romance entre os personagens, mais os produtores da série afirmam que se tornarão grandes amigos."_

Suspirando, Quinn pega sua taça de vinho e dá um pequeno gole. Desde que chegou em casa, de suas reuniões com os produtores e o elenco da série, estava lendo notícias que saíam sobre ela nos sites de entretenimento. Queria ver o quê falam dela e não é todo dia quê se pode dizer que há notícias suas na internet, assim que não a julgue.

Algumas notícias eram de dias atrás, quando foi anunciado seu contrato com a emissora, outras eram sobre sua participação nos filmes que lançara há algumas semanas, e a maioria era sobre seu namoro com Rachel. Dá um pequeno sorriso ao ler uma das notícias mais recentes.

"_Rachel e Quinn caminham pelo Park TreePeople em Beverly Hills. O casal foi flagrado caminhando pelo parque na manhã deste sábado, aparentando bem felizes. Ambas usavam trajes esportivos, e Rachel até usava o casaco de sua namorada. As atrizes estão juntas há dois meses, e cada vez aparentam mais apaixonadas. Recentemente, Rachel foi ao programa de nossa querida, Sugar Motta, onde revelou que as coisas entre elas estão bem sérias e que até adotaram juntas. Como vocês podem ver na foto, o fofo filhote de Bulldog, é o cachorro do casal, mais conhecido como Tony..." _A loira franze o cenho ao ler a última parte. Seu nome não é Tony, é Bacon. Decide não ler mais aquela matéria e passa para outro site, onde também havia candids delas caminhando pelo parque.

"_Rachel Berry aparece bastante confortável usando a jaqueta de sua namorada durante caminhada. No sábado pela manhã, a cantora foi flagrada com sua namorada, a atriz Quinn Fabray, pelos parques de Beverly Hills. Ambas estavam bastante sorridentes, e fontes que estavam no local alegam que as atrizes não paravam de se acariciarem e afirmarem como se amam." _Quinn arqueia as sobrancelhas ao ler isso, não houve tantas caricias, não para o seu gosto, e elas nunca falaram _isso_. Deve ser coisa do Kurt. Dá um gole em seu vinho e continua a ler. _"Muito cedo para tanto romance você deve estar pensando. A verdade é que não achamos isso. A cantora saiu, mais ou menos, a quatro meses de uma relação conturbada, com a bad girl, tatuadora das celebridades, Pearl Alley. E desde então torcíamos para que a morena conseguisse recuperar sua imagem de boa moça, que vamos combinar a perdeu no momento em que começou sua relação com Pearl (Se você também não gosta de Peachel, comente nesse post.) e que encontrasse alguém para que a fizesse se esquecer de Pearl. Logo, depois de vir a LA em uma viagem a trabalho, Rachel conhece Quinn, em um bar que curiosamente pertence ao irmão da loira, como foi revelado pela cantora em sua recente entrevista com Sugar Motta. Faíscas voaram como disse Rachel, e agora temos um dos casais mais fofos. Sabemos que o casal está junto há dois meses, e também sabemos que as coisas estão bem sérias entre elas. Pearl Who? Fontes próximas ao casal, afirmam que as duas são perfeitas uma para a outra, que estão muito felizes, e que ambas nunca estiveram tão apaixonadas. Na sexta à noite, as atrizes também foram flagradas por Beverly Hills, no bar do irmão de Quinn, como podemos ver nas fotos a seguir, elas não paravam de mostrar afeto em público, seja segurando mãos, trocando apaixonados beijos ou simplesmente se abraçando. Rachel até dedicou uma canção a sua namorada no karaokê. Foi uma divertida despedida para a estadia da morena em LA, que foi embora pela segunda à tarde, como também podemos ver nas fotos abaixo, onde Quinn a acompanha até o aeroporto LAX e se despede dela com um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Nos perguntamos como essas duas amáveis senhoritas estão lidando com essa distância. Com certeza, para nós, Faberry shippers, não está sendo fácil, já que não teremos candids delas juntas por um tempo, com Rachel de volta a sua cidade natal, NY, e Quinn aqui em LA gravando a série em que acaba de ser contratada, como foi anunciado há alguns dias, o casal permanecerá afastado por algumas semanas. Só podemos esperar para que elas se visitem logo, e nos surpreenda com novas candids e notícias." _

A loira se surpreende ao perceber que era o blog do Perez Hilton que havia postado essa matéria. Não podia acreditar que finalmente estavam tendo o destaque de um verdadeiro casal de Hollywood. Dá um sorriso presunçoso, e decide tweetar algo para Rachel, _algo_ para que a mídia pudesse comentar.

"_ QuinnFabray: Pensando em você MsRachelBerry." _

Dá um gole em seu vinho, e se levanta do sofá, se direcionando até o seu quarto para pegar a cartela de cigarro. Ao voltar se surpreende ao ver uma resposta de Rachel ao seu Tweet. Se senta, deposita a cartela ao seu lado, e coloca o notebook sobre suas pernas. Dá mais um pequeno gole em seu vinho.

"_ MsRachelBerry: Sentindo sua falta QuinnFabray." _Quase engasga com seu vinho ao ler. Rachel realmente havia dito _isso_?! Kurt deve ter lhe mandado dizer.

Decidida a continuar a conversa, ela tweeta. _" QuinnFabray: MsRachelBerry Também sinto sua falta. E o Bacon também."_ Olha para o filhote que brincava, distraído, com sua bola colorida, rolando-a de um lado para o outro, pelo tapete da sala.

"_ MsRachelBerry: QuinnFabray como o Tony está?"_

"_ QuinnFabray: MsRachelBerry Pensei que havíamos combinado que o nome dele é Bacon." _

"_ MsRachelBerry: QuinnFabray Quinn... Eu não consigo o chamar assim. E Tony é bem melhor!" _Velhos hábitos custam a morrer. E aparentemente, nenhuma das duas se importava com o fato de quê estavam discutindo o nome do cachorro em uma rede social.

"_ QuinnFabray: MsRachelBerry Rach, até os sites estão o chamando de Tony. Isso tem que parar." _

"_ MsRachelBerry: QuinnFabray Por que não podemos chamá-lo de Bacon Tony ou Tony Bacon?... Pode ser o segundo nome... Tony Bacon Fabray."_

"_ QuinnFabray: MsRachelBerry Por que seu nome deve ser o primeiro?" _

"_ MsRachelBerry: QuinnFabray Porque é o melhor ;)"_

Mordendo seu lábio inferior, escondendo um pequeno sorriso, ela nega com a cabeça. Verdade seja dita, ela sentia falta de ter Rachel chamando seu cachorro de Tony. Ela gosta dessas pequenas discussões sobre o nome do filhote. Não que fosse admitir isso em voz alta. As duas trocam mais alguns tweets, até Quinn se ausentar, alegando que deveria ir dormir.

**X**

"**Prestes a ir gravar minha primeira cena. Me deseje sorte. Xx Q." **

Ela termina de digitar a mensagem e a envia, logo desvia sua atenção do celular para a jovem que estava a sua frente, olhando-a curiosamente.

"E você é?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, antes de rapidamente olhar ao seu redor. Era seu primeiro dia no estúdio e estava uma pilha de nervos.

A asiática estende sua mão. "Tina. Sua nova assistente." Lhe oferece um pequeno sorriso, enquanto a atriz a olha dos pés a cabeça. Tina aparentava ser muito jovem, tirando suas roupas, que pareciam ter saído do guarda roupa de uma bibliotecária. Ela usava uma saia longa branca com pequenas bolas na cor preta, um cinto preto, uma blusa com mangas três quarto na cor mostarda, no pequeno bolso de sua blusa, havia um delicado lenço preto, suas sapatilhas eram da mesma cor. Com sua outra mão, a garota ajeita seus óculos de grau Ray Ban Clubmaster.

"Me desculpe, o quê?" Dá um leve aperto na mão da garota, antes de soltá-la, e a olhar seriamente. Essa garota tinha tudo para ser uma fã da série, que estaria fingindo ser sua assistente só para entrar no estúdio. Os nervos a fazia pensar em várias hipóteses.

"A Santana não lhe falou? Ela me contratou como sua nova assistente. Aqui está meu contrato e a lista dos afazeres que ela me passou." Diz retirando vários papéis de sua bolsa e os entregando para Quinn.

"Não, ela não me falou." Pega seu celular, com todas as intenções de tirar esse assunto a limpo com sua agente até perceber que a resposta para sua mensagem acabara de chegar.

"**Como dizemos em meu mundo, quebre uma perna ;) Xx Rach." **

Dá um pequeno sorriso ao ler a mensagem de Rachel. Ainda era algo novo para elas, trocarem mensagens. Na verdade, começaram a fazer isso há alguns dias, quando a morena voltou para NY. Seu celular começa a vibrar em sua mão, tirando-a de seus pensamentos sobre Rachel, e vê que era uma ligação de Santana.

"Santana, que historia é essa que você contratou uma assistente e nem me falou?" Pergunta assim que atende a ligação. Se afastando um pouco de Tina, dando alguns passos em direção a mesa onde havia vários petiscos.

"_Olá para você também, Q, eu contratei uma assistente. Pronto agora já está falado." _Diz a agente, em seu tom sarcástico usual.

Revirando os olhos, a loira dá um profundo suspiro. "Você sabe, pelo menos, se ela tem experiência nessa área, se ela está capacitada para trabalhar como minha assistente?" Fala em um tom baixo, não querendo que Tina a escutasse, se referindo ao fato de como a garota aparentava ser uma adolescente. Pelo canto de seus olhos, observa como a asiática estava distraída, olhando para os trailers que as rodeavam.

"_Quinn, pare de perguntar coisas idiotas. Eu sei fazer meu trabalho, ok?! Só me agradeça por ter feito o favor de finalmente contratar uma assistente para você. E que ela aceite o quê estamos dispostas a pagar. O que não é muito, por sinal..." _

"Santana –" Tenta protestar, mas é interrompida pela latina.

"_Q, eu sou liguei para ver como você estava se comportando até agora, e para avisar que chegarei ao estúdio daqui uns dez minutos. Estou dirigindo agora, assim que preciso ir. Falo com você daqui a pouco." _E com isso a agente encerra a ligação.

Volta sua atenção para a asiática, que ainda olhava para os trailers. "Hey Tina, você pode, por favor, me acompanhar até o set?" Pelo menos, com a garota lá, ela teria alguém para lhe fazer companhia. Não era sua primeira vez em um set, mas era a primeira vez em um set tão grande quanto a ele, sem mencionar famoso, e por isso se sentia como uma principiante.

"Claro, senhorita Fabray." Diz Tina, olhando com um pequeno sorriso para a atriz.

"Você pode me chamar de Quinn." Declara, retribuindo o sorriso a sua assistente, de maneira desajeitada. Elas começam a andar em direção ao set, em silêncio. Ambas observando tudo ao redor, aquele lugar era realmente grande.

"Então, ehr, você já trabalhou como assistente antes?" Pergunta, tentando iniciar uma conversa com a garota, e descobrir algumas coisas sobre ela. Como, por exemplo, sua idade. Temia que Santana houvesse contratado uma de menor, e isso seria um grande problema.

"Sim. Uma vez... Eu trabalhei por alguns meses como assistente pessoal de um aspirante a cantor." Tina declara, alisando sua saia. Sentia que Quinn a fosse julgar e temia perder seu emprego, antes mesmo de tê-lo começado.

"Quantos anos você tem?" A atriz solta à pergunta, rapidamente, para logo dissimular olhar ao seu redor, vergonhosamente.

"Vinte." Diz Tina, para o alívio da loira, que até dá um sorriso contente. A garota lança um olhar sério para a atriz, que limpa a garganta nervosamente. Essa situação estava sendo tão estranha, e vergonhosa para Quinn.

"Eu só queria verificar que você não era menor de idade." Se explica. A jovem consente, por um minuto pensou que Quinn tentaria algo com ela, como seduzi - lá, mas agora que aclararam isso, poderia começar seu trabalho. Mesmo assim, o desconforto entre elas, não passava.

"Ok." É o único que a assistente diz, antes de o silêncio cair sobre elas novamente.

"Olá Quinn, não esperava você por aqui tão cedo." Declara Chris Smith, seu colega de elenco e protagonista da série, assim que passa pela loira. "E olá amiga da Quinn..." Diz com um sorriso sedutor, parando em frente a elas.

"Chris, essa é minha assistente, Tina. Tina esse é Chris –"

"Smith." A asiática interrompe a atriz. "Sou uma grande fã, senhor Smith. Sua atuação em Wild foi simplesmente incrível. Você deveria ter levado aquela estatueta para casa." Diz empolgada, se referindo ao fato que o rapaz concorreu ao Oscar de melhor ator, e acabou perdendo.

"Muito obrigado Tina, e quem sabe na próxima eu não leve..." Dá uma piscadinha para a garota, que cora intensamente. O ator volta sua atenção a Quinn. "E aí, nervosa?" Sorri de maneira presunçosa.

A loira limpa a garganta. "Na verdade, não." Dá de ombros, se aplaudindo mentalmente por aparentar _tão_ indiferente com essa situação, quando por dentro estava morrendo de nervos.

"Ótimo. Vamos nos divertir muito trabalhando juntos... novamente." Declara, colocando seus óculos de sol Prada Sport.

Quinn consente com um pequeno sorriso. Olha ao seu redor, e logo percebe que alguns fotógrafos estavam no local. Era estranho estar ali, tendo a atenção de todos, sem Rachel ao seu lado.

**X**

"... Ainda não acredito que consegui essa entrevista! Isso é incrível. Eu sou incrível! Eu preciso ligar para o Kurt." Declara Santana, entusiasmada, dando um grande gole em sua cerveja, antes de pegar seu celular e discar o número de seu amigo.

"Santana, na verdade quem conseguiu a entrevista foram os produtores da série, você só escolheu a data." Murmura Quinn, dando um pequeno trago em seu cigarro. Estavam no bar de Sam, foram para lá assim que a atriz terminou seu longo dia no estúdio. Ela e sua agente estavam ao redor do balcão, sentadas sobre dois dos vários bancos que ali tinham, observando como o irmão do meio da loira limpava os copos de seu bar, com um pano branco, aparentando bastante distraído com sua atividade. O local estava fechado nesse horário da tarde, assim que havia só as duas e alguns funcionários ali presentes, além de Sam.

"Mesmo assim, se não fosse por mim, não teria entrevista." Diz a latina, com seu celular pressionado contra sua orelha, enquanto aguardava Kurt atender a ligação, para lhe contar as novidades.

Antes de saírem do estúdio, dois produtores da série se aproximaram da agente e da loira e lhe disseram que Quinn tinha uma entrevista marcada no talk show de Mercedes Jones, a apresentadora mais famosa atualmente do canal FOX, para daqui a dois dias.

"Você acha que a entrevista será transmitida para outros estados?" Pergunta timidamente Quinn, pensando em como seria ter Rachel assistindo sua entrevista. _Falando_ na morena, percebe que até agora não tivera resposta da mensagem que a enviou assim que descobriu sobre sua entrevista.

"Acredito que sim, afinal FOX é um canal nacional e não local." Comenta Santana, dando de ombros, antes de começar uma animada conversa com Kurt, quando o rapaz atende a ligação.

Suspirando, a atriz dá um gole em sua cerveja, antes de voltar sua atenção a seu irmão, que também falava no telefone agora, até encerrar a ligação e lhe lançar um olhar curioso. "Era minha mãe, e ela quer saber se você poderá vir no jantar de sábado..." Explica o dono do bar, colocando o pano branco sobre seu ombro, ao se aproximar mais do balcão. Ela consente, sem dizer nada mais, dando um trago em seu cigarro. "Você sabe que não é permitido fumar aqui, não é mesmo?" Indica para o cigarro entre os dedos da loira, com uma expressão de nojo.

Revira os olhos. "Eu sei, Sam, mas vocês nem estão abertos..." Protesta, dando mais um longo trago. Precisava do cigarro para acalmar os nervos que essa entrevista lhe estava dando. Tudo em sua vida estava mudando tão rápido, que ela sentia que a qualquer momento fosse ter um ataque de nervos. Um pequeno silêncio cai sobre eles.

O rapaz alcança por um copo, pega o pano que estava sobre seu ombro, e começa a limpar o objeto. "Como está sendo manter um relacionamento à distância?" Pergunta, quebrando o silêncio, tentando dissimular interesse no namoro dela ao invés de em sua namorada.

Lança um olhar curioso ao seu irmão, talvez fosse à hora de esclarecer algumas coisas com ele. "O quê eu tenho com a Rachel é verdadeiro." Começa a explicar. "Estou – hmm – apaixonada e as coisas estão bem sérias entre nós, assim que a distância não importa. Não enquanto tivermos uma à outra." Diz soando até convicta. Olha rapidamente para sua agente, que ainda falava no telefone, mas assentia com a cabeça, em sinal de aprovação ao que ela disse.

"Ainda não posso acreditar que vocês realmente estão namorando. Rachel é incrível, você tem muito sorte." Sam diz, erguendo o copo até a altura de seus olhos, inspecionando seu trabalho. Claramente, não se importando ou percebendo, a indireta de sua irmã.

"Eu sei." Dá um gole em sua cerveja, antes de verificar as horas na tela de seu celular. Poderia ficar aqui discutindo com o seu irmão o quão incrível Rachel é, ou poderia ir para casa. Se decidindo pelo último, ela pega sua bolsa e casaco, depositados no banco ao lado. "É melhor eu ir..." Diz se levantando de seu assento. Decide adiar a conversa com Sam sobre seu quase beijo com a cantora, seria melhor tê-la em um dia em que não estivesse tão cansada. Ou tão nervosa.

Se despede de seu irmão, e segue sua agente até a saída do bar, para logo se despedir dela, e seguir seu caminho até em casa.

**X**

New York. Desde que havia voltado, a cantora passava seus dias em reuniões para possíveis aparições em comerciais e eventos, hoje era um daqueles dias em que raramente tinha o dia livre, assim que ela aproveitou para passá-lo fazendo compras no shopping.

Agora estava na loja Victoria Secrets, observando um lingerie vermelha, quando escuta alguém falar muito próximo de seu ouvido, sedutoramente.

"Você deveria levá-lo. Ficaria bem em você."

Rapidamente ela se vira, e se surpreende ao ver ninguém mais que Cassandra July, produtora da Broadway, e curiosamente produtora da peça de seus sonhos, West Side Story.

"Olá, senhorita July." Diz nervosamente, olhando ao seu redor.

"Rachel, nos conhecemos já o suficiente para você me chamar de Cassandra ou se eu me lembro bem daquela noite, Cassie." A produtora arqueia as sobrancelhas, de maneira sugestiva, com um sorriso presunçoso.

A morena limpa a garganta, hesitantemente, evitando olhar para a mulher a sua frente. Ela consente e morde seu lábio inferior.

"Há rumores que você gostaria de interpretar Maria...?!" Estava mais para uma afirmação do quê uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim a cantora responde.

"Sim. Eu estou esperando minha audição." Se explica, virando de costas para colocar a lingerie de volta ao seu lugar, antes de voltar sua atenção a Cassandra.

"Oh Rach, você poderia ter me ligado, eu teria feito algo sobre isso." A loira se aproxima mais, juntando seus corpos. Rachel engole em seco, tentando não ligar para a resposta de seu corpo ao toque de Cassandra, que levanta sua mão e começa a tocar o braço da morena com a ponta de seu dedo indicador, subindo-o e descendo-o. "As audições já começaram, eu falarei para minha assistente entrar em contato com você, vamos arrumar um horário em breve, assim que se prepare." Diz a produtora, antes de se afastar rapidamente e sair andando por um dos corredores, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Rachel respira fundo, tentando controlar seu batimento cardíaco, olhando desentendida por onde a loira havia saído. Conseguir uma audição sempre teria sido tão fácil assim?!

Um tempo depois, a morena estava na sala de seu apartamento, andando de um lado para o outro, enquanto seu agente a assistia atentamente.

"Então, você vai me dizer o quê aconteceu?" Pergunta Kurt, cruzando os braços, desde seu lugar no cômodo sofá.

"Eu estava em uma loja, e encontrei a Cassandra." Ela solta rapidamente, parando no meio da sala.

"Cassandra? De Cassandra July?" Ele a pergunta, franzindo o cenho, com uma expressão de incrédulo.

"Sim." Volta a andar de um lado para o outro. "Ela me disse que vai falar com a assistente dela para arrumar um horário para minha audição." Declara, nervosamente.

"O quê?" O agente se levanta abruptamente. "Como assim? Quero dizer, assim tão fácil?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, desentendido.

"Sim. Assim tão fácil. Ela simplesmente falou isso." Se explica, gesticulando com as mãos.

"Mas como?"

"Eu não entendi nada, Kurt, ela simplesmente chegou do nada, começou a falar comigo e depois me disse sobre a peça e minha audição. Pronto." Dá de ombros, ocultando certas informações que seu agente, com certeza, não precisava saber.

"Wow. Apenas wow." Diz pensativo. Já preparando mentalmente todo o material para a audição da morena.

Rachel suspira pesadamente, e adota uma expressão séria. "Kurt, mesmo que eu não conseguir esse papel, eu quero voltar para a Broadway. Chega de um tempo fora dos palcos. Quero voltar a me apresentar, sinto falta dos aplausos, dos meus solos, da emoção de cantar para milhares de pessoas todas as noites. Eu preciso de um papel. Seja em West Side Story ou qualquer outra peça. Eu quero voltar." Declara aquilo que estava decidida em fazer desde aquela noite no karaokê. Sentia falta de sua _casa_. Broadway.

"Ok. Eu verei o quê posso fazer." Ele começa a mexer em seu celular. "E a Quinn?" Pergunta depois de um tempo, ainda com sua atenção em seu smartphone.

"O que tem ela?" A morena pergunta, se sentando no sofá.

"Você tem alguma notícia dela? Tem mantido contato? Interações no Twitter? Trocando mensagens de texto? Têm, pelo menos, se lembrado dela nesses últimos dias?" Se senta ao lado dela, e arqueia as sobrancelhas, desviando sua atenção do celular para sua cliente.

Revirando os olhos, a cantora cruza os braços. "Temos conversado por mensagens de texto e às vezes trocamos tweets." Declara, levando uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás de sua orelha, para logo voltar a cruzar os braços. Se sentia desconfortável discutir sobre sua nova a_mizade _com seu agente. Sentia que não importava o quê fizesse, Kurt sempre a julgaria quando o assunto fosse seu PR com Quinn, por isso, preferia manter tudo para ela mesma.

"Ótimo. Quero que continuem interagir todos os dias. Não podemos deixar essa distância atrapalhar nosso progresso." Passa uma mão por seu cabelo, perfeitamente penteado. Planejando quando e como deveria fazer para as atrizes voltarem a estar na mesma cidade.

Nesse momento seu celular toca, tirando-o de seus pensamentos, e percebe uma nova mensagem de Marley, a abre rapidamente, e morde seu lábio inferior nervosamente ao lê-la, em seguida lança um olhar para sua cliente. Desde a entrevista de Rachel no programa de Sugar, Pearl ligava todos os dias, procurando a atriz, querendo falar com ela. Coisa que lhe era sempre negada por Marley devido às ordens do agente, mas mesmo assim a tatuadora não desistia. E aparentemente, acabara de ligar para a assistente mais uma vez. Estava cada vez mais difícil manter essa mulher longe de sua melhor amiga.

O rapaz limpa a garganta. "Você ficou sabendo da entrevista da Quinn amanhã à noite?" Pergunta, querendo esquecer-se do assunto e pensamentos sobre Pearl, e trazer o foco de volta a atriz. A namorada perfeita para sua cliente. Mesmo que seja uma de _mentira_.

"Sim, ela me contou ontem." Dá um pequeno sorriso ao se lembrar de uma entusiasmada Quinn lhe falando sobre seu primeiro dia no set e sobre sua entrevista, quando a cantora a ligou pela noite.

"Você vai assistir, não é mesmo?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, com um sorriso divertido. Agora mais que nunca precisava dessas duas próximas. Com Cassandra mencionando a audição de Rachel, que até hoje ele não havia conseguido, e Pearl querendo se reaproximar da cantora, Rachel precisava estar com uma excelente imagem ao lado de Quinn.

"Claro." Responde honestamente. Estava curiosa para ver como a loira responderia as perguntas sobre o namoro delas, e principalmente sobre ela.

**X**

"Ela é a nova contratada do nosso canal, que acaba de estrear em dois filmes, sendo um deles de produção da FOX, com vocês, Quinn Fabray..." Mercedes, a apresentadora, diz se levantado e aplaudindo junto com sua audiência a entrada da loira.

Sorridente, a atriz se encaminha até a apresentadora e lhe dá um pequeno abraço. Não podia acreditar que realmente estava ali, em rede nacional.

"Sente-se." Mercedes indica a poltrona resignada à atriz, e ambas se sentam. "É um prazer tê-la aqui conosco." Dá um sorriso. "Essa é sua primeira entrevista em rede nacional, não é mesmo?"

"Na verdade é minha primeira vez em um talk show." Explica, sorrindo timidamente.

"Oh, então seja bem vinda, Quinn. Tenho certeza que essa será à primeira de muitas entrevistas em talk shows que você fará."

"Obrigada." Murmura, corando sobre o atento olhar da apresentadora.

"Você acaba de ser contratada pelo nosso canal. E ainda mal começou a gravar... Mas como está sendo essa experiência de trabalhar em nossa série de maior sucesso?" O principal pôster da série aparece no telão de fundo do estúdio.

"Está sendo uma experiência incrível. Eu ainda estou gravando pequenas cenas, não aprofundei na estória do personagem, mas Anne será um personagem maravilhoso, e tenho certeza que muitos fãs se identificarão com ela." Olha para a pequena audiência, e dá um sorriso dócil.

"E como está sendo trabalhar mais uma vez com o Chris?" Talvez Mercedes possa ter recebido ordens da presidente da emissora para fazer perguntas sobre o protagonista e a loira.

"Chris é um cara incrível. E um excelente ator." Diz aquilo que o produtor da série havia lhe aconselhado responder. Mesmo não concordando totalmente com isso. "Assim que é uma honra voltar a trabalhar com ele."

"Você recentemente lançou dois filmes, filmes que por sinal estão sendo bem aceitos pelo público, quais são seus próximos projetos, além da série?" A apresentadora lança um rápido olhar para o assistente de produção, que mostrava quanto faltava para a entrevista acabar. Quinn não era famosa, não por enquanto, por isso para a produção do programa, era vista como um preenchimento de horário. Sendo que sua entrevista seria curta e direta, para logo as verdadeiras celebridades serem entrevistadas e ocuparem o restante do programa.

"Bem, eu tenho alguns projetos em vista, mas por enquanto não há nada confirmado." Responde vagamente, assim como havia combinado com Santana e Kurt. A verdade é que por enquanto, não ocorria nada em sua carreira além da série.

"Antes de acabarmos aqui, devo destacar seu namoro com Rachel Berry..." Dá um grande sorriso. Era uma admiradora da cantora. "Todos nós estamos acompanhando o namoro de vocês, e devo dizer que estou feliz pelas duas, e que formam um casal lindo. Agora, devo perguntar como vocês estão lidando com a distância?"

Quinn dá um sorriso tímido, e entrelaça suas próprias mãos, depositando-as sobre sua perna. "Rachel e eu nunca estivemos separadas. Não desde que começamos a namorar, assim que esta distância está sendo difícil, mas não impossível." Responde, se lembrando que Rachel deveria estar assistindo-a. "Nos amamos, e não será uma distância que vai nos separar." Declara, olhando para sua agente, que estava atrás das câmeras. Santana, assim como Kurt, havia aconselhado-a a pressionar no assunto sobre seu namoro e Rachel, alegando que seria bom para a imagem do relacionamento delas.

"Esse é o tempo que temos muito obrigada Quinn, e boa sorte com seu novo personagem, estamos ansiosos para lhe ver na série." Diz Mercedes, olhando para sua entrevistada antes de voltar seu olhar para as câmeras. "A seguir, Sofia Vergara vai nos contar sobre os bastidores de Modern Family..."

**X**

"A entrevista só foi isso?" Murmura Rachel para si mesma, franzido o cenho.

Estava orgulhosa da atriz, Quinn finalmente estava conquistando tudo àquilo que merecia. Mesmo assim não podia deixar de pensar, que ela deveria ter tido mais tempo de entrevista. Mercedes nem deu chances para ela explicar as coisas, simplesmente mudava de assunto com cada pergunta. Isso não foi uma entrevista decente.

Cruza os braços, e vê como a entrevistadora recebia seus novos convidados. Suspira dramaticamente, e desliga sua televisão. Alcança pelo pote de sorvete vegan de chocolate brownie, sobre a mesinha central da sala, e leva a colher até sua boca.

Lança um olhar a seu celular, depositado ao seu lado no sofá. Decide ligar para a atriz, e ver como estava e o quê havia achado da entrevista.

O telefone chama cinco vezes antes de ser atendido. "Oi..." Diz timidamente, mordendo seu lábio inferior.

"_Rachel..." _A voz de Quinn soa um barulho no fundo da ligação, como se uma porta de carro estivesse sendo fechada. _"Você assistiu?" _

"Sim. Parabéns, você esteve muito bem." Diz honestamente, olhando para uma das paredes ao seu redor.

"_Obrigada. Fico feliz que você tenha assistido." _A morena sente suas bochechas esquentarem ao escutar isso. _"Santana disse que a entrevista não foi à melhor, mas algo é algo." _Declara Quinn.

"Mercedes deveria ter lhe dado mais tempo e atenção. Poderia ter aprofundado nos assuntos e deixado você responder tudo calmamente, mas Santana está certa, algo é algo. E você se saiu muito bem. E estava em rede nacional." Sorri para si mesma, orgulhosa da atriz, conhecida publicamente como sua namorada.

"_Sim, ainda não acredito que todo o país possa ter me visto." _Escuta como Quinn fechava outra porta.

"Eu estou orgulhosa de você, Quinn. Você finalmente está tendo o quê merece, assim que aproveite ao máximo. E acredite." Rachel cora assim que termina de falar, mas sentia a necessidade de dizer isso. Quinn merecia ouvir _isso_.

"_Eu posso confessar algo?" _A atriz lhe pergunta, com uma voz rouca. Rachel assente com a cabeça até perceber que Quinn não podia vê-la.

"S – sim." Sua voz falha, assim que limpa a garganta nervosamente. Se levanta e se encaminha até a janela de vidro da sala, ao lado do piano, que começava do chão e ia até o teto de seu apartamento.

"_Eu – é..."_ Escuta Quinn soltar um profundo suspiro. _"Eu_ meio _que acostumei com você aqui, sabe, no meu apartamento, e com a nossa rotina. Estou_ meio _que _estranhando _não ter você por aqui."_ Começa a falar rapidamente, sinal de sua inquietação. Há silêncio do outro lado da linha por alguns segundos, até a atriz dizer docilmente. _"Eu sinto sua falta."_ Soa envergonhada.

A morena olha para as luzes da cidade, pela grande janela de vidro, antes de respirar fundo e murmurar timidamente. "Eu também sinto a sua."

* * *

Hello, como vocês estão? Eu estou bem, bem cansada... E feliz, preciso contar para o mundo todo que o amor da minha vida me favoritou e respondeu meu tweet. Isso mesmo, Jessica Chastain me disse 'thank you' ainda morro com isso... Anyway, todos já sabiam que eu acabaria demorando a postar, e sinceramente, semana passada não havia como eu muito ocupada morrendo. Eu entrava no trabalho as 6 pm para sair às 4 am... Mas chega de justificativas, e vamos lá, cap mais 'light' e mais centrado na carreira delas com poucas interações. No próximo cap teremos mais interações e com o foco de volta a vida pessoal delas... Para aqueles que não entenderam cena JulyBerry, isso será explicado nos próximos cap, eu sinto muito, mas não resisti e tive que escrever isso, eu tenho uma coisa por JulyBerry e pela Cassandra (Kate Hudson). Sorry por qualquer erro (se tiver um grande, por favor, me avisem que arrumarei, tive um problema com o site, pois o arquivo aparecia corrompido por aqui, sendo que no word estava tudo correto) obrigado por ler e espero que tenham gostado. XxBre.

Cams: Muito obrigada ;) E obrigada por sempre deixar reviews. XxBre.

Iza: Sinto muito por demorar tanto assim, peço que tenha um pouquinho de paciência que dentro de um mês serei livre para postar e não demorarei mais assim. Obrigada, fico feliz em saber :) quem sabe ele fique... mas isso será depois de um tempo ;) hahah não é para tanto, Sam não fará nada de mais. Na verdade não fará nada. Eu acredito que Bacon seja original para um nome de cachorro, na verdade nunca vi um cachorro chamado Bacon, mas whatever ahaha Own feliz aniversário super atrasado! E considere o cap anterior dedicado a você, então, meu humilde presente para você haha E tentarei não sumir, eu juro. XxBre.

May: Eu também lol e desde que comecei a fazer isso me pergunto porque não fazia antes haha amo interagir com vocês! Obrigada, e sim, pena que tive que colocar essa distância entre elas, quando elas finalmente começaram a se soltarem, mas era necessário. E teremos muito isso em caps próximos, Faberry fazendo pouco caso das vontades dele. E isso você descobrirá com o passar dos caps ;) XxBre.

Anonimo: Obrigada :) e muito obrigada mesmo *-* fico super feliz em saber disso. Em breve, irei postá-las ;) XxBre.

Daniela: Obrigada Dani :) Sim estão, e se tornarão cada vez mais. Isso mesmo, Rachel é uma pessoa mais fechada que já sofrera muito, por isso não lida muito bem com tudo o que acontece entre elas, enquanto Quinn se deixa levar e sempre age com seus sentimentos no controle. Sim, Britt precisava fazer algo sobre isso, mas seu serviço aqui ainda não acabou, assim que teremos mais Britt conselheira em breve. Exatamente, e pode ter certeza que teremos muito isso no próximo cap, até um pouquinho de Rachel ciumenta teremos ;) Obrigada, e você terá muito mais Quinn ciumenta e presunçosa no futuro... XxBre.

Eu me sinto tão Lea Michele dando spoilers toda hora... Lol... Bem vindos novos leitores, fico feliz que cada dia mais o número de leitores (acessos) aumentem. E agora também temos uma leitora internacional, minha amiga está acompanhando tudo pelo Google Translate, assim que, Welcome S, and I hope you like it :*

XxBre.


	13. Chapter 13

"Vira, vira, vira..." Seus amigos batiam na mesa na mesa do bar, cantarolando.

A cantora joga sua cabeça para trás, enquanto leva o copo a sua boca, virando sua dose. Em seguida, faz uma careta ao sentir o líquido _queimando_ sua garganta. "Isso queima." Comenta, depositando o copo sobre a mesa.

Estava no seu bar preferido The Gilroy em Upper East Side, com sua turma de amigos, Puck, Kurt, Jesse, Mike, Kate e Jillian.

"Logo você se acostuma." Jesse, um de seus melhores amigos, e ex-colega de elenco, declara, dando uma _piscadinha_ divertida para ela. A morena sorri, e faz um movimento com a cabeça, negando.

"Então Rach, quando terei a oportunidade de rever aquela assistente gostosa sua?" Pergunta Jillian, uma loira, alta, com olhos azuis e pele branca. A cantora e ela se conheceram através de Puck, e desde então se tornaram grandes amigas.

"Você é tão gay." Murmura Jesse maliciosamente.

"Ela não foi sempre gay." Comenta Puck, se lembrando da época em que namorou Jillian, durante alguns meses.

"Ela sempre foi gay. Na verdade, ela consegue ser mais gay do quê Kurt e qualquer ex- namorado dele juntos." Diz Jesse, indicando ao agente, que abre a boca e franze o cenho, indignado. "Vamos encarar a realidade, Puck, você foi usado. Foi um experimento." Dá um gole em sua cerveja. E volta sua atenção a Rachel. "Mas é verdade, Rach, ouvi dizer que sua nova assistente é super linda. Quando terei o prazer de levá-la para minha cama?" Jesse estava em turnê com sua peça, assim que ficou muito tempo fora de NY.

"Jesse. Jillian." Alterna seu olhar entre os amigos citados. "Só fiquem longe da Marley."

"Ah, então esse é o nome dela?" Jesse arqueia as sobrancelhas de maneira sugestiva.

"Ok. Mudando de assunto..." Interrompe Kate, sabendo que se não interrompesse, essa estúpida discussão continuaria por horas, assim como sempre acontece. Kate tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros, alta – a mais alta entre as outras duas mulheres da turma, pele bronzeada, e sempre portava uma expressão séria em seu rosto. Filha de um dos empresários que era sócio e amigo da família Berry. "Vocês ficaram sabendo da –"

"Olá pessoal." É interrompida, por alguém que se aproxima da mesa deles.

"Mini Rachel." Diz Jillian ao identificar a pessoa.

"Não a chame assim." Kate murmura, repreendendo sua amiga. "Olá Harmony." Como sempre era ela quem trazia paz para aquele grupo, e era a mais receptiva ao conhecer ou interagir com as namoradas de seus amigos e namorados, no caso de Kurt e raramente Rachel, que sendo bissexual, namorava mais mulheres.

"Oi Harm." Puck se levanta e dá um pequeno beijo nos lábios de sua nova conquista.

"Vocês formam o casal mais estranho que já vi." A loira comenta sobre o seu copo, antes de dar um grande gole em sua cerveja.

Puck ignora o comentário, e sugere. "Então, Harm não quer se sentar conosco?"

"Não. Obrigado. Tenho que voltar para meus amigos. Eles estão me esperando." Gesticula para um grupo de garotas e um garoto que estavam próximos a porta de saída do local.

"Ok, então." Consente o rapaz, observando como a garota olhava atentamente para Rachel, que estava distraída com seu celular. As duas cantoras tinham um passado de rivalidade, assim que agiam como se não se conhecessem, ainda mais agora que Harmony havia feito uma audição para West Side Story.

"É sério, vocês são muito estranho juntos. É como namorar uma mini versão da Rach." Jillian declara, sarcasticamente, olhando com as sobrancelhas arqueadas para a garota. Rachel levanta seu olhar, e olha seriamente para sua amiga, que lhe oferece um olhar malicioso. "E eu sempre pensei que a Rach fosse à mini versão de si mesma." Dá um sorriso presunçoso para a morena, que dá um pequeno sorriso debochado.

Rachel estava acostumada com o comportamento de sua amiga, assim que não dizia nada. Volta sua atenção ao celular, lendo os novos tweets de Quinn. Não que estivesse a perseguindo, ela só queria ver como a atriz estava, já que ainda não havia respondido sua mensagem, e ver as fotos que postara tiradas no estúdio. Tudo era _só_ um ato de curiosidade.

"Ook... É melhor eu ir. Vejo você mais tarde." Dá um pequeno beijo na bochecha do rapaz, antes de se despedir de todos, e ir em direção a porta, onde seus amigos a esperavam.

"Você já percebeu como a Jillian e a Santana tem o comportamento parecido." Comenta Kurt, se inclinando e sussurrando para Rachel.

A morena assente com a cabeça, e dá um pequeno sorriso, pensando que seu agente estava certo. As personalidades das duas eram muito parecidas.

"Do quê vocês estão falando?" Pergunta Puck, cruzando os braços.

Kurt se afasta da cantora, e percebe que seus amigos olhavam curiosamente para eles. Lança seu olhar de volta a Rachel, e dá um sorriso presunçoso. "A Rachel só estava comentando sobre como sua namorada havia mandado uma mensagem." Dá de ombros, como se não fosse nada de mais.

"Quando teremos o prazer de conhecer sua nova conquista, Rae?" Pergunta Jesse, antes de dar um grande gole em sua cerveja.

Mordendo seu lábio inferior, ela olha para um dos lados e responde vagamente. "Quando ela vier para NY..."

"E quando será isso?"

"Não se –"

"No aniversário da Rach." Kurt diz, interrompendo a resposta de sua cliente. Havia planejado que daria uma festa surpresa para a morena, e que aos olhos da mídia, quem teria feito essa festa seria Quinn, a namorada perfeita que veio de LA, para passar o aniversário com sua amada e dar uma festa a ela. Só faltava informar seus planos a Santana e Quinn.

Lançando um olhar questionador ao seu agente, a cantora arqueia as sobrancelhas. "Vocês vão adorar a Quinn." Comenta Puck, chamando a atenção de Rachel, que deixa de olhar seu agente para olhar seu primo. "Ela é incrível." Por algum motivo, Rachel não gostou da maneira como Puck disse isso. Soando tão intimo. Lança um olhar feio ao seu primo, antes de voltar sua atenção ao celular, e tweetar como estava no seu bar preferido se divertindo com seus amigos.

"Aqui estão as bebidas." Mike chegava com as bebidas, depositando os copos sobre a mesa.

"Finalmente cara. Você demorou uma eternidade." Diz Jillian, já alcançando por seu novo copo de cerveja.

"Então, o quê perdi?" O coreógrafo, um dos amigos mais antigos de Rachel, se senta ao lado da cantora e lhe oferece um pequeno sorriso. Se conheceram na faculdade e desde então eram amigos, e já até trabalharam juntos em algumas peças na Broadway.

"Nada demais. Só a nova cria do Puck vindo falar com a gente. A Rachel trocando mensagens com sua namorada. E só..." A loira dá de ombros, antes de dar um gole em sua cerveja.

"Cria?" O asiático arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente.

"Sim. Ela é tão nova que podia ser a irmã adolescente, perdida, de Rachel." Comenta maliciosamente, lançando um olhar sério para Puck. "Por sinal, como ela conseguiu entrar no bar?" Cruza os braços, e murmura. "Aposto que com identidade falsa."

"Controle-se Jillian, ou muitos pensaram que você está com ciúmes." Puck a provoca, com um sorriso presunçoso.

Revira os olhos. "Puff, eu com ciúmes de você? Eu não sentia isso nem quando namorávamos."

As provocações entre Puck e Jillian continuaram, e Rachel só observava com um pequeno sorriso. Era bom estar de volta em NY, com sua turma de amigos nada convencional.

**X**

Depois da noite que passara com seus amigos, Rachel decidiu que passaria o dia em casa hoje. Desde que acordou, a cantora estava na sala de seu apartamento, sentada no sofá com as pernas cruzadas, seu notebook sobre suas pernas, a televisão ligada, mesmo que ela não estivesse dando atenção ao que passava.

Acessava ao site do Perez Hilton para procurar o post, que de acordo com Quinn, era sobre elas e o namoro. A loira havia comentado como tinha saído várias notícias sobre elas, na ligação que havia feito a Rachel, há alguns dias. Esse dia fora o último dia em que realmente se falaram, pois de alguns dias para cá, só se comunicavam através de mensagens de texto, e assim mesmo não conseguiam manter uma conversa, já que uma sempre não estava disponível para responder as mensagens e demorava horas para isso.

Dá um pequeno sorriso orgulhoso ao começar a ler o post. Se perguntava se Kurt sabia sobre isso, e o quê estava achando. Ao terminar de ler a matéria, percebe que havia vários links para novos posts sobre a série onde Quinn atuava.

Já fazia quase três semanas desde que a atriz começou a gravar a série, e o episódio de sua grande estréia estava próximo. Sendo amanhã à noite. Rachel se sentia ansiosa para esse dia, por isso, decidindo ver spoilers e qualquer coisa relacionada à Quinn e a série, ela clica em um dos links.

Franze o cenho ao perceber que eram várias fotos da loira e seu colega de elenco, protagonista, Chris Smith. Em candids no inicio da semana, os dois andavam pelo estúdio, sorridentes, segurando copos de café, e o responsável pela matéria comentava como Chris estava agindo como um perfeito cavalheiro, abrindo portas, carregando coisas, e sempre ajudando Quinn.

Não aguentando a curiosidade, ela clica no próximo link, onde novamente havia candids dos dois atores, com Chris e Quinn dessa vez nos bastidores de gravações, tirando fotos com alguns membros do elenco, e o ator abraçando a loira. Rachel morde seu lábio inferior ao ver a mão de Chris na cintura de Quinn.

Decidindo passar para o próximo link, se arrepende ao ver as candids postadas. Chris andava pelo estúdio, ao lado de Quinn, carregando Bacon. A atriz não sorria, com seus óculos de sol aviadores, portava uma expressão séria, dando um ar de poder a Quinn. Enquanto Chris andava bem próximo a ela, segurando o filhote em seus braços, sorridente. O escritor comentava que os atores estavam cada vez mais próximos, e que até o filhote de bulldog de Quinn, estava confortável com Chris.

A morena morde seu lábio com mais força. Desde quando, para a mídia, o filhote era só de Quinn?! Elas não haviam adotado ele juntas?! Não era isso que comentavam em um post da semana passada?! Faz um movimento com a cabeça, negando, frustrada.

Rachel logo percebe que havia candids deles durante toda a semana. Algo que por algum motivo desconhecido, não a agradou de maneira alguma. Quer dizer, Quinn está lá para trabalhar, para gravar os episódios da série, não para ficar andando com um ator, aparentando felizes. Não é para isso que _ela_ estava ali?! Elas não são um PR?! Então, Quinn deveria estar fazendo essas coisas – mesmo que sejam pequenos detalhes – com ela. Não com esse ator. É seu PR, não dele. E não acha certo, ficar _amiguinha _desse cara, agindo dessa maneira com ele.

Fecha seu notebook, sem ao menos desligá-lo, com uma força desnecessária. Suspira profundamente. "É meu PR. Ela deveria estar fazendo isso comigo, não com ele." Murmura para si mesma. Justificando o fato de sua irritação. Sentia uma estranha _pontada _em seu estômago.

Não queria nem pensar em o quê Quinn deveria estar fazendo agora. Muito menos no porque ela ainda não havia respondido suas mensagens, que enviara ontem à noite.

Decidida a não ficar em casa com aquela sensação negativa, se levanta do sofá com todas as intenções de ter um dia produtivo. Liga para Kate e Jillian, e combina de sair com elas, querendo se divertir, e com certeza, ignorar qualquer coisa relacionada à Quinn.

**X**

Mais um longo dia no estúdio. Quinn agora saía do trabalho, se direcionando ao seu carro, na companhia de Chris. Mesmo não aturando o comportamento do ator na maior parte do tempo, ele tinha seus momentos divertidos, assim que Quinn tentava pelo bem de seu trabalho, manter uma amizade com ele.

"Então, eu vejo você amanhã certo?" Pergunta Chris, dando um grande sorriso ao perceber como os fotógrafos ali presentes no estacionamento do estúdio, se direcionavam até eles.

"Claro." Dá um pequeno sorriso. Chris se direciona até seu próprio carro, sendo acompanhado pela maioria dos fotógrafos, deixando apenas cinco acompanhando Quinn.

"_Quinn o quê você está achando de trabalhar na série?" _Pergunta um deles, enquanto o flash de sua câmera era disparado.

"_Como está Rachel?" _Pergunta outro, enquanto a loira faz menção de abrir a porta de seu carro.

"_É verdade que vocês brigaram?"_

A atriz franze o cenho ao escutar isso. "Rachel e eu estamos perfeitamente bem." Responde ao membro da mídia, contra sua vontade, mas precisava aclarar que entre Rachel e ela tudo estava bem. Infelizmente nesses últimos dias a loira não teve muito tempo livre, assim que ou estava no estúdio ou estava em casa dormindo, o quê causou uma falta de comunicação entre elas.

Pega seu celular, com todas as intenções de finalmente responder a mensagem de Rachel. Começa digitar a resposta, até ser interrompida por um dos extras do set.

"Senhorita Fabray, o senhor Jim Daniels pediu para vê-la na sala de reuniões." Dá o recado, em um baixo tom de voz, para os fotógrafos não escutá-los.

Quinn assente com a cabeça. "Agora?"

"Sim. O mais rápido possível." Explica o rapaz, antes de sair.

A loira solta um pesado suspiro, fecha a porta de seu carro, coloca sua bolsa sobre seu ombro e o celular de volta no bolso de trás de sua calça, e volta para a entrada do set.

Não podia deixar de se sentir curiosa para saber o quê o agente de Chris queria com ela.

"Olá senhor Daniels." Diz ao entrar na sala de reuniões do elenco, e encontrá-lo, sentado na primeira da cadeira ao redor da mesa, lugar sempre ocupado pela presidente da emissora – quando visitava o estúdio – ou pelo o escritor ou diretor da série. Ou seja, o lugar ocupado pelos chefes.

"Quinn... Fico feliz que tenha vindo." Diz, com um pequeno sorriso. A loira se surpreende, no pouco tempo que o conhecia, jamais o vira sorrir. "Por favor, entre e feche a porta." Gesticula para uma das cadeiras, indicando para que ela se sente.

"Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê eu lhe chamei nesse horário, e eu lhe direi em um momento, primeiro, como você tem estado? Está gostando de trabalhar aqui?" Pergunta o agente, arqueando as sobrancelhas ruivas.

Morde seu lábio inferior, desentendida. Respira fundo, e responde honestamente. "Sim. Está sendo uma excelente experiência. E mal posso esperar para ir ao ar." Coça sua nuca. Pensando em o quê estava acontecendo ali.

"Ótimo. E o quê essa experiência está fazendo para sua carreira? Você está recebendo mais destaque? Mais propostas de trabalho? Mais pessoas interessadas em você e em sua carreira?" Novamente, o ruivo arqueia suas sobrancelhas, com um ar misterioso.

"Honestamente, ainda não tenho recebido outras propostas. E não tenho corrido atrás de outras coisas, pois atualmente meu foco está em dar vida a Anne." Explica envergonhada. Ainda não estava tendo propostas para filmes e isso a preocupava. "E quanto a receber mais destaque... Sim. Estou tendo algum." Diz vagamente. Jornalistas a ligavam querendo saber de seu personagem e namoro, fotógrafos a seguia pelas ruas de LA, tinha mais seguidores no Twitter e Instagram. Só não sabia se isso era devido à série ou seu namoro com Rachel.

O homem solta um pesado suspiro, e alcança por algumas folhas depositadas sobre a grande mesa de madeira. "E se eu lhe dissesse que podemos dar um jeito nisso?! Eu poderia cuidar desse pequeno problema para você, Quinn. Sinto que não receber propostas está lhe incomodando, e eu poderia colocar um fim nisso. Poderia fazer com que você recebesse propostas de personagens protagonistas de filmes dirigidos por, não sei, vamos dizer o diretor mais famoso recentemente, Artie Abrams." Dá de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa. "Eu poderia até aumentar o número de episódios que você atuará. Poderia fazer você se transformar em um personagem regular." Ele a lança um olhar malicioso. Jim e os produtores do estúdio, junto com a presidente da emissora, haviam combinado que seria hora de dar as grandes notícias a Quinn, e ele foi o escolhido para essa tarefa.

Isso era como ter todos seus sonhos entregados a ela em uma bandeja de ouro, mas sabe que para o sugerido acontecer, ela teria um alto preço a pagar. "E o quê eu teria que fazer?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, tentando encarnar seu antigo comportamento HBIC.

"Algo muito simples..." Ele se levanta e vai até o frigobar da sala. Pega uma garrafa de água e volta ao seu antigo lugar, dessa vez se sentando sobre a mesa. "É só você começar a ter um comportamento mais amigável com Chris." Dá um gole em sua bebida gelada, antes de continuar. "Temos um plano perfeito para vocês e seus personagens. Vocês poderiam se tornar amigos bem próximos. E assim seus personagens vão se tornar namorados, mantendo você na série."

"Eu já sou amiga dele." Explica pobremente, tentando aclarar seus pensamentos. Ela sabia muito bem o quê ele estava prestes a sugerir. E não gostava nenhum pouco daquilo.

"Não do jeito quê precisa." Diz em um tom de advertência, com uma expressão séria. O ruivo desce da mesa, e volta a ocupar a cadeira.

"Você quer que eu faça um PR com ele, não é mesmo?" Pergunta nervosamente, buscando a confirmação de suas suspeitas. Não podia acreditar que os produtores fariam isso com ela.

"Ah Quinn, sabia que não tínhamos errado em escolher você. Você é uma garota inteligente, gosto assim, é exatamente o quê precisamos." Ele lhe lança um sorriso malicioso, o quê a irrita e muito.

"Mas, eu tenho namorada. Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu sou gay!" Se defende, enquanto tentava controlar sua raiva.

Jim solta um pesado suspiro. "Olha Quinn, vamos encarar a realidade. Não pagam muito dinheiro para atrizes gays. Afinal, quem quer uma atriz gay em sua comédia romântica? Ninguém. Eles querem uma mulher que posso dar certo – ficar bem ao lado de qualquer ator. E não uma lésbica que é comprometida, e que possa agir como os homens lhe dessem nojo ou qualquer coisa desse tipo. Como vamos contratar uma pessoa que não pode fazer uma cena sexual, pois ela tem nojo de beijar e atuar com seu colega de elenco?!" Ele passa sua mão por seu fino cabelo ruivo. "Sem falar nos críticos, que com certeza, conseguiriam acabar com o projeto. E o público que agiria como se isso fosse à pior coisa já assistida." Limpa a garganta, antes de continuar.

"Agora se essa atriz mantém o seu relacionamento gay privado, e se relaciona publicamente com alguém famoso, como o Chris, por exemplo, essa atriz pode chegar a ganhar milhões... Quinn, os filmes e séries atualmente têm os jovens como seu público majoritário. E os produtores da série querem que nosso público possa pensar e agir como se seu _shipp _de protagonistas, realmente tivessem algo. Isso seria excelente para a carreira de ambos e a imagem da série. Pense na publicidade que teríamos."

"Eu não farei isso." Diz cruzando os braços. Sim, era uma proposta tentadora, mas não poderia fazer isso com Rachel e a si mesma. Não poderia se esconder, viver na mentira, viver como se estivesse com vergonha de ser ela mesma. Ela já mencionara várias vezes que nunca faria isso. Prefere não ser reconhecida, e ter pequenos projetos, do quê viver uma mentira ao lado de um homem que ao menos conhece ou gosta. Sim, seu relacionamento com Rachel era uma mentira, pelo menos, era uma mentira em que ela era si mesma.

"Você é uma garota inteligente, e por isso confio em você para tomar a decisão correta. Não precisa me responder agora, vá para casa, descanse e me diga na segunda sua decisão." Declara Jim, dando a entender que esta reunião estava terminada.

Quinn sai da sala, sem ao menos se despedir. Estava com muita raiva, como nunca sentiu em sua vida. Não precisava esperar até segunda para tomar sua decisão. Ela já estava tomada. Ou eles tiravam essa proposta, ou infelizmente, poderiam acabar com sua carreira. Ela não se importava. Não enquanto fosse livre para ser a si mesma. O quê sempre foi sua prioridade.

**X**

"Eu não posso acreditar que tenham feito isso. Eu devia ter desconfiado, quero dizer, uma oportunidade dessas não vem sem um alto preço a se pagar." Diz Kurt, seriamente, enquanto saía do táxi, com o celular pressionado à sua orelha.

Estava a caminho do apartamento de sua cliente, quando seu celular tocou, logo percebeu que era uma ligação de Santana, e deram inicio a uma séria conversa.

"_Eu estou preocupada Kurt. Temo que os produtores comecem a vazar rumores sobre eles, e que isso afete nosso PR." _A latina diz no outro lado da linha, soando, realmente preocupada.

O agente dá um profundo suspiro. Havia trabalhado de mais para esse PR dar certo. Havia enfrentado diversas dificuldades para chegarem onde estavam. E, com certeza, não seria agora, que estavam finalmente no lugar desejado por ele, tendo destaque e certa fama, que seria o fim de _seu_ PR. Não vai permitir nada nem ninguém ficar no meio de seu PR.

"Não se preocupe Santana, eu vou dar um jeito nisso. Vou pensar em algo. Enquanto isso, só para ficarmos seguros, converse com advogados sobre o contrato e veja se possam obrigar Quinn a fazerem esse PR, e se não puderem, pode ter certeza que esses produtores se arrependerão de ter nos ameaçado, ou não me chamo Kurt Hummel." Passa uma mão por seu cabelo perfeitamente penteado, antes de entrar no edifício.

"_Ok. Farei isso, vou ligar para alguns contatos e hoje mesmo começarei a revisar o contrato todo com algum advogado." _

"Ótimo. Agora, não se preocupe ok?! Daremos um jeito nisso, nem que eu tenha que convocar os Berry e a agência de advogados deles." Dá um pequeno sorriso para si mesmo com sua ideia. Até que não era tão má. Chega ao elevador, e logo aperta o botão para o andar de Rachel. "Enquanto isso; precisamos discutir outra coisa. Eu queria até lhe ligar hoje para falar sobre isso, mas enfim, o aniversário da Rachel está chegando e acho melhor vocês virem para NY." Diz, pensando em como aquilo seria mais necessário do quê antes, já que agora tinham o interesse da Fox na aproximação de Chris e Quinn. Precisava tirar a atriz de LA, e trazê-la para perto de Rachel. Mais do quê nunca. "O mais rápido possível."

"_Eu vou ver o quê posso fazer. Trabalharei esse final de semana para quê ou possamos nos livrar do contrato, ou não sei... modificá-lo."_ A latina solta um pesado suspiro. _"Tentarei estar com Quinn aí na segunda."_

"Excelente. Estarei esperando-as." Chega ao andar de Rachel. "Preciso ir agora, mas vou pensar em uma solução para nosso pequeno problema..." Diz maliciosamente, com brilho em seu olhar. Se os produtores da Fox pensam que conseguiram acabar com o relacionamento de Rachel e Quinn, estão muito, mais muito enganados.

**X**

"Você pode me explicar o quê está acontecendo?" Pergunta Rachel assim que a porta de seu apartamento é aberta.

O agente franze o cenho, fecha a porta, entrando na sala e depositando sua bolsa de mensageiro sobre uma das poltronas. "Olá Rachel, eu estou bem. Obrigado. E você?" Dá um pequeno sorriso debochado.

"Kurt, você viu essas matérias que saíram sobre a Quinn e esse tal de Chris?" Parece que seus planos de esquecer qualquer coisa relacionada à sua _suposta_ namorada não deu certo. "Eles aparentemente são um novo PR. Quero dizer, tudo que Quinn deveria estar fazendo comigo, está fazendo com ele, como se estivessem super felizes, e eu sendo esquecida." Comenta, com certa raiva, se sentado no sofá. Não entendia muito bem toda aquela situação, e também não queria averiguar e descobrir o quê era.

Durante o dia, enquanto estava com suas amigas, não podia deixar de pensar em Quinn e nas fotos. Assim que ligou para Kurt, e o pediu para encontrar em seu apartamento, querendo explicações, pois não deixava de pensar que talvez Quinn e Santana estivessem com um novo PR, quebrando o contrato delas.

"Oh, era sobre isso." Ele assente com a cabeça, pensando que Rachel soava bem desesperada no telefone. Assim que achou que fosse algo urgente, algo como se Pearl tivesse entrado em contato com ela. Suspira e se aproxima de sua melhor amiga, se sentado ao seu lado. "Não se preocupe Rach, já estou trabalhando nisso. Os produtores da série e Quinn tiveram um pequeno mal entendido, e por isso há certo destaque para Chris e ela." Explica vagamente.

"Mal entendido?" Pergunta em um tom de advertência, antes de cruzar os braços e arquear as sobrancelhas. "Que mal entendido?"

O agente morde seu lábio inferior, pensando se deveria contar para Rachel ou não. Decide aclarar toda a situação e assim acalmar sua cliente. "Eles querem que ela faça um PR com o Chris." A morena abre a boca para protestar, mas ele continua antes que ela possa dizer algo. "E como eu disse, não se preocupe. Eles não vão fazer nada. Santana vai se reunir com alguns advogados e revisar o contrato para saber se podem obrigá-la a fazê-lo, e se sim, bem tentaremos quebrar o contrato ou modificá-lo, e se não, aí já não sei." Dá de ombros, tentando pensar em qual seria a melhor solução se Quinn não fosse obrigada a fazer o PR. Ficar na série e conseguir um salário maior em forma de desculpas da parte dos produtores, ou sair da série e ir atrás de outros projetos. Teria que discutir isso com Santana mais tarde, quando ligasse para ela.

"E o quê a Quinn está achando de tudo isso?" Pergunta já mais calma. Não podia acreditar no quê estava acontecendo. O talento de Quinn deveria ser valorizado, não com quem ela saía. Suspira e passa a olhar para suas mãos vergonhosamente. Havia julgado a atriz sem ao menos saber da situação direito.

"Bem, eu não falei com ela ainda, mas Santana mencionou que ela estava disposta a se afastar da série." O rapaz se levanta do sofá, intencionado a discutir com alguns de seus contatos sobre essa situação. "Quinn é fiel a si mesma. É algo que devemos admirar, é raro encontrar alguém assim em nosso _mundo_." Diz pensativo, antes de pegar seu celular e discar o número familiar de Jacob Ben Israel. Queria uma matéria completa sobre a loira e reviews de seus filmes no site da TMZ. E depois ligaria para Holly, para obter o mesmo, e para quem mais fosse necessário.

A cantora consente, olhando para um ponto fixo na parede. Quinn tinha tanto potencial, alguém precisava enxergar isso e dar uma chance a ela. Suspira pesadamente, antes de se levantar e mandar uma rápida mensagem para a loira.

"**Eu acabei de descobrir sobre o quê está acontecendo, e sinto muito, muito mesmo por isso. Mas não por você e sim por eles, pois se não podem ver o quão talentosa você é, são uns idiotas que estão dando adeus à oportunidade de ter uma das pessoas mais talentosas atualmente em sua série. Xx de sua fã, Rachel Berry." **

A resposta chega quase no mesmo instante. **"Obrigada do fundo do meu coração, Rach. Você não sabe o quê seu apoio significa para mim. Xx de SUA fã L.Q.F."**

"**L.Q.F?" **Digita, arqueando as sobrancelhas curiosamente, tentando distrair Quinn daquele assunto chato. Voltando a se sentar no sofá.

"**Lucy. Quinn. Fabray."**

"**Oh. Eu havia me esquecido que você se chama Lucy. É um bonito nome, deveria usá-lo mais vezes." **Olha rapidamente ao corredor onde seu agente estava antes de completar. **"Acho que vou passar a chamá-la de Lucy." **

"**Não obrigada. Prefiro Quinn." **

Dá um pequeno sorriso. **"Ok Lucy."**

"**Ok Barbra."**

"**Como está o Tony?" **Se aconchega mais em seu assento.

"**Preguiçoso como sempre." **Recebe uma foto junto com a mensagem, de Tony deitado sobre a barriga de Quinn.

"**Quinn, você não pode o deixar viver nesse estado. Ele ficará obeso e sedentário. Precisa levá-lo para caminhar todas as manhãs, assim ele não se estressa e mantém um peso saudável." **Explica, sabendo muito bem que a loira não se importava com isso.

"**Rach, ele está bem. E ainda é um filhote, por isso é normal ficar dormindo e comendo o tempo todo." **

Suspira frustrada. **"Por isso mesmo que precisamos começar a cuidar da saúde dele desde agora, antes que seja tarde de mais."**

"**Ok. Quando estivermos na mesma cidade, você pode fazer tudo isso." **

Morde seu lábio ao pensar em sair para caminhar com Quinn e Tony novamente. Sentia falta dessa rotina, mesmo que tivesse que escutar reclamações de Quinn todas as vezes que caminhavam. **"Por que eu devo fazer?" **Pergunta, querendo que a loira tomasse alguma iniciativa.

"**Porque você é a única que realmente se importa com isso." **Franze o cenho ao ler a última mensagem. Decide não responder. Não queria se importar, mas era algo mais forte que ela. Estava em sua personalidade.

"**Rach...?" **

"**... Rachel?" **

"**Barbra?..." **

"**... Você não vai me responder?"**

"**Eu sinto muito, e prometo ajudá-la nas caminhadas com ele durante as manhãs." **

Dá um pequeno sorriso ao receber essa mensagem, e responde rapidamente. **"Ótimo. Vamos nos divertir muito durante nossas caminhadas matinais. Você vai ver como ele se transformará em outro cachorro." **Responde de maneira inocente. Se Quinn ao menos soubesse que fazia essas coisas para provocá-la.

"**... Mal posso esperar para isso..." **O comentário sarcástico lhe faz sorrir alegremente.

As duas trocam mais algumas mensagens, até Quinn alegar que deveria sair, não revelando o quê ia fazer. Não que Rachel _precisasse_ saber, mas seria _legal _saber dos planos da loira. Pelo menos, Quinn havia prometido ligar mais tarde.

**X**

"Quinn!" Grita Santana entrando no apartamento de sua melhor amiga. "Quinn, eu tenho notícias..." Deposita sua bolsa sobre o sofá, e se dirige até a cozinha onde encontra a loira colocando ração para seu cachorro.

A atriz estava com fones de ouvido, enquanto escutava música em seu iPod Touch, assim que não havia escutado Santana chamando-a. Ao se virar para colocar o pacote de ração sobre a mesa, leva um susto ao ver sua agente parada ao lado da porta, com os braços cruzados, observando-a atentamente.

Tenta dissimular seu susto, olhando para os lados, agindo como se não fosse grande coisa. "Olá Santana." Diz, tirando seus fones, e pausando a música.

"Quinn." A cumprimenta com um movimento de cabeça. Arqueia as sobrancelhas, olhando para sua cliente dos pés a cabeça. "Estava malhando?" Pergunta se referindo ao fato do traje esportivo da loira, algo que usava raramente, a não ser quando Rachel estava por perto.

"É. Bacon e eu fomos correr pelo parque." Explica, dando de ombros. Correr ajuda limpar sua mente. E precisava muito daquilo agora, já que temia ouvir más notícias de sua agente. E também, Rachel possa ter influenciado nisso com aquela conversa sobre a saúde do filhote.

"Bom." Santana assente com a cabeça. Dá um pesado suspiro, antes de morder seu lábio inferior escondendo um sorriso malicioso. Quinn estava nervosa, podia sentir isso, e gostava de deixá-la assim. "Eu tenho notícias." Diz seriamente, se sentado em uma das cadeiras ao redor da mesa.

"Ok?!" Quinn também se senta, de frente para a latina, e engole em seco ao perceber o olhar sério sobre ela. Em sua mente rondava duas opções, ou ela teria que fazer esse PR, ou era o fim de sua carreira. Respira fundo, se preparando para qualquer uma das hipóteses. Repetindo como um mantra mentalmente, que não importava a hipótese, ao tanto que ela pudesse ser si mesma.

"Quinn..." Santana diz hesitantemente, antes de limpar a garganta e passar a olhar a mesa. "Eu – eu sinto muito." A loira morde seu lábio inferior, já temendo o pior. "Eu juro que tentei, Deus sabe como tentei." A latina suspira, e levanta seu olhar, encontrando com o de Quinn. A atriz tinha o olhar perdido, e Santana realmente sentiu pena dela naquele momento. "Eu tentei tanto que consegui." Dá um sorriso tentando acabar com a tensão ali presente.

A atriz franze o cenho, desentendida, e a agente começa a se explicar. "Hoje eu sentei com alguns advogados e revisamos o contrato. Descobrimos que não, eles não podem obrigar a você a fazer o PR, não com aquele contrato que assinamos, mas isso não quer dizer que podem obrigar fazer certas coisas. A sua maior obrigação ali é a promoção da série e seu personagem, por isso, marcaremos uma reunião e vamos decidir o quê fazer sobre isso. Mas, isso é com você, você decide o quê faremos. Afastar da série por algum tempo até decidirem retirar essa estúpida proposta ou acabar com o contrato de vez... E aí qual vai ser?"

** X**

Acaba que a solução para o pequeno problema deles feita por Kurt, foi à tática de marcar território. Começaram com um pequeno detalhe, algo simples. O agente ligou para a latina e contou sua ideia, alegando que começariam com algo pequeno e depois iam aumentando os gestos conforme o passar do tempo. Por isso, agora Rachel ia usar um delicado colar prata com o nome de Quinn, comprado por Kurt. Enquanto Quinn receberia de Santana, um colar prata com a letra R.

Ambos agentes estavam entusiasmados com os planos que haviam feito para suas clientes. Principalmente Kurt, que mal podia esperar para Quinn chegar a NY, já que esta tarde havia recebido mais uma ligação de Marley, alegando que Pearl havia ligado-a várias vezes querendo falar urgentemente com Rachel. O agente temia o dia em que a tatuadora conseguisse entrar em contato com sua melhor amiga. Temia que Pearl acabasse com seus planos para Rachel.

Agora estava entrando no apartamento de sua melhor amiga, para lhe dar a notícia da volta de Quinn a NY, e entregar o colar, quando escuta uma conversa da morena. Ele fica parado, com a porta ainda aberta, observando sua cliente andar de um lado para o outro, com o celular pressionado a sua orelha, enquanto sorria docilmente.

"Eu fico muito feliz por você, Quinn. Você não merecia fazer _aquilo_." A cantora morde seu lábio inferior.

"_Você acha que é a decisão certa?"_

"Acredito sim, é a decisão correta. É melhor assim, dessa maneira os produtores têm tempo para decidir o quê fazer com os episódios restantes, e você toma um tempo livre para pensar e ir atrás de futuros projetos."

Quinn havia ligado para dar a notícia de seu afastamento da série por algumas semanas. Como ainda havia gravado somente três episódios, a loira deveria voltar para o estúdio e cumprir com o total de dez episódios, mas isso seria depois de certas negociações entre Santana, Kurt e os produtores da série, até que decidissem o futuro da atriz no seriado, já que não podiam lhe forçar a fazer o PR com Chris.

"_Eu também acho." _Escuta um profundo suspiro no outro lado da linha. _"Você vai assistir o meu episódio de estréia hoje?"_ A pergunta é feita timidamente.

"Claro que sim. Não perderei por nada." Diz docilmente, se sentando no sofá.

"_Espero que você goste. Anne é uma personagem bem interessante."_

A morena dá um pequeno sorriso. "Você pode me dar algum spoiler sobre ela?"

"_Não. Você deve assistir para saber o quê vai acontecer." _Diz em um tom de brincadeira.

"Quinn..." Protesta. "Eu sou sua namorada, eu mereço saber antes que todos." Várias coisas aconteceram depois que essa frase foi dita.

Em LA, Quinn sorria presunçosamente, era bom escutar Rachel se referindo dessa maneira. Fazia com quê sentisse certas coisas em seu estômago.

Mesmo Quinn não estando lá, e Rachel não percebendo a presença de seu agente, a cantora cora intensamente, e morde seu lábio inferior nervosamente. Não acreditava que tinha dito isso.

Enquanto Kurt, só observava sua cliente, com um pensamento em sua mente. O comportamento da morena de um tempo para cá perante a Quinn. Ele nega com sua cabeça ao chegar a uma conclusão. Não. Não era aquilo. Não podia ser aquilo. Não.

Rachel não estava _gostando_ de Quinn, era só sua imaginação...

* * *

Hello, yay, não demorei tanto para postar! #Miracle Cap não saiu como eu queria, mas é o quê temos para hoje... Rachel ciumenta, eu amei isso, vai entender. E essa conclusão do Kurt, estava mais do quê na hora, alguém precisa perceber as coisas, afinal 'coisas' precisam começar a acontecer aqui. Muito obrigada pela reviews, continuem deixando-as... Sorry por qualquer erro, e obrigado por ler e espero que goste ;) No próximo cap... fortes emoções para nosso shipp... Oh no... querem adivinhar o quê vai acontecer?

Daniela: Haha Own, ela odeia quando outra pessoa o chama assim, só Rachel tem o direito - desconhecido - de fazer isso. Farei isso no futuro, e obrigada pela ideia ;) Sim, Pearl é super chata. Odeio ela... Quinn fará isso em breve... eu espero. Quem sabe? Isso você descobrirá nos próximos caps ;) Sim, uma audição, finalmente. Não renderá, chega de pessoas entre elas! Devo confessar que também fiquei, eu sinto ciúmes pelas duas! Hahah teremos mais interações como essas no próximo cap :) Muito obrigada, fico muito feliz em - ouvir - ler isso :) XxBre.

Guest: Sim, Quinn é bem ciumenta e possessiva. Hahah Obrigada pela review e espero que tenha gostado do cap. XxBre.

Guest: NAT: Muito obrigado. Fico feliz em saber :) Obrigada pela review, e espero que tenha gostado. XxBre.

Cams: Teremos muito disso no próximo cap Cams, muito, e até 'um beijo diferente'... o quê isso pode dizer? O.o XxBre

May: Obrigada, eu também haha teremos mais interações assim no futuro. :P Sim. Elas são muito fofas! Amo elas! Seria bem interessante, quem sabe isso aconteça ;) Iremos descobrir isso nos próximos caps ^^ hahaha XxBre.

Lorens: Bem vinda! E muito obrigada! Fico feliz em saber disso. Obrigada pela review. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. XxBre.

Guest: Não, ainda não sei onde possa ter dado a entender isso, enfim, não ela não chorou. Quinn entende as dificuldades de sua profissão e está preparada para enfrentá-las. E sim estava haha mas não dará certo, tipo jamais. Exatamente, por isso é necessária essa distância. Obrigado :) Não. Acho isso muito clichê, e elas já têm drama de mais com o fato de serem um PR. E Puck é primo da Rachel e já conhece a Quinn, pois ela é irmã de seu melhor amigo, e Finn não existe nas minhas fics. Obrigada pela review. XxBre.

Isa: Talvez... B) hahaha não acredito que ela seja... Teremos isso no futuro, eu prometo. Ownnn *hearts* cutis. Chris não estará mais tão presente assim, só voltará quando resolverem esse assunto do contrato, assim que não se preocupe ;) Muito obrigada :) XxBre.

Mell: Muito obrigada *-* Oww sinto muito por isso hahaha pode ficar tranquila, que como disse, Chris ficará sumido por alguns caps. XxBre.

Me forcei tanto para não dar spoilers, minha beta odeia quando faço isso, assim que sinto muito se minhas respostas ficaram estranhas, essa era eu me segurando para não falar demais! Lol Bem vindos novos leitores. Muito obrigado a todos por lerem e comentarem.

XxBre.


	14. Chapter 14

Era uma bela manhã em NY, Quinn observara isso ainda dentro do aeroporto. Depois de ter decidido se afastar da série por algumas semanas, ela passou o fim de semana organizando as coisas para sua viagem, e pensando em qual seria o presente perfeito para Rachel, já que o aniversário dela se aproximava, enquanto Santana estava em reuniões com os produtores da Fox. Ainda nenhum acordo tinha sido feito, mas decidiram que o afastamento de Quinn era a melhor opção por ora. Assim que a latina e Kurt decidiram que durante as próximas semanas, Quinn ficaria em New York.

Agora a atriz, junto com seu filhote de bulldog, sua agente e a namorada dela, aguardavam no aeroporto JFK que alguém fosse buscá-las.

"Eu não acredito que me fizeram voar quase cinco horas em uma segunda feira, para no final ainda ter que esperar alguém me buscar." Comenta Santana, com seu típico mau humor, cruzando os braços. "E ainda é madrugada... Porcelana me paga por isso." Se aconchega em seu assento, depositando sua cabeça sobre o ombro da dançarina.

"Kurt não tem culpa se o único horário de voo disponível era esse. E não é madrugada. São quase dez da manhã." Explica Brittany, levando sua mão direita até a cabeça da latina, para acariciá-la.

"O horário em que saímos era madrugada, e dez da _manhã_ continua ser madrugada." Diz debochadamente. Se Santana já tinha pouca paciência, imagine quando acordava cedo. Ninguém se livrava de seu mau humor. Nem mesmo sua namorada. "E ele poderia ter mandado o avião da Rachel nos buscar."

"O avião não é dela." A dançarina declara. "É do pai milionário dela."

"Mesmo assim..." Santana dá de ombros. Pelo canto de seus olhos observa como sua melhor amiga, olhava para todos os lados. "Procurando por algo, Quinn?" Pergunta, retirando sua cabeça do ombro de Brittany.

"Tem alguns fotógrafos por perto. Eu só estava tentando ver se era Rachel que tinha chegado." Explica, se referindo ao fato que um pequeno grupo de fotógrafos não parava de tirar fotos de alguém que andava pelo aeroporto. Sentia falta de Rachel, e estava bem ansiosa para vê-la. Já fazia quase três semanas e meia sem se verem.

"Uhm sei..." A latina arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente.

A atriz ignora aquele olhar estranho que sua agente a lançava, e passa a observar seu cachorro, deitado sobre suas pernas.

O celular de Santana notifica uma nova mensagem, e logo a latina abre-a, pensando que seria Kurt avisando-a que havia chegado para buscá-la. Não era ele. Era uma mensagem do autor – diretor – produtor de Broken, dando uma excelente notícia. "Broken é o segundo filme mais visto no festival independente de Albany." Diz, lendo a mensagem, entusiasmada. Desvia sua atenção de volta a sua cliente, que a olhava incrédula.

"Oh meu Deus." A latina se levanta de seu assento. "Quinn, isso quer dizer que temos grandes chances. Isso quer dizer, que a qualquer momento o filme pode ser comprado por uma produtora..." Começa a pensar na possibilidade, andando de um lado para o outro.

Quinn estava paralisada em seu assento. Não podia acreditar. Finalmente depois de uma semana horrível, tinha boas notícias. Risque isso. Tinha excelentes notícias. Se o filme fosse vendido para uma produtora, o filme e ela teriam grandes chances de ficarem reconhecidos. Sorrindo alegremente, ela se levanta e aceita o abraço de Brittany que lhe era oferecido.

"Isso é maravilhoso, Quinn." Murmura à dançarina. Se esquivando um pouco para um lado, para não sufocar Bacon no abraço, que estava entre as duas, no braço da atriz.

"Então, o quê estamos comemorando?" Pergunta Kurt, ao se aproximar das três, levantando seus óculos Prada, colocando-os sobre sua cabeça. Brittany e Quinn terminam o abraço, e a dançarina vai em direção ao agente para abraçá-lo, enquanto a atriz passa a olhar ao seu redor, curiosamente. Percebendo a falta de algo. Ou melhor, alguém.

"Finalmente..." Diz Santana, voltando ao seu estado de mau humor, cruzando os braços. "Por que demorou tanto? Estou quase há uma hora esperando você chegar." Um pouco exagerada, mas ele não precisava saber disso. Lança um olhar sério ao rapaz.

"Desculpe-me San, eu perdi a hora." Explica se aproximando da atriz, para lhe dar um abraço.

A latina franze o cenho. "Como assim, perdeu a hora?" Olha curiosamente para o rosto do agente, até perceber certos indícios. "Você estava dormindo?" Arregala os olhos, incrédula. "Você estava dormindo, enquanto eu estava aqui esperando?!"

"Minha querida, se eu soubesse que você estava com tantas saudades, eu teria chegado mais cedo." Ele dá um sorriso debochado.

"Cala a boca, porcelana." O agente faz menção de ir abraçá-la e ela dá um passo para trás. "Não me toque." Murmura, colocando seus óculos e pegando sua mala e bolsa, depositadas sobre uma cadeira, ao lado da que ocupara.

Quinn dá um sorriso vendo a interação dos agentes. Olha ao seu redor, mais uma vez. "Onde está Rachel?" Pergunta timidamente, mordendo seu lábio inferior.

"Está em casa, era para ela vir comigo, mas de última hora me mandou uma mensagem, desmarcando." Dá de ombros, e olha curiosamente para Quinn, que tinha uma expressão de puro desapontamento. Kurt arqueia as sobrancelhas, com um ar misterioso, assentindo com a cabeça para si mesmo.

A atriz suspira, e oferece um pequeno sorriso forçado para o rapaz. Tinha essa ilusão de que a morena fosse buscá-la no aeroporto, e fazer coisas que um casal normal faria, depois de ficarem semanas sem se verem, em frente aos fotógrafos.

"Então, Kurt, acredito que você deva saber que nossa Quinn aqui, tem o segundo filme mais visto do festival independente de Albany..." Comenta Santana andando ao lado do agente, voltando ao seu estado de euforia.

**X**

Rachel olhava para a pessoa a sua frente com desprezo. Ainda não podia acreditar na coragem dela, em aparecer em seu apartamento, depois de tudo que havia a feito.

"O quê você quer aqui?" Pergunta, cruzando os braços, aparentando impaciente.

A cantora estava se arrumando para ir ao aeroporto buscar Quinn, quando alguém tocou a campainha de seu apartamento, imagine sua surpresa ao ver quem era. Alguém que, com certeza, não esperava ver por um bom tempo.

"É assim que você me trata agora? O quê aconteceu com nossa intimidade, meu amor?" Dá um sorriso debochado, enquanto fazia menção de dar alguns passos para frente, na tentativa de se aproximar e entrar no apartamento.

"Pearl..." A adverte em um tom de voz sério.

Pearl Alley era uma inglesa, com um forte sotaque. Com quase 1.75 de altura, um corpo muito bem definido, braços levemente musculosos, expostos devido à regata branca que usava, com diversas tatuagens coloridas cobrindo todo seu braço esquerdo, e uma grande tatuagem cobria seu ombro direito. Loira natural, levava um corte de cabelo pixie cut, com sua franja caindo sobre seus olhos, algo que incomodara Rachel durante o curto relacionamento delas, e acabou levando-a pegar a mania de sempre tirar os fios sobre os olhos da inglesa. Tinha grandes olhos verdes, e sempre portava um olhar sedutor ou misterioso. Seus lábios carnudos rosados eram bastante chamativos, e na maioria das vezes ou estava sorrindo presunçosamente ou estava mordendo-os. Sua atitude era cheia de si, e a tatuadora gritava _perigo. Bad girl. _

Olhando-a curiosamente, Rachel se pergunta como foi se deixar levar com ela, mesmo depois dos inúmeros avisos de seus pais, Kurt, e amigos mais íntimos. Pearl e ela, realmente não tinham nada a ver. Estavam destinadas a ser um fracasso. O relacionamento jamais chegaria ser algo a mais do quê carnal.

"Como você conseguiu entrar?" Pergunta a cantora, depois de um breve silêncio entre elas. Referia-se ao fato quê o porteiro foi instruído por Kurt, a não deixar Pearl entrar no prédio novamente.

"Eu tenho meus métodos." Dá uma piscadinha, sorrindo e tentando, mais uma vez, se aproximar da morena.

"Pearl, se você não tem nada importante a dizer, gostaria que fosse embora agora. Eu tenho coisas a fazer, e não posso mais perder meu tempo." Rachel declara com a maior indiferença, entrando em seu apartamento e pegando sua bolsa, depositada sobre o sofá. Ela abre a bolsa e pega seu celular, ao perceber as horas e ver algumas ligações perdidas de seu agente, dá um pesado suspiro. Combinaram de se encontrarem no apartamento dele, e de lá irem até o aeroporto, mas agora ela já havia perdido o horário. Rapidamente, digita uma mensagem para seu melhor amigo, lhe dizendo que surgiu um imprevisto e não poderia ir buscar Quinn. Ao terminar, joga suas coisas de volta ao sofá.

A tatuadora a segue, entrando no apartamento. Se posiciona no meio da sala, e olha ao seu redor. "Senti falta desse lugar." Murmura pensativa, antes de voltar sua atenção a cantora. "Eu preciso conversar com você, Rachel." Diz, soando até nervosa.

Apertando sua mandíbula, a morena cruza os braços, novamente, e lhe lança seu pior olhar. "Eu não tenho nada para conversar com você, Pearl. Tudo já foi dito, e tudo já está esclarecido entre nós." Explica, desejando com toda sua força para quê a tatuadora fosse embora e não voltasse mais.

Já não existia aquela atração de antes. Aquela explosão que sentia toda vez que seus olhares se encontravam, e aquela vontade de ter Pearl sobre ela, demonstrando-a como poderiam ser _excelentes juntas_. Não. Agora o quê sentia quando olhava para a mulher, era simplesmente raiva. E a única culpada disso, era a própria Pearl, por agir da maneira que agia, não se importando com seus sentimentos.

"Rach, por favor, eu preciso lhe explicar algumas coisas." Ela se aproxima da morena, dando alguns passos em sua direção, só para ter Rachel dando a mesma quantidade de passos para trás.

"Explicar o quê? Sobre como você achou que seria uma ideia brilhante publicar fotos intimas minhas na internet?" Pergunta irritada, aumentando um pouco seu tom de voz.

Um silêncio desconfortável cai entre elas durante minutos. Pearl só olhava para a cantora, observando cada traço de seu rosto. "Eu só queria fazer você se lembrar de como nós somos excelentes juntas." E aí estava aquela frase tão dita durante os meses de relacionamento. _Excelentes juntas. _Pearl sempre a dizia isso, e depois a levava para qualquer lugar e mostrava como as coisas poderiam ser _excelentes_. Mas as coisas só eram _excelentes _quando estavam tendo relações sexuais, pois quando o assunto era outros aspectos do relacionamento, era um verdadeiro desastre.

"Eu sei que errei ao postar as fotos." A tatuadora continua seu discurso, surpreendendo Rachel por tal declaração, que franze o cenho. "Mas, eu pensei que se fizesse aquilo, você se lembraria do quê tínhamos." Dá de ombros, tirando importância do assunto. Sua voz acaba saindo em um tom mais baixo, mais sensual. O quê só irrita a cantora.

Dando um pesado suspiro, Rachel olha ao seu redor rapidamente, pedindo a Barbra mentalmente para que lhe dê forças. "Olha Pearl, o quê tínhamos já não importa mais. Eu segui em frente, e gostaria quê você fizesse o mesmo. E, por favor, respeite minha privacidade." Pede educadamente.

A tatuadora morde seu lábio inferior, enquanto estudava curiosamente a postura da cantora. Chega de ter paciência. "Rach, eu sei que você ainda pensa no que tínhamos. Sei que você ainda é incapaz de negar ao meu toque." Se aproxima perigosamente da morena, sorrindo presunçosa quando percebe que ela prende sua respiração. Faz menção para tocá-la, mas Rachel da mais alguns passos para trás.

"Se você ousar me tocar, eu pedirei uma ordem de restrição contra você." Diz Rachel, lhe lançando seu pior olhar. Não podia acreditar que mesmo depois de tudo, Pearl ainda acreditava que ela voltaria para aquela _relação tóxica_. "Vá embora. Eu não tenho nada para falar com você, eu não quero lhe escutar, e não quero saber mais sobre você."

Pearl, ao escutar isso, aparenta genuinamente magoada, mas logo sua expressão volta para uma arrogante. Abre a boca para lhe dizer algo, mas é interrompida pela voz surpresa de Kurt.

"O quê você está fazendo aqui?" Rapidamente, Rachel dá mais alguns passos para trás, até encostar-se na parede.

O agente estava parado ao lado da porta aberta, alternando seu olhar entre as duas. Atrás dele, estavam as três mulheres que o acompanhava. Duas desentendidas, enquanto uma portava uma séria expressão em seu delicado rosto.

Assim que Quinn vê a mulher a quem Kurt se referiu, não precisou nem perguntar para descobrir quem estava a alguns passos de distância. Era Pearl. Inconscientemente, seus punhos se fecham. E ela aperta sua mandíbula.

"Então Pearl, o quê de urgente você precisava falar com minha cliente?" O rapaz entra no apartamento, se referindo aos inúmeros recados que Pearl deixara a Marley, alegando que precisara falar urgentemente com Rachel.

"Isso não é assunto seu, Hummel." Diz a tatuadora, desviando sua atenção de Rachel a Quinn. "Então essa é sua nova garota, Rach?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, e volta a ter aquela atitude que Rachel sempre odiou. Como se fosse à melhor pessoa existente.

A atriz aperta mais seus punhos, fazendo com que suas unhas deixassem pequenas marcas em sua mão. Ainda estava parada ao lado da porta. Mesmo que seu cérebro a mandasse andar, e se posicionar ao lado de Rachel. Não conseguia se mover.

"Bonitinha." Comenta, sorrindo sarcasticamente. Volta sua atenção a cantora. "Eu ficarei na cidade por mais alguns dias, te ligarei depois para combinarmos algo." Morde seu lábio inferior, sedutoramente, antes de olhar para Quinn. "Claro se sua garota não se importar."

"Eu tenho um nome, e você sabe muito bem qual é." Diz Quinn, quando finalmente, consegue se mover, se aproximando da morena. Encarnando sua atitude HBIC. Fazendo o quê qualquer pessoa faria naquele momento, marcar território.

"Ah sei?" A tatuadora arqueia as sobrancelhas, divertidamente.

"Sim. É o nome que aparece ao lado de _Rachel Berry_ em todas as revistas, jornais, sites e programas de televisão, que adoram comentar sobre nosso namoro." Dá de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa. Olha rapidamente para sua agente, que assentia com a cabeça, em sinal de aprovação.

Pearl dá uma risada debochada, o quê a irrita ainda mais. "Seu namoro é tão comentado assim?! Deve ser legal viver através da fama de sua namorada."

"Você quem o diga, não é mesmo?! Se não me engano, não foi você que sempre fez de tudo para chamar a atenção da mídia?! Até postar fotos intimas da _minha_ namorada, postou para isso... Por sinal, você só demonstrou o quão desesperada por atenção é ao fazer _isso_."

"Eu? Desesperada?!" Dá um sorriso sarcástico. "Garota, a única desesperada aqui é você. Faz de tudo para promover sua carreira, que namora Rachel por interesse." Pearl lança seu olhar a Rachel, que assistia a interação delas atentamente, incapaz de intervir.

Por um instante, Quinn pensa que a tatuadora sabe sobre o PR, mas ao perceber que ela só estava tentando ofendê-la, a loira diz rispidamente. "Interesse? Você é idiota ou o quê? Ah já sei, está tão acostumada a fingir em suas relações, que não consegue reconhecer algo real quando o vê." Se aproxima da tatuadora, ficando cara a cara com ela. "Escute-me bem, Pearl. Fique longe de minha namorada, ou você vai se arrepender de não ter me escutado." Quinn sentia seu sangue ferver naquele momento. Estava preparada para enfrentar a tatuadora como fosse. Jamais sentira tanta raiva assim.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, em maneira de deboche, ela pergunta. "O quê você vai fazer? Chamar a mídia..."

"Não." Responde determinada. "E se eu fizesse isso seria o menor de seus problemas comparado ao quê eu faria se você ousasse colocar sequer uma mão em minha namorada." Olha de maneira desafiadora a outra loira, que por alguns segundos porta uma expressão surpresa, até mudá-la para sua usual expressão arrogante.

"A gatinha tem garras..."

"Oh você não faz ideia." Dá um pequeno sorriso sarcástico, e lhe lança seu pior olhar. "Fique longe dela, Pearl, ou você vai se arrepender."

"Quinn..." Santana chama sua atenção, achando que aquilo já tinha ido longe demais. Mesmo que ela quisesse e estivesse pronta para uma briga, não poderia deixar ir mais longe do quê isso, não seria bom para ninguém ali.

Pearl se afasta da atriz, antes de voltar sua atenção a Rachel. "Eu vou indo, Rach. Falo com você depois, quando não tenha uma multidão por perto." E com isso, sai em direção à porta. Ao passar por Santana, jura que escutou um sussurrado '_vadia',_ mas não dá importância e sai do apartamento. Com todas as intenções de voltar a procurar Rachel, e dessa vez sim, conversar seriamente com ela, de maneira honesta, e dizer tudo aquilo que teria para dizer, mesmo que isso ferisse seu orgulho.

Um pesado silêncio cai entre eles, onde Quinn e Rachel passam a trocar intensos olhares.

"O quê ela veio fazer aqui?" Kurt pergunta, quebrando o silêncio depois de longos segundos, e chamando a atenção da morena para si. "Como a deixaram entrar?" Cruza os braços, lançando um sério olhar para sua cliente. Seu pior temor acabara de acontecer.

Rachel engole em seco, antes de levar suas mãos até suas têmporas, massageando-as. "Eu não sei, Kurt. Tocaram a campainha e quando abri a porta, lá estava ela."

"Rachel..."

"Agora não Kurt. Agora não." E com isso a morena sai da sala, indo em direção ao seu quarto, querendo colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

E enquanto a assistia partir, Quinn só tinha um pensamento. Pearl de alguma maneira estava de volta à vida de Rachel. E agora?!

**X**

Depois de algum tempo, Kurt, Santana e Brittany foram embora, deixando somente Quinn e Rachel no apartamento. A atriz insistiu que talvez devesse ir com eles, já que fazia quase uma hora desde que a morena se trancou no quarto, e até agora não tinha saído. Não queria ficar lá no apartamento, sozinha, e correr o risco de Pearl voltar na tentativa de falar com Rachel novamente. Quinn não sabe do quê seria capaz se aquela mulher retornasse, e voltasse a se insinuar daquela maneira. Todos podiam ver como Rachel estava desconfortável perante a tatuadora, e Quinn não permitiria que isso acontecesse novamente. Protegeria sua amiga.

Sentada no sofá, olhando para a tela da televisão, sem realmente prestar atenção, a atriz pensava em o quê Pearl queria falar com a morena. Não podia deixar de pensar que a tatuadora queria reatar seu namoro com Rachel, e aquilo a enfurecia. Quem essa v_adia _pensa que era para aparecer assim na vida da cantora, quando ela finalmente estava voltando a ter sua boa imagem, refazendo sua _vida amorosa _perante a mídia e o público. Simplesmente não era justo isso. Fechando seus punhos, ela bate um deles contra o assento do sofá a seu lado.

Sua vontade era de tratar Pearl com bastante _gentileza _e _respeito. _Esses eram os nomes de seus punhos.

Lançando um rápido olhar para o corredor, onde levava até o quarto de Rachel, percebe que ainda não havia sinal da morena, ela volta sua atenção a parede a sua frente, cruzando os braços, e soltando um pesado suspiro.

Queria fazer algo sobre isso, talvez tirar a atenção da morena desse assunto, e assim não correr o risco que a cantora voltasse a se fechar e deixar de tratar Quinn com aquela intimidade que haviam alcançado nas últimas semanas. Decidindo que, com certeza, deveria fazer algo, ela se levanta determinada, com várias ideias em sua mente.

Havia decidido que chegara à hora de colocarem seus planos de fazerem somente aquilo que gostariam em prática. Amanhã, só seriam as duas. Sem ordens de agentes, sem mídia e público. Só duas amigas se divertindo. Assentindo com a cabeça para si mesma, ela diz que é uma excelente ideia.

...

Um tempo depois Quinn estava na cozinha, sentada ao redor da mesa, comendo as últimas _Oreos _do pacote, quando Rachel entra.

"Eu não acredito que você comeu _isso_ como jantar. Você deveria ter me chamado, eu teria preparado algo para você." Diz, ao ver como Quinn levava a boca a última _oreo _do pacote.

"Eu não queria lhe incomodar, Rach." Explica, olhando curiosamente para a morena. Já era quase oito da noite, e só agora a morena saiu do quarto. Não havia indícios de lágrimas, assim que a loira se contenta com isso. Não queria ver Rachel chateada, ainda mais por causa daquela _vadia. _A morena também estava lhe tratando bem, assim que era um bom sinal. Aparentemente ela não estava se _fechando_.

"Quinn, você não me incomoda." Responde, lançando seu olhar a Quinn e dando um pequeno sorriso tímido. "Não é nenhum incomodo preparar algo para você comer. Eu vou cozinhar algo de verdade para nós. Você gosta de sopa de legumes?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, sutilmente. Não era grande cozinheira, mas podia se virar quando era necessário.

"Claro." A loira lhe oferece um sorriso dócil, e observa como a cantora se direciona a geladeira e começa a pegar alguns ingredientes. Pensa que aquele seria um bom momento para falar sobre seus planos, assim que respira fundo e diz. "Rach, eu estava pensando, e gostaria de saber se você tem o dia livre amanhã?!" Ao ver a cantora consentir com a cabeça, ela continua hesitantemente. "Eu pensei que já que não temos nada para fazer amanhã, o quê acha de colocarmos nosso plano em ação? Só você, eu, e qualquer coisa que quisermos fazer, durante o dia todo." Coça sua nuca, e olha esperançosa para Rachel.

A morena parece considerar a ideia por alguns segundos, até dar um pequeno sorriso. "Claro, Quinn."

"Ótimo." Suspira aliviada. "Amanhã cedo, está bom para você?" Pergunta, se levantando e jogando o pacote na lixeira. Não recebe uma resposta, assim que desvia sua atenção para a cantora. Ao ver o olhar curioso e as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas de Rachel sobre ela, a atriz percebe que o clima acabara de mudar completamente, retornando a aquele clima em que se acostumara entre elas em LA. O da _intimidade_.

"Eu ouvi direito?" Dá um sorriso de deboche, e pergunta em um tom divertido. "Quinn Fabray acaba de sugerir para fazermos algo pela manhã?"

Revirando os olhos, e cruzando os braços, a loira morde seu lábio inferior, escondendo um sorriso. "Para sua informação, desde que fui obrigada a caminhar pelos parques, eu me acostumei a acordar cedo." Explica, honestamente. Por mais que tentasse ficar na cama, nem que fosse por mais uma hora, não conseguia. Seu metabolismo realmente se acostumou com a rotina que levavam quando estavam em LA. Isso fora motivo de um grande estresse nas primeiras semanas, mas agora já não dava tanta importância.

"Wow. Apenas wow. Não posso acreditar no quê estou ouvindo." A cantora cruza os braços, e olha para Quinn curiosamente. "Então, você continuou a caminhar depois que voltei para NY?"

"Não..." Diz desviando seu olhar para uma das paredes. Esperando que sua voz não tivesse soado tão hesitante quanto soou aos seus ouvidos. "Enfim, o quê você acha de irmos a uma peça na Broadway? Há muito tempo não vou a uma, e queria ver essa peça baseada em um filme que assisti semanas atrás. Se não me engano, o titulo é Twice."

"Once." Rachel a corrige, rapidamente. "E sim, seria interessante irmos. A peça é incrível. Já recebeu excelentes reviews." Declara, pegando uma faca e começando a cortar alguns legumes para sua sopa.

"Então, eu posso comprar os ingressos para irmos amanhã à noite?" Pergunta entusiasmada.

"Com certeza." Lhe oferece um grande sorriso. "E o Tony? Onde está? Eu nem tive a oportunidade de vê-lo..." Diz sem realmente terminar a frase. Não queria mencionar o ocorrido com Pearl.

"_Bacon..._" Corrige o nome."Estava dormindo da última vez que o vi." Explica Quinn, olhando para os legumes. Odiava aquilo, mas como a cantora estava fazendo para elas, não queria ser mal educada e recusar. Assim que se forçaria a comer.

"Você trouxe a ração dele?"

Arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente, estranhando a pergunta. "Sim. Por quê?"

"É porque ontem, quando fui ao supermercado, eu encontrei essa ração com pedaços de legumes e acho que seria bem _interessante _ele experimentá-la." Dá de ombros, e vai até a geladeira, a procura de uma garrafa de água para ela.

Quinn franze o cenho. Seu cachorro não iria comer uma coisa dessas. "Bacon não gosta de legumes."

"Lógico que _o Bacon_ gosta de legumes." Responde sarcasticamente, sem ao menos pensar. Ao perceber como se referiu ao filhote, morde seu lábio inferior, nervosamente. Torcendo para que a loira não tenha percebido.

"Você o chamou de quê?" Pergunta de maneira desacreditada.

"De Tony." Tenta corrigir seu erro, pobremente.

"Não. Você disse Bacon. Você o chamou de Bacon." Aponta seu dedo indicador para a morena, acusando-a. Se aproxima, dando alguns passos. "Você falou, _Bacon gosta de legumes_." Se aproxima ainda mais, causando que a morena dê alguns passos para trás. "Então, você reconhece que o nome do nosso filhote é Bacon?" Pergunta bem próxima a cantora. Nem dando importância – ou percebendo – ao fato que se referiu ao seu cachorro como delas.

"Eu só estava lhe imitando. _Eu_ não disse que ele se chama assim." Se defende. Quinn estava cada vez mais perto, e isso a deixava nervosa. A morena dá mais alguns passos para trás, até se encostar à parede.

A atriz se aproxima ainda mais, dessa vez unindo seus corpos, prendendo Rachel contra a parede e ela, fazendo com que a morena prendesse sua respiração por alguns breves segundos. Os olhos da loira brilhavam de uma maneira divertida. "_Querida_, não adianta. Eu escutei você o chamar pelo seu verdadeiro nome. Só sinto não ter uma câmera aqui para ter filmado esse momento." A loira limpa a garganta, desajeitada, ao perceber o quão próximas estavam.

"Mas agora, vamos lá..." Continua com a brincadeira, tentando agir normalmente. "Admita quê Bacon é um nome bem melhor..." Dá um sorriso sarcástico, e percebe como o olhar de Rachel cai sobre seus lábios rapidamente, para logo desviarem a seus olhos.

As duas passam a trocar intensos olhares, e Quinn esquece o quê queria falar, dando mais importância a aquele momento, e a como seu corpo reagia. Sentia _algo estranho_ em seu estômago, era difícil respirar, sentia sua pele arrepiar-se, seu coração estava acelerando. Era só ela se inclinar, e teria seus lábios sobre os de Rachel. Algo que ela desejava e muito nesse momento.

Rachel umedece seus lábios, e a loira observa o movimento atentamente. "Em seus sonhos Fabray." Ela diz em um baixo tom de voz. Não entendia o quê estava acontecendo, em um momento conversavam normalmente, no outro Quinn partia para cima dela, com aquele ar de desejo. A deixando confusa com seus sentimentos.

Quinn solta um pesado suspiro, e ainda com seu olhar sobre os lábios da cantora, diz. "Admita Rach, todos sabemos que Bacon é bem melhor." Inconscientemente, ou não, Quinn começa a se inclinar. "Admita quê escolhi o melhor nome, e que seu nome é Bacon." Diz provocativa em um sussurro, levantando seu olhar.

"Quinn..." Olha diretamente aos olhos da loira. _Desejo_ estava estampado nos olhos avelãs, e por alguns segundos a morena se permite perder-se neles. A atriz passa a se inclinar ainda mais, de modo com que seu nariz passasse a tocar o de Rachel, milímetros era o quê distanciavam suas bocas. Sua mão, que até agora estava depositada sobre a parede, ao lado da cabeça da cantora, vai automaticamente a sua cintura. Rachel engole em seco, aguardando ansiosamente o toque de seus lábios.

Mas nada acontece, Quinn só fica ali parada, segurando-a, com seus narizes se tocando, e uma curta distância entre seus lábios.

Rachel fecha seus olhos, rapidamente, e respira fundo, recolhendo forças para fazer seu seguinte movimento. Abre os olhos, e adota uma expressão séria, retomando sua postura. "Eu admito quê o nome dele é..." Tenta continuar com a brincadeira, controlando seu tom de voz, para que ele soasse descontraído. Mesmo que naquele momento estivesse sofrendo uma imensa batalha interna. "Tony. E eu escolhi o melhor nome." Se afasta de Quinn, calmamente, e volta a cortar seus legumes como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Enquanto Quinn continua no mesmo lugar, paralisada, com suas mãos em sua própria cintura, olhando para o chão, se repreendendo. Não entendia o porquê havia agido daquela maneira, era algo que não conseguia explicar nem para si mesma. Mas mesmo assim, portava uma expressão de puro desgosto. Por que Rachel não a beijou?!

Queria que a morena fosse quem tomasse a iniciativa. Queria ter certeza que a cantora realmente desejava aquilo, como ela desejara naquele instante. E não fosse se arrepender no momento em que seus lábios se tocassem, por isso ficou esperando que a cantora fizesse algo. Mas como sempre, nada aconteceu.

Suspirando profundamente, ela se recompõe decidida a ignorar seus desejos, e agir como Rachel. Como se tudo estivesse bem, e aquele momento não tivesse acontecido.

**X**

"... Será ótimo para elas serem vistas por lá. O restaurante acaba de ser inaugurado, e só a alta sociedade o frequenta." Kurt explica, saindo do elevador, e se direcionando ao corredor que leva até o apartamento de sua cliente.

"E como faremos para conseguir reservas se já está lotado?" Pergunta Santana, o seguindo pelo corredor. Foi com o agente ao apartamento da morena para dar algumas noticias e ordens a Quinn, e assim que terminasse, iria voltar para o apartamento de Kurt – onde sua namorada e ela estavam _hospedadas_ – para jantar com a dançarina, que havia ficado lá, para preparar o jantar.

"O pai da Rachel é amigo do dono, é só mencionarmos o nome da Rach, e teremos uma reserva." Explica, sorrindo orgulhosamente. Chega a frente ao apartamento da cantora, e rapidamente pega sua chave, no bolso de sua calça Marc Jacobs. Abrindo a porta, percebe um silêncio no local, e franze o cenho. Quando Quinn estava por perto, geralmente ou as duas ficavam na sala assistindo filmes e séries, ou ficavam na cozinha conversando.

Estranhando aquele silêncio, ele entra na sala, começando a procurar com seu olhar as atrizes. Olha pelo corredor que leva até o quarto da morena, e percebe que a porta estava aberta. Sinal que já havia saído de lá, para seu alívio. Começa a andar pelo corredor, e logo chega a frente à suíte da cantora. Não a encontra. Suspirando, dá meia volta, e alguns passos até parar em frente ao quarto de hospedes, ocupado por Quinn, que também não estava lá.

Mordendo seu lábio inferior, volta pelo corredor, entrando novamente na sala, onde Santana já não estava mais. Franzido o cenho, ele escuta um pequeno ronco, e desvia sua atenção para o lugar de onde veio o barulho. Olhando para debaixo do piano de Rachel, encontra o filhote de cachorro, dormindo profundamente.

"Kurt?" Dando meia volta, encontra com Rachel o olhando curiosamente, parada ao lado do sofá.

"Oh, onde você estava? Estava lhe procurando..." Se aproxima da cantora, lhe dando um pequeno abraço. Por um momento, havia se preocupado, pensando que Pearl havia voltado no apartamento, e convencido Rachel a sair com ela. Fazendo com quê Quinn se irritasse e também saísse sozinha. Ah, ele e suas teorias...

"Eu estava na cozinha, preparando o jantar." Explica, achando o comportamento de seu agente bastante estranho.

"E a Quinn?" Pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas, sutilmente.

"Está na cozinha também... Com a Santana." Ela o olha seriamente. "Você está bem?"

"Sim. Ótimo." Responde rapidamente. "Eu vim ver como você estava e para já planejarmos nossa semana." Declara, se sentando no sofá.

A morena senta ao seu lado, ainda estranhando aquele comportamento. Não era normal ele agir assim quando Pearl estava envolvida em algo. Geralmente, ele estaria gritando nesse momento, acusando-a, dizendo que iria tomar medidas drásticas para lhe manter afastada, e até proibindo-a de frequentar alguns lugares, temendo que encontrasse sua ex, ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa, não _ver_ como ela estava e planejar sua semana. "Ok?!"

"Bem, amanhã, começaremos bem cedo..." Passa uma mão por seu cabelo, antes de dizer seus planos. "Quero que você ande por algum parque de Manhattan com a Quinn, depois quero que almocem fora e façam algumas compras em qualquer shopping. À tarde passem por algum outro parque, só para ficarem sentadas e conversando. Depois venham para casa e se arrumem. Tenho excelentes planos para vocês a noite." Dá um pequeno sorriso para sua cliente.

"Vocês precisão e vão jantarem fora amanhã. Quero que apareçam nesse novo restaurante, será excelente para a nossa publicidade." Olha expectante para a morena. Iria dar espaço a sua cliente e ignorar o assunto de Pearl... Por agora. Focando toda sua atenção no PR.

"Não podemos." Diz Rachel, nervosamente. "A Quinn vai comprar tickets para assistirmos Once amanhã à noite, e temos planos para passar o dia juntas, fazendo outras coisas." Não sabia se o que planejaram realmente iria acontecer, não depois daquele momento na cozinha, mas estava disposta a não deixar o ocorrido, ou quase ocorrido, ficar entre elas e a amizade que tinham.

Kurt a olha desentendido, sua boca estava levemente aberta, sem emitir qualquer som. Por essa, ele com certeza não esperava.

Enquanto isso na cozinha, Quinn e Santana estavam ao redor da mesa, ambas tomando um pouco de sopa.

"Devo admitir quê está até gostosa." Diz Santana, levando a colher a sua boca.

Quinn assente com a cabeça. Estava bastante calada para o gosto de sua agente, e parecia estar em outro lugar, mal prestando atenção a ela e em o quê dizia. Portava uma expressão facial pensativa.

"Então, você vai me dizer o quê aconteceu ou eu terei que lhe forçar?" Pergunta, já perdendo sua paciência.

"Hum?" Quinn levanta o olhar de seu prato de sopa para sua agente, franzindo o cenho.

"O quê aconteceu para você ficar assim? Eu percebi certa tensão entre você e a Rachel... Isso é por causa daquela vadia?" Aparentemente todos adoraram o apelido de Kurt para a tatuadora. Olha curiosamente para a loira, a espera de uma resposta.

"O quê? Não..." Passa suas mãos por sua face, em sinal de frustração. Dá um pesado suspiro, pesando se deveria ou não dizer a sua agente o que aconteceu. Decidindo que não deveria, pois não aconteceu nada, somente _quase, _ela olha fixamente para a latina, com um minúsculo sorriso forçado. "Nada aconteceu, Santana." O quê era verdade. "Eu só estou cansada pela viagem..."

"Quinn, eu não sou boba. Sei que ocorreu algo para lhe deixar assim." Cruza os braços, e se aconchega mais em seu assento.

Vendo que não haveria maneira de tirar a atenção de sua agente daquele assunto, ela decide justificar seu comportamento, com uma pequena verdade. "Só estou preocupada com a Rach, quero dizer, aquela _mulher_ aparece aqui sem mais nem menos, querendo falar com ela, como se tivesse o direito de estar aqui." Começa a se explicar, nervosamente. Podia sentir seu humor alterar somente por mencionar a tatuadora.

Santana lha lança um olhar curioso, e assente com a cabeça para si mesma. "Aham. Sei." A latina volta a tomar sua sopa, deixando Quinn desentendida pelo seu comportamento. "Não se preocupe Quinn, aquela vadia não fará nada contra sua _namorada._" A loira a olha interrogativa, mas ela muda de assunto. "Eu vim aqui para lhe dar algumas noticias." Diz, ainda mastigando um legume.

"E...?" Quinn pergunta, também voltando a tomar sua sopa. Mesmo que odiasse, deveria admitir quê estava boa.

"Uma produtora está interessada em Broken." Olha para sua cliente, que a olhava incrédula. Dá um sorriso presunçoso, e continua. "Eu recebi uma mensagem do Jason." Se refere ao escritor – produtor – diretor do filme. "Ele me disse que terá uma reunião daqui alguns dias com os responsáveis pela produtora, e quê há grandes chances do filme ser comprado por eles."

"Isso é incrível." Diz Quinn, entusiasmada.

"Sim. E não é só isso..." Diz Santana, com um olhar malicioso. Ela tira de sua bolsa, depositada ao lado da cadeira, uma revista, e a joga por cima da mesa. "Abra na página dez, há algo que possa lhe interessar." Dá um sorriso misterioso.

Rapidamente a atriz alcança pela revista, e ao abrir na página desejada, arregala os olhos, pasmada. _"Quinn Fabray, a mais nova na lista das mais jovens e talentosas atrizes da América." _Dizia o título da matéria. Ela lança um olhar sério para a latina. Não entendia nada daquilo.

"Isso é obra do Porcelana." Dá um grande sorriso. "Depois que ele ficou sabendo sobre o quê aconteceu lá na Fox, semana passada, ele entrou em contato com suas fontes e fez de tudo para que focassem em sua carreira. E não com quem você namorasse." A agente declara, calmamente. "Kurt conseguiu várias matérias sobre você." E era verdade, o rapaz fez com quê seus contatos publicassem sobre a carreira da atriz em sites sobre celebridades, blogs, revistas e até em uma seção de jornal.

"Meu Deus, Santana. Eu não acredito que ele tenha feito isso." A loira sentia tanta vontade de chorar de felicidade naquele momento. Mas segurava suas lágrimas, não queria parecer uma _boba emotiva. _"Isso é simplesmente incrível. Eu não tenho palavras para agradecê-lo." Diz, com um sorriso tímido.

Finalmente depois de um dia horrível e confuso, recebia boas noticias. Estava extremamente grata ao agente pelo quê fez. E isso só lhe dava mais vontade de fazer de tudo para quê esse PR desse certo, e assim mostrar a Kurt que não falhou ao escolhê-la.

**X**

"Acredito que este seja o próximo passo. Com a aparição de Pearl, e essa história com o Chris, devemos manter os olhos bem abertos, e não permitir nenhum passo em falso. Precisamos insistir com a mídia e consequentemente com o público, que o namoro delas está indo bem mais do quê sério." Declara Kurt, antes de dar um pequeno gole em seu café.

Era manhã, e ambos agentes decidiram sair e discutir sobre a carreira das atrizes. Por isso, agora se encontravam em uma cafeteria, sentados ao redor de uma mesa bem no fundo do local, afastados de qualquer outro cliente ou funcionário que pudesse escutá-los.

"Eu concordo." Diz Santana, depositando sua xícara de café expresso sobre a mesa. "Tem alguma ideia do quê deveríamos fazer para passar essa imagem?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente.

"Acredito que precisamos trazer as armas pesadas." Diz pensativo. Ao ver o olhar intrigado da latina, ele declara. "A família." Kurt dá um pequeno sorriso presunçoso. Era uma excelente ideia. "Talvez pudéssemos passar a envolver os amigos mais íntimos, e depois alguns parentes, como primos e primas, até chegarmos a envolver os pais." Dá um gole em seu café, antes de continuar. "Seria muito bom para nós, se Quinn fosse vista andando por aí com Hiram ou Leroy. E seria melhor ainda, se Rachel fosse vista fazendo compras com a mãe de Quinn. E seria excelente, se elas fossem vistas jantando com os pais, em um clima bem familiar."

"É uma boa ideia." A agente assente com a cabeça. "E como faríamos para isso acontecer? Quinn ainda nem conhece os pais de Rachel."

Kurt dá um pequeno suspiro e começa a explicar. "Pelo que eu percebi das ligações e visitas que eles fazem, eles sabem que a filha está namorando e que está cada vez mais sério. Só não sabem com quem é."

Santana o interrompe, franzindo o cenho, e perguntando desacreditada. "Como não sabem quem é?! O namoro das duas está sendo bastante comentado. Eles não assistem televisão ou têm acesso à internet?!"

"Querida, eles são bastante ocupados." Dá um sorriso debochado. "E Rachel tem feito um excelente trabalho, ocultando quem a namorada é. E prefiro que seja assim pelo momento, até a hora certa para Quinn ser apresentada." Declara, lançando um rápido olhar ao seu redor.

"E quando isso será?" Pergunta impaciente. Precisam agilizar as coisas para obterem essa imagem logo. O quê era necessário, com Pearl e Chris por perto.

"Passando o aniversário de Rachel." Diz determinado, com um olhar malicioso.

"Bom. E sobre nosso outro problema?" Santana se referia a Pearl. "O quê faremos sobre ele?"

"O quê mais me preocupa é o que ela pode chegar a declarar para a mídia." O agente passa uma mão por seu cabelo perfeitamente penteado. "Talvez possa vir com falsas declarações, por isso precisamos estar um passo a frente, prontos para qualquer rumor que ela possa inventar. Precisamos calar a Fox e Pearl ao mesmo tempo." Lança um olhar sério a latina.

Kurt dá mais um gole em seu café, e continua. "Talvez pudéssemos arrumar um grande evento beneficente para elas comparecerem como um casal pela _primeira_ vez. E também aparecerem com anéis de compromissos. E não sei, quem sabe até vazarmos rumores sobre como estão procurando uma _casa familiar_ por algum bairro nobre de NY. Enfim, precisamos continuar insistindo no amor Faberry."

"Acho que teremos provas o suficiente do amor Faberry." Santana diz, com um pequeno sorriso. Estava empolgada com essa nova fase do PR, mal podia esperar para vazar rumores sobre as atrizes. Ah, se ela pudesse, pelo menos, ver a cara de Pearl ao lê-los."Falando nelas, você percebeu certa tensão entre as duas ontem à noite?" Pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Sim, e eu pensei que fosse o único que havia notado." Olha curiosamente para a latina. "Rachel estava bastante inquieta ontem à noite, e Quinn parecia bastante distraída." E era verdade, depois de terminar sua conversa com sua melhor amiga, o agente foi para a cozinha, onde depois de agradecê-lo várias vezes, Quinn se comportou como se nem estivesse ali, estava completamente distraída, enquanto Rachel não parava quieta e parecia bem desconfortável, bem mais do quê no inicio do_ namoro_. Kurt observou que as duas nem trocavam olhares. O clima estava tenso entre elas, e ele se perguntava o por que.

"Algo ocorreu para elas ficarem assim..." A latina leva uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás de sua orelha. "Quando eu perguntei o que houve para Quinn, ela só me disse que estava preocupada com Rachel por causa da Pearl, mas meu terceiro olho mexicano me diz que não é só isso."

"E o quê poderia ser?"

"Pense comigo Kurt." Arqueia as sobrancelhas, lançando um olhar malicioso para o agente. "As duas estavam cada vez mais próximas. Interagindo, sem ao menos, mandarmos. No aeroporto, Quinn não se aguentava de ansiedade, e quando você chegou e ela percebeu que Rachel não foi o desapontamento dela era bem visível." Suspira contente ao ver a expressão de Kurt, ele parecia estar entendendo sua linha de pensamento. "E quando chegamos ao apartamento da Berry, e ela viu a Pearl... Wow, eu devo admitir quê aquilo foi _hot_, as duas pareciam prontas para uma briga para marcar o território."

Kurt assente com a cabeça, tudo aquilo era verdade. "É óbvio que algo está acontecendo entre as duas. Só não sei se isso é bom ou ruim para nós." Declara Santana, cruzando os braços.

"Ontem quando eu falei para a Rach de nossos planos para hoje, ela disse que não poderia realizá-los, pois já havia feito planos com a Quinn." Diz o agente com um ar pensativo.

"Eu não sei Kurt, mas estou suspeitando sobre essas duas. E não é de agora. Desde LA, as coisas têm ficado diferentes, mais íntimas, e como disse, eu não sei se é algo bom ou ruim para nós."

"Eu vou averiguar o quê é." Diz determinado. Não deixaria nada estragar seus planos, mesmo que isso significasse ficar contra as atrizes.

**X**

Depois de seu café com Santana, Kurt ligou para Rachel, e exigiu que ela deixasse o quê estava fazendo e o encontrasse em seu apartamento. Aproveitando que a latina e sua namorada haviam saído, ele teria uma séria conversa com sua cliente, iria descobrir hoje o quê estava acontecendo.

Assim quê agora, estava sentado no sofá de sua sala, olhando seriamente para a morena sentada ao seu lado, que ainda não tinha respondido sua pergunta. "Então Rach, você vai me dizer o quê houve?"

Rachel solta um profundo suspiro. "Não ocorreu nada Kurt."

"Então, porque você e Quinn estavam agindo daquela maneira?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, impacientemente.

"Que maneira?" Se faz de desentendida, cruzando os braços.

"Daquela maneira estranha." Explica, gesticulando com suas mãos. "Rachel, você estava bem mais desconfortável do quê estava no inicio desse PR. E Quinn estava distraída, agindo como se nem estivesse ali. Estou preocupado, pois agora, mais do quê nunca preciso que vocês atuem como um casal apaixonado."

Ao não receber uma resposta de sua cliente, que dissimulava observar uma parede a sua frente, com o olhar perdido, ele pergunta. "Isso é por causa da Pearl?"

"Quê?" A cantora franze o cenho, desviando sua atenção ao agente. "Kurt, isso não tem nada a ver com a Pearl."

"Tem a ver como o quê então?" A olha intrigado. "Me explique Rachel, pois precisamos de uma solução para isso. Não podemos ter mais contratempos agora."

Mordendo seu lábio inferior, ela diz nervosamente. "Quinn e eu tivemos um momento, e acho que por isso, estamos confusas." Se explica, tentando convencer a si mesma que essa é a realidade. Foi só um _momento_, e nada mais.

"Quê momento?" Pergunta rapidamente. Seu coração acelerava a espera de uma resposta.

"Nós quase nos beijamos." Diz, envergonhada, desviando seu olhar para o chão.

O agente arregala os olhos, e sua voz acaba saindo mais aguda do quê já é. "O quê?"

"O quê você ouviu, Kurt. Tivemos um momento, e isso levou a outro, e quase ocorreu um beijo, mas no fim, nada aconteceu." Dá de ombros, tentando aparentar calma.

"Rach, isso é... Wow. Eu não tenho palavras." Diz genuinamente confuso. Há um pesado silêncio entre eles, até ele o quebrar. "Você gosta dela?" Olha curiosamente para sua melhor amiga, observando atenciosamente sua reação.

"O quê? Claro que não." A cantora se defende, respondendo rápido demais Kurt observa. "Quero dizer, gosto dela, sim, mas como amiga."

"Tem certeza que é só assim?" Pergunta incerto.

"Claro que sim, Kurt. Temos um contrato e não sou nem serei boba o bastante para arruiná-lo com sentimentos." Leva uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás de sua orelha. "Quinn e eu somos amigas. E nada mais."

"Ok. Se você diz." Sua cliente consente com a cabeça. "Só tome cuidado Rach, eu não quero mais problemas com esse PR. Não deixe que _esse momento_ arruíne nossos planos." Já tinha problemas demais com os outros, não poderia ter problemas entre as _envolvidas_.

Rachel lhe oferece um minúsculo sorriso. "Pode deixar Kurt. Só estamos confusas. Acho que nos deixamos levar e o beijo acabou quase acontecendo, mas não se preocupe, não deixaremos que esse momento fique entre nós e nossos planos." Diz seriamente. Estava decidida a não deixar aquilo ficar entre elas, e assim que chegasse em casa conversaria com Quinn, e deixariam aquele momento confuso para trás. E tudo voltaria ao normal. Ou isso era o quê ela queria crer...

**X**

Chegando a seu apartamento, e abrindo a porta, vê Quinn sentada no sofá, com Tony deitado no assento ao seu lado. A atriz estava bastante concentrada no programa que passava na televisão, e Rachel fica ali parada, observando-a.

Desde aquele momento na cozinha, as coisas estavam bastante confusas para a cantora. Por mais que uma parte dela, dizia que fez a coisa certa em se afastar, outra, uma parte maior, a torturava com pensamentos de como seria sentir os lábios de Quinn sobre os seus. De como seria beijar a loira, de verdade, sem câmeras e um público observando-as. Sentiria as mesmas coisas, que sente quando se beijam em frente às câmeras? Seria melhor ou seria pior?

Morde seu lábio inferior, frustrada. Deveria parar com esses pensamentos. Aquele momento havia passado, e com certeza, não deveria se repetir. Agora teria que focar em fazer com quê essa tensão entre elas sumisse, e voltassem a aquela intimidade que conseguiram em LA, e esquecer sobre qualquer _quase_ beijo.

A morena fecha a porta, e suspira pesadamente. Estava disposta a conversar com Quinn e resolver as coisas.

Ao escutar a porta sendo fechada, a atriz desvia sua atenção da televisão, para a porta, encontrando o olhar de Rachel sobre ela. A loira lhe oferece um pequeno sorriso desconcertado. Estava genuinamente desconfortável com toda aquela situação. Não conseguia olhar para Rachel sem pensar naquele momento da cozinha, e de como teria sido, se elas realmente tivessem se beijado. Por mais que tentasse agir naturalmente, não conseguia. Tudo quê queria era sentir como seria beijar Rachel de verdade. Assim que estava decidida a manter certa distância, e não estragar as coisas entre elas. Não queria deixar à morena mais desconfortável com a situação, e não queria se envergonhar. Já que _claramente _era a única que desejava aquilo.

Limpando a garganta, desajeitada. Ela se levanta, hesitantemente. Rachel estava toda arrumada com seus skinny jeans escuro, uma blusa bata rosa de renda e botas de cano curto de salto, enquanto ela usava um short jeans e camiseta preta velha, descalço, e com seus óculos. Passa uma mão por seu cabelo, tentando alisá-lo. "Você está bem?" Pergunta, percebendo que o olhar da morena ainda estava sobre ela. O clima estava pesado, e aquele olhar de Rachel a deixava nervosa.

Rachel não responde com palavras, só fica observando-a atentamente. Sentia certa raiva naquele momento por Quinn agir toda fofa com ela, quando deveriam estar conversando. Mesmo assim a morena, assente com a cabeça, distraidamente.

Quinn umedece os lábios, e a cantora observa o movimento. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo novamente. Era para elas voltarem à normalidade, não _ficarem_ percebendo como um simples umedecer de lábios era sexy.

"Rach..." Diz a loira em uma voz rouca, tentando chamar sua atenção, que ainda estava sobre seus lábios.

Em um momento _perturbado_, Rachel se aproxima perigosamente da atriz. Olhando-a seriamente. Quinn, desentendida, por aquele comportamento, arqueia as sobrancelhas.

"Isso não significa _nada_..." Murmura a cantora, se aproximando ainda mais. Em um piscar de olhos, ela leva suas mãos a face de Quinn, e deposita seus lábios sobre os da loira. Por alguns segundos, a atriz só fica parada, surpresa pelo beijo, mas logo começa a corresponder, automaticamente levando suas mãos a cintura da morena.

Rachel passa a mover seus lábios, e Quinn segue seus movimentos, aprofundando o beijo. As mãos que seguravam seu rosto, a segura com um pouco mais de força. A cantora passa sua língua pelo lábio inferior da atriz, pedindo permissão para invadir sua boca, que logo lhe é concedida.

Quando suas línguas se tocam, há uma pequena batalha, mas logo Quinn concede o controle a Rachel. Adorava quando a morena se mostrava dominante, era algo raro de se ver, e geralmente só acontecia quando estavam se beijando, assim que alegremente a deixava controlar o beijo. Quinn se sentia sobre as nuvens naquele momento, nenhum beijo que deram, havia se sentido assim. Esse beijo era o melhor que já tiveram. Era tão diferente. Era real. Rachel estava beijando-a por que queria, não porque alguém mandou.

A loira solta um pequeno gemido ao pensar nisso, e dá um leve aperto na cintura da cantora, aproveitando para unir mais seus corpos, trazendo-a mais uns milímetros para perto. Aquilo era o céu. Se fosse um sonho que, por favor, não acordasse tão cedo. Naquele momento, as palavras de Rachel antes do beijo nem tinham importância.

A cantora a beijava com tudo quê tinha, e o ar estava começando a ser necessário, mas querendo adiar a separação por mais alguns longos segundos, Quinn passa a chupar a língua de Rachel, obtendo um gemido rouco em aprovação. Não conseguindo se controlar acaba dando um pequeno sorriso presunçoso sobre os lábios da morena. _Droga_, aquilo se sentia muito bem. Logo, Rachel passa a diminuir o ritmo do beijo, acalmando-o. Para seu desgosto.

O beijo feroz acaba se tornando em um encostar de lábios, até Rachel se afastar, ainda com os olhos fechados. Aquilo estava perigoso demais, fora de controle, estava _errado, _na opinião da cantora. Limpando a garganta de maneira desajeitada, e abrindo os olhos, encontrando com o olhar questionador de Quinn, ela faz um movimento com a cabeça, negando algo para si mesma, antes de sair da sala, andando rapidamente em direção ao seu quarto.

Deixando uma Quinn completamente desentendida. _O quê foi tudo isso?_

* * *

Olá pessoas, como vão? Sorry pela demora para postar, mas essas semanas têm sido bastante corridas, e esse cap foi bem difícil de sair... Principalmente esse último ato. Mas para tentar me redimir, estão aí 19 páginas no Word... Anyway, espero que tenham gostado, sorry por qualquer erro. Capítulo com muitos feelings confusos, principalmente por conta de Rachel e Kurt... Ele é ou não Faberry shipper?! Decida-se pessoa. E aí o quê acharam da Pearl? Aquela bitch ... Infelizmente, acredito que o próximo cap vai demorar a sair, já que semana que vem é minha última semana no trabalho e preciso de um descanso também né, assim que provavelmente próximo cap só domingo que vem, mas vamos ver, talvez eu consiga postar antes... Anyway, próximo cap aniversário da Rachel...

Cams: Aí está o beijo diferente ao que me referi ;) espero que tenha gostado. XxBre.

Daniela: Obrigada Dani, fico muito feliz em saber que tenha gostado :) Sim! E nos próximos cap teremos mais disso, é importante ver como Rach se sente sobre tudo isso... Haha daqui alguns caps veremos o quê essa dupla vai 'aprontar' com a Fox. Também acho isso, e Rachel, com certeza, pensa o mesmo, lol, e ela 'discutirá' com Tony sobre o Chris daqui alguns caps... Eu também, e com certeza, teremos mais disso depois ;) ainda mais porque Rach sendo 'namorada' dela, merece spoilers. Hahaha sinto muito ter demorado para postar, mas só mais uma semana e meia, e aí estarei livre para postar quando quiser! XxBre.

Accionario: Ok. Devo admitir que você me surpreendeu com essa linha de pensamento, mas isso não tem nada a ver com a situação. Veja bem, essa frase foi um exagero de Pearl, uma maneira para que ela pudesse chamar a atenção da cantora. Cassandra e Pearl não têm envolvimento algum aqui, são 'casos' completamente diferentes. E Cassandra agiu daquela maneira, pois esse é o jeito 'intenso' dela. Nada mais. E obrigado por dar sua opinião.

Nos vemos - lemos - na próxima. Até mais. XxBre.


	15. Chapter 15

Vamos fingir que é 18 de dezembro. Eu, vergonhosamente, era para ter escrito e postado essa capítulo no ano passado, em dezembro mesmo, mas bem devido ao trabalho não consegui, infelizmente, e acabou saindo só agora. Mas aí está. E só para constar, esse cap tem duas partes, essa é a primeira e o próximo será a segunda parte, e não focaremos em nenhum feriado (Natal e Ano Novo) é só no niver da Rachel mesmo e pronto. Moving on...

* * *

**19 de dezembro, em alguma hora da manhã. **

Ela puxa a coberta, na tentativa de cobrir sua cabeça, para se livrar dos raios de sol que invadiam o quarto. Dando um profundo suspiro, afunda mais sua cabeça no travesseiro. Sabia que ainda era cedo, já que havia se acostumado a acordar sempre no mesmo horário, mas hoje, realmente, não sentia vontade de levantar. Se move na cama, separando suas pernas. Estranhando ao sentir que atingiu algo macio no outro lado da cama. Ainda com os olhos fechados, levanta sua cabeça do travesseiro, antes de vira-la para um dos lados. Se arrepende do movimento rapidamente, já que sente uma imensa dor de cabeça. Leva suas mãos as suas têmporas, e começa a massageá-las.

Escuta um pequeno suspiro, o quê chama sua atenção, já que supostamente deveria estar no quarto, sozinha. Abrindo seus olhos lentamente, percebe que do outro lado da cama há um corpo. Senta na cama bruscamente, levando o lençol consigo, olhando ao seu redor, desentendida. Não reconhecia o quarto. Isso não podia estar acontecendo, não. Oh meu Deus, o quê Santana faria se descobrisse que ela dormiu com outra pessoa. Oh meu Deus, o quê Rachel faria se descobrisse isso?! A cantora ficaria devastada, afinal, confiou nela, e Quinn jurou que não a faria se arrepender de fazer esse PR com ela. Não quer nem pensar em quê Kurt faria... Sua carreira está acabada.

Fecha os olhos, apertando-os com uma força desnecessária, se amaldiçoando por ter feito isso. Que bela maneira de estragar os planos que tinha para Rachel e ela. Suspira frustrada, e nega com a cabeça. Naquele momento estava se odiando, e não ajudava em nada a dor de cabeça que não a deixava pensar direito. Não conseguia se lembrar de absolutamente nada da noite anterior.

Prende sua respiração, ao sentir o corpo ao seu lado se mover. A pessoa estava com as cobertas até sobre sua cabeça, assim que não dava para identificá-la, mas Quinn já suspeitava que fosse uma desconhecida com quem se _engraçou _e acabou quebrando uma das cláusulas do contrato. Morde seu lábio inferior, nervosamente, e passa a olhar para a parede a sua frente, com o olhar perdido, pensando em o quê deveria fazer.

"Oh meu Deus..." Escuta uma voz aguda dizer. "O quê você está fazendo aqui?" Surpresa, ela desvia sua atenção para a pessoa ao lado. Rapidamente, sua expressão facial se torna aliviada ao ver de quem se tratava. Kurt. Havia passado a noite com ele. Espera...

"OMG." Quinn olha sob os lençóis e percebe que só estava de roupa íntima.

"Isso é um pesadelo." Diz o agente, se levantando, e revelando que só estava de cueca.

"Me diz, por favor, como eu vim parar aqui e porque você só está de cueca?" Tenta manter a calma, olhando envergonhada para um dos lados, não querendo ver o corpo de Kurt.

"Eu não sei." Dá de ombros.

"Como não sabe?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, impacientemente, lançando seu olhar ao agente.

"Eu não sei. Não me lembro de muita coisa. Eu só me lembro da festa de Rach, de beber várias doses de whisky, e só..." Kurt leva suas mãos até sua face, cobrindo-a, e soltando um frustrado suspiro. Logo, ele retira suas mãos, e olha espantado para Quinn. "Se – será que nós fizemos... você sabe?" Diz, sem realmente terminar a pergunta, envergonhado.

"Mas eu sou gay!"

**X**

**18 de dezembro, durante a manhã. **

"Eu tenho notícias!" Grita Santana, entusiasmada, invadindo o apartamento de Rachel, assim que Kurt abre a porta. Percebe que sua cliente, está sentada no sofá, lendo um livro, com Bacon deitado sobre suas pernas.

Kurt entra sem dizer nada, já se direcionando rapidamente a cozinha. Precisava de café, e o mais rápido possível, para poder se sentir como um s_er humano _nessa hora da manhã. Brittany entra no apartamento, mas _se joga _em uma das poltronas, deitando-se, sem ao menos dizer um '_oi' _a Quinn. Aparentemente, _certas_ pessoas passaram a noite _festando_.

A loira desvia a atenção do livro a sua agente, arqueando as sobrancelhas, curiosamente. Era manhã, muito cedo ainda por sinal, assim que era _muito _estranho ver Santana tão empolgada nessa hora. "Bom dia para você também, S. Vejo que estamos de bom humor..." Comenta sarcasticamente, depositando o livro no assento ao lado, e ajeitando seus óculos de grau.

"Bom dia, Quinn. Na verdade, excelente dia, Quinn." A latina dá um grande sorriso, o que faz a atriz estranhar. Aquilo definitivamente não era normal. Santana passa a caminhar pela sala do apartamento, olhando tudo curiosamente, sob o atento olhar de Quinn.

"Então, você não tinha notícias?" Pergunta depois de um breve silêncio entre elas, desviando sua atenção de sua agente a dançarina, que estava quase dormindo deitada na poltrona.

"O quê você acha de NY, Quinn?" Santana, que até agora olhava pela grande janela de vidro da sala, olha por cima de seu ombro, observando sua cliente. "É uma bela cidade, não é mesmo?!" Volta sua atenção a janela, observando as ruas, atentamente. "A capital do dinheiro..." Murmura com um contente suspiro.

A atriz franze o cenho. Realmente havia algo errado com sua agente. "Santana?!"

"Passaremos mais algumas semanas em NY, Quinn. Mais semanas do quê planejado." Diz, cruzando os braços, ainda olhando pela janela.

"Ok?!" Incerta, olha para a latina, se perguntando o quê estava acontecendo ali.

"Droga Quinn, agora é à hora quê você me pergunta o por que. Você nunca coopera com meus momentos." Reclama, de forma exasperada.

Tudo o que Quinn pensava naquele momento era quê se sua agente havia bebido ontem à noite, ela continuava sob os efeitos do álcool. "Ok. Por quê?" Pergunta, revirando os olhos.

"Porque Broken foi comprado. A produtora comprou os direitos autorais do _nosso _filme!" Declara, dando um grande sorriso, olhando atentamente para Quinn. "Ainda não sabemos muitos detalhes, mas Jason me ligou, e disse que voltaremos a gravar o filme. Dessa vez em um set de verdade, e haverá algumas mudanças no script." Explica se aproximando de sua cliente, e sentando ao seu lado no sofá. Toda a filmagem do filme ocorreu em um pequeno galpão alugado por Jason e seus colegas de faculdade, assim que seria bom regravá-lo em um verdadeiro set.

"Isso é incrível... Eu não posso acreditar." Diz, sorrindo timidamente. Era tão bom saber que mesmo depois de seu fiasco na Fox, ainda tinha oportunidades como esta. "Quem comprou o filme?"

"Isabelle alguma coisa..." Declara, dando de ombros, tirando importância do assunto. "Enfim, o quê importa é que agora seremos famosas. Já posso escutar o dinheiro caindo na minha conta bancária." Diz Santana com um sorriso debochado.

"Vejo que você contou as excelentes notícias a ela." Kurt entra na sala, e ao ver Santana assentir com a cabeça, continua. "Ótimo. Parabéns Quinn, você merece isso e muito mais, e seu filme será um sucesso. Teremos muita publicidade, eu farei com quê isso aconteça." Diz determinado, antes de dar um pequeno gole em seu café. "Ok, agora vamos prosseguir, pois temos um dia cheio pela frente." Respira fundo, e começa a dar as ordens.

"Vocês três." Indica para as três mulheres, mesmo que Brittany estivesse dormindo. "Vão cuidar da festa. Não se preocupem, pois está tudo organizado. Só preciso que estejam lá, verificando tudo, enquanto o pessoal da decoração arruma o local. E como publicidade nunca é demais, quero que você tire várias fotos, Quinn, como se você fosse quem está organizando tudo. Precisamos levar a crer que você quem preparou toda a festa. Ainda mais com Jillian, Kate, Jesse e Puck por perto." Como a festa seria no restaurante de Puck, os amigos estariam lá ajudando a cuidar de alguns preparativos para a festa surpresa.

Santana arqueia as sobrancelhas, olhando desafiadoramente ao agente. "E você fará o quê?" Não gostava que lhe dessem ordens.

"Eu preciso distrair a Rachel. Por isso, marquei um jantar com os pais dela." Diz, se sentando na poltrona ao lado da que Brittany ocupava. Tinha tudo planejado, e torcia para que desse tudo certo, ainda mais quando fosse à hora de dizer a Rachel que deveriam buscar Quinn no restaurante de Puck, pois _a loira _supostamente havia passado o dia com ele. Essa era a justificativa que havia inventado para fazer com quê a morena fosse ao restaurante.

"Por falar nisso, cadê ela?" A latina pergunta, olhando ao seu redor. Geralmente, nesse horário a cantora sempre estava se exercitando ou andando pelo apartamento, fazendo as coisas _estranhas_ que sempre fazia.

"Ainda está dormindo." Diz Quinn, rapidamente. Ajeitando os óculos sobre seu nariz. Desde aquele beijo há quatro dias, as coisas estavam meio tensas entre elas, Rachel sempre estava ignorando-a, só falando com ela quando era realmente necessário, em certos momentos parecia que as coisas finalmente iriam melhorar, quando a cantora voltava a ser amigável com ela, falando sobre seu dia ou sobre Bacon, até Rachel voltar a se fechar. Era como uma montanha russa. E aquilo a estava cansando. Mas mesmo assim, estava decidida a descobrir o quê a morena realmente queria com ela. Por isso tinha um plano, e faria com quê ele fosse colocado em prática assim que possível.

"É... Rachel sempre dorme até tarde no dia de seu aniversário. É o único dia em que ela quebra sua rotina de sempre acordar cedo." Explica Kurt, dando de ombros, e logo voltando a dar ordens às garotas, decido a fazer com quê a festa de Rachel fosse a melhor festa que ela já tivera, tanto aos olhos de sua cliente como os da mídia e público.

**X**

**18 de dezembro, durante a tarde. **

"Eu não acredito que enquanto o Porcelana está por aí fazendo compras com a _Raquel_, eu estou aqui fazendo o trabalho pesado." Diz Santana, sentada em uma das cadeiras ao redor de uma das mesas reservadas para a festa no restaurante, lixando as unhas.

Depois de um _brunch_ que tiveram no apartamento da cantora, o grupo se separou. Kurt conseguiu convencer a morena a ir fazer compras com ele, enquanto a agente, sua namorada e Quinn _enrolaram_ um tempo pelo apartamento até dar a hora combinada para virem ao restaurante.

Quinn deposita no chão as duas cadeiras que carregava, limpando o suor que escorria por sua testa com o dorso de sua mão esquerda. Lança um olhar sério a sua agente. "Você, desde quê chegamos, não fez nada a não ser reclamar. Assim quê encontre algo para fazer ou volte para o apartamento."

"Uhm... Alguém está bem irritada." Comenta Jillian, entrando no salão principal do restaurante, que estava sendo transformado. As mesas estavam sendo movidas para os lados, fazendo com quê o meio do salão fosse transformado em uma pista de dança.

"Cala a boca." Kate murmura para quê somente sua amiga lhe escutasse. "Olá, eu sou a Kate." Dá um grande sorriso, estendendo sua mão para que Santana a pegasse.

"E aí?" Diz a latina, sem ao menos levantar seu olhar, estava bastante ocupada tirando a _ponta_ torta de uma de suas unhas.

A atriz limpa a garganta desajeitada, e passa uma mão por seu cabelo rapidamente, tentando ajeitá-lo, e aparentar apresentável. "Olá, eu sou Quinn Fabray..." Estende sua mão para a mulher mais alta, que a pega educadamente, dando um aperto de mãos.

"É um prazer Quinn, ouvi muito sobre você." Diz com um sorriso simpático.

"Igualmente." Declara à loira dando um sorriso tímido. Será que Rachel havia falado sobre ela para as amigas?! Faz um movimento com a cabeça, querendo afastar esses pensamentos esperançosos, e desvia sua atenção a mulher parada ao lado de Kate, que a observava curiosamente.

Percebendo que sua amiga ainda não havia se apresentado, a morena dá uma cotovelada em sua costela, fazendo com que ela reaja. "Olá, sou a Jillian." Diz, ignorando a mão de Quinn, lançando-a um olhar sério e a cumprimentando com um sutil aceno com a cabeça.

Kate se controla para não revirar os olhos, sempre era a mesma coisa ao conhecer alguém com quem Rachel saía. Jillian considerava a cantora como uma irmã mais nova, por isso, sempre agia de maneira extremamente protetora. Não é preciso nem mencionar como isso só gerou brigas durante o curto relacionamento da cantora com Pearl.

Quinn consente com a cabeça, mordendo seu lábio inferior. Podia sentir o olhar julgador da loira mais velha sobre ela.

"Então, como podemos ajudar?" Pergunta Kate, depositando sua bolsa sobre uma das cadeiras. Tentando acabar com aquela pequena tensão que havia se instalado entre elas.

"Bem, se você quiser, poderia começar ajudando a Britt a colocar os balões em seus lugares." Diz indicando a dançarina no final do salão, em pé em cima de uma cadeira, _colocando_ três balões brancos na parede. Bacon estava ao lado da cadeira, observando-a atentamente, com a língua para fora. Alguns homens com camisetas pretas, com o logotipo de uma empresa, estavam por perto fazendo o mesmo que Brittany.

"Vocês não contrataram organizadores para isso?" Pergunta Jillian, olhando ao seu redor. _Espalhados_ por todo o salão havia pequenos grupos de homens e mulheres, cada grupo fazendo algo diferente, desde a testarem o som, em um palco improvisado no outro lado do salão, a depositarem arranjos de flores sobre as mesas.

"Sim." Responde Quinn. "E decidimos ajudá-los. Como a festa é para _minha_ namorada, e a ideia de uma festa surpresa foi _minha_, nada mais justo." Dá de ombros, tirando a importância do assunto. Não se incomodava nem um pouco em estar ali ajudando a organizar a festa para Rachel, na verdade, aquilo a _emocionava, _estava ansiosa para ver a reação da morena ao descobrir a surpresa.

Jillian abre a boca para falar algo, mas é interrompida por um forte estrondo. Procurando com seu olhar a causa disso, encontra o filhote de cachorro correndo rapidamente, arqueia as sobrancelhas, estranhando aquilo, até perceber que ele havia estourado um balão e se assustara.

Brittany ria da cena, Bacon estava brincando com um balão até mordê-lo com força, e causar seu estouro, o que lhe fez assustar e sair correndo. Ri ainda mais ao ver como o pequeno filhote voltava, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e encontrar outro balão para _brincar. _

"Aquele é seu cachorro?" Pergunta Jillian, depois de passar um tempo observando a nova brincadeira do filhote. Estourar, correr, voltar e morder, até tudo acontecer novamente.

"Sim. Meu e da Rach..." Diz Quinn, desviando sua atenção de Bacon para a loira a sua frente. Kate havia se enturmado com a organizadora que cuidava das mesas, e agora estava ajudando-a mudar as mesas de lugar.

Jillian tinha muitas coisas para falar com Quinn sobre seu namoro com Rachel, mas não era o lugar nem à hora, assim que somente assente com a cabeça, e vai ajudar sua amiga com as mesas.

"Quinn... Vá tirar algumas fotos. E comente algo sobre _hoje_ para os fãs. Precisamos de um pouco de publicidade aqui." Determina Santana em um baixo tom de voz, se levantando de seu assento, e observando as _duas intrusas_, que riam sobre algo que a tal Jillian havia falado.

A atriz consente, e se direciona até onde seu cachorro estava, tira uma foto dele no meio de vários balões brancos e dourados. Não iria postar a foto por agora, afinal Rachel poderia ver e descobrir o que estavam fazendo, deixaria para postar todas as fotos amanhã cedo. Depois de tirar várias fotos dela e Bacon, e até Brittany, ela decide mandar um tweet para sua _namorada_, sabendo muito bem quê a maioria do público esperava por uma declaração de amor.

"_QuinnFabray: Há vinte e quatro anos nasceu uma estrela. A estrela mais brilhante de todas. Minha estrela. Feliz aniversário, MsRachelBerry, eu te amo muito." _

Brittany olha curiosamente para sua amiga, que digitava o tweet com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. "Então Q, o quê você vai dar de presente a Rachie?" Pergunta, chamando a atenção da atriz para si.

"Isso é uma surpresa." Dá uma piscadinha divertida para a dançarina. Depois de muito pensar, acabou se decidindo por comprar algo que Rachel dizia ser seu _favorito._ Mesmo que Bacon e ela, com certeza, odiassem _aquilo_.

"Me desculpe." Diz Jillian, ao se aproximar do trio, olhando diretamente a Brittany. "Eu não acho que nós já nos conhecemos... Eu não iria esquecer um rosto bonito assim." Dá um sorriso presunçoso.

Santana ri debochadamente da tentativa falha de flerte. "Quem é essa pessoa?" Pergunta, olhando para sua melhor amiga.

"Eu sou Jillian McAdams." Se apresenta, lançando seu olhar à latina antes de voltar a Brittany. "Não se esqueça, pois esse é o nome que você estará gritando a noite toda."

"Sério quem é essa pessoa e porque ela está falando com minha namorada?" Olha para Quinn, arqueando as sobrancelhas e cruzando os braços. Ao ver como Jillian olhava para a dançarina, diz com atitude. "Bitch, se você não quiser que eu vá L.A Heights Adjacent no seu traseiro, faça o favor, de desaparecer."

"Heights Adjacent? O quê é isso?"

A agente dá um sorriso malicioso. "Você quer que eu lhe mostre?"

"Ah, eu quero que você me mostre muitas coisas." Jillian morde seu lábio inferior, sedutoramente.

"Jillian, deixe-as em paz." Pede Kate, se aproximando de sua amiga. Jillian fazia tudo só para provocar.

"Isso _Julian _escute sua patroa e nos deixe em paz."

E a tarde toda foi assim, entre provocações de Jillian e Santana, que só fazia com quê as outras três mulheres rissem, já que as duas se provocavam por tudo, até mesmo os mínimos detalhes.

**X**

**18 de dezembro, durante a noite. **

Depois de passar a tarde toda fazendo compras com seu agente, a morena e ele se direcionaram a casa de seus pais, onde agora estavam jantando.

"Onde está essa sua nova namorada, e porque ainda não a conhecemos?" Pergunta Leroy, alcançando pela garrafa de vinho.

A cantora parece considerar a resposta por alguns segundos. "Ela está..." Olha para seu agente. "Está... Está cuidando de alguns assuntos familiares." Essa foi à melhor desculpa que conseguiu. Afinal, não fazia ideia de onde Quinn estava. A loira mal havia falado com ela hoje, e quando o fez, só foi para lhe desejar feliz aniversário e depois disso não a viu mais, já que quando voltou de suas compras com Kurt e passou rapidamente pelo seu apartamento nenhuma das três mulheres estavam por lá. "E ainda acho cedo para vocês conhecê-la." Leva seu guardanapo até o canto de sua boca, limpando-a delicadamente.

"Rachel... Não venha com essas desculpas. Queremos conhecê-la, e o mais rápido possível." Diz Leroy, depositando o guardanapo sobre suas pernas. "A não ser que ela seja como aquela imprestável." Comenta murmurando sobre sua taça de vinho, antes de dar um gole.

"Papai, Quinn não tem nada a ver com a Pearl." Declara, lançando um rápido olhar a seu melhor amigo, sentado ao seu lado, que consentia, aprovando o que ela falou.

"Você disse Quinn?" O advogado franze o cenho, curiosamente e até surpreso. Conhecia uma Quinn, mas com certeza, não era _a_ namorada de sua filha.

"Sim, esse é o nome dela."

"Barbra, faça com quê Quinn venha nos visitar até o final do mês." Sugere Hiram, em um tom sério de voz, _entrando_ na conversa. Precisavam ver com quem a filhinha deles se relacionava, e terem certeza de que essa nova namorada não era semelhante à Pearl.

"Ok. Eu falarei com ela." Consente, e dá um gole em seu vinho, trocando olhares com seu agente, que permanecia calado, aparentando bem pensativo.

Após escutar aquela conversa, Kurt só podia pensar na publicidade que teriam se os pais da morena conhecessem e gostassem da atriz. Aquilo seria _ouro_, pois ter uma boa relação com os pais da namorada, só mostraria como o relacionamento está indo sério. Teria que conversar com Rachel depois, e fazer essa reunião entre a atriz e os pais da cantora, acontecer e o mais rápido possível.

Rachel pede licença, e vai ao toalete, deixando seu agente com seus pais, que o olhavam curiosamente. "Então Kurt, posso saber o quê você está aprontando esse ano?" Pergunta Leroy, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Todo ano era a mesma coisa, Rachel e Kurt iam jantar na casa dos pais da morena, e depois desse jantar, Kurt sempre a levava para a verdadeira festa. Leia-se passar a noite no bar preferido da cantora.

Kurt lança seu olhar ao casal. "Esse ano será uma festa surpresa." Diz dando um gole em seu vinho. "Mas não sou o responsável por isso. Quem cuidou de tudo, foi Quinn." Mente com um pequeno sorriso.

"E mais uma vez, não somos convidados?!" Era mais uma afirmação do quê uma pergunta.

"Amor, você sabe que eles nos consideram velhos de mais para essas saídas noturnas de todos os anos." Diz Hiram, provocando o marido.

Leroy lança um olhar indignado a ele. "Fale por você mesmo."

"_Tios_, não é isso. Eu sempre pensei, e continuo pensando, que vocês simplesmente não estão preparados para verem o quê à _estrelinha _de vocês faz quando está bêbada." Se justifica, mordendo seu lábio inferior, segurando uma risada, ao ver as expressões faciais dos advogados.

Rachel volta ao seu lugar, e um pequeno silêncio cai sobre eles, onde os três homens dissimulam a comer. A cantora curiosamente olha ao seu pai Hiram. Ele era seu pai biológico, mas mesmo assim, ela sempre achou que sua personalidade era mais semelhante com a de Leroy. Quando era criança, sempre escutara sua avó materna lhe dizer, como ela e sua mãe eram parecidas, não só fisicamente como na personalidade, mas como não convivera com sua mãe, preferia focar nas semelhanças que tinha com seus pais. Principalmente com seu pai Leroy. Solta um pesado suspiro, mais um aniversário entre os tantos que passara sem, pelo menos, uma mensagem de feliz aniversário por parte de sua _mãe_. Limpa a garganta, e pergunta hesitantemente. "Pai, e a Shelby?"

Seus pais trocam olhares apreensivos, até Hiram responder. "Ela agora está em Londres. Temos planos de abrir uma nova firma por lá, e ela é a responsável para fechar os negócios." O tema de Shelby sempre fora um bastante delicado entre a família, por isso, eles se surpreendiam quando a filha perguntava pela mãe.

A cantora consente, e volta a comer seu jantar, dando por finalizado o assunto. Se o trabalho era mais importante para Shelby do quê ela, bem, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

**X**

**18 de dezembro, a festa. **

"Kurt, é sério, o quê viemos fazer no restaurante do Noah? Já está na hora de você me levar para o _nosso _bar, para eu me embriagar até não conseguir lembrar meu próprio nome." Reclama, seguindo seu agente até a entrada do restaurante de seu primo. Precisava se embriagar e esquecer o dia horrível que tivera. Mais um ano, era ignorada pela mulher que lhe deu a vida. Mais um ano não havia sucedido em seus planos para sua carreira. E, sem falar, que sua tão chamada _namorada_, parecia, nem se importar que fosse seu aniversário.

"Rach, eu já lhe disse, viemos buscar a Quinn..." Declara Kurt, parando de andar, e lançando um olhar impaciente a sua amiga. Ela já havia perguntando isso várias vezes.

"O quê ela veio fazer aqui?" Pergunta tentando soar curiosa, mas acaba soando acusadora.

"Acredito que a mesma coisa que todos fazem em um restaurante..." O agente explica, dando de ombros, com um pequeno sorriso.

A morena revira os olhos, e o adverte. "Kurt..."

"Desculpa, não consegui me controlar." Com seu sorriso debochado, ele aparentava tudo, menos arrependido pelo que disse. Lança um rápido olhar para seu relógio, e percebe que chegaram exatamente na hora combinada. "Mas sério, ela passou o dia com o Puck hoje."

"O quê?"

"Foi o que ela me disse, quando me ligou pedindo para buscá-la. Ela e Puck são amigos, e aparentemente ela e as meninas passaram o dia aqui." Declara, abrindo a porta de entrada do local.

Rachel emite um som estranho, concordando com o quê foi dito. Não gostou nem um pouco ao saber disso. Era seu aniversário, e sua suposta namorada deveria estar passando o dia com ela e não com seu primo. Afinal, tinham que promover o namoro. E como Kurt sempre disse, deveriam estar trabalhando nas interações delas. Sim, estava _meio_ que ignorando a loira, mas tinha seus motivos, e mesmo assim, Quinn deveria passar o dia com ela.

Se perguntava o que Quinn teria feito o dia todo no restaurante com seu primo.

A cantora estava tão distraída com seus pensamentos, que não percebera como o local estava escuro. Somente quando passaram pela porta que ela foi perceber. Arqueia as sobrancelhas, estranhando aquilo. Quando ia comentar com Kurt sobre como aquilo estava estranho, é surpreendida com todas as lâmpadas do local sendo acesas e várias pessoas gritando...

"Surpresa!" A morena lança seu olhar para seus amigos que estavam a sua frente, bem debaixo de uma faixa, onde estava escrito 'feliz aniversário' com letras de várias cores em tons claros. Ela dá um grande sorriso, e rapidamente observa ao seu redor. O salão principal estava todo decorado de branco e dourado. O meio do salão havia sido transformado em uma pista de dança, e em frente havia um pequeno palco, com um DJ. As mesas estavam ao lado da pista, e sobre elas, haviam arranjos de flores brancas com balões dourados em forma de estrelas.

Rachel dá um sorriso tímido, e vai até seus amigos (Jesse, Mike, Jillian e Kate), pensando que eles eram os responsáveis por tudo isso. Ainda não havia visto Quinn, que estava ao lado do balcão do bar, olhando-a curiosamente. Depois de abraçar cada um de seus amigos, ela se direciona até Kurt, que sorria docilmente.

"Feliz aniversário, Rach." Ele diz, dando um pequeno aperto no abraço.

"Muito obrigado, Kurt. Por tudo. Isso aqui está incrível." Declara, se soltando do abraço, e olhando ao seu redor, observando a decoração.

"Ah quê isso, querida, você sabe que não foi nada." Faz um gesto com a mão, tirando importância do assunto. "E devo admitir que, nada disso seria possível se não fosse a Quinn. Ela coordenou tudo isso." Gesticula ao seu redor, impressionado com o resultado.

"A Quinn?" Rachel arqueia as sobrancelhas, surpreendida. Para ela, a atriz deveria ter passado o dia com seus a_migos_ nem se lembrando de que hoje era _seu_ aniversário.

"Sim. A Quinn." Responde Kurt, sorridente. "Ela passou o dia todo encarregada disso aqui."

Inconscientemente, a cantora lança seu olhar para um dos lados, e encontra com o olhar da loira sobre ela, lhe oferece um pequeno sorriso tímido, que logo é retribuído. Sai em direção ao bar, onde a atriz estava, sem ao menos pedir licença ao seu amigo.

"Bem vinda aos vinte e quatro." Diz Quinn entusiasmada, abrindo seus braços, assim que a morena se aproxima do balcão do bar. Rachel ri, o quê faz com que a loira sorria presunçosamente. Fazer Rachel rir, era algo grandioso. "Então, o quê está achando de ter vinte e quatro anos?"

"Digamos que até agora tem sido uma experiência interessante." Declara, cruzando os braços, com um pequeno sorriso. "Mas sério, Quinn, muito obrigada por tudo isso. O lugar está _incrível_, e eu não fazia ideia dessa festa." Leva uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás da orelha.

"Não há porque agradecer Rach. Você merece tudo isso e muito mais." Hesitantemente, ela se aproxima um pouco mais da cantora. "Eu posso lhe dar um abraço?" Pergunta, em um tom de voz baixo, para ninguém que estava por perto escutá-la. Ao ver a morena assentir, ela lhe dá um caloroso abraço. "Feliz aniversário Rach." Murmura sobre o ombro de Rachel.

"Obrigada Quinn, por tudo." A cantora fecha os olhos, e se permite aproveitar daquele contato com a loira, nem que fosse por mais alguns segundos.

"Você é uma das pessoas mais incríveis e talentosas que já conheci. Espero que todos seus sonhos se realizem, e que você seja muito feliz." Diz timidamente. Não era muito boa em expressar seus sentimentos com palavras. Se afasta, e dá um pequeno e suave beijo na bochecha de Rachel.

O momento _delas_ é interrompido por vários flashes. Se afastando um pouco mais de Quinn, Rachel percebe como alguns fotógrafos se aproximavam. Lança seu olhar para seu agente, que estava parado perto da pista de dança, observando-as atentamente. Com um pequeno sorriso, Kurt levanta a taça do quê estava bebendo, em um gesto de saudação a Rachel. A cantora sutilmente revira os olhos, sabia muito bem que aqueles fotógrafos só estavam lá para quê seu namoro fosse promovido. Como sempre seu agente nunca perdia uma oportunidade para publicidade.

"Hey Rach, não quero interromper seu precioso momento com sua loira, mas alguns convidados estão perguntando por você." Declara Jillian, se aproximando das duas, e abraçando a morena de lado.

A cantora consente, e pede licença a Quinn, saindo abraçado com sua amiga.

"E mais uma vez, eu sou ignorada." A atriz comenta para si mesma, assistindo a morena sair. Dando um pesado suspiro, ela desvia sua atenção para o bar, e com um gesto de mão, chama o bartender. Precisava beber e esquecer essa _confusão_ em que estava, e tinha todas as intenções de sair daqui hoje, embriagada.

...

Um tempo depois, Quinn ainda estava ao lado do balcão. Desde que a festa começara estava ali, e só saíra algumas vezes para tirar fotos e logo voltava, e pedia mais doses do que é quê estava bebendo no momento.

Agora, observava atentamente como Rachel dançava com seu _amigo_ Jesse, no meio da pista. A cantora parecia estar aproveitando bastante sua festa com todos seus amigos, menos com ela, pois Rachel não fazia nada a não ser ignorá-la. Sim, a morena sempre parava para conversar com ela, e ver como ela estava, e se estava divertindo, mas Quinn não quer isso. Ela quer que Rachel a chame para dançar, quê as duas tenham um momento a sós, e quem sabe, até ganhar um beijo como _daquela noite_.

Como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, Rachel aparece em sua frente, com um sorriso tímido.

"Você está se divertindo?" A cantora morde seu lábio inferior, e a observa curiosamente.

"Sim, muito." Mente descaradamente, com um pequeno sorriso. Limpa a garganta, e pergunta. "E você?"

"Estou." Responde rapidamente, a loira observa. Um pequeno silêncio desconfortável cai sobre elas, em qual Rachel parece olhar para todos os lados, menos para Quinn, enquanto a atriz a observava atentamente.

Talvez fosse a álcool ingerido, ou talvez fosse um momento de lucidez, Quinn não sabe ao certo, mas naquele momento tudo quê queria era levar Rachel para longe dali e ter mais daqueles beijos, naquele momento era um necessidade ter seus lábios sobre os da cantora.

"Quinn..." Rachel sabia quê deveria falar com Quinn sobre aquela noite. As coisas estavam ficando tensas entre elas, e isso estava ficando cada vez mais visível. E não era algo bom. Só que não era a hora nem o lugar. A atriz olha expectante para a morena, mas ela só solta um profundo suspiro, e nega com a cabeça. "Nada. Esquece."

A loira faz uma careta de desgosto, mas logo a dissimula com um pequeno sorriso forçado. "Você quer dançar?" Não importava como, só queria estar perto da morena.

"Ok." As duas vão para a pista de dança, e logo Quinn deposita suas mãos na cintura da cantora, que a olha timidamente, antes de colocar seus braços ao redor do pescoço da loira.

A música não era uma música lenta, assim que não havia necessidade de dançarem daquela maneira, mas Quinn precisava daquele pequeno contato. Ela era uma bêbada carente, assim que não a julgue.

A atriz deposita seu queixo sobre a cabeça da cantora, e fecha seus olhos. Era tão bom ter essa intimidade com _ela_, mesmo que fosse uma forçada. "Rach..." Fala lentamente, antes de continuar. "Eu comprei um presente para você." Sente como a morena faz menção para se afastar um pouco, e faz uma pequena careta, não queria sair daquela posição _confortável_. "Ele não está aqui, pois bem, não havia como trazê-lo." Explica, timidamente. "Eu vou entregá-lo amanhã, pode ser?"

"Claro Quinn, e você não precisava ter se incomodado com isso." Diz Rachel, olhando-a curiosamente. Por mais que tentasse dissimular, Quinn podia ver como a cantora estava curiosa para saber qual era o presente, e isso a faz dar um pequeno sorriso. Seria incrível ver a reação dela ao descobrir o quê era seu presente, e faria valer à pena ter comprado _aquilo. _

"Não é nenhum incomodo, Rach." Declara docilmente, olhando fixamente aos olhos castanhos. Inconscientemente, lança um rápido olhar aos lábios da morena, e umedece seus próprios lábios, nervosamente. Aquele desejo, mais uma vez, se fazia presente. Agora era com ela, ou ignorava ou ia atrás daquilo que queria. Sua situação com a cantora já não estava à melhor, e por mais que soubesse que deveriam resolver as coisas, não seria agora que resolveriam, assim que não havia o porquê de não seguir seus instintos. E ela sempre poderia culpar a bebida.

Levantando seu olhar, encontra com o olhar intenso da morena, e mais uma vez, o clima entre elas mudava. Era o mesmo daquele dia na cozinha do apartamento de Rachel. _Desejo_ dominava a atmosfera entre elas. Se inclinando lentamente, ela mantém seu olhar sobre o de Rachel, e quando só faltam milímetros para suas bocas se tocarem, fecha seus olhos e inspira o doce aroma que a morena emitia, e finalmente deposita seus lábios sobre os de Rachel.

Esse era um beijo suave, gentil, nada parecido com aquele que tiveram há quatro dias. Para o desgosto de Quinn, o beijo acaba em um piscar de olhos – só ficando no encostar de lábios – quando Rachel se afasta rapidamente, como tivesse sido queimada.

A morena limpa a garganta, desajeitada, e olha ao seu redor, se certificando que não haviam sido flagradas fazendo _aquela coisa errada. _Para sua sorte, muitos convidados nem prestavam atenção a elas, já que estavam mais distraídos com suas danças ou suas bebidas e conversas. Assente com sua cabeça para si mesma, concordando com seus pensamentos, e desvia seu olhar a Quinn, que a olhava com o quê parecia ser ressentimento.

Negando com a cabeça, a loira respira fundo, antes de sair dali. Sabia o quê estava arriscando quando decidiu dar aquele passo, mas mesmo assim, não estava preparada para, mais uma vez, ser ignorada. Se direciona ao bar, e ao avistar o bartender pede por uma dose de whisky. Precisava de algo mais forte, já que era para aturar _tudo _aquilo.

"Você está bem?" Pergunta Kurt, depois de um tempo, ao se aproximar da loira, que continuava ao lado do balcão do bar, tomando sua – o quê parecia ser quinta – dose de whisky.

"Estou ótima. Não percebeu?" Responde rispidamente, se debatendo para quê as palavras saíssem corretamente, já que estava _bem_ embriagada.

O agente revira os olhos, e pede uma dose para si. "E porque essa atitude?"

A atriz solta um profundo suspiro, e cruza os braços ao ver a cena no meio da pista de dança. Rachel dançava com aquela estúpida amiga dela, _Julian_, e parecia estar se divertindo bastante. Vira o quê restava de sua bebida, e faz um gesto para quê o bartender se aproxime. "Eu não sou obrigada a ver isso." Murmura de mau humor, ficando de costas para a cena, desviando sua atenção para o bar. Kurt ao escutar isso, franze o cenho, não entendendo aquele comportamento. "Eu quero a garrafa." Declara quando o funcionário se aproxima, mostrando-o seu copo, que não havia indícios da bebida que havia sido consumida.

"Senhorita, não podemos lhe entregar a garrafa." O bartender diz, educadamente.

"Eu organizei isso aqui tudo." Gesticula para o salão. "E sou a _namorada_ da aniversariante, assim que me dê à garrafa." Aumenta seu tom de voz no final da frase. Não estava com paciência alguma.

"Eu sinto muito, mas não posso fazer isso."

"Eu não me importo..." Bate com seu pé no chão, agindo como uma criança mimada.

"Quinn..." O agente, chama sua atenção. Ao ser ignorado, ele desvia sua atenção ao bartender. "Dê a garrafa a ela. O seu chefe, o dono do restaurante, é um amigo meu, e primo da namorada dela..." Começa a explicar, tentando convencer o rapaz.

"Quer saber, não tenho que esperar nada disso." A loira se inclina sobre o balcão e alcança pela garrafa de Jack Daniels, para logo sair correndo. Bem, em sua mente embriagada, ela estava correndo, quando na verdade só colocou certa velocidade em seus passos.

Kurt fica boquiaberto com a ação da atriz, e ao mesmo tempo se segurava para rir. Assiste curiosamente como Quinn se direciona para um canto do salão, para logo começar a subir uma escada, e volta sua atenção ao bartender. "Eu sinto muito por isso, ela está super bêbada. E pode deixar que, eu me responsabilizo por isso." Diz, vergonhosamente, antes de sair andando, atrás da loira.

A encontra no terraço do restaurante, que os clientes, surpreendentemente, não tinham acesso. O lugar não tinha nenhuma decoração, exceto pelos vasos de plantas, e raramente alguém subia ali, a não ser Puck e os amigos autorizados, para observarem a vista privilegiada da cidade. O agente respira fundo, e se aproxima, sentando ao seu lado no chão.

Ficam alguns minutos em silêncio, onde ela dava longos goles diretamente na garrafa de whisky, e ele observava as luzes da cidade, esperando ansiosamente para quê a loira dissesse algo. "Sabe, a minha _suposta_ namorada só sabe me ignorar, mesmo quê aqui esteja cheio de fotógrafos e seus amigos... E _supostamente_ somos um casal feliz e apaixonado, mas nem um minuto de sua atenção, ela pode me dar." Solta um pesado suspiro, antes de voltar a beber seu whisky. "Eu me cansei disso, droga." Diz frustrada, colocando a garrafa ao lado de suas pernas.

Kurt abre sua boca para falar algo, mas acaba sendo interrompido por ela, aparentemente não havia terminado seu discurso. "Por que _ela_ fica agindo assim? O quê eu fiz para merecer esse tratamento?" Abre seus braços, em um ato exagerado, e acaba esbarrando na garrafa, causando sua queda. Rapidamente, pega a garrafa, e a deposita cuidadosamente entre suas pernas. Por sua sorte, o objeto seguia intacto.

"Ok. É isso, chega de álcool para você." Kurt faz menção de tirar a garrafa de perto dela, mas ela a segura com força.

"Não. Não. Não." Implora, tentando esconder a garrafa atrás de si. "Me deixe, Kurt." Diz irritada, batendo na mão do agente, tentando fazê-lo se afastar.

No final, ele acaba desistindo daquela batalha já perdida, pois um bêbado necessitado sempre era mais forte, e volta a prestar atenção na luzes da cidade, enquanto a loira dá mais um gole em sua bebida. Há um pesado silêncio entre eles, onde tudo que era escutado era a repercussão da música de dentro do restaurante, e o barulho que Quinn fazia ao virar a garrafa, ao beber.

"Ela me beijou..." Declara a atriz, pensativa.

"O quê?" Ele desvia sua atenção a ela, perguntando-a incrédulo, com o cenho franzido. Mesmo em seu estado embriagado, se lembrava muito bem que Rachel não mencionara nenhum beijo entre elas, e sim um _quase_ beijo.

"Ela me beijou. Quatro dias atrás, ela chegou ao apartamento e do nada me agarrou." Dá mais um gole em seu whisky, nem se importando se suas palavras faziam sentido ou não. "E agora, ela só me ignora. Como se eu fosse culpada de algo. Mas, foi ela quem me beijou então ela é a culpada aqui. E eu sou a vítima... Porque eu sou a vítima." Olha curiosamente para o rapaz. "Você entende isso?" Faz uma careta, questionadora.

Kurt arqueia as sobrancelhas, desentendido. "Entendo o quê?"

"O porquê de alguém beijar alguém se depois só ignoram a vítima – que foi beijada – e nem falam mais com ela." Tudo era muito simples em sua cabeça. Rachel era a culpada, e ela era a vítima que foi beijada, porque era tão difícil para Kurt seguir seu raciocínio?!

O agente consente com a cabeça, sem saber realmente o quê responder.

"E essa nem é a pior parte." Diz Quinn, com um pequeno sorriso debochado – sem graça alguma –. "Sabe qual é?"

"Qual?"

"O pior é que eu possa estar me sentindo atraída por esse certo alguém, mas ela nem fala mais comigo." Nega com a cabeça, e seu sorriso passa para um triste. "O quê eu fiz de errado?" Abaixa sua cabeça, com um suspiro, e olha fixamente para suas sandálias de salto. "Será que o beijo não foi bom o bastante para ela? Será que ela prefere os beijos daquela tatuadora vadia?"

Não aguentando ver a atriz daquela maneira, Kurt tenta justificar o comportamento de sua cliente. "Eu sinto muito Quinn, mas Rachel e eu conversamos naquele dia, e ela me contou sobre o _quase _beijo de vocês, e eu a disse que não poderia deixar aquele momento interferir no PR de vocês, talvez isso a assustou e por isso ela se afastou."

"É talvez, mas tanto faz Kurt." Dá de ombros. "E não se preocupe, pois nada vai interferir no nosso estúpido PR. Rachel já deixou isso bem claro, quando ela me beijou do nada e passou a me ignorar!" Aumenta um pouco seu tom de voz na última frase, declarando com pesar. "Nós sempre damos um passo para frente e dois para trás." Leva suas mãos até sua face, cobrindo-a.

"Hey, não fique assim." Pede Kurt, depositando seu braço sobre o ombro dela. "Amanhã vocês resolvem tudo isso. Hoje é um dia para celebrar, vamos aproveitar a festa, e amanhã quando estiverem a sós, vocês podem conversar sobre tudo isso. E se ela se recusar, bem, use um de meus métodos, e force-a lhe escutar." Sugere, com um pequeno sorriso. "Vamos nos esquecer de tudo por hoje, e vamos nos divertir." Dá um leve aperto no ombro da atriz, que levanta seu olhar, e o olha seriamente.

"Ok. Eu acho que podemos fazer isso." Declara, assentindo com a cabeça. Teria uma conversa séria com a morena, e seria em breve, Rachel querendo escutar ou não. Mas, por enquanto, por hoje, ia se divertir e se esquecer de toda essa _confusão_.

"Ótimo. Agora vamos nos divertir." Se levanta, e estende sua mão, ajudando-a se levantar.

E foi assim que os dois passaram a noite. Se divertindo, embriagando e dançando juntos. Pelo restante da noite não se desgrudaram. Tornaram-se os _melhores amigos_, assim chamavam a si mesmos diante dos convidados que conversaram com eles. Aquela seria uma noite memorável.

**X**

**19 de dezembro, de volta a alguma hora da manhã. **

"Isso, nós não fizemos nada!" Exclama aliviado, ao finalmente se lembrar da noite anterior. "Só descobrimos a afeição que sentimos um pelo outro, enquanto estávamos bêbados." Kurt diz, dando de ombros, como se não fosse _grande_ coisa.

"Isso..." Quinn consente, olhando para todos os lados, menos para o agente, estava envergonhada por seus atos na noite passada.

Há um pequeno silêncio desconfortável entre eles, onde Kurt permanecia em pé no meio do quarto, e ela com o lençol cobrindo seu corpo seminu, ainda sentada na cama. "Eu não vou contar a ninguém, se você não contar." Ele declara, arqueando as sobrancelhas, de maneira insinuante. Ninguém precisava saber que dividiram a cama, por mais que não tivessem feito nada, era vergonhoso saber que estavam tão embriagados a ponto de dormir juntos, seminus.

"Eu não direi a ninguém." A atriz limpa a garganta, desajeitada. "Você pode, por favor..." Faz um gesto com a mão, indicando que ele dê meia volta, para ficar de costas para ela. Queria levantar, vestir _suas roupas_, que estavam jogadas no canto do quarto, perto da poltrona, e sair de lá o mais rápido possível.

Ele revira os olhos e dá meia volta, e a loira se levanta, alcançando por seu curto vestido preto e sandálias, colocando-os em tempo recorde. Dá um pequeno suspiro, e diz timidamente. "Bem, eu já vou, obrigado por ter me feito companhia ontem, e até mais." Rezava para quê Kurt, não se lembrasse de seu momento vulnerável por causa da morena. Aquilo era vergonhoso. Ela sai caminhando, logo saindo daquele edifício e pegando um táxi, indo em direção ao apartamento de Rachel.

Um tempo depois, Quinn entrava no apartamento da cantora. A porta estava aberta, o quê ela estranha, até perceber que Rachel estava parada no meio da sala, com um entregador de flores ao seu lado, assinando algo. Arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente, se perguntando quem teria mandado aquelas flores a sua _namorada. _

"Bom dia..." Ela diz, ao se aproximar dos dois. Rachel levanta seu olhar do papel que assinava, olhando-a seriamente.

"Bom dia, Quinn." A atriz pode estar errada, mas a morena parecia estar de mau humor. Rachel alcança pelo buquê de rosas vermelhas, e oferece um pequeno sorriso ao entregador, que começa a se direcionar a saída, sendo acompanhado pela dona do apartamento. Ao passar por Quinn, ela o lança um olhar questionador. Por algum motivo, não gostava do fato de Rachel estar recebendo aquelas flores.

"Quem as mandou?" Pergunta, em um tom calmo de voz, como se fosse só para puxar assunto, quando na verdade era por pura curiosidade.

A cantora limpa a garganta, e parece considerar responder a pergunta, até dizer hesitantemente. "A Pearl..." Morde seu lábio inferior, e desvia seu olhar para um dos lados.

Quinn faz um movimento com a cabeça, assentindo. Ela sabia, sabia que isso era obra daquela _vadia_. Dando um pesado suspiro, se lembra do plano que ontem parecia ser brilhante, mas hoje parecia ser _estúpido. O plano _consistia em ser o mais carinhosa com Rachel o possível, e quem sabe assim, descobrir o quê a morena queria com ela, se havia sido algo do _momento_ ou se Rachel realmente a desejava. Mentalmente, revira seus olhos ao pensar nisso, como ser carinhosa com alguém que só a ignorava?!

"Eu vou tomar um banho, e dormir mais um pouco, estou com dor de cabeça. Acho que bebi demais ontem." Começa a explicar, nervosamente. Precisava se afastar de Rachel, nem que fosse por alguns minutos. Não poderia agir como se tudo estivesse bem, quando nada estava bem.

Estava atraída por uma mulher, que nem se importava com ela...

* * *

E aí pessoal, como vai? Graças não demorei tanto assim para postar, e agora prometo dar o máximo para postar, pelo menos, uma vez na semana. Estarei livre para escrever pelos próximos dois meses, assim quê let's do this. Sinto muito pela falta de interação Faberry, ainda mais depois daquele beijo, mas entendam quê é algo necessário, ainda mais com esse comportamento da Rachel, para acontecer as coisas que vão acontecer na segunda parte desse cap. Acredito que postarei no próximo domingo, se eu conseguir, quem sabe, posto antes, se não, será no domingo mesmo. Sorry por qualquer erro, obrigado por ler, e espero que tenham gostado. XxBre.

Cams: Sim haha teremos mais desses em breve ;) XxBre.

Daniela: Obrigada Dani :) Sim, pobre Bacon, vai passar por cada coisa com essas duas... Bem, devido aos agentes serem também os melhores amigos, de um jeito ou outro, acabam descobrindo, então chegará o momento em que ambos vão deixar o trabalho de lado, e deixar esse 'relacionamento' na mão delas. XxBre.

Mell: Sim, um beijão né?! Haha logo teremos mais desses. XxBre.

Iza: Pensei que tivesse nos abandonado. Espero que tenha dado tudo certo desta vez ;) Ownn 3 precisávamos disso já né?! Estava passando da hora de ter um momento desses. Own obrigada, e fico feliz em saber que tenha gostado *hearts* hahahah é um dos meus favs também, e foi por Rachel ter beijado-a u.u Hahaha Não chegaremos a esse ponto tão violento, prefiro 'agredir' a Pearl com palavras mesmo. Muito obrigada, fico super contente ao saber disso, só por isso, vou ali escrever o próximo logo hehe E não sumirei, agora estou livre para escrever o tempo todo ;) XxBre.

Guest: Hahaha Sim, Santa Cher. Lol Como disse, esse beijo já estava demorando, né?! Teremos muito mais desses em breve, quem sabe no próximo cap ;) XxBre.

Próximo cap, segunda parte: O presente de Rachel (O quê será?), Pearl volta a aparecer, Sam visita NY, E Faberry como nunca tivemos antes em OLIHTS. O quê isso quer dizer?!... Até a próxima... Me sigam no Twitter: youlightupmyway

XxBre.


	16. Chapter 16

Eu entendo a opinião de vocês, sinceramente entendo e também fico com 'raiva' da Rachel pelo seu comportamento, mas devem entender que na personalidade **dessa** Rachel, seria a reação comum dela, pois ela tem medo de se envolver, ainda mais com Quinn, uma pessoa com que tudo relacionado ocorre da noite para o dia, sem falar no contrato, então, please, tenham paciência. Confiem em mim, pois elas vão resolver tudo no tempo delas e da maneira delas, assim quê, paciência...

Aviso: sexy times à frente.

* * *

Algumas horas depois, Rachel andava de um lado para o outro na sala de seu apartamento, como se procurasse algo. E na verdade, procurava. Procurava o seu presente. Não a julgue, ela era uma pessoa curiosa, e estava ansiosa para saber o quê Quinn havia comprado. Estava tão distraída com sua atividade, que não percebera que Quinn a observava, desde a entrada do corredor que levava até os quartos.

A loira limpa a garganta, chamando a atenção da cantora para si, que dá um pulo ao escutá-la. Quinn morde seu lábio inferior, se controlando para não rir. "Você está procurando seu presente, não é?" Cruza os braços, e arqueia as sobrancelhas, intrigada. Nas últimas horas, havia dormido, e se sentia melhor. Talvez não fosse tão difícil lidar com essa atração, bem, pelo menos, era isso que dizia a si mesma. Iria agir como Rachel, como se os beijos nunca aconteceram. E talvez assim, iria se esquecer da _estúpida _atração que sentia, afinal, isso era só um trabalho e não poderia ser arruinado com sentimentos.

Rachel nega com a cabeça rapidamente, se controlando para não corar devido ao olhar intenso que lhe era lançado. "Bem, pode procurar a vontade, pois não encontrará nada." Diz a atriz, dando de ombros.

"Quinn..." A cantora dá um sorriso gracioso, e cruza os braços. "Você sabe como sou, eu preciso saber o quê é que vou ganhar..."

"Rachel..." Tenta imitar a voz da morena. "Seu presente não está aqui. Ele será entregue daqui alguns minutos." Explica, se aproximando. Por mais que soubesse que deveria manter _distância_, era difícil quando Rachel começava a agir daquela maneira, tão natural, íntima.

"Você pode, pelo menos, me dizer o quê é?" Pergunta esperançosa.

"Claro." Declara Quinn, se aproximando ainda mais.

Há um silêncio entre elas, Quinn observava a cantora atentamente, estudando cada traço de sua face, enquanto a morena aguardava a resposta. "Então...?" Rachel arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente.

"Logo, logo você descobre o quê é." A atriz dá um sorriso debochado ao ver a expressão facial frustrada da cantora.

Rachel dá um pesado suspiro. "Isso não é justo."

Quinn poderia _vir _com uma lista de o quê não era justo ali, mas decide não estragar o momento descontraído delas, assim que ignora seus pensamentos.

A campainha toca e rapidamente a loira se direciona até a porta. "Fique aqui." Diz para a cantora. Sabia quê era o presente de Rachel chegando, já que havia combinado esse horário com o responsável pela entrega.

"Olá." Diz ao abrir a porta, e encontrar um senhor, que carregava um pequeno filhote preto. Seu nariz coça, e ela sutilmente leva sua mão até ele, para coçá-lo. Estava começando a se arrepender daquilo.

"Bom dia, senhora." O senhor lhe oferece um pequeno sorriso educado, e passa o filhote a ela. Como toda a documentação havia sido assinada na loja, hoje era somente a entrega. Ela pega o pequeno filhote, e logo se despede do funcionário.

Rachel continuava parada no meio da sala, com os braços cruzados, aguardando ansiosamente a volta da loira. Ao ver Quinn fechando a porta da sala, e logo dando meia volta com um pequeno filhote de gato em suas mãos, ela fica boquiaberta.

"Oh meu Deus." Diz alternando seu olhar entra à loira e o pequeno gato.

Quinn espirra, e caminha rapidamente até a cantora. "Rachel, _essa_ – essa é sua nova gata." Se corrige, antes que chamasse a gata de _coisa. _"Seu presente." Entrega o filhote para a morena, virando seu rosto para um de seus lados para espirrar, novamente.

Espera até a crise de espirros de Quinn acabar para abraçá-la. "Obrigada, Quinn. Muito obrigada." Murmura sobre o ombro da atriz. Era o melhor presente que recebera. Sempre quis um gato, e desde que passou a morar sozinha sempre pensara em adotar um, mas nunca realmente levou esse pensamento adiante.

"Como será o nome dela?" Pergunta, terminando o abraço. Não é porque iria agir como Rachel, ignorando o ocorrido, que estava bem ficar abraçando-a.

A cantora dá um pequeno suspiro, e olha pensativa para a pequena gata preta. "Elphaba." Diz com determinação, realizando o sonho de enfim colocar o nome de seu personagem preferido em a_lguém_. "Mas podemos chamá-la de Elphie."

"Ok." Quinn consente, achando aquele nome estranho. Depois ela que deve _escutar_ por colocar o nome de seu cachorro de Bacon. Revira os olhos, mentalmente, com esse pensamento.

Há um pequeno silêncio entre elas, onde Quinn observava toda a sala do apartamento, e Rachel olhava docilmente para sua gata. A morena limpa a garganta, desajeitada, antes de levantar seu olhar, lançando-o a loira. "Sério Quinn, muito obrigada. Ela é muito fofa." Diz, com um sorriso desconcertado. Podia sentir como as coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais tensas entre elas, e sabe que _grande_ parte disso era culpa sua, por isso, respira fundo, tomando coragem para dizer o necessário. Era hora para uma conversa séria. "Muito obrigada por tudo que você tem feito até aqui. Sei que muitas vezes não mostro minha gratidão, mas quero que saiba que sou muito grata a você. Por tudo. Eu não poderia fazer nada disso..." Se referia ao quê faziam devido o PR. "Com outra pessoa."

Assentindo com a cabeça, a atriz morde seu lábio inferior, nervosamente. "Você sabe onde dormi ontem?" Pergunta, querendo saber se Rachel havia, pelo menos, percebido sua ausência. Mudando de assunto, pois não queria escutar nada daquilo. Como Rachel podia dizer essas coisas, se no fim, só a ignorava?!

"Sim." Responde rapidamente. "Com o Kurt. Você me disse que passaria a noite com ele, antes de saírem da festa." Abaixa seu olhar, começando a acariciar a sua gata, que estava deitada sobre sua perna. Ela era tão mansa. Rachel poderia mencionar como não gostou daquilo, que como _ela_ era sua _namorada _deveria ter passado a noite no apartamento que dividiam por agora, mas merecia aquele tratamento, assim que não comenta nada.

A loira emite um som estranho, concordando. Só ela mesma para agir como uma _boba_ _afetuosa_ quando deveria ser indiferente com a cantora.

Fechando seus olhos, Rachel dá um profundo suspiro. Estava odiando ser tratada daquela maneira por Quinn, que nem sequer a olhava. "Quinn." Engole em seco. Pedia a Barbra quê a ajudasse falar tudo o quê deveria. Precisava ser honesta e dizer a Quinn tudo o quê aqueles beijos significaram. "Podemos falar sobre aqueles beijos?"

Olhando-a surpresa, Quinn consente silenciosamente. Por essa ela não esperava. E não conseguia evitar a pequena faísca de esperança que surgia em seu interior.

"Eu..." Limpa a garganta, nervosamente. "Eu –" Acaba sendo interrompida pelo seu celular, em seu bolso, que começa a tocar. Ela pega o aparelho, indicando um dedo a Quinn, pedindo-a para aguardar, e atende a ligação, mesmo sendo de um número desconhecido. Ação de que se arrepende no instante em quê escuta a voz do outro lado da linha.

"_Rach... Por favor, não desliga, só me escute." _Pearl a diz rapidamente. A cantora lança um sério olhar a Quinn, que dissimula olhar para os lados, querendo lhe dar um pouco de privacidade durante a ligação. _"Eu sei quê você não quer me ver mais, e nem saber mais sobre mim, mas, por favor, por tudo mais sagrado, pelo quê você sentiu por mim algum dia... Me dê uma chance para conversar com você."_

Ela nega com a cabeça, não acreditando na _falta de vergonha_ de sua ex. Já não bastava ter lhe mandado flores aquele dia, agora também a ligava. Só Deus sabe como conseguiu seu novo número. Deveria falar com Kurt sobre isso. Percebe quê ainda não havia falado nada durante a ligação, assim que diz advertindo-a. "Pearl..."

Ao escutar aquele nome, Quinn franze o cenho e logo aperta sua mandíbula, não acreditando em sua falta de sorte. Deixe para aquela _vadia _estragar mais uma vez o progresso que ela fazia com a morena.

"_Rachel, por favor. Eu juro que se você vier, e se quiser, eu nunca mais a procuro. Mas, por favor, só me dê esta última chance. Eu acho que você merece ouvir tudo aquilo que tenho a falar." _A tatuadora tenta a convencer.

Pensando que talvez fosse bom para ambas colocar um fim naquilo, a cantora consente. "Ok. Aonde?" Pergunta, se referindo ao local do encontro.

"_Na cafeteria do Central Park. Aquela que íamos todos os domingos."_

"Estarei aí em dez minutos." Declara, encerrando a ligação.

"Você vai sair com _ela_?" Pergunta, indicando o celular nas mãos da morena. A cantora lança seu olhar para um dos lados, tentando fugir do olhar intrigado da loira. "Tudo bem, você não me deve explicações... Afinal, não temos nada." Diz exasperada quando não recebe uma resposta, se sentando no sofá. Rachel tenta se explicar, mas a atriz não queria escutar justificativas. "Faça o quê quiser Rachel." E com isso, pega o seu livro, que ainda estava sobre o sofá, e dissimula a lê-lo.

Rachel _gostaria_ de explicar seus motivos, mas estava muito confusa com toda aquela situação, não sabia o quê dizer ou fazer, assim que assente com a cabeça, e alcança por sua bolsa sobre uma das poltronas. Como Quinn havia dito, elas não têm nada. Abre a porta do apartamento, e sai, de maneira dramática.

"É vai correndo conversar com sua namoradinha..." Escuta Quinn comentar.

**X**

"Você pintou o cabelo?" É a primeira coisa quê diz, assim que vê sua ex, sentada ao redor da mesa da cafeteria em que entrara. Pearl consente, passando uma de suas mãos por seu agora cabelo ruivo. "Ficou bem assim." Diz educadamente, se sentado de frente para a tatuadora.

"Obrigada." A ruiva dá um pequeno sorriso. "Eu pedi o seu preferido." Entrega a cantora um copo de Latte de soja, que lhe oferece um minúsculo sorriso desconcertado. Limpa a garganta e olha curiosamente para Rachel. "Sua garota sabe quê você está aqui?" Pergunta com seu forte sotaque inglês, alcançando por seu copo de café.

"Ela tem um nome. E sim, ela sabe." Dá um pequeno gole em sua bebida.

"E o quê ela falou sobre isso?"

"Pearl, não viemos conversar sobre Quinn..." Rachel declara, de maneira ríspida. Queria escutar o quê sua ex tinha para dizer, e sair de lá o mais rápido possível.

A tatuadora dá um pesado suspiro, e tenta outra aproximação. "Você se lembra de como nos conhecemos?"

"Sim. Eu queria fazer uma tatuagem, Jillian me recomendou você, eu marquei uma sessão, você flertou comigo o tempo todo, e eu acabei cedendo. E aí o desastre aconteceu. Aonde quer chegar com isso?"

Pearl abaixa seu olhar, pega uma pequena colher de plástico e passa a misturar sua bebida, distraidamente. "Quando eu a vi naquele dia, eu juro que foi _amor _a primeira vista. Eu jamais havia me sentido daquela maneira, Rae."

A cantora revira seus olhos, não queria escutar falsas declarações. Não estava com paciência para aquilo. "Pearl, por favor..."

"Eu quero outra chance, Rachel." Declara seriamente, levantando seu olhar. "Eu posso mudar. Eu prometo me comportar. Parar de implicar com o Kurt e seus amigos, e parar de provocá-los. Eu posso mudar Rae." Olha intensamente para a morena. Estava decidida a tentar ser uma pessoa melhor para Rachel, mesmo que aquilo ferisse seu orgulho. Ela estava _preparada _para reatar o melhor relacionamento que já tivera.

"Pearl, eu estou com Quinn agora." De maneira alguma, Rachel voltaria para aquele relacionamento. Pearl poderia fazer a promessa que fosse. Nada a convenceria a voltar.

"Termine com ela." Sugere rapidamente, com um olhar esperançoso. "O quê tínhamos era excelente e merecemos outra chance. Você não pode jogar _isso _fora por causa de uma garota qualquer, Rach."

Como fazer Pearl entender que as duas nunca dariam certo?! Que só faziam _mal_ uma a outra?! "Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu – eu _amo_ a Quinn, ela é muito importante para mim e estamos muito felizes juntas." Começa a se explicar. "Não há espaço para você na minha vida, Pearl, assim quê, por favor, me deixe _ir._ Não me procure mais, e nem tente fazer algo contra nosso namoro." Conhecendo a tatuadora, ela sabe muito bem do quê a mulher seria capaz para chamar a atenção. Se suas fotos íntimas na internet são uma prova disso. "Ou eu irei em frente e pedirei uma ordem de restrição contra você."

"Rach, você não pode fazer _isso_. Eu amo você." Diz indignada, aumentando um pouco seu tom de voz.

"Pearl, por favor, não faça uma cena." A adverte, olhando nervosamente ao seu redor, antes de voltar sua atenção a tatuadora. Lançando-a seu pior olhar. "Nunca nem chegamos a dizer _isso. _Nosso namoro não passou de uma atração física." Ignora o olhar triste que lhe era lançado, e continua com seu discurso. "Não vou mentir e negar que não pensei que daríamos certo, que talvez você pudesse mudar um pouco e quem sabe eu também, e nossa relação ficasse séria. Mas, durante os meses em que ficamos juntas, não passou disso, uma atração."

Mordendo seu lábio inferior, a ruiva passa uma mão por seu curto cabelo, em sinal de nervosismo, antes de tentar se defender. "Eu amava e ainda amo você, Rach." Diz em um baixo tom de voz, soando realmente magoada.

Rachel dá um pequeno suspiro, e declara calmamente. "Se você realmente me ama, então, entenda que precisa me deixar _ir_. Me deixe ser feliz ao lado da mulher que amo. Não me procure mais, nos deixe em paz. Ou deixarei meus pais e Quinn resolverem isso, e acredite, você não quer meu pai Leroy e a Quinn, juntos nisso." Por causa de algumas características na personalidade de ambos, _sabia_ que se esses dois chegassem a se juntarem para algo, algum dia, boa coisa não sairia.

"Rachel..."

Negando com a cabeça, a cantora se levanta de seu assento. "Espero que você mantenha sua palavra, pois eu vim até aqui e escutei tudo o quê você tinha a dizer, agora, por favor, não me procure mais, pois eu não quero mais saber sobre você." A tatuadora abaixa a cabeça, tristemente, mas Rachel não sentia nem um pouco de lástima dela. Se estavam naquela situação era por _sua_ culpa. Lança um último olhar a ruiva, antes de dizer com determinação. "Adeus, Pearl." E sai caminhando para fora da cafeteria, esperando quê Pearl mantivesse sua palavra e não a procurasse mais. Decidida a _tentar_ fechar aquela etapa de sua vida, e começar uma nova.

**X**

"O quê você está fazendo aqui?" Quinn pergunta surpresa, assim que abre a porta do apartamento.

Ainda _dissimulava_ ler seu livro – mesmo que não tivesse ninguém por perto – perdida em pensamentos, quando tocaram a campainha. Imagina sua surpresa ao atender a porta e encontrar seu irmão do meio.

"Olá para você também, _pequena_ irmã." Diz Sam, sorridente.

Parado ao lado de seu irmão estava o melhor amigo dele, Puck, que com um movimento de cabeça a cumprimenta e diz. "E aí, Q." Ela não responde e se afasta um pouco, dando passagem a eles, que entram rapidamente no apartamento.

Ela deveria estar contenta. Sério, deveria estar feliz por ter um rosto _familiar_ ali, mas não podia evitar sentir raiva. Seu dia não estava bom, e seu irmão ainda inventava de ir até a casa de sua _namorada?! _

Fecha a porta, e lança um olhar curioso a seu irmão. "O quê você está fazendo aqui, Sam?" Pergunta, cruzando os braços, e se encostando à porta.

"Eu vim passar alguns dias em NY, não sabia que você também estava aqui até o Puck me falar." Ele começa a se explicar, sentando no sofá, com a maior intimidade, Quinn observa. "Por que não me disse quê o aniversário da Rachel era ontem? Eu teria vindo para a festa."

A atriz aperta sua mandíbula. Será que esse dia poderia ficar pior?! Já não bastava sua _namorada _ser a pessoa mais frustrante do mundo, ainda tinha que aturar todo o _restante_.

Sam a olha atentamente, havia algo errado com ela, assim que pergunta. "Qual é o seu problema, hein?"

Puck, que permanecia calado, passa a observar a interação dos dois, curiosamente. Desde ontem, na festa, ele percebera que havia _algo_ entre sua prima e Quinn. Ambas estavam agindo de uma maneira muito estranha.

Dando um pesado suspiro, a loira declara de mau humor. "O meu problema é que o _idiota_ do meu irmão não para de dar em cima da _minha _namorada. E não é nada sutil sobre isso." Já não basta ter quê lidar com Pearl, tem quê lidar com Sam agora. É sério, todos querem Rachel?!

"Hey, eu só estou sendo amigável." Se defende, pobremente.

Ela sabia que não deveria estar descontando sua raiva nele, afinal, não estava brava com ele e sim, com sua tão chamada _namorada_. Mas, como _ela_ não estava por lá, Sam seria seu saco de pancadas. "Amigável?" Pergunta em um tom de deboche. Logo, o olha seriamente, e declara aquilo que até hoje a importunava. "Eu sei quê você quase beijou minha namorada."

O rapaz franze o cenho, se perguntando se todo aquele comportamento estranho era devido a _isso_. "Isso foi bem antes de vocês se conhecerem."

"Eu sei disso." Ela responde rapidamente. "Também sei que você gostaria quê esse beijo tivesse realmente acontecido. E quê você sente algo por ela."

Quando não obtém uma resposta, a atriz sabe que atingiu um _nervo. _Suspira e dá um pequeno sorriso, sem graça alguma. "Como se sente Sam, hum, como se sente em saber que sou _eu_ quem ela escolheu para namorar?" Indica a si mesma, dando ênfase em suas palavras.

"Em saber que eu a beijo todos os dias, quando quero, e não _quase _beijo." Diz com sarcasmo. Estava completamente fora de si, dominada pela raiva. "Em saber que a beijo em vários outros _lugares_. Em saber que a tenho aonde e como quero. Em saber que ela dorme e acorda ao meu lado, em meus braços. Hum, como se sente, olhar para aquela mulher e saber que ela pertence a mim e a ninguém mais? Como se sente? Porque eu quero saber de uma maldita vez como se sente!" Termina aumentando seu tom de voz, alterada, olhando seriamente para seu irmão.

Há silêncio total entre eles, onde Quinn respirava ofegante, enquanto Sam e Puck trocavam olhares desentendidos e ao mesmo tempo preocupados.

"Você está bem?" Seu irmão a pergunta, antes de ela fechar os olhos e respirar fundo, se preparando para responder a estúpida pergunta.

Não, ela não estava bem. Nada estava bem, mas mesmo assim, ela põe um falso e minúsculo sorriso em seus lábios, e responde. "Estou."

**X**

Depois de um tempo, Rachel chegava ao edifício em que mora, decidida a _tentar_ conversar com Quinn. Sabe que a maneira como estava agindo era errada, mas não conseguia evitar. Estava em sua personalidade se afastar, quando algo a assustava, e com Quinn tudo era confuso e intenso e _rápido_ demais. Não conseguia ter _controle_ quando estava perto da loira. E ela precisava ter controle de seus _sentimentos _e _ações_, ou acabaria sendo _magoada _mais uma vez.

Ao abrir a porta de seu apartamento, silenciosamente, percebe Quinn sentada no sofá, olhando fixamente para a parede a sua frente, portando uma séria expressão facial com seus óculos de grau. Dá um pequeno suspiro, tomando coragem para enfrentar o quê estava por vir. Entra na sala, fechando a porta atrás de si, desta vez de uma maneira que fizesse barulho e assim alertar a atriz de sua presença.

Fica ali parada, encostada na porta, observando à loira, que ao escutar o barulho, rapidamente a lança um olhar intrigado. "Você vai acabar com o PR?" Pergunta se levantando do sofá, assim que vê a morena.

"O quê?" Franze o cenho, olhando-a indignada. Durante todo o percurso até sua casa, imaginara como seria essa _possível _conversa, mas jamais imaginara que essa seria a primeira pergunta quê Quinn faria. "Claro quê não. Por que eu faria algo assim?"

A atriz respira fundo, e dá de ombros, em um gesto hesitante. Lança seu olhar para um dos lados, e diz em um baixo tom de voz, lentamente. "Não sei, talvez pelo fato de você só pensar naquela _vadia _e no _estúpido _relacionamento que tiveram."

"Eu não penso nisso." Tenta se defender, o quê só causa exasperação em Quinn.

"Ah não?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, debochadamente. Aquela raiva que sentira durante toda a manhã, se fazia mais uma vez presente, só que dessa vez, finalmente, podia _descontá-la_ na _pessoa _que a causara. "Então, por que eu ou qualquer outra pessoa que tenta se aproximar de você deve pagar pelos erros que _ela_ cometeu?" Dá alguns passos em direção a morena, se aproximando, cruzando os braços.

Rachel deposita sua cabeça na porta, em que estava recostada. Por alguns segundos, fica observando atentamente a loira, que lhe lançava um sério olhar, até decidir que aquilo era _demais_. Não se sentia confortável, e precisava sair daquela situação. "Quinn, eu não sei do quê você está falando. E sinceramente, não estou me sentindo muito bem, assim que vou –"

É interrompida pela loira, rispidamente. "Não. Não." Faz um movimento com seu dedo indicador, negando. "Você não vai sair _dessa_, Rachel. Agora você vai ficar aqui e escutar." Diz determinada. Se aproxima mais da cantora, ficando somente alguns passos de distância.

"Qual é o seu problema, Quinn?" Pergunta irritada devido ao comportamento _estranho _da mencionada.

Qual é o problema das pessoas que ficam insistindo em perguntá-la _isso_ hoje?! É o quê passa pela mente de Quinn. "O meu problema é que eu não posso deixar de pensar que em um estalar de dedos daquela _vadia_, você voltará correndo para ela."

"Quinn, eu jamais faria isso –"

É interrompida, mais uma vez, pela a atriz, que aumenta seu tom de voz ao dizer. "Você não pode continuar agindo e pensando da maneira que faz Rachel." Estava cansada de ser tratada _daquela maneira_ e estava disposta a fazer com quê a cantora entendesse isso.

"Eu não sou a Pearl. Eu não farei _aquelas coisas _com você, eu não lhe tratarei _daquela_ forma. Assim que pare de pensar que eu sujarei sua preciosa imagem e pare de sacrificar esse _relacionamento _por algo que aconteceu bem antes de conhecermos, droga!" Passa uma mão por seu cabelo, frustrada. E lança seu olhar a Rachel, que só a observava silenciosamente.

O quê ela deveria fazer para conseguir uma _maldita _reação de Rachel?

"Quantas vezes eu falei, pedi, para você parar de me tratar assim, como uma estranha?! Você mesma, já me disse que somos uma equipe, mas o engraçado, é que você age, na maioria das vezes, como se fossemos duas desconhecidas." Solta um profundo suspiro, indignado, e espera alguns segundos para ver se conseguia _algo_ de Rachel, mas ao não receber nenhum protesto, ela continua. "Eu não sou uma estranha. Você me conhece. Eu sou aquela Quinn que quer se aproximar, que tenta de tudo para ser notada por você, mas você não faz nada a não ser me ignorar! E eu estou cansando disso, Rachel! Estou cansada de ser ignorada por você, cansada de dar um passo para frente e quatro para trás!" Grita exasperada, olhando fixamente para a cantora.

Há um pesado silêncio entre elas, onde ao não obter reposta alguma, Quinn nega com a cabeça, dando meia volta pronta para sair dali.

Rachel mordia seu lábio inferior, nervosamente, não sabia o quê fazer ou dizer. Seus instintos a diziam _uma coisa_, e sua mente outra completamente diferente. Ao ver como Quinn fazia menção para se afastar, ela faz a primeira coisa em que pensa, alcançando pelo antebraço da loira, a puxa, fazendo-a se virar, ficando frente a frente.

Em um piscar de olhos da atriz, os lábios da cantora estão sobre os seus, em um beijo _avassalador_. Por ter sido pega de surpresa, a loira ainda tinha os olhos abertos, e não respondia ao beijo, seu cérebro parecia estar adormecido. Estava _congelada _em seu lugar. Observa como Rachel passa a movimentar seus lábios sobre os dela, e inconscientemente fecha seus olhos, apreciando aquela sensação.

Seu cérebro logo parece acordar, e ela reage, colocando suas mãos em volta da cintura da mais baixa, e passa a mover seus lábios. Solta um contente suspiro, ao sentir a língua da morena contornar seu lábio inferior, e rapidamente abre sua boca, lhe concedendo passagem para _invadir _sua boca. Há uma curta batalha entre suas línguas, até Rachel passar a chupar sua língua, deliciosamente, o quê a faz conceder o controle do beijo, alegremente. Ambas estavam se deixando_ levar_, e Quinn não poderia estar mais contente com isso, até se lembrar do quê originou aquele beijo. Rachel, mais uma vez, havia lhe ignorado, deixando-a de lado para conversar com aquela tatuadora _vadia_, e depois voltara ao apartamento, disposta a ignorá-la _novamente_, o quê causou a briga que tiveram.

Passa a beijar Rachel com mais sofreguidão. A morena era _sua_ namorada. _Sua. _Pearl havia perdido sua chance, e Quinn a faria enxergar isso de uma vez por todas. Assim como a Rachel, pois a cantora _gostando_ ou não, estava presa a ela por um bom tempo.

O clima entre elas passa a ser um de _desejo_ feroz, _insano_. A morena _tenta_ seguir o novo ritmo do beijo, sendo um mais rápido, _necessitado_. Estava perdendo seu controle, e mesmo que na maior parte do tempo odiasse aquilo, naquele momento não se importava nem um pouco. Quinn chupa seu lábio inferior, o que lhe faz dar um pequeno gemido.

O ar se faz necessário, e Quinn quebra o beijo, mas não se afasta. Em seu olhar estava estampado um grande _desejo_ e ela se certifica de quê Rachel veja isso, antes de se inclinar novamente, dessa vez abaixando mais seus lábios, depositando-os sobre o ombro direito da cantora. Passa a deixar leves mordidas, para em seguida, contorná-las com sua língua.

Rachel solta um profundo suspiro, e fecha seus olhos rapidamente. Não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo, mas não queria parar e não queria quê Quinn parasse. Os lábios de Quinn vão subindo por seu ombro até chegarem a seu pescoço, onde ela deposita uma mordida mais _forte_, para logo contorná-la com sua ágil língua. Sabia que ia ficar uma _marca_, mas pouco se importava.

Se afastando, a loira olha seriamente a cantora, procurando indícios de quê não desejava o que iria ocorrer, essa era a última chance que e_la _tinha para recuar. Ao encontrar com o olhar de _luxúria_ da morena, Quinn morde seu lábio inferior sedutoramente. Era isso, não havia volta atrás. Naquele momento, Rachel a _pertencia_, e ela ia fazer com quê a mais baixa entendesse isso. Alcança pela cintura da morena, e a puxa bruscamente para mais perto de si, unindo seus corpos. Deposita seus lábios sobre os dela, em um beijo feroz. A cantora leva suas mãos a face da loira, e a segura com uma força desnecessária, mas Quinn não se importava. Naquele instante nada importava, a não serem as duas e o quê estavam sentindo.

Tirando o cardigã quê Rachel usava, ela o joga por algum lugar da sala, logo leva suas mãos de volta a cintura da morena, acariciando-a com leves toques, antes de puxá-la para mais perto, se é que aquilo era possível, já que seus corpos estavam praticamente colados. Rachel passa sua língua pelo lábio inferior da atriz, antes de começar a chupá-lo deliciosamente, colocando suas mãos por debaixo da camiseta preta da universidade UCLA da loira, acariciando seu abdômen com a ponta de suas unhas. Quinn solta um suspiro contente, e leva suas mãos até a calça jeans da cantora, alcançando pelo zíper e abrindo-o. _Não_ tinham tempo para preliminares. A morena se afasta alguns centímetros, fazendo um gesto para que a atriz tirasse sua blusa, o quê ela faz rapidamente, para jogá-la sobre o sofá, antes de voltar a beijar sua _namorada._

Quinn portava um sutiã lilás, e rapidamente a cantora leva suas mãos sobre os seios cobertos, acariciando-os timidamente. Com seus lábios ainda sobre os da morena, a atriz passa a se livrar da calça jeans _dela_, deslizando-a sobre as pernas torneadas, o jeans logo cai ao chão, revelando a calcinha de renda preta que a cantora usava. Deposita sua mão sobre uma das nádegas de Rachel, e a aperta. Quebra o beijo, e passa a distribuir beijos e mordidas pelo maxilar da mais baixa, que gemia.

Decidida a levar isso para o quarto, carrega a morena, que deposita os braços sobre seu ombro e pernas ao redor de sua cintura, e sai andando com ela até o quarto. Devido ao desespero de ambas, acabam batendo contra uma parede, fazendo com que a cantora arque as costas de dor, ao batê-la contra a parede. "Você está bem?" Pergunta preocupada, olhando curiosamente a Rachel.

"Erh... Estou bem." Consente fazendo uma pequena careta de dor, e volta a beijar a loira.

Ao chegarem ao quarto, Quinn coloca a morena sobre a cama com certa brusquidão, e tira seu short jeans, revelando sua calcinha também lilás, para logo se deitar sobre o corpo da mais baixa, beijando seus lábios com grande sofreguidão. Rachel deposita suas mãos sobre as costas da loira, e passa a movimentá-las para baixo e para cima. A atriz alcança pela blusa branca da morena, e quebra o beijo, para tirá-la. Ao ver o sutiã de renda preto que usava, solta um pequeno gemido, e morde seu lábio inferior. Abaixa sua cabeça, ficando de frente para os seios da cantora, e com um suspiro deposita seus lábios sobre o seio esquerdo, beijando a parte que não estava coberta.

Rachel solta um rouco gemido, e arqueia suas costas, se entregando mais a Quinn. Logo, a atriz passa a beijar seu seio direito, deixando até uma pequena mordida. Ela se afasta e olha expectante para a cantora, que entende o recado, e arqueia mais suas costas, de maneira que Quinn possa tirar seu sutiã. Ao tirá-lo o joga no chão, e volta sua atenção aos seios expostos de Rachel. "São perfeitos." Murmura, levando suas mãos a eles, acariciando-os.

"Quinn..." A cantora geme, fechando seus olhos ao sentir a loira substituir suas mãos por sua boca. Dá um pequeno suspiro, e morde seu lábio inferior ao seu seio ser mordido.

A atriz se afasta, tirando seus óculos de grau, colocando-o sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama, e logo se sentando sobre a cintura da morena, observando-a atentamente enquanto tirava seu próprio sutiã. "Você fica sexy de óculos." Rachel declara, em um sussurro, lançando-a um olhar sedutor. Quinn assente com a cabeça, aprovando seu pensamento que de agora em diante deveria usar mais seus óculos. Passa a mover seu quadril, fazendo com quê os centros cobertos se tocassem, e que ambas sentissem como estavam _molhadas_. A cantora imita seus movimentos, movendo seu quadril, leva suas mãos aos seios agora expostos de Quinn e passa a acariciá-los. O ritmo vai aumentando, e a atriz alcança pelas mãos da morena, tirando-as de seus seios e colocando-as sobre o travesseiro, cada uma de um lado da cabeça de Rachel_. _

Quinn podia ver como a cantora se aproximava do clímax, e por isso, cessa seus movimentos. Quando Rachel ia reclamar, percebe a loira fazendo menção para tirar sua calcinha, o quê a faz morder seu lábio inferior de nervosismo. Isso realmente estava acontecendo. Segura os lençóis da cama, com força, ao sentir a boca de Quinn bem próxima a sua intimidade.

"Você está tão molhada." Diz rouca, entre as pernas da morena, passando somente a ponta de seu dedo pelo clitóris _dela_.

Ela geme, e contrai os músculos de sua perna quando Quinn deposita sua boca sobre seu clitóris. "Oh meu Deus." Murmura, quando a atriz começa a movimentar seus lábios. Aquilo estava muito bom, e como fazia mais de três meses que não tinha essa _intimidade _com alguém, não demoraria a atingir o clímax. "Isso Quinn, não para!" Fecha seus olhos ao sentir a língua da loira contornar seu clitóris. "Oh meu Deus, isso é tão bom."

Sim, aquilo era muito bom, e Quinn queria que _ela_ se lembrasse de quem a fazia se sentir assim. "Diga meu nome, Rach." Pede se afastando alguns centímetros, olhando seriamente a morena, que continuava de olhos fechados. "Rach, diga meu nome."

"Quinn..." A loira volta a depositar sua boca em seu clitóris, desta vez, chupando-o. "Quinn." Diz mais alto, olhando entre suas pernas e alcançando pela cabeça da atriz. "Quinn..." Enterra seus dedos nos cabelos loiros, e passa a se mover sobre o rosto dela, empurrando sua intimidade a _sua _boca. Sem aviso prévio, Quinn a penetra com dois dedos, o quê a faz arquear as costas de dor e ao mesmo tempo prazer, ficando boquiaberta. "Oh meu Deus." Geme, voltando a fechar seus olhos.

"Você gosta disso?" Pergunta, começando a mover seus dedos ao sentir como as _paredes_ _vaginais_ de Rachel se relaxavam.

"Uhm... Sim, sim."

Ela tira seus dedos, quase quê _completamente_ _fora_ da morena, para logo voltar a empurrá-los, com mais força _dentro_ dela. A cantora leva suas mãos até o ombro da loira, deixando pequenos arranhões. Quinn deposita seus lábios sobre o clitóris de Rachel, novamente, chupando-o com ardor, enquanto seus dedos continuavam saindo e entrando da cantora, com _fortes estocadas._

"Eu acho que... Eu vou..." Diz com a respiração entrecortada, chegando a um _intenso_ orgasmo.

A atriz geme ao sentir os _indícios_ de que Rachel chegara ao clímax. Tira seus dedos de dentro dela, e os leva a sua boca, chupando-os, para em seguida gemer novamente. Estava no _céu_, o gosto de Rachel era algo _inexplicável_. Jamais provara algo assim. Dá um pequeno sorriso presunçoso ao ver o estado em que a morena se encontrava, ofegante com os olhos fechados. Passa sua boca por todo o corpo da cantora, distribuindo vários beijos e pequenas mordidas, antes de chegar à boca dela, lhe dando um suave beijo.

"Você está bem?" Pergunta, ao terminar o beijo, com um contente suspiro. "... E bonita tatuagem." Diz, se referindo à pequena tatuagem de uma estrela dourada que Rachel tinha em sua cintura.

Sem palavras, a morena simplesmente consente com a cabeça. Ainda sofria os efeitos de seu orgasmo, mas mesmo assim procura pelos lábios da loira. Iniciando um beijo feroz. Vai passando suas mãos por todo o corpo da atriz, acariciando-a, até parar sobre sua intimidade, ainda coberta. Movimenta um dedo sobre seus clitóris, e a loira dá um rouco gemido no beijo, antes de terminá-lo e passar a se _mover _sobre o dedo indicador da morena, tentando aliviar um pouco de sua tensão. A cantora cessa os movimentos de seu dedo, e o tira do lugar, o que causa um suspiro frustrado em Quinn.

Mordendo seu lábio inferior, ela alcança pela calcinha da atriz e a tira, rapidamente. Passa sua mão sobre o sexo de Quinn, vagarosamente, olhando-a com luxúria, antes de depositar vários beijos em seu pescoço, se atrevendo em até deixar uma pequena mordida, bem debaixo de sua orelha. A loira, realmente estava adorando tudo aquilo, mas queria satisfazer-se e _logo_.Assim que pega a mão direita de Rachel, que estava sobre seu clitóris, e a leva até sua entrada.

Ao perceber os movimentos de Quinn, Rachel para de beijar seu pescoço e a olha sedutoramente. Deposita seus lábios sobre os da loira ao mesmo tempo em que a penetrava com um dedo. "Assim está bom?" Pergunta, sobre os lábios da atriz, que tinha seu corpo sobre o dela.

Quinn lhe oferece um pequeno sorriso, antes de fechar seus olhos, mordendo seu lábio inferior, prendendo um gemido. "Mais..." Diz ao sentir como a cantora passava a mover seu dedo dentro dela. A mais baixa a penetra com mais um dedo, passando a dar lentas, mas profundas estocadas, atingindo os lugares corretos dentro dela.

"Mais... Mais rápido." Pede Quinn, com a voz falha, dando uma pequena rebolada sobre os dedos da morena, que solta um rouco gemido com a cena.

Ambas gemiam, e Rachel passa a aumentar o ritmo de suas estocadas. "Isso. Aí... Rachel." Diz a loira, jogando sua cabeça para trás quando a morena atinge _certo _ponto.

Disposta a fazer a atriz chegar ao seu clímax, a cantora leva sua outra mão até o clitóris dela, fazendo pequenos círculos.

"Isso, não para..." A cantora coloca mais força em ambas as mãos, e logo Quinn está chegando ao orgasmo sobre os seus dedos. A loira deixa seu corpo cair sobre o de Rachel, e coloca sua cabeça sobre a curva do pescoço e ombro dela, ofegante.

Há um pequeno silêncio entre elas, onde ambas buscavam recuperar o fôlego.

"Isso foi..." Diz Rachel, depois de um tempo, sem realmente terminar a frase.

Quinn se afasta, tirando seu corpo sobre o da cantora, deitando-se ao seu lado. "... Incrível." Termina a frase com um sorriso. Desvia seu olhar a morena, que tinha os olhos fechados, e passa a observá-la. O pequeno corpo estava todo coberto de marcas de mordidas, e inconscientemente, seu sorriso aumenta se tornando um presunçoso. Se perguntava o quê Pearl acharia se chegasse a ver Rachel toda marcada assim. Não é que tenha marcado-a de propósito, ok, talvez um pouco tenha sido, mas no momento estava tão _desesperada_ que perdeu seu controle.

"Você percebeu que amanhã faremos três meses de _namoro_?" Pergunta Quinn, distraidamente.

"Uhum." Rachel murmura sonolenta.

Solta um pequeno suspiro, e continua a observar a cantora. O que tinham feito fora realmente incrível. Jamais imaginou algo assim, e sendo honesta consigo mesma, mal podia esperar para repetir. Mas, uma parte dela, sabia quê _aquilo_ não significava que as coisas entre elas estavam melhores. Ainda precisavam conversar, e Rachel precisava mudar seu comportamento.

"O quê você está fazendo comigo, Rach?" Pergunta timidamente.

Sua resposta é um pequeno ronco, o quê a faz perceber como a morena dormia serenamente. Dá um minúsculo sorriso, sem graça alguma, ainda observando a mulher que tanto a atraia. Só podia torcer para que _isso_ se tornasse algo regular entre elas e para que Rachel não voltasse a ignorá-la.

* * *

E aí? O quê acharam? Estava meio 'nervosa' sobre essa cena, pois é a primeira vez que escrevo uma cenas dessas detalhada, assim que, please, me digam o quê acharam dela?! Agora vamos entrar em uma etapa onde a 'faixa etária' da fic, vai aumentar. So yeah... Espero que tenham entendido um pouco do comportamento de Rach com esse cap, e no próximo também teremos mais algumas 'explicações' sobre isso... Obrigado por lerem, espero que tenham gostado e sorry por qualquer erro.

Daniela: Isso logo muda, Rachel vai passar a ficar mais acessível. Rachel terá sim ciúmes de Quinn, mas não desse jeito, pois trazer alguém assim só para fazer ciúmes seria algo bem cliché, e não está nos planos para a fic. Logo você entenderá para onde todo esse comportamento e situações levará essas duas... XxBre.

Cams: Sim, mas logo isso muda, e teremos momentos melhores. De fato, no próximo cap, passam a melhorar. XxBre.

DiAgron: Hahah aquele começo era só para dar um susto em vocês mesmo. Eu estava meio que os preparando para o quê aconteceria nesse cap ;) Iria ser a coisa mais estranha. Obrigada pela review, XxBre.

Anon: Obrigada :) Sim, eu também. Acho interessante a amizade deles. Quinn, de fato cansou de ser tratada dessa maneira, e aí deu nisso haha espero que tenha gostado. XxBre.

Iza: Pobre Rachel, ela não merece isso haha. Essa era eu dando um susto em vocês lol Aí está, espero que tenha gostado e não tenha morrido de ansiedade :P Oh fico feliz em saber, e boa sorte aí :* XxBre.

Mell: Acertou qual era o presente? Haha Sim, e esteve ainda mais nesse cap. E sim, ela logo para com isso, quem sabe no próximo cap... XxBre.

E lembre-se, eu tenho um plano, essa fic já está toda planejada, e coisas muito boas estão por vir, so relax. Até domingo. XxBre.


	17. Chapter 17

"Eu realmente gostaria quê você me falasse logo o quê aconteceu." Kurt diz, observando sua melhor amiga andar de um lado para o outro na sala de seu apartamento.

A cantora assim que acordou de seu _cochilo_, deixou Quinn na cama, dormindo, e se direcionou ao apartamento de seu amigo. Precisava contá-lo sobre o que ocorrera e quem sabe assim, ele a aconselhava. Estava muito confusa sobre suas _ações_, e ainda mais sobre seus sentimentos naquele momento. Para no meio da sala e lança um olhar hesitante a seu agente, antes de dar um pesado suspiro e voltar a andar de um lado para o outro.

"Rachel..." Chama sua atenção. Ela lhe falara a alguns minutos que precisava contar algo sério, mas até agora nada. "Fale logo, antes que eu morra de curiosidade."

Se senta ao lado do agente no sofá, e respira fundo, tomando coragem para o dizer. "Kurt, você é o meu melhor amigo." Ela coça sua cabeça, nervosamente, e dá um profundo suspiro. O rapaz a olhava desentendido. "E como amiga, eu preciso lhe contar algo, mas, por favor, não se estresse."

"Pelo amor de Dior, fale logo..." Cruza os braços, impaciente.

Fechando seus olhos, a cantora declara. "Eu dormi com a Quinn." Ao não receber nenhuma resposta, abre seu olho direito e observa seu agente, que estava boquiaberto, olhando-a.

"Oh..." É o que ele diz.

"Oh? Só _Oh_?" Rachel pergunta incerta, se levantando do sofá. "Você não vai gritar comigo, dizendo que coloquei o contrato em risco, que isso é errado, que não deve se repetir, que eu deveria ser mais profissional, que eu só dificulto seu trabalho, que eu –"

"Rachel, querida." A interrompe, calmamente. "Eu sinceramente não sei o quê dizer." Declara, honestamente.

"Oh..." A cantora diz pensativa.

"Oh? Só _oh_?" O rapaz a pergunta, debochadamente. Só agora percebendo como o pescoço de sua amiga estava cheio de _marcas_, mas não comenta nada.

A morena revira os olhos, e um pequeno sorriso se forma em seus lábios. Logo, olha seriamente ao seu agente. "Então, você não está bravo comigo?"

"Não, Rach, não estou." Lhe oferece um dócil sorriso. "Só, por favor, tome cuidado, ok?!" Ela assente com a cabeça rapidamente. Cuidado, era o quê mais tinha, afinal, não queria acabar magoada, novamente.

"O meu lado agente teme essa situação." Kurt declara, depois de um breve silêncio e ao pensar sobre a situação. A cantora o olha curiosamente, e ele continua. "Isso é um trabalho para vocês, e misturar trabalho com _prazer _nunca acaba bem. Agora, o meu lado melhor amigo, está feliz por você. Quinn é uma boa pessoa, e até agora tem se mostrado bastante atenta sobre tudo que refere a você. Eu acho que ela fará bem a você, Rach. Seja lá qual for à maneira que vocês se envolverem." Passa a observar sua cliente, atentamente.

Rachel consente, e da um minúsculo sorriso forçado. Estava mais confusa do quê nunca. Uma parte dela queria esquecer tudo aquilo, agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se fosse um erro que não deveria ser repetido. Mas outra, queria relembrar os momentos em que vivera nos braços de Quinn, o momento em que se entregara completamente a _ela_, o momento em que a atriz a fez sentir tão _desejada_ que ela sentira uma vontade imensa de simplesmente abraçá-la e dizê-la o quão maravilhosa é. E até repetir esse _erro. _

Como poderia considerar aquilo um _erro_, se no final, foi uma das melhores experiências que já tivera?!

**X**

Sua conversa com Kurt, com certeza, não havia ajudado em nada, e agora a morena entrava em seu apartamento sem saber como agir perto de Quinn. Seus instintos a diziam para fazer aquilo que fazia de melhor, ignorar. Mas, estava naquela situação toda, por causa disso. Ignorou tanto Quinn, que a loira se cansou e discutiu com ela, o que levou as duas a dormirem juntas. Dá um frustrado suspiro, e olha ao redor da sala, a procura da dona de seus pensamentos.

O apartamento estava bem quieto, o que a leva pensar que Quinn ainda estivera dormindo. Se direcionando ao quarto da atriz, abre a porta silenciosamente, para descobrir que _ela_ não estava lá. Franze o cenho, olhando ao redor da suíte. As cobertas estavam reviradas, no chão ainda havia o short jeans e o sutiã lilás que Quinn usara aquela tarde, a porta do banheiro estava aberta, prova que a atriz também não estava ali. Morde seu lábio inferior e dá meia volta, se direcionando a cozinha.

Para sua surpresa, Quinn também não estava na cozinha. Passa a chamar pelo nome da loira, mas não obtém resposta alguma. Dá um profundo suspiro, e volta à sala, se sentando no sofá, com os braços cruzados.

Onde estava Quinn?! Era o quê se perguntava. Havia se arrependido do que fizeram?!

Seu celular toca, e ela rapidamente alcança por ele no bolso de trás de sua calça jeans, pesando que fosse a loira. Se desaponta ao ver que não era Quinn, e sim seu pai.

"Oi papai." Diz ao atender a ligação.

"_Olá estrelinha, como vai?"_ Seu pai Leroy a pergunta.

"Bem..." Soa incerta, mas tenta dissimular. "E o senhor e meu pai? Como estão?"

"_Estamos bem..."_ Há uma breve pausa, antes de ele continuar. _"Eu liguei, para lhe informar quê esperamos você e sua namorada para o jantar esta noite."_

A cantora arqueia as sobrancelhas, indignada. "Mas, pai... Você me avisa em cima da hora..."

"_Barbra, se você tem planos para hoje, desmarque-os. Seu pai e eu teremos que viajar amanhã cedo, e queremos conhecê-la antes de irmos." _Declara Leroy, em um tom autoritário.

"Como assim viagem? Por quanto tempo vão ficar fora? E por que só fiquei sabendo disso hoje?" Sim, às vezes se comportava como uma criança mimada, mas eram seus pais, e ela merecia saber sobre a viagem deles com antecedência.

"_Nós também só descobrimos sobre essa viagem hoje, estrelinha. Ocorreu um imprevisto em Londres e precisamos ir até lá, resolver o assunto." _Explica, em um tom de voz mais dócil.

"Ok." Dá um pesado suspiro, não gostando daquilo. "Eu vou falar com a Quinn." Diz, olhando ao seu redor rapidamente.

"_Ótimo. Nos vemos mais tarde." _Os dois se despedem, e logo ela encerra a ligação.

"Acho que chegou à hora de conhecer os pais." Murmura para si mesma, temendo a reação de seus pais ao conhecer sua nova _namorada. _Só podia torcer para que eles, principalmente seu pai Leroy, tivessem um comportamento mais amigável. E que tudo ocorresse bem durante este jantar.

**X**

Não muito longe do apartamento, Quinn bebia sua segunda cerveja. Estava, mais uma vez, irritada com Rachel. Como a cantora _ousa_ ser tão linda, tão atraente, tão _perfeita_, se no final, só a ignora?! Sim, ignora, pois deixá-la acordar sozinha na cama em que tiveram sexo, é uma maneira de ignorá-la, certo?! Claro que é. Uma pessoa _normal, _teria ficado. Rachel tinha que ter ficado assim Quinn poderia ter lhe dado mais alguns beijos, abraçá-la, e quem sabe, repetir aquela tarde maravilhosa que tiveram. Revira os olhos ao pensar nisso.

Claro que Rachel nem lhe deu chances de qualquer reação. Depois que a cantora dormiu, Quinn ficou um tempo observando-a, até cair no sono. E imagine sua surpresa ao acordar e descobrir que estava sozinha não só na cama, mas também no apartamento. Ela esperou um tempo para que a morena aparecesse, mas depois de minutos esperando, ela se arrumou e veio para o bar. Precisava beber e esquecer como sua _namorada _era frustrante.

Por que Rachel não cedia, e a deixava ter aquilo que tanto queria?! Dá um longo gole em sua cerveja, e olha ao seu redor, curiosamente. O local estava cheio de homens que assistiam a um jogo de futebol americano no telão, algumas mulheres, que bebiam em _grupos_, e um jovem casal que trocava beijos em um canto do bar. Nega com a cabeça, e volta sua atenção ao balcão, dando mais um grande gole em sua bebida.

Se perguntava quais seriam os argumentos de Rachel agora, se é que ela falaria algo sobre o ocorrido, ou se novamente, iria ignorar tudo, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas, dessa vez, Quinn não teria tanta paciência, chega de ser tratada daquela maneira, falou sério quando disse que estava cansada daquele tratamento que recebia. Ou Rachel a tratava melhor ou ela trataria a morena da mesma maneira.

**...**

Quando Quinn chegou ao apartamento, quase meia hora depois, Rachel ainda estava sentada no sofá, com sua atenção desviada a televisão. A observa atentamente, estudando sua expressão facial. No caminho de volta para o apartamento, havia ligado para Brittany, depois de implorá-la e fazê-la jurar que não contaria nada para Santana, contou sobre o que Rachel e ela fizeram essa tarde. Precisava desabafar com alguém ou acabaria enlouquecendo. A dançarina ficou bastante empolgada, e até começou a sugerir que deveriam ter _encontros duplos_, e depois passou a lhe aconselhar sobre a situação. A atriz entra na sala e logo o olhar de Rachel lhe é lançado.

"Onde você estava?" A morena pergunta rapidamente.

Arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente. Havia escutado certa _preocupação_ no tom de voz de Rachel?! "Por aí..." Dá de ombros.

"Ok..." Assente com a cabeça, se levantando. Cruza os braços e olha para um dos lados, dizendo nervosamente. "Meu pai me ligou, e nos convidou para ir jantar..."

Quinn olha atentamente para a cantora, que parecia tímida, e dá um pequeno suspiro. "Ok. Que horas devo estar pronta?"

"Antes das oito."

A loira assente com a cabeça, e desvia seu olhar para um dos lados. Ambas pareciam não saber como se comportarem, e o clima era estranho, incômodo. Rachel estava tímida, bastante quieta, enquanto Quinn aparentava bastante pensativa.

"Quinn..." Rachel chama sua atenção.

"Hum?" A olha curiosamente, colocando suas mãos nos bolsos da frente de sua calça jeans.

"É... Você está bem?" Pergunta, hesitantemente, evitando encontrar seu olhar.

Quinn sabia que não era isso o quê a cantora realmente queria perguntar, mas não insiste, e responde. "Sim. Por quê?"

"Nada..." Sua vontade era fugir dali e o mais rápido possível. Seu desconforto era evidente, e temia que Quinn quisesse conversar sobre o quê fizeram.

Ambas suspiram e desviam seus olhares aos lados, até a atriz negar com a cabeça e voltar seu olhar a Rachel. Aquela situação estava muito estranha. "Rach?" Rapidamente a morena desvia sua atenção a ela. Queria lhe fazer várias perguntas, principalmente perguntá-la se arrependia do quê fizeram, mas Rachel aparentava tão amedrontada naquele instante, que decide _deixá-la_. Resolveriam as coisas depois, de um jeito ou de outro, mas por agora, seria melhor para ambas – especialmente para Rachel – refletirem sobre a situação e depois conversarem. Daria um tempo à cantora.

"Eu vou tomar um banho, e começar a me arrumar. Depois se você quiser me fale sobre o quê preciso saber para tentar agradar seus pais." Sugere ao invés de falar aquilo que realmente queria. A morena consente, e lhe oferece um pequeno sorriso. "Eu... eu vou..." Faz um gesto com a mão, indicando o corredor que levava ao seu quarto, e com isso saí em direção a ele. Pensando quanto tempo seria o suficiente para quê a morena estivesse pronta para lhe dar respostas.

**X**

"Eu não acredito que realmente estamos fazendo isso." Diz Rachel, olhando a porta a sua frente, corrigindo sua postura. Estavam paradas em frente à porta de entrada da mansão de seus pais em Great Neck. E ela estava uma pilha de nervos. Temia que seu pai Leroy, fosse tratar mal a Quinn. Ele era conhecido por ser super protetor, e até ciumento de sua filha, ainda mais quando se tratava de namoradas.

"Não será tão ruim assim, não é?" Pergunta Quinn, curiosamente. Sua _namorada _parecia estar se preparando para uma guerra.

Rachel lança seu olhar à loira ao seu lado, e declara seriamente. "Você precisa _estar _em seu _melhor_ comportamento."

Franzindo o cenho, indignada, a atriz murmura soando realmente _ressentida_. "Eu sempre estou no meu melhor comportamento. Eu não sou uma criança de seis anos. Eu sou muito charmosa, você sabe..."

A cantora se controla para não revirar os olhos, e dá um profundo suspiro. "Ok... Estamos aqui há quase três minutos agora... Qual será nosso próximo passo?" Quinn, pergunta em um tom de deboche. "Quer que eu toque a campainha para você?" Sugere, com um sorriso malicioso.

"O quê? Não. Eu posso fazer isso." Abre a porta e dá passagem a Quinn, que indica quê ela deve ir primeiro. Entrando no foyer, encontra com seus pais, Hiram portando sua expressão séria de sempre, enquanto Leroy dava um grande sorriso.

Abraça a loira de lado, e deposita sua cabeça no ombro dela. Era hora de atuarem como namoradas apaixonadas. "Pai, papai, essa é minha namorada... Quinn."

"É um prazer, Quinn." Hiram diz alcançado pela mão livre da loira, e lhe dando um aperto de mãos.

Leroy se aproxima mais do casal de atrizes, e seu sorriso aumenta ao desviar seu olhar à loira. "Quinn, é um prazer conhecê-la." Diz, lhe dando um entusiasmado aperto de mãos. "Como você está? Como você tem estado?"

"Bem, obrigado." Responde, olhando nervosamente para Hiram e Rachel. O quê está acontecendo ali?! Rachel havia lhe falado como seu pai era rígido com as namoradas que lhe eram apresentadas, mas ele aparentava bastante _alegre_ em conhecê-la.

"Como estão às filmagens do seu filme?" Se referia as regravações de Broken.

"Eu ainda não comecei a regravar o filme." Explica, dando um leve aperto na cintura de sua _namorada. _Não _entendia_ como ele sabia sobre seu filme, sendo que ainda não fora anunciada à notícia da regravação. E Rachel, com certeza, não havia comentado com ele, sendo que a morena revelou que não dera detalhes sobre ela para seus pais. Como Leroy podia saber _tanto_ sobre ela?!

"Eu sinceramente não posso acreditar que você, Quinn Fabray, está em minha casa. OMG. Eu peguei na mão dela." Diz Leroy, eufórico, levantando sua mão que foi usada para o aperto de mãos que deu em Quinn, o quê causa um sorriso gracioso na atriz.

Rachel olhava curiosamente para Hiram, o perguntando com seu olhar o quê estava acontecendo. Aquilo definitivamente não era normal. Seu pai Leroy só agiu assim uma vez diante dela, e foi quando conheceu _Cher_.

"Quinn, precisamos tirar uma foto. Sorria." Declara, pegando seu smartphone e se colocando ao lado da mencionada.

"Ele está bêbado?" A cantora pergunta sussurrando, soltando-se gentilmente do abraço de Quinn e se posicionando ao lado de seu pai.

"Acredito que sim. Pelo bem de nosso sobrenome, espero que ele esteja sob os efeitos do álcool. Ou isso será uma grande vergonha." Murmura Hiram, observando seu marido e a namorada de sua filha enquanto tiravam uma selfie.

"Eu vou postar isso no Twitter." E com isso o advogado sai do foyer, digitando em seu smartphone.

"Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo por isso, Quinn. Ele não está em seu estado normal nesse momento." Hiram explica, olhando para onde seu marido havia saído.

"Está tudo bem." Dá de ombros e sorri timidamente. Ainda não entendia o quê estava acontecendo, mas podia dizer que era bom encontrar um fã. Mesmo que ele a assustasse, e muito.

Um tempo depois, todos estavam na sala de jantar, desfrutando de um _rico jantar_. Hiram estava sentado na cabeceira da mesa, Leroy estava próximo de seu marido, Rachel e Quinn estavam sentadas lado a lado.

"Como você sabe quem a Quinn é?" Pergunta Rachel, não conseguindo mais conter sua curiosidade, direcionando seu olhar a Leroy. Estava intrigada com o comportamento de seu pai perante sua _namorada. _

"Isabelle e eu fomos nesse festival de filmes independentes há algumas semanas, e acabamos assistindo o filme da Quinn." Explica, antes de dar um pequeno gole em seu vinho. "Devo admitir quê fiquei impressionado com seu trabalho e a história do filme. Sua atuação foi brilhante. Simplesmente incrível." Declara, oferecendo um dócil sorriso a Quinn.

"Obrigado, senhor Berry." Diz timidamente, corando. Receber um elogio já era bom, agora receber um elogio do pai de Rachel, aquele que supostamente iria lhe tratar _mal_, era incrível. Lança um olhar a morena, que lhe sorri.

Leroy leva o guardanapo ao canto de sua boca, em seguida o deposita sobre sua perna e diz seriamente. "Não precisa me chamar de senhor. Me faz sentir velho." Quinn consente, nervosamente. Não queria dar motivos para os pais de Rachel a desaprovarem, ainda mais Leroy.

"Então, no jantar do meu aniversário vocês já sabiam com quem eu estava namorando?" Rachel insiste no assunto, alternando seu olhar entre seus pais.

"Eu descobri naquela noite." Declara Leroy. "Assim que você foi embora, pesquisei sobre a Quinn _atriz _– que _conhecia_ – e vi inúmeras fotos de vocês duas." Dá mais um gole em seu vinho. "E aí decidi que estava na hora de conhecê-la, assim que liguei e sugeri esse jantar." Dá de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa ter _sugerido _o jantar.

Desvia sua atenção ao seu pai Hiram, arqueando as sobrancelhas, curiosamente. "E você pai?"

"Oh, eu não sabia de nada disso." Explica Hiram, depositando sua taça sobre a mesa. "Só sabia sobre o quê você nos contou, que sua namorada se chamava Quinn."

Há um pequeno silêncio entre eles, onde comiam tranquilamente até Leroy exclamar entusiasmado. "Oh meu Deus, eu preciso ligar para Isabelle e dizer que você está aqui. Ela vai adorar a notícia." Se levanta de seu assento e sai da sala de jantar.

"Eu sinto muito por tudo isso." Diz a cantora em um baixo tom de voz, se inclinando um pouco para o lado de Quinn. Dá um pequeno sorriso. "Pelo menos, sabemos que ele a aprova." Volta a se endireitar em seu assento, alcançando por sua taça de vinho.

"Ele pode ser um fanboy, Rach, mas ele ainda me assusta." Sussurra ao ouvido de Rachel, o quê causa certo a_rrepio _na morena, que dissimula assentindo com a cabeça, e logo dando um grande gole em sua bebida.

Leroy volta ao seu assento, sorridente. "Então, onde vocês se conheceram?" Muda de assunto, enquanto colocava mais vinho em sua taça.

Quinn olha a cantora, rapidamente, antes de responder lançando seu olhar ao advogado. "No bar do meu irmão, em Los Angeles."

"Quinn, é irmã do Sam." Rachel afirma.

"Sam?" Leroy pergunta desentendido. Não se lembrava de nenhum Sam.

"Sim. O Sam, melhor amigo do Puck..." A morena explica, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha.

"Oh, o Samuel." Consente, se lembrando do garoto que sempre acompanhara seu sobrinho nas festas que _ofereciam_. "E quem diria hein, você e a irmã dele..." Diz em um tom divertido. Uma vez pensara que sua filha e Samuel seriam perfeitos juntos. Até incentivou o rapaz a tentar algo com sua filha, mas Rachel não demonstrou interesse. "Há quanto tempo estão juntas?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, direcionando seu olhar a Quinn.

A atriz alcança pela mão de Rachel, e a entrelaça com a sua sobre a mesa, dando um tímido sorriso para a cantora. "Amanhã faremos três meses, senhor – digo Leroy."

"Três meses? Oh, como o tempo passa rápido. Me lembro como se fosse ontem quando descobri sobre o namoro de vocês nos jornais."

Rachel dá um profundo suspiro ao escutar o tom de voz acusador de seu pai. "Eu sinto muito que tenha _descoberto_ desta maneira, papai. Mas no início, como não tínhamos certeza se daria certo ou não, nós decidimos manter a relação em segredo." Dá um leve aperto na mão de Quinn. "Aí a mídia acabou nos descobrindo, e logo as coisas foram ficando sérias, e acabei assumindo nosso namoro diante as câmeras. E sinto muito por não ter falado nada com vocês antes, eu só queria dar um tempo para que vocês _superassem_ toda aquela história do meu antigo relacionamento para apresentá-la. Não queria que Quinn fosse criticada injustamente ou qualquer coisa do tipo por vocês." Havia inventado toda essa história a caminho da mansão de seus pais, pois já sabia que eles iam comentar sobre como descobriram o namoro delas.

"Jamais a criticaríamos, Rachel." Diz Leroy, que recebe os olhares questionadores de seu marido e filha. "O quê?! Quinn aparenta ser uma boa pessoa, é muito educada, simpática, sem mencionar a maneira que lhe _trata_ e olha. E não digo isso, só porque sou fã dela." Dá um gole em seu vinho. "Estou muito feliz por vocês." Declara, colocando sua taça sobre a mesa.

"Obrigado, papai." Diz com um sorriso aliviado. Havia conseguido aquilo que durante os três meses com Pearl jamais conseguira, a aprovação de seus pais.

"Estou de acordo com seu pai, querida. E devo mencionar que formam um lindo casal." Declara Hiram, com um pequeno sorriso, depositando sua mão sobre a perna de seu marido.

Não conseguindo se resistir, a atriz se inclina e dá um suave beijo na bochecha da morena. Fecha seus olhos e inspira o doce aroma da pela da cantora, ao se afastar a olha timidamente, antes de dissimular olhar para o seu prato.

"Sei que não preciso lhe dizer, mas cuide bem de minha estrelinha, Quinn." Leroy arqueia as sobrancelhas, com um _ar_ autoritário.

Quinn consente. "Eu cuidarei." Diz docilmente, olhando para a morena, que deposita a cabeça em seu ombro timidamente. E realmente cuidaria, estava decidida a fazer aquilo. Algo em Rachel despertava _certos_ sentimentos nela, e estava disposta a cuidar da cantora da maneira que _ela_ permitisse.

** X **

Meia noite, o relógio na tela da televisão marcava. Mudando de canal rapidamente, Quinn se aconchega mais no sofá. Rachel havia ido para seu quarto, _dormir, _assim que chegaram da casa dos pais dela, enquanto Quinn ficou um tempo em seu próprio quarto até se direcionar a sala, com intenção de assistir algum programa para que sua atenção pudesse ser desviada para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o que fizeram naquela tarde.

Durante o jantar, elas pareciam um casal de verdade, o tempo todo se tocando, Rachel timidamente depositava a cabeça sobre seu ombro ou lhe oferecia um dócil sorriso, ou até mesmo a olhava de uma maneira que fazia com quê a loira _só _quisesse beijá-la, e mesmo sabendo que estavam atuando, pois isso era tudo uma atuação para os pais da morena, não podia deixar de imaginar como seria se fosse real, se Rachel permitisse que ela fizesse esses _pequenos atos_ o tempo todo em qualquer lugar. Morde seu lábio inferior, nervosamente.

Onde estava a Quinn que só queria se divertir e só se importava com quem seria a próxima garota em sua cama?! Onde estava a Quinn que falava que não iria se relacionar e que jamais deixaria de lado suas noitadas para ter um relacionamento sério?! Quando ela mudou tanto assim?! Sabe que grande parte desta mudança é devido ao contrato, mas mesmo assim, alguns _aspectos_ seus pareciam ter mudado da noite para o dia, em um piscar de olhos. Estava atraída por alguém que parecia não lhe dar muita importância, e assim mesmo, não parava de fantasiar sobre essa mulher, de tentar chamar sua atenção e de tentar agradá-la.

Negando com a cabeça, tenta prestar atenção ao canal que decidira assistir, mas seus pensamentos a traem e não param de levá-la para o momento em que Rachel lhe pertenceu. Fora simplesmente incrível. A morena se _entregou_ a ela, e deve admitir quê não se arrepende nenhum pouco do que fizera ao aproveitar aquele momento ao máximo, marcando a cantora por todo seu corpo. Havia percebido como Rachel cobriu com maquiagem seu pescoço para ir ao jantar na casa de seus pais. Não tenta controlar o pequeno sorriso presunçoso que forma em seus lábios. Como era bom pensar naquilo. Rachel foi sua, e poderia ser novamente, se ao menos lhe desse uma chance para repetir aquela tarde maravilhosa que compartiram.

"Você deveria estar dormindo, Kurt planejou uma caminhada para nós pela manhã... Bem cedo." Diz a voz da dona de seus pensamentos, calmamente, dando-a um pequeno susto.

Tenta dissimular seu susto, passando uma de suas mãos por seu cabelo. "Eu não consigo dormir essa hora." Explica, para ela ainda era cedo para dormir. Seu olhar estava na televisão, mesmo que não tivesse realmente prestando atenção no programa que passava. "E você, o quê está fazendo acordada? Eu a acordei com o barulho da televisão?" Desvia seu olhar para onde Rachel estava parada, entre o início do corredor, que levava para os quartos, e a sala, com os braços cruzados.

"Não. Eu só vim pegar um copo de água." Declara, com um pequeno sorriso.

"Oh... Ok." Dá de ombros e volta sua atenção a televisão.

A morena assente com a cabeça e se direciona a cozinha. Enquanto, Quinn leva suas mãos ao seu rosto, cobrindo-o, dando um frustrado suspiro. Queria gritar para que Rachel a beijasse, a tocasse, fizesse qualquer coisa com ela, mas havia decidido lhe dar tempo, assim que não seria uma boa ideia. Mas, quanto tempo seria o tempo suficiente?!

"Quinn." A loira desvia seu olhar para Rachel, que agora estava parada atrás do sofá. "Eu – eu" A cantora respira fundo e se aproxima, se sentando ao seu lado. "Você se arrepende do quê fizemos?" Murmura a pergunta, olhando para todos os lados, menos para Quinn. Para ela, aquela _indiferença_ que a loira demonstrou era sua maneira de lhe dizer que não aconteceria novamente. O que ela deveria achar bom, já que realmente não deveria acontecer, mas por algum _louco_ motivo, não queria nada daquilo. Queria repetir o quê fizeram.

Surpresa por tal pergunta, Quinn a observa atentamente por alguns longos segundos, estudando cada traço de sua face, até desviar seu olhar para frente, dissimulando olhar para televisão. "Não." Diz honestamente, depositando o controle remoto sobre o _braço_ do sofá. Limpa a garganta, nervosamente, e pergunta. "E você?" Já que Rachel havia tocado no assunto, tentaria aprofundá-lo, talvez não fosse necessário dar um tempo para a morena.

Rachel prende sua respiração, mordendo seu lábio inferior. Levanta seu olhar, e o desvia a Quinn. "Eu –" Sua voz sai falha, assim que pausa por um segundo, e tenta encontrar a coragem necessária para dizer aquilo que queria. "Eu – eu não me arrependo." Termina em um sussurro, hesitante.

A atriz ao escutar isso, rapidamente, encontra com o olhar de Rachel. "Não?" Pergunta em um baixo tom de voz, surpreendida.

Negando com a cabeça, a cantora respira fundo. "Eu não sei o quê estou fazendo." Diz, com a voz rouca, abaixando seu olhar para suas mãos. "Mas, eu sei que não quero parar."

A loira consente com a cabeça, aparentando bastante pensativa, não sabia o quê realmente fazer ou dizer. Depois de alguns breves segundos, indecisos, Quinn deposita seu braço sobre os ombros da cantora, fazendo com quê _ela_ deposite a cabeça em seu ombro direito. Por alguns minutos, as duas não dizem nada. Só apreciam a _intimidade_. Logo Rachel move sua cabeça, inclinando-a para um lado, para que pudesse beijar o pescoço de Quinn. Passa a distribuir pequenos e suaves beijos por todo o pescoço, e a loira fecha seus olhos com um contente suspiro. Os beijos chegam ao seu queixo, e Rachel aproveita para deixar uma leve mordida, até subir o beijo aos seus lábios.

O beijo é lento, nada comparada com os que tiveram antes. Gentilmente, Quinn a puxa para se sentar sobre suas pernas, coisa que ela faz rapidamente. Leva suas mãos ao redor do pescoço da atriz, que aprofunda o beijo puxando para mais perto, dando um pequeno gemido. A loira deposita suas mãos ao redor da cintura da morena, fazendo leves carícias sobre a pele exposta pela blusa de pijama de Rachel.

Chupando lentamente o lábio inferior de Quinn, a cantora solta um rouco gemido e passa a acariciar os cabelos loiros. A atriz leva uma de suas mãos até a perna de Rachel, acariciando-a sobre a calça de pijama que usava, em seguida sobe sua mão até uma das nádegas da cantora, apertando-a. Rachel em um ágil movimento de sua língua invade a boca de Quinn, explorando cada canto dela.

A umidade entre as pernas de ambas só aumentava, e Quinn se afasta um pouco, quebrando o beijo, para tirar a blusa de Rachel, deixando seus seios expostos. Não deixa de olhar em seus olhos ao passar as mãos por seus seios, acariciando-os. A cantora morde o lábio inferior, sedutoramente, se segurando para não soltar um alto gemido. Logo a atriz se inclina e passa a beijar seu seio direito. Fecha os olhos e solta um profundo suspiro.

Geme ao sentir a língua de Quinn contornando seu mamilo, e arqueia suas costas, se entregando mais a ela. Leva uma de suas mãos por debaixo da blusa de moletom da atriz, e passa a acariciar seu abdômen com as pontas de suas unhas. Quinn cessa os movimentos de sua língua sobre seu seio, e ela abre os olhos desentendida.

Quinn deposita suas mãos de volta a cintura da cantora, e em um rápido movimento, faz com que se deite no sofá, com seu corpo cobrindo o de Rachel. Oferecendo-lhe um sorriso desconcertado, a morena leva suas mãos a blusa cinza da atriz e a tira, jogando-a no chão, expondo os seios da loira.

Deposita seus lábios sobre os da atriz, em um beijo suave. Leva suas mãos até as costas de Quinn e passa a acariciá-la, movendo seus dedos para cima e para baixo, o que causa um pequeno suspiro na loira. Seus seios se tocavam, o quê deixava ambas mais excitadas.

"Não me deixe acordar sozinha pela manhã." Quinn murmura sobre seus lábios. Odiara ter acordado naquela tarde sozinha na cama, e não queria que aquilo se repetisse. Queria acordar com a morena em seus braços.

Quebrando o beijo, e se afastando de modo quê pudesse olhar para a loira, Rachel nega com a cabeça e responde timidamente. "Eu não vou... Eu Prometo." E em um piscar de olhos, Quinn estava beijando-a com sofreguidão, descendo a mão até a calça de seu pijama.

Para seu desgosto a atriz quebra o beijo, se ajoelhando entre suas pernas, puxando sua calça de pijama e jogando-a para trás, indo parar em algum lugar de sua sala. Logo tira sua própria calça de moletom e a calcinha junto, também os jogando para trás. Lança um olhar malicioso a cantora, antes de começar a depositar pequenos beijos por toda sua perna, até chegar a sua intimidade coberta. Dá um pequeno sorriso, e tira sua calcinha, deslizando-a lentamente por suas pernas, até tirá-la por completo, e jogá-la sobre a mesa de centro da sala.

Volta a se deitar sobre o corpo de Rachel, depositando suaves beijos, onde anteriormente havia mordido, em seu pescoço. Pega a perna esquerda da morena, e a coloca sobre suas costas e sutilmente move sua intimidade, fazendo com que encontre a da cantora. Ambas soltam roucos gemidos. Rachel umedece seus lábios e ajusta seu corpo, abrindo mais suas pernas.

Quinn passa a se movimentar _contra_ ela, com _fortes _movimentos. "Oh Quinn..." A cantora geme, olhando fixamente a loira. Procura pela boca da atriz, e a beija docilmente. Enterra seus dedos nos fios loiros, e volta a gemer quando a atriz aumenta o ritmo.

Terminando o beijo, Quinn a observa com um pequeno sorriso tímido em seus lábios. Leva sua mão livre até um dos seios da morena, acariciando-o. Passa a se movimentar mais rápido, já podia sentir seu orgasmo se aproximando e queria que Rachel _chegasse _ao clímax junto com ela. Seus sexos se tocavam de uma maneira deliciosa, e estavam tão molhadas que estavam praticamente deslizando uma contra a outra.

A cantora começa a gemer mais alto, não conseguindo se controlar, e mesmo que tentasse não fechar seus olhos, querendo ver Quinn durante todo o _ato_, acaba fechando-os. Não demoraria muito para que atingisse seu orgasmo. Morde seu lábio inferior, ao sentir Quinn acariciar seu mamilo com a ponta dos dedos. "Eu estou tão perto..."

Murmurando algo incoerente, a loira tira a mão do seio de Rachel, e a deposita em sua face, antes de se inclinar e beijá-la com sofreguidão. Passa sua língua pelo lábio inferior da morena, antes de invadir sua boca, explorando-a.

Com mais três fortes _estocadas, _ambas gritam de prazer ao chegarem ao clímax, juntas. Jogando a cabeça para trás e arqueando suas costas, Rachel solta um profundo suspiro, enquanto Quinn ofegante deixa seu corpo cair sobre o pequeno corpo moreno, depositando sua cabeça entre o ombro e o pescoço da cantora.

"Me dê cinco minutos, e eu estarei pronta para a segunda rodada." Murmura Quinn, em um tom de voz malicioso. Ela sabe que ainda precisam conversar sobre o quê estava acontecendo, mas algo a dizia que ficariam bem, melhor do que jamais estiveram. Dando um sorriso presunçoso, percebe como Rachel se contorce sob ela. Se afasta um pouco, de modo que dê para olhar para a morena, e seu sorriso aumenta ao ver o estado dela_. _Rachel ainda tinha os olhos fechados, respirava com dificuldades, em sua testa havia suor e seus cabelos estavam desordenados, com alguns fios sobre seus olhos.

A loira dá um suspiro contente e delicadamente tira os fios de cabelo sobre os olhos da cantora. Umedece seus lábios e passa a observá-la atentamente. Ao abrir os olhos e perceber como Quinn a olhava, Rachel sorri timidamente e tenta virar seu rosto para um dos lados, mas acaba sendo impedida pela atriz, que leva o dedo indicador ao seu queixo, fazendo com que a cantora a olhasse, antes de se inclinar e iniciar um lento e _desejoso_ beijo. A beija com tudo o quê tem, e naquele momento, em que Rachel correspondia o beijo da mesma _forma,_ percebe que sim, tudo ficaria bem entre elas. Melhor do que jamais estivera.

* * *

Sorry por qualquer erro, espero que tenham gostado do cap, e sinto muito por não ter postado ontem, mas eu tive um 'writer's block' que acabou comigo semana passada, aí não consegui escrever quase nada, só comecei a realmente escrever esse cap na quinta... Anyway, agora entramos em uma nova etapa da fic, e espero que gostem... Logo vão entender sobre o que estou falando... Até mais.

DiAgron: Muito obrigada :) fico muito feliz que tenha gostado, eu estava super insegura sobre aquela cena. E espero que tenha gostado dessa também . O que posso dizer sobre isso é que... agora só coisas interessantes estão por vir... XxBre.

Cams: Hahah muito obrigada! :) Espero que tenha gostado desse final de cap ;) XxBre.

Daniela: Sim, era preciso uma conversa entre essas duas. Haha Esse surto da Quinn com o Sam, era algo que já estava passando da 'hora' de ter lol Vou lhe falar algo Dani, não tema. Rachel pode nos surpreender ainda... Muito obrigada pela confiança :P E muito obrigada! Fico muito feliz que goste tanto assim de OLIHTS. *hearts* E pode expressar sua revolta... À vontade. Haha Teremos esses dois no próximo cap... Assim que se prepare, Faberry e seus filhotes vêm aí. Hahah Muito obrigada, foi a minha primeira cena 'detalhada' assim, então eu fiquei 'insegura' de postar, mas que bom que vocês gostaram :) XxBre.

Rafa: Muito obrigada :) Exatamente. É aquele tipo de pessoa que tem medo de se 'abrir' e que sempre sente vontade de fugir, ainda mais quando se trata de algo novo, e quando não foge, se fecha, ignorando o problema... A partir de agora, Rachel vai 'crescer'. Lógico que será um processo lento, mas ela vai começar a se abrir mais e falar aquilo que realmente quer... XxBre.

Iza: Hahaha fico feliz que tenha gostado tanto assim do cap hehe. Quinn exagerou, mas era algo 'preciso' para ela naquele momento. Eu percebi mesmo, haha, bando de perverts u.u mas aí está, espero que tenha gostado. XxBre.

Mell: Sério? Hahha no próximo cap teremos mais Elphie. Tadinha dela, há três meses não fazia nada, então... dá para entender o porque do cansaço hahah XxBre.

Lorens: Muito obrigada :) Own obrigada, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado ^^ Hahah o que eu disse na review de cima aí. Mas, ela não fará mais isso... Eu acho... XxBre.

P.S - O 'rated' agora será 'M'. ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Afunda sua cabeça no travesseiro e dá um pesado suspiro. Mais um dia, mais uma vez, se deixara _levar_ e dormira com Quinn. O que estava acontecendo com ela, onde estava seu bom senso?! Toda aquela situação se encaminhava para um grande desastre, e assim mesmo não conseguia por um fim naquilo. Por mais que tentasse se controlar, se manter afastada, ignorando todos os sinais de seu corpo, que desejavam Quinn, sempre voltava a cometer aquele _erro. _De uma maneira ou outra, sempre acabava voltando e se rendendo aos encantos da atriz. Porque não conseguia dizer não a Quinn...

Há quase duas semanas e meia, cometia o mesmo _erro_ quase todas as noites. Durante o dia tentava se afastar, falava a si mesma que havia sido a última vez, que não voltaria a ocorrer, até a noite chegar, e junto com ela, Quinn. A loira sempre agia de uma maneira tão _encantadora_ com ela, que Rachel se encontrava – na maioria das noites – debaixo de Quinn, com a atriz lhe fazendo gritar de _prazer. _

Ainda não haviam conversado sobre o que estava acontecendo, e a morena sabia que precisavam conversar, e o mais rápido possível, antes que as coisas ficassem fora de controle. Vira seu rosto, e observa Quinn que dormia serenamente ao seu lado. Dá um pequeno sorriso quando a atriz suspira e murmura em seus sonhos.

Precisava tomar uma decisão. Tomar o controle da situação. Assentindo com a cabeça para si mesma, se levanta silenciosamente da cama, retirando o lençol de seda que cobria seu corpo, revelando sua nudez. Iria preparar o café da manhã, assim manteria suas mãos ocupadas, e poderia manter certa distância de Quinn, para poder pensar claramente sobre sua decisão.

Alcança por seu robe de cetim rosa, e o coloca, observando a atriz quê se movia na cama, suas costas estavam descobertas, e a cantora morde seu lábio inferior, ao perceber os arranhões que havia feito na noite passada. Faz uma nota mental para perguntar a Quinn se ela teria algum creme corporal para passar na região, que aparentava bastante irritada.

Dá meia volta e se direciona a porta do quarto. Ao abri-la escuta um pequeno miado, e arqueia as sobrancelhas curiosamente. Elphie desde que chegara, agia como a _dona _do lugar, enquanto Tony, bem, Quinn infelizmente o prendera em seu quarto – quer dizer, o quarto de hóspedes que ela ocupava – alegando que assim Elphaba teria o _espaço _necessário para se adaptar.

Andando pelo corredor, olhava curiosamente para os lados, procurando sua gata. Ao passar em frente o quarto de hóspedes, escuta o latido de Tony, o que faz com que suspire. Teria que conversar com Quinn para que dessem um jeito de fazer os dois filhotes interagirem. Não queria que nenhum ficasse excluído. Chega à sala e encontra sua gata deitada preguiçosamente em seu sofá. Nega com a cabeça, e se direciona a cozinha.

Passa a preparar um simples café da manhã, com ovos mexidos e bacon para Quinn, e torradas com café para ela, distraidamente, perdida em seus pensamentos.

Alguns minutos depois, quando estava terminando de colocar os alimentos a mesa, Quinn entrava na cozinha, usando somente sua calcinha e uma grande camiseta branca. Estava descalço, seus cabelos estavam desordenados, bocejava enquanto coçava seu olho direito.

"Bom dia..." Murmura sonolenta, se sentando em uma das cadeiras.

"Bom dia." Rachel deposita uma caneca preta em frente à atriz, que a agradece com um pequeno sorriso.

A cantora se senta ao redor da mesa, de frente para a loira, e abaixa seu olhar a sua caneca de café, pensativa.

"Como você dormiu?" Quinn pergunta depois de um breve silêncio entre elas. Leva um pedaço de bacon a sua boca, e solta um pequeno gemido ao mastigá-lo.

"Bem. E você?"

A loira assente com a cabeça, antes de murmurar um _'também' _e voltar a comer seu bacon.

"Quinn..." Chama sua atenção. "Eu –" Limpa a garganta, e respira fundo. "Eu queria falar com você... Sobre o quê está acontecendo." Termina, hesitantemente, olhando fixamente para seu café.

Franzindo o cenho e boquiaberta, a atriz consente. "Ok?!" Jamais esperara escutar algo assim de Rachel.

"Eu acho que precisamos falar sobre _isso_, quero dizer, já levamos quase duas semanas e meia com essas – hum – _atividades_ e acho que seria melhor se pudéssemos aclarar tudo para que a situação não ficasse incômoda..." Se explica, levantando seu olhar e encontrando com o de Quinn, que faz um gesto com a mão, indicando-a para continuar.

Dá um grande gole em seu café, como se aquilo fosse lhe dar a coragem necessária para dizer o que deveria. "Isso é só sexo. Só estamos nos divertindo, e suprindo nossas necessidades já que não podemos fazer com outras pessoas. Então, é normal fazermos, o que estamos fazendo... E assim, se você quiser continuar, nós podemos..." Precisava do controle da situação, já que não conseguia mais se manter afastada e nem ignorar Quinn. E o sexo ela podia controlar. Assim que era a melhor solução que havia encontrado para aquela situação.

Quinn se surpreende ao escutá-la. Isso soava muito como algo que a antiga Quinn diria para uma garota que seria interessante o bastante para terem uma segunda vez. "Claro." Sua voz soa tão hesitante que ela limpa a garganta na tentativa de mudar seu tom de voz. "Eu – hum – eu acho que isso será bom para nós. Quero dizer, continuar, isso será bom, muito bom, e que bom que esclarecemos sobre isso..." Declara nervosamente, nem se importando se estava fazendo sentido ou não. Naquele momento só podia pensar em que teria Rachel quando e onde quisesse. Claro que seria só no_ sexo_, mas algo é algo.

Rachel lhe oferece um nervoso sorriso, se _movendo_ inquieta em seu assento, e consente com a cabeça, voltando a tomar seu café da manhã. Seus pensamentos estavam uma confusão. Não acreditava que realmente tinha sugerido aquilo, e conseguido _fazer _com quê Quinn concordasse. Morde seu lábio inferior ao pensar nas noites em claro que, com certeza, teria pela frente.

Suspirando, a atriz passa a observar a morena curiosamente. "Rach, sem mais passos para trás, ok?! Precisamos seguir em frente." Diz, docilmente, temia que mesmo depois desse novo a_cordo _entre elas, Rachel se assustasse em algum momento e voltasse a ignorá-la, e não poderia permitir aquilo, não depois de _ver_ como era ter Rachel em seus braços. "Sei que será só sexo, mas, por favor, não volte a me ignorar e a ignorar a situação. Eu quero que você seja capaz de conversar comigo... Afinal somos _amigas_." _Com benefícios_, Quinn pensa.

Sua vontade de fugir ainda existia, ainda mais quando Quinn a olhava daquela maneira, mas Rachel tenta o seu melhor ao dar um minúsculo sorriso e declarar. "Ok." Toma um grande gole de seu café. Pensando que teria que fazer um esforço e controlar seus instintos de ignorar e fugir da situação, afinal devia isso a Quinn.

**X**

"Eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso..." Quinn murmura, enquanto colocava a ração. "Se sua dona descobrir, ela me mata..." Olha para a pequena gata seriamente, que se aproxima dela e começa a se _esfregar _em sua perna. Suspira e revira os olhos, e tira sua perna do alcance do filhote. "Não gosto de gatos, para de se _esfregar _em mim." Diz, tentando não dar importância ao que sentira ao rejeitá-la. "Eu só estou fazendo isso, pois não concordo com o tipo de ração que sua dona faz você comer." Justifica mais para si mesma do quê para a gata.

Elphaba mia, e a loira coça seu nariz, antes de fazer uma careta. Sua alergia se fazia cada vez mais presente. "Para." Diz quando a gata passa a se _esfregar _em sua outra perna. Coça seu nariz, antes de fungá-lo. Se levanta, e indica a ração. "Come." A filhote fica parada ao lado da tigela, observando a atriz curiosamente, e Quinn volta a indicar o alimento.

"Não é como aquela _coisa_ que Rachel faz você comer. Essa é melhor, eu prometo. É sabor bacon." Declara, como se a gata pudesse entendê-la perfeitamente.

"Só porque você e o Tony gostam de bacon, não quer dizer que minha Elphie também gostará." Diz Rachel, surpreendendo a loira ao entrar no local. Quinn fecha seus olhos e solta um pesado suspiro ao ser pega em _flagrante_. Elphaba olhava de maneira expectante para sua dona e a atriz. "E isso nem é ração para gatos, é a ração do Tony. Eu não posso acreditar Quinn... Elphie é um bebê, precisa de ração especial."

"Rach, você está dando ração vegetariana para uma gata. Isso não existe." Tenta se defender, indicando para a tigela e a pequena gata, que perdera o interesse nas duas e passara a observar sua tigela vermelha, atentamente.

"O veterinário que consultei me disse que a marca era a mais confiável e que os gatos a adoram." Leva uma mecha de cabelo para trás de sua orelha, e cruza os braços. "E será ótimo para Elphie começar uma dieta saudável desde _pequena._"

"Ela não gostou dessa ração." Declara Quinn, também cruzando os braços, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça, indicando a gata.

"Claro que ela gostou –" Sua frase fica no ar ao ver como sua gata comia a ração sabor bacon. Franze o cenho e lança um sério olhar a loira, que sorria orgulhosamente.

"É, parece que Elphie também pertence ao time bacon." Dá de ombros, divertidamente. Até que estava começando a gostar daquela gata. "Por falar em bacon, eu vou ver como está o meu Bacon..." Diz, pensando em seu cachorro _preso_ no quarto onde estava _hospedada. _

Ainda observando a pequena gata comer, Rachel dá um leve suspiro. Só podia pensar em o que fazer para se _vingar_ por _isso_. Talvez, fazer alguém – próximo a elas – também chamar o cachorro de Tony. Limpa a garganta, na tentativa de se controlar para não dar um sorriso malicioso. Lança seu olhar a Quinn. E _sai_ de seus pensamentos, mudando de assunto. "Você poderia, por favor, soltá-lo?! Eu não quero que ele se sinta excluído, e já ficou bastante tempo preso naquele quarto, enquanto Elphaba se sentia a dona da casa, ela deve saber que divide o espaço com ele."

"Você acha que é uma boa ideia? Ainda não é muito cedo, não tem medo de brigas?" Pergunta se aproximando de Rachel, ficando lado a lado.

"Acho que quanto antes, melhor." Olha novamente para sua pequena gata, que comia toda a ração. "Assim, eles se acostumam um com outro desde pequenos."

A loira assente com a cabeça. "Ok. Eu vou buscá-lo." E sai em direção a seu quarto.

"Eu me recuso a comprar ração sabor bacon para você." Murmura Rachel para sua gata, olhando para os lados, evitando olhar para _ela_. Poderia comprar sabor carne, mas bacon não.

Logo escuta Quinn chamar seu cachorro, e antes que pudesse a_gir_, o filhote entrava correndo na sala de leitura, onde estavam, indo diretamente até a tigela de ração. Rosna ao ver Elphaba em frente à tigela, e late.

"Bacon..." Diz Quinn ao entrar no local com uma coleira preta em sua mão.

A gata se arrepia e emite um estranho som, olhando atentamente para o cão, que não parava de latir.

"Isso foi uma má ideia." Murmura Quinn, se direcionando até onde os animais estavam, enquanto Rachel ainda estava parada ao lado da porta da sala, observando a cena.

"Eles estão se conhecendo, essa reação é normal, acho que estão marcando o território." Explica a cantora, se encolhendo ao Tony latir ainda mais alto.

"Bacon!" Exclama, tentando colocar a coleira em seu cachorro. "Rach, pegue a Elphaba e a leve daqui. Eu vou dar algo para ele comer e voltar a prendê-lo." Consegue colocar a coleira, e a segura com força.

"Não. Quinn, não faça isso. Eles precisam se entender." Bate seu pé no chão, agindo como uma criança _carente _de atenção. "Eu vou levá-la para a sala de estar, mas, por favor, não volte a prendê-lo. Vamos tentar novamente mais tarde, pode ser?!" Sugere esperançosa, indo até sua gata e a pegando em seus braços.

"Ok." Lança um rápido olhar para a gata. Coça seu nariz, e o funga. Bacon late mais uma vez, tentando se aproximar da gata, e ela o segura pela coleira, mantendo-o no lugar. "Vá, Rach..." A morena consente e sai da sala de leitura.

Suspirando, a atriz olha seriamente a seu cachorro. "Isso não foi legal, Bacon." O repreende, quando ele para de latir e começa a comer a ração que restava na tigela. "Se não quiser ficar preso novamente, terá que se comportar." Diz em um tom de voz autoritário e seu cachorro, como se entendesse perfeitamente o que foi falado, começa a chorar.

Revira os olhos e nega com a cabeça. Pode-se dizer que entre Bacon e Elphaba fora ódio a primeira vista.

**X**

"Nós vamos tentar novamente, não é?" Pergunta, observando desde seu lugar no sofá como Quinn acariciava Tony, deitado no chão com a barriga para cima.

A loira desvia sua atenção a cantora, e arqueia as sobrancelhas curiosamente. "Você ainda quer tentar?! Não acha que as tentativas, número um, dois e três foram suficientes para perceber que não vai dar certo?!"

"Eu acho que precisamos insistir até conseguir algum resultado positivo." Declara, dando de ombros sutilmente, observando o cachorro que agora brincava pela sala com sua pequena bola. Não deixará Quinn voltar a prender o filhote.

"Rach, o único resultado que vamos conseguir será um machucando ao outro." Se aproxima do lugar da morena, ficando parada de frente ao sofá.

"Claro que não. Bacon não é violento, e Elphie muito menos."

Quinn dá um sorriso presunçoso ao escutar o que Rachel disse sem perceber. "Quem não é violento?"

"O Tony." Responde rapidamente, mordendo seu lábio inferior, se _controlando_ para não sorrir.

"Você disse Bacon."

"Claro que não. Eu disse Tony." Se defende, desviando seu olhar para um dos lados.

Negando com a cabeça, a loira insiste. "Não mesmo. Você disse Bacon."

"Eu disse Tony, Quinn." Dá um suspiro _frustrado_.

"Claro que você disse." Consente, sarcasticamente.

Rachel abre a boca para lhe dizer algo, mas acaba sendo interrompida por Kurt, que abre a porta com suas chaves, e dá um grande sorriso ao vê-las.

"Bom dia casal." Diz com um sorriso presunçoso, nem percebendo como as duas trocam um rápido e tímido olhar, para logo desviarem seus olhares para os lados, corando.

"Onde Santana está?" Pergunta Quinn, se sentando em uma das poltronas.

O agente se direciona até o sofá onde sua cliente estava sentada, e deposita sua bolsa de mensageiro ao lado dela. "Eu não faço ideia. Ela e Brittany saíram cedo." Explica, tirando uma agenda de sua bolsa. "Enfim, Rachel eu vim avisá-la que amanhã você tem um jantar a comparecer."

Suspira dramaticamente. Não queria ir a evento algum. "Qual jantar?"

"O jantar beneficente anual da família July." Declara, abrindo a agenda na página onde tinha as anotações sobre o evento.

"E por que sou avisada só agora?" O jantar da família July era um grande evento com vários produtores, diretores e empresários da Broadway.

"Eu acabei me esquecendo, ok, entre organizar – ajudar Quinn organizar sua festa." Corrige seu erro rapidamente. "Manter você ocupada para não descobrir nada sobre a surpresa." Isso fora há dias, mas era verdade, estava distraído com outras coisas. "Pensar em atividades e promover na mídia o seu PR, eu acabei esquecendo." E também tinha o fato de ter uma nova c_rush, _que não saía de seus pensamentos, mas não ia falar nada sobre isso. "E como você é a única Berry na cidade, você _deve_ ir para representar seus pais."

Mordendo seu lábio inferior, nervosamente, lança um hesitante olhar a Kurt. Geralmente comparecia a esse jantar com seus pais, mas como eles ainda não haviam chegado de viagem, teria que ir sozinha.

"Você vai?"

"Bem, depois de muito pensar, cheguei à conclusão que será melhor se comparecerem somente vocês duas." Gesticula para as duas atrizes. "Há dias vocês não aparecem em público. E seria bom serem vistas em um evento tão grande como esse."

Rachel assente com a cabeça, incerta. Odiava aquele evento, a maioria dos presentes eram senhores de idade _avançada,_ que se recusavam a aposentarem e só sabiam conversar sobre as férias de verão que planejavam. Era necessário bastante álcool para aguentar aquilo.

"Eu já contatei sua estilista e cabeleireira, virão amanhã de tarde para arrumar vocês." O agente declara, folheando sua agenda, procurando as atividades que deveriam fazer pelo resto do dia. "E Quinn, a estilista trará alguns vestidos para você." Comenta distraído.

A loira consente. Isso era tão diferente do quê estava acostumada, mas estava animada para aparecer nesse evento. Principalmente, para aparecer ao lado de Rachel. Como sua namorada. É, pode-se dizer que esse evento será bem interessante.

**X**

"Sua namorada é muito bonita." Diz Melanie, cabeleireira e maquiadora de Rachel, enquanto penteava o cabelo da cantora, observando sutilmente a loira que andava pela sala, com a estilista. "Há quanto tempo estão juntas?"

"Há três meses."

"Onde arrumou uma dessas? Estou precisando de uma..." Brinca, ainda observando a atriz, que sorria para a estilista, indicando algum vestido depositado sobre o sofá.

A morena limpa a garganta. Melanie sempre fora uma pessoa bastante _profissional _e discreta, por isso fora contratada, e Rachel não estava gostando daquele novo comportamento. Não responde a pergunta, e passa a observar pelo reflexo do espelho, como Quinn entrava no quarto onde estavam com um vestido preto em suas mãos.

A maquiadora corrige sua postura e dá um grande sorriso, cessando seus movimentos no cabelo da cantora.

"Olá... Desculpe interromper, eu só queria mostrar algo para Rach..." Diz Quinn, indicando o vestido.

"Sem problemas." Melanie faz um gesto com a mão, tirando a importância do assunto.

"A Abbey." Se referia à estilista. "Disse que você vai usar branco, então sugeriu para que eu usasse preto. Ela falou algo como brincar com as cores." Dá de ombros, timidamente. Não podia acreditar que tinha uma estilista a dizendo como vestir. "O quê você acha desse vestido?" Queria a opinião de Rachel, já que estava vestido daquela maneira para _ela_.

Rachel sorri docilmente, se levantando e afastando um pouco da maquiadora, parando no meio do quarto, de frente a Quinn. O vestido era simples, mas elegante, longo com um grande decote V. Combinava perfeitamente com o seu vestido branco, também longo, mas discreto no decote da frente, tendo um grande decote nas costas. "É perfeito."

Assentindo com a cabeça, a loira dá um sorriso. "Ótimo. Eu vou avisá-la que usarei esse." Faz menção de sair do quarto, até dar meia volta e sussurrar só para que a morena pudesse escutar. "Você está muito bonita." E com isso sai rapidamente do quarto.

Mordendo seu lábio inferior, Rachel abaixa seu olhar, só usava seu robe de seda cor champagne e seu cabelo estava solto, com alguns cachos, já que faltava metade do cabelo para Melanie _cachear_. Nega com a cabeça, e volta a se sentar na cadeira de frente ao espelho. "A sua namorada não tem uma irmã para me apresentar?" Pergunta a maquiadora com um sorriso malicioso.

Suspirando a cantora, mais uma vez, nega com a cabeça, ignorando a pergunta.

Enquanto isso, na sala de estar, Quinn tomava sorvete vegan, o único sorvete disponível na casa, assistindo um desenho animado. Já havia escolhido seu vestido, e agora era só esperar a sua vez de maquiar e arrumar o cabelo. Estava nervosa com esse jantar, pois era a primeira vez que iria a um evento assim, tão elegante, mas ao mesmo tempo, não podia deixar de se sentir entusiasmada com tudo isso.

Levando a colher cheia de sorvete de chocolate brownie a sua boca, faz uma careta. Aquilo nem era chocolate de verdade. Olha para o seu lado, e percebe o olhar da estilista sobre ela. Engole o sorvete, e dá um sorriso tímido.

"Você está nervosa sobre esse evento? É o primeiro que aparecem juntas não é?!" Abbey, uma morena alta com grandes óculos de grau, dona de um forte sotaque inglês, a pergunta.

"Sim." Responde vagamente, afinal a mulher era uma estranha para ela.

"Não se preocupe, tudo vai dar certo... E devo avisá-la que esses eventos geralmente são meio entediantes. O máximo que se pode ter de animação é o open bar." Declara, divertidamente. "E uma dica, fique longe de Cassandra July, a filha do organizador. Aquela mulher é uma pervertida. Não importa se você está em um relacionamento ou se não é lésbica, se ela gosta do que vê, vai a perseguir até conseguir o que quer." Diz, por experiência própria.

Quinn consente pensativa. Não deixaria essa mulher se meter entre Rachel e ela, ainda mais agora que tinham feito um imenso progresso.

**X**

"Quem são todas essas pessoas?" Pergunta Quinn, assim que os casais que falavam com elas se ausentam.

"Eu não faço ideia. Não conheço nenhum deles." Responde a cantora, dando um grande gole em seu champanhe. Estavam lá há quase uma hora, e ambas estavam em um estado _semi_-embriagado. Talvez fora o fato de estarem sentadas bem perto do bar ou talvez tenha sido o fato de que precisavam de bastante álcool para aguentar um evento tão entediante como aquele. Eram as mais jovens ali presente.

"Eu não entendo o que você vem fazer aqui todos os anos." A atriz declara, olhando curiosamente a morena. Sabe que era um evento beneficente, mas não aguentava mais escutar sobre férias de verão e barcos. Eles não deveriam estar falando sobre a Broadway, ou qualquer outra coisa, como por exemplo, o que seria beneficiado?!

"A família July é uma das maiores investidoras de peças da Broadway, e Cassandra July é uma produtora super importante. E são amigos dos meus pais." Explica, dando de ombros. Sempre comparecia ao evento na esperança de conversar com algum produtor ou diretor sobre um possível papel em alguma peça. O que nunca acontecia, já que ninguém falava sobre o trabalho durante o evento. "E você está se saindo bem, continue fazendo o que está fazendo e daqui uma hora ou duas, podemos ir embora." Murmura, dando mais um gole em sua bebida, observando a seu redor.

Muitos pararam para conversar com elas, sejam conhecidos ou desconhecidos, todos queriam saber sobre o namoro. E Rachel não podia deixar de pensar que elas pareciam um Power _couple_ naquela festa. Observando ao seu redor, vê que muitos olhavam para Quinn e ela atentamente, e percebe que Kurt talvez tenha razão. Elas têm o que é _preciso_ para se tornarem em um casal poderoso. E no futuro, daqui alguns meses, quem sabe, possam ser vistas como _Brangelina_ versão exclusivamente feminina, palavras de Kurt.

Mais um casal de idosos se aproxima delas, e Quinn tenta agir como se estivesse realmente interessada no barco que o senhor tinha em um _porto_ na Itália. Assentindo com a cabeça e emitindo sons de concordância durante toda a conversa, enquanto dava longos goles em seu champanhe. Talvez a próxima vez que fosse ao bar, seria melhor pedir algo mais forte. Como dose dupla de whisky. Logo o casal se despede, e a loira suspira aliviada. Aquele evento não era nada como ela esperava, pelo menos, Rachel estava ao seu lado.

Olha as mesas ao seu redor, curiosamente. "Você a conhece?" Pergunta indicando a uma loira, que vestia um elegante vestido vermelho decotado, conversando com um grupo de convidados.

Rachel limpa a garganta, desajeitada, e consente, olhando para a mulher indicada. "Cassandra July."

Quinn arqueia as sobrancelhas, surpresa, e dá um gole em seu champanhe. Observa Cassandra atentamente, então aquela era a pervertida, hum.

A produtora sorri para um de seus convidados e ao sentir um olhar sobre ela, desvia sua atenção para um dos lados, e encontra com o olhar de Quinn. Olha rapidamente para a cadeira ao lado da que Quinn ocupava, e encontra com Rachel Berry. Seu sorriso aumenta, e pede licença aos convidados com quem conversava, indo em direção ao casal de atrizes.

"Rachel... Que bom que veio." Diz, em um tom sedutor, se inclinando e abraçando a morena. "Eu queria muito falar com você." Dá uma pequena mordida no lóbulo da orelha de Rachel, que termina o abraço rapidamente, alcançando pelo braço de Quinn. As duas se levantam e se posicionam em frente à produtora, com os braços entrelaçados.

"Cassandra, essa é minha namorada, Quinn Fabray." Diz, nervosamente, dando ênfase em _namorada_. "Quinn, essa é Cassandra July."

"Prazer senhora July." Sabe que seria senhorita, mas fez isso de propósito, destacando a idade da mulher, que aparentava ter mais de trinta anos. Não gostava da maneira que ela olhava para _sua_ _namorada, _e também percebera a mordida que ela deu em Rachel. Deposita seu braço a redor cintura da morena, possessivamente.

"Senhorita." A corrige com um sorriso forçado. Não _sabia_ que a cantora estava namorando. "E o prazer é meu." Olha para a mão de Quinn sobre a cintura de Rachel, antes de desviar seu olhar a morena. "Rae, eu vou ligar para você essa semana para combinarmos o dia de sua audição." Declara, com um pequeno sorriso misterioso.

"Ok." Diz rapidamente, observando pelo canto de seus olhos como Quinn apertava sua mandíbula.

"Bem, se vocês me dão licença, preciso falar com o Will. Até mais Rae. Quinn foi um prazer." Se despede de Rachel com um breve beijo em sua bochecha, antes de fazer um gesto com a cabeça se despedindo da atriz, e sair em direção a uma das mesas.

"O quê você teve com ela?" Quinn pergunta assim que a produtora se ausenta, mesmo tentando controlá-lo, seu tom de voz soa acusador.

A morena dá um pesado suspiro, antes de revelar. "_Dormimos _juntas uma vez." Quando sua vida não tinha tantas complicações. Quando ainda era livre para fazer o que queria.

"Oh..." A atriz dá um grande gole em sua bebida. Suspeitara quê aquela seria a resposta, mas mesmo assim, não gostara de ouvi-la. Morde seu lábio inferior, e volta a se sentar. Passa uma de suas mãos por seu cabelo solto, lentamente.

Rachel se senta ao seu lado, e toma o restante de seu champanhe, antes de pegar a garrafa dentro de uma balde com gelo depositada sobre o centro da mesa, e se servir mais.

Um pequeno silêncio cai entre elas, onde Rachel bebia seu champanhe como se fosse água, e Quinn aparentava bastante pensativa. Estava decidida a passar a noite em claro, demonstrando a Rachel todos os seus _truques_. Iria demonstrar como era melhor que aquela pervertida. Só de pensar que aquela mulher colocou as mãos em sua _namorada_, seus ciúmes a possuíam.

Desviando sua atenção para o meio do salão, percebe que Cassandra observava a cantora atentamente. Revira os olhos, essa mulher não podia ser mais óbvia. Ao ver um fotógrafo se aproximar de sua mesa, a loira assente com a cabeça, aprovando seu pensamento. Alcança pelo braço da morena, chamando sua atenção, e quando Rachel vira o rosto, ela rapidamente deposita seus lábios sobre os dela, em um _suave_ beijo.

O flash é disparado no momento em que a cantora passa a mover seus lábios, levando suas mãos até a face de Quinn, que tenta aprofundar o beijo, passando sua língua pelo lábio inferior da morena, que abre a boca, permitindo que a língua de Quinn a explorasse. Rachel dá um suspiro contente no momento em que suas línguas se tocam, e deixa à loira controlar o beijo, que não perde nenhum momento, levando suas mãos até a cintura da cantora, trazendo-a para mais perto. Naquele momento nem se lembravam que estavam em público, em um lugar cheio de fotógrafos.

Rachel solta um suave gemido, quando a atriz chupa sua língua. E passa a beijá-la com sofreguidão. Sua embriaguez estava ajudando e muito naquele momento _desinibido. _

Quinn morde o lábio inferior da morena, antes de murmurar. "Devemos parar." Desce seus lábios até a bochecha da mais baixa, e traça um caminho até o lóbulo de sua orelha, a mesma que Cassandra havia mordido. "Eu preciso parar antes que não consiga me controlar mais." Sussurra rouca, em seu estado semi-embriagado, sorrindo sedutoramente ao notar a morena prender sua respiração. Chupa o lóbulo da orelha de Rachel, antes de dar um pequeno beijo no local.

Se afasta, sorridente, e dá mais um beijo nos lábios da morena. "Eu preciso ir ao toalete." Diz, se levantando. A cantora consente e também se levanta, com intenção de acompanhá-la até a porta do banheiro e esperá-la no terraço, perto do toalete.

Rachel estava no terraço, observando o que se dava para ver do céu dali, perdida em pensamentos. Queria ir embora e terminar o que Quinn e ela começaram há alguns minutos.

"Sabe, eu tinha planos para nós esta noite." Declara Cassandra, surpreendendo-a ao sair no terraço, andando lentamente, como um predador avaliando sua presa. "Pensei que talvez pudéssemos repetir aquela noite do ano passado."

Rachel desvia seu olhar para um dos lados. Não é preciso mencionar como aquela noite tinha sido uma noite de bebedeira, onde se divertira bastante com Cassandra. Fora algo bem antes de Pearl, quando ela não se comportava de maneira _tão_ fechada como agora. "Eu estou namorando..."

"Sei disso. E sinceramente, é uma pena. Poderíamos nos divertir bastante." July não iria assumir que genuinamente gostava dela, por isso deixa o assunto de lado. Conhecendo Rachel como conhecia – afinal se conhecem há anos – sabe que o namoro não vai durar. Nunca dura.

A cantora nega com a cabeça e limpa a garganta. "Pensei que você nunca repetisse a garota?"

A produtora dá um sorriso presunçoso. "Eu faria uma exceção a você." Dá de ombros e passa a observar à morena, que volta sua atenção a algumas estrelas que podiam ser vistas dali.

Há um pequeno silêncio entre elas, até Rachel suspirar e perguntar hesitantemente. "Você acha que é uma boa ideia me dar uma audição assim?" Não que estivesse reclamando, só não queria que dissessem que ganhou a audição por ter feito o que fez com Cassandra, mesmo que _aquilo _já ocorrera há um ano.

"Bem Rachel, nós conhecemos há muito tempo e nossas famílias são amigas." Declara como se ela não soubesse disso. "Mas, seu agente e você sabem que negócios são negócios para mim, e que não favoreço ninguém. Assim, que é uma excelente ideia dar-lhe a audição, pois você está interessada e ainda não encontramos ninguém, e sei quê você é talentosa. Por isso concedi esta audição." Explica, em um tom que não deixava lugar para discussão.

A cantora não entendia esse certo interesse de Cassandra por sua carreira agora, mas não diz nada, assim que consente com a cabeça e murmura uma suave _'obrigada'. _

"Hey Rach –" Quinn, que _entrava_ no terraço, se interrompe ao ver Cassandra próxima a sua namorada. Arqueia as sobrancelhas, direcionando um olhar questionador a morena, que nega com a cabeça sutilmente.

"Como lhe disse, ligarei para você essa semana e combinaremos um dia para sua audição." Declara a produtora, antes de sair do local.

"O quê ela queria?" Pergunta se aproximando mais da cantora. Ficando frente a frente.

"Veio falar sobre minha audição." Cruza os braços, olhando hesitante para Quinn.

A loira consente incerta, mas deixa o assunto de lado.

"E você, o quê ia me falar?"

"Oh... Eu ia comentar sobre a apresentação que vai começar. Parece que é com o elenco de dançarinos de alguma peça da Broadway." Dá de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa, e dá um sorriso tímido para a cantora. "Eu vim lhe chamar para assistir." Murmura, levantando seu olhar ao céu, observando as poucas estrelas visíveis. "Você quer ir?"

"Claro. Essas apresentações geralmente são a melhor parte da noite." Diz, divertidamente, antes de alcançar pela mão que Quinn lhe oferecia, e entrelaçá-la com a sua, saindo em direção ao salão principal.

Um tempo depois, a apresentação chegava ao fim, e todos se levantavam de seus assentos, para aplaudirem.

Quinn observava curiosamente como Rachel tentava assobiar com seus dedos na boca. Dando uma pequena risada e negando com a cabeça, ela leva seus próprios dedos à boca e assobia agudamente.

A cantora a olha surpresa, e a loira lhe oferece um sorriso presunçoso e uma piscadinha. Revira os olhos e cruza os braços, antes de se inclinar e sussurrar em seu ouvido. "Você quer sair daqui?"

Notando o diferente tom de voz de Rachel, a atriz consente rapidamente. Seus pensamentos a levam até a noite passada, uma noite bem interessante e intensa entre as duas. Morde seu lábio inferior, não podia deixar de se animar com os novos acontecimentos entre elas, e com o quê ainda aconteceria. Procura os lábios da morena e lhe dá um beijo feroz. A noite prometia...

* * *

Sorry por qualquer erro, espero que tenham gostado do cap. Guys, sexta fez um ano que comecei a postar The Bet :O dá para acreditar?! Me lembro como se fosse ontem, quando tive a ideia para escrevê-la. Depois de dar uma olhada nela esses dias, percebi vários 'pequenos' erros, assim que estarei corrigindo os caps daquela fic. Anyway, obrigado por lerem :)

Iza: Own muito obrigada :) que bom que está gostando, e deixe me lhe dizer que a tendência é só melhorar agora ;) espero que tenha gostado desse cap. XxBre.

Cams: haha muito obrigada. E teremos mais 'hot' stuff no próximo ;) XxBre.

Mell: Aí está a explicação para isso haha obrigada por ler e pela review :) XxBre.

Daniela: Ownnnn muito obrigada, Dani! :) Não tem problema, adoro grandes reviews haha exatamente, como disse, vamos passar a explorar mais a personalidade da Rach e ela vai 'crescer' aos poucos. Hahaha teremos mais disso, Leroy e Quinn formaram uma interessante amizade, e sim suck it Pearl. Sim, sim, sem falar que é uma publicidade demonstrando como o namoro está sério. Espero que 'arrebente' mesmo haha teremos muitas coisas interessantes ;) Sério?! Fico feliz, pois essa era a intenção :P E ainda não decidi realmente se domingo ou segunda, mas por enquanto será nas segundas, pois está sendo mais fácil para mim. XxBre.

Guest: Muito obrigado :) E postei uma no sábado, se chama Dreams Come True. Uma comédia. XxBre.

Daniela: Muito obrigada Dani! Isso foi super cutis! *hearts* e não acredito que chegamos a 100 reviews! Muito obrigada a todos vocês por lerem e comentarem, não tenho palavras para descrever como fico feliz em ler cada review de vocês, vocês me fazem sorrir todas as vezes, muito obrigada mesmo a você e a todos aqui. XxBre.

Próximo cap: Santana descobrindo o que Faberry faz entre quatro paredes haha Mais interações entre Leroy e Quinn, e finalmente o futuro de Quinn na série será decidido. Até mais, e please, leiam e deixem reviews na minha one-shot, se quiserem que poste mais one shots, Dreams Come True.

XxBre.


	19. Chapter 19

Distraída com seu celular, ela caminha pelo corredor, digitando uma rápida mensagem para sua namorada, alegando que daqui alguns minutos a encontraria no lugar combinado. Uma música era _tocada_ em alguns dos apartamentos, com o volume desnecessariamente alto, franze o cenho com a escolha da música. Bang Bang de Jessie J, Ariana Grande e Nicki Minaj. Chega ao apartamento onde sua cliente estava, e guarda seu smartphone em um dos bolsos da calça jeans.

Percebe que a música era no apartamento de Rachel, e faz uma careta desentendida. O que estava acontecendo ali?! Toca a campainha, mas devido ao volume do som, não escutam. Aperta a campainha com mais força, como se adiantasse algo. Dá um frustrado suspiro, e revira os olhos. Rachel Berry era um ser muito _estranho_, porque tinha que escutar música no exato momento em que ela decide vir ao apartamento?!

Passa a bater a ponta do seu pé no chão, impacientemente, cruzando os braços. Talvez fosse melhor mandar uma mensagem ou ligar para Quinn pedindo para que ela viesse abrir a porta, se ela chegasse a escutar o celular tocar com essa música. Nega com a cabeça. Berry iria escutá-la assim que entrasse naquele lugar.

Olha curiosamente para a porta e morde seu lábio inferior. Decidindo que tentar não faria mal algum, empurra a porta e se surpreende ao percebê-la aberta. Dá de ombros e entra no local. Fechando a porta atrás de si, dá meia volta e arregala os olhos ao ver a cena que ocorria a sua frente.

Rachel estava encostada na parede e Quinn agachada no chão, com a cabeça entre _suas_ pernas, enquanto tinha uma perna morena sobre seu ombro.

"Wanky." Diz, surpreendida, com um olhar admirado, descaradamente, lançando-o ao corpo desnudo de Rachel.

A cantora que tinha os olhos fechados sente um olhar sobre ela, e ao abri-los, depara com Santana, parada próxima a porta de seu apartamento. Grita, e puxa os cabelos de Quinn, com força, o que causa uma careta de dor na atriz, que abre seus próprios olhos e olha desentendida a morena.

Assim que consegue se livrar da boca de Quinn de sua intimidade, a cantora sai disparada pelo corredor. Acompanhando-a com seu olhar, a loira se levanta, negando com a cabeça, ainda desentendida, se questionando o que teria causado aquele comportamento, se vira rapidamente ao sentir um olhar sobre ela, e encontra sua agente, que tinha um sorriso malicioso.

"Oh meu Deus..." Quinn murmura, passando a mão por seu cabelo solto desordenado. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Sai andando pelo mesmo corredor que a morena, vergonhosamente.

"Eu estarei aqui esperando vocês duas!" Grita Santana, em um tom de voz autoritário. Assente com a cabeça para si mesma, Rachel tinha um lindo corpo. O viu nas fotos que Pearl postou, mas não se comparava com _o_ pessoalmente. Vai até o Home Theater, onde haviam colocado a música para _tocar_, e o desliga.

Se senta no sofá, preguiçosamente. Era um excelente começo para seu dia. Dando um suspiro contente, olha para a mesa de centro da sala, e alcança pela revista que havia sobre ela. Era uma revista famosa, _sobre_ a vida das celebridades. Na capa da revista, do lado da foto da matéria principal, havia uma pequena foto de sua cliente com o pai de Rachel, com o titulo da matéria bem abaixo da foto. "Leroy Berry conhece sua nora Quinn Fabray." Lê em voz alta, e abre a revista, indo até a página indicada, para ler a matéria completa.

"_A vida do casal Faberry, não podia estar mais agitada. Um dia após dar uma incrível festa surpresa para sua namorada, a atriz Quinn Fabray conheceu seus sogros. Leroy parecia bastante empolgado com sua nova nora, ao postar uma selfie dos dois em seu Twitter, alegando que era uma noite muito interessante para sua família. Ao responder uma pergunta de um seguidor, o empresário alegou que sim, aprovava Quinn e o namoro das duas. O casal, que aparentemente fora jantar na casa dos pais de Rachel, recentemente foi visto aos beijos, no jantar beneficente anual da família July, e fontes alegam que as coisas ficaram bastante quentes entre as duas, e que se ausentaram por longos minutos. Nos perguntamos o que Leroy falaria ao descobrir o que sua querida filha e sua nova nora fizeram durante essa suspeitável ausência."_

Revirando os olhos, joga a revista de volta a mesa de centro. Não podia acreditar que citariam esse tipo de coisa em uma matéria. Pegando seu celular no bolso de trás de sua calça, percebe que já se passara minutos e até agora nada das duas. Dá um pesado suspiro, antes de gritar autoritária. "Ok. Reunião agora!" Se levanta do sofá, e passa a andar de um lado para o outro na sala. "Vocês têm um minuto para colocarem seus traseiros nesse sofá, ou eu mesma irei aí buscá-las e nenhuma das duas querem isso, acreditem em mim." Ameaça com _atitude. _

Logo sua melhor amiga entrava no local, mordendo seu lábio inferior, nervosamente. Cruza os braços, e arqueia as sobrancelhas. "Cadê a Raquel?" Usava aquele nome só quando estava irritada com a morena ou com alguma situação que a envolvesse, ou quando quisesse irritá-la.

"Rachel." Corrige Quinn, levantando e movendo seu dedo indicador. "E ela está no quarto." Havia passado no quarto da cantora, antes de se direcionar a sala, e havia sido informada que daqui _um_ minuto ela estaria na sala.

"Ela pretende vir por conta própria ou terei que ir buscá-la?" Pergunta, com um brilho malicioso em seu olhar.

"Santana, por favor, estamos no apartamento dela, assim que respeite. E ela virá." Responde, se sentando no sofá. Cruzando suas pernas, e movendo uma delas, nervosamente. Não estava preocupada consigo, e sim com Rachel. Rachel poderia voltar a se fechar por ter sido vista fazendo o quê estavam _fazendo. _Logo agora que haviam feito tanto progresso nas últimas semanas. Dá um suspiro frustrado, e olha com raiva para sua agente. Tudo era culpa de Santana. E o pior, é que a latina poderia lhe forçar a acabar com o novo _acordo _entre elas, ou algo assim. Isso se Rachel não acabasse com ele primeiro. Coça sua nuca, nervosamente.

"Como você entra dessa maneira na casa da Rachel?" Pergunta depois de um breve silêncio entre elas.

"Eu toquei a campainha. Eu bati na porta. Eu chamei." Mente descaradamente, em um tom de voz repreendedor. "E por que vocês precisam colocar o volume da música tão alto assim?"

Quinn desvia sua atenção para a porta de entrada, ignorando a pergunta. Devia ter se esquecido de trancar a porta ao chegar de sua caminhada com Rachel e Bacon. E sobre a música, bem estava animando mais as coisas entre elas. Umedece seus lábios.

"Finalmente." Quinn desvia sua atenção da porta rapidamente para sua agente ao escutá-la. "Que bom que você decidiu se juntar a nós, Raquel." Diz sarcasticamente olhando para a morena que estava parada entre o corredor e a sala de estar.

A atriz morde seu lábio inferior, nervosamente, dessa vez com mais força. Rezava para que Santana não fizesse com que Rachel se sentisse mais desconfortável do que já estava. "Santana..." Tenta chamar a atenção da latina, que faz um gesto com a mão, não lhe dando atenção.

Rachel engole em seco, e respira fundo, dando os últimos passos até o sofá, se sentando ao lado da loira. Mantém seu olhar fixo no carpete creme de sua sala. Não podia acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Santana havia flagrado um momento que deveria ser _privado_ e ainda por cima, havia lhe visto nua. Fecha seus olhos, engolindo o nó que se formara em sua garganta. Não podia nem olhar para a agente naquele momento. Completamente envergonhada, sua vontade era de fugir, e ignorar toda aquela situação. Abre seus olhos, e aperta seus lábios.

Quinn observava a cantora, dissimuladamente, queria alcançar pela sua mão e segurá-la, dizer que ia ficar tudo bem, que não precisava temer nada, mas sabe que não poderia fazer aquilo. Rachel não permitiria, assim que se contenta em olhá-la, _satisfeita _por Rachel, pelo menos, não ter fugido e estar lá, sentada ao seu lado.

Alternando o olhar entre as atrizes, Santana revira os olhos. Pareciam duas adolescentes que esperavam ser castigadas pelos pais. Um desconfortável silêncio cai entre elas. E a latina passa a observar sua cliente, que mantinha seu olhar em suas mãos, enquanto dissimuladamente, olhava preocupada para a cantora. Dá um minúsculo sorriso presunçoso. Não deixaria Quinn viver sem comentários sobre o quê presenciara. Durante seus anos de ensino médio, vira a atriz nua quase todos os dias no vestiário das lideres de torcida, assim que nada de novidade. Mas, lógico, que sua amiga continuava sendo muito _atraente_, para não usar uma palavra vulgar. E não que fosse admitir isso para alguém, pois não iria. Jamais. Agora Rachel, bem ela era outra história, e mal podia esperar para comentar sobre isso com Quinn. Precisava de algumas _informações_ sobre o ocorrido.

Limpando a garganta, muda o foco de seus pensamentos. "Eu não me importo com o quê vocês fazem entre quatro paredes." Diz, finalmente acabando com o incômodo silêncio. "Só não deixem que isso atrapalhe nosso trabalho." Se questionava se aquilo fora algo de uma vez ou se as duas estavam fazendo sexo diariamente. Teria que perguntar sua cliente depois.

Ao escutar a declaração de sua agente, Quinn se surpreende. Não esperava essa reação tão a_dulta_ da latina. Direciona-lhe um pequeno sorriso, demonstrando sua gratidão.

"Agora..." Arqueia as sobrancelhas, maliciosamente. "Estou orgulhosa do progresso que fizeram. Quero dizer..." Lança um rápido e _sugestionador_ olhar para a mesa de centro, onde estava a revista que lera. "Beijos q_uentes _em público. Sumiços durante festas..."

"Santana." A atriz exclama, na tentativa de chamar sua atenção e tirar o foco daquele assunto constrangedor. "Você não veio aqui falar sobre minha carreira? Ou algo?" Não fazia ideia do porque sua agente estava lá.

Suspirando dramaticamente, a latina revira os olhos. "Eu vim lhe dizer que já temos uma data para as regravações de Broken." Declara, se sentando em uma das poltronas, com seu olhar fixo em Rachel, que matinha o olhar no chão, e ainda não havia se _pronunciado_. "Daqui três meses."

"Ainda?" Pergunta, franzindo o cenho, se levantando de seu assento.

"Sim. Como será uma produção maior, a tal de Isabelle está procurando um diretor mais conhecido, como Artie Abrams ou Cooper Anderson." Explica, dando de ombros.

A loira assente com a cabeça, pensativa. Se realmente chegasse a trabalhar com esses diretores sua carreira daria um _grande salto_. Afinal, os dois estão na lista dos mais _conceituados_ atualmente. Só podia torcer e rezar para quê a responsável pelo projeto conseguisse um desses diretores.

Olha curiosamente para a cantora, que permanecia calada, quieta em seu assento.

"Bem, meu trabalho aqui está feito." Diz Santana, se levantado da poltrona. "Agora preciso ir. Amanhã voltarei aqui com o Kurt. Quinn, depois eu te ligo. Ou não, já que não quero interromper suas _atividades _novamente." Dá um sorriso sarcástico. "Rachel, foi ótimo lhe _ver_." Seu tom de voz soa super insinuante. E abre a porta de entrada, ignorando o olhar sério de sua cliente que lhe era lançado.

"Rach?" Quinn chama sua _atenção_, assim que a latina sai do apartamento.

Levantando seu olhar, a cantora olha timidamente para a loira, apertando seus lábios. Se move inquieta em seu assento. Não podia acreditar no que acontecera. Dando um pesado suspiro, se levanta, e lentamente se direciona até seu quarto.

Enquanto a atriz fica parada no meio da sala, não entendendo o que acontecera, e assim mesmo, questionando a si mesma, se deveria ou não seguir Rachel. Morde seu lábio inferior, e olha para a porta de entrada do apartamento. Nega com a cabeça, e se direciona rapidamente a ela. Trancando-a. Umedece seus lábios, e faz o mesmo caminho que a morena, até o quarto principal, pensando em vários _métodos_ para convencê-la a terminarem suas a_tividades_.

**X**

"Eu tenho excelente noticias!" Diz Santana, abrindo seus braços em um gesto entusiasmado, entrando na cozinha do apartamento de Kurt. Era uma sexta feira de manhã, e a latina tinha vários motivos para estar tão animada, mesmo quando fora acordada super cedo.

"Ok?!" O agente arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente. Desviando sua atenção dos ovos remexidos que comia a latina.

"Eu conversei com Jim Daniels e seu cliente." Se referia ao agente de Chris e ao ator. Se sentando ao redor da mesa, de frente a Kurt. "E eles me falaram que terá uma mudança no script. A personagem da Quinn terá um breve _romance_ com o personagem do Chris, algo como uma noite de sexo embriagado e só. Logo o passado da personagem será revelado. Os produtores _pretendem_ que ela seja gay e que sua ex-namorada apareça..." Havia sido acordada com uma ligação do agente de Chris Smith, sendo informada que depois de muito discutirem com os produtores da série, haviam chegado a essa decisão.

"Isso é perfeito!" Diz Kurt alegremente. "Precisamos fazer com que Rachel interprete esse personagem." Em sua mente já planejava como fazer para que a cantora conseguisse o papel. Seria uma _jogada _excelente para a carreira da morena e para o PR.

"Como?" Pergunta distraidamente, se servindo um pouco de suco de laranja.

"Pedirei alguns contatos em Los Angeles para quê informem à emissora que Rachel está interessada em fazer um pequeno papel na série, e se isso não adiantar, ligarei pessoalmente sugerindo a ideia..." Era a oportunidade perfeita para uma grande publicidade. E se nada do que tentasse desse o personagem a sua cliente, pediria permissão a Santana e Quinn, para negociar o retorno da atriz em troca do personagem a Rachel.

A latina assente com a cabeça. "Essa é a oferta para fazer com que Quinn permaneça na série." Continua a declarar o que fora dito na ligação. "Mas temos um pequeno preço a pagar..."

Se controla para não revirar os olhos quando a agente faz uma pausa dramática. "Qual?" Pergunta impaciente.

"Eles querem que Quinn volte a gravar o quanto antes, ou seja, no máximo, daqui uma semana precisamos estar de volta a LA." Santana dá um pequeno gole em seu suco.

Ok. Isso não era tão mal. Sim, interrompia alguns planos que Kurt tinha para o PR na próxima semana, mas se Rachel conseguir o personagem de _namorada_ na série, ela também irá para LA, assim que podem realizar as atividades do PR por lá.

Dando um pequeno suspiro, a latina continua. "Eles também querem que Chris e Quinn tenham uma amizade. Querem que de frente as câmeras sejam os melhores amigos. Já que Quinn está em um relacionamento conhecido pelo público e Chris está solteiro, vão tentar passar a imagem do galã e a garota perfeita em uma amizade _extraordinária_."

"Eu já posso ver... O solteiro mais cobiçado e safado, com a lésbica _apaixonada_. Wow que amizade. Isso pode até dar certo..." Comenta honestamente, pensando na publicidade que essa _amizade _terá. "Eles querem mostrar como os opostos se atraem e que pode dar certo."

"Lógico que dará certo, os produtores já estão se _encarregando_ para dar certo. Já até sugeriram as atividades que os dois devem fazer." Afirma, levando um grande pedaço de torrada a sua boca.

"Oh... ou seja, mais um PR para Quinn." Kurt, nega com a cabeça, não gostando daquilo. "Quais são as atividades?"

"Sim. Uma droga de PR." Santana não estava gostando nenhum pouco desse _requisito_, mas se isso era preciso para que Quinn tivesse sua chance naquela porcaria de série, bem, aceitariam. Dá um gole em seu suco, antes de lamber os lábios e citar as atividades. "Malhar juntos. Assistir jogos de basquete e beisebol. E futebol americano, se _o _time de Chris for jogar." Declara em um tom de voz de deboche. Aquilo era ridículo. "Cinema, quando os filmes de Chris estrear. Shopping. Eventos beneficentes... E essas são as que me lembro." Coça sua cabeça.

"Isso, sinceramente, é desnecessário." Diz o agente, dando um pequeno suspiro. Se preocupava com o que a imagem desse PR pudesse fazer com a imagem do _seu_. "Precisamos ficar de olho nesse PR amigável. Não queremos rumores atrapalhando o nosso."

"Eu sei. E pode deixar quê ficarei de olho. Ninguém vai ficar entre nosso _casal_ preferido." Declara Santana, determinada. Não ia deixar nada atrapalhar o _relacionamento _de Quinn.

**X**

"Estou entrando, espero que estejam vestidas..." Comenta Santana sarcasticamente ao entrar no apartamento de Rachel naquela mesma manhã. Kurt a olha desentendido, já que não sabia sobre o ocorrido, mas ela simplesmente faz um gesto com a mão, tirando a importância do assunto.

Fechando a porta atrás de si, o agente observa a pequena mala depositada próxima ao sofá. Levantando seu olhar percebe que Quinn chegava à sala, distraída com seu cachorro nos braços.

"Quinnie. Bacon." Diz Brittany, soltando sua mão entrelaçada com a de sua namorada, se direcionando a atriz e ao filhote.

"Olá Quinn, bom dia." Diz Kurt com um grande sorriso. Estava muito alegre com o que aconteceria no final de semana das atrizes, e só podia torcer para que tudo desse certo.

A atriz lhe oferece um sorriso nervoso, retribuindo a saudação, logo desvia a atenção a sua agente, que olhava para a parede a sua frente. "Eu nunca mais vou olhar para essa parede da mesma maneira." A latina comenta pensativa, com um brilho malicioso no olhar.

Revirando os olhos, Quinn entrega Bacon a dançarina, que passa a brincar com o cachorro.

"Onde está Rachel?" Pergunta Kurt, se sentando no sofá ao lado da loira.

"No quarto terminando de se arrumar." Responde rapidamente. Dizer que estava nervosa com o que ocorreria em seu final de semana era eufemismo. Foram convidadas por _seus _supostos _sogros _a passarem o final de semana na _casa _da família localizada nos Hamptons. Eles alegaram que assim poderiam conhecê-la melhor.

O agente se levanta, e vai até o quarto de sua cliente. Com a intenção de ajudá-la terminar de se arrumar. Haviam decidido comentar com elas sobre a negociação com os produtores da série, quando chegassem, por isso, estavam todos com o foco na _viagem _das atrizes.

Santana se senta em uma das poltronas, distraída com seu celular. Tina acabara de mandar algumas reportagens que saíra sobre Quinn em Los Angeles. Algumas eram sobre o namoro, de como as duas haviam sido flagradas aos beijos em um evento beneficente de uma importante família de NY, como jantaram com os pais de Rachel, e como foram vistas caminhando pelo Central Park na manhã de ontem. Outra era sobre seu _estilo_, e a maioria falavam sobre Broken, anunciando a compra do filme independente.

"Quinn, você não precisa ficar nervosa." Diz Brittany ao notar a inquietação de sua amiga, se aproximando dela com o filhote em seus braços. "Eles adoraram você." Pelo menos, era essa a impressão que tivera ao ouvir sua amiga contar o que ocorrera no jantar.

"Eu sei, mas eles continuam sendo os pais da Rach..." Murmura timidamente. Não podia deixar de se sentir nervosa ao pensar em passar o final de semana todo ao lado dos pais da cantora_. _Ainda mais agora que estava fazendo _certas coisas _com a filha deles.

"Só seja você mesma." A dançarina a aconselha, sorrindo docilmente.

Assentindo com a cabeça, a loira morde seu lábio inferior, pensativa.

Santana escuta alguns passos, e desviando a atenção de seu celular a entrada do corredor, percebe que a morena se aproximava _empurrando_ uma mala, que aparentava pesada. "Você precisa de ajuda?" Pergunta, soando apreensiva. A cantora faz um gesto com a mão, negando, mas ela ignora e chama sua cliente. "Quinn vá ajudar a Raquel." Dá um minúsculo sorriso presunçoso e volta sua atenção ao celular. Estava adorando importuná-las agora, depois do que descobrira.

Quinn lança um sério olhar a sua agente, antes de se direcionar até a morena, alcançando por sua mala. Rachel lhe oferece um minúsculo sorriso em agradecimento, antes de abaixar a cabeça, e passar a observar o chão como se fosse algo fascinante. Tentava dissimular como estava corada. Morde seu lábio inferior, nervosamente. Não podia olhar para Santana sem se lembrar da vergonha que passara ontem.

"Ok. Para evitar o grande trânsito sugiro que saíam agora, já que estão prontas..." Diz Kurt entrando na sala, segurando a pequena Elphaba, que observava atentamente o cachorro nos braços de Brittany. Podia-se dizer que não eram os melhores amigos, na verdade, não eram amigos, mas suas donas, principalmente Rachel, os obrigavam a conviverem e até interagirem.

"Kurt tem razão, é melhor irmos agora, Rach." Declara Quinn, docilmente, observando como a morena timidamente assentia com a cabeça. Ela aparentava estar bastante desconfortável, mas, pelo menos, estava tentando. E Quinn era grata por isso.

Levantando seu olhar, a cantora o alterna entre seu agente e gata. "Por favor, cuide bem da Elphie. Lembre-se da dieta dela..." Decidira que seria melhor deixar Elphaba sob os cuidados de Kurt, já que se a levassem para a mansão nos Hamptons, ela poderia se perder facilmente.

Ao escutá-la, a atriz troca um olhar cúmplice com sua agente. Havia tirado a ração de vegetais que Rachel havia comprado e colocado na bolsa da gata, e colocado a própria ração que comprara especial para filhotes de gatos sabor bacon.

Logo as atrizes passam a se despedirem de seus amigos, e Rachel pega Tony dos braços de Brittany, colocando-o no chão, segurando-o pela coleira. Como ele era mais velho e sendo um cachorro não corria tantos riscos de se perder, por isso iria acompanhá-las na viagem. Quinn alcança por sua _pequena_ mala e pela mala exagerada da morena, levando-as até a porta de entrada do apartamento. "Bem, até segunda feira." Diz, abrindo a porta, com um pequeno sorriso. Torcendo para que tudo ocorresse bem em seu final de semana com seus _sogros. _

** X **

Quase três horas depois, as duas já haviam chegado a _casa _nos Hamptons. Quinn estava impressionada com o tamanho do lugar. Era maior que a mansão da família Berry em Great Neck e o apartamento de Rachel juntos. Olhando ao redor do luxuoso quarto onde se hospedaria, dá um pequeno sorriso entusiasmado.

Podia-se dizer que o quarto era _imenso_, o piso era todo coberto por um carpete cor creme, as paredes tinham a mesma cor, mas em um tom mais claro, as cortinas eram douradas e no momento todas as janelas de vidro com detalhes em madeira branca estavam abertas, _soprando_ uma brisa suave no quarto. No meio daquele cômodo, encostada em uma parede, estava a cama, que também tinha a sua cabeceira em cor creme, e uma colcha branca com várias almofadas de diferentes tamanhos, também brancas. Abaixo a beirada da cama, havia dois pufes redondos dourados, com detalhes em dourado claro e listrados de brancos. Em cada lado da cama tinha uma pequena mesa preta, com um abajur branco. Havia várias portas duplas de madeira branca, que davam acesso ao closet, banheiro, sala de televisão e um pequeno escritório. Uma grande porta dupla de vidro também com detalhes em madeira branca levava até a varanda do quarto. A vista do quarto era maravilhosa, ficava bem de frente ao _campo _e perto da área da piscina. O _contraste_ do verde do campo e o azul da piscina davam uma vista perfeita.

Suspirando contente, Quinn se aproxima da grande porta que levava a sacada, e passa a observar, ainda dentro do quarto, a paisagem a sua frente. Aquele lugar, sem dúvida alguma, era um dos mais bonitos que já _frequentara_. Ao notar certo movimento pelo canto de seus olhos, abaixa seu olhar e observa a área da piscina, onde estava Hiram, sentado ao redor de uma das mesas, conversando com uma mulher loira desconhecida, e Leroy que se direcionava para dentro de casa.

Os pais de Rachel, mais uma vez, lhe tratavam bem. Hiram agira normalmente, quer dizer, o _normal _que ela _conhecia_ dele, sempre neutro. Agora Leroy, havia lhe tratado _muito_ bem e aparentava _bastante_ empolgado por tê-la em sua casa. O que causava certo nervosismo em Quinn. Não estava acostumada em interagir com os pais de suas _conquistas_, ainda mais se tratando de uma pessoa tão importante como o pai da cantora. Morde seu lábio inferior, ao pensar como o advogado ainda agia como um fanboy.

"Você não se incomoda de dividirmos o quarto, se incomoda?" Pergunta Rachel, timidamente, ao sair do banheiro da suíte. "Como meus pais acreditam que realmente somos um casal, bem, eu não quis falar que dormiríamos em quartos separados." Ao chegarem, seu pai Leroy declarara que havia mandado preparar a suíte dela – desde sua adolescência – para o casal, e que até uma pequena cama especial para o Tony fora colocada.

"Eu não me incomodo, Rach." Diz com um pequeno sorriso. Afinal, já estava acostumada a passar suas noites ao lado da morena. "E devo admitir quê esperava que eles falassem que eu deveria dormir em um quarto de hóspedes." Declara se sentando na beira da cama, confortavelmente.

"Oh, nós não temos a ilusão que vocês dormem separadas." Comenta Leroy ao entrar no quarto, com os braços cruzados e um pequeno sorriso debochado. Quinn se levanta rapidamente, alisando seu vestido. "Seu pai e eu estamos esperando vocês na área da piscina, temos uma _surpresa_..." Seu sorriso aumenta ao olhar curiosamente a loira. "E Quinn, você pode se sentar quando quiser."

A atriz consente, timidamente, dissimulando olhar para um de seus lados ao sentir suas bochechas se esquentarem de vergonha.

"Querida, queremos conversar com vocês agora..." Diz Leroy, olhando seriamente a sua filha, que observava Quinn.

"Ok. Estamos indo." Rachel declara, de forma impaciente, alcançando pela mão da loira e entrelaçando-a com a sua.

Quinn lança um rápido olhar para suas mãos entrelaçadas. Aquele pequeno gesto sempre a fazia sentir coisas _estranhas_ em seu estômago. Dá um sorriso tímido ao sentir a cantora dar um pequeno aperto em sua mão. E ambas começam a seguir Leroy até a área de lazer da mansão.

"Onde está o Tony?" Pergunta a morena, olhando ao seu redor, ao chegarem à escada.

Leroy desce alguns degraus, antes de responder. "Está com seu pai." Assim que o cachorro foi solto de sua coleira, passara a correr pelo gramado da mansão, e logo se juntou a Hiram, na área da piscina. O advogado estava adorando sua nova companhia.

"Ele não está incomodando?" Quinn pergunta preocupada, olhando a parte de trás da cabeça de seu _sogro._

"Não. De maneira alguma." Responde rapidamente. "E acredito que você terá que tomar cuidado." Fala em um tom descontraído. "Meu marido está se apaixonando por seu cachorro, e isso não é nada bom. Você não quer dividir a atenção de Bacon com ele..." Dá um sorriso gracioso.

"Tony..." Murmura a cantora, com um pesado suspiro. A atriz nega com a cabeça, sorrindo, e desce os degraus restantes da escada.

Ao chegarem à área da piscina, Quinn olha curiosamente ao seu redor. Havia seis mesas brancas, três a cada lado da piscina, cada uma com um grande guarda-sol sobre ela. Quatro espreguiçadeiras marrons estavam espalhadas por outro canto, próximas a piscina. Havia uma pequena casa de piscina em um lado, toda de vidro, onde havia duas poltronas marrons e um grande – e aparentava bastante – confortável sofá cama branco. Morde seu lábio inferior, nervosamente. A família Berry não parava de surpreendê-la com seu dinheiro. Desviando sua atenção ao meio, observa a grande piscina que tinha o formato L.

Aproximam-se de uma das mesas, e percebe que seu cachorro estava _nos braços_ do advogado, e parecia estar contente com aquilo, já que não parava de movimentar seu pequeno rabo.

"OMG! Tia Isabelle..." Rachel exclama ao ver a mulher sentada ao lado de seu pai Hiram, ambos com uma taça de espumante em suas mãos.

A sua tão _chamada _tia se levanta e lhe abraça. "Surpresa... Querida, quanto tempo." Não se viam desde que Isabelle viajara a Europa, há quase oito meses. Dão um aperto no abraço, antes de terminá-lo, ambas sorridentes.

"Tia Isa, essa é minha namorada, Quinn Fabray. Quinn, essa é minha madrinha Isabelle Wright." Apresenta, gesticulando entre as duas. A atriz estende sua mão e a loira mais velha rapidamente a pega, dando um pequeno aperto de mãos.

"Quinn Fabray, devo lhe dizer que é um prazer finalmente conhecê-la." Comenta com um brilho no olhar e um grande sorriso simpático.

A loira faz um gesto com a cabeça e sorri timidamente. "Igualmente senhora Wright." Isabelle a olhava de uma maneira que a deixava nervosa.

"Quinn..." Leroy a chama. "Estávamos comentando sobre como seu recente filme fora um sucesso no festival." Dá um sorriso, e se senta ao lado esquerdo de seu marido. "Mal posso esperar para assisti-lo nos cinemas." Se referia à regravação do filme, que teria sua estréia em grandes cinemas. Não como fora o filme original, que fora estreado em um pequeno cinema, com estudantes e professores _críticos_ como público.

Se sentando ao lado de Rachel, a atriz sorri docilmente. Era bom saber que Leroy apoiava sua carreira. "Obrigado senhor Berry. E prometo que na noite da grande estréia mandarei entradas _para _a primeira fileira ao senhor." Declara, timidamente. Sabe que o homem poderia comprar o cinema se quisesse, mas mesmo assim, pensara que seria legal tê-lo em sua grande estréia. Talvez ele pudesse ir como um de seus acompanhantes, claro, se ele tivesse tempo e quisesse.

"Sério?! Seria incrível." Soa realmente entusiasmado. O lado fanboy de alguém estava mais do quê evidente.

Observando a interação entre _sogro_ e _nora_, Isabelle sorri orgulhosamente. Era bom saber que sua afilhada namorava alguém que seu amigo aprovava. E era muito bom saber que Quinn Fabray estava mais próxima do quê com um _contrato_... Morde seu lábio inferior, olhando curiosamente a atriz. Sabe que esse final de semana, como diz seu casal de amigos, seria _work-free _– livre de trabalho – mas deveria aproveitar a oportunidade de ter Quinn tão próxima, e conversar com ela.

"E você, Isa? Animada pelo filme?" Pergunta Leroy, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

A loira mais velha consente, com um pequeno sorriso. "Oh, como você, Roy, mal posso esperar para vê-lo nos cinemas." Comenta em um tom descontraído.

Quinn ao escutar tal pergunta e principalmente a resposta, arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente. Não estava entendendo nada daquilo, e quando ia perguntar sobre o assunto, tentando aclarar o porquê _Isa_ estaria interessada em seu filme, Hiram muda de assunto. "E você, Rach? Como está indo em sua carreira?"

"Bem..." Responde vagamente, alcançando pela garrafa de espumante no meio da mesa e se servindo. Ao perceber todos os olhares sobre ela, se controla para não revirar os olhos, e declara. "Eu tenho uma audição daqui algumas semanas para West Side Story." Assim como Cassandra dissera que faria, havia ligado naquela mesma semana do jantar da família July e combinado o dia e horário para a audição.

"Qual personagem?" Pergunta Isabelle, dando um pequeno gole em sua bebida.

Rachel faz um gesto com a garrafa, oferecendo a bebida a Quinn, mas a atriz recusa com um sorriso. Deposita a garrafa de volta em sua balde com gelo. "Maria." Dá um gole no espumante.

"Isso é incrível, estrelinha." Declara Leroy, com um sorriso orgulhoso. Sua filha _quase_ sempre fora uma pessoa fechada, ainda mais depois daquela _pessoa_ que não queria nomear agora, e quase nunca compartilhava coisas sobre sua carreira com eles, por isso, era incrível saber que sua filha estava em um bom relacionamento com uma _excelente_ pessoa, e conseguindo ter grandes oportunidades em sua carreira.

"Você já está se preparando para a audição?" Pergunta Hiram, arqueando ao máximo suas sobrancelhas, em um gesto que sempre fazia sua filha sorrir, já que fazia isso para arrancar respostas dela.

Dando um sorriso gracioso, a morena faz uma careta, antes de responder. "Sim. _Tudo_ já fora escolhido, agora só me resta esperar o dia." Poderia dizer que já nasceu preparada para aquela audição, mas prefere não comentar sobre isso. Estava nervosa, óbvio, afinal era esse o momento por qual sempre esperou. A chance de interpretar um grande papel. Mas, se havia algo em que confiara, era em seu talento.

O filhote de cachorro dá um pequeno latido, desde seu lugar no braço direito de Hiram, chamando a atenção para si. Quinn lança seu olhar rapidamente ao filhote, que passa a latir mais alto. "O quê será que ele tem?" Leroy pergunta, soando preocupado.

Negando com a cabeça, _repreendendo_ o comportamento de seu cachorro, a loira diz. "Oh, ele quer comida..." Se levanta de seu assento e se direciona até o filhote, pegando-o. "Vou levá-lo para comer a ração. Com licença." Declara educadamente, pelo canto de seus olhos vê como Rachel também se levanta.

"Com licença." Diz a cantora, com intenção de acompanhar sua _namorada _até o quarto onde estava a comida de Tony.

"Lembre-se que estamos aqui embaixo e podemos escutar _tudo_ o que ocorre em seu quarto, Rach..." Comenta debochadamente, com um brilho malicioso em seu olhar, direcionando-o a Quinn, que cora, e dissimula a olhar para sua sapatilha.

A atriz morde seu lábio inferior. Desde que chegara se convencera que não tentaria nada com Rachel esse final de semana, sabendo que os pais dela estariam na mesma casa. Depois desse comentário, tentaria não manter muito contato físico. Leroy conseguia fazer com que ela se tornasse o ser mais tímido que já vira.

"Leroy, deixe-as em paz..." Pede Hiram, entre as risadas de Isabelle e seu marido.

"Papai..." Exclama a cantora, ao mesmo tempo em que seu pai falara. Não podia acreditar no que ouvira. Negando com a cabeça, dá um suspiro frustrado, e alcança hesitante pela mão de Quinn, entrelaçando-a com a sua, e guiando-a de volta ao quarto.

Horas depois, Rachel se encontrava na sala de estar com seu pai Hiram e sua madrinha Isabelle, em uma interessante discussão sobre os primeiros musicais existentes. Enquanto Leroy e Quinn estavam na _segunda_ sala de estar da mansão, sentados em um grande e confortável sofá branco, ambos com um copo de whisky na mão.

"... Por favor, para você é Leroy." Diz o advogado, com um pequeno sorriso. Chamara Quinn para uma pequena conversa, assim que sua filha e marido se empolgaram com a discussão sobre musicais. Geralmente, Leroy seria o primeiro a dar sua opinião sobre o assunto, já que era _maior_ fã que seu marido, mas tinha um assunto _pendente_ a resolver com Quinn primeiro.

A atriz consente, timidamente. Seu _sogro_ sempre precisava relembrá-la que podia o chamar pelo seu primeiro nome. Dá um pequeno gole em sua bebida, e limpa a garganta. "Claro, e me desculpe se – Leroy." Se corrige rapidamente, com um sorriso nervoso.

"Bem, Quinn, eu a chamei aqui para lhe dizer algumas coisas que notei em seu comportamento perante a minha filha." Diz seriamente, fazendo um _gesto_ com seus dedos, passando a ponta de um na ponta do outro dedo.

Engolindo em seco, a loira sente seu coração _acelerar_. Temia que Leroy tivesse descoberto algo sobre _origem _do namoro delas. "Ok?!" Sua voz sai hesitante, sinal de seu nervosismo.

"Você não precisa ficar nervosa perto de nós." Comenta ao perceber a inquietação da jovem. "Nós aprovamos seu relacionamento com Rachel, e estamos muito felizes pelas duas. Então, por favor, seja você mesmo. Aqui ninguém irá julgá-la." Leva sua mão até o ombro da atriz sentada ao seu lado, e lhe dá um pequeno aperto.

Novamente, ela consente, dando um gole em sua bebida.

"O que eu realmente queria falar, era que você não precisa sentir vergonha. A minha filha sabe ser muito carinhosa quando quer..." Declara depois de um breve silêncio entre eles. "Então, não precisa agir como vocês não se tocassem a cada minuto. Eu vi fotos suas na internet, sei que mal conseguem manter as mãos para si mesmas." Dá um sorriso simpático. "Assim que não a problema algum trocarem carícias em nossa frente. Não precisa começar a agir como se não tivesse intimidade alguma com minha filha."

Não podia acreditar no que ouvira. Aqui estava ela, pensando em vários argumentos para se defender, quando ele vem e simplesmente fala isso. Sutilmente, solta um aliviado suspiro e aperta mais o copo em suas mãos. "Você não se incomoda em me ver ao lado de sua _estrelinha_?" Pergunta, arqueando suas sobrancelhas curiosamente. Os pais de sua antiga e única namorada séria, odiavam quando ela se aproximava da garota para qualquer coisa. Mal podia tocá-la quando os pais estavam por perto, e aqui está Leroy dizendo-a que pode mostrar seu afeto a sua filha normalmente.

"Claro que não. E sendo honesto, eu até gosto de ver como vocês agem como _um _casal." Passa a observar a um quadro a sua frente, pensativo. "Todos sabemos como Rachel é uma pessoa reservada, e poucas às vezes são as que ela _se _deixa _levar. _E agora, por causa de uma má relação, ela passou a se fechar ainda mais, e todos nós _estamos_ pagando pelo erro daquela _pessoa_. Mas, quando Rach está com você, ela me lembra da Rachel adolescente. Que tinha grandes sonhos, que chegava a gritar se fosse preciso para _mostrar_ seu ponto de vista, a Rachel que não temia ser ela mesma..." Limpa a garganta. Sua filha até _certa_ idade sempre fora um _ser livre_, mas depois ao chegar a certa fase de sua adolescência passara a se fechar, guardando tudo para si mesma. Nega com a cabeça sabe que grande parte daquela mudança era devido ao comportamento indiferente de sua mãe. E outra dele e de seu marido, que passaram a adolescência de sua filha, viajando a negócios. "Ela parece feliz. E apaixonada." Comenta, controlando seu tom de voz, para não demonstrar sua _emoção. _Só Deus sabe como rezara para sua filha encontrar felicidade e se apaixonar por uma pessoa que não fosse como Pearl.

Dando um profundo suspiro, Quinn deposita sua mão sobre as costas do homem, em um gesto amigável. "Eu prometo que jamais farei _algo_ de mal a ela. Enquanto Rachel me quiser, aqui estarei para tentar ao máximo fazê-la feliz. E eu também estou..." Sua voz falha, devido ao seu nervosismo ao perceber o que estava prestes a declarar. Fecha seus olhos rapidamente, respirando fundo, antes de abri-los e olhar seriamente ao pai de sua _namorada. _"Eu também estou apaixonada."

Sente como se todo o ar deixasse seu corpo. Estava apaixonada por Rachel. Apaixonada. E infelizmente, não se sentia feliz sobre isso. É consciente de que nada _disso_ é bom para o contrato, mas já era tarde demais, não é mesmo?! O que lhe restava era aproveitar suas chances de fingir ser namorada da cantora e tentar se controlar para não demonstrar seus sentimentos.

Morde seu lábio inferior, e retira sua mão das costas do advogado. "Só não me deem netos antes da hora, ok?! Ainda sou muito jovem para ser avô." Comenta para livrar do sério assunto e o clima que havia se instalado no ambiente.

Quinn dá uma risada, e logo faz uma careta. Quando ia comentar sobre isso, Rachel entra na sala com um olhar curioso.

"Sobre o quê estão falando?" Pergunta, se sentando ao lado da loira.

Os dois trocam um rápido olhar, e Quinn logo afirma. "Sobre o Bacon." Mente, ganhando um sorriso de agradecimento por parte de Leroy.

"Oh, o Tony." Dá um sorriso sarcástico direcionado à atriz, que revira os olhos, divertidamente.

"Por que você o chama de Tony?" Leroy pergunta, cruzando os braços.

"Esse é o nome dele."

"Para me _irritar_."

As duas falam ao mesmo tempo, rapidamente. Rachel lança um sério olhar a Quinn, antes de continuar. "Como eu ia dizendo, esse é o nome dele. Tony Bacon Fabray." Coloca uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

"Bacon, só Bacon." Quinn murmura.

"... Então, se o senhor quiser pode chamá-lo de Tony." Continua, ignorando o comentário da atriz. Precisava fazer alguém próximo a elas chamar o cachorro de Tony, e assim se vingar de sua _namorada_ pela ração de Elphaba. E quem melhor que seus próprios pais.

"Tony é um bonito nome, mas eu gostei de Bacon." A morena fica boquiaberta, e tenta dissimular sua _reação_, se removendo inquieta em seu assento, limpando a garganta. Enquanto Quinn sorria presunçosamente. Leroy era definitivamente o melhor _sogro._ "Bacon é um nome divertido." O advogado dá de ombros, como se não tivesse acabado de ficar _contra_ sua filha. "Bem, agora se me dão licença, preciso conversar com Peter sobre nosso jantar." Diz se levantando e se direcionando a cozinha para conversar com o encarregado _dela. _

"Traidor." Murmura Rachel. "Você quer andar pelo campo?" Pergunta timidamente, lançando seu olhar a loira. Queria mostrar o lugar a sua _namorada. _

Consentindo, Quinn se levanta e estende sua mão a morena, que rapidamente a pega e a entrelaça com a sua. A loira podia se acostumar com isso. Sempre andar de mãos dadas. Dá um pequeno sorriso, e nega com a cabeça, guiando a cantora até a saída daquele cômodo.

Ao notar o sorriso da atriz, Rachel arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente.

"Oh..." Diz ao perceber o olhar que a morena a lançava. "Eu só estava pensando sobre uma coisa..." Dá de ombros, respondendo a pergunta silenciosa da mais baixa.

"Uma coisa?"

"É..." Elas passam pela área da piscina, e chegam ao jardim. "Você sabia que ronca..." Comenta, em um tom de voz descontraído, somente para _torturar _a morena, com um sorriso debochado. Era uma verdade, que ela sabe muito bem que Rachel não gostará de ter conhecimento. "Eu estava pensando que teremos que dormir juntas, e aí você vai roncar..."

"Eu não faço isso." Responde com uma expressão facial indignada.

"Sim, você faz." Dá uma piscadinha e um sorriso divertido antes de direcionar o olhar ao seu redor. O jardim, como tudo naquele lugar, era grande, com diversas flores e cores, e vários arbustos com tamanhos diferentes. "Esse lugar é incrível." Murmura, admirada, se referindo à mansão toda.

"Aqui é um dos meus lugares preferidos." Declara Rachel, com um sorriso tímido.

Dá um pequeno aperto na mão da morena, guiando-a para outro lado do jardim. Onde tinha uma trilha com várias árvores. "Imagine morar em um lugar desses..."

"Acredito que ele seja melhor para passar as férias." Passava suas férias de verão todo ano naquela casa. Era uma tradição ir com Kurt, Jillian, Kate, Jesse e às vezes Puck.

Param de andar, e _ficam_ bem em frente a uma grande árvore. Lança seu olhar a morena, e passa a observá-la atentamente. Acreditava que esse final de semana seria _bom_ para elas, pois eram _somente _as duas ali, mesmo que os pais e a madrinha da morena estejam na _casa_, seria somente as duas que sabiam sobre aquele contrato. Assim que seria algo que poderia levá-las a outro nível de intimidade. Não teria ninguém as dizendo o que fazer. Poderiam _agir_ da maneira que quisessem.

Mordendo seu lábio inferior, leva uma mecha de cabelo da cantora para trás de sua orelha, e aproveita para acariciar sua bochecha. Logo lhe dá um dócil sorriso, se aproximando hesitantemente. As duas estavam paradas frente a frente, e faltavam mais alguns passos para que seu corpo se juntasse ao de Rachel.

A cantora parece prender sua respiração, e olha diretamente aos olhos de Quinn, que se aproximava ainda mais. Automaticamente, sua mão direita vai à cintura da loira, fazendo suaves carícias com a ponta de seu dedo polegar.

Quinn deposita sua testa sobre a de Rachel, inspirando seu doce aroma, fecha seus olhos e começa se _inclinar_ lentamente. A mais baixa umedece seus lábios, e fecha os olhos rapidamente ao sentir os lábios da atriz sobre os seus.

Tudo em o que Quinn pensava naquele momento, era em como faria para não deixar seus sentimentos ficarem visíveis, coisa que era muito difícil quando Rachel agia daquela maneira, descontraída com ela. Enquanto, a morena se questionava quanto tempo mais poderia continuar com _aquilo_. Quinn Fabray estava conseguindo quebrar certas barreiras que muitos tentaram e jamais conseguiram, e o pior é que ela não sabia quanto tempo conseguiria se manter _indiferente _ em relação a isso. Quanto tempo mais poderia fingir que Quinn e seu modo de ser, não a afetavam?! Quanto tempo mais conseguiria ignorar o que sentia com um simples olhar ou toque da atriz?!

**...**

Algumas horas depois, Quinn se encontrava sentada na beira da piscina, com os pés na _água_, movimentando-os distraidamente. Bacon estava ao seu lado, observando atentamente seus pés, com a língua para fora. Toda a piscina estava iluminada com _LEDS_ azuis e a água tinha uma _excelente _temperatura ambiente para aquela noite.

Dando um pequeno suspiro, abaixa o olhar a seu corpo, usava um simples biquíni cor de rosa. Esperava Rachel, que lhe dissera que colocaria seu biquíni e já descia para _nadarem_, mas minutos depois e a morena ainda não havia descido. Coça sua nuca, depois daquele beijo que deram no jardim, a cantora ficara tímida, como sempre, mas Quinn não estava lhe dando espaço para se distanciar. E nem tinha intenção de fazê-lo. Já que não teriam _sexo_, pelo menos, teriam beijos. Tentava convencer a si mesma, que esse era o único motivo pelo qual estaria beijando a morena a cada oportunidade que teria.

"Você não sabe quem eu sou não é mesmo?" Rapidamente desvia sua atenção para trás, e encontra com o olhar curioso de Isabelle, que se aproxima e se posiciona ao seu lado,_ ainda_ em pé.

"A madrinha da Rach..." Comenta com um pequeno sorriso nervoso. Não fazia ideia de quem ela era, e algo na mulher a dizia que deveria saber. Isabelle dá uma pequena gargalhada, o que faz Quinn sorrir aliviada. Pelo menos, a mulher achara graça em seu comentário.

Isabelle levanta a taça, que tinha em sua mão esquerda, e dá um gole em seu vinho. "Eu geralmente não faço isso, Quinn, mas você tem _algo_ pelo qual me interesso. Assim que deixando nossas pequenas férias de lado, vamos falar de negócios."

A atriz assente com a cabeça, incerta. Que negócios?! O quê aquela mulher poderia querer com ela?!

"Eu sou a dona da produtora que comprou Broken. Leroy e eu assistimos a seu filme em um festival, você simplesmente me encantou com sua atuação." Declara, agindo como se o que acabara de falar não fosse grande coisa. Isabelle Wright era uma das mais famosas produtoras de NY. Sua empresa estava entre as cinco produtoras mais bem sucedidas do estado. E seu interesse por filmes independentes, fazia com que seus filmes fossem _diferentes, _geralmente um _desafio_ para a produção e elenco, que sempre apresentavam algo _inovador_.

Olhando-a incrédula, a loira fica boquiaberta. Jamais imaginara que _a tal_ de Isabelle que comprara o filme, seria a Isabelle amiga de Leroy e madrinha de Rachel. _Esse_ dia não parava de surpreendê-la. Limpando a garganta, desajeitada, murmura. "Obrigada."

"Agora..." A produtora dá um pequeno suspiro, aparentando bastante pensativa. "Se você conseguir fazer Broken ser um sucesso nas bilheterias, você terá um futuro em minha produtora. Tenho planos para você Quinn. Grandes planos..."

* * *

Sorry por qualquer erro. Obrigado por ler. E postando por respeito a aqueles que comentaram no cap anterior.

Guest: Teria a cena, mas tive que acrescentar outras coisas nesse cap, assim que tive que retirá-la... Sorry por isso. Obrigado por ler e pela review. XxBre.

Daniela: Exatamente. Agora será assim, aos poucos tudo vai se encaixando. Well, Quinn e suas manias haha... Teremos uma amizade interessante deles, e amei o nome do shipp ahaha Obrigada por ler e sempre comentar. XxBre.

Paula: Bem vinda. E muito obrigada por comentar! :) Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. XxBre.

Daniela': Own *hearts* muito obrigada. Ideias, ideias, ideias... Quem sabe... ;) Sorry pela demora, mas estava meio desmotivada para escrever, por isso demorei, mas aí está o cap, grande para compensar a demora, e espero que goste. XxBre.

Para todos os leitores, sugiro que se quiserem continuar a ler a fic, passem a comentar, pois é muito frustrante e desmotiva qualquer um ver o grande número de visualizações e reviews serem_ tão_ poucas... XxBre.


	20. Chapter 20

"Eu não vou assistir isso." Declara Rachel, ao perceber o filme escolhido, olhando para a tela da televisão na sala de seu apartamento. As duas haviam combinado a passarem a noite de sábado assistindo um filme, escolhido por Quinn. Agora, estavam na sala do luxuoso apartamento, com pipoca, copos com Coca-Cola e alguns Kit-Kats – para a atriz –sobre a mesa _central_.

Era o último final de semana delas em NY por algumas _semanas_. Kurt acabara conseguindo o personagem para Rachel e assim que chegaram de sua viagem, os agentes lhe deram a notícia, informando que na _segunda_ feira estariam voando de volta a LA, e que Quinn voltaria à série como uma _personagem recorrente_, e não precisaria se preocupar com Chris, pois esse assunto já estava resolvido. Não gostou de saber sobre o seu PR amigável com ele, mas se isso era preciso até seu contrato com a série acabar, então aceitava.

"Rachel... Não tem nada de mais –"

"Não tem nada de mais?!" Diz em um tom de voz _desacreditado_, cruzando os braços. "Quinn, é um filme de terror!" Exclama, lançando um sério olhar a loira.

Quinn não entendia o porquê de tal reação. Era só um filme. Olha curiosamente para a cantora, com uma expressão pensativa. "Não me diga que você tem medo?!"

"Claro que não." Sua voz sai em um tom incerto, e desvia sua atenção a outro lado.

Dando um sorriso presunçoso, a loira se aproxima. "Rach, não precisa sentir medo. Estarei aqui para lhe proteger." Diz _docilmente_. Morde seu lábio inferior quando o olhar da morena lhe é lançado.

O final de semana nos Hamptons havia sido incrível para as duas. Pode-se dizer que ambas aproveitaram bastante, principalmente a loira, beijando sua _namorada_ a cada oportunidade que tivera, discutindo sobre as regravações de seu filme com Isabelle, e começando uma _estranha _amizade com seu sogro – fanboy, Leroy. Quinn estava certa, aqueles dias na mansão as ajudaram a atingir outro nível de intimidade. A cantora estava mais _descontraída_ ao seu redor. Só torcia para que continuasse assim agora que haviam voltado e começariam a trabalhar novamente no PR em _público_.

Rachel solta um pesado suspiro, antes de consentir. "E eu não tenho medo." Murmura, abaixando o olhar a seus pés descalços. E realmente não tinha medo, só não gostava de filmes de terror.

Alcançando por _sua _mão, timidamente, a atriz a entrelaça com a sua, e guia a morena ao sofá. Sentando-a ao seu lado. "Você vai ver que o filme é bem interessante..." Comenta, pegando o controle remoto e apertando o play. Havia escolhido um de seus filmes de terror favoritos. A órfã. "É um drama, suspense, terror."

"Ok?! E como é a história dele?"

"É melhor você assistir." Responde rapidamente. Sabia que se falara algo sobre a história do filme, Rachel não assistiria de maneira alguma. Ambas desviam seus olhares a televisão e passam a assistir atentamente.

"OMG! Quinn..." Rachel grita durante uma cena, mesmo quê aquilo fosse assustador e nojento em algumas partes, não conseguia parar de assistir. As duas já estavam sentadas confortavelmente no sofá, bem próximas, e durante algumas cenas que a cantora considerava assustadoras de mais, ela _juntava_ seu corpo ao de Quinn, escondendo sua cabeça no pescoço da atriz, cobrindo seu rosto com suas mãos, e ainda assim, vendo o filme entre seus dedos.

O quê Quinn pensava durante essas cenas?! Simplesmente que havia feito a melhor escolha. Chame-a de _imatura_ se quiser, mas havia escolhido aquele filme precisamente para isso, ter Rachel lhe abraçando. Se _move_ em seu assento, depositando seu braço direito sobre os ombros de sua _namorada. _

Nessa última semana estava se controlando o máximo que podia para não demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos, e até agora estava satisfeita com os resultados. Era uma boa atriz e sabia disso, por isso atuava como se estivesse tudo bem, e ignorava o fato de que cada dia se apaixonava mais por Rachel Berry. Aquilo não tinha importância, pois era só um negócio. Somente um negócio.

Dá um pequeno suspiro, e desvia sua atenção a morena. O _relacionamento _estava cada vez melhor, aos poucos Rachel estava lhe deixando entrar, e estava muito contente com isso. No final de semana passado, nos Hamptons, havia percebido que se davam muito bem, não tinham somente química sexual. É tirada de seus pensamentos, quando Rachel lhe lança um olhar questionador, arqueando as sobrancelhas, sutilmente.

Negando com a cabeça, divertidamente, ela dá um pequeno sorriso, antes de se inclinar e depositar seus lábios sobre os da morena em um suave beijo. Surpreendida, Rachel tinha seus olhos abertos, e antes que pudesse fechá-los e responder ao beijo, Quinn o termina.

Afasta-se da morena, tirando seu braço dos ombros dela. Não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo. Em um momento estava pensando sobre o maravilhoso final de semana passado, em que sentira a morena mais _acessível _que nunca, e no outro estava beijando-a. Talvez fora pelo fato de estar pensando nos Hamptons, já que se beijaram lá pelo que não beijaram desde o início do PR, e aí como se acostumara a beijá-la a cada oportunidade apresentada, acabou fazendo aquilo. Era algo como _reflexo. _Isso. _Reflexo. _E queria muito repeti-lo.

Rachel tinha seu cenho franzido, _apertando_ seus lábios. Estava acostumada a receber aqueles beijos, afinal era o que mais fizeram em Hamptons, se beijarem. Mas, esse pequeno beijo lhe fizera sentir diferente. Parecia algo mais _íntimo_. Umedece seus lábios, e alcança pela pipoca, dissimulando um olhar curioso a Quinn, que mantinha seu olhar na tela da televisão.

Leva algumas pipocas a sua boca, e mastiga lentamente, ainda observando a atriz ao seu lado. "Quinn..." Limpa a garganta, ao terminar de engolir o alimento.

"Hum?" Ainda estava em seu dilema se deveria voltar a beijar Rachel ou não. Respirando fundo, nega com a cabeça, mais uma vez. Que se dane o filme e qualquer outra coisa. Queria beijar Rachel e iria fazê-lo. Desviando sua atenção de volta à morena, encontra com seu olhar e um sorriso tímido. Oferece um pequeno sorriso, levando sua mão até os cabelos castanhos, e colocando uma mecha atrás de sua orelha. "Eu acho que já assistimos de mais esse filme por hoje." Comenta, _roçando _seus lábios nos de Rachel.

A cantora consente, fechando seus olhos. Aquilo era melhor que qualquer filme. Logo sente Quinn depositar seus lábios sobre os dela, em um _sôfrego_ beijo. Senta-se sobre as pernas da atriz, passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. _Oh_, ainda estavam compensando todo o sexo perdido durante o final de semana. Sim, já havia passado uma semana, mas bem, tinham que recuperar _todo_ o tempo perdido.

Sente as mãos de Quinn _vagar_ por suas pernas descobertas, e dá um pequeno gemido quando ela aperta suas nádegas. A loira aprofunda o beijo, chupando sua língua e colando mais seus corpos. Rachel enterra os dedos de sua mão direita nos cabelos loiros, enquanto sua mão esquerda estava debaixo da blusa de Quinn, acariciando seu abdômen.

Antes que as coisas esquentassem mais, latidos e _estranhos _miados são escutados. Rachel tenta se afastar, mas Quinn não a permite, segurando sua cintura e aumentando o _ritmo _do beijo. Não iria permitir que Bacon e principalmente Elphaba atrapalhassem seu precioso momento com a cantora.

Um estranho som, como um _uivo_ é escutado e Quinn se controla para não amaldiçoar seu cão. A cantora diminui o ritmo do beijo, até que se torna só um encostar de lábios, para o grande desgosto da loira. "Eu preciso ver o que está acontecendo." Murmura a cantora sobre seus lábios, para logo se levantar e ir até ao quarto onde os animais estavam.

Enquanto a atriz permanecia no sofá, não acreditando em sua _sorte_. Cada _dia_ era _um_ que aparecia para interromper seus _momentos_ com Rachel. Primeiro Santana, agora Bacon e Elphaba, que aparentemente adoravam se provocar, porque desde que chegaram de viagem, os dois não faziam nada a não ser brigarem. Nega com a cabeça, frustrada. Isso não ficaria assim.

**X**

"Bem, agora que estamos em LA, precisamos _promover_ certas coisas..." Diz Kurt, alternando seu olhar entre as atrizes. Assim que chegaram a LA, foram para o apartamento da loira, e agora estavam reunidos na sala, determinando o que fariam nos dias seguintes. "Estamos tentando conseguir uma entrevista... Quero promover os personagens de vocês, e o quê melhor do que uma entrevista das duas com o canal E?!" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, sutilmente.

"E não se esqueçam de estudar os textos..." Receberam o script do episódio quando ainda estavam em NY, e desde então o agente pedia para que sempre lessem o texto, pelo menos, três vezes ao dia. "Também, precisamos promover sua boa relação com sua sogra, Rach." Declara, observando como sua cliente abaixava seu olhar a suas mãos timidamente. "Assim quê Quinn precisamos que você entre em contato com sua mãe, e diga que Rachel está lhe convidando para passar um dia juntas. Ou algo assim... Melhor, dê o telefone a Rachel e ela falará com sua mãe. Isso." Assente com a cabeça, aprovando seus próprios planos. "Quando terminarmos as filmagens do episódio, quero esse passeio acontecendo."

"E... Quinn, você _também_ terá que começar a andar por aí com o Chris." Declara Santana, fazendo uma pequena careta ao dizer isso, cruzando seus braços. "E recebi uma mensagem esta manhã de seu irmão, ele alegou que sua mãe está reclamando sobre sua ausência, e sobre como viu Rachel só uma vez. E que era para você ligar seu celular, pois todos tentaram entrar em contato com você, mas só dava caixa de mensagens."

A atriz pega seu iPhone no bolso de trás de sua calça jeans e vê várias notificações das ligações perdidas. O celular estava em modo silencioso, por isso não percebera as ligações. Dá um pequeno suspiro, e _retorna_ a ligação a sua mãe, saindo da sala.

"Ok. Acredito que meu trabalho aqui está feito." Diz Kurt entre um suspiro. "Rachel, qualquer coisa você sabe onde me encontrar..." O agente se _hospedaria _na casa de Santana, e tinha planos de se encontrar com sua prima Kitty e Holly Holiday esta noite para discutirem a possível entrevista de Rachel e Quinn para o canal E, por isso, tinha certa pressa, já que queria dormir durante algumas horas e se preparar para a reunião. "Amanhã cedo nos falamos." Diz, dando um rápido abraço em sua cliente, antes de desviar o olhar a Santana. "Vamos?"

A latina consente, olhando curiosamente a Rachel, que ao perceber o olhar sobre ela, abaixa a cabeça nervosamente, mordendo seu lábio inferior. Isso agora parecia ser o novo _hobby_ da agente. Não bastava ter flagrado-as em um momento íntimo, Santana agora sempre parecia fazer pequenos comentários sobre aquilo e olhá-la de uma maneira muito estranha, que a deixava com mais vergonha ainda. Desde aquele dia, tentava não interagir com a latina. Não podia nem a olhar de tanta vergonha.

"Vamos, Britt..." Diz Santana desviando seu olhar da cantora a sua namorada, deitada no sofá, com Bacon sobre sua barriga. A dançarina se levanta cuidadosamente, e entrega o filhote a Rachel.

Lançando um rápido olhar a uma das bolsas depositadas sobre uma das poltronas, Rachel observa que sua gata ainda dormia serenamente. Aperta Tony mais contra si, oferecendo um pequeno sorriso a loira mais alta. "Tchau Rachie." Abraça a morena, antes de se direcionar até a sua namorada e entrelaçar suas mãos.

"Bem, Raquel... Avise a sua namorada que –" Se interrompe quando vê a atriz entrando na sala, com o celular em sua mão direita, enquanto com a esquerda coçava sua nuca.

"A Beth está vindo passar o dia _comigo_ na sexta-feira." Declara nervosamente, olhando para sua _namorada_. Perguntava-se como seria ter Rachel e Beth no mesmo lugar. Rachel se dava bem com crianças, iria gostar de sua sobrinha?!

"Oh, há muito tempo não vejo aquela _pestinha_." Comenta Santana, ignorando o olhar repreendedor que sua cliente a lançava por causa do _carinhoso _apelido. "Enfim, como eu ia dizendo, Quinn, a Dani ligou e combinamos de nos encontrar no bar do Sam hoje, você vai?!"

Olhando para a cantora, a procura de alguma resposta negativa, a loira morde seu lábio inferior e quando não vê nenhuma _objeção_ por parte de Rachel, desvia sua atenção a latina, consentindo. "Claro. Estaremos lá."

"Dominada..." A agente diz, fingindo tossir. A atriz revira seus olhos e cruza os braços. Há um pequeno silêncio incerto entre eles, até a latina suspirar dramaticamente. "Ok..." Fala lentamente, antes de continuar. "Vamos, claramente estamos interrompendo –"

"Santana!" Quinn exclama, lançando seu olhar a Rachel, que abaixara sua cabeça, e colocava Tony no chão, cuidadosamente. Respira fundo, antes de lançar seu pior olhar a latina. "Então, vocês não estavam indo?!" Diz, indicando a porta de entrada do apartamento. Se esses comentários fizessem com que Rachel se afastasse dela, Santana iria pagar por isso. E muito caro.

Kurt e Brittany como não sabiam do ocorrido, observavam a interação das melhores amigas, desentendidos. "Calma Fabray, já estamos indo. Se divirta..." Lança um último olhar a Rachel, antes de se direcionar a porta, abrindo-a e saindo dali, sem olhar para trás.

"Até mais..." Diz Kurt, seguindo a latina. Brittany dá um pequeno abraço em Quinn, antes de segui-los.

"Rach..." Chama sua atenção, assim que ficam sozinhas. "Eu sinto muito por isso." Sua agente iria se arrepender pelo que estava fazendo. Iria se vingar por isso. Ainda não sabe como, mas iria.

"A sua agente me viu nua, Ok?!" Declara Rachel, como se Quinn não soubesse disso. "Eu ainda não posso acreditar nisso. Como isso foi acontecer?!" Dá um pesado suspiro, de forma dramática, passando uma mão por seu cabelo. "Eu nunca mais vou poder olhar para ela sem me lembrar daquele dia horrível."

Coçando sua nuca, a atriz se aproxima hesitantemente. Passa seus braços pela cintura da morena. "Eu sinto muito mesmo por isso. Se eu pudesse voltar a aquele dia, pode ter certeza, que eu teria trancado aquela _maldita_ porta ou não ter colocado aquela música, ou ter lhe levado para o quarto..." Se sentia culpada pelo ocorrido. E não gostava nem de se lembrar que Santana vira o corpo de _sua _namorada desnudo. "Mas, eu infelizmente não posso. O que posso fazer é mandar Santana se _esquecer_ do que viu e parar com esses estúpidos comentários. E eu farei isso..." Declara determinada. Conversaria com sua agente sobre isso, e _lhe_ pediria para que parasse com os estúpidos comentários. Não queria que Rachel se sentisse desconfortável _diante_ de sua melhor amiga.

Assentindo com a cabeça timidamente, Rachel abaixa seu olhar aos braços de Quinn ao redor de sua cintura, e dá um pequeno sorriso. A atriz estava cada vez mais carinhosa e até que ela _gostava_ daquilo. Morde seu lábio inferior, e levanta o olhar, encontrando com o de Quinn, que lhe sorri docilmente.

"Eu preciso tomar um banho." Comenta a atriz, antes de se inclinar e dar um _pequeno _e suave beijo nos lábios da cantora, que se surpreende, mas ainda assim, corresponde ao beijo, fechando os olhos e depositando sua mão na face de Quinn.

A loira se afasta, com um grande sorriso. "Sinta-se a vontade." Aproveitando-se da situação, deposita seus lábios sobre os da morena rapidamente, ficando somente no encostar de lábios, antes de sair em direção a sua suíte, com um sorriso presunçoso. _Aquilo _melhorava cada vez mais.

Enquanto Rachel, parada no meio da sala, levava os dedos de sua mão esquerda a seus lábios, sorrindo timidamente. Ela _gostava_ muito daquilo.

**X**

"Dani, essa é Rachel Berry, minha namorada." Apresenta a morena a sua amiga, sorrindo timidamente.

Assim que chegaram ao bar de seu irmão, se direcionaram a mesa reservada a elas, onde estavam Santana, Brittany e a amiga delas, desde o ensino médio, Danielle, uma aspirante a cantora. "É um prazer." Diz estendendo sua mão para um aperto de mãos. Rachel dá um pequeno sorriso e alcança pela mão que lhe era oferecida.

"Igualmente." Declara, pressionando mais seu corpo contra o de Quinn, que a abraçava de lado.

"Pensei que não viriam. Quero dizer, estamos aqui há quase uma hora..." Comenta Santana, em seu estado semi-embriagado, tomando sua quarta dose de tequila.

Revirando os olhos, a atriz prefere não _contestar_ ao comentário. Conversaria depois com Santana sobre o comportamento dela, quando a latina estivesse completamente sóbria. Guia Rachel até o assento, e lhe sorri docilmente. "O quê você quer beber, Rach?"

"Vinho tinto." Responde rapidamente. Quem sabe um bom vinho pudesse ajudá-la sobreviver àquela noite. Não bastava estar conhecendo uma amiga próxima de Quinn, ainda tinha Santana, que estava sentada a sua frente, olhando-a de uma maneira maliciosa.

"Ok. Eu vou pegá-lo e já volto." Diz, tentando agir naturalmente sob o atento olhar de Dani. Inclina-se e dá um rápido beijo na cabeça de Rachel, antes de ir até o balcão do bar.

"Traga mais tequila!" Grita Santana, levantando e indicando a seu pequeno copo de dose.

Danielle limpa a garganta, desajeitada, e desvia sua atenção a namorada de sua amiga. "Então, Rachel, Brittany estava me contando que você é cantora..."

A dançarina mencionada oferece um sorriso a morena. Antes de Quinn e Rachel chegarem, conversara com Dani sobre como Rachel era e o quê fazia. Lógico que ocultando o fato de o namoro ser de mentira, já que Santana havia lhe dito que não poderia contar aquilo a ninguém.

"Sim." Consente, hesitantemente. Deveria ter ido com Quinn pegar as bebidas. Olha ao seu redor sutilmente, a procura da loira.

"Ela também é cantora, Rachie. Só que não como você." Declara Brittany, dando um pequeno gole em seu drink. A cantora arqueia as sobrancelhas, desentendida. E ao perceber isso, a dançarina se explica. "Ela não atua. Só canta."

"Que estilo de música?" Pergunta, _agora_ com certo interesse no assunto. Pelo menos, poderiam falar sobre música, um tópico seguro.

"Geralmente, Pop." Dani dá um sorriso ao ver Quinn se aproximar com uma taça de vinho e uma cerveja em suas mãos.

A atriz se senta ao lado de sua namorada, lhe entregando a taça de vinho, e Rachel lhe oferece um sorriso em agradecimento, antes de dar um pequeno gole em seu vinho.

"Cadê minha tequila?" Pergunta Santana, olhando de modo acusador a sua cliente.

"Não sou sua empregada, Lopez, vá buscar suas próprias bebidas." Responde Quinn, com _atitude_. Só fazia aquilo para provocar sua agente, era um comportamento infantil, mas era um pequeno momento de vingança pelos comentários.

Antes que a latina pudesse responder, são interrompidas. "Eu vou buscá-las." Diz Brittany, se levantando de seu assento e indo em direção ao bar. Não queria que as duas continuassem a se provocarem, assim que era melhor _colocar_ um fim naquela discussão.

Negando com a cabeça, Dani olha curiosamente ao casal sentado a sua frente. "Eu ouvi dizer que vão trabalhar juntas..." Arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente, com um pequeno sorriso.

"Sim. Daqui alguns dias as gravações se iniciam..." Quinn diz com um sorriso orgulhoso. Uma das melhores coisas sobre sua volta a série, era poder trabalhar ao lado de Rachel. "E o _melhor_ é que ela interpretará minha namorada." Deposita sua mão sobre a perna _exposta _da morena, em um gesto bastante íntimo.

Rachel lança rapidamente seu olhar à mão de Quinn em sua perna. A loira parecia estar cada vez mais _atrevida, _não que ela estivesse reclamando, pois _até_ que estava gostando desse novo comportamento da atriz. Morde seu lábio inferior, antes de observar o atrativo rosto de Quinn. Começara a pensar que fora uma má ideia ter concordado em sair esta noite. Poderiam ter ficado em casa, fazendo certas _coisas_. Ok, o vinho parecia estar começando a fazer efeito.

Mesmo assim dá um grande gole em sua bebida, observando como sua _namorada _conversava distraidamente com Dani sobre a série. Desvia seu olhar a latina e a dançarina, que já havia voltado há alguns minutos, e trocavam vários beijos _descarados_.

Revirando os olhos sutilmente, vira o que restava de sua bebida. "Eu vou pegar mais..." Indica a sua taça. "Alguém quer alguma bebida?" Pergunta, educadamente, fazendo menção de levantar de seu assento.

"Tequila." Diz Santana, sobre os lábios da dançarina.

A morena assente com a cabeça, e lança um curioso olhar a Quinn, que também havia se levantado de seu assento. Arqueia as sobrancelhas, questionadora, e a loira dá um pequeno sorriso. "Eu vou com você." Responde, timidamente, ao entender a pergunta silenciosa da cantora.

"Ficaremos mais uma hora e aí iremos embora, pode ser?!" Quinn pergunta, sussurrando ao ouvido de Rachel, enquanto andavam em direção ao bar. Há quase quatro meses, Quinn seria a última a ir embora do bar, agora, para ser honesta, gostaria de ter ficado em seu apartamento, aproveitando seu tempo a sós com Rachel.

"Quinn?" Uma voz desconhecida chama a atenção de ambas, que se viram e encontram com uma ruiva, de olhos verdes, pele branca, _alta_ com um belo corpo. A atriz fecha seus olhos rapidamente, quando a mulher se aproxima ainda mais. Aquilo não seria bom.

"Quinn Fabray?!" A mulher se posiciona em frente ao casal, parado bem próximo ao balcão do bar. Rachel olha curiosamente a Quinn, que aparentava tensa, antes de desviar seu olhar a estranha.

"Olá Suzy..." Diz nervosamente, com um sorriso desconcertado.

"Quanto tempo... Eu perguntei ao Sam por você e ele me disse que estava em NY."

"Uhum." Pelo canto de seus olhos observa Rachel, que dissimulava olhar a um de seus lados. Precisava se livrar dessa situação desconfortável o quanto antes. "Foi ótimo lhe ver Suzy, agora se me dá licença, precisamos ir –" É interrompida pela ruiva.

"Suzy Pepper. E você é...?" Estende sua mão à cantora, se apresentando educadamente.

"Rachel Berry." Responde, dando um rápido aperto de mãos na mulher, antes de cruzar seus braços.

"... Minha namorada..." Murmura Quinn, sem ao menos pensar sobre o que estava fazendo.

"Namorada?! Wow, quem diria que você finalmente daria uma chance aos relacionamentos..." Comenta, maliciosamente. Suzy Pepper e Quinn tinham um passado meio _agitado_. Eram vizinhas com benefícios, Suzy nunca escondera seu interesse pela loira, mas Quinn sempre deixara claro que nunca passaria de sexo. A mulher se contentara com isso e durante um ano, dormiram juntas, pelo menos, uma vez ao mês. Tudo acabara quando a ruiva viajara a trabalho há quase seis meses.

Quinn se controla para não falar besteira, e passa seu braço pela cintura de Rachel. "Bem, precisamos ir. Adeus Suzy." E com isso, voltam ao balcão, erguendo sua mão livre, tentando chamar um atendente.

"Uma taça de seu melhor vinho e uma cerveja." Diz assim que um funcionário se aproxima, ao ver que se tratava da irmã do dono. O rapaz consente, dando meia volta, saindo à procura das bebidas.

Um silêncio desconfortável cai entre elas, até Rachel limpar sua garganta, desajeitada. "Então, acredito que essa seja uma de suas conquistas..." Comenta, tentando soar descontraída, quando na verdade não estava gostando nada daquilo.

"Não foi nada sério." Diz honestamente, dando um pequeno aperto na cintura da morena.

"Aparentemente, ela queria que fosse..." Seu tom de voz acaba saindo mais acusador do que gostaria.

Quinn morde seu lábio inferior, pensativa. Não era aquilo, Rachel não estava com ciúmes, não é mesmo?! Era só coisa de sua cabeça. "Sim, mas eu não."

Rachel encosta no balcão, ficando de costas ao bar, olhando diretamente a Quinn. "Por que não? Ela é bonita, tem um belo corpo –"

É interrompida pela atriz. "Senhorita Berry, por acaso você estava olhando a outra mulher que não fosse sua namorada?" Pergunta, em um tom descontraído, mesmo que odiasse a ideia de Rachel olhar para outras mulheres. O funcionário traz as bebidas, e Quinn rapidamente entrega a taça com vinho a Rachel.

"Bem – hum – só estava dando uma olhada na _competição_." Dá de ombros, sorrindo timidamente. O álcool em seu sistema, definitivamente, estava começando a fazer efeito.

"Não há competição. E você sabe disso." Responde honestamente, se aproximando da cantora. Junta seu corpo ao dela, e deposita seu braço ao redor de sua cintura, enquanto uma mão fazia carícias em sua bochecha. Estava surpresa com a declaração da morena. E decidira aproveitar _aquilo_ ao máximo. "E bem, eu descobri que gosto mais das morenas." Dá uma piscadinha sedutora, tirando sua mão da bochecha que até então acariciava, e pegando a garrafa de cerveja sobre o balcão, levando-a a sua boca. Na verdade gostava de _uma _morena, mas não poderia lhe dizer isso. Faz um gesto com a cabeça, indicando-a para voltarem a seus assentos.

Rachel entrelaça sua mão livre com a de Quinn, dando-a um pequeno aperto. Poderia tentar se _divertir_ com as amigas de sua _namorada_ e depois mostraria a Quinn como as morenas eram mais divertidas.

**X**

Batendo suas costas na porta fechada de seu apartamento, ela faz uma pequena careta de dor, antes de seus lábios serem tomados possessivamente pela morena. Rachel em algum momento havia se empolgado com seu vinho, e passara a beber taça após taça. O que causara seu comportamento completamente desinibido de agora. Solta um pequeno gemido ao sentir sua língua sendo chupada deliciosamente.

A cantora passa a acariciar cada parte do corpo da loira que conseguia alcançar. Já não havia pensamentos de negação, na verdade havia perdido qualquer pensamento coerente, estava agindo com seus _sentimentos _naquele momento, sentimentos que a diziam que precisava ter Quinn, e precisava tê-la agora.

"Rach... Rachel, eu preciso abrir a porta." Diz sobre os lábios da morena, que a ignora, dando mais atenção a sua atividade de chupar o lábio inferior da atriz, que solta um rouco gemido. Droga, Rachel _dominante _era algo que sempre a atraia. Solta um pesado suspiro, estavam no corredor e a qualquer momento algum vizinho poderia chegar e flagrá-las naquela situação. E com certeza, não queria aquilo, já bastava Santana ter flagrado-as. "Rachel..." A morena pressiona mais seu corpo contra o de Quinn.

Escuta o elevador chegar ao andar onde estavam e rapidamente se afasta da morena, ficando de costas a ela, abrindo a porta de seu apartamento. Dá meia volta, e passa seu braço ao redor da cintura de Rachel, fazendo-a entrar, para logo fechar e trancar a porta. Mais uma vez, é surpreendida ao ser pressionada contra a porta, com Rachel beijando seu pescoço.

"Você está muito bêbada." Comenta com um sorriso que logo desaparece de seus lábios dando lugar a um rouco gemido ao ter seu pescoço mordido.

"E você linda." Murmura a cantora.

Quinn fecha seus olhos, apertando a cintura da morena. "Eu não acredito que acaba de dizer isso." E realmente não acreditava. Não estava acostumada a receber elogios de Rachel.

"Acredite Fabray. Você está muito linda..." Declara Rachel, em seu estado embriagado, com um sorriso sedutor, se afastando do pescoço da atriz e olhando-a maliciosamente.

Bêbada Rachel era interessante, pensa Quinn.

A cantora dá um pequeno suspiro contente, tirando sua jaqueta, jogando-a em algum canto da sala. "... E gostosa." Diz, antes de pressionar seus lábios contra os da mais alta.

Ok. Risque isso. Bêbada Rachel era muito interessante, pensa Quinn, respondendo ao beijo com sofreguidão.

Quebrando o beijo, a morena puxa a atriz por sua jaqueta de couro preta, fazendo-a se afastar da porta. "Você é muito gostosa. E vou lamber cada pedaço de seu corpo. Tive que me controlar durante toda a noite para não levá-la ao banheiro e fazer _certas _coisas com você." Declara roucamente.

A loira arqueia as sobrancelhas, surpresa. _Oh_, ela também era safada. Isso estava cada vez melhor. Bêbada Rachel se tornara sua segunda Rachel preferida, perdendo apenas para fofa Rachel. Lança um olhar curioso a morena, que a puxava pela sua jaqueta de couro em direção ao corredor, onde levava aos quartos.

"Agora, vamos ao que interessa." Diz a cantora, assim que chegam à suíte de Quinn, depositando seus lábios sobre os da loira, em um sôfrego beijo. A atriz deposita seus braços ao redor da cintura da morena, e a carrega em direção a cama. Rachel rapidamente coloca seus braços sobre os ombros de Quinn, e as pernas ao redor de sua cintura.

Chegando à cama king size, a loira _a _deposita cuidadosamente, antes de se deitar sobre o pequeno corpo moreno, voltando a beijá-la. Com sua língua explorava cada canto da boca da cantora, deliciosamente. Rachel solta um pequeno gemido, e coloca sua mão esquerda sobre uma das nádegas de Quinn, apertando-a.

Quinn sutilmente se movimenta sobre Rachel, fazendo com que suas intimidades cobertas se tocassem por breves segundos, o que faz com que a atriz quebre o beijo e dê um rouco gemido, jogando sua cabeça para trás.

"Muita roupa..." Murmura Rachel, levando suas mãos de volta a jaqueta da loira, que se afasta, tirando-a e jogando-a para um lado da cama, antes de voltar sua atenção a morena, olhando-a dos pés a cabeça. Dá um pequeno suspiro, antes de se afastar um pouco mais, tirando sua bota de salto, para logo jogá-las a qualquer canto do quarto, e repetir o gesto com as sandálias de salto agulha da morena. Ao terminar, deposita seus lábios sobre o pé esquerdo de Rachel dando um pequeno beijo, para logo distribuir vários beijos por toda a perna morena.

Ao chegar perto da intimidade coberta da cantora, faz menção de depositar sua boca sobre ela, mas acaba tendo seus planos frustrados, quando Rachel coloca uma mão em sua testa, impedindo-a de fazer o movimento. Lança seu olhar curioso a morena, que nega com a cabeça. "Eu quero fazer isso." Diz, com um sorriso misterioso.

A loira assente com a cabeça, dando um pequeno sorriso. E se deita ao lado da cantora, que suspira profundamente, antes de se sentar sobre o corpo de Quinn. Umedece seus lábios, e olha maliciosamente a mais alta, se inclinando e lhe dando um pequeno beijo, antes de deslizar seus lábios ao pescoço da loira, depositando suaves beijos e mordidas no local.

Quinn fecha os olhos, suspirando contente. Podia sentir como sua intimidade estava molhada, e torcia para que Rachel não demorasse a lhe satisfazer. Abre seus olhos ao perceber como a morena cessara os beijos em seu pescoço. Franze o cenho desentendida ao vê-la se afastar, até perceber o que ela pretendia fazer.

"Você ainda está com muita roupa..." Declara Rachel, tirando a calça jeans da loira, com a ajuda da própria, que consente com um minúsculo sorriso. Ao finalmente tirar a calça, a cantora a joga no chão do quarto, voltando seu olhar ao corpo da loira. Umedece os lábios, sedutoramente, se aproximando com um olhar cheio de _luxúria_. Coloca sua mão na regata branca de Quinn, puxando-a para cima, tirando-a e jogando para qualquer lado.

Usando um sutiã branco, Quinn fecha seus olhos, novamente, ao sentir a morena acariciando seus seios cobertos. Dá um leve suspiro, quando Rachel se senta sobre ela, mais uma vez, unindo seus lábios em um sôfrego beijo. A cantora morde seu lábio inferior, antes de chupá-lo deliciosamente. Leva suas mãos até as costas de Quinn, tentando tirar seu sutiã, e logo consegue, revelando os rosados e enrijecidos mamilos da loira. Termina o beijo e passa a deslizar os lábios pela mandíbula da mais alta, por seu pescoço, até chegar a seus seios, chupando-os _entusiasmadamente_.

Arqueia suas costas, se entregando mais a Rachel, que dá um pequeno sorriso presunçoso antes de contornar um dos mamilos com sua língua. Quinn dá um alto e rouco gemido, levando uma de suas mãos ao cabelo castanho, mantendo a morena no lugar. Com sua mão esquerda, Rachel acariciava o seio direito de Quinn, que se movimenta, fazendo com que suas intimidades cobertas se tocassem brevemente.

Soltando um pesado suspiro, Rachel desliza seus lábios pela barriga da mais alta, alternando entre lamber e depositar suaves beijos. Ao chegar à altura de sua intimidade, levanta seu olhar encontrando com o olhar intenso de Quinn, lhe oferece um pequeno sorriso enquanto levava suas mãos até a calcinha branca da loira, fazendo menção de tirá-la. Desliza-a lentamente pelas pernas torneadas da atriz, até jogá-la ao chão do quarto, _aterrissando_ sobre as botas.

Umedece seus lábios antes de depositá-los sobre o clitóris de Quinn, que fecha seus olhos soltando um leve suspiro. Passa a chupá-lo _deliciosamente_, e a loira leva uma de suas mãos ao lençol, segurando-o com força, enquanto depositava um braço sobre sua testa, abrindo mais suas pernas. Solta um rouco gemido. "Oh meu Deus..." Murmura, ao abrir os olhos e ver como a morena deslizava sua língua até sua entrada.

A penetra com a língua em seu interior apertado e _molhado_, e ela arqueia suas costas. "Rach..." Diz roucamente, segurando o lençol com mais força. "Hum..." Dá um alto gemido, ao Rachel começar a empurrar sua língua para dentro e fora de suas _paredes_ pulsantes.

Escutar Quinn gemer era a coisa mais sexy que a cantora já ouvira em sua vida. "Não pare..." Ordena à loira, e Rachel aumenta o ritmo. Sabia que a atriz não demoraria a alcançar o clímax. Podia sentir sua deliciosa essência _escorrendo _por sua língua. Suas paredes pulsando e apertando a língua da morena, que aumentava ainda mais o ritmo.

Rachel leva dois dedos ao clitóris da atriz e passa a fazer pequenos círculos sobre ele, aumentando o prazer da loira, que geme arqueando suas costas. "Oh... Rachel..." Diz, pressionando mais sua intimidade contra a boca e os dedos da cantora. Não demoraria muito para atingir o orgasmo, podia senti-lo se aproximar cada vez mais.

Seus gemidos aumentam, sua respiração se faz entrecortada e seu corpo começa a se contorcer. "Rachel..." Geme, fechando seus olhos se entregando ao orgasmo. Suas _paredes _apertam ainda mais a língua da cantora ao chegar a seu clímax. A morena permite que Quinn recupere sua respiração antes de lamber toda sua deliciosa essência.

Lentamente retira sua língua da intimidade de Quinn e lambe seus lábios. Olha atentamente a loira, que ainda tinha seus olhos fechados. "Isso foi incrível." Escuta Quinn murmurar. Dá um sorriso orgulhoso e se levanta, tirando seu vestido. Era hora para a segunda rodada...

**X**

"... Santana, eu só estou pedindo para que, por favor, evite esses comentários. Eu não quero que a Rachel se sinta desconfortável ao seu redor, e já basta saber quê você tenha _lhe_ visto nua, não precisa ficar lembrando-a disso." Declara Quinn, com um sério olhar a sua agente.

Estavam no trailer designado à atriz e sua equipe – agente e assistente –, no estúdio da série New Directions. As filmagens para o episódio de sua volta começariam dentro de minutos, e estava bastante entusiasmada por isso, já que gravaria várias cenas com Rachel.

A latina revira os olhos, cruzando os braços. "Você só está com ciúmes porque vi –"

É interrompida por sua cliente. "Isso não tem nada a ver." Ok, até tinha, mas não ia admitir _isso_ a Santana. "Só quero que a Rachel possa ficar tranquila em relação a isso. Ela mal pode a olhar agora. Quando você está por perto, ela começa a agir timidamente... E eu posso sentir a tensão no corpo dela toda vez."

"Não é minha culpa se a anã é como um _bicho do mato_." Murmura à agente.

Quinn ignora o que fora dito. "Só, por favor, evite seus comentários." Pede ao perceber como a porta do pequeno trailer era aberta.

"Santana, o diretor pediu para avisá-las que faltam dez minutos para o início das gravações." Diz Tina, assistente da atriz, alternando seu olhar entre Santana e Quinn.

"Já estamos indo, Lucy Liu." Faz um gesto com a mão em direção a jovem, pedindo para que esperasse. Ao perceber o olhar repreendedor de sua cliente sobre ela, arqueia as sobrancelhas, questionadora.

"Wow, isso foi completamente errado. Completamente." Diz em um tom de voz indignado, se referindo ao comentário direcionado a Tina. E saindo do trailer.

"O quê?" Santana se faz de desentendida, abrindo os braços sutilmente. Seguindo sua cliente para fora do trailer.

"Olá garotas." Kurt dá um grande sorriso entusiasmado, mexendo em seus óculos Wayfarer Ray Ban, ao se aproximar delas junto com sua cliente.

Quinn rapidamente desvia seu olhar a morena ao lado do agente, que usava um grande casaco preto da produção da série, segurando um copo de café do Starbucks. As duas trocam tímidos olhares, e a atriz lhe oferece um pequeno sorriso. "Preparada para isso, senhorita Berry?" Pergunta, docilmente.

"Eu nasci preparada, Fabray." Responde Rachel, sorrindo graciosamente, tentando não demonstrar seu nervosismo. Atuaria ao lado de Quinn como sua namorada em rede nacional. Que Barbra a ajudasse e que fizesse com que tudo desse certo.

**X**

Rachel olhava a cena a sua frente com um dócil sorriso, Quinn e sua sobrinha Beth, assistiam Frozen juntas, enquanto a pequena garota repetia todas as falas do filme. Desde que Sam a deixara no apartamento, Beth não _desgrudara _de sua tia, e se mostrara bastante ciumenta _em relação_ à cantora, que não podia nem se aproximar de sua _namorada_, quê recebia _feios _olhares.

Um pequeno latido é escutado e logo aparece Tony correndo até o sofá, se posicionando bem em frente a Quinn, olhando-a expectante. Revirando os olhos, a atriz o pega, e o coloca ao seu lado, fazendo carícias em sua cabeça.

"Como ele chama?" Pergunta à pequena. Elizabeth Fabray tinha sete anos e era muito parecida a Quinn, quem não soubesse que eram tia e sobrinha, acreditaria que eram mãe e filha. Sua mãe, Frannie, era a irmã mais velha de Quinn, advogada e mãe solteira.

Quinn lança um rápido olhar a morena, sentada em uma poltrona no outro lado da sala, perto a porta de entrada do apartamento, e dá um pequeno sorriso. "Bacon." Acaricia o pelo do cachorro. Sua sobrinha dá uma suave risada ao escutar o nome, e seu sorriso aumenta. Pausa o filme, antes de voltar sua atenção a Beth.

Logo uma pequena gata preta entra na sala, preguiçosamente, e chama a atenção da garota. "Quem é aquela?" Indica com um de seus dedos a gata.

"Essa é a Elphaba. A gata da Rachel." Responde Quinn, passando o dorso da mão por seu nariz, coçando-o.

"Eu posso brincar com ela?" Pergunta pela primeira vez dirigindo a palavra à cantora.

Surpreendida, Rachel assente com a cabeça antes de responder em voz alta. "Claro." Se levanta de seu assento e pega a gata, se aproximando da garota e lhe entregando o filhote. Quinn rapidamente pega seu cachorro, que já começava a latir. Tinha esperanças de que um dia esses dois se entenderiam.

"Ela é tão fofinha." Sussurra a pequena, com um dócil sorriso. Aparentemente, assim como sua mãe, Beth preferia os gatos.

Quinn dá um pesado suspiro e em um movimento _corajoso _acaricia a gata. Até que ela era _bonitinha_, mas não ia admitir isso. Bacon ao ver sua dona fazendo carícias em Elphaba, passa a observar os movimentos de Quinn atentamente. Logo coloca sua pata no braço que Quinn usava para acariciá-la, tentando chamar a atenção da loira. Arqueando as sobrancelhas, a atriz cessa seus movimentos, e seu cachorro tira a pata de seu braço. Dá um sorriso presunçoso, e volta a fazer as caricias só para ter Bacon colocando a pata em seu braço, novamente. Rachel nega com a cabeça, com um sorriso gracioso.

Beth começa a rir do cachorro, e Quinn aperta o filhote contra si. Alguém era ciumento como ela. Logo Elphaba sai sobre as pernas da pequena, se direcionando a um dos quartos, onde havia sua comida.

A campainha toca, e Rachel faz um gesto com a mão, deixando saber que ela atenderia. Ao abrir a porta, encontra Santana, distraída com seu celular. "Ótimo trabalho ontem, Raquel." Diz com um pequeno sorriso malicioso. Ontem, durante as gravações da série, a química _entre_ as atrizes em frente às câmeras fora bastante elogiada pelo diretor, que declarou que formavam um lindo casal e que as cenas tinham ficado excelentes. Só algo não agradara Santana e muito menos a Kurt. Rumores que haviam saído pela noite de ontem, onde afirmavam que Rachel odiava Chris Smith por ciúmes de Quinn. Lógico que os agentes já tinham uma solução para isso. Uma caminhada _para_ Quinn, Rachel, Chris e qualquer pessoa aleatória, que possa fingir ser uma _conquista _dele.

"Bom dia, Quinn... Pestinha..." Diz, entrando no apartamento e fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Tia San..." Se controla para não revirar os olhos ao Quinn e Beth chamá-la dessa maneira. A atriz coloca seu cachorro sobre as pernas de sua sobrinha, e desvia sua atenção a sua agente. "Então, alguma novidade?" Esperava saber sobre as gravações do episódio, que ainda faltavam a serem concluídas.

"Sim..." Responde, em um estranho tom de voz. "Quinn, deveríamos negociar um aumento." Diz, andando de um lado a outro na sala.

Suspirando profundamente, a loira cruza os braços. "E porque isso?"

A agente dá um grande sorriso presunçoso. "Porque agora você poderá me pagar, já que acabo de conseguir um papel para você em um filme da Universal." Dá de ombros, como se não estivesse eufórica com isso.

"O quê?" Pergunta à atriz, incrédula, alternando seu olhar entre Santana e Rachel, a última a olhava com um tímido sorriso. Beth observava tudo, desentendida, acariciando o filhote sobre suas pernas.

"Isso que ouviu Q. Eu Santana Awesome Lopez, consegui um filme drama – comédia, onde você será a protagonista. Uma boxeadora gay..." Explica o pouco que sabia sobre o personagem. Havia lido o começo do script, mas assim que soube que seria para a Universal, aceitou a proposta, sem ao menos discuti-la com sua cliente. Quinn estava mais do que pronta para interpretar o personagem – seja lá qual for – e para um filme da Universal.

"Oh meu Deus..." Exclama Quinn, se levantando de seu assento e dando um abraço em sua agente. "Eu não posso acreditar... Oh meu Deus..."

"Ok. Chega de sentimentalismo." Declara Santana, saindo do abraço, mordendo seu lábio inferior, para não sorrir.

Quinn se direciona a cantora e lhe dá um apertado abraço. "Você pode acreditar nisso, Rach?! Eu vou estar em um filme da Universal." Murmura docilmente, inspirando o doce aroma de sua _namorada_.

"Isso é só o começo da sua incrível carreira, Quinn." Rachel diz honestamente, sorrindo orgulhosa. Estava muito feliz pela atriz, ela merecia isso e muito mais.

Ao terminar o abraço, em um momento espontâneo, Quinn olha intensamente a morena, murmurando. "Feliz quatro meses de PR..." Antes de depositar seus lábios sobre os dela, em um suave beijo. Se esquecendo que não estavam a sós, e que sua agente as observava atentamente. Era um daqueles momentos que não conseguia controlar, que precisava ter Rachel da maneira que fosse.

Logo se lembra de onde e com quem estava, e rapidamente se afasta, corando. Lança um rápido olhar a sua agente, que tinha uma expressão pensativa, e volta a se sentar ao lado de sua sobrinha. Tentando agir como se nada de mais tivesse ocorrido...

* * *

Viu o que acontece quando comentam?! Eu não demoro a postar... Sorry por qualquer erro, espero que tenham gostado do cap. Só para esclarecer - se não ficara claro - a Suzy aqui é como a Sarah Drew - atriz que a interpretou - não como a Suzy da série.

DS: Muito obrigada :) Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Ownn muito obrigada *hearts* E respondendo sua pergunta, não. Isabelle é uma boa pessoa, e ajudará Quinn profissionalmente. Hahah e vai ficar ainda mais interessante ;) XxBre.

Guest: Obrigada :) E Bia? É você não é? Só você me chama assim u.u XxBre.

Lalaland: Bem, vou deixar isso a sua imaginação ;) mas se ocorreu algo, foi no apartamento... Bem, acredito que não tenha acabado. Ela ficará sumida por um bom tempo, já que supostamente está em Londres, mas um dia ela volta... XxBre.

May: Haha Que bom que gostou! :) E Isabelle será um personagem interessante... Sim, Leroy é um amor com a 'nora'. Talvez... O maior problema aqui são as duas... XxBre.

Daniela: Sim, estava :S Até eu fiquei, tadinha da Rachel. Eu mudaria de país haha... Sim, a 'amizade' deles é muito fofa e adoro quando Leroy mostra seu lado fanboy. Teremos mais interações de seu shipp nos próximos caps... Exatamente Dani, me disseram que não comentam por preguiça... Eu fiquei wow lol... Obrigada por sempre comentar *hearts* XxBre.

DiAgron: Hahah é sim. Ela arrasa . Oh eu não pararei, mas teremos mais caps assim, em que vão interagir sem sexo envolvido... Sim é sim, e teremos várias cenas de romance por aí... Muito obrigada :) XxBre.

Lorens: Obrigada :) Eu também achei, foi fofo :P Oh, essa cena só foi a primeira de várias que vem por aí ;) Own muito obrigada. XxBre.

Rafa: Obrigada *-* Veremos isso, aos poucos 'os sentimentos' dela serão demonstrados. XxBre.

Muito obrigado a todos por comentarem, e por favor, continuem, pois isso me motiva a escrever e postar mais rápido. Próximo cap: A caminhada de Faberry com Chris Smith. Rachel encontrará sua 'sogra' para uma tarde de garotas. Entrevista Faberry com o canal E! Até o próximo. XxBre.

Eu só queria dizer a vocês que sonhos se tornam realidade, não desista do seu, não importa o quão difícil ele seja. Lute por ele. E ele se tornará realidade. Tenha fé. Não pare de acreditar... #Dontstopbelieving


	21. Chapter 21

"Ok, deixando esse assunto de lado..." O entrevistador dá um pequeno sorriso, olhando para seus cartões de anotações. "Preciso perguntá-las como está sendo a experiência de trabalharem juntas?" Pergunta Harry, o repórter do canal E!

As duas atrizes trocam rápidos olhares, antes de Quinn responder. "Incrível. É uma experiência única e eu não poderia estar mais contente em dividir essa parte da minha vida com Rachel." Estavam no set da série New Directions, ambas sentadas em suas _designadas_ cadeiras da produção, atrás do cenário do apartamento do personagem de Quinn.

"Quinn sabe como a considero uma atriz excelente. Com certeza, uma das melhores de nossa geração. E nessa última semana tenho aprendido bastante com ela." Dá um sorriso tímido direcionado a loira, levando uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás da orelha. "Todos sabem que venho do _teatro_, assim que está em uma série em Hollywood, é algo completamente diferente do que estou acostumada, mas está sendo uma experiência maravilhosa, e eu não poderia ter uma melhor _co-star_ do que Quinn."

Assentindo com a cabeça, o repórter sorri direcionando seu olhar a loira. "Quinn, algum pensamento sobre isso?" Se refere aos elogios que a namorada da atriz lhe dera.

"Só que minha namorada exagera bastante, fora isso nenhum." Comenta em um tom descontraído. Não se considerava tudo o que Rachel dissera, e se perguntava se ela realmente achava aquilo ou era só uma _atuação._

"Não é exagero." Murmura Rachel, olhando seriamente a Quinn, e por um breve momento a atriz acredita que tudo o que fora dito, era verdade, até se lembrar que aquele era o trabalho delas, fazerem todos acreditarem que se amavam e formavam um casal feliz. Move-se inquieta em sua cadeira, voltando seu olhar ao entrevistador, que as observava atentamente.

"Foi difícil atuar com Chris nas cenas em que se beijam na presença de Rachel?" Faz a pergunta, direcionando-a a loira com seu olhar.

Se controlando para não demonstrar sua verdadeira _reação_ por tal pergunta, a atriz limpa a garganta, antes de declarar. "É meu trabalho. E Rachel melhor que ninguém sabe disso, já que mesmo sendo da Broadway, estamos no mesmo _meio_." O que esse repórter pensava?! Eram atrizes profissionais, não duas adolescentes envolvidas em um projeto da escola.

"Rachel, você não sentiu ciúmes?" O rapaz insiste.

Ambas começavam a entender o porquê das perguntas. Os rumores sobre Rachel odiando Chris aumentaram durante os últimos dias e por isso, esta curiosidade do repórter sobre o assunto. "Como Quinn disse, eu sei que é o trabalho dela." Responde rapidamente, soando mais séria do quê durante toda a entrevista.

Mudando para o próximo cartão de anotações, ele lança seu olhar às atrizes com uma expressão divertida. "Tiveram muitas _tomadas erradas_ e erros de gravação?"

Com isso, as duas dão grandes sorrisos ao se recordarem do primeiro dia de gravação. Quinn lança um rápido olhar à morena ao seu lado. "Rachel..." A indica que deveria responder a pergunta.

A cantora dá um pequeno sorriso gracioso a Quinn antes de começar a contar sobre o ocorrido, timidamente. "No primeiro dia de gravações, eu estava muito nervosa. Temia que esquecesse todas as minhas falas no momento em que o diretor dissesse ação. Eu me sentia como se jamais tivesse atuado profissionalmente, como uma novata nesse _ramo_. E bem, a primeira cena que deveria gravar seria a em que entro no apartamento do personagem dela e a encontro beijando o personagem de Smith." Não passara despercebido por ninguém como ela se referia ao ator somente pelo sobrenome. "No script dizia que eu deveria chegar e ver a porta do apartamento aberta e simplesmente entrar, mas..." Lança um olhar divertido a loira. "Quando eu fui entrar, só o Smith estava parado em marca, Quinn não estava em cena, e eu comecei a procurá-la por todo o cenário, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, até que ela apareceu com um cupcake _com_ uma pequena vela, dizendo que toda equipe e ela me desejavam sorte e que tudo sairia bem, e que era bem-vinda ao estúdio."

Isso fora uma das coisas mais fofas que alguém já fizera por ela. Ainda não podia acreditar como a loira ao seu lado era tão encantadora e _real_. Perguntava-se onde Quinn esteve todo esse tempo, e como seria se tivessem se conhecido anos atrás... Quinn representava tudo àquilo que ela sempre esperou em ter em uma namorada, ou namorado, durante sua infância. Alguém que ficasse bem ao seu lado no tapete vermelho, alguém com quem pudesse dar ótimas entrevistas, alguém com quem pudesse formar um poderoso casal. O famoso casal de seus sonhos, o casal _dourado_. Mas, acima de tudo, alguém que a fizesse se sentir especial. Abaixa sua cabeça, dissimulando olhar as mãos.

"Quinn?" Harry arqueia as sobrancelhas, indicando-a para contar sua história dos bastidores.

Se remexe em seu assento, antes de umedecer seus lábios. "Bem, no último dia de gravações do primeiro episódio com Rachel, havia uma cena onde os rapazes deveriam jogar bola, bem próximo a ela, e devido a um arremesso errado de Chris, a bola quase acertou em seu nariz, e durante os próximos dois ou três minutos..." Faz uma careta, com um sorriso debochado direcionada a sua _namorada_. "Foram os mais dramáticos que já presenciei." Declara seriamente, gesticulando com uma de suas mãos. Junto com Kurt, teve que assegurar a cantora que nada acontecera com o nariz dela, que tudo estava em seu devido lugar. E depois, ainda teve que escutar sobre as consequências que aquela _tragédia _poderia ter causado em sua vida. Segurou-se para não rir naquele dia, jamais vira algo assim. Mas, deve admitir quê Rachel fica fofa agindo daquela maneira.

"Por quê?" O repórter pergunta, alternando seu olhar entre elas.

Dando um presunçoso sorriso, ela declara abaixando seu tom de voz, como se fosse um segredo, embora todos a escutaram. "Porque minha _Lady _aqui consegue ser bem dramática."

"A bola quase acertou meu nariz." Afirma à morena, indignada. Não havia nada de dramático naquilo. Cruza os braços, ignorando a sensação de ter borboletas em seu estômago ao escutar Quinn chamá-la daquela maneira.

Assente com a cabeça, mordendo seu lábio inferior. "Exatamente, quase." Dá ênfase na palavra _quase_, debochadamente. Ambas esquecendo que estavam em frente a um membro da mídia.

Dando um dramático suspiro, Rachel a lança um sério olhar. "Imagine se tivesse acertado... Minha voz nunca mais seria a mesma. Minha carreira teria chegado ao seu fim. Ele é uma das coisas que Barbra e eu temos em comum, e eu o amo por isso, e tudo iria acabar por causa de uma bola."

"E se a Barbra operasse o nariz dela? Você também operaria?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente, provocando-a.

"Claro que não." Sua voz sai bastante incerta para alguém que tentava se mostrar convicta de tal declaração.

O entrevistador limpa a garganta, tentando chamar a atenção das atrizes para si. "Mudando de assunto, vimos várias fotos de vocês com animais no estúdio esta semana. Eles são os novos contratados da série?" Dá um pequeno sorriso desconcertado.

"Sim. Estamos com um projeto para trazer alguns cachorros e gatos de um abrigo para promover a adoção destes..." Comenta Quinn.

"Por falar em gatos, Rachel, uma fonte próxima afirmou que você está pensando em aumentar a família?" Harry arqueia as sobrancelhas, sugestionador.

A morena olha rapidamente a Quinn, que aparentava surpreendida. "Não é nada disso. Eu só comentei como os filhotes de gatos eram fofos e que eu _gostaria_ de levar um para minha casa." Declara, timidamente. Gostaria, mas não iria levá-lo, já que tinha Elphaba, e ela ainda era muito pequena para ter outro gato por perto.

"Então, não pensa em adotar nenhum deles?" Insiste o entrevistador, mudando para o próximo cartão de anotações.

"Ah, não. Por agora, estou contente com o que tenho. Tony e Elphaba são o suficiente." Responde, gesticulando com uma das mãos, com um sorriso _gracioso._ Não podia se esquecer que aos olhos da mídia e público, Tony também lhe pertencia.

"E como..." Murmura à loira, dando um pequeno suspiro. Bacon e Elphaba eram do tipo de dupla que requer muita, mas muita, paciência e atenção.

O rapaz lança seu olhar à atriz. "E Quinn, você concorda com Rachel?"

Assente com a cabeça. "Acredite em mim quando digo que Bacon e Elphaba são mais do que o suficiente. Aqueles dois _valem_ por quatro." Olha a sua _namorada_, que concordava com a cabeça. Oferece-lhe um dócil sorriso que é correspondido com um tímido.

"Por que uma diz Tony e a outra Bacon?" Ele pergunta, alternando seu olhar entre elas.

"É o nome dele." Respondem juntas.

Harry arqueia as sobrancelhas, em uma pergunta silenciosa.

Rachel limpa a garganta antes de começar a explicar. "Quinn prefere que o nome do coitado seja Bacon, já que representa algo que ela ama. Aquela coisa nojenta que ela come o tempo todo. Enquanto eu prefiro o nome Tony, pois ele tem cara de Tony, e por que me lembra dos Tonys Awards e é bem melhor do que Bacon..." Dá de ombros, com um brilho malicioso em seu olhar, direcionando-o a loira ao seu lado.

Negando com a cabeça, a atriz murmura seriamente. "Eu não acredito que você acaba de chamar bacon de nojento em rede nacional." Passa uma mão por seu cabelo solto, alisando-o. "E todos sabemos que Bacon é um nome melhor." Olha fixamente a cantora.

"Claro que não." Diz, cruzando seus braços e mordendo o lábio inferior, se controlando para não sorrir.

"Claro que sim." Dá um sorriso debochado, desviando seu olhar aos lábios da morena, antes de voltar seu olhar ao rosto dela, e perceber que ela a observava atentamente. Sorri timidamente.

"E então o nome dele ficou como Tony Bacon?" Pergunta o entrevistador, tentando chamar a atenção das atrizes para si, que pareciam, mais uma vez, terem se esquecido de sua presença e que estavam em frente às câmeras.

"Não. Somente Bacon." Responde Quinn, voltando sua atenção ao rapaz.

"Ainda estamos decidindo sobre isso." Se justifica a morena, com um pequeno desconcertado sorriso.

O repórter assente com a cabeça, oferecendo a ambas um grande sorriso, antes de fazer a última pergunta de seu cartão de anotações. "A química de vocês em frente às câmeras é algo inquestionável, e foi bastante elogiada por Marshall..." Se referia ao diretor da série. "Pretendem voltar a trabalharem juntas no futuro?"

"Ninguém sabe o que o futuro nos reserva, mas se um dia surgisse a oportunidade, posso dizer que aceitaria." Declara Quinn, observando como a cantora a seu lado, concordava. Seria _interessante_ trabalhar com Rachel novamente. Com ou sem PR, gostaria de fazê-lo no futuro...

**X**

"Você está nervosa?" Pergunta Kurt, olhando atentamente a sua cliente. Chegara o dia do passeio de Rachel e Judy. Haviam combinado de passarem a tarde fazendo compras em um famoso shopping em Beverly Hills.

"Honestamente?!" Seu agente assente com a cabeça rapidamente. "Muito. Eu temo que ela perceba que é tudo uma farsa. Quero dizer, ela é a mãe da Quinn e todos dizem que mães sempre sabem. E se ela souber que o namoro é uma mentira?!" Começa a divagar, nervosamente, andando de um lado para o outro.

"Rachel, pare com isso. Ela não sabe de nada, ok?! Ninguém suspeita sobre o namoro de vocês." Afinal, ele era um ótimo profissional, e _sabia _fazer seu trabalho. Juntara duas atrizes com química, que ficavam bem juntas, e que aos olhos do público eram fofas e estavam perdidamente apaixonadas. O número de fãs do casal Faberry só aumentava. E ele estava muito orgulhoso de si mesmo por isso.

"Como você sabe?" Pergunta, o olhando por cima de seu ombro.

"Durante esses quatros meses que estão fazendo _isso_, já ficou sabendo sobre alguém questionar o relacionamento de vocês?" A pergunta, mas não espera a resposta, declarando. "Não. Então... Confie em mim quando digo que temos _isso_ nas mãos, Rachel. Todos, absolutamente todos, acreditam que são um casal apaixonado." Se _remexe _em seu assento no confortável sofá da sala do apartamento de Quinn.

"Agora, vá passar uma incrível tarde com sua sogra. Faça-lhe acreditar que as coisas entre Quinn e você estão mais sérias do que nunca, que você está perdidamente apaixonada, e é a namorada perfeita para sua filha. E depois, convide-a para passar um final de semana nos Hamptons." Ordena, cruzando seus braços. Acreditava que Rachel, agora mais do que nunca, deveria passar a imagem de namorada perfeita. Tudo por causa desses rumores que saíram alegando que ela odiava Chris Smith.

"O quê?"

Kurt dá um _suave_ suspiro. "Estive pensando e seria excelente se tivéssemos a família Fabray na comemoração do aniversário de vinte e três anos de casados de seus pais." Dá de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa. Pensara que seria uma excelente oportunidade para uma grande publicidade, já que na festa teria vários fotógrafos das principais revistas de NY. Toda a alta sociedade estaria presente, assim que era um grande evento. A festa seria daqui duas semanas, e seria realizada durante o final de semana, na casa que a família Berry considerava a melhor, a dos Hamptons. "Dessa maneira, as famílias iriam se conhecerem e todos veriam como o relacionamento está sério. É uma oportunidade perfeita, Rachel, e precisamos fazer isso acontecer."

A morena para de andar de um lado a outro, se posicionando no meio da sala, com uma expressão pensativa. Aperta seus lábios, antes de consentir incerta. Respira fundo, e alcança por seu celular depositado sobre a mesa de centro.

"**Papai?" **Envia um SMS, hesitante. Queria o consentimento de seus pais, ou pelo menos de um deles, para convidar os Fabray. Mesmo sabendo que ambos estariam encantados com a ideia de conhecer a família de Quinn. Não conseguindo se controlar para esperar uma resposta, manda rapidamente aquilo que realmente queria saber, timidamente. **"Eu posso convidar meus sogros para a comemoração?"**

Dois minutos depois, recebe uma resposta de seu pai Leroy. **"Claro, estrelinha. Será um prazer conhecê-los. Convide toda a família Fabray, já está na hora de nos conhecermos. E convide alguns amigos. Você sabe que quanto mais, melhor ;)" **Dá um pequeno sorriso ao ler a mensagem. Seu pai Leroy era o que mais se demonstrava animado com essa festa. Como sempre, Hiram se mostrava neutro. E ela sabe que se fosse por ele, seria uma festa simples, somente com a família e os amigos mais próximos. Enquanto para Leroy deveria ser uma grande festa. **"Ainda temos alguns quartos sobrando, assim que aproveite..." **Revira os olhos. A mansão tinha doze quartos, e tem certeza, que até o momento só teria _algo_ como cinco ou seis reservados aos amigos íntimos que passariam todo o final de semana com eles.

Responde a seu pai, agradecendo-o e afirmando que convidaria toda a família de Quinn ainda hoje, assim como a melhor amiga da atriz, Santana, e sua namorada Brittany. Pensava que seria bom convidá-las, mesmo se sentindo desconfortável perto de Santana. "Pronto, está feito."

"Agora que resolvemos isso, você deve ir por sua sogra." Diz Kurt, apressando-a, olhando a seu pulso, onde tinha um luxuoso relógio de ouro.

A cantora havia combinado de encontrar Judy em uma cafeteria perto do shopping em que iriam, e olhando a tela de seu celular, percebe que estava bem próximo ao horário marcado. Dá um pesado suspiro. "Ok. Eu já estou indo. Deseje-me sorte." Diz, pegando sua bolsa depositada sobre uma das poltronas.

"Boa sorte, querida. E não se esqueça de relaxar e aproveitar seu tempo livre. Se divirta, e mostre à senhora Fabray como é a namorada perfeita para sua filha." Se levanta de seu assento, e dá um rápido abraço na morena, antes de segui-la até a porta de entrada.

Assentindo com a cabeça, ela respira fundo, com um pensamento em _mente_. Estava prestes a passar uma tarde inteira ao lado de sua sogra. Oh, Barbra. Abre a porta, e deixa Kurt passar primeiro, para logo sair do apartamento, fechando e trancando a porta atrás de si, com a chave extra que Quinn lhe emprestara naquela manhã.

"Você pode fazer isso, Rach." Kurt a encoraja quando entram no elevador.

"Eu posso..." Ela murmura mais para si mesma do que para ele. Repetindo como um mantra em sua cabeça, que sim, poderia fazer aquilo, e que tudo daria certo. Oh, se ela pudesse ao menos acreditar em si mesma naquele momento.

**X**

"Você é bem tímida, não é mesmo querida?!" Pergunta Judy, olhando curiosamente a cantora, que andava ao seu lado.

"Sim." Dá um pequeno sorriso desconcertado. "É algo que tento controlar, mas é mais forte do que eu." Explica, abaixando seu olhar a seus pés. Estavam no shopping, indo em direção a um salão de beleza.

"Não precisa agir assim, meu bem. Eu quero que você se sinta a vontade comigo, afinal namora a minha filha." Afirma a loira mais velha, com um dócil sorriso. "E podemos ser amigas se quiser..." Um de seus objetivos, era ter uma amizade com a namorada de sua filha, para ela isso era algo importante. Queria conhecer melhor a pessoa com quem sua filha se relacionava.

Pelo canto de seus olhos, Rachel observa à senhora Fabray. Judy Fabray aparentava ser uma mulher bastante afável, uma mãe como ela sempre pensou que todos deveriam ter. Morde seu lábio inferior, nervosamente. Não era hora para comparações entre mães de verdade e a sua tão _chamada_ mãe. Se perguntava se Shelby teria tempo para ir a festa de seus pais, ou se mais uma vez, estaria muito ocupada para se lembrar de qualquer coisa que não fosse seu trabalho. Nega com sua cabeça, como se estivesse _espantando_ seus pensamentos não desejados. Suspira, e aperta mais as alças de sua bolsa contra suas mãos. Poderia tentar uma amizade com a mãe de Quinn. Afinal, não tinha nada a perder. E algo nela dizia que Judy poderia ser uma boa amiga. "Eu gostaria disso." Murmura timidamente.

Assentindo com a cabeça, sorridente, Judy pergunta, assim que chegam à porta de entrada do salão. "Você já decidiu o que vai fazer em seu cabelo?"

Aparenta pensativa por alguns segundos, até responder. "Quero clarear as pontas." Com isso, ambas entram no local e logo são atendidas.

Passaram quase uma hora no salão, Rachel clareando as pontas de seu cabelo e Judy retocando a tintura. Depois andaram por diversas lojas, comprando a maioria das coisas que viam. Era uma verdadeira tarde de garotas, e Rachel deveria admitir quê estava se divertindo. Judy era uma excelente companhia.

Agora se encontravam na praça de alimentação do shopping, ambas comendo salada verde. O que a surpreendeu, pois por um breve momento, não sabe muito bem o porquê, pensara que Quinn teria herdado seus gostos alimentares de sua mãe. Se alegrara em saber que não era assim.

Estavam distraídas, comendo, em um _confortável_ silêncio, quando Rachel percebe um flash sendo _disparado _em direção a elas. "Eu sinto muito por isso, Judy." Murmura, olhando fixamente a um _lugar_ a sua frente, onde havia dois fotógrafos _registrando_ o passeio delas. Se perguntava se Kurt havia mandado-os ou se eles já estavam por lá e acabaram _reconhecendo-a_. De qualquer maneira, não estava gostando de expor sua _sogra_.

Judy acompanha o olhar da morena, observando os dois fotógrafos, e logo volta sua atenção a ela. "Tudo bem, querida. Eu sei que faz parte do seu trabalho, assim como o da Quinnie." Faz um gesto com a mão, tirando importância do assunto. "E por falar nela, você sabe a que horas ela sai do estúdio hoje?" _Pela_ rápida conversa que tiveram no início da semana, Quinn havia lhe dito que estava trabalhando até tarde.

Rachel morde seu lábio inferior ao pensar em sua _namorada._ A atriz estava no estúdio, gravando um dos episódios da série, por isso não havia acompanhado-a ao passeio. "Provavelmente de noite." Leva um pedaço de alface a sua boca. Quinn estava cumprindo um _novo_ horário esta semana, e a cada dia era um horário diferente em qual deveria ir ao estúdio.

"Oh... Avise-a quê espero vocês duas em minha casa, no próximo dia livre dela." Declara Judy, seriamente. Há semanas não via sua filha mais nova.

Sorrindo timidamente, a morena consente. "Claro, Judy." Dá um pequeno gole em seu suco de laranja. Teria que falar com Quinn sobre sua ausência na casa de sua família, e incentivá-la a visitar Judy o quanto antes. Não sabe muito bem o porquê, mas queria agradar a mãe da atriz.

"Vovó..." Rachel observa como o rosto da mulher a sua frente se ilumina ao escutar a dócil voz. Logo observa como uma pequena loira abraçava sua _sogra,_ entusiasmadamente.

"Eu não sabia que você tinha a tarde livre hoje..." Judy comenta, direcionando seu olhar a algum lugar atrás de Rachel, que arqueia as sobrancelhas curiosamente, se virando em seu assento para logo encontrar uma loira alta, com grandes olhos verdes, muita parecida a Russel. Naquele instante sabia que se tratava de Frannie, a irmã mais velha de sua _namorada_.

"Olá." Diz timidamente, se levantando de seu assento, oferecendo sua mão a loira, educadamente.

Alcançando pela mão oferecida, a irmã mais velha dos Fabray, dá um pequeno aperto de mãos na morena. "Olá, Rachel, como vai? Eu sou Francine, mas pode me chamar de Frannie." Dá um simpático sorriso, um que parecia o de Quinn. "Já ouvi falar muito sobre você..."

"Bem, obrigada. E é um prazer." Declara, abaixando sua cabeça _sutilmente_. "Boas coisas, eu espero..." Se perguntava quem havia falado sobre ela para sua _cunhada_.

"Igualmente. E somente o melhor, não sei como fez, mas conquistou a família Fabray. Quinn e Sam não _paravam_ de falar sobre você." Diz, dando um pequeno sorriso, deixando a morena corada. A advogada se direciona até sua mãe e lhe dá um beijo na cabeça, cumprimentando-a.

Judy aperta sua pequena neta mais contra si, e lança um olhar questionador a cantora. "Rachel, você se incomodaria se elas sentarem conosco?"

"De maneira alguma, Judy." Diz educadamente, com um sorriso. "E, por favor..." Indica as duas cadeiras disponíveis a Frannie, que lhe oferece um pequeno sorriso e se senta ao lado de sua mãe.

"E você princesa, não vai cumprimentar a Rachel?" Pergunta, sentando sua neta sobre suas pernas.

"Oi..." Diz Beth em um baixo tom de voz, olhando para um de seus lados.

Dando um sorriso desconcertado, a morena percebe os olhares que Judy e Frannie trocam rapidamente. Morde seu lábio inferior, pensando em algo para chamar a atenção da criança. "Olá Beth, como você está?"

Quando não recebe uma resposta por parte da garota, Frannie diz. "Rachel, não é nada com _você_, é que ela não _se_ dá muito bem com pessoas novas..." Justifica o comportamento de sua filha, lhe lançando um sério olhar. Sempre agia dessa maneira ao redor de pessoas com quem não estava _acostumada_.

A cantora faz um sinal com a mão, tirando importância do assunto, ainda com seu olhar sobre a criança. Por algum motivo, queria que Beth falasse com ela. Queria a atenção da garota. "Eu não deveria lhe dizer isso, Beth, mas alguém está sentindo muito sua falta..." Tenta outra _estratégia_.

Curiosamente, a garota vira sua cabeça, direcionando seu olhar a Rachel. "Quem?" Pergunta, arqueando as pequenas sobrancelhas no melhor estilo Fabray.

"Eu só posso lhe contar, se você prometer que não contará a ninguém." Diz em um tom sério, como se aquilo fosse realmente importante.

"Ok. Eu prometo." Assente com a cabeça, demonstrando certo entusiasmado. Judy e Frannie assistiam a interação com pequenos sorrisos.

"A Elphaba." Declara em um baixo tom de voz, como se fosse um segredo.

"Sério?" Pergunta surpresa, com uma expressão que a lembrava muito a de Quinn.

Morde seu lábio inferior, se controlando para não sorrir. "Aham. Ela até chorou quando você foi embora..." Mente de maneira dramática.

"Gatos não choram..." Beth cruza os braços, franzindo o cenho.

"Choram sim, eles só não querem que você saiba disso." Dá uma piscadinha divertida. Leva uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás da orelha, observando como a sobrinha de sua _namorada_ aparentava pensativa.

"Eu vou poder brincar com ela de novo?"

"Claro que sim. Quando você quiser... De fato..." Limpa a garganta, se lembrando que havia duas outras mulheres na mesa. Sorri nervosamente, pensando que aquele seria o melhor momento para as convidarem. "Judy, aproveitando que a Frannie está aqui, eu gostaria de convidá-las, e a toda família Fabray, para um final de semana na casa dos meus pais nos Hamptons."

"Oh minha querida, eu –"

"Se for muito em cima da hora, eu entendo." A interrompe, sem ao menos saber o que ela iria falar. "É que meus pais vão celebrar vinte e três anos de casados, e eu pensei que seria uma boa oportunidade para reunir nossas famílias. Afinal, como meu pai Leroy _disse_, está passando da hora de _se conhecerem_."

"Muito obrigada pelo convite, Rachel, e agradeça a seus pais também. E claro que iremos." Lança seu olhar a sua filha mais velha e a sua neta. "Todos nós." Aquilo não era um pedido, e sim uma ordem, se a namorada de sua filha mais nova e a família dela queriam conhecer a família Fabray, Judy faria com que todos estivessem lá.

Rachel dá um grande sorriso aliviado. Não fazia ideia de como seria ter seus pais e os de Quinn na mesma casa, mas torcia para que tudo desse certo. "Meus pais estão entusiasmados para conhecê-los."

"Nós também... Esse encontro entre as famílias mostra como o namoro está sério, e fico muito feliz por isso." Comenta Judy, com um sorriso, antes de dar um gole em seu suco.

A cantora assente com a cabeça, dando um pequeno sorriso _tímido_. "A festa será daqui duas semanas, e eu estaria mais do que contente se vocês pudessem nos _acompanhar_ durante a viagem." Alterna seu olhar entre mãe e filha. Como os Fabray eram seus convidados, nada mais justo do que se encarregar da viagem deles.

"E como vamos?" Pergunta Beth, se mostrando atenta ao assunto.

"Em um avião..." De seus pais, mas prefere não dizer essa parte.

"Alguma companhia aérea especifica, querida? Já quero resolver os assuntos da viagem, assim vamos _todos_ no mesmo voo." Diz Judy, gesticulando suas mãos, se mostrando entusiasmada.

"A senhora não precisa se preocupar com isso. Já está tudo resolvido, e qualquer coisa, pedirei Quinn para entrar em contato com vocês." Declara, timidamente. Morde seu lábio inferior pensativa. Teria que entrar em contato com a assistente de seu pai para combinarem os detalhes sobre a viagem, como a hora que gostariam de decolar.

"Tem certeza?" Pergunta à loira mais velha, incerta.

"Sim." Dá um pequeno sorriso. "Não há com o que se preocupar." Talvez fosse melhor revelar logo que _iriam_ no avião de seus pais, quando abre a boca para dizer, é interrompida.

"A Elphie também vai?" A Fabray mais nova pergunta. Em sua _opinião_, a viagem seria bem mais divertida se tivesse Elphaba para _brincar_.

"Sim. E você poderá brincar com ela o tempo que quiser..." Responde Rachel, lançando um dócil olhar à garota. Dessa vez Elphaba irá, assim como Tony. Que Barbra ajude-a nessa viagem.

"Ok." Assente com a cabeça, satisfeita. Dando um pequeno gole no suco de sua avó. "Acho que podemos ser amigas agora..." Comenta, olhando diretamente a Rachel, que dá um grande sorriso.

"Eu _iria_ adorar isso, Beth." Diz honestamente. Aquela tarde estava se saindo melhor do que jamais esperara. E surpreendentemente, estava se divertindo com as mulheres Fabray... Só faltava uma para a diversão ser completa.

**X**

"Querida, cheguei..." Diz Quinn divertidamente, ao _entrar _em seu apartamento, dando um sorriso gracioso ao ver Rachel sentada no sofá com uma taça de vinho na mão, assistindo a algum programa de televisão.

A cantora desvia sua atenção a ela, e lhe oferece um pequeno sorriso tímido. "Olá, como foi seu dia?" Deposita a taça sobre a mesa de centro.

"Cansativo." Fecha a porta atrás de si, e tira sua jaqueta, jogando-a em uma das poltronas e se direcionando até a morena. "Você pintou seu cabelo?!" Pergunta ao perceber alguns fios mais claros, se posicionando em frente a ela.

"Sim. Somente as pontas." Declara, como se Quinn não tivesse percebido. Passando uma mão por seu cabelo. "Você gostou?" Morde seu lábio inferior, observando atentamente a loira.

Assente com a cabeça. "Ficou muito bonito." Se inclina e dá um suave beijo nos lábios de sua _namorada_. "E como foi o passeio com minha mãe?" Se senta ao lado de Rachel, passando seu braço pelos ombros dela, trazendo-a para mais perto de si, fazendo com que ela deitasse a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

"Foi... _Interessante_." Responde _hesitantemente_. "Passamos a tarde fazendo compras e até que nos divertimos." Dá um sorriso ao se lembrar da tarde que passara com Judy. "Ela mencionou que gostaria de ser minha amiga, e bem, eu aceitei. Logo, sua irmã e Beth apareceram e juntaram-se a nós. E eu as convidei para a festa dos meus pais..." Diz, enquanto passava seus dedos por uma mecha de seu cabelo, distraidamente.

Quinn suspira contente, e deposita um pequeno beijo sobre a cabeça de Rachel, que arqueia as sobrancelhas surpresa, mas não diz nada.

"Ela me mandou uma mensagem quando eu estava saindo do estúdio." Declara a atriz depois de um breve silêncio entre elas. "Não parava de elogiá-la e disse que todos irão à festa. E que estão empolgados para conhecer seus pais, e contentes pelo convite." Deposita uma mão sobre a cabeça da morena, e passa a acariciá-la suavemente. Leroy, desde o final de semana nos Hamptons, havia declarado que a esperava na festa, e que se ela não acompanhasse Rachel ao _evento_, poderia esquecer-se de sua aprovação ao namoro. Como se ela fosse ou quisesse deixar Rachel comparecer a um evento desacompanhada.

A cantora umedece seus lábios antes de limpar a garganta. "Acho que será bom eles se conhecerem, fará bem a imagem do nosso _relacionamento_." Diz, nervosamente.

A loira tenta agir como se aquilo não tivesse lhe _afetado_. Tudo o que faziam era para a imagem. Somente isso. Rachel não era sua namorada, e não estava apaixonada por ela. Engole em seco, desviando seu olhar para uma das paredes. "Erh... Eu acho melhor procurar algo para comer..."

"Eu trouxe uma pizza _para_ seu jantar, está sobre a mesa." Comenta Rachel, se afastando do corpo da atriz, para que ela pudesse se levantar.

Quinn assente com a cabeça. "Obrigada." Lhe oferece um pequeno sorriso, se levantando e fazendo menção de ir à cozinha.

Rachel também se levanta, cruzando seus braços. "Você está a fim de um banho de banheira...?" Leva uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás da orelha. "... Se não estiver muito cansada." Sugere, mordendo seu lábio inferior, sedutoramente. Enquanto Quinn comia, ela poderia preparar a banheira para elas...

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, surpresa, a atriz dá um sorriso presunçoso. Esquecendo-se completamente de como se sentia minutos atrás. Aproxima-se da cantora, e passa seus braços por sua cintura. "Rach, para você eu nunca estou cansada." Diz, capturando os lábios da morena. Sim, _doía_ saber que Rachel não queria nada com ela a não ser sexo, mas estava disposta a aproveitar ao máximo o quê lhe era oferecido.

**X**

"Tony..." Tenta chamar a atenção do filhote, que não parava quieto. "Tony..." Aumenta seu tom de voz. Estava tentando colocar a coleira no cachorro, mas ele não parava de se mover, talvez fosse pelo fato de Elphaba estar próxima a eles. Revira os olhos quando ele começa a latir. "Tony fica quieto..." Pede antes de se levantar e pegá-lo em seus braços.

Estava na sala, à espera de Quinn, que terminava de se arrumar no quarto, para irem caminhar na companhia de Chris e uma _amiga _dele. Pela primeira vez, não sentia vontade de fazer uma caminhada. Queria ficar em casa com Quinn fazendo qualquer coisa, menos sair com Chris. Dá um pesado suspiro. Não gostava do ator, e sua antipatia por ele só aumentara, quando ele _quase_ acertara uma bola de basquete em seu nariz. Também tinha o fato de Chris sempre aparentar _amigável _de mais com sua namorada.

Olha a seu redor rapidamente, se sentando no sofá com o cachorro sobre suas pernas. "Durante a caminhada, você não precisa se _comportar_, ok?" Sussurra, erguendo o filhote a altura de seus olhos. "Não quero ver você sendo amigável com o Chris, é para ser mau com ele." Diz, descaradamente. "É para rosnar para ele. E não o deixe chegar _muito_ perto de sua _mama_ Quinn ou me irritarei com você. Não pense que me esqueci que você o deixou abraçar Quinn e andar por aí com você nos braços, pois não me esqueci. Ainda estou _brava_ com você por causa disso." Assente com a cabeça, aprovando seu mini discurso, e deposita o cachorro de volta sobre suas pernas, que a olhava tristemente, como se tivesse entendido tudo o que fora falado.

Quinn tinha um pequeno sorriso presunçoso em seus lábios. Havia escutado absolutamente tudo ao entrar na sala silenciosamente, observando a morena com seu cachorro. Então, quer dizer que ela era a _mama_ do filhote... Interessante. "Você já está pronta?" Pergunta, fingindo entrar na sala naquele instante, chamando a atenção de Rachel para si.

A morena a lança um olhar incerto, mas ela age como se não tivesse _escutado_ absolutamente nada, se direcionando até a mesa de centro da sala, para pegar seu celular. "Vamos?" Arqueia uma sobrancelha, olhando curiosamente a cantora, que assente com a cabeça.

**...**

"Ele é muito fofo." Diz Marie, uma aspirante a modelo, loira dos olhos azuis e extremamente magra. Era a acompanhante de Chris Smith _nessa_ caminhada e desde que chegaram ao parque, ela não parava de elogiar o pequeno filhote de cachorro, que andava ao lado de Quinn.

A cantora lança um sério olhar à modelo antes de direcioná-lo a Chris. A garota parecia estar mais interessada em Quinn do que em Smith. Revira os olhos. O agente do ator e Santana haviam combinado para que eles caminhassem por uma hora, e dois ou três fotógrafos iriam segui-los durante _todo_ o percurso. Isso se não aparecessem mais fotógrafos interessados. E Rachel só queria que essa caminhada acabasse logo. Não era nem um pouco divertido ter que aturar Chris e companhia, e ainda ter que sorrir, fingindo estar adorando tudo aquilo. Dá um pequeno aperto na mão de sua _namorada_, entrelaçada com a sua.

"É sim." Consente Quinn, com um pequeno sorriso. Estavam há meia hora naquele lugar, e já vira alguns fotógrafos tirando fotos deles, que fingiam ser os melhores amigos. Umedece seus lábios, e pelo canto de seus olhos observa Rachel. "E você nem viu a irmã dele..." Comenta, em um tom descontraído.

"Ele tem uma irmã?" A modelo pergunta se aproximando mais de Quinn e Bacon, causando um pesado suspiro na morena, que observa como Chris dava pequenos passos, dissimuladamente, em direção a garota.

Tony ao ver o ator se aproximando começa a rosnar, dando alguns passos em direção ao rapaz. Com um sorriso presunçoso, Rachel desvia sua atenção para um dos lados, e percebe como um fotógrafo se aproximava, tirando várias fotos. Aparentemente, mais fotógrafos se interessaram pelo passeio deles. Seu sorriso aumenta, e pelo canto de seus olhos, observa Quinn segurando Tony pela coleira com mais força, tentando mantê-lo no lugar. Que orgulho sentia naquele momento de seu Tony.

"Desculpe-me por isso, Chris. Ele está um pouco agitado hoje. Acho que sente _falta _de sua irmã." Justifica Quinn, se controlando para não sorrir sarcasticamente, chamando a atenção de Rachel para si. "E Respondendo sua pergunta, Marie, sim, ele tem uma irmã." Diz a atriz, dessa vez dando um sorriso de lado. Rachel arqueia suas sobrancelhas, curiosamente. "Ela se chama Elphaba. É mais nova do que ele, é uma gata preta e é um _amor_. O orgulho da mama." Declara debochadamente, direcionando seu olhar a morena, dando um pequeno sorriso presunçoso. Deixando a entender que havia escutado sua conversa com Bacon.

A cantora cora e abaixa sua cabeça timidamente. Não podia acreditar que Quinn havia escutado-a. Morde seu lábio inferior, e dá um aperto na mão de sua _namorada_.

"Sabe, escutar você me chamar de mama, me deu excelentes ideias para mais tarde..." Declara, sussurrando no ouvido da morena, que morde seu lábio com mais força.

Limpando a garganta, desajeitada, Rachel a olha curiosamente. "É? Que tipos de ideia?"

"Mais tarde..." Sussurra, dando por terminado aquele assunto. Rachel continuava lhe dar esses _sinais_ contraditórios, e se demonstrava agora confiante quando o assunto era _sexo. _E Quinn não sabia o que pensar sobre isso. Assim que decidira se concentrar em seu trabalho. E nos _momentos _que a cantora lhe concedia, se contentado com isso. E fazer deles momentos memoráveis...

* * *

Sinto muito não ter postado ontem, mas desde ontem à tarde estava tentando postar e só dava erro, não enviava o arquivo =/ anyway, sorry por qualquer erro. Obrigado por ler, espero que tenha gostado. Cap mais tranquilo, centrado em diferentes 'aspectos' do PR delas, algo necessário para os próximos caps...

DiAgron: Sim, já era hora né?! E teremos mais da carreira de Quinn - realmente - dando certo nos próximos caps. Obrigada :) E Beth fará mais algumas participações. ;) Sinto muito não ter postado ontem, mas não sei se era só comigo ou com todos, mas não havia como postar, já que o 'documento' nunca era enviado. Enfim, espero que tenha gostado do cap. XxBre.

DS: Own muito obrigada, sério mesmo, fiquei muito feliz ao ler isso :) E como disse, sinto muito por não ter postado ontem. Odeio deixar vocês sem cap na segunda =/ Sim, Faberry feelings everywhere, e pode se preparar que vem mais por aí ;) Eu manterei isso em mente para próximos caps ;) e obrigada. XxBre.

Anonimo: Ownn muito obrigada! E mais uma vez, me desculpe por não ter postado ontem. Por isso gosto de postar nas segundas, pelo menos, temos pouco de 'descontração' lendo fic haha E teremos mais desses momentos no próximo cap ;) XxBre.

Daniela: Né?! hahaha safada essa Q. Santana é terrível, e veremos mais desse comportamento dela com a Rachel no próximo ;) Devo admitir que adorei essa Rachel bêbada lol Infelizmente, seu shipp só fica na negação, no próximo teremos mais deles, com a Quinn ainda, pode imaginar no que isso vai dar? É sim, está no sangue né... Espero que tenha gostado do cap. XxBre.

Cams: Muito obrigada Cams :) XxBre.

FaberryForever: Oh, você ainda não viu nada ;) Sim, teremos mais dessas 'respostas' a carreira dela nos próximos caps. XxBre.

Obrigado a todos por lerem e comentarem, e please continuem a deixarem reviews, assim me motivo a escrever mais rápido e quem sabe postar mais rápido também... Próximo cap; a festa nos Hamptons... Até a próxima. XxBre.


	22. Chapter 22

Dando um dramático suspiro, ela olha a mansão a sua frente. Durante toda a viagem, no avião privado da família, não conseguira controlar seu entusiasmado. Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que estava indo a Hamptons, onde _todos _os famosos frequentavam, onde _todos_ os milionários aposentados moravam, onde pessoas importantes tinham _contatos_, onde a família Berry tinha uma imensa casa.

Morde seu lábio inferior, direcionando seu olhar a Rachel, que estava ao lado de sua _namorada_, conversando com os senhores Fabray. Ah, se ao menos ela tivesse sido inteligente o bastante... Quem sabe, não seria ela quem estivesse ao lado da cantora agora como sua namorada. Maldita hora em que deixou Quinn pegar aquele PR.

Faz uma careta ao se imaginar no lugar de Quinn. Sim, Rachel e ela poderiam formar um _casal _interessante. A cantora poderia levá-la aos melhores restaurantes, fazer compras nas lojas de marcas mais famosas, levá-la a eventos como premiações e shows de bandas populares, até levá-la a esses estúpidos jantares beneficentes – como o da família July – contanto que a apresentasse a famosos diretores e produtores. Claro, não poderia se esquecer da carreira de Quinn, e como o PR de Rachel, ela poderia fazer as duas coisas, ser a namorada perfeita – melhor do que a loira – e trabalhar como agente da atriz. Quem sabe, se Rachel se comportasse bem e fizesse o serviço corretamente, ela não poderia lhe dar um beijo, ou algo assim, como conversar com Brittany e combinar uma noite a –

Seus pensamentos são interrompidos pela voz de sua namorada. "Essa casa é simplesmente perfeita." Diz Brittany, admirada, observando tudo o que seus olhos conseguiam alcançar desde seu lugar na entrada da mansão.

"Você ainda não viu nada, Britt." Declara Quinn, se acercando a elas, com um pequeno sorriso.

Desviando o olhar de sua cliente a morena, Santana arqueia as sobrancelhas curiosamente, ao vê-la segurando a mão de Beth. Desde que chegaram ao aeroporto de Los Angeles, que essas duas não se desgrudavam. Cruza os braços, e passa a pensar em o que deveria fazer para estar no lugar de Beth. Estava claro, que de agora em diante, teria que se tornar amiga de Rachel. A família Berry _aparentava_ ser como _o_ Jay-Z e Beyoncé de sua _escala_, e precisava manter contato com eles. Aquilo ajudaria muito em sua carreira.

Escuta a porta de entrada da mansão ser aberta, mas não dá muita atenção, mantendo seu olhar na cantora, que sorria para a criança. Decide se aproximar, andando rapidamente até elas. "Hey, Rachel... Você precisa de ajuda?" Pergunta, tentando soar o mais natural o possível, ao se posicionar em frente à morena.

"Não. Obrigada." Responde desentendida, lançando seu olhar a Quinn, que as observava com o cenho franzido.

Coçando sua cabeça, a latina passa a mover um de seus pés, impacientemente. O que deveria _falar_ para que Rachel se tornasse sua amiga?! A olha expectante, na espera de quê a cantora entendesse qualquer coisa por aquele olhar e comentasse sobre isso, mas não recebe nenhuma resposta, a não ser Rachel abaixando a cabeça. Dá um pesado suspiro, chegando à conclusão que se ela fosse o PR da cantora, não dariam certo. Não tem paciência para aquela _personalidade_ de Rachel. "Esquece _Raquel_, você já perdeu sua chance..." Murmura com seu típico mau humor, dando meia volta e se direcionando a sua namorada.

"O quê ela queria?" Pergunta Quinn, ao se aproximar da cantora, passando uma mão por sua cintura, abraçando-a de lado. Observando por cima da cabeça de Rachel, como a latina se juntava a dançarina, iniciando uma conversa com seu irmão.

"Ela perguntou se eu precisava de ajuda." Responde a cantora, desviando seu olhar a Quinn, que não tinha uma expressão facial _muito _contente. Arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente, antes de umedecer seus lábios.

"Rach, a Elphie está com fome." Aquele era o jeito de Beth _anunciar _que ela estava com fome.

A cantora dá um pequeno dócil sorriso, olhando Beth carinhosamente. A _amizade_ delas estava indo muito bem, durante essas duas últimas semanas, nas poucas vezes em que se viram a pequena Fabray se mostrara mais a vontade com ela. "Nos já vamos alimentá-la, Beth. Primeiro só precisamos conversar com aquele homem..." Declara, indicando a seu pai Leroy que se aproximava delas, passando _entre_ alguns empregados. Na porta de entrada da mansão, estava o mordomo da família, assim como uma das empregadas e um jovem rapaz, que não conhecia, mas aparentava ser um dos novos _assistentes _da mansão.

"Estrelinha..." Leroy a abraça, e ela solta cuidadosamente a mão de Beth, para _corresponder _ao abraço. "Ainda bem que você chegou, eu já estava enlouquecendo com seu pai. Ele ainda não escreveu um discurso. Dá para acreditar?!" Pergunta dramaticamente, causando um sorriso em Quinn, que ainda tinha seu braço ao redor da cintura da morena, quer dizer, no que conseguia alcançar de sua cintura, já que Leroy cobria todo o corpo de Rachel naquele abraço.

O abraço termina, e Leroy se afasta dando alguns – pequenos – passos para trás, e dá um grande sorriso ao ver a atriz. "Quinn!" A abraça, pegando-a desprevenida. "Fico muito feliz por ter você aqui. Vamos nos divertir muito." Diz entusiasmado. A loira não era apenas sua _atual_ atriz preferida e nora, era sua amiga.

Quinn corresponde ao abraço. "Eu não perderia essa festa por nada, Leroy. E obrigado pelo convite." Diz docilmente, se afastando e voltando a colocar seu braço ao redor da cintura de Rachel. Observa rapidamente como sua família assistia a interação deles, desde seus lugares em frente a um dos carros da família Berry, que foram enviados para buscá-los na pista de pouso e decolagem. _Pista_, que também pertencia aos pais de Rachel. Faz um gesto com a cabeça, indicando sua família e amigas para se aproximarem.

Com um pequeno sorriso, a morena deposita sua mão sobre a cabeça de Beth, acariciando-a timidamente. "Papai, essa é a sobrinha da Quinn, Elizabeth. Beth, esse é meu _papai_, Leroy." Com sua mão livre, alcança pela cintura da atriz, correspondendo ao seu abraço de lado.

"É um prazer, Elizabeth. Você tem um lindo nome, combina com você." Declara Leroy com um simpático sorriso. A pequena loira dá um sorriso tímido, antes de aproximar mais da morena, juntando seus corpos. Algo que Beth e ela tinham em comum, era o fato de _não_ saberem como agir perante desconhecidos.

A família Fabray, assim como Kurt, Brittany e Santana se aproximam. Posicionando-se ao lado das atrizes. "Leroy, esses são meus pais, Russel e Judy Fabray." Apresenta Quinn, indicando com sua mão livre a seus pais, dando um grande sorriso. "E esses são, Francine minha irmã e mãe de Beth, e meu irmão Samuel." Tira a mão da cintura de Rachel, para em seguida depositá-la sobre o ombro da cantora.

"Senhores Fabray, devo dizer que é um prazer finalmente conhecê-los. Rachel só me disse _coisas incríveis_ sobre vocês." O que era em parte verdade, já que nas últimas duas semanas, sua filha e ele trocaram várias mensagens sobre como era a família Fabray, principalmente sobre os pais da loira.

A morena mencionada abaixa sua cabeça ao sentir o olhar de Judy sobre ela. A mãe de Quinn dá um sorriso e nega com a cabeça. Rachel sempre agia de uma maneira tão tímida, que às vezes, _achava_ graça naquilo. A amizade de Beth e Rachel não era a única que estava indo bem, Judy e a cantora estavam _mais_ próximas. Durante seus dias _solitários_ em LA, já que Quinn passara grande parte do dia gravando, Rachel e Judy trocaram mensagens, emails, e até se encontraram três – quatro vezes para um café.

Leroy oferece sua mão ao pai de Quinn para um firme aperto de mãos, antes de se aproximar hesitante de Judy e lhe dar um rápido abraço. "Senhora Fabray, sua filha é simplesmente incrível. Não poderia estar mais encantado em tê-la como nora." Dá uma piscadinha divertida para a atriz, que cora e dissimula olhar para um de seus lados.

"Eu posso dizer o mesmo de sua filha, senhor Berry." Declara Judy, sorrindo ao ver como Rachel levantava a cabeça e mordia seu lábio inferior, observando-os curiosamente. Seu marido, ao seu lado, assente com a cabeça, aprovando o que ela disse.

"E o prazer é nosso, senhor Berry. E, por favor, somos Russel e Judy para o senhor." Diz Russel nervosamente, tentando controlar seu tom de voz. Iria passar o final de semana na casa de dois dos maiores advogados do país. Um deles, sendo o seu grande _ídolo_. Hiram Berry. Na segunda feira, todos aqueles _miserávei_s com quem trabalhava, iriam escutar sobre seu maravilhoso final de semana até se cansarem. Iria se gabar de absolutamente tudo.

"Claro, e o mesmo comigo. Sou Leroy e nada mais." Declara, com um sorriso simpático, antes de desviar sua atenção aos irmãos de Quinn. "Francine é um prazer conhecê-la. E deixe-me lhe dizer que Beth é simplesmente _amável_." Dá um aperto de mãos na filha mais velha dos Fabray. "Samuel..." Lhe lança um sério olhar, oferecendo sua mão.

"Senhor Berry é um prazer revê-lo." Dá um nervoso aperto de mãos no pai de Rachel. Ele sempre o achara _intimidante_.

Quinn ao escutar seu irmão, arqueia uma sobrancelha curiosamente. Revê-lo, como assim?! Franze o cenho. "Vocês se conhecem?" Só percebe que fizera a pergunta em voz alta quando os olhares de Leroy e Sam são direcionados a ela.

"Sim, Quinn." Leroy dá um pequeno sorriso, observando atentamente a namora de sua filha. "Samuel sempre acompanhava meu sobrinho em nossas reuniões familiares." Declara, voltando seu olhar a Sam, que assentia com a cabeça.

"Oh..." Murmura, e só quem a escuta é Rachel. Havia se esquecido que na noite em que conhecera seus sogros, eles mencionaram seu irmão, dando a entender que o conheciam. Por algum motivo, não gostara daquilo. Lança um sério olhar a Sam, antes de direcioná-lo a Leroy, que começara uma descontraída conversa com seus familiares. Morde seu lábio inferior, apertando o corpo de Rachel contra o seu.

Logo percebe que ainda não havia apresentado suas amigas, que estavam abraçadas conversando timidamente com Kurt. "Leroy..." Chama a atenção do advogado, que rapidamente a olha. "Essas são minhas melhores amigas, Santana, que também é minha agente. E Brittany, sua namorada."

O pai da cantora estende sua mão, que é pega hesitantemente pela dançarina e em seguida a latina lhe dá um firme aperto de mãos. "Olá. É um prazer conhecê-las. E saibam que qualquer amiga de Quinn, também é minha amiga." Declara Leroy para a alegria de Santana, que dá um grande sorriso entusiasmado. Algo a dizia que Leroy e ela seriam melhores amigos. "Kurt, meu _filho_, como vai?" Pergunta, dando um abraço no agente. Kurt era amigo de sua filha desde a adolescência, por isso o considerava como da família.

"Estou bem, tio. E o senhor?" Dá um pequeno sorriso, observando como sua cliente tinha a cabeça sobre o ombro de Quinn. Estavam fazendo um excelente trabalho atuando como um casal apaixonado.

"Bem, e melhor agora que essa festa vai começar." Diz Leroy, sorrindo ao ver Quinn com sua filha. Formavam um lindo casal. "Vamos entrar. Quero que vocês conheçam a _casa_." Faz um sinal com sua mão, e logo o jovem rapaz, novo _assistente_ da mansão, se aproxima. "Pegue as malas e as levem para os quartos." Ordena antes de direcionar seu olhar ao senhor Fabray e Frannie. "Vamos, meu marido está muito contente por termos mais dois advogados presentes."

Russel limpa a garganta, olhando a sua filha mais velha, que portava um sorriso tímido. Ambos admiravam o trabalho de Hiram, sendo Russel seu maior admirador. Seguem Leroy até a entrada da casa, e ao chegarem à porta, o dono da mansão deixa todos passarem primeiro. Quando chega a vez de Quinn, sua filha e Beth, que ainda segurava a mão da cantora, ele coloca seu braço sobre o ombro da atriz.

Ao perceber as intenções de seu pai, Rachel se solta do abraço de Quinn e passa a andar com Beth, alguns passos a frente dos dois.

"Quinn, não precisa ficar com ciúmes. Você é a _única_ permitida a me chamar de Leroy." Declara em um debochado tom de voz, provocando sua nora. "Você sabe que é minha preferida. E espero que eu seja seu preferido também, ou teremos sérios problemas."

Umedecendo seus lábios, a loira nega com a cabeça. Leroy sem dúvida alguma era seu Berry preferido, claro, depois de sua _namorada_. Mas, não iria admitir aquilo, assim que dá de ombros, sorrindo sarcasticamente. "Não tenho nada a declarar..."

**X**

"Então, Rachel você quer que eu passe um pouco de protetor solar em você?" Pergunta Santana, em um baixo tom de voz, se inclinando para o lado de Rachel, desde seu assento. Tentando mais uma vez, manter um assunto com a cantora. Estavam todos na área de lazer. Quinn, Sam, Brittany e Beth aproveitavam a piscina, apostando quem nadava mais rápido até certa distância, enquanto os outros adultos conversavam _descontraídos_, tomando um _famoso_ espumante francês, sentados ao redor de duas mesas – que fora transformada em uma grande, ao ser juntada por dois empregados.

"Não, muito obrigada, Santana." Responde educadamente, desviando seu olhar a Quinn, que tinha Beth nos braços, e tentava _correr _com ela antes que o _monstro _da piscina, Sam, pegasse-a. Dá um sorriso ao escutar sua _namorada _gargalhar.

"Você tem certeza? E uma massagem? Você parece bastante tensa..." Comenta Santana, alcançando por sua taça com espumante e dando um pequeno gole.

A cantora dá um pesado suspiro, ainda observando a atriz. "Sim, tenho. E mais uma vez, obrigada, mas não." Umedece seus lábios. Não entendia o porquê desse repentino interesse de Santana por seu bem estar, mas não dá muita importância a isso, pensando que talvez ela estivesse tentando se redimir por seus comentários sobre aquele _dia _fatal.

"Há quanto tempo estão casados?" A morena escuta seu pai Leroy perguntar a sua _sogra_. Morde seu lábio inferior, com o olhar ainda em Quinn, que dá meia volta com Beth em um dos braços, e encontra seu olhar. A atriz arqueia uma sobrancelha, curiosa, e sorri docilmente a ela, que corresponde ao sorriso com um tímido, antes de desviar sua atenção a conversa ao seu redor.

"Há quase trinta anos." Responde Judy, lançando um rápido olhar a seu marido, que conversava distraidamente com Hiram e Francine. Russel e ela se casaram em sua adolescência, tinha apenas dezoito anos e mal se formara do ensino médio, enquanto ele estava no terceiro ano na faculdade de direito. Na lua de mel, _conceberam _Frannie.

"Vocês formam um bonito casal. E devo lhe dizer que _bendito _sejam os genes Fabray..." Comenta Leroy, sorrindo graciosamente. Enquanto Rachel olhava-o incrédula, não podia acreditar que ele estava falando aquilo com a mãe de Quinn.

Judy dá uma pequena gargalhada, e _nega_ com a cabeça. Alcança por sua taça de espumante, segurando-a cuidadosamente com a mão esquerda. "Você e Hiram não ficam atrás." Murmura timidamente, antes de dar um pequeno gole em sua bebida. "E muito menos, a filha de vocês."

O advogado dá um grande sorriso orgulhoso. Sentia que Judy poderia se tornar uma excelente amiga. "Eu concordo Judy, mas também devo admitir quê se há um casal mais bonito, esse é o casal que nossas filhas formam." Declara, com um brilho _malicioso _em seu olhar, direcionando-o a sua filha.

"Eu concordo plenamente." Diz Quinn ao se aproximar, junto a Beth coberta com uma toalha de Frozen, que surpreende a maioria, se sentando sobre as pernas de Rachel. A loira dá um pequeno sorriso, se sentado na cadeira ao lado da que sua _namorada_ ocupara.

De uma maneira desajeitada, a morena coloca suas mãos em volta da cintura da garota, segurando-a no lugar. Não estava acostumada a esse nível de intimidade com uma criança, mas não negaria que estava _gostando_. Uma vez que Beth aceita sua aproximação, ela fica _acessível_, deixando você realmente conhecê-la e ver a criança maravilhosa que era. Suspira, lançando seu olhar a Quinn, que a observava com um sorriso.

"Rach, eu posso brincar com a Elphie agora?" Pergunta à pequena Fabray, docilmente, chamando a atenção da cantora para si.

Frannie ao escutar a pergunta, lança o olhar a sua filha. "Primeiro, você precisa se trocar e depois, se a Rachel deixar, você pode brincar com a Elphaba." Deposita sua taça sobre a mesa.

"Sabe Beth, o Bacon também está aqui. Por que você não brinca com ele?" Quinn olha expectante a sua sobrinha, com um pequeno sorriso. Desde cedo, tudo o que Beth falava era sobre Rachel e Elphaba. Durante o voo, a menina se sentara no meio das duas, e conversara com a cantora o tempo todo sobre essa _estúpida_ gata. Sentia que seu filhote estava sendo deixado de lado.

Dando um dramático suspiro, a menina olha a morena antes de desviar a atenção a sua tia. Se movendo sobre as pernas da cantora, procurando uma posição melhor. "Eu prefiro a Elphie. E o Tony não sabe brincar, ele _estraga_ tudo." Gesticula com suas mãos, exageradamente.

Observando o sorriso presunçoso da cantora, Quinn arqueia uma sobrancelha. Não podia acreditar que ela fizera sua própria sobrinha chamar o filhote de Tony. Era Bacon, droga. "Isso não é verdade. E o nome dele é Bacon, e ele é super _comportado_." Tirando aquela vez que ele quase _atacara_ Chris Smith. Mas em defesa de seu cachorro, sua _namorada _havia mandando fazer isso. Morde seu lábio inferior, observando os lábios da morena.

Beth revira os olhos e cruza os braços. "Não é não. Ontem, quando eu estava brincando com Elphie no seu apartamento, ele tirou _todas_ minhas Barbies do lugar." Havia feito uma visita com sua avó ao apartamento de Quinn ontem pela tarde, e no meio de sua _brincadeira _o cachorro pegou duas de suas bonecas, tirando-as do lugar onde havia colocado, em frente à Elphaba, que estava mais interessada em lamber sua pata do que a qualquer outra coisa.

Quinn volta seu olhar a sua sobrinha. "Talvez, ele só queria brincar. E como você não o dava atenção..." Dá de ombros, sorrindo. "Ele fez isso para ganhá-la..."

"Mas, ele não pode fazer _isso_, tia Quinn." A garota diz em um dramático tom de voz. "Ele _estragou_ minha brincadeira com a Elphie." A gata, depois do ocorrido, saíra correndo, se escondendo em algum canto do apartamento, para o desgosto de Beth, que culpara o cachorro por aquilo.

A atriz olha curiosamente a sua _namorada_, que permanecia calada com um sorriso, observando Beth. Nega com a cabeça, umedecendo seus lábios. "Só tente brincar com ele. Bacon é bem mais divertido. Dê a ele uma chance." Tenta convencer à pequena, com um dócil tom de voz.

Levando uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás da orelha, Rachel desvia sua atenção a loira. Por sua expressão facial, Quinn sabia que iria ser provocada. "A Elphie é comportada. Não _estraga _as brincadeiras." Defende sua gata, com um sorriso debochado.

"O Bacon não é um mal comportado. E ele só agiu de maneira inadequada uma vez, assim mesmo por que _alguém_ mandou." Diz, olhando intensamente a morena.

A cantora morde seu lábio inferior, dissimulando olhar para um dos lados, sentia suas bochechas se _esquentarem_. Ainda não podia acreditar que Quinn havia escutado tudo o que falara com Tony, em um momento que deveria ser privado. Se bem que quando voltaram para casa, depois da longa e entediante caminhada, Quinn a recompensou demonstrando suas ideias ao ouvi-la a chamar de _mamã_. Limpa a garganta, movimentando sua cabeça, como se isso fosse afastar seus pensamentos. Não era hora e nem lugar para se recordar daqueles momentos. "Eu acho Beth, que sua tia aqui, simplesmente não consegue aceitar o fato que você não é que nem ela..."

"Como?" A pequena Fabray arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente.

Dando um sorriso presunçoso, a morena explica. "Ela acha que você deveria preferir os cachorros."

Quinn alcança pela taça quase cheia de Rachel, depositada sobre a mesa, e dá um pequeno gole no espumante. Surpreendendo a cantora, que a olha curiosamente. "Cachorros são melhores." Murmura, antes de dar outro gole.

"Não são nada. Gatos são melhores, e eu quero uma gata que nem a Elphie." Declara Beth, determinada. "Rach me disse que você deu a Elphie como presente de aniversário... Me dá uma também?" Pede, fazendo uma expressão facial _inocente_.

Quinn quase engasga com sua bebida. Ela simplesmente não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Era o que lhe faltava, sua sobrinha querer uma gata. Será que ninguém se lembrava que ela era alérgica a eles?! Nega com a cabeça ao olhar para sua namorada que sorria sarcasticamente.

"Peça isso a Rachel, já que claramente ela é a sua preferida agora." Cruza os braços, mordendo seu lábio inferior, se controlando para não sorrir presunçosamente. Estava adorando aquele final de semana, que mal havia começado, e aquele _certo_ nível de intimidade entre Rachel e sua família. A cantora aparentava mais _relaxada_, acessível. E isso a alegrava. Estava tão _absorta_ em suas interações com Rachel e sua sobrinha, que havia se esquecido dos outros ali presentes, que observavam tudo atentamente. A maioria com um sorriso nos lábios. Ninguém podia negar que as atrizes eram adoráveis.

**X**

"Bacon fica quieto." Pedia a seu cachorro, que corria atrás da gata de Rachel. Estava deitada sobre o carpete na sala de televisão da suíte em que Rachel e ela estavam _hospedadas_, observando atentamente o filhote que provocava a pequena gata.

Elphaba corre até ela, subindo em sua barriga e logo se deitando preguiçosamente sobre ela. Dá um pesado suspiro, antes de revirar os olhos. "Bacon... Bacon tire-a daqui." Sussurra a seu cachorro, com a esperança que ele pudesse tirar a gata de cima dela. "Bacon..."

O filhote não faz nada a não ser lhe lançar um sério olhar, antes de sair daquele cômodo. Desentendida, arqueia uma sobrancelha, levantando sua cabeça. Logo o que sente é o pequeno rabo de Elphaba passar por seu nariz, enquanto a gata procurava uma posição mais confortável sobre seu corpo. O rabo passa por sua boca, e ela faz uma careta. "Hey, Elphaba não faça isso, eu sou sua _mamã_." Murmura como se a gata fosse cessar seus movimentos ao escutá-la dizer _mamã_.

"Eu pensei que ela fosse da Rach." Comenta Frannie, entrando na sala de TV, junto a sua filha, que carregava Olaf – um pequeno bicho de pelúcia do filme Frozen.

"Ela é, mas dividimos a custódia." Diz, se sentando e segurando a gata com uma de suas mãos, antes de depositá-la no chão, bem longe dela.

A irmã mais velha assente com a cabeça, com um pequeno sorriso sarcástico. "Quem diria que a grande Quinn Fabray – eu não _tenho_ relacionamentos – teria um relacionamento sério, com dois animais de estimação envolvidos, ainda se referindo como a _mamã_ deles."

Sorrindo timidamente, a atriz dá de ombros. "As coisas mudam..." Murmura vagamente, desviando seu olhar a sua sobrinha.

"E como, não é mesmo Quinn... Quer dizer, estamos na casa de seus sogros. Isso é uma grande mudança para quem até pouco tempo não conseguia passar mais de uma semana com a mesma mulher." Ela queria que tivesse soado em um tom mais sério, mas seu sorriso debochado delatava sua verdadeira intenção. Provocar sua irmã mais nova.

Dá um pesado suspiro. "Ok, Frannie, eu entendi..."

"Ótimo." A advogada lhe oferece um pequeno sorriso. "Mas é sério Q, estou feliz por você. Rachel aparenta ser uma boa pessoa, e vocês duas tem química, sem falar que são adoráveis. E podemos ver em seus olhos, como você está apaixonada..."

A loira abaixa seu olhar ao escutar a última parte. Eram perceptíveis seus sentimentos por Rachel?! E se fossem, a cantora poderia saber sobre eles e está ignorando a situação?! Nega com a cabeça, Rachel não sabia de nada. Pelo menos, não demonstrava saber. Umedece seus lábios, relembrando todos seus momentos com a morena durante o dia, procurando alguma reação duvidosa. Ao não encontrar, volta seu olhar a sua irmã, que a observava curiosamente.

"Eu não quero nem saber sobre o que você estava pensando." Declara debochadamente. "Bem, eu vou procurar minha mãe... Beth, por favor, obedeça a sua tia." Aponta seu dedo indicador a sua filha, que assente com a cabeça, apertando mais Olaf contra seu pequeno corpo.

"Cadê a Rach?" Pergunta, olhando ao seu redor, assim que ficam somente as duas – e Elphaba – na sala.

Volta a se deitar sobre o carpete, observando atentamente o grande lustre de cristal no meio do teto. "Tomando banho... Daqui a pouco, ela se juntará a nós." Depois de passar grande parte da tarde na piscina, Beth implorara a sua tia e a cantora para que brincassem com ela e Elphaba. A morena educadamente aceitara, enquanto Quinn aproveitara a situação para fazer sua sobrinha interagir com seu cachorro, alegando que só aceitaria, se Beth também _brincasse _com Bacon. A condição fora aceita pela garota depois de um longo e dramático suspiro e até um revirar de olhos, mas fora aceita, e a loira se contentara com isso.

Faz uma careta divertida ao se lembrar da tarde em que passara ao lado de sua _namorada _e sobrinha. As duas não se desgrudavam, e apesar de que Rachel não entrara na piscina com elas, a cantora sempre estava por perto, incentivando a pequena nas _corridas_ em que apostara com Quinn. "Beth..." Diz lentamente, chamando a atenção de sua sobrinha. "Você está gostando da Rach? De tê-la como amiga?" Pergunta timidamente, querendo e muito, saber o que sua sobrinha pensava sobre a morena.

"Sim. Ela é muito legal." Responde entusiasmada. "Sabia que ela brincou comigo de Barbie ontem?! Ela disse que até hoje tem uma Barbie e que depois ia me mostrar, só que com essa Barbie não podemos brincar, pois ela é especial." Começa a divagar, com uma expressão facial sonhadora.

"Que tipo de Barbie?" A atriz pergunta surpresa, franzindo o cenho.

Beth se senta no chão, ao lado de Quinn, depositando Olaf sobre suas pernas. "Ela falou que é a Barbie Barbra."

"Barbra Streisand?" Só sua _namorada _para ter uma Barbie da Barbra Streisand. Diz a si mesma que teria que ver essa boneca pessoalmente. Provocaria a cantora com isso, o máximo possível.

"Ela faz parte da minha coleção." Explica a morena, entrando na sala com os braços cruzados. Em seu apartamento – em um lugar secreto – guardava todos seus objetos da coleção Barbra. Havia DVDs, CDs, a Barbie, um retrato autografado obtido em um lance no eBay, entre outras coisas.

Quinn morde seu lábio inferior, virando seu rosto em direção a cantora. A observa dos pés a cabeça. Rachel só usava um short jeans curto e uma simples regata branca, descalço, mas ainda assim, aos olhos da atriz estava simplesmente _perfeita_. As duas começam a trocar _intensos _olhares, enquanto a cantora dava alguns passos em direção a _elas_.

"Rach, você quer ver o que eu ganhei do tio Sam?" Pergunta Beth, fazendo sua presença no quarto ser lembrada.

Rachel tinha um leve rubor em suas bochechas ao desviar seu olhar a sobrinha da loira. Por um momento havia se perdido no olhar cheio de _promessas_ de Quinn. "Claro." Responde hesitantemente, soando rouca. Limpa a garganta, tentando recuperar o tom habitual de sua voz.

"Olha, ele é o Olaf." Mostra o pequeno bicho de pelúcia, sorrindo alegremente. Frozen era seu filme preferido de _todos os tempos_.

"Ele é muito bonito, Beth." Dá um pequeno sorriso, observando pelo canto de seus olhos como Elphaba se aproximava de Quinn, se posicionando ao lado da perna da loira. Nega com a cabeça, apertando seus lábios para não sorrir debochadamente ao ver a expressão facial da atriz. Ela aparentava _irritada_.

Quinn passa o dorso de sua mão por seu nariz, coçando-o, enquanto Elphaba se _esfregava _em sua perna. Dá um pesado suspiro. Não suportava quando essa gata começava com aquilo. Não era uma sensação legal. "Para..." Diz, tentando afastar Elphaba fazendo um gesto com sua mão.

Rachel se senta ao lado de Beth, cruzando suas pernas, o que atrai a atenção de Quinn, que ao ver as torneadas pernas, umedece seus lábios, inconscientemente. "Sabe, um estudo aponta que quando o gato se esfrega em uma pessoa, ele está marcando o território e você é considerado sua família." Declara a cantora, observando atentamente sua _namorada_, que mordia seu lábio inferior.

A atriz assente com a cabeça, distraidamente. Oh, se Beth não estivesse naquele quarto. Engole em seco, tentando afastar _certos _pensamentos sobre Rachel e ela no chão daquela sala. Levanta seu olhar, encontrando com o da morena. Oferece-lhe um sorriso malicioso. "Mas, nós já somos família, você não se lembra?! Eu sou a _mamã_ Quinn..." Diz em um tom de voz sarcástico. Mas logo se arrepende, pensando que talvez, tivera passado dos limites com seu comentário e fizera Rachel se sentir desconfortável.

A cantora dá um pequeno sorriso desconcertado. Desviando seu olhar a Beth, distraída com Olaf, movimentando-o sobre o carpete. Logo volta seu olhar a Quinn. "E se você é a _mamã_, eu sou o quê?" Pergunta, tentando manter o clima descontraído.

Se sentando rapidamente sobre o carpete, a loira _arrasta _seu corpo até ficar de frente ao da morena. Pelo canto de seus olhos, observa Beth, que agora estava virada de costas a elas. Umedece seus lábios, sedutoramente, colocando uma mão sobre a face de Rachel. Inclina seu rosto, fazendo com que seus narizes se tocassem. "O que você quiser ser..." Sussurra, sorrindo de lado, antes de depositar seus lábios sobre os de sua _namorada_.

Nenhuma das duas fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo entre elas. Mas, sabem que isso já não era só uma atuação. Pelo menos, uma estava de acordo com aquilo, enquanto a outra ainda tentava negar tudo o que sentia com um simples beijo de seu _PR. _

**X**

"Quinn, quando vão começar as filmagens de Broken?" Pergunta Leroy, alcançando por sua taça com vinho tinto. Estavam todos na sala de jantar da mansão, conversando distraidamente, enquanto desfrutavam de alguns pratos preparados pelo chefe de cozinha da _casa_.

Dando um rápido gole em seu vinho, a loira responde. "Daqui dois meses." Estava muito empolgada por esse projeto. Broken era um de _seus_ filmes preferidos, e o que Isabelle queria e faria com as _regravações_ do filme, o dava outro _ar_. Algo mais dramático, mais elaborado. Mal podia esperar para ver os resultados.

"E serão em NY ou LA?" O advogado leva um pedaço de carne a sua boca, mastigando-o lentamente. Adorava o trabalho de sua _nora_ e não escondia de ninguém. Estava mais do que animado para o trabalho de sua melhor amiga, Isabelle, com a atriz. Algo o dizia que as duas fariam um excelente trabalho juntas.

"New York. Isabelle quer mudar a imagem do filme, dar um cenário mais dramático, e por isso, acredita que NY seja melhor." Explica, gesticulando com uma de suas mãos. Pelo canto de seus olhos, observa como Rachel assistia a interação deles atentamente.

Leroy assente com a cabeça antes de levar a taça a sua boca. "Eu concordo. NY tem uma imagem melhor para a história do filme." Passa sua língua por seus lábios, depositando a taça de cristal sobre a mesa.

A loira limpa o canto de sua boca com o guardanapo antes de depositá-lo sobre uma de suas pernas. O entusiasmo que Leroy sempre demonstrara em relação a sua carreira, a encantava, e ao mesmo tempo, lhe dava um pouco de _medo_. Era assustador ter alguém como Leroy sendo seu fã. Tinha medo de desapontá-lo. Dá um pequeno suspiro. Talvez fosse à hora perfeita para comentar aquilo que havia pensado. "Leroy estive pensando e se você estiver interessado, poderia me acompanhar nas filmagens do filme –"

"Sim, claro que sim." Responde entusiasmado, nem a permitindo terminar a frase. Seria incrível poder visitar o estúdio ao lado da _estrela _do filme. Sim, Isabelle já havia mencionado que sempre que quisera aparecer ao set de gravações, ele poderia, mas ser convidado por sua _nora_ era outra coisa.

Santana e Kurt trocavam olhares curiosos. Sabiam que Leroy era _amigável_ com a atriz, só não sabiam que chegava a esse _nível_. E estavam surpresos com isso, e ao mesmo tempo, orgulhosos. Era um sinal de que Quinn estava fazendo um excelente trabalho. Judy sorria alternando seu olhar entre Leroy e sua filha, adorava saber que essa família havia aceitado tão bem o namoro das atrizes, e isso lhe motivava a fazer com que Rachel se sentisse mais _acolhida_ em sua própria família.

A cantora, que tinha sua atenção direcionada a Quinn, revira os olhos. Seu pai estava cada vez pior em sua _fase_ fã de Quinn Fabray. "Ele não vai deixar você se esquecer disso tão cedo..." Comenta, sussurrando no ouvido da atriz, segurando sua taça com a mão esquerda, enquanto a direita estava sobre a perna de sua _namorada._

Quinn sorri timidamente, dissimulando olhar a seu prato. Sentir a respiração de Rachel _perto _de seu pescoço estava fazendo-a sentir certas _coisas_. Limpa a garganta, mordendo seu lábio inferior. "Eu não irei reclamar. É bom saber que tenho um Berry como fã..." Murmura, dando de ombros.

Rachel umedece seus lábios. "Ele não é o único." Se afasta lentamente, dando um pequeno beijo na bochecha da loira, deixando Quinn surpresa e corada sob o curioso olhar de Judy. Seria o _álcool_ consumido que fizera a cantora agir dessa maneira ou a _curiosidade _de sua mãe?! Dá um suspiro frustrado, negando com a cabeça.

"Rachel, e sua audição?" Pergunta Leroy.

"Será daqui duas semanas..." Responde distraidamente, dando um pequeno gole em seu vinho. Não queria pensar em sua audição naquele momento, pois isso a deixaria _ansiosa_.

Beth que estava sentada entre Frannie e Sam, com Olaf sobre suas pernas, levanta seu olhar, direcionando-o a morena. "Qual seu trabalho, Rach?" Pergunta, pegando seu garfo e levando um pedaço de carne a sua boca.

"Sou uma atriz como sua tia, e também cantora." Lança seu olhar a sua _namorada_, sentada ao seu lado, antes de desviá-lo a pequena Fabray.

"Ela canta melhor que a Elsa, Beth." Provoca Quinn, sorrindo graciosamente. Em sua opinião, Rachel era melhor cantora que já ouvira. Sim, ela era _suspeita _para afirmar aquilo – já que havia sentimentos no _meio_ – mas mesmo assim, acreditava que era _a_ melhor cantora.

"Eu concordo." Diz Sam, sorrindo timidamente a Rachel, e recebendo um sério olhar da atriz. Seu irmão havia mantido a distância desde aquele seu _pequeno_ _ataque _de ciúmes no apartamento da cantora, e era muito grata por isso, mas não gostava quando ele elogiava a voz de sua _namorada_. Esse era o _trabalho _dela.

"Ninguém canta melhor que a Elsa." Declara Beth, cruzando seus braços. Logo, ela arqueia as sobrancelhas, no melhor estilo Fabray, lançando um curioso olhar à cantora. "Você pode cantar para mim?"

"Querida, agora estamos todos jantando..." Judy diz, olhando ao prato, quase não _tocado _de sua neta.

"E depois do jantar?" Pergunta docilmente, ainda olhando a cantora.

Rachel não conhecia a criança há muito tempo, mas já sabia que essa expressão facial que portava agora, era a que usava para pedir e até conseguir tudo o que queria. Era muito difícil dizer não a ela quando fazia aquela expressão e usava aquele dócil tom de voz. Dá um leve suspiro, antes de assentir com a cabeça. "Claro, Beth." Sorri timidamente. Iria cantar para uma criança. Jamais fizera algo assim. Oh, Barbra.

Quinn deposita sua taça de vinho sobre a mesa, encostando suas costas na cadeira. "Você sabe que música vai cantar?" Pergunta, olhando atentamente a sua _namorada_, que mastigava sua salada lentamente.

Beth rapidamente desvia seu olhar ao casal de atrizes, juntando suas mãos, em um gesto de súplica. "Por favor, canta Let It Go." Era sua música preferida.

Dando um sorriso presunçoso, a loira passa uma mão por seu cabelo. "Oh, Beth, a _tia _Rachel pode cantar qualquer música, principalmente as de Barbra Streisand." Declara, provocando a cantora, que a lança um sério olhar.

"A Barbie Barbra canta?" Pergunta a Fabray mais nova, em um tom de voz surpreso, franzindo o cenho.

Santana que até agora permanecera quieta, _só_ observando as interações das atrizes, ignora o comentário da criança, declarando em um dissimulado _exasperado _tom de voz. "Olha hobbit, se você está pensando em fazer isso, por favor, não o faça."

"Do quê você a chamou?" Leroy pergunta em um sério – e _assustador_ – tom de voz, arqueando as sobrancelhas, lançando seu olhar a latina.

A agente engole em seco. Não poderia ter arruinado sua futura _amizade_ com o advogado por aquela pequena _brincadeira_, poderia?! Lança um olhar esperançoso a sua melhor amiga, a espera de quê ela lhe desse uma ajuda. Mas, Quinn nem prestava atenção em sua agente, mantendo seu olhar na cantora. Santana revira os olhos, sutilmente, antes de direcionar seu olhar ao dono da mansão, com um minúsculo sorriso. "De Rachel?!"

"Não foi isso, tia San. Você a chamou de hobbit." _Aponta_ Beth, se mostrando atenta ao assunto, dando um pequeno gole em seu suco de laranja.

"Fique quieta, Beth..." Murmura a latina entre dentes, corada, olhando atentamente ao advogado.

Leroy mantém sua séria expressão por mais alguns segundos até substituí-la por uma divertida. "Foi engraçado." Dá um grande sorriso, para o alívio de Santana, que _solta_ um leve suspiro.

"Papai..." Rachel chama sua atenção, cruzando os braços.

"O quê? Eu só estou comentando que gosto dessa intimidade que você tem com suas novas amigas." Explica o advogado, gesticulando entre a latina e a cantora. Era muito bom saber que sua filha estava mais acessível. E ao redor de boas pessoas.

A morena dá um pesado suspiro, e ao abrir a boca para respondê-lo, é interrompida por Santana.

"Senhor _L_, _Raquel_ e eu somos assim, sabe, adoramos inventar novos apelidos uma para a outra... Somos dessas _melhores_ amigas que adoram se provocar. Não é mesmo, anã?" Lança um sério olhar a Rachel, arqueando suas sobrancelhas, tentando fazê-la entender que deveria _seguir _o que fora dito.

Revirando os olhos, a cantora morde seu lábio inferior. Não fazia ideia do porque daquele comportamento da latina, mas se seu pai queria acreditar que eram amigas, e Santana pensara que seria bom passar aquela imagem, então que assim seja. "Claro, Satã." Diz, com um minúsculo sorriso debochado, fazendo com que todos rissem.

Negando com a cabeça, com um grande sorriso em seus lábios, a atriz lança um olhar malicioso a sua melhor amiga, que a responde com um olhar _indignado_. Dá de ombros, como se não _soubesse_ o que ocorrera, e volta à atenção a sua _namorada_, encontrando com seu tímido olhar. Aproveitando-se da situação, inclina seu corpo, e surpreendendo a morena, deposita suavemente seus lábios sobre os dela.

Kurt e Santana trocam um rápido olhar ao verem a cena afetuosa, mas não dizem nada. Enquanto Judy e Leroy sorriam alegremente. _Oh_, como torciam para que elas tivessem um futuro juntas.

"Eca..." As atrizes escutam o murmuro de Beth. E Quinn se afasta, sorrindo divertidamente, sob o atento olhar de Rachel.

**X**

Kurt cruza seus braços, olhando curiosamente a sua cliente. "O quê foi _aquilo_ no jantar?" Se posiciona no meio do quarto. O jantar havia terminado há algumas horas, e depois que vira sua melhor amiga se ausentar da sala de estar – onde todos estavam conversando e até jogando, no caso dos irmãos Fabray, Brittany e Santana – decidira que era um bom momento para discutir com ela sobre algumas _suspeitas _suas, assim que a seguira até a suíte.

"Do quê você está falando?" Pergunta desentendida, franzindo o cenho. Joga uma grande almofada ao outro lado da cama, onde estava deitada, colocando uma pequena almofada branca sob sua cabeça.

"Estou falando de sua atuação com a Quinn..." Passa uma mão por seu cabelo perfeitamente penteado. Durante o jantar, observara atentamente sua cliente e a atriz. Na maioria das vezes, aparentavam um casal normal, apaixonado. Fazendo um excelente trabalho. Mas, em outros momentos, como o do beijo, parecia haver _algo_ a mais. Algo que o deixara confuso, pois não aparentava ser somente uma atuação. "Rachel, você está atuando, não é mesmo?" Arqueia uma sobrancelha, curiosamente.

"Claro que estou atuando, Kurt. O que_ eu_ poderia estar fazendo?" O lança um olhar questionador, com um ar exasperado. Não estava gostando das _insinuações_ de seu agente.

"Não sei, _talvez_ realmente gostando de Quinn." Dá de ombros, olhando expectante a cantora. Não sabe muito bem o que pensar a respeito do assunto se sua amiga realmente sentir algo pela atriz. Era algo sobre o _que_ precisava estudar os contras e prós. Não deveria esquecer o contrato em momento algum.

A morena se senta na cama, cruzando os braços. Em uma atitude defensiva. "Kurt, não diga _besteiras_. É lógico que gosto dela, mas como amiga... Quinn está se tornando uma grande _amiga_."

Observa sua cliente por longos segundos, estudando atenciosamente sua expressão facial. "Tem certeza que é só isso, Rachel?"

Rachel dá um dramático suspiro, desviando seu olhar para um dos lados. "Só estamos atuando para nossos pais." Dá de ombros, exageradamente. Não tinha ideia do que estava _fazendo_ com Quinn, mas não conseguia negar as _investidas _da loira. E o pior, é que não queria. Morde seu lábio inferior, nervosamente. Sentia estar perdendo o controle da situação. Estava sendo retirada da zona de conforto de seus sentimentos, e estava sendo exposta a algo que, definitivamente, não estava preparada para _encarar_.

Não passara despercebido por Kurt, que ela não respondera sua pergunta, mas ele deixa o assunto de lado quando Quinn entra no quarto com Bacon em um dos braços.

"Olá." Diz timidamente, oferecendo um sorriso ao agente, surpresa e ao mesmo tempo _desapontada_ por ele estar na suíte. Subira com intenções de fazer _certas _coisas com a morena, aproveitando que todos estariam distraídos com conversas e jogos. Lança um rápido olhar a cantora, que portava uma expressão facial nada contente e aparentava tensa. Fecha o punho de sua mão livre, inconscientemente, lançando seu olhar a Kurt.

"Olá Quinn..." Alterna seu olhar entre as duas atrizes. Sentindo como o clima mudava. Limpa a garganta, desajeitado. "Bem..." Diz lentamente, antes de continuar hesitante. "É melhor eu ir ver como está o _jogo_. Boa noite." Sai rapidamente, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Um incômodo silêncio cai entre elas, onde Quinn observava a cantora atentamente, a procura de algum sinal que revelara a causa daquele comportamento. Sabia muito bem que Rachel estava se fechando naquele momento, e não gostava daquilo, precisava _lhe_ trazer de volta. "Rach..."

"Você acha que nossos pais estão contentes com nossas demonstrações de afeto?" Pergunta a morena, interrompendo sua _namorada_, olhando para um de seus lados, evitando o olhar de Quinn.

Surpresa, a atriz abre a boca sem realmente saber o que falar. Não esperava uma pergunta como aquela da cantora. Umedece seus lábios, pensando em uma resposta. "Acredito que sim. Quero dizer, até agora temos demonstrado como – hum – gostamos de nos beijar. Erh, você beijou minha bochecha e eu lhe dei um beijo na frente de todos... Então, é estamos indo bem..." Começa a divagar, nervosamente. Não entendia aonde a morena queria chegar com aquilo, e sentia vergonha ao lembrar que muitas vezes forçava a situação, para que pudesse receber um pouco de _afeto_ da morena. Sim, é patético. E ela sabe, mas algo é algo.

Mais um silêncio entre elas, onde a cantora passa observar a grande porta que levava a varanda da suíte. Ela parecia estar debatendo algo importante. E Quinn se perguntava o que passava pela _cabeça_ da morena. Gostaria que Rachel fosse capaz de dizer tudo o que sentia e pensava quem sabe assim pudesse lhe ajudar. Aperta seus lábios, se aproximando hesitantemente da cama, dando pequenos passos.

Com um pesado suspiro, Rachel desvia sua atenção a atriz, que cessa seus movimentos. As duas trocam intensos olhares, e a cantora faz um gesto com a cabeça, para que Quinn continue a se aproximar, coisa que ela faz rapidamente.

Assim que a atriz se senta ao seu lado na cama, colocando Bacon a sua frente, Rachel se aproxima mais, unindo seus corpos, e deposita um sôfrego beijo em seus lábios. A loira demora a _corresponder_ ao beijo, mas logo passa a mover seus lábios, colocando suas mãos ao redor da cintura de Rachel.

"Você quer treinar nossas demonstrações de afeto?" Pergunta em um sussurro sobre os lábios da atriz, forçando um pequeno sorriso.

Quinn franze o cenho, surpresa. E logo começa a assentir com a cabeça, freneticamente. Claramente, Rachel não estava em seu melhor, mas se ela queria descontar suas frustrações com sexo, a loira não iria negar. Volta a beijar a cantora, deitando-a na cama, antes de colocar seu corpo sobre o dela.

Naquele momento não se importava com o fato de estar na casa dos pais de sua _namorada_. Todos estavam distraídos no primeiro piso da mansão mesmo, e ambas precisavam daquela intimidade. Desce seus lábios até o pescoço da cantora, dando pequenas mordidas e em seguida passando sua língua, contornando-as.

Escuta um latido, mas o ignora, depositando sua mão sobre o seio esquerdo da morena, massageando-o sobre a blusa. Rachel suspira, fechando seus olhos. Era disso que precisava. Algo que pudesse controlar quando Quinn estivesse por perto. E o sexo, ela podia controlar. Morde seu lábio inferior ao escutar um latido mais alto.

"Bacon..." Escuta Quinn murmurar sobre seu pescoço.

Há silêncio por alguns segundos, até sentir pequenos passos na cama. Abrindo seus olhos, percebe Tony ao seu lado, olhando-a curiosamente. "Bacon sai..." Quinn diz impaciente, levantando sua cabeça e lançando um sério olhar a seu cachorro. O filhote nem se move, o que faz a atriz soltar um pesado suspiro.

Bacon passa a movimentar seu pequeno rabo, entusiasmado, latindo cada vez mais alto. Quinn faz uma careta, o que causa um sorriso debochado em Rachel. "Aparentemente, seu _filhote _só quer sua atenção direcionada a ele." Comenta, levando uma mão até a cabeça do cachorro, acariciando-o.

A loira se afasta. "Não acredito que seja isso. _Só_ deve ser o universo conspirando contra mim." Todo mundo atrapalhava seus momentos com sua _namorada_. Isso não era justo, droga. Deita-se ao lado de Rachel.

A cantora sorri divertidamente, carregando o filhote e o colocando entre Quinn e ela. "Bem, vamos dar atenção a ele e depois terminamos _isso_." Declara, gesticulando com seu dedo indicador entre as duas.

Quinn ao escutá-la faz uma expressão desapontada, mas logo suspira resignada, assentindo com a cabeça. "Ok. Mas, essa noite ele vai dormir em outro _lugar_. Talvez na sala de televisão. Não quero correr o risco de ele nos observar enquanto _fazemos_." Diz, olhando a seu cachorro, que olhava fixamente a cantora com a língua para fora. Revira os olhos, algo a dizia que Bacon estava querendo a atenção de Rachel, e não a sua.

**X**

"Eu só estou dizendo, Rachel, que se você precisar de uma _amiga_ ou simplesmente alguém para conversar, pode contar comigo. É só me ligar e estarei em seu apartamento o mais rápido possível, lógico que para isso deverá me emprestar seu avião..." Diz Santana em um tom de voz, que ela desejava e muito, para que tivesse soado amigável. Lança um olhar expectante a cantora, que apenas sorri timidamente, desviando sua atenção para um de seus lados.

Estavam na cozinha, já se passava da meia noite, mas como não tinham sono e alguns – Santana e Quinn – tinham fome, decidiram preparar algo rápido a elas. Por isso, Brittany fazia algumas panquecas, enquanto Santana, Kurt e a filha dos donos da casa, _conversavam _distraidamente. Quinn se ausentara a alguns minutos, alegando que deveria tomar banho.

"Santana, deixe a Rachie em paz." Brittany lhe lança um sério olhar, enquanto movimentava a frigideira vermelha que usava, na tentativa de virar a panqueca.

"Mas, não estou fazendo nada de mais..." Se defende, abrindo os braços, franzindo o cenho.

A dançarina finalmente consegue virar a panqueca, e dá um sorriso orgulhoso, antes de voltar toda sua atenção a latina, dando meia volta e encostando-se ao balcão onde havia o fogão cooktop "San..." Arqueia as sobrancelhas, com um tom de voz repreendedor.

A agente dá um pesado suspiro. "Ok Britt, eu já entendi..." Revira os olhos e desce do balcão, onde estava sentada, cruzando os braços, se direcionando ao outro lado da cozinha. Sua namorada estava com essa _mania_ de interromper seus momentos de tentativa de amizade com Rachel. Assim nunca iria conseguir seu objetivo, ter contatos milionários.

Kurt que até agora digitava distraidamente em seu celular, levanta o olhar. "Rachel, você já falou com a Jillian?" Pergunta, depositando seu celular sobre a mesa, onde estava sentado ao redor.

"Não. Ela já chegou?" Como os pais de Jillian eram amigos de seus pais, em todas as festas organizadas pela família, eles compareciam junto com sua filha. E eram vizinhos nos Hamptons – separados por _alguns_ quilômetros, o mais próximo que _Hamptons_ permitia. –

"Sim. Acaba de chegar." Declara, passando uma mão por seu cabelo, alisando-o. "Kate, disse que ela e família virão amanhã cedo. E Puck alegou que está a caminho." Informa antes de se distrair novamente com seu celular. A família de Kate também era amiga dos Berry, e tinha uma mansão nos Hamptons, mas não eram vizinhos. Enquanto Puck sempre ficava na casa de seus tios.

A cantora abre a boca para perguntar sobre seus amigos, mas ao perceber a entrada de Quinn no local, fecha sua boca, olhando curiosamente a loira, que passava uma mão por seu cabelo solto e molhado.

Umedecendo seus lábios, a atriz se aproxima de Rachel. "Você está bem?" Pergunta, alternando seu olhar entre sua _namorada_ e sua agente, que se encontrava do outro lado da cozinha, distraída com a grande geladeira. Não era nem preciso mencionar como Santana estava sentindo-se _literalmente _em casa.

A morena assente com a cabeça, sorrindo timidamente. "Sim, estou." A encantava toda aquela _preocupação_ que Quinn demonstrava com ela.

"As panquecas estão prontas." Declara Brittany, desligando uma das chamas do fogão.

Santana rapidamente se aproxima e pega um dos pratos, com duas panquecas. Quinn revira os olhos antes de voltar sua atenção a Rachel. "Você não está com fome?" Pergunta, depositando uma mão sobre a perna da morena, que estava sentada sobre o balcão.

"Não." Responde, dando um pequeno sorriso, olhando diretamente aos olhos avelãs. "Diferente de você, eu me _contento_ só com o jantar..." Dá de ombros, provocando a loira.

Mordendo seu lábio inferior, dissimulando um sorriso presunçoso, a atriz se aproxima ainda mais de sua _namorada_, se inclinando para sussurrar em seu ouvido. "Fique sabendo que não me contentarei só com essas panquecas... Precisarei de uma _sobremesa_." Diz em um tom sugestionador. Afinal, ainda tinha que ser recompensada pela _interrupção_ de seu cachorro.

Prendendo sua respiração, a morena assente com a cabeça, deixando Quinn saber que ela entendeu a mensagem. E estava mais do que disposta a lhe servir a _sobremesa_. A loira se afasta o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos, e as duas passam a trocar intensos olhares.

A campainha toca, e ela arqueia as sobrancelhas curiosamente, desviando seu olhar para a entrada da cozinha. O mordomo de seus pais, encarregado de receber os convidados que chegariam ainda hoje, a qualquer hora da madrugada, logo aparece com uma morena,_ relativamente _alta, muito bem vestida, que portava uma séria expressão facial. Na verdade, Rachel não se lembra de ter lhe visto portar outra expressão que não fosse aquela. Acompanhados por uma jovem, que carregava uma grande bolsa e um copo de café do Starbucks.

Rachel volta seu olhar a Quinn. Sentia que se formava um nó em sua garganta, mas tenta dissimulá-lo com um pequeno sorriso. Ela estava bem. Estava ótima, como sempre estivera. Alcança pela mão de sua _namorada _sobre sua perna, entrelaçando-a com a sua.

Quinn sentindo a tensão da cantora desvia seu olhar a entrada da cozinha e se depara com duas desconhecidas. Mas, uma em particular chama sua atenção. Ela era muito parecida a –

"Rachel... Olá." Diz a morena mais alta recém chegada, de uma maneira desconcertada. Ela aparenta _debater_ se deveria aproximar-se ou não, mas, no fim acaba dando alguns passos em direção as atrizes.

Dando um sutil suspiro, a cantora lança um sério olhar à mulher. "Shelby." Faz um gesto com a cabeça, cumprimentando-a rispidamente. Não estava preparada para enfrentar _aquilo_. Sim, sabia que havia a possibilidade _dela _comparecer a festa, mas jamais imaginou que realmente comparecesse, pois sempre estava ocupada de mais para frequentar qualquer coisa que não fosse relacionado ao seu trabalho. Ou talvez, essa _conduta _valia só com ela. Aperta seus lábios, e fecha o punho de sua mão livre, apertando-o inconscientemente.

A advogada passa a observar o rosto da cantora fixamente. Como se estudasse cada traço. Desconfortável, Rachel vira seu rosto para um dos lados. Morde seu lábio inferior, nervosamente e dá um aperto na mão da loira. Não queria permanecer ali, seus instintos a diziam para correr o mais rápido que pudesse. Mas, por algum motivo, continuava _paralisada _em seu lugar.

Os outros presentes na cozinha assistiam a interação curiosamente, principalmente Santana, que olhava seriamente a _desconhecida_. Não era preciso _ser_ um gênio para saber que a mulher _mencionada_ como Shelby, era a mãe de Rachel.

Quinn olhava atentamente as duas. Eram muitas parecidas. Nunca soube a história por _trás_ do nascimento de Rachel. Sempre soubera que tinha dois pais e uma mãe, com quem não convivia. _Perguntava-se_ o que originou aquilo. Mas, não iria perguntar _nada _a Rachel, já que claramente era um assunto que ainda lhe afetava.

"E você é?" Pergunta Shelby, depois de um incômodo silêncio entre elas, direcionando seu olhar a loira. Arqueia as sobrancelhas, sutilmente, a espera de uma resposta.

A atriz limpa a garganta, lançando um hesitante olhar a Rachel antes de lançá-lo a advogada. "Olá. Sou Quinn, a namorada de Rachel." Se apresenta, lhe oferecendo sua mão, nervosamente.

Ela a pega e dá um pequeno aperto antes de soltá-la. "É um prazer Quinn, eu sou Shelby Corcoran, a –" Se interrompe, ao perceber a expressão facial da morena mais nova. Uma expressão de desgosto. Dá um leve suspiro, passa uma mão pela mecha de seu cabelo perfeitamente penteado, alisando-o, e decide não terminar sua frase.

"Igualmente..." Murmura a loira, sem saber o que realmente falar. Olha rapidamente a sua _namorada_ e percebe que ela tinha a cabeça abaixada, e observava seus pés como se fosse algo fascinante. Odiava quando a morena começava a agir daquela maneira. Se fechando. Decidindo que seria melhor tirar a cantora daquela situação, passa suas mãos pela cintura dela.

Rachel arqueia uma sobrancelha, questionadora, levantando seu olhar e lançando-o a atriz. Mas, não diz nada. Quinn lhe oferece um minúsculo sorriso, fazendo-a descer do balcão, segurando-a pela cintura cuidadosamente. Assim que os pés da morena tocam o chão, ela tira suas mãos da cintura da mais baixa, e alcança por uma de suas mãos, voltando a entrelaçá-las.

"Eu acho melhor irmos, agora." Diz suavemente, apertando a mão da cantora contra a sua. Desvia seu olhar a Shelby. "Temos que acordar cedo _amanhã_." Justifica, mesmo sabendo que não era necessário dar satisfações a _aquela_ mulher. "Senhora Corcoran, foi um prazer e até amanhã." Faz um gesto com a cabeça, cumprimentando-a. "Boa noite a todos." Diz, direcionando seu olhar aos seus amigos, não dando chances de resposta ou a Rachel de se despedir, antes de sair guiando-a em direção ao quarto _delas_.

Não sabe qual era o problema entre Shelby e Rachel, mas estava disposta a fazer o possível para que sua namorada se divertisse e agisse naturalmente nessa viagem. Não permitiria que ela _voltasse_ a se fechar.

* * *

Sorry por qualquer erro. E pela demora para postar, dessa vez a culpa foi minha, assim que sinto muito. Muito obrigado a todos pelas reviews do cap anterior, cada uma mais fofa que a outra! Sei que disse que seria a festa, mas ao começar a escrever o cap, eu tive que ir acrescentando algumas coisas para justificar alguns comportamentos que virão por aí, assim que acabou saindo isso, sinto muito se não está _muito_ bom, acredite em mim, não era para ter saído assim, mas é o que temos. O próximo será melhor...

DS: Sinceramente, sua review me deixou sem palavras. Só posso lhe agradecer, assim que muito obrigada, obrigada mesmo. Isso significa muito para mim. E fico muito feliz ao ler isso, pois é exatamente o que quero - tento - passar. É sério, não sei nem o que dizer... E eu que sou sua fã :) XxBre.

Guest: Obrigada e que fofa :) fico muito feliz em saber que gostou e que fiz você rir xD XxBre.

Rafa: Obrigada :) Hahaha sinto muito por isso - nem tanto - mas depois, quem sabe, lhe recompenso ;) XxBre.

DiAgron: Sim, amo esse cachorro. É exatamente isso que quero ;) mas sugiro que leia o primeiro 'ato' do cap 18, talvez ele ajude você entender um pouco mais a Rachel, mas logo todo esse _comportamento _dela será explicado. XxBre.

Daniela: Sim, amam fazer isso, não importa aonde ou com quem estejam. Essas amizades ainda vão dar o que _falar_ ;) Own, que fofa e fico feliz em saber que gostou! Oh, Rachel ainda vai _aprontar_ com esses filhotes... Bem, se lembra daquele cap onde ela vê as fotos do Chris com a Quinn no estúdio e o Bacon nos braços do ator?! Então, tive algumas reclamações sobre isso, e tive que remediar a situação, demorou, mas aí está haha. Own muito obrigada :) devo admitir que também sou apaixonada por ela, amo escrever essa fic. Está feliz com as interações deles nesse cap? E no próximo teremos mais... Elpheny, amo isso. XxBre.

Julia: Bem, aí está a primeira parte, e a próxima será melhor ;) Obrigada, e sim, Tony arrasou haha XxBre.

Guest: Olá, e seja bem vinda. Muito obrigada, fico feliz em saber que gostou. XxBre.

Cams: Vou deixar isso a sua imaginação ;) XxBre.

Guest: Obrigada :) XxBre.

May: Obrigada, e sim haha Bacon é um amor. A festa será no próximo, e acredito que será bem _interessante_... Bem, veremos isso nos próximos caps... ;) XxBre.

ISantana: Olá, bem vinda! Obrigada, fico muito feliz, e continuarei ;) XxBre.

Próximo cap, _finalmente_ a festa... Até mais. XxBre.


	23. Chapter 23

Era uma bela manhã de sábado. De um lado no jardim toda a equipe contratada para organizar a festa começava a colocar a decoração, enquanto no outro extremo os convidados da mansão aproveitavam a área de lazer. A maioria conversava distraidamente, sentados ao redor de duas mesas. Quinn, Leroy e Santana jogavam uma partida de vôlei na piscina contra Puck, Sam e Frannie.

"É assim que se faz... Aprendam isso, crianças." Exclama Leroy ao fazer um ponto. Não era preciso _destacar_ como o advogado era competitivo. "Quatro anos como ponteiro no time de vôlei do ensino médio." Comenta, sorrindo presunçoso.

Quinn sorri divertidamente, desviando sua atenção a Santana que mandava a bola para o outro lado da rede, com um bom saque. Pelo canto de seus olhos, percebe Rachel se aproximar com sua sobrinha. Beth segurava a mão da cantora de maneira firme, e com sua mão livre carregava Olaf, usava um maiô rosa com alguns detalhes brancos. Subindo seu olhar, observa as torneadas pernas de sua _namorada_. Inconscientemente, passa sua língua entre seus lábios, umedecendo-os. Rachel usava um biquíni vermelho, muito pequeno para seu gosto, por sinal. Mas, ele ficava _incrível _no corpo da morena.

Logo o que sente é uma bola _batendo_ em sua cabeça. Fecha seus olhos rapidamente, levando sua mão ao lugar onde fora atingida, enquanto a bola caía sobre a água. "Droga..." Murmura, passando sua mão sobre o local, como se o massageasse. Levanta seu olhar, e ao ver a expressão de seu irmão, sabe que fora ele quem mandara a bola. Suspira, voltando seu olhar a sua _namorada_, que continuava a andar distraidamente com Beth. Pelo menos, Rachel não presenciara seu momento _vergonhoso_.

"Que corpo..." Escuta Santana sussurrar, e rapidamente a lança um sério olhar. Sim, Rachel tinha um corpo maravilhoso, mas não gostava de escutar os outros falando isso. Santana não percebera seu olhar sobre ela, ou simplesmente ignorara, pois continuava a olhar para sua _namorada_ atentamente. Se debate sobre sair da piscina e ir ajudar a morena percorrer o caminho até as mesas, e quem sabe, cobrir o pequeno corpo moreno com o seu. Morde seu lábio inferior, olhando ao seu redor na piscina. Todos haviam parado de jogar. Leroy e Puck discutiam sobre a quantidade de pontos, com Frannie observando-os silenciosamente. E para seu _desespero, _Sam olhava Rachel dos pés a cabeça.

Limpa a garganta, exageradamente. "Rachel, _amor_, você vem aproveitar a piscina comigo, não é mesmo?!" Uma _jogada _perigosa, ela sabe, mas precisava fazer _certas _pessoas se lembrarem de que Rachel a _pertencia_.

A morena para de andar, olhando-a desentendida e arqueando as sobrancelhas. _Amor. _Aquilo era novo, e por algum louco motivo, a fez sentir uma _estranha_ sensação em seu estômago. Olha ao seu redor, e percebe que quase todos os _olhares_ estavam sobre ela. Assente com a cabeça, freneticamente, dando um pequeno aperto na mão de Beth. "Claro, _querida_." Dá um sorriso desconcertado.

Quinn até que tenta controlar seu sorriso presunçoso, apertando seus lábios, mas ao lançar um olhar vitorioso ao seu irmão, não consegue e acaba sorrindo presunçosamente. Ah, que belo início de seu dia.

Rachel continua seu caminho até as mesas, e ao chegar, deposita seu celular e toalha sobre uma cadeira. Tira seu chapéu preto e o coloca com cuidado sobre sua toalha, antes de desviar sua atenção a Beth. "Você quer nadar agora?" Sorri docilmente. Dissimula não perceber o atento olhar de Shelby sobre ela, dando toda sua atenção a pequena. Desde que chegara, a morena estava ignorando a presença de sua tão chamada _mãe. _Não havia motivos para interagirem.

A mais nova dos Fabray dá um grande sorriso entusiasmado. "Sim. E você vai nadar comigo, não é mesmo?" Arqueia suas pequenas sobrancelhas, curiosamente. Deposita Olaf sobre a mesa.

"Vou sim..." Pelo canto de seus olhos, observa como seu pai Hiram acariciava Elphaba, deitada sobre suas pernas, enquanto conversava com Shelby. Dá um pesado suspiro. Não gostava como a presença daquela mulher lhe afetava. Lança um rápido olhar a piscina, onde seu pai Leroy abraçava sua _namorada_, comemorando a vitória do time deles na partida de vôlei. Dá um divertido sorriso, enquanto se encaminhava a piscina, segurando a mão de Beth cuidadosamente.

Assim que chegam à piscina, Beth pula na água, chamando a atenção de seu tio. "Beth, cuidado." Diz Sam, em um sério tom de voz, antes de direcionar seu olhar a morena, que entrava lentamente na piscina.

Quinn observava sua namorada atentamente, e revira os olhos ao vê-la entrar daquela maneira. "Você sabe que todo o _ponto _de estarmos na piscina é para nos molhar, não sabe?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, com um sorriso malicioso.

A morena desce mais um _degrau_ da escada de acesso à piscina, molhando somente suas pernas. "Claro que sei Fabray." Todos na piscina passam a observarem a interação do _casal_.

"Então, por que você parece ter _medo_ da água?" Sorri sarcasticamente, olhando curiosamente a sua _namorada_. Ficando em pé na piscina, com a água cobrindo até a altura de seus ombros.

"Eu não tenho medo. Eu só estou dando um tempo para meu corpo se acostumar com a temperatura da água." Explica, _prendendo_ seu cabelo. Não queria o molhar. Senta-se no último _degrau_ da escada da piscina. A água cobria seu corpo _até_ a altura de seu pescoço.

"Rach..." Diz em um _provocativo _tom de voz. Aproxima-se da morena até juntar seus corpos. Passa seu braço ao redor da cintura da cantora. E a puxa para _dentro_ da piscina. Olha fixamente aos olhos castanhos. "Respira fundo." Sugere, com um olhar malicioso.

"O quê?" Pergunta desentendida, franzindo o cenho e colocando suas pernas ao redor da cintura da atriz, tentando manter sua cabeça fora da água.

"Respira fundo." Repete, apertando o corpo moreno contra o seu. Rachel faz o que ela pede. "Ótimo, agora prenda o ar..." E em um piscar de olhos, ela _submerge_ na água, levando sua _namorada _junto. Passam alguns segundos, debaixo da água, até voltarem à superfície.

"Sua..." Rachel diz em um tom irritado, se afastando de Quinn. "Eu não acredito que você fez isso."

Dando um sorriso sarcástico, a loira diz. "Eu só estava querendo ajudar, _amor_. Agora todo seu corpo se acostumou com a temperatura da água."

Negando com a cabeça, a cantora dá um pesado suspiro antes de passar uma mão por seu cabelo, tirando algumas mechas de seu rosto. Abre a boca para responder a Quinn, mas acaba sendo interrompida por Beth. "Rach, a Elphie não pode nadar comigo?" Pergunta, nadando para se aproximar das atrizes.

"Ela não gosta de piscinas, Beth." Responde com seu olhar em Quinn, que revirava os olhos. Desvia sua atenção a criança, oferecendo-a um pequeno sorriso.

"Gatos não gostam de banhos, Beth." Diz Quinn, seriamente. "Agora..." Dá um sorriso malicioso, direcionado a morena, antes de olhar a sua sobrinha. "O Bacon, se você quiser, pode brincar na piscina com você." Seu sorriso aumenta com o olhar que Rachel a lança.

A mais nova dos Fabray aparenta pensativa por alguns segundos até arquear as sobrancelhas e perguntar. "Ele sabe nadar?"

"Não. Mas, quero tentar ensiná-lo." Declara, olhando ao seu redor a procura de seu cachorro.

"A raça dele tem dificuldades com a água. Não são nadadores. Ele precisará de ajuda ou acabará se afogando." Informa Rachel, recebendo um curioso olhar de sua _namorada_.

"Como você sabe sobre tudo isso?" Pergunta em um tom divertido, arqueando as sobrancelhas. A morena dá de ombros com um pequeno sorriso. Quinn nega com a cabeça, sorridente. "Enfim, estarei aqui para ajudá-lo, Rach. Estarei com ele nos braços o tempo todo."

A cantora suspira. "Se você diz... Só tome cuidado..."

Assentindo com a cabeça, Quinn desvia seu olhar para um de seus lados. "Bacon... Bacon..." Alterna entre chamá-lo e assobiar, logo o filhote aparece correndo em direção a ela. Em um piscar de olhos, seu cachorro se joga na piscina e a loira rapidamente _vai_ até ele para pegá-lo, antes que ele se afogasse.

Com o filhote nos braços, lança um rápido e hesitante olhar a sua _namorada_, que revira os olhos. Quinn dá um pequeno sorriso. Rachel se preocupava de mais. Bacon estava bem, só _quase _se afogou. "Beth, vamos tentar ensinar ao Bacon a nadar." Chama sua sobrinha, que nada até ela, e ambas se direcionam ao lugar mais raso da piscina.

Puck após algum _tempo_, se aproxima de sua prima, que observava a atriz com Beth e Tony, distraidamente. "Quinn está fazendo bem a você." Comenta, seguindo o olhar da cantora. "Você parece mais feliz."

A morena aperta seus lábios, desviando sua atenção a um dos lados e encontrando com o olhar de Shelby. Rapidamente volta seu olhar a Quinn. Observa como a loira ria com Beth, enquanto Tony latia _entusiasmado_ para uma baleia inflável do outro lado da piscina. "E estou..." Murmura, com seu olhar fixo em sua _namorada_.

Um cômodo silêncio cai entre eles, onde passam a observarem atentamente como Bacon movimentava suas patas sobre os braços de Quinn, tentando nadar. Rachel dá um pequeno sorriso. Era uma cena adorável. Puck desvia seu olhar a cantora, olhando-a curiosamente, logo percebe que atrás de Rachel, sentada ao redor de uma das mesas, Shelby os observava. "A Shelby tentou se aproximar?" Pergunta, olhando fixamente a morena. Era um dos poucos que sabiam sobre todo o drama entre as duas, e só mencionava o assunto quando era realmente necessário.

Rachel dá um pesado suspiro, apertando a pele de um de seus braços. "Não."

"Bom." Assente com a cabeça, voltando seu olhar a atriz e Beth. Não diz mais nada, sabe que era um assunto que _inquietava _a sua prima. "Eu vou me juntar aos outros..." Comenta, antes de nadar até a beira da piscina, para logo se direcionar a uma das mesas, onde todos estavam.

Sendo as únicas na piscina, a cantora decide se aproximar das loiras. "Como ele está se saindo?" Pergunta ao se posicionar ao lado de Quinn, olhando curiosamente ao filhote, que late ao vê-la.

A atriz dá meia volta e oferece um pequeno dócil sorriso a morena. "Até que bem para ser a primeira vez." Declara, levando Bacon para perto da cantora, que o pega em seus braços e acaba recebendo uma lambida em seu rosto, em forma de agradecimento. Rachel sorri e Quinn faz uma divertida careta. "Acho que por hoje é só..." Dá por encerrada suas tentativas de ensinar seu cachorro a nadar.

"Amanhã tentaremos de novo, não é?" Beth pergunta, chamando a atenção do _casal _para si. Queria continuar a ensinar Tony nadar, mas ele parecia cansado.

"Amanhã iremos embora." Diz Quinn, com _certo _pesar. Se apegou a aquele lugar, já o considerava como _seu_ pequeno paraíso.

Sua sobrinha franze o cenho. "O quê? Já?" Não queria ir embora. Queria ficar mais tempo naquele lugar e se divertir com sua tia e Rachel. Estava tendo o melhor final de semana de sua vida.

"Sim, Beth. Amanhã é domingo, e a maioria trabalha na segunda, assim que devemos ir..." Explica, mordendo seu lábio inferior ao ver a expressão facial entristecida da pequena.

"Mas, só iremos de tarde, assim que podemos tentar pela manhã..." Comenta Rachel, sorrindo docilmente a Beth, que rapidamente levanta seu olhar e dá um sorriso entusiasmado.

"De verdade?" Pergunta, arqueando suas sobrancelhas.

"Claro." Responde a cantora sorridente e Quinn a olha atenciosamente. Era _agradável _ver sua _namorada _interagir com sua sobrinha. Frannie chama sua filha, mandando-a sair da piscina, coisa que ela logo faz, deixando as atrizes sozinhas.

"Beth está contente por estar aqui... Todos eles estão..." Declara Quinn, direcionando seu olhar a mesa onde sua família estava. Percebe que Shelby estava sentada entre sua mãe e Hiram, e que as observava atentamente. Morde seu lábio inferior, lançando um sério olhar a mulher. Ela ainda não tinha tentado se aproximar de Rachel, mas sabe que era somente questão de tempo, e mesmo não tendo conhecimento sobre o que ocorrera entre mãe e filha, sabe que Rachel tinha seus motivos, e estava do lado de sua _namorada_. Não deixaria que ninguém – principalmente a advogada – fizesse com que a cantora se sentisse desconfortável. Ajudaria Rachel a enfrentar aquela situação, mesmo que a morena não desejasse sua ajuda.

Volta seu olhar a cantora, que acariciava Bacon distraidamente. "Meus pais estão contentes por tê-los aqui..." Responde a morena, olhando hesitantemente a loira. "E eu também." Murmura timidamente, dando um pequeno sorriso.

Quinn aperta seus lábios, se aproximando mais de sua _namorada_. Era disso que estava _falando_, aos poucos Rachel estava lhe deixando entrar e não permitira que ela voltasse a se fechar por causa de uma pessoa como Shelby. Abraça a morena por trás, depositando o queixo sobre seu ombro.

Rachel se surpreende por tal _comportamento_, mas não diz nada. Hesitantemente, coloca uma de suas mãos sobre as de Quinn, e suspira. Quinn estava cada vez mais se demonstrando atenta a tudo o quê a envolvia. E toda vez que Rachel sentia vontade de fugir, ali estava à loira para lhe _resgatar_, lhe fazendo sorrir, se esquecer de seus problemas e dúvidas e só querer ficar ao seu lado, onde se sentia segura.

Alçando pelo filhote nos braços da cantora, a atriz o coloca para fora da piscina. Ele lentamente se encaminha a uma cadeira, onde Elphaba estava deitada preguiçosamente. Chega como se não quisesse nada, e lança um olhar a gata, que o olha e rapidamente desvia sua atenção para um dos lados, ignorando-o. Bacon começa a se _sacudir_, molhando a gata, que solta um exasperado miado antes de sair correndo.

"Um dia. Um dia esses dois vão se entender." Murmura Quinn, apertando o abraço e depositando um tímido beijo no pescoço da morena.

Assentindo a cabeça, Rachel umedece seus lábios. Desvia sua atenção para uma das mesas, percebendo como seus pais, Shelby e Kurt a olhavam _curiosamente_. Se controla para não revirar os olhos quando seu agente a lança um olhar questionador, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Volta sua atenção a Quinn, que faz uma expressão facial divertida.

Solta uma gargalhada surpresa ao ser carregada pela loira, que a leva para o outro extremo da piscina. Fincando frente a frente. Olha curiosamente a sua _namorada_, mordendo seu lábio inferior. Aproxima-se e sussurra no ouvido da loira. "O quê você está fazendo?"

"Estou dando a todos os espectadores o que querem ver... Um casal apaixonado." Diz, mentindo em certa parte. Sorri presunçosamente, como se estivesse orgulhosa pela ideia. Se afasta alguns centímetros, olhando fixamente aos olhos castanhos. Leva uma mecha do cabelo da cantora para trás da orelha, e se aproxima novamente, colando suas testas. Passa seu nariz pelo de Rachel, em uma pequena caricia e logo deposita seus lábios sobre os da morena, suavemente. Não importa quantas vezes tenha feito isso, beijar Rachel era uma das melhores coisas que já fizera em toda sua vida. Movimenta seus lábios, entrando em um ritmo lento e _apetitoso. _Coloca uma de suas mãos na cintura da morena, puxando-a para mais perto de si.

Aprofunda o beijo em um ágil movimento, invadindo a boca da cantora com sua língua, explorando cada canto. Rachel solta um pequeno gemido, levando sua mão ao cabelo de Quinn. As duas naquele momento já não se lembravam que havia outras pessoas presentes, que observavam _tudo_ atentamente, um deles se perguntando se aquilo ainda era somente uma atuação.

**X**

Dando um pesado suspiro, ela ergue o copo a altura de seus olhos, observando o líquido dentro dele curiosamente. Não fazia ideia de que tipo de whisky era aquele que Leroy havia a oferecido, tinha uma cor mais escura e um sabor bem mais forte do que estava acostumada, mas o tomava assim mesmo. Umedece seus lábios, levantando seu olhar. Estava na área de lazer da mansão, enquanto sua _namorada_ se arrumava para o almoço. Ao escutar passos se acercando, desvia sua atenção para um dos lados, encontrando com o sério olhar de Hiram Berry.

O advogado faz um gesto com a cabeça, cumprimentando-a, antes de se sentar na poltrona ao lado da que ela ocupava. "Você não pretende se juntar aos outros?" Pergunta seu _sogro_, observando como os organizadores da festa, do outro lado do jardim, montavam um palco.

Os _outros _a quem ele se referia, eram as famílias e amigos que nesse momento estavam em uma das salas da mansão, desfrutando de um pequeno coquetel antes do almoço. Quinn dá um gole em seu whisky, e logo declara. "Irei... Só estou esperando a Rachel."

Assentindo com a cabeça, Hiram olha curiosamente ao copo da atriz. "Leroy também fez você beber isso?" Indica a bebida e Quinn consente. Dá um sorriso gracioso e volta sua atenção ao outro lado do jardim. "Ele está tão animado com os novos _investimentos_ que já começou a oferecê-lo a todos..." Comenta, passando uma mão por seu curto cabelo e mostrando a loira seu próprio copo, que havia a mesma bebida.

"Oh... É de vocês esse whisky?" Pergunta, franzindo o cenho. A família Berry não parava de lhe surpreender com s_eu _dinheiro.

"Do Leroy. Eu só tenho a firma de advogados, enquanto Leroy tem investimentos em diversas áreas. E como você pode ver... Agora ele inventou de se arriscar no mercado de bebidas, lançando o Berry Whisky." Explica, dando um pequeno sorriso antes de dar um gole em sua bebida.

"Isso é bom. Não ficar só em uma coisa... Buscar novos mercados. Se arriscar." Diz Quinn, observando como uma borboleta voava por perto, antes de pousar em uma planta. Não estava acostumada a ficar sozinha com Hiram. Geralmente os dois só conversavam sobre coisas irrelevantes, e _assim mesmo_, sempre estavam acompanhados por Leroy.

"Concordo." Um breve silêncio cai entre eles. Hiram aparentava querer falar algo importante, mas se debatia se deveria ou não fazê-lo. Logo, ele limpa a garganta desajeitado, chamando a atenção da atriz para si. "Eu sei que Leroy é seu preferido..." Dá um pequeno sorriso. "Ele também é o meu." Comenta, divertidamente. "E que os dois são amigos, enquanto nós..." Gesticula entre a loira e ele. "Mal interagimos, mas eu só gostaria de agradecer, em nome dos dois, por você estar aqui com nossa filha."

Surpresa pelo assunto que o pai de sua _namorada _iniciava, a atriz o observa atenciosamente. O advogado continua com seu discurso. "Ela não tem uma boa relação com a mãe, e você deve saber os motivos..." Não fazia ideia, mas assente com a cabeça, pensando que seria melhor passar a _imagem_ de que sim, conhecia os motivos. "E todas às vezes quê se encontram nunca se _acertam_. Sempre acaba com Rachel se fechando e ignorando a presença de Shelby, como faz agora. Ela tenta se _passar_ por indiferente, mas sabemos que isso a afeta..."

Apertando seus lábios, Quinn arqueia uma sobrancelha pensativa. Pelo o que observara entre a família Berry, Hiram era o único que realmente agia de maneira amigável e até protetora de Shelby, enquanto Leroy mantinha um comportamento mais reservado, e agia com certa indiferença perante a mulher em alguns momentos e Rachel, bem, Quinn conhecia a sua _namorada _e sabia que ela só queria fugir e se esconder todas as vezes que a morena mais velha se aproximava. Perguntava-se o que Shelby teria feito para receber um tratamento daqueles, mas não importava, estava do lado da morena, mesmo não sabendo os motivos. "A Rach tem seus motivos, e precisamos respeitá-la." Dá um gole em seu whisky, terminando-o, antes de olhar curiosamente a seu _sogro_.

Limpa a garganta, nervosamente. "Se você sabe que isso afeta a Rachel, porque convidou a Senhora Corcoran?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas. Era algo que se perguntava o tempo todo. O que Shelby fazia ali.

O advogado abaixa o olhar ao seu copo, observando-o como se fosse algo fascinante. "Shelby é minha sócia na firma e acima de tudo uma grande amiga. E eu ainda tenho esperanças de que um dia essas duas se entendam. Sei que jamais serão como mãe e filha, mas quem sabe, amigas. As duas merecem isso. Assim que tento forçar um pouco a situação, você já deve saber que com Rachel não é nada fácil e às vezes é necessário tirá-la de sua zona de conforto para conseguir algo dela."

Oh, como ela sabia sobre isso. Mesmo assim, não achava certo aquilo. Rachel merecia ter a escolha de querer ou não ver sua _mãe. _"Eu entendo, senhor Berry. Mas se a Rach não se sentir confortável com essa situação, eu não deixarei Shelby se aproximar dela. Rachel não merece se sentir desconfortável na casa de seus próprios pais." Diz seriamente.

"Fico feliz ao escutar isso, Quinn." Declara Hiram, tirando seus óculos de grau e segurando-o com sua mão livre. "É bom saber que você tem esse instinto tão protetor com minha filha. Que ela tem alguém para defendê-la. E eu só quero agradecer, Quinn, por tudo que você tem feito pela Rachel. Ela parece feliz e mais descontraída. Acessível. E sei que isso é graças a você." Oferece um sorriso a loira, que retribui com um tímido.

Desviando o olhar a suas mãos, Quinn morde seu lábio inferior, nervosamente. "Eu estou apaixonada pela sua filha, senhor Berry. E eu farei o que estiver ao meu alcance para vê-la feliz." Declara, sem sombra de dúvidas.

**X**

Leroy observava com certo fascínio como sua filha sorria docilmente a Quinn, que faz uma divertida careta antes de se inclinar e depositar um pequeno beijo na bochecha da morena. Rachel cora e dissimula olhar para um de seus lados. O advogado dá um sorriso gracioso. Adorava ver as interações do jovem casal. Sua filha aparentava mais feliz, e isso o deixava muito contente, sem falar que aumentava sua _admiração _por Quinn. Acreditava que a atriz era a pessoa indicada a sua _estrelinha_.

As duas pareciam alheias. Desde o começo do almoço, interagiam entre sussurros e sorrisos. Perguntava-se sobre o que tanto falavam. Pelo sorriso malicioso que sua _nora _acaba de oferecer a sua _estrelinha_, decide que não quer saber sobre o assunto. Lança um sério olhar a Quinn, que nem o percebe, e dá um grande gole em seu vinho.

Olha ao seu redor lentamente, observando a cada convidado. O casal Fabray, assim como Frannie, conversava com seu marido. Santana, Brittany e Kurt conversavam distraidamente. Sam e Puck estavam mais interessados em o que estava em seus pratos, e _ocasionalmente_ comentavam sobre algo. Shelby comia silenciosamente, e às vezes lançava olhares a Rachel, que continuava ignorá-la. Beth, com Olaf em um dos braços, alternava-se em comer seu jantar e observar algo debaixo da mesa. O advogado arqueia uma sobrancelha curiosa ao ver como a criança pegava um pedaço de bacon de seu prato e o jogava dissimuladamente debaixo da mesa. Nega com a cabeça e volta sua atenção ao seu marido.

Suspira contente. Vinte e três anos de casados. Quem diria que conheceria o amor de sua vida na faculdade e meses depois teria uma filha. Porque isso que Rachel era. Sua filha. Não importa o que um papel alegue. Lança um rápido olhar a sua filha e sorri inconscientemente. Jamais se esquecerá do dia em que Hiram lhe falara sobre a vinda do bebê. Daquele dia em diante sua vida mudara completamente. Trazendo-lhe o dia mais feliz de toda sua vida, o dia do nascimento de sua filha. Sua pequena estrela.

Leroy se levanta com sua taça de vinho na mão. "Eu gostaria de fazer um brinde..." Declara, lançando um rápido olhar ao seu redor. Pouco se importara com o fato de que todos ainda estavam comendo. "Não quero falar muito ou acabarei sem discurso para mais tarde." Brinca, sorrindo divertidamente, recebendo algumas risadas de seus acompanhantes. "Mas quero dizer que, Hiram esses vinte e três anos ao seu lado têm sido os melhores. Você é o amor da minha vida. E me deu o bem mais valioso que alguém pudera ter..."

Direciona seu olhar a sua filha. "Rachel, eu sei que não gosta quando faço isso, mas só quero dizer, minha filha, que você é o meu maior tesouro. Minha estrela. Se tenho tudo o que tenho hoje é por você. Tudo isso..." Gesticula ao seu redor. "É seu, minha Barbra. E isso." Indica a seu coração. Tentando controlar seu emocionado tom de voz. "A pertence desde o momento em que a vi pela primeira vez. Você é a melhor filha que alguém poderia ter. E sinto muito por aqueles que não possam enxergar isso, sinto por eles, pois eles que saem perdendo." Estava bem claro que aquilo era um pequeno ataque a Shelby, que mantinha uma séria expressão facial, cruzando seus braços.

O advogado continua com seu discurso, sob o atento olhar da cantora, que sorria timidamente. "Eu sou o pai mais sortudo e orgulhoso do mundo, pois tenho você como _minha_ filha." Dá ênfase na palavra _minha_. Pelo canto de seus olhos, observa como Shelby o olhava atentamente. "E isso nunca vai mudar." Tenta controlar suas lágrimas. Limpa a garganta, percebendo como Quinn depositava um braço ao redor dos ombros de Rachel, abraçando-a de lado. Oferece um sorriso ao jovem casal e direciona seu olhar ao casal Fabray. "Obrigado a todos por estarem aqui. Principalmente, a família Fabray. É um imenso prazer tê-los aqui conosco nesse final de semana." Volta a olhar ao seu redor. "Estou amando ter a casa cheia. E espero do fundo do meu coração que nos próximos anos tenhamos a casa cheia de netos..."

Direcionando um rápido olhar a Quinn, ele declara. "Hoje depois de observá-las com Beth, eu tive uma visão do futuro. Imaginem como seriam os bebês dessas duas..." Indica ao casal de atrizes, e morde seu lábio inferior ao ver a expressão facial da loira. Ela aparentava apavorada. Judy era a única que parecia considerar a ideia.

"Você sabe que –" Hiram começa a falar até ser interrompido.

"Seria perfeito." Ignora seu marido, observando como a atriz levava a taça com vinho a sua boca. "Já posso ver Rachel carregando um Fabray, que no final sairia como um Berry, pois temos _genes _fortes. Seria uma mini diva." Diz, com um grande sorriso presunçoso. "Quinn..." A loira ao escutar seu nome começa a tossir, engasgando com seu vinho. Rachel rapidamente começa a dar pequenas palmadas em suas costas e a entrega um guardanapo. "Faça isso acontecer." Provoca sua _nora_.

"Ok. Chega de vinho para você..." Diz Hiram, se levantando e tentando pegar a taça do advogado, que sorria sarcasticamente a _pobre_ loira, que ainda tossia com o guardanapo sobre seus lábios.

Rachel que tentara ignorar os comentários de seu pai, nega com a cabeça. "Papai, isso foi desnecessário." Comenta, olhando seriamente a ele. Amava seu pai, mais do que tudo, e não queria desapontá-lo mais uma vez, mas estava claro que assim seria quando daqui alguns meses seu _namoro _com Quinn terminasse. Aperta seus lábios. Leroy estava cada vez mais _apegado_ a atriz e até planejar um futuro a elas, ele estava fazendo. Olha rapidamente a Shelby, que a olhava curiosamente. "Quinn e eu estamos contentes com o que temos e onde estamos agora em nosso relacionamento." Diz com um determinado tom de voz, dando por encerrado o assunto. E muito grata por conseguir controlar sua voz, sendo que por dentro morria de _vergonha_.

Leroy ignora seu marido e filha, levantando sua taça de vinho e declarando. "Enfim, para terminar, eu só gostaria de agradecê-los mais uma vez... E que _venha_ a melhor festa de todas!"

**X**

Now I've had the time of my life

No, I've never felt like this before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you…

O famoso cantor contratado para a festa começa a fazer o seu _cover_, e Quinn murmura a música timidamente. Era uma de suas favoritas e não podia deixar de pensar que a letra era perfeita para a situação em que se encontrava. Estava na pista de dança, com _sua _morena entre seus braços, e se divertiam como nunca. Rachel aparentava animada, talvez seja pelo seu estado embriagado, mas de qualquer jeito, seu entusiasmo era evidente. Cantava todas as canções, murmurando-as perto de seu ouvido, dançava, ria, e ainda estava carinhosa com a loira. Que não poderia estar mais contente com isso.

Sem dúvidas, era uma das melhores festas que já comparecera. A loira continua a cantar timidamente, e não podia ver, mas sua _namorada _sorria docilmente, enquanto dançavam ao ritmo da música. Pelo canto de seus olhos, a atriz observa Santana e Kurt, dançando provocativamente. Arqueia uma sobrancelha curiosa, aparentemente, os dois já estavam mais do que embriagados. Suspira e volta sua atenção a morena abraçada a ela. Inspira o doce aroma dos cabelos castanhos, e aperta o abraço, trazendo a cantora para mais perto de si, colando seus corpos.

Now with passion in our eyes

There's no way we could disguise it secretly

So we take each others hand

'Cause we seem to understand the urgency…

Deposita um rápido beijo no pescoço da morena, e sorri ao senti-la se encolher. Aos poucos vai perdendo sua timidez, e começa a cantar com mais entusiasmo. Alcança pela mão direita da cantora e se afasta para logo fazer Rachel girar. A morena dá uma pequena risada divertida, movimentando sua cabeça, negando.

Quinn sorri bobamente ao escutar a risada de sua _namorada_. Era um dos melhores sons que já ouvira, e se alegrava ao saber que ela era a causa. Faz à morena dar outra volta antes de colar, novamente, seus corpos. Aproxima-se do rosto da cantora e deposita seus lábios sobre os dela, em um suave beijo.

With my body and soul

I want you more than you'll ever know

So we'll just let it go,

Don't be afraid to lose control, no

Yes I know it's on your mind,

When you say "Stay with me tonight"…

Murmura sobre os lábios de _sua _morena. Prende o lábio inferior da mais baixa entre seus dentes, subindo seu olhar e encontrando com os olhos castanhos, que a olhavam intensamente. Chupa o lábio inferior de Rachel, fazendo com que a morena feche seus olhos e solte um pequeno e rouco gemido, ao soltá-lo lentamente, umedece seus próprios lábios, tentando controlar seu ritmo cardíaco. Continua a cantar, e faz com que a cantora dê mais uma volta.

Alguns metros dali, Leroy e Judy sentados ao redor da mesa principal, observavam o casal com grandes sorrisos. "Elas formam um casal tão lindo." Comenta, em um tom de voz sonhador, a mãe de Quinn.

"Eu sei. Um casal feito no céu." Declara Leroy, sorrindo orgulhosamente. "Elas parecem tão apaixonadas e felizes." Dá um pequeno gole em seu champanhe. A loira mais velha estava se tornando uma grande amiga. Ainda mais por também ser admiradora do casal Faberry.

Judy assente com a cabeça, com seu olhar fixo no casal. Estava tão contente por sua filha ter dado uma chance ao amor. E mais contente ainda, por ter encontrado alguém como Rachel.

I've had the time of my life

And I've searched through every open door

Till I've found the truth

And I owe it all to you…

Quinn termina de cantar a canção no ouvido de sua _namorada_. Ao se afastar, sorri timidamente, não estava acostumada a cantar para outras pessoas. Era algo que só fazia no chuveiro e ao dirigir, _enfim_, quando estava sozinha. "Você canta bem." Comenta a morena, observando a cor avermelhada nas bochechas da atriz. Rachel sorri divertidamente.

"O - obrigada." Murmura, mordendo seu lábio inferior, olhando para um de seus lados.

"Você deveria cantar mais... Tem uma excelente voz." Rachel continua, deixando a atriz ainda mais corada. Estava adorando aquilo. "E eu adorei a sua versão. Com certeza, melhor do que o cantor naquele palco." Indica ao palco, onde o cantor e orquestra estavam. O cantor perdera qualquer _credibilidade_ com a morena ao fazer um cover de Barbra Streisand, que na _humilde _opinião de Rachel, fora horrível. Nem todos podem cantar My Man. "Ao cantá-la em meu ouvido, deu outra _perspectiva _a letra da música." Provoca a sua _namorada_, com um sorriso malicioso.

A loira nega com a cabeça, mordendo seu lábio, se controlando para não sorrir. Aproxima-se e estende sua mão a morena. "Vem." Faz um gesto com a cabeça. "Vamos nos sentar." Diz, e a cantora alcança pela mão oferecida, entrelaçando-a com a sua.

"Oh, Judy, olha quem decidiu se juntar a nós." Leroy comenta sarcasticamente ao casal se aproximar da mesa onde estavam. Desde o começo da festa, as duas tinham se ausentado. "Espero que não tenham começado a colocarem em prática o meu pedido." Diz em um sério tom de voz, recebendo olhares desentendidos. "Eu quero netos, mas só daqui uns cinco, seis, anos. Não é por agora..." Termina com um sorriso debochado.

Rachel revira os olhos. "Papai... Por favor..." Suspira dramaticamente, se sentando e fazendo Quinn se sentar ao seu lado.

Limpando a garganta, desajeitada, Quinn ignora o olhar esperançoso que sua mãe a lançava. Era o que lhe faltava. Dá um pequeno aperto na mão de sua _namorada_, que ainda estava entrelaçada com a sua.

O advogado levanta suas mãos, em um gesto de rendição. "Mas, é uma excelente ideia..." Ele murmura antes de desviar sua atenção ao centro da pista. "Oh meu Deus..." Exclama ao ver a cena.

Seguindo o olhar de seu _sogro_, a atriz vê Kurt beijando Santana. Boquiaberta, ela olha a Rachel, que também observava a cena atentamente. "Eu preciso filmar isso." Rapidamente pega seu celular, que havia deixado sobre a mesa, e começa a gravar a cena. Brittany estava ao lado dos agentes e juntava suas mãos, batendo palmas lentamente.

Dando um sorriso sarcástico, a loira percebe como os dois se afastavam, e riam descontroladamente. Queria muito entender tudo aquilo, mas decide não ir atrás de explicações. Volta sua atenção a Rachel. "Agora temos algo para chantagear Santana." Murmura no ouvido da cantora. Queria ver Santana falar algo daquele _dia _desastroso ou qualquer coisa envolvendo sua _namorada_. Ah, vingança, doce vingança.

Ao se afastar lentamente, deposita um rápido beijo nos lábios de _sua _morena. Bem, essa era sua intenção, dar um rápido beijo e se afastar, pois estavam ao lado de sua mãe e de seu _sogro_. Mas algo acontecera em seu cérebro, que ao sentir os lábios de Rachel se movimentar contra os seus, esquecera-se de suas intenções. Aprofunda o beijo em um ágil movimento, invadindo a boca da mais baixa com sua língua. Rachel suspira contente.

Judy sorria docilmente ao ver o apaixonado casal demonstrar seu afeto. Logo ao ver a língua de sua filha entrar na boca de sua _nora_, faz uma pequena careta e direciona seu olhar a Leroy, dando um sorriso desconcertado. O advogado faz um movimento com a cabeça e dissimula olhar para um de seus lados.

Decidindo que já tinha visto de mais, a mãe da atriz diz em um baixo tom de voz. "Quinn..." Tenta chamar a atenção da sua filha, que parecia ter se esquecido de sua presença. Umedece seus lábios e arqueia as sobrancelhas, seriamente. "Ok, Quinn, isso é o suficiente..."

"Quinn..." Judy aumenta seu tom de voz, mas não obtém resposta. Negando com a cabeça, cruza os braços. Sua filha estava se comportando como um garoto adolescente. "Quinn, já chega..." Diz ao perceber alguns curiosos olhares dos convidados sobre o casal. Suspira pesadamente, e junta suas mãos. "Quinn!" Aumenta seu tom de voz, _sutilmente_, o que faz as atrizes se separarem, coradas.

"Erh... Desculpa." Murmura a atriz timidamente, limpando o canto de sua boca com o guardanapo, onde podia sentir _restos_ do gloss labial de Rachel.

Sua mãe faz um gesto com a cabeça, com uma séria expressão facial, antes de olhar a Leroy. "Bem, se me dão licença, eu vou até seu pai." Declara se levantando de seu assento, direcionando seu olhar ao seu marido, que conversava com alguns convidados, junto com Hiram.

"Eu vou com você. Não estou a fim de segurar vela." Comenta Leroy, em um debochado tom de voz, antes de seguir a loira mais velha.

Quinn morde seu lábio inferior, olhando rapidamente ao seu redor. Percebe como Shelby as observava atentamente, e não gostava daquilo. Rachel parece estar olhando o mesmo lugar que ela, pois sente como o pequeno corpo moreno fica tenso. Aperta sua mandíbula. Estava começando a se _irritar _com aquela mulher. Será que _ela _não podia ver como afetava sua _namorada_.

Alcança por uma das mãos da cantora e a entrelaça novamente com a sua. "Você quer sair daqui?" Pergunta, dando um pequeno sorriso dócil. A morena rapidamente assente com a cabeça, e Quinn a ajuda se levantar, guiando-a para um lugar mais calmo e para longe de Shelby.

**X**

"Não era isso o que eu tinha em mente quando você me perguntou se queria _sair _da festa..." Comenta Rachel olhando intensamente a loira entre suas pernas, que começava a distribuir vários beijos, subindo-os por seu corpo nu.

Ao chegar a sua boca, Quinn inicia um sensual beijo, acariciando suas pernas para cima e para baixo com as pontas dos dedos, suavemente. "Não sei o que você tinha em _mente_, mas deve admitir quê minha ideia é melhor." Murmura sobre os lábios da mais baixa, voltando a beijá-la em seguida.

A morena dá um suspiro contente. Prende o lábio inferior de sua _namorada _entre seus dentes e logo o chupa deliciosamente. Quinn geme e aperta sua cintura. "Talvez..." Responde a cantora ao soltar o lábio inferior da atriz. "Agora, devemos voltar à festa. Estamos nesse quarto há bastante tempo."

Rapidamente, a loira coloca sua cabeça no pescoço da cantora, se _escondendo_. "Eu não quero ir..." Reclama, pressionando mais seu corpo contra o pequeno corpo moreno.

"Precisamos voltar antes dos discursos. Se meu pai subir naquele palco e perceber nossa ausência, ele pode mandar alguém nos procurar, ou pior, ele mesmo vir..." Declara Rachel, distraidamente, passando sua mão pelos cabelos loiros.

Suspirando resignada, Quinn deposita um pequeno e suave beijo abaixo da orelha de Rachel. "Ok. Vamos voltar..." Não soa convencida, e não se move de seu _confortável _lugar.

"Quinn..." Diz Rachel depois de alguns segundos sem _movimentos_ por parte da loira.

"Só mais alguns minutos." Estava gostando das caricias de sua _namorada_ e não queria voltar para a festa naquele momento. Umedece seus lábios ao pensar nas _atividades _que fizeram nos últimos minutos. Depois que conseguira tirar Rachel da festa, a levara para o quarto e dera inicio a uma longa e prazerosa rodada de _sexo_. Passa a beijar o pescoço da morena, suavemente.

"Quinn..." A cantora tenta chamar sua atenção. Realmente precisavam voltar à festa. Mas, ao sentir os dentes da atriz em seu pescoço, solta um rouco gemido, se esquecendo sobre o que iria falar.

Descendo seus beijos e mordidas, a loira chega aos seios de sua _namorada_. "Eu juro que você tem uma voz de anjo e seu corpo foi esculpido pelo próprio Deus." Murmura antes de tomar um dos seios entre seus lábios. Passando sua mão na barriga definida da morena, acariciando-a.

Arqueando suas costas, se entregando mais a loira, a cantora fecha seus olhos. Morde seu lábio inferior com força ao sentir a língua da mais alta contornar seu mamilo. _Deus,_ como aquilo era bom. Com sua mão livre, segura a fronha do travesseiro, como se aquilo a ajudasse a não gemer alto. Não queria correr o risco de alguém ouvi-las, mesmo que o corredor, que dava até seu quarto, estivesse vazio.

Dando uma pequena mordida no mamilo antes de soltá-lo, a atriz umedece seus lábios, olhando maliciosamente a cantora. Inclina-se e dá um rápido beijo em sua _namorada_, só o encostar de lábios, se movimentando sobre ela, procurando a melhor posição. Pega uma das pernas morenas e a segura firmemente sobre sua cintura, posicionando sua intimidade sobre a de Rachel, que solta um rouco gemido ao se _tocarem_.

Fica parada por alguns segundos, apreciando sua _vista_. Os cabelos castanhos estavam desordenados sobre o travesseiro, Rachel tinha a respiração entrecortada, transpirava por causa de seus anteriores _encontros_, seus mamilos estavam enrijecidos, os lábios inchados e olhos fechados. Ainda assim, era uma das melhores _cenas_ que Quinn já presenciara. Começa a se movimentar. Seu centro deslizando sobre o molhado centro de Rachel.

A cantora dá um pequeno gemido, abrindo seus olhos e olhando intensamente a Quinn, que lhe oferece um sorriso. Com sua mão livre, a atriz acaricia um dos seios de Rachel, murmurando. "Isso é muito bom... Deveríamos fazer mais vezes..." Sorri maliciosamente, pensando que depois do término da festa, as duas poderiam aproveitar o fato de todos estarem embriagados – inclusive elas – e dormindo para praticarem essas _atividades_ novamente. Quem sabe em outros lugares da mansão, como a piscina. _Hum_, fazer sexo com Rachel na piscina, com certeza, acabara de se tornar uma de suas fantasias.

Joga sua cabeça para trás quando a morena abre mais suas pernas, seus clitóris se encontrando _deliciosamente_, aumenta o ritmo de seus movimentos. "Talvez..." A cantora repete sua resposta de _mais cedo_, em um provocativo tom de voz. Quinn volta a colocar a cabeça no pescoço de sua _namorada_, aumentando ainda mais o ritmo. Podia sentir seu orgasmo se aproximar.

"Oh Deus... Não para." Geme Rachel, tirando sua mão da fronha do travesseiro e a levando a nádega de Quinn, apertando-a e incentivando-a não parar. "Quinn..." Exclama, com os dedos de sua outra mão, enterrados nos cabelos loiros. Começa a se movimentar, encontrando as _estocadas _da atriz. "Eu estou _perto_..."

Tirando sua cabeça de seu novo _esconderijo _favorito, a loira deposita sua testa sobre a da morena, e lhe dá um pequeno beijo nos lábios. "Eu também..." Murmura ofegante. Fecha seus olhos, mordendo seu lábio inferior, sentindo os primeiros sinais de seu orgasmo.

Rachel afunda sua cabeça no travesseiro, se movimentando com mais força e rapidez contra o centro de Quinn. Aperta a nádega que segurava, com força. Assim como puxava os fios loiros. A dor em seus músculos, já cansados, se fazia presente. Passa a se contorcer, estava muito próxima ao clímax.

"Rachel..." A atriz murmura, se movimentando freneticamente. Logo ela solta um rouco gemido ao atingir seu orgasmo. Com uma forte estocada, onde seu clitóris encontra com o da mais alta, a morena chega a seu clímax segundos depois de Quinn.

Respirando com dificuldades, a loira dá um minúsculo sorriso a sua _namorada_. "Você acha que se voltarmos agora, eles vão sentir o cheiro de sexo?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente. Seus olhos brilhavam com algo que parecia _orgulho_.

A cantora revira os olhos, tirando sua mão do traseiro de Quinn e a colocando sobre as costas dela. Nega com a cabeça, preferindo não responder a pergunta. Mas, sim, todos iriam sentir o cheiro de Quinn em seu corpo, e o seu cheiro no corpo de Quinn. Umedece seus lábios, pensativa. Até que aquilo não era tão mal.

**X**

Dando um grande gole em seu whisky, Quinn observa pelo canto de seus olhos como sua _namorada_ dançava ao lado de Brittany e Kurt no meio da pista. Era madrugada, a maioria dos convidados já tinham ido embora, e os que restavam eram somente os _hóspedes _mais jovens da mansão e alguns amigos de Rachel, como Kate e Jillian.

Umedece seus lábios, desviando toda sua atenção a cantora, observando atentamente seus movimentos. Tinha esse desejo insaciável pela morena, não importa quantas vezes _tivera _Rachel, sempre queria mais. E mais.

Rachel para de dançar e se direciona ao bar montado ao lado da pista de dança. Pede algo ao barman, e sorri timidamente quando ele lhe diz alguma coisa. Quinn franze o cenho ao ver a cena, e logo arqueia uma sobrancelha curiosa ao ver Shelby – e seu _fiel _assistente – se aproximarem de sua _namorada_.

"Rachel..." A advogada faz um gesto com sua cabeça.

A cantora pega o drink que o barman lhe oferecia e olha curiosamente a mulher. "Shelby..." Diz com indiferença. Observa o jovem ao lado de sua _mãe_. Durante toda a festa percebera como os dois não se desgrudaram. Era incrível como Shelby só pensava em trabalho e não desligava _dele_ em momento algum. Como agora, seu assistente digitava algo em seu iPad com o logotipo da firma Berry &amp; Corcoran.

Shelby limpa a garganta, desajeitada. "Podemos conversar?"

"Não, obrigada." Responde rapidamente, levando o canudo da bebida a sua boca.

A advogada suspira frustrada, colocando suas mãos em sua cintura. Um gesto _familiar_ a cantora, já que ela mesma sempre o fazia. "Você não pode me ignorar o tempo todo, Rachel." Seu tom de voz era _controlado_, e continuava com aquela expressão que tanto _irritava _a mais nova. Aquela maldita séria expressão. Será que Shelby não conseguia fazer outra?! Será que por, pelo menos, uma vez não poderia demonstrar o que realmente sentia. Rachel odiava aquilo, e odiava ainda mais, ser tão parecida a ela, tanto fisicamente como em sua personalidade.

A morena mais velha não obtém resposta. Rachel simplesmente desvia sua atenção para um dos lados, cruzando seus braços em uma atitude defensiva.

"Precisamos conversar. E você sabe disso." Shelby declara seriamente. Sabe que não poderia resolver todos seus problemas com sua filha. Mas, pelo menos, poderiam _sentar_ e conversar sobre as novidades em _sua_ vida pessoal e profissional. Não era pedir de mais, era?! Só queria uma chance para voltar a ter contato com sua pequena. "Estarei em New York, pelas próximas semanas, por favor, me ligue e marcaremos um café." Indica a seu assistente para que entregue um cartão com seu número pessoal a cantora. O jovem logo o faz, estendendo um pequeno cartão preto com números dourados a Rachel, que revira os olhos e só pega o pedaço de papel segundos depois, hesitantemente.

"Algum problema?" Pergunta Quinn se aproximando, depositando sua mão sobre as costas de Rachel, de um modo protetor. Observara toda a interação de longe, e decidira que era hora de intervir. Sua _namorada_ estava claramente desconfortável com tudo aquilo.

"Não." A morena olha seriamente a advogada. "Nenhum." Pressiona seu pequeno corpo contra o de Quinn, buscando _conforto_. Umedece seus lábios, apertando o copo em sua mão.

A atriz alterna um curioso olhar entre mãe e filha. Passa a fazer caricias nas costas da cantora, suavemente. Podia sentir um pouco da tensão deixar o corpo moreno. Desvia toda sua atenção a mais baixa. "Você quer dançar, _my Lady_?" Pergunta docilmente, pelo canto de seus olhos, observando como Shelby assistia atentamente a interação delas.

Assentindo com a cabeça, Rachel lhe oferece um pequeno sorriso. "Eu adoraria." Alcança pela mão de Quinn e a entrelaça com a sua. Em seguida, lhe dando um pequeno aperto.

Quinn volta sua atenção a Shelby, sorrindo educadamente. "Senhora Corcoran, se nos dá licença, eu preciso mostrar a alguém que sou melhor parceira de dança que aqueles dois..." Indica a Kurt e Brittany, que ainda dançavam juntos no meio da pista de dança, alheios a _tudo_.

"Claro. Eu já estou indo, preciso sair de madrugada para uma reunião. Boa noite a vocês. Quinn foi um prazer, espero vê-la novamente." Estende sua mão para um aperto, e a loira logo a pega, dando um firme aperto de mãos. "Rachel, por favor, me ligue para marcamos nosso encontro o quanto antes." Pede, com uma _estranha _emoção brilhando em seus olhos, Quinn observa.

Talvez Shelby não fora uma má pessoa, talvez fora uma mãe que cometera erros. Vários erros, e agora pagava por eles da pior maneira. Sendo desprezada pela própria filha. Mais do que nunca, a atriz desejava saber o que ocorrera entre mãe e filha. Vê como a advogada se despede de maneira _hesitante_ da cantora, com um aceno de mãos, e sai junto com seu assistente.

Pressiona mais Rachel contra seu próprio corpo e deposita um pequeno beijo sobre a cabeça de sua _namorada_. "Você está bem?" Pergunta em um murmuro, timidamente.

A cantora deposita sua cabeça contra o peito de Quinn e dá um leve suspiro. "Sim." Coloca seus braços ao redor da cintura de mais alta, ainda segurando seu copo, quase vazio, entre uma das mãos. "Agora estou." Sussurra de maneira imperceptível, fechando seus olhos e apreciando o _conforto_ que sentia.

"Hey Rachel!" Santana grita de algum _lado_ da pista de dança, fazendo com que Quinn solte um pesado e dramático suspiro antes de murmurar algumas maldições. A cantora dá uma pequena gargalhada divertida ao notar o comportamento da atriz, que a pressiona mais contra seu corpo, impedindo-a de se mover. "Rachel... Rachie." Grita à latina se aproximando do casal, dando alguns passos em falso, devido ao seu estado embriagado.

"Que linda a vista." A agente declara debochadamente ao se posicionar em frente ao casal abraçado. Revira os olhos, com um ar de _superioridade_. Lança um sério olhar a Rachel e sorri maliciosamente. "Então, Berry, eu estive pensando e você não acha que sua família estaria disposta a me adotar?!" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, o máximo que conseguia.

Negando com a cabeça, Quinn olha seriamente a sua melhor amiga. Não podia acreditar no que ouvira. "S desapareça." Diz em um tom autoritário. A latina simplesmente dá de ombros. "Ou você some da minha frente ou eu contarei para a Britt o que realmente aconteceu com o gato dela..."

"Já estou indo, Fabray, não precisa ficar assim... Meu Deus, que mau humor." Levanta seus braços, exageradamente, em um gesto de rendição. O que acontecera com o _estúpido_ gato, era algo como segredo de estado. "Rachel, pense sobre o que falei, poderíamos ser como as irmãs Kardashian..." Sugere, antes de sair de volta à pista de dança.

"Você é bem fofa quando age assim." Comenta a morena pensativa, surpreendendo Quinn.

Olhando- a curiosamente, a mais alta arqueia uma sobrancelha. _Fofa_. Rachel lhe chamara de _fofa_. Aquilo era novo. Sorri bobamente, e deposita seus lábios sobre os de sua _namorada_. "Você é mais..." Sussurra antes de aprofundar o beijo. E assim aquela festa acaba de se tornar a melhor festa que já comparecera.

* * *

Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo pela demora. É que algumas - grandes - coisas estão acontecendo e meu foco está só nisso. Mas, não vou abandonar aqui, jamais! Disso podem ter certeza. Tentarei não demorar tanto para postar, mas peço, por favor, tenham um pouquinho de paciência comigo, pois logo vocês vão entender o motivo desse terrível atraso. Bem, sorry por qualquer erro, e muito obrigado por lerem - quem estiver lendo - e não desistirem da fic.

Lorens: Own muito obrigada, fico muito feliz ao saber disso, e devo confessar que sou apaixonada nessa Quinn. Bem, aos poucos iremos 'ver' os sentimentos da Rachel... Essa é Santana, sendo Santana. Tanto ela como Kurt, às vezes, colocam suas carreiras em primeiro, por isso, o comportamento de ambos no cap anterior. XxBre.

iAchele: Muito obrigada! :) Exatamente, eu não quero forçar algo, por isso, vou trabalhando aos poucos, sempre nos pequenos detalhes, pois como sempre digo; detalhes são importantes. No meu caso, eu uso os dois termos lol Ownnn muito obrigada, isso foi muito lindo da sua parte, e eu amei ler isso. *-* Bem, sobre isso, eu posso ter algumas outras - possíveis' fics vindo por aí... Mas, por agora, minha fic foco, é OLIHTS. E mais uma vez, obrigada. XxBre.

Cams: Eu sei. Eu amo essa Quinn. Entre na fila haha todos a querem, mas só Rachel pode tê-la ;) XxBre.

DiAgron: Sim, ainda mais com a personalidade de Rachel... Espero que tenha gostado da festa, e Shelby, well, ainda vai dar o que falar. No próximo cap, teremos mais dela ;) XxBre.

Daniela: Ownnn obrigada! *hearts* É, essa foi a ideia dele, principalmente para o comportamento de Rachel nesse cap agora e no próximo. Sim, e depois teremos mais das famílias juntas, eu amei o clima entre eles. Leroy e Quinn terão uma amizade épica! Novamente, essa é a ideia entre Faberry e Beth, e pode ter certeza que teremos nos próximos caps. Oh pobre Santana se isso acontecesse. A amizade de Beth e Rachel será bem interessante, ainda mais no que diz a respeito aos animais de estimação. Sim, era isso o que ele queria hahah Tony é um fofo. Bem, Shelby... será um personagem meio complexo. Sinto muito pela demora, é que realmente essas últimas semanas foram uma correria, mas aí está, espero que tenha gostado. XxBre.

Guest: Obrigada :) Bem, como sempre digo, detalhes são importantes ;) Esse foi o último cap delas em Hamptons, infelizmente. Espero que tenha gostado da festa. XxBre.

Ok. Farei de tudo para postar o outro na semana que vem até quarta feira. Sinto muito mais uma vez. Para vocês ficarem informados sobre quando postarei, me sigam no Twitter, eu sempre anuncio lá quando vou postar. Youlightupmyway ... E no próximo cap, Shelby... XxBre.


	24. Chapter 24

"Eu ainda não acredito nisso... Quero dizer, sim, estava embriagado, mas mesmo assim, não é algo que justifique esse comportamento..." Kurt começa a divagar, pela – não se sabe a quantidade exata – de vezes sobre o ocorrido na festa nos Hamptons. Ele se recusava a acreditar que tinha beijado Santana, mesmo Quinn afirmando que tinha provas.

Revirando os olhos, a latina cruza os braços. "Ok, Kurt. Entendemos. Você jamais agiria assim e tudo é uma grande mentira." Nenhum dos dois realmente se recordava do acontecimento. E se mencionavam algo sobre isso, era porque a atriz, assim como Brittany, dera a entender sobre um possível beijo entre eles. O que Santana negaria até em seu leito de morte, pois de maneira nenhuma beijara _o_ Porcelana. "Isso é só a Q tentando se vingar." Comenta, fazendo um gesto com sua mão, tirando importância do assunto.

"Você tem razão." Assente com a cabeça e dá um pequeno sorriso aliviado. "Imagine, nós dois..." Gesticula entre eles, dando uma risada, que era para soar sarcástica, mas acaba saindo forçada e nervosa. "Aos beijos..." Sente um escalafrio só de imaginar a cena. Limpa a garganta, desajeitado, tentando voltar seu foco ao assunto original. "Enfim, voltando a aquele assunto..." Arqueia as sobrancelhas, sugestionador.

A agente corrige sua postura, fazendo uma séria expressão. E Kurt continua. "Estamos em uma etapa em que devemos prestar bastante atenção em o que está acontecendo com a carreira de ambas. É perigoso elas começarem a se afastarem, mesmo que sem querer. E não desejamos isso, não por agora, pois ainda temos mais alguns meses de contrato, assim que teremos que forçar um pouco a situação." Declara, fazendo alguns gestos com sua mão. Havia se passado uma semana desde a festa nos Hamptons, e na manhã seguinte, o trio voltaria a LA, enquanto Rachel e ele ficariam em NY, _cuidando_ da audição da cantora. E nas próximas semanas, as atrizes teriam uma agenda profissional a se cumprir, por isso sua preocupação. Seria um pouco mais de duas semanas sem se verem.

"Você teme a distância e o trabalho, assim como os rumores que possam surgir..." Soa mais como uma afirmação do que uma pergunta, mas o rapaz responde assim mesmo, assentindo com a cabeça. Santana aperta seus lábios, desviando seu olhar para um dos lados, pensativa. "Eu acho que precisamos pensar mais sobre o próximo passo... E nesse meio tempo, poderíamos tentar conseguir uma entrevista para alguma das duas, onde seja declarado como não poderia estar mais feliz agora e toda essa _baboseira_." Morde seu lábio inferior, voltando sua atenção ao agente, sentado a sua frente.

"É uma boa ideia e um bom começo. E sobre o próximo passo, sinto que precisamos de _armas_ mais pesadas. Algo que faça toda a publicidade do namoro delas, mesmo que não estejam andando por aí juntas e declarando o amor que sente uma pela outra o tempo todo no Twitter ou Instagram. Precisamos de..." Suspira frustrado. Precisavam de algo. Só não sabia o quê... Ainda.

"Acho que seria bom pensar sobre '_o que precisamos'_ durante esses próximos dias e termos uma resposta até o final da semana." Sugere a latina, colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás da orelha. Sabia que a ideia viria até ela, só não sabia quando seria _isso_. "Enquanto isso vamos discutir sobre _esse_ meio tempo... Já tem alguma ideia para uma básica publicidade nos primeiros dias distantes uma da outra?"

"Eu tenho algumas ideias..." Comenta com um pequeno sorriso malicioso.

**X**

Olhando ao seu redor curiosamente, aperta o copo de café entre suas mãos. Não conseguia entender por que _se_ deixara levar por sua curiosidade. Sabia muito bem que todas as vezes que o fizera, acabara em situações embaraçosas, e assim mesmo, aqui estava ela. Sentada ao redor de uma pequena mesa, em uma cafeteira perto do Central Park, esperando aquela mulher que tanto a magoara. Sua mãe.

Havia se passado uma semana desde a festa nos Hamptons, e de alguma maneira Shelby conseguira seu novo número, e a ligara, alegando que sabia que ela não a ligaria. – O que era verdade, pois não tinha intenção alguma de fazê-lo. Pegara o cartão com o número da advogada por educação e nada mais – E que tinham que conversar o quanto antes, havia certas coisas que precisavam ser discutidas. Umedece seus lábios, olhando rapidamente a porta que se abria anunciando a entrada de uma mulher ruiva com uma pequena criança.

Nega com a cabeça, voltando sua atenção ao seu copo de café. Estava naquele lugar há quase vinte minutos e nada de Shelby chegar. Perguntava-se o que ainda fazia ali. Talvez fosse melhor voltar para seu apartamento e fingir que nunca fora a cafeteria. Agir como se tudo estivesse bem. Morde seu lábio inferior. Claramente, nada estava bem, mas _se_ repetisse a si mesma aquilo várias vezes, talvez pudesse se convencer disso. _Estava bem._

Dá um leve suspiro, passando seus dedos pela borda de seu copo, distraidamente. Maldita curiosidade. Poderia estar em seu apartamento agora, _aproveitando_ seu último dia com Quinn em NY, mas não. Estava à espera de uma pessoa que, com certeza, estava muito ocupada no momento com seu trabalho para comparecer a um _encontro_ que a própria marcara.

"Sinto muito pela demora..." Uma voz a tira de seus pensamentos. Levantando seu olhar encontra com o olhar de Shelby, que tinha um minúsculo sorriso em seus lábios. O que surpreende a cantora. Não se lembra de ter lhe visto sorrir alguma vez. "O trânsito esse horário é uma loucura." Se justifica, depositando seu blazer sobre a cadeira ao lado, antes de se sentar de frente a morena mais nova. "Como você tem estado?" Pergunta Shelby, em um curioso tom de voz.

"Bem." Abaixa sua cabeça, olhando atentamente a suas mãos, agora depositadas sobre suas pernas.

Assentindo com a cabeça, a morena mais alta aperta seus lábios, pensando em outro método de aproximação. Alcança pelo simples cardápio sobre a mesa, e dissimula a lê-lo. Mesmo que tentasse não demonstrar, estava muito contente por essa chance de conversar com sua filha. A última vez que realmente tiveram uma conversa fora na pré- adolescência de Rachel. Algo que acabara em um desastre total. Limpa a garganta, desajeitada. "E a Quinn? Já voltou a LA?" Sabia por fonte segura, que Quinn estava no apartamento de sua pequena, mas pensara que seria um bom início de conversa.

Rachel dá um gole em seu café lentamente. "Não." Deposita o copo de volta a mesa, e cruza os braços, observando um de seus lados.

"Não faça isso." Declara Shelby ao perceber a atitude de sua filha.

"Não fazer o quê?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, desentendida, voltando hesitantemente seu olhar a mais velha.

"Não se feche. Por favor..." A pede, tentando controlar seu tom de voz. Pela primeira vez, em anos, estava sozinha com sua pequena, e não sabia por quanto tempo iria conseguir se controlar. Não obtém uma resposta. A cantora continua com sua postura defensiva. "Rachel..."

"Não, Shelby." Faz um gesto com a mão, interrompendo-a rispidamente. "Eu só quero que você me diga o que de tão importante precisamos discutir." Diz impacientemente, lançando-a um sério olhar.

A advogada parece hesitar por alguns segundos, até declarar, surpreendendo sua filha. "Eu queria ter ficado com você. Com o passar dos meses durante a gravidez, eu só queria ficar com você. Mesmo sabendo que não poderia." Hiram e ela se conheceram em um almoço _beneficente_ organizado por seu avô. Um importante empresário, que estava interessado em fazer negócios com a família de Hiram. Tinha apenas seis anos, enquanto Hiram era quase três anos mais velho. Tornaram-se amigos naquele dia, e depois disso, suas famílias acabaram se tornando sócias em um dos negócios de seu avô. Quando sua mãe tomou posse dos negócios familiares – ao terminar seu _doutorado_ em direito – _ela_ e Richard – pai de Hiram – formaram uma grande dupla de investidores, o que causou um _laço_ maior entre as famílias. O que fizera de Shelby e Hiram melhores amigos de infância.

Na adolescência, um relacionamento entre eles era algo inevitável. As duas famílias faziam _muita_ questão de que finalmente a família Berry e a Corcoran se tornasse uma só. Por isso, ao completar dezesseis anos, anunciaram a todos o namoro. Não era preciso mencionar, como todos ficaram empolgados, e até um possível casamento fora mencionado, quando Shelby terminasse o ensino médio. Estava apaixonada pelo pai de Rachel, e acredita que esteve durante toda sua infância. Pensara que tinha encontrado o homem de sua vida, que estavam destinados a _ser_, então se _entregara_ a ele... Hiram entrara para faculdade de direito em Harvard, assim que se mudara para Cambridge, Massachusetts. Enquanto ela por ser uma aluna _avançada_, tentava terminar o último ano do ensino médio, com um pouco mais de dezesseis anos.

Um dia Hiram voltara a NY, completamente mudado. Não só fisicamente, mas também em sua personalidade. Não se parecia ao Hiram que todos estavam acostumados. No mesmo dia em que ele disse que estava apaixonado por outra pessoa, que estava apaixonado por seu colega de quarto Leroy, ela havia descoberto que estava grávida. "No momento em que meu avô descobriu a minha gravidez, começou a questionar sobre nosso suposto casamento. E quando o disse que não teria, que havíamos terminado, ele começou a me chamar de ingrata e a dizer que após todas as coisas que ele fez por mim, tentando me _salvar_ para que eu não me tornasse um _ninguém _como o meu pai, eu acabei me tornando em alguém que não merecia o sobrenome Corcoran. Para ele ou me casava com seu pai, ou abortava. E aborto nunca foi uma opção, assim que a melhor opção era dar você a seu pai, ele seria um exemplo melhor do que eu. E você ainda teria o Leroy, não precisaria de mim." Limpa a garganta, abaixando seu olhar, tentando dissimular algumas lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos.

Crescera com uma mãe solteira e um avô rigoroso, onde todos os dias a diziam que não deveria terminar como seu pai. Um homem que por sua família era considerado um _ninguém_ devido a sua posição social. Ele fora motorista de sua mãe durante a adolescência _dela_, e os dois acabaram se envolvendo, o que causara uma gravidez indesejada. Ao descobrir a gravidez da filha, de alguma maneira seu avô conseguira sua _guarda _e uma ordem de restrição contra seu pai. Durante todos os dias em que vivera naquela _casa_, escutara seu avô e mãe planejarem seu _brilhante_ futuro. "Foi à coisa mais difícil que já fiz em toda minha vida. No momento em que você nasceu e eu a peguei em meus braços, eu só queria manter você lá, mas sabia que deveria lhe entregar. Seria melhor para você." Limpa uma solitária lágrima em sua face esquerda. "Então eu o fiz. E logo troquei Harvard pela Universidade de Cambridge. Precisava demonstrar a _todos_ que eu não seria uma fracassada como temiam. Precisava demonstrar a meu avô e minha mãe que eu seria alguém que faria eles se orgulharem. E eu o fiz, mas no final acabei abrindo mão daquilo que deveria ser o mais importante para mim, e você não faz ideia de como me arrependo."

Rachel engole o nó que se formara em sua garganta, evitando olhar a sua _mãe _ao perguntá-la. "Por que você está me contando isso?" Tentava se manter _calma_ e não demonstrar suas verdadeiras emoções.

Shelby a ignora, depositando suas mãos sobre a mesa, apertando-as uma contra a outra, nervosamente. "Eu sei quê o que fiz não tem perdão, eu entendo, nem eu me perdoaria. Mas, eu só gostaria que você soubesse que eu me arrependo Rachel. Eu me arrependo de tudo isso. Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, pode ter certeza que o faria, e tudo seria diferente. Eu seria sua mãe." Observa atenciosamente a morena mais nova, que tinha seus braços cruzados e evitava encontrar com seu olhar, dissimulando olhar para um dos lados. "Mas, infelizmente, eu não posso. E o que me resta é o remorso." Murmura com sua voz quebrada. Se não tivesse agido _como_ uma garota assustada, tudo seria _tão _diferente.

Ao passar algum tempo sem obter resposta por parte de sua filha, funga seu nariz, passando suas mãos por seu rosto, tentando limpar qualquer sinal de suas _silenciosas_ lágrimas. Por mais uma vez era ignorada ao tentar se abrir com Rachel. Dá um pesado suspiro. Às vezes, sua filha era _ótima_ em esconder suas emoções, e naquele momento não fazia ideia do que ela poderia estar sentindo e pensando. Estaria magoada ou já não sentiria nada a não ser ódio por Shelby?!

Leva uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás de seu ombro, se recompondo. "Leroy me ligou a alguns meses, alegando que eu deveria conversar com você. Ele estava tão preocupado por seu namoro com aquela tatuadora, que pensou que eu _pudesse_ ajudar em algo. Ele disse alguma coisa sobre como a ausência de um dos pais poderia trazer problemas aos filhos em seus relacionamentos. E algo sobre pessoas erradas..." Dá de ombros, tentando mudar o assunto. Se Rachel não queria conversar mais sobre aquilo, talvez pudessem conversar sobre _qualquer_ coisa. "Eu sei que devo estar atrasada, já que agora você parece estar com a pessoa certa, mas eu gostaria de ajudar." Tenta outra maneira de aproximação, _calmamente_. "Sei que muitas vezes pareço uma sem coração, que só pensa em seu trabalho e que você deve me odiar mais do que tudo, mas eu me preocupo com você e quero lhe ajudar, Rachel."

"Eu não te odeio." A morena diz rapidamente, se _pronunciando_ pela primeira vez depois de minutos. Lança um sério olhar a sua mãe. Vir a esse encontro fora um erro. Não estava preparada para _reviver_ toda aquela história. Jamais estaria. Por isso, era melhor manter a distância, não seria machucada novamente por Shelby. "Mas eu não tenho nada a lhe _oferecer_ Shelby." Se levanta de seu assento, alcançando por sua bolsa. "Nada." E com isso, lança um último olhar à advogada antes de sair da cafeteria. Consegue chegar ao estacionamento onde seu carro estava antes de suas primeiras lágrimas caírem.

Enquanto na cafeteira, Shelby continuava com seu olhar fixo a porta em que sua filha passara. Todos seus pensamentos e emoções a levavam a mesma _conclusão_. Oh _Deus_, quanto mal fizera a sua pequena.

**X**

"Dá _pra_ parar de andar de um lado para o outro. Você está me deixando tonta." Declara Santana, cruzando seus braços, lançando um sério olhar a sua cliente.

Estavam na sala do apartamento da anã, quer dizer Rachel, e desde que chegaram, teve que aguentar uma preocupada Quinn, que não fazia nada a não ser reclamar da demora de Rachel, como Rachel não deveria ter ido sozinha, como o Kurt, Leroy ou Hiram, ou até ela mesma deveria ter ido com a Rachel. Enfim, era tudo sobre Rachel. E aquilo estava começando a lhe irritar. "Q, pare de agir assim. Você está se comportando como uma _possessiva_. Sei que você e a Raquel se tornaram _amigas_ _especiais_, mas não é para tanto."

Oh, Santana se você fizesse ideia do que Rachel _significava _para ela. Negando com a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos, a atriz dá um pesado suspiro e se senta no sofá. Começa a balançar sua perna, inconscientemente.

A latina lança um curioso olhar a perna que sua amiga movia impacientemente, e revira os olhos. "Ok, agora que você fez o _favor _de se _acalmar_, Britt- Britt..." Faz um gesto com a cabeça, indicando sua namorada para tomar a palavra.

A loira mais alta dá um grande sorriso, lançando seu olhar à atriz. "Eu recebi esta manhã a_ melhor_ notícia..." Diz entusiasmada.

Alterna um rápido olhar entre suas melhores amigas. "Você está grávida?" Pergunta em um sério e falso tom de voz. Morde seu lábio inferior ao ver a expressão de Santana, que parecia estar a segundos de sair correndo. Podia entender o porquê Leroy gostara de fazer aquilo com ela no final de semana, era até divertido.

"Nunca diga isso novamente, Fabray!" Exclama a agente ao recuperar sua voz. Todos sabiam que amava crianças. Ok, não. Todos sabiam que gostava de crianças, aqueles seres _maravilhosos_, um poço de germes, que só faziam você gastar dinheiro e toda sua paciência. E gostava ainda mais deles, quando estava longe dela. Bem longe.

"Não. Não é isso..." Brittany sorri divertidamente, escutando como sua namorada murmurava algumas coisas sobre _pestes _insuportáveis. "Eu consegui um trabalho como coreógrafa em um musical em LA." Declara orgulhosamente. Recebera a ligação dos produtores nesta manhã, e ainda não podia acreditar. Esse seria seu primeiro grande trabalho.

"Meu Deus, Britt isso é incrível. Parabéns." Se levanta e abraça a nova coreógrafa. Estava orgulhosa de sua amiga. Brittany era muito talentosa e merecia aquilo.

"Obrigada, Quinn." Aperta o abraço, dando um contente suspiro.

"Ok, Fabray, já chega. Você tem sua hobbit para abraçar, não precisa ficar se esfregando na minha mulher." Diz Santana, também se levantando e alcançado pela mão de sua namorada, tentando puxá-la para perto de si.

Quinn revira os olhos. Morde seu lábio inferior, vendo o casal agora abraçado. Uma parte dela, a egoísta, sentia _certa_ inveja das duas. Suas amigas encontraram o amor ainda bem jovens e sempre souberam o _que_ queriam, por isso, ainda estavam juntas, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Enquanto, ela nunca soubera o que quisera, até encontrar Rachel. Mas, infelizmente a cantora não a queria de volta. Abaixa sua cabeça, dissimulando olhar seus pés descalços.

Escuta a porta se abrir, e ao dar meia volta encontra Rachel com uma expressão nada agradável. Ao perceber as outras duas _ocupantes_ em sua sala, a morena põe um falso sorriso em seus lábios, se direcionando a Quinn, posicionando-se ao seu lado. "Olá." Diz timidamente, cruzando os braços.

"Berry." A latina faz um gesto com a cabeça, cumprimentando-a.

Brittany se aproxima rapidamente, e envolve a morena em um apertado abraço. "Olá Rachie. Como você está?" Se afasta, sorrindo docilmente. Percebera os _rastros_ de lágrimas da mais baixa, mas decide não comentar.

"Bem, Britt e você?" Pergunta educadamente, percebe como Quinn a olhava _atenta_. Umedece os lábios, nervosamente. Só queria ir para seu quarto e pensar sobre tudo o que ocorrera, e não ter que lidar com _pessoas_.

"Estou ótima." Entusiasmada, começa a contar para a morena sobre seu novo trabalho, pensando que talvez aquilo pudesse lhe _animar_, não percebendo como a atriz a sua frente fazia vários gestos a Santana, _pedindo_ para que fossem embora. Precisava ficar sozinha com Rachel e descobrir o que acontecera durante esse _encontro_. Precisava demonstrar a _sua_ morena que estava ali para ela.

Com um final gesto com a mão, Quinn indica a porta, e sua agente consente. "Bem, eu vou levar Britt para _casa_." Declara Santana, voltando a alcançar pela mão de sua namorada, e entrelaçando-a com a sua. "Não me ligue a não ser que esteja morrendo." Provoca sua cliente, que a ignora, com seu olhar fixo na cantora. Controla-se para não revirar os olhos. Quinn estava se _importando _de mais com toda essa situação.

"Parabéns, mais uma vez, Britt. E muito sucesso..." Rachel murmura sobre o ombro da dançarina, que a abraçava novamente, dessa vez, se despedindo.

Lançando um sério olhar a loira, Santana abre a porta, deixando sua namorada passar primeiro. "Não se esqueça que amanhã cedo precisamos estar no aeroporto." Declara à latina, como se Quinn fosse esquecer que amanhã estaria indo embora. "Até mais." E com isso, fecha a porta atrás de si. Deixando somente as duas no apartamento.

Um desconfortável silêncio cai entre elas, onde Quinn tentava decidir qual era a melhor maneira para uma aproximação, e Rachel dissimulava olhar para qualquer lado. Precisava de um tempo a sós. Pensar sobre tudo o que fora dito por sua mãe, e de alguma maneira controlar suas emoções. Não era justo Shelby aparecer em sua vida quando tudo estava indo _tão_ bem para ela.

"Eu vou tomar um banho e tentar dormir. Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça." Ambas sabiam que ela mentia, mesmo assim a loira assente com a cabeça, vendo-a sair pelo corredor em direção a suíte. Talvez fosse melhor dar alguns minutos a cantora para se _recompor_, e _logo_ tentar se aproximar. E ser o _que_ ela precisasse naquele momento.

**X**

Meia hora depois, Quinn ainda se encontrava na sala do apartamento, sentada no assento do meio do sofá, observando atentamente a tela de seu celular, que marcava as horas. Teria se passado tempo suficiente?! Poderia ir atrás de sua _namorada_ e tentar iniciar uma conversa ou deveria esperar mais tempo?! Dá um pesado suspiro, passando uma mão por seu cabelo, _bagunçando-o_.

Coça sua nuca, desviando seu olhar ao corredor. Não escutara barulho algum depois que a morena entrara no quarto. Talvez Rachel realmente estivesse dormindo agora. Aperta seus lábios, decidindo _ir_ ver o que estava acontecendo. Levanta-se e anda hesitantemente pelo corredor até chegar em frente à porta do quarto. Respira fundo, e abre a porta, nervosamente.

Ao entrar na suíte, encontra com uma cena que faz seu coração se _encolher_. Rachel estava deitada em sua cama, de costas para porta, com sua cabeça sobre um travesseiro, que segurava com força enquanto todo seu corpo se agitava por causa de seus soluços. A atriz lentamente se direciona a cama e em seguida se deita ao lado da cantora, depositando um braço ao redor de sua cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto.

Sente o pequeno corpo moreno ficar tenso debaixo de seu _toque_ e prende sua respiração, como se aquilo fosse impedir Rachel de lhe expulsar do quarto. Para sua surpresa, a morena não faz nada, a não ser movimentar sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro, procurando uma posição mais confortável a sua cabeça. Para logo afundá-la, soltando um soluço e tentando dissimulá-lo. A loira se aproxima ainda mais, colando seus corpos. Disposta a mostrar a sua _namorada_ que ela não precisava enfrentar aquilo sozinha.

Passam minutos, o que para Quinn parecem horas, onde tudo o que se escutava eram os pequenos soluços da cantora, que tentava disfarçá-los muitas vezes, mas acabava não conseguindo, o que a frustrava e seus soluços aumentavam devido a isso. A atriz passa a fazer carícias em seu cabelo, de alguma forma, tentando confortá-la.

Rachel funga seu nariz, limpando um lado de sua face. Sabe que amanhã pela manhã, estaria morrendo de vergonha por Quinn ter lhe visto em um momento de fraqueza, mas naquele instante não se importava com aquilo. Quinn estava ali com ela, quando ela mais necessitava de um abraço, de _alguém_ – mesmo que seus instintos a dissessem para se _fechar_. – e era muito grata por isso. Respira fundo, e solta tudo aquilo que _revivera_ hoje. Sem ao menos pensar sobre o que estava fazendo. Só sentia a necessidade de falar com Quinn sobre o assunto.

"Ela tinha dezesseis quando engravidou, e tinha muito medo do que aconteceria se ficasse comigo. Por isso, me entregou ao meu pai, que logo se casou com meu pai Leroy e eu fui adotada por ele, mesmo na minha certidão tendo o nome da minha _mãe._" Suspira pesadamente, sentindo mais algumas lágrimas escorreram por sua face do lado esquerdo. "Assim que me teve foi para Harvard e depois se mudou para o Reino Unido, para estudar na Universidade de Cambridge, realizar o sonho de sua família para ela. E desde então, se tornou nessa advogada viciada em seu trabalho." Claramente, pulava vários detalhes, mas mesmo assim, ainda doía, e muito, relembrar tudo aquilo. "E o que mais me irrita em tudo isso, é que desde quando eu era um bebê, ela colocou seu trabalho em primeiro. E ao invés de tentar se redimir, de fazer algo, mostrar o arrependimento que diz ter, ela continua sendo essa pessoa que só se importa com seu _importante _trabalho."

Por um lado Quinn não podia acreditar que sua _namorada_ realmente estivesse lhe contando aquilo. Era uma demonstração de confiança e não poderia estar mais _feliz_ por isso. Finalmente, estavam dando passos à frente e nenhum para trás. _Sua _morena – pois isso que era. S_ua –_ estava lhe deixando entrar sem que ela tivesse _pedido _ou forçado a situação. Agora, por outro lado, só queria encontrar Shelby e exigir que ela pedisse perdão por tudo o que fizera a Rachel, e jurar que jamais lhe magoaria novamente, nem que aquilo exigisse um afastamento. Será que a advogada não podia perceber o mal que fizera e que ainda fazia a sua própria filha?! Por alguns segundos permite seus pensamentos se direcionarem ao passado. Se perguntava se Rachel teve alguém ao seu lado, alguém que a confortara quando Shelby aparecia, e a magoara com suas ações. Alguém abraçara sua _namorada_ nesses momentos difíceis, ou simplesmente a deixavam se fechar e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido?!

Limpa a garganta, voltando seus pensamentos ao agora, e percebe que a morena estava calada, como se esperasse uma resposta. "Eu sei o que a _pressão _de uma família pode causar, mas a Shelby agiu de uma maneira egoísta. Ela podia ter lutado por você. Ela podia ter ao menos tentado fazer parte de sua vida como uma amiga, e não ser uma estranha que acha que pode entrar e sair de sua vida o momento em que quiser." Continua com suas carícias no cabelo da cantora, que fecha os olhos e solta um leve suspiro.

"É tudo muito complicado, sabe?! Às vezes eu penso sobre a vida que teria se ela tivesse ficado comigo e me criado naquele ambiente..." Abre seus olhos e passa a olhar um ponto fixo a parede a sua frente. "Eu vi seu avô – meu bisavô – algumas vezes antes de ele morrer e eu me lembro que era um homem muito frio, _controlador_, tudo deveria ser feito do jeito dele ou não seria feito. E sua mãe – minha avó – era uma cópia do pai, que perdera o grande amor de sua vida porque o pai não o aprovava. Assim que a Shelby foi criada em um ambiente sem amor, ela mesma me disse na minha adolescência que estava me salvando daquele ambiente, que estava me dando uma chance a uma vida melhor, pois eu seria amada de verdade e me demonstrariam todos os dias." Sim, era feliz ao lado de seus dois pais, mas ainda assim, não podia deixar de pensar em sua mãe. Sentia _esse_ vazio em seu peito. Era algo que não conseguia explicar. Move sua cabeça _no_ travesseiro, o tecido molhado sob sua face estava começando a lhe incomodar.

"Mesmo assim, nada justifica seu comportamento na minha infância..." Continua pensativa, respirando fundo. "Ela parecia fugir de mim, eu a abraçava e ela ficava tensa, eu a dizia como a amava e ela não respondia. Lembro-me de pensar várias vezes se ela gostava de mim ou se _queria_ que eu não existisse." Engole em seco, se lembrando das inúmeras noites em sua infância onde passava as noites em claro, questionando o porquê daquele abandono _emocional_. "E eu só queria um pouco de seu tempo, sua atenção, da forma que ela quisesse me oferecer, naquela época eu faria qualquer coisa... Estaria contente com qualquer coisa." Termina, limpando uma solitária lágrima.

"Eu sinto muito por você ter passado por tudo isso, Rach. Ninguém merece isso, muito menos você." Diz docilmente, apertando seu braço ao redor da cintura da morena. Todo o comportamento de sua _namorada_ agora tinha uma explicação melhor. Rachel se tornara em uma pessoa reservada depois de ser magoada tantas vezes, desde a infância, por _aqueles_ que deveriam lhe amar incondicionalmente. Afastara-se de todos, se tornando em uma pessoa tímida, que sempre agia de maneira hesitante, com medo de ser magoada novamente. Se protegendo da melhor _maneira_ que podia. Aperta seus lábios, não gostava nada daquilo. Sabe que a dor que Rachel sentia não iria acabar milagrosamente, seria aos poucos, passo a passo. E acreditava que _sua_ morena havia dado o primeiro passo hoje, ter conversado com Shelby, ter _enfrentado-a_. "Sei que não é nada comparado ao que Shelby poderia representar, mas eu estou aqui, com você e por você. Pode contar comigo." Declara, levantando sua cabeça e se apoiando em um de seus cotovelos, depositando um pequeno e suave beijo na bochecha da mais baixa.

Dando um minúsculo sorriso tímido, a cantora se vira na cama, ficando frente a frente com a loira antes de depositar a cabeça sobre seu _peito_. Há um longo silêncio entre elas, onde Rachel _apreciava_ o contato com a mais alta, sentindo-se _segura_, enquanto Quinn se perguntava se estaria passando da _linha_ ao tentar conversar com Leroy sobre a situação.

"Como você pode estar solteira?" Pergunta a morena depois de algum tempo, surpreendendo a atriz, que desentendida solta um pequeno _'hum'_. "Você é muito bonita. Gentil. Entre tantas coisas. E todas essas pequenas e grandes _coisas_ que você faz, assim como fala, me fazem questionar o porquê você está solteira." Explica timidamente.

Cessando suas carícias no cabelo da mais baixa, Quinn umedece os lábios, olhando fixamente ao teto. "Acho que estou esperando a mulher certa." Murmura. Acreditava firmemente que já havia a encontrado, pena que essa _mulher _não lhe considerava a _indicada_ a ela.

"Espero que quando acabar nosso contrato, você a encontre." Diz em um baixo tom de voz, como se não fosse _fisicamente _possível dizer aquelas palavras em voz alta. Sente um nó em sua garganta e diz a si mesma que é por causa de seu choro a minutos atrás, e não _porque_ não suporta pensar em Quinn com outra mulher. Engole em seco, ignorando a estranha _sensação _em seu estômago, e se força a dizer. "E enquanto ela não aparece você pode ter a mulher que quiser." _Quando o contrato acabar_... Controla-se para não declarar.

Toda a pequena felicidade que sentira quando Rachel começara a lhe descrever ao questionar sua _solteirice_, fora substituída por _uma _decepção. Que bela maneira de ser _relembrada_ que não tinha o _interesse_ da morena. _Droga_, aquilo doía. Aperta sua mandíbula, afundando sua cabeça no travesseiro. "Eu não acredito nisso." Murmura seriamente.

"Por que não?" Levantando sua cabeça, arqueia uma sobrancelha, curiosa.

Desviando sua atenção a cantora, Quinn olha fixamente aos olhos castanhos. "Porque sempre há alguém que não quer você de volta." Declara lentamente.

Rachel assente com a cabeça, incerta. Olhando intensamente a atriz, talvez fosse _imaginação _sua, mas _aquilo_ soara como se estivesse falando de uma experiência própria. Umedece os lábios, queria dizer _qualquer coisa_, mas sentia que Quinn naquele momento não queria _escutar_, assim que se inclina hesitantemente e deposita seus lábios sobre os da loira suavemente.

Quinn fecha seus olhos, _apreciando_ aquele pequeno contato. Era tudo o que poderia ter de Rachel, e sim, sabe que era uma _boba_ por isso, mas aceitaria o que fora que a morena lhe oferecesse. _Deus_, como estava desesperada. Quem diria que Quinn Fabray iria se apaixonar e apaixonar intensamente. Leva uma mão a face da mais baixa, acariciando-a.

Se afastando, a cantora sorri timidamente. "Eu sinto muito por passarmos sua última noite em NY assim..."

Dando um pequeno suspiro, a loira olha curiosamente a sua _namorada_. Poderia lhe dizer que estava perfeitamente contente em simplesmente segurá-la a noite toda, mas ao invés diz. "Está tudo bem." E pela primeira vez – desde o primeiro final de semana que passaram nos Hamptons – as duas passam a noite juntas sem _segundas_ intenções. Dormindo abraças.

**X**

"Eu não acredito que ficaremos quase três semanas sem nos vermos..." Comenta Rachel acariciando a cabeça do cachorro, que tentava lamber sua mão, enquanto _balançava _seu pequeno rabo entusiasmado. Estavam no aeroporto JFK, esperando o embarque de Quinn e suas amigas.

Observando a interação de sua _namorada_ com seu filhote, a atriz morde seu lábio inferior, com uma divertida expressão facial. Rachel a surpreendera esta manhã. Pensara que acordaria e encontraria a morena com seu comportamento reservado, que seria evitada devido ao que ocorrera na noite passada, mas nada disso acontecera. Rachel estava agindo de maneira descontraída, estava até mais acessível. Como se sentisse realmente _bem_ depois de ter conversado com ela.

Olha rapidamente ao seu redor e percebe como suas amigas estavam mais afastadas, conversando distraídas. Suspira, voltando seu olhar a cantora que permitia Bacon lamber sua bochecha, sorri divertidamente com a cena. Sentiria tanta falta daquilo. Pela primeira vez não queria voltar. Queria ficar em NY ao lado de Rachel, Bacon e _até_ Elphaba. Odiava aquela _maldita _distância entre Los Angeles e New York.

"Eu vou sentir sua falta." Diz Rachel a Tony, sorrindo timidamente, e apertando o cachorro contra seu corpo.

"Só dele?" Arqueia uma sobrancelha, provocativa. _Deus_, se não estivesse perto de embarcar, levaria _sua_ morena para um dos banheiros do aeroporto e _prolongaria _aquela despedida da melhor _maneira_ possível.

Olha intensamente a loira, apertando seus lábios. Podia ver nos olhos de Quinn suas _intenções_, e _talvez_, ela estivera pensando o mesmo. "Talvez eu sinta a sua..." Murmura, dando de ombros como se não fosse grande coisa. Se aproximando _perigosamente. _Se sentia bem na presença de Quinn e pela primeira vez, em muito tempo, não queria se fechar _perante_ a _alguém. _A atriz a vira em um de seus _piores_ momentos e continuara ao seu lado, lhe segurando e acariciando a noite toda. Fazendo-a se sentir melhor com toda aquela situação. Quinn estava se tornando em uma pessoa _importante _em sua vida.

Franze o cenho, lançando um sério olhar a Rachel. "Talvez?" Coloca seus braços ao redor da cintura da mais baixa, a ela se aproximar, colando seus corpos.

"É..." _Captura_ o lábio inferior da atriz entre seus dentes. "Talvez." Murmura ao soltá-lo lentamente. Um presunçoso sorriso se forma em seus lábios ao perceber a expressão facial da loira – que parecia estar _excitada_ –. Alguns fotógrafos estavam em um canto, tirando fotos do _famoso_ casal, que parecia não se importar, ou _perceber_.

Passam a trocar olhares, se perdendo uma na outra, esquecendo-se de onde e com quem estavam. Quinn sentia que _algo_ estava mudando entre elas. Na verdade, mudara desde ontem à noite, quando Rachel lhe deixara entrar naquela dolorosa parte de sua vida. Lentamente se inclina, passando seu nariz pelo da cantora, acariciando-o, antes de depositar seus lábios sobre os dela. Suspira contente, apertando seus olhos fechados e beijando a morena com sofreguidão. Realmente, não queria ir...

Santana se aproxima do _casal_ e começa a tossir forçadamente, na tentativa de chamar a atenção de sua cliente. "Q precisamos ir. Estão _chamando_ nosso voo."

A loira termina o beijo, lança um rápido olhar a agente e assente com a cabeça. Volta sua atenção a morena abraçada a ela. "Eu preciso ir agora."

Umedecendo seus lábios, Rachel a olha com um _brilho diferente _no olhar. "Me ligue quando chegar em casa." Pede, timidamente.

"Claro." Sorri docilmente antes de _encostar_ seus lábios suavemente sobre os da cantora. "Até daqui algumas semanas." Murmura com _certo_ pesar, se afastando. Pega sua mala e Bacon, e lança um último olhar a mais baixa, sorrindo tristemente. Direciona-se com suas amigas ao portão de embarque.

Sentindo que um _pedaço_ seu ficava em NY...

* * *

Nem tudo pode ser baseado em cute e happy moments, infelizmente... Sorry por qualquer erro. Era para ter postado ontem, mas como o site não estava funcionando, well... Cap importante para o crescimento da Rachel e a relação delas. Sorry se não agrada alguns de vocês, mas é necessário algo assim... Obrigado a todos por lerem, e pelas reviews.

Izadora: Olá. Seja bem vinda! :) Obrigada hihih devo admitir que, embora TB seja meu baby, OLIHTS é minha fav. Eu amo demais essa fic . . E sim, essa Quinn é amável ;) muito obrigada. XxBre.

Leitora1: Obrigada, fico feliz em saber :) Santana é "maluca", e teremos mais desse comportamento dela no futuro ;) Sim, também teremos isso no futuro, o jogo, com certeza, virou ;) Hahah ele adora provocar sua 'amiga' Quinn. Leroy é o melhor! XxBre.

Lorens: Muito obrigada :) Entendo sim. Obrigada e prefiro algo assim, mais simples do que todo aqueles cheios de detalhes - lógico, às vezes é necessário, quando envolve 'emoções' ou preliminares - como a primeira vez delas - mas prefiro assim, simples. Sim, Rachel desperta esse instinto em Quinn e muitas vezes ela não consegue e nem quer controlá-lo. Amo isso dela, pois a maneira que vejo - e espero que vocês também - é que ela é, e muitas vezes nem percebe, a pessoa que Rachel sempre necessitou. Alguém 'forte' protetor, que não teme encarar o que for por ela e com ela. Own muito obrigada, isso significa muito para mim :) XxBre.

Daniela: Muito obrigada! Que fofa! Sim, Rachel aos poucos está se deixando levar... Eu também, amo demais essa Quinn. Infelizmente Beth vai dar uma sumida, mas a teremos de volta no futuro e veremos mais momentos fofos dela com a Rachie e Elphie. Sim, eles são muito fofos. Haaha verdade, agora imagine se fosse uma kid de verdade, como seria?! É sim, ele ama sua mommy - e seu comportamento, "talvez" seja baseado no comportamento de sua mama ;) Eu disse que teria, um dia seu shipp dá certo. Um dia. Leroy é o melhor, e agora com Judy, teremos momentos bem interessantes entre eles. Hahaha essas duas, essas duas... não perdem uma. Eu também, não era essa a direção que tinha planejada, mas acabou ocorrendo e achei que deveria colocá-la, já que renderá muitas coisas aí xD Bem, mais Shelby aqui e aos poucos vamos começar a ver a verdadeira Shelby... XxBre.

Agora a pergunta é: Por que esse interesse de Shelby pela sua filha agora? Até o próximo... Onde Faberry, infelizmente estará distante, mas... vocês descobrem no próximo. XxBre.


	25. Chapter 25

Fechando a porta atrás de si, suspira pesadamente. Depois de um longo dia no estúdio da série – onde gravaria mais três episódios até o final da temporada – estava ansiosa para chegar em casa. Mas ao olhar ao seu redor, se sente _decepcionada_. Bacon estava _morto_ para o mundo, dormindo no sofá e até roncava. Fora isso, seu apartamento estava silencioso. E por _algum_ motivo, aquilo a incomodava.

Acostumara-se com Rachel e todo o barulho que ela fazia. Joga sua cabeça para trás, cobrindo seu rosto com ambas as mãos, dando mais um pesado suspiro. Nunca pensara que chegaria o dia em que não queria estar em LA. Sua cidade natal. A cidade dos sonhos de qualquer pessoa. Mas para ela, naquele momento LA não tinha nada de mais. Seu coração está em NY. Sim, um pouco dramático, mas passe meses ao lado de Rachel Berry e não pegue seu _dramatismo_. Não queria ter deixado-a naquele aeroporto. Não queria passar seus dias longe da morena. A queria ao seu lado. Ainda mais agora, depois do imenso progresso que fizeram. Temia que a cantora voltasse a se fechar devido a essa _maldita _distância.

Sim, Quinn Fabray estava perdidamente apaixonada. E nem ela mesma podia acreditar em como estava agindo. Era uma _boba_ apaixonada. Nega com a cabeça, depositando suas chaves sobre a mesa do centro em sua sala. Pega alguns _papéis_ que recebera aquela manhã e uma revista em particular chama sua atenção, na capa estava uma foto sua com Rachel, onde se beijavam, se despedindo no aeroporto JFK. "Amor à distância." Era o título da matéria. Folheia até chegar à página indicada e revira os olhos ao ler como _fontes _alegavam que Rachel chorara e agira como uma _diva_, fazendo uma dramática cena no aeroporto, pedindo-a para não ir embora. Claramente, aquilo não fora _obra_ de um dos agentes. Coloca a revista de volta sobre a mesa, decidindo que não valia à pena ler algo assim.

Umedece seus lábios, se encaminhando até a cozinha. Comeria alguma coisa rápida – leia-se sanduíche de bacon – e tentaria dormir um pouco, antes de ter que levantar de _madrugada _para ir à academia. Isso mesmo, há uma semana começara um intenso treino para seu próximo personagem. Carrie "Iron Fist" Stubbs. A boxeadora que interpretaria para um filme produzido pela Universal. Deve admitir que mesmo odiando seus treinos, eles estavam dando resultado. Os músculos de seus braços já estavam se definindo, assim como seu abdômen.

Abrindo a geladeira, pega a garrafa de suco de laranja e em seguida abre-a, bebendo direto da garrafa. Passa o dorso de sua mão esquerda, limpando seus lábios ao se dar por _satisfeita_, e volta colocar a garrafa na geladeira. Pega o pacote de bacon e o coloca sobre a mesa, logo pegando uma faca, e passa a cortar algumas fatias, pensativa.

Devido a um conflito entre suas agendas, não fora possível falar com sua _namorada_ durante o dia todo. Para seu desgosto. Se perguntava se a morena estaria dormindo agora. Lançando um rápido olhar à tela de seu celular, depositado sobre a mesa, percebe que já se passava da meia noite, e sim Rachel estaria dormindo. Ainda _mais_ porque amanhã – ou hoje mais tarde – seria um grande dia. O dia de sua audição para West Side Story.

_Deus_, como gostaria estar ao lado de _sua_ morena quando ela encantasse a todos com sua voz. E _não_, _não_ tinha nada a ver com o fato de ter descoberto que Cassandra July estaria na audição. Respira fundo, movimentando sua cabeça, como se aquilo fosse afastar _certos _pensamentos. Só mais duas semanas e estaria ao lado de sua _namorada. Sua. _E então toda aquela distância _valeria_ à pena, pois sabe que no momento em que vira Rachel, esqueceria _tudo isso. _E faria sua prioridade ter a cantora só para ela, por pelo menos um dia inteiro. Não gostava de dividir a atenção de _sua_ morena, a processe se isso for errado.

Alcança por seu celular no bolso de trás de sua calça jeans, e abre o aplicativo do Twitter. _"Você vale cada milha entre nós. MsRachelBerry_._" _Digita, enviando o tweet a sua _namorada_, com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

**X**

"Você pode fazer isso. Você pode fazer isso..." Murmurava, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro na sala de espera. Sua cliente era a única atriz que faria a audição hoje, e dizer que Kurt estava nervoso, seria eufemismo.

Revirando os olhos, a cantora cruza os braços. Seu agente não estava ajudando-a em nada. Umedece seus lábios, lançando um curioso olhar ao seu redor, estavam ali há mais de vinte minutos e ainda ninguém se apresentara para lhe dar informações sobre sua audição. Tentara se demonstrar calma durante essas últimas semanas, mas todo seu _ato_ fora embora ao chegar ao teatro e _perceber_ que era _isso_. Finalmente o grande momento chegara. A grande oportunidade que sempre esperara em sua carreira. O grande papel que sempre sonhara em interpretar. O motivo por qual toda a historia do PR começara, e o _grande_ motivo por ela ter conhecido Quinn. _Quinn_. Dá um pesado suspiro, pensando em sua _namorada_. Ainda não havia conseguido falar com ela, eram dois dias sem contato entre elas – _não_ que estivesse contando. – e por _algum _motivo, gostaria que a atriz estivesse lá.

Não podia deixar de comparar seu agente com a loira. Quinn saberia o que falar para acalmá-la, ela sempre o _fazia_, e com certeza, iria desviar sua atenção da audição, fazendo-a se esquecer de seu nervosismo. Sempre com métodos nada convencionais, bem, pelo menos, para o restante não era, mas de algum modo para as duas, e ao ponto de vista de sua _namorada_, eram convencionais e perfeito para elas. Inconscientemente, dá um divertido sorriso ao se lembrar de seus _momentos_ com a atriz.

"Rachel, querida como você está?" Pergunta Cassandra ao se aproximar da dupla, dando um sorriso presunçoso ao Rachel se assustar com sua voz.

"Olá..." Diz, _apagando_ o sorriso de seus lábios. Limpa a garganta, tentando controlar seu tom de voz. "Bem, obrigada, e você?"

"Ótima agora que você chegou." Declara, ignorando a presença de Kurt. Cruza os braços, olhando curiosamente a mais baixa. Ela parecia estar distraída com algo, ou melhor, alguém. "Você está preparada para nossa audição?" Usa um tom profissional, mesmo que em seus olhos revelasse suas verdadeiras intenções ao observar o vestido que a morena usara. Era um simples vestido branco, mas ainda assim, destacava as _maravilhosas_ curvas que havia debaixo dele. Passa sua língua entre seus lábios, inconscientemente.

"Sim..." Responde rapidamente, se sentindo _incerta_.Tinha duas músicas preparadas para a audição e junto com Kurt, decidira que deveria cantar a que melhor ressaltava sua voz, sem mencionar o fato de ser um clássico e ser sua _canção para ir_ a audições. Mas, a segunda música, desde que a escutara há uma semana, não saía de sua cabeça. Ao mesmo tempo em que dizia a si mesma que deveria ir com a música que estava acostumada, a música que conseguia cantar de trás para frente, pensava que deveria se arriscar com a segunda opção, pois a primeira era algo _repetitiva_, todos a cantavam, enquanto a segunda era algo diferente, pois não era uma música usual para audições.

"Posso garantir, senhorita July, que Rachel está mais do que preparada para esta audição." Declara Kurt, se pronunciando pela primeira vez, olhando atenciosamente a produtora, que assentia com a cabeça, ainda sem olhá-lo, com sua atenção fixa em Rachel, como se a estudasse. "Não há ninguém melhor do que Rachel para este personagem. E espero que vocês percebam isso." Tenta convencê-la, sorrindo educadamente ao finalmente conseguir ter seu olhar sobre ele. "Estamos com uma verdadeira estrela em nossas mãos." Havia ensaiado o diálogo, assim como a música, com sua cliente. Sentia que Rachel até o final da semana estaria com esse personagem em seu currículo.

"Acredito que isso seja algo que cabe ao William e _eu_ decidirmos, mas obrigado senhor Hummel por dar sua opinião sem ninguém questioná-la." Diz, lançando um sério olhar ao agente. Odiava quando tentavam se passar por inteligentes por _cima _dela. Volta seu olhar a cantora, que tinha uma séria expressão facial. "Bem Rachel, eu terei uma _pequena_ conversa com Will, e logo mandarei um assistente chamá-la para darmos início a sua audição." Dessa vez sim, soara e aparentara como uma profissional. "Boa sorte." Faz um gesto com a cabeça direcionado a Kurt e sai da sala.

"Eu odeio essa mulher." O agente observa o lugar por qual ela saíra. "Ela é uma... Estúpida. Excelente em seu trabalho, mas estúpida. Ignorante. Grosseira..." Começa uma lista de insultos direcionados a produtora. E sua cliente parecia não prestar atenção ao que ele falava, parecia estar mais uma vez distraída. Dá um dramático suspiro, _arrumando_ a alça de sua bolsa de mensageiro sobre seus ombros. "Rachel?"

Ao escutar seu nome, levanta seu olhar e encontra com o curioso olhar de seu melhor amigo. "O quê foi isso? Faltou ela lhe dizer que não teria uma audição, e sim um teste do sofá..." Comenta, fazendo alguns gestos com sua mão, exageradamente.

"Não diga _besteiras_, Kurt." Revira os olhos para logo desviar seu olhar a um dos lados. Não iria discutir com seu agente sobre o comportamento de Cassandra. Afasta aquele assunto de sua mente e volta a questionar-se sobre qual música deveria apresentar.

Não sabe quanto tempo passara pensando naquilo, pois logo o que percebera era que seu nome estava sendo chamando por um dos assistentes de produção. Engole em seco, fechando seus olhos e apertando-os, respirando fundo. Chegara o momento.

"Rachel Berry..." O assistente volta a chamá-la, mesmo ela sendo a única mulher – entre Kurt e o assistente – na sala de espera. Lança um hesitante olhar ao funcionário e assente com a cabeça. Começa a segui-lo pelo teatro, atrás dela andava Kurt, observando tudo silenciosamente. Logo chegam à coxia, onde o assistente a indica para que espere por alguns minutos.

"Você pode fazer isso." Seu agente a diz, depositando um braço ao redor de seus ombros. "Você tem a canção perfeitamente _decorada_, assim como todo o diálogo. Ensaiamos inúmeras vezes... Só suba naquele palco e demonstre a todos o _poder_ de Rachel Barbra Berry." Passa a massagear os tensos ombros da cantora, que olhava por trás das cortinas, observando como Cassandra ria sobre algo que falara a Will Schuester. "Você é a próxima Barbra e chegou à hora de todos verem isso." Continua com sua conversa _encorajadora. _"E lembre-se, notas altas, bem altas." Aconselha. Tirando de sua bolsa de _mensageiro, _as partituras e entregando-as a sua cliente.

"Rachel Berry." Escuta a voz do diretor da peça, Will, chamá-la desde a primeira fileira no auditório. Ao seu lado estava Cassandra July e outros produtores e assistentes. No meio do palco havia um piano, com um homem ruivo tocando algumas notas, _suavemente_.

Respirando fundo, lança um último olhar a seu melhor amigo antes de sair andando em direção ao palco, tentando se mostrar tranquila. Sentia seu ritmo cardíaco se acelerar e suas mãos começarem a transpirar. Mas sabia que sua voz não falharia. _Nunca_ falhava.

"Olá Rachel." Diz Will, desviando a atenção da produtora a cantora, sorrindo educadamente. "Gostaríamos de começar a audição com sua música e depois queremos que você leia algum diálogo da peça... Bem, o que você tem preparado para nós?" Deposita alguns papéis sobre suas pernas.

Poderia ir com a música que estava acostumada, seu _hino_, uma música que poderia cantar de trás para frente, sem nenhum erro. Ou poderia se arriscar com a música que tinha trabalhado na última semana, e que por algum motivo, não saía de sua cabeça desde que a escutara no caminho de volta a sua casa, depois de ter se despedido de Quinn no aeroporto. Fecha seus olhos, dando um pesado suspiro. Não fazia ideia de qual música seria. _Oh Barbra_, não estava preparada para aquilo.

Abrindo seus olhos, lança um rápido olhar a Kurt, que fazia gestos com a mão para que ela respondesse ao diretor e começasse a cantar. Umedece seus lábios, voltando o olhar a Will, que a olhava curiosamente. Evitava olhar a Cassandra, ou ficaria ainda mais nervosa. Limpa a garganta, tentando se decidir rapidamente. "Eu cantarei uma de minhas músicas preferidas..." Não soa nada decidida. E se direciona ao pianista, entregando-o duas partituras. Acredita que assim que ela decidisse que música cantar, ele começaria a tocar o piano. Volta ao meio do palco, e olha ao chão com _certo _fascínio, como se fosse encontrar alguma resposta. Fecha seus olhos, e em seguida, sem que ao menos pensasse em o que estava fazendo, as primeiras notas da canção saíam de seus lábios.

It's very clear  
Our love is here to stay  
Not for a year  
But ever and a Day

Kurt tinha o cenho franzido, e a olhava desentendido. Essa não era a música que deveria cantar. O que acontecerá com Don't Rain On My Parade?! Cruza os braços, arqueando suas sobrancelhas. Rachel só poderia estar sofrendo com seus nervos, e por isso trocará a música.

The radio, and the telephone  
And the movies that we know  
May just be passing fancies  
And in time may go...

Mudará toda a música, cantando em notas mais altas, e naquele momento estava tão perdida em o que cantava que não _podia_ perceber o _interessado _olhar de Cassandra July sobre ela. Abre seus braços ao cantar a última frase, em um dramático _ato_. Só agora percebendo que o piano estava lhe acompanhando.

But, oh, my dear  
Our love is here to stay  
Together we're  
Going a long, long way

Coloca toda a emoção que consegue _administrar_ em sua voz. Cantando a música como se realmente acreditasse naquelas palavras. Dá alguns passos para o lado esquerdo no palco, juntando suas mãos sobre seu ventre.

In time the Rockies may tumble  
Gibraltar may crumble  
They're only made of clay  
But, our love is here  
To stay

Coloca suas mãos sobre seu lado esquerdo do peito, sobre seu coração, franzindo o cenho ao atingir _certa_ nota e logo ao _relaxar_ sua expressão facial, dá um pequeno sorriso direcionado a Will, que lhe observava atentamente, assim como alguns produtores que alternavam entre observá-la e fazerem anotações.

In time the Rockies may tumble  
Gibraltar may crumble  
They're only made of clay  
But, our love is here  
Our love is here  
Our love is here to stay

Termina a canção com seus olhos fechados, _prolongando_ a última nota. Abre os olhos, respirando fundo e olha ao pianista, lhe oferecendo um sorriso em agradecimento. Limpa a garganta, nervosamente, e volta ao meio do palco. Oh doce _Barbra_, ela havia se arriscado de mais com essa canção, deveria ter cantado Don't Rain On My Parade!

"Excelente, Rachel." Declara o diretor, se levantando de seu assento, _batendo_ uma mão contra a outra, em um gesto que aparentava entusiasmado. "Agora, por favor, o diálogo..." Um assistente, rapidamente, sobe ao palco, entregando-a um _script_.

Umedece seus lábios, lançando seu olhar a Kurt, que tinha uma séria expressão facial, antes de voltar o olhar a Will. "Claro..." Folheia o script até encontrar o diálogo que lhe interessava. "Eu vou ler o ato dois, cena seis..." Havia se decidido pelo ato final da peça. Em que havia uma cena dramática e um pequeno número musical.

"Ótimo. James..." Indica a um jovem negro, que subia ao palco naquele momento. "Irá passar as falas com você..." Cassandra, que permanecia calada, somente observando o comportamento da cantora, cruza os braços, olhando-a criticamente.

Rachel assente com a cabeça, dando um minúsculo sorriso ao jovem, que nem lhe prestava atenção, movimentando seu corpo, preparando-se para entrar em cena.

"E... preparados?!" Will dá mais alguns segundos aos atores, antes de começar a ler ao ato. "Enquanto eles correm um ao outro, há um disparo. Tony cambaleia, como se ele tivesse tropeçado." O ator faz exatamente o que o diretor lera, fingindo tropeçar. "Maria o pega e envolve-o em seus braços enquanto ele _vacila_ ao chão..." Rachel coloca seus braços ao redor do ator, que dissimulava não ter forças para se manter em pé e se deitava no palco. E com um gesto de sua mão, o diretor indica que devem começar a lerem suas falas.

James dissimula ter dificuldades para respirar. "... Eu – eu não acreditava o suficiente." Diz em um _emocionado_ tom de voz.

"Amar é o suficiente." Declara Rachel, olhando intensamente ao homem que segurava, fazendo carícias em seu cabelo com uma das mãos, enquanto algumas lágrimas começavam a escorrerem por sua face.

"Não aqui. Eles não vão deixar-nos ser..." Passa a seguinte página do script.

"Então nós vamos fugir." Soa determinada.

"Sim, nós podemos..." James finge um calafrio, como se estivesse em dor, assim como o script _mandava_. "Iremos..." Ele diz, olhando-a fixamente e a cantora murmurava um "Sim." Suas lágrimas aumentam e Rachel segura o ator mais próximo a ela, começando a cantar em um comovente tom de voz – triste pela personagem que perdia o amor de sua vida em seus braços – sem o acompanhamento do piano. "Hold my hand and we are halfway there, hold my hand and I'll take you there. Somehow! Someday! Some..." Sua voz se quebra ao ver James fechar seus olhos, encenando a _morte_ de Tony. Deposita cuidadosamente a cabeça do ator sobre o palco, e chora, alcançando por uma das mãos dele, entrelaçando-a com a sua.

"E fim de cena…" Grita Will, fazendo um gesto com a mão, indicando o término da cena. "Excelente, Rachel. Excelente! Entraremos em contato com você até o final da semana." Diz, com um grande sorriso. Cassandra sorria de lado, observando como a morena limpava suas lágrimas. Reconhecia talento quando via um... E algo a dizia que Kurt não estava errado ao dizer aquelas coisas mais cedo.

Rachel sorri timidamente. "Muito obrigado a todos por esta oportunidade." Diz, olhando a todos os presentes, antes de parar seu olhar em Cassandra. Oferece-lhe um pequeno sorriso nervoso, murmurando. "Obrigada." Abaixa seu olhar, e sai do palco, se direcionando a coxia.

Que Barbra lhe ajudasse. Ao estar naquele palco, atuando em uma de suas cenas preferidas do musical, não podia deixar de pensar em como seria se apresentar todas as noites diante de uma platéia. Oh, como desejava aquilo.

**X**

"Você quer conversar sobre o que está te incomodando?" Pergunta Brittany, olhando curiosamente a sua amiga, que corria na esteira ao lado.

Com uma expressão facial _fechada_, Quinn desvia seu olhar para um dos lados, observando um jovem casal que trocava um rápido beijo antes do rapaz se direcionar a área de musculação e a garota a uma das esteiras. Revira os olhos, voltando sua atenção a um lugar a sua frente. "Acordar de _madrugada_ está me incomodando. Ter que passar duas horas nessa _maldita_ academia está me incomodando..." Diz rispidamente, lançando um sério olhar ao seu personal trainer que aumentava a velocidade do aparelho. _Idiota. _Ao ele sair, como se nada tivesse acontecido, ela observa a parte de trás de sua cabeça, murmurando. "Ter que aguentar esse _estúpido_ todos os dias está me incomodando." Resumindo, tudo incomodava a atriz.

"Quinn..." Começava a acreditar que seriam seus hormônios de tensão pré-menstrual. Sua amiga estava mais irritada do que nunca.

"E eu ainda tenho que aguentar Santana me _atormentando_ todos os dias por causa de uma suposta reunião com a presidente da Fox. Eu pouco me importo com aquela mulher, e se alguém aqui deveria se preocupar com essa reunião é sua namorada. Esse é seu trabalho, não o meu, e se ela não sabe fazê-lo, então porque ainda trabalha para mim?!" Assim que diz isso, se sente mal. Santana era boa _naquilo_ que fazia e não merecia esse seu comportamento. Suspira e limpa a garganta, desajeitada. "Eu sinto muito. Você sabe que não quis dizer nada disso, não é?!..."

"Eu sei. Você só está estressada e precisa descontar em alguém. Eu também faço isso nos meus _dias_ do mês. Até joguei um vaso de vidro nela uma vez..." Dá de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa. "Você quer parar um pouco, tomar algo e conversar?"

Assente com a cabeça e vai diminuindo a velocidade da esteira aos poucos, até desligá-la. Segue sua amiga pela academia, em direção a lanchonete, ignorando o curioso olhar que seu treinador lhe lançava. Ele era um bom profissional, o problema era Quinn, que não estava em um bom dia – semana – e decidira fazer dele sua _vitima_. Ao chegarem ao balcão da lanchonete, pedem _smoothies_ e sentam ao redor de uma pequena mesa.

"Como está indo em seu trabalho? Só faltam mais três episódios e você poderá voltar para NY, não é mesmo?" Pergunta Brittany, passando uma toalha branca por sua testa, limpando o suor.

"Bem. Cansativo, mas bem. Eles já não me pressionam tanto para ter uma _amizade_ com o Chris, de fato, só pedem para que eu seja vista com ele pelo estúdio." Algo que no começo estranhara, mas não reclamara. Era bom saber que não teria que sair com o ator em seu tempo livre. "E sim. Mais três episódios e irei para NY regravar Broken." E passar um pouco mais de dois meses ao lado de Rachel. Desvia seu olhar para um dos lados, observando a janela de vidro que ia do piso ao teto, dissimulando um pequeno sorriso ao ter aquele pensamento.

"E ficar com Rachel..." A dançarina declara, observando atentamente a _reação _de sua melhor amiga.

Corando, a loira limpa a garganta, abaixando seu olhar a suas mãos. "Sim... Ficarei com a Rachel durante esse tempo." Fala como se não fosse nada de mais.

Arqueia uma sobrancelha curiosa, e pergunta. "E a Rachie, como está?" Se faz de inocente, por fim, percebendo sobre o que todo aquele comportamento de sua amiga era.

"Bem, eu acredito." Responde, olhando para uma das atendentes no balcão, que a observava com um pequeno sorriso, como se estivesse reconhecendo-a. Volta seu olhar a sua amiga. "Ontem foi sua audição e eu ainda não consegui falar com ela. A única coisa que _consegui _foi uma mensagem de texto, onde ela me disse que até o final da semana saberia se havia conseguido o _papel_ ou não." Já eram três dias sem contato entre elas. E sim, estava contando. Dá um pesado suspiro, cobrindo seu rosto com suas mãos, depositando os cotovelos sobre a mesa. Aquela distância estava sendo difícil para ela. Umedece seus lábios e diz rapidamente. "Eu estou apaixonada, Britt. Estou apaixonada e não aguento essa distância."

Dando um grande sorriso, a dançarina alcança por uma das mãos de sua melhor amiga. "Fico feliz por você, Quinnie." A atriz faz uma careta ao escutar o apelido. "Rachel é uma excelente pessoa e vocês formam um lindo casal –" É interrompida.

"Você não entendeu, Britt." Aperta a mão da nova coreógrafa antes de soltá-la. "Eu estou apaixonada. Mas, não somos um casal, quer dizer, não um de verdade." Podia sentir suas mãos transpirando nervosamente. Deposita-as sobre suas pernas e passa a movimentá-las sobre a calça legging, tentando secá-las. Era a primeira vez que falava sobre seus sentimentos com alguém que realmente a conhecia.

"Mas, se vocês agem como um casal... Na festa mesmo, quando só estávamos nós na pista de dança, Rachel não parava de _te_ beijar..." Se referia à madrugada da festa, quando todos os convidados já haviam ido embora, e só restaram as quatro e Kurt, bebendo e dançando sem música, onde Quinn e Rachel não se desgrudaram um minuto.

Respirando fundo, a atriz abaixa seu olhar. "Ela só está se _divertindo_. Não sei... Para ela é só sexo e nada mais." Dá de ombros. Mesmo que Rachel não a quisesse, e algumas vezes a magoasse com suas palavras, a cantora não tinha culpa, afinal não sabia que a loira a amava. "E estou bem com _isso_, eu _acredito_, pois pelo menos, sei como é tê-la... Entende?! E no futuro não ficarei me perguntando como seria." _Patética_, ela sabe.

"Quinn..." Brittany dá um pesado suspiro e cruza os braços. "Eu sei que há algo entre vocês duas e não é só uma atração física. É muito mais do que isso. Essa química que têm não é _algo_ só pelo..." Olha ao seu redor e se inclina sobre a mesa, sussurrando. "PR." Volta a se encostar na cadeira. "Eu realmente pensei que já haviam se acertado e que estavam juntas de verdade." Comenta, surpreendendo sua amiga.

"Como assim?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas. "Você sabia sobre meus sentimentos por ela?"

"Claro que sim... É algo bem óbvio." Faz um gesto com a mão, como se não fosse nada. "Enfim, eu tenho essa teoria de que Rachel está assustada, por isso se recusa a _falar_ sobre seus próprios sentimentos. Você chegou do nada e mudou a vida dela..." Declara pensativa, com seu olhar perdido. "Fazendo-a sentir coisas que, com certeza, não deveria, pois isso _supostamente_ deveria ser só um trabalho." Umedece seus lábios e volta seu olhar a mais baixa.

A atendente, que até então não parava de olhar a Quinn, se direciona a mesa delas e entrega as bebidas, sorrindo timidamente a atriz, que retribui com um pequeno sorriso, distraída _com_ seus pensamentos sobre o que Brittany lhe falara. Aquilo não poderia ser verdade.

"Eu não acho isso, Britt. Mas obrigada..." A agradecia por tentar lhe ajudar se sentir melhor.

A dançarina observa atenciosamente o comportamento de sua amiga, que parecia querer colocar um fim naquele assunto e não percebia o _interesse_ da funcionária. A antiga Quinn não perderia tempo em flertar com a garota. Nega com a cabeça, dando um pequeno sorriso, levando o canudo de seu smoothie à boca. Quinn não acreditava em sua teoria. Bem, _logo_ veremos qual _teoria _estava certa. Sorri orgulhosamente, gostaria de acrescentar algo sobre o assunto, mas decide-se por não fazer. Não deve se envolver no _relacionamento _das duas, já há pessoas de mais que o fazem, e quer deixar as duas resolverem tudo entre elas, sem opinião dos _demais_.

**X**

"Eu não acredito que finalmente estamos fazendo isso." Comenta timidamente, olhando curiosamente, _pela_ tela de seu notebook, a morena que se movimentava na cozinha de seu apartamento em New York, preparando seu jantar. Depois de dias sem contato, hoje estavam fazendo _uma_ vídeo chamada no Skype, para sua alegria. "Isso é legal, deveríamos conversar por _aqui_ mais vezes... E fazer outras coisas também..." Sorri maliciosamente, mas _apaga_ o sorriso de seus lábios ao Rachel se virar rapidamente e a lançar um sério olhar.

Ok, Rachel parecia estar frustrada, e isso estava lhe _preocupando_. Limpa a garganta, mudando de assunto. "Estamos aqui há uns dez minutos e você ainda não me disse qual música cantou na audição..."

A cantora se senta ao redor da mesa, depositando um prato de sopa de legumes ao lado do notebook, _ajustando_ a tela _deste_. "Hum... Uma chamada Our Love Is Here To Stay." Dá de ombros.

"Sério? Eu amo essa música… Minha versão preferida é a da Natalie Cole, embora a do Frank seja muito boa..." Comenta, dando um pequeno sorriso. Observando como a morena assentia com a cabeça, concordando com o que lhe dissera, movendo a colher em seu prato de sopa, distraidamente. Algo estava acontecendo ali, e temia ser o que _pensara_ sobre aquela distância; Rachel se fechando depois do imenso progresso que fizeram. Aquilo não era justo. _Droga_. "Rachel..." Diz hesitante. Umedece os lábios, passando uma mão por seu cabelo. "O que aconteceu?"

Levanta seu olhar a webcam. "Nada. Por quê?" Franze o cenho, desentendida.

Dá um pesado suspiro, coçando sua nuca. "Eu sinto que há algo que você não está me contando." Fala gesticulando com sua mão.

"Não há nada, Quinn... _Impressão_ sua." Não soa nada convincente, e volta sua atenção ao prato de sopa, movendo a colher de um lado para o outro.

"Rachel..." Insiste, mesmo que temesse piorar a situação, ou que a cantora a ignorasse, não podia deixá-la se fechar novamente. Não depois de Rachel ter lhe deixado entrar.

"Eu só estou preocupada, ok?! E se eu não conseguir o personagem, o que será de minha carreira? Todos esses meses que passamos juntas foram para esse momento, para eu conseguir esse personagem, mas e se tudo tiver sido em vão? E se todo o trabalho, todo o esforço que colocamos não der resultado, pelo menos para mim, e eu continuar sendo essa atriz coadjuvante que sou..." Suspira profundamente, colocando seus cotovelos em cima da mesa e sua cabeça entre suas mãos. Seu prato de sopa – que _nem_ tomara – ignorado, perto do notebook.

Morde seu lábio inferior, se controlando para não dar um _bobo_ sorriso. Sua _namorada_ estava se abrindo com ela, mais uma vez. "Rach... Não pense assim, você é uma atriz e cantora incrível. Não há ninguém com um talento como o seu. É a protagonista em qualquer lugar em que está." A _protagonista_ em minha vida. "E tudo dará certo, você verá que até o final da semana, o diretor vai entrar em contato com você, lhe informando que conseguiu o personagem." Diz calmamente e convencida de que isso realmente aconteceria. Era só _uma_ questão de tempo para que _sua_ Rachel estivesse nos palcos da Broadway como protagonista. "E na estréia, eu estarei na primeira fileira, a aplaudindo mais alto que todos..."

Abaixando sua cabeça, a morena tenta dissimular como estava corada. Respira fundo, tentando controlar seu ritmo cardíaco. Quinn tinha essa _maneira_ de lhe fazer sentir bem, e era _algo_ que a deixava _pasmada_. Levanta seu olhar, sorrindo timidamente. "Obrigada." Murmura de maneira quase imperceptível, desviando seu olhar para um dos lados. Sentia essa _estranha_ sensação em seu estômago, mas a ignora, limpando a garganta. "E você, como está indo em sua carreira?"

"Bem." Passa sua língua entre seus lábios. "Santana nesse momento está em uma reunião com a presidente e produtores da Fox, que, aparentemente, gostariam de fazer uma oferta a _nós_, devido à popularidade do meu personagem na série." Para sua surpresa, seu personagem estava sendo um dos preferidos da audiência, que alegava que gostaria de ver mais sobre sua história, principalmente mais sobre o namoro entre seu personagem e o de Rachel. O que causara certo _desconforto_ entre ela e os produtores da série, que não esperavam aquele sucesso todo e não tinham planejado mais do que alguns episódios para ela.

"E você pensa em aceitar?" Olha curiosamente a tela de seu notebook.

"Eu não sei... Acredito que não... A Fox não é para mim..." Declara hesitante. Coça sua nuca e explica. "Por mais que eu tenha gostado da experiência de estar em uma série, não é para mim, prefiro filmes. Sem mencionar, que sinto que ninguém _ali_ realmente gosta de mim... Os produtores, e principalmente Sue, me odeiam desde que neguei a fazer o PR com o Chris." Sabe que com aquelas pessoas ou se fazia o que eles queriam, ou você era _odiado_ por eles e _descartado_ de seus projetos. Por isso, o desconforto entre ela e os produtores, pois sabia muito bem que assim que seu contrato terminasse, ela não receberia uma segunda proposta, _mas_ como a série sofria uma baixa audiência e o público gostara de seu personagem, os produtores estavam interessados – leia-se obrigados – a aumentar o número de episódios em seu contrato.

Rachel assente com a cabeça, apertando seus lábios, aparentava pensativa. "É para o melhor, você é boa demais para aquela série e para as _pessoas_ nela." Como, Chris Smith. "Tenho certeza que oportunidades melhores surgirão." Dá um grande sorriso a loira, que retribui com um dócil.

"Eu espero que sim..." Murmura, desviando seu olhar para um dos lados ao escutar alguns passos, e logo percebe Bacon entrando em seu quarto e tentando subir em sua cama, dando alguns pequenos pulos. Sorrindo, nega com a cabeça divertidamente. "Rach... Só um segundo." Diz, levantando seu dedo indicador, pedindo para que ela aguardasse. Deposita seu notebook sobre a cama, cuidadosamente, e se levanta indo em direção ao filhote.

Ao ver sua dona se aproximar, Bacon lhe lança um triste olhar. A cama era alta demais para ele. Quinn o pega em seus braços, e ele passa a movimentar seu pequeno rabo, entusiasmadamente. Voltando a se sentar na cama, a atriz coloca o filhote ao seu lado. "Hey Bacon, olha quem está _aqui_..." Indica a tela de seu notebook, e o cachorro fica olhando a seu dedo ao invés do lugar indicado. Não entendia o que ela queria dizer. "Bacon olha..." Nada acontece, e Quinn dá um pequeno suspiro.

Rachel fica quieta por alguns segundos, somente observando a interação de sua _namorada_ e seu cachorro, mas ao Quinn não obter resposta por parte _deste_, ela decide tentar chamar atenção do filhote. "Hey Tony..." Sorri divertidamente ao observar a careta da loira.

Ao escutar a voz da morena, Tony rapidamente desvia sua atenção a tela do notebook, e começa a latir ao ver sua segunda _dona_. "_Alguém_ sente sua falta." Comenta Quinn, acariciando a cabeça do filhote, que não parava de latir.

A cantora dá uma pequena gargalhada ao ver o cachorro lamber a tela, como se quisesse lamber seu rosto. "Eu também sinto a falta desse _alguém_."

"Oh... Verdade?" Pergunta em um provocativo tom de voz, arqueando as sobrancelhas, curiosamente.

"É..." Assente com a cabeça, e logo aperta seus lábios ao ver a expressão da loira, que aparentava perdida em _pensamentos_.

"Talvez..." Limpa a garganta, desajeitada, tentando controlar seu tom de voz. "Talvez pudéssemos matar um pouco da saudade... por aqui... Minha oferta para fazermos outras coisas ainda está valendo..." Declara maliciosamente, dando um sorriso presunçoso.

"Quinn..." Reclama. Não era _justo_ ser _provocada_ quando estavam tão distantes. "Eu estava falando _do_ Bacon." Fecha seus olhos ao perceber seu erro. _Droga. _

O sorriso da loira aumenta, e ela pega o filhote em seus braços, erguendo-o a altura de seus olhos. "Oh... Você escutou isso, _bebê_, ela disse seu verdadeiro nome." Diz divertida e o cachorro late entusiasmado. "Sim, ela disse... _Mommy_ Rachel disse que seu nome é Bacon." _Agita_ o filhote antes de voltar a colocá-lo ao seu lado na cama.

"Eu só estava – hum –" Não termina a frase, pois não fazia ideia de que argumento usar.

"Estava o quê?" _Sarcasticamente_, arqueia as sobrancelhas.

"Só estava citando de maneira debochada o nome que usa para chamar o Tony." Tenta corrigir seu erro, pobremente. Abre a boca para acrescentar algo, mas acaba se interrompendo ao Elphaba pular em suas pernas. "Olhe Elphie... O _Tony_..." Dá ênfase ao nome. "E Quinn." Indica a tela de seu notebook. Sua gata simplesmente lança um rápido olhar ao lugar indicado, antes procurar uma posição confortável sobre suas pernas e ignorá-los.

"Oh, que alegria, agora todos estão presentes." Declara debochadamente, observando seriamente a gata entre os braços de sua _namorada_. Uma gata _preta_ tinha mais sorte do que ela naquele momento, e a odiava por isso. E por outras coisas também. Passa o dorso de sua mão em seu nariz, coçando-o freneticamente.

"Quinn, não há como você _está_ com uma crise de alergia. Estamos em estados diferentes." Comenta a cantora, percebendo os movimentos da loira, que não parava de coçar seu nariz.

Espirra e logo funga seu nariz. "Não é verdade, só de vê-la minha crise aparece." Aponta para onde a filhote estava.

Revirando seus olhos, a morena ignora o comentário da atriz. Estava chegando à _conclusão_ de que se tratava de uma alergia psicológica. Olhando ao canto da tela de seu notebook, Rachel percebe que já se passara da meia noite, e devido ao fuso horário, em LA ainda estava _cedo_. Umedece seus lábios. Não queria se despedir, mas era preciso. "Eu preciso ir..." Dá um minúsculo sorriso. "Devo levantar cedo e comparecer a esse evento de uma loja..." Explica, levando uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás da orelha. Realmente, não queria _ir_.

"Oh..." Quinn não esconde seu desapontamento. "Tudo bem, amanhã nos falamos certo?!" Não podia ficar mais três dias sem contato.

"Claro. Podemos fazer outra vídeo chamada mais tarde." Oferece, enquanto acariciava Elphaba, que tinha seus olhos fechados.

"Eu adoraria isso." Diz, sorrindo timidamente.

"Eu também..." Murmura, abaixando sua cabeça. Fecha seus olhos e respira fundo, sentia que precisava deixá-la saber. "Quinn..." Levanta seu olhar. "Eu sinto sua falta." Declara, sem sombra de dúvidas, surpreendendo à loira.

Dando um grande sorriso _bobo_, a atriz observa cada traço do rosto de _sua_ morena. "E eu a sua." _Deus_, como sentia falta dela.

"Eu vou então..." Indica com sua mão para um dos lados, em um gesto _incerto_. Quinn assente com a cabeça, com seu olhar fixo no rosto da cantora. "Até mais, Quinn." Passa alguns segundos e não recebe uma resposta, mas encerra a ligação, dando um dramático suspiro. Não estava pronta para pensar sobre tudo o que sentia naquele momento ao se despedir mais uma vez da loira, mas podia admitir quê era difícil.

Em Los Angeles, sentada em sua cama, Quinn olhava atentamente a tela de seu notebook, que demonstrava a chamada encerrada. Dá um pesado suspiro e fecha seus olhos. "Eu te amo." Sussurra com o rosto de sua _namorada_ em mente.

**X**

"_Não se preocupe... Eu já tenho a ideia perfeita." _Declara a voz do outro lado da linha.

"Ok? E qual seria? Precisamos agir rápido." Diz, saindo do elevador, puxa a alça de sua bolsa de mensageiro, _concertando-a_ sobre seu ombro.

"_O deixarei saber em breve. Prefiro lhe contar pessoalmente, assim que quando formos para NY, para as regravações de Broken, eu lhe conto." _

"Mas isso vai demorar muito..." Reclama, chegando em frente ao apartamento de sua cliente.

Santana ignora o que fora falado, e declara, mudando de assunto. _"Semana que vem, Quinn terá uma entrevista e uma pequena sessão de fotos com a US Weekly, será a capa da revista, e farei com que ela mencione Rachel em algumas das respostas. É sempre bom declarar como ama sua namorada."_

"Você não perde tempo, hein, Santana Lopez." Dá um sorriso malicioso. Santana e ele formavam uma boa dupla. "Rachel e eu teremos alguns eventos, e farei com que ela mencione Quinn."

"_Bem, eu não brinco em serviço."_ Responde, em um presunçoso tom de voz. _"Ótimo, por favor, não se esqueça de fazer Raquel mencionar a carreira de Quinn, é bom dar certo ênfase em sua ocupada vida profissional."_ Pede.

"Farei isso, e faça Quinn destacar a excelente relação das duas. Quero a imagem do casal perfeito. Agora, preciso ir..." Tira sua chave do bolso da calça, e se despede da latina antes de encerrar a ligação. Abre a porta e encontra com uma preocupada Rachel andando de um lado para o outro. "O quê aconteceu?" Pergunta, olhando curiosamente a sua amiga, fechando a porta atrás de si e entrando na sala.

"Eles ainda não ligaram. Já é domingo. O começo de _outra_ semana e não recebi nenhuma resposta. Eu sabia... Eu sabia que não iria conseguir esse personagem. Minha audição não foi boa o suficiente. Droga, eu não fui boa o suficiente. Estou destinada a ser uma atriz coadjuvante. Com certeza, deram esse personagem a Harmony." Começa a divagar, enquanto algumas lágrimas formavam no canto de seus olhos.

"Rachel..." Tenta chamar sua atenção.

"Não, Kurt. Não. Eu sou um fracasso. Nada dá certo..." Dá um dramático suspiro, cruzando seus braços. Acreditava que estava destinada a ser a irmã, mãe, tia do personagem protagonista, mas nunca _o_ personagem protagonista. Passa sua mão por seu cabelo, nervosamente. Não deveria ter acreditado nas _belas_ palavras de Quinn. Durante os últimos dias, conversaram, pelo menos, uma vez ao dia pelo Skype, e todas às vezes a loira a afirmava que conseguiria o personagem e a reconfortava com suas palavras. Nega com a cabeça, afastando aqueles pensamentos. Abre a boca para dizer algo, mas é interrompida pelo _toque_ de seu celular.

Lança um hesitante olhar ao seu agente, que a olhava expectante. Alcançando pelo aparelho sobre a mesa de centro da sala, percebe que era um número desconhecido, e prende sua respiração. Fecha seus olhos e atende a ligação.

Kurt a observa atentamente. Sua cliente só murmurava _'uhum'_ ou agradecia e assentia com a cabeça. Logo a ligação é encerrada, e ela o lança um olhar _emocionado. _"Você conseguiu?" Pergunta em sussurro.

Dando um grande sorriso – o maior que já dera, Kurt tinha certeza disso – ela assente com a cabeça, com lágrimas nos olhos. "Eu consegui." Uma lágrima escorre por sua face. "Eu consegui. Eu consegui." Começa dar pequenos pulos. Não podia acreditar naquilo. Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente estava realizando seu grande sonho. Seria uma protagonista da Broadway.

"Oh meu Deus. Você conseguiu!" A abraça entusiasmado. Estava orgulhoso de sua melhor amiga, finalmente, conseguira aquilo que tanto sonhara para sua carreira. Em sua mente já planejava o que fazer para o sucesso de sua cliente. Aperta o abraço, murmurando como estava orgulhoso e feliz por ela. Rachel merecia aquilo depois de tudo que passara.

"Eu preciso ligar para Quinn..." Ela comenta ao se afastar, surpreendendo ao rapaz, que franze o cenho. Não deveria ligar para seus pais primeiro?! Rachel parecia não querer perceber seus verdadeiros sentimentos pela atriz, mas ele _sabia_ muito bem o que sua cliente estava sentindo, e temia esta _situação_...

* * *

Sorry por qualquer erro. Sinto muito se o cap não saiu grande coisa, mas estive ocupada toda a semana e tive que escrevê-lo "às pressas". Obrigado por lerem e muito obrigado pelas reviews.

DS: Lembro sim, pensei que tivesse desistido da fic. xD Bem, era super necessário ter essa explicação, assim aqueles que não gostam e não entendiam o comportamento de Rachel, podem, por fim, compreendê-la, e ver um pouco mais de sua personalidade... Odeio elas separadas, mas é necessário, não só para o lado profissional - como disse, diferente dos PRs da vida aí, as duas realmente têm carreiras, e não só ficam andando de um lado para o outro para serem fotografadas ;) - e para os sentimentos, como viram Rachel já está admitindo a si mesma a falta que Quinn faz e se perguntando como seria se ela estivesse ao seu lado em certas situações, então, é algo realmente necessário, mesmo eu odiando essa distância e sabendo que odeiam também, e que bom que, pelo menos, você entende isso lol O que posso dizer sobre isso, é que logo veremos. Mentira, mas sério, daqui alguns caps você descobrirá. Sim, está, somente alguns meses e pronto. It's over. Bem, sobre isso, sim, estarão... mas... yeah, wait and see. Santana, nada. Kurt, tentará. Muito obrigada, e sinto muito pela demora. XxBre.

Outronomequalque: Wow apenas wow. Gostei desse palpite, mas não é isso. Mas... isso não quer dizer, que não seja algo parecido ;) E exatamente, isso acontecerá, de fato já começou a acontecer :P XxBre.

Daniela: Era isso o que tinha em mente para ele, e obrigada significa muito para mim :) Lol, a sua e a de quase todos os leitores, mas logo vocês descobrem o que ela quer... E descobre seus motivos por esse comportamento perante a filha. Eu odeio elas separadas! É horrível escrever assim lol Sim, é necessário para a carreira e para as duas - Rachel, principalmente - perceber certas coisas aí... Sim, Quinn está demonstrando a Rachel que pode contar com ela, não importa o quê, está sendo a pessoa que Rachel sempre necessitara em sua vida... Mais poucos meses e acaba. :( mas... é né... é preciso. XxBre.

Izadora: Own... Um dia, Iza, um dia elas percebem. Teremos que esperar para ver o que ela quer ;) Muito obrigada. XxBre.

Hoje quando estava terminando de escrever o cap, eu percebi algo que me deixou triste... Só temos mais 20 caps para fic acabar! É errado desejar que ela não acabe? lol. Posto o próximo até quarta da semana que vem. Obrigado a todos por lerem. XxBre.


	26. Chapter 26

"Você faz ideia do que ela _quer_? Digo, é muito suspeito ela aparecer assim do nada, e _surpresa_, estou me mudando para NY depois de anos..." Pergunta Kurt, olhando curiosamente a sua cliente, sentada a sua frente. Estavam em um _famoso_ restaurante próximo ao apartamento da morena, em Upper East Side, discutindo a notícia que recebera aquela manhã.

"Eu não sei, Kurt. Tudo está muito estranho..." Comenta pensativa, alcançando por sua taça de vinho tinto, enquanto dissimulava ler ao cardápio.

"Sim, está. E se ela pensa que vai lhe magoar mais uma vez, está muito enganada. Quero que mantenha distância, Rach. Não sei qual o motivo desse repentino interesse por você, mas não me importo. Não a quero por perto. Ela não te merece, Rachel." Deposita o cardápio sobre a mesa, e alcança pela mão de sua melhor amiga. "Você tem dois pais incríveis, que a amam mais do que tudo, não precisa de Shelby em sua vida." Dá um pequeno aperto na mão da morena antes de soltá-la.

"Você fala como se eu fosse procurá-la, e como se a quisesse em minha vida." Sim, uma vez o quisera, mas, não mais. Pelo menos, era o quê dizia a si mesma. "E eu não me importo, Kurt. Se ela quer se mudar de volta a NY, que mude, contanto que não comece a _invadir_ minha vida." Naquela manhã de quarta-feira, recebera a notícia através de seu pai Leroy, que Shelby voltaria para New York, dessa vez para ficar. E que comprara uma casa em Carnegie Hill – um bairro que fica dentro do _próprio_ Upper East Side – ou seja, morariam bem próximas, e não _gostava_ nada daquilo.

"Se você diz..." O agente sabe que sua amiga odeia esses _momentos_ _emotivos_, assim que muda o tema. "Os produtores entraram em contato comigo ontem à noite. Os ensaios começarão daqui algumas semanas, e querem fazer uma reunião antes para que você conheça _seu _Tony."

"Você sabe quem ele é?" Pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas, grata pela mudança de assunto.

Junta suas mãos, depositando os cotovelos sobre a mesa, e olha seriamente a sua cliente. "Meus _contatos_ afirmaram que esse também será seu primeiro protagonista na Broadway, mas já fez vários Off -Broadway. Inclusive, interpretou Tony em sua peça de final de ano na faculdade... Também foi para NYADA, e parece ser um ano mais novo que você." Aparentava bastante orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter aquelas informações. Dá um pequeno suspiro. "Mas, não. Não sei quem ele é... Não me lembro seu nome." Nega com a cabeça sutilmente.

"Como você pode saber a idade dele e não o nome?" Pergunta em um divertido tom de voz.

"Me disseram o nome dele, mas eu me esqueci... " Se defende e logo faz um gesto com a mão, tirando importância do assunto. "E isso não interessa agora, Rach. O que interessa é seu personagem protagonista. Precisamos demonstrar a todos o que Rachel Berry é capaz de fazer, e pensei que seria bom você voltar a fazer alguns _treinos_ vocais com o Nick." Se referia ao antigo preparador vocal da morena. "Queremos estar em nosso melhor para a peça."

"Eu havia pensado nisso." Leva a taça a sua boca, e dá um pequeno gole no vinho tinto. Ao colocar a taça de volta sobre a mesa, passa sua língua entre os lábios, olhando curiosamente a duas mesas em frente a sua, onde duas adolescentes a olhavam fixamente, e uma delas sorria timidamente, como se estivesse reconhecendo-a. Sorri simpática e volta sua atenção ao agente.

"Ótimo. Mandarei Marley falar com ele ainda hoje e marcar suas aulas para semana que vem... Enquanto isso..." Sua expressão se torna em uma séria. "Quero que você foque sua atenção em seu _namoro_." Declara, passando uma mão por seu cabelo perfeitamente penteado. Só porque Rachel conseguira o personagem, não quer dizer que deve se esquecer do PR. "Quinn nesse momento está em uma sessão de fotos para US Weekly, ela será a capa da revista..." A _informa_, como se ela não soubesse disso – como se a própria Quinn não tivesse lhe contado. "Declare algo no Twitter sobre o seu amor e orgulho por ela." Sugere, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Por agora, aquela pequena publicidade _satisfaria_, depois pensaria em algo melhor.

Ela assente com a cabeça, desviando seu olhar para um dos lados, cruzando seus braços. Não mencionaria ao seu agente que já havia declarado como estava orgulhosa da atriz por estar conquistando cada vez mais espaço, para a própria Quinn ao conversarem pela manhã. Seria melhor não fazê-lo, assim que volta sua atenção a ele, tentando se decidir por o que pedir no cardápio.

**X**

"Aproveitando que ainda temos alguns minutos..." Santana diz olhando ao seu redor rapidamente. Estavam no estúdio onde seria realizada a sessão de fotos e pequena entrevista de Quinn. Algumas pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro, carregando roupas e _objetos_ que seriam usados para as fotos, enquanto outros cuidavam dos últimos detalhes do cenário, como da iluminação, e um pequeno grupo estava ao redor da mesa de petiscos. Umedece seus lábios, voltando à atenção a sua cliente. "Você _já_ pensou sobre a _proposta_?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas.

"Sim... E a resposta continua a mesma, Santana." Já com o primeiro figurino para as fotos, Quinn usava um top branco e um short vermelho com duas listas brancas de cada lado. Estava caracterizada como uma boxeadora, sua próxima personagem. A produção do filme pensara que seria uma boa oportunidade para apresentar um _pouco_ da personagem ao público, assim que compraram algumas perguntas da entrevista que Santana havia conseguido, e a atriz posaria para duas ou três fotos dissimulando estar em uma luta. "Eu não quero mais _fazer_ séries e a Fox já não é de meu interesse."

A latina cruza os braços, olhando seriamente a sua melhor amiga. Deveria admitir quê _também_ não gostava da Fox, não era o lugar de sua cliente, mas eles fizeram uma proposta difícil de recusar. "Você tem certeza? Devemos admitir aqui que é uma proposta muito boa. Mais uma temporada, mais um _zero_ em seu salário, sem mencionar que poderiam trazer o personagem de Rachel de volta..."

"Eu realmente não quero mais, Santana. Quero me _concentrar_ somente nos filmes." Passa sua mão, coberta pela luva de boxe, por seu cabelo que estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, em um gesto nervoso. Queria focar toda sua atenção em seu possível contrato com a produtora de Isabelle Wright. Logo começaria a regravar Broken, e queria estar em seu melhor. Dar uma performance que pudesse lhe _fazer_ assinar esse contrato com a madrinha de sua _namorada_.

"Ok. Se você diz, faremos isso. Comunicarei aos produtores ainda hoje sua decisão." Diz em um tom de voz profissional. Em sua mente, começava a planejar reuniões com alguns de seus contatos para que tentassem conseguir outros filmes a atriz.

"Ótimo. Por agora eu só quero terminar de gravar os episódios restantes e depois ir para New York e manter meu foco em Broken." Explica, ignorando a _estranha_ sensação em seu estômago ao pensar em _o que_ a esperava em NY. "E depois, quando já estivermos em NY, talvez você _possa_ encontrar algum filme que seja gravado lá... Quero dizer, seria bom se assim que terminasse de regravar Broken, já estivesse com outro projeto."

"Em New York?" Pergunta, arqueando uma sobrancelha curiosamente.

"É..." Dá de ombros. Gostava de NY e da _imagem_ que os filmes gravados lá passavam. Não havia nada de errado nisso, não é mesmo?! NY é um lugar incrível. E as _pessoas_ de lá também.

Santana aparenta pensativa por alguns segundos, mas logo assente com a cabeça. "Eu verei o que posso fazer." Aperta seus lábios, e observa como o fotógrafo se aproximava delas.

"Tudo está pronto, assim que podemos começar quando quiser." Ele diz juntando suas mãos, dando um pequeno sorriso simpático a loira, que assente com a cabeça, indicando que gostaria de começar agora. O encarregado da sessão de fotos e a atriz se direcionam ao meio do cenário, enquanto Santana se posiciona atrás de uma das telas, que demonstraria todas as fotos tiradas.

O fotógrafo começa a tirar algumas fotos testes, e a entrevistadora, desde seu lugar atrás do homem, segurava alguns papéis com as perguntas prontas a serem feitas. Por ser uma entrevista _pequena_ não demoraria mais do que uma hora. "Quinn, para começar a entrevista dessa edição, gostaria de saber sobre seus personagens. Você atualmente está interpretando Anne em uma série, e teve dois filmes lançados na mesma semana, e um _grande_ filme com a Universal vem aí... Como você escolhe qual personagem interpretar?"

A atriz lança um rápido olhar a sua agente, dando um minúsculo sorriso. A mulher fizera soar como se ela tivesse _muitas_ propostas de trabalho. Seu sorriso aumenta, se tornando em um malicioso, talvez eles acreditassem naquilo. Volta a atenção a mulher e limpa a garganta, antes de responder calmamente. "Bem, é difícil de explicar, muitas vezes você lê o script e já na primeira página sabe que você quer interpretar aquele personagem, você quer dar vida a ele. Mas, na maioria das vezes, eu escolho os que mais me desafiam. Sou uma pessoa que gosta de desafios, de se arriscar e por isso adoro histórias diferentes, histórias que não terminará em um clichê. Algo que no final você fique 'Wow, eu não imaginava isso. ' Então, escolho os que mais me intrigam. Que sinto que vão ser um desafio para minha atuação, os que são completamente diferentes de mim." Dá de ombros, sorrindo timidamente ao terminar a resposta.

A entrevistadora digita algo em seu iPad e logo pergunta. "Até onde você iria para conseguir um personagem?"

"Em Hollywood é _normal_ vermos grandes transformações para certos papéis, mas eu não faria nada extremo – a não ser que a história do filme realmente me envolvesse que eu sentisse que deveria interpretar o personagem, se me sentisse _conectada_ a ele, o máximo que faria seria ficar careca, mas por enquanto, posso lhe assegurar que só pintaria meu cabelo e me _submeteria_ a uma rígida dieta." O fotógrafo lhe indica a típica pose dos boxeadores e ela faz, com uma séria expressão facial, olhando diretamente a lente da câmera.

"Por falar em pintar o cabelo, você pintará o cabelo em breve, não é mesmo?" Pergunta quando o fotógrafo indica que conseguira a foto desejada. Normalmente faz a entrevista antes ou depois da sessão de fotos, mas devido ao curto _período_ que tinham na agenda para hoje decidiram-se por fazer ao mesmo tempo.

"Sim." Dá um sorriso divertido. "Logo estarei com o cabelo rosa para _o_ personagem." Faz uma careta. Pintaria seu cabelo amanhã e temia o resultado.

"Devo perguntar, o que sua namorada acha de toda essa sua mudança?" Gesticula ao corpo da atriz, coberto pelas roupas de _Iron Fist._ Seus músculos já estavam definidos e não parecia estar em um rígido treino há só duas semanas.

Dando uma pequena risada, Quinn se lembra do momento em que declarara a morena que pintaria seu cabelo de rosa. "Rachel entende que tudo isso é para meu trabalho, e me apoia, mas ela pode ter mencionado como mal podia esperar para me ver em uma de suas cores preferidas." Sim, teve que sofrer com alguns comentários debochados da cantora ao lhe dar a notícia.

A entrevistadora continua com as perguntas, e Quinn as respondia graciosamente, mencionando Rachel em uma ou outra resposta, como Santana lhe aconselhara a fazer. Não que fosse preciso, pois adorava falar sobre sua _namorada_ a qualquer momento.

**X**

Era seu dia de folga. O primeiro desde que voltara a Los Angeles. E aquilo a inquietava. Quando estava em seu trabalho, podia agir como se nada a incomodasse, focar toda sua atenção no que fazia, e esquecer-se de seus _pensamentos_ sobre a distância. Mas, quando estava em casa, só conseguia pensar nessa sensação de _vazio_ que sentia. Na saudade.

Em seu apartamento sentia-se solitária, mesmo com Bacon ali, que não fazia nada a não ser comer e dormir. – Talvez, Rachel estivesse certa, precisava sair para caminhar com seu cachorro mais vezes, ou ele acabaria obeso. – A antiga Quinn não se incomodaria com nada disso, afinal aquela era sua vida. Conquistava alguma garota – quase sempre no bar de seu irmão – ia para casa dela, coisas aconteciam e depois voltava para seu apartamento, dormindo tranquila, pois sabia que de manhã não teria que lidar com garotas que reclamavam por atenção, afeto, e algum tipo de compromisso. Mas agora, _depois_ que Rachel lhe mostrara como um relacionamento com a pessoa certa poderia ser, era ela quem desejava atenção, afeto e um compromisso com a cantora. _Engraçado_ como as coisas mudam, não é mesmo?!

Umedece os lábios, olhando ao seu redor. Estava na sala de seu apartamento, era uma sexta-feira à tarde e não sabia o que fazer com o restante de seu dia livre. Lança um rápido olhar ao assento ao seu lado no sofá, onde Bacon roncava. Revira os olhos e nega com a cabeça, que bela companhia ele era. Pega seu celular sobre a mesa de centro, e sorri timidamente ao ver a foto que colocara como tela de bloqueio. Era uma foto dela com Rachel, tirada por Santana nos Hamptons durante a festa. As duas estavam abraçadas e ela beijava a bochecha da cantora, enquanto Rachel gargalhava em seu estado embriagado. Dá um pequeno suspiro ao se lembrar daquele final de semana. Como sente falta dele.

Desbloqueia a tela de seu iPhone, e aperta seus lábios ao perceber a data de hoje. Havia se esquecido completamente o que o dia de hoje significava. Cinco meses de PR com Rachel. Abre o aplicativo do Twitter e logo começa a digitar. _"Eu queria estar te beijando ao invés de estar sentindo sua falta." _Escolhe a foto que estava como sua tela de bloqueio e posta. Em seguida vai à página de usuário de Rachel, e percebe que a última vez que tweetou fora há alguns minutos. Faz uma careta ao ver a foto do suco verde, só sua _namorada_ para tomar aquela coisa horrível. Nega com a cabeça e sai do aplicativo, e vai à galeria de seu celular, observando as fotos tiradas nos Hamptons. Ao encontrar uma foto onde ela abraçava Rachel por trás, enquanto a morena tinha Bacon nos braços, dá um grande sorriso. Como sentia falta dessa intimidade. Volta ao Twitter, e digita. _"Minha mulher e eu... E Bacon, nosso filhote." _Postando a foto.

Surpreende-se ao receber um tweet da cantora. _"Tony* e por que você não posta à foto com a Elphie?" _Franze o cenho ao lê-lo. Como assim _a_ foto com Elphaba?!

"_Nós não temos uma foto com o Bacon* e a Elphaba juntos..." _Responde rapidamente, alcançando pelo seu copo de Coca-cola sobre a mesa de centro e dando um grande gole.

"_Refiro-me a sua foto com ela. A que você tirou nos Hamptons."_ Tweeta a morena, surpreendendo a atriz. _"Ela se sente rejeitada por você, Q..." _Completa, e Quinn revira os olhos. Como se aquela gata se importasse com ela. Ou com qualquer coisa que não fosse a si mesma.

Depositando o copo de volta a mesa, morde seu lábio inferior, digitando. _"Rach... Eu não tenho nenhuma foto daquela gata."_ Estava contente por estar interagindo com sua _namorada_, mesmo que o assunto fosse Elphaba.

"_Eu vi você tirando uma foto com ela, Quinn." _Não mesmo.

Arqueia uma sobrancelha, curiosa. _"Quando? Nem perto daquela gata eu cheguei..." _Umedece seus lábios, a espera de uma resposta.

"_No último dia nos Hamptons, você estava com ela nos braços e tirou uma foto." _Pega no flagra. _Droga_. _"Eu só estou apontando que Tony não é o nosso único filhote, Quinn..." _Rachel logo tweeta, causando um pequeno sorriso na atriz. Nosso filhote. _Nosso_.

"_Ok. Eu vou postar a foto com a Elphaba. E para constar, só tirei a foto porque a Beth pediu..." _Se defende pobremente. Revira os olhos por seu próprio comportamento, e posta à _maldita_ foto. _"Elphaba e eu..." _Digita.

"_Claro que foi ideia da Beth..." _Mesmo através de um pequeno tweet, podia sentir o sarcasmo da cantora. Decide ignorar o comentário. Só agora se lembrando que milhares de pessoas presenciaram a interação delas. Morde seu lábio inferior, e a manda uma mensagem privada. "Skype?" Não espera uma resposta e sai do aplicativo, pegando seu notebook sobre a mesa de centro e se conectando a sua conta no Skype.

Ao entrar na página inicial do aplicativo, percebe que a morena já estava online e dá um pequeno sorriso. Rachel a liga, e rapidamente atende a ligação, seu sorriso aumentando quando o rosto de sua namorada aparece em sua tela. "Olá..." Diz timidamente.

"Wow..." Rachel faz uma expressão surpresa ao vê-la. "Você realmente pintou o cabelo de rosa."

A atriz passa uma mão por seu cabelo, fazendo uma careta. O pintara ontem, e ainda não havia se acostumado com a cor. "Eu disse que o faria..."

"É, mas eu pensei que você estivesse brincando ou não sei, só pensando em fazer, não que fosse realmente fazê-lo." Dá de ombros, observando atentamente ao rosto da _antiga_ loira.

"Ficou tão ruim assim?" Pergunta, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Claro que não. Ficou bom... Você fica bem em qualquer coisa, Quinn..." Declara sem pensar, e ao perceber o que falara, desvia seu olhar para um dos lados, dissimulando como estava corada.

Sorrindo docilmente, Quinn olha curiosamente a morena. "Feliz cinco meses." Murmura, percebendo como Elphaba deitava-se ao lado de Rachel no sofá. Inconscientemente, passa o dorso da mão em seu nariz, coçando-o.

"Feliz cinco meses..." Dá um grande sorriso. Não podia acreditar que já se passara cinco meses. Lembra-se como se fosse ontem quando toda a ideia do PR começara, e como estava assustada por ter que interagir com a atriz em público, agindo como um apaixonado casal. Umedece seus lábios ao pensar no grande progresso que fizeram.

Um pequeno silêncio cai entre elas.

"Rach..." Tenta chamar sua atenção. "Onde você foi?" Pergunta ao ver como a morena estava com um olhar perdido, aparentando _bastante_ pensativa.

Limpando a garganta, a cantora volta seu olhar à tela do notebook e sorri timidamente. "Desculpa. Eu só estou com muitas _coisas_ na cabeça no momento..." Mente, em certa parte.

"Se importar de me dizer quais?" Arqueia uma sobrancelha, curiosa. Sabe que estava forçando um pouco, mas queria fazer parte da vida da cantora, saber sobre tudo o que acontecia com ela, em seus pensamentos, no seu dia a dia. Queria estar ao seu lado, _droga_.

Dando um pequeno suspiro, abaixa a cabeça, olhando atenciosamente a Elphaba ao seu lado. Não queria dizer a verdade a Quinn, pois não queria lhe dizer que estava pensando sobre como só faltavam três meses para o final do contrato, assim que prefere lhe dizer. "A Shelby vai mudar para NY novamente... Para um bairro dentro do bairro em que moro." Era melhor declarar um de seus problemas, do que enfrentar o _peso_ de seus pensamentos.

"O quê?" Pergunta surpresa. Passa uma mão por seu cabelo, nervosamente. Sentia raiva da advogada naquele momento. Ela não podia invadir a vida de Rachel assim. Sua vontade de voar para NY, que estava cada vez maior, se multiplicara ao saber disso.

"Aparentemente, ela se cansou de Londres e voltou para ficar... Até se transferirá para a firma Berry &amp; Corcoran da cidade..." Explica o que seu pai lhe dissera sobre a mudança de sua _mãe. _A surpreendia a facilidade que estava tendo para se abrir sobre aquele assunto com a atriz. Era como se uma vez que o contara, se sentia confiante o bastante para seguir falando sobre _isto. _

"Ela tentou entrar em contato com você?" Pergunta preocupada. Depois daquele encontro na cafeteria, jurara a si mesma que não deixaria à morena encontrar com Shelby a sós.

"Não. Ainda não." E não podia deixar de pensar que o faria e em breve. E temia o resultado daquilo.

"Bom... Se ela tentar qualquer coisa, por favor, Rachel, eu quero que você me ligue ou me mande uma mensagem, o que for, mas me fale na hora." Sabe que estava tratando Shelby como uma inimiga, mas não queria, nem podia ver sua _namorada_ magoada novamente, ainda mais quando ela não estava _lá_ ao seu lado.

"Está tudo bem, Quinn. Eu já não sou mais _aquela _criança e consigo enfrentá-la..." Não soa muito certa sobre isso. Mas, tentava acalmar a atriz. "Eu só estou achando estranha essa repentina mudança... E a compra da casa dentro do meu bairro." Por que Shelby estava tentando ao máximo se aproximar?! Por que não o tentara quando ela a desejava e _necessitava_ em sua vida?!

"É muito estranho..." Murmura, cruzando os braços e desviando seu olhar para um dos lados. Ligaria para o próprio Leroy se fosse preciso para descobrir o que estava acontecendo ali. Precisava de um cigarro para se acalmar. "Um segundo, Rach..." Diz depositando o notebook sobre a mesa de centro e correndo até seu quarto para pegar a cartela de cigarros.

A cantora assente com a cabeça, observando a sala do apartamento de Quinn. Sentia falta de estar nele. Era um lugar _aconchegante_. Logo desvia o olhar ao cachorro que dormia no sofá e sorri tristemente. Sentia falta de _seu_ Tony. Ele era seu companheiro preferido para as caminhadas de manhã no Parque, e para cozinhar, já que quando o fazia, ele sempre a seguia até a cozinha e a escutava cantar ou conversar com ele, como se entendesse tudo o que ela dizia. Percebe que Quinn voltava e inconscientemente, passa uma mão por seu cabelo solto, alisando-o.

"Desculpa a demora, eu não consegui encontrar o que queria..." Diz a atriz ao se sentar no sofá e colocar o notebook sobre suas pernas. Dá um longo trago em seu cigarro. Aquilo a acalmava.

"Eu não acredito que você foi buscar isso, Quinn." Diz ao vê-la fumando. "Você sabe muito bem o que penso sobre os cigarros, e como eles vão fazer mal a sua saúde. Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar que mesmo depois de eu ter lhe falado diversas vezes, você ainda fuma essa coisa nojenta." A repreende, com uma séria expressão facial.

Virando seu rosto para um dos lados, para que assim Rachel não visse o que estava fazendo, Quinn revira os olhos. Sua _namorada_ era muito exagerada. Mas, até daquele dramatismo exagerado sentira falta. _Oh Deus_. "Eu só fumo de vez em quando, Rach... Não faz mal algum." Dá de ombros, antes de soltar à fumaça do cigarro.

"Veremos no futuro..." Murmura, desviando seu olhar a Elphie, que miava clamando por atenção. Passa a acariciá-la suavemente. "Eu só espero que você tenha a _decência_ de não fumar no apartamento quando voltar para NY. Ou você não chegará perto de mim... para fazer – hum – _coisas_." Sente suas bochechas se esquentarem, e mantém seu olhar fixo em sua gata.

Passando sua língua entre seus lábios, Quinn arqueia uma sobrancelha. "Então, se eu fumar não terei sexo?" Sua expressão não era nada agradável. Não era justo Rachel mencionar aquilo quando elas estavam em estados diferentes, e não a deixava realizar sua fantasia...

"É..." Ainda com sua cabeça baixa, a cantora responde, mordendo seu lábio inferior nervosamente.

Ok, Rachel. Tire o que quiser de Quinn, menos o sexo, ainda mais quando estava sem seu _exercício _preferido há semanas. Com um olhar malicioso, a atriz dá um pequeno sorriso. Acabara de ter um ideia. "E se eu jogar esse cigarro fora e prometer não fumar mais..." Fumaria sem que Rachel soubesse, pelo menos, quando sentisse a necessidade de se acalmar, e a morena não estivesse por perto. "Você irá à cozinha... Preparar algo... Usando só um avental?" Desde a primeira conversa no Skype, onde Rachel estava preparando seu jantar, Quinn começara a fantasiar com Rachel fritando bacon, na cozinha de seu apartamento em NY, usando somente um avental. E quando sugerira para que a cantora fizesse isso, a resposta fora um grande não. Para sua decepção.

Rachel levanta seu olhar, e diz rapidamente. "Boa tentativa, mas não." Aperta seus lábios.

Passando uma mão por seu cabelo, suspira frustrada. "Rachel... Eu ainda tenho que gravar mais dois episódios da série... Serão cerca de duas semanas sem nos vermos... Não é justo." Reclama, tentando convencer a cantora.

"Não, Quinn..." Não soa tão convencida, o que dá esperanças a atriz. Podia perceber sua hesitação sobre o assunto. E isso a animava, logo teria Rachel através da webcam em uma ligação do Skype. Para seu desapontamento, a morena em seguida declara. "Eu preciso ir... Tenho um jantar com meus pais, e devo me arrumar."

"Já?" Não esconde sua decepção.

Dando um minúsculo sorriso, ela assente com a cabeça. "Sim. Nos falamos mais tarde?"

"Claro. Só me avise quando chegar, e ficarei online." Lhe oferece um sorriso, e observa como a cantora a olhava atentamente, como se quisesse dizer algo a mais. Será que a fizera se sentir desconfortável com esse seu _desejo_?

Há um breve silêncio, até Rachel negar com sua cabeça, e declarar. "Ótimo. Até mais Quinn..."

"Rachel... Antes de você ir, só quero dizer que sinto muito se a fiz sentir desconfortável e pressionada com esse assunto... Era só uma brincadeira, em certa parte... Ok, não era, mas não precisa se preocupar, pois não irei mais mencionar..." Se desculpa nervosamente. Havia se deixado levar, e acabara se empolgando.

"Está tudo bem, Quinn." Diz calmamente. Aperta seus lábios, pensativa. "E eu pensarei sobre seu pedido." Diz em um tom provocativo. Tinha que tirar _certos_ pensamentos de sua mente, e aproveitar seu tempo com Quinn, seja como fosse. Lançando um rápido olhar ao relógio na tela do notebook, percebe que já estava quase na hora marcada com Kurt, que passaria para buscá-la. Deveria se arrumar se quisesse chegar a tempo no jantar de seus pais. "Até mais, Q..."

Ela jura que tentou, mas no fim, acabara não conseguindo controlar seu sorriso presunçoso. Sim, a morena iria pensar sobre o assunto, mas já era algo. Bem melhor do que outro não. "Até mais, Rachel..." E com isso a ligação se encerra. E a atriz fica observando a tela _preta_ de seu notebook. Dá um pequeno sorriso contente.

Amava Rachel. _Sua_ mulher reservada e difícil. E finalmente tinham essa amizade, e intimidade que só um casal poderia ter. A _única_ coisa que não tinha, eram seus sentimentos correspondidos. Infelizmente, nos sentimentos não se manda e não se pode decidir a quem vai amar e quando é a hora certa a fazê-lo, simplesmente acontece. E para Quinn, acontecera na pior hora. Em uma hora onde deveria fingir tudo, onde tudo se baseava em um trabalho. Dando um pesado suspiro, nega com a cabeça, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos. Não era hora para aquilo. Se preocuparia com isso depois.

Abre seu navegador, e digita. "Floricultura em New York." Não poderia se expressar com palavras, mas se expressaria com atos, e faria com que cada momento ao lado de Rachel fosse _precioso_.

**X**

Observando o buquê de gardênias em um de seus braços, se senta no sofá da sala de seu apartamento, e espira o doce aroma das flores. Alcança pelo cartão – com um tamanho consideravelmente grande – e o abre, em seguida lendo-o.

"Rachel... Eu tinha planejado entregá-las pessoalmente, mas simplesmente não aguentava esperar mais. Parabéns pelo seu personagem protagonista. Sei que era um sonho seu e fico muito feliz por estar presenciando _ele _se realizar. Lembre-se que estarei aqui para o que você necessitar e para lhe aplaudir o mais alto na noite de estréia. E parabéns a nós por estes cinco meses juntas. Quem diria que conseguiríamos chegar até aqui... E que esses meses restantes sejam os melhores de nossas vidas. _Sua_, QF."

Dá um pequeno suspiro e deposita o cartão ao assento a seu lado no sofá. _Quinn_. Mais uma vez, Quinn. Olha para um ponto fixo a sua frente. Sentia uma estranha sensação em seu estômago, e não sabia dizer o que era. Doía e ao mesmo tempo, era uma boa sensação. Algo como borboletas. Fecha seus olhos, apertando-os. _Droga_, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, não era justo. Era somente um trabalho. Mas, Quinn a fazia sentir _diversas coisas_, que estavam cada vez mais _fortes. _E não estava preparada para descobrir o que eram.

Escuta o barulho de chaves e logo a porta de seu apartamento é aberta. Rapidamente, alcança pelo cartão e o esconde atrás de si. Não queria que Kurt o lesse.

"Hey, Rach... Você está pronta para irmos?" Pergunta, depositando sua bolsa de mensageiro sobre uma das poltronas, antes de se direcionar a cozinha, em busca de uma garrafa de água. "Sabe como seu pai odeia atrasos..." Ele grita desde a cozinha.

A cantora limpa a garganta, desajeitada, tentando afastar seus pensamentos. "Só preciso pegar minha bolsa." Estava terminando de se arrumar quando escutara a campainha do apartamento tocar, e ao abrir se surpreendera ao ver o funcionário de uma floricultura com o buquê.

"Ok... E mudando de assunto, eu tive que desmarcar toda sua agenda profissional para semana que vem. Se tiver planos com alguém, por favor, desmarque-os." Ele declara, entrando na sala.

"Por quê?" Acompanha o curioso olhar de seu agente em direção as flores em seus braços.

"De quem são? Não me diga que é de um admirador secreto..." Brinca, com um sorriso debochado.

Revirando os olhos, ela nega com a cabeça. E decide ser honesta, pelo menos, em certa parte. "São de Quinn, me parabenizando pelo personagem." Dá de ombros, tentando tirar importância do assunto.

"Oh... Que bonito gesto dela." Diz, olhando fixamente as gardênias. Arqueia uma sobrancelha, aparentando pensativo.

"Então..." Tenta voltar ao assunto anterior. "Por que devo cancelar meus planos?"

"Vamos para LA semana que vem. Sei que disse que ficaríamos mais tempo sem trabalhar no PR, mas não gosto quando vocês não são vistas juntas por muito tempo, e já se passaram mais de duas semanas... Podemos trabalhar na publicidade em LA e depois voltaremos para NY com Quinn e Santana..." Declara, em um tom de voz profissional.

Rachel morde um lábio inferior, se controlando para não sorrir alegremente. Veria Quinn pessoalmente. Sentia sua falta e estava ansiosa para semana que vem. A única coisa que a preocupava era por quanto tempo mais poderia ignorar o que sentia...

* * *

Sinto muito por qualquer erro, obrigado a todos por lerem. Cap mais parado, necessário para os grandes acontecimentos que vêm por aí... E no próximo, finalmente estarão juntas, e veremos como Rachel irá se comportar ao lado de Quinn depois desses seus "pensamentos"...

Izadora: Hahaha Super normal isso... Talvez você esteja certa ;) Obrigada. XxBre.

UKE: Quinn não apareceu, mas... vontade não faltou. Haha. Sim, embora pareça muito, sei lá, ao mesmo tempo é tão... pouco. Lol Lembro como se fosse ontem quando a ideia surgiu. xD Adoro drama, adorei o seu haahha Obrigada. XxBre.

Lorens: Nada relacionado as duas. A ideia surgiu quando eu estava lendo um livro sobre marketing, e aí comecei a aprofundar sobre o assunto - em meus pensamentos . e a pensar sobre o que muitos chegam a fazer para vender certa imagem, e aí, surgiu a fic. E sei que algumas vezes, menciono os PRs da vida, mas é que não há como evitar de comparar, pois na maioria das vezes escrevo algo, nem que seja um pequeno detalhe, aí aparecem pessoas fazendo exatamente ou algo similar ao que escrevi. Entendedores, entenderão... Sim, mesmo odiando escrevê-las separadas, não posso deixar isso acontecer - por enquanto - pois tinha que trabalhar na carreira delas, cada uma em seu tempo, e os sentimentos. Mas no próximo... você verá ;) Ownn muito obrigada. Fico muito feliz ao ler isso. Obrigada mesmo. XxBre.

Daniela: Own obrigada. Eu também senti, odeio escrever assim, acho que fica estranho, sabe... Sim, eu sou apaixonada por essa Quinn. Hahaha ela saberá ;) Sim, por isso, precisava ter essa distância, para focarem somente na carreira, fazerem um nome por si mesmas, e não serem reconhecidas como 'namorada de Q ou namorada de R' já que o namoro delas é algo super público. E um spoiler para você, para nossa alegria, é a última vez que estarão em cidades diferentes ;) Tony e Rachel são um amor... agora Q e Elphie... ainda temos que trabalhar nisso, né... lol De tanto escutar Q falando esse nome, às vezes ela solta um 'Bacon' haha Obrigada. XxBre.

DidiAgron: Bem, não é, mas eu sinto como se fosse, pois é estranho pensar que daqui vinte caps terá acabado . Vou lhe confessar, que eu também, eu amo demais da conta (como se diz na minha cidade ;) escrever essa fic. Own que cutis, obrigada a você por estar lendo-a. Muito obrigada mesmo. XxBre.

Mell: Olá, pensei que tivesse desistido da fic lol Sorry por seu celular, e sim, muitas coisas acontecendo... Own que fofa. Sim, ela tem. E sim, ela está, mas logo o sofrimento passa ;) e vai tornar... um dia. Lol Obrigada pela review, e senti falta delas . XxBre.

Ok... Tentarei postar o próximo o mais rápido possível, mas peço um pouquinho de paciência, grandes mudanças estão prestes a acontecer em minha vida e será uma loucura. E volto a repetir, eu não abandonarei essa fic! Até o próximo. XxBre.


	27. Chapter 27

"Não acredito que você me convenceu a fazer isso..." Declara Rachel, soltando um pequeno suspiro. Apertando o celular em seu ombro contra sua orelha.

"_Eu sei... Nem eu acredito que estamos fazendo isso. É emocionante." _Revira os olhos ao escutar o entusiasmado tom de voz de Quinn, que soara como _um_ de uma criança que acabara de descobrir que estava indo a Disney para suas férias de verão. _"Ok. Vamos começar..."_

"Uhum..." Sentia suas bochechas se esquentarem. _Oh doce Barbra, _o que ela estava prestes a fazer?!

"_Primeiro, me diga que parte do seu corpo você está tocando..." _Dessa vez sua voz sai em um tom mais baixo, mais sensual. O que começa a esquentar as coisas...

Passando sua língua entre os lábios, fecha seus olhos e tenta dizer em um provocativo tom de voz. "Que parte você gostaria que eu tocasse?" Não é nem preciso afirmar como estava morrendo de vergonha após perguntar aquilo.

"_Wow..."_ Escuta Quinn limpar a garganta. _"Você sabe muito bem que se eu estivesse aí, estaria sobre você, tocando qualquer parte que pudesse alcançar... E claro, com a boca em meu ponto preferido."_

Oh Barbra.

"_Imagine isso, Rach, me imagine fazendo exatamente isso." _Mordendo seu lábio inferior, aperta seus olhos, e tenta imaginar o que a atriz lhe dissera. Não era tão difícil fazê-lo. _"Você está imaginando?" _Sua voz sai ainda mais baixa, causando _certo_ calor na morena.

"E – estou." Sua mão desce por seu corpo nu, hesitantemente.

"_Ótimo. Agora, imagine que estou acariciando seus seios com uma de minhas mãos. Primeiro, o esquerdo e depois o direito. Tomando meu tempo para apreciá-los... Acaricie seu seio para mim, Rach..." _

Oh, Patti LuPone, como seu quarto estava quente. Aperta seus lábios ao tocar seu mamilo esquerdo, que começava a enrijecer. O acaricia com as pontas de seus dedos, suavemente, assim como Quinn sempre o fazia inicialmente.

"_Quero que imagine, que desde entre suas pernas, eu estou observando todas suas expressões faciais. Como você morde seu lábio e fecha os olhos ao sentir meus dedos beliscarem seu mamilo."_ Dá um pequeno belisco em seu mamilo esquerdo, mordendo seu lábio inferior com força. "_Como se controla para não gemer..." _Leva sua outra mão ao seu seio direito, e passa a acariciá-lo lentamente. Afunda a cabeça no travesseiro. Como gostaria que fosse Quinn quem estivesse acariciando-a.

Imagina a loira sobre ela, com suas fortes mãos apertando seus seios, enquanto lambia toda sua intimidade. Solta um rouco gemido com a imagem.

"_Você está gostando, hum?!" _Pergunta a atriz, presunçosa. Se Rachel não estivesse tão _ocupada_ com sua imaginação, reviraria os olhos. _"Agora, quero que lentamente desça uma de suas mãos por seu corpo..." _O faz, suavemente com as pontas de seu dedo indicador e do meio. Ao chegar sobre sua intimidade, imagina Quinn acariciando-a com sua ágil língua. _"Imagine que estou chupando seu clitóris lentamente, enquanto você tem suas mãos em meu cabelo, me incentivando a continuar e a aprofundar..." _Deposita seus dedos sobre seu clitóris, e passa a movimentá-los lentamente, imaginando sua _namorada_.

"Quinn..." Geme, e inconscientemente passa a movimentar seu corpo em busca de mais contato. Como estava excitada. Não demoraria muito para chegar ao seu clímax.

"_Diga-me, Rach, você está pronta para mim, para me receber em seu interior? Está pronta para ter meus dedos dentro de você?" _

Oh Liza Minelli. Por que não fizera aquilo desde o começo?! Tantas semanas de frustrações teriam sido evitadas. Assente com a cabeça em resposta, mesmo sabendo que Quinn não podia lhe ver. Naquele momento não conseguia formar nem sequer uma frase.

"_Responde Rach, ou eu não darei aquilo que você tanto precisa..." _Nota como a respiração da atriz se entrecorta, o que lhe leva a pensar que estava se _tocando _enquanto lhe falava sobre o que faria se estivessem juntas. Como gostaria de ser ela quem tocasse Quinn naquele momento.

"Estou Quinn. Estou..." Geme, apertando os olhos, aumentando o ritmo de seus dedos sobre seu clitóris. Teria um orgasmo se continuasse a se tocar dessa maneira.

"_Desça seu dedo indicador a sua entrada e provoque-a um pouco." _Pede, e logo Rachel o faz. Movimentando seu dedo em círculos sobre sua entrada, provocando-a. _"Eu posso sentir daqui como você está gostando disso, Rach..." _Murmura em um malicioso tom de voz. E não aguentando mais, a morena a penetra com seu dedo indicador, soltando um rouco gemido. _"Rach?"_

Naquele momento faria aquilo com ou sem sua _namorada_. Já havia sido provocada de mais. "Se você não _começar_, eu vou –"

"_Você está se divertindo sem mim? Não basta estarmos em estados diferentes, agora você vai e tira minha diversão ao fazer isso com você por telefone?" _A atriz soava genuinamente enfadada. _"Ok. Quero que você vá o mais rápido que conseguir, e gritará meu nome ao chegar ao orgasmo. Entendeu, meu nome?!" _Tire qualquer coisa de Quinn, menos sua _atividade_ preferida com Rachel. _"Coloque mais um dedo. E não pare até eu dizer que o faça."_

A cantora acrescenta mais um dedo. E passa a se movimentar para encontrar com suas estocadas. "Quinn..."

"_Mais rápido Rachel... Imagine que sou eu quem tem os dedos bem dentro de você... Enquanto, meus lábios estão em um de seus seios, mordendo-os, chupando-os, fazendo você gritar de prazer." _Dando um alto gemido, a morena tira os dedos quase que _completamente _fora de si, para logo empurrá-los com força. Fazendo os movimentos de dentro e fora. Vai e vem. _"Você gosta, não é?! Se eu soubesse, teríamos feito isso desde o primeiro dia em que voltei para Los Angeles... Você pode imaginar; você se tocando na cozinha de seu apartamento, enquanto eu lhe digo tudo sobre minha fantasia com você só de avental. Ou você em seu sofá, enquanto relembramos nossos encontros nele. Ou até mesmo você em algum lugar público, comigo lhe dizendo sobre o que gostaria de fazer com você se estivesse aí... Teríamos nos divertido bastante, Rachel..." _Termina com dificuldade, sua voz falhando.

Só de escutar aquilo, sentia sua intimidade ficar ainda mais molhada. Umedece seus lábios secos, e geme, afundando a cabeço no travesseiro. Estava perto.

"_Imagine, meus lábios sobre seu clitóris, enquanto o chupo gostosamente. Dando pequenas mordidas, antes de lambê-lo. Leve seu dedão ao seu clitóris, Rach... O estimule." _Ordena, com sua respiração entrecortada.

Levando o dedão a sua _carne_, passa a movimentá-lo rapidamente. Precisava de seu orgasmo, e precisava dele agora. Aumenta o ritmo de suas estocadas, imaginando Quinn entre suas pernas, com seus olhos avelãs sobre ela.

"_Estou perto..." _Escuta a atriz murmurar em um rouco tom de voz. Só de pensar em Quinn se tocando, sentia espasmos em seu estômago. _"Mais... Mais rápido... Termine para mim, Rach, grite meu nome." _

Passa a movimentar seus dedos com mais força e rapidez. Escuta como Quinn grita seu nome, e sabe que acabara de chegar ao clímax. Seu pequeno corpo começa se contorcer, e arqueia suas costas, se entregando ao orgasmo, dando um longo gemido. "Quinn..." Joga sua cabeça para trás ao sentir seu _liquido_ entre os dedos.

Tenta controlar sua respiração antes de dizer algo, escutando por seu celular como Quinn ainda respirava com dificuldades. Passa a língua entre seus lábios, e ao escutar a porta de seu apartamento se fechando, rapidamente abre os olhos e se senta na cama. "Droga." Diz, ao escutar como Kurt gritava por seu nome. "Droga. Droga. Droga." Se levanta, ignorando a fraqueza que sentia em suas pernas, e a_ deliciosa _dor entre elas.

"Rachel, onde você está?" Pergunta Kurt.

"Só um minuto, Kurt. Eu já estou indo." Grita, andando por sua suíte a procura de seu roupão. Ao encontrá-lo sobre a poltrona, olha ao celular que deixara sobre a cama, e alcança por ele, dizendo nervosamente. "Quinn, eu preciso ir agora. O Kurt acaba de chegar. Foi excelente, e _devemos_ fazer mais vezes. Tchau." E sem esperar uma resposta, encerra a chamada. Não precisava de outra _cena_ como aquela de Santana em sua vida.

Respirando fundo, se direciona até a sala de seu apartamento, torcendo para que sua aparência não revelasse o que estava fazendo há alguns minutos. Passa uma mão por seu cabelo, tentando colocar os fios desordenados em seu lugar. Ao chegar à sala, percebe-a vazia até Kurt sair do pequeno corredor que levava a cozinha, com uma garrafa de água na mão.

"O quê estava fazendo?" Ele pergunta, arqueando uma sobrancelha curiosa, observando atentamente seu corado rosto.

"Estava prestes a tomar banho." Mente, apertando o nó do roupão em sua cintura. Limpa a garganta, desajeitada. "E você, pensei que hoje era sua folga..." Comenta, perguntando dissimuladamente, tentando descobrir o que ele fazia em seu apartamento. Era normal sempre estar por lá, mas _geralmente_ nos seus dias livres, ele nunca aparecia.

Dando um pequeno sorriso, o agente assente com a cabeça. "É... _Mas_, vim avisar a você que comprei nossas passagens para LA para quinta-feira." Ela franze o cenho, hoje ainda era sábado. Teria que esperar todo esse tempo para ver Quinn?! Cruza os braços, e dá um pesado suspiro, escutando seu melhor amigo declarar. "E que vou para New Jersey visitar meu pai, e volto na quarta à noite."

"Oh..." Não esconde sua surpresa. Kurt só visitava seu pai em feriados ou em suas férias. "Está tudo bem com ele?"

"Sim... Só que ele me pediu para que fosse visitá-lo, pois encontrou uma namorada, e disse que é importante para ele que eu fosse conhecê-la. E como toda sua agenda está limpa até _segundas_ ordens, eu decidi ir..." Explica, levando a garrafa a sua boca e dando um grande gole. Seu voo era esta noite, e estava ansioso para conhecer a mulher que enamorara seu pai. Nunca o viu tão entusiasmado com alguém antes. E estava muito feliz por ele, seu pai merecia amor em sua vida.

"Fico feliz pelo Burt." Diz, dando um pequeno dócil sorriso.

Kurt retribui o sorriso, e dá um suspiro ao olhar ao relógio em seu pulso esquerdo. "Preciso ir, ainda tenho que arrumar minha mala. Qualquer coisa você sabe onde me encontrar. Estarei com meu celular ligado o tempo todo. E use esses dias para descansar seu corpo, mente e principalmente sua voz. Quando eu voltar, iremos passar alguns dias com Quinn em Los Angeles e logo voltaremos para NY, e começar a trabalhar em sua voz para a peça." Declara se aproximando da cantora e lhe dando um apertado abraço. "Vou sentir sua falta." Murmura ao se afastar. Não gostava de deixá-la sozinha.

"Eu também vou sentir a sua... E não se preocupe comigo, aproveite sua estadia em New Jersey." O segue até a porta. "Mande lembranças minhas ao seu pai e a _sua_ namorada." Diz educadamente, depositando sua cabeça na porta, ao ser aberta por Kurt.

"O Farei... E, por favor, não hesite em me ligar se precisar de qualquer coisa." Diz, lhe dando um rápido abraço. "Até mais..."

A morena se despede e logo fecha a porta de seu apartamento, encostando-se _nesta _e observando a grande sala, dando um longo suspiro. Sozinha. Mais uma vez, sozinha. Mas, não queria estar. Queria companhia, alguém para conversar, alguém que lhe fizesse sorrir, se divertir, alguém que a fizesse se esquecer dos demais, e simplesmente aproveitar o momento. Queria, não, _precisava_ de Quinn.

Aperta sua mandíbula ao pensar sobre o que deveria fazer. Sentia que estava perdendo o controle da situação e se deixando levar por aqueles confusos sentimentos. Não deveria fazer aquilo, não. Era errado. E perigoso. Mas, por que algo errado e perigoso a fazia se sentir tão bem, como nunca antes se sentira?! Fecha seus olhos e ignora aquele pensamento. Decidindo pensar sobre o que fizera com Quinn há alguns minutos, e sobre o que poderiam fazer se estivessem juntas... Como _sentiria_ estar ao lado da atriz, em seus braços... Inconscientemente dá um pequeno sorriso. Quando estava entre aqueles braços se sentia _segura_, protegida, forte. Abrindo os olhos, observa novamente sua sala, e assente com a cabeça determinada. Por que ficar em um solitário apartamento, quando poderia estar com Quinn?!

**X**

Como seu perfeito momento pudera acabar daquela maneira?! Teve Rachel por telefone e ambas aparentemente gostaram, mas aí vem sua _namorada_ e simplesmente acaba tudo, com "O Kurt acaba de chegar." Por que todos interrompiam seus momentos com _sua _morena?! O que ela havia feito nesta ou em outra vida para merecer algo assim?! Nega com a cabeça frustrada, pela décima vez na última hora.

Lança um rápido olhar ao seu lado na cama, onde Bacon dormia profundamente, roncando. _Droga_. Teria a tarde livre, e não tinha simplesmente nada para fazer. Pensara que passaria o restante do dia falando com a cantora, mas, pelo visto, aquilo não seria possível, já que ela deveria estar ocupada com Kurt. _Maldito_ dia. _Maldito_ Kurt. _Maldita_ distância.

Desbloqueia a tela de seu celular, e abre o aplicativo do Twitter. Dá um pequeno sorriso ao ver seu último tweet. _"Às vezes é preciso relembrar alguém quem é que manda..." _Junto com uma foto, onde Rachel e ela estavam deitadas sobre a grama. Ela estava sobre a morena, e fazia cócegas nela, enquanto a cantora gargalhava e cobria seu rosto com as mãos. Sorri _bobamente _ao se lembrar desse dia. Era a manhã do último dia nos Hamptons, e sua _namorada_ brincava com Bacon e _a gata_ na grama, e começara a lhe provocar por não se juntar a eles, devido a sua _"alergia"_, em seguida, Quinn fora e mostrara a morena que não deveria lhe provocar.

"_Às vezes é preciso relembrar alguém como o sofá da sala é desconfortável."_ Essa fora a resposta da cantora ao seu tweet. Ela sabe ouch, e desnecessário. Rachel não deveria ter feito isso. Como se ela tivesse dormido ou fosse dormir alguma vez no sofá. Jamais. Nunca em sua vida faria algo assim. _Hum_...

Percebe alguns movimentos ao seu lado, e logo Bacon acorda, colocando sua língua para fora e olhando-a curiosamente. Deposita seu celular sobre a cama, dando toda sua atenção ao filhote. "Hey menino..." Passa a acariciar sua cabeça, carinhosamente. Ele tenta lamber sua mão, causando um pequeno sorriso na atriz. Talvez, poderia passar o restante de seu dia caminhando com ele. _Logo_ nega com a cabeça, aquilo era uma atividade de sua _namorada_, não sua. Observa como o filhote olhava para a tela do celular, onde mostrava uma foto sua com Rachel. "Você sente falta da Rach?" O cachorro abaixa a cabeça, e dando um pesado suspiro, a atriz admite. "Eu também, amigo. Eu também."

Volta a alcançar pelo seu celular, e vê que já havia se passado mais de duas horas desde que falara com a cantora. Será que ela ainda estava com Kurt?! O quê era tão importante para que ele precisasse _interromper_ o dia livre de _sua_ morena?! Morde seu lábio inferior, pensativa. Aperta o aparelho contra sua mão, para logo desbloquear a tela e discar o número já memorizado por ela. Não obtém resposta. O celular de Rachel estava desligado. Umedece seus lábios, se questionando. O quê estava acontecendo?

**X**

Horas depois, já era noite, e Quinn _ainda_ não conseguira resposta. Mandara mensagens de texto, de voz, e até uma mensagem em um aplicativo, mas nada. O celular de Rachel continuava desligado, e aquilo a preocupava. Imaginava os piores _cenários_. Dando um pesado suspiro, alcança por suas chaves e cartela de cigarros sobre a mesa de centro da sala. Iria a sua lanchonete preferida, comeria o sanduíche de bacon de sempre, e voltaria para casa e tentaria, novamente, entrar em contato com a morena.

Ao se direcionar a porta de entrada de seu apartamento, dá uma rápida olhada ao seu redor, verificando se não havia esquecido nada, antes de abrir a porta. E levar uma grande surpresa.

Com sua mão suspendida ao ar, em direção a campainha, Rachel dá um pequeno sorriso, olhando timidamente a atriz com o cabelo rosa. Seu sorriso se torna em um divertido, e faz uma pequena careta. Passam alguns segundos, onde tudo o que faziam era observar uma a outra.

"Surpresa..." Murmura, depois de um tempo, sentindo suas bochechas se esquentarem.

"Rachel..." Quinn sussurra de maneira quase imperceptível. Como se não acreditasse no que visse. Observa atentamente o rosto da morena, e logo dá um grande sorriso. Rachel realmente estava em seu apartamento, e estava linda como sempre. Se aproxima, colocando seus braços ao redor da cintura da mais baixa, puxando-a para um abraço.

Rachel umedece seus lábios, e _automaticamente_ deposita os braços sobre os ombros da atriz, apertando o abraço. Aquilo se sentia tão bem. E ignoraria seus pensamentos que _gritavam_ com ela naquele momento, assim como fizeram durante toda sua viagem. Jura que essas seis horas e meia foram as mais longas de sua vida. "Eu senti sua falta." Volta a murmurar, nervosamente.

"E eu a sua..." Dá um contente suspiro, fechando seus olhos e aproveitando aquele momento. Desejando que não acabasse tão cedo. Infelizmente, como o mundo parece estar contra ela, seu cachorro se aproxima e começa a latir euforicamente ao ver Rachel. Aperta sua mandíbula, pensando em algumas maldições ao sentir sua _namorada_ sair do abraço.

"Tony..." A morena pega o filhote em seus braços, e recebe lambidas em seu rosto, em agradecimento. Dá uma pequena gargalhada, direcionando seu curioso olhar a Quinn, que assistia a cena a sua frente com uma expressão repreensiva.

Cruzando os braços, lança um sério olhar ao seu cachorro. "Vamos entrar... Você deve estar cansada depois de uma viagem longa como _essa_." Alcança pela mala da cantora, só agora percebendo a bolsa, onde estava Elphaba. Ótimo, agora a _família _estava completa. Inconscientemente, passa o dorso de sua mão direita em seu nariz. Para logo espirrar.

Rachel dá um sorriso debochado, negando com a cabeça. "Engraçado como _seus_ sintomas só aparecem ao vê-la... Ela esteve todo esse tempo aqui, e você nem havia percebido, ou demonstrado algum sintoma alérgico." Declara, em um provocativo tom de voz.

"Não faça isso. Minha alergia é algo sério, ok?! Sua gata pode causar minha morte um dia desses..." Leva a mala e a bolsa com Elphaba até a sala de seu apartamento, sendo seguida pela cantora, que ainda tinha aquele sorriso debochado. Mesmo Quinn sendo provocada, não se importava, pois adorava aquele lado de sua _namorada_. Rachel aparentava realmente feliz por estar ali. E isso a alegrava.

Revirando os olhos, decide ignorar o comentário exagerado da atriz. Observando as chaves e cartela de cigarros, que a mais alta acabara de colocar sobre a mesa de centro. "Onde você estava indo? Não hesite em me dizer se eu estiver atrapalhando, posso ir a um hotel, ou –" Começa a dizer nervosamente, para logo se interromper, pensando que deveria ter ao menos ligado para Quinn, antes de _simplesmente_ pegar um avião e aparecer de surpresa em seu apartamento. Não deveria ter agido por impulso. Se é que se pode chamar o que sentira _disso_.

"Rachel... Não diga algo assim, você não me atrapalha. Muito pelo contrário..." Dá um tímido sorriso. "Estou muito feliz por você estar aqui." Dissimula olhar a mala, perto do sofá, ao murmurar. "Não aguentava mais essa distância."

Passando sua língua entre os lábios, a cantora hesitantemente se aproxima. Ficando frente a frente com Quinn. "Nem eu... Eu _meio_ que me acostumei com você e o Tony sempre por perto." Dá de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa aquilo que dizia. Mas, suas bochechas coradas a delatavam.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Quinn pega Bacon dos braços de Rachel, deixando-a desentendida. E o coloca sobre a poltrona atrás dela, antes de se virar, voltando seu olhar a morena. Levanta sua mão, e a deposita sobre a face da mais baixa, levando uma mecha do cabelo castanho para trás da orelha. Se inclina e dando um pequeno sorriso alegre, _captura_ os lábios da cantora, em um apaixonado beijo. Como sentira falta dessa intimidade. Sua língua invade a boca da morena, em um ágil movimento, e solta um rouco gemido _ao_ suas línguas se tocarem. Coloca seu braço livre ao redor de sua cintura, e a puxa para mais perto, colando seus corpos. Sua fome agora era de outro tipo. Nem o sanduíche de bacon poderia ganhar.

Infelizmente, depois de alguns minutos o ar se faz necessário. Para seu desgosto. E quebra o beijo. "Eu senti muito a sua falta." Murmura sobre os lábios de Rachel, que sorri timidamente.

"Eu também." Encosta seus lábios sobre os de Quinn, rapidamente. Ao se afastar, umedece-os, olhando intensamente aos olhos avelãs.

"E respondendo sua pergunta de _antes_... Eu estava indo a uma lanchonete aqui perto." Dá de ombros, tirando importância do assunto. Aperta a cintura de sua _namorada_, adorando _poder_ senti-la tão perto.

Rachel arqueia uma sobrancelha, curiosa. Só agora se _lembrando_ que a última vez que comera fora antes de ir para o aeroporto de NY. "Podemos ir? Ainda não comi nada..."

Franzindo o cenho, Quinn a lança um sério olhar. "Rach, você acaba de sair de um voo de quase sete horas e não comeu nada?!" Diz em um tom repreendedor.

Como lhe dizer que estava ansiosa para vê-la e não queria perder tempo... "Eu não estava com fome." Mente, levando uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás do ombro.

Negando com a cabeça, a atriz volta a alcançar por suas chaves, ignorando a cartela de cigarros. "Vem..." Oferece sua mão à cantora. "Vamos atrás de comida... Não gosto de minhas mulheres magras. Gosto de curvas." Provoca, recebendo um pequeno tapa em seu braço. Faz uma divertida careta. Após semanas, podia finalmente dizer que se sentia completamente contente.

"Não comece Fabray." Declara em um, falso, sério tom de voz. Mesmo que soubesse que deveria ter cuidado, não podia evitar de se deixar levar em alguns momentos. Como aquele, onde tudo o que queria era aproveitar a companhia de Quinn. Sem pensar em seus sentimentos confusos ou nas consequências.

...

Apertando seus lábios, se controla para agir como uma namorada compreensível ao ver Quinn colocar a ponta da caneta sobre aquela parte do corpo da garota. Que interrompera a entrada das duas na lanchonete, alegando que era uma grande fã da atriz, pedindo fotos e um autógrafo. Até aí sem problemas, afinal, Rachel tinha seus próprios fãs e entendia que era parte do trabalho. Mas, o problema aqui, era o lugar escolhido por essa _descarada_ para ser autografada. Sobre um de seus seios. Que pouca vergonha. Onde estava o auto-respeito?!

Cruza os braços, indignada, dando um pesado suspiro. _Idiota_. Também não deve se esquecer que sua _suposta_ namorada aceitara dar o autógrafo naquele lugar. _Safada_. Nega com a cabeça, umedecendo seus lábios. Ignorando o pequeno sorriso que a _suposta_ fã lhe oferecia. _Idiota_. Tomara que o autógrafo se apague por causa de sua transpiração.

Ao perceber como Quinn terminara o que estava _fazendo_, dá um minúsculo sorriso e alcança por sua mão, enquanto a atriz agradecia a fã pelo _carinho_. Dá um aperto na mão entrelaçada com a sua, e faz um gesto com a cabeça, se despendido da descarada, antes de sair, guiando sua _namorada_ à porta de entrada da lanchonete.

Ao entrarem, percebem como o lugar estava praticamente vazio. Somente quatro mesas estavam ocupadas. Quinn passa a sua frente, e a guia até uma mesa mais afastada.

"Você vai adorar esse lugar... Eles servem um sanduíche maravilhoso. E tem a opção vegan." Comenta a atriz, dando um grande sorriso, se sentando em frente à morena, ao chegarem à mesa. Seu dia, que começara horrível, estava melhorando cada vez mais. Tivera sexo telefônico com sua _namorada_, depois a mencionada lhe surpreendera com uma visita, e agora fora reconhecida por uma mulher, que alegara que era sua fã. Não era a primeira vez que dava autógrafos e tirava fotos com um _fã_, mas ainda não se acostumara com isso. Era uma sensação tão _estranha_ e ao mesmo tempo incrível, ser reconhecida em algum lugar e pessoas a pararem pedindo um pouco de sua atenção.

Rachel se limita em assentir com a cabeça. Alcança pelo cardápio sobre a mesa, e passa a lê-lo distraída. Seus pensamentos continuavam a levá-la a cena que ocorrera há poucos minutos. Ver Quinn com suas mãos sobre o corpo de outra mulher não era algo agradável. Longe disso.

"Boa noite, em que posso ajudar?" Pergunta uma garçonete ao se aproximar, sem ao menos levantar o olhar de sua caderneta.

"Olá Gwen. Como vai?" A atriz diz educadamente, com seu olhar na funcionária. Não percebendo como sua _namorada_ desviara a atenção do cardápio a ela em questão de segundos, assim que escutara o nome da garçonete.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, curiosa, a cantora observa como _Gwen_ dá um grande sorriso, levando um fio _rebelde_ de seu cabelo preso em um coque, para trás da orelha. "Olá Q, quanto tempo. Você sumiu... Como tem estado? E que cabelo é esse?" Indica ao cabelo rosa da atriz, que faz uma careta.

"Estou bem, Gwen, obrigada. E você?... É para meu trabalho." Explica, lançando um rápido olhar a Rachel, que olhava seriamente a funcionária. "Essa é minha namorada, Rachel. Rach, essa é Gwen."

"Prazer." Diz a cantora, com um pequeno sorriso. Se perguntando de onde Quinn conhecia _Gwen_. A garçonete lhe oferece um simpático sorriso, e murmura um _igualmente_, antes de voltar toda sua atenção a Quinn.

"O de sempre?" Pergunta com sua caneta preta sobre a caderneta. E logo a atriz assente com a cabeça. "E para você, senhorita...?" Desvia o olhar a Rachel, e arqueia uma sobrancelha curiosa.

"Panquecas vegans e um suco de laranja." Pede, fechando ao cardápio. A funcionária anota o pedido e logo sai, deixando um silêncio entre elas. Apertando seus lábios, Rachel observa a atriz atenciosamente. Não era justo ela ficar atraente até com o cabelo rosa. Havia comentado durante o curto caminho em direção a lanchonete o que achara sobre o novo visual. Quinn com seu corpo definido e aquele cabelo, tinha o _ar_ de garota má. De conquistadora. Sua expressão se fecha ao pensar naquela palavra. Limpa a garganta, nervosamente. "Você vem muito aqui?"

"Às vezes..." Responde, observando como Gwen aparecia com sua Coca-cola e o suco de Rachel.

"E como a Santana está? Há um tempo já que não a vejo." Pergunta a garçonete ao colocar a bebida da atriz em frente a ela.

"Trabalhando..." Diz ao ver como sua _namorada_ cruzava os braços, com uma expressão facial nada agradável. Ela dissera ou fizera algo de errado?! Arqueia uma sobrancelha, pensativa. Conversa por mais alguns minutos com a funcionária até ela se retirar.

"Às vezes?" Rachel pergunta, tentando controlar seu tom de voz, para que soasse somente curioso. "Vocês _aparentam_ bastante amigáveis..." Comenta, dando um grande gole em seu suco.

Surpreendida por aquilo, Quinn franze o cenho. "Você realmente está insinuando o que acho que está?" Pergunta em um tom divertido. Rachel estaria com ciúmes?!

Abaixando sua cabeça, dissimula olhar as mãos, e murmura. "Não estou insinuando nada. Só fiz uma observação que você e a garçonete são _amigáveis_ uma com a outra." Dá de ombros, tentando tirar importância daquilo. Mesmo que por dentro, sentisse algo estranho em seu estômago. E não era nada bom.

"Eu não dormi com ela." Declara seriamente. Talvez, Rachel não estivesse com ciúmes e fosse só curiosidade?! É só pode ser o último. Rachel não sentiria ciúmes dela. "Eu sei que você está pensando isso, mas eu não fiz."

A cantora assente com a cabeça, desviando seu olhar para um dos lados. Sua noite não era para ser assim. Dá um profundo suspiro. Estava perdendo o controle da situação. Precisava esfriar sua cabeça e focar em algo que pudesse controlar. Observa como outra garçonete aparece com os pedidos, e dá um grande sorriso direcionado a sua _namorada_.

"Olá Quinn..." Diz em um baixo tom de voz. Não percebendo sua presença, ou ignorando-a. Qual era o _problema_ de Quinn com as garçonetes?! "Gostei do novo visual."

_Droga_, Jessica. Uma antiga _amiga_ de Quinn. Dando um sorriso nervoso, passa uma mão por seu cabelo. "Olá..." Não ousaria lançar seu olhar a cantora. "Obrigada." Agradece, tentando fazer com que a mulher voltasse ao trabalho.

"Você nunca mais apareceu _por_ aqui..." Declara, depositando a caderneta no bolso de seu avental. E dando um sensual sorriso. "Senti sua falta."

"É... Eu estive ocupada..." Responde vagamente, pelo canto de seus olhos, observando à morena. _Droga, droga_. Coça seu pescoço, nervosamente. Se questionando se deveria ou não apresentá-la. Toma uma rápida decisão, e alcança pela mão livre da mais baixa. "Jessica, essa é minha namorada, Rachel. Rach, _amor_, essa é Jessica." Aperta a mão de sua _namorada_.

Alterna seu olhar entre a atriz e sua acompanhante. "Namorada? Sério isso, Q?" Diz divertida. Não podia acreditar que a _famosa_ Quinn Fabray estivesse _comprometida_.

"É... Me apaixonei _loucamente_ e agora estou em um sério, _sério_ relacionamento." Explica, mesmo que não fosse necessário. Tentava aliviar um pouco a situação para o seu lado. Rachel não aparentava muito contente no momento. E a teoria sobre os ciúmes, novamente, se fazia presente em seus pensamentos.

A garçonete morena assente com a cabeça. "Bom apetite." E com isso se retira.

Quinn levanta sua mão livre, pedindo para que a cantora esperasse e não falasse nada. "Antes que me pergunte, sim, com _essa_ sim. Mas, só foi uma vez." Três contando às vezes no chuveiro e no sofá ao se despedirem, mas não comentaria sobre isso.

Apertando seus lábios, Rachel solta sua mão entrelaçada com a de Quinn. E passa a comer suas panquecas. Precisava de um longo banho e dormir. E quem sabe assim, esquecer essa estranha sensação em seu estômago ao imaginar Quinn com aquela garçonete ou qualquer outra mulher. Sentia que estava sendo retirada de sua zona de conforto e exposta a algo que não estava preparada para nomear. Ou enfrentar.

**X**

Colocando suas mãos debaixo do travesseiro, dá um pesado suspiro. Há meia hora estava deitada ali, tentando dormir, mas o sono não vinha. Não havia como dormir. Ainda mais com Rachel deitada ao seu lado, e ignorando-a. Depois que _Jessica _deixara a mesa, Rachel se limitara em comer e ignorar sua presença, sem ao menos olhá-la. E se falara algo, era sobre coisas fúteis, como _"Eu deveria pagar minha própria refeição." _Revira os olhos, movendo sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro. Quando voltaram ao apartamento, Rachel se trancara no banheiro e começara um longo banho, e ao sair, com seu corpo coberto por um grande pijama – desnecessário. Quinn pensara – deitou-se murmurando "_boa noite_." E só.

Como sua maravilhosa noite podia terminar assim?! _Maldito _seja o que fizera Rachel agir assim. _Droga_. Umedece seus lábios, virando-se na cama, observando o pequeno corpo moreno, que estava de costas a ela. Era tão bom pensar que amanhã acordaria ao lado de sua _namorada_. Quem sabe, poderia tirar o dia livre e passarem o dia inteiro juntas no apartamento. Isso é se Rachel parasse de lhe dar o _ombro frio_. Tratar-lhe com indiferença. "Você realmente vai continuar me ignorando?" Pergunta em sussurro, disposta a acabar com aquela atitude.

Não obtém resposta. Sabia que a cantora estava acordada, assim que deposita um dos braços sobre sua cintura. "Não se feche, por favor. Você veio de NY para passarmos um tempo juntas, e ao chegar você se fecha..." Pede, e sente o pequeno corpo ficar tenso sob seu toque. Solta uma maldição em um murmuro, e pensa em outra _forma_ de aproximação. É surpreendida por Rachel, mais uma vez nesse dia, ao escutá-la dizer.

"Você sente falta de sua antiga vida?" Pergunta, como se temesse a resposta, mas mesmo assim, continua. "Digo, da sua vida de solteira. Você sente falta da liberdade de escolher com quem se relacionar..." Deixa o resto da pergunta no ar.

Responde sem hesitar. "Não... No começo, devo admitir quê sim. Tudo era tão diferente, e eu não estava acostumada a relacionamentos, mas sempre recordava a mim mesma que tudo era – hum –" Limpa a garganta, nervosamente. "Tudo _era_ um trabalho, e mantinha o foco nisso e o resto não importava. Mas, _depois_ – agora me acostumei a essa rotina que temos. E a sua presença em minha vida. E quando você não está eu realmente sinto falta." Declara, sussurrando. "Por que a pergunta?"

A morena leva um tempo para responder. "Eu só fiquei pensando sobre sua _antiga_ vida, suas _amigas_... E o que elas acham dessa sua repentina mudança de estilo de vida." Explica, não soando certa do que dizia. Para ela não era nada _divertido_, todas as vezes que saíam em Los Angeles, encontrarem com alguém que havia dormido ou gostaria de dormir com Quinn.

Franze o cenho ao escutar _aquilo_. Jamais esperara algo assim. Não parava de ser surpreendida pelo modo de agir e pelas palavras da cantora. "Bem, elas podem _achar_ o que quiserem. O importante seria a opinião de minha namorada, no caso você. E como você não se _importa_... Não vejo problema nisso."

Rachel leva uma mão ao seu cabelo, tirando uma mecha sobre seu rosto e colocando-a para trás da orelha. "E não há. A não ser que você sinta falta delas, e queira voltar a fazer o que _fazia_." Aquele estranho sentimento voltava a crescer dentro dela. Algo parecido à _raiva_.

Umedecendo os lábios, a atriz decide _alegrar_ um pouco o momento, não querendo entrar naquele _território_ sério que a conversa estava tomando. "Eu não quero. Por que iria querer fazer algo assim, quando eu tenho alguém como você em minha cama, toda para mim?!" Levanta sua cabeça e deposita um longo beijo sobre a bochecha da cantora, que dá um pesado suspiro. Ignorando aquela atitude, desce seus lábios até o pescoço moreno, alternando entre beijos e mordidas.

"Não Quinn..." Coloca suas mãos sobre seu corpo, tentando afastá-la. "Eu estou _cansada_." Ambas sabiam que estava mentindo.

"Ok." Volta ao seu lugar. Se sentindo genuinamente magoada. Jamais havia sido rejeitada desse jeito. "O quê está acontecendo, Rach? Por que esse comportamento? Se foi por algo que fiz ou falei, eu sinto muito." Seu quarto era iluminado pelas luzes da cidade, e observava o teto com certo fascínio, como se ele pudesse lhe dar alguma resposta. Realmente não estava entendendo nada.

"Não é nada." Diz, fechando seus olhos e apertando-os. Sentia aquele estranho sentimento crescer cada vez mais. E não conseguia controlá-lo. Logo declara, sem ao menos pensar. "Eu só me senti desconfortável com toda essa situação." O que era em certa parte verdade. Era muito desconfortável ver como outras mulheres desejavam aquela que deveria ser _sua_ namorada.

"E eu sinto muito por isso, mas não era algo que eu pudesse controlar..." Entende que não era algo agradável de ver, pelo ponto de vista de Rachel ou qualquer outra pessoa. Afinal, dormiam juntas e para os demais tinham uma relação, e ver sua _namorada_ sendo flertada publicamente não era algo que deveria acontecer, jamais. Se fosse ao contrário, com certeza, já teria enlouquecido de ciúmes. Mas, como dissera, não era algo que pudesse controlar.

"E eu sei disso, Quinn." Responde curta e grossa.

Aperta sua mandíbula, se cansando daquelas acusações e comportamento, quando não havia feito nada de errado. Diz em um sério tom de voz. "Sabe, às vezes é difícil falar com você. Eu nunca sei o que você está pensando. E você só diz o que pensa quando está _brava_, como agora..." Abre os braços, mesmo que Rachel não pudesse ver, dando ênfase ao que falara. Rachel se fecha quando teme algo, quando se sente insegura sobre a situação. Mas, quando está enfurecida, ela fala o que sente.

Negando com a cabeça, tira a coberta _sobre_ seu corpo, jogando-a para um lado na cama. "Bem, eu sinto muito por ser tão difícil, Quinn..." Se levanta da cama. Por fim, deixando aquele estranho sentimento, _raiva_, se apoderar de seu ser. "Talvez seja melhor eu _ir_ dormir no quarto de hóspedes. E economizar seu precioso tempo, em que você poderia estar passando com Jessica, ou Gwen, ou fãs descaradas, ao invés de passar com essa pessoa difícil." Indica a si mesma, aumentando seu tom de voz.

"Não ouse em sair do quarto, Rachel." A repreende, também se levantando, e apontando o dedo indicador a ela. Quem ela pensa que é para lhe acusar assim?! Será que Rachel não percebe que não deseja outra mulher, que só ela desperta esse seu lado _apaixonado_?! Não queria, nem podia tocar outra pessoa, que não fosse _sua_ morena.

Arqueia uma sobrancelha, desafiante, cruzando os braços. "Ou o quê?"

"Ou você enfrentará as consequências." Quinn olha seriamente a mulher a sua frente. Ficava ainda mais linda com essa sua atitude. Claro, quando não estava lhe frustrando. Morde seu lábio inferior, se controlando para não sorrir presunçosamente. Mal havia começado essa briga, e já a daria por terminada. Teriam que fazer as pazes, e fazê-las agora, do melhor jeito possível.

"Que consequências? Do que você está falando?" Franze o cenho.

Nem ela sabia sobre o que estava falando, mas rapidamente fecha a distância entre elas. _Enterrando_ seus dedos nos cabelos castanhos, e passando seu braço ao redor da cintura da mais baixa, em um ato possessivo. Se inclina, olhando-a intensamente, e passa seus lábios pelos dela, provocativamente. Dá um pequeno sorriso ao perceber como a cantora suspira frustrada, e puxa levemente seu cabelo antes de juntar seus lábios em um sôfrego beijo.

Faria Rachel perceber que não desejava outra mulher, que só queria e necessitava de _sua_ morena. Morde o lábio inferior da cantora, para logo passar sua língua contornando-o, antes de invadir sua boca em um ágil movimento. Há uma curta batalha entre suas línguas, até Quinn ganhar. Dessa vez, ela estaria no controle. Durante todo o tempo. Estava decidida a isso. Puxa sua _namorada_ para mais perto, colando seus corpos. Aperta sua cintura, soltando um rouco gemido, quando a morena tenta controlar o beijo, mas ela rapidamente responde, chupando o lábio inferior da mais baixa.

Ao soltá-lo, desce seus lábios ao pescoço moreno e passa alternar entre pequenos beijos e mordidas, não se importando com o fato de estar deixando-a marcada. Percebe como a cantora prende a respiração, quando sua boca chega ao ponto de pulsação, debaixo da orelha. Dando um minúsculo sorriso, passa seu nariz carinhosamente naquele lugar, espirando o doce aroma de Rachel. "Você é tão linda..." Murmura sobre seu pescoço, para logo deixar uma _forte_ mordida no local.

"E você é minha... Toda minha." Não se incomoda em adicionar mais nada, como até o contrato acabar. Para ela, a frase estava perfeita daquele jeito. Deposita um suave beijo no lugar onde mordera. Se afastando alguns centímetros, levando suas mãos à blusa branca do grande – e _desnecessário _– pijama de sua _namorada_, tirando-a com _certa_ pressa. Não tinha tempo para preliminares ou qualquer outra coisa. Levava um bom tempo esperando por _aquilo_, e _tinha_ algo a provar. Joga a blusa para um dos lados, e logo tira a calça do pijama, deixando-a no chão mesmo. Pega _sua_ morena entre seus braços, carregando-a até a cama.

Ao deitar Rachel, observa seus seios _descobertos_ e a calcinha de renda, que usava. Rapidamente, leva suas mãos ao o que considerava um _objeto ofensivo._ E a tira impacientemente. "Eu sinto muito." Nem esconde o orgulho que sentia de si mesma, ao ver que havia rasgado a calcinha, ao passá-la pelas pernas morenas. Tira sua própria blusa de pijama, e logo seu short, jogando-os em algum canto do quarto, e deitando-se sobre o pequeno corpo moreno. Deposita seus lábios sobre os da cantora com grande sofreguidão.

Rachel enterra seus dedos nos fios rosa, aprofundando o beijo. Tentava manter algum tipo de controle, mas não conseguia. Suas emoções estavam por todo o lugar. Aperta seus lábios sob os de Quinn, disposta a somente sentir o prazer que sua _namorada_ queria lhe proporcionar. Abaixa sua mão livre pelas costas da mais alta, e começa a acariciá-la com as pontas dos dedos, com movimentos de baixo para cima. Solta um suspiro frustrado ao Quinn quebrar o beijo, mas logo geme ao sentir seus lábios sobre seus seios. Arqueia as costas, se entregando mais a ela, quando a atriz contorna seu mamilo com a ponta da língua.

"Eu senti tanta falta disso..." Murmura Quinn, antes de chupar o seio esquerdo, com vontade.

Fechando seus olhos, a cantora respira fundo, se entregando a aquela maravilhosa _sensação_. "Eu também." Aperta seus olhos ao ter seu seio mordido. Sentia uma grande umidade entre suas pernas.

Dando um sorriso presunçoso ao ver a expressão facial de sua _namorada_, Quinn passa a beijar o seio direito, o tempo todo com seu olhar fixo na morena. Adorava ver suas expressões faciais quando lhe dava prazer. Era algo que queria guardar por um bom tempo em sua mente. Morde o mamilo, para logo contorná-lo com sua língua. Sua mão desce pelo corpo moreno, explorando-o, até chegar entre suas pernas, e sentir o quão molhada estava. _Droga_. Sentia sua própria umidade se aumentar, mas logo cuidaria disso, agora o importante era Rachel e que a fizesse gritar seu nome. Se afasta, e umedece os lábios, lançando-a um olhar malicioso.

Passa sua língua pela barriga morena até chegar ao seu lugar desejado. Seu centro estava tão molhado. Lambe seu clitóris, soltando um gemido ao sentir o gosto da cantora. Estava no paraíso. Fecha seus lábios ao redor da enrijecida _carne_, e passa a chupá-la, gostosamente.

"Quinn..." Segura os cabelos rosa com mais força. Empurrando o rosto da atriz contra sua intimidade.

A _antiga_ loira dá uma _pequena_ mordida no clitóris, ao mesmo tempo em que penetrava a morena com dois dedos. Espera alguns segundos para que ela se acostume, antes de começar a movimentá-los.

"Oh meu Deus... Isso é tão bom." Umedece seus lábios, olhando intensamente aos olhos avelãs, que a assistiam atenciosamente. Fecha seus olhos, gemendo ao Quinn aumentar o ritmo de seus movimentos.

Contorna o clitóris com a ponta da língua, para em seguida chupá-lo, adicionando um terceiro dedo. "Tão apertada." Murmura, sentindo as paredes da cantora apertarem seus dedos. "E tão molhada..." Lambe o clitóris, sentindo a umidade de Rachel se aumentar. Leva uma mão a um dos seios da mais baixa, acariciando-o antes de beliscar o mamilo.

Rachel dá um alto gemido, afundando sua cabeça ao travesseiro, e segurando a fronha com força. "Não para..." Sussurra com dificuldade.

"Você gosta?" Quinn pergunta em um tom provocativo. Aumenta ainda mais o ritmo de suas estocadas. "Não pense que esqueci que hoje no telefone, você decidiu começar sem mim..." Comenta, sobre o clitóris da cantora. "Agora, você me deve todos os orgasmos que eu quiser lhe dar... E você gritará meu nome, Rach, toda vez que chegar a um, gritará meu nome. Você me _deve_ isso." Volta a chupar o clitóris, com ardor.

Gemendo, a cantora podia sentir seu orgasmo se aproximar. Arqueia seu corpo, se entregando totalmente a sua _namorada_. "Oh Quinn..." Aperta seus olhos, ao Quinn tocar todos os lugares certos dentro dela.

"Grita meu nome, Rachel... Eu quero que você se lembre que estou aqui com você. E só com você." Declara não se importando com o que a morena poderia pensar sobre aquilo. "Eu só quero você... E você nem faz ideia do quanto." Murmura, fechando seus olhos, controlando suas emoções.

"Quinn!" Se movimenta contra os dedos da atriz, empurrando sua intimidade de volta a sua boca. Estava tão próximo de seu orgasmo. Sua _namorada_ volta a morder _suavemente_ seu clitóris antes de chupá-lo, dando fortes e rápidas estocadas com seus dedos. Abaixa sua cabeça, observando-a entre suas pernas. Alguma parte de seu cérebro repetia as palavras de Quinn, lhe fazendo responder. "E eu quero você. Só você." Murmura, com a respiração entrecortada, se controlando para não acrescentar como não _queria_ dividi-la com ninguém. "Eu estou tão perto..." Sente seu abdômen se contrair, sua respiração falhar, e seus olhos se fecham involuntariamente. Entrega-se a um intenso orgasmo.

Quinn lambe tudo o que Rachel lhe havia _oferecido_, ao terminar dá um satisfeito suspiro, deitando-se ao lado da mais baixa, que ainda tentava se recuperar de seu orgasmo. Umedece os lábios, degustando o _sabor_ de Rachel.

"Eu sinto muito." Diz com dificuldades, mais uma vez surpreendendo a atriz, que sabia que se desculpava por seu comportamento. "Eu só me senti desconfortável com todas aquelas mulheres dando em cima de você, quando eu estava bem ao seu lado." Chegara à conclusão sobre o que sentira naquele momento, mas não a aceitara. "E você não fez nada de errado, sinto muito por descontar em você." Soa tímida, o que causa um sorriso em Quinn.

Sabe que Rachel não deve estar acostumada a situação como _aquela_. E era um imenso avanço dizer o que pensara e ainda se desculpar. Deposita um suave beijo sobre sua bochecha. "Só não volte a fazer isso, ok?"

A cantora assente com a cabeça, apertando seus lábios. Sabe muito bem que era só o começo, que enquanto estivesse naquele _relacionamento_, mulheres tentariam chamar a atenção de sua _namorada_. O que lhe restava era ignorá-las e se lembrar que Quinn tinha um contrato com ela. E controlar o que lhe fizera agir daquela maneira. Se é que pudesse controlar algo como aquele _estranho_ sentimento... Seu ciúme...

**X**

Manhã de quinta-feira. Olhando curiosamente ao seu redor, aperta o celular contra sua orelha. O apartamento permanecia da mesma maneira da última vez que estivera lá. Na manhã do domingo antes de viajar. _"Elas foram vistas diversas vezes nos últimos dias. Fazendo compras no supermercado e shopping, em cafeterias, e Rachel até acompanhou Quinn no set da série."_ Sentia pelo tom de voz de Santana, que ela sabia muito o bem o que tudo aquilo significava, mas preferia não comentar sobre o assunto. Assim como ele, pelo menos, não até conversar com sua cliente.

Ao chegar de viagem, Kurt fora surpreendido ao saber que sua melhor amiga estava em Los Angeles. Jamais imaginara que Rachel pegaria um avião para ir à cidade onde Quinn estava simplesmente para vê-la. Lógico que por um lado estava contente com aquilo, afinal _estava_ tendo publicidade sem ao menos querê-la. Mas, por outro se preocupava. Rachel estava cada vez mais demonstrando sentimentos e temia a situação. Dando um pesado suspiro, diz a si mesmo que conversaria com Rachel, como seu melhor amigo, e tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo e vir com uma solução para o assunto.

"Eu terei que trocar as passagens. Tenho que resolver alguns assuntos aqui primeiro..." Como fazer com que Marley, assistente pessoal da cantora, fosse com ele para LA. "Chegarei à cidade hoje à noite ou amanhã." Declara pensativo. Observando a janela de vidro na sala do apartamento de Rachel. "Enquanto isso, por que você não me fala sobre _aquela _sua ideia para o próximo passo, para uma maior publicidade? Assim eu poderei pensar sobre ela, e ao chegar discutiremos o que devemos fazer..."

"_Ok. Eu preferiria falar pessoalmente, mas..."_ Dá uma pausa dramática, o que faz com que Kurt revire os olhos. Santana estava passando muito tempo com ele. _"O quê você acha sobre rumores de um possível noivado?"_ A latina não escondia o entusiasmo em sua voz. _"Poderíamos soltar na mídia que Rachel pediu a mão de Quinn em casamento ao pai dela... E até foi vista saindo de uma famosa loja, com uma pequena sacola, onde supostamente estaria o anel." _

Assentindo com a cabeça, umedece seus lábios. Tinha um brilho malicioso em seu olhar. "É uma excelente ideia, Santana. Precisamos fazer isso acontecer... Mas, seria melhor Quinn pedir a mão de Rachel..." Dá um pequeno sorriso presunçoso.

"_Por quê?" _

"Sempre vi Quinn como a mais dominante." Ambos riem, e logo o agente dá um pequeno suspiro. Desviando o olhar ao seu relógio de pulso. "Preciso ir trocar as passagens. Assim que eu chegar a Los Angeles, conversaremos sobre o próximo passo, e fazê-lo acontecer. Até mais Santana." Se despedem, e encerra a chamada. Volta sua atenção a grande janela de vidro, que ia do chão ao teto. O contrato estava chegando ao fim, e agora teria que ir com armas pesadas para conseguir bons resultados antes quê tudo acabasse...

* * *

Sorry por qualquer erro, cap escrito às pressas para não deixar vocês sem atualização por muito tempo. Enfim, chegou a hora de revelar o que tenho feito que tem me deixado tão ocupada e sem tempo para escrever... Eu estou indo passar uma temporada fora do país, e por isso, tenho estado em falta com vocês, é que cada dia é uma coisa a se resolver, um pequeno problema, um detalhe, aí é uma correria, sem falar em ter que sair da minha linda casa, quarto, para visitar tudo que é parente, me despedindo deles... Anyway, devido a essa viagem não atualizarei semana que vem, e como preciso me adaptar ao lugar, conhecer a cidade, visitar alguns lugares, entre outras coisas, não terei tempo, mas não abandonarei essa fic. Acredito que com duas - três semanas já terei feito tudo o que devo fazer, e aí voltarei a postar. Please, paciência comigo. Me desejem sorte e vejo vocês daqui alguns dias. (dizendo assim, é melhor xD)

Mell: Oh My... Que coisa horrível. Posso imaginar, e sinto muito por isso. Ainda bem que agora pra frente, sem mais distâncias entre elas... Agora só coisas boas... Well, Jesse daria um excelente Tony, mas... Já ouvi muito "falar" sobre elas, e vi gifs e fotos, mas não assisto. Meu "negócio" é só Faberry mesmo sabe... XxBre.

Daniela: Hahahaha agitado seria algo com muitos acontecimentos e emoções... Tipo o de hoje, mas ainda assim, achei ele meio parado, mas well... Posso afirmar, que depois desse cap agora Rachel vai surpreender cada vez mais, e não demorará muito para assumir algo para si mesma ;) Quinn é super fofa com a Rachie, amo isso. Hahaha para você vê como ela odeia essa gata. Sim, isso é muito importante, e vamos trabalhar cada vez mais nisso. E logo teremos mais Shelby, infelizmente para você, e você poderá entender ela um pouco melhor, mas algo é certo, não se preocupe, pois não farei ela uma "super heroína" de repente, Shelby será só uma mãe com muitos erros, que tenta reparar nem que seja um deles. Não, ele não apareceu, mas... Maybe você tenha acertado. ;) Sim e não se preocupe, não teremos mais isso. Agora é só Faberry, Faberry e sentimentos de Rachel. XxBre.

May: Nem me fale. Odeio a vida de adulto! Hhahaha Que preocupação... Melhor época, né?! Own muito obrigada *hearts* Isso será em breve... ;) só mais alguns caps e bum, feelings admitidos. May, se há algo que não suporto é como a maioria das fics brasileiras terminam assim, tipo tudo se resolve e fim. Nenhuma fic minha terminará assim, ainda mais essa em que acredito que devo - e quero - mostrar o desenvolvimento de Rachel e o relacionamento delas. Então, sentimentos serão revelados, mas não terminará, ainda teremos cerca de 10 caps mostrando o relacionamento delas sem PR e... Se me ajudarem com reviews, e quiserem, sabe eu até posso ter já planejado uma mini fic, continuação do epílogo de OLIHTS com a família Berry - Fabray... E deixe-me lhe dizer algo, mais powerful couple e family que Brangelina lol ;) XxBre.

Repetindo, não abandonarei essa fic! Se eu não conseguir um tempo livre, eu o "farei" para escrever. Mas essa fic eu não abandono! Então, please me desejem sorte. E paciência, que se Deus quiser daqui duas semanas estou de volta com um novo cap. Obrigado a todos por todas as reviews, e lindas palavras. Adoro todos vocês. Até mais, XxBre.


	28. Chapter 28

SURPRISE! You thought you'd seen the last of me?!

* * *

Paraíso. Só podia ser onde Quinn _esteve_ nesses últimos dias. Desde que Rachel lhe surpreendera com sua visita, e depois daquele pequeno episódio desconfortável, tudo estava ocorrendo de maneira perfeita, nunca estiveram tão bem. E uma parte de seu cérebro lhe torturava, sempre _apontando_ as semelhanças que tinham com um _verdadeiro_ casal, como se quisesse fazê-la acreditar que aquilo _era_ real. Fecha seus olhos se negando a pensar _naquilo_. Ao abri-los, foca toda sua atenção ao pequeno corpo moreno que dormia ao seu lado. Observa os cabelos desordenados sobre o travesseiro, sua serena expressão facial, seios descobertos, e a pequena mão depositada sobre seu abdômen. Dá um pequeno sorriso, Rachel era a mulher mais linda que já conhecera. E era _sua_.

Umedece os lábios, arqueando uma sobrancelha, curiosa, ao escutar um celular tocar. Levantando sua cabeça, percebe que era o da cantora, que estava sobre a mesinha ao lado direito da cama, lado de Rachel. Franze o cenho, pensando em quem poderia estar ligando tão cedo. Decide ignorá-lo e volta a depositar sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro. Na noite passada, Rachel e ela passaram horas e horas recuperando o tempo perdido. Verdade seja dita, desde a noite em que sua _namorada_ chegara, não faziam _quase_ nada a não ser recuperá-lo.

Um sorriso presunçoso se forma em seus lábios. É seus dias estavam sendo excelentes. O celular volta a tocar e ela o ignora, olhando atenciosamente a morena ao seu lado. Não estava acordada nem há meia hora e já sentia a necessidade de fazer _amor_ com Rachel. Sim, _amor_. Já não era só sexo, sentia que algo havia mudado entre elas, que seus _encontros_ estavam cada vez mais _passionais. _E para ela, aquilo só poderia ser descrito como fazer amor. Leva uma mão a face de Rachel, e a acaricia suavemente.

Ainda não acreditava no imenso passo que sua _namorada_ dera. Voara de New York só para vê-la. Faz uma careta divertida, sorrindo bobamente. Amava essa mulher _difícil_, que finalmente estava se deixando levar. Se aproxima, depositando um suave beijo sobre a bochecha da morena. Fecha seus olhos, suspirando contente, colocando sua mão sobre o abdômen da mais baixa, e fazendo caricias com o dedão a pele ao seu alcance.

Desce seus lábios ao pescoço moreno, alternando entre beijos e mordidas. Sim, ela estava impaciente _desse_ jeito, processe-a. "Bom dia." Murmura ao sentir os movimentos de Rachel, pelo seu tom de voz demonstrava que não sentia nenhum pouco de _culpa_ por ter acordado-a.

Soltando um suspiro, a cantora ainda com os olhos fechados, leva suas mãos ao seu rosto, cobrindo-o. "Bom dia, Q..." Boceja, em seguida abrindo os olhos e lançando um rápido olhar ao relógio sobre a mesinha ao seu lado. Ainda era cedo, e devido ao seu cansaço físico pelas _atividades_ que praticara até algumas horas atrás, estava disposta a dormir mais. Bem mais. Só que sua _namorada_ parecia ter outros planos para elas. Deposita suas mãos sobre as costas da _antiga _loira, que agora descia os beijos ao seu ombro. "Quinn..." Geme entre um suspiro, fechando os olhos, _apreciando_ as carícias que recebia. Aperta os lábios ao receber uma forte mordida em seu ombro, e leva uma de suas mãos ao cabelo de Quinn, _enterrando_ seus dedos nos fios rosa.

Ao escutar o celular tocar novamente, a atriz alcança pelo aparelho, enquanto descia seus lábios aos seios da cantora, chupando-os. Não deixaria ninguém atrapalhar seu momento de _glória. _Morde o mamilo de Rachel, antes de soltá-lo lentamente, desviando sua atenção ao celular, colocando-o no silencioso. Dá um minúsculo sorriso presunçoso, antes de voltar a depositá-lo sobre a mesinha. Umedece seus lábios, observando como sua _namorada_ ainda tinha os olhos fechados, e parecia não se importar com seu telefone. Deita-se sobre o corpo moreno, entrelaçando suas mãos e colocando-as a cada lado da cabeça de Rachel, sobre o travesseiro. "Você não vai dormir, não é mesmo?!" Murmura mais como uma afirmação do que uma pergunta, capturando o lábio inferior da mais baixa entre seus dentes.

Não mais. Era o que se passava pela cabeça da cantora, não havia como dormir quando Quinn estava nua sobre ela. _Vagamente_, escuta os movimentos vibratórios de seu celular contra a mesa de madeira, e ignorando-os inicia um lento e sensual beijo com a atriz.

Descendo suas mãos pelo corpo moreno, Quinn sorri sobre os lábios de Rachel ao sentir uma pequena umidade entre suas pernas. Para ela a resposta que obtinha do corpo de sua _namorada_ com cada toque era algo fascinante. Seu sorriso aumenta, se tornando em um presunçoso. Ah, que belo inicio de seu dia. Volta a depositar seus lábios sobre os de Rachel, e passa a fazer movimentos circulares sobre seu clitóris com as pontas de seu dedo indicador e do meio.

A morena aperta seus olhos, arqueando as costas, se entregando completamente a mais alta. Seu celular havia parado de vibrar, e era grata por isso. Geme ao sentir Quinn aumentar o ritmo de seus movimentos. Seu corpo ainda sensível por seus _encontros_ anteriores durante a madrugada começa a se arrepiar.

"Uhm... Rachel..." Geme Quinn em um tom impaciente, ao sentir o quão molhada sua _namorada_ estava _ficando_. Precisava estar dentro dela, e precisava agora. Se afasta, umedecendo seus lábios, lançando um olhar cheio de _luxúria _a cantora. Arqueia uma sobrancelha, concentrada, ao cessar os movimentos de seus dedos sobre o clitóris e rapidamente descê-los a entrada de Rachel. Assim que coloca a ponta de seu dedo indicador, ouve a campainha do apartamento tocar. "Mas que m –" É interrompida, pelo _som_ do celular de Rachel vibrando sobre a mesa de madeira preta ao lado da cama. Aperta sua mandíbula, frustrada. Isso só podia ser uma brincadeira. Não podia estar acontecendo, não de novo. O que tinha feito nesta ou em outra vida para merecer algo assim?! Por que sempre era interrompida em seus momentos _especiais_ com sua _namorada_, por que o mundo estava contra ela?!

Dando um profundo suspiro, lança um rápido olhar a cantora, que olhava curiosamente ao celular. "Não atenda." Diz seriamente. Não deixaria que interrompessem seu precioso momento, simplesmente ignoraria quem é que fosse, e Rachel deveria fazer o mesmo. Deita-se sobre o pequeno corpo moreno, e passa a distribuir suaves beijos em seu pescoço, tentando distraí-la. Suas intimidades se tocam, e com um minúsculo sorriso presunçoso, volta a se mover sobre Rachel, fazendo com que seus clitóris se tocassem. Recebe um rouco gemido por parte da mais baixa, e quando ia continuar com seus movimentos, a campainha volta a tocar. "Mas que _droga_..."

"Pode ser importante. É melhor ver o que é..." Declara Rachel, afundando sua cabeça no travesseiro. Quanto mais _cedo_ atendessem a pessoa na porta, mais _cedo_ poderiam voltar ao que estavam fazendo. "Quinn, vá ver o que é..." Diz, com certa impaciência, observando a atriz, que tinha seu olhar fixo na porta do quarto.

Contra sua vontade, Quinn se levanta, murmurando algumas maldições. Alcança por seu roupão, depositado sobre uma poltrona no canto do quarto, e ao colocá-lo, olha seriamente a sua _namorada_. "Eu vou, mas assim que voltar terminaremos isso." Não havia _espaço_ para discussão aqui. Assente com a cabeça para si mesma, estava irritada e a pessoa em sua porta iria escutar _certas_ coisas. Sai do quarto, pisando firme e ao chegar à porta da sala, abre-a, encontrando com uma morena, alta, dos olhos verdes, sorrindo timidamente. Não fazia ideia de quem era. Arqueia uma sobrancelha, questionadora.

"Olá, você deve ser a Quinn. Eu sou Marley, assistente pessoal da senhorita Rachel." Corrige sua postura, oferecendo sua mão a Quinn para um aperto de mãos. A atriz lança um rápido olhar à mão oferecida, tentando controlar a raiva que crescia dentro de si. "Me disseram que Rachel está aqui, eu preciso falar com ela..." Diz Marley, retirando sua mão ao não obter resposta por parte da _antiga_ loira, que não fazia nada a não ser encarar um ponto fixo no piso, com uma séria expressão facial.

Apertando os lábios, levanta seu olhar, passando uma mão por seu curto cabelo rosa. Não escondia sua frustração. "Bem, Marley, eu também preciso fazer _certas_ coisas. Melhor dizendo, terminar certas coisas. Mas, aparentemente, o mundo conspira contra mim. E eu nunca consigo terminar aquilo que quero – que _preciso_." Dá ênfase na última palavra. "Como é a sensação de precisar, hum? Não é nada agradável, não é mesmo? Assim que aqui vai um pequeno conselho; não espere de mais, pois esse mundo nunca deixa você ter um minuto de paz e você _acaba_ sem aquilo que tanto precisa e –"

"Quinn?" É interrompida por Rachel, que entra na sala, usando somente uma grande blusa de moletom, que claramente não a pertencia. Ao dar meia volta e ver sua _namorada_, a atriz inconscientemente umedece seus lábios. Aquele era seu moletom preferido, mas ficava mil vezes melhor em Rachel. Descaradamente, observa as pernas descobertas da morena.

A cantora lhe lança um tímido olhar, mordendo seu lábio inferior. Dando um pequeno sorriso, a _antiga _loira levanta o olhar, encontrando com o de Rachel. Se perguntava se poderiam terminar a importante atividade que praticavam antes de serem rudemente interrompidas, se fechasse a porta agora, aproveitando que a morena ainda não havia notado a presença da assistente. Arqueia uma sobrancelha, olhando fixamente aos olhos castanhos.

Se sentindo esquecida, Marley limpa a garganta, tentando chamar a atenção da atriz que bloqueava sua entrada no apartamento, assim como seu _campo_ de vista. "Senhorita Rachel..." Diz, olhando-a por cima dos ombros de Quinn.

Rapidamente, para o desgosto da atriz, Rachel desvia sua atenção a assistente, por fim, percebendo sua presença. "Marley, o que faz aqui em Los Angeles?" Puxa sua blusa para baixo, na tentativa de cobrir um pouco mais seu corpo. Quinn mantinha o olhar fixo nela, e aquilo a _desconcertava._

"Eu vim com Kurt..." Explica, com um minúsculo sorriso, e a cantora assente com a cabeça. Como estava _meio_ que evitando seu agente, e assim, passando mais tempo com Quinn, fazendo somente o que queriam, não havia visto Marley ou sabia sobre sua viagem até LA. "Eu liguei para a senhorita várias vezes, mas só dava caixa de mensagem..." Rachel abre a boca para dar uma desculpa qualquer, mas acaba sendo surpreendida quando sua assistente declara. "Eu vim avisar que o Kurt está no hospital."

"O quê?" Franze o cenho, pelo canto de seus olhos observando como sua _namorada_ dava meia volta, por fim, dando atenção a Marley. Começava a imaginar diferentes situações sobre o que ocorrera com seu melhor amigo, cada uma mais trágica do que a outra.

"Como assim no hospital?" Pergunta Quinn em um sério tom de voz. "O que aconteceu?"

"Eu não sei o que aconteceu, eu só recebi uma ligação da Senhorita Lopez, pedindo para avisá-las que ele estava no hospital." Junta suas mãos, lançando um gentil olhar a Rachel, que não aparentava nada bem.

Diante o silêncio de sua _namorada_, Quinn a olha curiosamente, percebendo como estava nervosa. Dá um suspiro, e se encaminha até ela, posicionando ao seu lado. "Vai ficar tudo bem, ok?!" Deposita um suave beijo em sua cabeça, espirando seu doce aroma. A abraça, colando seus corpos, antes de voltar o olhar a assistente. "Obrigada por nos avisar, Marley. Você sabe em qual hospital ele está?"

"Sim. Eu tenho o endereço gravado." Indica seu celular, e a atriz assente com a cabeça.

"Rachel e eu vamos nos trocar, e iremos no meu carro." Declara, alcançando pela mão de _sua_ morena, que permanecia calada e com uma expressão facial apreensiva. Faz um gesto com a cabeça, indicando para que Marley entre em seu apartamento, enquanto guia Rachel ao quarto. Mais do que nunca, deveria demonstrar a sua _namorada_ que ela não estava só. Que estava ali _pra_ ela, _por_ ela, disposta a ser forte pelas duas. E torcer para que Kurt estivesse bem.

**X**

"... Eu só estou dizendo que não é nada de mais." Declara Santana, andando de um lado para o outro no quarto do hospital. Cruza seus braços e lança um olhar acusador ao agente deitado na cama.

"Como assim não é nada de mais?" Pergunta Kurt em um tom de voz dramático, logo fazendo uma careta de dor. Brittany, sentada em uma das poltronas beges no canto do local, o olha docilmente e lhe oferece um pequeno sorriso.

"O que Santana quis dizer, Kurt, é que com todo esse _escândalo_ que foi feito, pensamos que você estava em um estado grave." Explica Quinn, enquanto passava carinhosamente uma mão pelo cabelo de sua _namorada_, o colocando para trás do ombro. "Que fosse algo mais sério." Dá de ombros, abraçando Rachel por trás.

"Algo mais sério?" Franze o cenho, indignado. "Eu torci meu tornozelo. Isso é algo muito sério." Segura sua perna direita, a com o tornozelo _machucado_, enquanto tenta movê-la. Faz uma careta de dor, e geme, lançando o olhar a sua melhor amiga que permanecera calada desde que descobrira o motivo de sua ida ao hospital.

Grande fora a surpresa do casal de atrizes ao chegar ao hospital e descobrirem que não _passava _de uma torção no tornozelo direito. Dizer que Quinn sentira _certa_ raiva e amaldiçoara em seus pensamentos, era eufemismo.

A cantora umedece seus lábios, e inconscientemente, aperta mais seu corpo contra o de Quinn. Durante todo o percurso até o hospital, passara por momentos horríveis, imaginando os piores cenários. Pensara que estava prestes a perder seu melhor amigo, que mais uma pessoa iria sair de sua vida, deixando-a _sozinha_ mais uma vez. Abaixa seu olhar, observando suas sapatilhas com grande interesse. Sabe que esse seu medo do _abandono_ tanto _físico_ como emocional, era um sério problema, que por muitas vezes a impedia de se relacionar, mas era algo que não conseguia controlar. Suspira e alcança pela mão de sua _namorada_, entrelaçando-a com a sua. Sentia que Quinn, desde o momento em que descobrira que Kurt estava no hospital, era sua fonte de _energia_. O motivo pelo qual ainda não tinha _caído_, aquilo a mantinha em pé, e ali, enfrentando a situação.

"Rach..." Kurt chama sua atenção, _manhoso_. "Converse com os médicos e peça para me darem mais daquelas _drogas_ para dor... Eu não estou aguentando." Indica ao seu tornozelo enfaixado. "E em seguida, me tire daqui. Vamos para casa, não aguento hospitais." Alterna seu olhar entre sua cliente e Marley, que estava em pé em um canto do quarto, observando algo _pela_ janela.

Limpando a garganta, a morena nega com a cabeça. "Eu não posso fazer isso, Kurt. Você deve ficar aqui em repouso por mais algumas horas e depois iremos para um hotel, e ficaremos lá até o médico o liberar para voar de volta a NY. E eu cuidarei de você..." Declara, oferecendo-o um minúsculo sorriso. Sabia que seu amigo podia ser mais dramático do que ela, mas estava disposta a cuidar dele.

Quinn ao escutar aquilo, franze o cenho. "Como assim hotel?" Aperta o abraço, fazendo sua _namorada_ se encolher.

"Bem, eu preciso cuidar do Kurt, e não posso deixá-lo sozinho, assim que irei alugar um quarto duplo em algum hotel." Dá de ombros, como se não fosse nada demais. Sente a mais alta aperta os braços ao redor de sua cintura.

"Mas um hotel, Rach? Você sabe que no meu apartamento tem um quarto disponível. E ele pode muito bem usá-lo. Assim ninguém vai para um hotel." Morde seu lábio inferior, se controlando para não _ressaltar_ que dessa maneira _também_ poderiam continuar juntas.

"Eu não quero atrapalhar, Quinn..." Diz a cantora, olhando-a de lado, não percebendo os curiosos olhares que recebiam.

"Você não atrapalha nunca..." Deposita um rápido beijo na bochecha da morena, que cora, sorrindo timidamente. Não completa a frase, pois Kurt, bem, em sua opinião, ele atrapalha e muito. Como fizera esta manhã. Mas, se teria quê _aguentar_ ele e seu drama para ter Rachel ao seu lado o faria.

_Alguém_ limpa a garganta, chamando a atenção do casal. "Ainda bem que já estamos no hospital, pois depois de _toda_ essa _melação_, precisarei de insulina." Comenta Santana, arqueando as sobrancelhas, com um sorriso sarcástico. Jamais vira sua melhor amiga agir dessa maneira. Quinn estava apaixonada, e não havia como negar. Por um lado aquilo era muito bom, mas por outro, era horrível. _Escolhera_ o pior momento para ter sentimentos por alguém. Nega com a cabeça, afastando aqueles pensamentos. Seu foco deveria ser no romance profissional, pelo menos, por agora. Leva uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás da orelha, dando meia volta e alcançando por uma revista na bolsa de mensageiro de Kurt, ignorando seus protestos de que não deveria _mexer_ em suas coisas.

"_Casal_, aqui está à nova edição da revista People." Entrega para sua cliente a revista, onde havia uma foto de Angelina Jolie e Brad Pitt na capa. "Abra na página doze." Diz, se sentando ao lado de sua namorada, e depositando uma mão sobre sua perna. Olha expectante para as atrizes.

Quinn ainda com seu corpo colado no de Rachel, por trás, abre na página indicada e se surpreende ao ver uma foto sua com a morena tirada na festa nos Hamptons. Na foto, ambas sorriam, _se_ olhando fixamente, estavam paradas no meio da pista de dança com _baixa_ iluminação, não se lembrava de ter visto essa foto sendo tirada, mas estavam em um clima _romântico_, e lembra que naquele momento, Rachel havia acabado de lhe dar um beijo, espontaneamente. Umedece seus lábios, logo franze o cenho ao ver o número sete abaixo da foto. "O que quer dizer isso?" Pergunta, observando como sua _namorada_ olhava curiosamente a foto delas.

"Quer dizer, que foram escolhidas como o sétimo casal mais bonito e poderoso do _último_ ano, pela revista People." Diz Kurt, esquecendo de sua dor por um momento, com um grande sorriso presunçoso em seus lábios.

"Isso é incrível." Declara Rachel, entusiasmada. Jamais fora eleita a algo assim. Sua mente a leva aos seus últimos relacionamentos, como se quisesse lhe demonstrar que com aquelas pessoas jamais conseguiria um título desses, pois nenhum de seus _antigos_ relacionamentos estava à altura do que tem com Quinn. Aperta seus lábios, olhando para um dos lados ao chegar à conclusão de que ninguém é como Quinn.

A atriz assente com a cabeça, dando um grande sorriso. Estava orgulhosa de si mesma, e lógico, de sua _namorada_, ninguém podia negar que faziam um casal excelente. Volta seu olhar a revista, lendo os nomes dos outros casais e chega à conclusão de que deveria ter ficado em quarto lugar, depois de Beyonce e Jay Z, Brangelina e Ellen e Portia. "Cuidado Hollywood, estamos indo por vocês." Murmura para si mesma, pegando seu iPhone e entrando no aplicativo do Twitter, _precisava_ comentar algo sobre aquilo. Logo se distrai com o celular.

Há um silêncio entre eles. Kurt tinha seus olhos fechados, com a boca _ligeiramente_ aberta. Brittany o observava atentamente. Marley alternava entre olhar a janela e ao seu redor, sempre atenta a cantora. Rachel, ainda abraçada à atriz, agora folheava a revista, com um olhar perdido e uma expressão pensativa. Santana prestava bastante atenção ao _tic-tac_ do relógio de parede a sua frente. Aquele barulho era irritante. E muito. Arqueia uma sobrancelha, lançando um curioso olhar a sua melhor amiga, que digitava algo em seu celular.

"Você não vai gravar daqui uma hora?" Pergunta, chamando a atenção de Quinn.

"Droga, eu havia me esquecido..." Estava a quase três horas no hospital, e havia se esquecido completamente sobre as cenas que deveria gravar. Precisava sair agora se quisesse chegar a tempo ao estúdio. Hoje era seu último dia de gravações, e logo estaria livre daquele _maldito_ contrato. "Rach, eu preciso ir..."

A morena assente com a cabeça, apertando seus lábios. Havia prometido que iria com a atriz em seu último dia de gravações, mas agora com Kurt machucado... Estava em dúvida. "Eu sei que disse que iria com você, Q, mas devo ficar –"

"Com o Kurt, eu entendo." Dá um pequeno sorriso. "Quando ele receber alta me ligue, e eu venho buscá-los."

"Do quê estão falando?" Santana que observava a interação das duas atenciosamente, pergunta.

"Rachel iria me acompanhar ao estúdio hoje." Algo que estava fazendo desde que chegara a LA. "Mas, agora com Kurt aqui, ela vai ficar para _lhe_ fazer companhia."

"Não mesmo, Raquel. Vá e acompanhe sua namorada." Declara, seriamente. "Mesmo com Kurt no hospital, não podemos nos esquecer do _trabalho_. Vá e _Marley e eu_..."

"Você e a Marley?" A interrompe Quinn, arqueando as sobrancelhas, surpreendida. Jamais esperara algo assim de sua melhor amiga.

"O quê? Não. Eu estava me referindo ao filme, Marley e eu. É o apelido dela." Se explica, franzindo o cenho. Aparentando ofendida por Quinn ter ao menos considerado a ideia de que ela realmente estava se oferecendo para ajudar. "Enfim, como eu dizia antes de ser rudemente interrompida." Lança a atriz um olhar acusador. "A Marley pode ficar, afinal, o trabalho dela é só seguir a Raquel mesmo..."

Ignorando o que fora dito pela latina, Rachel olha a sua assistente. "Você tem algo importante para fazer?" A pergunta. "Algum assunto que deva resolver?"

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Pergunta uma enfermeira, mais baixa do que Rachel, entrando no quarto. "Só é permitida a entrada de um acompanhante." Faz um gesto com a mão, indicando que deveriam sair. Sua expressão facial não era nada agradável.

Todos trocam olhares entre si. Santana dá de ombros, fazendo uma careta, deixando a entender que não se incomodaria nenhum pouco em sair dali. Brittany parecia considerar ficar. Marley olha a cantora e assente com a cabeça, lhe indicando que poderia ficar com o agente.

"Ótimo. Marley, nós não vamos demorar, e a Santana estará na sala de espera. Assim, que se tiver qualquer problema, fale com ela, e se não conseguir, Rachel e eu estaremos com nossos celulares." Declara Quinn, dando um pequeno dócil sorriso. Entrelaçando sua mão com a de sua _namorada_.

"Como assim, estarei na sala de espera? Eu vou para casa, Fabray. Estou com o Porcelana aqui desde madrugada, já que _pessoas_ não podiam atender o telefone." Reclama a latina, andando até a porta do quarto, e ignorando o olhar reprovador que a enfermeira lhe lançava. "O que vocês estavam fazendo, hein? Até no telefone fixo eu liguei, e não tive resposta."

"Coisas que não lhe interessa." Responde, não escondendo seu desgosto, e causando uma risada em sua agente.

"Espero que dessa vez você tenha conseguido terminar." Comenta, entre risadas sarcásticas. E ao ver a rápida frustração que brilha nos olhos de sua melhor amiga, sua risada aumenta. "Oh meu Deus..." Leva suas mãos a barriga. "Isso é bom demais para ser verdade. A famosa Quinn Fabray, _terror_ das mulheres, não consegue terminar uma."

Dando um minúsculo sorriso à enfermeira, em forma de desculpas por ter que presenciar aquilo, Rachel aperta sua mão contra a de Quinn. "Q... Você precisa ir trabalhar agora." Murmura, ignorando Santana, que ainda gargalhava. Também ignorava sua vontade de sair correndo sozinha, queria sair dali acompanhada por sua _namorada_, por isso, enfrentava aquele momento humilhante.

Olhando sua _suposta_ melhor amiga, com seu pior olhar, a _antiga_ loira assente com a cabeça. "Sim, vamos..." Sentia que estava chegando à hora de postar _certo_ vídeo no Twitter. Quem sabe assim, Santana deixaria de lado esse seu comportamento perante a Rachel.

Limpando uma lágrima imaginária, a latina comenta. "A Quinn sempre tem a última palavra nesse relacionamento... Sim, senhora." Como adorava atormentá-la, ainda mais quando Rachel lhe olhava da maneira como olhava agora. O que era um grande progresso, a cantora já não aparentava ser aquela pessoa tão fechada como antes, que escondia suas _emoções_.

"Cala a boca, Lopez." Sai em direção à porta. "Marley, por favor, qualquer coisa nos ligue. E Santana, conversaremos mais tarde."

"Marley, estarei no celular o tempo todo. E quando ele receber alta, estarei aqui para levá-lo para casa. E por favor, pergunte ao médico quando ele poderá voar para NY." Rachel sorri a sua assistente, lança um rápido olhar ao agente, que aparentava dormir um sono pesado, e se despede da dançarina, que ainda estava sentada na poltrona, observando Kurt. Ao passar pela porta, murmura. "Adeus, Satã." E sai de mãos dadas com Quinn pelo hospital.

Santana dá um minúsculo sorriso, observando-as. Odiava admitir, mas formavam um belo casal. Até _perfeito_, de alguma _louca_ maneira.

**X**

Fecha a porta atrás de si, levando sua mão à alça da mochila em seu ombro. Dá um minúsculo sorriso, suspirando contente. Fecha os olhos e limpa uma solitária lágrima que escorria por sua face ao lado direito. Era hora de voltar para casa...

"E corta!" Grita o diretor, juntando suas mãos. "Excelente trabalho, pessoal. Quinn, você foi perfeita como sempre, fará muita falta por aqui." Comenta, levantando de sua cadeira e se direcionando a atriz, que entregava a mochila para um dos assistentes de produção.

O agradece com um pequeno sorriso, e quando abre a boca para lhe responder, grita ao ser carregada por trás. "Eu vou sentir tanto sua falta, Q. Meus dias no estúdio já não serão os mesmos, não serão tão bonitos ou interessantes como antes." Escuta uma voz conhecida lhe dizer, e ao virar seu rosto, encontra com um sorridente Chris Smith.

"Me coloca no chão, Chris." Diz, sorrindo timidamente. Sente o ator apertar sua cintura, antes de colocá-la de volta ao chão. "Eu também sentirei sua falta." Pelo canto de seus olhos, observa sua _namorada_ que estava parada ao lado da cadeira do diretor, e não parecia contente. "Sentirei falta de todos."

"Você tem certeza que não quer ficar? Ainda podemos assinar um contrato para a próxima temporada..." Arqueia as sobrancelhas, _sugestivo_. "Eu adoraria trabalhar mais um tempo com você." Declara Smith, cruzando os braços e olhando expectante para a atriz.

"Não, Chris. Você é um ótimo ator, ótimo companheiro de trabalho, mas quero focar somente em meus filmes agora." Olha ao seu redor e percebe que todos assistiam sua interação. "Agradeço muito a Fox, a todos vocês, por essa oportunidade. Passei meses _incríveis_ aqui, me diverti muito e conheci pessoas maravilhosas, mas agora é hora de encarar novos desafios. Desejo muita sorte a todos vocês, que continuem fazendo esse _excelente _trabalho que fazem, e muito sucesso. E nos vemos algum dia, em algum projeto por aí." Termina, recebendo alguns aplausos da equipe.

"Em nome de toda produção, Quinn, quero lhe desejar muita sorte e sucesso nessa nova etapa de sua carreira. E acho que hoje é um dia de comemoração, não só por termos encerrado as gravações de mais uma temporada, mas por termos presenciado seu talento em nossa série. Muito obrigada por tudo, e como você disse nos vemos em algum projeto." Declara a produtora executiva, recebendo mais aplausos de seus colegas. "Agora, vamos festejar." Diz entusiasmada, ao mesmo tempo em que um assistente entra carregando um grande bolo, e outro carregava algumas garrafas de bebidas.

Toda a equipe se direciona até a mesa onde depositam o bolo, deixando Quinn sozinha, observando sua _namorada_, que se aproximava hesitantemente.

"Eu estou orgulhosa de você." Declara Rachel, surpreendendo a atriz. "Você cresceu bastante profissionalmente desde que nos conhecemos. E fico feliz por estar aqui presenciando isso." Sorri docilmente. Abaixa sua cabeça, sentindo suas bochechas se esquentarem. "E você merece mais, muito mais, e sei que um dia ainda lhe verei conquistar tudo àquilo que quer... Como, um Oscar." Murmura, logo mordendo seu lábio inferior.

Dando um sorriso bobo, Quinn pergunta. "E você vai assistir a premiação em casa ou no Kodak Theater?"

Negando com a cabeça, a cantora levanta seu olhar, e dá de ombros. "Depende..."

"Do quê?" Arqueia a sobrancelha esquerda, curiosamente, ainda sorrindo.

Se até lá ela será corajosa o suficiente para enfrentar o que sente. Umedece seus lábios, respondendo com um simples. "Só depende." Dá de ombros novamente, com um pequeno sorriso. "Mas, sério Q, eu estou muito orgulhosa de você. Obrigada por permitir minha presença nesse momento." Tenta voltar ao _foco_ do assunto, não querendo que Quinn fizesse mais perguntas, cujas respostas não podia lhe oferecer.

"Obrigada a você, Rach, por estar aqui. E essas palavras significam muito para mim, ainda mais vindas de você." Se inclina lentamente, e deposita seus lábios sobre os da morena. Aquela era uma maneira para _controlar_ as palavras que tanto queria dizer. Dá um suspiro, e aperta seus lábios contra os de Rachel. "Você quer sair daqui?" A pergunta, sem se afastar, com os olhos fechados.

"Você não quer participar da comemoração?" A cantora pergunta, lançando um rápido olhar à equipe ao redor da mesa, todos divididos em pequenos grupos, conversando e rindo, com copos de plástico vermelhos em suas mãos.

"Eu prefiro uma comemoração a dois..." Dá uma piscadinha maliciosa a morena, tendo uma ideia brilhante em seguida. "Você já _fez_ em um trailer?" A pergunta, se afastando de forma que pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

Rachel não esconde sua surpresa ao escutar a pergunta, e leva alguns segundos para responder, negando com a cabeça, timidamente, desviando seu olhar para um dos lados.

Aparentava considerar a ideia, Quinn observa, e assim tenta sua sorte. "Você quer fazer? Você sabe terminarmos aquilo que começamos esta manhã..." Arqueia uma sobrancelha, sutilmente, se aproximando da mais baixa perigosamente.

"Você é um perigo, Fabray." Murmura, alcançando pela mão da atriz, e guiando-a até o trailer para se _despedirem_ dele. Estava fazendo coisas que jamais imaginara fazer, Quinn tinha esse poder sobre ela, que a fazia enfrentar situações que antes não levaria um segundo para ignorá-las. Estava saindo de sua zona de conforto e se aventurando cada vez mais, e estava gostando, esperava por estas aventuras ao lado de Quinn, mas sabia que não duraria por muito tempo, algo nela estava ficando forte de mais para ser ignorado e uma vez que o assumisse nada seria como antes.

"E isso é algo bom, certo?" A voz de Quinn a tira de seus pensamentos, e como resposta, simplesmente lhe oferece um pequeno sorriso. Ela ainda não sabia a _resposta_ certa para esta pergunta.

**X**

"Rachel, você quer parar, não tem nada aí." Declara Kurt, ocupando todo o espaço do sofá, deitado, observando como sua melhor amiga olhava sua barriga freneticamente, a procura de alguma gordura, no espelho da parede da sala no apartamento de Quinn. "Você está super magra..."

"Mas Kurt..." Vira seu rosto, de modo que dê para olhar ao seu agente. "Grávida..." Dá um pesado suspiro e franze o cenho, indignada. "Eles me _chamaram_ de grávida." Nega com a cabeça, e volta sua atenção ao espelho. Devia ter alguma gordura ali para chegarem à _conclusão_ de que ela estava grávida.

"Bem, Rachel, eles querem vender e para isso fazem qualquer coisa, e tiveram a oportunidade perfeita quando as duas foram vistas saindo de um hospital, abraçadas..." Indica a revista em sua mão, e logo a fecha, mostrando a sua cliente a capa, como se ela já não tivesse visto centenas de vezes.

Ontem, ao saírem do hospital em direção ao estúdio de gravações, as duas foram fotografadas, e na mesma tarde um site de uma famosa revista de celebridades, publicou várias fotos onde Quinn abraçava Rachel, enquanto andavam e alternava em sussurrar algo em seu ouvido ou beijar sua cabeça. O problema, para a cantora, é que de alguma forma, viram essas fotos como de um casal que acaba de descobrir que está esperando um filho, e hoje durante todo o dia, chegaram revistas onde anunciam a gravidez do casal Faberry.

"Mas, só por que sai de um hospital com a Quinn, estou grávida? E por que eu e não ela?" Bate seu pé no chão, cruzando os braços, agindo como uma criança mimada. Estava começando a odiar aquela atenção da mídia. Aquilo era ridículo. Grávida, ela... Hum. "Você acha que estou gorda?" Pergunta insegura, observando sua barriga atenciosamente.

"Claro que não." Responde Quinn, abrindo a porta do apartamento e escutando a pergunta de sua _namorada_. Atrás dela, estavam Brittany e Santana, que tinha um imenso sorriso malicioso. "Você está em forma." E gostosa, completa em pensamentos, olhando a mais baixa dos pés a cabeça. Dá um sorriso presunçoso ao se lembrar do que fizera com aquele corpo ontem ao se despedir de seu trailer.

"É Rachie, você está bem. E é normal engordar um pouco..." Brittany se aproxima da cantora. "Estou tão feliz por vocês, um bebê... Isso é incrível." A abraça, apertando-a. "Parabéns, eu mal posso esperar para o bebê nascer... Será tão fofinho." Diz entusiasmada, se afastando e olhando expectante a mais baixa.

Boquiaberta, Rachel ignora a risada debochada de Santana, olhando seriamente a sua _namorada_. Cruza os braços, e arqueia uma sobrancelha, tentando conseguir alguma reação de Quinn, que não fazia nada a não ser, alternar o olhar entre sua agente e a dançarina, com uma expressão indecifrável. "Eu não estou grávida, Brittany." Diz, controlando seu tom de voz para que soasse calmo.

"Mas, como?" A dançarina franze o cenho, aparentado desapontada. "Eu li que você está grávida." Declara, como se aquilo fosse uma razão suficiente.

"São rumores, Britt. Eu não estou grávida." Explica, abaixando sua blusa e cobrindo sua barriga.

"Oh... Eu pensei que Q finalmente havia conseguido engravidar alguém..." Comenta, dando de ombros, e se encaminhando até Kurt, que assistia tudo silenciosamente, com certo fascínio.

"Então, _aparentemente_ seremos mães..." Diz Quinn, se aproximando da morena e lhe oferecendo um minúsculo sorriso. "Isso é _entusiasmante_, não é?! Quero dizer, somos capa de várias revistas com rumores totalmente falsos, criados por um jornalista qualquer..." Não escondia o sarcasmo em sua voz.

"Eu não acredito que só porque fomos vistas saindo do hospital, agora estou grávida." Reclama. "Ainda mais agora com a Broadway, deveriam ser um pouco mais inteligentes do que isso. Eu jamais teria um filho durante um contrato com uma peça."

A atriz dá meio sorriso, e a olha curiosamente. "E por que não? Você poderia tirar um tempo fora dos palcos, engravidar e depois voltar à peça." Sugere, recebendo um tímido sorriso da morena. Passam a trocar intensos olhares, até um limpar de garganta interrompê-las.

"Ok... Bem, como os ensaios de Rachel começam daqui alguns dias, Quinn, você deverá voar para NY conosco. E já fica por lá até seu filme começar a ser gravado." Declara Kurt, lentamente, como se falar fizesse doer seu tornozelo.

Quinn assente com a cabeça, depositando seu braço ao redor do ombro da mais baixa, que dá um minúsculo sorriso. Santana arqueia uma sobrancelha, curiosa, com um olhar malicioso.

"Agora a respeito desses rumores, acredito que por enquanto o melhor a se fazer é só deixar continuarem com isso, não negaremos nem confirmaremos nada." Lança um sério olhar a latina, que assente com a cabeça. Esses rumores poderiam atrapalhar os planos da exclusiva de um noivado delas, mas também poderiam ajudar. Teriam de serem cuidados e agirem de maneira precisa.

"Você não acha que isso pode prejudicar minha imagem na Broadway?" Pergunta Rachel, depositando sua cabeça sobre o ombro de Quinn, que a envolve em seus braços, colando seus corpos.

"Não, isso será bom, pois pretendo que _até_ o final da semana você dê alguma entrevista, negando os rumores e dizendo que agora todo seu foco está na peça." Declara, se sentando no sofá, fazendo uma careta de dor.

"Cheira a sexo aqui." Murmura Santana, olhando curiosamente a uma mancha mais escura no sofá. Volta seu olhar ao casal de atrizes e observa como Quinn depositava um rápido beijo sobre a cabeça de Rachel, sorrindo docilmente. Revira os olhos, aquilo estava doce de mais para qualquer um. E não iria admitir, nem mesmo em seu leito de morte, que era até _fofo_.

"Ok, agora precisamos planejar nossa volta a NY..." Diz Kurt, chamando a atenção de todos para si. "Uma nova, e a mais importante etapa vem por aí, e precisamos estar preparados." Estavam entrando na etapa final de seu plano, de _seu _PR, e agora seria tudo ou nada...

* * *

EU disse que não iria abandonar, e a maioria não acreditou em mim. Have a little faith in me, people! Bem, ok, muitas coisas acontecendo na minha vida agora, escrevo a vocês desde o Canadá e já estou na minha última semana aqui - tears - anyway, vamos ao que interessa... Sorry por qualquer erro. Cap mais tranquilo, depois de um cap intenso como o anterior, mas não se deixem enganar, agora pra frente coisas super importantes acontecendo, e o momento pelo qual todos esperaram de Rachel vem por aí... Como Kurt pensou, entramos na etapa final do PR, então forte emoções vem por aí! Preparem-se.

Lalala: Muito obrigada. Sinto muito, muito mesmo pela demora para postar, e farei sim, farei o epílogo e uma pequena fic continuação da família Faberry, pois se há algo que precisamos nesse fandom é fics com Faberry babies. XxBre.

Mell: Muito obrigada. Como pode ver aos poucos estão se resolvendo, como no cap de hoje, Rachel necessitando e desejando a companhia de Quinn, e Quinn simplesmente não se importando com a presença dos demais e tendo seus "momentos" com Rachel. Bem, eu ouvi muito sobre elas, mas não escrevo para outro fandom, sorry, meu fandom é Faberry e só Faberry. XxBre.

Lorens: Ownnn muito obrigada, não faz ideia do quanto isso significa para mim! Obrigada mesmo. E sim, essa Quinn é apaixonante, acho que todas nós merecemos uma dessa em nossas vidas ;) E aqui temos mais dessa Rachel que você gostou, e teremos muito mais, aguarde... Demorei, mas não abandonei, e repito, não abandonarei. Eu morro e ainda postarei a fic do meu caixão, essa fic é o meu baby, algo que me encanta a fazer, ainda mais tendo leitores assim como você, então não se preocupe, essa fic será terminada e ainda terá a continuação com a família delas. XxBre.

May: Muito obrigada. E esse momento está chegando, May, está muito próximo... Contagem regressiva já. A ideia dela será colocada em prática em breve. Sim, acho algo extremamente importante para fic, e com certeza, o farei. XxBre.

Daniela: Awnnn muito obrigada! Eu não vi a Lea, mas ela estava aqui do lado em NY. E aparentemente, Dianna virá para o Canadá semana que vem, quem sabe eu não a vejo no aeroporto... #iludida. Well, essa Rachel era algo que estava passando da hora de termos haha e teremos mais dela em breve... Own obrigada, fico muito feliz ao saber disso. E sim, essas "amigas" são bem atiradas haha Espero que tenha gostado do cap e sinto muito pela demora. Vi que você sempre me deixava reviews aqui, e isso é muito fofo, e fiquei com pena - eu senti sua dor ahahah, também sentia saudades da fic, de escrever, postar, responder a vocês. Como disse antes, não abandonei e nem abandonarei, acredite em mim. XxBre.

DiAgron: Olá, que bom que gostou, fico feliz em saber. Espero que tenha gostado do cap, sorry pela demora. XxBre.

Guest: Quem estava errado e terá que abaixar a mão? You! Sinto muito, muito mesmo pela demora, espero que não tenha desistido da fic. XxBre.

Ok, 28 caps, 200 reviews, gostaria de agradecer a todos vocês por isso, passamos por muita coisa juntos aqui e acabo de perceber que em novembro vai fazer um ano que estou postando essa fic, que vergonha. Demorei, sim, mas vou terminá-la, não vamos apressar nada aqui... Anyway, como semana que vem já estou voltando para esse maravilhoso país nosso - chorando sangue - eu não poderei postar, pois terei que cuidar de várias coisas aqui e quando chegar no Brasil, provavelmente toda a família estará all over me, mas... Postarei ATÉ dia 30, se Deus quiser. A fic não está abandonada, não será abandonada, e acreditem em mim! Próximo cap, o momento pelo qual todos aguardamos, Rachel...

XxBre.


	29. Chapter 29

"Ok, Bacon, esse pedaço é seu, pois você é melhor do que ela e gosto mais de você..." Comenta, indicando com a cabeça ao pedaço de carne de tamanho médio em sua mão direita. "Coma rápido para sua _mommy_ não descobrir o que estamos fazendo..." Declara, colocando o pedaço de carne no chão, e em um piscar de olhos, como se a entendesse, seu cachorro devorava o alimento. Dá um sorriso, assentindo com a cabeça para si mesma, orgulhosa. Ao desviar o olhar a gata, deitada sobre a cadeira ao seu lado, suspira pesadamente. "Eu posso fazer isso. Eu posso." Murmura, pegando lentamente um pedaço de carne de seu prato, como se doesse fazer aquele movimento. "Não posso fazer isso, não posso." Fecha seus olhos, apertando-os. Após alguns segundos, os abre e lança um sério olhar a Elphaba. "Ok, eu posso fazer isso. Eu vou dar esse pedaço para você..." Coloca o pequeno pedaço de bacon em frente à gata. "E você vai comê-lo, sem miar, sem _nenhum_ problema, e meu trabalho aqui estará feito."

Olhando suspeitosamente a fatia de carne a sua frente, Elphaba a cheira antes de pegá-la entre seus dentes e sair correndo da cozinha, indo em direção a sala. "Viu, isso foi fácil." Pode se virar muito bem alimentando os filhotes quando não há ração. Desvia o olhar ao seu cachorro, e o encontra com uma atitude expectante. Sabia muito bem o que ele queria. "Você gostou, não é mesmo, garoto?!" Acaricia sua cabeça, sorrindo. Com sua mão livre, alcança por mais um pedaço e o coloca em frente ao filhote. "Isso nunca aconteceu, ok?!" Diz, retirando sua mão sobre a cabeça de Bacon, e levantando de seu assento, levando o prato a pia.

Escuta um estranho _barulho_, como se Elphaba estivesse brigando com algo ou alguém, dá meia volta, encarando a entrada da cozinha. Logo aparece um pequeno corpo moreno vindo em sua direção, e só pela forma de Rachel andar, ela sabia que estava em problemas. "Quer me explicar o porquê de minha gata está comendo essa coisa nojenta que você come todas as manhãs?" Cruza os braços, se posicionando em frente à atriz, arqueando uma sobrancelha, sutilmente.

"Bem..." Fala lentamente. Solta um suspiro e coça sua nuca. "Estamos sem ração." Dá de ombros. Rachel já sabia o que havia feito mesmo, então não tinha porque mentir. Olha curiosamente a sua _namorada_, que tinha um pequeno arranhão em seu antebraço.

Franze o cenho, dramaticamente. "E por isso você deu bacon a ela?"

"Não é como se tivéssemos outra opção. Eu jamais daria essa comida de coelho que você tem na geladeira e como a única coisa decente era bacon, eu tive que dar metade do meu café da manhã a eles..." Explica, observando como o arranhão começava a sangrar. "O que foi isso em seu braço?" Indica ao lugar.

"Comida de coelho? Que comida de coelho?" A cantora pergunta, soando levemente indignada. "E não foi nada." Faz um gesto com a mão, tirando importância do assunto, antes de voltar a cruzar os braços.

"A que você come..." Dá um sorriso debochado, que logo aumenta ao ver a expressão de Rachel.

Boquiaberta, dramaticamente, a cantora passa alguns longos segundos olhando-a seriamente. "Eu não acredito que você disse isso." Descruza os braços, e os coloca a cada lado de seu corpo. Faz menção de dizer algo, mas muda de ideia, e aperta os lábios. Logo assente com a cabeça para si mesma, e umedece os lábios, declarando. "Fique sabendo que essa comida de coelho é a responsável por _metade_ disso..." Indica ao seu corpo, simplesmente coberto pela grande blusa de moletom cinza de Quinn, com as mangas _arregaçadas_ até o cotovelo.

Bem, colocando dessa maneira, seria uma boa ideia começar a incentivar Rachel continuar comer todas essas folhas... "E a outra metade responsável, qual é?" Pergunta, arqueando a sobrancelha esquerda, com um brilho malicioso em seus olhos.

"Exercícios." Responde, dando de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa.

Quinn nega com a cabeça, tentando afastar certos pensamentos sobre elas e _exercícios_ da noite passada. Limpa a garganta, voltando seu foco ao ferimento da morena. "Mas sério, como você fez isso? É melhor lavar e depois passar alguma pomada, antes que sofra uma inflamação..." Sugere, depositando o prato sobre a pia, para em seguida, voltar sua atenção a mais baixa, lhe oferecendo um pequeno sorriso.

"Não é nada, Quinn..." Diz rapidamente, lançando um olhar ao arranhão, que começava a ter uma má aparência, devido a sua sensível pele.

"Rachel? O que você não está me contando?" Pergunta em tom divertido.

Suspirando, a cantora desvia seu olhar para um dos lados. "Não é nada." Repete. Pelo canto de seus olhos, vê como Quinn arqueia uma sobrancelha, exigindo com toda sua atitude, uma resposta. Revira os olhos, cruza os braços e diz com certa hesitação. "Eu tentei pegar o pedaço daquela coisa nojenta e a Elphie se estressou e acabou – hum – fazendo isso..." Termina, corando, olhando para qualquer lado, menos a Quinn, e ignorando sua risada, mesmo que adorasse o som da risada da _antiga_ loira, e tivesse que morder seu lábio inferior para não rir também.

"Eu sabia que aquela gata ia gostar do meu bacon." Comenta, passando uma mão por seu curto cabelo rosa. "Só não imaginei que seria tanto assim a ponto de brigar com você..." Sua risada começa novamente até perceber a expressão de Rachel, que parecia genuinamente ressentida por isso. Rapidamente, dá um pequeno sorriso, em forma de desculpas, abraçando sua _namorada_. "Eu sinto muito. Aquela gata má machucou você?" Pergunta docilmente, acariciando suas costas.

"Bem, está doendo um _pouquinho_..." Responde, fazendo uma careta, depositando sua cabeça sobre o _peito_ da mais alta. Não fazia ideia de como, mas era nesses momentos, nos mais inesperados, que Quinn conseguia fazer a Rachel descontraída aparecer. Esses eram os pequenos momentos mais importantes para ela, pois nem que fosse por um segundo, ela não temia seus sentimentos, simplesmente se deixava levar e vivia o momento ao lado da pessoa que gostava. Ao lado de _Quinn. _

"Oh... Eu não posso deixar essa dor continuar." Declara a atriz, em um divertido tom de voz, se afastando da mais baixa, que a lança um curioso olhar. Antes que Rachel perguntasse o que ela fazia, Quinn a pega em seus braços, carregando-a.

A morena solta um pequeno grito, surpresa, e coloca seus braços ao redor do pescoço da _antiga_ loira. "E o que você vai fazer agora para aliviar a dor?" Pergunta com um sorriso gracioso, observando atenciosamente ao atraente rosto a sua frente.

"Eu vou cuidar de você até toda dor sumir." Quinn responde docilmente, não fazendo ideia do que aquelas palavras causaram em Rachel. Engolindo em seco, a cantora assente com a cabeça, dando um minúsculo sorriso. A Rachel descontraída já não estava presente. Seu rosto levemente corado não revelava o turbilhão de sentimentos ao qual acabara de ser exposta. Voltara a ser a Rachel ignorante. A _mesma_ que ignorava naquele momento o aperto em seu coração e a vontade de chorar por ser uma medrosa.

**X**

"Eu sei que é algo que fazemos todos os anos, e sinto muito, muito mesmo, por não fazermos esse ano, meu bem, mas eu vou trabalhar o dia todo..." Rachel escuta sua _namorada_ falar com quem é que seja no outro lado da linha, apertando o celular entre seu ombro e orelha, enquanto com suas mãos depositava alguns _alimentos_ no carrinho do supermercado. Oreos, um pote de sorvete, um quilo de bacon e manteiga de amendoim. Os _alimentos_ básicos para Quinn. A cantora revira os olhos. "... Eu prometo que quando voltar para LA comprarei vários doces só para nós duas..."

Rachel empurra o carrinho a outro corredor, pegando dois pacotes de rações para seus filhotes. Lança um curioso olhar a sua _namorada_, que a seguia, entrando naquele corredor com um pote de Nutella em mãos. "Sei que não é a mesma coisa, meu amor, mas será divertido..." _Amor_? Arqueia as sobrancelhas, intrigada. Se inclinando a um dos lados, tentando escutar melhor a conversa. "Será melhor do que andar de um lado para o outro, indo à casa de estranhos..."

A cantora aperta os lábios, endireitando sua postura. Finge prestar atenção no produto da prateleira a sua frente, enquanto Quinn se posicionava ao lado do carrinho do supermercado. "Sua mãe não vai descobrir nada... Será nosso pequeno segredo, Beth, comprarei doces e sorvetes e passaremos o dia todo em casa, assistindo filmes." Negando com a cabeça, dá um pequeno sorriso. Quinn e suas ideias. Passa a ler as informações de um produto, tentando dar mais privacidade à atriz em sua ligação.

"Beth?... Beth?... _Bee_?" Ao não obter resposta, a _antiga_ loira afasta o celular de sua orelha, olhando a tela curiosamente, só para descobrir que sua sobrinha havia encerrado a ligação. "Ela desligou, acredita?!" Diz, franzindo o cenho.

"Acredito, eu também faria se você me chamasse de abelha." Provoca com um sorriso debochado.

"Ela gosta desse apelido, ela mesma pediu para chamá-la assim quando o filme de abelhas estava na _moda_." Se defende, observando o produto que sua _namorada_ pegava em uma das prateleiras.

"Ok, se você diz." Dá de ombros, colocando um produto de limpeza no carrinho. "Está tudo bem com ela?" Pergunta, empurrando o carrinho a outro corredor. Desde a festa nos Hamptons, sua amizade com Beth estava indo muito bem, mas desde que voltara a New York, há uma semana, não sabia nada sobre a pequena.

"Está eu acho... Ela está irritada comigo, pois este ano não poderemos sair para pedir doces ou travessuras _fora de época_." Explica, alcançando por uma prateleira com cookies. Não se incomodava em pegar comida de _verdade_, já que fazendo compras com Rachel, tinha tudo do mais saudável. Era um grande costume nos bairros residenciais de todo o país, uma festa de Halloween fora de época, onde as crianças andavam pelas casas dos vizinhos, pedindo doces ou fazendo travessuras. Não havia decoração, somente crianças se fantasiando e andando por todo o bairro. Era algo como um aquecimento ao verdadeiro Halloween.

Para o carrinho em frente a uma prateleira de cereais. "Vocês fazem isso?" Arqueia uma sobrancelha, desviando sua atenção a Quinn.

"Todo ano. É meio que uma tradição das duas, desde que ela tem um ano de idade." Sorri orgulhosa. Era uma das atividades que mais gostava de fazer com sua sobrinha, depois de sair fantasiada com ela no Halloween, claro. Beth sempre escolhia as fantasias e pela noite, saiam pelo bairro em que seus pais moravam, pedindo doces ou travessuras. Só uma vez fizeram uma _pequena_ travessura, onde Quinn acabou jogando papel higiênico na árvore de um senhor, que se recusava a dar doces a uma pequena Beth, que chorava, pois as outras crianças tinham mais doces do que ela.

Olhando docilmente a Quinn, Rachel a surpreende, depositando seus lábios sobre os dela, suavemente em um pequeno beijo. "Isso é adorável." Diz, com suas mãos sobre a face de sua _namorada_, acariciando-a com os dedões. Sorri timidamente, se afastando.

Dando um sorriso bobo, a atriz assente com a cabeça. "Bem, você sabe, eu sou uma pessoa bem adorável." Dá de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa. "Alguns diriam incrível, até perfeita."

Rachel nega com a cabeça, ocultando um sorriso, se posicionando atrás do carrinho, observando como Quinn se distraía com algum produto na prateleira a sua frente. "E você é..." Murmura a si mesma. "Perfeita."

**X**

"Você não se incomoda, não é mesmo?" Pergunta Quinn, acariciando o pelo de Bacon, deitado sobre sua barriga, observando como Rachel alcançava por suas chaves sobre a mesa de centro da sala. "E se não estiver de acordo, eu sempre posso dizer que algo surgiu... Ou não sei, posso tentar conseguir um ingresso para você, se você quiser ir..."

Com as chaves em mãos, a cantora nega com a cabeça. "Eu não me incomodo, Quinn. Na verdade, fico até contente por ele considerá-la uma amiga." Diz, honestamente. Ignorando os pensamentos, que a diziam que também deveria se preocupar por aquilo com o final do PR se aproximando. "É horrível ter um relacionamento com alguém que seus pais não aprovam." Declara, pensando em como vivia em constante conflito com seus pais, especialmente com Leroy, durante seu namoro com Pearl. Movimenta sua cabeça, como se aquilo fosse afastar esses pensamentos de sua mente. "E não precisa se preocupar. Vá e divirta-se, estarei no ensaio e depois, quando chegar em casa prefiro ficar em frente a TV, não gosto desses jogos." Explica, dando um pequeno sorriso.

"Como você pode não gostar, Rach? Knicks é o time mais valioso de NY." Declara, franzindo o cenho e ignorando o comentário que a fizera lembrar-se do antigo relacionamento de _sua_ morena. Leroy havia ligado mais cedo, e para sua surpresa, era para falar com ela. O advogado alegara que tinha _contatos_ no time de basquete, e que havia conseguido dois ingressos para o jogo de amanhã, e a convidara. Em um piscar de olhos, a atriz aceitara, afinal era uma grande fã do time, até assistira alguns jogos com seu irmão. "Enfim, eu irei, só não queria que você passasse a noite de sexta aqui sozinha." Comenta, cessando suas carícias em Bacon, que dormia tranquilamente sobre ela. Deitada no sofá movimenta suas pernas, _esticando-as._

"Eu não gosto de basquete." Dá de ombros. "E passarei a maior parte da noite no teatro." Os ensaios para peça começaram a uma semana, e desde então dividia seu tempo entre o teatro,aulas com seu preparador vocal e claro, Quinn. Sorri timidamente. "Mas, quando você voltar, estarei em casa." Morde seu lábio inferior, se controlando para não fazer aquilo que sentia vontade. Ir até ela e beijar sua _namorada_. Não sabe como ou quando, mas descobrira que se tornara em uma pessoa que desejava contato constante quando tinha Quinn por perto. Em uma pessoa afetuosa. E isso não era nada bom para sua situação.

"Por falar em teatro... O Cooper disse que é um grande fã da Broadway, e tem até um irmão que tenta uma carreira por lá." Se referia ao novo diretor de Broken, Cooper Anderson. As refilmagens haviam começado há poucos dias, mas o diretor e ela estavam se dando muito bem. "Também me disse que pretende ir a sua noite de estréia." Dá um sorriso.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, pergunta surpresa. "Vocês falam sobre mim?" Não passara despercebida a sensação que sentira ao pensar em Quinn falando sobre ela para seus amigos.

"Bem, Rach, você é _minha_ namorada, então é normal eu falar sobre você com meus _conhecidos_." Explica, acariciando as orelhas de Bacon, ignorando como a frase havia soado possessiva até para ela. Levanta seu olhar, encontrando com o da morena. "Você não fala sobre mim?" Pergunta, curiosamente, observando a reação da mais baixa.

A cantora cruza os braços, desviando o olhar para um dos lados. "Talvez..." Responde vagamente.

Levando em consideração que sua _namorada_ ainda continuava ser uma pessoa fechada, Quinn se contentava com aquela resposta. "Bom... Eu gosto de falar sobre você e espero que goste de falar sobre mim, afinal, você precisa deixar todos saberem como sou a namorada perfeita." Dá uma _piscadinha_ a morena, que revira os olhos divertidamente.

"Eu preciso ensaiar." Abaixa seu olhar, percebendo como Elphie movia sua cabeça, dormindo sobre o carpete. Lança um rápido olhar a Tony, que começara a roncar sobre a barriga da atriz. Nega com a cabeça. A preferência de Quinn era bastante visível. Dirige-se até ela, se inclinando sobre o sofá, depositando seus lábios sobre os da mais alta, rapidamente. "Não se esqueça que você prometeu que sairia para caminhar com Tony hoje à tarde." Declara, se afastando e andando até a porta, para logo sair. Deixando uma Quinn pensativa. Quando ela havia concordado com algo assim?!

**X**

"Isso é incrível." Comenta Quinn, olhando com fascínio ao seu redor. Fãs gritavam palavras de incentivo aos jogadores, mesmo que no ginásio tocasse uma alta e animada música, na quadra, os jogadores se aqueciam, correndo de um lado ao outro, e alguns se alternavam para fazer arremessos. Do outro lado da quadra, fotógrafos tiravam fotos dos famosos na arquibancada. Voltando o olhar ao seu _sogro_, a atriz dá um grande sorriso. "Obrigado, Leroy. Eu já fui a alguns jogos, mas nunca fiquei tão perto do time assim..." Estavam sentados na primeira fileira, seus pés estavam _dentro_ da quadra.

"Não há de quê, Q." Diz o advogado, como se a chamasse pelo apelido todos os dias. "Fiquei muito feliz quando você concordou em me acompanhar. Hiram não mostra interesse pelo esporte, e prefere ficar em casa, assistindo algum documentário _tedioso _ou ler, do que vir comigo. E Rachel sofre do mesmo problema..." Dá de ombros, levando o copo de cerveja a sua boca.

"Ela me disse que não gosta de basquete." A atriz sorri divertida ao ver o pai de sua _namorada_ negar com a cabeça e fazer uma careta.

"Eu sei, ela me disse isso várias vezes, mesmo eu tentando fazê-la gostar ou, pelo menos, mostrar um pouco de interesse." Suspira, dramaticamente. "Então, eu a disse que teria que me dar um neto ou neta que gostasse do esporte, porque essas ações foram deixadas pelo meu pai, e gostaria que elas continuassem na família."

"Ações?" Pergunta, franzindo o cenho. Mesmo suspeitando qual seria a resposta que obteria.

"É. Eu tenho _algumas_ ações no time." Dá de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa. "Meu pai quando o time foi criado, trabalhou duro para conseguir comprar essas ações. Metade do time já chegou a pertencê-lo, mas os anos foram passando e ele vendendo algumas delas..." Dá um grande gole em sua cerveja. "E mesmo assim, ainda somos os maiores acionistas."

"Wow." É o único que consegue dizer. A família Berry não parava de lhe surpreender. Leroy era acionista do time de basquete mais valioso de New York, e Rachel não se interessava por aquilo, ao pensar nisso não pôde deixar de imaginar a reação de Santana se ela estivesse ali.

"Você parece bastante surpresa." Comenta, dando um sorriso de lado.

"Não me leve a mal, Leroy... Mas eu nunca imaginei que você tivesse tanto dinheiro assim, você não se comporta como um milionário." Diz timidamente, mordendo seu lábio inferior.

O advogado dá uma risada, e nega com a cabeça. "Bem, não é porque tenho dinheiro que irei mudar meu jeito de ser..." Dá de ombros. "O dinheiro não é tudo na vida, Quinn, acredite em mim." Há um pequeno silêncio entre eles, onde ambos passam a observar os jogadores que corriam pela quadra. "Quinn... O que você acha da Shelby?" Pergunta, depois de um tempo, surpreendendo a atriz.

"Uh... Honestamente?" Franze o cenho, e percebe como o homem assentia com a cabeça. "Eu ainda não encontrei algo que me faça sentir _simpatia_ por ela." Responde, mordendo seu cachorro quente.

"Ela me ligou ontem." Declara, mantendo o olhar a sua frente. "Disse que já se mudou para a casa perto do apartamento de Rachel, e que teria que viajar por algumas semanas, mas que quando voltasse tentaria novamente conversar com minha filha." Não era inimigo de Shelby, mas não queria ver sua filha sendo magoada mais uma vez pela mãe, por isso, conversava sobre aquilo com Quinn, sentia que a atriz era alguém com quem pudesse contar. Era a pessoa que, depois dele e seu marido, mais queria proteger a sua _estrelinha_.

"Ela acha que pode sair da vida da Rach quando lhe der vontade... Isso não é certo." Diz levemente irritada pela nova informação. Respira fundo, passando uma mão por seu cabelo. "Se um dia Rachel se interessar em ter uma relação com a mãe, nem que seja somente como amiga, eu a apoiarei. Mas, por enquanto, ela não demonstrou nenhum interesse, assim que não deixarei que a senhora Corcoran se aproxime e tente fazer mal a ela. Eu a protegerei de quem for. Mesmo da própria mãe." Declara, seriamente, apertando sua mandíbula.

Assentindo com a cabeça, o advogado dá um grande gole em sua cerveja. Quinn o fazia se lembrar dele mesmo em uma versão mais jovem. Dá um sorriso presunçoso. "Fico muito feliz ao escutar isso, Q. Sabia desde o momento em que a conheci que você era a indicada a Rachel." Coloca uma mão no ombro de sua _nora_, dando por encerrado aquele assunto, pelo menos, por enquanto, já que alguns fotógrafos começavam a focar as lentes das câmeras neles. "Por falar nisso, andei analisando algumas fotos de vocês e cheguei à conclusão que você está mimando minha filha demais, Q." Comenta em um divertido tom de voz.

Rindo graciosamente, a atriz nega com a cabeça. E o pai de sua _namorada_, completa. "Li em uma revista, que toda semana você a leva para um jantar sob a luz de velas em um lugar diferente. E que sempre manda buquês de flores... _Sério_, Q, você está mimando muito a nossa diva." Bate seu ombro contra o da jovem, divertidamente.

Se Leroy soubesse que tudo era apenas para publicidade, que se fosse por ela, ficariam em casa, onde têm privacidade e Rachel ou ela poderiam cozinhar e conversarem tranquilamente sobre tudo e nada. E que bem, sobre os buquês, havia mandado uma vez, e não sabia como isso havia parado na mídia. Umedece os lábios, continuando com a brincadeira de seu _sogro_. "Há alguma maneira de dizer não a sua filha?"

** X **

Fechando a porta atrás de si, dá um pesado suspiro, encostando sua cabeça contra a madeira. Lança um rápido olhar ao seu redor, observando o _tranquilo_ apartamento. Quinn havia lhe mandando uma mensagem, dizendo que estava se divertindo no jogo, e que chegaria depois das onze. Alcança por seu celular, e percebe que eram dez e quinze. Escuta pequenos passos se aproximarem, e logo Tony aparecia na sala, com a língua para fora. Dá um minúsculo sorriso e se encaminha até o filhote, pegando-o em seus braços. "Hey Tony, eu senti sua falta... Onde está sua irmã?" Pergunta, falando com uma suave voz. O filhote lambe uma de suas mãos, mexendo o pequeno rabo, entusiasmado.

Dirige-se a sua suíte, toma um rápido banho e coloca seu moletom, era uma fria noite de sexta em NY. Ao sair do banheiro, encontra Tony em cima de sua cama, olhando a Elphaba, que estava sobre uma das poltronas, ignorando a presença do cachorro. Revira os olhos, não sabia quem era pior, se Quinn com Elphaba ou Elphie com Tony. Nega com a cabeça, e se direciona a cozinha. Havia sido um dia estressante nos ensaios. Seu coadjuvante tivera problemas com uma cena e tiveram que repeti-la diversas vezes, até que Cassandra se contentara com a atuação do rapaz. Sem mencionar, que passara o dia todo se sentindo estranha. Algo a incomodava. Algo que tentara ignorar o tempo todo, mas não havia mais como.

Serve uma taça com vinho tinto, e prepara uma rápida salada verde. Não sentia tanta fome. Leva a taça e o prato a sala, depositando-os sobre a mesa de centro, e se sentando no meio do sofá. Alcança pelo controle remoto e liga a televisão. Para sua surpresa, o primeiro canal é o de esportes, que transmitia o jogo em que seu pai e Quinn estavam. Coloca o controle ao seu lado no sofá, e pega a taça de vinho, dando um grande gole.

Come um pouco de sua salada, prestando mais atenção no jogo. Tony se aproxima, e com dificuldade, consegue subir ao sofá e deitar ao seu lado. Essa estranha sensação ainda a incomodava. Sentia-se sufocada. E ao mesmo tempo triste. Deposita o prato de salada sobre a mesa, e se aconchega mais no sofá, colocando uma mão sobre o filhote, acariciando-o.

Em um rápido movimento, a câmera foca em Quinn e seu pai Leroy, causando um minúsculo sorriso na cantora. Quinn sorria alegremente, como se estivesse tendo o momento de sua vida. A câmera volta aos jogadores, e Rachel dá mais um grande gole em sua bebida. Fora uma má ideia ficar sozinha em casa hoje. Não queria ter que enfrentar aquilo. Com alguém ao seu lado, ela poderia ao menos ignorar, silenciar aqueles pensamentos. Mas, sozinha não havia como, mesmo com Tony ali, ela se sentia mais sozinha e vulnerável do que nunca.

Umedece seus lábios, apertando a taça contra sua mão, enquanto sua mente, com a imagem do sorriso de Quinn, gritava aquilo que por um bom tempo havia conseguido ignorar. Estava apaixonada... Aperta os lábios, cessando suas carícias em Tony. Havia se apaixonado por Quinn, sem ao menos desejar aquilo. Simplesmente, havia se apaixonado por aquela pessoa que não deveria passar de uma colega de trabalho. De sua falsa namorada. De seu PR.

Mas o que não poderia ter imaginado, é que com esse simples PR fosse encontrar tudo aquilo que sempre desejara. A pessoa que sempre sonhara em encontrar. Engole em seco, segurando suas lágrimas. Não iria chorar. Chorar não iria adiantar em nada, e tudo era culpa sua, assim que teria que sofrer as consequências. Estava apaixonada por Quinn, mas não iria fazer nada sobre isso.

Quinn merece mais. Merece encontrar alguém melhor, alguém corajoso, não alguém que esconde seus sentimentos por medo de se machucar. Uma covarde. Fecha seus olhos antes que uma lágrima escorresse, apertando-os, e respira fundo. Quinn é perfeita para ela, mas ela sabe que é _imperfeita_ para Quinn. Já cometera tantos erros naquele _relacionamento_, cometera tantos erros em todos seus relacionamentos – desde sua atitude a com quem escolhia para se relacionar – e quando encontra a pessoa perfeita, não pode tê-la, pois já está magoada demais para ser alguém a quem Quinn merece.

Estava apaixonada, mas iria ignorar seus sentimentos, de algum modo, e agir como se tudo estivesse bem. Mesmo que seu coração se quebrasse mais a cada dia. Seria melhor assim. Assente com a cabeça a si mesma, e engole o nó que se formara em sua garganta. Abre os olhos, e volta sua atenção a Tony, que começava a roncar ao seu lado. Dá um sorriso triste, e logo termina seu vinho.

Um tempo depois, ela abre os olhos sonolentos ao escutar o barulho das chaves e a porta ser aberta. Não fazia ideia de que horas eram, ou por quanto tempo havia dormido. Na verdade, nem se lembrava de ter dormido. Só se lembrava de ter assistido a um curto documentário sobre a Itália. Suspira, e pisca várias vezes, tentando se livrar do sono.

"Olá..." Quinn murmura, suavemente, se aproximando e ficando em frente a ela.

"Olá... Que horas são?" Pergunta, coçando um de seus olhos e se sentando.

"Meia noite. Sei que disse que estaria aqui mais cedo, mas seu pai me levou para conhecer todo o time e aí acabamos demorando nos bastidores." Explica, sorrindo timidamente. Pelo canto de seus olhos, percebe como Elphaba, mais afastada, observava Bacon que dormia tranquilamente sobre o sofá.

A cantora assente com a cabeça, e se levanta lentamente. Leva sua mão a boca e boceja. Estava cansada, ainda se sentia triste – mesmo que tentasse ignorar esse sentimento – e sonolenta, por causa do álcool em seu sangue.

"Vem, vamos dormir minha estrela da Broadway." Quinn diz carinhosamente. "Mas antes..." Dá um dócil sorriso e se inclina, depositando seus lábios sobre os da morena, em um suave beijo. "Feliz seis meses." Murmura sobre os lábios da mais baixa. Coloca os braços ao redor de sua cintura, e a abraça, cheirando o pescoço moreno.

Rachel fecha os olhos e suspira profundamente. _Perderia_ Quinn em dois meses...

* * *

Hello... Estou de volta ao Brasil, infelizmente. Muito obrigado a todos aí, que não desistiram de ler a fic, e tiveram paciência comigo e ainda me deixaram as reviews mais fofas! Adoro vocês *hearts* Sorry por qualquer erro, e aqui temos Rachel dando um grande passo - mesmo que não seja da maneira que gostaríamos - mas, paciência, pois... O PR está acabando, gente, só mais alguns(menos de 10 caps) e acabou contrato.

Cams: Own que fofa! Fico muito feliz ao saber disso. Devo admitir, que é a fic que mais gostei / gosto de escrever. XxBre

May: Hahaha Eu adorei escrever essa cena, e fico feliz ao saber que fiz você rir com ela :) Hahaha também não ganhei presente, na verdade, aonde eu estava nem comemoram isso. Ela não irá, mas Santana ainda terá seus momentos com Q... XxBre.

JR: Né?! Que raiva dele, e de todos que atrapalham Quinn em seus momentos 'especiais' com Rachel hahah tadinha dela. Sim, Q terá, mas isso não será por agora como ela pensara, ainda vai levar um tempo. Obrigado. XxBre.

Mell: Obrigada :) Viu! Hahah amo essa Quinn. Não havia pensado nisso, mas adorei a ideia, Bacon pode ser quem leva as alianças hahaha Não sei quem me pediu para escrever sobre elas, aí pensei que você também ia haha sorry por isso, bem há um bom tempo não assisto séries, acredita?! Nem eu estou me reconhecendo mais lol vou voltar a assistir séries e tentarei assistir essa, obrigada pela recomendação. Sério? Para mim, eu shippando o casal, leio as fics... Leia-se leio fics Faberry. E sim, eu só leio fics delas :P XxBre.

Daniela: Own sua fofa! Sim, são tão fofas, amo essas duas! Bem, devido a sua reclamação, os coloquei nesse cap ;) espero que tenha gostado dos moments do seu shipp. Né?! O mundo parece ser contra ela, tadinha. Sim, NY melhor lugar. Exatamente, e não precisa se preocupar ;) Teremos mais da Rachel dramática, adoro ela nesse mode hahaha XxBre.

Izadora: Hahaha eu adorei essa fala dela. Lol tadinha, você já está melhor? Sim, muitas emoções vindo por aí... Prepare-se. XxBre.

Lorens: Que fofa, fico tão feliz ao ler isso, e desculpa pela demora, mais uma vez. E mais uma vez, você me deixa sem palavras. God, você não faz ideia do que tudo o que falou significa para mim, assim que só vou agradecer, muito obrigada mesmo pelo carinho, por essas lindas palavras, por sempre me incentivar a dar meu melhor, e por acompanhar minha fic! Obrigada mesmo. E sobre seu P.S sim o mais importante aqui é a imaginação, e imaginar Q agindo dessa maneira é algo gracioso, e teremos mais desses momentos, no futuro. Acho que você vai gostar ;) Obrigada mais uma vez. XxBre.

Samantha: Obrigada, e girl isso está cada vez mais próximo. ;) O momento está chegando! XxBre.

Ok, dia 1 de novembro fará um ano que estou postando essa fic... (Que vergonha)Me lembro como se fosse ontem quando tive a ideia de escrever algo assim hahah enfim, só quero agradecer a todos. Obrigado por lerem, comentarem, e aos que continuam aqui, obrigado por não desistirem da minha fic! Até a semana que vem. XxBre.


	30. Chapter 30

Era uma tranquila madrugada de terça-feira, bem, a mais tranquila que NYC permitia. Lá fora caíam pequenos e finos flocos de neve. Na suíte principal do apartamento de Rachel, a atriz e ela dormiam serenamente, um braço de Quinn rodeava seu corpo possessivamente, abraçando-a por trás. Move sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro, procurando uma posição melhor, ao escutar um estranho barulho vindo da sala.

Suspira, tentando mover seu corpo para virar de lado na cama, mas o braço de Quinn a impedia. Escuta um latido, e em seguida um longo miado. Abre os olhos com certa dificuldade, e tenta enxergar a hora no relógio sobre o criado-mudo. Não fazia nem uma hora que haviam ido dormir. Boceja, e volta a fechar os olhos, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro.

Alguns minutos se passam, e quando começava a dormir novamente os filhotes começam com o barulho. Geme frustrada. Há duas noites aquilo acontecia. Elphaba e Tony pareciam estar em uma fase de _desarmonia_, e sempre começava de madrugada. O pior era que Quinn continuava a dormir como se nada acontecesse, e era ela, quem durante esses dois dias, tivera que levantar e fazer com que os filhotes ficassem quietos. Escuta Tony andar pelo corredor, e logo latir desde algum dos quartos, próximo ao seu.

Sua _namorada_ dá um pesado suspiro e move sua cabeça, deitando no mesmo travesseiro em que ela, bem próxima a seu pescoço. Se arrepia ao sentir a quente respiração da mais alta, que a aperta contra seu corpo. "Quinn..." Não tinha forças o suficiente para levantar da cama. Que a atriz cuidasse desse assunto hoje.

Murmurando algo indecifrável, a _antiga _loira se aproxima ainda mais, colocando seu nariz no pescoço da mais baixa. "Quinn, vá ver o que está acontecendo... Por favor."

"Só mais cinco minutos, Rach." Murmura sonolenta. Estava tendo um excelente sonho com sua namorada e a praia. Coloca sua perna entre as pernas morenas.

A cantora umedece os lábios. "Depois não reclame quando a Elphie aparecer aqui arranhando a porta do quarto." Acontecera na noite passada. A atriz, claro, simplesmente ignorara no momento, mas pela manhã, acordara reclamando da gata e de como não a deixava dormir.

"Estou indo..." Comenta sem se levantar da cama.

Passam alguns longos segundos, e a atriz nem se movera. "Quinn..." Diz impaciente.

"Já estou indo, Rach..." Não se levanta, e sim, se afasta da morena, se virando na cama, ficando de costas a ela, dando um suspiro cansado.

"Quinn."

"Argh, estou indo mulher." Se levanta rapidamente, jogando as cobertas para um lado. Sua _namorada_ deveria saber que nunca deve acordá-la no meio da noite, ou de manhã... Ou em qualquer horário. Ela deve acordar naturalmente. Abre a porta, irritada, sai à procura dos filhotes.

Apertando os olhos, Rachel coloca suas mãos embaixo do travesseiro, tentando voltar a dormir.

Um tempo depois, Quinn voltava ao quarto, segurando Bacon entre seus braços. "O que ele faz aqui?" Pergunta à morena, assim que vê sua namorada sentada na cama e depositando o filhote cuidadosamente sobre o carpete.

"Bem, essa é a melhor solução que encontrei para nosso problema... Elphaba e ele precisam de distância. E ele aparenta carente, então é melhor ficar aqui e Elphaba sozinha, já que ela gosta de nos ignorar..." Dá de ombros, deitando-se de barriga para cima e cobrindo seu corpo. "Agora, posso voltar a dormir?"

"Eu queria ver como você agiria se eles fossem crianças..." Comenta pensativa, ignorando a pergunta debochada da mais alta.

"Se fossem nossos filhos, pode ter certeza que acordaria você para ir resolver o que fosse." Declara, não fazendo ideia do que aquela frase causara em sua _namorada_. Fecha os olhos, depositando uma mão sobre sua barriga por baixo do cobertor.

"Por que eu?" Rachel pergunta, tentando ignorar o estranho sentimento em seu estômago e seus pensamentos traidores, que a levaram a um futuro alternativo. Um futuro que jamais poderia _ser_. Era por isso que deveria ter permanecido _fechada_, não estava preparada para tudo que significava estar apaixonada por Quinn.

"Porque meus filhos saberão _melhor_ do que me acordar no meio da noite." Responde, e não pode evitar para que soasse como uma leve repreensão. Boceja e vira de lado, ficando frente a frente à morena. "Boa madrugada, Rach." Murmura antes de apertar os olhos e logo dormir.

Dando um minúsculo sorriso, a cantora olha intensamente ao atraente rosto a sua frente. Não consegue se controlar e estende seu braço, depositando sua mão sobre a face de Quinn, e acariciando-a com o dedão e o dedo indicador. Ela era perfeita, a mulher mais bonita que já vira, e em dois meses teria que dizer-lhe adeus.

Talvez, só talvez, pudesse ser um _pouco_ egoísta e aproveitar ao máximo de seu tempo restante com Quinn. Agir como _a_ Rachel descontraída, que só _sai_ ao lado da atriz. Ter os melhores dois meses de sua vida, e depois se preocupar com sua covardia e as consequências. Assente com a cabeça para si mesma. Não se afastaria de Quinn, não quando faltava tão pouco para perdê-la.

Cessa suas carícias e se aproxima lentamente, com cuidado para não acordar a _antiga_ loira. Ao seu rosto estar próximo ao de sua _namorada_, espira seu doce aroma, fechando os olhos. Se inclina e deposita um suave beijo no canto de seus lábios. "Boa _madrugada_, Q..." Sussurra. Volta ao seu lugar e se força a dormir, calando todos seus pensamentos.

Horas depois, ao se levantar para ir ao banheiro, Quinn encontra com uma cena que gostaria de guardar para sempre. Rachel dormia profundamente, abraçando com seu braço direito a Bacon, enquanto Elphaba, que entrara no quarto durante a madrugada, já que a porta não estava totalmente fechada, dormia sobre a barriga da cantora. Dois deles roncavam, e se Quinn comentasse sobre isso, com certeza, alguém que roncava naquele momento lhe negaria sua _atividade_ preferida. Dá um sorriso presunçoso, e alcança por seu iPhone no criado-mudo, tirando uma foto. De sua pequena família.

**X**

Suspirando, abre a porta lentamente. Não queria arriscar acordar ninguém já que era bem cedo. Ao entrar no apartamento, levanta o olhar e encontra com uma cena que gostaria de não presenciar naquele horário do dia. Ou em qualquer horário. Sendo surpreendido.

Quinn estava sentada no sofá, com as mãos na cintura de sua cliente, apertando-a e gemendo como uma _adolescente_. Rachel estava sobre a mais alta, sentada em suas pernas, e se beijavam apaixonadamente. Pôde ver até _uma_ língua entrar na boca da atriz, enquanto as mãos da _antiga_ loira desciam ao traseiro da morena. Faz uma careta de nojo. Começava a sentir náuseas.

Nega com a cabeça e decide colocar um fim naquilo, já que não haviam percebido sua presença. Respira fundo e começa a gritar divertidamente. "Meus olhos. Meus olhos. Meus olhos." Leva as mãos aos seus olhos.

Rapidamente, as duas se afastam, olhando assustadas ao _intrometido_. Ao perceber que era Kurt, Quinn o lança seu pior olhar, com suas mãos ainda nas nádegas de Rachel, possessivamente. Qual era o problema desses agentes que sempre interrompiam seus momentos _especiais_ com a cantora?!

Rachel tenta dissimular como estava corada, abaixando a cabeça e mordendo seu lábio inferior, nervosamente. Kurt as olhava com um imenso sorriso debochado. "Vocês estão parecendo garotos de treze anos que não conseguem se controlar." Comenta, depositando sua bolsa de mensageiro sobre uma das poltronas.

Revirando os olhos, a atriz suspira frustrada, mas não diz nada. Sabe que em parte, ele está certo. Quando sua _namorada_ estava por perto, não conseguia se controlar e acabava parecendo um adolescente. Lança um rápido olhar ao relógio na tela de um dos eletrônicos ao lado da televisão. "É melhor eu ir... Daqui uma hora começo a gravar." Diz, com _certo_ pesar. Seu dia havia começado tão bem. Sua _namorada_ havia preparado panquecas com bastante bacon para ela, depois começaram a planejar sua noite livre e terminaram no sofá aos beijos. E tem certeza que se não tivessem sido interrompidas, algo mais do quê quentes beijos aconteceria.

Kurt observa atentamente como as duas trocam um íntimo olhar e assente com a cabeça para si mesmo. Rachel estava tão diferente, nem parecia à mulher que temia fazer aquele PR. Como as coisas mudaram... Sua cliente estava apaixonada e sentia que chegara a hora de conversarem honestamente. Ao perceber que o casal ainda trocava olhares e sorriam bobamente, ele limpa a garganta, desajeitado, e declara. "Eu vou beber água." E sai, querendo dar mais privacidade a elas para se despedirem.

Rachel dá um pesado suspiro. "Assim que você sair, terei que escutar cada coisa..." Diz, passando uma mão por seu cabelo, pensando em o que seu agente iria lhe falar sobre a cena que presenciara.

"Hey, pense pelo lado positivo... Pelo menos, dessa vez estamos com roupa." Quinn dá um pequeno sorriso sarcástico e recebe um tapa em seu braço. "Ouch, isso doeu." Franze o cenho e leva uma mão ao local dolorido.

"Não me faça recordar essa tragédia." Diz dramaticamente. "Não sei como ainda consigo olhar para Santana depois disso." Sai das pernas da mais alta e se senta ao seu lado no sofá, cruzando os braços. Jamais superaria o fato de a latina ter flagrado-as durante o _ato_.

"Ah, poderia ter sido pior..." Declara pensativa, encolhendo os ombros e gesticulando com as mãos. "Poderia ter sido seus pais."

"Quinn..." Reclama, lançando um sério olhar a atriz. "Isso seria – seria..." Franze o cenho. "Quer saber, eu nem quero pensar nessa _hipótese_."

Dando um sorriso, a _antiga_ loira volta seu olhar ao relógio. "Eu preciso ir trabalhar agora." Se inclina e dá um suave beijo em sua _namorada_. Ao se afastar, murmura. "Não se esqueça de nossos planos para irmos ao cinema esta noite." Queria passar sua noite livre fazendo atividades que Rachel e ela desejavam fazer. Sem se preocupar com agentes e mídia. Deposita mais um rápido beijo nos lábios da morena, e se levanta. Alcança por suas chaves e celular na mesa de centro. "Até mais, _baby_." E com isso, abre a porta e sai.

Deixando uma Rachel sorrindo bobamente. _Baby_. Gostava de como aquilo soava na boca de Quinn. Suspira contente e se aconchega mais no sofá, fechando os olhos. Hoje não teria ensaio, e sua manhã assim como tarde estava livre. Talvez, pudesse fazer uma visita à casa de seus pais, e aproveitar para levar os filhotes ao veterinário, e discutir com o _médico_ alguns métodos para forçar a paz entre eles. Decide que faria isso, e ao abrir os olhos, percebe que Kurt voltava a entrar na sala.

"A Quinn já foi?" Pergunta, olhando ao seu redor. Ela assente com a cabeça. "Bom. Então, agora podemos conversar." Declara, se sentando ao lado de sua cliente.

Arqueia uma sobrancelha, curiosa. "Sobre...?" Coloca seus pés no sofá, abraçando suas pernas.

"Sobre Quinn e você. Sobre o que você sente por ela." Fala como se não fosse grande coisa, tentando manter o tom mais calmo o possível. Esse seria seu primeiro método de aproximação. Sabe que mesmo com Rachel agindo de forma mais descontraída agora, ainda tinha algumas situações em que se fechava, e por isso tinha que ter paciência e não fazê-la se sentir pressionada ou ela sairia correndo.

"Quinn é minha amiga, Kurt. E eu sinto um grande carinho por ela." Explica, controlando seu tom de voz. Não podia acreditar que seu agente queria conversar com ela sobre seus sentimentos por Quinn. Será que ele sabia sobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos?! Não. Não mesmo. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

"Amiga?" Pergunta sarcástico, esquecendo-se de seu método por um momento. "Eu percebi como uma _olha_ para a outra... E amigas não se olham assim. Você está apaixonada por ela, Rachel." _Vocês estão apaixonadas._ Pensa, mas não completa sua frase. Se a cantora não queria perceber seus próprios sentimentos, como perceberia os de Quinn?!

Apertando os braços ao redor de suas pernas, a morena umedece os lábios, e mais uma vez, controla seu tom de voz. Não podia _revelar_ seu nervosismo. "Quinn é uma pessoa incrível, ela combina comigo intelectualmente e acredito que por isso, temos essa química, é uma grande amiga, só isso e nada mais..." Não passara despercebido por ela, como essa resposta soara falsa, algo que usaria em uma entrevista, não com seu melhor amigo. Mas, o fazia por _medo_.

"E eu sou virgem." Se levanta, passando uma mão por seu cabelo, em um gesto frustrado. Um incômodo silêncio cai entre eles. Começa a andar de um lado para o outro, e logo para no meio da sala. Dá um pesado suspiro, olhando seriamente a sua amiga. "Eu fiquei no mesmo apartamento em que vocês, Rach. Eu estava lá e vi como vocês se tratavam o tempo todo, até mesmo no hospital vocês não tiravam as mãos uma da outra."

"No hospital, Marley estava bem ao nosso lado, _Kurt_." Se defende pobremente. As carícias e palavras que trocaram no hospital jamais seria uma simples atuação para sua assistente. "E sobre nosso comportamento, bem é normal quando se dorme com a pessoa." Dá de ombros, tentando soar fria.

Negando com a cabeça, o rapaz respira fundo. Às vezes Rachel era tão complicada. Passa sua língua pelo lábio inferior, tentando se acalmar e recuperar o seu tom de voz amigável. "Eu não estou falando que conheço você melhor do que conhece a si mesma, só estou falando o que acho... E eu acho Rach, que você está perdidamente apaixonada, mas por medo de se machucar, nega seus sentimentos." Oh, se ele soubesse como estava certo.

Ao escutar aquilo, sente todo o ar deixar seu corpo. Um sentimento de pânico a invadia. Lança seu pior olhar ao agente. "Kurt faça o favor de focar em seu trabalho e esquecer o que você pensa que sabe sobre mim e meus sentimentos. Foque no PR e me deixe em paz." Diz duramente. Não estava preparada para enfrentar _aquilo_. Admitir seus sentimentos a si mesma era uma coisa, agora admitir a outra pessoa, era outra completamente diferente.

"Ok..." Assente com a cabeça, desistindo completamente de seus métodos e daquela conversa. "Se você quer assim, assim será senhorita Rachel Berry." Diz em um tom profissional, e não conseguindo conter um pouco do sarcasmo em sua voz. "Fique sabendo que eu estava aqui como seu amigo, não como seu agente. Mas já que você se recusa a admitir o que ambos sabemos, e _quer_ deixar o seu medo ganhar, eu farei o que me pediu. Esquecerei de qualquer sentimento e agirei de acordo com o que achar melhor para o PR. Serei somente seu agente." Alcança por sua bolsa de mensageiro. "Espero que não se arrependa de sua decisão quando o contrato terminar." Comenta, fechando a porta atrás de si lentamente.

Com o olhar perdido e segurando suas lágrimas, Rachel murmura na _vazia_ sala de seu apartamento. "Eu também espero."

**X**

Sentado ao redor de uma das mesas mais afastadas da cafeteria, Kurt tinha seu olhar perdido, com o cotovelo sobre a mesa, movendo seu dedo indicador sobre o dedão, pensativo. Há quatro dias, desde sua conversa com Rachel, que não deixava de pensar no contrato do PR. Admite quê não deveria ter soado tão acusador, deveria ter tido mais paciência, mas sua amiga o cansara com toda aquela negação e _ignorância_. Queria conversar, que ela fosse honesta sobre seus sentimentos, só que Rachel deixava seus medos ganharem, não queria enfrentá-los, e se ela não quer _ajudar_ a si mesma, não há nada que ele possa fazer, a não ser, estar lá para a morena quando for preciso.

Seus pensamentos são interrompidos ao Santana chegar jogando uma revista sobre a mesa. "Aí está nossa obra prima." Declara se sentado na cadeira de frente a de Kurt. "Disponível para vendas em todo o país, amanhã bem cedo. E também teremos a edição online." Sorri presunçosa e alcança pelo copo de café a sua frente. "Você comprou café para mim?" Dá um gole, sem esperar a resposta do agente.

"Sim. Café Moka... Espero que goste." Pega a revista e olha atentamente a capa. Era uma foto do _casal_ saindo da joalheria mais famosa, Quinn andava a frente, aparentava segura de si, segurando uma pequena sacola da marca Tiffany &amp; Co. Rachel andava atrás, olhando para um dos lados, diretamente para a lente da câmera, e dava a impressão de que ela fora surpreendida ao ver o fotógrafo ali. Lógico que tudo fora planejado, desde a roupa que vestiam – conseguira um contrato de _publicidade_ com uma marca de roupas, e agora o casal só usava roupas dessa marca, sendo que as ganhavam para exibi-las por aí – até a expressão facial de sua cliente. Estava falando sério quando dissera que agiria de acordo com o que achasse melhor para o PR.

Dá um leve suspiro. Na capa da revista em grandes letras brancas, se _especulava_ o noivado das atrizes, e uma _fonte_ próxima ao casal alegava que estavam planejando o casamento para o final do ano, e que na sacola que Quinn carregava, estavam dois anéis de noivado de diamantes Tiffany. (Quando na verdade, dentro da sacola estava dois pares de brincos, um colar e dois anéis de compromisso folheados a diamante, o quê ele sugerira para comprarem.) Levanta o olhar e percebe que Santana tomava seu café distraidamente. Tudo isso era obra da latina, e estava orgulhoso dela. "Excelente trabalho, S." A oferece um pequeno sorriso.

"Obrigada." Deposita o copo de café sobre a mesa. "Devo admitir que essa sua ideia para um PR, foi brilhante." Comenta, passando sua língua entre os lábios. "Graças a você, estou mais do que bem de vida. Quem diria que um PR iria render tanto dinheiro?!"

"Estamos administrando _isso_ muito bem, por isso tanto sucesso." O agente cruza os braços, encostando-se em sua cadeira. "Agora é manter o foco e não deixar que nada nos atrapalhe durante esses dois últimos meses." Seguiria as ordens de Rachel, mantendo seu foco somente no PR.

**X**

Desliga a chama do fogão e suspira levemente, desviando sua atenção a mesa da cozinha. Cruza os braços, pensativa. Alterna seu olhar entre os pratos sobre o balcão e a mesa, decidindo-se por montar a mesa da sala de jantar –que raramente _usava_ –. Desde que decidira a fazer desses os melhores _últimos_ dois meses, e ignorar a conversa que teve com Kurt, estava tentando ao máximo agradar Quinn e agir como a Rachel que gostaria de ser sempre. Uma descontraída, que não teme viver o momento e demonstrar afeto.

Leva os pratos e talheres para a sala de jantar, montando a mesa cuidadosamente. Quinn estava prestes a chegar em casa, depois de um longo dia de gravações e queria que sua _namorada_ relaxasse e passassem um bom _tempo_ juntas. Volta à cozinha, pegando uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças. Ao depositá-las sobre a mesa da sala de jantar, novamente volta à cozinha, dessa vez colocando a comida preparada por ela em uma grande tigela de cristal. Havia feito um dos pratos preferidos de Quinn, macarrão com queijo e bacon.

Estava se direcionando a sala de jantar, carregando a tigela, quando escuta a porta de entrada do apartamento se abrir, logo a atriz chamando-a e perguntando onde estava. "Na sala de jantar." Grita, dando os passos finais em direção a mesa, e depositando o prato principal no meio _desta_.

"Olá..." Diz a _antiga_ loira, ao entrar no lugar, com um pequeno sorriso. "Que cheiro bom." Se aproxima, colocando seus braços ao redor da cintura da mais baixa e dando um suave beijo em seus lábios. Ao se afastar, lança um rápido olhar ao centro da mesa, descobrindo um de seus pratos preferidos. Dá um grande sorriso e volta o olhar a sua _namorada_. Rachel estava sendo tão fofa e atenciosa ultimamente. A morena não dissera nada sobre isso, mas a atriz sabia que ela estava aprendendo a cozinhar alguns de seus pratos preferidos em seu tempo livre, pois vira uma lista de receitas no notebook da cantora quando ela deixara uma página aberta. E _agora, _a esperava com o jantar pronto quase todos os dias. "Você realmente fez macarrão com queijo e bacon?" Arqueia uma sobrancelha, divertida.

"Eu sei que é um de seus preferidos, e bem, eu tinha um tempo livre, então decidi me arriscar." Dá de ombros, como se não fosse nada, mesmo que seu tímido sorriso a delatasse.

"Obrigada." Volta a depositar seus lábios sobre os da morena, demonstrando toda sua _gratidão_. Passa sua língua pelo lábio inferior da mais baixa, e quando ia aprofundar o beijo, uma falsa tosse a interrompe. Se afastando, olha para um dos lados, onde Santana estava parada, com os braços para trás, dando um sorriso debochado. Revira os olhos, e murmura de repente com _certo_ mau humor. "Rach, a Santana me _seguiu_ até aqui e decidiu que ficará para o jantar."

"Tudo bem. Olá, Santana, como vai?" Tenta soar mais calma o possível, não querendo pensar que, mais uma vez, a latina as flagrara em um momento íntimo. Umedece os lábios, cruzando os braços. Lá se fora sua noite tranquila com sua _namorada_.

"Poderia estar melhor, Berry." Declara, se sentando em uma das cadeiras ao redor da mesa, sem a menor vergonha. "Britt voltou para Los Angeles por causa do trabalho, e o Porcelana decidiu que precisava do apartamento só para ele e seu novo _amigo_ por algumas horas..." Alcança por um dos dois pratos e começa a se servir. "Assim que aqui estou." Dá de ombros, e leva o garfo a sua boca, mastigando rapidamente. "Isso está bom." Comenta, sem ao menos engolir.

Assentindo com a cabeça, a cantora aperta os lábios. Observa como Quinn lança um _repreendedor_ olhar a agente, e limpa a garganta, desajeitada. "Eu vou pegar mais um prato." Diz, fazendo _menção_ de dar meia volta.

"Não. Deixe que eu vá..." A atriz faz um gesto com a mão, fazendo Rachel cessar seus movimentos. "E o que você vai comer?" Pergunta ao observar que na mesa só tinha a tigela com o macarrão, e a garrafa de vinho com as taças. A mesa estava perfeitamente montada, e de longe, parecia ser um bom _cenário_ para um jantar romântico, mas como sempre, o mundo conspirava contra ela, e não permitira que tivesse este bonito momento ao lado da mulher que ama.

"Eu fiz um pouco de macarrão _vegan_ para mim. Está em uma panela _separada_, em cima da mesa da cozinha." Explica, e sua _namorada_ se direciona a cozinha, silenciosamente. Suspira, e se senta ao outro lado da mesa, afastada de Santana. "Você gostaria de tomar vinho?" Pergunta, educada, arqueando sutilmente a sobrancelha.

"Sim, claro." Responde a latina, sem lhe dar muita atenção. A morena serve o vinho, e ao receber a taça, dá um pequeno gole. Passa a língua entre os lábios, observando como Rachel parecia temer o que ela poderia fazer. Sorri presunçosa, depositando a taça sobre a mesa, ao lado de seu prato, quase vazio. "Então, Berry, ouvi dizer que Kurt quase sofreu do mesmo _trauma_ que eu..." Comenta maliciosamente, se lembrando da cena que presenciara alguns meses atrás.

Sentindo suas bochechas se esquentarem, a cantora abre a boca, sem saber ao certo o que dizer para tentar se defender. Engole em seco, e abaixa seu olhar. "Ahm –"

"Hey Rach, você sabe cadê o Bacon?" Pergunta Quinn, entrando na sala com o prato de macarrão, talheres e uma taça em mãos, salvando sua _namorada_ daquele momento constrangedor, mesmo que não fosse consciente disso.

Levantando o olhar, percebe como a atriz deposita tudo a sua frente, servindo-a. Dá um minúsculo sorriso, e assente com a cabeça quando a mais alta a indica a garrafa de vinho em uma pergunta silenciosa. "Dormindo em _nossa_ cama." Murmura distraída, observando Quinn colocar o vinho tinto em sua taça. Desde que dormira pela primeira vez abraçada com Tony e Elphaba; os filhotes decidiram que não havia lugar melhor para passarem a noite que em sua cama. Desde então, sua nova rotina era, acordar com os dois sobre ela.

Ao escutar aquilo, Santana franze o cenho surpresa e lança um rápido olhar a sua cliente, que a ignorava no momento. Revira os olhos, e cruza os braços, observando como Quinn se sentava ao lado de _Raquel_, que sorria timidamente. _Nossa_ cama. Wow, como as coisas mudaram. Assente com a cabeça para si mesma, e com um brilho malicioso em seu olhar, comenta, chamando a atenção do casal para si. "Você está tão _domesticada_, Q... O que será que as milhares de adolescentes que desejam você iriam achar sobre isso?"

Apertando os lábios, se controlando para não começar uma troca de insultos com sua – no momento, muito irritante – melhor amiga, Quinn faz um _estranho_ som em sua garganta, desviando seu olhar a Rachel, que tentava ao máximo manter o foco em seu prato e não naquele _sentimento_ que crescia dentro dela. "Milhares?" Pergunta a cantora, limpando a garganta em seguida à sua voz sair falha. Alcança por sua taça com vinho, dando vários lentos goles, dissimuladamente tomando quase tudo.

"É, Rachel, sua _namorada_ aqui está na lista de atrizes mais belas e favoritas dos fãs. Ou no caso, das fãs." A oferece uma _piscadinha_, sorrindo maliciosa. "E ainda é a número um na lista das melhores novas atrizes de Hollywood pela revista People." Comenta, não conseguindo ocultar seu orgulho. Quinn estava crescendo naquela profissão, e finalmente, conseguindo o espaço que merecia.

Vira o que falta de sua bebida. "Isso é maravilhoso, Quinn." Afirma, olhando docilmente a mulher ao seu lado, que assentia com a cabeça, entusiasmada.

"Eu sei, mas ainda não consigo acreditar em tudo o que está acontecendo... Parece um sonho." Dá um gole em seu vinho, logo depositando a taça sobre a mesa lentamente.

"Deveria acreditar, pois tudo o que está acontecendo é o que você merece. E tenho certeza, que isso é só o começo." Rachel diz, soando certa sobre o que dizia. Olha intensamente a atriz, lançando-a um pequeno sorriso tímido.

"Devo concordar com sua anã, Q." Santana dá de ombros ao receber um olhar surpreso de sua cliente. "O quê? Ela está certa... Pela primeira vez desde que a conheci." Sorri sarcasticamente.

Com a intenção de provocar sua amiga assim como ela provocava sua _namorada_, declara. "Oh, vamos Santana, admita de uma vez por todas que gosta da Rach." Umedece os lábios, alcançando pela mão livre de Rachel, sobre a mesa, e a entrelaçando com a sua.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, olha curiosamente desde as mãos entrelaçadas ao rosto de Quinn, que tinha um grande sorriso e um brilho em seus olhos que jamais vira antes. Aparentava feliz. E apaixonada. Aperta seus braços cruzados contra seu corpo, e murmura hesitante. "Talvez eu _goste_..." Deixa a frase no ar. Dá um pesado suspiro, se levantando. "Bem, é melhor eu ir agora, antes que comecem a _fazerem_ na minha frente novamente."

"Awn Satã, eu também _talvez_ goste de você." Comenta Rachel, em um momento debochado e corajoso, recebendo um aperto em sua mão entrelaçada com a de Quinn. Começava a sentir os efeitos do álcool em seu sangue.

Revirando os olhos, a latina lança um sério olhar a sua melhor amiga. "Controle seu hobbit." Onde estava com a cabeça quando quase admitira quê achara Rachel até tolerável?! "Vejo você amanhã cedo, Q. Até mais _Raquel_, obrigada pelo jantar, quem diria que você consegue alcançar o fogão?!" E com isso sai, escutando Quinn mandá-la "_Fuck off." _ e uma risada da morena.

"Adíos Santana." Grita a cantora, tentando imitar o sotaque mexicano.

Desde seu lugar na sala, Santana nega com a cabeça, se direcionando a porta e fechando-a atrás de si. Estavam apaixonadas. Não havia como negar, basta olhar para as duas e perceber seus sentimentos. Chega ao elevador, e abaixa sua cabeça, olhando para o piso com certo fascínio. Como agente de Quinn, não podia fazer nada, pois aquilo não tinha nada a ver com o PR ou sua carreira. Mas, como melhor amiga, bem, apoiaria a atriz e quando Quinn a procurasse para conversar, estaria lá para escutá-la, mesmo _ainda_ achando que fora um péssimo momento para sua amiga se apaixonar. Por enquanto, iria fazer vista grossa, ignorando o que via e escutava. Seu foco deveria ser no contrato.

* * *

Sorry por qualquer erro, cap não saiu como gostaria, estou passando por um problema familiar então minha mente não estava na fic. Obrigado por lerem e comentarem. Agora vamos ter mais momentos como o de Kurt e Rachel, as coisas estão se "encaixando" finalmente... Ainda não tenho um dia definido para postar, mas será até o final da semana que vem.

Izadora: Eu sei . pretendo terminá-la logo, até o meio de dezembro se eu conseguir... Faltam 15 caps haha Fico feliz que esteja acompanhando a minha até o hoje, e obrigada por não desistir dela. Não vão sofrer, muito. Eu deixarei, e já estou deixando... XxBre.

Daniela: Cansativa, com voo cancelado, horas e horas no aeroporto de SP, mas cheguei bem, obrigada. E sim, Canadá é perfeito. Hahah também? Parabéns para nós casadas com OLIHTS. Own obrigada. Sim, e teremos mais de seu shipp nos próximos caps. Quinn apronta cada uma, amo ela! É, já era hora da Rachel admitir, agora só precisamos que ela admita para Q, e spoiler alert, falta pouco. Amo a amizade deles, e essa amizade será ainda melhor no futuro, espere ele escutar sobre esse suposto noivado... Veremos mais o que essa dupla fará e se finalmente, vão parar de implicar um com outro. XxBre.

Mell: Sim, mas logo terão essa conversa mais do que necessária. Como disse, falta pouco. XxBre.

Bem, espero que tenham gostado do cap, obrigado por lerem e se tudo der certo essa semana agora, posto até sábado. Até mais. XxBre.


	31. Chapter 31

Sentada sobre o balcão da cozinha, Rachel observava sua _namorada_ andar de um lado para o outro, pegando ingredientes para o que seria o almoço _especial_ delas. Especial, pois de acordo com Quinn, deveriam celebrar a sós a sua grande estréia como protagonista da Broadway, que seria daqui alguns dias, e claro, por ela estar cozinhando. Algo que era raro, já que era péssima _nisso_.

"Ok. Um pimentão verde, um vermelho, e um amarelo." Lê a receita na tela de seu iPad, e se direciona até o balcão, pegando a sacola, onde estavam os pimentões que comprara naquela manhã. Ao pegá-los faz uma careta. Direciona seu olhar a outra sacola, e encontra o pacote de dois quilos de bacon. Dá um sorriso e o pega.

"Você tem certeza que isso vai dar certo?" Pergunta a cantora, balançando suas pernas para frente e para trás, desde seu lugar no balcão.

"Tenho." Diz Quinn, determinada. Deposita os pimentões e pacote de bacon sobre a pia, e alcança pela farinha, colocando-a em uma tigela e misturando com sal e uma pitada de açúcar, como dizia a receita. Sua ideia para o almoço fora fazer pizza. Faria uma inteira de bacon e outra _vegan_. "Só espere, _baby_, e você vai provar a melhor pizza de todas." Começa a mexer na mistura para a massa

Percebendo como os músculos da _antiga _loira se contraiam ao amassar a massa da pizza, a morena umedece os lábios, olhando atentamente aos braços da mais alta. Aquilo era _quente_. Sentia sua boca seca, e de repente, um calor subir ao meio de suas pernas. Limpa a garganta, desajeitada, descendo do balcão e se direcionando a pia, se posicionando ao lado de sua _namorada_. "Eu vou lhe ajudar." Pega uma faca e o pimentão verde.

"Não, Rach, não precisa." Diz, abrindo a massa. "Eu posso fazer isso sozinha, quero que você só fique ali sentada, aproveitando a vista." A oferece uma _piscadinha_, com um pequeno sorriso presunçoso.

Mordendo seu lábio inferior, a cantora parece pensativa por alguns segundos. "Quinn..." A mencionada a olha curiosamente, e hesitantemente ela continua. "Quanto mais rápido terminarmos isso, mais rápido poderemos realizar uma de suas fantasias." Dá de ombros, tentando agir normalmente, mesmo que se controlasse para não abaixar a cabeça ou esconder seu rosto entre as mãos. Sentia suas bochechas se esquentarem. _Oh Barbra_, não tinha nada sexy naquilo.

O sorriso nos lábios da atriz se aumenta. Alterna o olhar entre Rachel e ao seu redor, para logo fixá-lo na mesa em um canto da espaçosa cozinha. Coloca sua língua entre os dentes, sorrindo como uma criança travessa, fazendo uma pequena careta divertida. "É melhor terminarmos isso o mais rápido possível. Você não _quer_ me fazer esperar." Assente com a cabeça para si mesma, se aproximando rapidamente de sua _namorada_ e depositando um suave beijo sobre seus lábios. "Mal posso esperar para ter você sobre aquela mesa." Comenta, se afastando e voltando sua atenção à massa, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mesmo que seus movimentos exagerados a delatassem.

Passando a língua entre seus lábios, Rachel lentamente assente com a cabeça. Realmente não queria _fazer _Quinn esperar. Engole em seco ao pensar no que aconteceria sobre a mesa, e suspira. Começando a cortar o pimentão, tentando manter seu foco nessa simples atividade e não nas imagens que seu cérebro insistia em imaginar de uma Quinn nua sobre ela.

"A massa está pronta." Anuncia Quinn, depois de um tempo, passando o dorso de sua mão esquerda por sua testa. Desvia a atenção a sua _namorada_, que agora cortava algumas fatias de bacon, fazendo uma careta. Sorri divertidamente, se inclinando e depositando um rápido beijo na bochecha da mais baixa. "Por que você não vai ligar o forno, enquanto eu termino de cortar o bacon?" Sugere, arqueando uma sobrancelha sutilmente.

"Ok." Entrega a faca à atriz, se direcionando ao forno. "Você sabe por quanto tempo deixamos o forno aquecer?" Pergunta, não passando despercebido por ela, que jamais estivera em uma situação assim, em que cozinhava ao lado da pessoa com quem se relacionava. Era um novo nível de intimidade. E até que estava gostando daquilo.

Olhando a tela do iPad, responde. "Cinco minutos." Termina de cortar o bacon e coloca as fatias sobre a massa, excessivamente. Depois faz o mesmo com a pizza _vegan_, colocando as rodelas de pimentões e cebolas, cogumelos e o queijo parmesão _vegan. _Aquilo parecia horrível. Lava as mãos, secando-as em seu avental vermelho. "Isso é legal, não é? Deveríamos tentar fazer _isso_ mais vezes." Coloca as pizzas dentro do forno.

"É, até que é legal. Quem diria que Quinn Fabray se daria bem na cozinha?" Pergunta, se aproximando lentamente da mais alta, com um pequeno sorriso. "Ou que gostaria de cozinhar."

"Eu não gosto, mas se é pra você faço _uma_ exceção." Diz, capturando os lábios da morena. Queria que todos seus dias fossem assim, ao lado de Rachel, sem preocupações ou interrupções. Aprofunda o beijo, passando sua língua pelo lábio inferior da mais baixa, que se aproxima ainda mais, colando seus corpos. Solta um rouco gemido, sentindo seu corpo reagir a aquele _contato_. "Eu quero você." Murmura sobre os lábios de Rachel. "Quero você agora." Se afasta, olhando nos olhos castanhos.

Assentindo com a cabeça, a cantora a olha intensamente, tentando demonstrá-la como a desejava. "Então me tenha." Sussurra determinada.

Dando um sorriso de lado, a _antiga _loira envolve a cintura da morena com seu braço esquerdo. "Eu a terei." A Levanta facilmente do chão, dando meia volta e fazendo com que Rachel coloque as pernas em sua cintura e braços ao redor de seu pescoço, enquanto a carregava até a mesa.

"Você cheira a bacon." Comenta com um sorriso divertido, apertando seus braços contra o pescoço de sua _namorada_, dando um pequeno beijo em seus lábios.

"Você também..." A coloca sobre a mesa, cuidadosamente. "E é o melhor cheiro do mundo." Passa o nariz pelo pescoço moreno, em forma de carícia, antes de depositar um suave beijo abaixo de sua orelha. Lambe o local, para em seguida mordê-lo lentamente, causando um suspiro na cantora. Sobe seus lábios ao lóbulo da orelha de Rachel, e o morde antes de chupá-lo.

A morena fecha os olhos, inclinando a cabeça para um dos lados se entregando mais a Quinn, que descia os lábios por seu pescoço, alternando entre beijos e mordidas.

A atriz se afasta, deposita suas mãos sobre os joelhos de Rachel, abrindo suas pernas e ficando entre elas. Morde seu lábio inferior, subindo uma de suas mãos a cintura da mais baixa, apertando-a. Olha fixamente ao rosto de sua _namorada_, levando sua mão livre ao seu queixo, fazendo-a abrir os olhos e encontrar com seu olhar. Umedece seus lábios e se inclina lentamente, passando seu lábio inferior sobre o superior da _outra_, provocando-a, antes de iniciar um sensual beijo.

Suspirando, a cantora coloca suas mãos sobre o rosto de Quinn, aprofundando o beijo. Sente as mãos da mencionada se direcionaram ao seu short jeans, alcançando pelo zíper e o descendo, em seguida abrindo os dois botões. Chupa o lábio inferior da mais alta, levantando seu _traseiro_ para facilitar a Quinn descer o jeans por suas pernas. Quebra o beijo, abaixando seu olhar, observando como a _antiga_ loira aumenta o ritmo de seus movimentos, descendo os shorts rapidamente, logo se agachando e tirando-os, jogando-os para trás.

Dando um sorriso travesso, Quinn leva uma de suas mãos ao pé descalço da morena, acariciando-o, depositando os lábios sobre sua perna esquerda, e subindo-os lentamente entre beijos. "É tão sexy vê-la assim, sobre a mesa da cozinha, _pronta_ para mim." Comenta, beijando a parte interna da perna morena. Para sua fantasia estar completa só faltava Rachel estar vestida somente com um avental. Mas, deixaria _essa_ para depois. Tem _certeza_ que logo conseguiria fazer sua _namorada_ concordar em realizar essa sua fantasia. Umedece os lábios ao sentir o _cheiro_ da excitação de Rachel.

Ao chegar a sua intimidade, coberta por uma calcinha rosa, passa sua língua por ela, lambendo toda a umidade sobre a calcinha. Olha diretamente aos olhos castanhos, dando um sorriso de lado ao escutar a cantora gemer. Pressiona a língua contra o clitóris coberto, fazendo Rachel enterrar os dedos em seu cabelo rosa, segurando-a no lugar. Circula a pequena carne com a ponta da língua, antes de se afastar, se levantando.

Capturando os lábios de sua _namorada_ em um sôfrego beijo, Rachel suspira, puxando os fios rosa. Sente Quinn subir as mãos por seu corpo até chegar a sua blusa, levantando-a por sua barriga. Prende o lábio inferior da mais alta entre seus dentes. Ao soltá-lo, se afasta, tirando a blusa e jogando-a para um dos lados. Sorri divertida ao perceber o olhar cheio de _desejo_ lançado aos seus seios descobertos. Logo é surpreendida por Quinn, que em um rápido movimento a faz se deitar sobre a mesa.

A atriz se inclina sobre o corpo moreno, beijando o seio direito. Leva sua mão ao seio esquerdo, massageando-o. Logo belisca o mamilo enrijecido, fazendo com que a mais baixa gemesse de dor e prazer. Com sua outra mão, desce até a intimidade da outra, acariciando seu clitóris com a ponta do dedo indicador. Morde o mamilo do seio direito, em seguida contornando-o com a língua. Geme ao ver como a cantora arqueava suas costas, se entregando mais a ela. Passa a beijar o seio esquerdo.

Inconscientemente, começa a se mover contra o dedo da _antiga_ loira, a procura de mais contato. Sentia que sua calcinha estava _arruinada_. Seu clitóris pulsava. Joga a cabeça para trás, mordendo o lábio inferior ao receber uma mordida em seu mamilo esquerdo. "Quinn..." Diz impaciente, queria a atenção da mais alta no lugar onde _mais_ precisava.

Chupa o mamilo, antes de soltá-lo lentamente, descendo seus lábios entre os seios, a barriga, distribuindo pequenos beijos no lugar, até chegar a sua intimidade. Retira seu dedo sobre o clitóris coberto, e passa sua língua por ele, provocando sua _namorada_, que a lança um sério olhar. Sorri, e se afasta, levando as mãos à calcinha, tirando-a rapidamente e jogando-a ao lado de uma cadeira. Umedece os lábios, antes de voltar a se inclinar, _tomando_ o clitóris em sua boca e o chupando lentamente, causando um alto gemido em Rachel, que fecha os olhos, apertando-os. Passa a mover sua língua contra a pequena carne.

"Quinn..." Volta a enterrar seus dedos nos fios rosa, tentando mantê-la no lugar. A atriz tira a boca de seu clitóris, fazendo-a abrir os olhos. Abaixa o olhar, desentendida, pronta para protestar até Quinn soprar sua entrada, provocando um arrepio em todo seu corpo. "Oh meu Deus, Quinn..." Aperta seu lábio inferior com força contra os dentes, percebendo como a mencionada sorria presunçosamente. "Não me provoque." A adverte entre um gemido, quando sente uma língua desenhar círculos ao redor de seu clitóris.

Abre mais as pernas de Rachel, passando a movimentar rapidamente sua língua para frente e para trás sobre o clitóris, fazendo-a respirar com dificuldades. Sente a cantora mover seu centro contra sua boca, se oferecendo mais a ela. Fecha os olhos, apreciando aquele momento. Começa a chupar lentamente a carne, antes de aumentar os movimentos de seus lábios.

Os gemidos da cantora aumentavam, não faltava muito para atingir um orgasmo. A imagem de Quinn entre suas pernas só fazia aumentar sua excitação. "Não pare... Por favor, Quinn, nunca pare..." Geme, sentindo a _antiga _loira a chupar com força. Os primeiros sinais de seu orgasmo se faziam presentes. Seu estômago começava a se contorcer.

Concordando em um rouco gemido, Quinn _gira_ sua língua em torno do clitóris algumas vezes, antes de voltar a sugá-lo suavemente, fazendo Rachel explodir enquanto gritava seu nome. Passa a lamber toda a essência de sua _namorada_, gemendo com o gosto.

Rachel fecha os olhos, apertando a cabeça contra o vidro da mesa, ainda sentindo os espasmos de seu orgasmo. Sente um cheiro estranho e ao abrir os olhos, levanta a cabeça, percebendo que do outro lado da cozinha, começava a sair fumaça do forno. Franze o cenho. "Quinn..." A atriz a ignora, ainda lambendo os restos de sua _essência_. "Quinn..." Volta a fechar os olhos, involuntariamente, sentindo seu sensível clitóris se excitar novamente. "Quinn... As pizzas estão queimando." Declara, por fim, conseguindo chamar a atenção de sua _namorada_, que tira o rosto de sua intimidade e se levanta, olhando pasmada ao forno.

Senta-se sobre a mesa, sua frente fica colada com a da atriz. Ambas observavam à fumaça sair do forno. "Droga." A _antiga _loira passa uma mão por seu cabelo, frustrada. Estava excitada, fora interrompida quando estava prestes a começar outra rodada de _incrível_ sexo, e lá se vai sua pizza de bacon. _Droga_.

"Não é uma boa ideia fazer sexo na cozinha quando se coloca algo para assar." Comenta a cantora, colocando suas mãos sobre a mesa. Observando como a fumaça aumentava.

"Bem, manteremos isso em mente da próxima vez." Se afasta de sua _namorada_ e se direciona ao forno, abrindo-o e deixando escapar toda a fumaça. "Droga, droga." Coloca sua mão em seu nariz, apertando-o. As pizzas estavam torradas, os pedaços de bacon estavam destruídos, quase _irreconhecíveis_. Que desperdício. Nega com a cabeça. Tanto trabalho para nada. "Rach, por que você não vai _ligando_ para a pizzaria aqui perto e pede uma grande, metade bacon e metade vegan?!" Sugere, tirando a pizza _vegan_ do forno. O que conseguia reconhecer eram os pimentões, que estavam pregados um no outro, formando um estranho desenho em cima da torrada pizza.

"Ok." Murmura suavemente e desce da mesa. Cruzando os braços e se direcionando, ainda nua, a sala para pegar o telefone. Quinn volta sua atenção ao forno e retira a pizza de bacon. Suspira dramaticamente. O detector de fumaça da cozinha começa a apitar atraindo seu curioso olhar ao teto. "Era só o que me faltava. Dá pra _isso_ ficar _melhor_?!"

**X**

"E daqui podemos ver o casal do momento se aproximar." A câmera dá meia volta rapidamente, registrando a chegada das atrizes ao tapete vermelho. Era uma sexta-feira à noite; na rua à frente, carros parados esperando o sinal se abrir, buzinas zangadas, e pessoas andando de um lado para o outro, ignorando as luzes e a _movimentação_ em frente ao cinema, onde Quinn e Rachel posavam sorridentes para as câmeras. Era pré-estréia de um filme dirigido por Cooper Anderson, diretor e amigo da atriz, que a convidara para o evento. "Quinn! Rachel!" O repórter grita entre seus _colegas_ de profissão e fãs, tentando chamar a atenção das duas. "Todos querem conversar com elas na esperança de uma declaração sobre o suposto noivado." Ele declara, olhando diretamente ao assistente de áudio ao seu lado, que assentia com a cabeça.

"Quinn! Quinn Fabray, eu sou seu fã. Conversa comigo!" Grita novamente, fazendo seus colegas o lançarem olhares desaprovadores. Não era uma atitude profissional, sabe disso, mas era seu primeiro mês naquele emprego e era fã da atriz, desde quando ela começara na série New Directions. "Quinn, é verdade que você está noiva? Quem pediu quem em casamento? Eu sou do canal E! fale comigo?!" Observa como o casal se aproxima de um jornalista e faz uma rápida entrevista. "Tem um anel no dedo anelar na mão direita da Quinn." Ele comenta, indicando a câmera para filmar o detalhe.

"Quinn!" Tenta chamar sua atenção quando a entrevista com o outro canal é encerrada. Um assistente as indicava aonde ir, e ao ver que se aproximavam de onde estava, corrige a postura, limpando a garganta. "Eu sou do canal E!, poderiam dar uma rápida entrevista?" Pergunta ao casal, e sua atriz favorita do momento assente com a cabeça. "Antes de começarmos só gostaria de dizer que sou um grande fã, você é a próxima Meryl..." Alcança pela mão livre da _antiga _loira e dá um entusiasmado aperto de mãos. "Você é brilhante."

Dando um sorriso gracioso, a atriz aperta seu braço ao redor da cintura de sua _namorada_. "Obrigado." Agradece timidamente. Ser considerada por alguém a próxima Meryl Streep era algo difícil de acreditar. E um exagero. O assistente ao seu lado, escondido das lentes das câmeras, informa que deveriam entrar no cinema em alguns minutos.

O jovem repórter faz um sinal para a câmera começar a filmar a entrevista. "Como tem sido a experiência de trabalhar com Cooper Anderson?" Pergunta, lendo uma das questões anotadas em seu papel.

"A melhor experiência que já tive profissionalmente. Cooper é um diretor incrível, um dos melhores diretores atualmente e é uma grande honra trabalhar com ele." Responde sorridente.

"Por trás das câmeras, vimos que se tornaram grande amigos..." Declara, em busca de uma afirmação, recordando-se de todas as _candids_ que saíam diariamente do famoso diretor e da atriz, que foram flagrados andando pelo estúdio entre _tomadas_ e até em lugares cerca do set, indo a cafeterias, restaurantes e até um bar. A amizade entre os dois chamava cada vez mais a atenção da mídia, ainda mais depois que Anderson declarara que Quinn teria um futuro brilhante.

"Sim, Cooper é uma pessoa maravilhosa, nos damos muito bem e não poderia estar mais contente em poder chamá-lo de amigo." Diz sincera. Anderson estava sendo um grande _apoio_, não só profissionalmente, já que estava apresentando-lhe a vários produtores e diretores, como também pessoalmente, sentia que em um futuro poderiam se tornar amigos mais próximos, ele a entendia, tinham muito em comum.

Assentindo com a cabeça, o jovem ignora o sinal que o assistente fazia, indicando que deveria apressar a entrevista. Estava entrevistando sua atriz favorita e o casal do momento, e não podia _apressar_ algo assim. Tinha que aproveitar ao máximo. "Quinn, recentemente você foi vista em mais um jogo de basquete com seu sogro Leroy..." Guarda o papel no bolso de sua calça, querendo fazer suas próprias perguntas, algo que os fãs gostariam de saber. "E ele já declarou pelo Twitter várias vezes como são amigos e está feliz com o relacionamento das duas, e gostaríamos de saber sobre seus pais, o que eles acham de Rachel?"

Se surpreendendo pela pergunta, leva uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás da orelha. Poucas vezes a perguntaram sobre isso, e todas às vezes fora no começo do relacionamento. Pensara que já tinham passado dessa fase, umedece os lábios, respondendo. "Eles a adoram, não poderiam estar mais contentes por eu ter alguém como Rachel ao meu lado." Seus pais tratavam Rachel com carinho, como alguém da família. Apoiavam seu relacionamento e isso a deixava feliz.

Ele sorri simpático à cantora, que permanecia quieta, abraçada a Quinn. Não que estivesse ignorando Rachel – Ok estava – mas precisava aproveitar e tentar descobrir o máximo de _pequenos_ detalhes da mulher pela qual se tornaria hétero. "Ontem você postou uma foto da pequena _família_ de vocês, e o que chama nossa atenção – de seus fãs – é que aparentemente vocês ainda não se decidiram pelo nome do cachorro, já que você o chama de Bacon e Rachel de Tony... E lendo algumas respostas de seu tweet, percebi que muitos fãs _brincavam_ tentando adivinhar qual será o nome de seus filhos, e se acontecerá o mesmo que acontece com o _pobre_ cachorro."

Rindo, Quinn nega com a cabeça. "O nome do _nosso_ filhote é Bacon." Aclara.

"Tony." Escuta Rachel murmurar ao mesmo tempo.

"E se for por minha _lady_..." Continua, apontando com sua mão direita a mais baixa. "Vamos chamar nossos filhos de Grammy e Emmy ou Tony e Oscar." Brinca, arrancando uma risada do repórter. Ao ver a expressão facial da morena, se inclina e deposita um suave beijo em sua bochecha.

Revirando os olhos, a cantora cruza os braços, dissimulando um divertido sorriso. Adorava ver Quinn assim tão _solta_, de bom humor. Mesmo que estivessem discutindo um futuro que jamais aconteceria.

O assistente faz um gesto com as mãos, indicando que acabara o tempo e que deveriam entrar agora. "Uma última pergunta, Quinn o que você pode nos dizer sobre os rumores de seu noivado? Percebi que ambas usam um anel na mão direita, o que isso quer dizer?" Deixara a pergunta mais importante para o final.

"É um anel de compromisso." Responde _vagamente_, percebendo como os flashes sobre elas aumentavam. De acordo com Kurt, não poderiam negar nem confirmar o noivado, e sempre ignorarem as perguntas sobre _este_, e se perguntassem pelo anel de sua mão direita, nunca dar _detalhes_, só declarar que era um anel de compromisso, já que para o agente, isso iria manter a mídia interessada no assunto e aumentaria os rumores. Trazendo ainda mais atenção para a noite de estréia da cantora.

Dá um pequeno sorriso, saindo abraçada a sua _namorada_, em direção a porta de entrada do cinema. Olha ao seu redor, observando como muitos gritavam seu nome, desejando sua atenção, um minuto de seu tempo para que conseguissem uma foto, um autógrafo ou uma rápida declaração sua. _Essa_ era uma nova etapa de sua vida. Estava se tornando em uma atriz famosa, conquistando seu espaço. E naquele momento, direcionando o olhar a morena, não podia deixar de pensar – desejar – um futuro ao seu lado, onde ela seria uma _grande_ atriz, tendo seu amor correspondido, noiva de _verdade_ de uma das maiores atrizes da Broadway. Amava Rachel e não podia deixar de imaginar algo assim, mesmo sabendo que _nada_ disso aconteceria.

**X**

"Então, Quinn, o que achou do filme?" Pergunta Cooper Anderson, levando uma taça com água a sua boca. Estavam em um dos restaurantes mais famosos da cidade, com suas respectivas namoradas, que conversavam distraidamente.

"Fez um bom trabalho." Dá de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa, mesmo que seu divertido sorriso a delatasse. "Você terá uma semana movimentada nas bilheterias." Declara honestamente. "Precisamos de mais filmes assim, sérios, inteligentes, algo que realmente prenda _sua_ atenção, atraia _sua_ curiosidade, não essas _porcarias_ que temos atualmente, que na metade do filme já podemos dizer qual será o final."

"Concordo plenamente, e é isso que quero trazer de volta a Hollywood. Quero drama, algo arriscado, um desafio. E ao mesmo tempo quero comédias, comédias inteligentes." Explica, alcançando agora por sua taça de vinho tinto. "Estou com alguns projetos em vista, e se _fechar_ com um deles, quero você como minha protagonista." Não estava brincando quando dissera que Quinn teria um futuro brilhante, e gostaria de ser parte dele. A atriz tinha esse brilho, essa vontade e prazer de atuar, e essa imensa transformação em frente às câmeras que chamava bastante sua atenção. Quinn Fabray tinha talento, muito talento, e iria investir em sua carreira.

"Diga o lugar e à hora e lá estarei pronta para gravar." Diz, tentando soar o mais normal possível, mesmo que estivesse dando pequenos pulos entusiasmados e gritando como uma pequena garota internamente.

Sorrindo, ele assente com a cabeça. "Eu deixarei sua agente saber quando tiver assinado com alguma produtora." O diretor dá um gole em seu vinho, antes de depositar lentamente a taça sobre a mesa.

"E a produtora da Isabelle? Você não trabalha para ela?" Pergunta, curiosamente. Umedece os lábios, observando como Rachel ria com Sara, namorada de Cooper. Estava contente por ver o comportamento amigável da morena. Alcança por sua mão livre, entrelaçando-a com a sua, fazendo Rachel a olhar curiosamente, antes de abaixar o olhar a suas mãos e sorri timidamente.

"Assinei um contrato somente para as refilmagens de _Broken_." Passa uma mão por seu cabelo, encostando-se na cadeira. "Prefiro não ser de uma produtora só, gosto de ser livre." Dá de ombros, não assinava um contrato por mais de seis meses com uma produtora, gostava de escolher quando e onde seria seu próximo projeto, algo que um contrato permanente não permitiria. "E você? Isabelle ainda não lhe deu notícias?"

Sua _namorada_ dá um aperto em sua mão, voltando a conversar com Sara. "Não... A última vez que a vi, foi no primeiro dia das refilmagens do filme e ela me disse que conversaríamos em _breve_, mas até hoje nada." Sabia por Leroy, que a produtora estava na Itália, acompanhando as gravações de um filme e que voltaria daqui algumas semanas, só esperava que Wright não tivesse desistido de seu contrato.

"Por falar nisso, você já sabe o que vai fazer quando as refilmagens chegarem ao fim?" Cooper pergunta, arqueando uma sobrancelha curiosa ao escutar sua namorada e cantora rirem de algo. As refilmagens de _Broken_ estavam em suas últimas semanas.

"Livrar do meu cabelo rosa, é a primeira coisa, assim como terminar de gravar _Iron Fist_. E Santana parece ter mais alguns projetos para mim em LA." _Depois que seu contrato com Rachel terminar_. Aperta um pouco mais suas mãos entrelaçadas, como se quisesse assegurar a si mesma que a morena ainda estava ali ao seu lado. Afasta de sua mente qualquer pensamento sobre como perderia Rachel com o final do contrato se aproximando, não era hora nem lugar para pensar naquilo.

"Eu também penso em voltar para LA, e depois passarei algum tempo em Miami, quero tirar férias." Declara, lançando um olhar cúmplice a Sara, que assentia com a cabeça. "Preciso de férias."

"Eu entendo. Não que esteja reclamando, mas tenho trabalhado muito nos últimos meses e sinto que preciso de um tempo para mim." Dá um pequeno sorriso, percebendo o olhar de Rachel sobre ela. Vira seu rosto, ficando de frente a morena, que aparentava pensativa. Se inclina rapidamente e lhe dá um pequeno beijo na bochecha.

"Poderíamos passar as férias juntos. Vocês deveriam vir para nosso apartamento em Miami." Diz Sara, com um simpático sorriso, entrelaçando seu braço com o de seu namorado e depositando sua cabeça no ombro dele.

Quinn troca um rápido olhar com a cantora. "Adoraríamos Sara, mas Rachel vai estrear uma peça na Broadway e não poderá tirar um tempo livre tão cedo." Explica.

"Oh, é verdade, já temos as entradas para _seu_ show, Rachel. West Side Story é um dos meus musicais preferidos." O diretor sorri a morena, que timidamente deposita a cabeça sobre o ombro de Quinn, com um dócil sorriso. "Estamos só a dois dias da estréia, como você se sente?"

A atriz coloca seu braço ao redor da mais baixa, ainda com suas mãos entrelaçadas. "Ansiosa, _amedrontada_, mas preparada." Declara Rachel, acariciando o dorso da mão de Quinn com o dedão. Era seu grande sonho que estava prestes a se realizar. Em dois dias. _Oh Barbra_.

**X**

"Sue Sylvester me ligou ontem..." Declara Santana, após um breve silêncio entre elas. Direciona o olhar a sua melhor amiga, que distraidamente dava um trago em seu cigarro, observando as movimentadas ruas de NYC desde a varanda do apartamento de Rachel. "Ela está nos oferecendo um personagem protagonista em uma comédia romântica produzida pela Fox, gravada aqui em NY."

"O que ela quer em troca?" Pergunta, soltando a fumaça do cigarro. Era uma bela manhã ensolarada, e não podia deixar de pensar que aquilo só deixava o dia ainda mais perfeito. _Perfeito_, pois sua _namorada_ em algumas horas estaria em um dos palcos da Broadway, realizando seu grande sonho.

"Que você volte para a nova temporada de New Directions." Volta o olhar a sua frente, declarando em um sério tom de voz. "Rumores dizem que essa será sua última temporada. Devido à baixa audiência e _publicidade_, os executivos do canal estão pensando em cancelá-la, e Sylvester está _desesperada_ tentando encontrar alguma solução para que a série não saia do ar." Leva uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha. "A série já não agrada tanto aos fãs."

Negando com a cabeça, a atriz leva o cigarro a sua boca. E Santana continua. "Claro que para manter o profissionalismo, disse que iria discutir a proposta com você, mas não iremos aceitar isso, Quinn. A melhor coisa que _fizemos_ foi nos livrar desse contrato com a emissora." Umedece os lábios, pensativa. Séries era o que estava em alta agora em Hollywood; muitos atores de filmes estavam migrando para televisão, mas um contrato com o canal Fox, não permitia essa liberdade que sua cliente gostaria de ter para escolher seus projetos. Sentia que estavam em uma etapa na carreira de Quinn, que já podiam permitir certos _privilégios_, como recusar ofertas, demandar aumentos de salários, e receberem propostas, sem ao menos mostrarem interesse.

"Fez bem. Não penso em voltar a gravar séries, meu interesse está somente em filmes." Comenta, com o cigarro entre seus lábios, segurando-o com o dedão e o dedo indicador. Faz menção de completar seu comentário, mas é interrompida por Rachel, que gritava seu nome, procurando-a. "_Droga_." Rapidamente, dá o _último_ trago em seu cigarro, e acaba engolindo a fumaça. Começa a tossir.

"Quinn!" Joga o cigarro fora ao mesmo tempo em que a morena chegava à varanda, causando uma risada debochada em Santana. Rachel faz uma careta ao sentir o cheiro forte. "Você estava fumando?" Franze o cenho, dramaticamente.

"O quê? Claro que não." Gesticula com as mãos, exagerada, como se estivesse ofendida por tal acusação.

A risada da latina aumenta, estava adorando assistir aquela interação. Com um malicioso brilho em seu olhar, declara. "Ela estava, _Raquel_, e não foi só um."

"Idiota." Escuta a _antiga_ loira murmurar.

"Quinn..." A morena reclama, cruzando os braços. "Você sabe sobre o que penso sobre isso." A agente pode _jurar_ que vira a mais baixa bater o pé, como uma criança mimada. Revira os olhos e lança um sorriso cínico a sua cliente.

A atriz não revelaria que estava fumando por nervosismo. Nervosismo por Rachel e sua estréia. Assim que morde o lábio inferior, lançando seu pior olhar a latina ao seu lado, e tenta mudar de assunto. "Você queria falar comigo?" Desvia toda a atenção a sua _namorada_.

Com uma séria expressão, a cantora assente com a cabeça, dando alguns pequenos passos para frente, se aproximando da mais alta. "Vim avisar que Kurt e eu já estamos indo ao teatro." Hoje seria sua grande noite de estréia como protagonista de West Side Story e deveria estar no teatro desde cedo, ensaiando pela última vez, _cuidando_ dos detalhes para que tudo ocorresse bem. Era sua chance de mostrar a todos do que era capaz, e daria o melhor de si, ou não se chamava Rachel Barbra Berry. "O seu ingresso está sobre o criado-mudo, e a Cassandra me pediu para avisar que será melhor se forem aos bastidores quando o _show_ terminar, assim que avise meus pais, por favor." A produtora queria toda a atenção dos atores na peça, sem distrações.

Apertando sua mandíbula, Quinn vira seu rosto para um dos lados, enciumada. Não gostava de July e odiava o fato de _sua_ morena passar quase todos os dias ao lado dela, e mais ainda, o fato da _loira_ dar ordens à cantora. "Claro..." Não consegue disfarçar o _desgosto_ em sua voz.

"E não se esqueça que meu pai estará aqui no final da tarde com a _limousine_." Como seria um grande evento, Kurt havia planejado a chegada de seus pais e sua _namorada_.

"Claro, nós os pobres chegamos de táxi, enquanto vocês têm uma _limousine_ à disposição..." Diz Santana, cruzando seus braços. Quinn e os senhores Berry chegariam no carro da família, enquanto ela e Brittany, que estava de volta a cidade, iriam de táxi. "Olha, _Rach_, minha proposta para vocês me adotarem ainda está de pé, ok?"

"Santana!" Quinn chama sua atenção. "Por que você não vai para algum outro lugar, fazer _nada_?!" Sugere impaciente, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Muito engraçado, Fabray. Se quer ficar sozinha com sua hobbit, é só falar..." Pelo canto de seus olhos, observa como Rachel abaixa a cabeça, timidamente.

"Ok, eu quero ficar sozinha com a Rach." Às vezes sua agente conseguia ser tão irritante.

"Eu não vou sair daqui."

"Então fique aqui." Alcança pela mão da cantora, e a guia até a sala de estar. Precisava desses minutos a sós com ela, antes quê tudo mudasse. Quando Rachel subisse naquele palco seria _oficial_. Para ela, o que ocorreria em algumas horas, marcava o início do fim. "Como não a verei antes do show, só quero lhe desejar boa sorte. Que quebre uma perna." Pisca seu olho esquerdo, em um _divertido_ gesto.

Logo fica séria, e respira fundo, entrelaçando seus dedos com os de Rachel, colocando suas mãos entrelaçadas sobre o lugar onde estava seu coração. "Rach, você é a pessoa mais talentosa que conheço. Se alguém pode conseguir o que quer, esse alguém é você. Não há talento como o seu. Você é uma em um milhão. E estou orgulhosa e feliz por estar ao seu lado hoje, vendo você realizar o seu grande sonho. Tudo pelo que trabalhamos durante os últimos meses está finalmente dando resultado, assim que suba naquele palco e mostre a todos do que é capaz. Eu estarei na primeira _fila_, aplaudindo mais alto do que todos." Termina, umedecendo seus lábios.

"Obrigada, Quinn." Murmura timidamente, antes de encontrar com o olhar da mencionada. Passam a trocar intensos olhares, e honestamente afirma. "Muito obrigada. _Isso_ significa muito para mim, você é uma das pessoas mais especiais que já conheci, e sou grata por tê-la em minha vida. E por tê-la como _amiga_." Dá um pequeno – forçado – sorriso ao dizer a palavra. Se aproxima nervosamente e abraça a mais alta, colocando o queixo em seu ombro e fechando seus olhos, controlando-se para não derrubar as lágrimas que tanto queria.

Coloca seus braços ao redor da cintura da cantora, apertando o abraço. Deposita um suave beijo em sua cabeça, espirando o doce aroma de seu _shampoo_. Pensa em como seria o momento perfeito para dizê-la que a ama, mas não o faz. _Isso _não poderia _ser_. Aperta os lábios, colocando seu nariz sobre o ombro da mais baixa.

"Eu preciso ir, o Kurt está me esperando na recepção do prédio." Diz Rachel, suavemente. Sente Quinn assentir com a cabeça, e terminam o abraço. Deposita um pequeno beijo sobre os lábios da _antiga_ loira. "Até mais, Q." E sai, sentindo um aperto em seu coração. Estava cada vez mais difícil controlar suas emoções e sentimentos perto de sua _namorada_.

Quinn coloca as mãos em sua cintura, abaixa a cabeça e suspira. A partir desta noite, tudo mudaria. Essa noite_ realmente_ representava a última fase do PR. Rachel estava conquistando tudo àquilo que desejara ao assinar o contrato, assim como ela, e sabia que já não havia muito que se fazer naquele relacionamento _público_.

"Nunca tinha notado como a _Raquel_ tem um belo traseiro." Comenta Santana, desde a entrada de um dos corredores, com os braços cruzados. A atriz revira os olhos e nega com a cabeça, saindo da sala. Precisava de outro cigarro.

**X**

Quinn andava dando grandes passos por um dos corredores da Broadway. Ao seu lado, andava um assistente de produção, que alternava em olhá-la curiosamente e guiar o caminho. Sabia que os pais de sua _namorada_, assim como Santana e Brittany a seguiam, andando alguns metros atrás, calmamente.

Ao chegar a outro corredor, um mais espaçoso e luxuoso, percebe que era onde estavam os camarins. Oferece um pequeno sorriso aos funcionários que passavam por ela. Em um canto, estavam os dançarinos da peça, que comemoravam o _sucesso_ com alguns passos de dança, entre gargalhadas. Devia admitir quê eram bons.

Toda a peça ocorrera de maneira perfeita, o elenco era incrivelmente talentoso, com vozes maravilhosas, mas ninguém chamara tanto a atenção como _sua_ Rachel. Se alguém tivera dúvidas de que a cantora não sabia atuar, que não era a indicada para o personagem, tem certeza que todas essas dúvidas _morreram_ hoje. Rachel nascera para estar em cima de um palco da Broadway, para brilhar como protagonista.

Virando a direita, chega a outro corredor, maior do que o último, mais iluminado e com menos portas de camarins. Observa que era o _corredor_ do elenco _principal_, das estrelas do show. E ao desviar seu olhar ao meio do lugar, encontra _sua_ morena, que estava entre Kurt e um homem que reconhecia como o ator que interpretava Tony. Conversavam distraidamente, e pôde escutar que o ator parabenizava Rachel. Passa a língua entre seus lábios, andando ainda mais rápido.

Ao escutar passos se aproximando, Rachel levanta o olhar e encontra com o de Quinn. Dá um grande sorriso, indo ao encontro de sua _namorada_, surpreendendo-a. Ao se aproximar, joga seu corpo contra o da mais alta, que a levanta do chão, carregando-a. "Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você, Rach. Você foi incrível, a melhor. O Tony de melhor atriz do ano que vem, já é seu." Murmura, apertando o pequeno corpo contra o seu, antes de começar a dar voltas, causando uma risada na cantora.

"Eu estou tão feliz, Quinn." Diz, ao ser colocada de volta ao chão, revelando suas lágrimas, que começavam escorrer por sua face. "Eu não posso acreditar que finalmente está acontecendo." Não se importava com estar chorando na frente da atriz, ou em público. Naquele momento, não importava se mostrasse suas emoções. "É meu sonho, um dos maiores, e hoje ele aconteceu. Se realizou." Funga o nariz e sorri docilmente ao sentir os dedos da mais alta, limparem suas lágrimas.

"Acredite Rach. Ele se realizou e é só o começo." Limpa todas as lágrimas de sua _namorada_, e dá um grande sorriso, segurando seu rosto entre suas mãos. "Você ainda será uma das maiores atrizes da Broadway, Barbra é melhor ter cuidado." Sorri divertida, antes de depositar docilmente seus lábios sobre os da morena. Seus pensamentos de mais cedo, não tinham lugar em sua mente agora. Não iria pensar em nada que não fosse Rachel e aquele maravilhoso momento ao seu lado.

"Sabe Quinn, há pessoas aqui que gostariam de parabenizar a anã. Se você puder soltá-la por um minuto, garanto que não a deixaremos se perder por aí." Comenta Santana, desde seu lugar entre o casal Berry, que portavam uma séria expressão. Dá um malicioso sorriso ao ver sua melhor amiga se afastar rapidamente da cantora, murmurando algo indecifrável, aparentando _irritada_.

Rachel ri timidamente e leva uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás da orelha. Volta a fungar o nariz e percebe como seu pai Leroy a olhava seriamente, antes de dar um grande sorriso e se direcionar até ela, com os braços abertos. "Minha estrelinha..." A abraça, apertando-a. "Eu estou tão orgulhoso, meu amor. Tão orgulhoso. Você foi maravilhosa, perfeita." Um dos melhores momentos de sua vida era aquele, presenciando sua filha tão feliz, realizando um de seus sonhos, apaixonada, e se mostrando tão _solta_. Troca um rápido olhar com Quinn, que assistia a cena com um pequeno sorriso, e murmura um rápido. "_Obrigado."_ Quinn estava fazendo sua filha se esquecer de toda mágoa, demonstrando que o amor curaria tudo, se fosse dada a oportunidade.

"Minha filha, você nasceu para _isso_." Diz Hiram, se unindo ao abraço, colocando seus braços nos ombros de Leroy e Rachel. "Foi perfeita. Estamos orgulhosos de você, _princesa_." Gostaria de acrescentar que Shelby também dissera que estava orgulhosa de sua filha, mas não o faz. Seu marido havia deixado claro que não era para mencionar o fato de que a advogada estava na platéia. E não queria chatear sua _pequena_, mesmo que desejasse uma aproximação entre mãe e filha. Terminam o abraço.

"Eu vou te abraçar agora, não espere que isso se repita." Diz Santana, soando ameaçadora, antes de colocar os braços ao redor da morena. "Parabéns pela peça, hobbit. Você até que se saiu bem." Murmura. "Ok, agora chega. Isso foi estranho." Se afasta, fazendo uma careta.

"Parabéns Rachie, foi o melhor _show_ que já vi." Comenta Brittany, ao chegar sua vez de abraçar a mais baixa, que sorria tímida. "A Sant até chorou quando você começou a cantar na cena em que o Tony morre."

"Brittany!" Chama sua atenção, e lança seu pior olhar a sua cliente, que começara a rir. "Eu já disse que caiu algo no meu olho e aí não consegui tirar..." Se defende pobremente. Percebe que o homem ao lado de Kurt, a observava curiosamente. "E você, quem é? Perdeu alguma coisa _aqui_?"

Ele abre a boca, surpreso, olhando ao seu redor. Rachel limpa a garganta. "Ele é Blaine Anderson. O meu Tony." Se direciona até Quinn, e a abraça de lado.

"Anderson?" Pergunta a _antiga_ loira surpresa.

"Sim. Esse é meu irmão que estava _tentado_ uma carreira na Broadway." Diz Cooper, fazendo sua presença ser notada. Dá um sorriso divertido ao ver a expressão da atriz. "Enfim, eu ouvi dizer que há uma festa para o elenco e convidados... O que estamos esperando para ir?" Arqueia uma sobrancelha.

"Eu preciso tirar essas roupas." Diz Rachel em um modo que só Quinn escutasse, já que os outros começavam uma animada conversa. Ainda usava um dos vestidos de Maria, seu personagem. "E logo poderemos ir..." Não faz menção de se mover, e sua _namorada_ a aperta contra seu corpo, beijando sua cabeça.

"Perfeita." Escuta a mais alta murmurar suavemente, dando um beijo em sua testa. Levanta o olhar, e deposita um pequeno beijo sobre o queixo da atriz, antes dela abaixar o olhar, encontrando com o seu. Sorri docilmente, sentindo os braços fortes de sua _namorada_ ao redor de sua cintura. Quinn a segura como se fosse à _coisa_ mais delicada do mundo, firme, ainda suave e cuidadosa. Passam a trocar intensos olhares.

"O que é isso que elas estão fazendo? Isso é medonho, alguém faça elas pararem." Diz Santana, olhando a todos em volta.

Dando um sorriso de lado, Quinn ignora a agente, se inclinando e depositando seus lábios sobre os de _sua_ Rachel. Em sua mente, o _relógio _começava a contagem para a inevitável separação.

* * *

Hello... Sinto muito pela demora, mas como disse estamos com um problema de saúde na família, e semana passada foi difícil escrever - ou me focar nisso, verdade. Sorry por qualquer erro, espero que tenham gostado do cap, foi difícil para sair, mas aí está. Muito obrigado pelas reviews, vocês são os melhores *hearts* Agora, como podem perceber realmente estamos na fase final, e há realmente um relógio contando o tempo para o fim do PR... Não fiquem com raiva da Rach, como muitos demonstraram nas reviews, lembrem-se que ela ainda surpreenderá... ;)

PS: Own que cutis! Estou tentando atualizar semanalmente - novamente. Eu também amo amizade Pezberry, e como pôde ver estou começando a trabalhar nessa estranha amizade delas, e pode ter certeza, que teremos mais "momentos" das duas ;) Respondendo sua pergunta; não. Não vão fazer isso, como no inicio - antes de assinarem o contrato, disseram: ninguém além dos cinco deve saber sobre esse PR, e será assim, será algo só entre eles mesmo. XxBre.

Lorens: Awww muito obrigada! Não, não é estranho, pois eu desejo - fortemente- o mesmo, sério. Lol. E respondendo sua pergunta, mesmo que seja spoiler ;) Não posso negar que não pensei nesse possibilidade quando comecei a escrever a fic, mas não é o que quero para a storyline. Assim que não há mais essa possibilidade. Muito obrigada, e estão começando a melhorar. :) XxBre.

Diannaagronlife: Sim, e infelizmente, ainda sentiremos pena dela nos próximos caps, tadinha. =/ É algo de se esperar, devido a personalidade dela... Muito obrigada :) XxBre.

Daniela: Que legal, Canadá é um lugar maravilhoso. As pessoas de lá são incríveis, acho que vai gostar bastante. Em qual cidade você vai ficar? Obrigada :) Own muito obrigada, sim Rachel está demonstrando como está "crescendo". Teremos mais momentos da "família" nos próximos caps, e Elphie e Tony sempre vão dividir Rachel, então Q... Well... Lol. Sim, mas não acho que seja reconfortante por muito tempo... Não sei *dá de ombros, olhando para um dos lados* Hahah os rumores do noivado ainda vão aumentar... Adorei a ideia, e concordo. Q, com certeza, fará algo sobre isso ;) XxBre.

Guest: Aww muito obrigado. :) E pode ter certeza que isso está muito próximo de acontecer... XxBre.

Mell: Porque o Kurt, bem, essa é a personalidade dele, e é o jeito dele "cuidar" de sua amiga / cliente, por mais estranho que seja. Ela confia nele, mas não quer lidar com aquilo no momento... Logo, vão ter uma séria e honesta conversa. XxBre.

Tentarei ao máximo postar até o final da semana que vem, se eu não conseguir, bem avisarei pelo Twitter. Espero que entendam, é que além do problema de saúde da minha avó, ainda estamos mudando de cidade, então está uma loucura aqui... Bem, no próximo cap, Shelby...


	32. Chapter 32

Deitada ao lado de sua dona no sofá, Elphaba observava como Tony recebia carícias em sua cabeça, enquanto Rachel assistia ao canal Discovery Home&amp;Health. Aproxima mais o seu corpo, fazendo com que sua cabeça estivesse bem próxima a mão livre da cantora, que não faz menção alguma de lhe acariciar. Mia, e se levanta, dando alguns passos sobre o sofá até chegar a sua dona e deitar sobre suas pernas, fazendo questão de acertar seu rabo em Tony. O cachorro rosna, atraindo a atenção da mulher, que abre a boca para dizer algo, mas é interrompida pela campainha.

"Comportem-se." Ordena, depositando Elphie ao lado do filhote, e indo em direção a porta. Grande fora sua surpresa ao abri-la e descobrir quem estava do outro lado.

"Podemos conversar?" Pergunta Shelby, segurando com as duas mãos as alças de sua bolsa a sua frente, dando um pequeno sorriso.

Por alguns segundos, fica parada, estudando a mulher em sua frente, antes de negar com a cabeça. "Sinto muito, mas não." Olha para um dos lados, evitando o olhar que lhe era lançado.

"Rachel..." Tenta, dando um passo para frente.

"Eu _preciso_ sair, Shelby. Você deveria ter me ligado antes de aparecer assim em minha casa." Diz, friamente, dando meia volta e começando a andar de volta em direção ao sofá, observando como seus filhotes a olhavam atentamente. Temia exatamente essa tentativa de aproximação ao descobrir sobre a compra da casa perto da sua. Isso não era justo, sentia que Shelby estava invadindo sua privacidade. Sua vida.

A advogada a segue, entrando em seu apartamento sem ao menos ser convidada. "E dar a você a chance de fugir, como está fazendo agora?" Coloca sua bolsa em uma das poltronas, e arqueia as sobrancelhas, lançando um olhar acusador a sua filha.

Cruzando os braços, em uma postura defensiva, a olha impaciente. "Eu não estou fugindo, só tenho coisas mais _importantes_ para fazer." Dá de ombros, mentindo descaradamente. Só deveria ir ao teatro na parte da tarde, sua manhã estava livre. E _solitária_, já que Quinn estava gravando o filme.

"Rachel, você sabe muito bem que precisamos conversar." Diz seriamente, pelo canto de seus olhos, percebendo como o cachorro estudava todos seus movimentos. "Eu estou tentando, Rachel. Juro que estou. Eu dei o espaço que pensei que você precisava, mas percebi que assim seria pior, pois você deve achar que dessa maneira eu a esqueci... E eu não o fiz." Finalmente estava fazendo aquilo que sempre quis, mas nunca tivera coragem, lutar por sua filha.

Dando um pesado suspiro, a morena passa uma mão por seu cabelo. _Isso_ não podia estar acontecendo, não quando ela estava em uma boa fase de sua vida. Shelby não podia chegar e fazê-la se lembrar de toda a mágoa novamente. "Shelby –"

"Eu estava em sua noite de estréia." Declara interrompendo-a. Era hora de ter a conversa mais _precisa_ de sua vida. Uma conversa que deveria ter tido há anos. "E você, Rachel, você foi brilhante. Não há dúvidas de que nasceu para estar naquele palco. Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhosa vendo a mulher incrível em que você se tornou; realizada em sua carreira, fazendo aquilo que ama, em um relacionamento com uma boa pessoa, apaixonada..." Dá um pequeno sorriso, dando alguns passos em direção a mais baixa. "E eu agradeço a seus pais por tudo o que fizeram, dando a você tudo aquilo que eu não poderia, pois –"

"Eu não quero saber." Se afasta da outra, se posicionando no meio da sala, em frente ao sofá. Elphaba se aproxima, sentando ao lado de seu pé direito, enquanto Tony, ainda no sofá, alternava o olhar entre as duas. "Se isso é tudo o que tinha para me dizer, eu devo sair agora, estou atrasada para uma reunião." Mente, desviando sua atenção a tela da televisão, que mostrava a transformação de um quarto.

Negando com a cabeça, Shelby cruza os braços e a lança um sério olhar. "Não, Rachel. Você não vai. Não saíra daqui, enquanto não tivermos conversado."

"Me desculpe, mas quem é você exatamente para me dar ordens?" Pergunta irritada. Como ela ousa aparecer assim em sua casa e lhe dizer aquelas coisas?! Não estava preparada para ouvi-las. Não queria ouvi-las. "Eu sinto muito, Shelby, talvez você não tenha percebido, mas já não sou _mais_ uma criança para você tentar ser uma mãe, assim que não venha me dizer o que ou não fazer."

Apertando os lábios, se encaminha lentamente até sua filha. Estava determinada a somente sair dali, dizendo tudo o que tinha que dizer, e escutar tudo aquilo que Rachel já deveria ter lhe dito, mas que sempre conteve. Quem sabe assim ambas se sentiriam melhor, e mágoas pudessem ser sanadas. Suspira, e abaixa seu olhar ao piso, dizendo calmamente. "Você sabe o que é ter que conviver com _algo_ que você renunciou? Por medo, _tudo_ por um medo, você _renúncia_ aquilo que seria a melhor coisa de sua vida." Rachel engole em seco, sim, ela sabia. E convivia com esse _algo_ todos os dias. "Você faz ideia do que era escutar você me chamar de _mamãe, _e dizer como me amava quando eu não fiz nada para merecer esse amor? Eu simplesmente não podia me submeter aquilo, Rachel, nem a você." Lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos, e levantando o olhar, continua.

"Era uma tortura ver como Leroy podia ter você por perto todos os dias, a qualquer momento, e eu não. Eu não conseguia passar nem dez minutos com você sem desejar levá-la para algum lugar, onde seríamos somente nós duas. Eu queria ser sua _mamãe_, merecer seu amor, mas eu não podia, pois sendo quem sou acabaria estragando tudo." Dá de ombros, soltando algumas lágrimas. "Eu sei, eu não tinha direito de sentir o que sentia, já que eu a renunciei. Mas, Rachel esse foi o maior erro que cometi em minha vida, e não há um dia em que eu não me arrependa." Limpa a garganta, voltando ao foco do assunto. "Então, decidi me focar no trabalho, e me afastei. Era melhor assim, para nós duas." Leva o dorso de sua mão a sua face, e limpa as lágrimas que escorriam. "E depois, eu não sabia como me aproximar, era consciente que lhe havia magoado tanto, que você parecia ter medo de mim."

Ignorando o último comentário, pergunta, tentando controlar sua voz. "E o que mudou agora?" Volta a cruzar os braços, defensiva. Tony se aproxima, e senta ao lado de seu pé esquerdo. Por longos segundos, espera uma resposta e ao não obtê-la, lança seu pior olhar a morena mais alta. Sentia sua raiva crescendo dentro de si. "Você não acha que já me magoou o suficiente, por que tem que voltar logo agora que estou feliz? Você diz se arrepender de tudo, mas se realmente se arrependesse iria respeitar minha vontade, e minha vontade é que você mantenha distância, vá embora Shelby e não volte mais!" Aumenta seu tom de voz no final. E olhando a advogada, uma pessoa com quem se parecia tanto fisicamente, alguém que deveria ter amado-a incondicionalmente, cuidado-a, não deixando que nada a causasse dano e ainda assim, sendo a pessoa quê mais o causara, algo dentro dela simplesmente não conseguira mais _aguentar_, fazendo com que dissesse.

"Você é uma egoísta, que só pensa em seu _maldito_ trabalho. E é por causa dele que você vai acabar sozinha, sem o amor de sua própria filha!" Limpa uma solitária lágrima, rapidamente. "Você sempre diz como foi difícil para você, mas e para mim, Shelby? Você já pensou nisso? Em algum _maldito_ momento, você já pensou que eu queria ter você ao meu lado, que queria sua atenção, queria que você respondesse a cada _eu te amo_ que eu a dizia, me abraçasse e demonstrasse afeto, que eu era ambiciosa o suficiente para desejar ter minha _mãe _e meus dois pais ao meu lado?" Nega com a cabeça, deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem por sua face. "Eu aposto que não, não é mesmo?! Porque _pobre_ Shelby, não consegue pensar em outra _coisa_ que não seja ela."

"Rachel –"

"Eu estou cansada de você invadir minha vida desse jeito, de achar que pode entrar e sair quando lhe der vontade. As coisas não funcionam assim. Durante anos, eu só queria que você demonstrasse algum sentimento, eu iria lhe perdoar, eu era boba o suficiente para fazer isso. Mas, agora é tarde demais, Shelby. Eu não tenho nada a lhe oferecer, eu não sou mais aquela garota que sonhava um dia ter o amor de sua própria mãe. Então, faça a ambas um favor, e pare. Vá embora e me deixe em paz." Diz friamente, limpando suas lágrimas. "Eu não preciso mais de você. Quando precisava você não estava lá. Estava ocupada demais com seu trabalho, assim que volte para seu _maravilhoso_ trabalho e esqueça que existo. Assim como fez durante os últimos anos."

Um incômodo e longo silêncio cai entre elas. A mais velha se senta no sofá, com o olhar perdido. Quanto mal causara a sua pequena. Fecha os olhos, chorando silenciosamente. Pela primeira vez, Rachel havia sido honesta com ela. Suspira, e ao abri-los, olha a parede a sua frente. "A minha mãe está com câncer, _e_ em seus últimos meses de vida. Ela tem um tumor no cérebro, e se recusou a fazer o tratamento que poderia lhe dar mais tempo. Decidiu viajar pelo mundo ao lado de sua assistente, aproveitando o que lhe resta de vida." Declara, calmamente. "Dá para acreditar, ela está morrendo e ao invés de se redimir por todos os seus erros, ela viaja na companhia da única pessoa que realmente a atura, sua assistente pessoal." Dá um sorriso sem graça, lançando seu olhar a Rachel.

"E isso me fez pensar que eu não deveria julgá-la, afinal me tornei _ela_. Somos praticamente a mesma pessoa. A única diferença é que aqui estou tentando reparar o que conseguir de meus erros." Umedece os lábios, sentindo o gosto salgado de suas lágrimas. "Se um dia isso acontecer comigo, se eu descobrir que tenho pouco tempo de vida, eu não quero e não posso ir sem lhe dizer, que mesmo não demonstrando, mesmo nunca tendo lhe dito, eu a amo. Eu amo você, Rachel, minha _filha_. Sempre amei, e isso nunca vai mudar."

Sentindo sua vista borrada devido às lágrimas, a morena abaixa a cabeça, apertando os lábios. Um soluço involuntário escapa, e cobre o rosto com suas mãos. Se encolhendo.

Vendo sua filha chorar daquele jeito por sua culpa, quebrava seu coração. Queria alcançar por Rachel e abraçá-la, consolá-la de alguma maneira, mas sabe que naquele momento deveria lhe dar _um_ espaço. Limpa com o dedão suas lágrimas e se levanta, lentamente, fazendo com os filhotes que faziam a guarda de sua filha, direcionassem seus olhares a ela. "Rachel, eu sei que não mereço, mas eu preciso que você tente, por favor, eu prometo que darei o meu melhor, quero estar aqui por você, quero fazer parte de sua vida nem que seja como uma amiga distante." Dá pequenos passos em direção a mais baixa.

Rapidamente, Rachel levanta a cabeça, negando. "Sinto muito por sua mãe." Diz, limpando as lágrimas, e fungando o nariz. "E como já disse Shelby, não tenho nada a lhe oferecer." Dá de ombros, se dando por vencida. Mesmo com tudo o que sua mãe lhe dissera, não podia se arriscar. Não podia se abrir ainda mais a ela e acabar sendo magoada novamente.

"Rachel, por favor, me deixe ao menos tentar... Deixe-me aproximar nem que seja um pouco, me deixe tentar uma amizade. Não sei o que você quiser, mas, por favor, me dê uma chance de lutar por você." A implora, não escondendo a emoção em seus olhos. Hesitantemente, se aproxima ainda mais e a abraça, colocando os braços ao redor de seus ombros. Fecha os olhos, soltando mais algumas lágrimas. Essa era a primeira vez, depois de anos, que abraçava sua _pequena_.

Surpresa, a cantora deixa seus braços caídos, um de cada lado de seu corpo, funga seu nariz. Não podia acreditar que estava nessa _posição_. Sua mãe, uma das maiores advogadas do país, a mulher mais séria e fria que conhece, murmurava "Perdão. Perdão, meu amor." Uma e outra vez, chorando em seu ombro. Fecha seus olhos, pensando em o que deveria fazer. Não fazia ideia. Sabe que ainda tinham muito que conversar que mesmo permitindo aquela aproximação, a mágoa não sumiria. Sempre estaria ali. Mas, poderia ela perdoar Shelby? Estava pronta para permitir a entrada e aproximação dela em sua vida? Aperta os olhos, e coloca seus braços ao redor dos ombros da mais velha, correspondendo ao abraço. "Eu preciso pensar."

Dando um minúsculo sorriso, aperta o abraço. "Obrigada." Murmura. Não era o que desejava, mas era algo, e muito mais do que havia esperado – _estava_ preparada para ter seu pedido rejeitado. Havia aprendido de seus erros, e dessa vez, Shelby estava para ficar.

**X**

Desde seu lugar, em uma cadeira da produção debaixo de uma tenda, Quinn observava a equipe _testando_ alguns equipamentos de filmagens. Era o último dia de gravações do filme, e estava no meio de seus quinze minutos de descanso. Alcança por seu iPhone, no bolso de seu roupão branco – que cobria seu figurino, uma calça jeans e top esportivo preto. Verificando – pela terceira vez – se Rachel havia respondido sua mensagem. Mandara assim que saíra de cena, e nada de obter uma resposta. Umedece os lábios, digitando outra mensagem, perguntando-a o que estava fazendo e se estava tudo bem.

"Dois milhões... Dois milhões de dólares." Comenta Santana, se posicionando em frente à cadeira da atriz, segurando alguns papéis como se fossem a coisa mais preciosa do mundo.

"Ok?" Pergunta incerta. Não fazia ideia do que ela estava falando. Termina de digitar, e coloca o celular de volta no bolso. Pelo canto de seus olhos, observa como Cooper dizia algo em seu mega-fone a equipe de produção, que cuidava dos últimos detalhes do cenário, onde seria gravada a última cena de _Broken_.

"Dois milhões Q. Isso é o que vale seu contrato com a produtora de Isabelle Wright. Estamos milionárias, Quinn..." Abre os braços, em um ato entusiasmado. Estava assistindo as gravações, quando fora chamada por um dos _diversos_ assistentes de Isabelle, pedindo-a para que o acompanhasse, pois a senhora Wright queria discutir algo com ela. Grande fora sua surpresa ao saber do que se tratava.

Franzindo o cenho, a atriz olha curiosamente aos papéis na mão de sua agente. "Dois milhões?!" Murmura, não acreditando _naquilo_.

Assentindo com a cabeça, a latina levanta a cópia do contrato, demonstrando-o a sua melhor amiga. "Essa é a cópia, Isabelle disse que _assinaremos_ o original assim que ela voltar da Europa, daqui algumas semanas. Pediu para você ler, e fazer anotações do que não estiver de acordo, que seus advogados podem fazer as modificações, contanto que estejam dentro dos _padrões_." Dá de ombros, tirando importância do assunto. Não modificariam nada, o contrato estava perfeito _assim_. "Também disse que você fez um excelente trabalho aqui, e que já tem o próximo filme _perfeito_ para você." Exclama, antes de se jogar contra sua cliente. "Dois milhões Q! Dois milhões."

"Meu Deus, Santana... Isso é muito dinheiro!" Abraça sua agente, dando um grande sorriso. "Eu não posso acreditar que conseguimos." Jamais poderia _acreditar_ em tudo o que estava conquistando. Seus sonhos estavam se realizando.

"E isso é só o começo, Quinn. Tenho certeza, que é só questão de tempo para que esteja entre as indicadas a grandes prêmios." Se afasta, sorrindo. "Agora, com o final de nosso _outro_ contrato se aproximando, poderemos manter a atenção somente em sua carreira." Declara pensativa, não percebendo como o olhar de sua cliente mudara. "Irei para L.A, semana que vem, atrás de novos filmes. Quero você em uma grande produção de Hollywood. Talvez tenham um novo filme de dinossauros ou astronautas para você fazer." Teria que fazer isso antes que o contrato com Isabelle fosse assinado, pois uma vez que o assinara, Quinn só poderia trabalhar com estúdios que tivessem _parceria_ com a produtora.

"Ok." Desvia o olhar para um dos lados. Odiava ser lembrada de que o _contrato_ chegava ao fim. Suspira, cruzando os braços.

"Eu preciso ligar para Britt, e contar sobre isso. Ela não vai acreditar. Eu vou ser milionária." Diz a latina, alcançando pelo celular no bolso de trás de sua calça jeans. "Quanto você acha que custa um iate? Sempre quis um..."

Revirando os olhos, Quinn nega com a cabeça, dissimulando um pequeno sorriso. Grandes mudanças estavam acontecendo em sua vida, e se sentia entusiasmada para ver o que o futuro lhe reservava. Pensa em Rachel, e morde o lábio inferior, ao comprovar que ainda não havia respondido suas mensagens. Talvez fosse uma _bobagem_, mas começava a se preocupar. Aperta sua mandíbula, afastando aqueles pensamentos. Rachel estava bem, e o que estava fazendo-a se sentir inquieta, não seria nada demais.

**X**

Observando como a morena ainda dormindo, movia a cabeça sobre seu ombro, colocando um dos braços em seu abdômen, sorri docilmente. Durante toda a noite, dormira abraçada a sua _namorada_, que aparentava bem, mas sabia que não estava. Ao chegar em casa, depois do encerramento das gravações do filme e pequena _reunião_ que fizeram para se despedirem, encontrara Rachel chorando. E se isso não fora _ruim_ o suficiente, descobrira que o motivo era Shelby. Aperta sua mandíbula, conversaram por horas, até a cantora ir trabalhar, e ao chegar à noite, conversaram por mais algumas horas, abraçadas na cama, até dormirem.

Acaricia os cabelos castanhos, suspirando. Não gostara dessa aproximação, mas apoiaria qualquer decisão de Rachel. Desvia seu olhar ao teto, ainda não havia amanhecido, mas não conseguia mais dormir. Aperta sua cabeça contra o travesseiro. "Sete meses." Murmura, com a voz rouca. Era oficial, em um mês perderia tudo _isso_. Volta sua atenção a Rachel, dando um beijo em sua cabeça, e apertando o pequeno corpo contra o seu.

Faria algo especial pra _ela_, a elas, hoje. Ambas mereciam um dia que fosse só delas, um dia sem agentes, mídias, e familiares. Um dia que mesmo separadas, daqui um mês, lembrassem dele como o dia perfeito. Assente com a cabeça, concordando com seus pensamentos. Fecha os olhos e começa a planejar tudo o que fariam mais tarde, quando sua _namorada_ acordasse.

**...**

"Você sabe que flor é essa?" Pergunta Rachel, observando como sua _namorada_ a entregava uma simples flor branca, _conquistada_ no canteiro do parque por onde andavam. Como era seu dia de folga, aceitara a maravilhosa proposta de Quinn, para terem um dia só delas. E não poderia estar mais grata pela ideia, estava se divertindo e esquecendo-se de seus problemas, como Shelby e o que o dia de hoje significava para a atriz e ela.

"Eu não faço ideia, mas _aqui..._" Pega outra flor, dessa vez, uma amarela, dando um pequeno sorriso. "Feliz sete meses, Rach." Murmura, depositando um suave beijo na bochecha da outra, que umedece os lábios, dissimulando seu _desgosto_ por não receber um beijo em seus lábios. Quinn, percebendo isso, sorri travessa. Passa ao lado da morena, e se agacha para pegar mais algumas flores, olhando para os lados, verificando se nenhum guarda estava por perto.

"O que está fazendo?" Não esconde a curiosidade em sua voz ao ver a _antiga _loira pegando flores de diferentes cores e juntando-as em uma das mãos.

"Um lindo buquê." Responde, se levantando e entregando todas as flores a cantora. "Agora podemos ir." Diz, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça, e sorrindo timidamente ao receber um beijo no canto de seus lábios.

"Você é adorável, Quinn Fabray." Declara, alcançando pela mão da mais alta, e entrelaçando-a com a sua. "Vamos, antes que um guarda nos pare por roubar flores do parque."

"Se isso acontecesse, Kurt teria um infarto, não acha?" Deixa-se ser guiada por Rachel, com um grande sorriso.

"Eu teria um infarto, Quinn." Diz dramaticamente.

"Seria uma situação divertida..." Comenta pensativa, olhando ao seu redor curiosamente. "Espera." Solta sua mão, e vai em direção as flores, pegando uma cor de rosa. Ao voltar, sorri tímida. "Não tínhamos dessa cor." Dá de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa. "_Aqui_... Agora você tem sua cor favorita." Diz docilmente, colocando a flor atrás da orelha da cantora, que a olhava intensamente. "Linda." Se afasta, observando seu _trabalho_. Em um piscar de olhos, seus lábios eram capturados pelos de Rachel, em um sôfrego beijo.

_Automaticamente_, coloca seus braços ao redor da cintura de sua _namorada_, trazendo-a para mais perto. Seu dia se tornava cada vez melhor. Aprofunda o beijo, sua língua em um ágil movimento invade a boca da outra, que suspira contente, enterrando os dedos em seu cabelo. Sorri sobre os lábios de Rachel, apertando-a contra seu corpo.

"E agora, para onde vamos?" Murmura à morena, antes de unir seus lábios novamente, em um rápido beijo.

"Para onde você quiser." Declara, olhando fixamente aos olhos castanhos.

"Podemos ir a um dos meus lugares preferidos?" Quinn assente com a cabeça, mordendo levemente seu lábio inferior. "Ok. Sei que acabamos de andar por um Park, mas gostaria de ir ao Central Park e depois, andar por algumas lojas..." Olha curiosamente a mais alta.

"Soa como um plano." Dá uma piscada divertidamente, antes de entrelaçar suas mãos e se direcionarem a rua _principal_, a procura de um táxi. Dando um sorriso, Rachel a observa, enquanto deixava-se ser guiada. Não havia dúvidas, Quinn era perfeita. Perfeita para ela.

Um tempo depois, andavam pelo Central Park, de mãos dadas. A atriz observava a todos ao seu redor, algumas crianças corriam uma atrás da outra, outras corriam atrás de seus cachorros, enquanto os pais conversavam em um canto, alguns adolescentes se beijavam sob as árvores, enquanto outros, sentados na grama, liam livros, com as bicicletas do lado. Era a típica imagem que se tinha do Park na televisão. Suspira contente, gostava daquele lugar. Coloca sua mão livre no bolso da frente de sua calça, apertando sua mão entrelaçada com a da morena.

"Esse lugar é incrível, não é?! Na minha adolescência passava horas aqui..." Sonhando com seu futuro, onde seria uma grande atriz da Broadway, com vários Tonys, casada com o amor de sua vida, tendo uma grande família. Abaixa o olhar, envergonhada, se perdera no meio do caminho, e agora seus sonhos não se passavam disso, de sonhos. Pelo menos, os que diziam a respeito ao amor. Como poderia se casar com alguém, se não podia se entregar cem por cento, sempre temendo ser magoada, e se fechando. Quem gostaria de se casar com uma pessoa como ela?! Nega com a cabeça, dando um pesado suspiro. Focaria em sua carreira, que por fim, estava permitindo-a realizar um de seus sonhos. A peça estava em sua segunda semana, e os críticos só a elogiavam.

Quinn sorri. "Eu até posso imaginar você, sentada sob uma árvore, lendo a biografia da Barbra..." Comenta divertida. "E com certeza, sonhando com a sua própria biografia."

"Talvez, eu tenha feito isso..." Dá de ombros, tirando importância do assunto, mas suas bochechas coradas a delatavam.

"Você fez." Levanta suas mãos entrelaçadas e dá um rápido beijo no dorso da mão de Rachel. "E acho isso fofo. Quantos Tonys você tinha?" A provoca, sorrindo travessa.

Revirando os olhos, divertida, a morena dissimula um sorriso. "Sem comentários."

"Ah vamos, Rach, quantos Tonys você sonhava em ter na sua biografia?" Insiste, observando como um casal corria com um cachorro pastor alemão, passando ao seu lado.

"Ok..." Suspira, antes de pressionar seu lábio inferior contra seus dentes, hesitante. "Eu sonhava em ser a maior vencedora do Tony, com doze estatuetas. Sendo que esse seria o número _atual _quando a biografia fosse escrita..." Hoje estaria contente se fosse, ao menos, indicada a um Tony.

"Doze?!" Arqueia uma sobrancelha. Para no meio da calçada, olhando fixamente a mulher a sua frente. "Eu acredito que você conseguirá seus prêmios." Não havia dúvidas que um dia, sua _namorada_ seria uma grande estrela da Broadway. Uma das maiores.

"Quinn... Eu já tenho vinte e quatro anos, e só agora me tornei protagonista de um show na Broadway. Nesse ritmo, não vou conseguir nada em minha carreira." Reclama, abaixando a cabeça.

"Rachel, a melhor atriz dos últimos tempos atingiu o sucesso depois dos vinte e quatro, e hoje ela é a maior indicada ao Oscar, sendo uma das maiores vencedoras." Declara, citando sua maior ídolo. Encolhe os ombros, com uma séria expressão facial. "Eu acredito que tudo tenha seu tempo, e se você ainda não conseguiu tudo o que deseja, não quer dizer que nunca vai alcançá-lo, só quer dizer que ainda não é seu tempo. Só tenha paciência, o melhor vem para aqueles que sabem esperar."

"Você tem razão, mas é difícil esperar por aquilo que talvez nunca vá chegar a acontecer." Levanta a cabeça, encontrando com o olhar de Quinn.

"Você realmente escutou o que falei?" Pergunta, com um minúsculo sorriso em seus lábios. Sua _namorada_ era tão dramática e impaciente. "Só porque sua vida _agora_ não é como você sonhou que seria não quer dizer que seus sonhos não vão se realizar. Talvez, se acontecesse agora não seria tão bom como será no momento certo, ou não sei, talvez você não esteja preparada para isso, e precisa passar por algo até chegar ao caminho certo..." Umedece os lábios, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha da mais baixa, e aproveitando para arrumar a flor cor de rosa que começava a cair por trás de sua outra orelha."Só espere, Rachel, tenha paciência e um dia a verei no palco, dando um discurso pelo seu décimo segundo, ou até décimo terceiro Tony..." Sorri docilmente, acariciando sua face. "Eu acredito em você, sei que você é capaz de tudo_ isso_ e muito mais."

"Eu vou te abraçar agora..." Murmura com um tímido sorriso antes de abraçar a _antiga_ loira. "Eu também acredito em você, Quinn." Fecha os olhos, espirando o aroma da pele da outra. Ainda a assustava a facilidade com que a atriz podia acalmá-la e fazê-la se sentir bem.

"Bom, agora que discutimos sobre isso, o que acha de irmos a outro lugar?" Se afasta, lançando um curioso olhar a morena.

"Eu adoraria." Dá um grande sorriso, e volta a entrelaçar suas mãos, balançando-as para frente e para trás, distraidamente, enquanto começam a andar em direção a rua.

Pelo canto de seus olhos, Quinn segue observando a cantora. Ela parecia contente, relaxada, e isso a deixava feliz. Sorri, erguendo suas mãos entrelaçadas ainda mais _alto_, antes levá-las para trás, balançando-as, entrando na _pequena_ brincadeira de Rachel. Nenhuma das duas percebendo o fotógrafo, que desde o outro lado da rua, tirava várias fotos.

**X**

"Eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso." Declara Quinn, fazendo uma careta ao escutar o barulho da máquina ser ligada. Morde seu lábio inferior com força. "Isso dói. E muito." Reclama, olhando seriamente ao tatuador, que começava a contornar com a agulha da máquina aquela que seria sua primeira tatuagem. Todos aqueles que diziam que fazer uma tatuagem não doía, mentiam.

"Eu posso fazer mais devagar." Oferece o rapaz, com um simpático sorriso. Seus braços eram cobertos por tatuagens, que começavam dos dedos e iam até o pescoço, e Quinn tinha certeza que os desenhos se espelhavam por seu peitoral.

"Ok... Faça isso." Diz, desviando seu olhar a Rachel, que permanecia quieta a sua frente, observando os movimentos do tatuador, que voltava a passar a agulha por sua pele. Estende sua mão, pedindo silenciosamente para que a morena a segurasse, coisa que ela rapidamente faz, dando-a um pequeno aperto. Não se importava em estar se comportando daquela maneira, tinha uma maldita agulha _rasgando_ sua pele!

Estavam passeando pela 5th Avenue, quando viram a tattoo shop, e como o dia de hoje se _tratava_ de fazer tudo aquilo que queriam, entraram no estúdio só para darem uma olhada, e ao observarem os desenhos do tatuador, grande fora sua surpresa quando sua _namorada_ declarara que faria uma tatuagem, e maior ainda fora sua surpresa ao ver si mesma dizendo que também faria uma. Umedece os lábios, sentindo o tatuador contornar as letras do desenho. Escolhera algo que resumia perfeitamente sua _situação_, tatuando-a em sua costela esquerda.

Escuta vagamente passos em direção a sala onde estavam, e ao levantar o olhar encontra a pessoa que jamais queria voltar ver em sua vida. Pearl. Aperta sua mandíbula, se controlando para não levantar da _maca_, ou se mover e acabar estragando o desenho. Aperta sua mão entrelaçada com a da cantora, que ainda não havia percebido a presença da tatuadora.

"Gavin..." Pearl chama a atenção do tatuador, desde seu lugar na porta, com os braços cruzados, em uma atitude despreocupada. Chegara de Londres há uma semana, e como o rapaz era seu amigo, veio lhe visitar em seu local de trabalho. Sendo surpreendida ao descobrir quem era suas clientes. Percebe como o corpo de sua ex se tensa ao escutar sua voz e dá um pesado suspiro.

"Hey, Pearl. Não sabia que estava na cidade." Comenta Gavin, parando por um breve momento seu trabalho e direcionando um sorriso a sua amiga.

"É... Já faz uma semana que voltei." Entra na sala, dando passos lentos. Umedece os lábios ao se posicionar ao lado da morena, que ignorava sua presença, mantendo o olhar na atriz. "Olá Rach..." Não recebe resposta alguma. Desvia seu olhar a outra mulher, que a olhava ameaçadoramente. "Olá garota, gostei do novo _look_." Comenta, com um sorriso debochado ao ver o cabelo rosa.

"Olá _Pérola_. Como vai?" Retribui o sorriso, fingindo inocência. Agradeceria Santana depois por sua mania de chamar os outros pelo nome errado, isso parecia irritar a tatuadora.

"Rachel podemos conversar?" Pergunta, voltando a atenção a mais baixa. Seu amigo alternava o olhar entre elas, desentendido. Podia sentir a tensão no ar.

"Se você não percebeu, estamos no meio de algo..." Diz Quinn, irritada. Gavin volta a fazer a tatuagem, e se controla para não fazer uma careta de dor, não na frente dessa mulher. _Idiota_.

"Por que você não deixa sua namorada responder?!" Não esconde o sarcasmo de sua voz.

"Eu não tenho nada para falar com você." Murmura Rachel, interrompendo a _interação_ de sua _atual_ e ex.

"Rach, será uma rápida conversa." Insiste, precisava aclarar algumas coisas e deveria ser em privado. "Por favor, você me pediu aquela vez para que não a procurasse mais, e eu não a procurei, durante todos esses meses, me controlei. E dou a minha palavra que se conversarmos agora, e dependendo de sua resposta." Rapidamente, desvia seu olhar a Quinn, antes de voltá-lo a morena. "Eu a deixarei em paz." Umedece seus lábios, passando uma mão por seu curto cabelo ruivo. "Eu a deixarei ir..." Murmura a última frase, e a atriz ainda assim consegue escutá-la.

Suspirando dramaticamente, a mais baixa aperta sua mão contra a de sua _namorada_. Talvez devesse conversar com sua ex, dando-a entender de uma vez por todas que haviam acabado. E seu lado curioso queria descobrir qual seria a resposta que Pearl desejava. "Ok. Você tem dois minutos." Se inclina e deposita um rápido beijo nos lábios de Quinn, antes que ela pudesse reagir ao que dissera. Ao se afastar, olha expectante a tatuadora.

"O quê? Você espere que eu fale aqui?" Pergunta, gesticulando exageradamente com suas mãos.

A morena assente com a cabeça. "Eu não vou sair daqui, Pearl." Declara, soando impaciente. Não sairia do lado de Quinn, e não deixaria que seu dia perfeito fosse arruinado por sua ex. "Se quiser falar, fale agora ou me deixe em paz." Lança um rápido olhar ao tatuador, que continuava fazer seu trabalho, ignorando o que acontecia ao seu redor.

Insistiria, mas a cantora parecia decidida e ao olhar a suas mãos entrelaçadas, respira fundo. Rachel parecia feliz, e apaixonada, algo que nunca parecera ao seu lado, e nesses últimos meses ao acompanhar o relacionamento _perfeito _delas por reportagens em sites e na televisão, percebera como agira de modo infantil. Acreditava que nesses últimos meses sem Rachel, havia crescido se tornado em uma pessoa melhor, e até estava disposta a mostrar isso a ela, reconquistando-a e oferecendo-a um relacionamento de verdade, não a montanha russa em que viveram por três meses ao estarem juntas. Mas, todos seus planos foram frustrados ao voltar a NYC e ler a capa de uma das revistas mais famosas da cidade. Abaixa o olhar a mão direita de Rachel, e descobre a aliança folheada a diamantes que a reportagem mencionara. "Você vai se casar?" Pergunta em um sussurro, ainda observando o anel.

Surpresa pela pergunta abre a boca sem saber como respondê-la. Sente o olhar de Quinn sobre ela, e passa a acariciar o dorso de sua mão com o dedão, inconscientemente. "Eu não vou responder a isso." Diz simplesmente, nem negando nem confirmando. Pensava que seria melhor assim.

"Rachel..." Insiste, desejando uma resposta a sua pergunta.

Quinn se mantinha calada, só observando o decorrer da cena a sua frente. Pronta para interrompê-la se fosse preciso. "Você fez sua pergunta, uma que me recuso a responder, pois não vejo como pode ser de seu interesse, assim que me deixe Pearl." Rachel diz friamente, olhando seriamente a tatuadora. Era engraçado como não sentia mais nada por ela, a não ser raiva.

Assentindo com a cabeça lentamente, a ruiva fica com seu olhar perdido, pensativa. Era melhor desistir agora, antes que seu coração fosse completamente _quebrado_. O que faria não seria fácil, mas talvez fosse o melhor. Era hora de agir como uma adulta, ser uma pessoa melhor e encarar sua realidade. Desvia o olhar a namorada de sua ex, e naquele momento obtém a resposta que buscava. Assente com a cabeça mais uma vez, deixando Quinn saber que havia entendido. _Ela_ ganhava. Ganhava Rachel. Dá um sorriso triste, voltando o olhar a morena. "Espero que seja feliz, você merece." Dá meia volta. "Eu falo com você mais tarde, Gavin." E sai do lugar, sabendo que dessa vez realmente perdera Rachel.

Um incômodo silêncio cai sobre eles. A cantora tinha sua cabeça baixa, e a _antiga_ loira a observava, preocupada. Odiava admitir, mas sentira pena de Pearl. Não podia imaginar como _deve_ se sentir ao saber que a mulher que ama, vai se casar com outra. Faz uma careta, ao pensar que em um mês deveria deixar Rachel ir, assim como Pearl deveria fazê-lo. Engraçado como a pessoa que mais _desgostava, _e ela sofreriam pela mesma mulher, as mesmas dores.

"E terminamos." Diz o tatuador, depositando a máquina sobre uma mesa ao seu lado, e observando seu trabalho. Alcança por uma pomada e passa no local antes de colocar um plástico por cima. "Você pode se levantar agora e ver como ficou." Sorri simpático, tentando aliviar um pouco a tensão entre eles.

Quinn dá um minúsculo sorriso. Se levantando e soltando lentamente sua mão entrelaçada com a de Rachel, se direcionando ao espelho e observando o desenho. Em sua costela esquerda, havia a frase "Courage, dear heart." – Coragem, querido coração. – com uma estrela preenchida de _verde_ no final da frase. A tatuagem era pequena, discreta, e dedicada à mulher que amava. A frase era perfeita para elas, e para a situação em que se encontravam. E a estrela, bem, era Rachel, uma forma de mantê-la sempre por perto, mesmo que não fosse amarela – não queria ser muito óbvia.

"Ficou bom." Comenta a morena se aproximando por trás dela, e olhando atentamente ao desenho em sua pele. A oferece um sorriso. Mesmo tentando ao máximo para que a aproximação de Pearl não interferisse no dia _perfeito_ delas, sabia que aquilo havia incomodado-as, e matado um pouco do bom humor. Respira fundo e dá meia volta, se aproximando do tatuador.

A atriz observa a imagem de Rachel refletida no espelho, se sentando na cadeira e sorrindo ao tatuador que começa a passar um papel na parte de trás de seu ombro direito, desinfetando-o. Mal sabia Quinn, que a tatuagem da nota musical que a cantora faria, pertencia à canção Our Love Is Here To Stay, e que era dedicada a ela.

**X**

"Rachel, onde você estava? Passei o dia ligando em seu celular e só dava caixa de mensagem." Declara Kurt, assim que vê sua cliente e a atriz entrarem no apartamento, no final da tarde.

"Por aí..." Responde cruzando os braços. Pelo canto de seus olhos, vendo como Quinn se posicionava ao seu lado. Não diria o que fizeram durante todo o dia, pois queria que aquele dia fosse uma memória só delas, algo como um segredo. Depois que acabara de fazer sua tatuagem, saíram do estúdio e passaram mais algumas horas andando por lojas, visitando pontos turísticos e até foram ao cinema. Felizmente, o encontro com Pearl havia sido esquecido e o bom humor das duas, recuperado.

"Ok..." Alterna o olhar entre as duas, antes de limpar a garganta, corrigindo a postura. "Eu só vim lhe informar sobre uma _proposta_." Tenta se manter profissional, mas sua expressão entusiasmada o delatava. "Esta manhã, recebi uma ligação..." Faz uma pausa dramática, causando impaciência em sua cliente, que não fazia nem ideia do que estava por vir. "E, um produtor bastante famoso, amigo do Schuester, disse que ele recomendou você para o personagem protagonista de seu filme. A adaptação de uma peça da Broadway." Olha a sua melhor amiga, com suspense. "E a peça é Wicked. Eles a querem como Elphaba!" Dá um grande sorriso, abrindo os braços, esperando pelo abraço que nunca veio.

"Oh minha doce, Barbra!" Diz entusiasmada, abraçando Quinn.

Kurt observa a cena, seriamente. "Como o filme será produzido em L.A, pediram para que fossemos a cidade o mais rápido possível. O personagem está praticamente garantido a você, só precisamos conversar com eles, revisar o contrato e que você faça um pequeno teste em frente às câmeras." Dá de ombros, tirando importância do assunto. Isso seria fácil, o difícil _aqui_, seria conseguir um tempo livre na agenda da cantora, agora com a peça e a publicidade _desta_, para conseguirem ir a Los Angeles. Morde o lábio inferior, pensativo. Teria que conversar com Cassandra. Talvez pudesse conseguir uma entrevista a Rachel em um grande programa, e usar isso como desculpa, pedindo a produtora alguns dias livres, para que pudessem promover a peça na Califórnia.

Rachel assente com a cabeça, dando um grande sorriso e se aproxima de seu amigo, dando-o um pequeno abraço. As coisas não andavam muito bem entre eles desde aquela discussão, mas era grata por ele estar se esforçando para não se envolver em sua _estranha_ relação com Quinn, e por respeitar suas decisões, mesmo que não fossem as melhores. "Obrigado." Murmura, apertando-o. Interpretar Elphaba era um de seus sonhos. Lembra-se de quando saíram rumores sobre o suposto filme de Wicked, e como desejara ser quem interpretava a bruxa verde. E agora, aqui estava ela, realizando mais um de seus sonhos.

"Só estou fazendo meu trabalho, Rach. E você merece, ainda teremos nem que seja o GOT de seu sonhado EGOT." Comenta, sorrindo divertido, referindo aos prêmios Emmy, Grammy, Oscar e Tony.

Quinn sorri ao ver os dois se abraçarem, os notara mais afastados nas últimas semanas e se perguntava o que causara isso. "Por que todo esse _drama_?" Pergunta Santana, fazendo sua presença ser notada, desde a entrada do corredor que levava a cozinha. Brittany se posiciona atrás de sua namorada, sorrindo docilmente. "O que foi com a hobbit?" Pergunta se aproximando da atriz.

"Santana, não fale assim da Rachie." Diz Brittany, em um sério tom de voz. A latina assente com a cabeça, dando um pequeno beijo na bochecha da dançarina.

"Dominada." Escuta sua cliente murmurar.

"Oh, por favor, Quinn, como se você não andasse por aí de joelhos pela _Raquel_." Levanta seus braços, dando ênfase ao que dizia. "Me recordo muito bem de uma cena, bem nessa sala, onde Berry estava encostada naquela parede, com esse corpo maravilhoso –"

"Sabe Britt, você deveria perguntar a sua namorada o quê aconteceu com seu gato." Quinn interrompe sua agente, de repente com _certo_ mau humor. Odiava o fato de Santana ter visto o corpo de _sua_ Rachel.

"Você jurou que nunca mencionaria isso, Fabray." Aponta seu dedo indicador à mencionada, acusadoramente. "E tanto faz, todos aqui sabemos quem realmente usa as calças em seu relacionamento." Dá de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa.

Do outro lado da sala, Rachel assistia a discussão entre Santana e Quinn, com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, abraçada a seu melhor amigo. Kurt com um braço ao redor do ombro da mais baixa, a observava pensativo. Se questionando como Rachel _enfrentaria_ o final desse PR...

* * *

Hello! Sorry por qualquer erro, não tive como revisá-lo - detalhadamente - já que estou pegando o WiFi emprestado, sem consentimento da pessoa, para postar... Agora todas as postagens serão na Quinta ou Sexta... E como podem ver, tudo já está se encaminhando para o gran finale! Espero que tenham gostado do cap.

Daniela: Sim, adoro essa intimidade / comportamento delas! Sim, vão ficar, depois de... Não vou dar esse spoiler. Estão conquistando seus objetivos em suas profissões, e isso só vai melhorar. Sim, um mês para o final do contrato. Isso acontecerá, só tenha paciência ;) Exatamente, está bom do jeito que está, não é?! Todos gostam de Tony Bacon - Bacon Tony. Muito obrigada, graças a Deus, ela está melhorando! Eu estava bem próximo de lá, estava em Montreal. Onde eu estava é tipo Old NY, enquanto Toronto é a atual NYC. É um lugar muito bonito, imenso, muitos imigrantes - brasileiros - muitas coisas a se fazer, oportunidades, e NYC é super perto de Toronto. O ruim de lá é que é a cidade mais cara do Canadá, mas também o salário de lá é maior. No Canadá tudo que você compra, você deve pagar quinze por centro de imposto, então esteja preparada. Se divirta e muita boa sorte. Você vai adorar, tenho certeza. XxBre.

Emily: Bem, agora fique "atenta", pois ou postarei toda quinta ou toda sexta. Em breve, agora é questão de tempo, já está sentindo o "cheirinho" de uma explosão?! XxBre.

Lorens: Na minha também, desde o cap 30 e só está piorando... Estamos quase, mas quase no final. Ótimo, gosto que você se sinta assim e eu não pretendo, mas nunca se sabe, né... O que pode acontecer... E às vezes, mesmo você querendo "soltar" não consegue, pessoas como Rachel não conseguem até algo grande acontecer ou perderem aquilo que tanto queriam, aí sim, conseguem dizer o que querem ou sentem. Hahaha finalmente, né?! Spoiler: Tive que deixá-la terminar já que será uma das últimas "atividades" delas... :(* Own muito obrigada, fico muito feliz ao saber disso e sempre ao ler suas reviews :)) Lol It's okay. Espero que tenha gostado do cap ;) XxBre.

AG: Own muito obrigada! Sim, Santana é incrível e ainda vai aprontar cada coisa... Aí está, exatamente uma semana para atualizar :) Espero que tenha gostado. XxBre.

Ali: Muito obrigada, fico feliz ao saber. Agora! Haha Não demorarei, a não ser que não consiga pegar emprestado WiFi, já que ficarei sem até a segunda semana de dezembro =( Enfim, tentarei ao máximo postar toda quinta ou sexta. XxBre.

Obrigado por lerem, pelas reviews - please, deixem reviews, me dizendo o que estão achando, se estão gostando ou não - e bem, o momento está chegando, o final cada vez mais próximo... No próximo cap, família Berry e Fabray em Los Angeles... XxBre.


	33. Chapter 33

"Isso... Isso foi muito bom." Comenta ofegante, olhando a mulher deitada ao seu lado.

"Eu sei." Responde, com os olhos fechados e um pequeno sorriso presunçoso.

"Eu não me importaria de acordar cedo todos os dias se for para fazer _isso_." Lança um olhar expectante a sua _namorada_, aproveitando para admirar seus seios expostos. Umedece os lábios, inconscientemente.

"Se essa é sua maneira de sugerir uma próxima rodada, eu aceito." Abre os olhos e se senta sobre o corpo de Quinn, dando um tímido sorriso ao perceber o intenso olhar que lhe era lançado. Se inclina, unindo seus lábios. Era uma bela manhã de sábado em Los Angeles. Kurt e Cassandra acabaram conseguindo chegar a um acordo, e a morena recebera duas semanas livres, contanto que promovesse a peça em todos os programas de entrevista que o agente e a produtora agendaram. Estavam na cidade dos anjos há dois dias, e aproveitando ao máximo o tempo, sozinhas, enquanto seus agentes negociavam contratos com os estúdios.

Aprofunda o beijo, descendo suas mãos pelo corpo da atriz. Todo aquele treino pesado para o filme _Iron Fist_ dera um excelente resultado. Passa sua mão lentamente pelo abdômen definido, acariciando-o. Quebra o beijo e desce os lábios ao pescoço de Quinn, que fecha os olhos, dando um leve suspiro. Dá uma pequena mordida no local, antes de chupá-lo.

"Rach..." Geme, apertando os olhos. Acordaram com os filhotes arranhando a porta do quarto tentando entrar, e uma _coisa_ levou a _outra_ e acabaram no meio de uma _quente_ rodada de sexo. E agora tinha sua sexy _namorada _sobre ela, pronta para uma segunda vez. Leva suas mãos a cintura da outra, apertando-a.

Ainda explorando o corpo de Quinn, a cantora deposita os lábios sobre seu seio esquerdo, contornando com a ponta da língua o _já_ enrijecido mamilo. Com uma das mãos acariciava o seio direito, lentamente, enquanto com a outra continuava a acariciar seu abdômen, com as pontas dos dedos, fazendo movimentos de baixo para cima. Morde o mamilo, causando um gemido de dor na mais alta, que abre os olhos, abaixando o olhar.

Ao ver Rachel com a boca em seu seio, volta a gemer. Era uma das imagens mais sexy. Umedece os lábios, apertando ainda mais a cintura da morena. Desce sua outra mão a nádega de Rachel, e a aperta ao mesmo tempo em que a mais baixa passava a beijar seu seio direito. Podia sentir a umidade em sua intimidade se aumentar. "Oh..." Geme ao ter seu mamilo mordido com _certa_ força antes de ser chupado lentamente.

A cantora desce seus lábios entre os seios, até chegar à barriga e depositar pequenos beijos por toda sua _extensão_. Observa a tatuagem de Quinn na costela esquerda, e volta a subir os lábios, beijando o local com extrema suavidade. Adorara aquela tatuagem, mesmo a frase _pedindo_ algo que ela não tinha. Coragem. Suspira e abaixa seus lábios, dessa vez lambendo toda a pele exposta até chegar ao meio das pernas da atriz. Levanta o olhar, encontrando com o intenso de Quinn, e sorrindo docilmente, trocando olhares, deposita a boca sobre seu clitóris.

Apertando seus lábios, a _antiga_ loira observa como sua _namorada_ passa a movimentar a boca sobre sua intimidade, alternando entre beijá-la e chupá-la. Leva uma de suas mãos ao cabelo castanho, incentivando Rachel a _tomar_ mais de si, se entregando a ela. Abre mais as pernas, soltando um rouco gemido.

A morena contorna a sua entrada com a ponta do dedo indicador, provocando-a. Chupa o clitóris com força ao mesmo tempo em que a penetra com dois dedos, causando um alto gemido em Quinn, que segura à fronha do travesseiro com sua mão livre. "Tão sexy..." Murmura a morena sobre seu clitóris, dando um tempo para que as _paredes_ da outra relaxassem.

"Rach..." Geme, fechando os olhos. Sente a ponta da língua da cantora contornar seus clitóris, várias vezes. Segura com mais força a fronha do travesseiro aos dedos dentro dela começarem a ser movidos, em pequenos movimentos.

Tira a boca do clitóris da atriz, olhando-a atentamente, dando um pequeno sorriso. Começa a aumentar o ritmo de seus movimentos, dando pequenas e violentas estocadas, subindo os lábios pelo corpo da mais alta, até chegar a sua boca.

"Tão bom... _Baby_, tão bom." Geme Quinn, antes de ter seus lábios capturados por Rachel. Move seu corpo, de modo que encontrasse com cada estocada da morena, cada vez mais rápidas. Geme no beijo _ao_ sua língua ser chupada, solta sua mão da fronha, e a leva a uma das nádegas de sua _namorada_, apertando-a com força. Enquanto, levava a outra ao rosto de Rachel, aprofundando o beijo. Abre seus olhos ao sentir os dedos de Rachel saindo completamente fora de sua _vagina_, para logo ser penetrada novamente, com força. "Oh Rach..." Arqueia as costas, sentindo seu orgasmo se aproximar.

A cantora leva sua outra mão ao clitóris da _antiga_ loira, fazendo pequenos círculos com as pontas dos dedos sobre ele. "_Venha_ para mim, Quinn." Sussurra, em seu ouvido ao quebrar o beijo. Aumenta o ritmo de suas estocadas, fazendo a mulher sob ela, gemer mais alto, começando a se contorcer. Sente suas _paredes_ se contraírem contra seus dedos.

"Rachel..." Joga sua cabeça para trás, sentindo seu estômago se contrair, e seus músculos cansados, atingindo ao orgasmo.

Ainda com seus dedos dentro de Quinn, diminui o ritmo, passando a se mover lentamente, antes de _cessá-lo_. Retira seus _molhados_ dedos, passando-os pelo clitóris da outra e levando-os a boca. Chupando-os, enquanto gemia e olhava fixamente a sua _namorada_, que retribuía o olhar.

"Meu Deus, Rachel... Você vai me matar." Murmura, observando a cena, com uma expressão que só poderia ser descrita como _desejo_. Umedece os lábios, ainda respirando com dificuldades, sentindo os _espasmos_ de seu orgasmo.

Dando um pequeno sorriso, a morena se inclina, depositando seus lábios sobre os da mais alta, em um sôfrego beijo. Quinn geme ao sentir seu gosto na língua da outra, aquilo era tão sexy. "Você acha que ainda temos tempo para mais _uma_?" Pergunta, sobre os lábios de Rachel.

Oh, elas tiveram. Para mais quatro vezes...

**X**

"Rachel, você aparenta cansada, Quinn não a deixou dormir a noite?" Pergunta Judy, arqueando a sobrancelha esquerda, em um gesto divertido, ao ver sua nora bocejar pela terceira vez desde que começaram a caminhar.

"Mãe!" Quinn reclama, franzindo o cenho, indignada por tal pergunta. Andando ao lado de sua _namorada_, observa como ela abaixa a cabeça, corada. Caminhavam pelo Park Tree People, Kurt insistira que deveriam envolver sua família em pelo menos uma atividade ao ar livre, em frente aos fotógrafos, assim que ligara a sua mãe, convidando-a para uma caminhada matinal. Seu pai e irmãos jamais aceitariam uma _atividade_ dessas, já que também odiavam fazer exercícios físicos.

"Oh, por favor, Quinnie todos sabemos como você é..." Dá de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa. "É que nem seu pai." Sorri, colocando um dos braços ao redor dos ombros da cantora. "Não se cansa nunca."

"Oh meu Deus, eu não escutei isso." Comenta, levantando o olhar ao céu, em um dramático gesto.

"Enfim, querida, agora que você está prestes a se tornar uma Fabray, devo lhe ensinar a controlá-los." Diz, ignorando o comentário de sua filha. Mesmo o casal negando o suposto noivado, sabia que em breve a família Fabray teria um novo membro. Não havia dúvidas nisso. Rachel era a indicada, e Quinn não podia negar. _Rachel Fabray. _Sorri entusiasmada, pensando que logo planejaria um casamento.

"Ninguém aqui está prestes a se tornar Fabray, mãe." Observa como um fotógrafo, nada sutilmente escondido atrás de uma árvore, focava a lente da câmera em sua mãe e _namorada_, abraçadas. Nega com a cabeça, voltando o olhar as duas.

Rachel, que sorria timidamente, assente com a cabeça lentamente, pensando em como seria se casar com alguém como Quinn. Limpa a garganta, desajeitada. Não deveria deixar seus pensamentos a levarem tão longe. "É verdade, Judy. Não vou me tornar em uma Fabray, e estou cansada assim, pois, hum – trabalhei até tarde ontem." O que era em parte verdade, já que na noite de ontem gravara dois _talk-shows_ e ao chegar em casa gastara o restante de sua energia na cama com Quinn, até a madrugada chegar, e depois ao serem acordadas por seus filhotes. Sente suas bochechas se esquentarem ao se lembrar que chegaram tarde para o encontro com Judy, devido a suas _atividades_.

"Veremos..." Murmura a mais velha, pensativa. "Como está indo a peça, Rachel? Russel e eu estamos planejando ir assisti-la assim que ele tiver um tempo livre." Muda de assunto, apertando seu braço ao redor dos ombros da outra. Sentia um grande carinho por ela, e ficava contente ao ver como Rachel já não ficava tensa quando se aproximava e demonstrava afeto.

"Vocês pretendem ir me assistir?" Pergunta, não disfarçando sua surpresa.

"Claro que sim. Você é da família, precisamos ir lhe prestigiar e demonstrar nosso apoio." Declara determinada. A cantora era uma _deles_ agora, e Judy não a deixaria se esquecer disso. "E Quinn só disse coisas _boas_ sobre o show e seu _desempenho_."

Rachel franze o cenho, surpresa. Jamais imaginara que seus _sogros_ gostariam de assistir sua peça. E que fosse considerada da família. Dá um pequeno sorriso, permitindo-se aproveitar o momento. "Está indo bem, as vendas nas bilheterias estão cada vez maiores." Responde sua pergunta, diminuindo o ritmo de seus passos, passando a andar lentamente, despreocupada. "E estamos recebendo boas reviews. Cassandra, nossa produtora, disse que há grandes chances de ser a _peça_ da temporada."

"Isso é incrível, querida. Estou ansiosa para assisti-la." Dá um dócil sorriso, retirando seus braços ao redor da mais baixa. "Leroy me ligou em sua noite de estréia, ele não escondia o orgulho. Disse que estava perfeita, que você é uma verdadeira estrela."

Arqueando suas sobrancelhas ao máximo que conseguia, Quinn pergunta. "Leroy? Vocês mantêm contato?"

"Claro que sim, por que a surpresa?" Pergunta e sua filha dá de ombros, em forma de resposta. "Os pais de sua namorada são pessoas maravilhosas, e posso dizer que Leroy e eu nos tornarmos verdadeiros amigos, assim como seu pai e Hiram." Para ela, era importante manter esse bom relacionamento que tinha com os pais de sua _nora_. "É o normal, e até esperado já que seremos da família."

"Mãe..."

Continua, ignorando sua filha. "E como eles vão estar na cidade amanhã, planejamos um almoço. Assim que espero as duas em minha casa _amanhã_." Alterna seu olhar entre o surpreendido casal. "E Quinn, vá se preparando, pois Leroy me disse que não fazia ideia que sua filha estava noiva. Teve que ler em uma revista sobre como você a pediu em casamento em sua noite de estréia durante um jantar romântico." Comenta, dissimulando um pequeno sorriso divertido. "E Rachel, Russel e eu estamos muito contentes com a notícia, e você tem nossa benção." E com isso aumenta seus passos, deixando o casal para trás. Leroy tinha razão, era divertido provocá-las. Principalmente, a sua filha.

"Você sabia que eles estariam na cidade?" Pergunta parada no meio do caminho, olhando de lado a morena. Imaginando como seria a reação de seus sogros amanhã ao vê-la.

"Não fazia ideia." Cruza os braços, negando com a cabeça. Jamais pensara que seus pais e sogros manteriam contato.

"Acha que Leroy vai ficar bravo?" Desvia toda sua atenção a cantora. "Acha que ele acredita nessa notícia?" Soa realmente preocupada e assustada. "Tem certeza que precisamos ir a esse almoço?" Arqueia uma sobrancelha, sugestiva. Sim, temia a atitude de seus familiares e principalmente de seu sogro Leroy.

"Bem, será melhor enfrentarmos isso de uma vez. Negamos tudo e explicamos a história dos anéis." Declara, colocando uma mão sobre a face da mais alta, acariciando-a, e fazendo uma pequena careta ao pensar no dia _difícil_ que teriam amanhã. "Vamos, sua mãe está nos esperando." Lança seu olhar a alguns metros a frente, onde Judy estava parada com as mãos na cintura.

"Mas, não vamos nos casar..." Murmura _inconformada_. Sente Rachel entrelaçar suas mãos e deixa-se ser guiada por ela. "Por que você tem a benção, e comigo todos vêm tirar satisfações?!"

**X**

"... Estamos passando por um momento difícil no escritório, vários advogados foram demitidos, assim que estou trabalhando o dobro, e ganhando pouco. Estou pensando em sair e tentar arrumar emprego em alguma outra firma, ou não sei, talvez me aposentar." Comenta Russel, depositando a garrafa de cerveja sobre a mesa, lançando seu olhar aos pais de Rachel, sentados do outro lado. Judy olha atentamente a seu marido, cada dia ele saía mais cedo de casa e voltava mais tarde, uma rotina dessas não valia à pena, ainda mais trabalhando o dobro e ganhando o salário que ganhava.

"Aposentar? Mas você ainda é jovem." Declara Leroy, observando pelo canto de seus olhos como sua filha depositava a cabeça sobre o ombro de Quinn, que passa a acariciá-la. Dá um pequeno sorriso, ambas aparentavam contentes e apaixonadas.

"Bem, o mercado de trabalho já não é como antes. Muitas firmas dão preferências aos mais jovens." Explica, encolhendo os ombros.

Hiram troca um rápido olhar com seu esposo, e comenta aquilo que havia pensado desde que fora informado pelo responsável de um dos departamentos que ele queria sua transferência e que cumpriria seu aviso prévio por duas semanas. "Abrirá uma vaga de sua _especialidade_ em nossa agência de Los Angeles, se você quiser tem a vaga garantida."

"Ficaríamos contentes e tranquilos se você aceitasse, assim teríamos certeza que deixamos a firma em boas mãos e tudo ficaria em família." Diz Leroy, dando um grande sorriso.

Rachel rapidamente levanta sua cabeça, olha a seus pais antes de direcionar um preocupado olhar a Quinn, que assistia a interação entre os advogados curiosamente. A morena dá um pequeno suspiro, seus pais agiam como se tivessem certeza do futuro _delas_, quando daqui duas semanas e meia tudo chegaria ao fim.

Tentando e falhando miseravelmente em esconder sua surpresa, Russel assente com a cabeça lentamente, apertando os lábios. Seu sonho sempre fora trabalhar ao lado de Hiram Berry, seu ídolo da advocacia, e agora meses depois que se conheceram e se tornaram _amigos_, uma vaga na maior agência do país era oferecida a ele. Passa uma mão por seu cabelo, inquieto e limpa a garganta. "Cla - claro." Soa nervoso, assim que volta a limpar a garganta. "Será um prazer trabalhar com vocês. Darei o meu melhor e não os decepcionarei." Diz ao se recuperar, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça.

"Apareça na agência ainda essa semana se puder, assim discutiremos todos os detalhes." Hiram ajeita seus óculos, e dá um pequeno sorriso ao ver Judy se inclinar e depositar um rápido beijo sobre a bochecha de Russel, que cora.

"Muito obrigado por essa chance. Russel é o melhor advogado na firma em que trabalha, mas não dão a ele o reconhecimento que merece." Declara Judy, acariciando o rosto de seu marido, com um pequeno sorriso orgulhoso.

Quinn faz uma careta divertida ao ver a cena carinhosa de seus pais ao seu lado, e lança um curioso olhar a sua _namorada_, que tinha a cabeça baixa e mordia o lábio inferior, nervosamente. Suspira e alcança por sua mão, entrelaçando-a com a sua, fazendo Rachel levantar o olhar e encontrar com o seu. "Está tudo bem?" Murmura.

A cantora força um pequeno sorriso e assente com a cabeça. Não iria lhe dizer que estava pensando na reação de seus pais ao descobrirem sobre o término. Começa a sentir um aperto em seu coração, que era difícil de ignorar. Aperta os lábios e deposita o queixo sobre o ombro da outra, que rapidamente beija sua testa.

Levando sua mão a cabeça de Rachel, a atriz dá mais um beijo em sua testa. Sabia que havia algo incomodando a morena, mas não iria forçar o assunto. Pensa que _podia_ ser algo a ver com Shelby, que estava respeitando o espaço e tempo de Rachel, para pensar se daria a ela ou não uma chance. Mesmo não concordando com esse pedido, pois Shelby não merecia Rachel, apoiaria sua _namorada_ em qualquer decisão que tomasse. E talvez, essa aproximação ajudasse _sua_ Rachel a ser mais feliz, mais _aberta_, mais corajosa. Umedece os lábios antes de depositar mais um beijo sobre sua testa e colocar o nariz sobre sua cabeça, espirando seu doce aroma.

Ambas fecham os olhos, e a morena leva sua mão a nuca de Quinn, mantendo-a no lugar. Parecia não se lembrarem de que havia mais pessoas ao redor da mesa, que assistiam a interação atentamente. Precisavam dessa _cercania_, dessa intimidade, de todas essas carícias. Para Quinn, era a maneira de _dizer_ aquilo que sentia, e que não podia se expressar com palavras. Enquanto, para Rachel era o que estava sanando algumas de suas mágoas e dando-a _coragem_ para enfrentar a situação. Estava apaixonada, e não poderia viver aquele amor, não o merecia, não merecia Quinn, mas com essas pequenas carícias, esses momentos carinhosos, nem que sejam por um breve segundo, sentia que Quinn havia pertencido a ela.

Aperta sua mão contra a nuca da atriz, e se afasta alguns centímetros, levantando sua cabeça e olhando intensamente aos olhos avelãs. Logo se inclina e deposita seus lábios sobre os da mais alta.

A_ antiga _loira leva sua mão a cintura da morena, apertando-a, e passa a mover seus lábios, aprofundando o beijo. Escuta vagamente alguém limpar a garganta, mas o ignora. Se deixa levar pelo beijo e passa a língua no lábio inferior de sua _namorada_, antes de invadir sua boca em um hábil movimento.

"Quinn... Ninguém aqui quer ver isso." Comenta Judy, em um envergonhado tom de voz. "Quinn... Chega. Se afastem."

"Por que vocês não arrumam um quarto?!" Murmura Leroy, provocando-as. O casal termina o beijo, e Rachel abaixa a cabeça, apertando seus lábios, enquanto Quinn dava um sorriso travesso. "Rachel..." Chama a atenção de sua filha, que levanta a cabeça e o olha curiosamente. "Você tem uma mancha de batom aqui." Indica ao canto da boca. Sorri debochado ao ver a morena passar o dorso de sua mão sobre a boca, corada.

A atriz nega com a cabeça, com uma expressão divertida e coloca seu braço ao redor dos ombros da mais baixa, dando um beijo em sua cabeça.

"Então, Quinn, você quer conversar sobre algo, não sei, talvez sobre como minha filha possa estar noiva?" Leroy não esconde o sarcasmo em sua voz.

Aqui vamos nós, novamente. Quinn pensa. Ao chegar à casa de seus pais e encontrar seus _sogros_, aclarara que não havia noivado que eram somente rumores, e afirmara a Leroy que jamais pediria Rachel em casamento sem pedir sua permissão primeiro. "Não estamos noivas." Murmura, apertando sua _namorada_ contra ela.

"Mas, um dia vão estar, não é?" Pergunta Judy, arqueando as sobrancelhas, com um olhar esperançoso.

"_Talvez..._" Dá de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa. Pensando em um _mundo_ alternativo, onde Rachel e ela realmente teriam um futuro, onde faria de Rachel sua noiva, sua mulher, a mãe de seus filhos. Limpa a garganta, afastando aqueles pensamentos. "Nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã." Volta a encolher os ombros.

"Quinn Fabray futura Berry, espero que esteja brincando conosco." Diz Leroy seriamente. A atriz era a única namorada de sua filha que realmente aprovara, eram perfeitas uma para outra, todos podiam ver isso. "Eu preciso levar minha filha ao altar antes que seja um idoso e mal consiga parar em pé." Faz uma expressão dramática. "Preciso de netos..."

"Por que não Rachel Fabray? E concordo, precisamos desse casamento e de nossos netos antes que tenhamos uma idade avançada." Declara Judy, olhando seriamente a Leroy, como se o assunto _dissesse_ a _respeito_ a somente eles.

"Que tal um hífen entre os sobrenomes?" Negocia, fazendo alguns gestos com as mãos. "E desde já, quero que saibam que escolherei os nomes de pelo menos dois dos meus netos."

"Por que não Rachel Fabray?" Insiste. "E se você pode fazer isso, eu também farei. Quero nomear meu primeiro neto." Não esconde o entusiasmo ao pensar em um pequeno garoto parecido a sua filha.

"Você quer sair daqui?" Pergunta Quinn, em um sussurro a sua _namorada_, que permanecia calada, observando nervosamente a interação entre Judy e Leroy. Rachel assente com a cabeça, e se levantam, _nem_ sendo _notadas_ pelos dois que continuavam a negociar os sobrenomes e nomes de seus possíveis netos. Entrelaçam suas mãos e se direcionam ao quarto que Quinn tinha naquela casa. A atriz dá um pequeno sorriso, antes de se inclinar e depositar os lábios sobre a bochecha da mais baixa.

Rachel _força_ um sorriso e volta a observar, por cima de seu ombro, como Judy e Leroy ainda discutiam sobre o futuro delas, desejando que ele pudesse ser real. Mas sabendo que aquilo jamais aconteceria, não podia ser, e sabendo que seu tempo com Quinn estava contado.

**X**

"Em breve você se tornará em uma grande estrela da Broadway, com vários sucessos no cinema. A Barbra de nossa geração..." Comenta Kurt, fazendo vários gestos com as mãos, entusiasmado, enquanto caminhava ao lado de sua melhor amiga. Estavam no centro de Los Angeles, _andando_ por algumas lojas, aproveitando a tarde livre na agenda da cantora.

"Não exagere Kurt." Comenta, parando no meio do _caminho_ e observando a vitrine de uma loja. Barbra só existia uma.

"Não é exagero, Rachel. _Wicked_ _o filme_ é apenas o começo de sua carreira em filmes musicais." Assinaram o contrato com o filme naquela manhã, e o agente não podia estar mais contente. Estavam conquistando espaço não só na Broadway, como também em Hollywood. E chegara a conclusão de que _tentaria_ fazer com que sua cliente fosse à protagonista de diversos musicais no cinema. Quem sabe isso lhe renderia o _O_ de seu sonhado EGOT...

A morena suspira e volta a caminhar em direção a outra loja. O filme só seria gravado no próximo ano, e levaria cerca de cinco meses para terminá-lo, assim que teria que passar um tempo em Los Angeles quando começassem as gravações. Até lá, toda sua atenção estaria no _show. _

Kurt se distrai com um ônibus que passa devagar no meio da rua, onde havia um anúncio com o rosto de Ellen Degeneres, abaixa seus óculos Prada à altura de seu nariz, observando a foto da apresentadora sorridente, antes de voltar a subi-los, dando grandes passos para que alcançasse sua amiga. "Não se esqueça que amanhã cedo precisamos gravar o programa da Ellen." A própria Ellen o ligara a dois dias, alegando que gostaria de entrevistar a cantora. "Você será a última entrevistada, responderá algumas rápidas perguntas e revelará que será Elphaba na adaptação de Wicked." Combinara com os produtores do filme que o programa da famosa apresentadora, seria o lugar perfeito para anunciar _o_ novo personagem. "E ao terminar o programa, gravaremos um pequeno vídeo, respondendo mais perguntas sobre a peça para o AfterEllen." Declara, passando uma mão por seu cabelo, lentamente. "O foco da entrevista será você e seu trabalho, nada de PR. Claro, Ellen a perguntará sobre o suposto noivado, mas esse será o único tópico em que mencionará seu relacionamento com Quinn." Com o final do contrato chegando, era tempo de mudanças, de alguns cortes. Rachel já não mencionaria Quinn em entrevistas a não ser que fosse algo realmente necessário. Já não apareceriam em eventos juntas, assim como _já_ não existiria interações no Twitter.

Rachel assente com a cabeça, pensativa. Escutar Kurt falando assim soava tão _final_. Limpa a garganta, desajeitada. E antes que pudesse falar algo, seu agente pergunta, aumentando o tom de voz, surpreso. "O que é isso em seu ombro?" Indica a seu ombro direito.

"Uma tatuagem." Sorri hesitante.

"Como eu não havia percebido isso antes?! Como não me disse que havia feito outra?" Leva seu dedo indicador ao local, tocando-o suavemente. As coisas entre eles estavam melhorando aos poucos, e esperava para que tudo se resolvesse logo. Sentia falta da _proximidade _que tinha com sua melhor amiga. "Por que essa nota musical? O que significa?"

"É da letra de Our Love Is Here To Stay, a música da minha audição. Representa a realização de meu sonho, a grande mudança em minha vida... A música com que tudo começou." Declara em certa parte a verdade. Pensando que o principal motivo daquela tatuagem era Quinn, e que quando olhasse ao desenho – principalmente no futuro, quando não tivesse sua _namorada _ao seu lado – se lembraria do amor que _sentira_, do amor que tinha certeza que jamais superaria, do _seu_ amor que estava ali para ficar.

**X**

"Nossa próxima convidada é a estrela de West Side Story na Broadway, Rachel Berry!" Diz Ellen Degeneres, indicando a um canto no seu estúdio por onde a cantora aparece sorridente e acenando a audiência, andando até a apresentadora no centro do _set_. A cumprimenta dando um rápido abraço antes de indicar a poltrona para se sentarem.

Rachel se senta e cruza as pernas, dando um grande sorriso. "Olá Ellen." Diz, tentando passar a imagem descontraída que Kurt pedira. Queria a imagem de uma mulher feliz, realizada em sua carreira e vida pessoal. Como se essa fosse à melhor _etapa_ de sua vida.

"Olá Rachel." Entusiasmada a apresentadora, deposita as mãos em seus joelhos. "Fico feliz que tenha aceitado meu convite." Ellen ligara para Kurt, ao saber da presença da cantora em Los Angeles, e pedira uma entrevista de última hora. "Alguns dias atrás, Portia e eu estávamos em New York e vimos sua peça, e devo dizer que adorei. Foi incrível. Nunca a vi tão bem como está em West Side Story, e disse a todos que precisava entrevistá-la."

Surpresa pela declaração dá um sorriso tímido. "Ninguém me avisou que Ellen Degeneres havia me _assistido_..." Escuta a gargalhada da audiência, e pelo canto de seus olhos, observa seu agente assentir com a cabeça, aparentemente nem ele sabia sobre isso. "Enfim, protagonizar um clássico como West Side Story sempre foi um sonho para mim, cada vez que subo naquele palco – seis noites por semana – é como se fosse à primeira vez, é um sonho realizado, assim que tento dar o meu máximo, o melhor de mim, e fazer todos aproveitarem assim como eu o aproveito." Dá de ombros sutilmente, tirando importância de sua declaração.

"E é o que você faz, pode ter certeza. Jamais me empolguei tanto com uma obra teatral como me empolguei com a sua. Está fazendo um trabalho incrível e podemos ver tanto nos palcos como fora dele que você está em sua melhor fase. Aparenta feliz..." Declara calmamente, olhando atenta a sua convidada. "Aparenta _diferente_." Comenta aquilo que todos que conheciam a morena já perceberam.

"Eu me sinto diferente." Diz, depositando o cotovelo no _braço_ da poltrona, e apoiando o queixo sobre sua mão. "Jamais estive tão feliz em minha vida. Sinto que estou amadurecendo, profissionalmente e em minha vida pessoal." Dá um pequeno sorriso, _honesta_. Estava mudando, aquele PR estava mudando-a.

"Ficamos contentes por você." Sorri simpática, cruzando as pernas. "Eu li em algum site que você possa ter assinado com a adaptação de Wicked para as telonas, algum comentário sobre isso?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, curiosamente.

"Bem..." Olha a seu agente que assentia com a cabeça, incentivando-a a confirmar, assim como fora combinado com os produtores do filme. "É verdade. Interpretarei Elphaba." A audiência aplaude e solta alguns _gritos_ entusiasmados.

"Isso é incrível. Estaremos ansiosos para vê-la no cinema." Comenta Ellen. "Vamos para um rápido comercial e assim quê voltarmos teremos uma surpresa para todos." Diz olhando diretamente a câmera A, recebendo mais gritos de sua audiência, até o diretor gritar "Corta."

Assistentes da produção rapidamente se aproximam, verificando os microfones, retocando a maquiagem da apresentadora, e entregando-a um grande_ cartaz_ coberto por um _tecido_ vermelho. "É o último corte. Você está incrível, está passando exatamente a imagem que queríamos." Murmura Kurt ao se aproximar de sua cliente, se inclinando sobre a poltrona dela, de modo que ninguém mais escutasse o que dizia. "Esse é o último _bloco_, assim que só mais uma ou duas perguntas e chegamos ao fim do programa." Coloca uma mão sobre seu ombro. "Estou orgulhoso de você, Rach." Essa entrevista o fez se lembrar do avanço que sua melhor amiga teve em sua personalidade. _A_ Rachel antes do PR jamais conseguiria agir tão descontraída – mesmo sendo uma atriz excelente.

"Ok. Estamos de volta em..." Começa a contagem regressiva, fazendo com que todos no set voltassem a seus respectivos lugares. Ellen limpa a garganta, endireitando sua postura. "E estamos de volta com a _amável_ Rachel Berry." A câmera foca na cantora que sorri graciosamente. "Então..." Fala lentamente, sorrindo maliciosa. "Rachel. Há rumores que você está noiva, o que nos diz sobre isso?"

Rindo, a cantora nega com a cabeça. Desde que saíram os rumores na revista de NY, era perguntada sobre _isso_ em todas suas entrevistas, assim que estava preparada para aquela resposta. "Não. Não estou noiva." Soa hesitante, assim como Kurt pedira.

"Se você diz..." A provoca. "Infelizmente, isso é tudo que temos por hoje, vocês podem _ver_ Rachel em West Side Story, e antes de irmos, todos vocês ganharam uma viagem a NYC com duas entradas para a peça!" Tira o tecido sobre o _cartaz_, revelando _algo_ que representava um grande _ticket _para a obra de teatro, recebendo gritos e aplausos de sua audiência.

Ao seu lado, Rachel sorri, aplaudindo. Orgulhosa do que sua vida profissional estava se tornando.

**X**

Ignorando o olhar que lhe era lançado por seu cachorro, Quinn enfia dois dedos no pote de pasta de amendoim, pegando o máximo que conseguia da pasta antes de levá-los a boca e gemer. _Aquilo_ era tão bom. Escuta seu filhote chorar e nega com a cabeça. Já cometerá o erro de dar um _pouco_ da pasta de amendoim a ele uma vez, e tivera que escutar um imenso _monólogo_ de sua _namorada _sobre como _isso_ não era saudável – ainda mais para um filhote – e que não deveria se repetir, e ainda fora _obrigada_ a limpar toda a _sujeira_ que Bacon fizera ao ter uma dor de barriga por causa do alimento.

Lambe seus dedos, antes de voltar a enfiá-los no pote. "Quinn... Onde está a ração da Elphie?" Pergunta Rachel, entrando na cozinha, de braços cruzados e pés descalços, usando somente um short jeans e uma simples regata branca.

"Eu não faço ideia." Murmura, depositando o pote sobre o balcão a sua frente e se movendo em seu assento. Não era uma grande fã da gata, mas jamais permitiria que ela comesse – novamente – algo horrível como uma ração vegetariana, assim que jogara o pacote fora, e a alimentava com a ração de seu cachorro, sabor bacon. Os dois adoravam.

A morena nega com a cabeça, e suspira. Lança seu olhar a Tony para logo desviá-lo a Quinn, que disfarçava com uma séria expressão facial. "Você não deu essa coisa asquerosa a ele, não é mesmo?" Arqueia uma sobrancelha, se aproximando lentamente da outra.

"Claro que não, Rach. Eu aprendi minha lição." Dá um pequeno sorriso debochado. Abre os braços, indicando a outra para que se aproximasse ainda mais. "Você acha que poderá ir comigo olhar alguns apartamentos?" Era uma ideia que tinha há um bom tempo, e finalmente iria por em prática. Comprar um novo apartamento. Um maior.

Rachel se aproxima e se coloca entre os braços de Quinn. "Claro que sim." Deposita uma mão na nuca da mais alta, e passa a acariciá-la suavemente. Se surpreendera quando Quinn lhe dissera que gostaria de comprar um novo apartamento. O apartamento atual de Quinn era excelente, tinha um tamanho bom, uma boa localização e gostava daquele lugar. Mas pensara que uma nova etapa começava na vida da atriz, e era normal e até esperado querer _mudar_ certas coisas. E não pode negar que se sentira contente ao ser perguntada se poderia acompanhá-la a procura de uma nova _casa_. "Estarei livre a maior parte da semana, assim que podemos começar a procurar amanhã mesmo."

"Ok. Entrarei em contato com a agente imobiliária e marcarei uma reunião para amanhã à tarde." Aperta a cantora contra seu corpo, abraçando-a, suspira contente. Coloca o queixo sobre o ombro da mais baixa, que continua a acariciar sua nuca. "Uhm... Adoro quando você faz isso." Murmura, em um dócil tom de voz. Rachel sabia como e onde acariciá-la.

"É?! Eu adoro fazer isso." Comenta a morena, em um momento de _coragem_, aumentando suas carícias. Ficam abraçadas, ambas aproveitando a intimidade que compartiam, até escutarem a porta de entrada ser fechada com força e a voz de Santana, gritando pelo nome da atriz.

"Estou na cozinha." Grita, sentindo como Rachel se afastava, mas ainda assim mantendo os braços ao redor de seus ombros, abraçando-a de lado.

"Aí está à _sensação_ do momento." A agente não esconde o entusiasmo de sua voz, levantando a revista, onde tinha uma foto de Quinn estampada na capa, dizendo que a atriz era a nova sensação do momento. "Oh, minha _doce Raquel_, que bom que está aqui... Tenho uma notícia que pode lhe interessar." Diz, tentando aparentar séria, mas falhando miseravelmente.

"Tudo bem, Santana?" Rachel pergunta desentendida. A latina estava agindo de maneira estranha, e assustando-a.

"Tudo excelente, meu _amor_." Responde, um grande sorriso se forma em seus lábios ao perceber como sua cliente aperta a mais baixa contra seu corpo. Se força para não revirar os olhos, Quinn era tão possessiva. "Enfim, só vim avisar a sua _namorada_ para se preparar..." Faz um suspense, cruzando os braços, ainda segurando a revista com sua mão direita.

"Para...?" Arqueia uma sobrancelha, curiosa. Odiava quando sua agente começava com esse comportamento misterioso.

"Ah, nada de mais, só para se preparar para seu novo filme..." Dá de ombros, tirando importância do assunto, deixando o casal ainda mais curioso. Desvia toda sua atenção a Quinn. "Com a Sony Pictures." Exclama, abrindo seus braços, em um gesto exagerado.

"O quê?" Franze o cenho. Universal, Fox, e agora Sony... Quem diria que um dia chegaria a trabalhar com _os_ grandes?! Passa uma mão por seu cabelo, em um gesto nervoso, observando como Rachel a olhava docilmente com um grande sorriso.

"Isso aí que ouviu. E o melhor... _Raquel_, preste atenção, pois isso pode lhe interessar." Chama a atenção da cantora, recebendo um curioso olhar por parte _desta_. "É que você será a protagonista. E sua co-protagonista, será ninguém menos que Barbra Streisand." Depois de passar dias atrás de uma produção que pudesse ser de interesse profissional a Quinn, recebera a ligação de um produtor, alegando que gostaria que a atriz fizesse parte de seu projeto, que marcava a volta de Barbra aos cinemas após mais alguns anos afastada.

Não escondendo sua surpresa, a morena alterna o olhar entre Quinn e Santana. Não podia acreditar no que ouvira. Abre a boca, sem saber o que falar, e volta a fechá-la, ficando com o olhar perdido, pensativa. Barbra. Sua maior inspiração. Quinn trabalharia com Barbra. Em um filme. Seriam co-protagonistas. Barbra Streisand. Quando finalmente recupera sua voz, declara. "Eu não me importo qual será sua resposta, eu a visitarei todos os dias no estúdio e você deve nos apresentar... Eu conhecerei a Barbra!" Não disfarça o tom autoritário, lançando um sério olhar a sua _namorada_, que assente com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Dominada." Santana murmura, assistindo a interação das duas atentamente.

Quinn desvia a atenção a latina, ignorando seu comentário. "Você conseguiu _algo_ incrível. Muito obrigada, S." Diz, dando um grande sorriso dócil. Sua melhor amiga estava se tornando em uma agente melhor a cada dia. E daí que não tivesse formação?! Tinha a coragem e a _lábia_ que aquela profissão requeria. Sem mencionar, que ela podia chegar a ser bem assustadora quando queria, e muitos temiam dizer _não _a ela.

"Só estou fazendo meu trabalho." Faz um gesto com a mão, como se não fosse nada. Observando o sorriso entusiasmado que a cantora direcionava a Quinn, lhe faltara coragem para dizer que o filme começaria a ser gravado depois do término das duas. Daqui duas semanas e alguns dias...

* * *

Hello guys. Aqui estou, novamente pegando emprestado WiFi dos vizinhos da minha avó... Sorry por qualquer erro, não tive como revisá-lo detalhadamente, já que a qualquer momento posso perder a conexão, anyway, um cap light, morno, depois de um cap intenso como foi o anterior e antes dos próximos caps, que well, vocês sabem... BUM! Espero que tenham gostado, devo informá-los que semana que vem não terei como postar, já que vamos nos mudar e aí preciso organizar tudo, espero que entendam. Avisarei em meu Twitter, o dia certo em que vou postar...

JR: Eu sei como é, cada vez que penso - escrevo isso, também sinto uma dor no heart. Fico feliz em saber :) Não sei quem é essa, mas ok. Lol E sim, deu uma pena da Rachel naquela cena. Bem, teremos mais momentos assim entre elas no próximo cap. Haha quem sabe - eu - Rachel não faça isso, algum dia?! Exatamente, Pearl é assunto morto agora, esquecida e enterrada. XxBre.

Diannaagronlife: Sim, devo confessar que também adorei essa cena. E são sim, teremos mais dessa fofura em breve. E você "vê" bem, pois well, está na cara o que vai acontecer daqui poucos caps... XxBre.

Ali: Muito obrigada! Eu acho injusto uma pessoa ler, ler e ler uma fic com 33 caps, aguentando demora de autora para postar, comportamentos frustrantes do personagem, situações frustrantes para no final o seu shipp não terminar junto, não concorda? Aí está sua resposta ;) Que cutis, e estou precisando viu. Lol E bem, devido a mudança não terá como eu postar semana que vem, mas não vou demorar a voltar postar ;) XxBre.

Samantha: Eu sei! :) E vão ter, pode ter certeza, no próximo cap teremos um monte desses momentos... Muito obrigada! XxBre.

Daniela: Tadinha! haha Own fofa, pode dizer várias vezes, não me importo ;) E muuito obrigada, fico super feliz em saber disso. E sim, era uma cap mais do que necessário para finalizar certas storylines e aprofundar em outras. Primeiramente, entendo perfeitamente seu ponto de vista, mas Rachel ainda não dera nenhuma chance a Shelby, não há nada certo entre elas aqui, ela levantou a hipótese de tentar dar uma chance a ela, disse que iria pensar. O restante será explicado no decorrer da fic, mas a doença foi como uma wake up call para ela, mesmo muitos não gostando ou concordando. Shelby não entrará na vida de Rachel, não será a sua mãe, nunca foi por que começaria a ser agora?! Mas tentará ser uma amiga - de longe... Você verá no futuro. E sim, Quinn melhor pessoa ever! Amo ela. Que fofas as duas! O comportamento de Elphie e Tony foram baseados no comportamento da nossa "cadela" (Elsa, sim eu que coloquei o nome u.u) e do gato das minhas irmãs (Mingau) Ok, vamos conversar. E sim, infelizmente 15% em impostos em tudo lá. Bem, em Toronto o custo de vida é mais caro, mas o salário maior... E Toronto é bem melhor Dani, me disseram - um canadense conhecido meu - que Vancouver quando está quente, está muito quente, e quando está frio, nossa saí de perto ou você morre, ainda mais no mês que você vai, que é o começo do inverno deles lá. Pode mandar uma DM lá que respondo qualquer dúvida que tenha ;) Infelizmente não, o PR está quase - mas quase mesmo - acabando e aí teremos uns 5 caps com a vida delas depois do PR, serão 45 caps.. Hahaha eu já pensei sobre ela, e no momento não tenho como escrevê-la, mas um dia quem sabe... Obrigada hahaha XxBre.

É isso, espero que tenham gostado. Volto daqui uma semana e meia, ou duas não sei... Mas já vou dizendo: "Há uma calmaria antes da tempestade." XxBre.


	34. Chapter 34

Dando lentos passos pela vazia sala de estar, olha ao seu redor curiosamente. Assente com a cabeça, posando seu olhar na parede de cristal, que oferecia uma vista privilegiada de Los Angeles. Se aproxima, e passa a observar a cidade através do cristal. Suspira contente, acabara de comprar um _bachelor pad_, na cobertura. Gastara quatro _pagamentos_ da produtora de Isabelle na compra.

Sua nova _casa_ tinha quatro suítes, dois banheiros sociais, duas salas de estar, uma grande cozinha, área de serviço, sala de jogos, um bar, e mais três _espaços_ livres, pensava em ocupar um deles transformando-o em um escritório e os dois restantes, ficariam livres por enquanto, e um elevador privado. Aquela cobertura era o sonho de qualquer solteiro bem sucedido em Los Angeles. Jamais imaginara que um dia poderia comprar _algo_ assim.

"E, podemos conversar com a decoradora responsável pelo _prédio_, se vocês não tiverem uma em mente." Declara a agente imobiliária, seguindo Rachel e entrando na sala de estar. O apartamento ainda não estava mobiliado, pois o prédio era novo e ainda seria inaugurado, e como a cobertura fora comprada antes da decoradora poder realizar seu trabalho _nela_, deixaria a decisão nas mãos do casal. "Se quiserem podemos ligar para ela e pedir para que venha e mostre as _ideias_ que tem."

"Quinn? Você acha que ligamos para a decoradora responsável pelo prédio ou procuramos outra?" Pergunta Rachel, chamando a atenção da atriz, que dá meia volta e a olha curiosamente.

Responde da maneira mais sincera que podia, dando de ombros. Não tinha ideia do que fazer. Por ela, era só trazer os móveis de seu atual apartamento e colocá-los aonde correspondiam e pronto. Era uma decoração. Mas sabe que por comprar uma cobertura – a mais cara de todo o bairro, de acordo com a agente imobiliária – era esperado que tivesse uma decoradora para cuidar de todos os _luxuosos_ detalhes.

"Se sua noiva estiver de acordo podemos ligar para a decoradora e pedir para que venha agora mesmo." Sugere, direcionando-se a cantora, e alternando o olhar entre ela e Quinn. Naquela manhã, antes de dirigir ao prédio de encontro para sua reunião final com a atriz, lera em uma revista de celebridades enquanto tomava seu café no Starbucks, que o famoso casal estava noivo, e por isso a compra do apartamento – mesmo sendo um _bachelor_ pad.

Quinn morde seu lábio inferior ao escutar como a mulher se _referia_ a ela. Os rumores sobre o noivado estavam cada vez maiores, e Rachel e ela foram flagradas saindo de vários edifícios na companhia da agente imobiliária no inicio da semana, não levara muito para quê os jornalistas descobrissem que estavam à procura de um apartamento, o que só aumentara as suspeitas do noivado. Fazendo com que uma foto das duas saindo _deste_ prédio estampasse a capa de todas as revistas de celebridades da cidade. Lança seu olhar de volta a morena, que a olhava a espera de uma resposta. "Pode ligar." Diz, suavemente, mantendo o olhar em sua _namorada_. Não corrigindo a mulher de seu erro, Rachel não era sua noiva.

A agente imobiliária assente com a cabeça, e se retira para fazer a ligação. Rachel a observa partir e suspira. "Ela está me tratando como se eu fosse à dona da casa." Aponta, voltando a atenção a atriz, dando um pequeno sorriso. Dá alguns passos em direção a Quinn, cruzando os braços.

A _antiga_ loira dá um sorriso travesso. Rachel, desde o momento em que visitaram o primeiro apartamento, opinava sobre tudo, desde que _Tony_ não teria espaço o suficiente para brincar, a como o quarto principal não era grande o suficiente, a como a cozinha era _horrível_, a como o lugar não lhe agradara e que gostaria de ver o próximo. É ela estava se comportando como a dona da casa, mas Quinn não lhe dissera nada, pois estava certa em suas reclamações. Ao ter a cantora a sua frente, coloca seus braços ao redor de sua cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto, colando seus corpos. "Encontramos o lugar perfeito, não é?"

"Sim. É melhor do que meu apartamento." Exclama, olhando ao seu redor, com uma das mãos sobre o bíceps da mais alta. "Tenho certeza que Tony vai adorar, assim como Santana e Brittany." Comenta, sabendo que as duas seriam as maiores frequentadoras do lugar. Volta o olhar a Quinn e sorri docilmente, levando sua mão livre a nuca dela e acariciando-a. Como o edifício seria inaugurado no começo da semana que vem, e Quinn só poderia mudar alguns dias depois – se tivessem terminado a decoração do lugar – não teria a chance de conviver naquele apartamento por muito tempo. Pensa em como aquele _lugar_ fora escolhido com sua ajuda, e em como outras mulheres o aproveitariam ao lado de Quinn. Sente um aperto em seu estômago e abaixa o olhar, focando-o no local onde estava à tatuagem da atriz, coberta por uma blusa pólo preta. Coragem, querido coração. Lembra a si mesma aquela frase que tanto chamava sua atenção tatuada no corpo da mulher que ama. Engole em seco.

"Está tudo bem?" Pergunta Quinn preocupada ao ver a expressão atordoada de Rachel.

"Sim." Realmente não gostara do tom de sua voz, soara incerto. Limpa a garganta e força um pequeno sorriso. "Sim, eu só estava pensando em como poderia ser perigoso se o Tony entrasse no elevador quando as portas estivessem se fechando." Mente, fazendo uma careta por sua _desculpa_. Poderia ter _vindo_ com algo melhor. Dá um pesado suspiro e nega com a cabeça, apertando a palma da mão contra a nuca de sua _namorada_.

"Bem, teremos que manter um olho nele, até ele se acostumar com tudo aqui..." Dá de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa.

_Teremos_. Quem? Quinn e ela ou Quinn e as outras?! Umedece os lábios, voltando a acariciar os cabelos da nuca da _antiga_ loira. Captura os lábios de _sua_ Quinn, em um beijo apaixonado, na tentativa de silenciar aqueles pensamentos. Ainda tinha duas semanas para _permiti-se_ viver na ilusão que Quinn a pertencia e que realmente eram um casal apaixonado...

**X**

"Você realmente não vai me dizer o que comprou?" Pergunta Quinn, olhando atentamente a sua _namorada_, que segurava um grande pacote. Estavam na sala de seu _atual_ apartamento, a espera de sua sobrinha que passaria à tarde com elas, aproveitando que ambas tinham o restante do dia livre, assim como a manhã do dia seguinte.

"É algo para a Beth, Quinn..." Explica, depositando o presente sobre uma das poltronas. Tem certeza que se contara a atriz, receberia vários protestos. Se aproxima e senta ao lado da mais alta no sofá, colocando sua mão sobre o joelho dela. "E se eu contar vai estragar a surpresa." Encolhe os ombros, dando um pequeno sorriso provocativo.

Negando com a cabeça, cruza os braços, colocando seus pés sobre a mesa de centro. "Eu não contaria a ela, se você me contasse o que é..." Murmura, apertando suas costas contra o sofá, e observando a mão de Rachel que passa a fazer suaves carícias em seu joelho.

"Boa tentativa, mas não." Desvia seu olhar a porta de entrada ao tocarem a campainha. Se levanta e encaminha a porta, não negaria que estava ansiosa para ver Beth novamente. Passaram-se semanas desde o último encontro delas. Ao abri-la, encontra um sorridente Sam com Beth em um dos braços, e no outro segurava uma pequena mochila azul com a face da rainha Elsa. "Olá..." Diz, alternando o olhar entre os dois.

Quinn que ainda estava sentada no sofá, ao perceber que era seu irmão, levanta-se rapidamente, e dando sete longos passos, se posiciona ao lado de _sua_ morena. "Hey Sam, bonita mochila." Sorri, colocando um de seus braços ao redor da cintura de Rachel. Observa como sua sobrinha se movia entre os braços do rapaz, tentando descer. A pequena não escondia sua empolgação.

"_Meninas_... Como vão?" Pergunta, ignorando o comentário sarcástico de sua irmã, se inclinando e colocando a pequena Fabray no chão. Quinn se prepara para receber o impacto do corpo de sua _garota_ preferida contra o seu, mas nada acontecera.

"Tia Rachel!" Se joga contra a cantora, que a pega entre seus braços e a levanta do chão. "Eu senti saudades." Deposita um suave beijo em sua bochecha, timidamente.

Surpresa por tal comportamento, a morena não consegue evitar que suas bochechas fiquem coradas. Abaixa a cabeça, apertando a pequena contra si. "Eu – eu também senti saudades, Beth." Murmura, sentindo as bochechas se esquentarem ainda mais, sob o curioso olhar de Sam. "E a Elphie também." Acrescenta.

"De verdade?" Se afasta, colocando suas pequenas mãos nos ombros de sua _tia_, e olhando-a atentamente. "Eu senti saudade de vocês duas, mas tanta saudade, que pedi minha mãe para me deixar dormir aqui, e ela disse sim. Teremos uma festa do pijama!" Dá um grande sorriso entusiasmado.

Cruzando os braços, Quinn dissimula seu sorriso ao ver a interação entre sua _namorada_ e sobrinha, declarando. "Você não me pediu para dormir aqui ou para fazer uma festa do pijama." Olha de lado a pequena, que franze o cenho e estende os braços, pedindo-a para que a pegue. Deposita um beijo sobre sua testa, carregando-a com um dos braços.

"Tia Quinnie, você não vai me deixar dormir aqui? Ou fazer uma festa com a tia Rachie?" Abaixa o olhar, tristemente. Pisca várias vezes, tentando forçar algumas lágrimas.

"Droga." Murmura ao ver a expressão de sua sobrinha. Odiava vê-la triste. "Claro que deixarei princesa. Eu só estava brincando." Assim que termina de falar, a pequena levanta seu rosto, dando um grande sorriso. Sua expressão de tristeza não deixara nem rastros.

"Obrigada tia Quinn. Tia Rachie, você ouviu teremos uma festa do pijama?!" Pula dos braços da _antiga_ loira e novamente, se joga contra a morena.

"Parece que você não é mais a favorita." Comenta Sam, debochado. Entrega a bolsa de Frozen a sua irmã.

"Claro que sou Sam. Sempre serei. Ela só está _assim_ com a Rach, porque não se viam há um tempo." Explica, como se não fosse grande coisa. Não iria assumir que estava sentindo_ certo_ ciúme daquela interação entre sua _namorada_ e sobrinha.

"Sei... Bem, devo ir trabalhar. Frannie estará no escritório até as cinco, e depois terá uma festa com suas amigas, parece que uma delas vai se casar e vão comemorar a despedida de solteira esta noite... Eu estarei no bar, mas pode me ligar a qualquer hora, e minha mãe disse que qualquer coisa é só ligar para ela ou levar Beth para sua casa." Desde que Beth nascera era como uma filha para ele; fazia o papel de pai em sua vida e não poderia estar mais orgulhoso por isso. Amava aquela pequena mais do quê tudo.

"Eu sei cuidar dela, Sam. Vá trabalhar tranquilo." Diz, dando um pequeno sorriso ao ver a preocupação de seu irmão. Se aproxima e lhe dá um rápido abraço.

"Eu passo para buscá-la amanhã cedo." Declara, se afastando e despedindo de sua sobrinha e _cunhada_, abraçando-as. "Até mais." Volta o olhar a Quinn, antes de dar meia volta e ir embora.

"Beth, eu tenho uma coisa para você." Comenta a cantora, se direcionando a poltrona, com a menina ainda em seus braços. Alcança pelo grande pacote vermelho e o entrega a criança, que abre a boca surpresa. "Espero que goste." Murmura suavemente, colocando-a no chão, para que pudesse abri-lo.

Rapidamente, rasga todo o pacote, querendo descobrir o que tinha dentro. E ao ver a caixa da boneca Elsa, que cantava, grita entusiasmada. Diferente de sua tia, que ao ver o que era, dá um pesado suspiro. Aparentemente, não iriam passar da fase "Let It Go" tão cedo. Beth olha a caixa admirada, apertando a barriga da boneca, que começa a cantar a famosa música. "Obrigada tia Rachie. Eu amei!"

"Que bom que gostou, mas falta um." Dá um sorriso. Era bom saber que alegrara Beth com aquele pequeno gesto. A pequena franze o cenho, com a boca aberta, não escondendo sua surpresa, e ela se controla para não rir, a Fabray mais nova era tão fofa. Alcança pelo presente restante, um menor, escondido atrás de uma almofada, fazendo com que sua _namorada_ arqueasse uma sobrancelha, curiosa.

Beth rasga o pacote de uma só vez, e ao perceber o que era se joga contra a sua _tia_. "Obrigada. Obrigada."

Quinn deposita a mochila da menina sobre o sofá, e cruza os braços, tentando descobrir o que era o segundo presente, olhando atentamente a caixa entre as mãos da pequena Fabray, que se afasta da cantora e ajoelha no chão, abrindo a caixa e retirando o _objeto_. "Eu não acredito que você deu isso a ela." Diz, franzindo o cenho, olhando seriamente a morena.

Rachel se ajoelha ao lado da criança. "Olha, para ela miar é só apertar esse botão." Demonstra, apertando abaixo da barriga do brinquedo. Sorri e direciona o olhar a mais alta. "É só uma gata de _pelúcia_, Q, não é nada demais."

"Nada demais?" Umedece os lábios. Escutando como o _estúpido_ brinquedo começava a miar. Dá um dramático suspiro. Já aguentava Elphaba e agora teria que aguentar _aquilo,_ será que ninguém percebia como os gatos – mesmo que fossem de brinquedo – eram chatos?!

"Qual será o nome dela, Beth?" Pergunta, ignorando a atriz.

"Elsa." Responde rapidamente, pressionando o botão novamente e vendo como a pequena gata cinza começava a andar, miando.

Há silêncio, até serem escutados alguns latidos, com passos se aproximando. Quinn observa um dos corredores, e em uma velocidade que nem sabia que seu filhote pudesse _manter_, pois ele é preguiçoso como ela, Bacon aparece correndo, latindo enfurecido. Já dividia suas mães com Elphie, não dividiria com outra gata.

"Rachel! Tire esse brinquedo daqui." Diz Quinn, vendo como seu filhote rosnava, olhando ao _ofensivo_ brinquedo.

"Não Quinn. Tony fique quieto." Segura à coleira do filhote, mantendo-o no lugar, enquanto ele latia cada vez mais alto, tentando se aproximar da _intrusa_. "Ele precisa aprender a conviver com outros animais, principalmente com os gatos." Acaricia a cabeça de Tony, tentando acalmá-lo.

"É por isso que não gosto de cachorros, eles são maus." Declara Beth, olhando acusadoramente a Tony. "Tia Rachie, podemos brincar em outro lugar?" Pergunta, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, no melhor estilo Fabray.

A cantora assente com a cabeça, e se levanta, oferecendo sua mão a pequena, que rapidamente pega seu novo brinquedo. Dão alguns passos a frente, e ao perceber que Tony as seguia, para e nega com a cabeça. "Não. Você fica aqui, _até_ aprender a se comportar." Diz em um autoritário tom de voz, se controlando para não pegá-lo entre seus braços e _enchê-lo_ de carinho.

O cachorro abaixa a cabeça, tristemente. Sua _mommy_ tinha que dar atenção a ele, não a aquele gato _estranho_. Chora, deitando-se e descansando a cabeça entre as patas.

"É tia Quinn, ensina o Tony a se comportar, ou não vão entrar em nossa festa do pijama. Certo, tia Rach?" Olha expectante a morena, que morde o lábio inferior, dissimulando um sorriso, e assente com a cabeça.

"Certo, Beth." Lança um sério olhar a sua _namorada_, antes de sair com a menina, indo em direção ao quarto onde Elphaba dormia.

Quinn aperta seus braços cruzados, passando a língua entre os lábios, olhando atentamente a seu cachorro, com uma expressão pensativa. "Vem Bacon, vamos fazer nossa própria _festa_." Se direciona a cozinha, com o filhote seguindo-a. Quem _precisava_ de uma _estúpida _festa do pijama, quando se tinha uma geladeira com bacon e manteiga de amendoim?! Faria a festa da _cozinha_...

**X**

Não esconde seu desgosto ao ver Quinn quebrar um ovo. Faz uma careta, observando como a gema se misturava com a farinha. Em algum momento, Beth decidira que a festa de _pijama_ – que de acordo com a pequena Fabray, começara desde que ela chegara ao apartamento – deveria ter um bolo de chocolate, e sugerira que deveriam fazê-lo, pois seria divertido. Assim que agora, Quinn preparava a massa, enquanto Rachel a ajudava, evitando tocar nos ovos e leite, enquanto Beth, sentada sobre o balcão, lia a receita na tela do iPad de sua tia.

"Isso será um desastre." Murmura, observando como o leite era acrescentado. Ao lado da _tigela_ com a mistura para a massa, havia um pote de pasta amendoim, que a mais alta insistira em colocar no bolo, alegando que vira um bolo de chocolate com pasta de amendoim uma vez no programa Cake Boss. Morde o lábio inferior, dissimulando um sorriso ao ver a concentração de sua _namorada_. Uma hora na cozinha e Quinn se sentia uma verdadeira confeiteira.

Desvia seu olhar a Beth, que movia seus dedos com rapidez sobre a tela do eletrônico, e inclinava a cabeça para um dos lados. Dá um pequeno sorriso, _supostamente_ a pequena Fabray seria a ajudante, mas não fizera nada a não ser ler o começo da receita. Não pode deixar de pensar em como sentiria falta de Beth. Ela fora a primeira criança com quem realmente convivera, e a adorava. Seu sorriso de desfaz, aquela seria a última vez em que veria a menina.

Quando se permitira a esquecer que aquilo era um _simples_ PR e começara a criar vínculos?! Ah é, quando começara a gostar de Quinn, mesmo negando o que sentia, e se deixara levar aos poucos até chegar _aqui_. Oh, quem ela queria enganar, aquilo jamais fora um simples PR. Sempre fora muito mais do que _isso_. Umedece os lábios, observando como a pequena descia do balcão e se direcionava a Quinn, posicionando-se ao seu lado, alcançando pelo pote de pasta de amendoim. Revira os olhos, cruzando os braços, claro que a sobrinha da atriz iria gostar _daquilo_.

Beth abre o pote, levando dois dedos dentro dele e pegando o máximo que conseguia da pasta. Os leva a boca, fechando os olhos e suspirando contente. Nada como comer pasta de amendoim como sua tia Quinn lhe ensinara.

Fazendo uma careta, Rachel nega com a cabeça. "Quinn..." Lança um sério olhar a sua _namorada_, que mexia a massa distraidamente. "Já não basta Tony, você vai e ensina isso a Beth." Indica a criança, que voltava a levar seus pequenos dedos cobertos pela pasta a boca.

"O quê?! Ela gosta, assim como o Bacon." Se defende, tirando importância do assunto. Não iria revelar que seu filhote comera mais pasta de amendoim durante a festa da _cozinha_. Não era culpa sua se Beth e Rachel não a deixaram participar da festa delas, e não queriam Bacon por perto. O pobre cachorro se sentira abandonado por sua _mommy_, e tivera que lhe animar, com bacon e amendoim.

"Tony." Escuta o sussurro de sua sobrinha. Franze o cenho, olhando a pequena, que continuava a comer a pasta, como se não se importasse com o que ocorria ao seu redor. "O nome dele é Bacon." Declara, em um sério tom de voz.

"Eu prefiro Tony." Beth dá de ombros. Coloca o pote de volta ao lugar, e cruza os braços. "A tia Rach disse que ele tem cara de Tony, e eu concordo." Arqueia uma sobrancelha.

"Bacon. Ele tem _cara_ de Bacon, que é o nome dele, o único nome." Olha desafiante a menina, deixando a massa do bolo de lado.

"Eu não acho. Mas, se você diz..." Volta a encolher os ombros, provocativa.

Dando um pesado suspiro, nega com a cabeça. Sua sobrinha naquele momento se parecia com ela durante sua adolescência. Sempre desafiante; provocativa. Observa pelo canto de seus olhos, como Rachel se aproxima, sorrindo divertida.

"Diga a ela, qual é o nome do _nosso_ cachorro, Rachel." Diz, alternando o olhar entre as duas. Desde que Beth chegara não desgrudara de sua _namorada_, repetindo tudo o que Rachel dizia ou fazia, então nada mais justo do que a morena reconhecer que o nome era Bacon.

"Não, obrigada." Vira seu rosto a um dos lados, seu sorriso aumentando.

"Vamos, Rach, diga a ela." Insiste, morde seu lábio inferior, dissimulando um sorriso travesso enquanto se aproxima lentamente.

"Não, Quinn."

"Rachel..." Se aproxima ainda mais, ficando frente a frente. Deposita sua mão sobre a face da outra, e se inclina, passando seu nariz pelo o nariz da morena, em forma de carícia. Não consegue evitar um pequeno dócil sorriso ao sentir as mãos de Rachel em sua cintura. Passa o lábio inferior pelo seu superior, murmurando. "Diga." Encosta seus lábios, em um suave beijo.

"Ok." Suspira resignada. "Beth, o nome dele é Tony." Se afasta, sorrindo presunçosa, sentindo algo _molhado_ em sua face, e ao passar sua mão, descobre que estava suja de massa de bolo, que cheirava a ovo. "Quinn..." Reclama, olhando a ponta de seu dedo indicador e do meio, cobertos pela mistura.

Com uma expressão divertida, a _antiga_ loira aperta os lábios, se controlando para não rir. Observa como sua _namorada_, faz uma expressão dramática, logo se tornando em uma séria, enquanto alcançava pela massa e pegava entre suas mãos um pouco da farinha, jogando nela. "Rachel!" Abre os braços, em um gesto exagerado. Não podia acreditar no que a cantora acaba de fazer. "Foi sem querer, eu esqueci que minhas mãos estavam sujas de massa." Mente, mas tudo bem, Rachel não precisa saber que foi por querer mesmo. Coloca sua mão dentro da tigela, tirando mais um pouco de massa e passando pela blusa da mais baixa, que solta um pequeno grito.

"Quinn! Por que você fez isso?!" Grita, pegando o pacote de farinha e jogando o que conseguira pegar entre uma das mãos, na cabeça da atriz.

"Você passou massa de bolo em mim." Se defende, pegando a massa e jogando-a aonde alcançava em sua amada.

"Você passou em mim primeiro." Tenta se defender com os braços, não acreditando que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Quinn acerta massa em seu nariz, e ela fecha os olhos, respirando fundo. Agora era guerra. Pega a farinha com suas duas mãos, jogando mais uma vez na cabeça da outra.

Quinn solta uma risada divertida. Jamais participara de uma _guerra_ como aquela, e não se importava com o fato de estarem se comportando como duas adolescentes. Se aproxima e coloca seus braços ao redor da cintura de sua _namorada_, levantando-a do chão, que tenta se soltar, fazendo força com os braços. "Agora você vai ver..." Sua intenção era jogar metade da massa já preparada em Rachel, mas seus planos foram frustrados ao escutar o grito suplicante da morena.

"Por favor, me solta. Eu faço o que você quiser Quinn, por favor." Não queria nem imaginar o cheiro de ovo que ficaria em seu cabelo se a atriz virasse a tigela sobre sua cabeça. "O que você quiser." Repete, fazendo força para se soltar.

"Ok..." Dá um sorriso travesso. Lógico que pediria algo mais tarde, algo envolvendo sua cama, mas por agora se contentaria com um beijo. Deposita a morena no chão, cuidadosamente, segurando sua cintura, possessiva. Trocam um rápido e intenso olhar, leva uma mecha do cabelo castanho para trás da orelha, sorrindo docilmente. Se inclina, unindo seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

Suspirando, e não se _importando_ com o fato de que ambas estavam sujas de massa de bolo e farinha, Rachel se aproxima ainda mais, colando seus corpos. Chupa o lábio inferior de sua _namorada_, antes de invadir sua boca com a língua, explorando-a. Naquele momento, as duas não se recordavam que havia uma pequena telespectadora. Só existiam elas. Leva à mão a nuca da mais alta, enterrando os dedos em seu cabelo rosado.

Quinn aperta a cantora contra si, rodeando sua cintura com os dois braços e novamente levantando-a do chão. Sorri no beijo, aqueles momentos eram seus favoritos, onde nada mais importava, a não serem as duas. Como se tudo fosse _real_ entre elas.

"Isso é nojento." Escuta sua sobrinha dizer, fazendo-as terminar o beijo. Rachel sorri timidamente, depositando seus lábios sobre os dela docilmente, antes de se afastar, voltando ao _chão._ Desvia seu olhar a pequena e a vê sentada ao redor da mesa, e pelos movimentos que fazia, estava jogando em seu iPad. Arqueia uma sobrancelha, pensativa, antes de trocar olhares com sua _namorada_, em uma conversa silenciosa.

Dá um sorriso presunçoso ao ver a morena assentir com a cabeça. Quinn dá meia volta, se direcionando a mesa em passos lentos e silenciosos. Ao chegar ao lado de Beth, a pequena levanta o olhar e grita. Sabia as intenções de sua tia, e não deixaria aquilo acontecer com ela. Solta rapidamente o iPad sobre a mesa, e se levanta, saindo correndo, com a atriz perseguindo-a. "Tia Rach, me ajuda." Grita, correndo em direção a ela.

"Você não queria um bolo, eu farei um bolo de Beth..." Diz Quinn, não escondendo seu tom divertido. Alcança à pequena e a prende entre seus braços, levantando-a do chão, e fazendo cócegas em sua barriga com uma das mãos.

A pequena loira ri, fechando seus olhos. "Para. Por favor..." Pede com _dificuldade_. Solta mais uma gargalhada, depositando sua cabeça sobre o ombro de sua tia. "Eu juro que vou chamar o Tony de Bacon se você me soltar." Tenta negociar.

"É tarde para isso, princesa." Declara a atriz.

"Tia Rach, me ajuda." Ainda não havia percebido que a cantora também estava contra ela naquele jogo. Sua tia a deposita sobre o balcão, e quando pensara que estava livre, sente um pó branco cair por todo seu corpo. Fecha os olhos e grita. Depois de alguns segundos volta a abri-los e encontra sua tia Rachel com o pacote de farinha em mãos.

"Rach, eu acho que nosso bolo precisa de mais ingredientes." Umedecendo seus lábios, Quinn leva uma das mãos à tigela, pegando o máximo que conseguia da massa e passando-a nas bochechas de sua sobrinha, massageando-as lentamente. Ao escutar sua risada, dá um sorriso travesso antes de virar metade da tigela com a mistura da massa sobre a cabeça da pequena. "Precisamos de mais farinha." Diz como se fosse algo realmente importante.

Rachel se aproxima e joga farinha em todas as partes do corpo da pequena Fabray, que gargalhava como se aquilo fosse à melhor _coisa _que já a acontecera. Ao terminarem, Beth passa uma mão por seu cabelo, completamente sujo. Abre os braços e grita. "Quando podemos fazer isso de novo? Essa é a melhor festa de pijama _existente_!"

**X**

Dando um pequeno sorriso, inclina sua cabeça a um dos lados sobre o travesseiro, olhando atentamente a tela de seu iPhone, com o _aplicativo_ da câmera aberto. Aquela era a _cena_ mais fofa que já presenciara. Rachel dormia, roncando suavemente, seu corpo era coberto por uma Beth, que dormia preguiçosamente com a cabeça abaixo de seu pescoço, com uma perna e braço a cada lado do corpo moreno. Tira uma rápida foto, querendo guardar aquele _momento_ para sempre. Deposita o celular sobre o criado-mudo e volta a observá-las.

Suas _garotas_ preferidas. Umedece os lábios, estudando cada traço de _sua_ Rachel. Era perfeita, perfeita para ela, se a cantora ao menos pudesse perceber aquilo e ficar ao seu lado. Corresponder aos seus sentimentos, querer um relacionamento de verdade, um futuro com ela. Suspira pesadamente, há coisas que não podiam ser, e _essa_ era uma delas.

Uma vez seu pai a dissera que os melhores relacionamentos começavam de maneira inesperada, repentinamente, e que o amor chegaria ao momento certo; no momento em que ela pensasse que jamais o teria. Russel Fabray não poderia estar mais certo.

Levanta o olhar ao teto, dando um pesado suspiro. Seu quarto era iluminado pelo abajur ao seu lado, no criado-mudo, pois Beth tinha medo do escuro. Escuta Rachel suspirar e volta seu olhar a ela, observando como movia suas pálpebras, acordando. "Não consegue dormir?" Pergunta rouca, piscando várias vezes, tentando se livrar do sono, que _pesava_ seus olhos.

"Não. Ainda é muito _cedo_." Não era nem meia noite. Levanta uma mão, passando-a por seu cabelo, antes de depositá-la ao lado de sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro. "Beth parece cansada." Comenta, olhando a sua sobrinha, que tinha a boca aberta. "Quer colocá-la no quarto de hóspedes?" Sempre que a pequena passava a noite em seu apartamento, a deixava dormir em sua cama, mas como estava com Rachel, e Beth estava fazendo a cantora de seu colchão, pensara que seria melhor colocá-la para dormir em outro quarto.

"Não. Deixe-a aqui." Murmura, passando uma mão pelas costas da criança, acariciando-a. Em um momento, sem pensar, deposita um pequeno beijo sobre sua cabeça, suspirando. "Ela me disse que hoje foi o melhor dia de sua vida." Sorri docilmente, pensando em como um dia tão _simples_ como aquele podia ser tão grandioso aos olhos da menina.

Umedecendo os lábios, a atriz tenta encontrar uma posição melhor. "Foi um dia divertido. A melhor parte foi quando eu ganhei a guerra na cozinha." Dá um pequeno sorriso presunçoso. Depois de jogar metade da massa em sua sobrinha, virara o restante em sua _namorada_, declarando o fim daquele jogo e sua vitória. Lógico, depois as duas se _uniram_ novamente, ficando contra ela, e alegando que deveria limpar toda a cozinha sozinha.

Rachel dá um dramático suspiro, mesmo lavando seu cabelo duas vezes, ainda podia sentir o cheiro de ovo da massa. "_Aquilo_ não foi nada divertido." Mente, achara divertido aquele momento em que se deixara levar completamente.

"Foi, e você sabe disso." Observa como Beth dá um sorriso entre sonhos. "Ela parece bastante confortável. Eu deveria tentar dormir um dia assim também." Comenta maliciosa, recebendo um tapa em seu braço. "Ouch, isso doeu." Leva sua mão ao local, massageando-o.

"Não fale isso em frente a uma criança, Quinn." Pensava que sua _sogra_ tinha razão, às vezes a mais alta parecia um garoto com hormônios a flor da pele. Morde seu lábio inferior, controlando um sorriso. Era _bom_ saber que causava esse comportamento na atriz.

"Eu não falei nada demais. E ela está dormindo." Se defende, encontrando com o olhar da morena. Sorri, alcançando por sua mão, e entrelaçando-a com a sua. _Aproveitando_ aquele momento intimo entre elas.

Há silêncio por algum tempo. Ambas sentiam que não era preciso dizer nada. Rachel olhava intensamente a mulher ao seu lado, fazendo carícias com o dedão na mão entrelaçada com a sua. Enquanto, Quinn estudando cada traço de sua amada, pensava em como depois de passar anos sem saber o que queria, quando finalmente o encontra, o perderia.

A cantora boceja, cobrindo a boca com sua mão livre. "Passar a tarde toda entre brincadeiras com ela, me _esgotou_." Murmura, sorrindo timidamente. Volta sua mão _livre_ as costas da pequena, acariciando-a suavemente.

Quinn assente com a cabeça, lentamente. Por um minuto, imagina um futuro alternativo onde estariam casadas, e no lugar de Beth estaria à filha delas. Uma _mini_ Rachel, que depois de assistir um filme de terror com ela, precisaria da proteção e carícias de sua _mommy_, dormindo na cama do casal. Até podia escutar o imenso discurso que receberia por parte de sua _esposa_, sobre como deixar a criança assistir filmes de terror não era _correto_, pois prejudicaria seu desenvolvimento e seu _intelecto_. Seria perfeito, elas seriam perfeitas.

Se aproxima e deposita um demorado beijo na bochecha de sua _namorada_. Era hora de encarar a realidade. Sua realidade. Era hora de se preparar para dizer adeus...

**X**

Bocejando, leva uma mão a sua nuca, coçando-a. Era madrugada, e acordara sem Rachel ao seu lado. Volta sua mão a um lado de seu corpo, dando silenciosos passos em direção a cozinha, em seus pés, meias listradas de azul e preto. Ao chegar, encontra Rachel em pé, em frente ao balcão, com uma garrafa de água na mão, _bebendo-a_.

Observa como a cantora coloca a garrafa, metade cheia, sobre o balcão. "Está tudo bem?" Pergunta, se aproximando e depositando um suave beijo sobre a bochecha da mais baixa.

"Não." Faz uma careta. "Acordei com cólica, e vim pegar água para tomar o remédio." Explica, colocando uma de suas mãos sobre a cintura da outra, que descia os lábios por seu pescoço.

Se afastando, Quinn a olha docilmente. "Eu sinto muito por isso,_ baby_." Leva sua mão ao ventre de sua _namorada_, acariciando-o. Uma das piores coisas existentes é a cólica menstrual. Morde o lábio inferior, levando sua outra mão a face da morena. "Você quer uma massagem?" Oferece, dando um pequeno sorriso. Odiava o simples _pensamento_ de Rachel estar sentindo algum tipo de dor.

A cantora apesar de seu desconforto devido à cólica dá um grande sorriso. Como Quinn conseguia ser tão perfeita, ainda era um mistério. E algo _injusto_, quando ela era _tão_ imperfeita. Coloca seus braços ao redor dos ombros da mais alta, se aproximando e dando-a um apertado abraço. "No momento, eu só quero ficar _aqui_." Entre seus braços, onde não importava o que acontecia sempre se sentia segura, onde encontrava forças. Deposita seu nariz sobre o ombro da outra, levando sua mão à nuca, apertando ainda mais ao abraço.

"Você não escutará reclamações minhas." Diz a atriz. Suspira contente, passando as mãos pelas costas da mais baixa, em movimentos de cima para baixo. Escuta os pequenos passos de Bacon antes de ele entrar na cozinha, parando junto aos seus pés.

O filhote alterna um olhar expectante entre suas donas, esperando ser carregado por uma delas. Mas, fora ignorado. As duas continuavam abraçadas, como se ele não estivesse por perto. Chora, e ao posar o olhar em sua _mommy_, se aproxima, lambendo seu pé, tentando chamar sua atenção.

Para o desgosto de Quinn, a morena termina o abraço, se agachando para pegar o cachorro. Move um músculo em sua mandíbula, com uma expressão pensativa, nas últimas semanas Bacon não _queria_ ficar longe de Rachel por mais de algumas horas, era como se ele soubesse que a inevitável separação estivesse próxima. Passa uma mão por seu cabelo, bagunçando-os, inquieta. Observa a cantora se levantar, com o filhote nos braços, de costas a ela. Dá um minúsculo sorriso, abraçando _sua_ Rachel por trás.

Deposita um rápido beijo em seu ombro, murmurando. "Ele passou o dia todo com ciúmes daquela outra gata." Sim, ela tinha um _problema_ em chamar os gatos por seus nomes. E se referia à _estúpida_ gata de pelúcia que sua sobrinha ganhara naquela tarde.

Sorrindo divertida, a cantora deita sua cabeça no ombro de sua _namorada_, relaxando todo seu corpo. "Ele sabe que é meu único garoto, não é mesmo Tony?!" O levanta a altura de seus olhos. O filhote late como se concordasse. "Mas, você deve aprender a compartir... Assim como sua _mama_..." Olha de lado a mencionada, que franzia o cenho.

"Eu sei compartir. Eu comparto o tempo todo..." Se defende, arqueando uma sobrancelha, apertando seus braços ao redor da cintura da mais baixa. "Eu comparto você com aquela gata, com o Bacon, com todos." Por obrigação, já que se pudesse teria Rachel só para ela.

"Não chame a Elphie assim." Pede, se segurando para não rir da expressão indignada que a _antiga_ loira ainda portava. E ignorando as borboletas em seu estômago ao escutar Quinn falar daquela maneira tão possessiva, como se ela realmente fosse _sua_. Morde o lábio inferior nervosamente, pensando como gostaria de pertencer à atriz, ser sua mulher. "Ela também faz parte dessa família, e Tony e você precisam aceitá-la e respeitá-la." Traz o filhote para mais perto de si, apertando-o contra seu corpo.

"Você o chama de _Tony_ e eu a chamo de gata." Fala como se não fosse nada. Revira os olhos ao escutar um miado atrás de si. Oh, que ótimo, agora a _família _estava completa. Logo muda sua expressão ao pensar que esse poderia ser um dos últimos momentos em que estariam todos juntos. Dá um pesado suspiro, lembrando a si mesma que deveria se preparar para o inevitável adeus. Mas, um lado seu, queria acreditar que um milagre aconteceria e Rachel ficaria ao seu lado.

Coça a nuca, nervosamente. Deposita um beijo sobre a têmpora de sua _namorada_, retirando os braços de sua cintura, se afastando e aproximando da gata preta ao lado de uma cadeira, que observava a cena entre sua dona e Tony atentamente. Surpreendendo Rachel e a si mesma, pega Elphaba entre seus braços, carregando-a em direção aos outros dois membros da _família_. Faz uma careta, movendo seu nariz, tentando coçá-lo. Já começava a se arrepender daquela ideia. _Droga_.

Ao se aproximar da cantora e Bacon, coloca um dos braços ao redor dos ombros da mais baixa, abraçando-a de lado, fazendo-a deitar a cabeça de volta em seu ombro. Elphie continuava em seu outro braço, observando-as quietamente, e às vezes, trocando olhares com o cachorro, que desde os braços de Rachel, tinha um triste olhar. Quinn passa a fazer carícias no braço da morena com o dedão, depositando um beijo em sua cabeça. Respira fundo, se um _milagre_ não acontecer fazendo com que Rachel demonstre interesse por ela, que queira algo a mais, que tenha coragem para lutar por elas, não fará nada. Irá deixá-la partir...

**X**

"Bem, como vocês sabem nosso contrato está chegando ao fim." Declara Kurt, juntando suas mãos sobre a mesa de vidro, com uma séria expressão facial. Estava no apartamento de Santana, sozinho com o casal de atrizes, já que a latina acompanhara Brittany ao estúdio de dança. "E não podemos simplesmente terminar o namoro de um dia para o outro..." Faz uma pausa, observando sua melhor amiga. "Assim que temos que começar o processo da separação desde já."

Assentindo lentamente com a cabeça, Quinn tenta dissimular como aquela notícia a afetara. Enquanto Rachel se move inquieta em seu assento, não gostando do rumo daquela conversa.

"Rachel... No seu caso, precisamos que você se afaste da família de Quinn, principalmente de Judy e Beth, queremos passar a imagem de que estão tendo problemas, não só para os envolvidos como para mídia." Umedece os lábios, sabia que sua cliente fizera amizades na família Fabray, e se sentia mal por pedir o afastamento, mas era algo necessário. "Depois de algum tempo, quando todo esse _assunto_ tiver sido resolvido, você poderá _seguir_ mantendo contato normalmente com elas, mas por enquanto eu realmente preciso que se afaste até a semana do anúncio da separação."

Rachel limpa a garganta, nervosamente. Sentia tantas emoções naquele momento que era difícil focar em apenas uma. Tudo era tão real. Era o final. O final de Quinn e Rachel. De Faberry. Aperta a mão de Quinn, entrelaçada com a sua sobre sua perna esquerda. Abaixa o olhar a mesa, observando o vidro com _certo_ fascínio. Era o que merecia certo?! Era o que merecia por ser uma _idiota_, covarde, que se magoara tanto com as pessoas erradas que quando por fim encontra a certa, está magoada demais, temerosa demais para merecê-la. "C – Claro." Murmura, sentindo sua boca seca.

Diante a resposta de sua _namorada_, Quinn aperta a mandíbula, soltando lentamente sua mão entrelaçada com a dela, e dissimulando passando-a pelo cabelo, como se sua outra mão não estivesse livre. Era isso. Rachel não lutaria por elas. Provavelmente, nem estava _interessada_ nela. Fora como a morena lhe dissera uma vez, só era sexo, não é mesmo?! Só estavam se divertindo, suprindo suas necessidades já que não podiam ter intimidades com outras pessoas.

"Quinn, eu preciso que você evite falar sobre o relacionamento com sua família e amigos. E até em entrevistas, quero um comportamento distante quando for perguntada sobre Rachel. Precisamos demonstrar que estão tendo problemas no _paraíso_, que estão em meio de uma crise." Ao fim, o agente estava fazendo aquilo que fora pedido, manter seu foco no contrato. Mas, por que se sentia tão _estranho_ dando aquelas ordens?! Franze o cenho, ignorando aqueles pensamentos. Manteria seu comportamento profissional.

Agradecendo mentalmente por Leroy estar fora do país, pois com certeza, não estava preparada para enfrentar seu interrogatório e até _fúria _ao saber dos supostos problemas no namoro, a atriz força um minúsculo sorriso, deixando Kurt saber que o entendera. O entendera perfeitamente. Um milagre não aconteceria. Não haveria mais Quinn e Rachel. Ou futura senhora Fabray, como algumas capas de revistas alegaram. Seu sorriso se torna em um sincero sorriso triste. Era _engraçado_ como fora de suposta noiva a futura ex, em questão de semanas. E agora, a contagem regressiva de seu tempo restante com Rachel começava...

* * *

Hello! Finalmente tenho meu wifi :) Sorry por qualquer erro aí, espero que tenham gostado do cap, hihi, devo admitir que escrevi algumas cenas com lágrimas nos olhos, tipo o momento entre a pequena família delas. =/

Samantha: Eu também achei, Rachel é super fofa quando faz essas coisas. Esses momentos são os melhores, só as duas, Rachel sendo corajosa, se entregando, se deixando levar... E que bom que gostou desse momento, sabe, quando escrevo quero passar "essa emoção" nesses pequenos momentos, mostrando como é importante, pois muitos vêem como uma coisa simplesmente fofa, mas se esquecem do grande significado que ele tem. Essa é Rachel mostrando como crescera desde o inicio desse contrato. E sério, me sinto lisonjeada sabendo que o lera tantas vezes ;) e teremos mais um momento assim. XxBre.

Daniela: Sim, precisava agradar um pouco antes de "coisas" acontecerem ;) Dani, esse cap foi calmo uai é a calmaria antes da tempestade, essa era eu tentando avisar a todas para se prepararem. Feelings, feelings everywhere... E eu escrevendo esse cap agora, com lágrimas e me sentindo super mal por toda a situação, queria tanto que Santana aparecesse para renovar o contrato, sério. Com esse momento entre seu shipp e Faberry, já deu para sentir como seu Elphany ficará? Não dei manteiga de amendoim para minha Elsa. Não, eu nunca fiz isso. - *Senhora's voice.* Quinn precisa de Rach chamando sua atenção, isso é fato ;) Sim, vida profissional cada vez melhor, agora vamos ver como fica a amorosa... Hahah Santana ainda terá seus momentos aqui... Bem, eu tenho planejado mais algumas 355 fics, agora depende do meu tempo e de vocês. XxBre.

Ali: Hahaha sabia que ia gostar ;) E obrigada lol Muito obrigada, aí está o cap, espero que tenha gostado. Todos esperamos, agora é torcer e muito para que ela faça algo. XxBre.

Emily: Muito obrigada, que bom que gostou. :) E sim, Rachel precisa de mais momentos assim, que tenha mais coragem. XxBre.

Acho que vou voltar a postar nas segundas, qualquer coisa avisarei em meu Twitter. Até o próximo, XxBre.


	35. Chapter 35

Uma semana. Esse era o tempo restante de seu relacionamento. Dá um longo trago em seu cigarro, com uma expressão pensativa. O momento que tanto temia estava mais próximo do que nunca, o momento do adeus. Era hora de se preparar para voltar a sua vida _normal_. Uma vida sem Rachel ao seu lado. Solta a fumaça lentamente, segurando o cigarro entre seu dedo indicador e o do meio. Aperta um músculo de sua mandíbula, virando seu rosto a um dos lados.

Observa a grande parede de cristal, que se estendia por um lado inteiro de seu novo apartamento, lhe dando uma privilegiada vista da cidade dos anjos. Se mudara há dois dias, e ainda se surpreendia ao pensar que aquele luxuoso lugar a pertencia. Umedece os lábios, olhando rapidamente ao seu redor. Toda a decoração era em preto e branco, com alguns detalhes em creme e marrom, os móveis eram todos novos, já que de acordo com a decoradora, os móveis de seu antigo apartamento não combinariam com o atual. E ela estava certa, seus antigos móveis aparentavam simples comparados aos novos. Se move no sofá de couro preto, alcançando pelo controle universal sobre a mesa de centro de cristal.

Direciona seu olhar a parede escura em frente ao sofá, acedendo à lareira elétrica fixada _nela._ Observa o fogo se formar, distraidamente. Não podia evitar pensar em como seria sua vida daqui alguns dias, quando voltaria a ser somente Quinn, não Quinn namorada de Rachel Berry. Sentia-se _perdida_. Solitária. Seria estranho _ser_ somente ela naquele imenso apartamento. Estava tão acostumada com sua rotina ao lado da cantora, com aquele relacionamento, aquela intimidade que jamais tivera com outra pessoa. E tudo aquilo chegaria ao fim.

Amava Rachel, amava de uma maneira que jamais pensara que seria capaz, amava tanto que a deixaria partir. Para sempre... Assente com a cabeça, limpando uma solitária lágrima que caíra sem sua permissão. Simplesmente não eram uma para a outra, certo?! Fecha os olhos, apertando-os. Querendo realmente acreditar naquilo, mas sabia que era uma mentira, algo dentro de si, a gritava que eram uma para a outra, e jamais encontraria alguém como Rachel. Dá um pesado suspiro, sentindo algo como raiva crescendo em seu interior. Jamais imaginara que estaria nessa posição, desde o começo sabia que deveriam ser um _simples_ PR, que tinham um tempo de _expiração_ determinado por um contrato, e que deveria ser profissional, provando como era uma excelente atriz. Mas não, em algum _estúpido _momento passara a gostar de Rachel, e depois se permitira apaixonar como uma boba pela pessoa mais complicada que já conhecera. Passa uma mão por seu cabelo, em um gesto nervoso. Por que Rachel simplesmente não podia amá-la e ficar ao seu lado?! Por que Rachel não podia ter nem que seja um pouco de coragem, e lutar por elas?!

**X**

"Essa é a última reunião que teremos para realmente discutirmos sobre o PR." Comenta Kurt, com uma expressão pensativa, e olhar perdido. Estavam em uma cafeteria, como de costume, planejando o que fariam para a última semana do contrato. "Quem diria que chegaríamos até aqui?!" Lança seu olhar a latina, dando um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu sei. Fizemos um bom trabalho, ainda me surpreendo ao ver o sucesso de nosso _negócio_." Declara Santana, levando o copo de café a sua boca.

"Quando pensei nesse PR, achei que faria sucesso, mas não esse sucesso que temos." Faz uma pausa quando uma jovem com uma horrível saia laranja passa ao lado de sua mesa, observa-a se afastar até ter certeza que não poderia escutá-los. Deposita seus braços sobre o vidro da mesa, se inclinando e abaixando seu tom de voz. "Temos um relacionamento tão famoso, que o foco está mais no namoro do que na carreira delas." Nega com a cabeça, se lembrando de todas as _notas_ na mídia. Da última vez que pedira Marley para fazer uma contagem, descobrira que de dez _artigos_ mencionando sua cliente, somente três eram sobre sua carreira. Sim, grande parte disso era sua culpa, já que no começo do relacionamento todo seu foco estava no PR, e fizera com que a mídia só soltasse _notas_ sobre o namoro delas. Mas, agora havia conseguido o que queria daquele contrato, e era hora de fazer reparação de danos. "As duas já têm fama o suficiente para seguirem caminhos_ separados_, para enfrentarem os próximos projetos, sozinhas."

"Sim, por isso, decidi que Quinn não se envolverá com ninguém, não publicamente, por pelo menos um ano. Quero aproveitar esse momento na carreira dela, tendo foco completo da mídia em seus projetos." Explica à latina, umedecendo os lábios. Com os grandes projetos que sua cliente havia assinado, assim como a fama que obtivera no PR, não era necessário tentar chamar a atenção de ninguém, ainda mais com um relacionamento. Finalmente Quinn tinha o que era necessário para obter uma carreira bem-sucedida em Hollywood.

"Também pretendo fazer isso. Rachel não saíra abertamente com ninguém por uns dois anos. Quero o foco total da mídia de NY em West Side Story, e depois o foco da mídia de Los Angeles em Wicked, quando ela vier gravar o filme." A cantora em breve gravaria as músicas da peça para um álbum _soundtrack_ e Cassandra havia informado-o que estava em negociações para que a _estrela_ fosse à capa da revista Broadway nos próximos meses. E quando as gravações do filme começassem, faria com que Rachel fosse vista como uma séria profissional, não vazaria nada sobre sua vida pessoal, somente sobre seus projetos, como fotos dela gravando o álbum _soundtrack_ do filme. Sua cliente estava no caminho certo, no caminho para se tornar uma grande estrela.

Santana assente com a cabeça, lentamente. Limpa a garganta, se movendo em seu assento. "Eu não sei você, mas vejo esse relacionamento delas como aquele difícil de superar, o relacionamento que todos adoram acompanhar, e ao verem fotos das duas juntas, se pergunta o que deu errado... Temo que quando finalmente tenhamos o foco da mídia na carreira delas, _alguém _comece a inventar rumores sobre como voltaram, ou que se odeiam e não podem ser vistas no mesmo _meio_."

"Não havia pensado nisso, mas no começo devemos evitar rumores sobre uma suposta volta, então será melhor manterem distância por alguns _longos_ meses, até Rachel voltar a Los Angeles para gravar o filme. Se for inventado quê se odeiam, bem, se você estiver disposta, podemos organizar um encontro casual entre elas e vários amigos, alegando que têm amigos em comum, e que se dão bem apesar de tudo. Não sei, podemos dizer que são amigas..." Dá de ombros, para em seguida fazer um gesto com a mão, tirando importância do assunto. "Quando o momento chegar, se for preciso discutiremos sobre isso. Gostaria de manter contato com você."

"Claro." Responde, dando mais um gole em seu café para logo depositar o copo sobre a mesa. Seria bom manter contato com o agente por diversos motivos. "E se Quinn e Rachel quiserem manter contato, o que faremos?"

"Bem, elas sabem do contrato, e devem seguir as regras publicamente." Diz sério, dando um leve suspiro, estava seguindo ordens, mantendo seu foco somente no PR. "Agora, se quiserem manter um relacionamento em privado, nada as impede." A não ser Rachel e seu medo. Abaixa seu olhar a mesa, pensativo. "Eu não vou me envolver na vida pessoal delas, se quiserem ser _amigas_, que sejam. Elas são adultas e sabem o que fazem, não é mesmo?!"

Santana troca um olhar com o rapaz, em uma conversa silenciosa. Ambos sabiam que as duas eram muito mais do que amigas, e seria melhor as deixarem resolver _o_ assunto entre elas, não se envolverem. Assente com a cabeça, apertando os lábios.

"Voltando ao assunto principal de nossa reunião..." Passa uma mão por seu cabelo perfeitamente penteado. "Uma nota será divulgada no site do TMZ semana que vem, está tudo combinado com Jacob. Essa nota, supostamente divulgada por uma fonte próxima ao casal, alega que terminaram o relacionamento devido à distância." Limpa a garganta, olhando ao seu redor curiosamente, querendo ter certeza que ninguém podia escutá-lo, antes de continuar. "Ainda alega que o problema com a distância estava cada vez maior, e que Rachel devido à peça não podia ficar entre Los Angeles e New York, e queria Quinn ao seu lado, até pediu para que ela se mudasse a NY, mas Quinn devido a alguns contratos e compromissos em sua agenda, não podia se mudar e não podia se ausentar de LA por mais de alguns dias." Cita a nota que fora escrita por ele mesmo. "Usaremos essas duas semanas e meia que Rachel ficou aqui como uma justificativa, alegando que ela tirou um tempo livre da peça para tentar resolver os problemas em seu relacionamento, vindo para LA com Quinn, passando um tempo com a família e amigos como qualquer casal normal faria, mas mesmo assim, decidiram terminar o relacionamento de oito meses e o suposto noivado. Também aclarei os rumores da compra da casa, aleguei que Quinn compraria uma casa, mas ao terminar com Rachel, comprou o bachelor pad."

A latina dá um pequeno sorriso orgulhoso. Ainda se surpreendia com a inteligência de Kurt, ele sempre pensava nos mínimos detalhes. Formavam uma excelente dupla. "Gostei. Assim passamos a imagem de que estavam tendo problemas desde algum tempo. E podemos interpretar a escolha de Quinn por fazer filmes em NY, e sua última e longa estádia na cidade, como uma tentativa de salvar seu relacionamento." Uma vez a atriz lhe pedira para que escolhesse um filme que fosse gravado em NY e assim o fizera, mas há dois meses vazaram rumores de que Quinn só gravaria filmes que fossem filmados em NYC, naquele momento soltara uma risada debochada, achando simplesmente estúpido o que lera, mas agora, até que aqueles _antigos_ rumores serviriam para algo.

"Exatamente. Nessa última semana, continuaremos evitando que sejam vistas juntas em público, ou que mencionem o namoro. Ainda não vamos soltar nenhum rumor, deixaremos que a mídia pense o que quiser. Mas, ainda assim passando a imagem de que há algo errado entre elas, e na semana que vem, quando Rachel já estiver de volta a New York, soltarei vários rumores, até a nota ser finalmente publicada, confirmando a separação." Declara, cruzando os braços. Como Rachel já não tinha nenhum compromisso em LA, no começo da outra semana estariam embarcando para NYC, para uma nova etapa na vida de sua cliente. Deixando o PR, seu mais bem elaborado projeto para trás; onde ele pertenceria daqui alguns dias, no passado.

**X**

Diminuindo o ritmo de sua corrida, tenta controlar sua respiração. Troca de música em seu iPod, e logo começa a tocar uma de suas músicas preferidas, _"Say Something de A Great Big World." _Morde o lábio inferior, passando a andar em um ritmo mais lento. Observa ao seu redor, era uma bela manhã em Los Angeles, e mesmo sendo ainda muito cedo, várias pessoas corriam ou caminhavam pelo Park.

Boceja, cobrindo sua boca com uma das mãos. Há uma semana perdia noites de sono. Não sabia o que fazer, quanto mais próximo estava o final do contrato, mais difícil era olhar a Rachel e saber que em determinado dia a perderia, e que _ela_ não faria nada para impedir isso de acontecer. Que não lutaria por elas. E _isso_ fazia com que houvesse _certa_ distância entre as duas.

Sentia-se confusa, magoada, com raiva por estar nessa posição, raiva de si mesma por seu _estúpido_ coração se apaixonar por alguém que não correspondia aos seus sentimentos. E em meio ao seu _turbilhão _de sentimentos, queria gritar, implorar a Rachel para que fizesse algo, para que não a deixasse, para que a amasse. _Droga_.

Como doía saber que Rachel não queria nada com ela, algo real. Mas, devia aceitar. Afinal, não se manda no coração. Murmura a letra da música, aumentando o volume do iPod. Era hora de fazer o que dissera a si mesma, uma e outra vez. Era hora de encarar a realidade. Hora de desistir, parar de insistir em algo que não aconteceria, que não poderia ser.

Volta a correr quando começa outra música. Ao passar por uma trilha com diversas árvores, começa a ser perseguida por três fotógrafos, nega com a cabeça, aumentando o ritmo de sua corrida. Com certeza, não iria conseguir andar depois disso, mas não estava com humor para enfrentá-los naquela hora da manhã, ainda mais quando estava no meio de seu exercício físico.

Dá um sorriso travesso, ao ver que um fotógrafo parara de persegui-la, levando um das mãos à parte de trás de sua perna, fazendo uma careta de dor. Sai da trilha, se direcionando a rua _principal_, era hora de voltar para casa.

Alguns minutos depois, chega à porta do edifício, andando tranquilamente, ainda sendo seguida por um dos fotógrafos. Cumprimenta o segurança antes de entrar, e ao passar pelo hall de entrada, para no meio do caminho, colocando as mãos sobre seus joelhos. Fecha os olhos, tomando o máximo de ar que conseguia, antes de soltá-lo lentamente, tentando controlar seu ritmo cardíaco. Sentia dor por todo seu corpo. Definitivamente, praticar esses exercícios físicos não era para ela. Mesmo descobrindo que correr a ajudava pensar e aclarar suas ideias.

Se direciona ao elevador, e insere o código, algo necessário para poder subir a sua cobertura. A solução para o problema com seus amigos que insistiam em interrompê-la em seus momentos _especiais_ com sua namorada. Move sua cabeça, como se quisesse afastar aqueles pensamentos. A solução viera tarde demais, elas já não teriam esses momentos. Deveria proteger o que ainda podia de seu coração, deveria se manter afastada.

Ao chegar à cobertura, entra na sala de estar, jogando seu iPod no sofá, ligando a televisão em um canal de filmes, antes de se direcionar a cozinha. Encontra Rachel, sentada ao redor da mesa, com Bacon e Elphaba a observando atentamente, enquanto comia uma salada de frutas.

"Bom dia." Murmura, indo até a geladeira e pegando uma garrafa de água.

Rachel a oferece um pequeno sorriso. "Bom dia, Quinn. Tudo bem?" Pergunta, _largando_ a colher dentro da tigela. Desde a última reunião com Kurt, tudo estava se _esfriando_ entre elas. Havia sempre um desconforto, e Quinn parecia estar cada vez mais distraída com algo, deixando-a confusa.

"Tudo. Eu vou tomar um banho." Ainda sem abrir a garrafa de água, faz menção de sair da cozinha, até escutar sua _namorada_ dizer.

"Você não vai tomar seu café antes? Eu já o preparei." Franze o cenho, acordara sem Quinn ao seu lado aquela manhã, algo que raramente acontecera desde que começaram a dormir juntas, e ao sair a sua procura pelo apartamento, descobrira que estava sozinha com seus filhotes, que comiam ração sabor bacon na mesma tigela, sem problema algum. Era como se soubessem que daqui alguns dias já não estariam juntos, pois de repente se tornaram os melhores amigos.

"Oh, obrigada." Olha ao seu redor e encontra um prato sobre o balcão, com algumas frutas picadas, torradas, muitas fatias de bacon e ovos mexidos. Se direciona ao balcão, ficando de costas a morena, segura o prato com uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra apertava a garrafa de água. Fecha os olhos, suspirando. Rachel cuidava dela, como ninguém jamais fizera. Mas, precisava deixá-la _ir_. Isso era o que a cantora queria. Lembra a si mesma, abrindo os olhos e dando meia volta.

Se aproxima da mais baixa, depositando um beijo em sua testa, deixa seus lábios tocarem sua suave pele por alguns longos segundos, antes de se afastar. Dá um minúsculo sorriso. "Eu vou comer na sala, e depois tomar banho." Volta a se direcionar ao balcão, pegando o prato e a garrafa, logo saindo lentamente da cozinha. Se odiando por estar se afastando da mulher que ama, mas sabendo que era algo necessário.

Rachel a observa partir, completamente confusa. Quinn mal olhara para ela. Umedece os lábios, abaixando o olhar ao seu prato. Sentindo um aperto em seu coração, só queria que tudo voltasse a ser como antes.

**X**

Cessa seus movimentos com a escova de dente, ao escutar alguns passos se aproximando, desvia sua atenção a porta aberta do banheiro, percebendo como Quinn andava pelo quarto, entrando _neste_, sendo seguida por Elphaba e Tony. A observa se direcionar ao outro lado da suíte, indo em direção ao closet, tirando suas roupas pelo caminho, para logo voltar a aparecer usando somente um short curto listrado e uma blusa branca de pijamas.

A atriz entra no banheiro, sendo seguida por Bacon. "Hey." Cumprimenta a morena, passando por trás dela, dando um minúsculo sorriso. O banheiro, assim como todos os lugares daquele apartamento, era luxuosamente decorado, com duas pias individuais, um grande espelho no meio da parede, piso aquecido, armários espelhados em cores brancas e pretas, uma banheira de tamanho exagerado em um lado, enquanto a ducha era do outro, separados por paredes de cristais. Coça sua nuca, nervosamente, antes de se posicionar a pia ao lado da que a mais baixa usava, alcançando por sua escova de dente.

Rachel se inclina sobre a pia, cuspindo a pasta de dente, logo levantando a cabeça e olhando de lado a sua _namorada_. Não diz nada, não _havia_ o que dizer. Quinn parecia estar cada dia mais distante, mesmo que tentasse disfarçar, e ela cada dia mais confusa e magoada pela situação.

E mais uma vez, aquele que se tornara um grande companheiro delas ao estarem juntas nos últimos dias, se fazia presente. Um verdadeiro desconfortável silêncio. Desvia seu olhar de volta ao espelho a sua frente, encontrando com o de Quinn através _dele_. Trocam um rápido e intenso olhar, até a _antiga_ loira abaixar sua cabeça, dissimulando prestar atenção à cerâmica preta da pia. Dá um pesado suspiro. Coloca a escova de volta em seu lugar no armário, enxaguando a boca.

Ao se afastar, dá meia volta, se direcionando a outro armário, um maior na cor preta. Alcança por um de seus cremes para pele, passando-o em suas pernas e braços lentamente. Observa como Quinn começa a escovar os dentes mais rápido, logo terminando. Finge não perceber quando a atriz passa alguns longos segundos olhando-a intensamente pelo espelho, antes de sair do banheiro.

Aperta seus lábios, voltando a sentir um aperto em seu coração. A tensão entre elas era cada vez maior, assim como o desconforto. Nega com a cabeça, guardando o pote de creme no armário, antes de lavar as mãos e sair do lugar, se direcionando a cama.

Elphaba e Tony já estavam deitados sobre o _puff_ baú cor creme, aos pés da cama. Quinn segurava um pequeno controle com uma das mãos, e ao Rachel se deitar ao seu lado, aperta um dos botões, fazendo com que a cortina que cobria a parede de cristal de seu quarto, descesse lentamente.

A morena observa a mulher ao seu lado por alguns segundos, até se aproximar hesitante e depositar um suave beijo no canto de sua boca. "Boa noite, Q."

Quinn prende sua respiração, tentando dissimular o que aquele pequeno toque causara em seu _interior_. Ao Rachel se afastar, morde o lábio inferior, se controlando para não trazê-la novamente para perto de si. Sentia falta da intimidade que compartiam, sentia falta de tê-la entre seus braços. Mas, iria permanecer _forte_. Respira fundo, virando-se na cama, se deitando de costas a mais baixa. "Boa noite, Rach." Murmura, fechando os olhos, ignorando a dor que sentia crescendo dentro de si.

Rachel repete os movimentos da outra, se deitando de costas a ela. Tudo aquilo que tinha com Quinn estava escapando de suas mãos. E Rachel não fazia nada, a não ser assistir a si mesma perder a mulher que ama.

**X**

Observando atentamente as paredes do elevador ao seu redor, respira fundo. Se sentia sufocada, _algo_ a incomodava de tal maneira que sentia um grande aperto em seu coração, e tinha certeza, que não era por estar naquele elevador sozinha. Umedece seus lábios secos, olhando seu reflexo nas paredes espelhadas. Via uma pessoa perdida.

Rapidamente, abaixa a cabeça. Junta seus pés, desviando o olhar ao seu tênis Nike preto com rosa. Acabara de voltar de uma corrida noturna pelo Park próximo ao bairro de sua _namorada_. Aperta os lábios, _namorada_ quê não vira durante todo o dia, já que Quinn estava gravando uma campanha publicitária para um perfume.

Um suave _apito_ a avisa que chegara a cobertura, tirando-a de seus pensamentos. As portas se abrem, e ao dar alguns passos saindo do elevador, percebe que Quinn estava naquela que era a _primeira_ sala de estar. Respira fundo, tentando controlar seu ritmo cardíaco, que aumentara ao vê-la. Logo algo chama sua atenção, o cabelo da atriz estava de volta à cor natural.

Limpa a garganta, nervosamente. "Olá..." Observa como a outra desvia o olhar da televisão a ela. "Seu cabelo..." Levanta o dedo indicador, apontando a sua própria cabeça. "Eu gostei." Dá um minúsculo sorriso.

"É..." Quinn faz uma careta, segurando uma tigela branca com uma das mãos. Sentada no sofá cor creme, Bacon dormia ao seu lado. "Estava na hora de me livrar daquele rosa." Encolhe os ombros, levando a colher a sua boca.

O desconforto entre elas nunca fora tão grande. Nem mesmo, quando começara aquele PR, e ambas pareciam ter medo de dizer ou fazer algo errado. "Você ficou bem de rosa." Volta a limpar a garganta, realmente não gostara de como sua voz soara. "Na verdade acho que ficaria bem com qualquer cor." Sente suas bochechas se esquentarem. "Mas, você loira é –" Junta suas mãos transpiradas, abaixando a cabeça. Não completando a frase. Consciente de que seu nervosismo era visível.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas, a loira não consegue evitar um pequeno sorriso divertido. "Sou?" Pergunta lentamente.

"Você sabe..." Levanta a cabeça, direcionando o olhar para um dos lados, cruzando os braços. Odiava aquela situação. Só queria _sua_ Quinn de volta, não esse desconforto, essa tensão sempre presente entre elas. Dá um pesado suspiro, e em um momento de coragem, encontra com o olhar da mais alta, murmurando. "_Maravilhosa_." Para não dizer àquela palavra que tanto usava para descrever Quinn, _perfeita. _

A atriz se permite trocar intensos olhares com a morena, perdendo-se nos olhos castanhos. Sentia como se Rachel estivesse puxando-a para si. Era como um ímã. Aperta suas unhas contra a palma de sua mão, fechando o punho, como se aquilo fosse ajudá-la a permanecer em seu lugar. Só queria ter Rachel de volta entre seus braços. _Deixe-a ir _, lembra a si mesma. Engole em seco, rapidamente desviando o olhar a televisão. Com a colher passa a mexer o sorvete _vegan_ em sua tigela, distraidamente. Uma das coisas que aprendera a gostar, mesmo negando quando era questionada pela cantora. Jamais admitiria quê realmente gostava de algo _vegan_.

Rachel passa o dorso de sua mão por sua transpirada testa, novamente se sentindo sufocada. Logo, assente com a cabeça como se concordasse com seus próprios pensamentos. Fica por alguns breves segundos observando sua _namorada_, e dá um triste sorriso. "Eu vou tomar banho." Murmura, se direcionando lentamente as escadas, com a cabeça baixa.

Quinn ainda sentada no sofá, a observa subir as escadas, silenciosamente. Aquela situação estava cada vez pior. Passa uma mão por seu cabelo, bagunçando-o. Coragem _estúpido_ coração. _Coragem_, o que necessitava para enfrentar tudo o que estava por vir.

**X**

Dando um leve suspiro, cruza os braços, observando a bela manhã que se fazia na cidade dos anjos através da parede de cristal do apartamento de sua futura ex-_namorada_. Três dias. Três dias e o contrato chegaria ao fim.

Se sentia _derrotada_. Por dias tudo o que fizera fora assistir Quinn se distanciar cada vez mais. Já não havia carícias, nem palavras doces, aquela _intimidade_ que tanto necessitava já não existia _mais_. Quinn mal a tocava, na verdade mal a olhava. Nem conseguiam manter uma conversa com mais de cinco frases.

Olha por cima de seu ombro ao escutar alguns passos se aproximarem. "Vamos andar logo com isso, Kurt..." Santana diz com _certo_ mau humor, ao entrar na _segunda_ sala de estar, acompanhada por Kurt e Quinn, que carregava Bacon entre seus braços. A cantora dá meia volta, posando seu olhar na atriz, que sorria ao receber lambidas do filhote em seu queixo. Um minúsculo e quase imperceptível sorriso se forma nos lábios de Rachel, antes de voltar a sua séria expressão. "Raquel." A latina faz um gesto com a cabeça, cumprimentando-a, se posicionando no meio da sala. "_Porcelana_ pode começar." Não esconde sua impaciência, ainda era muito cedo, e com certeza, não era hora para Santana Lopez estar fora de sua cama.

O agente revira os olhos, com uma expressão divertida. Logo lança um curioso olhar a sua cliente, percebendo sua séria expressão facial. Limpa a garganta, corrigindo sua postura. "Marcamos esse _encontro_ para avisá-las que já começaram a surgir rumores sobre uma possível discussão entre vocês. Um jornalista pensou que seria _engraçado_ escrever uma nota alegando que um vizinho escutou várias brigas, quando ainda estavam no antigo apartamento, e que Rachel foi vista chorando ao sair do edifício e que depois disso não voltou mais por lá." Toda a matéria era uma grande estupidez, até mencionava uma suposta traição. Nega com a cabeça, já havia se encarregado para que a _apagassem_.

"Também há _outras_ notas que alegam que você, Quinn, foi vista ao lado de outra mulher diversas vezes." Declara à latina, dando um pequeno sorriso debochado. Claro que não havia outra mulher, isso era sensacionalismo da mídia, mas ao observar o olhar que Rachel lançava a sua cliente, não pode evitar provocá-la. "Então, Q, não há algo que queira nos dizer?"

"Não há outra mulher, Santana." Troca um rápido olhar com sua _namorada, _que logo o desvia para um dos lados. "Não há." Murmura, ainda olhando a mais baixa.

"Não é o que os sites afirmam." Dá de ombros, ignorando a tensão que surgira entre eles. Assim como Kurt, também havia se encarregado para que apagassem todas as notas que mencionavam uma suposta traição por parte de sua cliente. "E não podemos nos esquecer que ainda há uma nota afirmando que Rachel está grávida de gêmeos e que estão prestes a se casar." Não era mentira, realmente havia um blog – o único que insistia nessa _bobagem _– alegando que a cantora estava grávida de três meses, esperando um menino e uma menina, e quê daqui algumas semanas se casaria com Quinn.

"O quê?" Pergunta à morena, em um tom dramático. Não, _isso_ de novo não. E ainda de gêmeos?! Passa uma mão por sua barriga sobre a blusa, tentando encontrar alguma gordura. Aumentaria o tempo em suas caminhadas matinais, e passaria a correr todas as noites _agora_. "Eu estou gorda?" Pergunta a si mesma em um sussurro.

Para sua surpresa, Quinn a responde, olhando-a intensamente e negando com a cabeça. "Não ligue para esses idiotas, Rach, eles inventam qualquer coisa para vender. Você está em forma." A oferece um pequeno sorriso. Pela primeira vez naquela conversa, realmente dirigindo a palavra a ela.

A mais baixa sorri timidamente, sentindo suas bochechas se esquentarem. Leva uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha, observando como sua _namorada_ volta a atenção a Tony. Seu sorriso se desfaz. Assim seria no futuro, não é mesmo?! Quinn do outro lado do _lugar_, onde se encontrariam depois de anos, distraída com algo ou _alguém_, enquanto ela em algum canto, a observaria em silêncio, consciente de tudo aquilo que uma vez tivera, e por ser um verdadeiro desastre, que não a merecia, acabara deixando-a ir. Afinal, você não pode manter algo que não é seu. Abaixa a cabeça, mordendo seu lábio inferior.

Kurt dá lentos passos, se direcionando ao centro da sala. "Lógico que em sites mais sérios, conseguimos o que queríamos, declararam que vocês estão passando por problemas na relação, mas que estão tentando resolvê-los." Coloca uma das mãos no bolso da frente de sua calça. Nos sites mais conhecidos, haviam se tornado a notícia mais lida e comentada. "Agora o que nos resta é esperar. Vamos deixar que continuem com esses rumores, e os mais sérios serão vazados por nós, fontes próximas do casal, após o término do contrato." Alterna o olhar entre Santana e o _casal_.

Rachel assente com a cabeça lentamente, apertando seus lábios. Passa uma mão por seu braço, fazendo movimentos de cima para baixo, acariciando a si mesma, como se aquilo fosse lhe dar alguma espécie de conforto. Como dizer adeus, quando o que mais queria era ficar?!

**X**

Deitada ao lado de sua _namorada_, a observa passar a folha do script que estava lendo. Move-se na cama, tentando encontrar uma posição mais confortável, antes de direcionar seu olhar ao teto. Umedece os lábios, sentia Quinn mais distante do que nunca. Pelo canto de seus olhos, percebe como a mencionada leva uma mão aos seus óculos de leitura, ajeitando-os.

Durante meses vivera em um mundo _alternativo_. Um mundo de ilusões onde Quinn a pertencia, assim como ela pertencia a Quinn. Se sentira especial, Quinn a fez se sentir especial. Jamais imaginara que seria possível para ela ter a intimidade que tivera com a loira, a deixara entrar, a conhecê-la como jamais fizera com outra pessoa. Vivera realmente momentos felizes ao lado da atriz, tem certeza que nunca sorrira tanto em sua vida. Tivera o relacionamento perfeito aos olhos do público, e em seu ponto de vista, fora _quase_ perfeito. _Quase_. O que faltara para alcançar essa perfeição, fora coragem de sua parte, e uma _força_ _maior_ para que Quinn sentisse o _mesmo_ que ela.

Fecha os olhos, respirando fundo. Chegara à hora de encarar a realidade. Hora de voltar ao mundo real e parar de viver em sua ilusão de que um dia Quinn poderia ser completamente _sua_. Uma pessoa como ela jamais _mereceria_ alguém como a loira. Era imperfeita demais, e Quinn merecia mais, muito mais do que _isso_. Do que ela. Era hora de deixar suas ilusões, Quinn e o que é que tiveram _ir._ Por que a atriz certamente já o fizera ao se distanciar. Deveria aceitar que Quinn e ela, não seriam mais _Quinn e ela._

"Você quer que eu apague a luz?" Pergunta a outra, suavemente. A iluminação estava baixa, mas talvez fosse melhor apagá-la de uma vez, assim não incomodava Rachel se ela estivesse tentando dormir.

"Não, não precisa." Abre os olhos, desviando o olhar a loira, forçando um pequeno sorriso. Deveria estar aproveitando os últimos dias ao lado da mulher que ama, não passando por tudo _isso_. Essa angústia de ver Quinn cada dia mais distante, ver o que compartiam desaparecer. Limpa a garganta, nervosamente. "Quinn... E agora, o que fazemos?" Pergunta hesitante. Nem ela sabia realmente sobre o que perguntava. Era sobre o PR, as duas, a amizade que _aparentemente_ chegara ao seu fim, sobre o quê?

Quinn deposita o script sobre o criado-mudo, diminuindo ainda mais a iluminação do quarto no interruptor ao seu lado. Dá um cansado suspiro, deitando-se de frente a morena, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro. Demora longos segundos para responder a perguntar, estudando seus traços. Não havia outra mulher como Rachel, simplesmente por olhá-la sentia seu coração se acelerar, e um _estúpido _sorriso querer se formar em seus lábios. Mesmo com todas suas imperfeições a amava. Rachel a completava era a pessoa perfeita para ela. Levanta a cabeça, aproximando seu corpo lentamente. Inclina-se e deposita um suave beijo sobre a bochecha da mais baixa. "O que nossos agentes disserem para fazermos." Seguiria as ordens de Santana e Kurt. Até _aqui_ chegou. Fecha os olhos, _deitando_ sua testa no ombro da outra.

Diante a resposta, a cantora prende sua respiração. Não sabia exatamente o que havia esperado de Quinn, mas com certeza, não fora aquela declaração. Soara tão final, como se estivesse desistindo. Assente com a cabeça, dando um minúsculo e forçado sorriso. Estavam destinadas a _isso_, então por que se sentia assim?! Nessa última semana tudo o que fizera fora sofrer por sua _namorada_. Por que a amava, simplesmente por isso. Leva sua mão a nuca da mais alta, enterrando seus dedos nos fios de cabelo loiro. A puxa cuidadosamente, depositando seus lábios sobre os dela, em um beijo apaixonado. Tenta colocar tudo de si naquele beijo, demonstrando aquilo que não podia expressar com palavras.

A atriz aperta os olhos, permitindo-se apenas sentir aquela _intimidade_ com sua _namorada_, sabendo muito bem que seria uma das últimas. Coloca sua mão sobre a face da morena, acariciando-a, enquanto chupava seu lábio inferior. Prende o lábio entre seus dentes, antes de soltá-lo, voltando a explorar a boca da outra com sua língua. Suspira, dentro de si havia um _turbilhão_ de sentimentos. Lentamente, vai terminando o beijo até se tornar em um suave toque de lábios. "Eu vou sentir sua falta, Rach." Murmura, antes de se afastar, lembrando a si mesma que deveria manter a distância. Volta a deitar ao seu lado da cama, apertando os olhos, se controlando para não chorar como uma criança.

Rachel não responde, não conseguia. Espera vários longos minutos até ter certeza que Quinn adormecera, antes de se levantar da cama silenciosamente. Se direciona ao banheiro, abrindo a porta lentamente, em seguida trancando-a. Dá alguns passos, parando em frente a pia. Passa um minuto inteiro olhando ao seu reflexo no grande espelho, novamente vendo uma pessoa perdida. Logo cobre seu rosto com suas mãos e deixa escapar um soluço seguido por várias lágrimas.

Por que não podia ser alguém que realmente merecia Quinn?! Por que era incapaz de dizer aquilo que tanto deveria?! Por que era tão covarde?! Soluça, não queria perder uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, não queria perder aquilo que tinha com a atriz. Não queria perder Quinn.

* * *

Hello... Sorry por qualquer erro, cap meio estranho - é estranho para mim escrever sem interações fofas delas, mas necessário. Espero que tenham gostado, mesmo dando esses feelings negativos, esse gostinho do adeus.

Lorens: Tiros, tiros necessários, como pode ter percebido. Obrigada :) precisávamos de um último momento assim antes de tudo começar a "desmoronar". Bem, ambas sabem do contrato, e que ele deve acabar assim como o relacionamento delas publicamente, então devem aceitar o fim do PR. Agora _Quinn e Rachel_ é outra coisa... Outro assunto. Eu tenho dó até de mim mesma por escrever essas coisas. Eu sofro escrevendo aqui. Meu sonho é ser como um Ryan e Shonda, imagina, teria o coração mais gelado ever, mas infelizmente não consigo *tears* - por enquanto. Bem, em breve, muito em breve mesmo vamos descobrir aí o final dessa história entre as duas. Espero que tenha gostado do cap. XxBre.

Diannaagronlife: Não chorei, chorei, só tive algumas lágriminhas em meus olhos, assim como nesse. Dói imaginá-las nessa situação, quando todos sabem que são perfeitas uma para a outra. Estamos todos tristes aqui. XxBre.

Samantha: Hahaha Sim, amo quando elas agem assim, e doeu ter que acabar com isso. Muito mesmo. XxBre.

Daniela: Hahah Thanks Barbra, porque sofri ameaças em todos os lugares. E eu nem fiz nada ainda. Bem, era de se esperar que nenhuma das duas fizessem algo, né?! =/ infelizmente. Devo concordar, eu amei esses momentos e doeu escrevê-los sabendo que tudo guiava para esse cap 35, onde não há nada fofo. Eu também não me conformo, não é justo tudo isso que está acontecendo. Aí está, não demorei, viu?! E sim, são perfeitas uma para a outra. XxBre.

PS: Sim, infelizmente foi. Todos estamos desejando, Rachel, please, faça algo e logo! Bem, Kurt vai se manter afastado, como disse nesse cap. Será que Quinn realmente voltará atrás?! Será que alguém realmente voltará atrás?! Muito obrigada :) Espero que tenha gostado. XxBre.

Emily: Bem, é um medo "justo". =( XxBre.

Ali: Sim, agora nos resta é fazer uma corrente e rezar por esse milagre acontecer e logo. Own muito obrigada! :) Não mesmo, são perfeitas. Sim, não aguentava mais ficar sem WiFi. =/ Aí está, espero que tenha gostado.

Well, vou tentar escrever o próximo cap o mais rápido possível para postar na segunda que vem, antes de viajar. Infelizmente, a fic vai se estender até 2016, que vergonha, mas até a terceira semana de janeiro, acredito já ter terminado-a. Feliz Natal a todos. XxBre.


	36. Chapter 36

Não queria fazer isso aqui, mas é necessário. Hoje recebi a notícia de que começaram a postar The Bet no Nyah, sem minha autorização. E ainda me disseram que a garota tentou entrar em contato comigo. Em momento algum, recebi uma review, uma mensagem privada, um tweet pedindo permissão para postá-la, e ainda assim, a pessoa vai lá e posta a fic. Entendo que goste da fic, e que ainda de acordo com a pessoa, está fazendo uma "honra" postando-a lá, mas se não postei no Nyah tem um motivo, não gosto do site e quero minhas fanfics somente aqui no ff. net E ainda postam, sem colocar créditos, nem menciona meu user - nada. Por favor, se verem alguém postando minhas fics, denunciem. Nenhuma fic minha está autorizada a ser postada em outro site, a ser adaptada a outro fandom. Minhas fics são escritas somente para Faberry e devem permanecer neste site. Obrigada.

* * *

Respira fundo, desviando sua atenção a parede de cristal. Observa com _certo_ fascínio a nublada manhã que se fazia na cidade dos anjos. Era um dia feio, _escuro_, não pode evitar pensar que combinava com seu humor. Umedece os lábios, cruzando os braços. Tem certeza que aquele era um dos piores dias de sua vida, se não for o pior.

Oito meses. Há oito meses Quinn entrara em sua vida, começando um _relacionamento_ aos olhos da mídia e público. Uma das melhores coisas que já aceitara a fazer em sua vida. Afinal, se não houvesse aquele PR, jamais teria conhecido e compartilhado _intimidades_ com Quinn Fabray. A mulher dos sonhos de qualquer um. A mulher perfeita. A mulher que ama, mas que naquele dia deveria deixá-la _ir_, oficialmente.

Dá um pesado suspiro, escutando vagamente como seu agente encerra uma ligação. Fecha seus olhos, abaixando a cabeça ao Kurt limpar a garganta chamando sua atenção. Sente seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido, sua respiração se torna entrecortada. Apertando os olhos, antes de abri-los, direciona o olhar a ele, observando como segurava com uma das mãos os papeis que a ligavam a Quinn. Prende a respiração, sabendo que estava prestes a escutar o que realmente não gostaria. As palavras que marcavam o fim.

"Bem... Durante esses oito meses, vocês fizeram um trabalho incrível. Melhor do que esperado. E estou muito orgulhoso do que conseguiram com _isso_. Orgulhoso de vocês." Declara Kurt, dando um minúsculo sorriso. "E as duas sabem o que o dia de hoje representa... Nosso trabalho chegou ao fim. O contrato está oficialmente acabado." Diz lentamente, abrindo seus braços sutilmente.

Em um momento de coragem, Rachel lança seu olhar a Quinn, que tinha os braços cruzados, portando uma expressão pensativa, enquanto assentia com a cabeça com o olhar fixo no agente. Aperta os lábios, voltando a abaixar a cabeça. Entre elas agora, só havia o fantasma do que uma vez foram. Durante esses últimos dias, tudo o que fizera fora assistir Quinn se distanciar cada dia mais, até chegarem aqui. Onde beijos, carícias – por menores que sejam – e conversas não existem mais. Solta o ar, negando com a cabeça, nem olhares mais trocavam. Só havia o silêncio e desconforto. Rapidamente, volta à atenção a parede de cristal.

"Voltaremos a NYC amanhã cedo, e soltarei os rumores pela parte da tarde." Continua Kurt, alternando o olhar entre Quinn e as costas de sua cliente, que aparentava tensa. "A nota confirmando o término será publicada daqui alguns dias." Desvia o olhar aos papeis em sua mão. "Até lá, ainda vão ter que seguir algumas ordens, por exemplo, o anel de compromisso de vocês, ainda será usado pelos próximos dias. O restante, no seu caso Quinn, Santana vai lhe dizer o que fazer quando o momento chegar. Assim como farei com Rachel." Dá um leve suspiro, passando uma mão por seu cabelo distraidamente.

"Acho que já discutimos o necessário." Diz, após alguns breves segundos de silêncio entre eles. O clima na sala não era o melhor; ambas pareciam desconfortáveis discutindo aquele assunto. Morde o lábio inferior, observando sua melhor amiga, que ainda de costas a ele, encolhia os ombros, como se respirasse fundo. "Há alguma dúvida?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, pensando que talvez fosse melhor deixá-las sozinhas para conversarem.

"N – não." Responde Quinn, soando hesitante. Limpa a garganta, apertando os braços cruzados contra seu corpo. Não conseguia acreditar que o _dia_ realmente havia chegado. Eram suas últimas horas com Rachel. O contrato havia acabado; a morena já não era sua namorada. Lança um nervoso olhar de lado à cantora, uma parte dela – a parte teimosa de seu cérebro – ainda não acreditava que estava perdendo-a, que depois de hoje já não haveria mais _Quinn e Rachel_. Essa _parte_, ainda insistia em acreditar em Rachel, que ela teria coragem para lutar por elas. Nega com a cabeça, voltando o olhar a Kurt. Um milagre não aconteceria, e deveria aceitar isso. Deveria deixá-la ir. Para sempre.

"Ok. Eu devo ir agora, Rachel, mais tarde ligo para você. Quinn foi um prazer trabalhar com você. Estou muito orgulhoso de tudo o que você conquistou com esse PR, foi um prazer imenso lhe conhecer." Se aproxima e abraça a atriz. "Muito obrigada por aceitar fazê-lo, tenho certeza que não poderia encontrar alguém melhor." Diz, com um pequeno sorriso divertido. Pelo canto de seus olhos, observa como a mais baixa parecia cada vez mais tensa.

Apertando sua mandíbula, Rachel se segurava para não pedir ao seu agente para que parasse de falar. Até a voz dele soava irritante naquele momento. Aquele dia estava cada vez pior. Sua cabeça era uma confusão, só queria _sua_ Quinn de volta, mas ao mesmo tempo deveria aceitar a separação, afinal Quinn jamais fora sua realmente. Sentia que estava chegando ao seu ponto de quebra.

Segundos ou minutos depois, não sabe dizer ao certo, Kurt vai embora. Deixando um clima ainda mais tenso entre elas. Dá meia volta, direcionando seu olhar a Quinn, que olhava para um dos lados, com os braços cruzados. Não consegue controlar as lágrimas que começam a se formar em seus olhos, aquele realmente era o pior dia de sua vida. Umedece os lábios, dando lentos passos em direção a mais alta.

Ao se aproximar, Quinn continua com o olhar fixo em uma parede a um de seus lados. Coloca sua mão na nuca da outra, puxando-a cuidadosamente. Não há palavras ou olhares. Respira fundo, como se estivesse tentando encontrar coragem. Logo, deposita seus lábios sobre os dela, suavemente. Era a primeira carícia que realmente trocavam após dias. E não podia deixar de pensar, que também seria uma das últimas.

Se afasta, se controlando para que suas lágrimas não escorressem por sua face. Dá um minúsculo sorriso triste, dando meia volta e andando lentamente em direção ao elevador. Precisava de um tempo sozinha para poder pensar e controlar a confusão em sua mente. E sair dali antes que se _quebrasse_ em frente a sua _ex-namorada_.

**X**

Três horas, três _malditas_ horas se passaram desde que Rachel havia saído de casa. Leva a taça de vinho tinto a sua boca, dando um pequeno gole, com o olhar perdido a sua frente. Após aquele beijo, quando escutara as portas do elevador se fechando, correra atrás de Rachel, mas já era tarde demais. Ao chegar em frente ao elevador privado, _este_ começava a descer, levando a mulher que ama. Umedece os lábios, apertando a taça contra sua mão. Ao ver como Rachel saía de _casa_, se desesperara pensando que ela estivesse indo para não voltar mais. O que não era o caso, já que todas as coisas da morena ainda ocupavam metade de seu closet. Aquele beijo tivera um sabor de despedida, e _isso _a inquietara.

Sente uma _estranha_ sensação em seu estômago, ainda era difícil acreditar que aquele era seu último dia ao lado da mulher que ama. Que em menos de _vinte e quatro_ horas Rachel embarcaria para New York City, deixando-a para trás, em seu passado. Dá um pesado suspiro antes de tomar mais um gole de seu vinho. Por que Rachel não fazia nada?! Por que Rachel não _vinha_ até ela, e a dizia que queria tentar algo real?! Era tão fácil assim deixá-la, de se esquecer de tudo que ocorrera entre elas durante esses últimos oito meses, de esquecê-la?!

Abaixa a cabeça, isso claramente só fora um negócio para a morena. Um negócio ligado ao _prazer_. Lágrimas se formam no canto de seus olhos, mas se recusa a chorar. Deveria aceitar que sua relação com Rachel não passara de sexo. Não importa _quão_ forte fossem seus sentimentos, deveria deixá-los _ir_. Desvia o olhar ao vinho, balançando a taça distraidamente.

"Você não vai falar nada?" Pergunta Santana desde o outro lado do sofá, em um calmo tom de voz. Havia chegado há meia hora, e ao ver a expressão de sua melhor amiga, não dissera nada, só se sentara no sofá, _esperando_. Um tempo depois, Bacon deitara sobre suas pernas, e passara a acariciar a cabeça do filhote, ainda esperando algo. Qualquer atitude de Quinn, que permanecera calada, com o olhar perdido a sua frente durante todo o tempo.

Ainda assistindo o vinho ao movimentar a taça, encolhe seus ombros sutilmente. Não queria falar, não queria companhia, só queria se esquecer de seus _estúpidos_ sentimentos e dessa _patética_ situação. Aperta a mandíbula, sentindo raiva crescendo dentro de si. Mais uma vez, raiva de si mesma, de seu _estúpido _coração por colocá-la nessa posição, por amar quem nem se importava com ela.

Sua expressão facial se torna em uma séria. "Eu a pergunto o mesmo, Santana." Diz em um murmuro, com o olhar fixo em sua taça. "Ainda vai ignorar meus sentimentos por ela, vai fazer vista grossa? Ou finalmente vai me dizer que eu deveria ter sido mais inteligente, que não deveria ter cometido esse erro, que tudo não passou de uma grande farsa e eu deveria _saber_ melhor."

Há um _pesado_ silêncio entre elas. Ambas pareciam perdidas em seus pensamentos, até Santana suspirar, quebrando o silêncio. "Sempre soube de seus sentimentos, mas decidi não dizer nada, afinal era algo entre as duas." Também murmura, cruzando os braços, lançando o olhar a parede branca a sua frente. "E já bastava Kurt e eu mandando no relacionamento público de vocês, não queria fazer _parte_ do privado." Dá um minúsculo sorriso sarcástico, se lembrando de como fizera parte de um momento bem _privado_ entre o casal de atrizes. Limpa a garganta, voltando ao foco do assunto. "Então, ignorei a situação, mesmo achando que não fora um bom momento para você se apaixonar, mas bem, o que podemos fazer?! Não se manda no coração, não escolhemos por quem vamos nos apaixonar." Dá de ombros, olhando de lado a sua amiga. "Você já conversou com a _Raquel_?"

Quinn rapidamente nega com a cabeça. "Não. E não vou _fazer_." Leva a taça a sua boca, dando um grande gole, antes de depositá-la sobre o braço do sofá ao seu lado direito.

"Quinn, nós duas sabemos como sua _Raquel_ é difícil, e parece um bicho do mato a maioria das vezes, com essa mania de fugir quando alguém tenta se aproximar e conversar com ela, mas quando realmente queremos algo, fazemos a _pessoa_ nos escutar de qualquer jeito." Declara, seriamente. E _isso_ parece causar algum efeito em sua amiga, pois a atriz a olha não escondendo a emoção em seus olhos.

"Eu amo a Rachel, Santana." Afirma, passando a mão por seu cabelo, em um gesto nervoso. Era a primeira vez que admitia _aquilo_ a sua melhor amiga. "Mas, eu não a impedirei ao sair daquela porta e da minha vida para sempre. Durante meses eu fiz de tudo para que ela mostrasse pelo menos um sinal de que queria algo sério comigo, mas não obtive nada..." Tivera alguns momentos duvidosos, mas nunca algo _claro_. "Dei tudo de mim, investi tudo em uma relação que nem era real." Abre os braços, sutilmente, dando um pequeno sorriso sem graça alguma. Sente seu coração se acelerar pelo peso de suas próximas palavras. Olha atentamente a latina, tentando soar determinada, mesmo que aquelas palavras ferissem seu coração. "Eu vou deixá-la ir, e seguirei com minha vida. Eu vou esquecê-la. De um jeito ou de outro, eu vou esquecê-la." Sussurra, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer por sua face. Estava dando-se por vencida.

**X**

Não fazia ideia de onde estava. Para no meio da calçada, lançando um curioso olhar ao seu redor. Ao ver uma placa, lê o nome da rua, comprovando que jamais estivera ou ouvira sobre aquele lugar. Passa a língua entre os lábios, pensativa. Deveria seguir ou voltar?

Observa uma criança de cabelos castanhos segurando uma grande boneca da Elsa, a mesma que dera de presente a Beth, passando ao seu lado, enquanto caminhava animada segurando na mão de uma mulher também de cabelos castanhos. Dá um pequeno sorriso, escutando como a pequena contava a que devia ser sua mãe, sobre os sabores de sorvete que escolheria.

Talvez houvesse uma sorveteria a frente, talvez se _seguisse_ encontraria uma rua ou algo que realmente conhecesse. Talvez aquele caminho fosse o melhor. Antes que pudesse pensar mais uma vez, passa a seguir a alguns metros de distância a criança e sua mãe.

Dá um pesado suspiro, desviando rapidamente seu olhar ao céu. O dia continuava nublado, mas tinha um clima agradável. Sente seu celular vibrar no bolso de seu short jeans, ao pegá-lo percebe que era seu agente. Morde o lábio inferior, recusando a ligação. Não queria conversar com ninguém, não importava qual assunto fosse. Só precisava daquele tempo sozinha, precisava pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo. E o que aconteceria a partir de amanhã.

Abaixa a cabeça, sabendo que daqui algumas horas não seria apenas a distância emocional ou física, seriam quilômetros e quilômetros distanciando-a da mulher que ama. Seriam outras pessoas, outras atividades. Seria uma nova _vida_. E ela, ela faria parte apenas do passado. Um passado de qual Quinn se envergonharia quando estivesse no auge de sua carreira. Afinal, fingir um namoro para chamar a atenção dos outros era algo baixo, bem baixo.

Escuta a menina gargalhar, e levanta seu olhar, observando-a. Aperta os lábios, sentindo seu coração se acelerar. Nada como a risada de uma criança inocente, _livre_, que tem como seu maior medo o monstro debaixo da cama, ou do escuro. Lembra de sua infância, foi uma infância feliz, não poderia ter pedido por pais melhores. Mas, não foi uma felicidade completa. Sempre faltara algo, algo dentro dela, uma parte de seu coração.

Oh, como sua vida mudara desde então. Como ela mudara. Para proteger um coração que já tantas vezes fora magoado, se afastara de todos, se tornando naquele _desastre_. Uma pessoa fechada, que ao ser tocada sentia todo seu corpo ficar tenso, que abaixava a cabeça na maioria das situações, aceitando o que é que fora, simplesmente por medo de se expressar, que optava pelo silêncio, mesmo sabendo que suas palavras poderiam mudar tudo.

Funga o nariz, no final do dia era apenas uma mulher medrosa, que se sentia completamente vazia, e ainda assim, continuava a agir com indiferença, como se tudo estivesse bem, sorrindo por simplesmente fazê-lo. Vendo todos ao seu redor conseguindo o que querem, sendo realmente felizes. Era uma covarde.

_Covarde_. Uma vez seu pai Leroy a dissera, logo após terminar com Pearl, que deveria parar de temer os relacionamentos sérios, que um dia a pessoa certa chegaria e ela deveria se abrir completamente a essa _pessoa_, dando a si mesma a chance de ser feliz. E que não _temesse_, pois quando essa pessoa chegasse, ela saberia por simplesmente olhá-la que é _a _indicada.

Desvia o olhar a um dos lados, se controlando para não chorar. Quinn a fazia sentir coisas que jamais imaginara que pudesse sentir. Ao estar ao seu lado, sorria de verdade, se transformava nessa Rachel descontraída, em uma versão melhor de si mesma, que tinha seus momentos de coragem por estar apaixonada. E mesmo tentando lutar contra esses sentimentos por um bom tempo, não conseguira ignorá-los. Era mais forte do que ela. Mais forte do que seu próprio medo de deixar alguém se aproximar demais. Quinn conseguira entrar sob sua pele, e não havia como tirá-la. Estava presente em cada um de seus pensamentos. Não havia dúvida de que Quinn era _a_ indicada.

Mas, também sabia que não era a indicada para Quinn. E mesmo assim, não queria e não podia perdê-la. Queria fazer parte de seu presente e principalmente de seu futuro. Só queria ter um pouco de coragem, ter aquilo que tanto desejava. Ter Quinn de verdade só para ela. Queria mudar, ser uma pessoa melhor, tentar ser a indicada para Quinn.

Ser uma nova Rachel Berry. Saber perdoar e ser perdoada – mesmo ainda não estando preparada para perdoar e aceitar a aproximação de Shelby. Ainda pensava sobre o assunto – Ser realmente feliz. Lutar pelo o que quer. Deveria parar de castigar a todos aqueles que tentavam se aproximar dela, pelos erros cometidos e mágoas do passado. Deveria dar a si mesma uma chance de ser feliz.

Percebe a menina e sua mãe atravessarem a rua, indo em direção a sorveteria a frente. Cessa seus movimentos, pensando o que deveria fazer agora. Olha ao seu redor curiosamente, aquela também não era uma rua conhecida, mas havia várias lojas de marcas conhecidas. Suspira, cruzando os braços, direcionando o olhar ao seu lado esquerdo, percebendo a vitrine de uma loja de roupas.

Observa seu reflexo na vitrine. Alguns fios de seu cabelo caíam sobre sua face, suas bochechas coradas, seu nariz e olhos estavam vermelhos, levemente inchados após passar algumas horas chorando. Engole em seco, sentindo mais lágrimas se formarem no canto de seus olhos. Aquele reflexo lhe demonstrava uma pessoa perdida. Literalmente.

E agora, deveria voltar ou teria coragem o suficiente para explorar o desconhecido?

**X**

Muda de canais rapidamente, a procura de qualquer programa que pudesse tirar seus pensamentos daquele _estúpido_ dia. Estava anoitecendo, e nada de Rachel voltar. Abaixa o olhar, percebendo que desde seus lugares no carpete, Bacon e Elphaba a olhavam curiosamente.

Arqueia uma sobrancelha, como se desafiasse a gata a fazer qualquer movimento. Para sua _surpresa_, Elphaba se aproxima lentamente, com aquele andado preguiçoso de sempre, passando entre suas pernas. Revira os olhos, levantando as pernas, cruzando-as, e depositando os pés sobre a mesa de centro da sala. Volta o olhar a televisão, logo se assustando ao sentir um movimento ao seu lado no sofá, a gata havia subido _neste_. Dá um pesado suspiro, ao ver Elphaba deitando sobre sua barriga. Gata folgada. Mas não faz menção alguma de tirá-la.

Coça o nariz com o dorso da mão, assistindo a um canal qualquer que transmitia um documentário sobre baleias. Elphaba mia, tentando chamar sua atenção, mas a ignora. Faz uma careta ao sentir o rabo da gata passar por seu braço. "Fica quieta." Murmura, escutando sobre como um bebê baleia poderia chegar a mamar quinhentos litros de leite em um só dia.

Elphaba volta a miar, e apertando seus lábios, deposita uma mão sobre a cabeça da gata, acariciando-a. Não há mais _protestos_ depois disso. Elphaba simplesmente fecha os olhos. Gata mimada. Escuta o elevador privado chegar e rapidamente vira seu rosto à entrada.

Após longos segundos, Rachel aparece dando pequenos passos. O primeiro que percebe é sua expressão triste. Coloca Elphaba no assento ao lado e se levanta. Se direcionando a morena, com grandes e rápidos passos. Ao se aproximar, sem pensar duas vezes, coloca os braços ao redor de sua cintura, puxando-a para um abraço.

Deposita o queixo sobre a cabeça da mais baixa, dando um aliviado suspiro. Era bom tê-la entre seus braços novamente, e se preocupara ao ver cada hora se passar e nada de Rachel voltar. "Você está bem?" Pergunta, em um murmuro.

Rachel sentia muitas coisas, mas bem não era uma delas. Aperta ao abraço, levando suas mãos as costas da outra. Não sabia como deveria agir. Estava perdida. Fecha os olhos, se sentindo sufocada por toda essa situação. Durante sua caminhada, chegara a pensar se deveria passar a noite em um hotel ou dormir no quarto de hóspedes da cobertura, mesmo querendo estar o mais próximo que Quinn lhe permitisse. Não responde a pergunta, pois não sentia forças o suficiente para fazê-lo.

A atriz se afasta, olhando-a atenciosamente. Queria se certificar que nada de mais a acontecera, de que ela estivesse bem fisicamente. Ao encontrar com seu olhar, trocam intensos olhares, percebendo como os olhos castanhos brilhavam de uma maneira diferente. Com uma emoção que não sabia identificar. Umedece os lábios, se inclinando timidamente e depositando um suave beijo sobre a testa da morena.

Coragem, _coragem_, coragem sua _covarde_. Uma voz a dizia uma e outra vez em sua mente. Sente algo estranho em sua garganta, como se aquela sensação de sufoco aumentasse. Sabe que deveria dizer algo, qualquer coisa, mas não conseguia. Era como se sua mente estivesse bloqueada. O medo a bloqueara. Se controlando para não derrubar uma de suas lágrimas em frente a Quinn, a cantora limpa a garganta desajeitada. E por fim, consegue murmurar nervosamente. "Eu – eu vou tomar banho." Não lança um segundo olhar a loira, não queria que ela percebesse sua expressão atormentada. Direciona-se a escada, com a cabeça baixa, dissimulando as lágrimas que agora escorriam por sua face.

Quinn a observa ir, pensando em como sentira ter Rachel em seus braços novamente. Era como se ela pertencesse ali, entre _estes_. Como faria para deixá-la ir, se tudo o que queria era tê-la entre seus braços para sempre?!

**X**

Entrando na suíte principal, vê Rachel andando de um lado ao outro, usando somente uma toalha branca em volta de seu pequeno corpo. Passa a língua entre os lábios, observando-a dos pés a cabeça. Tem certeza que sua expressão naquele momento era de puro desejo. Cruza os braços, encostando-se à parede de entrada do quarto. Rachel ainda não havia notado sua presença, e parecia bastante distraída pegando algumas roupas dentro do closet.

Franze o cenho, logo percebendo uma grande mala azul marinho sobre a cama. A mala estava aberta, e já com algumas roupas dentro. E naquele momento, qualquer parte dela que acreditara que Rachel faria algo, morrera. Finalmente percebera que era o fim. Era realmente o fim. Não havia mais esperanças. Rachel iria lhe deixar, já não haveria _Faberry_, não seriam uma pequena família com Bacon-Tony e Elphaba.

Respira fundo, sentindo seu coração se quebrar em mil pedaços. Era uma idiota masoquista. _Estúpida_. E seria ainda mais por fazer _aquilo_, mas o faria mesmo assim. Precisava de um último momento com Rachel entre seus braços. Precisava se despedir, demonstrando seu amor da forma que a morena lhe permitira fazer durante os últimos meses. Não era só uma despedida a Rachel, era uma despedida aos seus sentimentos. Quando Rachel saísse por aquela porta amanhã, levaria com ela uma parte de seu coração.

Se direciona a cantora, e ao posicionar atrás dela, coloca as mãos em sua cintura, soltando um leve suspiro. Sentia como se não tivesse tocado Rachel durante anos, aquela falta de intimidade entre as duas não era normal ao seu corpo e cérebro.

Rachel se assusta ao sentir a quente respiração da atriz em seu pescoço, mas logo se acalma ao sentir mãos rodeando sua cintura. Inclina seu pescoço para um dos lados ao Quinn depositar seus lábios sobre _ele_. Fecha os olhos, sentindo todo seu corpo se arrepiar.

Lentamente a atriz sobe suas mãos pelo corpo moreno. Ao chegar sobre os seios, os aperta antes de puxar a toalha branca, deixando-a cair no chão, revelando toda a _perfeição_ que era Rachel. Suspira, descendo uma das mãos à intimidade da outra, acariciando com as pontas dos dedos toda a pele por seu _caminho_. Prende o lóbulo da orelha entre seus dentes, seus dedos chegando ao clitóris da mais baixa. Dá um pequeno sorriso presunçoso ao sentir toda a umidade. Sempre a fascinava como o corpo da cantora respondia ao seu toque.

Passa a fazer círculos sobre o clitóris com as pontas do dedo indicador e do meio. Desce os lábios pelo pescoço da morena até chegar ao ombro, onde a morde não se importando se deixaria uma grande marca. Queria deixar claro que, pelo menos, por aquela noite Rachel era completamente sua. Leva sua outra mão a cintura da mais baixa, apertando-a.

A cantora deposita sua mão na nuca da loira, enterrando os dedos em seu cabelo. Estava se deixando levar naquele momento, só querendo vivê-lo, deixando sua angústia de lado. Passa a se mover contra o corpo da outra, em busca de mais contato. Geme ao Quinn apertar seu clitóris entre os dedos. Oh, como sentira falta daquela intimidade. Joga sua cabeça para trás, deitando-a no ombro da mais alta. "Quinn..." Murmura, sentindo sua umidade aumentar.

A loira cessa seus movimentos, mordendo o lábio inferior, retira seus dedos da intimidade de Rachel. Com a mão em sua cintura, a faz dar meia volta. Permite seu olhar encontrar com o dela, e novamente os olhos castanhos brilhavam com uma emoção que não sabia identificar. Umedece os lábios, enquanto leva o dedo indicador e o do meio a boca da mais baixa, passando-os sobre seu lábio inferior, fazendo-a sentir o gosto de sua própria _excitação_. Logo se inclina, beijando Rachel com tudo o que tem.

Rachel coloca seus braços ao redor do pescoço da atriz, se aproximando ainda mais, colando seus corpos. Suspira contente ao sentir a língua de Quinn invadir sua boca em um ágil movimento. Passara tanto tempo sem se sentir assim tão próxima, intima de Quinn, que as famosas borboletas em seu estômago pareciam ter se multiplicado. Dá um tímido sorriso ao ser carregada.

Quinn a leva em direção a cama, para logo deitá-la cuidadosamente, cobrindo o pequeno corpo com o seu, ao se deitar sobre a morena. Chupa seu lábio inferior antes de prendê-lo entre os dentes. Solta um gemido, descendo uma das mãos à perna esquerda da cantora, acariciando-a suavemente. Sente as mãos de Rachel levantando sua blusa, indicando-a para tirá-la. Quebra o beijo, se afastando e ajoelhando entre as pernas da outra sobre o colchão, tirando rapidamente a blusa vermelha que usava e seu short jeans, jogando-os a um lado do quarto. Revelando sua calcinha e sutiã brancos.

Volta a deitar sobre o corpo moreno, depositando seus lábios sobre os dela com sofreguidão. Passa a massagear o seio direito com uma mão, enquanto com a outra acariciava o definido abdômen. Move seu centro sobre o de Rachel, recebendo um rouco gemido. Sorri presunçosa, lembrando a si mesma que era a _culpada_ de toda a excitação de sua _amada_. Pela última vez. Afasta esses pensamentos de sua cabeça, se concentrando naquele _glorioso_ momento. Faria amor com Rachel como jamais fizera. Desce os lábios a sua mandíbula, voltando a mover sua intimidade sobre a dela, dessa vez com mais força.

Jogando a cabeça para trás sobre o travesseiro, Rachel aperta os olhos. Estava tão excitada que poderia chegar a um orgasmo simplesmente por aqueles movimentos de Quinn. Sente os lábios da loira descerem por seu pescoço até chegarem a um de seus seios, mordendo o mamilo com força. Inconscientemente move seu corpo contra o dela, fazendo suas intimidades se encontrarem mais uma vez.

Alternando entre beijos e mordidas nos seios da cantora, geme ao ver como Rachel arqueava as costas, se entregando mais a ela. Belisca o mamilo esquerdo, mordendo o seio direito antes de chupá-lo.

Segurando o lençol com uma das mãos, leva a outra a cabeça de Quinn. Enterra seus dedos nos fios loiros, gemendo, sentindo os lábios da outra descerem entre seus seios, sua barriga até chegar a sua intimidade. Morde o lábio inferior com força, ao receber uma mordida em seu clitóris.

Olhando curiosamente a atriz da Broadway, passa a chupar seu clitóris com _entusiasmo_. Rachel era a mulher mais bonita que já vira, principalmente naqueles momentos íntimos, onde se entregava completamente a ela. Contorna a pequena carne com a ponta da língua, antes de mordê-la suavemente.

"Quinn..." Geme, puxando o lençol entre seus dedos. Acaricia a cabeça da mencionada, segurando-a no lugar. Não demoraria muito para chegar ao seu tão desejado orgasmo. Solta um alto gemido a ser penetrada com dois dedos.

"_Droga_..." Murmura a mais alta ao sentir como a morena estava molhada, deslizando os dedos entre suas _paredes_. Chupa o clitóris com força, passando a movimentar seus dedos em um rápido ritmo, não dando tempo a Rachel para se acostumar. Em alguma parte de seu cérebro, uma pequena voz a dizia para provar a sua _namorada_, que ninguém a tocaria, que ninguém a faria se sentir como Quinn poderia fazer. Retira seus dedos dentro da outra, dando um pesado suspiro e fechando os olhos, tentando controlar seus pensamentos.

Volta a abri-los, penetrando-a dessa vez com três dedos, fazendo com que a mais baixa gemesse. Não se move por alguns segundos, simplesmente aproveitando aquele momento e deixando-a se acostumar com a _intrusão_. Logo passa a ponta da língua sobre o clitóris, provocando-o, começando a movimentar seus dedos em um rápido ritmo, aumentando-o cada vez mais. Sentindo as paredes pulsantes apertarem seus dedos.

Rachel não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse Quinn, e o bem que estava fazendo-a sentir naquele momento. Podia sentir seu orgasmo se aproximando. Puxa uma mecha do cabelo loiro em sua mão ao ter seu clitóris mordido. Geme, arqueando as costas, oferecendo mais sua intimidade a atriz, que aumenta o ritmo de seus movimentos.

Com mais quatro fortes estocadas, Quinn sente a deliciosa essência de Rachel escorrendo por sua língua e dedos. Solta um contente suspiro, lambendo tudo o que a outra tinha a lhe oferecer, passando a mover seus dedos em um lento ritmo, antes de retirá-los. Os chupa, fechando os olhos e gemendo ao sentir o gosto de sua _amada_. Era seu gosto preferido, _droga_, como sentiria falta de tudo o que envolve Rachel.

Ao abrir os olhos, lança um curioso olhar a mais baixa, dando um tímido sorriso. Rachel tinha suas bochechas coradas, cabelos bagunçados e respirava com dificuldades. Era a imagem perfeita. A estuda por longos segundos, como se quisesse manter aquela imagem para sempre em sua mente. Deita-se sobre o corpo moreno, depositando seus lábios sobre os dela docilmente. "Eu vou sentir sua falta, Rach. Muito mesmo." Murmura, não conseguindo disfarçar seu emocionado tom de voz.

"Quinn –" Se interrompe quando a mencionada se afasta. Limpa a garganta desajeitada, observando como a loira tirava seu sutiã e calcinha, jogando-os aos pés da cama, para logo deitar ao seu lado, com o olhar fixo no teto. Recuperando seus pensamentos coerentes, umedece os lábios, sentindo uma estranha sensação em seu estômago. "Quinn eu –" Por que não conseguia dizer o que queria?! Por que era tão difícil se expressar com palavras?!

Observa o perfil da atriz, dando um profundo suspiro. Aproxima-se timidamente, percebendo como seu coração se acelerava. Volta a limpar a garganta, e em um pequeno momento de coragem, se senta sobre o corpo da mais alta. "Quinn, eu – hum – eu..." Engole em seco, se debatendo com suas palavras. Sentia sua boca seca, e algo como se fosse um nó em sua garganta, que voltava a fazê-la se sentir sufocada. "Uhm é..." Sentia vontade de chorar, e um medo diferente crescendo dentro de si. Se calara por tanto tempo, que não fazia ideia de como dizer o que deveria. Suas palavras simplesmente não saíam. E estava perdendo Quinn.

Rapidamente, a loira captura os lábios da cantora, querendo simplesmente _sentir_. Não queria escutar nada, só queria aproveitar aquele momento, sua última noite ao lado de Rachel. Leva uma mão a face da outra, acariciando-a, antes de colocar uma mecha do cabelo castanho para trás da orelha. Aprofunda o beijo, explorando a boca de Rachel com sua língua. Deposita sua mão livre na cintura da mais baixa, apertando-a até deixar a pele vermelha.

Logo empurra Rachel pela cintura, descendo-a por seu corpo, fazendo-a se sentar sobre seu centro. Solta um rouco gemido a suas intimidades se tocarem, sentindo sua umidade aumentar. Volta a apertar a cintura da morena, chupando sua língua, antes de fazê-la se movimentar. Seus centros molhados deslizando ao se tocarem.

A cantora deita seu corpo sobre o de Quinn, pressionando seus seios contra os dela, causando um gemido em ambas. Passa a se mover com mais força, sentindo seu ainda sensível clitóris, pulsar. Quebra o beijo quando o ar se faz necessário, depositando sua transpirada testa sobre o ombro da loira. Aquele quarto jamais estivera tão quente.

"_Oh droga_..." Geme Quinn ao seu clitóris passar sobre o de Rachel. Morde seu lábio inferior, descendo sua outra mão pelas costas da mais baixa, até chegar a uma de suas nádegas, apertando-a com gosto. Fazendo com que o ritmo aumentasse ainda mais. Sente suaves lábios passando por seu ombro, alternando entre beijos e pequenas mordidas.

Suspira, apertando seus olhos fechados. Sua mente estava completamente nublada. Não existia outra coisa, a não ser Rachel e ela. Geme, sentindo a umidade da cantora deixada em sua pele, ao Rachel se movimentar rapidamente sobre seu centro. Afunda a cabeça no travesseiro, fazendo a outra se movimentar com mais força, seus clitóris se encontrando deliciosamente.

"Rachel..." Geme, sentindo os primeiros sinais de seu orgasmo. Começa a se movimentar encontrando com as _estocadas_ da morena, freneticamente. Depois de tantos dias sem essa intimidade, sentia que necessitava de seu orgasmo logo ou explodiria. Passa a se contorcer, jogando sua cabeça para trás, arqueando as costas. Dá um minúsculo sorriso satisfeito, ao Rachel soltar um alto gemido, aumentando o ritmo de suas estocadas. Logo as duas gemem de prazer, ao atingirem o clímax juntas.

Respirando com dificuldades, coloca seus braços ao redor da cantora, abraçando-a. Sente sua quente respiração perto de seu pescoço, fazendo-a arrepiar. Umedece os lábios, apertando-a contra si. "Isso foi incrível." Murmura, dando um pequeno sorriso antes de depositar um rápido beijo sobre a cabeça da morena. "Você é incrível." Solta um contente suspiro, acariciando suas costas, distraidamente. "Nunca duvide disso. Você não precisa de um relacionamento falso para brilhar, Rach, você brilha sozinha. Você é uma estrela." _A minha estrela_, gostaria de acrescentar, mas não o faz, pois sabe que depois dessa noite Rachel já não seria nada sua. E mesmo lhe causando uma terrível dor, finalmente havia aceitado esse fato.

Com a cabeça entre o ombro e o pescoço de Quinn, Rachel abre a boca, tentando dizer algo, qualquer coisa, mas nada saí. Novamente sentia essa estranha sensação em sua garganta. Fecha os olhos, respirando fundo. Como gostaria de conseguir vencer todos os seus medos, e ser corajosa suficiente para dizer o que deveria. Seria uma longa noite, por diversos motivos...

**X**

Levanta a cabeça do travesseiro, olhando ao seu redor assustada. Suspira aliviada ao perceber que ainda estava no quarto de Quinn. Tudo só fora um pesadelo, não estava presa em um avião, prestes a cair, indo embora sem se despedir da mulher que ama. Desvia a atenção ao seu lado, observando as horas no relógio sobre o criado-mudo. Ainda era muito cedo. E dormira somente por duas horas.

Afunda a cabeça no travesseiro, sentindo seus músculos doloridos. Quinn fizera _amor_ com ela de todas as maneiras durante a madrugada. Desvia o olhar a mulher ao seu lado, que dormia tranquilamente. Por várias vezes tentara dizer algo, qualquer coisa para melhorar a situação, mas não conseguira. Simplesmente travava. E odiava a si mesma por isso. Deveria ser capaz de se expressar, de dizer tudo o que queria, e não deixar o medo dominar todo seu ser.

Morde o lábio inferior, nervosamente, levando uma mão a face da loira, fazendo tímidas carícias com seu dedão. Era a mulher mais perfeita que já conhecera, e como odiava a si mesma por não saber _ser_ o que ela merecia. Sentia tanto medo de toda a situação, de se abrir e ser rejeitada, de ser novamente magoada, que permanecia em silêncio, simplesmente assistindo tudo aquilo que sempre quisera sair de sua vida.

E agora, em algumas horas deveria dizer adeus à pessoa, que tem certeza, ser o amor de sua vida. E tudo o queria fazer era ficar. Ficar e tentar ser o que Quinn merecia. Uma pessoa melhor, destemida. Por um breve momento, deixa seus pensamentos a levarem a um universo alternativo, onde ela não teria medo de revelar seus sentimentos, e Quinn sentiria o mesmo. Respira fundo, sentindo lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos, o que não daria para que _isso_ fosse real. Para que fosse seu futuro.

Cessa suas carícias ao perceber que a atriz parecia começar a acordar. Prende a respiração, sentindo seu coração se acelerar e todo seu corpo se arrepiar. Não queria dizer adeus, não queria. Coragem, querido coração. Coragem. Suas mãos tremiam. Aquela era sua chance, sua última chance. Ou se arriscaria ou diria adeus. Tinha tanto medo, na verdade morria de medo, mas Quinn era mais importante do que _ele_. Alguns riscos valem à pena, e aquele valia mais do que qualquer um. Sente como se sua garganta fosse fechar, e ao Quinn deitar com seu rosto de frente a ela, percebe que se fosse corajosa suficiente para dizê-la adeus, deveria ser corajosa suficiente para dizer o que queria.

Quinn suspira, coçando sua cabeça, movendo suas pálpebras. Lentamente vai abrindo os olhos, mantendo-os semicerrados. Não fazia ideia de que horas era, mas sentia que não tivesse dormido o suficiente, seu corpo ainda estava cansado de toda a _atividade_ que praticara durante a madrugada. Abre os olhos ao se lembrar o que o dia de hoje significava. Lança um curioso olhar a morena deitada ao seu lado, que a observava com lágrimas nos olhos. Nega com a cabeça; chegara o pior momento de sua vida. Era o momento do adeus.

Fecha os olhos, tomando o máximo de ar possível, antes de soltá-lo lentamente, como se aquilo fosse ajudá-la a enfrentar o que estava por vir. Mas, nada, absolutamente nada poderia prepará-la para escutar as seguintes palavras de Rachel.

"Eu – eu quero uma chance. Quero tentar algo real com você..."

* * *

BUM! E aí o que acharam? Eu disse a todos que Rachel ainda surpreenderia. Espero que tenham gostado e sorry pela demora para postá-lo e sorry por qualquer erro.

Ali: Sim, não é algo normal entre essa Quinn e essa Rachel estarem distantes, dá uma dor no meu heart de escrevê-las assim. E aí? Rachel fez algo! Yay! Muito obrigada, fico feliz que tenha gostado, depois desse cap, o 35 foi o mais difícil de escrever. Espero que tenha tido um bom Natal. E feliz ano novo! XxBre.

Ray: Olá, como vai? Sei que disse que já está acompanhando há um tempo, mas bem vinda (o)! E sim, muitos passam por uma situação similar a de Rachel. Muito obrigado, espero que tenha gostado. Feliz ano novo. XxBre.

Lorens: Não vou negar, fiquei realmente feliz em saber que consegui passar toda a angústia que quis com aquele cap. Foi difícil escrevê-lo, pois tive que realmente me conectar com os personagens, sentir o que sentiram para poder escrever e conseguir passar esses sentimentos, ou seria algo forçado, algo que você simplesmente ler, por ler, sem passar nada, seriam só palavras. E o problema delas, é um problema comum, infelizmente. Quantos casais estão por aí, deixando tudo acabar, mesmo se amando, por não saberem dialogar?! É algo realmente triste, mas é a realidade de muitos. E sim, há esses momentos, eu como escritora fico com raiva, imagine vocês lol Hahah é só brincadeira mesmo. Pode ter certeza, que em todas minhas fics, mesmo que tenha sofrimento, que passem bastante raiva, sempre, sempre Faberry será endgame. E sobre sua segunda review; quando deixamos o medo dominar, muitas vezes sem perceber, é difícil lutar contra ele, pois ele acaba sendo tudo o que você conhece, é difícil deixá-lo e explorar o desconhecido. Bem, com essa fic eu tento passar os sentimentos mais reais possíveis, algo que alguém possa ler e falar "wow, essa sou eu." Entende o que quero dizer? E que bom que tenha gostado tanto do cap, realmente fico muito feliz. Ele foi inteiro reescrito faltando apenas três dias para postá-lo, então eu estava super insegura sobre ele, mesmo gostado do que escrevi lol Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Feliz ano novo. XxBre.

Samantha: Rachel teve coragem! E aí o que achou? Espero que sua tristeza tenha acabado :P Feliz ano novo. XxBre.

Guest: Haha Sim, mas uma tristeza necessária. Obrigada pelo voto de confiança, e aí está a primeira recompensa por isso ;) Feliz ano Novo. XxBre.

Bem, espero sinceramente que tenham gostado, esse foi oficialmente o cap mais difícil que escrevi, por diversos motivos. Não sei que dia a semana que vem irei postar, mas avisarei no Twitter. Um feliz ano novo a todos. XxBre.


	37. Chapter 37

"_Eu – eu quero uma chance. Quero tentar algo real com você." _

Por um minuto inteiro, todo seu mundo viera abaixo. Aquela frase ecoava em sua mente uma e outra vez. Quinn simplesmente não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Era bom demais para ser verdade. Só podia ter escutado errado ou estar sonhando. Seu coração batia em um ritmo que tem certeza não ser saudável. Senta-se rapidamente sobre o colchão, franzindo o cenho. "O que?" Pergunta. Sua voz jamais soara tão incerta.

Rachel também se senta, deitando sua cabeça na cabeceira estofada da cama. Umedece os lábios, repetindo a si mesma que era o momento de ser corajosa, de lutar como jamais fizera em sua vida. Fecha os olhos, apertando-os, respirando fundo. "Eu quero uma chance." Engole em seco à sua voz falhar. Limpa a garganta, desajeitada, pedindo a todo seu corpo, forças. Forças para continuar. "Quero uma chance de verdade, quero tentar descobrir o que há entre nós. Eu quero ter um relacionamento sério, _real_ com você." Suas mãos trêmulas passam a descansar sobre seu ventre. Abre os olhos, direcionando um hesitante olhar a Quinn. Agora era tudo ou nada.

"Eu sinto muito, Quinn." Lágrimas se formam no canto de seus olhos, e passa o dorso de sua mão pelo olho esquerdo, evitando que caíssem. "Eu sinto muito mesmo, sinto por ter tido tanto medo e por isso, ignorava o que sentia e agia com indiferença, como se tudo estivesse bem, quando nada estava bem." Limpa uma solitária lágrima que escorre pelo lado direito de sua face. Funga o nariz, olhando de lado a loira, que permanecia calada. "Eu sinto muito por ser uma covarde, que não consegue dizer o que sente por medo de ser rejeitada, que pelos últimos dias não fez nada a não ser deixar você se afastar, quando o que mais queria era ter você o mais perto possível." Solta um soluço, cobrindo sua boca com uma das mãos, lembrando de como se sentira ao ver Quinn se afastar cada vez mais e simplesmente assistir aquela intimidade que compartiram, morrer. Fora uma verdadeira tortura, onde todos os dias o fantasma do que chegaram a ser lhe assombrava.

E continuara a lhe assombrar até chegar _aqui_. A sua quebra. Tira a mão de sua boca, levantando a cabeça, voltando seu olhar à outra. "Sinto muito se a fiz pensar que não a queria, pois eu a quero Quinn, eu a quero como você me permitir tê-la. Você me faz sentir tantas coisas, me fez sentir tantas coisas desde o começo desse PR, que eu tive medo. Eu tive tanto medo. Medo de deixá-la entrar, de se aproximar de mais para logo perdê-la." Mais lágrimas escorrem por sua face, mas não faz menção de limpá-las. Estava sendo honesta, estava dando o primeiro passo para vencer _um_ de seus medos. Estava tendo um ato de grande coragem. Fecha os olhos, sentindo duas lágrimas escorrerem ao mesmo tempo, ainda temia a situação, ainda temia ser rejeitada, de que Quinn não sentisse o mesmo, mas estava lutando pelo o que queria. Lutando pela mulher que ama.

A atriz aperta a mandíbula, com o olhar fixo na parede a sua frente, sentindo seu coração se acelerar ainda mais. Passa uma mão por seu cabelo, bagunçando os fios de trás. Ainda não havia olhado a morena, simplesmente não podia, ou choraria como uma criança. Se aquilo fosse um sonho que, por favor, não a acordassem. Rachel, _sua_ Rachel estava pedindo-a para ficar. Abaixa o olhar, escondendo as lágrimas que escorriam por sua face. Depois de meses sofrendo, acreditando que aquilo jamais aconteceria, sua complicada Rachel a diz o que sempre quisera escutar. Suspira, sabia muito bem que deveria dizer algo, mas não conseguia. Seu cérebro não conseguia formar uma palavra naquele momento. _Idiota_. Escuta um soluço da cantora, e isso causa um aperto em seu coração. Odiava vê-la assim. Aperta os lábios, levantando a cabeça e encontrando com o olhar da mais baixa, trocam um intenso olhar mesmo que seus olhos estivessem cheios de lágrimas. "Rachel..." Se aproxima lentamente, sentando ao lado da morena, o mais perto possível, fazendo com que suas pernas se tocassem. Sentia esperança crescendo dentro de si, e mesmo querendo se jogar contra a mais baixa e beijá-la, declarando todo seu amor a ela, não podia. Sabe que devia manter o foco no _problema_.

Passa a língua entre os lábios, se debatendo com as palavras em sua mente. Abaixa o olhar a coberta sobre suas pernas, olhando-a com _certo_ fascínio, como se fosse lhe ajudar a encontrar as palavras certas. Após longos segundos, quebra o silêncio. "Você não faz ideia de como escutar isso me deixa feliz. Rach, ter um relacionamento real com você é o que mais quero, sempre quis." Declara, depositando uma mão sobre a da morena, dando-a um pequeno aperto. Rachel entrelaça suas mãos, e dando um minúsculo sorriso, direciona o olhar a suas mãos entrelaçadas. "Durante meses fiz tudo para lhe demonstrar _isso_, tentei lhe demonstrar uma e outra vez como tudo poderia ser se você me deixasse entrar. E devo ser honesta, doeu, como doía estar disposta a oferecer meu tudo, e receber em troca apenas pequenos momentos. Pequenos momentos que eu acreditava serem suficientes." Diz tudo aquilo que ignorara durante o PR, sabendo que era o momento de ser honesta, e se Rachel realmente estivesse disposta a tentar deveria lhe ouvir. "Mas, não são. Rach, não podemos nos relacionar se não conseguirmos nos comunicar, se você vai se fechar e ignorar nossos problemas, ignorar meus sentimentos."

A cantora leva uma mão a sua face, limpando suas lágrimas. Nega com a cabeça, apertando os lábios ao escutar as palavras de Quinn. "Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo por tudo isso, Quinn, você tem que acreditar em mim. Eu nunca quis magoar você, eu só não sabia como agir diante de toda essa situação. Eu tinha tanto medo." Mais lágrimas escorrem por sua face, funga o nariz, forçando-se a dizer o que deveria. "Eu não quero me fechar, não mais. Não quero ficar longe de você. Eu realmente quero tentar, Q." Não esconde o desespero em seu tom de voz, desesperada para tentar demonstrar o que sentia; para expressar tudo àquilo que ignorara durante meses, e assim acabar com essa sensação de sufoco, que crescia cada vez mais dentro de si. "Eu estou cansada de ignorar e temer o que sinto por você. Eu quero tentar Quinn, então, por favor, me dê uma chance. Eu sei que não lhe mereço, que você merece alguém bem melhor do que eu, mas eu preciso de uma chance, eu sou melhor quando tenho você ao meu lado, e tentarei todos os dias – dando o meu melhor para lhe fazer feliz. Por favor, me dê uma chance." Estava implorando agora e não se importava. Não podia perdê-la, simplesmente não podia. Era o amor de sua vida, e como doía saber que fora uma covarde por tanto tempo, deixando a situação chegar aonde chegara.

Quinn chorava silenciosamente, vê-la assim quebrava seu coração. Solta sua mão entrelaçada com a de Rachel, para em seguida, colocar o braço ao redor dos ombros da outra, trazendo-a para mais perto. Deposita um pequeno beijo sobre sua cabeça, derramando algumas lágrimas nos fios de cabelo castanho. Sabe que ainda tinham muito o quê conversar, mas também sabe que Rachel ainda não estava pronta para expressar tudo o que sentia; ambas não estavam, precisavam de um tempo. Aperta a mais baixa contra si, dando um leve suspiro. Fecha os olhos, sentindo mais lágrimas escorrerem por sua face. "Você tem sua chance, Rach." Murmura com a voz falha, não escondendo sua emoção. "Você sempre teve." Volta a beijar sua cabeça, sentindo o peso daquelas palavras. Teria uma chance com a mulher que ama, teriam algo real. Dá um _bobo_ sorriso, apertando-a mais contra si. Se controlando para não dizer como a amava, mesmo sabendo que não era o momento. _Droga_.

Rachel se afasta, olhando-a curiosamente. Mesmo escutando da boca da própria, ainda não conseguia acreditar que Quinn a queria, que queria tentar algo real com ela. Quinn Fabray o ser mais perfeito que já conhecera a queria, essa _coisa_ imperfeita e medrosa, e ainda assim, Quinn a queria. "Você – você realmente... De verdade?" Pergunta em um sussurro com dificuldades, o nó em sua garganta a impedia de falar em um tom mais alto.

Assentindo com a cabeça, a loira a oferece um pequeno sorriso. Aquela, sem dúvida alguma, era a manhã mais intensa que já tivera em seus vinte e quatro anos de vida. E estava se tornando em uma das mais felizes. Seu sorriso se aumenta ao sentir os braços de Rachel ao redor de seu pescoço, abraçando-a como se sua vida dependesse daquele abraço.

"Eu juro que vou dar meu melhor, Quinn. Eu – eu sei que será difícil no começo, mas tenha paciência, por favor, tenha paciência comigo, eu quero mudar, eu vou mudar." Umedece os lábios, depositando seu queixo sobre o ombro da mais alta. Ainda não haviam discutido nem metade de seus problemas, mas _aquilo_ era o bastante por agora. Era o que importava. Teria uma chance com Quinn, e faria de tudo para merecê-la. Estava determinada a _ser_ o que Quinn merecia, uma pessoa melhor, destemida, que seria capaz de dizê-la o que sente sem pensar duas vezes. Aperta o abraço.

"O único que espero de você, Rach, é que pare de temer tudo o que nos envolve. Eu quero – preciso – que você possa se abrir comigo, falar abertamente sobre o que sente. Não tenha medo. Eu só quero lhe fazer feliz, ser o que você precisa." _Eu só quero a amar, e ser correspondida._ Se afasta, colocando uma mecha do cabelo castanho para trás da orelha. A oferece mais um pequeno sorriso, antes de se inclinar e depositar um suave beijo em sua testa. Suspira profundamente ao escutar um celular vibrar sobre a madeira preta do criado-mudo.

Rachel desvia a atenção a seu lado, alcançando por seu celular. "É o Kurt." Diz antes de atender a ligação.

Por alguns minutos, Quinn a assiste atentamente, enquanto conversava com seu agente sobre o horário do voo. Rachel seria sua, seria sua de verdade. Sua Rachel lutou por ela, por elas. Inconscientemente sorri apaixonada até perceber o que estava fazendo e morder seu lábio inferior. Não conseguindo se controlar, se inclina timidamente e deposita um rápido beijo em sua bochecha.

Ao encerrar a ligação, a morena dá um pequeno sorriso, limpando o restante de suas lágrimas. Abaixa a cabeça, murmurando. "Eu preciso ir, o voo sai em uma hora e meia." Respira fundo, levantando a cabeça e encontrando com o olhar da loira. "Eu não quero ir." Murmura de uma maneira quase imperceptível. Se não tivesse que voltar à peça, ficaria em Los Angeles por mais alguns dias, fazendo o que fosse possível para demonstrar a mulher que ama como estava determinada a lutar por aquele relacionamento.

"Eu não quero que você vá." Diz docilmente, volta a entrelaçar suas mãos. Precisava sentir Rachel o mais perto possível, precisava senti-la para acreditar que aquilo era real.

"Eu – eu..." Limpa a garganta, nervosamente. "Quinn – hum – como ficamos?" Tinham uma chance, mas ainda não sabia aonde _isso_ as deixava. Volta a abaixar a cabeça, apertando os lábios. Ainda temia a situação, e a resposta que poderia receber.

Apertando a mão entrelaçada a sua, se move na cama, procurando uma posição mais confortável para suas costas. "Ficamos bem." Responde calmamente. "Eu quero estar com você, Rach, e você –" Se interrompe, dando um grande sorriso contente. Era difícil de acreditar. "Você quer estar comigo, então estamos juntas, tentando _descobrir_ o que isso é." Indica entre as duas. Precisavam ter uma conversa séria, honesta, quando ambas estivessem preparadas para discutirem aonde poderiam chegar. Mesmo querendo tudo com Rachel, precisava proteger a si mesma até ter certeza da _situação_. "Acho que devemos levar tudo com _calma_, ainda temos muito o quê discutir, e pelo menos por agora, deveríamos manter _isso_ somente entre nós."

Assentindo com a cabeça lentamente, a mais baixa desvia o olhar a parede a sua frente, com uma expressão pensativa. "É eu acho melhor assim, algo só nosso." Algo delas, de Quinn Fabray e Rachel Berry sem contrato algum. Somente elas. Sente lágrimas formarem em seus olhos, lágrimas de felicidade. Vencera um de seus medos, fora capaz de dizer o que deveria. E agora, tinha uma chance. Que, por favor, não a desperdiçasse. "Então, devemos agir como se tivéssemos terminado?!" Soa mais como uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

"Sim, afinal precisamos agir assim por causa do contrato, mas eu gostaria que pudéssemos manter o que há entre nós em privado, até termos algo estável. Pode ser?" Era uma maneira de proteger o que poderiam chegar a ter. Durante todo o _relacionamento público_ delas tiveram alguém as dizendo o que fazer, e tentando agradar ao público. Agora seria algo delas, somente delas.

Depositando sua cabeça sobre o ombro de Quinn, em um pequeno momento de coragem, suspira cansada. Apenas amanhecera lá fora, e já se sentia cansada. Emocionalmente. "Pode ser." Murmura, fechando os olhos, aproveitando aquele pequeno contato com a atriz. Dizendo a si mesma, que a partir de hoje seria uma pessoa corajosa, que não temeria demonstrar a Quinn como a desejava.

Algum tempo depois, Quinn se posicionava em frente ao elevador privado de sua cobertura, de mãos dadas com a morena. Bacon estava ao lado de seus pés, deitado com a cabeça entre as patas, olhando atenciosamente as duas. Elphaba dormia dentro da bolsa para gatos sobre o ombro de sua dona.

Dá um tímido sorriso, se aproximando lentamente. Leva uma mecha do cabelo castanho para trás da orelha, umedecendo os lábios. Seu olhar encontra com o da mais baixa, e mantendo-o, se inclina, unindo seus lábios, colocando sua mão na cintura da morena. Passam longos segundos com somente o encostar de lábios. Ambas simplesmente aproveitando aquele pequeno contato, mantendo em mente que aquele beijo marcava o primeiro do relacionamento delas. Rachel passa a mover seus lábios, capturando o lábio inferior de Quinn entre eles. Dá um pequeno sorriso ao escutá-la soltar um suspiro contente, leva uma mão a sua nuca, aprofundando o beijo.

Passa a língua pelo lábio inferior da loira, antes de invadir sua boca, explorando-a lentamente. Sente seu celular vibrar em sua bolsa, mas o ignora. Aperta seus olhos, chupando a língua da mais alta. Sabe que Kurt estava ligando-a, afinal já devia estar no aeroporto, mas não interromperia seus últimos minutos ao lado de Quinn, que não poderia levá-la ao aeroporto, pois devido ao contrato não poderiam ser vistas em público juntas.

Lentamente, vai terminando o beijo, até se tornar em um suave toque de lábios. Sorri timidamente, se afastando, sentindo suas bochechas se esquentarem. "É – é melhor eu ir... Eu ligo para você mais tarde, posso?" Como ambas tinham uma agenda para cumprir, não poderiam se alternar entre as cidades pelos próximos dias, mas faria de tudo para que pudessem manter contato todos os dias.

"Claro que sim, Rach. Me ligue assim que chegar." Deposita seus lábios sobre os dela rapidamente, agora que estavam _tentando_ não controlaria seu constante desejo de beijá-la e acariciá-la. Ao se afastar, alcança pela grande mala, puxando-a até dentro do elevador, sendo seguida por Rachel. "Eu vou sentir sua falta." Diz docilmente, antes de depositar um suave beijo sobre sua bochecha.

"E eu vou sentir a sua..." Nervosamente a abraça, fechando os olhos, sentindo seu coração se acelerar. Realmente não queria ir. Queria ficar ali, entre seus braços, onde se sentia protegida, e encontrava forças. Ao se afastar, coloca suas mãos na face da outra, segurando-a no lugar, antes de depositar um pequeno beijo em seus lábios. "Até mais, Q." Murmura.

Dando meia volta, a loira morde seu lábio inferior, se controlando para não dar um grande sorriso. Se posiciona na entrada de seu apartamento, olhando intensamente a cantora. "Até mais, Rach." Hoje o que era para ser um adeus, se transformara em um até mais, com a certeza de que uma estaria na vida da outra. E mesmo tentando manter seu entusiasmo no lugar, não conseguia, esperando que dessa vez Rachel se tornasse em seu para sempre. Observa as portas do elevador se fechar, e a _este _começar a descer, solta o ar que nem sabia estar segurando, antes de fazer alguns gestos com suas mãos, murmurando uma e outra vez. "Sim. Sim. Sim." Dá alguns pulos, sorrindo como uma criança que acabara de descobrir que iria para Disney em seu aniversário.

Até ontem a noite pensara que tudo seria diferente nesta manhã, que seu coração seria quebrado. Mas, não, seu coração estava cheio de esperança. Esperança por um futuro ao lado de Rachel.

**X**

"Você está bem?" Pergunta Kurt, observando sua cliente de lado, que tinha o olhar fixo na janela do avião. "Você está meio estranha, aconteceu alguma coisa?" Arqueia uma sobrancelha, curiosa. Desde que chegara ao aeroporto, notara Rachel distante. "Isso tem algo a ver com o PR?"

Dando um pesado suspiro, a cantora desvia seu olhar a frente, apertando o cinto de segurança. "Nada. Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, Kurt, não seja ridículo." Pela primeira vez não queria fugir de seus problemas. Queria ficar, ficar com Quinn. E tentar conversar sobre tudo o que sentia, tentar resolver tudo entre elas. Só queria ter _sua_ Quinn. E temia. Temia que se passassem muito tempo separadas, a loira se esqueceria da chance que lhe dera.

"Eu não estou sendo ridículo, Rach, sei que você e Quinn tiveram algo, e mesmo você negando, sei que sente algo por ela." Declara, abaixando o seu tom de voz. Dá um gole em seu copo de água, pensando que talvez estivesse assim pelo fim do contrato, por não ter mais Quinn como sua _namorada_, e mesmo tentando ignorar seus sentimentos, sabe que aquela situação poderia estar afetando-a.

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso." Diz rispidamente. Deveria agir como fora combinado, ninguém devia saber sobre elas, e mesmo se _declarando_ para Quinn, ainda não estava preparada para revelar o que sentia pela atriz a seu agente. Ou a qualquer outra pessoa.

"Ok..." Talvez agora não fosse o melhor momento para perguntá-la sobre sua vida pessoal, era melhor dar um tempo, e quando chegasse o momento sua melhor amiga revelaria o problema. Aperta os lábios, olhando a um de seus lados. Estavam na primeira classe, e como era muito cedo e um dia de semana, o avião tinha poucos passageiros. "Mudando de assunto, eu andei pensando e acho que agora seria um bom momento para procurarmos uma gravadora e trabalhar em seu álbum solo."

"Não, Kurt, eu ainda não estou preparada."

"Rach, pense bem, sua reputação está em alta, temos a atenção da mídia e do público. É o momento perfeito para lançarmos sua carreira solo. Procuramos um bom produtor musical, como você já tem a maioria das letras escritas não levará muito tempo para gravar um álbum. Até metade do ano que vem, seu disco pode ser lançado." Era uma ideia que sempre tivera, mas _sempre_ estivera a espera do momento perfeito, um momento onde o álbum teria toda atenção, e realmente acreditava que aquele era _o_ momento. Sua cliente estava em uma peça de sucesso, havia assinado com um filme musical, que não havia dúvidas seria um sucesso de bilheterias, gravaria dois álbuns _soundtrack_ em breve, e acabara de sair de um relacionamento público. Se lançassem o disco até o próximo ano, o foco estaria todo na cantora. Seria um dos discos mais vendidos.

"Não, Kurt, eu não me sinto preparada." Mesmo escrevendo desde seus dezesseis anos, jamais mostrara as letras a alguém, e ainda não se sentia preparada para se expressar dessa maneira, compartindo músicas que representara importantes fases de sua vida, cantando letras que realmente significavam algo para ela. "Pelo próximo ano quero manter meu foco na peça e no filme." Declara. Talvez, só talvez daqui alguns anos, fosse capaz de cantar as músicas que escrevera, deixando o público conhecer uma parte da verdadeira Rachel Berry através de suas letras. Por agora, seria um passo de cada vez.

**X**

Dois dias depois.

Pelo vidro escuro do carro observa os fotógrafos se aproximarem. Estava em frente a um dos restaurantes mais famosos de NYC, onde metade pertencia a seu pai Leroy, já que fizera parceria com o chefe e investira nele para que pudesse abrir seu _próprio _restaurante. Ontem à noite, antes de se direcionar ao teatro para sua volta aos palcos, seu pai a ligara, pedindo para que ela fosse almoçar com eles. E seu agente, aproveitando o convite decidira que chegara o momento de começarem a soltar os rumores e as evidências da separação.

Abaixa o olhar a sua mão direita. O lindo anel de compromisso folheado a diamante, idêntico ao de Quinn, já não estava em seu dedo anelar. Kurt pegara o anel, dizendo que não precisaria mais dele. E ele estava certo, aquele anel representava seu passado. Não seu futuro com Quinn.

Respira fundo, decidindo que já era hora de sair do carro e enfrentar a situação. Treina seu melhor falso sorriso, abrindo a porta e saindo lentamente. Fecha a porta, travando-a, antes de dar meia volta e sentir o primeiro flash em seu rosto. Acena aos fotógrafos com sua mão direita, um pedido de seu agente para demonstrar que já não usava o anel. Atravessa a rua, cumprimenta o segurança do luxuoso restaurante, assim como o Maître ao entrar, que a acompanha a mesa onde seus pais já a esperavam.

Sabe que seu aspecto não era o melhor, mesmo tentando disfarçá-lo. Sentia como se algo faltasse, e sabia o que era. Mesmo conversando com Quinn todos os dias, por várias horas, sentia falta da intimidade que recém recuperaram. Precisava dela ao seu lado. Era como se seu amor, sua necessidade por Quinn, aumentara depois de dizer a verdade, de pedir uma chance. Sentia-se sozinha, triste, emocionalmente cansada, e tinha medo. Temia perder sua chance com ela por passarem tanto tempo separadas. Temia que alguém melhor entrasse na vida da atriz e a fizesse se esquecer de tudo que falaram. Temia que por ser covarde por tanto tempo, algo ou alguém entraria em seu caminho para puni-la. Limpa a garganta, desajeitada, abraçando seus pais antes de se sentar em uma cadeira em frente a eles.

Engole em seco ao perceber a revista depositada ao lado da taça com água de seu pai Leroy. Era uma das primeiras revistas de NY a alegar o término de sua relação com Quinn. Revira os olhos, Kurt lera toda a matéria a ela, uma matéria que fora copiada de uma revista de Los Angeles, que alegava que a _separação_ fora devido aos ciúmes de Rachel, que aparentemente estava cada vez pior, e Quinn se sentindo sufocada por toda a situação decidira terminar o noivado. "O primeiro é o primeiro..." Diz o advogado, alcançando pela revista e levantando-a ao lado de sua cabeça. "Essa é a terceira matéria que leio nesta semana dizendo que vocês terminaram. Por que, Rachel, o que está acontecendo?" Não esconde seu desentendimento.

Mesmo sendo seus pais, e amando-os mais do que tudo, não poderia dizê-los a verdade, não por agora. Leva uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás da orelha, nervosamente. Não queria mentir, mas não devia dizer a verdade, assim que diz. "Nós – hum – nós só estamos dando um tempo." O que era em parte verdade, já que uma vez que tivessem algo estável, voltariam aos olhos de seus familiares e do público, por enquanto seria somente entre elas.

Abrindo a boca em um gesto exagerado, Leroy leva uma mão ao seu peito. "O quê? Por quê?" Aumenta o tom de voz, franzindo o cenho. Não podia acreditar no que ouvira. Tinha que ser uma piada. Isso não estava acontecendo, não com sua filha e Quinn. Não com _Faberry_.

"A distância estava sendo um problema para nós." Pensa na justificativa que Kurt iria dar para a mídia. Sentia-se mal por dizer aquilo aos seus pais, principalmente a seu pai Leroy, que sempre fora amigo de Quinn. Desvia o olhar a um dos lados, só queria que esse interrogatório acabasse logo. Que toda essa situação acabasse.

"Como assim à distância?" Não espera por uma resposta, antes de continuar, negando com a cabeça. "Distância... Semana passada mesmo você estava em Los Angeles, até nós estávamos em LA há três semanas." Lança um rápido olhar a seu marido, que os observava silenciosamente. Tinha uma estranha sensação sobre isso e não gostava nada, nada. Volta à atenção a sua filha, arqueando as sobrancelhas, portando uma expressão séria, assustadora até, alguns diriam. "Rachel, há algo que você não está nos contado. O que a Quinn fez? Ela que terminou o relacionamento? Oh meu Deus, não me diga que ela te traiu?"

Direciona um sério olhar ao seu pai, respondendo rapidamente. "Claro que não, papai. Quinn jamais faria algo assim." Cruza os braços, ignorando o estranho aperto em seu estômago ao pensar em Quinn com outra pessoa. "Nós só não estávamos dando certo." E não estavam; pelo menos nos últimos dias do PR. Jamais sentira tanta angústia, fora uma situação sufocante ver a mulher que ama se distanciar cada dia mais, e não ter coragem de fazer nada para impedi-la. Abaixa a cabeça, tentando afastar esses pensamentos. Tivera coragem, e agora tinha uma chance com a atriz, só precisava ter coragem suficiente para revelar seus sentimentos, pois uma vez que o fizera tudo se tornaria real.

"Tem outra pessoa, Rachel, você traiu Quinn? Desde agora informo que não aceito qualquer relacionamento que você tenha. Quinn e eu tivemos uma intensa relação e será difícil superá-la." Leroy realmente não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, se as duas pareciam tão apaixonadas, tão felizes. Como tudo poderia acabar assim? Havia algo de errado aqui, podia sentir, mas deixaria o assunto de lado por agora. Sua filha não aparentava estar muito bem, e o que precisava agora era de carinho. Sua expressão se transforma em uma calma, a oferece um pequeno sorriso, murmurando. "Eu te amo, vai ficar tudo bem."

Rachel aperta os lábios, fechando os olhos e dando um pesado suspiro. Massageia suas têmporas, podia sentir uma dor de cabeça se aproximando. Sentia vontade de chorar, realmente não estava bem. E ver seu pai a dizer como a amava só piorava seu estado, só queria que fosse fácil assim para ela expressar essas palavras.

**X**

Deposita seu cotovelo sobre o vidro da mesa, descansando o queixo sobre sua mão, tentando agir normalmente, mesmo que por dentro estivesse à beira de um ataque de nervos. Estava sentada ao lado de Barbra Streisand. Rachel não iria acreditar quando lhe dissesse.

O diretor a pedira para que fosse encontrá-lo em seu escritório, alegando que como as filmagens foram adiadas por duas semanas, devido a um problema no set de filmagens, deviam passar o texto mais uma vez com o ator que interpretaria seu par romântico. Grande fora sua surpresa ao chegar e encontrar Barbra passando o texto com aquele que seria seu namorado, calmamente.

"Então, qual a religião de sua família?" Barbra pergunta, desviando o olhar do papel a sua mão a Quinn, que engole em seco, estranhando a pergunta, até se lembrar que a pergunta era direcionada a sua personagem.

Volta o olhar ao texto, tentando encontrar rapidamente sua próxima fala. _Droga_, Barbra pensaria que ela não era uma boa profissional. Passa a folha à procura do diálogo, mas logo se lembra sobre o que tratava o filme, e responde improvisando. "Católica, senhora Schwartz, minha família é católica." O filme era uma comédia, onde seu personagem, filha de católicos rígidos, começa a namorar um judeu e conhece sua sogra, que a odeia desde o primeiro instante, e faz sua missão acabar com o relacionamento deles.

"Bom trabalho pessoal, vamos tomar uma pausa de cinco minutos." Diz o diretor ao perceber o nervosismo da jovem atriz, olhando ao ator sentado na poltrona do outro lado da sala, que não demora a sair.

Limpando a garganta, desajeitada, murmura envergonhada. "Eu sinto muito pelo meu deslize." Ela simplesmente não conseguia se focar em seu trabalho, todos seus pensamentos estavam direcionados a Rachel. Pelos últimos dois dias se controlara como jamais fizera para não ir a NYC. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes desejara deixar todos seus compromissos de lado, e ir atrás de Rachel. Mas, no fim, não fizera nada. Queria que a cantora estivesse realmente preparada para aquele relacionamento, queria que ela desse o primeiro passo.

"Você está bem querida? Estou notando você um pouco nervosa." Para sua surpresa Barbra deposita uma mão sobre seu braço, em um gesto carinhoso. Não era uma grande fã, mas não podia acreditar que uma lenda dos musicais estava tocando-a.

"Eu – estou bem, é só muita coisa para meu cérebro processar. Quero dizer, você é Barbra Streisand." Indica a famosa cantora, murmurando. "Barbra Streisand." Morde o lábio inferior ao escutar a mais velha rir, junto com o diretor. "A minha..." _quase – futura namorada_?! É precisava vir com um título melhor. "Rachel, é uma grande fã sua. E bem, eu já perdi as contas de quantas vezes ela me fez assistir Funny Girl." Dá um pequeno sorriso, se lembrando das noites em que passavam assistindo os musicais favoritos de Rachel. Sentia falta dessas noites, as queria de volta. Mesmo conversando todos os dias, ainda não era suficiente, precisava de mais. Precisava de Rachel ao seu lado, precisavam resolver toda essa situação e estarem juntas de uma vez.

"Isso é amável. Agradeça Rachel por mim, e diga que mandei um oi." A cantora pede gentilmente, depositando o script sobre a mesa.

"Ela não vai poder acreditar..." Diz, com uma expressão pensativa, imaginando a reação de _sua próxima a ser – namorada_? É realmente, precisava trabalhar nesse título. Como Rachel podia se tornar em sua namorada logo. "Você poderia, por favor, me dar um autógrafo em nome de Rachel Berry ou tirar uma foto comigo?" Seria o presente perfeito para sua _futura_ namorada.

"Claro, será um prazer." Declara Barbra, e Quinn sorri contente. Mal podia esperar para entregar esse pequeno presente pessoalmente. Precisava ver _sua_ Rachel. E tê-la entre seus braços novamente, e dessa vez não a deixaria ir.

**X**

"_Há problemas no paraíso?" _A voz da apresentadora do E! News preenchia a sala de seu apartamento. _"Rachel Berry foi vista andando pelas ruas de NYC sem sua aliança. Enquanto, Quinn Fabray no mesmo dia estava no lançamento de sua campanha para o perfume Miss Dior, e ainda exibia sua exuberante aliança de compromisso. Fontes próximas ao casal afirmam que elas estão dando um tempo." _

"_No próximo bloco, ainda sobre Quinn Fabray, fomos entrevistá-la no lançamento de sua campanha para Dior..." _Um curto vídeo da atriz, no tapete vermelho junto ao repórter do E! começa a ser mostrado. _"Você surgiu do nada e agora é uma das novas atrizes mais reconhecidas de Hollywood..."_ No vídeo a loira sorri timidamente ao escutar o repórter, antes de piscar a câmera, e a imagem voltar à apresentadora. _"Veremos o que ela responde sobre os rumores de trabalhar com Justin Timberlake. No próximo bloco." _

Joga o controle remoto ao seu lado no sofá. Três dias haviam se passado desde o fim do contrato, e sua conversa com Quinn. Os rumores sobre o término delas estavam cada vez mais fortes. Revistas, sites, programas de televisão todos comentavam sobre a _separação_, alegando que era um triste fim para um dos casais preferidos dos fãs.

Encosta sua cabeça no sofá, levando as mãos a seu rosto, cobrindo-o. Ainda se sentia cansada, estranha. Era como se durante esses últimos dias estivesse no piloto automático ao ser levada por Kurt a vários eventos e andar sorrindo aos fotógrafos, como se tudo estivesse bem. Tudo passava por ela em um borrão. E já não sentia necessidade de fazer tudo isso, na verdade se sentia estúpida colocando um falso sorriso, agindo como uma das pessoas mais felizes, como se nada a incomodasse.

Seus dias não deveriam ser assim. Queria ser capaz de demonstrar o que realmente sentia, estava cansada de se esconder, de colocar uma máscara e agir como alguém que já não queria ser. Não queria mais essa vida. Estava cansada de fingir, de fazer algo simplesmente para chamar atenção da mídia e público. Só queria viver sua vida e trabalhar fazendo o que ama. Só queria aproveitar sua chance com Quinn. Ainda era preciso dizer tantas coisas, coisas importantes.

Só queria desaparecer desse _meio_ e fugir com Quinn para um lugar onde seria só as duas, passar alguns dias afastadas de tudo e todos. Dar uma chance a elas de verdade. Aperta os lábios, assentindo com a cabeça. Queria fazer isso, se sentia corajosa suficiente para fazê-lo. Lutaria por elas, tentaria demonstrar a Quinn como se sentia antes que fosse tarde demais. Antes que perdesse essa chance por algum motivo.

Deveria ligar ao seu pai Leroy e avisá-lo que iria para a casa dos Hamptons, e fazê-lo jurar que não avisaria a ninguém. Sabe que ele está desapontado com o término delas, mas ainda era cedo para falar sobre a chance. Antes de revelar qualquer coisa a sua família, deveria conversar com Quinn primeiro, resolver seus problemas. E deveria ligar para Cassandra e pedir uma semana fora dos palcos.

Nada mais importava naquele momento, a não ser Quinn. Nada a impediria de resolver seus assuntos pendentes. Alcança por seu celular, discando o número da loira. Chama três vezes antes de a ligação ser atendida. Respira fundo, tomando coragem para dizer o que deveria. "Pegue um avião?! Pegue um avião e venha para NYC, podemos ir para os Hamptons, passar alguns dias sozinhas, eu tenho – preciso lhe dizer certas coisas e lá teremos privacidade e se realmente queremos tentar, deveríamos começar por lá..." Chegou a hora de mostrar a Quinn que pode ser melhor. Que pode ser a pessoa que ela merece.

* * *

Não foi um dos meus melhores caps, esperei mais de mim mesma, mas foi o que deu para escrever em dois dias. Sorry por qualquer erro, e bem, nesse cap tentei fazer algo diferente em algumas cenas, como minha amiga disse, tentei mais mostrar - pelo diálogo - do que explicar, espero que tenham entendido o comportamento das duas, sei que a maioria esperava que elas já se declarassem e voltassem de uma vez, mas para essa Rachel e agora para Quinn não seria o melhor. Realmente precisam conversar, se acertarem, dar essa chance a elas antes de se declararem. Mas, isso não quer dizer que vai demorar a acontecer ;)

JR: Tudo bem, hahah eu também diria palavrões em um momento como aquele. lol Eu sei, essa era minha intenção, eu queria levar a todos a acreditar que Rachel não faria nada, e no fim "bum" surprise bitch, eu disse várias vezes aqui que Rachel iria surpreender. E aguarde, pois é só o começo. XxBre.

Guest: Obrigada?! Espero que tenha gostado. XxBre.

Ray: Tudo bem por aqui, obrigada. :) E por nada, adoro ler tudo o que vocês pensam sobre os capítulos ;) Bem, eu tenho uma ou duas fics planejadas, dependendo das leitoras e do meu tempo, sim, vou realmente escrevê-las e postá-las. Uma até é uma pequena continuação de OLIHTS. Eu sei, o meu também, foi difícil escrevê-los, e sobre o fim, era de se esperar ainda mais com a personalidade de Rachel e esse relacionamento das duas - o só "sexo" - Ok, tinha planos para postar todas as segundas, mas desde semana passada tive alguns contratempos, mas vou ver se volto a postar as segundas novamente. XxBre.

Ali: Realmente apenas sentir. E bem, como Q pensou, dessa vez Rachel será para sempre, não a deixará ir. ;) Por nada, e obrigada, foi sim! :) Espero que tenha gostado do cap. XxBre.

Lorens: Muitos descreveram o cap assim. lol E foi o que quis passar, Quinn desistindo mesmo amando-a, e Rachel querendo fazê-lo, mas com seus medos dominando-a mais uma vez. Sua coragem foi crescendo aos poucos, o medo de perder Quinn sendo o maior que o medo de ser rejeitada. Sim, ficará, Faberry é endgame - óbvio - e vamos nos encaminhando a fase onde tudo será felicidade, vamos ao Faberry heaven - de verdade, dessa vez. XxBre.

Quinnefaberry: Olá, bem vinda! Que bom que está gostando, fico feliz em saber. E sim, era triste essa situação, mas acabou, agora tudo vai melhorar para elas. E sobre sua segunda review, aqui está o novo cap, espero que tenha gostado. XxBre.

Guest: Olá, bem vinda. Fico feliz ao saber que está gostando! E muito obrigada. XxBre.

Daniela: Eu devo dizer a verdade, quando recebi o email com sua review, eu ri, pois se estava assim lendo o cap 35, imagine quando começasse a ler o 36 e "bum" Rachel surpreende, quando você pensava que tudo estava perdido. Ela não desmaiou, e nem cantou, mas deu pulinhos, tadinha estava se controlando lol Bem, veremos como seu shipp ficará no próximo cap, agora que Rachel e Quinn vão ficar juntas, será que Elphie e Tony ainda serão amigos? Hahaha Wow, love you too. Aqui está o cap, espero que tenha gostado. The Bet, tenho planos para editá-la quando terminar OLIHTS. Que fofa! XxBre.

Samantha: Hahaha todos estavam assim, ninguém esperava essa da Rachel, tadinha, tinham que ter mais fé nela. Como você já deve ter percebido, essa é a intenção delas, e veremos se vão conseguir né?! E sobre os filhotes e o love, love, teremos isso de volta em breve, super em breve. Own muito obrigada! E sobre os tiros, essa era minha intenção ao planejar essa fic. XxBre.

Infelizmente, tenho uma péssima notícia. Como tenho uma viagem em família nesse sábado, não vou poder postar semana que vem, já que fui proibida de usar - ou levar - meu notebook. =( Volto na outra semana, e escreverei o cap o mais rápido que conseguir para postar logo para vocês. Sinto muito, e tenham uma boa semana, até a próxima. XxBre.


	38. Chapter 38

Parando o carro em frente à mansão, dá um leve suspiro, desligando-o e retirando as chaves, apertando-as contra a palma de uma das mãos. Hamptons. Estavam nos Hamptons, naquele pequeno paraíso pessoal. Observa os arbustos que cercava o lugar, como as folhas se moviam devido ao forte vento lá fora. Mesmo sendo um dia ensolarado, um belo dia, ainda ventava muito. Aperta sua mão contra o volante, desviando o olhar ao lado do passageiro, encontrando com o curioso olhar de Quinn, que lhe oferece um pequeno dócil sorriso.

Umedece os lábios, antes de retribuir o sorriso. Alcança pela mão da mais alta, entrelaçando-a com a sua, dando-a um pequeno aperto. Mesmo ainda temendo se expressar, se abrir, jamais se sentira tão determinada a fazer algo. Determinada a ir até o fim, a lutar por elas com toda sua força. A não deixar Quinn ir, a não perder essa chance. Até fizera algo que jamais imaginara fazer, deixar sua carreira em segundo lugar. Após encerrar sua ligação com Quinn, ligara a Cassandra, pedindo-a uma semana fora dos palcos, alegando estar passando por um momento complicado, e depois de muita insistência, e ter que escutar várias reclamações da produtora, conseguira o que desejara. Cassandra lhe concedera uma semana livre, e durante esse tempo, sua substituta Harmony ficaria como protagonista da peça, mas se Rachel pedisse mais um dia e não aparecesse no dia marcado, poderia se considerar desempregada. Não queria pensar no que Kurt iria achar de tudo isso. Mas no momento não havia nada mais importante do que Quinn, e o que poderia ocorrer entre elas. "Vamos entrar?" Dá mais um aperto em sua mão, arqueando sutilmente uma sobrancelha.

"Vamos." Alcança por sua mochila no banco de trás do Range Rover Evoque, em seguida abrindo a porta e saindo, observando como a morena se direcionava a parte de trás do carro. Durante todo o caminho a mansão, um sorriso divertido permanecera em seus lábios. Era gracioso ver Rachel dirigindo um carro daquele tamanho. Em um percurso que geralmente levavam cerca de três horas, hoje levaram quatro, simplesmente porque Rachel dirige como uma senhora. Mantém a porta do lado do passageiro aberta, a espera de seu filhote que não demora descer do carro, correndo em direção ao jardim. A fecha, colocando a mochila em suas costas.

Percebe como a cantora inclina e começa a puxar sua mala, que parecia ter roupas para passar semanas, não apenas alguns dias. Em seus ombros, estava a alça da bolsa em que levava Elphaba, que dormia tranquilamente. "Você quer ajuda?" A pergunta, ao ver como a mala parecia pesada.

"Não, obrigada. Eu consigo." Diz, fazendo certa força para puxar a mala até a entrada da casa.

Leva o dorso de sua mão ao nariz, coçando-o, ao Rachel passar com a gata ao seu lado. Com a mão livre, ajeita a alça da mochila sobre seu ombro, antes de segui-la até a porta de entrada da casa. Olha para um de seus lados, observando como seu filhote corria entusiasmado pelo campo, indo em direção ao jardim da parte de trás da mansão. Dá um pequeno sorriso, não fora a única que sentira falta daquele lugar. "Seus pais sabem que estamos aqui?" Chegam ao hall de entrada, com paredes na cor branca e bege escuro. Na parede bege, havia um grande quadro, que ia do piso ao teto, com a moldura branca. No desenho, todo pintado na cor creme, havia várias palmeiras de diferentes tamanhos. Em frente ao quadro, havia um pequeno puff de couro, onde Rachel deposita a bolsa com Elphaba.

"Sim, meu pai Leroy sabe que _estou_ aqui." Aperta os lábios, deixando sua mala ao lado do puff, e juntando suas mãos distraidamente. Quando ligara a seu pai, não comentara sobre como Quinn também estaria na mansão. Não queria revelar nada sobre as duas, não sem antes conversar com a atriz. "Como combinamos que tudo ficaria entre nós, não disse nada sobre sua companhia. Ele acha que vou passar alguns dias, sozinha, pois estou sofrendo por nosso término." Faz uma pequena careta. Durante toda a ligação seu pai não escondera seu desapontamento, e como estava sofrendo pelo fim do relacionamento, e de como Rachel também deveria estar. Leroy até se oferecera para vir aos Hamptons com ela, alegando que deveriam passar mais tempo juntos, ainda mais em um momento difícil como esse. A situação seria até engraçada, se não estivesse tão envolvida nela.

"Acho que é melhor assim. Teremos mais privacidade, algo só nosso nem que seja por alguns dias." Sorri docilmente, sabia que ambas estavam nervosas, mesmo tentando dissimular. O nervosismo estivera presente desde que se encontraram no aeroporto. Havia sentimentos demais, e durante esses dias precisavam aprender a _lidar_ com isso. A deixar de temer que fossem colocar tudo a perder, e quando tivessem a conversa, resolvessem tudo, se deixarem _levar_. Se entregarem uma a outra.

Assentindo com a cabeça, Rachel dá alguns passos a um de seus lados. "Isso... Eu também dispensei os empregados, então estaremos sozinhas aqui e não precisaremos nos preocupar com ninguém descobrindo algo antes da _hora_ ou comentando sobre o que sabem." Antes de dar alguns dias de folga aos empregados da mansão, pedira para prepararem tudo para sua chegada. Encherem a geladeira, colocando vários pacotes de bacon, e deixarem ao menos uma refeição pronta. Realmente queria ter essa tão necessária _privacidade_ com Quinn, ser somente as duas, dando uma chance ao que têm sem ninguém interferindo. Seria ao contrário de quando tiveram o PR.

Quinn a observa por longos segundos, simplesmente estudando os traços da mulher que ama. Aquela era Rachel lutando por elas, dando o primeiro passo. Vencendo seus medos, e deixando-a _entrar_. Por isso não hesitara a aceitar vir aos Hamptons, deixando seus compromissos profissionais de lado. Não podia estar mais orgulhosa e contente por estar presenciando esse crescimento de Rachel. Se aproxima lentamente da morena, que abaixa a cabeça, passando uma mão pelo braço, movimentando-o para cima e para baixo em um gesto nervoso. "Estou feliz por estar aqui com você." Se posiciona em frente a mais baixa, colocando sua mão sob seu queixo, fazendo-a levantar a cabeça e encontrar com seu olhar.

Engolindo em seco, desajeitada, a cantora olha intensamente a outra. Como sentira falta dessa proximidade, sentira falta de Quinn e tudo o que ela representava. Em um lento gesto, passa sua mão pelo braço livre da loira, antes de pegar sua mão e entrelaçá-la com a sua. "Eu estou feliz por você estar aqui." Murmura suavemente, oferecendo-a um minúsculo sorriso. E realmente estava feliz, sabe o que ambas estavam arriscando ao simplesmente deixarem tudo para trás para estarem juntas por alguns dias, mas ainda assim, as duas se arriscaram e estavam aqui. _Aqui_ para enfrentar toda essa situação de uma vez, para dizer tudo aquilo que deveria. Que sentia, e não queria nem podia mais ocultar. Passa a língua entre os lábios ao senti-los secos, desviando o olhar a sua mala. "É melhor levarmos as malas para o quarto..." Comenta, não conseguindo evitar que seu tom de voz soasse nervoso. Ainda não se sentia totalmente preparada para a conversa. Mesmo querendo estar.

Com o olhar ainda fixo em Rachel, percebe seu nervosismo. A atriz dá um beijo no dorso da mão entrelaçada com a sua, para logo começar a acariciá-la com o dedão. Não iria negar, estava ansiosa para a conversa, para resolver tudo entre elas, para ficarem juntas de verdade, mas sabia que Rachel ainda se preparava emocionalmente para isso, e lhe daria um pouco mais de tempo. Afinal, dessa vez sabe que não iria fugir ou se fechar, dessa vez tudo seria diferente, pois Rachel estava disposta a se abrir com ela, não haveria nada nem ninguém entre elas, nem mesmo o medo. Dessa vez tudo seria real.

**X**

Escutando a água do chuveiro cair, morde o lábio inferior, ignorando pensamentos inapropriados de uma Quinn nua e molhada. Não era hora para pensar em algo assim, havia assuntos mais importantes, mas sua mente e corpo a traíam. Não podia evitar desejar Quinn. Franze o cenho, tentando se concentrar em sua atividade. Desfazer a mala, colocando as roupas no closet.

Dá alguns passos em direção a cama, alcançando por uma blusa em sua mala, depositada sobre _esta_. Dá um pequeno sorriso ao escutar os suaves passos seguindo-a. Abaixa seu olhar, percebendo como Tony a observava com a cabeça inclinada para um lado. Depois de correr algum tempo pelo campo ao redor da mansão, o cachorro passara a segui-la, como se temesse que ela desaparecesse a qualquer momento. Se ajoelha sobre o carpete do quarto, acariciando a cabeça de seu filhote. Sim, ele estava crescendo e logo se transformaria em um adulto, mas para ela sempre seria _seu_ _filhote_. Pelo canto de seus olhos, observa como Elphaba dormia sobre o puff aos pés da cama.

Levanta-se, desviando sua atenção de volta a mala, pegando mais algumas peças de roupa, antes de se direcionar ao outro lado da suíte, entrando no closet e colocando-as em seus respectivos lugares. Ao voltar, percebe que seu celular vibrava sobre o criado-mudo. Alcança por ele, era uma ligação de Kurt. Aperta os lábios, saíra de NY sem avisar seu agente, por uma mensagem de texto pedira para que Marley o fizera, alegando precisar de um tempo livre, ficar sozinha, e que voltaria daqui alguns dias. Solta um suspiro, recusando a chamada.

Não queria lidar com o agente, ou com qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse Quinn. Aquele era o _momento_ delas. Os próximos dias seriam dedicados a somente elas. Joga o celular na cama, voltando a sua atividade. O aparelho começa a tocar, e ignorando-o, pega as roupas restantes, levando-as até o closet. Tony a segue, e se posiciona ao lado da porta, observando-a com a língua para fora, e um olhar expectante. Desvia sua atenção a parede à frente, distraída, ao celular começar a tocar novamente. Temia que seu agente descobrisse onde estava, e viesse interromper seus dias com Quinn. Que algo fosse acontecer em algum momento e colocasse a perder sua chance. Abaixa o olhar, se fosse honesta com si mesma deveria admitir quê temia que Quinn fosse se irritar ou cansar da situação, pegar suas coisas, e sair da mansão, de sua vida para não voltar mais. Que todas essas esperanças de um futuro ao lado da mulher que ama, seriam arrancadas de suas mãos. Respira fundo, não deveria deixar seus medos a dominarem. Não novamente. Não quando quase perdera Quinn por causa _deles_. E quando mencionada mulher estava há alguns metros de distância, tomando banho na casa que pertencia a sua família. Não depois de se arriscarem tanto para estarem juntas.

Deveria confiar em Quinn, confiar nelas e parar de temer. Queria mudar, oh como queria mudar, se transformar na mulher que gostaria de ser, que Quinn merece, logo. Mas sabia que era um processo lento, que era passo a passo e não algo de uma vez. Já dera os primeiros passos, agora precisava continuar seu longo caminho. Lutando por elas, por _ela_. Levanta a cabeça, assentindo, como se concordasse com seus próprios pensamentos. Ainda não se sentia totalmente preparada, mas chegara à hora. Era hora de ter uma das conversas mais importantes de sua vida.

Sai do closet, indo em direção a cama. Alcança pelo celular que não parava de tocar, desligando-o. Um assunto de cada vez. A porta do banheiro se abre, e levantando o olhar, encontra uma Quinn usando somente uma toalha vermelha em volta de seu corpo. Não pode evitar olhá-la da cabeça aos pés, inconscientemente aperta o celular contra a palma de sua mão. Seu coração se acelera aos ter novamente pensamentos inapropriados.

Observando silenciosamente a morena, a atriz dá um sorriso divertido. Adoraria demonstrá-la como estava feliz por estar ali, mas sabia que ainda não era o momento. Voltariam a esse nível de intimidade depois. Quando Rachel se tornasse em sua namorada. _Em breve_. Umedece os lábios, dando alguns passos em direção a sua mala, depositada sobre uma das poltronas no canto do quarto, como quem não quer nada. Como se não percebesse o olhar que lhe era lançado.

Limpando a garganta, desajeitada, Rachel cruza os braços, sentindo suas bochechas se esquentarem. "Você – hum você deve estar com fome, não é mesmo?" Não espera uma resposta, continuando nervosamente. "Irei ver o que deixaram pronto." Dá alguns passos, saindo do quarto. Logo para em frente à porta, dando meia volta e lançando um olhar hesitante a mais alta, que a olhava curiosamente. "E – e depois _conversamos_ ok?"

Ignorando as borboletas que aparecem em seu estômago, e o arrepio que crescia por todo seu corpo, Quinn diz docilmente. "Ok." Dá um pequeno sorriso, observando Rachel sair do quarto, dando grandes passos. Leva uma das mãos a seu rosto, cobrindo sua boca, antes de descê-la lentamente. Sentia que estava a um passo de ter tudo aquilo que sempre desejara, e mal podia acreditar. Sua nova realidade era simplesmente melhor do que qualquer _ficção_.

**X**

Com o olhar fixo a um ponto a sua frente, Rachel arqueia uma sobrancelha pensativa. Não fazia ideia de como começar a conversa. Estavam sentadas ao redor da mesa na espaçosa cozinha, em um completo silêncio. Quinn olhava a um dos lados, como se observasse o campo lá fora através da janela, perdida em pensamentos. Não podia deixar de observar que _ela_ também aparentava nervosa. Fecha os olhos, apertando-os. Aquele silêncio começava a incomodá-la. Pode soar estúpido, mas temia o silêncio entre elas. _Este_ a fazia se lembrar de dias que gostaria de esquecer, de dias de angústia, de uma grande tortura onde tinha a mulher que ama ao seu lado, mas ao mesmo tempo tão distante. Onde o silêncio era o único companheiro delas, uma das únicas certezas.

Abre os olhos, queria que tudo se resolvesse logo, que voltassem ao normal, onde o silêncio era confortável, e representava intimidade, com uma _aproveitando_ das caricias e companhia da outra, e não algo desconfortável que lhe causava medo. Queria voltar a ser sua amiga, companheira, namorada. Queria tudo com Quinn. _Tudo_. Limpa a garganta nervosamente, chamando a atenção da atriz, que a olha rapidamente.

Aperta seus lábios, respirando fundo. Se realmente desejava _tudo_, deveria começar a lutar por isso. A se abrir, e deixar Quinn entrar como jamais fizera, mostrá-la o que há em seu coração. Só o simples pensamento há causa temores. Solta o ar lentamente, ignorando seu acelerado ritmo cardíaco. "Eu – eu vou tentar fazer isso certo, ok?!" Sua voz sai trêmula, e engole o nó que se formava em sua garganta. "Concordamos em dar uma chance a _isso_..." Indica entre as duas, antes de depositar suas transpiradas mãos sobre as pernas. "E logo tive que voltar a minha vida em New York e você a suas atividades em Los Angeles, e mesmo conversando todos os dias não foi – não é suficiente Quinn, eu – eu senti sua falta. Ainda sinto." Abaixa a cabeça, olhando distraidamente a suas mãos. Não era nada fácil dizer aquilo, uma pequena parte sua a pedia para se levantar e sair correndo dali, correr até encontrar um lugar onde poderia estar sozinha e não ter que enfrentar essa situação, seus sentimentos e o peso dessa conversa. Mas, a outra parte, a maior parte a dizia que se o fizesse, não teria uma segunda chance, Quinn não correria atrás dela. E sabia que isso seria _pior_ do que se abrir e falar sobre seus sentimentos.

"Eu me tornei em uma pessoa dependente Quinn, dependente de seus abraços, carícias, seus beijos, dependente de você." Engole em seco, sentindo lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos. Seu coração se acelera ainda mais, suas mãos tremiam. _Coragem, querido coração_. Lute, diga o que precisa. Diz a si mesma uma e outra vez, ao sentir aquela familiar sensação de sufoco. Não podia travar, não agora, seus medos não podiam dominá-la. Uma solitária lágrima escorre por sua face, e a limpa com o dorso da mão antes de respirar fundo, como se aquilo fosse sossegar seus pensamentos. Com todas suas forças, levanta a cabeça, enfrentando Quinn. "E – e eu me apaixonei." Diz em um murmuro, não escondendo sua emoção. "Eu me apaixonei completamente por você, mesmo não querendo, pois sabia que nosso tempo estava contado, e tentando ignorar o que sentia, eu simplesmente me apaixonei."

Funga o nariz, voltando a abaixar a cabeça. Não podia olhá-la por muito tempo, seu medo de ser rejeitada não a permitia. Não queria ver como Quinn poderia levantar a qualquer momento e ir embora. Fecha os olhos, tentando afastar esses pensamentos, e continua nervosamente, antes que seus medos a impedissem. "E por medo eu não dizia nada, eu o deixava me controlar. Fazia de tudo para não ser magoada, tentando me proteger, que não percebia que assim só me magoava mais e a você também. Eu sinto muito por isso, Quinn, sinto muito por não saber ser o que você merecia desde o começo, por não ser quem você merece, mas eu vou _ser_ melhor, me tornarei em uma pessoa melhor, em alguém que você merece. Se você me quiser..."

Se a quisesse?! Queria gritar a Rachel que não há nada nesse mundo que queira mais do que ela. Mas, não o faz. Naquele momento percebe que Rachel ainda esperava que aquilo não fosse real ou que não iria durar, ainda esperava que fizesse o mesmo que _muitos;_ abandoná-la. E sabe que deveria assegurá-la não só com palavras, mas também com seus atos de que isso não iria acontecer. Quinn não iria a lugar algum, estava aqui para ficar. Para sempre. E não deixaria Rachel ir, não depois de escutar tudo aquilo que sempre quisera. _Rachel estava apaixonada, apaixonada por ela._ Sente seus olhos brilharem pelas lágrimas, e passando a língua entre os lábios, observa como a morena estava encolhida, como se temesse seu próximo movimento.

Solta um leve suspiro, se levantando lentamente e se aproximando da mais baixa. Ajoelha no chão, depositando as mãos sobre os joelhos da outra, murmura suavemente. "Eu também me apaixonei." Dá um pequeno sorriso emocionado. Como era bom finalmente dizê-lo. Era como se todo o peso fora tirado de seus ombros. Lágrimas escorrem por sua face, mas não faz menção de limpá-las. Aperta os joelhos da cantora, fazendo-a levantar a cabeça. Volta a sorrir ao olhar de Rachel, cheio de lágrimas não _derramadas,_ encontrar com o seu. "Eu me apaixonei loucamente. Rach, não se apaixonar por você é algo impossível. Você com todo seu _jeito _de ser se _tornou_ naquilo que jamais imaginei ter, mas sempre desejei secretamente." Na pessoa que a faria reconsiderar seu estilo de vida, desejando um sério compromisso pela primeira vez, fazendo-a sonhar com um futuro ao seu lado, se entregando completamente a _essa_ pessoa sem temer, sabendo que nela encontraria tudo o que necessitava. Na pessoa que roubara seu coração, na mulher de sua vida.

Leva uma mão ao rosto da morena, limpando uma lágrima que escorria do lado esquerdo. "E, por favor, pare de dizer que não me merece, pois não há ninguém como você..." Deposita sua testa contra a da mais baixa, fechando os olhos, aproveitando aquele momento. Um momento em que demonstrava o quão forte _sua _Rachel era. Ela lutou, lutou contra seus medos, sua insegurança, contra todos aqueles demônios que a assombrava e a deixara entrar, se abrira, sendo honesta pela primeira vez sobre o que sentia. Rachel correspondia aos seus sentimentos. _Deus_, só de pensar sentia dificuldades para respirar. Era como um sonho realizado, um de seus maiores sonhos. Aperta os olhos, enterrando os dedos nos fios do cabelo castanho. "Você é a única que pode me ter por inteiro. Não há ninguém nesse mundo para mim, a não ser você. Eu só quero tentar com você, me entregar a você."

Não conseguindo mais controlar sua emoção, Rachel solta um soluço, seguido por várias lágrimas. Seu ritmo cardíaco estava tão acelerado que temia que seu coração fosse parar a qualquer segundo. Alguma parte de seu cérebro repetia as palavras de Quinn uma e outra vez. Como se quisesse se certificar que não escutara errado, que não estivesse imaginando coisas. Passara tanto tempo acreditando, dizendo a si mesma que não poderia tê-la, que não a merecia, quê era difícil de acreditar que Quinn realmente a queria, que estava apaixonada por ela. Coloca seus braços ao redor do pescoço da loira, sentindo todo seu corpo tremer pela força de seus soluços. Sabe que todas essas incertezas só a magoavam, e se não tivesse cuidado, por causa _delas_ poderia colocar a perder o que tem com Quinn. Deveria esquecê-las, ganhar confiança em si mesma, e em seu relacionamento. Confiar em Quinn; lembra a si mesma. Aquilo era _real_, o que sentiam uma pela outra era real, e deveria acreditar. Depois de tantos meses sofrendo por um amor que pensara não ser correspondido, agora que sabia a verdade, deveria viver esse amor sem temer. Respira fundo, apertando seus braços ao redor da mais alta. "Eu – eu..." Fecha os olhos, soltando o ar frustrada, se debatendo contra suas palavras e soluços que a impediam de falar. Prende a respiração, como se aquilo fosse ajudá-la a encontrar as palavras certas.

Engole o choro e logo diz rapidamente, em um nervoso tom de voz. "Eu quero ser sua, Quinn. E – e eu vou tentar, eu juro que vou tentar dando o meu máximo para ser uma pessoa melhor, alguém que realmente consegue dizer o que sente, sem dificuldades, sem medo. Só peço para que tenha um pouco mais de paciência, pois no começo será difícil, mesmo querendo eu não posso mudar de um dia ao outro, e em alguns momentos provavelmente tentarei me fechar, mas lutarei contra meus instintos, e me abrirei com você, deixarei você entrar, ok?! Eu vou fazer com que _isso_ funcione." Era sua maneira de dizê-la que se entregaria a ela, que se deixaria levar. Sente a atriz apertá-la contra seu corpo, e naquele momento sente algo como uma dose de determinação. Sabe que nem sempre seria fácil, sua personalidade complicada não iria desaparecer, mas lutaria contra seus demônios e iria vencê-los por Quinn, pois enquanto tivesse ela ao seu lado, fazendo-a se sentir segura, lhe dando força e apoio, sabia que valeria a pena lutar contra aquilo que a dominara por tanto tempo.

_Isso_ daria certo, não havia dúvidas em Quinn. Sabia que dessa vez era para _ser_, Rachel estava preparada, preparada para investir nessa relação, corresponder seus sentimentos, para lutar por um futuro ao seu lado. Mas, não podia ignorar o maior problema. O problema que causara tanta dor, e uma grande distância entre elas. A falta de comunicação. Todo o sofrimento, angústia por qual sofreram pelos últimos meses poderiam ter sido evitados se ao menos se comunicassem. "Eu sei que será difícil, mas não podemos deixar que nossos problemas fiquem entre nós. Não podemos deixar que a falta de comunicação nos afaste novamente. Para esse relacionamento dar certo, precisa ser baseado na honestidade e comunicação. Devemos seguir em frente, sem nada entre nós. Rach, eu preciso ser capaz de falar com você, de discutir sobre meus sentimentos e nossos problemas, assim como preciso que você converse comigo sobre qualquer coisa, desde a um assunto pequeno a um grande problema, não importa o que seja, precisamos nos comunicar ou esse relacionamento não vai sobreviver."

"Eu vou aprender a enfrentar nossos problemas, a parar de fugir e ignorá-los. Eu prometo que quando você quiser conversar, estarei aqui para ouvi-la, mesmo que seja para reclamar da Elphie..." Brinca, dando um sorriso nervoso, limpando uma solitária lágrima que escorria por sua face. Já não sentia aquele sufoco, na verdade começava a se sentir melhor, seu ritmo cardíaco se normalizava, e seus pensamentos começavam a se acalmar. Sentia-se bem. _Determinada_. "E eu prometo que vou falar quando algo me incomodar, serei honesta sobre meus sentimentos, só, por favor, Quinn não desista de nós, não desista dessa chance."

Depositando um rápido beijo na bochecha de Rachel, Quinn coloca um braço ao redor de sua cintura, antes de se levantar carregando-a. Rapidamente a cantora, coloca suas pernas ao redor da cintura da loira, que dá um pequeno sorriso. A abraça mais forte, dando um contente suspiro. "Eu não vou desistir de você. Senhorita Berry, você ainda não percebeu que está presa a mim?!" _Para sempre_. Faria de tudo para que assim fosse. Não podia perder _sua_ Rachel, nunca mais.

Rachel dá um grande sorriso, sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Mas se recusa a derramá-las, não queria mais chorar. Merecia ser feliz, diz a si mesma. Chega de sofrimento, queria dar uma chance à felicidade, ao amor. Amar com _loucura_, sem temer. Sente seu coração se encher de esperança, sabendo que faltavam três pequenas palavras a serem ditas, e que ainda não estava totalmente preparada para dizê-las, mas faltava pouco, podia sentir o _momento_ se aproximando.

**X**

Dando um longo trago em seu cigarro, levanta o olhar, observando o céu estrelado, uma das coisas que mais gostava na mansão dos Hamptons era essa proximidade com a _natureza_, não havia prédios cercando-a e arruinando aquela preciosa vista. Era uma noite com temperatura agradável, um suave vento soprava as folhas das árvores, os cheiros das flores se misturavam pelo jardim, em um canto da piscina o reflexo da lua dava um ar romântico. Ou talvez fosse ela que estivesse vendo romance em tudo. Mas, não podia evitar, estava perdidamente apaixonada.

Desvia o olhar a varanda da suíte de Rachel, as portas de vidro estavam abertas e as luzes acesas. Solta a fumaça lentamente, movimentando o cigarro entre seus dedos. Depois de conversarem por mais algum tempo, Rachel e ela passaram o restante do dia, abraçadas, retomando a intimidade que compartiam aos poucos, simplesmente aproveitando a companhia uma da outra, falando sobre tudo e nada, fazendo planos para os próximos dias, e só se desgrudaram quando a morena lhe dissera que iria tomar banho. E ela se direcionara a área da piscina para fumar. Precisava de um cigarro, _este _ajudaria a acalmar suas emoções.

Jamais se sentira tão feliz, seu coração poderia explodir de tamanha felicidade. Finalmente Rachel e ela estavam onde deveriam estar. _Juntas de verdade_, vivendo esse amor. Dá um sorriso bobo, é a vida era boa. E seria ainda melhor quando finalmente se declarasse uma à outra. Por diversas vezes quisera dizer a Rachel como a amava, mas conseguira se controlar. Queria que a morena fosse a primeira a dizer aquelas três palavras, assim saberia que ela também estaria preparada para escutá-las. Abaixa o olhar ao sentir _algo_ se _esfregando _em sua perna. Elphaba mia, olhando-a curiosamente, e colocando o cigarro entre seus lábios, ignora a estranha sensação em sua garganta e como precisava coçar seu nariz, pegando a gata e apertando-a contra seu corpo.

"Hey Elphie..." Iria negar até em seu leito de morte que abraçara aquela gata e que a chamara por aquele _estúpido_ apelido. Apaga o cigarro, apertando a ponta dele contra o piso de pedra. "Você sentiu minha falta?" Acaricia sua cabeça, sorrindo bobamente. Agora poderia se considerar oficialmente a mama de Elphaba, seu sorriso se aumenta. Iria dar bacon a ela todos os dias. Logo seu cachorro se aproxima silenciosamente, deitando em frente à espreguiçadeira em que estava. Alterna o olhar entre _seus_ filhotes, Elphaba permanecia quieta em seus braços, quase dormindo, e Bacon deitava a cabeça entre as patas, olhando-a expectante. "_Mommy_ e eu estamos juntas, e agora é de verdade e para sempre." Murmura, não escondendo seu entusiasmo. O filhote late, levantando a cabeça, movimentando seu pequeno rabo, como se entendesse o que fora dito, enquanto a gata agora dormia, como sempre agindo como se nada importasse. Revira os olhos, murmurando. "E é por isso, Bacon, que você é meu favorito." Sente seu celular vibrar sobre a cadeira, e ao alcançar por _este_, percebe que era uma ligação de sua mãe. _Droga_. A última vez que falara com ela, revelara que estava passando por um mau momento em seu relacionamento, e isso fora antes da notícia sobre o término ser divulgada.

Solta um pesado suspiro antes de atender. Sua mãe não espera nem um segundo, perguntando-a em um tom acusatório. _"Você já está com outras mulheres?"_

Franze o cenho. _O quê?_ Não podia acreditar no que escutara. "O quê?"

"_Não ouse mentir Quinn, eu acabo de ler que você foi vista saindo de um bar ontem à noite com uma mulher misteriosa. Quem é essa mulher, Quinn? Como você pode fazer algo assim com a Rachel? Nós duas sabemos muito bem que ela é a melhor coisa que já lhe aconteceu, ela é perfeita para você." _Judy soava realmente magoada, faz uma careta. Odiava decepcionar sua mãe. _"Eu me recuso a aceitar esse término, e por que você não me disse sobre essa separação? Tive que descobrir através do Leroy, que me ligou para perguntar o que tinha acontecido entre vocês... O que aconteceu, Quinnie?"_

"Mãe, não há outra mulher. Pare de acreditar em tudo o que lê. Eu não estava em um bar ontem à noite..." Estava em uma chamada de vídeo no Skype com _sua_ Rachel, mas não podia dizer isso. Não por agora, queria manter tudo entre elas, e só revelar que estavam juntas quando voltassem a NYC daqui alguns dias. Ainda não queria compartilhar com resto do mundo o que tinha com Rachel. Era cedo demais, e precisavam desse tempo sendo como algo só delas, ganhando a confiança necessária nesse relacionamento pelos próximos dias, antes que todos _tentassem_ se intrometer. Mas, não pode evitar sorrir ao escutar a maneira que sua mãe falava sobre a cantora. "E bem, eu não fiz nada. Rach e eu só estamos dando um _tempo_ mãe."

"_Um tempo? Por quê? Quinn, o que aconteceu? Leroy e eu estamos preocupados aqui. Logo agora que tínhamos começado a planejar o casamento de vocês para a primavera nos Hamptons isso acontece..." _

"Casamento? Mãe... Ninguém aqui vai se casar, você sabe muito bem que não estávamos noivas. E _nada_ aconteceu, só estamos dando um tempo." Precisava encerrar essa ligação antes que sua mãe continuasse a lhe fazer se sentir mal por mentir e decepcioná-la. "Eu preciso ir, depois eu te ligo para conversarmos sobre isso, ok?" E pretendia fazê-lo, quando estivesse em NYC.

"_Eu sei que vocês vão voltar, e ainda terei um casamento nos Hamptons para planejar." _E com isso Judy Fabray encerra a ligação.

Nega com a cabeça, apertando o celular contra a palma de sua mão. Ignorando completamente o que sentira sobre a ideia de um casamento nos Hamptons. Não era o momento. Deposita Elphaba sobre a espreguiçadeira ao lado, antes de se levantar. Decidindo que já havia aproveitado o suficiente do ar livre e que deveria voltar para o confortável quarto de Rachel, esperando-a sair do banho e assim passarem o restante da noite, abraçadas, onde não seriam interrompidas por nada nem ninguém. Seu celular volta a vibrar, notificando uma chamada de sua agente.

Atende, sabendo que deveria enfrentá-la o quanto antes. E antes que possa dizer algo, a latina começa a falar, não escondendo sua irritação. _"Você não pode simplesmente sair assim, só deixando uma mensagem de que vai passar um tempo fora e para que eu refaça toda sua agenda. Isso não foi muito profissional, ainda mais quando nem me diz para onde está indo. Eu como sua agente e melhor amiga tenho o direito de saber onde você está."_

Dá alguns passos a um dos lados, se aproximando da piscina, distraidamente. "Santana, eu –" Passa uma mão por seu cabelo, frustrada, a ser interrompida.

"_Onde você está Quinn? Você sabe quê daqui alguns dias temos o lançamento de Broken em New York, e que você como a protagonista do filme deve estar lá." _

Como se ela pudesse esquecer-se da grande festa que seria organizada para a estréia do filme. Várias personalidades importantes estariam presentes, Isabelle fizera questão de chamar famosos atores, cantores e empresários residentes de NYC. Alugara um dos maiores cinemas da região para passar o filme, e ainda alugara um restaurante para celebrarem o lançamento. "Eu sei... E estarei lá, Santana, não se preocupe."

"_Quinn, isso não é engraçado, onde você está? Apareça! Podemos aproveitar que agora tive que refazer toda sua agenda e ir para NY antes da estréia do filme, passando alguns dias lá... Podemos arrumar uma garota bem gostosa para te tirar desse humor terrível e fazer você aproveitar seu tempo na cidade..."_

Coça sua nuca, sua própria agente estava irritando-a no momento. Era tão difícil de entender que queria algo só dela, um tempo livre _sozinha_?! Estava cansada de todos tentarem se envolver em sua vida pessoal. E ao invés de respeitar seu _momento_, a agente sugeria que encontrasse outra mulher para se divertir.

"_Eu sei que você está sofrendo pela Raquel, mas é hora de superar... Não há porque ficar assim quando se pode molhar os dedos por aí." _

"Santana –" Faz uma pausa, respirando fundo, logo dizendo no tom mais calmo que consegue. "Só cuide de seu trabalho, da minha vida pessoal cuido eu, e aproveitarei meu tempo livre do _meu_ jeito. Estarei em New York no dia do lançamento, até lá estarei por aí, e não tente mais entrar em contato comigo, pois meu celular vai estar desligado. Até mais." Encerra a ligação, escutando as reclamações em Espanhol de sua melhor amiga. Desliga o aparelho, dizendo a si mesma que quando voltassem a NYC, Rachel e ela precisavam conversar seriamente com seus respectivos agentes. Santana e Kurt precisam aprender a deixarem de se intrometer na vida pessoal delas, mesmo sendo seus melhores amigos, parecem colocar o trabalho sempre em primeiro lugar, sempre pensando na publicidade que poderiam ter, e se cansara disso. A vida amorosa delas seria algo só delas, e de ninguém mais.

**X**

"Eu não vou assistir esse filme..." Diz, franzindo o cenho ao ver a capa do DVD que Quinn segurava. Leva à caneca branca a boca, dando um gole em seu chá. Após ficar sabendo sobre as ligações que Quinn recebera, decidiram assistir um filme, dispostas a não deixarem os assuntos pendentes que tinham em NYC, atrapalharem o momento reservado a elas. Mas não podia negar que ficara contente ao saber como Judy a defendia, e se sentira mal por ainda não poder contar o que estava acontecendo. Estava _com_ Quinn, estavam juntas. Direciona o olhar a _sua_ Quinn, em pé em frente à televisão. Ainda não podia acreditar que a atriz realmente correspondia aos seus sentimentos. Não consegue evitar um pequeno sorriso que se forma em seus lábios. Faria de tudo para que esses sentimentos nunca mudassem. Uma parte de seu cérebro a faz se lembrar do que Santana sugerira e seu sorriso se desfaz. Só o simples pensamento dela com outra mulher a fazia sentir náuseas. Nega com a cabeça, afastando esses pensamentos indesejados. Quinn era sua, dessa vez era de verdade.

"Por que não?" Pergunta, como se não fosse nada demais, virando a capa e lendo os créditos do filme.

"Quinn, você sabe que não gosto de filmes de terror, e assisti-los durante a noite me faz ter pesadelos, e isso faz com que eu perca minhas – mais do que – necessárias oito horas de sono." Reclama por simplesmente fazê-lo, afinal estava contente por ter a oportunidade de passar mais noites assim ao lado da mulher que ama. E naquele momento não se importaria em assistir qualquer filme que Quinn escolhesse. Sopra o chá, distraidamente. Elphaba pula no sofá, e deita ao seu lado. Dá um sorriso ao ver a loira fungar o nariz, em seguida coçando-o com o dorso da mão.

"Rach, esse filme não tem nada de terror..." Passara um bom tempo procurando um filme na extensa coleção de DVDs de Leroy, e só encontrara musicais. Até encontrar _este_ jogado em um canto da prateleira. "Você vai gostar, tem uma história triste, é sobre uma mãe que perde seu bebê." Coloca o CD em seu lugar no aparelho de DVD, antes de se direcionar ao sofá, sentando-se ao lado da mais baixa. Coloca o braço ao redor de seus ombros, abraçando-a de lado. Bacon entra na sala de televisão, andando lentamente com um brinquedo laranja em sua boca. O joga sobre o carpete, deitando-se ao seu lado.

"Você sempre fala isso, e sempre é mentira. Tenho certeza que meu pai tem uma cópia de Funny Girl, por que não o assistimos novamente?" Arqueia uma sobrancelha sutilmente, depositando a caneca sobre a mesa de centro. Coloca suas pernas de lado sobre o sofá, se aproximando mais da atriz. Aperta os lábios com força, sentindo suas bochechas se esquentarem ao deitar a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

"Sempre é verdade, não é me culpa se você se assusta fácil e só gosta de musicais." Dá um sorriso provocativo, ignorando a pergunta. Como sentira falta desses momentos, onde eram somente as duas e nada mais importava. "E Mama não tem absolutamente nada de assustador." A aperta contra seu corpo, depositando um beijo em sua cabeça.

"Eu não me assusto fácil, e não gosto só de musicais." Se defende, dando um pequeno sorriso ao sentir Quinn cheirando seu cabelo. Morde seu lábio inferior, observando como os créditos iniciais do filme começavam. Dá um leve suspiro, movendo sua cabeça sobre o ombro da outra, fazendo com que sua testa encostasse-se à bochecha da loira, e colocando um braço sobre sua barriga. Fecha os olhos, simplesmente aproveitando aquele momento intimo. Sabia que jamais teria uma intimidade como essa com qualquer outra pessoa, era impossível. Sua personalidade a faria travar se sentindo desconfortável com a situação. Mas com Quinn, era impossível não tocá-la, era como se houvesse um imã que a puxasse, e mesmo tentando lutar contra essa força, nunca conseguia vencê-la. Não haver contato físico entre elas era algo anormal. E só de pensar que quase perdera tudo isso. Abre os olhos, passaria o resto de sua vida tentando ser o que Quinn merece, e jamais as colocaria em uma posição como aquela novamente. Seria forte, lutaria por esse amor pelo resto de sua vida, pois sabia que Quinn era a indicada, não havia outra pessoa para Rachel. Somente Quinn Fabray. "Obrigada." Murmura.

Abaixa o olhar, arqueando as sobrancelhas desentendida. "Pelo quê?"

Levantando sua cabeça, olha diretamente aos olhos avelãs. Novamente sente suas bochechas se esquentarem, e seu ritmo cardíaco se acelerar, mas não desvia o olhar. Precisava dizer aquilo. Precisava se expressar, mesmo que não fossem as três palavras que rondavam sua mente naquele momento. "Por essa chance, por me aceitar, por ser _você_. Por ser tão _Quinn_." Termina sorrindo timidamente.

A atriz faz uma careta divertida. "Eu sou muito Quinn?" Observa como a morena assente com a cabeça, e não conseguindo se controlar deposita um rápido beijo em seus lábios antes de se afastar, perguntando-a. "E o quê isso significa?"

"Que você é perfeita." Suas bochechas jamais estiveram tão coradas, tinha certeza disso. Passa a língua entre os lábios rapidamente, em um gesto nervoso. Abaixa o olhar, perdendo-o em uma parte do sofá atrás de Quinn. "Que é a pessoa pela qual esperei por toda minha vida." Murmura de maneira quase imperceptível. A pessoa que até um tempo atrás pensara que não existia, e que se existisse jamais a encontraria, afinal não seria para ela, seria para alguém melhor, alguém que realmente a merecia. Então conhecera Quinn, e mesmo tentando ignorar por um bom tempo, não conseguira negar o fato de que era _essa_ pessoa. A sua pessoa.

Se isso não fosse uma declaração de amor, não fazia ideia do que era. Todo o ar parecia ter deixado seu corpo, sua cabeça pesava pela força do que lhe fora dito. Era como se estivesse dentro de um sonho, de um que não queria acordar jamais. Sentia-se tentada a lhe dizer aqui e agora como a amava, mas se controla. E ao perceber como Rachel parecia se encolher, rapidamente endireita sua postura, depositando uma mão sob seu queixo, fazendo-a levantar a cabeça, encontrando com seu olhar. Lentamente se inclina, capturando seus lábios em um suave, quase tímido beijo. Só o encostar de lábios. Ao se afastar, dá um dócil sorriso, sentindo seus olhos brilharem de emoção. "Eu também esperei por você, em meus maiores sonhos. E agora que eles se tornaram realidade, nunca vou deixar você ir." Não importa o que acontecesse, não desistiria daquele relacionamento. Não desistiria de Rachel. Afinal tudo o que sempre esperara fora honestidade por parte de Rachel, uma chance, e agora que a tivera, não havia o que temer se entregaria completamente – já havia se entregado – e viveria aquele amor, e faria dele um amor legendário.

* * *

Sinto muito, muito mesmo por essa demora. Sorry por qualquer erro, espero que tenham gostado do cap, agora como podem ter percebido podem respirar normalmente novamente, elas já estão retomando aos poucos ao seu nível "normal" de intimidade... Um cap mais para resolver os assuntos pendentes antes de realmente começarmos entrar no Faberry heaven.

Ray: Verdade, eu sempre acabo dando algum spoiler em minhas respostas. Bem, ainda não é certeza se escreverei, mas talvez o faça, aí anuncio aqui... Exatamente, por isso esse cap e o anterior, caps menos intensos, mas ainda assim necessários, pois mostram o processo até a revelação dos sentimentos. É, é que não queria alongar muito a fic, aí já disse de uma vez que seriam 45 caps. Já devem ter acabado suas férias, espero que tenha se divertido durante seus dias livres, e sinto muito por essa demora para postar. XxBre.

Diannaagronlife: Aí está o primeiro dia dessa viagem, ;) espero que tenha gostado. E obrigada :) XxBre.

Ali: Rachel continuará surpreendendo, cada vez mais, pode ter certeza! Exatamente, sem comunicação não há como um relacionamento sobreviver. Muito obrigada! Sinto pela demora, espero que tenha gostado. XxBre.

Samantha: Haha essa Rachel está surpreendendo a todos, e continuará assim. Teremos muitos momentos assim no futuro ;) Obrigada, me divertir sim. XxBre.

JR: Sim, aí está o primeiro dia dessa viagem. Eu também estou, essa Rachel não para de surpreender e de dar orgulho, e é só o começo ;) Hahah Quinn ainda não comentou nada sobre isso, mas fará no próximo, imagine a reação da pessoa?! Muito obrigada, e sinto muito pela demora. XxBre.

Daniela: Sim, essa chance era o primeiro passo a dar, levar as coisas com calma no início, afinal era o certo a se fazer com uma personalidade como a da Rachel. Leroy sendo dramático, imagina quando descobrir que voltaram? Realmente, Rachel merece, está lutando, vencendo seus medos, não podia estar mais contente por isso. Sinto muito por essa demora, espero que tenha gostado. XxBre.

Keiren: Uhm... Obrigada? Lol. XxBre.

Samantha: Rach está só melhorando, não mais passos para trás ;) E sim, podem, próximo cap muitos momentos fofos entre elas. Agora é Faberry heaven!

Quinnefaberry: Aqui está, espero que tenha gostado, e sinto muito por essa demora. XxBre.

Enquanto escrevia percebi que só temos sete capítulos para o fim. Oh Lord, será difícil dizer adeus... Tentarei não demorar a postar o próximo, até sexta da semana que vem tenho planos para ter postado-o. XxBre.


	39. Chapter 39

Livre. Sentia-se livre, como se todo o que peso, toda a tensão que carregara durante anos deixassem seu corpo lentamente, preenchendo-o dia-a-dia com esperança. Como se seus problemas já não fossem tão grandes como muitas vezes fizera a si mesma acreditar. Como se seus demônios já não pudessem dominá-la, já não fossem tão fortes. Ela se sentia forte. E o mais importante, sentia-se feliz.

Era como se após enfrentar um dos grandes problemas, ter aquela conversa sendo honesta, abrindo seu coração a Quinn, o restante já não fosse _tão_ difícil. Ainda temia a situação, afinal seus medos não iriam sumir de um dia ao outro simplesmente porque gostaria que assim fora, mas algo como confiança crescia cada vez mais dentro de si, dizendo-a que sim, poderia fazer _aquilo_. E ela começava a acreditar _nisso_. A acreditar em si mesma.

Olha ao seu redor, curiosamente. Era o terceiro dia nos Hamptons, fazia uma bela manhã ensolarada. No jardim, Tony perseguia uma borboleta que voava entre as flores, rosnando e dando pequenos latidos ameaçando-a. Elphaba deitada sobre uma espreguiçadeira ignorava a tudo e a todos, lambendo sua pata preguiçosamente. Quinn e ela estavam na piscina, na parte rasa _desta_, enquanto a loira a abraçava por trás.

Dá um tímido sorriso, sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar ao Quinn beijar um ponto sensível em seu pescoço. Desde a conversa, seu relacionamento com a atriz estava melhorando aos poucos, retomando a intimidade que uma vez compartiram. Não queriam apressar nada, estavam simplesmente aproveitando aquela nova fase em suas vidas. Deixando as coisas acontecerem naturalmente. Escuta a mais alta soltar um contente suspiro, antes de dizer.

"Isso parece um sonho." Aperta seus braços contra a cintura da morena, atraindo sua atenção, que a olha de lado com as sobrancelhas sutilmente arqueadas, desentendida. "Ter você aqui, só pra mim, com nenhuma das duas escondendo o que realmente sente. Isso parece um sonho, foi o meu sonho por algum tempo." Se explica, lembrando-se de uma época em que pensara que algo assim só poderia acontecer em um mundo alternativo.

Apertando os lábios, Rachel sente seu coração se acelerar por aquela declaração. Seus medos fizeram dela uma ignorante, e acabara fazendo Quinn sofrer por tanta ignorância, por não perceber o que a loira sentia, por deixar seus medos dominá-la e fazer com que _estes_ ficassem entre elas. Dá meia volta, ficando frente a frente com a outra. "Agora é a nossa realidade." Encontra com seu olhar, umedecendo os lábios em um gesto nervoso. "E – e eu sinto muito por ter feito você esperar, mas quero que saiba que isso é real, como jamais foi em algum relacionamento meu..." Engole em seco, ainda tinha dificuldades em se expressar, mas sabia que deveria fazer. Que podia fazer _isso_. "E eu vou me entregar co – completamente a você."

Quinn dá um dócil sorriso, toda aquela _espera_ valera à pena, assim como toda dor e angústia, pois tudo guiara a esse _momento_. A sua nova realidade, onde viviam aquele amor sem nada nem ninguém interferindo. Leva uma mecha do cabelo castanho para trás da orelha, aproveitando para acariciar a bochecha da mais baixa com seu dedão. "Você já me tem por inteiro, Rach." Murmura, olhando-a intensamente. Incrível como uma conversa pode mudar tudo, Rachel aparentava mais determinada do que nunca, e não deixava de surpreendê-la. E sabia que era apenas o começo para elas, que Rachel ainda teria que lidar com vários problemas, que poderiam fazê-la querer se fechar, mas confiava que dessa vez não dariam nenhum passo para trás. Somente passos à frente. "E sei que você ainda tem muito o quê enfrentar, não só nesse relacionamento como também em outros assuntos, mas eu prometo que você não irá enfrentá-los sozinha. Estarei ao seu lado, sempre, ajudando-a a lutar contra o que for."

Assentindo com a cabeça em um lento gesto, pensativa, a cantora murmura. "Eu sei que não será fácil, temos um longo caminho pela frente, afinal foi toda uma vida em que deixava meu medo me consumir, mas vou me abrir com você, Quinn, eu prometo." Não queria que suas palavras fossem apenas palavras, não queria soar como um disco arranhado, sempre repetindo as mesmas coisas. Queria assegurá-la de alguma forma que isso realmente aconteceria. E sabia qual passo deveria dar para demonstrar não só a Quinn, como a si mesma, que o que dizia o dizia seriamente. E que não estava deixando medos e dúvidas ganharem espaço entre elas...

A atriz se inclina capturando os lábios da morena em um apaixonado beijo. Não queria mais discutir por agora sobre aquele assunto, só queria aproveitar o restante de sua manhã ao lado da mulher que ama. Sabia que logo teriam que deixar esse assunto _ir_, seguirem em frente aprendendo de seus erros. E deveriam fazê-lo em breve ou sempre voltariam ao mesmo e se esqueceriam de viver no presente. Rapidamente Rachel coloca os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, acariciando-o timidamente. Inclina a cabeça a um dos lados, aprofundando o beijo. Sente a língua da morena passar por seu lábio inferior, antes de invadir sua boca. Rachel se soltava aos poucos, tomando o controle do beijo. Solta um suave gemido de aprovação. Aperta a macia pele sob suas mãos. Seu lábio inferior recebe uma pequena mordida, para logo ser chupado, fazendo com quê levasse uma das mãos à cabeça da outra, fechando a mão entre os fios do cabelo castanho. Sentia uma vontade imensa de tirá-la dessa piscina, levá-la ao quarto e fazer amor durante o dia todo, mas sabia que ainda não era o momento. Lentamente o beijo vai terminando, se tornando em apenas um toque de lábios.

Ao se afastar, Rachel dá um tímido sorriso antes de abaixar a cabeça, levando uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás da orelha. Aquele beijo a fizera sentir várias coisas, _coisas_ que eram inapropriadas no momento, não poderia dar aquele passo antes de fazer o que deveria. Limpa a garganta, desajeitada, sentindo suas bochechas se esquentarem. Pensando em como deveria fazê-lo. Tinha que encontrar o momento perfeito, e ter certeza que sua voz não falharia e que não teria um ataque de nervos, afinal nunca fizera aquilo. É tirada de seus pensamentos ao escutar as seguintes palavras.

"Eu preciso lhe contar uma coisa..." Quinn murmura, dando um pequeno sorriso de lado. Só não havia lhe contado ainda, pois tinham assuntos mais importantes a discutirem durante os primeiros dias, e agora que já haviam se acertado, podia contar sobre a incrível e _vergonhosa_ experiência que tivera. "Eu conheci a Barbra."

"O quê?" Inclina seu corpo para trás, franzindo o cenho, boquiaberta. Não havia escutado direito, tinha certeza que Quinn não havia lhe dito que conhecera uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. "O quê?" Repete em um sussurro.

"Eu conheci a Barbra há alguns dias. O diretor do nosso filme me ligou pedindo para nos encontrarmos, e quando cheguei ao escritório dele, ela estava lá, e fomos apresentadas." Move uma das mãos distraidamente sobre a água, dissimulando um sorriso debochado ao escutar o gemido surpreso e dramático que a cantora solta.

Engolindo em seco, Rachel lança um curioso olhar a loira. Como não soubera disso antes?! Quinn havia conhecido sua maior inspiração, e agia dessa maneira tão calma?! Como se não fosse nada demais?! Ela mataria para conhecer Barbra Streisand. "E – e como foi? O que ela fez? Você falou com ela? Falou sobre mim? Ela sabe sobre minha existência?" Pergunta rapidamente, dizendo a si mesma que quando as gravações do filme começassem _teria _que acompanhar a atriz, e de uma maneira ou de outra seria apresentada a Barbra.

Não conseguindo controlar sua risada, a mais alta nega com a cabeça em um gesto divertido. Oh, como sentira falta desses momentos descontraídos. Morde o lábio inferior, dobrando suas pernas, se abaixando, fazendo com que a água batesse em seus ombros. Se aproxima da outra, lentamente. "Ela foi bem simpática. Repassamos o texto e eu estava nervosa, ela acabou percebendo e me perguntou se eu estava bem, conversamos um pouco, e logo continuamos a leitura." Dá de ombros, ficando em frente a mais baixa, coloca um dos braços ao redor de sua cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto. "Ela não fez nada demais, só leu o texto, conversou com o diretor e logo foi embora, pois tinha um jantar marcado com seu marido. E sim, mencionei que você era uma grande fã, e Barbra a agradeceu e mandou um oi. Assim que _oi_." Dá um grande sorriso, ficando em pé, apertando o corpo de Rachel contra o seu, abraçando-a.

"Ela sabe sobre mim?! Barbra sabe meu nome?!" Coloca os braços ao redor dos ombros da loira, não escondendo sua felicidade. Barbra sabia que ela existia! Inclina-se rapidamente, depositando um pequeno beijo sobre os lábios de Quinn, antes de se afastar, murmurando. "James Brolin..." Diz, surpreendida – e não de uma boa maneira – por Quinn não saber o nome do marido. O homem mais sortudo desse mundo, depois de claro o filho de Barbra. Ah, daria tudo para estar nesse jantar. "Ok..." Assente com a cabeça, desviando a atenção a um dos lados, aparentando considerar algo. Move a mandíbula, logo voltando o olhar a atriz. "Você fez alguma coisa que possa ter chateado-a, e se sim, isso pode me afetar no momento em que conhecê-la?" Pergunta com uma séria expressão.

"Não..." Arqueia as sobrancelhas, surpresa por tal pergunta. Seu tom de voz soa duvidoso, e ao perceber a pergunta silenciosa que lhe era lançada pelo olhar da morena, repete mais segura. "Não. Eu não fiz nada." Se Rachel agia daquela maneira por uma simples conversa, seria bem interessante vê-la conhecer e interagir com a famosa cantora.

"Ótimo." Dá um sorriso entusiasmado, colocando as pernas ao redor da cintura de Quinn, que a segura de modo protetor. "Agora que aclaramos isso, por favor, me diga como _Babs_ é pessoalmente, e o que ela fez desde o momento em que você entrou na sala?"

**X**

Faz uma careta ao colocar os pedaços de bacon para fritar, aquilo era nojento, mesmo que já tenha se acostumado a fazê-lo. Nega com a cabeça, dando meia volta e observando como Tony a olhava expectante, movimentando o pequeno rabo com entusiasmo. Revira os olhos, Quinn havia feito o pobre filhote viciar naquela coisa asquerosa. Mas ela se recusava a lhe dar o que queria. Jamais iria alimentá-lo com bacon. Ignora o olhar que lhe era lançado, indo até o balcão, alcançando por seu celular. Ao aparelho ser ligado, percebe que havia várias ligações perdidas de seu pai Leroy e Kurt, algumas de Marley e seu pai Hiram, e uma ligação como também uma mensagem de texto de Judy, pedindo-a para ligá-la.

Ignorando todas as notificações, faz uma nota mental para ligar a mãe de Quinn quando voltasse a NYC, assim como a seus pais. Deveria contar a verdade a eles, afinal deveriam ser _uns_ dos primeiros em saber que Quinn e ela estavam juntas – novamente – não podia contar sobre o PR, pois era algo que devia ficar somente entre seus agentes e elas. Ninguém mais podia descobrir sobre aquele vergonhoso acordo. Algo tão comum naquela carreira, mas ao mesmo tempo tão baixo. Não queria decepcionar seus pais, queria manter ao menos para eles, a imagem do casal que se conhecera em um bar, e em pouco tempo se apaixonara, e devido à carreira, deixara a mídia e a distância ficar entre elas, mas que se reencontraram e aprenderam de seus erros, voltando a ficar juntas.

Notificações de e-mails aparecem na tela, eram todos de Shelby. Desde a conversa em que a advogada a pedira perdão, dizendo-a que iria tentar se aproximar, a lutar por ela, todos os dias a mandava um e-mail, tentando iniciar uma conversa. Mas, ela quase sempre os ignorava. E quando respondia, era com um simples "_bem" _ou _"não"_. Ainda não estava completamente preparada para aquela aproximação, não se sentia confortável naquela situação, mas era grata por ver que pela primeira vez Shelby se mantinha fiel a sua palavra, que realmente tentava algo, respeitando seus desejos, não a ligando ou a procurando pessoalmente.

Seu celular começa a vibrar em sua mão, e percebe que seu agente a ligava. Morde o lábio inferior com força, pensando em o que deveria fazer. Decide atender, e deixá-lo saber que estava bem. "Alô?" Diz, soando hesitante. Fecha os olhos, apertando-os, ao escutar a voz exasperada de seu melhor amigo.

"_Rachel, onde você está? Como pode sair de NY assim sem me avisar, tive que descobrir por Marley que você viajou... Para onde foi? Você está bem? Estou ficando preocupado, pois nem seus pais sabem onde você está. Por favor, me diga o que está acontecendo? E por que você fez isso justo agora que temos toda a atenção da mídia virada a nós? Harmony está como a protagonista da peça, Rach, Harmony aquela... Idiota. E Cassandra disse que se você não voltar até o final da semana você será demitida, então pode me dizer, por favor, que porcaria está acontecendo com você?" _

"Eu – eu precisava de um tempo, Kurt. E sabia que se dissesse a você, você iria frustrar meus planos, assim que decidi não fazê-lo, e pedi para que Marley o avisasse. Estou bem, não precisa se preocupar, e voltarei para New York daqui alguns dias." Dá meia volta, observando como Tony ainda permanecia na cozinha, vigiando o bacon. Aperta o celular contra sua orelha, se direcionando ao fogão cooktop.

"_Rachel! É claro que iria frustrar seus planos! Você não faz algo assim, você não é assim. Rach, você não faz nada sem planejar, não sai assim sem avisar, sem dizer para onde vai. O que está acontecendo? Isso é por causa do término? É por Quinn?"_

Aperta a mandíbula. Bem, pessoas podiam mudar, ela estava mudando. E podia muito bem fazer algo sem planejar. Aquela atitude de seu agente estava irritando-a.

"_Rach, eu sei que você não está lidando muito bem com essa separação, mesmo que você negue, sei o que sente por ela, mas –"_

"Kurt." O interrompe. Não queria escutar nada daquilo. Sentia uma necessidade de conversar, de contar ao seu melhor amigo o que estava acontecendo. E era bem mais fácil fazê-lo por telefone do que pessoalmente. Mesmo Kurt agindo muitas vezes de maneira ambiciosa, fora ele que estava ao seu lado nos momentos difíceis, ele quem sempre estava ao seu lado, ajudando-a no que fora, desde a adolescência. "Kurt, eu preciso de você, não do meu agente, mas do meu melhor amigo, você pode fazer isso, por favor?"

"_Claro que posso, e sinto muito por meu pequeno ataque, mas Rach, quando descobri que você sumiu, eu apavorei... Está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa com você?"_ Soava genuinamente preocupado. Esse era o Kurt de quem sentira falta durante os últimos meses. Ambos erraram, ela havia se fechado, ignorando o problema, e ele deixara a ambição o cegar. Só esperava que pudessem voltar a serem próximos, a serem realmente os melhores amigos.

"Eu menti ok?" Por sua mente passavam vários motivos provando-a que ser honesta era a coisa certa a se fazer. Que se sentiria melhor depois de contá-lo. Desvia a atenção a um dos lados, observando pela janela de vidro, o jardim da parte de trás da casa. "Eu me apaixonei pela Quinn, não sei como ou quando, mas estou apaixonada por ela, Kurt."

Do outro lado da linha escuta um leve suspiro. _"Por que você não me disse nada?"_ A pergunta é feita em um suave tom, deixando-a mais confortável com aquela conversa. Sabia que assim como ela, Kurt estava relembrando da conversa que tentara ter, uma conversa em que ela não fizera nada a não ser negar seus sentimentos.

"Eu tinha – tenho medo, sabe... Quinn com um simples olhar me faz sentir coisas que nem sei como explicar." Volta o olhar ao cooktop, virando as fatias de bacon com uma espátula. Escuta os passos da loira no piso de cima, e dá um minúsculo sorriso, distraidamente. Quem diria que um dia estaria aqui, nos Hamptons com a mulher que ama, esperando-a sair do banho para almoçarem, enquanto conversava com seu agente e melhor amigo sobre seus sentimentos. Nega com a cabeça, jamais esperara algo assim, e sentia-se de uma maneira estranha. Levaria um tempo a se acostumar com essa realidade. Coloca a espátula sobre o balcão, apoiando suas costas contra _este_. "A Quinn me faz sentir algo tão profundo que... Meu Deus, Kurt, eu estou apaixonada por aquela mulher." Dá ênfase na última frase, voltando a se sentir livre. Havia descoberto que mesmo ainda se sentindo vulnerável ao falar a verdade, também se sentia livre, e gostava dessa sensação.

"_Você sabe que não precisa temer Rach, Quinn jamais faria algo para magoá-la. Ela sempre se comportou de uma maneira tão atenta com você, como se só você importasse ou existisse para ela." _Pôde notar que ele sorria pelo seu tom de voz. E não pode evitar pensar que esperara o momento certo para revelar seus sentimentos, talvez Kurt não fora tão compreensível se houvesse revelado o que sentia durante o contrato. _"Você está com ela, não é?"_

Franze o cenho, surpresa. Passa o olhar ao seu redor, em um gesto hesitante, considerando revelar ou não a verdade. Decide não negar. "Sim." Responde, logo engole a saliva, nervosamente, coçando sua nuca. "E estou bem, ambas estamos, assim que, por favor, me deixe ter esse _momento_. Depois conversamos e você pode discutir comigo sobre todas as coisas que fiz de errado ao sair assim sem avisar e deixar a peça nas _mãos_ de Harmony, mas por agora eu não me importo com nada disso. Só quero, preciso desse tempo a sós com Quinn, e, por favor, não conte a ninguém o que sabe." Sabia que deveria ter uma séria conversa com seu melhor amigo quando chegasse a NY, mas tentaria não se preocupar com isso agora. Deveria dar um passo de cada vez, lembra a si mesma.

Escuta passos se aproximando, e a voz de Quinn, cantando. "Oh hey, didn't see you there, guess what I just did? Had sex, undressed, saw her boobies and the rest… I just had sex and it felt so good, felt so good…"

"Kurt, eu preciso ir agora. Não se preocupe, pois antes do final da semana estarei de volta a New York. Obrigado por me escutar..." Encerra a ligação antes que ele possa respondê-la. Desliga o celular, colocando-o de volta sobre o balcão, sentindo-se leve, feliz. Estava dando passos em direção a sua liberdade. Não só emocional, como também física, já que tentaria ao máximo não temer demonstrar afeto a Quinn a qualquer momento e lugar. Percebe como a mencionada entra na cozinha, e a observa com um pequeno sorriso. Tinha o cabelo molhado, e gotas de água caíam sobre sua regata preta. Usava um short de malha vermelho, e estava descalço. Seu sorriso se torna em um pequeno debochado ao se lembrar da música que Quinn cantava. "Você não teve sexo." Murmura em um tom provocativo, lutando com todas suas forças para não abaixar a cabeça. Ignora como suas bochechas se esquentavam, cruzando os braços. "A não ser que..." Direciona o olhar a mão da outra, arqueando as sobrancelhas, não escondendo seu sorriso debochado, que aumenta ao ver a expressão facial da mais alta.

"O quê?! Não. Eu não fiz isso. É só que essa música não sai da minha cabeça." Dá de ombros, fazendo gestos com as mãos, se defendendo pobremente. Surpresa por aquela provocação da morena, mas ainda assim, adorando-a.

A estuda por alguns longos segundos, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios, que se torna em um tímido ao pensar no que falara. Não fazia ideia de como tivera coragem para dizer aquilo, mas não podia negar que gostava de provocá-la. "Sei..." Dá meia volta, ficando de costas a Quinn, desviando sua atenção ao cooktop, desliga a chama do fogão, antes de alcançar pela espátula, retirando as fatias de bacon cuidadosamente. Colocando-as em um prato com os ovos mexidos.

Lentamente, Quinn se aproxima, abraçando-a por trás. Deposita um rápido beijo sobre seu ombro, murmurando em um tom divertido. "Berry, você está me provocando?" Observa como a cantora termina de colocar o bacon no prato, antes de depositá-lo sobre o balcão.

"Talvez..." Se afasta, para em seguida virar de frente a atriz, seu intenso olhar encontra com o dela. Sabia que os olhos avelãs brilhavam com a mesma emoção que os seus. Timidamente leva uma mão ao cotovelo de Quinn, dando um passo a frente, se aproximando ainda mais. Quinn a olhava de um jeito naquele momento que a deixava sem palavras. Era como se realmente não importasse outra pessoa, a não ser ela. Sente seu coração se acelerar, e suas bochechas se esquentarem ainda mais. Umedece os lábios, não havia como segurar o que sentia por muito tempo, as palavras sairiam a qualquer momento, podia sentir _isso_. Fecha os olhos, levando as mãos ao rosto da loira, segurando-a no lugar antes de depositar seus lábios sobre os dela, apaixonadamente.

Paraíso. Seus lábios eram como o paraíso. Quinn pensa. Podia beijá-la durante horas e horas, até seus lábios doerem. Passa seus braços ao redor da cintura da mais baixa, trazendo-a para mais perto, colando seus corpos. Aprofunda o beijo ao invadir sua boca em um ágil movimento com a língua, recebendo um tímido suspiro de aprovação.

Novamente sentia o que os beijos da loira poderiam lhe causar. Seu corpo e sua mente estavam em guerra. O corpo a pedia a gritos para que fizesse algo, e sua mente a lembrava que ainda não era o momento. Ignora seus pensamentos, fechando os lábios entre a língua de Quinn, chupando-a lentamente. Leva uma das mãos ao seu pescoço, acariciando-o com o dedão.

Quinn a levanta, sem quebrar o beijo, levando-a ao balcão, fazendo-a se sentar sobre _este_, antes de se colocar entre suas pernas. Solta um rouco gemido, depositando as mãos sobre seus joelhos, dizendo a si mesma que era um lugar seguro para ter suas mãos. Não queriam apressar nada, se força a lembrar desse detalhe. Sente a mão livre de sua pequena sedutora descer ao seu abdômen, fazendo leves carícias, mas ainda assim carícias que a excitavam, e tornavam difícil seu autocontrole. Morde o lábio inferior de Rachel, dizendo. "Não comece algo que não pretende continuar, Berry."

A morena engole em seco, pressionando sua mão contra o pescoço de Quinn com certa força. "Quem..." Limpa a garganta à sua voz falhar, ignorando a familiar sensação que sentia em seu estômago. _Medo_. Aperta os olhos, forçando-se a continuar, dizendo tudo de uma vez. "Quem disse que não pretendo continuar?"

Dá um passo para trás, surpresa. "Vo – você quer...?" Deixa a pergunta no ar.

"Ehr... Não agora." Indica com a cabeça ao prato de bacon próximo a ela sobre o balcão. "Mas em breve." Muito em breve, não conseguiria aguentar por muito tempo, necessitava daquele nível de intimidade de volta. Logo seu medo se faz presente, novamente, com um pensamento nada agradável. "Você não – não quer?"

"Uhum." Assente com a cabeça, pensando que agora só fariam amor. Dá um sorriso bobo, tudo o que sempre quisera. Ao perceber o olhar incerto que lhe era lançado, declara. "Quero dizer, claro que quero. Rach, desejo você mais do que tudo nessa vida." Recebe um tímido beijo em sua bochecha, e seu sorriso bobo se aumenta.

"Eu também desejo você." Abaixa a cabeça, logo a levanta, dizendo a si mesma que não deveria fazer mais isso. Que deveria enfrentar a situação, não importa qual fosse de cabeça erguida. Seria difícil, mas poderia conseguir. "É melhor comermos antes que esfrie..." Afirma, pois sabia que se continuasse com aqueles beijos, seu corpo iria ganhar a guerra contra sua mente, e frustrar seus planos. Não deveria amar Quinn com seu corpo antes de dizê-la o que realmente sentia.

"Obrigada pelo almoço." Diz, olhando ao seu prato sobre o balcão. Alcança por uma pequena fatia de bacon, e a joga para seu filhote, que rapidamente a pega com a boca, mastigando-a com certo desespero. Dá um sorriso orgulhoso, voltando à atenção ao seu prato, pegando uma grande fatia, e levando-a a boca.

Rachel faz uma careta, observando-a comer aquela coisa asquerosa como se fosse à melhor coisa que já provara. "De nada. Você não enjoa de tanto comer isso?" Desce do balcão em um pulo.

"Jamais. Posso comer bacon até meu estômago doer." Dá uma grande mordida, soltando um contente suspiro. Odiava admitir, e se alguém perguntasse negaria, mas Rachel conseguia fritar bacon melhor do que ela. O que era irônico, e muito, pois como uma vegan conseguia fazer isso?!

"Seu estômago está doendo?" Pergunta divertida, ao ver como comia sua terceira grande fatia.

Engole a carne, e responde rapidamente. "Não." Sorri com a língua entre os dentes, de um modo infantil.

Negando com a cabeça, a cantora dissimula um grande sorriso. Não entendia como era possível amar tanto alguém. Quinn fazia com que seus sentimentos crescessem cada vez mais. E a necessidade de dizer aquelas três palavras se fazia mais presente do que nunca.

**X**

"Eu _contei_ para o Kurt que estamos juntas." Diz Rachel após alguns minutos de silêncio entre elas. Estavam sentadas lado a lado na beira da piscina, com os pés dentro da água. Era inicio de noite, e a temperatura estava agradável, assim que optara por não ligar o aquecedor da piscina, todas as LEDs azuis _desta_ estavam acesas, sendo a única iluminação ao redor delas. Lança um olhar de lado a loira.

"E como ele reagiu?" Dá um pequeno aperto na mão entrelaçada com a sua, observando ao céu curiosamente, a espera de alguma estrela aparecer em seu campo de visão. Se Kurt havia feito algum mal a Rachel, ele se veria com ela quando fosse a NYC. Se há algo que não iria controlar a partir de agora, era seu instinto protetor. Sentia necessidade de cuidar da morena, de protegê-la do que fosse, e o faria. Afinal, quem ama cuida, e quem cuida, protege.

"Bem... Não dei muita chance para ele falar, na verdade desliguei antes que ele pudesse me responder, mas comentou sobre como não deveria temer e que você não me magoaria." Movimenta seu pé pela água, distraidamente, era como se _todos_ tivessem percebido os sentimentos de Quinn por ela, e ela fora a última a perceber, ou _saber_ na verdade.

Há uma breve pausa, antes de Quinn suspirar, sentando-se ainda mais perto da morena, com o olhar fixo ao céu. "Ele estava certo, você sabe?" Diz suavemente, desviando a atenção a Rachel, que a olha curiosamente, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Dá um sorriso de lado, se inclinando rapidamente e depositando um beijo sobre a bochecha da outra. Ao se afastar, declara. "Eu não vou a magoar, Rach. E se um dia fizer, vou passar o resto da minha vida tentando lhe recompensar." Se por acaso um dia fizesse algo que a magoasse, mesmo que as coisas ficassem difíceis entre elas, não desistiria, passaria o resto de sua vida fazendo o possível para receber seu perdão, pois se há algo que não fará é deixá-la ir. É desistir daquele amor.

Dando um tímido sorriso, a cantora abaixa a cabeça, sentindo suas bochechas se corarem, e as borboletas em seu estômago se multiplicarem. Acreditava nas palavras de Quinn. Acreditava em Quinn. Levanta a cabeça, olhando-a nervosamente. "Eu – eu também não vou a magoar, não mais. Eu vou lutar, estou lutando com todas minhas forças para que isso nunca mais aconteça." Deposita suas mãos entrelaçadas sobre sua perna direita, começando a fazer carícias com o dedão no dorso da mão da loira, como se aquele gesto a afirmasse o que dizia.

Assentindo com a cabeça, dá um pequeno sorriso orgulhoso. Era incrível ver essa nova atitude de Rachel, esse crescimento. Seu coração parecia inchar de orgulho e amor. Mas, não pode deixar de pensar que tudo o que Rachel, desde criança, sempre necessitara fosse que alguém lutasse por ela, que não desistisse dela mesmo nos piores momentos, que mesmo vendo-a em seu pior continuasse ao seu lado, apoiando-a, acreditando nela, lhe dando amor como jamais recebera. Lembrando-a como sua vida poderia ser uma vida plena se não se afastasse das pessoas ao seu redor. "Eu sei, e acredito que vamos conseguir. Que vamos vencer tudo e todos que surgirem em nosso caminho." Deposita um beijo em sua têmpora. Era consciente que nem sempre seria fácil, afinal em um relacionamento deve haver brigas, mas contanto que pudessem seguir em frente juntas após essas brigas, não se importaria com isso.

"O que temos é bastante especial, não é?!" Sussurra docilmente, depositando a cabeça sobre o ombro da atriz, fechando os olhos, simplesmente aproveitando aquele contato. Faz uma pausa, aparentando considerar suas próximas palavras, antes de continuar. "É algo que esperei durante a minha vida _inteira_, você me completa, me faz sentir coisas que jamais imaginei poder sentir, juntas somos especiais. Temos algo que muitos passam uma vida procurando, mas poucos encontram, e nós – eu tenho muita sorte de tê-lo encontrado com você." Abre os olhos, abaixando o olhar à piscina, observando como a água movia debaixo de seus pés. Limpa a garganta, nervosa.

Olhando-a de lado, aproxima seu nariz do cabelo castanho, cheirando-o distraidamente. Cheirava a morangos, deposita um pequeno beijo sobre sua cabeça. O que tinham era algo épico. Escritores têm escrito por décadas sobre um amor como este. Solta sua mão entrelaçada com a de Rachel, em seguida passado o braço por seu ombro, abraçando-a. "Você é especial, Rach, o melhor que já me aconteceu. E não quero nem pensar em como seria minha vida se não tivesse a encontrado, somos sortudas, pois não esperamos durante muito tempo para nos encontrarmos. E eu sinto por aqueles que não podem experimentar algo como o que temos, pois você tornou o mundo um lugar melhor, meus dias mais felizes, a minha vida se tornou completa no momento em que me disse que correspondia aos meus sentimentos. Você se tornou em tudo para mim."

Respira fundo, sentindo seu coração se acelerar ao escutá-la. A paixão com que descrevera o que tinham; com que lhe descrevera, a fazia sentir vontade de chorar. Ninguém jamais a fizera se sentir tão especial, tão desejada, tão _amada_. Quinn era seu _tudo_. "Você é meu tudo." Passa a língua entre os lábios, recebendo mais um pequeno beijo no topo de sua cabeça. Sua mente repetia uma e outra vez que era o momento. "Não há nada nem ninguém como você. Não há outra Quinn..." O momento perfeito, diz a si mesma. Era hora de se entregar como nunca antes, de realmente se deixar levar, de começar a ser essa pessoa que gostaria de ser. Seu coração iria parar, podia sentir isso. Encontrar as palavras certas para se expressar nunca fora tão difícil. Sua mandíbula tremia, suas mãos transpiravam, estava sofrendo uma queda de pressão, tinha certeza. Engole em seco, murmurando com dificuldades. "Não – não há outra Quinn para minha Rachel. E – e eu – hum – eu te amo." Iria desmaiar a qualquer segundo, não podia acreditar que conseguira dizer. Era a primeira vez que dizia essas palavras para alguém que não fosse seus pais, era a primeira vez que dizia essas palavras em anos, e deixaram um gosto diferente em sua boca. Jamais se sentira tão exposta. Uma lágrima escorre em sua face pelo lado direito, sem sua permissão. Inconscientemente prende a respiração, aguardando um sinal de que Quinn a escutara.

Levam alguns longos segundos para seu cérebro registrar as palavras da cantora, e quando finalmente o faz, a aperta contra si com certa força, como se temesse que aquele momento fosse escapar de suas mãos, fosse desaparecer em um piscar de olhos. Sentia dificuldades para respirar. Mesmo sabendo que aquele seria o próximo passo a dar na relação, jamais estaria realmente preparada para escutar essas palavras. Nada poderia prepará-la para escutar Rachel dizer que a ama. Era como se houvesse passado dias andando pelo deserto, e agora encontrasse um riacho para saciar sua sede. Um milagre. A luz no fim do túnel de incertezas e medos. A luz no fim que fizera valer a pena toda dor. Nada fora em vão. "Meu Deus, Rachel..." _Sua_ Rachel, mais uma vez, a surpreendia com sua força e determinação. Estava se deixando levar completamente, afinal aquele fora o passo final para isso. A morena estava se entregando completamente a ela, como a dissera que faria. Não poderia estar mais orgulhosa, e feliz. Solta o ar lentamente, como se fosse ajudá-la a controlar sua emoção. Aquele amor era tudo o que necessitava, e se agarraria a ele como jamais se segurara em algo. "Eu também te amo. Muito." Era tão bom finalmente poder dizê-la. Um sentimento tão puro não deveria ser guardado como se fosse um segredinho sujo. Agora que tinha a chance, iria dizer a Rachel todos os dias, pelo resto de sua vida como a amava. Sente lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos, e algumas escorrem por sua face quando a morena levanta a cabeça de seu ombro, olhando-a com uma expressão temerosa. "Eu te amo, Rach. _Sempre_ amei, e sei que sempre vou amar." Sorri emocionada, assentindo com a cabeça, concordando com suas próprias palavras.

"Eu te amo." Repete mais segura dessa vez, levando uma mão ao rosto de Quinn, limpando as lágrimas com o dedão, ignorando suas próprias lágrimas. "Eu te amo." Volta a dizer entre um soluço, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça. Se sentia frágil, como se já não houvesse forças o suficiente em seu corpo e a qualquer momento fosse cair. Emocionalmente cansada, algo que sempre sentia ao expressar seus sentimentos. Mas, também se sentia livre, completamente livre. Como se em seu coração os buracos cheios de mágoas e medos fossem se fechando, preenchendo-o de amor. "Eu te amo. Eu te amo tanto, Quinn." Coloca um braço ao redor de seu pescoço, antes de jogar o corpo contra o dela, abraçando-a como se sua vida dependera daquele contato. Apoia o nariz contra seu ombro, chorando silenciosamente por todas as vezes que negara a si mesma a oportunidade de sentir algo tão grande como aquele sentimento. Chora por todas às vezes que cometera erros durante aquele relacionamento, por ser uma covarde por tanto tempo, por sentir tanto medo e deixar que _estes_ a dominassem. Chora por toda mágoa que sentira durante sua vida, chora pela Rachel que uma vez fora. Sabendo que quando terminasse de chorar, começaria o processo de cicatrização. Que a partir daquele momento, deveria seguir em frente, deixando tudo aquilo para trás. Se tornando em uma pessoa melhor.

Fazendo suaves carícias em suas costas, a atriz tenta confortá-la. Partia seu coração vê-la assim, mas sabia que era para o melhor. Rachel finalmente havia se deixado levar, abrindo seu coração a ela, deixando-a entrar completamente, e quando chorasse toda a mágoa que havia dentro de si, se sentiria mais forte. Deposita sua bochecha sobre a cabeça da mais baixa, apertando ao abraço. "Eu te amo, e nunca vou deixar de amar. Não há outra Rachel para _sua_ Quinn. Não há ninguém a não ser _Rachel_." Declara docilmente, se lembrando do que a cantora lhe dissera anteriormente. A escuta soluçar, um som tão quebrado, tão dolorido, que a faz apertar ao abraço ainda mais, demonstrando-a que não estava sozinha, que não teria que enfrentar mais nada sozinha. Sofria junto com ela. E mesmo ambas sofrendo agora, no final valeria a pena, pois aquela dor fazia parte do processo para viver o amor que sentiam, sem temer, sem nada que pudesse afastá-las ficando entre elas. Aquela dor as levaria ao caminho certo. A um amanhã melhor.

**X**

"A noite está perfeita, não é?!" Pergunta Quinn, levantando o olhar ao céu estrelado, sentindo a areia entre seus dedos dos pés. Horas após a conversa, sugerira a que fossem caminhar pela praia próxima a mansão, e a cantora aceitara, dizendo que há muito tempo não frequentava o lugar. Desvia a atenção a mulher ao seu lado, que caminhava silenciosamente. Seu rosto ainda estava inchado por tanto chorar, aparentava cansada, mas _tentava_. Não havia se fechado, estava seguindo em frente, enfrentando a situação, enfrentando sua própria dor ao invés de ignorá-la. Rachel, mais uma vez, demonstrava a força que tinha. Uma força que muitas vezes parecia nem notar. "Vamos nos sentar?" Pergunta, e a mais baixa assente com a cabeça, respondendo-a. Dá um pequeno sorriso, alcança por sua mão livre, entrelaçando-a com a sua, antes de sair guiando-a a um lugar no meio da praia, onde o mar não poderia alcançá-las.

Ao chegarem, joga sua chinela na areia, indicando para que a morena fizesse o mesmo, sentando-se sobre _estas_, lado a lado. Ainda com as mãos entrelaçadas, passa a fazer carícias no dorso da mão da outra, distraidamente. "Você está melhor?" Faz a pergunta em um sussurro, como se temesse fazê-la em um tom de voz mais alto.

"Estou melhorando..." É honesta. Tinha uma terrível dor de cabeça por tanto chorar, sentia-se confusa, como se não tivesse certeza do que estava acontecendo dentro de si, como se não reconhecesse a bagunça em sua mente, tinha a sensação que seu coração pesava. Sentia-se frágil, emocionalmente e fisicamente cansada, como se a qualquer momento fosse voltar a cair, a se quebrar. Mas, também se sentia amada. Protegida. Como se pudesse confiar cegamente naquele amor, pois _este_ jamais a falharia. Confiar em Quinn. Se não conseguisse mais aguentar e caísse, Quinn a pegaria, ajudando-a se levantar, sendo forte pelas duas. Como fizera mais cedo. Desvia o olhar ao mar, observando as ondas se quebrarem. Era o processo de cicatrização. Estava deixando-se ir. Deixando a Rachel de seu passado ir, as mágoas e medos que por tanto tempo a dominaram, estavam deixando seu corpo, tornando-o livre. Uma lágrima escorre por sua face, e rapidamente a limpa com o dorso de sua mão. Aperta sua mão entrelaçada com a de Quinn, como se quisesse ter certeza que ela continuava ao seu lado.

Estava se agarrando a ela como se fora um bote salva-vidas. Enquanto tudo estava se afogando ao seu redor, Quinn a mantinha segura. Aquele amor não se afogaria. Abaixa a cabeça, queria ser forte. Forte por ela, por elas. Por aquele amor. Mas, sabia que levaria alguns dias para se recuperar completamente. Que seus sentimentos abalados não iriam fortalecerem de uma hora a outra, levaria um tempo para aceitar essa mudança. Funga o nariz, não querendo que seus confusos pensamentos ficassem entre elas. Precisava de Quinn naquele momento, de suas carícias, de ouvir sua voz, falando sobre qualquer coisa, de contato constante. De amor. A olha de lado, curiosamente. "Me fale de novo sobre a Barbra..." Tenta soar descontraída, dando um minúsculo sorriso. "Você tem certeza que não fez nada para chateá-la?"

Revirando os olhos divertidamente, Quinn nega com a cabeça. Sabia que aquele era um pedido silencioso para lhe ajudar a lidar com a dor. Deposita um beijo no dorso da mão da morena, seria o que Rachel desejasse naquele momento, faria o que fosse preciso para ajudá-la. "Rach, eu não parava de pensar em você na reunião, minha conversa com ela só foi sobre _você_. Então, sim, tenho certeza que não fiz nada para chateá-la." Volta a fazer suaves carícias na mão entrelaçada com a sua, lembrando-se que daqui duas semanas deveria voltar a Los Angeles para gravar o filme com Barbra.

"Você tem Barbra ao seu lado e não para de pensar em mim? Quinn!" Franze o cenho, dissimulando um sorriso. Direciona o olhar às suas mãos entrelaçadas, era incrível como uma carícia tão inocente como aquela, podia acalmá-la, fazê-la se sentir melhor.

Dá um sorriso de lado, presunçosa. "Bem, isso só demonstra o quanto eu te amo, você não acha?" Arqueia uma sobrancelha, questionadora, olhando atentamente a outra.

Rachel sorri timidamente, sentindo seu coração se acelerar, aliviando um pouco aquele peso que sentia nele. Jamais se acostumaria a escutar essas palavras. Jamais se acostumaria a sentir algo tão grandioso, tão puro. Inconscientemente, leva uma mão sobre sua tatuagem da nota musical em seu ombro direito. Uma tatuagem dedicada a Quinn, a aquele amor, que sem sombra de dúvidas, estava aqui para ficar. Fecha os olhos, respirando fundo. Estava permitindo-se sofrer, permitindo-se a sentir aquela dor, consciente que deveria fazê-lo para enfrentar a situação, mas ainda assim, _aproveitando_ o momento ao lado da mulher que ama, pois nela encontrava a calma, encontrava forças para seguir. Umedece os lábios, faltava uma pequena coisa a se fazer. Queria ter feito-a antes de revelar seus sentimentos, mas devido à emoção não conseguira. E agora, mesmo não estando em seu melhor, estava preparada, sabia que deveria fazer de uma vez por todas. "Você acha que é um bom momento?" Pergunta abrindo os olhos, desviando a atenção a loira.

"Para quê?"

Aperta a mão de Quinn contra a sua, como se esse gesto fosse lhe dar forças para continuar. Limpa a garganta, desajeitada, sentindo suas bochechas se esquentarem, e um aperto em seu estômago. Abre a boca, mas não consegue dizer nada. Nega com a cabeça, frustrada. Direciona o olhar ao céu estrelado, sentindo um suave vento bater contra seu rosto, levando os fios de seu cabelo para trás. Realmente era uma noite perfeita, dá um leve suspiro, observando a lua que pelo seu tamanho parecia estar tão cerca. Tinha que fazê-lo. Podia fazê-lo, diz a si mesma, escutando o barulho do mar. Aperta os lábios, voltando o olhar a Quinn. "Para lhe pedir em namoro?"

Não consegue evitar o grande sorriso bobo que se forma em seus lábios. Aqueles dias estavam se tornando nos melhores dias de sua vida. A melhor viagem. _Deus_, jamais pensara que podia ser tão feliz. "Eu acho que é o momento perfeito." Responde rapidamente. Mais uma vez seu coração parecia inchar de orgulho, mesmo em um momento difícil para ela, Rachel a surpreendia. Demonstrando como estava disposta a lutar por aquele relacionamento. Por aquele amor. Não deixando que nem mesmo sua dor ficasse entre elas, colocando-as em primeiro lugar.

Assentindo com a cabeça, se movimenta sobre seu assento improvisado com as chinelas, sentando-se de frente a Quinn. Seu coração acelerava, um nó formava-se em sua garganta, sua respiração se tornava entrecortada. Odiava se sentir assim tão nervosa toda vez que tentava se expressar. Abaixa a cabeça, observando a areia sob seus pés, logo a levanta, lembrando-se que deveria mantê-la sempre erguida. Engole em seco, olhando diretamente aos olhos avelãs. "Eu nunca fiz isso antes, então sinto muito se não soar como algo que você gostaria de ouvir em um pedido como esse." Se força a dar um pequeno sorriso, mantendo seu pescoço rígido, tentando ao máximo manter a cabeça erguida. Passa a língua entre os lábios, à procura das palavras certas. Logo diz, não conseguindo controlar seu nervoso tom de voz. "Ok – hum – Lucy Quinn Fabray, eu quero passar meus dias _tentando_ a fazer feliz, cuidando de você, a amando e a fazendo se sentir amada como nunca antes, sendo uma pessoa melhor, sendo o que você sempre quis e merece, estou pronta para ser sua amiga, namorada, sua mulher, o que você me permitir ser... Quinn, você me aceita? Aceita ser minha namorada, oficialmente?"

"Eu te amo." Sussurra, se inclinando e depositando seus lábios sobre os de Rachel, em um dócil toque de lábios. Não conseguira se controlar. Sentia como se fosse explodir de tanta felicidade, de tanto amor. Estava no paraíso, Rachel era seu pedaço do paraíso. Leva uma mão a sua face, acariciando-a com o dedão. Jamais imaginara como gostaria que a pedissem em namoro, pois até alguns meses atrás, não pensava em se relacionar com ninguém por mais de uma noite. Mas, esse pedido fora o que sempre quisera, mesmo sem saber até então. Fora perfeito, inteiramente perfeito para elas. A cantora a dissera tudo o que sempre quisera ouvir. Sua mulher. Rachel era sua mulher, oficialmente agora. Se afasta, dando um grande sorriso, não escondendo a emoção que brilhava em seus olhos. "É claro que aceito, é o que mais quero ser; completamente sua, e que você seja completamente minha."

"Você me tem." Diz, sentindo uma sensação de felicidade invadir seu corpo. E naquele momento, percebe que ficaria bem, que tudo estaria bem. Havia aceitado que era hora de deixar todas as decepções, mágoas, erros irem e dar a si mesma essa chance de ser feliz. Não recomeçar, pois isso soa como se nada acontecera, e tudo acontecera e fora o que a guiara a esse momento ao lado da mulher que ama. Olha a Quinn, emocionada. Seguiria em frente. Seguiria em frente ao lado da pessoa que sempre quisera e necessitara em sua vida, e mesmo que a vida a fizesse cair _novamente_, levantaria com a ajuda de Quinn. Confiava em si mesma, confiava em Quinn, confiava no que sentia. "Me tem por inteiro."

A atriz deposita um beijo em sua bochecha, e como se lesse seus pensamentos, pergunta, soando mais como uma afirmação. "Vamos deixar todo o mal para trás e vamos seguir em frente, ok, só nós duas?!" A morena assente com a cabeça, dando um pequeno sorriso. Quinn suspira contente, voltando sua atenção ao mar, observando como as ondas se aproximavam, molhando a areia. Sentindo uma imensa sensação de paz. Sabendo que aquele dia marcara o começo de uma nova _página_ da história que um dia contaria aos seus netos.

* * *

Sinto muito pela demora para postar novamente, mas a vida, vocês sabem como é... Sorry por qualquer erro, espero que tenham gostado, um capítulo extremamente importante para Rachel e para o relacionamento delas. E posso dizer, que esse foi o último capítulo onde realmente focamos nesse assunto "durante o PR", agora é o presente, e principalmente o futuro delas.

Ali: Own, eu sinto muito por essa demora toda. Sim, agora realmente estão juntas, finalmente acertaram tudo o que tinham para acertar, e podem viver esse amor livremente. Espero que tenha gostado do cap. XxBre.

PS: E eu com saudades de escrevê-la e postá-la :) Isso vamos descobrir no próximo cap, mas posso revelar que podem esperar algo dessa estréia. Sim, agora só mais 6 :(* Espero que tenha gostado. XxBre.

Ray: Olá, como vai? Sim, obrigada. Há tempos não viajamos em família, então foi uma viagem mais do que necessária, e realmente, viagens em família são divertidas, e precisas, pois é um tempo de qualidade com aqueles que você ama, e no dia de hoje, quase nunca conseguimos isso, não é mesmo?! Eu entendo, o bom do spoiler é que ele mantém o leitor ou telespectador intrigado, fazendo com que mesmo depois de ler o capítulo, a pessoa mantenha a mente naquilo, fazendo-o questionar várias coisas, e fazendo com que sinta vontade de continuar lendo, de continuar naquele mundo alternativo, descobrindo mais e mais coisas, entende, mas também tem o seu lado ruim, pois se der spoiler demais ou for um spoiler grande, a pessoa pode perder o interesse, não concordando com aquilo, arruinando a história para ele. Bem, quando tiver algo definido, avisarei, por agora meu foco está em terminar OLHITS. Sim, são capítulos menos intensos, mas necessários para o crescimento do personagem. E como tudo na vida, deve haver um balanço entre algo intenso, algo calmo, e é o que tento fazer nos capítulos e nas situações em que escrevo, assim não fica nada exagerado. 45 é muita coisa para mim, vai indo eu meio que perco o interesse sabe, o que graças não aconteceu aqui, pois OLIHTS é meu amorzinho, sério, minha fic preferida - que já escrevi - lol Faculdade já deve ter começado, então boas aulas aí. A parte do sem dinheiro entendo, eu dependo dos meus pais novamente, então devo ficar aguardando a boa vontade deles. Não há de quê. E o quê achou dos filmes? Eu, sinceramente, fiquei desapontada. Hollywood já não é a mesma, já não há bons filmes, filmes inteligentes como antes. Perdeu a graça para mim já, por isso agora vivo da Old Hollywood, onde filmes realmente eram filmes, com atores que realmente sabem atuar, com histórias que prendem você, não um filme que com 5 minutos você já pode deduzir o que acontecerá no final. Não tem problema, eu também me empolgo, mas adoro escutar / ler o que vocês têm a dizer, e adoro poder interagir com cada um de vocês.

Daniela: Sim, Rach demonstrando cada dia mais a força que tem. Quem não sentira medo uma vez, convencendo-se de que não poderia fazer algo, que não era bom o suficiente?! Todo mundo pode se identificar com esse sentimento. E chega um momento em que você realmente passa a acreditar que não merece nada daquilo, e vai deixando isso entrar em você, chegando ao seu coração, matando o bom que há em você e fazendo com que passe a deixar esse sentimento o dominar. E é o que podemos ver pelo comportamento de Rachel desde o começo da fic, um série de decepções, mágoas, a fizera se tornar naquilo que era. E ao invés de lidar com esses ressentimentos, ela foi guardando-os e guardando-os, tentando ignorá-los, convencendo a si mesma que estava bem, que tudo estava bem, quando nada estava. E isso foi se tornando nessa grande bola de neve, mas há um momento em que você quebra, e o comportamento dela nesses últimos caps fora o inicio, meio e fim dessa quebra, guiando-a ao momento em que se deixa levar completamente, querendo seguir em frente, sendo forte o suficiente para lidar com sua dor e ainda seguir em frente, sabendo que no amanhá isso a tornaria uma pessoa melhor, entende?! Então sim, o crescimento dessa personagem é e será algo contínuo, pois eu tento passar uma situação aqui, real, algo perto da realidade que nem que seja no menor detalhe alguém possa ler e se identificar. Sorry pela grande resposta, mas eu sou apaixonada pela storyline da Rach, aí me empolgo falando sobre ela. Realmente, Quinn aqui é a pessoa que todos nós desejamos, precisamos ter em nossas vidas. Oh, Elphuinn (?) ainda vai dar o que falar nos próximos caps, essas duas se amam, só não querem admitir. Hahah Tony é um amor, é tão fofinho, ainda também vai aprontar muito nos próximos caps, afinal precisa demonstrar amor por suas mommies né, principalmente a Rachel. Qual a raça de sua June? Meu pai deu nossa cachorra - Elsa, sim escolhi o nome - a um conhecido quando nos mudamos, aí morro de saudades dela. Oh, Judy e Leroy são uma dupla e tanto, esses dois, pode ter certeza, são os Faberry shippers #1. Ainda vamos explorar muito o desenvolvimento desse relacionamento, afinal isso é essencial para a storyline dessa fic. Own muito obrigada! Eu também estou muito triste, não quero que acabe, não é nem engraçado como amo essa fic, mas um fim é necessário né, para novos desafios e quem sabe, novas fics virem por aí... Own que fofa! Muito obrigada, fico muito feliz ao saber disso! XxBre.

Samantha: Own que bom que gostou :) Hahah realmente, Rach tem dificuldades em tomar as decisões e se expressar, mas se força a fazer, demonstrando como quer esse relacionamento. Oh, não se preocupe, como ela disse não temera em demonstrar afeto a Quinn a qualquer momento e lugar ;) Espero que tenha gostado do cap. XxBre.

Bem, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado, sorry mais uma vez pela demora, e vou voltar postar às segundas, assim que até segunda. XxBre.


	40. Chapter 40

Era uma fria manhã de sexta-feira em New York, no apartamento da cantora, posicionadas no meio da sala, Quinn abraçava sua namorada carinhosamente, ignorando o curioso olhar que era direcionado a elas. Haviam voltado dos Hamptons ontem pela tarde, e já sentia falta daquele paraíso pessoal. De ter Rachel só para ela durante o dia todo, sem nada nem ninguém para interromper seus planos. Morde o lábio inferior, distraidamente levando uma mão ao cabelo castanho, passando-a lentamente por todo seu comprimento até chegar às pontas mais claras e direcionar a mão ao ombro direito da morena, passando o dedo indicador sobre sua tatuagem de nota musical.

"O que estamos esperando?" Pergunta Kurt, alternando o olhar entre as duas, não dissimulando sua impaciência. Recebera uma ligação de sua melhor amiga mais cedo, pedindo-o para conversarem, e ao chegar ao seu apartamento, o dissera que deveriam esperar. Isso fora há quase vinte minutos, e mesmo suspeitando sobre o que iriam conversar, ainda estava ansioso.

"Santana..." Rachel responde, soando nervosa. Limpa a garganta, sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar pelas carícias que recebia. Quinn parecia nem notar o efeito que aquela simples e distraída carícia podia lhe causar.

Assentindo com a cabeça, o agente apoia suas costas contra o sofá, olhando atentamente ao casal. Desde que chegara, não paravam de trocar tímidas carícias, como se não pudessem manter as mãos para si mesmas, e para sua surpresa, Rachel não demonstrava _grande_ desconforto, aparentava apaixonada, feliz e com um brilho diferente em seu olhar. Rachel brilhava. Dissimula um pequeno sorriso, o deixava contente ver sua amiga finalmente se entregar ao que sentia.

Quinn deposita um rápido beijo sobre a têmpora da mais baixa, antes de alcançar por seu iPhone no bolso da calça jeans, observando à hora no relógio da tela. Como a estréia do filme seria na noite seguinte, sua agente já estava em New York, e usando um aflito tom de voz, sabendo que iria provocar a curiosidade da latina e que assim não hesitaria em atender seu pedido, a ligara dizendo para que viesse o mais rápido possível ao apartamento de Rachel, e sem dar mais detalhes, encerrara a ligação.

A campainha toca, e troca um rápido olhar com a mulher ao seu lado, chegara o momento de terem uma séria conversa com seus agentes, dando mais um passo naquele relacionamento. Deposita um beijo em sua testa, antes de se afastar, indo em direção a porta. Ao abri-la, encontra com uma Santana que parecia estar pronta para uma discussão. "Q... Pegue suas coisas e vá descendo, um táxi nos espera na entrada do prédio. Eu cuido disso aqui, tenho o lugar perfeito para esconder o corpo da hobbit." No caminho ao apartamento, pensara em diversas situações que levara sua melhor amiga soar tão angustiada. Sua imaginação não tinha limites. Olha por cima do ombro da outra, percebendo a presença de Rachel, que tinha os braços cruzados, com uma séria expressão. Aperta a mandíbula, voltando o olhar a Quinn. "Ela voltou com aquela _Pérola_, não é? Eu sabia. Sabia que ela ia fazer isso." Tenta forçar sua entrada no apartamento, mas a loira a interrompe, colocando-se a sua frente.

"Santana, não é nada disso." Coloca as mãos sobre seus ombros, segurando-a no lugar. Se controlando para não rir, sabia que havia provocado essa reação, e estava adorando-a.

Olha a Quinn curiosamente, percebendo como seu nariz estava bastante vermelho, a pele aparentava irritada, abaixa ao olhar, todo seu corpo estava avermelhado, como se tivesse ficado exposta ao sol por muito tempo. Dá um debochado sorriso de lado, por mais que tentasse Quinn nunca conseguia ficar bronzeada, sempre ficava com a pele vermelha, irritada, que ardia só de encostar. Direciona o olhar a Rachel, estava bronzeada, sua pele _dourada_ destacava sua beleza, dando-a um ar _exótico_. Inconscientemente umedece os lábios, olhando-a dos pés a cabeça, a cantora estava quente, muito quente. E algo faz um _click_ em sua cabeça ao perceber esses pequenos detalhes. Escuta Quinn limpar a garganta, na tentativa de chamar sua atenção e ignorando-a, passa ao seu lado, entrando no apartamento, se posicionando em frente a Kurt, ainda sentado no sofá, observando a cena que decorria ao seu redor. Lança um rápido olhar ao agente antes de alterná-lo entre as atrizes. "Vo – vocês estão juntas?" Pergunta, arqueando suas sobrancelhas com fascínio. "Você sabia disso?" Volta o olhar ao rapaz, acusadoramente.

"Não me olhe assim, isso não tem nada a ver comigo. Vamos manter o foco no que realmente importa." Se defende Kurt, levantando as mãos em um gesto de rendição antes de gesticulá-las, indicando ao casal.

Fechando a porta atrás de si, Quinn se aproxima de sua namorada, depositando uma mão na parte baixa de suas costas, guiando-a para se sentar em uma das poltronas, antes de se sentar sobre o apoio para braços _desta_. Alcança pela mão da mais baixa, entrelaçando-a com a sua. "_Como_ nossos agentes, os chamamos para esta reunião, pois precisamos discutir _algo_ muito importante." Começa, em um sério tom de voz, dando um pequeno aperto na mão da outra. Queria que entendessem que essa conversa era entre profissionais, e não entre melhores amigos.

"Não me diga que agora é a parte em que a _Raquel_ confirma que está grávida." Diz Santana, se sentando na poltrona do outro lado da sala. Não conseguia evitar, adorava irritá-las, mesmo que estivesse feliz ao vê-las juntas novamente. Morria de curiosidade para saber todos os detalhes sobre essa viagem de Quinn, mas daria um tempo a ela, sabendo que não era o momento.

Fazendo uma grande força para não abaixar a cabeça, Rachel mantém seu pescoço rígido, sentindo suas bochechas corarem. Santana e a mídia pareciam ter uma obsessão por vê-la grávida. Antes que Quinn falasse algo, se defende timidamente. "Eu não estou grávida, _Satã_." Leva uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha, se debatendo contra suas palavras, antes de continuar hesitante. "O que Quinn – hum – quis dizer é que gostaríamos que soubessem que estamos juntas, estamos namorando." Desvia o olhar docilmente a sua namorada, que se inclina, depositando um suave beijo em sua testa. Dá um pequeno sorriso, sentindo as bochechas se corarem ainda mais.

Não dando chance a nenhum dos dois reagirem, Quinn declara, mantendo o olhar fixo na cantora. "E dessa vez, esse relacionamento será algo só nosso, algo privado. Não nos importamos mais com publicidade para nossa vida amorosa. Vamos manter esse namoro longe das câmeras." Direciona o olhar aos agentes, mudando sua expressão facial a uma séria. "E como agentes, queremos que vocês entendam que devem manter o foco somente em nossas carreiras, promover nossos projetos profissionais, e não vazar nada sobre esse relacionamento. Nossa vida profissional e pessoal serão coisas completamente diferentes, distantes." Olha a Santana, desafiadoramente, como se esperasse qualquer comentário, mas a latina não diz nada, só retribui o olhar com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Faria o possível para evitar que seu namoro voltasse depender da atenção da mídia. Hollywood podia ser um lugar sujo, e não queria que o relacionamento fosse contaminado por ele, não queria mais compartir o que tinha de mais valioso, protegeria aquele amor. Afinal não há necessidade de compartir com o resto do mundo o que sente por Rachel, o único que interessa é o que ambas sentem.

Rachel observa como a loira passa a fazer carícias no dorso de sua mão. O contraste de sua pele com a de Quinn, era perfeito. Como tudo ao que se referia a elas, pelo menos, era isso o que pensava. Levanta o olhar, direcionando-o ao seu melhor amigo, passa a língua entre os lábios, em um gesto nervoso. "Por isso, não queremos que confirmem sobre nossa volta, deixem o público pensar que ainda estamos separadas. As únicas pessoas que precisam saber que estamos namorando são aqueles que convivem conosco, então não há necessidade de afirmar nada." Deveria contar aos seus pais e aos pais de Quinn sobre a volta, e deveriam fazer logo. Não queria que aqueles que mais apoiaram seu relacionamento com Quinn se sentissem excluídos dessa nova fase de sua vida.

"Fico feliz por vocês. Formam um bonito casal, podemos perceber pela maneira em quê se olham como estão felizes e apaixonadas." Diz Kurt, oferecendo um sorriso simpático. Logo teria uma conversa com sua melhor amiga, e a diria como estava orgulhoso por essa mudança, por esse grande passo que dera em sua vida pessoal. Agora deveria se manter profissional. "Entendo perfeitamente tudo o que disseram, e seguirei suas ordens. Mas devo dizê-las que agora vocês estão mais expostas do que nunca, têm toda a atenção da mídia como era de se esperar. Quando um casal famoso termina sua relação, todos querem saber como estão indo depois do término, se alguém está de coração partido, se já têm outra pessoa em suas vidas. E agora com Quinn em New York, supostamente para a estréia de seu filme, quando os repórteres descobrirem, vão começar a persegui-las a todos os lugares, tentando encontrar algo comprometedor. Então devem pensar em como vão seguir com isso."

"Pelos próximos dias será como Rachel disse, queremos que pensem que estamos separadas, queremos aproveitar o começo desse relacionamento sem o resto do mundo acompanhando-o." Diz Quinn, rapidamente. "Mas depois, será como um segredo em aberto. Não vou esconder que estou com Rachel, vou fazer o que tiver vontade ao lado da minha namorada, viveremos como qualquer casal. Mas, também não vou sair declarando meu amor por ela a cada entrevista, demonstrando como nossa vida é perfeita e como estamos felizes a cada oportunidade em frente às câmeras. Vamos preservar nossa imagem."

"É uma boa ideia." Afirma Santana. Assim poderiam manter o foco da mídia no lançamento de Broken por esses dias, na carreira de Quinn, e aliviar um pouco a atenção dedicada a elas como um casal. "Podemos fazer isso." Assente com a cabeça, trocando um rápido olhar com Kurt. Ambos sabiam que agora seria totalmente diferente dos últimos meses, que tiveram como prioridade o contrato, fazendo de tudo para chamar a atenção da mídia à vida amorosa delas. Agora a prioridade eram os interesses de suas clientes, deveriam cuidar para que o relacionamento delas permanecesse em privado, mudando a maneira de gerenciar suas carreiras.

**X**

Sentada na cama com as pernas esticadas e o notebook sobre _estas_, observa a expressão facial de sua mãe, enquanto Judy a dizia através de uma chamada de vídeo pelo Skype, como estava orgulhosa dela e do que conseguira em sua carreira, alegando que não faltaria ao lançamento de Broken em Los Angeles. Dá um dócil sorriso, o apoio de sua família era essencial. Jamais teria chegado aonde chegara sem o apoio deles, jamais se transformaria na mulher que hoje era. Lembra-se de quando revelara que era lésbica, aos seus treze anos, seus pais agiram como se não fosse grande coisa, dizendo-a que já sabiam desde que a flagraram beijando uma colega de classe, quando supostamente deveriam estar fazendo um trabalho escolar. Seu sorriso se aumenta, se tornando em um travesso. "Mãe, tenho uma surpresa para você." Diz, ao Judy terminar seu discurso.

"Que surpresa?" Pergunta a loira mais velha, rapidamente, olhando diretamente a câmera do notebook. "Você sabe que não gosto de surpresas, Quinnie." E era verdade, não gostava, pois sempre se entusiasmava demais e sua família usava isso contra ela, fazendo-a sofrer de tanta ansiedade.

"Mas, vai gostar dessa. Tenho certeza." Abre a boca para lhe revelar o que estava acontecendo, quando escuta passos se aproximarem. Desvia a atenção a um canto do quarto ao Rachel entrar, segurando Elphaba entre os braços, cuidadosamente. Sorri com a língua entre os dentes, fazendo um gesto para a morena se aproximar.

Timidamente Rachel se aproxima, sentando-se ao lado de sua namorada sobre o colchão. Quinn movimenta o notebook, fazendo com que a câmera focasse em ambas. "Olá Judy." Dá um pequeno sorriso, depositando Elphie entre suas pernas, acariciando-a.

"Oh meu Deus. Rachel!" Judy leva as mãos a sua boca, cobrindo-a.

Deposita um rápido beijo no ombro da mais baixa, antes de virar sua atenção a tela. "Mãe, queremos que você saiba que estamos juntas novamente. Estamos namorando." Faz uma careta, não escondendo sua felicidade ao pronunciar aquelas palavras.

Sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, leva uma mão ao coração, em um gesto dramático, percebendo como _este_ se acelerava. "Essa é a melhor notícia que já recebi. Estou tão feliz." Começa a chorar não se importando. O que uma mãe mais quer é ver seus filhos felizes, realizados, e saber que sua filha mais nova encontrara a felicidade e o verdadeiro amor ao lado de uma pessoa maravilhosa como Rachel, a enchia de orgulho. "Estou tão feliz por vocês. Vocês são perfeitas juntas, por favor, não se separem mais, meu coração não vai aguentar."

Quinn morde o lábio inferior, tentando ignorar a ternura que estas palavras lhe causaram. Pelo canto de seus olhos, observa como sua namorada abaixa a cabeça, timidamente. Perguntava-se o que se passava em sua cabeça em momentos assim, quando Judy se demonstrava tão maternal. Pensaria Rachel em Shelby e como poderia ter sido se a advogada fosse uma mãe de verdade? Umedece os lábios. Não podia resolver esse problema por ela, mas estaria ao seu lado, apoiando qual decisão tomasse sobre a aproximação. _Sempre_. Alcança por sua mão, fazendo com que a morena levante a cabeça, olhando-a curiosamente. Entrelaça suas mãos, oferecendo-a um sorriso. "Nós não vamos nos separar. Nunca mais. E Judy, por favor, menos. Você está assustando a Rach." Termina divertidamente ao perceber as lágrimas que escorriam pela face da mais velha, em excesso. Sua mãe podia ser tão dramática às vezes. Recebe um leve tapa em sua perna. "Ouch." Passa a mão no lugar, massageando-o, simplesmente por fazê-lo, já que não sentia nada.

"Não fale assim com sua mãe e não a chame de Judy, Lucy." Murmura de forma que só Quinn a escutasse, defendendo a mulher que tanto carinho lhe demonstrava. Judy a fazia se sentir _bem_, como se pertencesse. E hoje sabia que realmente pertencia a aquele _lugar_, a aquela família. Pertencia ao lado de Quinn. Sorri a câmera, tentando encontrar alguma palavra que demonstrasse como era grata por aquele afeto que recebia, mas não encontra. Por que era tão difícil se expressar?! Abaixa a cabeça, dissimulando acariciar Elphie, enquanto fecha os olhos, como se aquilo fosse lhe ajudar a encontrar coragem. _Você pode fazer isso_. _É uma nova Rachel_. Diz a si mesma, uma e outra vez. Solta o ar profundamente, abrindo os olhos e levantando a cabeça, lembrando-se que deveria sempre, sempre mesmo, mantê-la erguida. "Eu – eu também estou feliz, Judy. Sua filha me faz sentir a mulher mais feliz do mundo, e meu coração também não aguentaria outra separação, mas não se preocupe, pois dessa vez é – é para sempre." Assente com a cabeça, concordando com suas próprias palavras, sentindo suas bochechas corarem.

"Isso é tudo o que _precisava_ escutar. Você não faz ideia de como sofri quando descobri que haviam terminado..." Comenta, com seus olhos brilhando pelas lágrimas. "O Leroy já sabe?" Arqueia uma sobrancelha, no melhor estilo Fabray.

"Não, ainda não. Queríamos que você fosse à primeira em saber." Lança o olhar à cantora, que tinha um tímido sorriso nos lábios. Levanta suas mãos entrelaçadas, dando um beijo no dorso da mão de sua namorada. Depois de conversarem sobre como iriam contar, Rachel a pedira para que ligasse a sua mãe primeiro, pois não queria que Judy se sentisse excluída, já que seus pais estavam na mesma cidade em que elas e iriam vê-los pelos próximos dias. "Sua nora aqui se certificou que assim fosse."

"Oh Rachel, eu soube no momento em que a vi pela primeira vez que você seria minha nora preferida." Limpa uma lágrima.

"Ela é sua única nora, mãe." Ignora o fato de que ainda não estavam casadas para Rachel ser denominada como nora. Era sua mulher e pronto.

Judy continua, como se não tivesse sido interrompida. "Agora só falta que oficializem. Mal vejo à hora de Rachel se tornar Rachel Fabray."

"Mãe... Um passo de cada vez. Acabamos de reatar nosso namoro." Tenta acalmá-la, mesmo que a ideia de _Rachel Fabray_ a entusiasmasse, e muito. Não havia dúvidas que esse grande passo seria dado em um futuro próximo. "E, por favor, controle-se, queremos que Leroy descubra por nós que voltamos. Não conte nada a ele." Depois da maneira como o advogado descobrira que estavam juntas durante o contrato, o mínimo que poderia fazer era contar pessoalmente a ele sobre seu relacionamento.

"Ok. Mas façam logo, não vou conseguir me segurar por muito tempo. Leroy vai _enlouquecer_ quando souber." Ah, como queria voltar a planejar o casamento nos Hamptons com seu melhor amigo. Havia tanto o que discutir e decidir.

"Amanhã, iremos falar com ele amanhã." Diz Quinn, trocando um rápido olhar com a mulher ao seu lado. Leroy seria seu acompanhante no tapete vermelho na estréia do filme, algo que o convidara a fazer antes mesmo do fim do PR. E assumira a responsabilidade de lhe dizer que estavam juntas assim que o encontrasse. Volta o olhar a tela do notebook, observando as horas no relógio do canto direito. "Devemos ir, Rachel precisa ir ao teatro dentro de uma hora." Declara, passando uma mão por seu cabelo. Hoje era o dia em que a cantora voltaria aos palcos, e Quinn iria acompanhá-la, assistindo toda a peça pelos bastidores. Ainda não estava pronta para se afastar por tantas horas de Rachel, após passar vários dias ao seu lado, com sua atenção direcionada a somente ela. Despedem-se de sua mãe, que a promete ligar no dia seguinte antes da estréia, lembrando-as mais uma vez como estava feliz.

Dando um suave suspiro, Quinn desliga o notebook, colocando-o sobre o criado-mudo ao seu lado da cama. "Até que isso não foi tão mal. Minha mãe parece ser _apaixonada_ por você." Comenta em um divertido tom de voz, soltando sua mão entrelaçada com a de Rachel, antes de passar o braço ao redor de seus ombros, abraçando-a de lado.

A morena deita sua cabeça sobre o ombro da outra, dando um sorriso. "Judy é adorável. Você tem a quem puxar... E estamos quites, pois meu pai tem essa imensa _crush_ em você e não esconde."

Deposita um beijo na cabeça de sua namorada, cheirando seu cabelo carinhosamente. "Bem, muitos dizem que sou _irresistível_, então não é nenhuma surpresa Leroy ter essa _crush_ por mim." Diz, como se não fosse grande coisa, com um pequeno sorriso presunçoso formando-se em seus lábios. "Mas, não se preocupe, senhorita Berry. Você tem meu coração pelo resto de nossas vidas."

** X **

Fãs e fotógrafos gritavam por seu nome, querendo um minuto de sua atenção. Repórteres esticavam os braços segurando microfones de diversas emissoras, esperando que ela concedesse uma rápida entrevista. Lentes de câmeras seguiam todos os passos que dava a caminho da entrada do cinema. Pelo tapete vermelho alguns atores do elenco e convidados posavam para fotos e conversavam com a imprensa.

"Isabelle fez um trabalho incrível." Comenta Leroy, andando ao seu lado, ignorando os flashes que eram direcionados a eles.

"Concordo." Assente com a cabeça, olhando ao seu redor. Jamais imaginara que um dia realmente estaria em uma estréia tão grande como esta, sendo a estrela do filme. Dá um minúsculo sorriso, sua vida havia mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo, que era difícil de acreditar que tinha uma carreira conhecida em Hollywood, que tinha feito um nome por si na cidade dos sonhos. Pelo canto de seus olhos, observa como Santana dizia algo a um repórter. Havia combinado com sua agente que só falaria sobre o filme em suas entrevistas, que qualquer pergunta sobre sua vida pessoal estava fora de hipótese. Ao lado dos dois, havia uma garota que gritava por seu nome, segurando um pôster da primeira foto que fora divulgada de Rachel e ela meses atrás, quando andaram por um Park durante toda a manhã só para tirarem as fotos e postá-las no Twitter. Era uma selfie, tirada por sua namorada, que sorria timidamente com suas bochechas coradas, olhando diretamente a câmera, enquanto ela tinha os olhos fechados, com um braço ao redor da cintura de Rachel, abraçando-a de lado, beijando sua bochecha. Olha distraidamente a aquela imagem, lembrando-se daquela época, onde realmente pensava que só seria um trabalho a mais, algo para ajudar sua imagem, para atrair atenção a sua carreira em Hollywood. Oh, como fora ingênua. Em algum momento aquele trabalho deixara de ser isso, e se tornara na maior e melhor experiência de sua vida, trazendo-a o que tinha de mais valioso. _Rachel_. Sorri docilmente, decidindo se aproximar da jovem e lhe dar um autógrafo antes de entrar ao cinema, sendo seguida por Leroy.

Santana ao perceber a presença de sua cliente ao seu lado arqueia uma sobrancelha curiosa. "O que você está fazendo? É melhor entrar, Cooper já está lá dentro e ainda devemos tirar uma foto com ele." Murmura próxima ao ouvido de Quinn, que a ignora, alcançando pela caneta da garota e autografando seu pôster.

"Obrigada, Quinn. Obrigada. Obrigada. Essa é a minha foto preferida de vocês duas." Comenta a fã, entusiasmada, sobre os gritos de repórteres e outros fãs que também desejavam a atenção da atriz.

Oferecendo-a um grande sorriso, Quinn declara. "É uma das minhas favoritas também." Entrega à caneta a garota antes de tirar uma foto com ela e dar meia volta, voltando ao seu caminho sobre o tapete vermelho. Olha de lado ao seu _sogro_, que permanecia calado com uma expressão pensativa. Ainda não havia contado a ele sobre o namoro, pois na limusine a caminho do cinema, ele não parava de falar como estava animado e feliz por essa estréia e por ser seu acompanhante, e ao chegarem não dissera nada, pois o tapete vermelho não era o melhor lugar para terem aquela conversa. Respira fundo, chegando à porta de entrada do cinema, e quando abre a boca para lhe dizer, Leroy a interrompe.

"Eu já me controlei o suficiente, Q..." Passam pelo hall de entrada do cinema. Havia pequenos grupos de famosos conversando e rindo, e dois fotógrafos circulando pelo lugar, registrando tudo. Uma assistente rapidamente se aproxima deles, guiando o caminho até um espaço reservado a Quinn. Durante toda a noite tentara se controlar para não iniciar a conversa, esperando que Quinn o fizesse, mas não conseguia mais se segurar, precisava saber o que havia acontecido entre elas. O que havia dado de errado, separando seu casal preferido. "O que ela fez?" Pergunta em um baixo tom de voz.

"Por que você acha que foi ela?" Chegam ao bar do local, e sorri a assistente ao avistar a área vip reservada a ela. Arqueia uma sobrancelha, desviando sua atenção ao advogado.

Apertando sua gravata borboleta, ignora o fotógrafo que tirava fotos deles, oferecendo o braço a loira, que rapidamente o entrelaça com o seu, se direcionando a mesa reservada, onde esperariam a entrada de todos na sala do cinema, para depois a grande estrela do filme e seu diretor entrarem. "Eu sei como ela é quando algo a assusta, assim que o quê ela fez, Q?" Temia que algo houvesse ocorrido, assustando Rachel, e por medo ela se afastara de Quinn, terminando a relação. Em uma das raras vezes que sua filha se permitira conversar honestamente com ele, o dissera que temia amar e ser amada, colocar-se em uma posição vulnerável diante de alguém que poderia quebrar seu coração. Temia que esse fosse o problema entre elas, e se assim for, precisam de uma solução. Mesmo querendo afastar todos esses medos que assombram sua pequena, querendo matar seus demônios, não podia. _Estes_ só deixariam de existir no dia em que Rachel os enfrentasse, a mudança deveria partir dela. Daria tudo o que tem por ver sua _estrelinha_ feliz, amando e sendo amada por uma pessoa como Quinn, que já demonstrara uma e outra vez que não há nada que queira mais do que Rachel. Só podia esperar para que um dia sua filha encontrasse a coragem para mudar...

Negando com a cabeça, se senta em uma das duas cadeiras da mesa, olhando ao seu redor. O elenco do filme estava espalhado, dando entrevistas e tirando fotos, os convidados começavam a entrar na sala do cinema, pois chegava a hora da estréia. Como a protagonista, fora a que mais dera entrevistas, e depois de algum tempo, pedira a Santana, como sua publicitária, para que lidasse com a mídia, já que decidira não dar mais entrevistas. Queria aproveitar sua estréia, se divertindo ao lado de seu sogro e esperar a chegada do amor de sua vida. A cantora estava no meio de um show no momento, e havia prometido que quando o acabasse se encaminharia ao cinema, entrando pela porta dos fundos para que ninguém a flagrasse. Ainda não queriam que a mídia soubesse do namoro, mas também não iriam deixar de saírem juntas só por medo de serem descobertas. "Está tudo bem, Leroy. Estamos bem."

"O quê?" Franze o cenho, olhando-a seriamente, como se fosse encontrar algo que o demonstrasse que ela estava mentindo. Abre a boca, em um gesto exagerado, percebendo o brilho nos olhos da atriz, um brilho que sempre estivera presente quando ela falava sobre Rachel. Leva uma mão ao peito, sobre seu coração, sentindo-o se acelerar. "Vocês estão juntas, de verdade? Não terminaram como todas as revistas estão dizendo?"

Dando um pequeno sorriso, responde. "Tivemos um mal entendido e aí decidimos dar um tempo, mas agora já foi tudo resolvido e estamos bem, melhor do que nunca." Não era assim que planejava contar ao pai de sua namorada sobre o namoro, mas como ele havia iniciado a conversa, era melhor dizê-lo de uma vez. Não iria entrar em muitos detalhes, Rachel e ela haviam combinado que justificariam os rumores sobre o término como um mal entendido devido à distância, e quê após alguns dias separadas reataram o namoro.

Suspirando, profundamente aliviado, tenta controlar sua emoção, pois havia um fotógrafo com a câmera direcionada a ele. Dá um grande sorriso, movendo uma mão próxima ao seu rosto, como se estivesse abanando-o, segurando ao máximo suas lágrimas. Rachel e Quinn estavam juntas de novo. Sua filha estava dando uma chance ao amor. Sua _estrelinha_ estava crescendo, enfrentado seus medos. Engole a saliva com dificuldades, não podia chorar em público, isso acabaria com sua imagem de sério empresário. Limpa a garganta, mudando sua expressão a uma séria. "Ótimo. E, por favor, não briguem mais, ok? Eu quase tive um infarto quando descobri sobre a _suposta_ separação, ainda mais depois de ler sobre o _suposto_ noivado de vocês por todos os lugares. Não pense que esqueci sobre isso, Q. Você deve pedir a mão de minha filha primeiro, antes de tentar qualquer coisa." Afirma, em um baixo tom de voz.

A atriz solta uma gargalhada, tímida. "Não se preocupe Leroy, não farei nada sem avisá-lo."

O empresário assente com a cabeça, contente pela resposta. Olha curiosamente ao seu redor, o número de pessoas estava diminuindo, uma fila era formada para entrarem na sala onde o filme seria exibido. Volta o olhar a Quinn, perguntando-a. "Por que ela não está aqui?"

"Rach está trabalhando no momento, mas virá assim que terminar a peça." Declara, pensando em quanto tempo faltava para ver sua namorada. Sentia sua falta. E era importante para ela passar essa noite que marcava sua carreira ao lado da mulher que faz seu coração acelerar. Queria saber o que Rachel pensava sobre o filme e sua atuação. Valorizava sua opinião como nenhuma outra, e queria fazê-la se orgulhar. "Decidimos manter nosso relacionamento longe das câmeras." Comenta com Leroy, distraidamente, pensando que ele poderia ajudá-las a não serem descobertas esta noite. "Queremos preservar nossa imagem como um casal, afinal, não há porque dividirmos com o mundo o que temos, o único que importa é o que sentimos e o que pensa nossas famílias."

"Entendo. E devo dizer que assim é melhor. Não gostava do relacionamento tão exposto de vocês, acho que isso pode desgastar uma relação e se realmente se amam e querem estar juntas devem cuidar do que têm não se importando com os outros." Diz honestamente. Não queria que sua filha ficasse tão exposta à mídia, queria que ficasse conhecida por seu talento, não por com quem se relacionava. Principalmente depois do _"casal-encrenca" _como ficara conhecida ao lado de _Pearl_. Nega com a cabeça, não queria pensar naquela conturbada época. "Sem mencionar que assim não tenho que descobrir sobre noivados e logo separações por terceiros, já que ninguém pode me avisar nada." Faz gestos com a mão, dissimulando uma sarcástica expressão facial.

Quinn abaixa a cabeça, sorrindo divertida. Seria uma longa noite escutando os disfarçados sermões de seu sogro.

**X**

Observando as luzes da cidade através da janela de vidro do restaurante, afastada do restante, escuta os convidados rirem, conversarem, e flashes das câmeras sendo disparados a todo o momento. Ao chegar à estréia, após terminar a peça, o tapete vermelho havia sido encerrado, mas alguns fotógrafos ainda estavam na entrada do cinema, assim que entrara pela porta dos fundos ao lado de um segurança, que se notificara de que ninguém tivesse visto-a. Ao encontrar Quinn na primeira fileira do cinema, não se importara se alguém a reconhecia ou não, a demonstrara afeto em público, abraçando-a como se não tivessem se visto há semanas.

Após assistir o filme, se direcionaram ao restaurante, que ficava na mesma rua, um restaurante que seu pai curiosamente era sócio. Leva a taça de champanhe à boca, dando um gole, terminando-o. Quinn havia feito um trabalho incrível, jamais se sentira tão orgulhosa. Sua namorada era uma atriz fenomenal, e tinha certeza que teria um futuro brilhante. Dá um pequeno sorriso ao imaginar que um dia Quinn ganharia um Academy Award, e ela estaria ao seu lado, aplaudindo-a mais alto do que todos.

"Rindo sozinha?!" Pergunta Cassandra, fazendo-a dar meia volta, olhando-a curiosamente. A produtora sorri sedutora, se aproximando, colocando-se ao lado da morena, que não a responde, voltando o olhar a vista privilegiada da cidade das luzes. "Percebi que você e sua ex estão bastante amigáveis. Há alguma chance de reconciliação?" Percebera que durante toda a noite, desde que chegara, a cantora sempre estava conversando com a atriz, acompanhada de seu pai, e só se desgrudaram quando a loira tivera que posar para as fotos com Cooper e Isabelle.

"Cassandra..." A olha seriamente, interrompendo o que falaria ao perceber que à câmera estava sendo direcionada a elas. Aperta os lábios, tentando dissimular sua irritação.

"Foi por ela que você pediu a semana livre, não é? Rae, não coloque sua carreira em segundo lugar por alguém, não vale à pena." Declara, olhando curiosamente a sua protagonista. Aproxima-se ainda mais, colocando uma mecha do cabelo castanho para trás da orelha. Sabia que estava tentando sua sorte, mas Rachel sempre fora aquela que via como um possível algo a mais. As duas saberiam o que estavam fazendo, não iriam esperar nada demais uma da outra, não iriam envolver sentimentos, mesmo que sempre gostara da mais baixa.

Dando um pesado suspiro, aperta a taça, agora vazia, contra a palma de sua mão, tentando controlar seu ritmo cardíaco. "Você não sabe nada sobre meu relacionamento com a Quinn, então, por favor, mantenha sua opinião para si. E Cassandra, nosso trato deve se manter em um nível profissional, passe a agir como uma." Ignora o corar de suas bochechas, dando meia volta e batendo contra algo, ou melhor, alguém. _Quinn_.

"Algum problema?" Pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas, direcionando o olhar a produtora, que morde o lábio inferior, provocativa. Ao terminar sua breve sessão de fotos com Isabelle, Cooper e o elenco do filme; saíra à procura de sua namorada, encontrando-a no momento em que Cassandra colocara suas _sujas_ mãos sobre ela. "Senhora July, é um prazer vê-la. Espero que tenha gostado do filme." Dá um forçado sorriso. Felizmente quando acompanhara a cantora ao teatro na noite anterior, Cassandra não estava. Não suportava _essa_ mulher, só de vê-la queria arrancar seu pescoço por simplesmente olhar a sua Rachel de uma maneira mais do que amigável. E não suportava a ideia _dessa_ mulher ver sua namorada todos os dias, dizendo-a o que fazer, mas era o trabalho de Rachel e o respeitava. Desvia a atenção a mais baixa, que parecia desconfortável com a situação.

"Senhorita." A Corrige July, colocando-se atrás de Rachel, que permanecia de costas a ela. "E sim, foi um bom filme. Devo admitir quê você me surpreendeu com sua atuação." Diz de maneira cínica. A morena realmente parecia estar se reconciliando com sua ex. O que era uma surpresa, pois seus relacionamentos nunca duravam mais do que alguns meses. Talvez realmente estivesse apaixonada por Quinn, e estivesse mudando por esse relacionamento. Nega com a cabeça, revirando os olhos, nada daquilo valia a pena. Talvez fosse melhor desistir de esperar por Rachel. Por mais que gostasse da cantora, não queria complicações em sua vida.

Não suportando mais aquela situação, Rachel se coloca na frente de Quinn, segurando o seu rosto entre as mãos. Não permitiria que ninguém falasse daquela maneira com sua namorada ou sobre seu relacionamento. "Meu amor, podemos, por favor, sair daqui. Quero aproveitar o restante da noite só com você." Seu coração se acelerava ao pensar o que estava fazendo, mas não se importava. Nada importava, a não ser Quinn.

"Cla – claro." Tenta evitar o sorriso bobo que se formava em seus lábios, mas não consegue. Rachel havia chamado-a de _meu amor_, pela primeira vez e ainda em público. Havia defendido seu relacionamento, havia defendido-a. Seu sorriso se aumenta, Rachel havia defendido-a daquela mulher odiosa, deixando bem claro com quem estava. Coloca um braço ao redor da cintura da morena, percebendo pelo canto de seus olhos, como Santana chamava a atenção de um fotógrafo, não permitindo que ele tirasse fotos naquele momento. Faz um gesto com a cabeça, se despedindo da produtora, antes de entrelaçar sua mão com a de Rachel, e guiá-la a outro lado do restaurante, alcançando pela taça em sua mão livre e depositando-a sobre a bandeja de um garçom que passava ao lado delas. "Você me ama?" Sussurra em seu ouvido, colocando suas mãos entrelaçadas sobre o ombro da outra, ao passar um braço ao redor de seus ombros, abraçando-a de lado, enquanto andavam pelo meio do salão principal.

"Com loucura." Responde rapidamente, sorrindo tímida. "Eu te amo, Quinn, como nunca amei, e estou muito orgulhosa de você. Não só profissionalmente, como também orgulhosa da pessoa que você é. Você é perfeita, perfeita para mim." Aperta seu corpo contra o dela, já que não podia beijá-la no momento. Abaixa a cabeça para em seguida, levantá-la, direcionando o olhar a loira.

"Rach..." A leva ao banheiro feminino, que por sorte estava vazio. Rachel a dizia exatamente o que queria ouvir. Sentia tanto, a queria tanto, que não sabia como demonstrá-la, palavras não eram o suficiente. Nunca seriam. "Você não faz ideia do que me faz sentir. Você – você é tudo pra mim, e eu não sei como consegui viver um dia sem você em minha vida." Tira a mecha de cabelo castanho que anteriormente Cassandra havia colocado para trás da orelha de _sua_ namorada, enrolando-o em seu dedo indicador, distraidamente, antes de soltá-lo. "Você é minha, Rach. Só minha." Volta a colocar a mecha para trás da orelha, dando um pequeno sorriso. A única pessoa que poderia fazer aquilo era ela. Rachel era sua mulher. _Sua_. Olha intensamente a morena, se inclinando. Captura seus lábios em um dócil beijo, disposta a aproveitar o resto da noite ao seu lado, não se importando se alguém as flagrasse. Não se controlaria mais em público nem dissimularia. Rachel era sua, _droga_, por que todo mundo parecia não entender isso?!

** X **

O notebook sobre a mesa tocava Save The Last Dance For Me, em seu volume máximo, enquanto ela distraidamente se movia pela cozinha, pegando todos os ingredientes necessários para o jantar. Era noite de segunda-feira, e havia convidado seus pais ao jantar, depois quê seu pai Leroy a lembrara que há muito não passavam um tempo juntos, em família. Começa a murmurar a letra da música, enquanto corta algumas verduras.

Quinn sentada ao redor da mesa, a observava silenciosamente, com os braços cruzados e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Como era bom finalmente ver Rachel tão livre, descontraída. Em sua frente estava uma pessoa transformada, que melhorava aos poucos, dia a dia, em seu próprio tempo. Estava a pessoa mais forte que conhecia. Levanta-se de seu assento, se aproximando de sua namorada. A abraça por trás, depositando um beijo em seu ombro. Suspira contente, colocando o nariz em seu pescoço, sentindo-a se arrepiar.

"Quinn..." Encolhe os ombros, se inclinando a um dos lados, jogando a faca sobre o balcão. "Você sabe que tenho cócegas." A loira não se afasta, cheira seu pescoço, fazendo todo seu corpo se arrepiar e encolher. "Quinn... Para." Reclama, não conseguindo controlar o sorriso que se forma em seus lábios.

Rindo, a atriz passa o nariz pelo pescoço moreno, em forma de carícia, ao chegar ao ponto sensível debaixo de sua orelha, o morde suavemente, recebendo um rouco gemido de Rachel, que inclina o pescoço ao lado, se entregando mais a ela, involuntariamente. Deposita um beijo no local, antes de colocar os braços na cintura da mais baixa, fazendo-a dar meia volta. "Eu te amo." Murmura docilmente, alcança por uma mão de Rachel, entrelaçando-a com a sua, levantando-as no ar, enquanto com o braço ainda ao redor de sua cintura, a aperta contra seu corpo, movimentando ao ritmo da música.

"Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never, never let you go  
I love you oh so much…"

Começa a cantar a música, acompanhando a voz de Michael Buble, sorrindo timidamente a cantora, que a olhava amavelmente, como se fosse à pessoa mais interessante do mundo. Como se fosse à única que importasse. Se inclina rapidamente, depositando um beijo no canto de seus lábios, antes de se afastar, levantando suas mãos entrelaçadas sobre sua cabeça, fazendo a mais baixa dar uma volta.

"Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
And don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me…"

Rachel ri divertida, se sentindo completamente feliz. _Leve_. Guardaria tudo de si para Quinn, somente a ela. Para sempre. Dá alguns passos ao lado, seguindo sua namorada, que em seguida a faz dar mais uma volta, antes de trazê-la para mais perto, pressionando-a contra seu corpo. Umedece os lábios, inconscientemente, aquela proximidade a fazia desejar mais. Ainda não havia entregado seu corpo a Quinn, fazendo amor. Ambas queriam que ocorresse naturalmente, não queriam apressar nada, e queriam que a primeira vez naquele relacionamento fosse especial, tendo a certeza que nada nem ninguém poderiam ficar entre elas, que tudo fora resolvido, queriam confiança. Confiança para entregar seu corpo uma à outra, confiança naquele relacionamento, no que sentiam. E sabia que agora que já haviam acertado todos os assuntos pendentes, o momento estava próximo. Bem próximo.

"The very last dance for me."

Quinn a faz se inclinar, jogando seu corpo para trás, levando uma mão ao seu pescoço, e a outra a sua cintura, segurando-a com força. Deposita seus lábios sobre os dela, beijando-a apaixonadamente. Ambas se assustam ao escutar aplausos, e ajudando sua namorada se levantar, a loira lança um olhar a entrada da cozinha, onde seus sogros estavam parados. Hiram portava um pequeno sorriso divertido, olhando-as curiosamente, enquanto Leroy com seu smartphone em uma das mãos, filmando tudo, batia a mão livre contra seu antebraço, aplaudindo-as.

"Eu preciso mostrar isso para Judy depois." Comenta, salvando sua filmagem. Coloca o celular no bolso de sua jaqueta, antes de dar um grande sorriso direcionado a sua filha. "Eu sabia que aquela pequena fortuna que gastamos em suas aulas de dança daria um bom resultado." Lança um olhar acusador ao seu marido, que revira os olhos. Hiram sempre fora contra as suas ideias de incentivar Rachel as aulas de canto, dança e teatro desde cedo. Em breve, ele veria quem estivera certo desde o começo, quando sua filha ganhasse um Tony de melhor atriz em um musical. Volta o olhar a Quinn, que permanecia quieta ao lado da cantora. "Q, parabéns por seu filme, o quinto mais assistido. Mal posso esperar para poder dizer a todas minhas amigas que você é uma futura Berry."

Sorrindo, a atriz passa uma mão por seu cabelo. Broken fora o quinto filme mais assistido no final de semana de estréia, faturando alguns milhões a produtora de Isabelle e a Quinn. "Obrigado, Leroy. Ainda não acredito que realmente estamos tendo todo esse sucesso." Parecia que fora ontem quando começara a gravar o filme original, com alguns estudantes de cinema, em um galpão alugado.

"Você merece Quinn. Ainda não tive a oportunidade de assisti-lo, mas Leroy não para de falar como é um excelente filme." Declara Hiram, cruzando os braços, se encostando à parede ao seu lado. Não havia comparecido a estréia, pois estava viajando a Califórnia, cuidando de assuntos da empresa. Observa sua filha, que tinha suas bochechas coradas, segurando na mão de sua namorada com certa força, sorrindo orgulhosa a ela. Rachel aparentava diferente, seu marido havia comentado sobre essa mudança, mas tivera que ver para crer, pensando que Leroy poderia estar exagerando. Não era exagero de seu marido, Rachel realmente estava mudando, aparentava apaixonada, feliz, e o mais importante livre. A tensão sempre presente em seus ombros parecia ter sumido, havia um brilho diferente em seu olhar que havia substituído aquela sombra de medo que sempre brilhava em seus olhos, seu sorriso era um sorriso verdadeiro. Sua pequena estava crescendo, aprendendo a lidar com seus problemas. "Estou feliz por vê-las juntas novamente." Oferece um sorriso ao jovem casal.

"Estamos – hum – estamos felizes por estar juntas." Diz Rachel, sentindo suas bochechas se corarem ainda mais, querendo que de alguma maneira seus pais soubessem o que sentia, que dessa vez era real. Querendo demonstrá-los que já não precisavam se preocupar por ela e as consequências que sua reservada personalidade poderia lhe causar. "O jantar ficará pronto em vinte minutos, por que não ajudam Quinn a montar a mesa?"

"Você não quer ajuda na cozinha?" Pergunta Hiram, olhando-a docilmente, querendo passar um tempo ao lado de sua filha, como costumavam a fazer quando Rachel era criança e o ajudava a fazer cookies.

A morena assente com a cabeça, dando um pequeno sorriso. Havia pensado o mesmo que seu pai. Há tempos não cozinhavam juntos, passando um tempo de qualidade, sozinhos. Lentamente, solta sua mão entrelaçada com a de Quinn, dando meia volta e alcançando por alguns ingredientes, separando-os para seu pai. Hiram tira o terno, colocando-o sobre uma cadeira, antes de se aproximar lentamente de sua filha, posicionando-se ao seu lado e cortando o que separara para a salada.

Leroy assiste a cena com um grande sorriso, tentando dissimular sua emoção. Mesmo doendo admitir, os medos de sua filha fizeram com que ela se afastasse deles, e hoje sabia que aos poucos teriam sua Rachel de volta. Volta o olhar a Quinn, fungando o nariz. "Bem, Miss Dior... Você escutou a patroa, vamos montar essa mesa de uma vez." Faz um gesto com a cabeça, indicando-a para segui-lo. Alcança pelos pratos, talheres e guardanapos de pano sobre o balcão, entregando metade a Quinn, em seguida, indo em direção a sala de jantar.

"Miss Dior?" Pergunta divertida, enquanto o seguia.

"É... Seu comercial não para de passar na televisão. Alguém está ficando bastante famosa." Se refere à campanha comercial que a atriz gravara para o perfume Miss Dior. "Não se esqueça que sou seu sogro favorito e que posso não permitir o casamento de vocês, quando for conhecer outros famosos. Tipo Brad Pitt, quando for conhecê-lo, Quinn, eu preciso estar junto."

Desde seu lugar na cozinha, Rachel sorri escutando a conversa entre seu pai e sua namorada. Era tão bom vê-los unidos, presenciar a amizade que tinham. Olha de lado a seu pai Hiram, que franzia o nariz, concentrado em cortar uma cenoura. Seu sorriso se aumenta, eram aqueles pequenos momentos que tinham maior importância, e não poderia estar mais contente por ter a chance de vivê-los. E não os trocaria por nada.

**X**

Deita-se sobre o corpo de Rachel, aprofundando ao beijo, passando a língua por seu lábio inferior. O jantar com os pais da cantora havia terminado há horas, e havia sido um sucesso, jamais imaginara que Hiram tivesse senso de humor, mas descobrira depois de meses que ele realmente era uma pessoa tranquila, que gostava de comédias e ria de quase todas as piadas que seu marido contava. Durante todo o jantar, contaram histórias sobre a infância de Rachel, não escondendo o orgulho que sentiam de sua única filha. E mesmo tentando dissimular, Quinn notara quê a morena se emocionara ao escutar algumas dessas histórias e ao ver orgulho de seus pais. Rachel parecia finalmente notar quanto amor havia ao seu redor, como era amada, não questionando esses sentimentos, simplesmente aceitando-os. Leva uma mão a sua barriga, coberta pela seda da camisola, acariciando-a suavemente. Estavam na suíte principal, preparando-se para _dormir_. Bem, iriam dormir após essa quente rotina noturna.

Solta um rouco gemido, sentindo a morena fazer carícias em suas costas, com movimentos de cima para baixo. Pressiona seu corpo contra o dela, com certa força, tentando aliviar um pouco a tensão entre suas pernas. Sentia falta de ter Rachel daquela maneira, sentia falta de ter seus corpos pressionados desnudos, de ter esse nível de intimidade. Nos Hamptons, sempre passavam as noites aos beijos até pegarem no sono, e dormiam com vontade de algo a _mais_, só que nenhuma das duas dava o passo necessário, querendo que acontecesse quando tivessem atingido certo nível de confiança em seu relacionamento. E agora sabia que chegara o momento.

Rachel termina o beijo, descendo seus lábios à mandíbula da loira. Sentindo os mamilos de Quinn se enrijecer sob o fino material da blusa branca de pijama, seus próprios mamilos começam a se enrijecerem, enquanto desce os lábios a um lado do pescoço da outra, distribuindo vários beijos à pele que conseguia alcançar. Leva uma mão por debaixo da blusa do pijama, passando as unhas por seu abdômen, arranhando-o. Queria demonstrar a Quinn, com seu corpo, como a amava, queria fazê-la se sentir desejada. Morde um ponto sensível em seu pescoço, debaixo da orelha, marcando-a como sua. Logo passa a língua, contornando sua mordida. Retira a mão de seu abdômen, levando-a a sua blusa, apertando-a antes de levantá-la a altura do umbigo, indicando a Quinn para que a tirasse.

Com um suspiro, a mais alta se afasta, ajoelhando sobre o colchão. Tira sua blusa rapidamente, jogando-a a um canto do quarto, expondo seus seios que começavam a pesar devido sua excitação. Leva uma mão ao short do pijama, tirando-o junto com sua calcinha de maneira desajeitada, antes de jogá-los a um lado, indo parar sobre o abajur, a única iluminação do quarto. Sorri, observando como Rachel também se ajoelhava, colocando as mãos ao redor de seu pescoço, colando seus corpos, voltando a beijá-la apaixonadamente. Deposita as mãos sobre as torneadas pernas da mais baixa, apertando-as, deixando a pele vermelha. Sobe suas mãos lentamente até chegar à barra de sua camisola de seda preta. Começa a levantar a camisola, e logo quebra o beijo, se afastando para que pudesse tirá-la de uma vez, jogando-a no carpete ao lado da cama. Geme ao ver os seios de Rachel, eram perfeitos, do tamanho perfeito para suas mãos e boca. Rachel era perfeita. E toda sua. Leva uma mão ao seio direito, massageando-o, enquanto volta a beijá-la.

Com sua língua explora cada canto da boca de Quinn, sentindo a umidade entre suas pernas se aumentar. Arqueia as costas ao receber um belisco em seu mamilo, gemendo de dor e prazer. Pressiona os braços contra o pescoço da outra com força, colocando as pernas ao redor de sua cintura, sentando-se sobre Quinn. Move seu corpo contra o dela, descendo os lábios ao queixo da loira, mordendo-o carinhosamente.

Sentindo toda a excitação de sua namorada, geme, a cantora estava tão molhada que deixara rastros em sua barriga ao se mover contra ela. Aperta ao seu seio antes de soltá-lo, levando a mão a uma de suas nádegas, apertando-a com força. Sente suaves beijos em sua mandíbula, em seguida, seu lábio inferior é capturado entre os dentes da morena, que o chupa com _gusto. _ Deixa-se cair na cama, com Rachel sobre ela, sua cabeça ficando próxima aos pés da cama king size. Olha intensamente a sua mulher, que se afasta, sorrindo tímida, com as bochechas coradas, se sentando sobre sua intimidade. Como Rachel conseguia ser tão sexy e ainda tímida ao mesmo tempo, não fazia ideia.

Passa a movimentar sua coberta intimidade contra a exposta da atriz, recebendo um rouco gemido de aprovação. Morde seu lábio inferior, sentindo sua umidade aumentar ainda mais, misturando com a umidade de Quinn através da fina malha de sua calcinha. Inclina-se, lembrando-se que isso era sobre Quinn, queria fazê-la se sentir amada, especial. Deposita os lábios suavemente sobre seu nariz, fazendo com que a outra fechasse os olhos, dando um pequeno sorriso. Leva os lábios às suas pálpebras, dando um beijo em cada uma, logo os desce, passando por sua face, seu pescoço até chegar entre os seios, onde lambe a pele, direcionando sua língua ao seio esquerdo, chupando-o.

Arqueia as costas, se entregando completamente ao amor de sua vida. Sua vontade era de pegar a morena, deitá-la sobra esse colchão, e fazer amor com ela forte e rápido, mas não tinha forças para isso. Toda força deixara seu corpo ao se excitar daquela maneira. Estava tão excitada que não era nem _engraçado_. Geme ao receber uma mordida em seu mamilo, abrindo os olhos, observando como a cantora direcionava os lábios ao seu seio direito, contornando o mamilo com a ponta da língua antes de chupá-lo. Rachel ainda causaria sua morte, tinha certeza. Mas, oh, como seria uma morte prazerosa. "Rachel..." Sussurra, querendo que a mencionada fizesse algo para aliviar a tensão de seu corpo.

Levantando sua cabeça, Rachel sorri nervosa. Era a primeira vez que faria amor em sua vida, onde nenhuma das duas escondia o que sentiam. Respira fundo, tentando controlar seu ritmo cardíaco, queria que tudo fosse perfeito, como sempre fora ao lado de Quinn. "Eu te amo." Olha a loira com adoração, se inclinando lentamente, capturando seus lábios em um dócil beijo. Desce uma mão por seu corpo até chegar a sua intimidade, passando a fazer círculos em seu clitóris com a ponta do dedo indicador, sentindo toda a umidade da outra, deixando-a ainda mais excitada. Após alguns longos segundos, leva a mão a sua entrada, penetrando-a com dois dedos. Não os move por um tempo, simplesmente aproveitando aquele intimo momento, observando como sua namorada, fechava os olhos, prendendo a respiração.

"_Droga_." Murmura sobre os lábios da mais baixa, sentindo-a começar a mover os dedos lentamente. Segura o lençol entre os dedos, apertando os olhos, ao Rachel retirar seus dedos para em seguida voltar a penetrá-la com golpes precisos, em um ritmo controlado. "Rach..." Sente sua umidade se aumentar.

Deposita os lábios sobre o seio direito da loira, alternando entre beijos e mordidas, olhando-a atentamente, querendo gravar a imagem da mulher que ama sob ela, se entregando completamente. "Eu te amo... Muito, Q." Aumenta ainda mais o ritmo, sentindo as paredes pulsantes apertarem seus dedos.

Pressionando sua cabeça contra o colchão, puxa o lençol, movendo sua intimidade contra os dedos que a penetrava, tentando alcançar seu, oh, tão preciso orgasmo. "Eu... Também te amo." Diz com dificuldades. Sua respiração se torna entrecortada, seu estômago começa a se contrair. "Isso... Isso aí." Geme ao Rachel atingir o lugar certo, uma e outra vez.

Sorrindo contente, leva sua outra mão ao sexo de Quinn, fazendo círculos sobre o clitóris com as pontas do dedo indicador e do meio, enquanto aumenta o ritmo de seus golpes, tornando-o um ritmo descontrolado. Com mais algumas fortes estocadas, sua namorada solta um rouco gemido com todo seu corpo se contraindo de prazer, sua maravilhosa essência escorre entre seus dedos. Passa a movimentá-los lentamente, antes de retirá-los, e chupá-los. Geme ao sentir o gosto da loira. Deita-se ao seu lado, depositando a cabeça em seu ombro, esperando que a respiração dela voltasse ao normal.

"Você... _Deus_, Rach, você é incrível." Deposita um beijo sobre sua cabeça, ainda sentindo os espasmos de seu orgasmo. Logo, se afasta, fazendo com que sua namorada a olhasse curiosamente. Dá um pequeno sorriso, se ajoelhando sobre a cama com as pernas trêmulas, levando as mãos aos joelhos da outra, fazendo-a abrir mais as pernas, observando como estava molhada. Suspira, excitada, deitando-se sobre o corpo da morena. "Nos encaixamos perfeitamente." Distribui suaves beijos por sua face, se movendo lentamente sobre ela, fazendo com que suas intimidades se encontrassem. "Você foi feita pra mim." Desce os lábios ao pescoço, beijando toda a pele que conseguia alcançar, movimentando com mais força, recebendo um gemido de aprovação.

"E você pra mim." Diz Rachel, fechando os olhos, colocando suas mãos sobre os ombros de Quinn, segurando-a. Joga sua cabeça para trás aos seus clitóris se tocarem, coloca as pernas ao redor da cintura da mais alta, se abrindo ainda mais. "Quinn..."

Morde o lóbulo da orelha da cantora, sentindo os enrijecidos mamilos pressionados contra os seus, excitando-a ainda mais. "Você é minha vida, Rach." Aumenta o ritmo, se movimentando cada vez com mais precisão. Queria que suas palavras chegassem ao coração de sua mulher. Passa a acariciar uma das pernas ao redor de sua cintura, subindo e descendo a mão, enquanto deposita sua mão livre ao lado da cabeça da morena, segurando o colchão com força, aumentando o ritmo de suas estocadas. As duas soltam um alto gemido, e Quinn desce os lábios ao ombro da mais baixa, mordendo-o. Era como estar em um pedaço do céu, tinha certeza. Não há nada melhor do que ter Rachel assim. "Eu te amo, Rach. Você é minha. Só minha."

Gemendo, a morena arqueia as costas, pressionando os lábios contra a bochecha da atriz. "Quinn..." Desesperada por alcançar seu orgasmo, levanta o quadril, encontrando com a forte estocada da outra, que começa a se mover contra ela em um ritmo violento. Aperta suas unhas contra os ombros da loira, que geme roucamente. Sua respiração de torna pesada, e abre a boca, jogando a cabeça para trás ao sentir os primeiros sinais de seu orgasmo.

"Juntas." Diz Quinn, cobrindo a boca de Rachel com seus lábios. Se move de forma descontrolada, ainda fazendo com que seus clitóris se encontrassem uma e outra vez. Logo sente o corpo de sua namorada se contorcer, e com uma última forte estocada, chegam ao clímax juntas. Deixa seu corpo trêmulo cair ao lado de Rachel, tentando controlar sua respiração. Coloca um braço ao redor de seus ombros, puxando-a para mais perto, abraçando-a de lado.

Rachel deita a cabeça no ombro da mais alta, passando um braço por seu abdômen. Sua mão descansa sobre a costela esquerda de Quinn, e começa a fazer distraídas carícias com o dedão sobre a tatuagem. _Coragem, querido coração._ Aquela frase sempre seria uma de suas favoritas. Por algum estranho motivo, durante o contrato sentia que ao olhá-la encontrava _algo_ de força para seguir, para se abrir com Quinn, deixando-se levar. Dá um minúsculo sorriso, não queria pensar mais naquele contrato, e sim em seu presente e futuro ao lado da mulher que ama. Respira fundo, sentindo seu ritmo cardíaco se normalizar.

Quinn passa uma mão entre os fios de cabelo castanho, acariciando-os lentamente. Dá um profundo suspiro, depositando seus lábios sobre a testa da morena. "Eu a fiz para você." Murmura, sorrindo ao ver como Rachel levanta a cabeça, olhando-a questionadora. "Quando fizemos as tatuagens, queria algo que me lembrasse a você, a mulher da minha vida, e ao mesmo tempo, bem, que me lembrasse de seguir em frente, pois pensava que já não a teria ao meu lado, teria que enfrentar a situação, o _fato_ de que no final não ficaríamos juntas, então, peguei uma das minhas frases preferidas das crônicas de Nárnia... Coragem, querido coração." Se lembrara daquela frase no momento em que escolhera o _desenho_ da tatuagem, pois todos os livros das crônicas de Nárnia faziam parte de sua lista de livros favoritos, e não pudera deixar de pensar que era a frase perfeita para a situação em que se encontrara.

Sentindo lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos, engole em seco, se recusando a chorar. Dá um grande sorriso, seu coração volta a se acelerar. Não podia acreditar que tinha um amor como aquele. Um amor capaz de vencer todos seus medos. Um amor verdadeiro. Move-se, procurando uma posição melhor, deitando-se de barriga contra o colchão, se apoiando em seus cotovelos, olhando a Quinn atentamente. Alcança pela mão livre de sua namorada, levando-a ao seu ombro direito, sobre sua pequena tatuagem da letra musical. "Eu também a fiz para você." Limpa a garganta, tentando controlar seu tom de voz emocionado. "É uma nota musical da canção Our Love Is Here To Stay, a primeira vez que a escutei estava voltando ao meu apartamento após deixar você no aeroporto, e por algum motivo essa música não saía da minha cabeça, lembro que passei toda a semana cantando-a. Até que se tornou a música da minha audição." Sente a ponta do dedo indicador de Quinn acariciar sua tatuagem, fazendo-a se arrepiar. "Eu a fiz, pois mesmo pensando que jamais teria uma chance com você, sabia que o amor que sentia – o amor que sinto está aqui para ficar." Termina, sorrindo timidamente.

Dando um sorriso infantil, a atriz se inclina, depositando um rápido beijo sobre os lábios de sua namorada. Rachel tinha uma tatuagem dedicada a ela! Enquanto pensava que tudo estava perdido entre elas, a morena estava tatuando sobre o amor que sentia. Oh, como a falta de comunicação poderia ter acabado com elas. Afasta esses pensamentos de sua cabeça, não tinha o porquê pensar no passado, sussurrando. "É a nossa música, então." Se afasta, voltando a deitar sua cabeça sobre o colchão. Morde o lábio inferior, fixando o olhar nos seios descobertos de sua mulher. Ainda a desejava. Era como se nunca tivesse o suficiente de Rachel, sempre queria mais e mais, era um desejo insaciável. Umedece os lábios, subindo o olhar ao seu rosto. "Você está com sono?"

"Não. Por quê?" Arqueia as sobrancelhas, fazendo-se de desentendida. Sentindo uma leve palpitação entre suas pernas. Conhecia muito bem aquele tom de voz de Quinn, ela sempre o usava quando pretendia passar a noite em claro.

"O quê acha de cantar nossa música, enquanto fazemos amor?" Sorri maliciosa, capturando os lábios de Rachel em um apaixonado beijo. Oh, Rachel cantara e gritara a letra da música, enquanto Quinn a demonstrava com sua língua e dedos como estava orgulhosa de seu talento.

**X**

"Eu não quero ir..." Comenta Quinn, fazendo uma careta. Era meio da semana, e sua agente a avisara que deveria voltar a Los Angeles daqui alguns dias para atender seus compromissos profissionais. E já começava a sofrer antecipado pela ausência de sua namorada. Como Rachel deveria fazer a peça, não poderia ir com ela nem pedir mais uma semana livre, já que William havia comentado sobre sua ausência e como o público diminuíra durante as apresentações de Harmony. O que lhe restava, era alternar entre as cidades em seus dias livres, para que pudessem estar juntas.

Estavam em uma cafeteria, sentadas do lado de fora, ao ar livre. Pessoas andavam pela calçada, entre as mesas, ignorando-as completamente ou não as reconhecendo. Outros pareciam observá-las, principalmente a Quinn, já que havia um cartaz promocional de Broken com seu rosto naquela mesma rua, mas não se aproximavam delas, pelo quê eram gratas.

Rachel passa a língua entre os lábios, tentando encontrar as palavras certas a se dizer antes de alcançar pela mão de Quinn, sentada em frente a ela. Odiava essa situação, odiava ter que se separar de Quinn, novamente. Mas, a entendia, afinal não esperava que a loira deixasse sua vida de lado por ela. "Eu não quero que você vá. Mas eu entendo, não podemos estar o tempo todo juntas." Mesmo desejando que assim fosse, entendia que precisavam de algo para mantê-las ocupadas por separado. Necessitava de Quinn, de seu amor, suas caricias, mas também necessitava alcançar sua independência. Não só profissional, como pessoal. Afinal, deveriam ser elas mesmas, sua _própria_ pessoa, ou o relacionamento se esfriaria e acabariam perdendo o respeito ao que tinham, cansando-se. Limpa a garganta, engolindo o nó que se formara. Jamais deixaria aquilo acontecer com elas, jamais deixaria aquele amor morrer, se esfriar. "E viajarei todos os domingos à noite a Los Angeles para podermos passar as segundas juntas." Como nas segundas-feiras era dia do teatro escuro, seu dia livre da semana, poderia pegar um avião todo domingo assim que o show terminasse a noite, chegando a L.A de madrugada. Passar a segunda-feira ao lado de Quinn e sair de L.A na manhã de terça para chegar a NY à tarde. Não era o acordo ideal, mas sabia que seria algo provisório, só por algumas semanas, e que conseguiriam fazê-lo, pois tinha a certeza que teria Quinn pelo resto de sua vida.

A atriz assente com a cabeça, Rachel tinha razão, passar o tempo todo juntas não era possível, nem saudável a elas, precisavam ter algo que as diferenciasse, um balanço na relação. Mas não queria milhas e milhas entre elas. Deveria falar com Santana para conseguir alguns filmes em NYC, já que agora Isabelle estava de volta ao país poderiam conseguir algo em sua produtora. "Estou orgulhosa de você, Rach." Diz, sorrindo docilmente. Sua namorada cada vez mais demonstrava como era forte, como estava crescendo, amadurecendo. Fazendo-a se apaixonar ainda mais, se _fora_ possível. Amava Rachel com todo seu coração, a amava por tudo o que era; por tudo o que fora e por tudo o que ainda seria. _Juntas_. E por tudo o que seriam juntas. Levanta-se de seu assento, se inclinando sobre a mesa, capturando os lábios da cantora, sem se importar com o público presente. Afinal, nada nem ninguém importava, a não serem elas e o que sentiam.

* * *

Sinto muito pela demora, mas enquanto escrevia fui adicionando várias coisas que não estavam na planejadas para o cap, e aí acabei atrasando minha escrita, e acabou saindo o maior capítulo que já escrevi! Um cap super necessário que finaliza essa etapa de OLIHTS. Sorry por qualquer erro, espero que tenham gostado.

Lorens: Verdade, acho que todos deveriam ter um relacionamento assim. Infelizmente, hoje em dia é difícil encontrar algo assim, não impossível, claro, mas difícil. Own muito obrigada. Espero que tenha gostado e desculpa pela demora. XxBre.

Ali: Sim, Rachel está crescendo cada vez mais, como vem demonstrado nos últimos caps. Own que bonitinho, eu tweetei que ia postar ontem - não sei se viu - mas acabei ficando sem WiFi a noite. Sim, amo demais essa minha Rachel e Quinn, e realmente o amor não há como descrevê-lo e sim, demonstrá-lo, e há diferentes tipos de amor, obvio, mas um verdadeiro amor é algo como este. Um capaz de vencer todos os medos. Espero que tenha gostado. XxBre.

Ray: Estou bem, obrigada :) Wow 2014? Agora que meu pai saiu do trabalho dele, vive viajando, e planejando viagens em família. Mas, não reclamo, afinal ele passou quase quatorze anos em uma empresa, trabalhando feriados, finais de semana, e até nas supostas férias. Sim, como autora essas "aventuras" me inspiram a escrever novos personagens ou acrescentar algo na personalidade de um personagem, ajuda a criar novas situações para a história. Também gostava de séries assim, mas agora faz tempo que não assisto. Exatamente, igual muitos pensam que vão acontecer algo, e no final "bum" uma coisa completamente diferente acontece. Ah, eu gosto do spoilar, mas muitos deles ignoro, e odeio descobrir o final da coisa, se não paro de assistir ou ler. Disse tudo, nunca é como esperamos que seja. Haha odeio mortes e finais tristes! Ok, quando decidir comento por aqui, Twitter, ou com você nessas respostas. Obrigada, bem, como disse não consigo escrever uma fic só por muito tempo, pois cansa não só o autor como os leitores - dependendo da situação, história, personagens - mas estou sofrendo já pelo final. Amo demais essa fic! Correção: OLIHTS é minha preferida de todas escritas e não escritas lol. Mas, tenho algumas ideias diferentes e bem interessantes espalhadas por aqui, só falta escrevê-las. É que como em TB, eu deixava de escrever The Bet para escrever OLIHTS, então prefiro manter o foco em uma só para depois começar outra. Parece interessante. Eu dependo, mas odeio pedir, então jogo indiretas mesmo lol Com certeza, eu adolescente imaginava cada coisa para minha vida na idade em que estou hoje. Eu vi quase todos, e sinceramente, não gostei realmente de nenhum. Sim, sou louca dessa jeito e chata até, mas em todos filmes encontrei algo para criticar e perdi o interesse, alguns deixei de ver no meio ou começo no caso de Mad Max - meu pai assistiu todos os primeiros filmes da franquia e adorou, e não gostou desse - Carol esperava mais dele. Garota Dinamarquesa, Eddie foi bem na atuação como sempre, mas o filme não é grande coisa. E Mars na minha opinião foi o melhor, e nada a ver que minha esposa está nele, sabe... Mas realmente foi um filme inteligente, um que senti falta nesses últimos dois anos. Espero que tenha gostado do cap, e own muito obrigada! :) Não estou sabendo de nada, pois essas duas já não são do meu interesse, só me importo com Faberry, amores da minha vida! XxBre.

Daniela: Capítulo TPM hahaha gostei. Exatamente, agora sim, vêm coisas novas e melhores por aí. É o que quero demonstrar, que ao seu tempo tudo se resolve, e realmente não quero deixar furo algum. Como você disse Rachel sendo Rachel, e ela precisava criar coragem né, tadinha, ainda não conseguia dizer tudo de uma vez. Quinn pediu para tirar uma foto com a Barbra, e pediu o autógrafo, mas... Isso só será revelado daqui um tempo, então shhh. ;) E Rachel mais uma vez, demonstrando como está crescendo, sendo a pessoa "melhor" que ela sempre quis ser, e bem espero que tenha gostado da reação dos dois, o que posso dizer é que Leroy e Judy já voltaram a planejar o sonhado casamento deles. Santana não descobriu, e acredito que não vai descobrir, mas ela tem muita coisa a dizer nos próximos caps. Own que fofinha, mas é que quando começo a falar da minha Rachel me empolgo e não consigo parar. . Que bom saber disso, sério, fico muito feliz! E realmente, tudo deve acabar, nada é para sempre, mas como disse, talvez haverá uma pequena continuação, pois ainda não estou preparada para dizer adeus. E tenho outras fics aqui, só devo decidir se realmente continuo escrevê-las ou não... Sorry pela demora, espero que tenha gostado. XxBre.

Samantha: Sim, também estou apaixonada por essa Rachel, surpreendendo cada vez mais. E ansiosa para todos verem a Rachel dessa nova da fic. Espero que tenha gostado. XxBre.

Como disse, aqui encerra mais uma fase, e agora entramos oficialmente na fase final. Só mais 5 capítulos e acabou *tears* Ainda não sei o dia exato que postarei - já que atrasei toda minha escrita com esse cap -, mas avisarei no Twitter. Reviews, please?! XxBre.


	41. Chapter 41

**Oito meses depois.**

Motoristas buzinavam impacientes, parados no trânsito, um motorista de táxi coloca sua cabeça para fora do carro, gritando com quem é que seja. Ciclistas passavam entre os carros em toda velocidade. Pessoas andavam pela calçada, nem observando o que havia ao redor, apressadas para chegarem aos seus trabalhos. Era mais uma agitada manhã na cidade de New York, e Quinn observava uma das principais ruas através da vitrine, distraidamente. Umedece os lábios, apertando o celular contra sua orelha. Sua mãe não parava de falar.

"_Sam disse que a viu semana passada aqui em LA, que estava andando por uma rua próxima ao seu edifício e viu você entrar em um táxi. Você nem avisa a sua família que está vindo visitar a cidade, Quinnie, já que agora parece ter se mudado para New York sem ao menos nos dizer." _Reclama Judy.

Morde seu lábio inferior, dando meia volta, direcionando o olhar a sua agente, que parada em frente a um balcão de vidro, cruza os braços impaciente. Nega com a cabeça, ignorando a atitude da latina, voltando a sua conversa. "Mãe, estou em New York a trabalho, a senhora sabe que meu próximo filme também será gravado aqui, e que meu contrato agora é com uma produtora daqui, assim que minha agenda profissional está concentrada em NYC a maior parte do tempo..." Pelos últimos oito meses gravara três filmes com a produtora de Isabelle, todos filmados na cidade que nunca dorme. Raras vezes voltara a filmar em Los Angeles, sendo a última vez na semana passada, em um comercial ao lado de George Clooney para uma famosa marca de café. Uma campanha publicitária que lhe rendera mais alguns milhões. Pode-se dizer que após o grande sucesso de Broken, se tornara em uma atriz bem-sucedida, entrando para lista A de celebridades, passando a valer milhões em Hollywood. Até seu contrato com Isabelle passara a valer mais, fazendo-a se tornar a jovem atriz mais bem paga atualmente.

O sucesso do filme ainda lhe rendera dois prêmios independentes como melhor atriz protagonista, uma premiação realizada em Los Angeles e a outra em NYC; e agora ambas as estatuetas estavam orgulhosamente expostas em uma das prateleiras do apartamento de sua mulher, dividindo o espaço com os prêmios que a mencionada ganhara ao longo de toda sua vida e alguns porta-retratos. Nas duas premiações sua namorada a acompanhara, e quando subira ao palco para recebê-los, os dedicara ao amor de sua vida, agradecendo-a por ajudá-la a chegar onde estava; afinal o PR com Rachel lhe dera a chance de ficar conhecida no meio e conseguir alguns papéis, guiando-a a personagens de mais destaque e a este momento, por todo o incentivo e por sempre acreditar nela, e declarara em frente a centenas de pessoas como a amava, enquanto Rachel soltava algumas orgulhosas lágrimas na audiência, não se importando em chorar em público. Ainda fora indicada ao Golden Globe, perdendo o prêmio para Jessica Chastain, e mesmo não levando a estatueta ficara contente e se sentira vitoriosa por ter tido a oportunidade de estar entre as indicadas ao lado de pessoas que admirava profissionalmente. Chegara a conhecer Meryl Streep, que a parabenizou por sua atuação, alegando que assistira ao filme e que fizera um excelente trabalho, naquela noite Rachel e ela foram tratadas como um poderoso casal, e mesmo acompanhando-a ao tapete vermelho, a cantora permanecera longe dos repórteres, querendo que Quinn brilhasse sozinha. E para seu espanto, fora indicada ao Oscar, sendo a única atriz principiante da categoria, já que todas as outras atrizes já concorreram ao prêmio anteriormente. Não confiava que iria ganhar, mas estava feliz por ao menos ter a chance de estar entre as nomeadas. Era difícil acreditar no que sua vida profissional estava se tornando, estava vivendo o sonho de qualquer ator.

"_Sei... Também não podemos esquecer que sua namorada mora em NYC." _Diz sua mãe, em um divertido tom de voz. Faz uma pequena careta, não conseguindo evitar o sorriso que se forma em seus lábios. Não poderia estar mais feliz em seu relacionamento, em sua vida. Rachel, _sua mulher_, ainda continuava lutando e vencendo seus medos, com uma força de vontade, confiança, que qualquer um consideraria invejável, já não guardava nada para si e não temia expressar o que sentia, não deixando de surpreendê-la com suas atitudes. _"Você deveria ter me avisado que foi morar com a Rachel, Quinnie." _

Dando um leve suspiro, coça sua nuca. Desde que saíra de LA ao terminar de gravar o filme com Barbra, há seis meses, sua família insistia que havia se mudado com Rachel, já que quase nunca estava em seu próprio apartamento. Dá alguns passos em direção ao balcão, se posicionando ao lado de Santana. "Eu não estou morando com a Rach, mãe. Só estou passando esse tempo no apartamento dela, pois é minha namorada e se estou na cidade em que mora, que sentido faz ficar em um hotel?!" Pelo canto de seus olhos, observa sua agente revirar os olhos. Santana também era uma dos quais não parava de lhe dizer que estava morando com sua namorada. O que ela não estava fazendo! Ainda. Tinha planos para pedir Rachel para se mudar com ela, comprarem uma casa juntas, dando mais um passo naquele relacionamento, antes do grande passo que pretendia dar daqui algum tempo...

"_Eu vou fingir que acredito." _Diz Judy, não escondendo seu sarcasmo. _"E não se esqueça do aniversário de Beth, ela quer você e Rach aqui." _Toda a família e alguns amigos iriam se reunir na casa de seus pais para comemorar o aniversário da pequena, que estava tão ansiosa para sua festa, que não parava de falar sobre _esta_, mandando mensagens à atriz, lembrando-a do dia e horário. Como se Quinn fosse esquecer o aniversário de sua sobrinha.

"Estaremos aí na sexta..." Declara. Despede-se de sua mãe e encerra a ligação, lançando um sério olhar a Santana, que o devolve com um questionador, ambas dizendo mais com esse gesto do que com qualquer palavra trocada desde que chegaram. Era grata por sua melhor amiga estar ao seu lado em um momento como aquele, mesmo com ela só fazendo comentários inoportunos, não teria de outra maneira.

"Você tem certeza do que está fazendo?" Pergunta à latina, pela última vez. Aquilo era gigantesco, e mesmo se sentindo emocionada por sua amiga, tentava se controlar e não demonstrar, pois tinha uma reputação a manter, e claro, a assustava o que Quinn pretendia fazer. Há uma semana recebera uma ligação de sua cliente, que a pedira ajuda, dizendo o que queria fazer e que precisava que ela estivesse ao seu lado em um dos momentos mais importantes de sua vida. E só por isso a perdoara por ter feito-a sair da cama de madrugada.

Quinn lança o olhar à vendedora, atrás do balcão, sorrindo educadamente a ela, logo abaixa o olhar ao objeto que _esta _segurava cuidadosamente. Um anel. Um magnífico anel de platina coberto por pequenos diamantes, e no meio um diamante de seis quilates de corte princesa original da Tiffany's. Era perfeito. E ficaria ainda mais perfeito no dedo de sua mulher quando a pedisse em casamento. Rachel era a indicada e cada célula de seu corpo sabia disso e a dizia que ia chegando à hora de fazê-la _oficialmente_ sua. Ter Rachel só para ela pelo resto de suas vidas era o seu maior desejo, por um segundo deixa seus pensamentos a levarem a um futuro não muito distante, onde sua futura esposa e ela formariam uma família com seus filhos e filhotes. Uma grande família. _Fabray_. _Rachel Fabray_. Céus, como aquilo soava perfeito. A cada dia ainda se apaixonava por ela, com um simples toque sua namorada a fazia se sentir como uma adolescente amando pela primeira vez, como uma boba que sorri ao simplesmente pensar na pessoa amada. Podia olhar a ela por horas e horas e nunca se cansar, memorizando cada traço de sua face, amando todas suas perfeições e imperfeições. Viu, até em pensamentos agia como uma boba. Mas não se importava. Por Rachel seria uma boba apaixonada, louca de amor, e o que ela desejasse que fosse. Seria tudo, absolutamente tudo o que Rachel quisesse e precisasse. Assente com a cabeça, dando um grande sorriso emocionado. "Nunca tive tanta certeza em minha vida."

**X**

Diminui o ritmo de seus passos ao perceber que o cachorro colocava a língua para fora, e começava a andar praticamente se arrastando, completamente cansado. Dá um sorriso de lado, segurando a coleira com mais sutileza, parando no meio da trilha do parque, olhando curiosamente ao seu filhote, que já não era bem um filhote, Tony havia crescido e ganhado bastante peso. Por isso, desde que sua namorada e o cachorro _delas_ voltaram a NYC, Rachel passara a caminhar todas as manhãs com ele, conseguindo fazer com que ele perdesse dois quilos. Lógico que Quinn tivera que escutar – e muito – sobre como dar certos alimentos – leia-se bacon e manteiga de amendoim – havia causado a obesidade de seu filhote, e fora proibida de voltar dar a ele qualquer alimento que não fosse ração.

Ajoelha-se, acariciando a cabeça do cachorro, sorrindo ao receber uma lambida em seu braço. Estava tão grande e diferente, que se sentia como uma mãe que estava vendo seu bebê crescer e não aceitava o fato que ele se tornava em um menino, um grande menino. Nega com a cabeça, com uma careta divertida. Não importa o quão grande ele ficasse, não importa sua idade, sempre seria _seu_ filhote. Um de seus maiores orgulhos, afinal jamais se esqueceria de como ele a defendia e ajudava a proteger Quinn de atores e fãs ousados. "Quem é o garoto número um da mommy?" Pergunta em uma voz engraçada, deixando-o lamber sua face. Solta uma risada, fechando os olhos com uma expressão divertida. "Tony..." Ele late, tentando pular sobre ela, colocando as patas da frente sobre a barriga da cantora, lambendo seu queixo. Volta a rir; abrindo os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que um flash era direcionado a eles. Sua expressão se torna em uma séria, e ignorando a câmera, acaricia a cabeça do cachorro, logo se levantando e caminhando calmamente.

Desde que foram descobertas, ha oito meses, quando Quinn a beijou ao ar livre na cafeteria e uma fã tirou várias fotos delas e as postou no Twitter, era semanalmente perseguida por fotógrafos e repórteres, que estavam mais interessados em seu namoro com a atriz do momento do que em sua carreira. Quase sempre as encontravam ao saírem juntas, e se estivessem trocando carícias melhor, pois isso significava que a foto valeria mais. De acordo com Kurt e Santana, que haviam mudado completamente a maneira de gerenciar a carreira e imagem delas, mantendo o relacionamento mais privado o possível, uma foto delas se beijando ou em uma posição comprometedora poderia chegar a valer uns quinhentos dólares. O irônico era que finalmente haviam conseguido tudo aquilo que seus agentes desejavam durante o contrato, ao _este_ terminar e elas se recusarem a fazer qualquer coisa relacionada para chamar a atenção da mídia. Eram tratadas como um casal poderoso, o antigo sonho de Kurt se realizara, eram vistas como o novo Brangelina. Morde o lábio inferior, dissimulando um pequeno sorriso. Não queria ser nada, a não ser _Quinn e Rachel_ ou _Faberry_, afinal acreditava que um amor como o delas não poderia ser comparado. Era único. Mas, não podia negar que mesmo ignorando tudo o que a mídia falava sobre elas, não podia evitar olhar algumas fotos delas online, admirando como ficavam juntas, como se completavam até nas raras aparições que faziam aos tapetes vermelhos. E se fãs e mídia querem chamá-las de o novo Brangelina, que assim seja.

O relacionamento delas não poderia ser melhor, sabe que não existe um relacionamento perfeito, mas acreditava firmemente que o seu era o mais próximo a perfeição que existia. Jamais fora tão feliz, se sentia amada, Quinn lhe demonstrava cada dia como a amava, sendo com gestos ou palavras, e pela primeira vez em sua vida, aceitava o amor sem questionar seus motivos, aceitava-o de coração aberto, dependendo completamente deste amor que lhe era oferecido, sem temer. Quinn a fazia se sentir protegida, como se não precisasse temer cair, pois ela estaria lá para levantá-la e ser forte pelas duas, a fazia se sentir bonita, desejada, especial como nunca antes, como se fosse uma das pessoas mais importantes que se há no planeta. A fazia se sentir _mulher_. Jamais encontraria palavras perfeitas para descrever o que sentia, e constantemente se questionava se sentir tanto era normal. Mas, Quinn é, foi e sempre será o melhor que já lhe aconteceu.

Suspira contente, com o suave vento da bela manhã de NYC batendo contra seu rosto. Amava aquela cidade, e especialmente aqueles parques, onde tudo era bem mais calmo. Era engraçado como toda a cidade era um caos, principalmente de manhã, e bem no meio de uma das principais avenidas você podia encontrar a paz, um lugar para relaxar e ficar perto da natureza, onde o tempo parecia ter parado. Olha ao seu redor, pousando o olhar a uma fonte de água. Sentia-se leve, já não havia medo controlando-a, fazendo seu coração pesar, e fazendo-a esconder atrás destes temores, guiando-a somente a problemas e tristezas. Sentia-se livre, e adorava sua recém encontrada liberdade, não escondendo isso de ninguém. Finalmente, era a pessoa que sempre quisera ser. Era uma pessoa transformada, alguém que ainda lutava contra alguns de seus medos e incertezas, mas sabia que eles não poderiam ganhar dela, era forte o suficiente para enfrentá-los e derrotá-los.

Continua a andar, aumentando o ritmo de seus passos, se direcionando a saída do parque, com o fotógrafo seguindo-a por trás das árvores, como se isso fosse escondê-lo. Tony late ao rapaz com a câmera direcionada a eles, e logo volta à atenção a sua frente, andando com a cabeça erguida e a língua para fora, com _certa_ atitude em seus pequenos passos. Dá um sorriso orgulhoso, passando próximo a um canteiro, cheio de flores coloridas. Sente o dócil aroma no ar, lembrando-se das flores que havia ganhado ontem do próprio diretor após mais um espetáculo. Sua peça era um sucesso. As vendas dos ingressos só aumentavam, e por muitas vezes esgotarem, já não fazia um show por dia e sim, dois shows por dia durante a semana e três aos fins de semana. Devido ao sucesso, fora a capa da revista Broadway duas vezes nos últimos meses, sendo considerada a nova _filha_ querida do teatro. Ainda conquistara um prêmio independente no mês passado, como melhor atriz protagonista em um musical, e o álbum _soundtrack_ da peça era um dos mais vendidos no iTunes, fazendo com que os rumores nos bastidores do teatro sobre a indicação da peça e sua protagonista ao Tony Awards ficassem cada vez mais fortes, conforme a data de revelar os nomeados ia se aproximando.

Aos poucos seus sonhos profissionais iam se realizando, chegando ao lugar que sempre desejara. Seu primeiro trabalho em Hollywood seria feito daqui alguns meses, quando começasse a gravar o filme, Wicked, e seu álbum _soundtrack_. Algumas gravadoras entravam em contato com seu agente, fazendo propostas para que ela começasse a gravar um disco solo, e mesmo não tendo mais problemas em se expressar, não se sentia totalmente preparada para dividir suas músicas. Ainda não. Chega à saída do parque, seu olhar encontrando com um ônibus que passava no meio da rua principal daquela avenida. No ônibus, havia um grande cartaz com o rosto de sua namorada, anunciando o perfume Dior. Dá um sorriso, se sentindo orgulhosa de tudo o que Quinn conquistara. Tudo o que sempre merecera, e tem certeza que ainda conquistaria muito mais. Quinn ganharia aquele Oscar, e ela estaria do seu lado, vendo-a brilhar como nunca antes. Alcança por seu celular no bolso do casaco, desbloqueia a tela, mandando uma rápida mensagem ao amor de sua vida. **"Sentindo sua falta. Te amo, muito. Xx." **Faz o caminho de volta para seu apartamento, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, sabendo que não faltava muito para vê-la.

**X**

Acaricia o pelo de sua gata, deitada sobre suas pernas, distraidamente, assistindo um documentário sobre cães, escutando como a obesidade é o problema mais comum neles e como podem correr até trinta quilômetros. Desvia o olhar ao filhote, que deitado sobre o carpete cor creme, de costas a televisão, a observava atentamente. Arqueia uma sobrancelha, pensativa, decidindo aumentar o tempo de suas caminhadas com Tony, e o ritmo. Afinal, ele precisava perder peso, e logo, dois quilos em seis meses não era um bom resultado. Volta o olhar a televisão, sentindo o rabo de Elphaba se movimentar, passando por seu braço.

Escuta passos no corredor, e logo a porta de entrada é aberta. Rapidamente, direciona seu olhar a _esta_, ansiosa para ver sua namorada. Desde a noite anterior não a via, quando Quinn lhe avisara que teria uma reunião bem cedo, e ao acordar esta manhã ela já não estava na cama, algo que raramente acontecia, e quando acontecia _o_ odiava, mas entendia que era preciso, às vezes. Quinn entra, seguida por Santana, e ao perceber sua presença na sala, a loira aparenta hesitante, ficando parada ao lado da porta, segurando a maçaneta com certa força, olhando-a nervosamente. "Olá..." Levanta-se do sofá, colocando Elphaba no assento ao lado do que ocupara, dando um pequeno sorriso tímido. "Como foi a reunião?"

Santana lança um curioso olhar a sua cliente, esperando que ela respondesse, mas a atriz não diz nada, continuava paralisada na porta, olhando Rachel como se acabasse de ser flagrada fazendo algo de errado, muito errado, aparentava estar à beira de um ataque de pânico. Revira os olhos, se Quinn agia dessa maneira após comprar o anel, só queria ver como seria esse pedido de casamento. Morde o lábio inferior, controlando-se para não rir. Ah, como gostaria de estar presente quando a proposta fosse feita, e filmá-la. Mas, como Quinn se recusava a lhe dar detalhes desse pedido, alegando que tinha um plano e não diria nada mais, o jeito era esperar para ver. Desvia o olhar a cantora, respondendo-a. "Foi excelente, _Raquel_, sua namorada aqui está a um passo de se tornar ainda mais rica." Naquela manhã – após irem à loja – foram a uma reunião com o diretor Artie Abrams e um produtor de sua equipe, que demonstraram muito interesse em Quinn, e ofereceram um personagem a ela em seu novo filme. Lógico, que iriam aceitar, mas para não aparentarem desesperadas demais, afinal Artie era um dos diretores mais bem-sucedidos atualmente, Santana dissera que iriam pensar e entraria em contato com eles quando tivesse uma resposta. "Se eu fosse você deixava de usar camisinhas, seu futuro estaria garantido..." Comenta com um olhar malicioso, cruzando os braços.

Ainda na porta, Quinn lança um olhar de lado a sua amiga, desentendida. Estava sofrendo de um pequeno ataque de nervos. Temia que Rachel suspeitasse de algo, ou pior, tivesse descoberto sobre o anel de diamantes, mesmo _este_ tendo ficado na loja para adicionarem uma pequena _inscrição_. E se sua namorada tivesse descoberto que ela pegara um de seus anéis de prata e levado a loja para tirar as medidas, e assim ligando uma coisa a outra, descobrindo sobre o anel de noivado?! Engole em seco, negando com a cabeça. Estava bem, estava tudo bem. Não havia maneira de Rachel suspeitar o que ela estava planejando. Seu plano estava a salvo. Volta o olhar a sua namorada, soltando lentamente a maçaneta da porta. "Olá." Diz com sua voz falhando, limpa a garganta, tentando recuperar a força de seu tom de voz. Com as pernas trêmulas, anda até Rachel, se posicionando a sua frente. "Olá. Eu senti sua falta." Leva uma mecha do cabelo castanho para trás da orelha da mais baixa, dizendo a si mesma que deveria agir naturalmente ou sua namorada começaria suspeitar. Inclina-se, encostando seus lábios contra os dela, em um dócil beijo.

Colocando os braços ao redor dos ombros da loira, a cantora suspira contente, se sentindo em _casa_. Nada nem ninguém jamais lhe fariam se sentir tão bem, tão _certo_, como quando estava ao lado de Quinn, tocando-a e sendo tocada por ela. Sorri contra os lábios da outra, antes de se afastar, sentindo suas bochechas corarem. Mesmo conseguindo controlar muitas coisas em sua personalidade, ainda não conseguira deixar de corar em certas situações. "Eu também senti sua falta. Você saiu bem mais cedo do que eu esperava."

Sim, mas por um excelente motivo, que obviamente não iria revelar a ela agora. Tinha um plano, e deveria seguir com _este_ rigorosamente. Seria um pedido perfeito, inesquecível. Mal podia esperar para ver Rachel usando seu anel, demonstrando a pessoas como Pearl, Cassandra, e até Sam como era _sua. _Somente sua. Passa os braços ao redor de sua cintura, apertando-a contra seu corpo. Deposita o nariz no pescoço moreno, cheirando-o, fazendo com que sua amada se arrepiasse. Sorri presunçosa, sabendo que era a única que conseguia aquela reação. "Eu recebi sua mensagem durante a reunião. Eu também amo você, muito." Declara, lembrando-se de quando lera a mensagem durante o café da manhã com o famoso diretor. Receber uma mensagem de sua namorada era algo tão simples para alguns, mas algo grandioso para elas; era a demonstração do crescimento de Rachel, era algo capaz de melhorar todo seu humor, seu dia. E sua namorada sempre o fazia quando passavam algumas horas separadas, sempre a surpreendendo com declarações de amor. Jamais se acostumaria com aquilo, e para ser honesta, nem queria.

Limpando a garganta, a latina tenta chamar a atenção do casal que parecia ter se esquecido de sua presença, algo que vinha acontecendo desde que assumiram estar juntas, era como se só houvesse as duas e o resto não importava. E era algo bem irritante. "Vocês vão acasalar agora, sério isso? Ainda não são nem dez da manhã."

Apertando a mandíbula, Quinn se afasta da morena, lançando um sério olhar a agente. Santana ainda a pagaria por cada momento interrompido com sua namorada. Será que era tão difícil entender que cada momento ao lado de Rachel era precioso e deveriam respeitá-lo, deixando-a aproveitá-lo ao máximo?! Passa uma mão por seu cabelo, em um gesto frustrado. "Eu vou colocar algo mais confortável." Indica a sua calça jeans, a uma blusa e blazer brancos. Deposita um rápido beijo no canto da boca da mais baixa, antes de lançar mais um sério olhar a latina, saindo da sala, se direcionando a suíte principal.

Há um silêncio após a saída da atriz, Santana se aproxima ao meio da sala, logo se sentando em uma das poltronas, com as pernas abertas, cobertas por uma calça social preta. Junta suas mãos, dando um pesado suspiro, olhando a Rachel curiosamente, como se a estudasse. Arqueia uma sobrancelha, ao máximo que consegue, tentando fazer a outra se sentir intimidada, sem sucesso.

A cantora ignora o olhar que lhe era lançado, se sentando no sofá. Rapidamente, Elphaba volta a se deitar sobre suas pernas. Passa a acariciar o pelo da gata, lentamente, desviando toda sua atenção a esta atividade, como se fosse algo mais interessante do que realmente era. Não entendia o estranho comportamento de Santana, mas estava decidida a não aparentar fraca ou nervosa, queria demonstrá-la que também podia _jogar_ o que é que seja; mantendo-se em silêncio.

Passam mais alguns longos segundos em silêncio, até a agente revirar os olhos, declarando. "Ok _Raquel_... Você ganha." Esperara que Rachel se _quebrasse_, perguntando-a o que queria ou que estava acontecendo, não que ela fosse a primeira a falar. Mas, aparentemente assim seria. "Eu preciso de um pequeno favor seu, de vocês duas, na verdade." Umedece os lábios, lembrando-se da ligação que recebera no início da semana. "Não contei nada a Quinn, pois não quero deixá-la ansiosa com _isso_, mas um contato meu, relevou que a votação para os ganhadores do Oscar começará ainda essa semana..." Diz, percebendo como a morena a olha curiosamente. Desde que começara a fazer um curso online de relações públicas, havia conseguido mais contatos no _ramo_, que sempre a ajudavam quando o assunto era a carreira de sua cliente. "E bem, você sabe como a carreira de Quinn tem estado em alta ultimamente, como todos querem saber sobre ela, então recebemos uma proposta do canal E! para uma entrevista exclusiva... Eles querem vocês duas em frente às câmeras, e entendo que não querem mais o relacionamento de vocês exposto a mídia, mas pense que _isso_ pode ajudar na campanha de Quinn para ganhar o Oscar." Termina, dando de ombros, tirando a importância do assunto.

"Como isso poderia ajudar?" Franze o cenho. Era a primeira vez em meses que um dos agentes sugeria para que fizessem uma entrevista juntas.

Sabe quê o que estava fazendo não era muito certo, mas não podia deixar de tentar. Estava desesperada para fazer uma campanha e garantir aquele Oscar a sua melhor amiga. "Bem... A mídia ficaria feliz, super feliz e isso de alguma maneira pode influenciar na votação do Academy Award."

Assentindo com a cabeça, com uma expressão pensativa, Rachel cessa suas carícias em Elphaba. Sempre eram vistas em público, mas não em tapetes vermelhos, a não ser que fosse algum evento importante para uma das duas, como lançamento de um filme, premiações, ou eventos de caridade para ajudar crianças na África. E quando isso acontecia, nunca davam entrevistas juntas, era sempre por separado – ou só uma dava entrevista, enquanto a outra se mantinha longe dos repórteres – e evitavam perguntas pessoais. E mesmo mantendo o relacionamento longe da mídia, era inevitável que em algum momento tivessem que soltar alguma declaração, juntas. "Ótimo, então se ela ganhar darei alguma declaração."

"O quê?" Pergunta, rapidamente, com uma expressão exasperada. "Você não escutou nada do que falei? Precisamos da entrevista antes e com as duas..." Aperta os lábios, tentando se controlar. Tinha que ter muita paciência com _Raquel_ ou não conseguiria nada. "Olha _Raquel_, por algum louco motivo minha cliente agora faz o que você quer, então vamos utilizar isso a nosso favor e fazer essa _maravilhosa_ entrevista." Não mentia, nunca vira ser mais dominado do que Quinn, fazia qualquer coisa por Rachel, até gastar um milhão de dólares em um anel de diamantes por ela.

"Obrigada, _Satã_, mas não." Uma declaração era algo, uma entrevista era outro completamente diferente. E não pretendia fazer nenhum dos dois por agora. Só faria uma declaração pública se Quinn ganhasse o Oscar, ou se algo _grande_ ocorresse com elas, tipo um dia, quando tivessem um filho. Limpa a garganta, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos. Era um sonho que tinha para um futuro não muito distante, mesmo não se sentindo totalmente preparada para ser mãe, não podia evitar sonhar em ter os filhos de Quinn. Formar uma família com o amor de sua vida. "Você sabe que não vamos expor nossa imagem como um casal a mídia, e mesmo entendendo o que você quer fazer, não farei essa entrevista ou qualquer outra que envolva meu relacionamento." Diz determinada, acreditando firmemente que não era necessária nenhuma _campanha_ para sua namorada ganhar a estatueta. Quinn seria a grande vencedora do Oscar. Volta a acariciar Elphaba, dissimulando um sorriso. Orgulhosa de si mesma por ter conseguido enfrentar a latina sem nenhuma dificuldade.

**X**

Encosta-se na cabeceira almofadada da cama, procurando uma posição melhor, segurando com cuidado o iPad em uma das mãos. Estava lendo um e-book sugerido por Judy, que em uma de suas ligações semanais, a dissera que estava lendo o romance e que ela deveria fazê-lo também. _Curiosamente_, o livro era sobre uma jovem que planejava seu casamento com um milionário. Há meses, seu pai Leroy e sua sogra não deixavam de jogar indiretas sobre casamentos e filhos, sempre a ligando perguntando o que achava de certo detalhe para uma possível cerimônia. Não se surpreenderia se descobrisse que já tinham todo o casamento planejado. Morde o lábio inferior, desviando o olhar ao seu lado, continuando a passar a mão suavemente pela cabeça loira de sua namorada, que deitada de costas a ela, parecia dormir.

Ainda era _cedo_, mas como Quinn acordara em um horário que não estava acostumada, que era considerado de madrugada para a atriz, fora se deitar logo após o jantar, alegando estar com dor de cabeça. Faz uma careta, odiava vê-la com qualquer sinal de desconforto. Cessa as carícias, inclinando-se e depositando um longo beijo no topo de sua cabeça. Com o movimento, uma mecha de cabelo cai sobre a face da mais alta, e com as pontas do dedo indicador e do meio, a tira, colocando-a para trás. Ao se afastar, volta a atenção ao livro, segurando o iPad com ambas as mãos.

Rapidamente, Quinn levanta sua cabeça do travesseiro, olhando a cantora por cima dos ombros, com os olhos entrecerrados. "Por que você parou?" Pergunta, reclamando, em um tom de voz sonolento. "Continua, eu estava quase dormindo." Volta a deitar a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, esperando que Rachel voltasse a acariciá-la. Chame-a do que quiser; aquelas carícias a acalmava, e a fazia dormir melhor.

"Pensei que você já tivesse dormido." Explica, colocando o aparelho eletrônico sobre o criado-mudo, e deitando-se ao lado de Quinn, o mais perto possível. Deposita uma mão sobre sua cabeça, voltando a fazer suaves carícias, e o braço livre em volta de suas costas. "Como está sua cabeça?"

"Terrível. Eu realmente não nasci para acordar cedo." Murmura, toda vez que o fazia, tinha dores de cabeça. Sente sua namorada depositar um pequeno beijo em seu ombro, e um bobo sorriso se forma em seus lábios.

"Lembro-me de uma vez em que você disse que se acostumou a acordar cedo..." Comenta em um divertido tom de voz. Passa sua perna por entre as pernas da loira, querendo senti-la mais próxima. Cessa suas carícias, procurando uma posição melhor para seu braço, para logo continuá-las, olhando a parede a sua frente, iluminada pelo reflexo dos abajures.

Coçando sua testa, leva alguns segundos para responder, fecha os olhos, não conseguindo mais mantê-los abertos. Respira fundo, sentindo-se acalmar com aquele suave toque. "Naquela época, você não estava ao meu lado, estávamos em diferentes cidades e eu havia me acostumado com nossa rotina de acordar cedo, tomar café da manhã juntas, e caminharmos pelo parque." Se referia a uma das fases do contrato, quando Rachel e ela ainda nem haviam começado a dormirem juntas. "E isso foi há muito tempo, agora tudo mudou. E você quase sempre me mantém acordada durante a noite toda, então volto a afirmar, não nasci para acordar cedo." Sorri presunçosa, sua mulher muitas vezes iniciava o sexo, mesmo querendo se passar por diferente; tinha uma libido igual ou _maior_ que o seu.

Franze o cenho, como se estivesse indignada pelo que escutara. "Eu mantenho você acordada? Quinn, quem sempre interrompe minha rotina noturna é você, me deixando – hum – me provocando..." Sente suas bochechas se corarem, e passa a língua entre os lábios, ao senti-los secos. Sexo ainda não era um assunto que conseguia discutir abertamente. "Você que me mantém acordada." Se defende pobremente.

Lembra-se de Rachel usando suas diversas camisolas de seda ou renda, escovando seus cabelos, os dentes, e passando creme por todo seu corpo, algo que fazia todas as noites antes de dormir, e o chamava de rotina noturna. Lembra-se da noite anterior quando Rachel usava somente uma camisola de renda preta, que deixava pouco para sua imaginação e então, ela a ajudou a tirá-la e... Ok, olhando por esse lado, fora um exagero dizer que Rachel tinha uma libido maior que o seu, mas era igual. Afinal, sempre estava pronta para ela, e muitas vezes – na metade das vezes – iniciava o sexo. "E você nunca reclama." Murmura maliciosa, sentindo sua dor de cabeça diminuir, milagrosamente. Leva um braço a barriga da morena, acariciando-a lentamente.

"Quinn, você deve permanecer em repouso." Declara, adivinhando as segundas intenções da atriz. Coloca uma mão sobre o braço da loira que estava em sua barriga, impedindo-a de subi-lo aos seus seios. "Volte a dormir, eu vou continuar a ler o meu livro." Deposita um beijo na cabeça da outra, antes de se afastar, alcançando por seu iPad.

Dando um pesado suspiro, demonstrando-a seu desapontamento, sente algo pular na cama, e logo escuta o miado de Elphaba, enquanto a gata se esfrega em sua perna. Coça o nariz rapidamente, sentindo vontade de espirrar e sua dor de cabeça voltar a ficar forte. _Estúpida gata_. Jura que tentara ser amigável com Elphaba, mas não conseguira. _Ela_ sempre estava interrompendo seus momentos com Rachel, pulando sobre _sua_ namorada quando estavam se beijando sentadas em algum lugar da casa. E aparentemente, nem Bacon conseguira ser amigo dela por muito tempo, já que voltaram a brigar a todo o momento. Lógico que seu cachorro estava certo, e o apoiaria sem sombra de dúvidas em qualquer coisa que fizesse para irritá-la. Afunda a cabeça no travesseiro, ignorando a _estúpida gata_, perguntando. "Do que se trata o livro?" Desistira de dormir, depois daquela conversa, sabia que não conseguiria pegar no sono tão cedo.

"Sobre um noivado, ainda não cheguei à metade, mas pelo quê entendi é somente sobre o noivado dos personagens e como organizam o casamento." Explica, voltando a se encostar contra a cabeceira da cama. "Sua mãe que o recomendou, dizendo que era um livro muito interessante e deveria lê-lo." Comenta, passando de página em seu e-book.

Mordendo o lábio inferior com força, sente todo seu corpo ficar tenso. Sua mãe não suspeitava de nada, deveria se acalmar, ninguém sabia sobre o anel, a não ser Santana, que jurara por seu _precioso_ salário que não contaria nem mesmo a Brittany o que fizeram aquela manhã. Ninguém frustraria seus planos. Solta o ar lentamente, se perguntando se constantemente teria ataques de nervos até finalmente pedi-la em casamento. Provavelmente, assim seria. Limpa a garganta, dizendo a si mesma que era só mais uma indireta de sua mãe e Leroy. "Eles deveriam parar com essas indiretas, não é mesmo?! Precisam entender que faremos tudo em _nosso_ tempo."

"Sim, mas eu até entendo o lado deles, ambos torcem por nosso relacionamento, então é natural que estejam ansiosos para um passo inevitável entre nós." Dá de ombros, com a atenção ainda em seu livro.

Vira-se na cama, ficando de frente a Rachel. Arqueia uma sobrancelha, com um dócil sorriso nos lábios. "Então o casamento é algo inevitável para nós?" _Deus_, como amava sua mulher, mesmo sem saber, Rachel acalmara seus nervos.

"Sim." Responde rapidamente, logo olha a sua namorada curiosamente, perguntando-a. "Você não acha?" Ignora alguns pensamentos negativos que surgem em sua mente, confiando em seu relacionamento e em sua namorada, que teriam um futuro juntas. _Para sempre_.

"É claro que acho..." Seu sorriso se aumenta, se transformando em um bobo, imaginando um futuro com sua esposa, a senhora Fabray. "E se eu a pedisse em casamento nesse momento, você aceitaria?" Pergunta, murmurando em um divertido tom de voz, tentando não levantar suspeitas, mas desejando com todas suas forças escutar sua resposta. Sabendo que a acalmaria e lhe daria confiança para seguir com seu plano.

"Sim, aceitaria." Dá um grande sorriso, sonhador, pensando em seu possível anel e como seria o pedido. _Único_, assim como o amor delas. "Se você tivesse um anel, claro." Brinca, voltando a atenção ao seu livro.

Quinn assente com a cabeça, lembrando-se do anel de diamante de seis quilates que estava na loja, e que poderia pegá-lo daqui alguns dias, após a inscrição ser adicionada, e alguns ajustes serem feitos. "Oh, você terá um anel senhorita Berry, futura senhora Fabray." Em breve.

* * *

Sorry por qualquer erro, e pela demora, mas sinceramente foi difícil escrever essa capítulo, não consegui senti-lo. Algo ocorreu semana passada e me deixou muito chateada, e me fez até considerar minha "aposentadoria" como escritora de fanfics. Mais uma vez, roubaram uma fic minha, postando-a no Nyah, só que dessa vez foi OLIHTS - após eu colocar em meu perfil, em um capítulo aqui e tweetar que não estão autorizadas a postarem minhas fics em outro site, ou adaptá-las, alguém vem e começa a postá-la, decidindo "dividi-la" com o público do Nyah, por ser uma de suas fics favoritas. Por favor, não façam isso, um autor passa semanas - meses até - elaborando e escrevendo uma história que possa interessar, distrair você que está lendo isso agora, tirá-la de sua rotina, convidando você a entrar em outro mundo, e vem alguém e ameaça todo seu trabalho, tudo o que construíra ao longo dos meses sem um pingo de consideração. Somente um autor sabe como se sente nesse momento, e não é nada agradável, desmotiva qualquer um. Se você gosta de uma fic, preserve-a, diga ao autor do que gosta, como gostou do cap, diga qualquer coisa, não saía postando-a em outro site, sem ao menos pedir permissão. E trago aqui outra questão, há semanas o número de views só tem aumentado, e as reviews caindo, e é algo que não dei muita importância, mas depois desse ocorrido, sinceramente, isso também me deu uma desmotivada. Então, aqui vai, vocês decidem meu futuro nesse 'fandom" como escritora, ou passam a fazer a parte de vocês ou OLIHTS será minha última fic. Sinto muito se soou rude, mas sinceramente não é nada fácil escrever um capítulo, postá-lo e não ter nem dez reviews. Para aqueles que sempre me incentivam, sempre deixando reviews, comentando sobre OLIHTS no twitter e no Telegram, muito obrigada mesmo, é por vocês que ainda estou postando, é por vocês que terminarei essa fic!

PS: Esse cap foi bem menos profundo, e menor, mas é só a introdução para essa nova personalidade da Rachel oito meses depois, então teremos mais situações em que ela demonstrará toda sua evolução. Own muito obrigada! E bem, com a storyline dela, delas, era super importante demonstrar toda mudança, crescimento das personalidades e do relacionamento. Fico feliz em saber :) E como disse, a continuação é um grande Talvez, ainda mais agora que não me sinto bem, mas se houver a continuação será várias one-shoots, só para ter Faberry babies, pois se há algo que esse mundo precisa é de mais fics assim. E realmente, o cap anterior foi o encarramento para toda aquela atitude de Rachel, essa nova fase e última - só mais quatro caps - será uma Rachel totalmente diferente dos últimos caps, e um relacionamento mais sólido do que nunca, elas crescendo tanto profissionalmente como em suas personalidades, juntas. XxBre.

Daniela: Olá, vou indo e você, como está? Haha pode dizer a vontade, sério, não me incomodo nenhum pouquinho. Também amo demais essa fic, eu a considero minha "obra-prima" lol, mas sério, foi a fic que mais gostei de escrever, que mais amei desenvolver cada capítulo, situação aos personagens, foi a fic que mais me prendeu a ela. Cap menor, com poucas participações, mas posso afirmar que Judy estará no próximo, assim como Beth! *hearts* E sim, adoro esses três, formam um trio maravilhoso lol Aqui quis demonstrar que mesmo tentando ser um casal "normal" não conseguem, entende, algo sempre ocorre acabando com os planos delas de serem discretas. Você reclamou, Banny voltou (adorei a ideia ;) lol e teremos mais dele nos próximos caps, afinal, agora o foco é na família, só mais 4 caps, então temos que ter os momentos maravilhosos antes de dizer adeus. Bem, veremos sobre novas fics, mas aí está o novo cap, espero que tenha gostado mesmo não sendo o meu melhor. XxBre.

Ali: Realmente é, e é algo que falta no dia a dia! Fico feliz ao saber disso, foi um cap marcante para o final daquela fase, daquela Rachel. Muito obrigada, desculpe pela demora a postar e por esse cap, mas aí está. XxBre.

Quinnefabray: Que bom que gostou, muito obrigada! E realmente, é maravilhoso vê-las nesse felizes, nesse imenso clima de romance. XxBre.

Ray: Meu Deus! Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo, por isso. Minhas condolências a você e a toda sua família. Exatamente, afinal, é algo que sempre deve vir primeiro, não?! Sempre sua prioridade, ou do que adianta tanto trabalhar e no final não ter aproveitado o que conseguiu na vida? Haha Eu tenho e muito, eu só observo os gestos, a personalidade, a fisionomia sempre vem da minha mente mesmo lol Única série que assisto atualmente é Veep, e estou a esperando a quase um ano, ela voltar. Sinceramente, tanto séries como filmes - Hollywood em si - é algo que tem me tirado do sério ultimamente. Já não vejo graça, já não há nenhuma graça lá. Então, estou em uma fase que só vejo filmes clássicos, assim como só escuto músicas oldies. Estou em uma fase que desprezo tudo lá, sem paciência. Hahaha eu verei se realmente escrevo ou não, e se como eu falei, acordarem e fizerem a parte deles como leitores, terão que me aguentar por, pelo menos, até o meio do ano, pois tenho muitas fics com prólogos e primeiros caps prontos, mas sem continuidade, ou seja, se eu realmente ficar, fic é algo que não falta aqui. Quando li sua review, eu fiquei tipo WTf, sério, como conseguiu odiá-la? Eu preciso saber. Haha tirando o drama, sério mesmo, como a odiou? Eu amo essa Rachel mais do que qualquer outra que já escrevi, então é difícil para mim julgar seus atos lol. Eu farei 21 esse ano, aí que dor no heart só de lembrar. Espera que preciso me lembrar desse Jacob... lol Ah eu tenho essa regra também, mas acabo largando tudo de lado, perco o interesse rápido, ainda mais em filmes de hoje em dia. É o que todos que conheço falaram, é meio que um filme surreal, mas para minhas amigas fãs da Cate, nossa melhor filme. Esse foi um dos filmes que mais aguardei, e mais me decepcionei. Chastain é melhor do mundo, amo demais, wifey minha, me empolgo quando falo dela, você não tem noção lol Em minha opinião, o mais inteligente dos que assisti. Mars é excelente, sério. Hahah eu iria morrer mais de medo, por que bem sempre adorei biologia, só não me peça para fazer algo como plantar batatas lol Eu entendo e sério, mais uma vez, sinto muito por isso, e espero que você fique bem e logo! XxBre.

Sinceramente, não estou contente com esse cap, mas é o que temos. Obrigada por lerem, e até a próxima segunda. XxBre.


	42. Chapter 42

**Los Angeles.**

Um verdadeiro _pesadelo_. Era a definição perfeita para descrever a situação em que se encontrava. Passa o olhar pelo jardim de seus pais, se perguntando quem permitira algo como aquilo. Havia diversas mesas espalhadas pelo local, tanto as mesas como as cadeiras eram brancas e haviam sido cobertas por um tecido azul, a piscina havia sido coberta por um vidro especial, com vários balões brancos e azuis por cima _deste_, as plantas e flores de sua mãe estavam cobertas de neve sintética, cristais que representavam flocos de neve estavam presos nos galhos das pequenas árvores, vários pinheiros artificiais brancos guiavam a grande mesa onde estava o bolo de três camadas com as mesmas cores de toda a decoração. Azul e branco. Observa os bonecos dos personagens ao seu redor, com todos aqueles flocos de neve artificiais cobrindo alguma parte do jardim, entrando em seu pior pesadelo. Estava no mundo de _Frozen!_

Há um limite para aguentar o filme e suas músicas, e o seu já havia sido ultrapassado há um bom tempo. Sério, como alguém ainda consegue aguentar aquela música? Essas crianças já não deveriam ter se esquecido desse filme, não são conhecidas por perder o interesse logo nas coisas, como ainda gostavam _disso_?! Faz uma careta, negando com a cabeça, teria que incentivar Beth a assistir o Rei Leão novamente. E como o universo parecia adorar provocá-la, a _estúpida_ música da rainha Elsa começa a ser tocada em um volume alto, fazendo com que algumas crianças começassem a cantar.

"Tia Quinn!" Escuta Beth gritar, e dá meia volta, a tempo de pegar o pequeno corpo que se jogava contra ela. Dá um grande sorriso, levantando-a do chão, carregando-a com um dos braços, enquanto leva o outro a suas costas, apertando-a contra si. Cheira seu cabelo, preso em uma trança de lado, sentindo o doce aroma de seu shampoo infantil. Como sentira falta de sua sobrinha, da amizade, da cumplicidade, das aventuras que tinham todas as vezes que passavam um tempo juntas, das tardes que sempre se tornavam em uma festa, como sentira falta de ter por perto a primeira _pequena_ que roubara seu coração – obviamente, Rachel era a segunda. – Seu sorriso se transforma em um presunçoso diante daquele pensamento. Deveria pedir a Frannie para que pudesse levar Beth a New York, queria passar um tempo com sua sobrinha assim que conseguisse uns dias livres em sua agenda.

"Minha princesa... Feliz aniversário, meu amor." Abaixa seu braço às pequenas pernas, carregando-a com ambos os braços. A Fabray mais nova se afasta, inclinando para trás, de forma que pudesse olhar diretamente a sua tia. O sorriso de Quinn se aumenta, observando cada traço da menina, como se quisesse se certificar que nada estava diferente. Beth era tão linda, perfeita aos seus olhos, jamais vira uma criança como ela, era tudo o que desejava em uma filha.

"Tia, eu não sou mais princesa. Eu sou uma rainha." Diz a pequena, dando um sorriso orgulhoso, abaixando a cabeça e indicando a sua fantasia de Elsa. Aquela era a sua nova roupa preferida, e seria grata para sempre ao seu avô por comprá-la, não ia tirá-la nunca mais. Levanta o olhar lentamente, e ao olhar por trás de Quinn, percebe a falta de um _grande_ detalhe. "Cadê a tia Rachie?" Franze o cenho, aparentando realmente indignada pelo sumiço de sua outra tia favorita.

Dando um pesado suspiro, Quinn aperta a mandíbula. "Ela ainda não chegou." Quando estava se arrumando para ir à casa de seus pais, sua namorada simplesmente lhe dissera que iria mais tarde, pois não podia ir naquele horário, e quando a loira a perguntara o motivo e sugerira que poderia esperar mais meia hora e assim irem juntas; Rachel a dissera que seria melhor ela ir sozinha e que dentro de uma hora a encontraria. Lógico que esperara mais alguns longos minutos, mas a cantora nada dissera ou fizera, só continuara conversando no telefone com Kurt, planejando algum jantar para semana que vem. E quando finalmente saíra do apartamento, Rachel a acompanhara, dizendo-a que precisava pegar o presente de Beth e iria de táxi, nem lhe dera a chance de responder quando a beijou apaixonadamente antes de entrar em um táxi, deixando-a parada em frente ao edifício não entendo absolutamente nada. E depois de muito pensar, durante o caminho à casa de seus pais enquanto dirigia sozinha, chegara à conclusão que devia temer o presente de Rachel. E muito. Algo a dizia que não iria gostar nada, nada daquilo.

"Mas, ela vem não é?" Arqueia uma sobrancelha no melhor estilo Fabray. Queria mostrar a sua tia Rachel como tinha a melhor festa já existente.

Assentindo com a cabeça lentamente, a atriz desvia sua atenção ao portão aberto do jardim, por onde entravam vários convidados, na esperança de que sua namorada fosse uma deles. Mas, não havia nem sinal de Rachel. _Droga_, o que estava acontecendo, onde estava sua namorada e o porquê tinha que demorar tanto?! Volta à atenção a sua sobrinha. "Você acha que –" É interrompida por seu irmão.

"Beth, há uma surpresa esperando por você na sala." Diz Sam, aparecendo por trás de Quinn, que dá meia volta, olhando-o curiosamente. Sua mãe mandara fechar a porta de acesso ao jardim, alegando que a casa ficaria toda fechada e que os convidados deveriam somente entrar pelo portão e ficarem no jardim. Então, quem é que fosse o responsável pela surpresa deveria ser da família, afinal, era os únicos que tinham acesso a casa naquele momento.

"Uma surpresa?" Os olhos da menina brilhavam, adorava surpresas. "O que é tio? O que vou ganhar?" Movimenta-se entre os braços de Quinn, tentando descer e correr a sala para descobrir sua surpresa.

"Se eu contar não será uma surpresa." Ele diz, dando um sorriso divertido. Lança um olhar a Quinn, que aparentava impaciente. Haviam conversado rapidamente quando a atriz chegara, e lhe apresentara sua nova namorada, Sienna, uma aspirante a modelo ruiva, que havia conhecido em uma noite em seu bar e sentira algo como amor a primeira vista. _Toda_ sua família havia recebido muito bem a sua namorada, menos Beth. Não escondera desde o primeiro dia os ciúmes que sentira ao ver a modelo ao seu lado, até se recusando a falar com ele por alguns dias. Pelo menos, hoje ela estava distraída com sua festa e aparentava amigável. "Vamos logo, pois sua surpresa não deve esperar." Faz um gesto, indicando-as a segui-lo.

"Sua surpresa será a vovó vestida de Anna, Beth." A atriz brinca, dando um sorriso sarcástico, recebendo uma divertida risada da mais nova. A carrega de maneira protetora, passando próxima a piscina para logo irem em direção a porta de acesso. Como Rachel podia estar naquela sala. Já começava a se preocupar com seu sumiço, e verdade seja dita, também sentia sua falta.

"Mas, a _minha_ Anna é a tia Rachie." Verdade, em uma de suas inúmeras ligações a Rachel, a contara que se ela fosse à rainha Elsa, então a cantora deveria ser sua irmã Anna, e até tentara convencer sua mãe e avô a comprarem uma fantasia de Anna para Rachel, mas ambos negaram, dizendo que sua tia não poderia usar uma roupa como aquela.

"Posso garantir que sua surpresa não tem nada a ver com fantasias." Declara Sam, olhando por cima de seu ombro. Ah, como seria divertido ver a reação de Quinn ao descobrir do que se tratava a surpresa. Entram na cozinha, passam por um corredor e logo chegam à sala de televisão.

Ao entrarem no local, Beth rapidamente percebe a presença de uma de suas pessoas preferidas. "Tia Rachie!" Pula dos braços de Quinn, correndo à morena, com os braços abertos, em um gesto exagerado e extremamente fofo. Abraça-a apertado, fechando os olhos e soltando um leve suspiro contente. "Eu senti saudades. Você sentiu saudades?"

Por um segundo a morena pensara que Beth agira daquela maneira ao ver o que tinha sobre o carpete da sala, mas aparentemente nem percebera o seu presente. Agia daquela maneira por sua causa, por causa de sua presença. Coloca os braços ao redor das costas da criança, abraçando-a com carinho, um dócil sorriso se forma em seus lábios. Só de pensar que no começo Beth parecia nem gostar dela e hoje demonstrava esse grande afeto, a fazia se emocionar, afinal dizem que o amor de uma criança é o mais puro que se há, e podia senti-lo. O amor de Beth era diferente de tudo que já sentira, era como se a menina realmente necessitasse dela, de sua companhia, amizade, de uma cumplicidade que as unisse, de seu amor e que demonstrasse o que sentia seja com palavras ou carícias, querendo que a assegurassem que gostava dela, que a amava. Aperta ao abraço, era como uma versão mais nova de si mesma. Afinal, Beth crescera sem saber quem era seu pai, e não importa o quão feliz você seja ou quanto amor tenha em sua vida, você sente como se faltasse uma parte sua, e mesmo querendo aparentar como se não se importasse com a pessoa que lhe abandonara, o fato de ser abandonada por essa pessoa, a que mais deveria lhe amar e lhe proteger, não importa o quê, afeta o seu emocional, causando problemas em sua personalidade, o pior sendo a insegurança. "Eu senti muitas saudades, Bethie." Declara, se inclinando e depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça da menina. Ao se afastar sente suas bochechas se esquentarem ao perceber que todos na sala as olhavam.

Desvia seu olhar a Quinn, que parada na entrada da sala, a observava com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Dá um pequeno sorriso de lado, sua namorada provavelmente iria se irritar com o que estava prestes a fazer, mas era o presente dos sonhos de sua sobrinha, então deveria entender e aceitá-lo. A loira a oferece uma piscadela, antes de sorrir presunçosa, _flertando_ com ela na frente de toda sua família. Suas bochechas ganham um tom mais forte de vermelho, e engole a saliva com dificuldades, voltando à atenção a Beth. "Eu tenho uma surpresa para você..."

A garota se afasta, ainda com os braços ao redor do corpo da morena, olhando-a curiosamente. "Eu pensei que você fosse à surpresa." Diz docilmente. Logo pensa nos últimos presentes que sua tia lhe dera, a boneca Elsa e a gata de pelúcia e sorri entusiasmada. Sua tia Rachel dava os melhores presentes. "Qual surpresa é, tia?" Retira os braços ao redor da outra, dando um passo para trás.

"Bem..." Dá meia volta, se agachando sobre o carpete e pegando o pequeno presente, que se escondera dentro de sua casa rosa. "Como você sempre quis um, e sua tia Quinn se recusava a comprar, conversei com sua mãe e seus avôs que permitiram e acabei comprando _uma_ para você." Se levanta, segurando-a cuidadosamente contra seu corpo, vira-se a Beth, que solta um grito ao finalmente perceber o que era.

"É meu? É pra mim?" Pergunta, alternando o olhar entre sua mãe e seus avôs, e antes de dar a eles uma chance de responder, volta sua atenção a Rachel. "É meu mesmo, tia?" Não podia acreditar no que ganhara, aquele era o melhor presente de todos; a melhor festa já _existente_ do _universo_!

Observando como sua mulher, o amor de sua vida, a futura senhora Fabray segurava um filhote de gato siamês cinza claro, com as orelhas cinza escura, o nariz branco e olhos azuis, Quinn espirra, sentindo-se traída. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, já bastava Elphaba, sua família não precisava de mais gatos. Devia ter entrado naquele táxi com Rachel, e feito-a mudar de ideia sobre o presente. E saber que sua família permitira aquilo, só piorava a situação. Ninguém se lembrava de sua alergia?! Podia morrer com essa alergia, era algo sério, mas todos pareciam nem se importar. Espirra novamente.

"É sim, e é uma menina." Passa a pequena gata a sua nova dona. "Feliz aniversário Beth." Observa como a menina aperta a filhote, que estava assustada com o ambiente e começava a miar. "Como pretende chamá-la?" Em uma das ligações semanais de Judy, lhe perguntara se poderia conversar com Russel e Frannie, e acabara participando de uma ligação em grupo, já que sua sogra na mesma hora colocara no modo alto falante, e os chamara para a conversa. Explicara que queria comprar uma gata para Beth, já que ela gostava tanto da Elphie e sempre pedia uma e como ainda não tinha ganhado, se não fosse um problema, gostaria de comprar uma a ela, e rapidamente todos permitiram, dizendo que a única na família que tinha problema com gatos era Quinn. Lança um olhar a sua namorada, que coçava o nariz com o dorso da mão, com uma expressão nada agradável.

"Obrigada, obrigada. É tudo o que sempre quis na minha vida..." Diz de maneira exagerada, a abraça rapidamente, com um grande sorriso. Se afasta, olhando a sua gata como se fosse o ser mais importante do universo, arqueia uma sobrancelha, em um gesto pensativo, observando os olhos azuis e o pelo claro, logo olha a Rachel, respondendo sua pergunta. "Quinn Elsa." Era o nome perfeito. Tinha o nome de sua primeira tia favorita, para ela não ficar com ciúmes, e tinha o nome de sua personagem preferida de todos os tempos. Escuta risadas ao seu redor, e ignorando-as, continua. "Mas, podem chamá-la de Q."

"Você não vai colocar esse nome na gata." Protesta Quinn, cruzando os braços. Observa como a gata miava cada vez mais alto, enfiando suas garras no vestido de Beth. Nega com a cabeça, apertando a mandíbula. "Eu me recuso a essa coisa ter o mesmo nome que o meu. Beth escolha um melhor." Espirra, logo fungando o nariz. Sentia uma dor de cabeça se aproximar.

"Diz a pessoa que deu o nome Bacon a seu cachorro." Murmura Frannie, com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Bacon é um excelente nome, ok?" Lança um sério olhar a sua irmã mais velha, e em seguida desvia a atenção a sua namorada, que ajoelhada sobre o carpete, sorria divertida enquanto murmurava alguma coisa a sua sobrinha, ambas acariciando a pequena gata, que parecia se acalmar. Bem, _aquela coisa_ parecia fazer suas duas garotas felizes, então até que poderia aceitá-la, mas ainda chegaria a um acordo com Beth sobre o nome dela. Não podia aceitar seu nome em uma gata, aquilo era demais. Por agora, só queria aproveitar a festa com sua mulher e família.

**X**

Umedece os lábios, vendo como sua namorada discutia com o pai e irmão sobre o jogo de basquete que teria aquela noite. Nunca gostara do esporte ou tivera interesse, mesmo seu pai Leroy sendo acionista majoritário do time mais valioso de NYC, e fazendo-a acompanhá-lo nos jogos mais importantes da liga. De acordo com ele, sua única filha precisava aprender a gostar do que um dia seria sua herança, ou lhe dar uma neta ou neto que gostasse do esporte. Bem, levando em consideração que a _outra_ mãe de seus filhos, gostava do esporte, não havia dúvidas que, pelo menos, um deles iria gostar também. Dá um pequeno sorriso, ser mãe sempre fora um de seus desejos, assim como um de seus maiores medos, pois acreditava que não seria boa suficiente, que não conseguiria ser uma boa mãe, mas hoje, hoje era como mais um passo inevitável para Quinn e ela.

Passa o olhar ao seu redor, observando como Beth junto a suas amigas, escutavam com grande interesse as histórias quê a dupla de animadores da festa contavam; uma moça vestida de princesa Anna e um rapaz vestido de Kristoff relatavam como era um dia no reino de Arendelle. Frannie conversava com alguns pais dos amigos de sua filha, a maioria aparentava serem seus colegas de trabalho. Judy indicava a um garçom aonde deveria servir, segurando uma taça com suco de laranja em uma das mãos. Sorri de lado, voltando o olhar à mesa, onde ela e o restante dos membros da família Fabray estavam sentados. Sentia-se bem, muito bem, como se realmente pertencesse a aquele ambiente familiar, por mais diferente que este fosse. Afinal, era a primeira vez – desde sua própria infância – que frequentava uma festa de aniversário infantil. E verdade seja dita, estava adorando.

Todos pareciam felizes, descontraídos, e não pôde evitar se comparar a eles, sabendo que ela também aparentava feliz e descontraída. _Livre. _Sentia seus ombros livres de qualquer tensão, em seus lábios havia um sorriso que não se desfazia, e que aumentava ao trocar olhares com o amor de sua vida, até conseguira sorrir de verdade a um estranho quando Judy a apresentara ao rapaz, alegando que era um dos colegas de trabalho de Frannie. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, não via a si mesma como a pessoa diferente, infeliz, que só dava sorrisos forçados, em um lugar onde todos eram felizes e riam de qualquer coisa. Pela primeira vez em público, Rachel se sentia como se também pudesse encontrar graça, felicidade, em coisas simples como escutar histórias sobre o reino encantado do filme preferido de sua sobrinha. _Sobrinha_, Beth era sua sobrinha, quem diria que um dia teria uma?! Que um dia teria uma grande família, com direito a filhotes, a sobrinha, a cunhados e sogros maravilhosos?! É como as coisas mudam, e não poderia ser mais feliz por estas mudanças.

Desvia o olhar a sua namorada, que distraída com os homens da família, assentia com a cabeça, concordando com o quê é que Sam falasse. Seu sorriso se aumenta, não poderia estar mais apaixonada, acreditava não ser emocionalmente nem fisicamente possível. O amor que sentia por Quinn, estava presente em cada um de seus ossos, de suas células, dominavam seus pensamentos, e preenchia seu coração. Inclina-se ao lado, depositando um rápido beijo sobre a bochecha de Quinn, surpreendendo-a.

Rapidamente, a loira direciona seu olhar a ela, dando um sorriso bobo. "Só esse não vale, foi muito rápido." Reclama, indicando a sua bochecha com o dedo indicador, esquecendo-se da conversa que participava. A cantora sorri timidamente, e volta a se inclinar e antes que beije sua bochecha direita, a atriz vira o rosto, capturando seus lábios em um inocente beijo. A morena coloca os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, acariciando-o suavemente.

E como o universo parecia conspirar contra Quinn, mandara o ser que mais interrompia seus momentos com Rachel. Observando-as com os braços cruzados e um brilho malicioso em seus olhos, desde seu lugar em frente à mesa, Santana limpa a garganta e declara. "Hakuna suas tatas, _Raquel_. Aqui está cheio de crianças, por favor, controle-se e tente não traumatizá-las como fizeram comigo."

Afastando-se lentamente, Rachel limpa com o dedão o canto da boca de Quinn, que se sujara com seu gloss. Sente suas bochechas se esquentarem, pelo canto de seus olhos, observa como seu sogro e cunhado reagiram ao comentário de Santana. Russel fingia não ter escutado, olhando a um dos lados, enquanto Sam sorria divertidamente com sua atenção desviada a elas. Dá um suspiro, não seria humilhada por ninguém, não daria a chance de lhe fazerem se sentir desconfortável. Olha diretamente aos olhos de Quinn, que aperta a mandíbula, um sinal de como estava irritada. Antes que a loira pudesse defendê-la, afirma. "Bem, se você soubesse respeitar a privacidade dos outros, e não chegasse a meu apartamento abrindo a porta sem permissão, com certeza, não teria sofrido um trauma." Dá um minúsculo sorriso a sua namorada, que não esconde a surpresa em seus olhos ao escutar o que falara. "E se é um trauma tão grande, por que ainda fala sobre ele a cada chance que tem? Não seria melhor tentar esquecê-lo?" Se movimenta em sua cadeira, olhando a Santana curiosamente. Sentindo-se orgulhosa por mais uma vez enfrentá-la.

"Você não faz ideia de como está sexy nesse momento." Quinn murmura próximo ao ouvido da outra. Ver Rachel se defender, fazia coisas com ela. Muitas coisas. Logo lança o olhar a Santana, sua expressão se fechando, seu olhar se tornando em um sério. Mesmo Rachel se defendendo e ela gostando daquela visão, não era segredo a ninguém como se sentia ao alguém ameaçar tirar a paz de sua mulher, e de nada importava Santana ser sua melhor amiga. Já teria uma pequena conversa com ela, ou talvez, postaria certo vídeo para todos verem. Ninguém falava daquela maneira com sua mulher. Ninguém. "Eu sugiro que respeite a Rachel e a presença do meu pai, Santana. Mantenha seus comentários para você."

"Meu Deus, por que tão sérias? Eu só estava me divertindo com minha _irmã_ mais nova." Se defende, levantando as mãos em um gesto de rendição. Senta-se em uma cadeira vaga, ao lado de Rachel, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça, cumprimentando Sam e Russel, que estava com o rosto corado e dissimulava, olhando a todos os cantos menos a sua filha e sua _nora_.

"Irmã mais nova?" Pergunta Sam, com bastante interesse na conversa.

"Sim, não sabia?! Os pais da Rachel vão me adotar futuramente." Dá de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa. Ainda tinha esperanças para encontrar Leroy e Hiram juntos, e demonstrá-los como poderia ser a filha perfeita. Jura pelo seu precioso salário, que um dia ainda seria notada por aqueles dois e os faria assinar os papéis da adoção, nem que eles não tivessem consciência do que assinavam. Com uma fortuna como a deles não precisaria trabalhar pelo resto de sua vida, melhor ainda, não precisaria sair de sua mansão nunca mais, já que poderia contratar alguém para fazer qualquer coisa que precisasse. Desvia a atenção a Quinn, sorrindo maliciosa. Sabia que sua melhor amiga estava irritada com sua presença no momento, mas não podia evitar, essa necessidade de irritá-las era maior do que ela, e era uma forma de demonstrar como gostava de vê-las juntas. Seu sorriso se transforma, ao ver Rachel acariciando a face de Quinn, antes de pedir licença e se levantar, indo em direção a mesa onde serviam o brunch. Jamais iria admitir isso, mas acreditava firmemente que as duas foram feitas uma para outra, eram perfeitas, Rachel conseguia trazer o que há de melhor em Quinn, assim como Quinn trazia o que há de melhor em Rachel, até mesmo uma pessoa em Marte conseguiria ver como as duas se amavam, como o que sentiam era verdadeiro, e era algo muito bonito de se ver.

"Onde está sua namorada?" Pergunta Quinn ao seu irmão. Desde que conhecera a modelo, passara a observar o comportamento do casal, e não pôde evitar perceber que seu irmão do meio parecia realmente apaixonado.

"Ela teve que ir embora. Tinha um ensaio fotográfico." Explica, juntando suas mãos sobre a mesa. Desvia a atenção ao seu lado, quando seu pai se levanta, murmurando algo sobre mulheres e festas, indo em direção a sua mãe que fazia alguns gestos para ele se aproximar.

A loira assente com a cabeça, sorrindo docilmente. "Fico feliz por você ter encontrado alguém." Diz honestamente, era bom saber que seu irmão estava em um relacionamento sério e feliz. Todos deveriam ter ao menos um terço do que compartia com Rachel, era o que o mundo mais necessitava atualmente. Amor verdadeiro. Arqueia uma sobrancelha, olhando divertida ao rapaz, lembrando-se do começo, onde ele tinha uma imensa _crush_ em sua namorada. Algo que sempre achara vergonhoso, para não mencionar como lhe irritara. Sorri de lado, provocando-o. "E não posso negar como fico contente por você ter esquecido minha mulher."

Sam ignora como suas bochechas coram, é aquela crush por Rachel fazia parte de seu passado agora. Não se arrependia por ter tido-a, afinal Rachel sempre fora uma pessoa incrível, uma mulher que cativa o interesse de qualquer um, mas era estranho pensar que um dia tivera certos desejos pela mulher que sua irmã mais nova amava. Até desconfortável. Afasta àqueles pensamentos, voltando à atenção as palavras possessivas de Quinn. "Wow, ela é sua mulher agora?"

"Vamos encarar a realidade, Sam, ela sempre foi." Declara como se fosse a coisa mais certa do mundo. Não consegue tirar o sorriso de seus lábios, mal podia esperar para colocar aquele anel nos dedos de sua futura esposa. Anel que só firmaria sua declaração. E anel que estava escondido no apartamento de sua namorada, em um lugar onde sabia que Rachel jamais encontraria; em um dos quartos de hóspedes, no closet, na parte mais alta. "Eu ainda vou me casar com ela." Murmura, não conseguindo se controlar. Queria contar a toda sua família sobre seus planos, mas sabe que não era certo, deveria seguir seu plano para o pedido rigorosamente, não podia se arriscar. Troca um rápido olhar com Santana, que permanecia quieta, só observando sua interação com seu irmão, mas para salvá-la daquele momento, diz.

"Hey Q, você devia ter se fantasiado de Olaf, já que é branca como ele..."

**X**

"Rachel, querida, como estava seu bolo?" Pergunta Judy, por fim sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da que seu marido ocupava, depositando uma taça com água sobre a mesa. Passara horas andando de um lado ao outro, exercendo seus deveres como anfitriã, e agora suas pernas doíam, mas não se importava, sua festa era um sucesso. "Espero que tenha gostado."

Deposita o guardanapo de pano ao lado do prato usado, dando um pequeno sorriso. "O melhor que já comi, muito obrigada Judy." A mãe de sua namorada havia encomendado um bolo _vegan_ especialmente para ela, com recheio de chocolate e morangos. Lança um curioso olhar a mulher sentada a sua frente, Judy desde o começo fizera de tudo para que ela se sentisse bem em sua casa e presença, sempre cuidando de suas necessidades por menores que fossem, era como se o seu instinto maternal tivesse acolhida-a como uma deles, como um membro da família. Sorri timidamente à sua sogra perceber o olhar que lhe era lançado, via Judy como um exemplo, a via como a figura materna que sempre faltara em sua vida.

"Fico feliz ao saber." Dá um grande sorriso, não era segredo a ninguém como se sentia sobre Rachel. Desde o momento em que a vira, soubera que ela seria aquela pessoa que toda mãe deseja aos seus filhos, que com ela sua filha experimentaria o amor verdadeiro, a felicidade, que ela seria a indicada a sua filha, a pessoa que passaria o resto de sua vida ao lado de Quinnie. Mas, também vira como Rachel poderia ser; como era sensível, uma pessoa tão magoada que temia tanto a aproximação dos outros que se fechara, tornando-se uma alma solitária. Lógico que percebera as mudanças que a personalidade da cantora fora sofrendo conforme os meses, antes do término delas. E não sabe o que acontecera, mas após reatarem o namoro, Rachel se transformara, e a mudança fora tão grande, que a assustara. Aparentava tão confiante, sempre com um sorriso nos lábios, agindo de maneira descontraída, confiando nela para contar sobre seu dia a dia e relacionamento com Quinn, se aproximaram bastante nos últimos oito meses, tanto que considerava Rachel como uma de suas amigas mais próximas. E obviamente, como uma filha. Suspira contente, pensando em seu maior sonho como _mãe_. "Quando você quiser podemos ir a essa confeitaria e aproveitamos para combinar o bolo do casamento de vocês."

Quinn que acabava de dar um gole em sua Coca-Cola, começa a tossir, rapidamente alcançando pelo guardanapo sobre suas pernas e levando-o a sua boca, limpando o refrigerante que escorria por seu queixo. Sua mãe só estava dando mais uma de suas indiretas, ninguém sabia sobre seus planos. Mantenha a calma. Não há como ninguém saber sobre o anel. Seu plano está a salvo. Escuta sua namorada murmurar um suave: "Você está bem?" E assentindo com a cabeça, limpa a garganta, depositando a taça com o refresco sobre a mesa, tentando agir como se nada demais tivesse acontecido.

"Você não aparenta bem, Quinnie. O que está acontecendo?" Arqueia uma sobrancelha, preocupada. Logo franze o cenho, boquiaberta, levando uma mão sobre seu coração, em um gesto extremamente exagerado. "Não me diga que você está com medo do casamento?! Lucy Quinn Fabray, você está muito enganada se pensa que vou a deixar continuar nesse relacionamento, enganando a mim, a Leroy e a _Rachel_ com algo sem futuro." Termina, aumentando seu tom de voz, dando graças por estar tocando a trilha sonora do filme e os convidados estarem ocupados com suas próprias conversas.

"Judy, por favor, se acalme." Pede Russel, olhando atentamente a sua filha, que apertava os lábios com certa força. Nega com a cabeça, Judy e Leroy estavam obcecados com a ideia de um casamento entre as duas, e precisavam entender que deveriam dar um tempo a elas. Se casariam quando o momento certo chegasse, e pronto. Mas, decide não dizer nada, afinal na última vez que dissera, tivera que passar quase vinte minutos escutando Judy o repreender por interferir em sua reunião semanal com Leroy e a decoradora do possível futuro casamento. E ao ver a expressão facial de Leroy Berry naquele dia, decidira ignorar quando os dois estivessem juntos, afinal, agora era um funcionário da firme Berry &amp; Corcoran, e estava indo muito bem, gostava de seu trabalho e queria mantê-lo. Leroy sabia ser assustador quando queria e chegara a temer por seu futuro na firma.

"Me acalmar? Russel, você não viu a reação de sua filha? Deixe o Leroy saber disso, eu nunca me senti tão desapontada em minha vida. Nossa filha mora com a filha do meu melhor amigo, praticamente vivem como casadas, e ainda se recusa a fazer oficial, a realizar _nosso_ sonho..." Alcança pela taça com água, dando um grande gole, tentando acalmar seus nervos. Aquele era seu pior pesadelo, sabia que tudo estava bom de mais para ser verdade. Sabia que algo trágico aconteceria para acabar com o seu sonho. Oh, Deus, logo agora quê estavam começando a decidir qual seria a melhor flor para a cerimônia. "Não pense sequer por um segundo que isso vai continuar assim, Rachel não continuará nesse relacionamento sem futuro." Murmura sobre a borda da taça.

"Mãe... Eu não tenho medo do casamento." Oh, Judy se você soubesse de seus planos. De sua futura proposta, do que a envolvia... Alcança pela mão de sua namorada, que permanecia quieta, somente observando o comportamento de sua mãe com um olhar divertido. Deposita um beijo sobre o dorso de sua mão, antes de passar a fazer suaves carícias com o dedão. "Eu vou me casar com Rachel um dia. Eu não sou tão burra para deixá-la ir." Sorri, direcionando sua atenção a mencionada, que mordia o lábio inferior, dissimulando um sorriso.

"Vai? Um dia? Quando?" Sente seu ritmo cardíaco se acalmar, _sabia_ que sua filha não a desapontaria, havia educado-a bem. Seu shipp estava a salvo. Graças! "Por que não logo? Vocês já moram juntas, Quinn, está mais do que na hora de fazer oficial essa união e começarem a planejar meus netos. Beth está crescendo, e Frannie já disse que não quer mais filhos, Sam nem sabe o que fará amanhã, imagine pensar em filhos ou em uma criança que não seja Beth, então só me restam vocês." Diz de maneira dramática, soando como uma súplica, não conseguindo controlar seus _entusiasmados_ pensamentos sobre o futuro de seu casal favorito, e o queria agora, não queria esperar mais.

Ao escutar novamente sobre como moravam juntas, a atriz sorri sem graça, todos continuavam a insistir _nisso_. Coça sua nuca, ignorando o olhar que sua mãe a lançava. Ainda não estava morando com Rachel, não mesmo, passar meses no apartamento dela e ter um lado do closet só para suas coisas não significa que estava morando lá, só quer dizer que estava passando um tempo com ela. Desvia o olhar a um de seus lados, como se procurasse algo. Queria pedir sua namorada para se mudar com ela, o assunto estava em sua mente há um bom tempo, só estivera esperando o momento certo, e bem, que melhor momento em que aquele, quando sua mãe lhe pressionava. Engole a saliva com dificuldades, se levantando de seu assento, surpreendendo seus pais, que a olham curiosamente. Ainda com a mão de Rachel sob a sua, a indica para se levantar, ajudando-a. "Voltamos logo." Dá meia volta, entrelaçando suas mãos, e guiando-a a um canto bem afastado no jardim, onde havia uma trilha com vários pequenos arbustos em fileiras e flores coloridas, que guiavam a um grande banco de madeira.

Ao chegarem, faz sua namorada se sentar sobre _este_, para logo sentar-se ao seu lado. Passa a mão livre por seu cabelo, em um gesto nervoso. Limpa a garganta, dizendo a si mesma que o pior que poderia acontecer era receber um não como resposta, não havia porque seu coração se acelerar daquela maneira. Assente com a cabeça distraidamente, desviando toda sua atenção a Rachel. "Bem, eu estava esperando por um momento melhor, com certeza, um momento em que nem minha mãe e o restante da minha família estivessem por perto, nos pressionando, mas acho que não posso esperar mais, não devemos esperar mais, eu quero dar esse passo com você, em nosso relacionamento..." Oito meses convivendo com Rachel diariamente e já tinha sua mania de divagar. Oh que legal. Solta o ar lentamente, esse pedido não era nem parecido com o que gostaria de ter feito, em um jantar romântico, em casa, sozinhas, quando Rachel chegasse de seu show. Faz uma careta, dizendo a si mesma que deveria melhorá-lo, soar mais confiante. "Rach, eu quero você ao meu lado pelo resto de nossas vidas, quero dormir e acordar com você entre meus braços, pois é onde você pertence, quero que seus olhos sejam a primeira coisa que vejo ao acordar e antes de dormir, passar os dias com você fazendo tudo ou simplesmente nada, amando você a cada dia mais e demonstrando todo meu amor a cada momento possível, e não podemos esquecer que temos dois filhotes que precisam de nós duas, juntas, eu quero – preciso começar e terminar os dias com você... Rach, você aceita morar comigo?" Sim, mencionara os filhotes, eles eram muito importantes para ela, sua pequena família, e claramente, _Elphie_ não podia ser separada de seu irmão, Bacon, eles se amavam e precisavam de suas mães, assim como a gata precisava dela, sua _mama_. Controla-se para não revirar os olhos ao seu comportamento, qualquer coisa para obter a resposta desejada.

Dando um grande sorriso emocionado, a cantora se inclina, segurando o rosto de Quinn entre suas mãos, e capturando seus lábios em um dócil beijo. Sua namorada era o ser mais amável de todo o universo, Quinn conseguiria fazer até o coração mais frio se derreter, tem certeza. "É claro que aceito." Murmura sobre os lábios da loira, sorridente, como alguém poderia recusar um pedido como esse?! Deposita um rápido beijo sobre os lábios da outra, antes de se afastar e declarar. "Mas, eu pensei que já fazíamos isso." Arqueia uma sobrancelha sutilmente. Tudo o que sua namorada lhe dissera, era o que sempre desejara, e o que vinham fazendo há seis meses.

Abaixando a cabeça timidamente, a loira faz uma pequena careta. _Ok_, todos estavam certos. É podia-se dizer que estava morando com Rachel nos últimos meses. Suspira, voltando a passar uma mão por seu cabelo, bagunçando os fios de trás. Levanta a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior, percebendo como a morena a olhava curiosamente. O apartamento de Rachel era super confortável e realmente se sentia em casa, mas não era algo delas. Queria uma casa, inteiramente decorada _para_ elas, com seus gostos e até com coisas que não gostasse, mas sua mulher gostasse, queria uma mistura de suas personalidades no lugar. Queria uma casa familiar, com piscina, vários quartos, muito espaço para que seus filhotes pudessem correr. Um lugar onde viveriam como esposas e futuramente com seus filhos. "Bem, o que _quis_ dizer, é que podíamos procurar uma casa e comprá-la juntas... Uma casa só nossa e de nossa família. O que acha?"

Oh doce Barbra, como podia existir alguém tão perfeita?! Sentia-se _derreter_, as famosas borboletas em seu estômago se acordavam, triplicando-se, seus olhos brilhavam com amor. "Eu acho perfeito." Declara, com uma expressão completamente fascinada e suas bochechas coradas. Em uma batida de um coração, a garota sonhadora que fora uma vez em sua adolescência cruza sua mente. Dá um pequeno sorriso, permitindo que aquele pensamento a guiasse aos antigos sonhos, a quando planejava como seria sua casa perfeita e quantos filhos teria e quais seriam seus nomes. Sonhos que até um tempo atrás, pensara que jamais se realizariam. Mas, hoje aqui estava. Com a certeza que todos seus sonhos se realizariam ao lado do amor de sua vida. Seu sorriso se aumenta, e colocando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Quinn, pergunta docilmente. "Teremos uma família?!"

"Uma bem grande." Responde rapidamente, sentindo a morena acariciar seu pescoço levemente, com as pontas dos dedos. Não pode evitar imaginar como seria se Rachel carregasse em seu ventre um filho delas. Céus, aquela seria a visão mais perfeita. E com certeza, um de seus momentos mais felizes. Pressiona sua testa contra a de sua namorada, fechando os olhos, de maneira preguiçosa. "Quero muitos filhos, _tipo_ seis ou oito." Dá de ombros, como se não fosse nada. Sonhando com um futuro, onde ela doaria os óvulos e Rachel teria ao menos sete desses filhos.

**X**

Se encostando à cadeira, cruzando os braços, observa como os garçons recolhiam todos os pratos e talheres sujos das mesas, colocando-os em pilhas em suas bandejas. Olha ao redor, percebendo que só havia os funcionários, sua irmã e ela no jardim. A festa havia terminado há quase meia hora, e agora os responsáveis começavam a retirar toda a decoração, levando-a para fora do jardim, colocando a maioria das peças em um carro de uma empresa responsável por decorações de festas infantis.

"Eu pensei que minha mãe havia comprado todas essas árvores." Comenta ao ver um rapaz sair com os pinheiros falsos. Volta o olhar a sua irmã a tempo de vê-la alcançar por um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro no bolso de seu blazer. Arqueia uma sobrancelha, curiosa. "Desde quando você fuma?"

"Ela comprou uma, e está no meu apartamento, no quarto de Beth. Aparentemente sua nova brincadeira precisava de uma árvore de neve." Dá de ombros, colocando o cigarro entre seus lábios antes de fazer fogo com o isqueiro, levantando-o, acendendo ao cigarro. "E há uns meses. Desde que fui promovida, meu estresse tem aumentado bastante, então precisava de algo para relaxar." Explica, dando um trago. Não era nada fácil ser chefe do departamento de casos familiares em uma firma de advocacia, e ainda ser mãe solteira. E mesmo só fumando ocasionalmente, o cigarro lhe ajudava a relaxar nos momentos que tinha para si. Tira-o de sua boca, oferecendo-o a Quinn, que aparenta hesitante por alguns segundos até negar com a cabeça.

"Eu parei de fumar." Declara, desviando o olhar a porta de acesso ao jardim, que agora estava aberta. Rachel poderia voltar a qualquer momento. Sua namorada fora levada ao quarto que Beth tinha naquela casa, à sua sobrinha alegar que precisava lhe mostrar todos seus presentes e ver como _Quinn Elsa_ estava. Move um músculo de sua mandíbula. Realmente, precisavam discutir o nome daquela gata.

"Parabéns por isso." Frannie diz com um sorriso sarcástico, sabendo muito bem o motivo que fizera sua irmã largar ao cigarro. _Rachel_. Mais uma coisa que a cantora e sua mãe tinham em comum, era o fato de odiarem cigarros e que fumassem perto delas, descobrira isso após sua mãe comentar como Rachel tinha feito _sua_ Quinnie deixar de fumar, algo que deveria ter acontecido há muito tempo. Dá mais um trago, para logo soltar a fumaça a um dos lados. "Como é ser uma atriz indicada ao Oscar?"

"Surreal." A cerimônia de entrega estava cada vez mais próxima, e mesmo _sabendo_ que não levaria a estatueta, não podia deixar de ficar ansiosa. Ouvir seu nome entre as indicadas e se sentir realizada por simplesmente estar ali. Umedece os lábios ao senti-los secos, dizendo a si mesma que não tinha nada a ver com o cheiro da nicotina. Lança um olhar ao cigarro que sua irmã mais velha segurava entre os dedos, tentando lutar contra o repentino desejo que a invadia. Fazia um bom tempo que não fumava, na verdade, desde que começara a _morar_ em NYC. Pelo canto de seus olhos, percebe que Rachel se aproximava, e como se soubesse o que pensara momentos antes, a cantora cessa seus passos, parando alguns metros de distância da mesa.

Franzindo o cenho, olha o cigarro na mão de Frannie, que o segurava como se fosse algo prazeroso, algo precioso. Dissimula uma expressão de nojo, olhando a cartela de cigarros sobre a mesa, ao lado do prato que Quinn usara para comer seu quinto ou até mesmo oitavo pedaço de bolo, nega com a cabeça, apertando as unhas contra a palma de uma das mãos. Quinn lhe prometera que iria parar de fumar após discutirem sobre sua saúde e a de Tony, quando sua namorada voltara a NYC com o filhote delas obeso. Respira fundo, direcionando um sério olhar a atriz. Não conseguindo se controlar reclama rapidamente, levantando o dedo indicador, gesticulando-o exageradamente entre a mencionada e o maço enquanto fala. "Eu não acredito. Quinn, por favor, me diga que você não está fumando isso?! Você sabe muito bem o que penso sobre os cigarros e principalmente sobre você fumando. Seis milhões de pessoas morrem por ano por causa do cigarro, e se você continuar usando essas porcarias, irá se tornar mais uma nessa estatística. Como pode falar sobre um futuro, sobre filhos e uma casa, quando nem estará viva para cumprir nossos planos e sonhos?"

Esticando seu braço a um lado, afasta o cigarro e sua fumaça, observando sua cunhada, que colocava as mãos em sua cintura, em um gesto repreendedor. Arqueia uma sobrancelha, surpresa por tal comportamento de alguém que até pouco parecia ser tímida em sua presença. E com certeza, surpresa pela rapidez em que falara tudo aquilo. "Quantas palavras ela disse por segundo?" Murmura de forma que só Quinn pudesse escutá-la.

"Muitas..." Responde a atriz, levantando-se de seu assento. Faz menção de se aproximar, mas Rachel a indica para que fique onde está. Coça sua nuca, nervosamente, sua namorada estava _bastante_ irritada no momento. _Droga_. Isso sempre acontecia quando discutiam, na verdade, raramente discutiam, mas quando o faziam, era o único momento em que Rachel pedia espaço. E ela aprendera a lhe conceder esse espaço, afinal, a cantora não fugia dos problemas, não fugia da conversa, então era o mínimo que poderia fazer. Mesmo odiando-o. Como agora. Passa a língua por seu lábio inferior, e começa a se defender. "Eu não estava fumando, meu amor. A Frannie estava. Você sabe que eu parei." Ok, ainda tinha seus momentos, como quando descobrira que fora indicada ao Oscar e não conseguira se controlar, fumando um cigarro, ok, dois. Honestamente, foram quatro, mas só foi daquela vez e nunca mais fumara. Obviamente, Rachel não precisava saber sobre isso, pois não tinha muita importância. E não estava disposta a dormir com Elphaba no sofá, novamente. O que acontecera quando sua namorada descobrira o peso de Bacon. Ninguém parecia entender que ela não tinha culpa se seu cachorro engordara, simplesmente acontecera e ele parecia estar bem de saúde, então não havia porque se preocupar. "E planejo estar _bem_ viva para cumprir todos nossos sonhos e planos, Rach. Você ainda não sabe que está presa comigo para sempre?!"

"De verdade? Você não estava fumando?" Cruza os braços, sentindo toda exasperação deixar seu corpo. Acreditava em Quinn, afinal, não havia porque duvidar dela. Direciona o olhar a Frannie que assentia com a cabeça, logo negando, aparentemente confusa a como responder suas perguntas. Dá um pequeno sorriso, voltando o olhar a Quinn, que a olhava sincera. "Ok. Eu acredito em você, mas nada muda o fato que você foi uma fumante passiva nesses últimos minutos." Provoca.

"Eu posso me aproximar agora?" Pergunta, arqueando uma sobrancelha, sabendo que aquele fora o fim do assunto. Ao ver como a morena assentia com a cabeça, dá longos passos em sua direção, posicionando-se em frente a ela. "Oi... Eu senti sua falta." Dá um dócil sorriso, puxando-a com um dos braços para mais perto de si.

"Eu não passei nem quinze minutos longe de você." Coloca os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, sentindo seu sorriso se aumentar. Como poderia ficar brava com Quinn quando ela agia daquela maneira?! "Mas, eu também senti sua falta." Deposita a cabeça entre o ombro e pescoço da loira, dando um leve suspiro. Ao se lembrar do que fora fazer no jardim, retira sua cabeça de sua confortável posição, afastando-se, se inclinando para trás de maneira que pudesse olhar a Frannie por cima dos ombros de sua namorada. "Frannie, Judy e Beth estão lhe procurando. Beth quer lhe mostrar a _Quinn Elsa_." _Sua_ sobrinha estava tão entusiasmada com sua gata, que não conseguia parar de falar sobre ela, e mostrá-la a quem é que estivesse por perto, como se ninguém da família tivesse visto a filhote diversas vezes ou não soubesse já tudo o que ela tinha feito desde que Beth a ganhara.

Rapidamente, a advogada apaga o cigarro no piso de pedra do jardim, jogando os vestígios para debaixo da mesa, não podia arriscar ser descoberta. Levanta-se, se recompondo, ajustando o blazer e alisando sua saia, passa uma mão por seu longo cabelo loiro, preso em um coque formal, antes de dar um gole em seu suco de laranja e sair, levando a taça com o suco em uma das mãos. Quinn sorri divertida, vendo sua irmã se transformar na mulher séria e confiante que todos conheciam, acompanha-a com o olhar até Frannie entrar na casa.

Desvia o olhar a Rachel, depositando um beijo sobre sua testa. Passam longos segundos em silêncio, simplesmente aproveitando aquele contato, antes da loira declarar. "Sabe... Andei pensando e semana que vem, quando voltássemos a NYC, deveríamos começar a procurar uma agência de imóveis." Estava entusiasmada por essa compra, e não se importava em esconder _isso_.

Volta a colocar sua cabeça entre o pescoço e ombro direito de Quinn, levando uma mão a sua bochecha esquerda, acariciando-a timidamente. "Nós vamos continuar em New York?" Pergunta em um murmuro. Obviamente não podia se mudar da cidade agora, não enquanto estivesse na peça e o mesmo com Quinn, quê tinha alguns filmes a serem gravados com a produtora de Isabelle pelos próximos meses. Mas, no futuro não iria se opor a mudar a Los Angeles se fosse preciso. Nunca vira a si mesma morando em um lugar que não fosse a NY, mas por Quinn, por seu relacionamento, estaria disposta a ir onde fosse preciso.

"Sim." Responde rapidamente, surpresa por tal pergunta. Jamais imaginara que Rachel um dia estaria disposta a mudar de seu lugar preferido, afinal, não era segredo a ninguém como amava NYC. Dá um pequeno beijo em sua cabeça, apertando os braços ao redor de sua cintura. "Eu não sei se você sabe, mas minha mulher é uma famosa e talentosíssima atriz da Broadway, e eu gostaria que as coisas continuassem assim. Eu não seria capaz de afastá-la do lugar que pertence, quando preciso dividi-la com o resto do mundo, sobre um palco da Broadway, brilhando como ninguém." Sua namorada nascera para fazer aquilo que ama, e jamais ficaria entre ela e seus sonhos. Afinal, só queria vê-la e fazê-la feliz, e sabia que sobre um palco, cantando a centenas de pessoas, Rachel encontrava a paz e felicidade, vivendo um de seus maiores sonhos. "Quero estar onde você estiver, e enquanto a tiver do meu lado, ficarei contente." Declara, repousando o queixo sobre a cabeça da mais baixa.

"Eu te amo." Diz, fechando os olhos, sentindo seu coração se acelerar pelas palavras que Quinn lhe dissera. A forma como cuidava dela e de seus interesses, a forma como a tratava, como se fosse algo precioso, como fazia sentir seu amor seja com grandes ou pequenos gestos, com importantes ou simples palavras, ainda a deixava sem jeito, a comovia, jamais se acostumaria amar e ser amada daquela maneira. Acreditava ser algo impossível.

"Ainda bem, pois eu não sei o que seria de mim sem o seu amor." Diz em um divertido tom de voz, sentindo contra seu pescoço, o sorriso que se forma nos lábios de sua mulher. E realmente não sabia, não conseguia entender como um dia fora capaz de pensar que poderia superá-la, que poderia deixá-la ir, claro, as circunstâncias eram diferentes naquela época, mas após ver como o relacionamento delas poderia ser; não conseguia imaginar uma vida sem Rachel ao seu lado. "E continuando..." Tenta afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente, querendo manter o foco em seu presente e futuro. Repletos de amor e felicidade. "Nossa casa deve ser em um excelente bairro residencial, um lugar afastado da agitação, perto do campo, com muito espaço. Provavelmente teremos que comprar uma mansão pelo número de filhos que teremos, então estava pensando que podemos manter _nosso_ bachelor pad daqui de LA pelos próximos anos, mas quando as crianças forem nascendo, terei que vendê-lo, pois precisaremos de uma casa aqui na cidade também, uma grande casa, com no mínimo oito quartos, fora nossa suíte master."

"Você aparenta ter certeza de que teremos esse _tanto_ de filhos." Comenta, fazendo uma careta divertida. Queria filhos com Quinn, mas se contentaria com – no máximo – quatro. A única criança que já convivera fora com Beth, e ainda assim fora pouco, mas pudera perceber como uma criança dava trabalho e como era difícil ser mãe. Sua namorada parecia não perceber isso, mas esperava que quando o momento de terem um filho chegasse e Quinn percebesse como era difícil cuidar de uma criança, ela desistisse dessa maluca ideia de ter um time de vôlei dentro de casa.

"Uma pessoa pode ser otimista." E seu otimismo iria se transformar em sua realidade tinha certeza disso.

* * *

Viu a diferença quando me sinto bem, quando sinto o capítulo e me motivam?! Sorry por qualquer erro, muito obrigada pelas palavras de apoio, e por favor, vamos mantê-las, não deixe de comentar...

JR: Realmente, casamento Faberry são os melhores, e que bom que está animada com esse. O que está imaginando? Haha E não, como pôde ver ela ainda tem esse sonho, e só está esperando o momento certo. Eu também gostei muito daquele diálogo dela, haha. Que bom que gostou, fico feliz ao saber, aqui está, espero que goste. XxBre.

Quinnefaberry: Que bom que gostou, fico muito feliz em saber. Esse pedido de casamento, posso revelar, que será bem diferente, será bem a cara OLIHTS, ansiosa para que vocês possam vê-lo, logo, logo ele acontece ;) XxBre.

Ali: Fico feliz, e realmente, é difícil - não impossível - encontrar alguém ou relacionamento assim hoje em dia. Como disse acima, estou bem ansiosa para que vocês possam lê-lo, será um momento muito... Algo. ;) Espero que tenha gostado. XxBre.

Daniela: Sim, bem esse capítulo era só a introdução dessa nova e última fase, só a demonstração de como as coisas mudaram, antes de outras "coisas" - se é que você me entende ;) - acontecerem. Quando se é um casal real, obviamente você vai querer preservar a imagem, o seu relacionamento, pois qual necessidade de demonstrar a cada segundo o que você está fazendo, isso acaba desgastando não só a imagem do casal, como o público que se cansa disso. Então, por isso, muitos atores e atrizes decidem manter a vida privada e ter o foco só em sua carreira, lógico, relacionamento nunca será "normal", afinal você não leva uma vida 'normal' quando se está em Hollywood, e a mídia sempre arruma uma maneira de se envolver, inventando rumores, ou perseguindo e conseguindo alguma informação, mas é o mais privado o possível. Sim, todos sabíamos que era só questão de tempo, não? Ela não parava de dar bacon e manteiga de amendoim para o coitado lol Matar, quase matou de uma crise "alérgica" quando a fez dormir no sofá com Elphaba hahaa Conheço um monte de gente que faz isso, sério, tenho uma tia que até coca-cola dá para sua cadela, tipo que loucura, ainda vai matar a pobre coitada. Parabéns, alguém finalmente percebeu um dos motivos delas não se darem bem, Elphie é muito parecida com a Q em certos aspectos. Haha sempre será o primeiro 'filho' delas, vale lembrar que Quinn quer entre seis e oito, hahaha Sim, anel perfeito, amo, não sei se viu, mas no meu Twitter tem foto dele lá... Já estava na hora de isso acontecer né, todos queremos elas casadas, lindas, arrasando juntas. E realmente, elas que se preparem para esses dois lol logo, logo eles descobrem e ninguém conseguirá segurá-los. Sim, mais forte que nunca e agora é só heaven para nós. Eu tentei não deixar que isso me abalasse, mas de alguma maneira acabou me abalando, me deixando em uma situação muito chata e desmotivada, hahaha adorei isso. Obrigada, eu estou melhor agora, espero que isso nunca mais se repita, e bem, seguirei em frente com minhas fics, enquanto tiver apoio e retorno de meus leitores. Muito obrigada mesmo, e espero que tenha gostado. XxBre.

Ray: Não há de que! :) Nunca li essa, mas parece ser muito interessante, e realmente, quando se é jovem - principalmente os homens- só pensam nisso, não pensam no futuro e acabam gastando tudo, mas, bem... Sim, são, e acho que todos deveriam ter um tempo para fazer isso, tirar um tempo para si e ir viajar com família ou nem que seja sozinho, ler um bom livro, descobrir coisas diferentes, sair da rotina, crescer fora desta, entende. Sim, estou hihi A Julia? Ela é incrível, assista, é muito boa! Também tem medo? Hahah minha melhor amiga adora essas coisas e tenta me fazer assistir, mas nunca assisto ou assistirei. Odeio essas coisas, pois tenho pesadelos quando vejo . Coisas mais assustadoras que assisti foram, Chuck, quando era criança - quem não? - Mama e a Orfã - assim mesmo cobria os olhos na maior parte do filme lol - Saudades da época em que eu só assistia filmes, tipo eram 8 - 9 por dia, estreava em US eu assistia, hoje se sentar e assistir um inteiro, é milagre. Elton John, estou viciada - novamente, após anos - em Sorry seems to be the hardest word, escrevi o cap 35 praticamente só escutando ela haha Estou tentando não ser lol sim, eu adoro interagir com meus leitores, adoro cada um de vocês. Quando é seu aniversário, se não se importa que eu pergunte? Também, chego a ser super implicante, mas com essa Rachel, eu não consigo, admito teve situações que quase perdia a paciência com ela, mas acho que eu a entendia né lol e sempre a amei, tão fofinha, tão assustada, como Santana diz, parece um bichinho do mato, e dá vontade de roubá-la e cuidar dela e protegê-la, ficar com ela para sempre, vamos disfarçar meu momento super entusiasmado gay. Quase ama? o.O Bem, entre Q e Rachel, sempre prefiro Rachel, mas essa minha Q é motivo de orgulho viu, oh pessoa linda! Amo demais. Sim, não quero. . obrigada haha Senti, eu acho, mas em minha opinião melhor pessoa lá é minha wifey, né. Eu abandono e raramente volto, deixo de lado, ignorando a existência ou até mesmo esquecendo. E foi forçado mesmo, esses filmes estão cada vez piores, por isso já nem gasto meu tempo. Chastain é - vou me interromper antes que fale demais e fique ainda mais gay aqui lol - Hahaha eu assisti no cinema - gravado no cinema lá na estreia, aí me mandaram o link e assisti xD Fico contente ao saber, espero que tudo se resolva logo aí, que você fique melhor e que toda sua família esteja bem, pois ele está olhando desde um lugar melhor por todos vocês. Eu não senti o capítulo entende, eu tenho esse perfeccionismo extremo, então, preciso sentir aquilo que escrevo ao máximo, sentir o meu personagem para poder considerar um capítulo bom. É maluquice minha mesmo, não ligue. E fico feliz ao saber que tenha gostado :) E ainda, teremos alguns saltos de tempo, dois na verdade, ou seja, muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer ;) Tento não sofrer, mas é algo impossível, acho que amo esses personagens mais do que deveria, e estou tão acostumada a escrever sobre elas, tipo foi um ano e alguns meses de fic, então será difícil dizer adeus, mas você está certa, e é algo que sempre digo a mim mesma, que esta deve terminar para que outras possam começar, novos desafios, e que devo dizê-la adeus para dar um novo olá. XxBre.

Bem, é isso, espero que tenham gostado, não deixem de comentar sobre o que acharam. Próximo cap, Leroy... Até segunda. XxBre.

**#OLIHTS. **


	43. Chapter 43

**New York.**

Distraída, passa o olhar ao redor do escritório luxuosamente decorado. Em uma comprida parede, havia duas prateleiras de madeira escura e vidro, com centenas de livros de direito. Entre _estas_ havia uma grande moldura de um retrato pintado a óleo, a pintura era de uma versão mais jovem de seus sogros com um bebê entre eles, cada um com um braço ao redor da criança. _Sua mulher_. Dá um pequeno sorriso bobo, observando os olhos representados na pintura. Desde bebê, os olhos de Rachel tinham um _intenso_ brilho, que o artista conseguira captar perfeitamente. O quadro era perfeito, uma verdadeira obra-prima, e naquele momento decide que teria uma pintura parecida àquela quando tivesse um filho com Rachel. Ou oito.

Em frente às prateleiras, havia uma confortável cadeira de couro em um tom marrom e uma grande mesa de madeira escura. Sobre _esta_ havia dois iMacs lado a lado, praticamente colados, como se fossem um só, uma pilha de papéis perfeitamente organizada, um iPad colocado sobre seu suporte e uma tela Smart incorporada no centro da mesa, ainda havia duas cadeiras também de couro marrom em frente a mesa. Escuta alguém suspirar levemente e ignorando, lança o olhar ao outro lado, onde havia duas portas fechadas de madeira branca, e sabia que uma delas era o toalete. Em um canto, havia um bar com diversas bebidas alcoólicas e um frigobar _platinum_. Umedece os lábios, sentia uma vontade imensa de beber algo forte, quem sabe assim teria coragem para terminar o que começara. Havia uma estranha sensação em seu estômago que crescia conforme os minutos se passavam. _Nervosismo_, que estivera presente desde o momento em que entrara naquela sala, disposta a conversar seriamente, mas acabara deixando seu ataque de nervos levar o melhor de si, e não conseguira falar nem metade do que queria. Tenta dissimular seu desconforto, olhando atrás de si, onde havia uma prateleira de vidro com todos os prêmios e títulos que seu sogro ganhara como advogado, assim como seu diploma de Harvard. Arqueia uma sobrancelha curiosa, tentando ler a inscrição em um desses prêmios, voltando a ignorar o suspiro impaciente que _alguém _solta.

"Quinn, querida..." Hiram chama sua atenção, calmamente, fazendo com que ela voltasse seu olhar a ele rapidamente. "Eu sei que disse que precisamos conversar, e para ser honesto até suspeito sobre o que seja, e sei que você está nervosa, mas devo pegar um voo para Califórnia em menos de duas horas, e infelizmente não é uma viagem que possa cancelar, então, por favor, se pudermos começar." Move-se em seu assento, inclinando-se a frente, juntando suas mãos e depositando os cotovelos sobre suas coxas, em uma atitude expectante.

Leroy alterna o olhar entre os dois, desentendido. Ao receber uma ligação de Quinn no início da semana, que o dissera que precisavam conversar e o perguntara se podia encontrá-lo em determinado dia e horário em sua casa, pensara que fosse algo relacionado ao seu novo filme com a produtora de Isabelle. Soubera pela própria Isabelle, que o filme seria um drama político, onde o personagem de Quinn, uma poderosa advogada, seria filha dos personagens de Meryl Streep e Robert DeNiro, e que interpretariam uma família de políticos corruptos que seriam submetidos a uma investigação do FBI. A dona da produtora até o pedira para que oferecesse dicas a Quinn sobre sua profissão, ajudando-a entender mais o _comportamento_ dos advogados, dando-a algo como assessoria a um personagem. E ele claro aceitara entusiasmado, e pensara que esse era o motivo da reunião com a atriz. Mas, grande fora sua surpresa ao Quinn chegar a sua casa ao lado de Hiram, alegando que gostaria de falar com os dois. Isso fora há quase vinte minutos e agora, sentados ao redor da área de estar em seu escritório pessoal, estava mais confuso do que nunca, já que Quinn só trocara rápidas palavras com seu marido, antes de agir como se estivesse à beira de um ataque de pânico. "Como assim você suspeita sobre o que seja? O que é? Porque eu não faço à mínima ideia." Mesmo que em um canto de seu cérebro houvesse aquela pequena voz que lhe sussurrasse sobre o que era, não conseguia _escutá-la_.

Ajeitando seus óculos, Hiram olha de lado ao seu marido, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Antes que pudesse lhe dar uma dica, Quinn respira fundo, dizendo a si mesma que não deveria deixar seus nervos a vencerem, não quando se tratava de seu tão sonhado futuro com sua mulher. Precisava fazer aquilo e precisava fazê-lo agora. "Senhores Berry..." Limpa a garganta à sua voz falhar, chamando a atenção do casal, que a olha com grande interesse. A necessidade por uma bebida forte se fazia cada vez maior, não era medo de se casar, imagina se ela teria medo de se comprometer com Rachel àquele nível, elas praticamente já viviam como esposas, mas sentia um _estúpido _nervosismo que nunca sentira antes, sua garganta parecia arranhar com cada palavra que tentava falar, havia uma estranha sensação de frio em seu estômago, que ficava cada vez mais forte, suas mãos transpiravam. Engole em seco, seria honesta, sentia uma grande e _estúpida_ insegurança. Havia tantas coisas que poderiam dar errado naquele momento, como e se Hiram não gostasse e negasse seu pedido, e se Leroy se irritasse com ela por algum motivo, e se o anel não fosse bom o suficiente aos olhos deles, afinal eram uns dos empresários mais ricos e um anel como aquele era o mesmo que um comprado em uma loja _qualquer_ para eles. _Droga, droga_, Leroy ia odiá-lo e falar que sua estrelinha merecia melhor. _Droga_. Sabia que tinha que ter levado o seu sogro para lhe ajudar a escolher o diamante.

Solta o ar pesadamente, tentando controlar sua crise de nervos. Tudo vai ficar bem, respire fundo, não demonstre seu nervosismo, continue respirando, ignore seus pensamentos negativos, diz a si mesma uma e outra vez. Passa a língua entre os lábios, desviando o olhar ao quadro, precisamente aos olhos castanhos nele pintado. Aqueles olhos que tanto amava, que conseguiam lhe passar calma e força, mesmo que tudo estivesse indo mal, mesmo que se sentisse fraca e sem vontades, ao olhar naqueles olhos encontrava tudo o que precisava para seguir em frente, se encontrava. Era como se eles pudessem enxergar sua alma. Sempre a olhavam com adoração, fazendo-a se sentir como se fosse à pessoa mais importante na vida de Rachel, e queria ser, queria ser tudo para ela. Sentindo uma onda de determinação crescer dentro de si, volta o olhar ao casal a sua frente, alcançando por uma delicada caixa de veludo preta no bolso de sua jaqueta de couro.

Ao ver a caixa com a inscrição da Tiffany's &amp; Co que a loira segurava cuidadosamente, Leroy se controla para não soltar um grito, mantendo uma séria expressão, sentindo lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos e seu coração se acelerar. Estava acontecendo, oh minha sagrada Cher, finalmente estava acontecendo. Engole o soluço que ameaçava escapar, fazendo com que sua expressão se tornasse em uma ainda mais séria, em um gesto de auto defesa, não podia chorar na frente de sua nora, tinha uma reputação a ser mantida. E não queria que ninguém o visse naquele estado tão vulnerável, ninguém além de Judy, que era a única que o entendia. Oh, meu Deus, Judy. Agora a organização do casamento _Faberry_, leia-se casamento do século, era oficial. Tinha que falar com ela o mais rápido possível, e obviamente, com a organizadora Grace. Havia tanto a se fazer, tanto a decidir, que teria que tomar um tempo livre de seu trabalho para cuidar de todos os detalhes. Hiram, sentado ao seu lado, dá um sorriso contente. Desde o momento em que Quinn o ligara no início daquela semana, suspeitara sobre o que se tratava; afinal jamais a vira tão nervosa, a pobre garota parecera estar prestes a enfrentar um julgamento, e acabara lembrando-se de uma versão mais jovem de si, quando planejara pedir Leroy em casamento.

Abrindo a caixa lentamente, a atriz prende sua respiração ao anel de diamantes de seis quilates ser revelado. Não importa quantas vezes o visse, nunca se acostumaria com _ele_, com o que representava. Estava tão ansiosa e contente, que quase todas as manhãs antes de sair de casa, quando sua mulher estava distraída, se encaminhava ao quarto de hóspedes, alcançando pela caixa de veludo em seu esconderijo na parte mais alta do closet, admirando-o por alguns longos minutos, imaginando como ficaria em Rachel, sonhando com o dia de seu pedido. Julgue-a se quiser, mas se sentia orgulhosa por ter comprado um anel como aquele. Era perfeito, e ficaria ainda mais perfeito quando sua mulher passasse a usá-lo. Só mais algumas semanas, e aquele anel estaria aonde pertence, no dedo de sua futura esposa. E naquele momento se sente uma estúpida, pois mesmo que seus sogros não gostassem do anel, e mesmo querendo agradar Leroy, a única opinião que importava sobre o anel seria a de sua dona. Dá um pequeno sorriso de lado, sentindo seus nervos se acalmarem. Volta à atenção aos advogados, soando mais confiante, mas ainda aparentando nervosa. "Leroy, uma vez você me disse que eu não deveria tentar nada sem sua permissão, e bem, aqui estou." Sente suas bochechas se corarem, e ignorando sua repentina timidez, continua.

"Senhores Berry, eu amo a filha de vocês. Mais do que tudo, mais do que minha própria vida, não há nada nesse mundo que eu não faria por ela, eu daria tudo o que tenho só para vê-la feliz. Rachel é – é tudo aquilo que sempre desejei secretamente em meus maiores sonhos, mas nunca esperei realmente ter, pois dizia a mim mesma que não queria um relacionamento sério, que jamais deveria envolver sentimentos. Eu sempre fui muito independente, nunca gostei de me comprometer, acho que por medo ou simplesmente porque não queria ninguém tirando minha liberdade. Achava que em um relacionamento, eu poderia acabar me perdendo, me transformando em uma pessoa que jamais queria ser. Na verdade, dizia a todos que relacionamentos não eram pra mim, que eu não _fazia_ relacionamentos. Acreditava firmemente estar vivendo a vida perfeita, indo de festa em festa em meu tempo livre, conquistando todas as garotas possíveis, dormindo cada final de semana em um _lugar_ diferente." Olha diretamente aos olhos castanhos de Leroy, que não aparentava nada contente escutando-a. Dá um pequeno sorriso sem graça, sabe que não era o momento para mencionar suas antigas conquistas, mas queria demonstrá-los como havia _crescido_; como aquele amor também a transformara. Tenta passar confiança em seu olhar, era tão difícil imaginar que antes do contrato, vivia daquela maneira. Aquela Quinn e a que era hoje pareciam duas pessoas completamente diferentes. Umedece os lábios, continuando.

"Tudo mudou quando Rachel entrou em minha vida. Ela me provou que eu não poderia estar mais errada, hoje eu vejo como minha vida era vazia, algo fútil. Me sinto envergonhada de um dia ter agido e pensado daquela maneira, fui uma _estúpida_ por achar que realmente era feliz vivendo assim. E eu não sei como ou quando tudo começou, mas um dia eu percebi que estava completamente apaixonada pela filha de vocês..." Se lembra de sua primeira viagem aos Hamptons, onde pela primeira vez permitira-se a _perceber_ o que realmente sentia, revelando não só a si mesma, mas também a Leroy como estava apaixonada pela cantora. Sorri distraída, perdendo o olhar sobre a mesa de centro de cristal a sua frente. Naquela época sabia que se apaixonar era o pior que poderia lhe acontecer, que só complicaria a situação, e ainda tentara se controlar para não demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos, nega com a cabeça, aquilo parecia ter sido há décadas. Volta o olhar ao casal, não entraria em muitos detalhes, afinal o começo do relacionamento não fora como todos pensavam e não queria dar a eles motivos para suspeitarem de nada, mas os deixaria saber como se sentira desde o momento em que aceitara seus sentimentos por Rachel, até quando a mencionada se tornara em sua mulher, começando aquele relacionamento.

"E eu me entreguei voluntariamente a ela e ao que sentia, me tornando em uma pessoa dependente, dependente do nosso relacionamento, do nosso amor. E esse amor me fez mudar, me fez tornar uma pessoa melhor, nunca imaginei que pudesse sentir algo assim, tão forte, capaz de me fazer desejar dar o meu melhor, meu tudo, a outra pessoa. Ao encontrar Rachel e tê-la como minha, foi como encontrar uma parte que sempre faltara, eu me encontrei, com sua simples presença, ela preencheu todo o vazio que havia em minha vida, e ao ver como tudo poderia ser entre nós, como poderia ser um relacionamento quando duas pessoas se amam de verdade, eu descobri o que é a felicidade, ela me faz a mulher mais feliz do mundo. E eu não trocaria o que tenho com ela por nada, absolutamente nada, Rachel é tudo o que preciso." Assente com a cabeça, concordando com suas próprias palavras. Alterna o olhar entre eles. Leroy matinha uma expressão facial séria, mas em seus olhos havia uma emoção que não conseguia decifrar, enquanto Hiram sorria orgulhosamente a ela. Respira fundo, sentindo seu coração se acelerar e seus nervos voltarem. Chegara o momento. Aquele era um grande passo em seu plano, a terceira coisa a se fazer antes de pedi-la em casamento. Aperta a caixa de veludo com certa força, tentando encontrar as palavras certas. Mesmo pensando no que dizê-los durante todo o caminho a mansão, tudo aquilo que havia planejado a dizer, desaparecera de sua mente no momento em que os vira. _Droga_. Coça sua nuca, declarando nervosamente. "E – hum – com a permissão de vocês, eu gostaria que Rachel se tornasse minha esposa. Eu prometo que farei tudo, darei meu melhor, para fazê-la feliz, cuidarei dela, irei protegê-la de todo o mal e de qualquer coisa que ameace a tirar o sorriso de seus lábios, irei apoiá-la em todas suas decisões, respeitá-la e amá-la pelo resto de minha vida. Senhores Berry, eu posso me casar com a filha de vocês?" Termina desajeitada, se forçando a manter o olhar neles. _Droga, estúpida, maldita, droga_, iriam negar seu pedido. Podia sentir isso. Devia ter preparado um texto e o anotado, algo que soasse melhor, mais convincente.

"Quinn... Eu fico contente por você ter vindo até aqui para conversar conosco, aprecio muito isso." Diz Hiram, ajeitando seus óculos, observando como a jovem prendia sua respiração. Dá um sorriso de lado, divertido. A coitada parecia estar novamente à beira de um ataque de nervos ou do coração. "_Mas_..." Faz uma pausa, deixando-a ainda mais nervosa, trocando um rápido olhar com seu marido, que aparentava emocionado e ao mesmo tempo se divertir com a situação, em uma conversa silenciosa. Ambos sabiam que era questão de tempo para que as duas se casassem, e não tinha nada a ver com a pressão que Leroy e Judy colocavam sobre elas diariamente, e sim com o amor que sentiam uma pela outra, a necessidade de sempre expressá-lo não importa como ou o quê. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes se surpreendera com sua própria filha dizendo na frente de todos como amava Quinn. Antes, a única vez que a vira se expressar tão facilmente fora em sua infância. E não podia negar como esse avanço, esse crescimento que Rachel enfrentara no último ano, a fizera se aproximar mais deles, seus pais, sua _família_, dizendo-os toda vez ao se despedir como os amava. O que sempre o fazia se enternecer. Desvia a atenção de volta a Quinn, sabia que ela tivera certo envolvimento naquela transformação de sua filha, que estivera lá para apoiá-la em um momento difícil como aquele, quando sua pequena enfrentava todos seus temores, e por isso, sempre seria grato a ela. Solta um leve suspiro. "Não era preciso ficar tão nervosa." Dá um pequeno sorriso debochado, mostrando um lado seu que raramente era visto por outros que não fosse seu marido e filha, que também podia e sabia se divertir. "Jamais recusaríamos ao seu pedido. E eu não poderia estar mais feliz por minha filha ter encontrado-a, a maneira como falou sobre seu passado só me fez ver como são perfeitas uma a outra, realmente cresceram juntas neste relacionamento, o que é muito importante a um casal. Sei que ninguém poderia cuidar dela tão bem quanto a você, ou fazê-la feliz como é ao seu lado, você merece nossa filha, Quinn, bem vinda à família."

Oh, meu Deus. Era normal um coração bater tão rápido assim?! Solta o ar, aliviada, por um momento realmente pensara que ele fosse recusar seu pedido, jamais sentira tanto medo, tanto nervosismo em sua vida. "Eu – eu posso me casar com ela? De verdade?!" Pergunta, buscando mais uma vez a confirmação, querendo ter certeza que escutara corretamente.

"Claro que sim, Q." Responde Leroy entusiasmado, dando o maior sorriso que a loira já vira em seus lábios. Imagina se um dia ele negaria a mão de sua _estrelinha_ a Quinn, ou permitiria Hiram a fazê-lo. "Eu realmente gostaria que você questionasse nossa sanidade se a resposta fosse negativa." Lança o olhar à caixa de veludo aberta, que a atriz ainda segurava cuidadosamente. O anel era exuberante, mal podia esperar para ver sua filha exibindo-o em seu dedo. "Você tem um excelente gosto, Q." Declara, admirando o brilho dos diamantes. Não iria comentar como Judy e ele até haviam visto alguns anéis online, com a intenção de ajudar Quinn, _quando_ ela decidisse pedir sua filha em casamento, em sua difícil decisão à procura do anel certo. Era melhor não fazê-lo, até porque a atriz comprara o anel perfeito. Não poderia ter escolhido melhor, nem mesmo ele e Judy poderiam ter feito. "Se Rachel disser não, eu me caso com você sem problema algum." Comenta divertido, como se Rachel fosse capaz de recusar àquele pedido.

"Leroy." Hiram desvia à atenção ao mencionado, olhando-o seriamente. Às vezes, seu marido parecia não ter controle.

"Hiram, você não tinha uma reunião em outro estado?! Por mais particular que seja nosso avião, ele ainda precisa levantar voo na hora certa, e você sabe disso." O último que precisava era de seu marido querendo controlar seu entusiasmo. Aquele era um dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida, e nada nem ninguém poderiam arruiná-lo. Nem mesmo o homem que ama.

Olha ao seu relógio de pulso, percebendo que em menos de uma hora deveria estar no aeroporto. "Você está certo." Levanta-se de seu assento, fechando um dos botões de seu terno. "Devo sair agora para chegar a tempo. Estarei em casa de volta para o jantar." Se inclina, depositando um rápido beijo sobre os lábios de seu marido. Ao se afastar, dando meia volta, percebe que Quinn havia virado o rosto a um dos lados, tentando dar a eles um pouco de privacidade. Sorri, se aproximando dela com passos lentos. "Quinn, por favor, levante-se. Quero dar um abraço a mais nova integrante da família Berry."

Tenta dissimular sua surpresa por tal pedido, dando um pequeno sorriso, coloca a caixa de veludo sobre a mesa de centro, levantando-se rapidamente, recebendo o abraço de maneira desajeitada. Era a primeira vez que Hiram demonstrava aquele lado descontraído e afetuoso a ela. Fecha os olhos, sentindo suas bochechas se corarem, era difícil de acreditar que fora aceita por eles, que era considerada como da família. Agora, só faltavam mais duas coisas a serem feitas, e poderia pedir sua namorada em casamento. "Obrigado, senhor Berry, por permitir que me case com sua filha." Murmura sobre o ombro do advogado.

Hiram termina ao abraço, e dá um grande sorriso. "Não precisa agradecer, Quinn. Eu que agradeço por tudo o que tem feito por Rachel. E você sabe que deve me chamar de Hiram." Se afasta, voltando a portar sua expressão de sempre, neutral. Despede-se dos dois, abrindo a porta do escritório de seu marido e saindo, fechando _esta_ atrás de si.

Quinn ainda em pé, passa as mãos por sua calça jeans, secando-as, olhando a Leroy curiosamente, que havia alcançado pela caixa com o anel, e a movia de um lado ao outro, como se admirasse ao diamante. "Você acha que ela vai gostar?" Pergunta, cruzando seus braços. Mesmo orgulhosa de sua compra, escolhendo o anel que julgava ser o mais indicado a sua mulher, o que mais lhe agradaria, não podia evitar sentir _certa_ insegurança. Tudo tinha que ser perfeito, o pedido seria um dos momentos mais importantes de sua vida e não podia falhar em nada.

"Q, Rachel vai amar e ficar entusiasmada com qualquer coisa você lhe der. Não há dúvidas de que ela dirá sim." Responde como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "E como você pretende fazer o pedido? Quer ajuda? Posso planejar algo e você pode pedi-la em casamento amanhã mesmo." Fecha à caixa, colocando-a sobre a mesa de cristal, direcionando o olhar a atriz.

"Eu tenho algo planejado." Dá de ombros, evitando dar muitos detalhes. Não contaria sobre seus planos nem mesmo a ele. E para tirar o foco sobre algo que não pretendia revelar, muda de assunto, sabendo que captaria toda sua atenção. "E Leroy, por favor, não conte a minha mãe sobre _isso_, ok? Eu mesma quero contá-la." No momento certo, não queria correr riscos. Se sua mãe soubesse agora, com certeza, não conseguiria dissimular seu entusiasmo e poderia acabar revelando o que não devia a Rachel ou fazê-la suspeitar de alguma coisa durante suas ligações semanais, e não podia ter _nada_ interferindo em seus planos. Sua mulher não devia suspeitar de absolutamente nada.

Dá um pesado suspiro, demonstrando-a todo seu desapontamento. É claro que algo deveria acontecer para atrapalhar seus planos, acabar com todo seu entusiasmo. Agora teria que esperar a boa vontade de Quinn para poder começar a planejar a cerimônia com Judy. Mas a entendia, afinal, era apenas o certo ela mesma revelar a sua mãe que ficaria noiva. "Ok, eu prometo que não falarei nada. Mas, não demore a contá-la, por favor, há muita coisa a se fazer e devemos começar o quanto antes." A pede, levantando-se de seu assento, voltando a sorrir, quando a loira assente com a cabeça. "Vamos ao jardim, Quinn, devemos celebrar essa grande notícia com champanhe e charutos, e assim aproveitamos para discutir a respeito de qual sobrenome pretende usar ao se casarem, e meus futuros netos..."

**X**

"E como está indo a busca por uma casa?" Pergunta Kurt, colocando a caneca com café sobre a mesa de centro, olhando a morena sentada ao seu lado no sofá. Estavam no apartamento de Rachel, e haviam acabado de voltar de uma reunião com o diretor, William Schuester, e Cassandra, onde a cantora renovara seu contrato com a peça por mais um ano, após algumas negociações. Originalmente, queriam que ela assinasse o contrato por mais dois anos, mas após uma conversa entre o agente e sua cliente, ele a aconselhara a assiná-lo por um ano, e caso quisesse renová-lo, que renovasse quando o determinado ano fosse concluído. Não queria a cantora _presa_ a um contrato por muito tempo, ainda mais com novos personagens sendo oferecidos a ela. E decidira não comentar com Rachel sobre o assunto, mas havia rumores que uma nova produção de Funny Girl seria feita, e se fosse verdade, tentaria ao máximo conseguir a protagonista a ela.

"Está... Indo." Murmura sobre a caneca branca, que segurava entre as mãos, antes de dar um pequeno gole. Devido à pressa de sua namorada, na semana em que voltaram a NYC, contrataram um agente imobiliário, que já havia mostrado-as duas casas em um bairro residencial, próximo ao bairro onde seus pais viviam, mas não gostaram de nenhuma. A primeira, de acordo com Quinn, era muito pequena e não havia quartos suficientes para a família que teriam um dia, a casa tinha seis quartos, mas para sua namorada era algo insignificante. A segunda casa, na opinião das duas, era muita exposta, com uma construção moderna, sendo que a maioria de suas paredes era de cristal, decidiriam naquele momento que queriam algo tradicional, e com certeza, com mais privacidade. Assim que a busca continua.

"Sem sorte até agora?" Pergunta o agente, franzindo o cenho, encostando-se no sofá. A amizade deles voltara a ser como era antes do contrato que mudara suas vidas, após uma honesta e emocionada conversa, onde Rachel o dissera que ele deixara a ambição o cegar, fazendo com que ela se afastasse dele, e que ela também havia errado, ao se fechar e ignorar suas tentativas de aproximação, o pedira perdão por isso e o agradecera por tudo que havia feito por sua carreira, pedindo-o para que separasse sua amizade e profissão agora mais do que nunca, pois precisava de seu melhor amigo ao seu lado e não queria que voltassem a cometer os mesmos erros. E claro que depois de chorarem juntos e colocarem toda mágoa para fora, Kurt lhe prometera que mudaria completamente a maneira de gerenciar a carreira dela e manteria sua ambição profissional em um nível totalmente moderado, e que nunca mais iriam se afastar daquela _maneira_. Isso fora há meses, e hoje a amizade deles não poderia ser melhor, mais forte, haviam recuperado a confiança e respeito um pelo outro.

"É, mas espero que isso mude logo. Amanhã iremos visitar mais três casas, que o agente imobiliário diz serem perfeitas para nós." Pressiona a caneca contra a palma de sua mão, soprando a bebida distraidamente. Depois de muito conversarem com o corretor de imóveis, conseguiram montar uma lista de exigências que a casa _perfeita_ deveria ter. A maior parte desta lista foi feita por Quinn, e entre suas exigências estavam espaço, muito espaço, uma grande área verde, piscina, área para recreação, sala de cinema e no mínimo oito quartos. Morde o lábio inferior, controlando um pequeno sorriso, sua namorada estava tão entusiasmada e impaciente com a compra, que era uma das coisas mais graciosas e amáveis que já vira. Quinn tinha como prioridade naquela compra, o conforto de uma família que ainda nem tinham. Não conseguindo mais se segurar, um sorriso se forma em seus lábios, a mulher que ama não poderia ser mais perfeita, e mal podia esperar para formar uma família com ela.

"Você está tão apaixonada que chega a ser enjoativo." Comenta, com um sorriso debochado ao ver a expressão de Rachel, não era nem preciso perguntar sobre o _que_ estava pensando. Revira os olhos, divertido. Mesmo com comentários sarcásticos, não poderia estar mais feliz e orgulhoso por sua amiga, que demonstrava a todos a nova e verdadeira Rachel Berry, uma que sempre estivera escondida atrás de seus medos; esperando um dia ser libertada. E agora que havia conquistado sua liberdade, não deixava de surpreender com suas atitudes e palavras. "Mudando de assunto... Santana avisou que o seu vestido foi entregue no apartamento dela esta manhã." Alcança pela caneca, dando um pequeno gole em sua bebida que começava a se esfriar, faz uma careta. Acordara aquela manhã com a latina o ligando, para avisar que havia sido acordada pelo entregador da loja, responsável pelo vestido de Rachel. Uma nova loja com seu próprio estilista, que estava tentando ganhar fama em Los Angeles, e que havia entrado em contato com eles, na mesma semana em que Quinn fora nomeada, oferecendo um vestido a Rachel, para que ela pudesse exibir a criação do estilista pelo tapete vermelho, ainda lhe dando a chance de escolher qual vestido gostaria de usar e fazer modificações no desenho, se assim quisesse. E depois de considerar, afinal geralmente se vai a um evento tão importante como esse usando vestidos de coleções famosas, Kurt e Rachel decidiram arriscar-se, aceitando a oferta do novo estilista.

A cantora assente com a cabeça, deixando-o saber que escutara, dando um gole em seu café. Sentia uma ansiedade crescendo dentro de si, o Academy Awards seria daqui uma semana, e mal podia ver à hora de sua namorada ganhar o prêmio de melhor atriz. Por diversas vezes, parecia mais entusiasmada com a premiação do que Quinn, que só dizia que não iria ganhar, mas que estava feliz por concorrer ao lado de grandes atrizes. Bem, logo veriam quem estava certa. E sabia, sem sombra de dúvidas, que seria ela. "E está tudo certo? Ela verificou o vestido?"

"Sim, disse que não há nada de errado, que está perfeito." A acalma, dando um sorriso de lado. Mesmo o desenho sendo incrível, tiveram receio que ao vestido ficar pronto, _este_ sofresse algum dano, ocorresse algum erro de costura, pois realmente se arriscaram de mais ao escolherem um estilista que fazia sua primeira coleção. Por isso, Kurt havia comprado um vestido da nova coleção Dior, como um vestido reserva, caso fosse preciso. Afinal, jamais deixaria sua melhor amiga passar _sufoco_ em um dia tão importante como aquele. Aperta a caneca contra sua mão, sentindo a fria cerâmica. "Eu vou jogar isso fora e fazer outro." Faz um gesto com a cabeça, indicando a caneca, com o café frio, levantando-se de seu assento e direcionando-se a cozinha.

"Ok." Murmura suavemente, inclinando-se a frente e colocando sua própria caneca sobre a mesa de centro. Escuta um ronco, e sorrindo divertida, olha através do cristal da mesa, percebendo como Tony dormia, preguiçosamente, sob esta. Nega com a cabeça, desde que haviam voltado de Los Angeles, aumentara o tempo e velocidade de suas caminhadas, fazendo com que o filhote perdesse mais quinhentas gramas. Mas, sua namorada insistia em continuar lhe dando ração de bacon, quando ela havia comprado uma ração vegetariana com poucas calorias. Desse jeito iria passar o resto do ano, tentando fazê-lo emagrecer. Desvia sua atenção a porta de entrada, ao escutar esta ser aberta. "Olá." Diz, com um grande sorriso, ao ver a loira entrar.

Suspira contente, sentindo-se finalmente em _casa_ ao ver quem estava no sofá. _Deus_, a última vez que a vira fora há algumas horas, era normal ter sentido tanto a sua falta?! Como era possível seu coração ainda se acelerar ao simplesmente escutar essa voz?! Não faz ideia, mas não queria perder nunca essa sensação. A preservaria para sempre, como tudo o que envolvia Rachel. "Olá, amor da minha vida." Dá um dócil sorriso, se aproximando rapidamente e depositando um beijo sobre a testa da morena, antes de deixar seu corpo cair no sofá, deitando a cabeça sobre as pernas de sua namorada, fechando os olhos preguiçosamente. Sentia-se cansada, perdera a conta de quantas horas passara com Leroy, bebendo e fumando charutos, conversando sobre o futuro que teria ao lado de Rachel.

Leva as mãos ao cabelo loiro, fazendo suaves carícias, ainda sorrindo. Se inclina, pressionando seus lábios sobre os da outra, a última vez que se viram fora quando Quinn acordara para lhe dar um beijo de bom dia, antes de sua reunião com a produção da peça, para logo voltar a dormir, morta para o mundo. E durante sua reunião, recebera uma mensagem de sua namorada, avisando-a que deveria sair e que voltaria mais tarde, declarando como lhe amava. Aprofunda o beijo, passando sua língua pelo lábio inferior da atriz, mas ao sentir um _estranho_ gosto e cheiro, se afasta rapidamente, franzindo o cenho. "Você fumou?"

_Droga_. Sabia que devia ter tomado um banho e escovado os dentes antes de se aproximar tanto, era como se tivesse pedido para ser descoberta. _Ótimo_, você já foi mais inteligente, Quinn. Bem mais, diz a si mesma. Abre os olhos, levantando sua cabeça, movendo-se sobre o assento, sentando-se mais afastada da morena. Coça sua nuca, nervosamente. "Bem..." Sua mente estava _meio_ nublada no momento, e só queria voltar a sua posição confortável e ficar ali, aproveitando aquela intimidade, mas sabia que para voltar a ser acariciada por sua namorada, deveria lhe dar algumas explicações. "Uhm, eu parei de fumar, você sabe disso, baby. Mas, eu estava com seu pai e acabei fumando _um_ charuto com ele, pois Leroy é meu sogro e não posso dizer não a ele." Sutilmente, dá de ombros, se defendendo de maneira pobre, mas, bem, realmente não podia dizer não a Leroy em uma ocasião como aquela, estava comemorando seu futuro noivado, e não era como se tivesse fumado charutos durante os últimos meses. E não faria novamente, havia prometido a Rachel que pararia de fumar, e iria cumprir sua promessa.

Rachel revira os olhos ao escutar aquela explicação, cruzando os braços. Sabia que seu pai só fumava quando estava comemorando algo, como uma vitória em um caso milionário defendido por ele, ou quando descobrira que Quinn e ela estavam morando juntas. "E o que estavam comemorando?" Pergunta seriamente, era normal sua namorada frequentar a mansão de seus pais e sempre acompanhar seu pai Leroy em algum evento, afinal, nos últimos meses, ao menos uma vez por mês, frequentavam jogos de basquete. Mas, não queria que Quinn se sentisse pressionada ou como se não pudesse dizer não a ele, por mais que suspeitasse que isso não fosse verdade. Deveria ter uma conversa com seu pai, e aproveitar para lembrá-lo sobre as consequências do tabaco.

Oh meu Deus. Morde o lábio inferior com força, olhando-a curiosamente, como se fosse conseguir alguma resposta. Tentando manter uma aparência calma, como se não estivesse à beira de um ataque de nervos, o terceiro ou quarto, até mesmo quinto, daquele dia. Rachel não sabia de nada, diz a si mesma uma e outra vez. Não sabia, seu plano estava a salvo. Passa a unha do dedo polegar por sua testa, coçando-a, pensando em uma resposta. Qualquer resposta. Sua mulher não podia suspeitar de nada, simplesmente não podia, por que seu cérebro não cooperava e mandava uma rápida resposta?! Engole em seco, lembrando-se do comentário de Leroy, enquanto bebiam champanhe no jardim, que lhe dissera que havia pensado que o ligara para pedir ajuda com seu novo personagem. "Eu fui mostrar o script do filme a ele, pedindo que me ajudasse, ensinando a me comportar como uma séria advogada, e aí ele ficou entusiasmado com o pedido e disse que deveríamos comemorar meu desempenho com champanhe e charutos." Isso, excelente explicação. Na última semana, havia assinado um contrato para mais um filme da produtora de Isabelle, ao lado de Meryl Streep e Robert DeNiro, onde seria uma poderosa advogada do estado, filha do _casal_ de atores que interpretariam senadores corruptos. Estava mais do que ansiosa para começar a gravar aquele filme, e seria melhor realmente pedir ajuda a Leroy com o personagem, afinal trabalharia ao lado de duas lendas da atuação e queria estar em seu _melhor_, se entregar completamente ao personagem, surpreendendo com sua atuação.

Ainda era de manhã, e aqueles dois tomando champanhe e fumando, mas prefere não comentar nada sobre isso, afinal estava contente por seu pai ajudar Quinn em seu trabalho. Aproxima-se, sentando-se ao lado da loira, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha direita. "Você será uma advogada incrível." Se afasta, olhando-a docilmente, com um sorriso de lado. "E muito sexy." A provoca, em um baixo tom de voz, sabendo o efeito que causaria. Observa como a outra umedece os lábios, lançando-a um olhar malicioso.

Antes que a atriz pudesse respondê-la, Kurt entra na sala de estar, segurando uma nova caneca de café. "Quinn." A cumprimenta, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça, sentando-se em uma das poltronas. E recebe um frustrado suspiro como resposta, que ignora. Já estava acostumado com esse comportamento, por diversas vezes Quinn dissera que Santana e ele haviam sido enviados a esse mundo para atrapalhar seus momentos com Rachel. E nunca revelaria como ele e a latina adoravam fazer aquilo. "Como vai? Você já preparou seu discurso?" Pergunta, como se nada, misturando a bebida com uma pequena colher.

"Olá Kurt." Diz em um sério tom de voz, passando um braço ao redor do corpo da mais baixa, tentando ignorar os pensamentos sobre o que ocorreria naquele sofá se o agente não estivesse por perto. Aperta a macia pele da cintura morena sob suas mãos, desviando o olhar a ele. "Sim, Santana me disse que devo ir à cerimônia com algo já preparado caso ganhe, então escrevi um pequeno discurso." Mesmo protestando que não havia necessidade de um discurso, pois sabia que não ganharia, por insistência de sua agente, acabara escrevendo um, baseado nas duras palavras que uma vez tivera que escutar sobre sua carreira e sexualidade. Até havia escolhido a roupa que usaria na premiação de acordo com _este_. E mesmo não ganhando, demonstraria como todos aqueles hipócritas de Hollywood não poderiam estar mais errados.

**X**

Passa a página do script, tentando ao máximo manter seu foco naquilo que lia, e não na irritante sensação em sua perna esquerda ou na necessidade de coçar o nariz. Depois de tentar ler o script na sala, e ser interrompida diversas vezes, decidira vir ao escritório, onde acreditara que teria paz para estudar atentamente ao roteiro, mas, oh, como estivera errada. O motivo de sua alergia e desconforto tivera que segui-la e fazer de tudo para chamar a atenção, como agora que voltava a se esfregar em sua perna. Umedece os lábios, encostando-se na cadeira de couro, franzindo o nariz, fazendo com que seus óculos de leitura se erguessem levemente. Odiava usá-los, mas realmente era necessário ou começaria a ter dores de cabeça.

Aperta a mandíbula com força a aquela coisa passar entre suas pernas, dizendo a si mesma que se a ignorasse completamente, ela iria embora, deixando-a em paz. _Estúpida gata._ Leva o dorso da mão ao nariz, coçando-o, com os olhos ainda fixos no diálogo de seu personagem e do que seria interpretado por Meryl Streep, estava em uma das partes mais importantes e uma das que mais gostava, onde sua mãe da ficção a gritava que sua família seria investigada e que ela deveria fazer de tudo para esconder todos os arquivos que pudessem comprometê-los. Era uma cena dramática, explosiva, onde Meryl e ela deveriam gritar muito, de acordo com a nota do autor deixada no script. Alcança por uma caneta marca texto, sublinhando algumas partes da cena que pretendia ensaiar.

Move a perna impaciente, quando a gata passa a se esfregar com mais força. Meu Deus, como aquela coisa conseguia ser irritante. Solta um pesado suspiro, jogando a caneta sobre a mesa, e afastando a cadeira. "Bacon!" Grita, esperando que seu cachorro saísse de qualquer lugar que estivesse dormindo, e viesse resolver seu problema. "Bacon, vem cá garoto." Nada, ninguém aparece. "Bacon!" Repete, aumentando ainda mais seu tom de voz. Após longos segundos, escuta pequenos passos se aproximando, preguiçosamente. Controla-se para não revirar os olhos, seu cachorro era tão preguiçoso, que não era nem engraçado. Quando ele finalmente entra no escritório, antes que pudesse se deitar sobre o carpete ou qualquer outro lugar que aparentasse confortável o suficiente, a atriz declara. "Bacon, pegue-a." Indica a gata sob a mesa, que havia cessado seus movimentos e olhava-a com seus grandes olhos verdes, curiosamente. "Hey garoto, tire-a daqui." A gata preta mia suavemente, _manhosa_, e ao escutá-la, o cachorro parece despertar de vez, aproximando-se rapidamente da mesa de madeira, rosnando. Em um piscar de olhos, Elphaba corria para fora da sala de escritório, com o bulldog correndo atrás dela, latindo cada vez mais forte.

Um presunçoso sorriso se forma em seus lábios, seu cachorro era preguiçoso, e não fazia ideia do porque de tanta preguiça, quer dizer, Rachel saía para correr com ele todas as manhãs, e tudo mais, deveria ser mais esperto. Mas, ainda assim, era seu orgulho, e não podia negar que era o melhor cachorro que poderia ter. Aproxima a cadeira da mesa, voltando a ler o script, como se nada tivesse ocorrido, como se não escutasse os miados e latidos que vinham de algum lugar do apartamento. "Sabe... Você deveria parar de influenciar esse _comportamento_ em nosso cachorro." Diz Rachel, fazendo sua presença ser notada. Entra, dando lentos passos, com os braços cruzados. "Elphie e ele estavam fazendo progresso, há dias não havia brigas, mas desde que voltamos de Los Angeles, Tony começa a rosnar e correr atrás dela a cada chance que tem. E sei que é culpa sua, que não para de mandá-lo expulsar Elphaba, quando está por perto." Passa ao redor da mesa, posicionando-se ao lado de Quinn, apoiando-se contra a madeira _desta_.

"Preciso que alguém tire essa gata de perto antes que eu tenha uma _grave_ crise alérgica, e como só o Bacon está disposto a fazer, bem..." Dá de ombros. Sorte a sua ainda não ter parado no hospital por causa daquela estúpida gata.

Tinha grandes dúvidas sobre essa _alergia_, era uma coisa que realmente só acreditaria vendo o histórico médico de sua namorada, não podia evitar pensar que era algo psicológico, mas prefere não dizer nada, afinal Quinn era bem sensível quando o assunto era sua suposta alergia. Descansa as mãos a cada lado de seu corpo, segurando-se a beirada da mesa. "Quinn, ela só quer um pouco de atenção."

Olha seriamente a morena, não gostava quando ela começava a defender aquela coisa, Elphaba fazia de tudo para provocá-los, e ainda saía como a vítima da história. _Estúpida_. Alcança pela mão da morena, indicando-a para se sentar sobre suas pernas, coisa que rapidamente faz. "Rach, ela sabe que estou trabalhando e fica importunando de propósito." Deposita um beijo sobre o ombro da outra, logo passando o nariz por seu pescoço, em forma de carícia, sentindo-a se arrepiar.

"Elphie jamais faria isso." Recebe uma mordida no lóbulo de sua orelha, apertando os olhos, fazendo uma pequena careta. "Ela é dócil, atenciosa, e só queria lhe dar um pouco de carinho e que você retribuísse."

"É, porque essa gata é tão atenciosa que me _ajuda_ acordar no meio da noite, arranhando a porta do quarto." Murmura sarcasticamente, distribuindo beijos e mordidas pelo pescoço da cantora. Por algum _maldito_ motivo, aquela gata havia se acostumado a dormir com elas, e quando a porta do quarto estava fechada, Elphaba passava a arranhá-la, miando cada vez mais alto, e não parava até que _alguém_ fosse abri-la. E ao se deitar na cama, à gata sempre queria dormir ao seu lado, passando o rabo por seu rosto a noite inteira. Jura que a noite passada fora a última vez que isso ocorrera, já não permitiria sua entrada no quarto.

Sorrindo divertida, Rachel inclina o pescoço a um dos lados, entregando-se a sua namorada. A relação de amor e ódio entre Elphaba e a loira estava cada vez mais intensa, por diversas vezes, fingia continuar dormir só para que Quinn fizesse algo quando sua gata começava a se desesperar, tentando entrar na suíte delas, e na maioria dessas vezes, nada acontecia, Quinn continuava a dormir como se nada estivesse acontecendo lá fora. Raras vezes, levantava-se e abria a porta para Elphie, na verdade, contara e foram apenas três vezes. "Eu não posso deixar de me perguntar o que você faria nessa situação, se fosse um de nossos filhos que quisesse sua atenção enquanto você lê um script ou chorassem no meio da noite." Comenta, provocando-a. Sabia que Quinn seria a melhor mãe do mundo, e que os filhos sempre seriam sua prioridade.

Franze o cenho, se afastando, de maneira que pudesse olhar diretamente aos olhos castanhos. "Eu não acredito que você comparou uma gata mimada aos nossos filhos."

"Eu não comparei. E Elphie não é mimada." A defende, colocando um braço ao redor do pescoço da mais alta, dissimulando uma expressão divertida. A loira parecia realmente ofendida.

Negando com a cabeça, aperta os braços ao redor de sua cintura, segurando-a de maneira protetora. "Rach, essa gata é o ser mais mimado que já conheci." Declara, com um pequeno sorriso. Sua namorada parecia ser a única que não enxergava como aquela coisa realmente era. Mimada, irritante, chata, entre outras. "E respondendo sua pergunta, nossos filhos teriam toda minha atenção, pararia o que fosse para ficar com eles. E bem – _hum_ – eu poderia acordar e pegá-los, caso fosse preciso no meio da noite." Diz a última frase, não soando nada convincente.

Desviando o olhar ao script sobre a mesa, observa as várias linhas grifadas, com uma expressão pensativa. Tornara-se algo comum a elas discutirem sobre os filhos que teriam no futuro, e mesmo assim, não podia deixar de se preocupar com o que poderia ocorrer, temia fazer algo e arruinar a infância de seus filhos. Engole a saliva nervosamente, tentaria ao máximo ser tudo aquilo que Shelby nunca fora, daria tudo de si para se tornar uma boa mãe, e enquanto tivesse o amor de sua vida ao seu lado, conseguiria fazer aquilo certo. Com a ajuda de Quinn poderia fazê-lo. Volta o olhar a mencionada, havia uma importante questão que nunca fora levantada por elas, umedece os lábios, perguntando-a timidamente. "Você já parou para pensar o que diremos aos nossos filhos um dia, quando nos perguntarem como nos conhecemos?"

Não, jamais pensara naquilo. Aperta a morena contra seu corpo, depositando um rápido beijo sobre seu ombro. Uma das melhores coisas era escutar sua mulher mencionar o futuro delas, os filhos que teriam como se fosse algo inevitável. Dá um grande sorriso entusiasmado, imaginando uma pequena menina, a mistura perfeita das duas, com longos cabelos castanhos, grandes olhos verdes e pele clara, perguntando-as como se conheceram. "Acho que devemos continuar com a história do bar, ninguém deve descobrir sobre nosso PR, então se perguntarem como nos conhecemos, dizemos não só a eles, como a todos ao nosso redor, que nos conhecemos no bar do meu irmão, eu flertei com você, achando que seria apenas _diversão_, mas você senhorita Berry, acabou me conquistando completamente, fazendo com que eu caísse aos seus pés, perdidamente apaixonada, e você se tornou na senhora Fabray, mãe dos meus filhos, a mulher da minha vida." Ah, como estava ansiosa para contar aquela história aos seus oito filhos, mesmo com alguns detalhes ocultos, continuava a ser a melhor história de amor.

**X**

Com lentos e silenciosos passos, anda pelo corredor, aproximando-se da suíte principal, guiada por sua curiosidade. A voz que tanto ama ficava cada vez mais alta, cantando uma música, que sabia ser da Barbra Streisand. Inconscientemente, dá um pequeno sorriso. Ao chegar, posiciona-se no vão da porta, cruzando os braços, observando como sua mulher andava de um lado ao outro, distraída, com fones de ouvido, conectado ao iPod no bolso de seu short jeans, escutando a música _Woman In Love_, alcançando por suas roupas e sapatos, depositando-os na grande mala aberta sobre a cama.

Faltavam apenas três dias para a cerimônia de premiação do Oscar, e na manhã seguinte Rachel e ela embarcariam a Los Angeles, no jato particular da família. Leroy havia insistido que as duas fossem e voltassem _neste_, alegando que pessoas importantes como elas não deveriam andar por aeroportos sem segurança e esperar como todas as pessoas normais, e que assim poderia trazer a estatueta em segurança, e ele não ficaria tão preocupado. Nega com a cabeça, fazendo uma careta, não via nada de importante em si ou acreditava que voltaria a NYC com o prêmio, mas saber como seu próprio sogro acreditava nela, a enternecia, e fizera com que acabasse aceitando, afinal não havia como recusar um _pedido_ como este.

"…I am a woman in love  
And I'd do anything  
To get you into my world  
And hold you within  
It's a right I defend  
Over and over again  
What do I do?..."

Sorri bobamente, jamais entenderia como alguém tão pequeno poderia ter uma voz tão potente. O talento de sua mulher jamais deixaria de surpreendê-la, e realmente esperava para que um dia Rachel recebesse o merecido reconhecimento por sua voz, que um dia quem sabe, gravasse um CD, e ganhasse um Grammy. Seria a primeira a comprar o álbum, e aprenderia a cantar todas as músicas. Uma ideia cruza sua mente, e alcança pelo celular no bolso de trás de sua calça, abrindo o aplicativo da câmera. Iria filmá-la e mostrar o vídeo a pessoa que faria uma importante parte em seu plano.

"…With you eternally mine  
In love there is  
No measure of time  
We planned it all at the start  
That you and I  
Would live in each other's hearts…"

Rachel coloca o elegante par de sapatos brancos de bico fino que usaria na premiação dentro da mala, logo dando meia volta, abrindo a gaveta de seu criado-mudo, pegando o carregador de viagem do celular e colocando-o separado em sua bolsa. Aumenta seu tom de voz, acompanhado as notas que Barbra atingia na música, em seu ouvido através do fone. Se aquilo fosse real, se Barbra estivesse realmente cantando ao seu lado, não havia dúvidas que seria o dueto mais bem feito de todos os tempos. _O melhor_. Um dia_, _diz a si mesma, seria capaz de gravar um dueto com ela. Primeiro obviamente deveria conhecê-la, já que não tivera a chance quando sua namorada estava gravando o filme. Tudo por causa de sua peça, que a impedira de visitar Quinn no estúdio com tanta frequencia como gostaria. E quando finalmente tivera a chance de ir a Los Angeles, e passar o dia no estúdio, na última semana de gravações do filme, Barbra, sua querida Barbra estava de folga. Fora um dos dias mais tristes, mais dramáticos de sua vida.

"…I am a woman in love  
And I'm talking to you  
Do you know how it feels?  
What a woman can do  
It's a right  
That I defend over and over again."

Termina de cantar, com uma longa nota, em seguida retirando o iPod do bolso de seu short, pausando-o, já que estava em modo aleatório, tirando os fones e jogando o aparelho e _estes _sobre a cama. Ao dar meia volta para se direcionar ao closet, percebe a presença de sua namorada, que abaixava o celular, clicando em algo na tela. Sente suas bochechas se corarem, mesmo sendo uma cantora, e tendo uma imensa intimidade com Quinn, ainda sentia-se tímida ao ser flagrada nesses momentos, onde se esquecia do mundo, cantando como uma louca. "Por que esse celular estava direcionado a mim?" Cruza os braços, apertando os lábios.

"Por nada... Só estava garantindo _meu_ futuro financeiro." Dá de ombros, colocando o celular de volta em seu bolso. Com o vídeo que gravara, poderia demonstrar perfeitamente o talento de sua mulher. Dá um sorriso orgulhoso, indo em direção a ela com lentos passos, em um ar divertido. "Quando você ficar bem famosa, pretendo vender vídeos como esses, e conseguir bastante dinheiro com isso."

"Fabray, como você é interesseira." Provoca, dando um pequeno sorriso, sentindo a loira colocar os braços ao redor de seu corpo, e apertá-la contra si.

"Interesseira? Já fui chamada de muitas coisas, mas nunca interesseira." Deposita um beijo na testa da mais baixa. "E bem, se garantir nosso futuro, me faz ser uma interesseira que assim seja. Afinal, tudo o que é meu, é seu."

Passa os braços ao redor do pescoço da atriz, colando seus corpos, nunca estaria próximo o bastante, nunca teria o suficiente daquela intimidade. "Ok, eu retiro o que disse Fabray. Você é muito esperta." Inclina sua cabeça para trás, olhando-a carinhosamente. "E para que você saiba tudo o que tenho também é seu, principalmente isso..." Se afasta, alcançando por uma das mãos de sua namorada, levando-a sobre _seu_ coração. "Ele pertence completamente a você." Diz, timidamente, dando um pequeno sorriso.

Solta o ar lentamente, tentando ignorar o brilho das lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos, _Deus_, era como se apaixonar uma e outra vez por sua mulher, como era possível sentir tanto?! Inclina-se, capturando os lábios de Rachel, beijando-a com tudo que tem com tudo o que sentia. Agradecendo a todas as forças maiores do universo por ter colocando-a em sua vida, por ter a oportunidade de passar o resto de seus dias com ela. Dizendo a si mesma, que em breve, muito em breve poderia chamá-la de sua noiva.

**X**

Pelo canto de seus olhos, percebe como dois rapazes vestidos de preto se aproximavam delas, preparando-se para filmá-las no momento em que o nome de sua namorada fosse mencionado. Fora assim durante toda a noite, câmeras as seguiram desde o momento em que saíram da limusine, estavam sendo tratadas como um casal _realmente _poderoso, todos queriam imagens das duas juntas, e principalmente de Quinn demonstrando afeição. Mencionada, que havia chamado a atenção de todos àquela noite, surpreendo-os ao aparecer usando um smoking preto, perfeitamente cortado, de forma que realçasse todas suas curvas, com a gravata borboleta desfeita, em um estilo ousado e ainda assim, conseguindo aparentar elegante. É; sua namorada estava mais do que sexy. E o smoking complementava de maneira perfeita seu clássico vestido preto, longo, de corte justo e saia sereia, todo coberto por detalhes em renda, com transparência na parte alta de suas costas, ombros, e em seus braços, cobertos pelas mangas longas, dando-as um ar dramático.

Prende a respiração ao apresentador começar a dizer os nomes das indicadas a melhor atriz protagonista. Seu coração se acelerava por segundo, tinha certeza que estava tendo um ataque cardíaco. Oh, doce Barbra, iria morrer antes da vencedora ser anunciada. Desvia o olhar a Quinn, sentada ao seu lado na primeira fileira do lado esquerdo do Kodak Theater, parecia estar confiante, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, assistindo a cerimônia com grande interesse, como se fosse uma das melhores coisas que já vira em sua vida, em seus olhos havia um brilho entusiasmado. Dá minúsculo sorriso, sua namorada parecia estar mais como uma expectadora, do que uma indicada. Talvez, por dizer a si mesma e a todos que não iria ganhar a estatueta, ela realmente começara a acreditar nisso. E Rachel sabia que Quinn não poderia estar mais errada. Dentro de alguns segundos todos saberiam.

O olhar da loira encontra o seu, e como se pudesse ter lido seus pensamentos, Quinn nega com a cabeça, portando uma divertida expressão, apertando suas mãos entrelaçadas. Rachel sorri timidamente a ela, sentindo metade de seus nervos se acalmarem com aquele contato. Nenhuma das duas percebendo que eram filmadas até escutarem o sobrenome da atriz e os aplausos que o seguiram. Rapidamente, voltam à atenção ao apresentador, que olhava diretamente a câmera A, com uma séria expressão facial. Oh, minha Barbra, era agora, pensa Rachel, sentindo todos os seus nervos voltarem novamente, e ainda mais fortes.

"E a vencedora é..." Leonardo DiCaprio faz uma pausa, abrindo o envelope com cuidado, antes de voltar o olhar a câmera, dizendo. "Quinn Fabray por Lana Letcher em Broken."

Quinn não conseguia demonstrar nenhuma reação. Havia escutado errado, claramente. Quer dizer, como ela poderia ganhar um Oscar?! Uma principiante ao lado de atrizes experientes, com vários filmes de sucesso. Aquilo era um sonho, não poderia estar acontecendo. Direciona o olhar a sua mulher, que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, ainda assim, lançando-a um olhar cheio de amor e orgulho. Arqueia uma sobrancelha, como se a perguntasse silenciosamente se aquilo estava acontecendo, e Rachel rapidamente assente com a cabeça, deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem por sua face, colocando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, abraçando-a com tudo o que tem. Oh, meu Deus. Não conseguia respirar, e nada tinha a ver com o corpo pequeno que a apertava. Sente seus próprios olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Havia ganhado, ela havia ganhado. Fecha os olhos, apertando-os com força, pedindo que se fosse um sonho, que não acordasse agora, que esperasse até pegar seu prêmio.

"Eu sei que não é o momento, mas eu estava certa. Você errada." Murmura Rachel, com a voz entrecortada, tentando soar divertida. "Estou tão orgulhosa de você, meu amor. Agora, vá buscar o seu prêmio e deixe-me ainda mais orgulhosa com seu discurso." Se afasta, dando-a um rápido e suave beijo antes de se levantar, puxando-a sutilmente, fazendo com que se levantasse. A atriz parecia ter perdido toda sua confiança e estar prestes a desmaiar. Sabia que naquele momento, sua namorada estava sentindo o nervosismo que não sentira nos últimos meses, e que deveria deixar seus próprios nervos de lado, demonstrando calma e força pelas duas, para que Quinn pudesse ganhar confiança em si, e continuar com o maravilhoso discurso que havia escrito. Não fazia ideia de como era o discurso, pois a loira não a deixara lê-lo, mas tinha certeza que seria perfeito, assim como tudo o que o amor de sua vida fazia.

Respirando fundo, ainda escutando os aplausos encorajadores, Quinn se encaminha ao palco, com dificuldades. Suas pernas pareciam gelatinas, suas mãos jamais estiveram tão frias, o ar parecia faltar em seu cérebro. Sobe os degraus, lentamente, como se temesse cair a qualquer momento. Pensamentos coerentes já não existiam em sua mente, na verdade, não conseguia pensar em nada que não fosse naquele _estranho_ sonho. Ainda esperava algum sinal de que fosse acordar a qualquer segundo na confortável cama, ao lado de sua mulher. Ao subir ao palco, Leonardo a oferece um grande sorriso, aproximando-se e dando um beijo em sua bochecha direita antes de lhe entregar o prêmio. Seu prêmio. Uma pesada estatueta.

Uma solitária lágrima escorre por sua face e rapidamente a limpa, desviando a atenção a platéia, todos a olhavam com extrema atenção, como se realmente estivessem interessados no que iria dizer. Solta o ar lentamente, dando dois passos à frente, posicionando-se em frente ao microfone. "Eu – eu gostaria de agradecer a Academia..." Começa, lembrando-se que estas sempre eram as primeiras palavras dos vencedores. Sente suas mãos trêmulas, e passa a segurar seu prêmio com mais força, temendo deixá-lo cair. Engole em seco, olhando a estatueta dourada, algo que passara os últimos meses acreditando que jamais ganharia. Oh, por tudo mais sagrado, havia ganhado um Oscar, realmente ganhara! Funga o nariz, sentindo lágrimas ameaçarem escorrer por sua face. Estava diante de sua realidade, de sua nova realidade. Uma parte de seu cérebro a dizia que deveria continuar com o discurso, que não havia muito tempo, ou a orquestra começaria a tocar. Volta a engolir em seco, se forçando a continuar nervosamente. "A minha – minha família, eu não poderia ter feito isso sem vocês. Mãe, pai obrigado por sempre me apoiarem, por acreditarem em meu sonho, por tudo o que fizeram por mim, eu não seria quem sou sem vocês. As minhas melhores amigas, Brittany, obrigada por aguentar Santana e eu desde o começo, quando éramos apenas duas _crianças_ sonhando em um dia triunfar em Hollywood. Santana, obrigada por tudo que fez por mim, você é uma agente incrível e a melhor amiga que uma pessoa pode ter. A minha outra família em NYC, Hiram e Leroy, vocês são incríveis, eu não poderia estar mais feliz e agradecida por tê-los em minha vida, vocês me derem o _quê_ tenho de mais importante e por isso, eu os amo." Dá um sorriso, distraída, continuando rapidamente, afinal queria dizer o seu discurso completo, o motivo de ter se vestido daquela maneira, querendo passar uma mensagem a quem estivesse disposto a escutá-la.

"E eu gostaria de dedicar esse prêmio a chamada _minoria_." As palavras de Jim Daniels, agente de Chris Smith, ecoavam em sua mente. Uma vez, praticamente lhe dissera que deveria manter sua sexualidade escondida ou nunca atingiria ao sucesso. Fizera seu discurso baseado nestas palavras, desejando que ele estivesse vendo-a naquele momento. Sentindo determinação crescer dentro de si, olha diretamente a câmera, declarando. "A todas aquelas atrizes que tiveram que escutar como jamais conseguiriam conquistar um espaço em Hollywood por serem lésbicas. A todas que tiveram que escutar de agentes e produtores como jamais conseguiriam um personagem de destaque, ser uma protagonista, porque ninguém quer contratar uma atriz comprometida à outra mulher, que deveriam manter em privado sua sexualidade, como se fosse um segredo sujo, _simplesmente_ para manter a boa imagem do projeto. Esse prêmio é para todas vocês." Recebe alguns aplausos de incentivo, o que a faz se acalmar, e ganhar confiança em seu discurso. Talvez não conseguisse o apoio de todos naquela sala, mas tinha suas atenções e naquele momento era o que importava. Era o momento de deixar a todos saberem o que pensava sobre a maneira que agiam naquele _meio_.

"Em certo ponto de minha carreira, eu tive que escutar como não conseguiria alcançar ao sucesso se não escondesse quem sou; se não mudasse minha imagem, demonstrando o que _eles_ queriam que eu passasse; a imagem da mulher perfeita, que faria de tudo para seu _protagonista_, o homem de sua vida. Mas, eu me recusei, eu preferia ficar sem emprego a viver em uma mentira e ser infeliz. Sim, eu sou lésbica e comprometida com a mulher mais linda de todo o universo, e por isso, eu não poderia estar mais feliz e orgulhosa." Lança o olhar a sua namorada, que tinha lágrimas escorrendo por sua face, e um sorriso em seus lábios. Jamais vira uma mulher tão linda, não só em seu exterior, como em seu interior. Rachel podia ter o que fosse; ser o que fosse; em seus olhos nada nem ninguém jamais se comparariam a ela. Era a pessoa mais linda desse universo, era sua mulher. Dá um bobo sorriso, um reservado a todas as vezes que pensava no amor de sua vida, logo voltando à atenção a platéia. "Mas também sou uma atriz, uma atriz capaz de fazer personagens como qualquer outra poderia. Posso dar vida a uma esposa, mãe, filha, eu posso ser o que o diretor quiser no momento em que grita ação, deixando a minha vida pessoal para fora do set de gravação. Afinal, não é sobre isso que se trata nossa profissão?! Viver personagens e contar histórias completamente diferentes daquilo que somos e temos na vida real?! Não importa o que sou; como me visto e de quem gosto; o que importa é meu talento, o que sou capaz de fazer ao diretor gritar ação." Direciona o olhar ao Oscar, dando um grande sorriso antes de voltar o olhar à câmera principal, focada em seu rosto. "E levando em conta que acabo de ganhar _isso_, acho que me sai muito bem, e se eu consegui; você também pode, qualquer atriz lésbica pode. Só temos que ligar para o talento, e não para a imagem de um projeto." Dessa vez, é surpreendida a toda platéia se levantar e começar a aplaudi-la, soltando pequenos gritos entusiasmados. Aquilo era o sonho de qualquer ator, qualquer pessoa no _ramo_, ter uma sala cheia de profissionais, lhe ovacionando de pé ao ganhar o maior prêmio do cinema.

Morde o lábio inferior, passando o olhar ao seu redor lentamente, dizendo a si mesma que tudo aquilo era para ela, querendo guardar aquele momento para sempre em sua memória. Talvez a maioria não fizesse nada para mudar a situação, mas havia se expressado em um momento que era inteiramente seu, provando a todos – principalmente a Jim Daniels e a pessoas como ele – que tinha talento o suficiente para ganhar um Academy Award, não importando sua sexualidade. Sorri de lado, emocionada, desviando o olhar a única pessoa naquela audiência que realmente importava. "E sei que meu tempo já deve estar acabando, mas eu não posso sair sem dizer isso." Encontra com o olhar de Rachel, ignorando como a audiência cessava os aplausos, ainda de pé, como se aguardasse que ela terminasse de uma vez seu discurso. "Amor, jamais me esqueceria de lhe agradecer ou mencioná-la em um momento tão grande como esse. Esse prêmio também é dedicado a você, obrigada por sempre me apoiar, por sempre acreditar em mim, ainda quando nem eu acreditava em mim mesma, sem você eu _realmente_ não poderia estar aqui hoje. Rachel, você é o que tenho de mais valioso, é o único que preciso, eu poderia perder tudo isso, mas não aguentaria perder você. Obrigada por me fazer a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, por estar do meu lado, por ter me encontrado e me aceitado, me fazendo uma pessoa melhor, uma pessoa completamente apaixonada por você, por ter dado sentido a minha vida. Rach, você é o amor da minha vida, e eu sei que não importa o que aconteça, isso nunca vai mudar, nosso amor está aqui para ficar. Para sempre... Obrigada." Termina o discurso, olhando a sua mulher, recebendo novamente os aplausos, dando meia volta e saindo do palco com toda a calma que conseguia dissimular, ao lado de Leonardo e da assistente. Sabia que agora sua vida sofreria uma grande mudança, não só profissionalmente, como também pessoalmente, mas isso não a assustava. Na verdade, a entusiasmava. Com Rachel ao seu lado, sentia-se preparada para enfrentar o quê é que o futuro tivesse reservado a elas...

* * *

Sorry por qualquer erro, espero que tenham gostado.

JR: Wow, acho que isso só demonstra como você está ansiosa para o casamento, não?! Lol Acalme-se, ainda devemos ter o pedido mais *hearts* :) Obrigada, e devo concordar, eu morri de tanta fofura enquanto escrevia-o. Amo a Beth, principalmente escrevê-la com a Rachel! Nossa... Quinn seria capaz de alugar Disney inteira só para o Fababy - ou oito Fababies, né ;) Que bom que gostou, fico contente ao saber :) É uma excelente ideia, mas infelizmente não será assim. :( Logo você descobre como será ;) XxBre.

Ali: Sim, adoro escrever essa minha Beth! Judy como sempre mostrando seu lado shipper lol Em breve, muito em breve você vai poder lê-lo. Obrigada :) Também adorei esse nome ihihi Espero que tenha gostado. XxBre.

Daniela: Eu amo essa música, sempre canto, e amo Frozen. Sério, eu me transformo em uma kid assistindo-o. - disfarça - Com certeza, Rachel conquistou de vez o coração da Beth. Beth puxou o talento da tia para colocar nomes nos animais. Elphie e ela se amam e muito, mas também se desgostam, e adoram provocar uma a outra. Sim, haha, elas realmente já moravam juntas né... O que achei melhor foi que Leroy e ela vêem em primeiro, Rachel é a última mencionada. Russel e Hiram sofrem, tadinhos, mas se divertem. Own que fofa! Eu ainda estou considerando, estudando tudo aqui, afinal se eu ficar, deve ser com algo bem pensado, bem planejado, então, estou estudando as ideias que tenho e os assuntos, mas até o último capítulo de OLIHTS já devo ter decidido se realmente vou continuar ou se é minha última fic. E muito obrigada pelo carinho, significa muito pra mim! XxBre.

Quinnefaberry: Que bom que gostou, fico feliz! :) Devo admitir que eu também amei esse nome lol Esse pedido será em breve, muito em breve! E espero que tenha gostado. XxBre.

Ray: Não é que eu tenha medo, é que - ok, eu tenho medo, mas é que sofro junto, entende, eu fico vendo essas coisas de morte e zumbi, e começo a sentir o desespero do personagem que está sofrendo. Nunca assisti, mesmo todos meus amigos assistindo e tentando me convencer a fazer, a resposta sempre é e será a mesma, um big no. Eu vi, nem sei o nome do filme, de um cara acorrentado no banheiro, é uma franquia bem famosa, só vi porque estava passando pela sala de estar e meu pai e irmã estavam assistindo - isso foi há muito tempo, muito tempo mesmo - mas nunca esqueci, pois é uma cena horrorosa. Eu amo músicas assim, tristes, dramáticas, maioria das que escuto são com letras de partir o heart mesmo. Escute Born to Lose do Dean Martin, e me diga o que achou. Oh, falta um tempo ainda, então quem sabe, você realmente não ganha um capítulo como presente, se eu decidir continuar ;) Eu sou escorpiana, e adoro! Eu amo a Rachel, e geralmente não gosto da personalidade da Quinn na maioria das fics, sério, não entendo o que escrevem e é uma coisa muito chata. Eu nem de star wars gosto, sorry, mas Mars foi lindo, e só vi pela minha wifey mesmo. Durante minha estádia no Canadá, conheci um diretor de arte de filmes - contratado da Marvel -, e começamos a conversar, discutindo sobre filmes, e até trailers, e ele me explicou como tudo funcionava, como o trailer é aquilo que realmente vai atrair a pessoa ao cinema, a assistir aquele filme, e como tudo deve ter um 'jogo' de imagens e sons, os mais chamativos, com a intenção de chamar a atenção, ou como você disse 'iludir'. Não há de quê, e sim, há uma música que diz, nice 'n easy does it -É um dos meus lemas - então, mantenha calma, mesmo sendo difícil, tudo vai voltando ao seu devido lugar aos poucos. Eu entendo, e é normal ele está presente em cada uma de suas decisões por pensamento, sério, é algo que acontece com todos, e na maioria das vezes, não sei se com você, é uma forma de querer agradar - deixar essa pessoa orgulhosa, onde quer que esteja. Você escreve fics? Ou textos? É meu perfeccionismo extremo que me faz assim, então, eu devo conviver com isso, mesmo tentando mudar, não consigo. Sabendo usar essa técnica, não fazendo exageros demais, é até legal. Exatamente, o primeiro a gostar deve ser o escritor. Já fiz isso. ;) XxBre.

Bem, próximo capítulo... Não vou revelar nada. Até segunda que vem. XxBre.


	44. Chapter 44

Sempre soubera que ganhar um Oscar seria incrível, a melhor coisa que poderia ocorrer a um ator. Mas, nunca imaginara que se sentiria assim. Há uma semana sentia-se nas nuvens, era como se andasse sobre elas. Havia essa incrível sensação de dever cumprido, de finalmente conseguir tudo aquilo pelo que trabalhara desde o começo. Ao longo de sua carreira, tivera que passar por diversas rejeições em audições, fazendo-a duvidar de seu próprio talento em certo ponto, e até considerar a ideia de desistir, pois parecia estar esperando por algo que nunca iria acontecer. Chegara um momento em que sua agente e ela estiveram desesperadas, fazendo tudo possível para conseguir um pouco de atenção a sua carreira, até tentando fingir uma amizade _especial_ com um ator qualquer – algo que obviamente resultara em um grande nada, e envergonhava-se completamente de um dia ter feito algo assim – mas meses após esse fiasco, sua grande chance chegara ao conhecer Kurt no bar de seu irmão.

Naquela época, fora como ter seus sonhos entregues em uma bandeja de ouro, e o preço a ser pago não poderia ter sido mais barato. Um PR, um simples PR com uma atriz da Broadway que queria limpar sua imagem. Sorri de lado, como estivera errada ao pensar assim. Nas primeiras semanas descobrira que aquele PR não teria nada de simples, afinal sua suposta namorada tinha uma personalidade complicada, e muitas vezes, dificultara sua aproximação e a situação em que se encontravam. Mas, conseguiram fazer sucesso como um casal, chamando a atenção da mídia e público, fazendo com que ela ficasse conhecida no _meio_ e dando-a a chance de conseguir personagens de mais destaque.

_Destino._ Acreditava firmemente que aquele contrato estava destinado a ser, vindo em um momento em que estivera desesperada, no momento completamente certo, guiando-a ao seu caminho. Ao agora. Olha ao redor, movimentando-se sobre sua cadeira da produção, percebendo como a imagem de um dos telões da Times Square mudava, exibindo uma foto sua, anunciando a mais nova fragrância da Dior. Era uma atriz famosa, ganhadora de um Oscar. Seu sorriso se aumenta, era difícil se acostumar com sua nova realidade.

Mas nada daquilo comparava-se ao sentimento que a invadia toda vez que olhava o melhor que aquele – oh, para nada _simples_ PR – lhe trouxera, o amor de sua vida. Como dissera em seu discurso, realmente aguentaria perder tudo aquilo, mesmo sendo o seu sonho profissional, mas jamais aguentaria perder sua mulher. O seu maior e melhor _sonho_. Sua Rachel, uma vez complicada _suposta_ namorada, e hoje, bem ainda era complicada, ainda mais quando a fazia passar um tempo com Elphaba, alegando que deveriam aprender a serem mais amigáveis, ignorando completamente sua séria alergia, enfim, mesmo ainda sendo um pouco complicada, não a teria de outra maneira, Rachel era sua mulher, e a amava com todas suas perfeições e imperfeições.

"Aqui está..." Diz Santana, entregando-a seu pedido do Starbucks, um pequeno copo de _latte_. Alcança pela bebida com uma das mãos, agradecendo-a em um suave murmuro. "Rachel ligou e disse que vai sair para jantar com Kurt e algumas amigas, e que estará em casa antes das dez." Declara, pegando no bolso de seu casaco, o smartphone de Quinn.

Assente com a cabeça, dando um gole em seu _latte_. Sua namorada já havia lhe avisado aquela manhã que sairia para jantar com Kurt, Jillian e Kate, algo que começaram a fazer ao menos uma vez por mês desde que Rachel começara a se aproximar mais de seus próprios amigos. Era algo como noite de garotas, Kurt aparentemente não conta, onde namoradas e namorados não eram permitidos. E mesmo não gostando de ficar _separada_ de sua mulher, ou dividir a atenção dela, não podia negar que ficava contente ao ver Rachel cada vez mais sociável. Umedece os lábios, sentindo o doce gosto de sua bebida quente. Era uma noite fria em NYC e mesmo agasalhada com a roupa de seu personagem e o casaco da produção, ainda sentia frio. Desvia o olhar a latina parada a sua frente, que mantinha uma das mãos dentro do bolso de seu agasalho, enquanto com a outra segurava o smartphone cuidadosamente. Desde que ganhara o Oscar, Santana parecia ser outra agente, jamais a vira agir tão séria, sempre eficiente, cuidando pessoalmente de todos seus assuntos, como atender seu telefone enquanto estava em gravação. "Você sabe que horas vamos terminar aqui?" Pergunta, olhando ao seu redor curiosamente. A produção de seu novo filme, havia conseguido reservar uma área na Times Square para as filmagens durante toda a semana, e pela hora e cena em que já estavam, imaginava que logo o diretor daria o dia como encerrado.

"Há mais duas cenas no roteiro, e eu conversei com Jerry e ele disse que gostaria que você regravasse a cena da corrida após essas duas serem gravadas." Comenta Santana, referindo-se ao diretor contratado da produtora de Isabelle Wright. O novo filme da loira era uma comédia-drama, onde ela interpretaria uma jornalista falida que passava horas em um dos locais mais movimentados de NYC, na Times Square, cometendo pequenos delitos, como roubando carteiras, para que pudesse ser a primeira a escrever a história e assim tentar chamar a atenção de canais de televisão, buscando conseguir sua grande chance. Não era o estilo de filme que gostaria que sua cliente se envolvesse, mas Quinn queria fazer parte do projeto, alegando que seria divertido filmá-lo, assim que tivera que aceitar. Tanto havia mudado desde que Quinn ganhara seu mais do que merecido prêmio. Era como se da noite para o dia, todos queriam trabalhar com ela, tê-la em seu projeto. No dia seguinte a cerimônia de premiação, recebera uma ligação do próprio Brad Pitt, que alegara gostar da atitude de sua cliente durante a premiação e que estava produzindo um filme, que seria gravado em NYC dentro de dois meses, e havia o papel perfeito para Quinn. Sem pensar duas vezes, a agente aceitara a proposta naquele instante, afinal era Brad Pitt, um dos homens com quem não se _importaria_ – nenhum pouco – em ter uma experiência heterossexual. Horas depois, recebera em seu apartamento duas cópias do script, descobrindo que Quinn interpretaria o personagem coadjuvante, filha de Brad. Esse sim seria um filme que faria questão de acompanhar suas gravações, seria quente do inicio ao fim, quer dizer era um filme onde Brad Pitt seria o pai de Quinn Fabray, dois arrasadores de corações, lutando e atirando em tudo. _Hot. _Naquele mesmo dia, Isabelle e ela tiveram uma reunião em LA, onde a produtora aumentara mais dois zeros no salário de sua cliente e alguns benefícios no contrato, como Quinn poderia escolher qual personagem gostaria de interpretar em certos filmes que não fosse à protagonista, e ganharia agora cerca de um dólar por cada ingresso vendido. Acreditava firmemente que esse arranjo fora feito por que a produtora não queria se arriscar a perder sua garota de ouro, mantendo-a feliz com o contrato. Quinn era a pessoa do momento, estava em todos os lugares, e começava a receber até propostas para trabalhar fora do país.

"Ok. Você quer sair para comer algo quando as gravações acabarem?" Dá um grande gole em sua bebida, pousando o olhar ao telão a sua frente, ao este mudar a imagem, anunciando a peça de sua namorada. West Side Story. Infelizmente no billboard não havia uma foto do elenco, ou da pessoa mais importante, sua estrela, somente uma fonte artística com o nome da peça. Morde o lábio inferior, o anúncio dos indicados ao Tony Awards seria no dia seguinte, e os rumores sobre a nomeação de Rachel como melhor atriz em um musical jamais estiveram tão fortes. E mesmo tentando agir como se não fosse grande coisa, como se não tivesse expectativas, Quinn sabia que sua namorada sentia uma grande ansiedade e sonhava em receber sua indicação. E a loira, bem, sentia-se nervosa por tudo aquilo que não sentira ao ser indicada ao Oscar, e tinha total confiança que sua namorada ganharia. Afinal, Rachel Berry era Rachel Berry, e ninguém merecia aquele prêmio mais do que ela.

A latina faz uma careta. "Eu não posso, Brittany e eu temos planos." A dançarina finalmente fora capaz de lhe acompanhar em uma viagem a NYC, algo que nos últimos meses raramente acontecera, já que sempre estava ocupada em seu trabalho como coreógrafa. E haviam planejado um passeio romântico pelos pontos turísticos da cidade, além de um jantar em um dos melhores restaurantes. "Falando em planos, sua mãe ligou e perguntou por quanto tempo mais terá que aguentar essa espera." Cruza os braços, ainda segurando o celular da atriz. Desde que demitira Tina por sua incompetência e lerdeza, há quase um ano, estava planejando contratar uma assistente pessoal não só para si, como uma a Quinn, e nunca o fizera, sempre adiando as entrevistas com as candidatas, mas chegara o momento, deveria fazê-lo logo, uma atriz como Quinn e uma empresaria séria como ela, deveriam ter assistentes pessoais, e claro, não aguentava mais atender ligações de sua cliente e anotar recados.

Revira os olhos, era por isso que esperara o _máximo_ de tempo antes de revelar o que faria aos seus pais. Contara a eles ontem mesmo como pediria Rachel em casamento, mostrando-os o anel de diamantes pela webcam durante a vídeo chamada no Skype, e depois de assistir sua mãe chorando de maneira inconsolável e seu pai não sabendo como agir, os fizera jurar que não contaria a ninguém, nem mesmo a Beth, sobre seu noivado. Sabia que sua mãe não aguentaria manter-se quieta por muito tempo, mas não pensara que seria apenas por algumas horas, antes de começar a pressioná-la. Solta o ar lentamente.

"Sério Q, quando você vai pedir a _Raquel_ em casamento?" Franze o cenho, aquela atitude misteriosa de sua amiga estava levando todos à loucura. Ninguém aguentava mais esperar por esse pedido. Ontem a noite mesmo, Judy e Leroy a ligaram, tentando descobrir o que a loira estava planejando, e com grande pesar, revelara que não sabia de nada. Todas as vezes que mencionava o assunto, sua melhor amiga a ignorava, e sabia que algo estava acontecendo ali para fazer aquele pedido demorar tanto. "Você está com medo? Já se passaram semanas, quanto tempo mais pode levar para planejar um pedido?!" Pergunta, tentando não demonstrar sua ansiedade, mas falhando miseravelmente.

"Eu não tenho medo. Só estou esperando o momento perfeito, Santana." Diz, levantando-se de seu assento ao ver um assistente de produção se aproximar delas, com uma prancheta em mãos. Sabia que ele iria chamá-la para gravar a próxima cena, assim que tira o grande agasalho preto da produção, depositando-o sobre a cadeira. "Mas posso revelar que está muito próximo. E é só isso que posso dizer." Uma semana. Em uma semana pediria o amor de sua vida para se casar com ela, mas não revelaria o dia a ninguém. Afinal, não queria se arriscar a ter o apartamento invadido por todos querendo assistir àquele momento que deveria ser somente das duas. Um momento mais do que especial, onde sonhos se realizariam.

**X**

Respira fundo, ignorando o seu acelerado ritmo cardíaco, dizendo a si mesma que fora por sua corrida matinal e não por estar prestes a encarar a verdade. Não aguentara ficar em seu apartamento, quieta, sabendo que conhecidos seriam indicados ao maior prêmio da Broadway, a um de seus maiores sonhos, e ela como sempre só observaria. Assim que saíra a correr, decidindo não levar seu celular e Ipod, a fim de evitar saber qualquer coisa sobre o assunto. Simplesmente não queria saber quem seria ou não indicado, não era de seu interesse. Não estava fugindo do _problema_, óbvio que não fugira, nos últimos meses aprendera a lidar com suas decepções, e aceitar que era algo normal, todos se decepcionam um dia, mas com ela infelizmente era algo que quase sempre ocorrera, e hoje era um destes dias.

Umedece os lábios, ao elevador chegar ao andar de seu apartamento. Provavelmente por agora os atores responsáveis pela cerimônia de nomeação já deviam ter feito seu trabalho, revelando todos os indicados ao Tony Awards, e como ela não estaria entre estes. Cruza os braços, saindo do elevador com lentos passos. Era hora de continuar com seu dia, enfrentando a realidade de que não era uma indicada, mais uma vez seu sonho não se realizava. E o que mais doía, era saber que chegara tão perto de realizar seu sonho, que dessa vez tivera chances reais, e fora ignorada. Trabalhara tanto, dando tudo de si a um personagem, para no final não ser reconhecida pelo maior prêmio do teatro. Anda pelo corredor, com a cabeça baixa, tentando não se importar muito com o assunto, havia sido reconhecida por seu talento de outras maneiras, como, tinha conquistado o carinho do público e de alguns produtores, havia conseguido bastante destaque, sendo capa duas vezes da maior revista do teatro, a revista Broadway, e principalmente havia conseguido realizar o seu sonho de ser uma protagonista, não era como há um ano e meio, quando estava interpretando a irmã, melhor amiga ou qualquer outro personagem coadjuvante, era a protagonista de uma peça de sucesso, e _este _fora seu sonho por muito tempo. Havia realizado-o, e era isso que importa. Não deveria se sentir como uma fracassada por não ter recebido uma indicação. Aperta os lábios, durante todo esse tempo agira como se não tivesse grandes expectativas, não deixando os rumores a influenciarem para não sofrer – muito – quando este dia chegasse, não queria olhares cheios de compaixão ou demonstrar como aquilo poderia lhe afetar, afinal não era para ser uma grande coisa, era só um prêmio, não era a coisa mais importante em sua vida. Era uma nova Rachel, e era forte o suficiente para aceitar que algumas coisas não estavam destinadas a ser.

Alcança pelas chaves no bolso de seu casaco, dando um profundo suspiro ao chegar à porta de seu apartamento. Fecha os olhos, tentando se esquecer daqueles frustrados pensamentos, e planejando o que faria com o resto do seu dia livre ao lado de Quinn, poderia começar surpreendendo-a com um café da manhã na cama. Assente com a cabeça, concordando com seus próprios pensamentos, colocando a chave na fechadura, abrindo a porta. Ao entrar, a primeira coisa que percebe é como sua namorada levantava-se de seu assento no sofá naquele mesmo instante, com o olhar fixo na tela da televisão, passando uma mão por seu cabelo, em uma atitude que gritava nervosismo. Franze o cenho, estranhando a situação, não era normal Quinn acordar cedo, ainda mais em seus dias livres. Fecha a porta atrás de si, calmamente, bem, não poderia mais surpreendê-la com um café da manhã na cama, então tomaria um banho e prepararia panquecas com bacon a loira, e depois poderiam assistir a um filme juntas ou fazer qualquer outra coisa. Volta a cruzar os braços, dando alguns passos em direção ao sofá, sua namorada desvia o olhar a ela, oferecendo-a um sorriso entusiasmado.

"E as indicadas a melhor atriz protagonista em um musical são..." Cessa seus movimentos, franzindo ainda mais o cenho, completamente desentendida. Não, não, isso não poderia estar acontecendo, não poderia ser ao vivo. Ela saíra para correr no momento da cerimônia de nomeação, já tinha que ter acabado; todos já deveriam ter sido indicados, como Quinn poderia estar assistindo aquilo agora?! Desvia o olhar ao relógio com a face da Barbra como plano de fundo, na parede ao seu lado, só correra por quinze minutos?! Não, fora mais, bem mais. A hora estava errada, obviamente. Fecha os olhos, tentando bloquear sua curiosidade para saber quem seriam as indicadas, não era um assunto de seu interesse, volta a repetir a si mesma, tentando mover suas pernas, que pareciam estarem presas no lugar.

Olha curiosamente a morena, que parecia temer o que pudesse ouvir e estar se debatendo contra algo. Dá um pequeno sorriso de lado, mesmo com sua grande mudança, era inevitável Rachel ter esses momentos, onde era somente ela e seus pensamentos, para que pudesse clareá-los e tentar acalmar seus temores. Desvia a atenção de volta a televisão, com a intenção de lhe dar um pouco de espaço. Franze o cenho ao ver que o apresentador já havia dito o nome de duas atrizes, coçando sua nuca, impaciente. Ao ver a terceira atriz indicada, Paige Davis por seu trabalho em Chicago, morde o lábio inferior, ignorando a desconfortável sensação em seu estômago. Por que estava demorando tanto?! Rachel deveria ter sido o primeiro nome revelado. Não era justo toda essa espera, que parecia interminável, até acordara o mais cedo possível, não aguentando ficar na cama, sabendo que a qualquer momento Rachel seria indicada, só para descobrir que estava na cama sozinha, mas não dera muita importância, entendia o comportamento de sua mulher, sabendo que assim que tivesse lidado com a situação, com seus pensamentos, voltaria para ela, e assim fora. Pressiona o dente contra o lábio inferior com mais força, quem era Chilina Kennedy, nunca ouviu falar, mas era a quarta indicada. O último para o melhor, diz a si mesma, o último lugar salvo para a melhor. Prende a respiração ao mesmo tempo em que Hugh Jackman faz uma pausa, antes de declarar.

"E Rachel Berry por West Side Story."

Solta um grito, movendo sua mão direita, como se desse um soco no ar. Sua mulher era uma atriz indicada ao Tony Awards, Rachel havia realizado um de seus maiores sonhos. E ela sentia-se como se estivesse realizando um de seus próprios, estava tão feliz, tão orgulhosa de sua pequena. Desvia o olhar a mencionada, que mantinha os olhos fechados, apertando-os com força, todo seu rosto estava corado e portava uma expressão desnorteada. Aproxima-se, lentamente. "Amor..." Murmura, posicionando-se de frente a ela, levando uma mecha do cabelo castanho para trás de seu ombro. "Você ouviu isso? Você é uma das indicadas, Rachel, você foi indicada ao Tony." Diz, não escondendo seu entusiasmo, sentindo lágrimas se formarem.

A cantora nega com a cabeça, derramando uma solitária lágrima no lado direito de sua face, ainda apertando os olhos. Temia abri-los, temia abri-los e tudo aquilo que estava escutando ter sido só uma alucinação, voltar a sua realidade, onde mesmo tentando com todas suas forças, ainda sentia-se como se tivesse falhado não só a si mesma, como a todos aqueles que acreditaram nela. _A Quinn_. Solta um soluço, queria ser boa suficiente para ganhar um Tony, queria fazer todos se sentirem orgulhosos, especialmente sua namorada. Coloca os braços ao redor dos ombros da atriz, apertando-a em um abraço.

"Você conseguiu." Declara suavemente, depositando sua bochecha contra a cabeça morena, acariciando suas costas, distraidamente, tentando acalmá-la. O peso daquela indicação não era só referente à carreira de Rachel, era algo maior do que isso, era um sonho que tinha desde sua infância, quando passava horas em um parque, sonhando em ser a maior vencedora do Tony Awards, e infelizmente, depois de tanta mágoa, deixara de acreditar em seus sonhos. Mas, hoje era uma pessoa transformada, e a prova de que poderia conseguir o que quisesse, enquanto lutasse por isso, dando o seu melhor. "Minha mulher é uma atriz indicada ao Tony Awards." Uma lágrima escorre por sua face, mas não faz menção de limpá-la.

Retira os braços ao redor dos ombros da mais alta, afastando-se, mantendo os olhos entrecerrados. Era difícil de acreditar, ainda mais quando passara tanto tempo querendo algo, que nunca dera indícios de que aconteceria, os anos foram passando e nada mudava, fazendo com que perdesse a fé, e quando este algo finalmente acontece, simplesmente não pode acreditar. Observa as lágrimas de sua namorada, que a olhava cheia de admiração, como se fosse o ser mais precioso. Engole em seco, sentindo algo como esperança crescer dentro de si. "De verdade? Quinn, eu não estou alucinando?" Pergunta, em um baixo tom de voz, como se não conseguisse falar mais alto, temendo a resposta.

Dá um sorriso de lado, depositando uma mão na face da morena. "Não, meu amor. Isso não é uma alucinação." Inclina-se lentamente, pressionando sua testa contra a dela, sentindo o doce aroma de seu shampoo. "Rachel Berry, você é uma atriz protagonista indicada ao maior prêmio da Broadway. E não há dúvidas que você vai ganhar." Seu sorriso se aumenta, sem sombra de dúvidas, em dois meses estaria ao lado de sua mulher, enquanto ela recebia o seu mais do que merecido prêmio. Até havia alguns críticos, especialistas no assunto, que concordavam com ela, alegando desde o começo da temporada, que Rachel seria indicada e ganharia o prêmio. Escuta um quebrado soluço da cantora, e coloca um braço ao redor de sua cintura, apertando-a contra si. Inclina-se para trás, afastando seu rosto, de modo que pudesse olhar diretamente aos seus olhos. "Não chore Rach." Passa o dedão por sua face, limpando as lágrimas que escorria, ignorando suas próprias lágrimas. "Eu te amo, e estou tão, mas tão orgulhosa de você. Não sei nada sobre as outras indicadas, na verdade nem as conheço, mas sei que não há ninguém ali tão talentosa como você. Você é única, não há um talento como o seu, meu amor, e eu sei, todos sabem, que você vai ganhar. Seu primeiro Tony, o primeiro dos doze que ganhará durante os próximos anos." Lembra-se da conversa que tiveram no dia que fizeram as tatuagens, em que sua namorada lhe dissera que quando adolescente, sonhava em ser a maior vencedora com doze Tonys, esse número quando sua biografia fosse escrita.

Assente com a cabeça, fungando o nariz. Era uma indicada. Oh, minha doce Barbra, era uma atriz indicada ao Tony Awards. Sente seu coração se acelerar, soltando mais algumas lágrimas, e dando um fraco sorriso. Havia conseguido. Finalmente havia conseguido; claro não fora como sempre sonhara, demorara anos para conseguir ser uma protagonista, e não havia sido nada fácil, mas fora melhor, pois era uma nova Rachel, mais forte, determinada, com o amor de sua vida ao seu lado. Era bem melhor do que qualquer sonho que já tivera, era sua realidade. Olha intensamente aos olhos avelãs. "Eu te amo, Quinn, muito." Palavras jamais seriam o suficiente para descrever como era grata por ter o apoio da loira, por tê-la ao seu lado, por tê-la em sua vida. Sentia tanto, que era como nem se declarando a ela, fosse suficiente. Mas jamais deixaria de dizê-la como a amava, era algo que desde que _aprendera _a fazer, não conseguia parar, necessitava lembrá-la como se sentia a cada oportunidade que tinha, necessitava expressar aquele amor.

A atriz dá um grande sorriso, contente. Jamais se cansaria de escutar aquela frase, na verdade era a melhor coisa que já escutara em toda sua vida. Volta a se inclinar, passando o nariz pelo da morena, em forma de carícia, e quando ia capturar seus lábios, um celular começa a tocar, assustando-as. Se afasta de sua namorada, com um pesado suspiro, virando o rosto a um dos lados, procurando com o olhar o objeto ofensivo, que atrapalhara um momento muito especial. Jura que se for Kurt ou Santana, esses dois vão lhe escutar.

"É o meu..." Diz Rachel, se direcionando a mesa de centro da sala, alcançando por seu smartphone, percebendo que a ligação era de seu pai Leroy. Respira fundo, como se isso fosse lhe ajudar a se preparar para aquela conversa. A relação com seus pais jamais estivera melhor, tão próxima, mas ainda sentia dificuldades em agir perante certas situações, como na vez que seu pai Leroy lhe dissera que lera diversas vezes a última edição da revista Broadway que tinha ela como capa, e até colocara a revista em uma moldura, no escritório da firma, alegando que todos que entrassem naquela sala, deveriam saber que sua filha era uma diva da Broadway. O orgulho com que ele lhe dissera àquilo, a fizera se esconder no banheiro e chorar silenciosamente, com medo que alguém a encontrasse. Limpa a garganta, sabia que seria uma conversa _difícil_ para ela, e que seu pai estaria mais do que entusiasmado. Atende a ligação, não passa nem um segundo antes que Leroy começa a gritar.

"_Rachel, meu Deus! Minha filha, eu acho que estou prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco, é muita emoção, Rachel, você – você foi indicada, minha filha é uma atriz indicada ao Tony Awards! Eu estou tão feliz, tão orgulhoso de você..." _Diz o advogado, com a voz entrecortada, fungando o nariz.

A cantora solta mais algumas lágrimas. Aquilo fora o que sempre quisera; fazer com que seus pais se orgulhassem dela, da pessoa em que se transformara, da profissão que tem, não queria decepcioná-los nunca mais. "Papai..." Se interrompe à sua voz falhar.

Ao escutar quem era; Quinn corrige sua postura, jamais ousaria falar algo a Leroy, Hiram e ele eram os únicos permitidos a atrapalharem seus momentos especiais. Assente com a cabeça, distraída, observando sua mulher, sabendo que aquele momento também era um especial, onde Rachel recebia todo o amor de seus pais. Sorri, cruzando os braços, decidindo apenas assisti-la.

"_Seu pai também quer falar com você, espere um segundo enquanto coloco no alto-falante." _Declara rapidamente. Rachel assente com a cabeça, mesmo que seu pai não pudesse vê-la. Logo a voz de Hiram, calmo como sempre, se faz presente. _"Rachel, minha pequena, parabéns! Estamos muito orgulhosos. Você nasceu para brilhar minha filha, para encantar a todos com seu talento, e eu sei que esse é apenas o primeiro reconhecimento de uma grande carreira que tem pela frente –" _Passa o dorso da mão por sua face, limpando as lágrimas, escutando como seu pai Leroy o interrompia, fazendo com que desse um pequeno sorriso. _"Oh, por favor, Hiram, minha filha é a maior e melhor cantora que a Broadway já teve desde Barbra Streisand. A carreira dela começou desde o momento em que a coloquei nas aulas de canto e dança com um ano de idade, só não entendi porque demoraram tanto lhe darem um personagem protagonista, mas tudo bem, quem pode dizer que em seu primeiro personagem principal já ganhou um Tony?! Poucos, contando com minha estrelinha." _Dá um grande sorriso emocionado ao escutar o determinado tom de voz de seu pai, fazendo-a como sempre perceber o amor que estava ao seu redor, o amor que sentiam por ela, mas que muitas vezes fora cega o bastante para não enxergá-lo. Para ignorá-lo. Nega com a cabeça, afastando aqueles pensamentos. O passado estava no passado, havia o deixado ir, e era melhor não voltar a _este_ nem em pensamentos. Deveria manter o foco no agora.

Desvia o olhar a Quinn, que a olhava curiosamente, com um sorriso nos lábios. Começava a se sentir melhor, mais confiante novamente, aceitando a situação, e se repreendendo por ter deixado seus medos a dominarem por alguns minutos, fazendo-a acreditar em algo que não acontecera. Fora uma pequena queda, um momento de fraqueza, mas agora já estava de pé, e não deixaria isso acontecer novamente, não voltaria a tirar conclusões precipitadas, diz a si mesma, não cometeria o mesmo erro. Faz uma careta, escutando seu pai Hiram murmurar. _"Eu também quero falar algo, Leroy. Ela também é minha filha..." _

É ignorado por seu marido, que não escondendo seu entusiasmo, continua como se nada. _"Temos que celebrar essa incrível notícia, Rachel. Amanhã. Só preciso planejar tudo hoje, e amanhã à noite faremos um jantar em sua homenagem. Não aceito não como resposta." _Leroy sabia organizar uma festa como ninguém, e em questão horas poderia ter uma festa completa, mas como não era qualquer evento, era a realização do sonho de sua estrelinha, queria mais tempo para organizá-la. O jantar – festa seria algo imenso, convidaria todos os amigos da família e de sua filha, colegas de elenco e tentaria convencer Judy a vir também. Pelo menos, pelas próximas vinte e quatro horas teria sua mente ocupada com outra coisa que não fosse se perguntar quando o pedido seria feito. Estava demorando demais, e Judy e ele começavam a se preocupar, não era normal. Quinn já deveria ter pedido sua filha em casamento, tipo, desde o dia em que pediu sua mão. Ele teria um ataque de nervos ou do coração com essa espera, e sua melhor amiga também. Limpa a garganta, voltando sua atenção ao assunto. _"Tenho uma filha indicada ao Tony, oh querida Cher, mal posso esperar para contar isso a todos. Eu preciso ligar para Judy... Rachel, você é meu maior orgulho, o bem mais precioso que tenho; amo você, nunca se esqueça disso, e mais tarde ligo novamente para discutirmos alguns detalhes de sua festa. Até mais, minha diva." _

Há um breve silêncio do outro lado da linha, antes de Hiram declarar. _"Pequena, nos te amamos muito, e não dê importância ao comportamento de seu pai, você sabe como ele é quando fica entusiasmado. Parabéns, mais uma vez por sua indicação, e sabemos que você vai ganhar. Acreditamos em você. Eu também devo ir agora, pois seu pai quer o celular dele, ligo para você em breve. Até mais." _

Sente suas bochechas se corarem pelo peso daquelas palavras. Seus pais acreditam nela. Em seu talento. Aperta o celular contra a orelha, desde o início sempre a incentivaram, sempre lhe ajudaram, fazendo tudo o que podiam para que ela realizasse seu grande sonho, se tornar em uma atriz da Broadway. Mesmo viajando muito devido ao trabalho deles, sempre estiveram presentes em momentos importantes, seja pessoalmente, por chamadas de vídeo ou ligações. Nunca deixaram de demonstrá-la como a amavam. Solta um leve suspiro, se controlando para não chorar novamente. "Até mais pai, papai. Eu – eu amo vocês, e obrigado por estas palavras. Eu não poderia ter pais melhores, obrigado por tudo. Falo com vocês mais tarde." Termina timidamente, encerrando a ligação. Passa alguns segundos, olhando ao seu celular, pensativa. Deixaria seu pai Leroy fazer a festa que quisesse, e participaria _desta_ como nunca antes, celebrando sua nomeação, mesmo se não ganhasse o prêmio em dois meses, havia sido reconhecida, havia sido indicada, realizando seu sonho, e deveria ficar feliz e celebrá-lo. Chega de lágrimas por hoje. Percebe como Quinn a olhava, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e uma expressão divertida. "O que foi?"

A atriz passa a língua entre os lábios. "Só estava me perguntando se você tem planos para mais tarde." Responde, se aproximando com lentos passos. Queria passar um tempo ao lado de _sua_ Rachel, somente as duas, fazendo algo especial para celebrar aquele dia.

"Bem, eu tenho algo em mente." Diz, colocando o celular de volta sobre a mesa de centro, antes de voltar à atenção a sua namorada, que parecia surpresa.

"Oh... O quê?" Franze o cenho, posicionando-se em frente a ela.

Dá um sorriso gracioso, respondendo-a. "Passar o dia todo com minha namorada." Coloca os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, inclinando a cabeça para trás, dando uma pequena mordida em seu queixo, em um gesto descontraído, recebendo um gemido de aprovação. Ao se afastar, sente suas bochechas voltarem a se corar, mas ignora, olhando a Quinn curiosamente.

"Mulher de sorte essa namorada." Afirma, rodeando o pequeno corpo com seus braços. Sentindo-se aliviada pela resposta, começa a planejar um jantar especial, deveria ligar ao restaurante preferido de sua mulher, e conversar com o maître, acertando alguns detalhes. E claro, primeiramente deveria conseguir uma reserva com ele, acreditava ser algo fácil, já que o restaurante pertencia ao seu sogro. "Então, se eu a convidasse para um jantar esta noite, você aceitaria?"

_Oh Barbra._ Troca um intenso olhar com a loira, antes capturar seus lábios em um suave beijo. Quinn tinha o poder de mexer com cada célula de seu corpo, de fazê-la se derreter toda vez que agia dessa maneira _sedutora_, de transformá-la em um clichê, que suspirava pela pessoa amada. E não se preocupava nenhum pouco com isso. Confiava cegamente no amor de sua vida, fazendo-se de sua refém. "Eu jamais recusaria um pedido seu." Murmura sobre os lábios dela.

Dá um suspiro contente, sem saber, sua mulher acaba de aliviar um pouco de seus nervos. Nervos que tinha certeza que voltariam daqui aproximadamente seis dias, quando estaria fazendo um importante pedido, e realmente esperava que Rachel não o recusasse.

**...**

Deitada no sofá, com sua namorada sobre ela, geme ao mesmo tempo em que a campainha toca, e ignorando-a, continua com sua _atividade_, alternando entre depositar beijos e mordidas pelo pescoço moreno. Torcendo para que Rachel não inventasse de cessar o importante momento delas para ir abrir a porta. Morde um ponto sensível, abaixo da orelha, logo contornando com sua língua. A campainha toca novamente, e desce suas mãos, levando-as as incríveis nádegas de sua mulher, apertando-as. Observa como Rachel inclina a cabeça a um dos lados, se entregando mais a ela, e dá um pequeno sorriso presunçoso. Quem é que estivesse do outro lado da porta, qual assunto fosse; não se importava. Nenhum pouco.

Novamente, tocam a campainha e se controla para não revirar os olhos. Quando encontrassem a casa perfeita para elas, levaria um mês para dar o endereço aos seus conhecidos; somente seus pais e sogros teriam o endereço após há primeira semana, afinal pretendia passar os primeiros dias estreando cada cômodo de sua nova casa com sua mulher. Era tão errado assim querer passar um tempo a sós com Rachel?! Será quê era tão difícil entender que um casal precisa de privacidade, principalmente elas?! Umedece os lábios, voltando toda sua atenção a cantora, passando o nariz por seu pescoço, sentido-a se arrepiar, fingindo não ter escutado a _maldita_ campainha outra vez.

Soltando um rouco gemido ao ter o lóbulo de sua orelha mordido, Rachel murmura. "Quinn... Estão tocando a campainha."

"Ignore." Diz, chupando o lóbulo lentamente. "Tenho certeza que não é nada importante." E era bom quem é que estivesse na porta, entender que ninguém queria conversa e sumir logo. _Droga_.

"Pode ser importante. É melhor eu ir ver do que se trata..." Declara, virando seu rosto, de modo que pudesse olhar diretamente aos olhos da loira. Deposita rapidamente seus lábios sobre os dela, e antes que Quinn pudesse aprofundar o beijo, se afasta, levantando-se.

A atriz suspira indignada, sentando-se, cruzando as pernas, desajeitada. Observando como a morena tenta recompor sua imagem, passando as mãos pelo cabelo e roupa de ficar em casa, um simples short jeans e uma camiseta cinza, que na verdade era sua, mas bem, ficava _melhor_ em Rachel. Arqueia uma sobrancelha, abaixando o olhar a suas pernas expostas. A reserva para o jantar era as oito, e antes disso pretendia fazer amor com sua namorada por um bom tempo. Longas horas. Assim que essa pessoa não deveria demorar a falar o que queria. Passa uma mão por seu cabelo, acompanhando Rachel com o olhar, a ela se direcionar a porta. A _esta_ ser aberta, rapidamente se levanta ao perceber quem estava do outro lado.

"Olá Rachel..." Shelby diz, com um minúsculo sorriso nervoso.

A cantora franze o cenho, não escondendo sua surpresa. Nos últimos meses, a advogada respeitara seus desejos, mantendo-se distante e só comunicando com ela através de e-mails, perguntando-a sobre coisas como seus gostos e desgostos, como fora seu dia e o que estava acontecendo em sua carreira. E mesmo que raramente, Rachel passara a lhe responder com outras palavras que não fossem _não_, _sim_ ou _tudo_. Conseguindo manter uma conversa com mais de cinco frases. Era a primeira vez que a via após quatro meses, a última vez fora em um jantar beneficente organizado pela firma de seus pais, onde Shelby se mantivera distante, somente cumprimentando-a ao chegar e ao se despedir. Engole em seco, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça, não confiando em sua voz naquele momento, sentindo uma estranha sensação em seu estômago. Era extremamente difícil sentir-se confiante ao lado de Shelby, não importa o quanto tivesse mudado; sua _mãe _a fazia voltar a se sentir como aquela Rachel insegura, nervosa e temerosa. Uma coisa era trocar algumas palavras por e-mails, outra completamente era tê-la em sua frente, na porta de seu apartamento.

Não podia acreditar na coragem dessa mulher. Primeiro aparece sem avisar, segundo o simples fato dela aparecer. Quinn aperta a mandíbula, dando grandes passos em direção a elas. Posiciona-se atrás de Rachel, colocando uma mão na parte baixa de suas costas, querendo demonstrá-la com aquele pequeno gesto, que ela não estava sozinha, que não enfrentaria a advogada sozinha. "Olá, senhora Corcoran." Diz, em um sério tom de voz. Será que aquela mulher não entendia que era um dia importante para sua _filha_, por que tinha que aparecer e fazer Rachel se sentir desconfortável, quando deveria apenas sentir felicidade?! Uma vez, quando ainda não sabia da história sentira lástima por Shelby, por uma mãe que errara e acabara pagando por estes erros da pior maneira, com o preço mais alto, o desprezo de sua filha. Mas, após saber como tudo ocorrera e ver como sua aproximação afetava Rachel, passara a desejar que ela se afastasse, deixando sua mulher em paz. Por sua causa, o amor de sua vida sofrera por anos, e Shelby não fizera nada para amenizar essa dor. Volta a apertar a mandíbula. A advogada não merecia a filha que tinha, não era digna de Rachel.

"Quinn." Faz um gesto com a cabeça, cumprimentando-a, alternando o olhar entre o casal. Fizera o que sua pequena pedira; se mantivera afastada, se aproximando aos poucos. Começando com pequenas coisas, como a enviando um e-mail por dia, perguntando sobre seu dia e como estava. E com o passar do tempo, fora introduzindo outros assuntos, triviais, como a perguntando qual era o nome de sua gata e de seu cachorro. Infelizmente, quase sempre não obtinha resposta, Rachel a respondia raramente, e nessas raras vezes conseguira descobrir algumas coisas de sua filha e quanto tinham em comum. Direciona o olhar a morena mais baixa. Só errara em sua relação com Rachel. Errara no momento em que a deixara ir, entregando-a ao pai, se afastando, mudando a outro país. Errara durante sua infância a nunca tentar se aproximar, a não dizer como amava sua pequena, mesmo que de longe e nem a conhecendo realmente, a amava. Errara durante sua adolescência, ao não ser a figura materna, amiga, que Rachel tanto necessitara. E errara no último ano, quando aparecera de volta em sua vida, forçando uma aproximação. Deveria ter ido com calma, como agora, começando com pequenos passos, realmente _aprendendo_ a conhecê-la. Essa era a primeira vez que via sua filha em meses, e mesmo que ela tivesse a pedido para não aparecer em sua casa, ainda mais sem avisar, não conseguira permanecer afastada por mais tempo. Queria demonstrar a sua pequena que estava ali, e mesmo que por alguns segundos, queria estar presente em um dos dias mais importantes de sua vida. No dia em que fora indicada a um Tony Awards. Até havia acordado mais cedo para acompanhar a nomeação, com a pobre ilusão de que se sentiria mais próxima de Rachel desta maneira. "Eu sinto muito por ter vindo sem avisar, mas eu só queria parabenizá-la." Declara, voltando a sorrir nervosa.

Rachel aperta os lábios, não sabia o que dizer. Não esperara vê-la naquele dia, não que esperasse vê-la a qualquer dia, já que Shelby sempre estava ocupada com qualquer outra coisa, mas era uma grande surpresa saber que a advogada tomara seu tempo para ir ao seu apartamento parabenizá-la, e que soubesse o que aquele dia significava. Abaixa o olhar ao perceber as roupas que sua _mãe_ usava; roupas de correr, uma calça legging preta e uma blusa branca. Era a primeira vez que a via com uma roupa que não fosse social. Ela _até_ que ficava bem sem sua aparência de advogada séria. Sobe o olhar, encontrando com o da mais velha. "Obrigada." Murmura, desajeitada, sentindo suas bochechas corarem.

"Eu posso te dar um abraço?" Pergunta hesitante.

Aquele seria o maior contato que sua mãe conseguiria dela. Não podia lhe oferecer mais nada, assim que assente com a cabeça. Ter Shelby a sua frente lhe fizera perceber que realmente não estava destinado a ser. A fazia se sentir como a antiga Rachel, alguém que não queria voltar a ser. Não conseguia relaxar perto dela, sempre esperando algum gesto ou palavra que fosse lhe magoar. Qualquer esperança que uma vez tivera de correr aos braços de sua mãe, gritando por ela, morrera há muito tempo. Não havia espaço para ela em sua vida, a não ser como uma conhecida distante. Poderia trocar e-mails com ela, poderia manter uma rápida conversa educada, mas era só isso. Nunca fora sua mãe, não estivera quando mais precisava, então por que seria uma agora?! Solta o ar lentamente, sentindo os braços da advogada rodearem seu corpo, apertando-a.

"Eu estou orgulhosa de você, Rachel." Fecha os olhos, sentindo lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos, mas se controlando. Não choraria na frente de sua filha. Não queria deixá-la ainda mais tensa do que aparentava. "Você é a pessoa mais talentosa e dedicada que conheço, e eu sei que vai ganhar esse prêmio. _Eu amo você._" Termina, murmurando de maneira quase imperceptível, não conseguindo se controlar.

Mas Rachel a escutara, e rapidamente termina ao abraço, dando um passo para trás, desviando o olhar a Quinn, que assistia a interação silenciosamente. Oferece um desajeitado sorriso a sua namorada, que deposita um beijo sobre sua cabeça. "Obrigada, Shelby." Diz educadamente, tentando dissimular seu desconforto. Aquela frase chegara tarde demais, mas era bom ver que Shelby tentava, mantendo-se fiel a sua palavra de que lutaria por ela, mesmo que estivesse lutando por uma causa perdida. O seu celular, ainda sobre a mesa de centro da sala, começa a tocar. "Com licença." Pede, dando meia volta, sabendo que era seu agente, já que aquele toque de notificação era usado por seu contato, querendo um momento para si, para organizar seus pensamentos.

Quinn coça a nuca, olhando seriamente a mulher a sua frente. "Você quer entrar?" Mesmo não gostando de sua presença, não deixaria de ser educada com a mulher. Mas, torcendo para que ela negasse ao seu pedido.

Dá um minúsculo sorriso, negando com a cabeça. "Não, obrigada. Eu sei quando não sou bem-vinda." Observa a atitude da atriz, que não podia aparentar mais defensiva. Seu sorriso aumenta, se tornando em um distraído, era bom saber que sua pequena tinha alguém que a defendesse, que estava disposta a enfrentar a própria mãe da namorada, sem temer, tudo por Rachel e seu bem estar. "Eu não vou magoar a Rachel, não mais, eu aprendi dos meus erros, e vou tentar até o final da minha vida, recompensá-la por tudo o que a fiz passar. E sei que não sou vista como a mãe dela, eu nunca fui uma mãe, mas estarei aqui para ela, nem que seja como uma amiga distante, eu quero estar aqui para ajudá-la em qualquer coisa." Declara, pela primeira vez tocando no assunto com Quinn. Sentia a necessidade de deixá-la saber sobre suas intenções, afinal era a pessoa mais próxima a sua filha.

A loira faz um gesto com a cabeça, deixando-a saber que a entendera, portando uma expressão facial pensativa. Shelby sempre seria um assunto complicado, sempre fora motivo de muita dor a sua namorada, e como a mesma dissera nunca fora uma mãe, então não tinha medo de dizê-la honestamente. "Eu não posso a mandar se afastar de Rachel, mas não se esqueça que estarei vigiando-a, e protegerei minha mulher de tudo, até de você."

A advogada umedece os lábios, nada surpreendida pela ameaça. Sempre fora vista como a inimiga, e sabia que continuaria sendo assim. E não havia ninguém a culpar a não ser a si mesma, deveria aceitar que não importa o quanto tentasse, sempre haveria essa mágoa entre Rachel e ela, e todos os envolvidos. O laço maternal fora quebrado no momento em que decidira dar sua filha ao pai, retirando-se de sua vida. Não importa o quão difícil fora fazê-lo, o quanto sofrera, abandonara sua filha. E finalmente Rachel parecia estar feliz, parecia estar onde sempre desejara estar, havia essa faísca da criança sonhadora que uma vez fora. E ela não fazia parte de sua vida. Como uma vez dissera, o que lhe restava era o remorso, e aceitar o que é que Rachel estivesse disposta a lhe oferecer, não importa o que fosse. E ficaria feliz com a pequena parte que lhe tocasse ter. Abaixa a cabeça, desviando o olhar ao piso distraidamente. "Eu fico feliz em saber que Rachel tem alguém como você, Quinn, de verdade." Dá um leve suspiro, levantando o olhar, encontrando com o da loira. "Obrigada por cuidar dela, por defendê-la e lhe fazer bem. Eu preciso ir agora, diga a ela que continuarei me comunicando através de nossos e-mails, e mesmo que ela não me responda, continuarei enviando-os."

Antes que Quinn pudesse lhe responder, a morena mais velha dá meia volta, direcionando-se ao final do corredor, ao elevador. Não estava desistindo de lutar por sua filha, isso jamais. Mas, continuaria com seus lentos passos, não forçando nada, deixando que Rachel decidisse quando seria a próxima vez que se veriam.

**X**

Dá um grande gole em seu champanhe, mantendo um duro olhar fixo na pessoa sentada ao outro lado da mesa. Jamais sentira tanta raiva, obviamente, depois desta tarde na presença de Shelby. Coloca a taça sobre a mesa, escutando a descontraída risada de sua namorada. Desvia a atenção ao seu lado, percebendo como Rachel conversava distraidamente com Brittany sobre a peça da dançarina em Los Angeles, mantendo a mão esquerda em sua perna, acariciando-a suavemente, como se sentisse a sua raiva, e tentasse acalmá-la com aquela pequena carícia.

Volta o olhar a Santana, que comia como se não percebesse o olhar que lhe era lançado. Alcança por sua taça, dando mais um grande gole no champanhe, bebendo-o como se fosse água. Após a visita de Shelby, Rachel ficara bastante pensativa, quieta, e depois de algum tempo, acabara lhe revelando que pretendia manter a situação como estava, respondendo alguns e-mails de Shelby, ignorando os outros, e vendo-a quando fosse necessário, em jantares beneficentes e eventos da firma ou familiares, mas era apenas isso. Shelby era uma conhecida sua, e só. Depois disso, Rachel voltara ao seu humor habitual, passando o dia todo ao seu lado. Acreditara que nada mais poderia dar errado, que a noite delas seria ainda melhor do que à tarde, quando fizeram amor por algumas vezes, mas, oh, como fora ingênua. Ao receber uma ligação de sua agente, que tentara convencê-la a irem a uma nova boate exclusiva, cometera o erro de lhe dizer que já tinha planos, e que levaria Rachel para jantar em seu restaurante preferido. Grande fora sua _maldita_ surpresa, ao chegar ao restaurante e descobrir que a mesa reservada por ela, tinha mais três assentos a pedido do _senhor_ Hummel, que alegara que era um convidado dela e da senhorita Berry àquela noite. Direciona um olhar cheio de ódio a Kurt, idiota, naquele momento não gostava de ninguém daquela mesa, a não ser sua mulher, claro. _Deus_, aquilo não era justo. Era pedir demais um dia, só um dia, inteiro ao lado de Rachel, sem ter que dividir sua atenção?!

"Perdão por interrompê-los." Diz um homem de meia idade, baixo e calvo, se aproximando e posicionando-se em frente à mesa. Ele ajeita os óculos, dando um sorriso tímido. "Eu só queria dizer que senhorita Berry, eu sou um grande fã. Seu maior fã. Eu estava falando ontem mesmo com meu marido, como você é a próxima Barbra. Fiquei muito feliz ao ver que foi indicada, ninguém consegue interpretar _uma_ Maria como a senhorita. Poderíamos tirar uma foto?" Indica um smartphone, com as bochechas coradas. Era um fanático da Broadway, e mal podia esperar para contar ao seu marido e mãe, como havia conhecido a estrela do momento.

"Cl – claro." Não era algo incomum alguém chegar e pedir seu autógrafo ou uma foto, mas aquele senhor falara de uma maneira, que a enternecera. _A próxima Barbra_. Jamais deveria ser comparada a maior cantora de todos os tempos, afinal Babs é incomparável, mas não o corrigiria. Era bom saber que alguém – além de seus familiares – pensava tanto dela. Levanta-se, posicionando ao lado do homem. Dá um grande sorriso, passando um braço ao redor de seus ombros, ele era mais baixo do que ela, enquanto o fã tira duas selfies, com o celular em diferentes posições.

"Obrigada, meu marido não vai acreditar que a conheci primeiro do que ele." Comenta, com um grande sorriso. "Foi um prazer senhorita Berry, e vejo você na premiação." Compraria o ingresso para a cerimônia, assim que este fosse colocado a venda. Jamais perdera um show. Afasta-se, voltando a sua mesa.

"Você foi completamente ignorada, Q." Comenta Santana, só para irritar ainda mais sua amiga. Não iria revelar como queria passar a noite ao lado das duas, celebrando a grande notícia. Nem como acordara mais cedo só para ver se Raquel seria indicada ou não. Ninguém, nem mesmo sua namorada, precisava saber disso.

Ignorando o comentário, afinal não se importava nenhum pouco, a atriz oferece um sorriso a sua mulher, que volta a se sentar ao seu lado. Rachel parecia tão contente pela aproximação daquele fã, que a fizera se sentir uma egoísta por seus pensamentos anteriores. Teria sua mulher pelo resto da vida, e era capaz de dividi-la com todo mundo – tirando Kurt e Santana, que não estavam em seu lado bom agora – em um dia tão especial como aquele. Alguém limpa a garganta, chamando a atenção, e ao desviar o olhar a um dos lados da mesa, percebe que Kurt segurava sua taça, com um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu quero propor um brinde a nossa incrivelmente talentosa Rachel." Começa, olhando a sua melhor amiga. Ao Santana descobrir os planos de Quinn e lhe avisar, mesmo sabendo que as duas preferiam celebrar da maneira delas, a sós, não conseguira evitar vir ao restaurante e participar daquele momento. Sua melhor amiga, e cliente fora indicada ao maior prêmio da Broadway e precisava estar ao seu lado. Aquilo era grandioso. "Estou super orgulhoso de você, como seu agente, mas principalmente como seu amigo que está ao seu lado desde que éramos apenas dois sonhadores, esperando um dia conseguir chegar a Broadway. Chegamos Rachel, e hoje chegamos a um dos maiores níveis, e não tenho dúvidas que é apenas questão de dois meses para chegarmos ao nível mais alto. O de vencedores. E eu discordo daquele senhor, você não é a próxima Barbra, você é _a_ Rachel Berry, a Broadway nunca teve um talento como o seu. Você tem um futuro brilhante pela frente, diva, e vou me assegurar que nada a impeça de realizar todos os seus sonhos profissionais, assim que um brinde a nossa estrela, a maior estrela que a Broadway já teve, à Rachel." Levanta a taça, sendo seguido por Santana e Brittany.

Rachel dá um grande sorriso emocionado, alcançando por sua própria taça, levantando-a. Aquele dia estava sendo um dos mais _agitados_ e emocionantes de sua vida. Mesmo tendo seus planos frustrados, de ter um romântico jantar com Quinn, estava contente por ter seus amigos com elas àquela noite, celebrando uma das melhores coisas que já lhe acontecera.

"A você, amor da minha vida." Murmura Quinn, batendo sua taça contra a da cantora, antes de se inclinar e depositar um rápido beijo em sua bochecha. Kurt conseguira fazer com que sua raiva diminuísse, um pouco, com aquele discurso. E tudo o que dissera era verdade, sua mulher era a pessoa mais talentosa que a Broadway já vira.

"E só mais uma coisa." Ao passar horas em frente à televisão, esperando a cerimônia de nomeação começar, não pudera deixar de pensar nas palavras de Santana, que o dissera há alguns dias como se sentira ao ver sua cliente ganhar o Oscar, que fora como se tudo o que fizeram desde o início finalmente tivesse feito sentido, como se tudo finalmente se encaixasse, como se o dever realmente tivesse sido cumprido por ela, afinal com uma cliente ganhadora de um Academy Award, a carreira do agente não poderia estar melhor. Um agente cresce com seu cliente, se o cliente está bem, também está o responsável por sua carreira. E após pensar sobre suas palavras, acabara lembrando-se de como tudo começara, o que o motivara a fazer aquela loucura, redigindo um contrato a um relacionamento público entre sua cliente e Quinn. "Eu sei que disseram que não deveríamos mencionar mais isso, mas eu também queria brindar aos velhos tempos, acho que é o momento perfeito para nos lembrarmos de como tudo começou, quando eu tive que convencer minha cliente a assinar um contrato para limpar sua imagem, e de quando Santana e Quinn eram apenas duas principiantes, buscando um pouco de atenção. Olhem para nós agora, tanto mudou que aquele contrato parece ter sido assinado há anos. Um contrato que literalmente mudara todas nossas vidas, trazendo algumas situações difíceis, complicadas, vários problemas, dores de cabeça e muito estresse, mas também nos dera alegria, grandes oportunidades profissionais, nos guiando ao caminho certo, ao nosso incrível futuro, nos dera novos amigos, verdadeiros amigos, e o mais importante, um amor verdadeiro entre nossas clientes, que fizeram o trabalho tão bem que acabaram se apaixonando." Termina, ignorando as lágrimas que se formam em seus olhos, dando um pequeno sorriso debochado. A bebida começava a fazer efeito, diz a si mesmo. Mesmo agindo de uma maneira, que por muitas vezes envergonhava-se só de lembrar, durante o PR, não podia negar que fora uma das melhores fases de sua vida, aquele contrato o fizera crescer, não só profissionalmente, como também pessoalmente, o fizera amadurecer, e o mesmo havia acontecido com as outras envolvidas; só bastava olhar a elas para tirar essa conclusão. Seu sorriso se torna em um orgulhoso. "Então, um brinde a nossa melhor loucura."

Dissimuladamente, Santana tenta tirar algo que caíra em seu olho durante o discurso de Kurt, fazendo-o lacrimejar. Aquelas palavras a levara de volta ao passado, quando tudo parecia ser tão complicado, quase impossível de conseguir, e realmente sentia-se como se tivesse passado anos desde que tivera que ligar a um produtor, pedindo-o um personagem a Quinn. Kurt jamais estivera tão certo. Sem sombra de dúvidas, fora a melhor loucura que já fizera em sua vida. "Nós fizemos um excelente trabalho, Hummel, assim que brindo a nós dois." Comenta, dando um sorriso presunçoso, batendo sua taça contra a de Kurt. Eram agentes bem sucedidos e deveriam comemorar.

Com um sorriso divertido, Rachel observa a interação dos dois. Não era segredo a ninguém como fora a que mais mudara durante e após esse contrato, um contrato que a fizera passar por situações que a antiga Rachel temeria só de pensar. Arriscara tudo por um personagem, por um sonho, enfrentando o seu problema com a intimidade para fingir ser namorada de uma atriz que mal era conhecida, de uma pessoa que nem ela realmente conhecia, no começo sabendo apenas seu primeiro nome e sobrenome. Tentara ao máximo sair ilesa daquilo, não se envolver, manter uma distância segura, mas Quinn acabara seduzindo-a com seu jeito meigo de ser, cada vez mais. Fazendo com que ela deixasse se levar aos poucos, cada dia era um novo gesto, uma nova atitude, que por diversas vezes fazia sem nem perceber. Até um _desejo_ invadir todo seu ser, fazendo-a querer ter um pouco mais de Quinn, explorar um novo lado naquele relacionamento falso, não conseguindo manter-se afastada. Sempre ignorando os pensamentos que a repetiam a cada segundo ao lado de sua suposta namorada, o que realmente estava acontecendo com ela, pois sabia que se desse ouvido a eles, se realmente pensasse neles, estaria perdida, naquela época imaginara que seria a pior coisa, afinal era só um trabalho, e não poderia se apaixonar, pois não queria sentir, não queria sofrer novamente. Assim que os ignorara até se transformar em algo insuportável, e revelar a si mesma que estava apaixonada por Quinn. Desvia o olhar a mencionada, que bebia um gole de seu champanhe. Engraçando não, como quando era para fingir amar essa pessoa, acabara encontrando o amor de sua vida?!

E faria tudo novamente, se por acaso acordasse amanhã e voltasse ao dia em que Kurt lhe dissera pela primeira vez sobre o PR. Só gostaria de mudar a parte em que demora cerca de quarenta séculos para revelar o que realmente sentia, lutando por Quinn desde o começo. Mas, sabe que aquela Rachel que fora no começo não estivera preparada, aquela Rachel jamais estivera preparada para receber um amor como esse. Fora crescendo com o passar dos meses no contrato, e mesmo se arrependendo de levar tanto tempo para se declarar, não se arrependia de ter feito-o no momento crucial, pois o fizera no momento em que se sentira preparada para realmente lutar. E lutara, passando a viver um amor capaz de vencer qualquer medo, chegando onde estava, ao lado de Quinn, celebrando uma das noites mais importantes a sua carreira. Observa como sua namorada coloca a taça cuidadosamente sobre a mesa, e com um pequeno sorriso, inclina-se, segurando o rosto da loira entre suas mãos, capturando seus lábios um beijo apaixonado.

"Eu preferia quando você tinha aquele seu jeito estranho, Raquel, pelo menos, assim não tinha que aguentar toda essa melação." A latina mente em um tom de voz debochado. Sua Raquel era um ser único, uma espécie em extinção, e se você contasse isso à outra pessoa, Santana lhe perseguiria pelo resto de sua vida, mas até que sentia um grande carinho por Rachel Berry.

**X**

"Eu preciso falar com você, Raquel..." Declara Santana, cruzando os braços, em uma atitude impaciente. Em seu ombro, estava uma grande bolsa de mensageiro marrom.

Desentendida, franze o cenho. Estava se arrumando para sair com seu pai Leroy e cuidar dos últimos detalhes de sua festa àquela noite, quando tocaram a campainha. Na hora ficara em alerta, temendo ser novamente Shelby, mas para sua surpresa era a latina, e após afirmar que Quinn não estava em casa e já havia ido para o estúdio, Santana lhe surpreendera mais uma vez, insistindo que queria conversar com ela. "Ok. Entre." Abre mais a porta, dando um passo ao lado.

"Eu vou direto ao ponto, já que nós duas temos pressa." Diz, passando ao lado da mais baixa e entrando no apartamento. Precisava ir ao estúdio, afinal como uma séria empresária, precisava sempre acompanhar sua cliente, cuidando de seus interesses, e óbvio, mandando e desmandando nos assistentes de produção que queriam fazer de tudo para agradá-las. "Primeiro, eu preciso que você converse com a Q, e tente convencê-la a gravar esse filme, é um filme de ação, cheio de policiais, com Al Pacino." Alcança pelo script dentro de sua bolsa, oferecendo-o a Rachel, que hesitante o pega, e começa a folheá-lo. Realmente acredita que o filme seria perfeito a carreira de sua cliente agora, um filme de ação policial ao lado de Al Pacino, totalmente diferente do que Quinn estava acostumada a atuar, e o melhor que seria gravado em outro país. Motivo de sua cliente ter dito não quando tentara convencê-la a fazer o filme, por isso, tivera que vir atrás da arma pesada, de sua _querida_ Rachel. Se Rachel pedisse, Quinn faria, tinha certeza disso.

Passa os olhos, lendo rapidamente, uma das cenas do roteiro, onde uma policial atiraria em um ciclista. Logo, levanta o olhar, direcionando-o a agente a sua frente. "E você já conversou com ela sobre esse filme?" Agora Santana sempre parecia vir até ela quando o assunto era o relacionamento ou a carreira de Quinn, tentando fazê-la conversar com sua namorada e mudar sua opinião a respeito de algo. Coloca o script sobre a mesa de centro da sala.

"E segundo, eu tenho um presente para você." Ignora sua pergunta, tirando uma caixa dentro de sua bolsa de mensageiro, que agora estava bem mais leve. Movimenta o ombro direito, como se tentasse aliviar um pouco dar dor que sentira pelo peso anterior de sua bolsa. "Após aquele discurso do Kurt ontem, eu fiquei pensando em meu comportamento durante todo o contrato, e bem, sei que não fui muito amigável com você, que você tinha aquele seu jeito de bicho do mato, e eu só piorava toda a situação, deixando você ainda mais desconfortável. E pelos últimos meses, não tenho sido muito diferente, só fazendo comentários maldosos, assim que pense nisso, como um sinal de paz entre nós." Oferece a caixa embrulhada com um papel rosa, dando um grande sorriso, com um brilho malicioso no olhar. Ah, como fora divertido comprar aquele presente, uma das melhores compras de sua vida, e como seria divertido vê-la abrir a caixa.

Jamais esperara aquele comportamento da latina, e uma pequena voz em seu cérebro a dizia uma e outra vez para não aceitar o presente. Olha curiosamente a caixa entre as mãos da outra, como se a estudasse, temendo que alguma coisa fosse pular sobre ela a qualquer momento. E o que dissera era certo, por muitas vezes a deixara ainda mais desconfortável, ainda mais nervosa do que já se sentia e era, dificultando a situação, mas hoje havia se acostumado com aquela atitude da agente e até encontrava certa graça. Santana sabia ser uma pessoa divertida, mesmo que rude a maior parte do tempo, e seus comentários já não tinham efeito algum sobre ela, sabia se defender.

Revirando os olhos, diz. "Vamos, Raquel, pegue logo. Nada vai morder você." Dá um passo à frente, se aproximando mais da cantora, que após mais alguns segundos, finalmente pega a caixa, de modo hesitante, como se temesse o que estivesse dentro _desta_. E deveria mesmo, afinal era algo monstruoso. O maior que encontrara. "Abre, tenho certeza que você vai gostar." Força um tom de voz inocente, calmo, se controlando para não rir.

"Eu agradeço pelo presente, Santana." Sente suas bochechas corarem, não queria abri-lo agora, não sob o atento olhar da latina. Mas, não queria aparentar mal agradecida, assim que lentamente começa a desembrulhar a caixa. Ao ser revelado uma embalagem de plástico, e o que havia dentro _desta_, fica boquiaberta, sentindo suas bochechas se esquentarem ainda mais e seu ritmo cardíaco se acelerar. Iria morrer de vergonha. _Oh, Barbra. _Com certeza, não devia ter aberto aquilo em sua frente ou ter aceitado o presente. Era um... Era um – um dildo. Um imenso dildo _rosado_. "Eu não quero uma coisa dessas!"

Não conseguindo mais se controlar, solta uma risada debochada, adorando a si mesma por tal presente. Que ideia incrível, a expressão horrorizada de Rachel fizera valer cada centavo gasto naquela coisa monstruosa. "Ah, Rachel, não faça essa desfeita. Eu o escolhi com muito _carinho_, até comprei um que combina com o tom de pele da Q." Diz entre risadas, observando como a morena negava com a cabeça, logo deixando a caixa sobre a mesa de centro, como se fosse à coisa mais assustadora que já vira. Sua risada se transforma em um sorriso debochado. "Eu preciso ir trabalhar agora. Aproveite seu presente, divirta-se bastante. E Raquel, por favor, converse com a Quinn, esse filme será gravado no Japão durante cinco meses, cinco meses não são nada, passam voando." Insiste, mesmo que provavelmente a resposta continuaria a mesma.

Dando um pesado suspiro, cruza os braços. Ignorando seu acelerado coração e bochechas coradas, Santana nunca iria mudar, tinha certeza disso agora. Não importa quanto tempo passe, e como todos ao seu redor mudem, ela nunca mudaria. E começava a _suspeitar_ que a agente já houvesse conversado com Quinn sobre o filme e recebido um não como resposta, afinal porque iria até ela antes de conversar com a própria atriz?! Olha seriamente a mulher a sua frente. "Santana, eu não sei por que agora você insiste em vir conversar comigo toda vez que precisa de algo da Quinn, como se eu fosse a que controla sua vida, mas não sou. Ela toma suas próprias decisões, e se não quer fazer o filme tenho certeza que tem os seus motivos, então os respeite e pare de insistir e vir me procurar, se quer algo da Quinn, fale com ela, afinal você é a agente e eu sou _somente_ a namorada." Declara, meses atrás haviam decidido que não se envolveriam na carreira uma da outra, e assim fora e continuaria sendo, estaria ao lado de Quinn e apoiaria suas decisões profissionais, mas não se envolveria nestas, a não ser que sua namorada a pedisse. "E, por favor, no futuro evite me dar presentes."

**X**

Passa uma mão por seu cabelo, bagunçando alguns fios, em um gesto nervoso. Em dois dias aquela que supostamente deveria ser sua melhor amiga conseguira lhe irritar mais do que nunca. Desvia o olhar a caixa, que segurava com certa repulsa, ao chegar ao apartamento naquela tarde, tivera total intenção de descansar pelas próximas horas antes de se direcionar ao outro lado da cidade, onde teria um ensaio fotográfico e gravaria várias chamadas com sua co-protagonista para o filme delas que estrearia na próxima semana. Mas esquecera-se de sua intenção no momento em que sua namorada, antes de sair para seu ensaio da peça, lhe dissera que havia ganhado um presente de Santana, e ao ver mencionado presente quase tivera um ataque cardíaco. Quer dizer, como alguém pode ousar fazer isso?!

Aperta a mandíbula, andando de um lado ao outro, esperando que sua ligação fosse atendida. Isso não iria ficar assim, Santana não fazia ideia do que estava por vir. Chegara o momento perfeito para postar certo vídeo. Percebe como a ligação finalmente é atendida, e antes que sua agente possa dizer algo, a pergunta, não dissimulando toda a raiva que sentia. "Você deu um dildo, um dildo a minha mulher?!"

"_Por que você está gritando? E ela ainda não é sua mulher."_ Sabia que estava irritando ainda mais a loira, e estava adorando. Vivia para importunar aquelas duas.

"Ela sempre foi minha mulher, Santana." Aumenta seu tom de voz, por que todos insistiam em dizê-la isso?! Não importa se ainda não casadas, Rachel sempre foi sua mulher. "E o que faz você pensar que pode dar um dildo a ela?" Olha a caixa do objeto como se a coisa mais ofensiva.

"_Só estava oferecendo um presente, um sinal de paz entre nós, Q. Não foi nada demais..."_ Há uma breve pausa, logo Santana continua, sarcasticamente. _"Mas, pensando bem, vocês não precisam usar uma coisa dessas, não é?! Afinal, você tem um de verdade." _A provoca.

_Deus_, como aguentara ser melhor amiga dessa pessoa por tanto tempo?! Estava perto de odiá-la naquele momento, Santana conseguia ser tão irritante! E cometera o erro de provocar o que tinha de mais importante em sua vida. Sim, era possessiva ao extremo quando se tratava de Rachel, e chame-a de louca se quiser, mas não a dividiria nem mesmo com um dildo, o prazer de sua namorada deveria partir somente dela. "Espero que aproveite seus quinze minutos de fama, Santana." E sem lhe dar a chance de resposta, encerra a ligação. Abre o aplicativo de vídeos em seu celular, escolhendo o vídeo desejado, seu pequeno precioso que guardara por tanto tempo, somente esperando o momento certo, e tem certeza que não havia melhor momento que aquele. Dá um sorriso presunçoso, compartilhando-o pelo Twitter. Agora todo o mundo poderia assistir o beijo mais gay já gravado. Kurt e Santana embriagados, se beijando durante a festa nos Hamptons, celebrando o aniversário de casamento de seus sogros. Justiça havia sido feita, havia se vingado da melhor maneira por todas as provocações feitas a sua mulher. _Sua. _

**X**

"Fica quieta..." Pede Rachel, voltando o olhar à televisão, acariciando lentamente a cabeça de sua namorada, deitada sobre seu ombro direito, que não parava de se mover.

"Não é minha culpa, é essa gata que não me deixa em paz, Rach." Se defende, enquanto aquela coisa se esfrega em sua perna. Move a perna a um dos lados, tentando livrá-la, mas a gata preta a segue, voltando a se esfregar. _Estúpida_. Sentara-se sobre o carpete da sala, só para ficar o mais perto possível de Rachel, enquanto esperavam à hora passar para se arrumarem e irem à mansão de seus sogros para a grande festa em homenagem a sua namorada, e agora tinha que aguentar aquilo. Ignora a estranha sensação em sua perna, olhando a tela da televisão, onde uma personagem que ela mesma interpretara, chorava por seu amor perdido. Aquele fora o quarto filme gravado com a produtora de Isabelle, e estava sendo transmitido pela primeira vez em um canal da televisão paga. "É tão estranho me assistir em um filme." E realmente era. Finalmente entendera o que a maioria dos atores diziam sobre preferir não assistir a eles mesmos, pois a cada cena só passa por sua mente como poderia ter feito algo diferente, ter atuado melhor. Já bastava assisti-lo durante a estréia, não era preciso uma segunda vez.

"Eu acho incrível." E se orgulhara ao ver que havia um filme onde Quinn era a atriz protagonista, passando nesse momento em um dos canais mais assistidos da TV a cabo, com milhões de pessoas provavelmente assistindo-a. Deposita um beijo sobre a cabeça loira, provocando-a em um murmuro. "Ainda mais porque sou uma grande fã dessa atriz. A maior fã. Tenho até um fã-clube."

Dá um pequeno sorriso presunçoso. "Oh, sério? E como se chama esse fã clube?"

"_Louca_ por Quinn Fabray." Responde rapidamente, percebendo como a mencionada retira a cabeça de seu ombro, afastando-se.

"Eu gostei. E você é a única que faz parte desse clube?" Sentada ao seu lado, a olha curiosamente. Adorava aqueles momentos onde eram somente as duas, e o resto do mundo parecia não existir. Seu sorriso aumenta; se aproximando mais um pouco da morena, sentando-se de forma que seus joelhos se tocassem.

Assente com a cabeça, com uma expressão divertida. "Sim, não é permitida a entrada de qualquer outra pessoa." Era um fã-clube exclusivo a ela.

"E por que não?" Arqueia uma sobrancelha.

"Por que Quinn Fabray é só minha." Diz como se fosse à maior certeza do mundo, inclinando-se e depositando um rápido beijo no canto da boca de sua namorada, que coloca uma mão em sua cintura.

E como era. Quinn pensa; orgulhosa do raciocínio de sua mulher. Lembrando-se de um tempo, onde o que mais ansiara era ser sua, que Rachel a desejasse, que quisesse ficar ao seu lado, ter um relacionamento, um futuro com ela. Um tempo cheio de incertezas. Mas para cada incerteza que tivera no passado, seu presente e futuro tinham uma certeza. A maior delas era que Rachel e ela ficariam juntas até o final. Não importa o quê. Olha intensamente ao amor de sua vida, a futura senhora Fabray, que a oferecia um dócil sorriso. "Você é bem ciumenta, não?!" E adorava esse fato. Adorava quando sua namorada se comportava de uma maneira possessiva, ciumenta, era a coisa mais fofa e ao mesmo tempo, sexy, que já vira. E só demonstrava como Rachel a amava. O que era o melhor de tudo.

Abre a boca, de forma dramática, indignada pelo que escutara. Ok, sim, tinha ciúmes, quem não teria ciúmes de Quinn?! Mas o ciúme que sentia não era nada comparado ao da loira. Absolutamente nada. "Eu posso ser ciumenta, mas minha namorada é bem mais." Não que estivesse reclamando, pois quando Quinn se comportava daquela maneira era algo bem _atraente_.

Dá de ombros, provocando-a. "Fale o que quiser, minha namorada me ama mesmo." Passa os braços ao redor da cintura morena, puxando-a para se sentar sobre suas pernas. "Por falar em amor, Dean me ligou hoje de tarde e disse que devemos encontrar com ele semana que vem, parece que há mais cinco casas _perfeitas_ para nos mostrar." Referia-se ao corretor de imóveis, que ainda não havia encontrando a casa perfeita a elas. Toda casa que este dizia ser uma perfeição acabava sendo uma decepção, estava considerando demiti-lo e contratar outro agente. Queria encontrar sua casa logo.

"Por que você foi de amor ao Dean?" Coloca cada perna a um lado de Quinn, colando seus corpos. Já haviam visto dez casas só na semana passada, e nunca conseguiam concordar a respeito das casas que eram mostradas a elas. Uma era pequena demais na opinião de Quinn, enquanto na sua, tinha um bom tamanho e espaço suficiente para a família que um dia teriam. Outra tinha uma cozinha horrível, sua localização ficava muito longe da cidade, e o quarto principal poderia ser maior, mas para sua namorada a casa estava ótima com oito quartos e uma grande área verde. Enfim, ainda não haviam encontrado _a _casa, aquela que desde o primeiro momento em que a vissem se sentiriam encantadas, sentindo que era a certa, que era perfeita a elas e sua família.

"Porque eu sei que vou amar nossa casa quando a encontrarmos." Dá um sorriso sonhador. Mal podia esperar para encontrar a casa perfeita, onde viveriam como esposas e mães de seus oito filhos, uma grande e feliz família. Queria fazer de tudo com eles, como marcar alguma parede para ver quanto cresciam; correr por toda a casa, escondendo, festas de piscina, tardes de cinema, tudo, absolutamente tudo.

"Por que não construímos uma?" Pergunta, mais uma vez naquela semana, sabendo que receberia uma resposta negativa, novamente. A pressa de sua namorada para comprar a casa, jamais a permitiria esperar uma ser construída.

"Não, demoraria demais, e quero já estar morando em nossa casa antes do primeiro bebê nascer." Declara, como se não fosse grande coisa.

"E quando será isso?" Coloca os braços ao redor do pescoço da mais alta, sentindo as borboletas em seu estômago se multiplicar por tal declaração, e um entusiasmo crescer dentro de si por aquele futuro ao lado do amor de sua vida. Uma casa só delas, um bebê, seus filhotes. _Babs,_ aquela era a vida dos sonhos.

"Após nosso primeiro ano como esposas." Naquela mesma tarde havia demonstrado o vídeo que gravara de Rachel a sua cúmplice, simplesmente para provar que não exagerava ao falar sobre o talento de sua mulher, e pedindo-a para que comentasse sobre _este _em sua pequena parte no plano, cuidado dos últimos detalhes de seu pedido de casamento. Agora era só esperar os dias se passarem, contando-os, para que finalmente pudesse perguntar a Rachel, se ela lhe daria a honra de se tornar a senhora Fabray.

* * *

Sorry por qualquer erro. Penúltimo capítulo "oficial" de OLIHTS, sinto muito pela frustração que acabo de causar em todas que acreditaram que o pedido seria nesse capítulo hehe mas logo vocês vão entender porque a demora desse pedido. Geralmente os nomeados ao Tony são revelados em Abril, mas aqui em OLIHTS é uma semana após o Academy Award mesmo. Nem posso acreditar que chegamos aqui, 44 capítulos, 1 ano e alguns meses de fic, obrigado a todos por comentarem, pelas palavras de incentivo, por todo o carinho que venho recebendo desde que comecei OLIHTS. E se preparem, pois fortes emoções vem aí.

JR: Sim, finalmente Quinn ganhando todo o reconhecimento por sua carreira. Hahaha Leroy vive a beira de um ataque de nervos ou do coração, ele e Judy né, porque... Deve ter matado mesmo, afinal está aí, percebe quem consegue ler entrelinhas. Essa alergia da Q é algo bem questionável. Que bom que gostou, fico contente ao saber :) Realmente, bem não poderíamos esperar menos de Quinn após tudo o que ela passou, não?! Não foi no próximo, sorry, but not really. XxBre.

Quinnefaberry: Fico feliz ao saber! E realmente, bem não podia faltar uma declaração a sua mulher no momento mais importante de sua vida profissional, né?! Aqui está, espero que tenha gostado :) XxBre.

Lorens: É sim! Amo demais ela, amo todos meus personagens, minh fav das fics que já escrevi, mas a Rachel ocupa todo meu heart, amo demais essa Rachel. E todas nós queremos, bem vinda a fila! Lol E realmente, eu gostei de mostrar esse lado antigo da Q, ela mencionando seu passado, e se declarando aos pais de sua mulher. XxBre.

Ray: Realmente é, se não você simplesmente está ali, perdendo tempo, assistindo para passar o tempo. Eu prefiro não assistir, e esse mesmo, tinha me esquecido do título. Thanks, but no thanks, prefiro não assistir, e sim, já viu muito sátiras dessa cena. Já ouvi falar, mas não conheço, eu não escuto músicas brasileiras. Hahah o meu drama, é até com a melodia realmente dramática, entende? Nunca vi isso. Essa música é perfeita, como qualquer música do Dean. Sinceramente, é muito raro encontrar fics boas atualmente, eu mesmo desisti de procurar fics para ler. Só livros e filmes clássicos mesmo, desisti desses autores que - na minha sincera opinião - estão cada fez piores, é cada coisa que se lê. Natalie Portman arrasa, adoro ela. Nós conversamos por horas, e ele até falou do trabalho dele com a Marvel e essas coisas, mas foi mais um filme no geral e videoclipes, a questão do marketing - como disse antes, o trailer, o que fazem para convidar o público a assisti-lo. Isso, continue assim que logo você vai voltando a se sentir melhor, óbvio nunca vai esquecê-lo, mas vai aprender a seguir em frente, a conviver com sua realidade. Entendi, e isso é bom, muito bom, escrever ajuda muito. E continue o fazendo, mesmo que não publique, não deixe de escrever. Eu também os amo, mas amo demais a Shelby, por causa de Idina Menzel, minha mãe perdida. Anyway, antes de OLIHTS sempre preferi o Hiram, mas agora, depois de OLIHTS e desse Leroy, sou completamente apaixonada por ele. lol Já assisti esse filme, um excelente filme. Kate como sempre dando um show de atuação. E pela penúltima vez, XxBre.

Ali: Pedido está vindo, mais próximo do que nunca agora :P sorry. Que bom que gostou, e eu não canso de ler isso, e também admitir que amo essas duas juntas, melhor coisa. Está chegando, semana que vem você mata a curiosidade. XxBre.

Próximo capítulo, todas sabem o que vai acontecer, até o último capítulo oficial de OLIHTS. XxBre.


	45. Chapter 45

Bem, foi um longo, longo, diria até imenso, caminho para chegarmos aqui, ao capítulo 45. Após capítulos intensos, capítulos mornos, capítulos normais, após momentos em que chorei e sei que algumas leitoras também, momentos em que sentimos raiva de personagens, momentos de puro amor, fofos, de risadas - e sou grata por ter conseguido arrancar nem que seja um sorrisinho seu, após um ano e quatro meses - quase cinco - de OLITHS, chegamos ao seu final. E eu só gostaria de agradecer a cada um por lê-la, por todo o carinho que sempre demonstraram, pelo apoio, por todo o incentivo, obrigado, obrigado de coração por tudo.

Aqui está o último capítulo de OLIHTS, boa leitura, espero que gostem!

* * *

Rachel Barbra Berry era o nome mais reconhecido na Broadway atualmente, a protagonista da peça de maior sucesso da temporada, e de acordo com críticos, a favorita a ganhar o Tony Award. Ao menos, era isso o que dizia a revista Broadway, que fizera uma edição especial aos indicados ao prêmio, contando alguns fatos da carreira e vida pessoal destes atores. Passa a página, dando um pequeno sorriso ao ver uma foto sua de quando era criança, segurando uma estatueta em formato de estrela, prêmio que ganhara em uma competição de canto em sua escola. Lembra-se perfeitamente daquele dia, tinha apenas seis anos e competira com alunos de diversas idades, ainda assim, ganhando em primeiro lugar. Seu pai Leroy a chamara de _estrelinha_ pela primeira vez naquele dia, e não negaria que adorara o apelido, a fizera se sentir especial, como se realmente fosse uma estrela destinada a brilhar, a se destacar por seu talento, e mesmo hoje, com a carreira de seus sonhos e inúmeras pessoas a chamando de estrela ou diva, quando seu pai a chamava por aquele apelido, ainda lhe fazia se sentir _única_.

Na página, abaixo da foto, o escritor relata como os senhores Berry investiram na carreira de Rachel desde que era apenas um bebê com um ano de idade, colocando-a em aulas de canto e dança nas melhores escolas de artes de NYC, e que ganhara diversas competições que _estas_ realizavam entre os alunos. Umedece os lábios, pensativa, desde criança a única coisa em que confiara cegamente fora em sua voz, em seu talento, sabendo que _este_ nunca a falharia, mesmo sendo tímida com todos ao seu redor, quando subia em um palco, se tornava em uma pessoa confiante. Sempre fora assim, a atuação, as músicas, era uma forma de escapar de sua realidade, sentia toda a confiança, podia expressar todas as emoções que sua personalidade não a permitia fazer em seu dia a dia. Sua profissão fora sempre mais do que uma a ela, e mesmo agora sendo capaz de dizer o que pensa, de demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos, continuava sendo. Era uma de suas grandes paixões. Percebe que no final da página havia uma foto sua na época da faculdade, com seus pais e Kurt, que a abraçavam, enquanto ela encolhida, com as bochechas coradas, sorria sem graça a câmera. Nega com a cabeça, a faculdade fora uma época difícil, fora quando se permitira fechar ainda mais, preferindo muitas vezes a solidão ao invés de sair e tentar se divertir como qualquer jovem o fazia. Mantinha todo o foco em suas aulas, e em sua futura carreira, estudando para vários pequenos personagens, que Kurt ainda no primeiro semestre do curso de relações públicas, conseguia audições a ela. Seu melhor amigo sempre fora seu agente, o único em que confiaria algo tão importante como sua carreira. E mesmo a ambição cegando-o durante o PR, jamais se arrependera de ter confiado nele, de tê-lo como agente.

O escritor ainda ressaltava como Rachel, em seu primeiro ano em NYADA, tivera que conciliar os estudos com o primeiro personagem no teatro, uma coadjuvante em uma peça off - Broadway. Peça que após alguns meses fora cancelada, mas lhe dera a chance de conseguir uma personagem em uma produção da Broadway. E mencionava todos os personagens que interpretara até chegar a sua protagonista, Maria. Sorri orgulhosa, fora um longo, longo caminho, e não acontecera da maneira que sempre quisera, e sonhara, mas acontecera e era isso o que importava. E fizera valer à pena tudo pelo que passara em sua carreira. Mudando de página, observa que a matéria dedicada a ela finalizava com alguns fatos sobre sua vida pessoal. Havia uma foto que jamais vira de Quinn e ela nos bastidores do teatro, em um momento distraído. Na foto, com uma expressão divertida, tinha o nariz pressionado sobre o ombro de sua namorada, que fazia uma careta, rindo de algo.

Seu sorriso se aumenta, era uma excelente imagem, demonstrava toda a intimidade que compartiam, e a felicidade que sentiam ao simplesmente estarem juntas. A inscrição abaixo _desta_, dizia que há quase dois anos estava em um relacionamento com a atriz ganhadora do Academy Award, Quinn Fabray, e que eram conhecidas como o casal dourado ou Faberry à mídia e fãs, que viviam juntas e tinham dois animais de estimação, um bulldog chamado Tony e uma gata chamada Elphaba, citando que Rachel escolhera os nomes. Morde o lábio inferior, deveria mostrar essa matéria a sua namorada, seria interessante ver a reação de Quinn ao ler aquela parte. Mencionada matéria acabava com os desejos de felicidades e boa sorte por parte do escritor e editor da revista.

Fecha a revista ao mesmo tempo em que a campainha de seu apartamento toca, franze o cenho, direcionando o olhar a porta, não esperava ninguém. Estava sozinha, e como William havia lhe dado a noite livre, alegando que gostaria de ver como sua substituta Harmony se sairia com a _casa_ cheia, planejara passar uma noite calma, tomar um bom vinho, ler e assistir a um de seus musicais, até a hora de sua namorada voltar para casa. Coloca a revista ao seu lado no sofá, levantando-se, apertando o nó de seu robe preto de seda ao redor da cintura. Direciona-se a porta, com passos apressados, sabendo que seria um dos quatro integrantes da lista de quem poderia subir sem pedir permissão, que passara a recepção do prédio na semana passada. Não queria se arriscar a receber mais visitas surpresas como a de Shelby. Somente seus pais, Kurt e Santana estavam permitidos a entrarem sem serem anunciados.

Ao abri-la, seu agente a oferece um sorriso. "Olá, diva." Diz, não escondendo o entusiasmo em sua voz. Ao perceber o que sua melhor amiga usava; um curto e _até_ sexy robe, arqueia uma sobrancelha. "Não estou interrompendo nada, estou?" Ainda tinha as chaves do apartamento de Rachel, mas desde que Quinn se mudara com ela, preferia não usá-las, pois não queria se arriscar a sofrer um trauma. Afinal, parecia ser impossível a elas manterem as mãos longes uma da outra.

Um minúsculo sorriso debochado se forma em seus lábios, como se Santana e ele fossem se importar de interromper algo entre Quinn e ela, não era segredo a ninguém como os dois adoravam frustrar os planos de sua namorada. "Não. Estou sozinha, Kurt." Dá meia volta, se direcionando a sala, sendo seguida por ele. Questionando-se o que o agente estaria fazendo ali, quando lhe dissera que teria um encontro esta noite. Senta-se no sofá, e ele senta ao seu lado, olhando-a curiosamente, como se a estudasse, antes de declarar.

"Eu recebi uma ligação hoje... Era do produtor musical Andy Stone." O mencionado era conhecido por assinar com artistas da Broadway, produzindo seus CDs. Encosta-se no sofá, cruzando as pernas, com uma expressão pensativa. Em menos de uma hora deveria estar no restaurante onde tinha reserva, mas o primeiro é o primeiro, assim que continua. "E como você sabe, Andy trabalha com a Columbia Records, e eles a querem, a gravadora quer um contrato exclusivo com você." Estava se arrumando para seu encontro, quando recebera a ligação do produtor, que pedira desculpas por ligar aquele horário, mas que tentara falar com ele durante todo o dia e não conseguira, alegando que tinha uma proposta. Uma importante proposta.

Rachel desvia o olhar a mesa de centro, há meses seu agente não tocava no assunto, e mesmo sabendo que diversas gravadoras entraram em contato com ele, Kurt não mencionara sobre estas propostas a ela, respeitando sua decisão de manter o foco na peça. E há última vez que pensara sobre o assunto, dissera a si mesma que não estava preparada, mas agora, ao saber que Columbia Records, uma das maiores gravadoras do país, desejava produzir um álbum seu, a tentava, e muito.

"Estão nos oferecendo o contrato inicialmente por um ano; seu primeiro trabalho com eles, seria um single de sua autoria ou uma das letras que a gravadora já tem, no caso você escolheria qual e a gravaria, entrando como co-compositora da música, ou se você desejar, eles nos ofereceriam um dos compositores contratados, para que você trabalhasse com ele, escrevendo o single. Logo, seu segundo trabalho seria um dueto com um cantor de sua escolha, desde que seja um contratado por eles, e depois, dependendo de como você for recebida pelo público, vocês começariam a trabalhar em seu álbum." Declara, olhando-a seriamente. Por meses respeitara sua decisão, não mencionando nada sobre o assunto, mas aquela proposta era boa demais para ser ignorada, era o acordo perfeito a Rachel e sua carreira. Era um excelente começo, não a pressionariam a nada, lhe dariam tempo, e o mais importante estavam oferecendo ajuda profissional, com compositores e um cantor ou cantora de sucesso a disposição, fazendo com que Rachel realmente fosse lançada no mercado em grande estilo, com _peso_. Era simplesmente perfeito. "E Rachel, essa gravadora é a mesma..." É interrompido por sua cliente.

"A mesma gravadora da Barbra. Sim, eu sei." Volta o olhar a Kurt, assentindo com a cabeça. Não era nem preciso pensar em quem escolheria para gravar o dueto. Sente seu coração se acelerar perante a ideia de gravar com Barbra. A imploraria se fosse preciso, e começaria nesta sexta, quando a conhecesse durante a estréia de seu filme com Quinn. Estava contando os dias e horas, mal podia acreditar que finalmente a conheceria. Oh Babs, seria um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida.

"Eu sei que da última vez que discutimos o assunto, você disse que não estava preparada, que queria manter todo seu foco na peça, mas Rach, essa proposta é irrecusável, por favor, pense bem, não conseguiremos uma dessas novamente. E eles não estão oferecendo para você gravar o álbum por agora, eles vão dar tempo a você, para que faça tudo com calma, dando-a a chance de realmente trabalhar em suas músicas, será um processo lento, algo bem elaborado." Mesmo que ficasse irritado, e quase enlouquecesse, tentaria entendê-la e respeitar sua decisão se negasse a proposta, afinal a única aqui que sabia o que realmente era melhor a ela, era a própria Rachel.

Dá um leve suspiro. Sabia disso, sabia que essa era uma oportunidade única, uma que passara a vida desejando, e ao mesmo tempo temendo-a, pois isso significaria se arriscar. Passa a língua entre os lábios, ainda não se sentia totalmente preparada para dividir suas letras, não por agora, mas poderia começar com pequenos passos, como lançar um single de algum compositor e se fosse bem aceito, se fosse aceita pelo público, poderia lançar uma música co-escrita por ela, logo gravando um dueto – por tudo mais sagrado, tinha que ser com Barbra – antes de lançar o álbum solo, com suas próprias músicas. Era hora de se arriscar. Hora de demonstrar a todos e a si mesma que não temia, podia fazer qualquer coisa desde que se esforçasse. Podia fazer isso. "Diga ao Andy, que eu aceito." Declara, dando um grande sorriso emocionado. Iria se arriscar, tudo por um sonho, e mesmo que resultasse em uma falha tentativa, não se arrependeria. Afinal, era melhor tentar do que não fazer nada e se arrepender.

**X**

Estaciona o carro em frente a casa, desligando-o e retirando as chaves, lançando um olhar de lado a sua mulher, que tinha a atenção desviada a mansão de pedra, como o corretor de imóveis se referira a _esta_. Direciona o olhar ao retrovisor, percebendo como Dean descia de seu carro, um sedã preto, ajeitando o nó da gravata, com alguns papéis sob um dos braços.

"Vamos?" Pergunta, fazendo menção de abrir a porta do lado do motorista. Sua namorada desvia a atenção a ela, assentindo com a cabeça, oferecendo-a um pequeno sorriso. Sabia que Rachel estava entusiasmada para ver a casa desde o momento em que Dean a descrevera como espetacular, tradicional e luxuoso, e não negaria que também se entusiasmara, sentindo-se curiosa para conhecer o lugar que o corretor alegava ser a verdadeira casa _perfeita_ a elas. Desce do Range Rover Evoque, fechando a porta, com o olhar perdido a um dos lados. Todo o local era cercado por arbustos e árvores, de diversos tamanhos e cores, havia folhas amareladas, avermelhadas e alguns arbustos com as folhas brancas, realmente brancas, não fazia ideia de que espécie de planta era aquela, mas gostara, e tinha certeza que se Beth a visse também gostaria, alegando que era igual de Frozen. Dissimula uma careta, dando meia volta, olhando ao seu redor. Na entrada da mansão havia dois pequenos e baixos murais, com uma luminária colonial preta sobre cada, e arbustos verdes de tamanho médio formando uma cerca. O calçamento que guiava a mansão, era composto por pedras claras britadas, e no meio do caminho em direção a casa, havia um gramado redondo, que formava uma curva de cada lado do calçamento, com uma pequena árvore de folhas foscas no centro _deste_.

Volta a atenção a casa, a parte principal era revestida por pedras claras de três diferentes tons, havia ao menos treze janelas venezianas de vidro e madeira naquela parte, pintadas de verde escuro com as divisórias na cor branca, sobre o telhado shingle claro, havia três janelas trapeiras de vidro, na cor branca. Ainda sobre o telhado, desde seu lugar podia ver três chaminés também de pedras, espalhadas por diferentes partes da mansão. Abaixa o olhar, em sua frente, havia um gramado com um pequeno jardim, alguns arbustos e flores alcançavam as janelas mais baixas, e algumas árvores que ficavam em frente a _estas_, cobriam sua visão. As outras duas partes da casa eram revestidas em madeira branca, como qualquer casa tradicional. Solta um leve suspiro, admirando o local, sentindo uma sensação de paz lhe invadir ao perceber que o único barulho que podia escutar era dos pássaros e as folhas das árvores batendo contra o vento.

Observando as expressões de suas clientes, dá um sorriso orgulhoso. Dean sabia que aquela casa era realmente perfeita a elas, encaixava-se em todos os requisitos da lista. Durante semanas fizera de tudo para conseguir uma casa, uma mansão perfeita para a família que Quinn, a mais exigente, lhe dissera que formariam em breve, e sempre tinha suas tentativas frustradas, já que raramente conseguia agradá-la com o que mostrava. E nas raras vezes que o fazia, Rachel, a mais calma das duas, a que quase sempre gostava das mansões que eram mostradas, e nunca reclamava, acabava se transformando, se negando em ao menos ver o restante da mansão, reclamando até dos mínimos detalhes que podia encontrar. Fora semanas difíceis, mas acreditava finalmente ter encontrado _a _casa. "Essa é a última casa do dia..." Declara Dean, direcionando-se a porta da mansão e abrindo-a, indicando a que elas entrassem. Só naquele dia já tinham visto mais quatro casas, cada em uma parte diferente da cidade, e sim, guardara a _arma_ pesada ao final, a melhor para o grand finale. "Estamos a quarenta minutos de Manhattan, e na parte mais rica e tranquila da vila Scarsdale." Começa, entrando no hall, deixando-as observá-lo, enquanto alcança pelos papéis sob seu braço, segurando-os com uma mão, passa o olhar em suas anotações, continuando. "Este imóvel é situado em 1,35 acres de propriedade exuberante, bem cuidada com plantações de espécime, a casa personalizada foi construída em 2014, e está cheia de luz solar, tetos altos, cinco lareiras, pisos de madeira ricos, marcenaria requintada e detalhes arquitetônicos magníficos."

Rachel olha ao redor, examinando todos os detalhes. O hall de entrada tinha um excelente comprimento, e facilmente poderiam colocar algumas poltronas e puffs, mesa de centro e até um piano, poderiam decorá-lo como quisessem, espaço não seria problema. Dá um sorriso contente, direcionando o olhar as compridas paredes, pintadas de amarelo claro com detalhes em gesso, percebendo que todas as janelas, assim como a grande porta de entrada de madeira branca, também eram contornadas por gesso. Em um canto havia a escada levemente curvada, de concreto branco com degraus e corrimão de madeira clara, três luminárias pequenas foram colocadas estrategicamente na parede, para que pudessem iluminar os degraus. Volta o olhar a sua frente, onde havia duas pilastras brancas sob o foyer do andar de cima, observando o grande portal que havia alguns metros atrás destas.

Dean levanta o olhar de suas anotações, direcionando-o ao casal. "Os principais destaques incluem um hall de entrada de tirar o fôlego, com duas portas de acesso e piso de calor radiante..." Quinn arqueia uma sobrancelha ao escutar isso, abaixando o olhar ao piso de madeira clara. Sabia por Rachel, que reclamara de algumas casas que não tinham esse _detalhe_, que o piso radiante era um piso aquecido, só que aparentemente melhor do que os outros, pois era o mais moderno, algo ecológico, permitia a mesma temperatura para todo o resto da casa e não importa o quão quente fique ninguém se queimaria. O que era excelente, nem tão necessário, mas, bem, se sua mulher achava que aquilo era algo preciso, teriam um piso radiante. Poderia ser até bom para suas crianças mesmo. O corretor de imóveis faz um gesto, pedindo-as para acompanhá-lo, direcionando-se ao portal, que era na verdade a entrada de uma sala. "Sala da família com janelas em abundância..." Aponta as paredes, duas destas eram na cor creme, enquanto as outras, as mais compridas, eram na cor branca. As janelas eram de vidro, com as divisórias em madeira branca, contornadas por gesso.

A atriz observa o lugar distraidamente, imaginando como seria ter seus filhos naquela sala de estar, poderiam colocar um ou dois, melhor três sofá-cama no meio _desta_, um tapete felpudo em frente à lareira, encher as paredes de fotografias e pinturas a óleo que mandaria fazer de sua família. Não teriam televisão naquele local, decide, não permitiria tecnologia dentro _deste._ Seria um lugar onde passariam um tempo juntos, apenas conversando, como nas noites de inverno, poderiam tomar chocolate quente em frente à lareira, enquanto conversam sobre qualquer coisa. _Deus_; seria perfeito. Aquela casa estava despertando algo nela que nenhuma outra conseguira fazer, realmente podia ver a si mesma, sua mulher e seus oito filhos morando ali. E sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava, mas não querendo se precipitar, decide não comentar nada. Ainda. Desvia a atenção a sua namorada, que dava meia volta, observando tudo a seu redor pausadamente.

"Onde temos uma vista privilegiada da área verde ao redor da casa." Declara o agente imobiliário, olhando a Quinn, que sempre reclamava da sala de recreação e área verde que mostrava a elas. A loira volta o olhar a um dos lados, se aproximando de uma grande janela de vidro, onde podia ver perfeitamente o campo, com diversas árvores e arbustos de folhas coloridas. Em uma parede da sala, havia duas portas duplas de vidro e madeira branca, que dava acesso a grande varanda da parte de trás da mansão, toda revestida por pedras, assim como toda a parte principal da casa, com grandes colunas e um piso cerâmico imitando os tons destas pedras, de três diferentes tons. Na varanda ainda havia uma pequena escada de pedras com o corrimão de ferro preto, que dava acesso a área verde e a piscina. Assente com a cabeça, pensativa, quanto mais descobria sobre aquele lugar, mais gostava.

"Se me seguirem..." Ele diz, já sendo seguido pelo casal, que parecia bastante contente com o que via. _Finalmente_. Adorara conhecê-las, era um grande fã do trabalho de Quinn, e assistira à peça de Rachel uma semana antes de ser contratado por elas, só que nunca tivera clientes tão exigentes, difíceis de realmente agradar. Mas entendia-as, afinal a atriz lhe explicara que era a primeira casa delas, e queria que fosse a única, o lugar onde envelheceriam. Dissimula um sorriso, guiando-as a cozinha. "Uma cozinha de chefe de alta funcionalidade, com balcão central de grandes dimensões e diversos armários."

Rachel olha com grande interessa a cozinha, pois sempre fora um de seus maiores problemas. Nunca encontrava uma que a agradasse por completo, mas essa, essa como toda a casa era diferente de qualquer outra que já haviam visto. Sentia-se bem ali, realmente confortável, como se pudesse chamar aquele lugar de sua _casa_. Sorri, estudando os detalhes. O balcão central era de mármore, no teto, _sobre este_, tinha quatro luminárias baixas que o iluminava, fora as pequenas e discretas lâmpadas espalhadas pelo teto que iluminavam todo o lugar. Havia armários de madeira branca espalhados por toda a cozinha, em diversas posições, tinha certeza que não conseguiria alcançar nem metade _destes_, mas não havia problemas, colocaria tudo nos armários mais baixos. Havia outro balcão, um maior, que ocupava duas paredes, também de mármore, e sobre _este_ estava o fogão cooktop com um depurador de ar. Do outro lado da cozinha, havia um lustre de cristal sobre onde deveria colocar uma mesa, e uma porta de vidro com duas janelas, uma a cada lado. Todo o local era pintado na cor branca, com o piso de madeira clara. Dean começa a andar com sua namorada, lado a lado, e rapidamente os segue, passando pela sala de jantar, que como tudo naquela casa, era imensa. As paredes eram pintadas de amarelo escuro, o portal e janelas eram contornados por gesso, em um canto havia uma lareira também contornada e com simples lustres a cada lado da parede, um lustre maior de cristal dourado ocupava o meio da habitação, sobre o lugar onde deveriam colocar a mesa de jantar. Umedece os lábios, seguindo-os por um longo corredor antes de voltar ao hall de entrada, sua namorada a espera em frente à escada, passando um braço ao redor de sua cintura, subindo cuidadosamente os degraus.

"Neste andar de cima, fica a suíte master, com sala de estar; dois closets e um luxuoso banheiro. E mais sete quartos com banheiros privados." Passam em frente às portas dos mencionados quartos, direcionando-se a suíte principal. Quinn dá um sorriso entusiasmado ao ver que os quartos eram um do lado do outro, e somente a suíte era mais afastada. Ah, como adorava aquela casa e o melhor era que as paredes eram bem grossas, assim ninguém escutaria – uhm – _certos_ barulhos. Ao entrarem, não consegue dissimular sua surpresa, _aquilo_ deveria ter o mesmo tamanho que o apartamento de Rachel. Olha tudo ao seu redor, atentamente, se afastando dos outros dois, andando de um cômodo ao outro, percebendo os lustres de cristais dourados, as diversas janelas de vidro, a lareira no quarto com luminárias a cada lado, as paredes de cor creme, o imenso banheiro, com piso cerâmico claro, a banheira em um canto, e uma porta de vidro, que separava o chuveiro do restante do local. "No andar de baixo além dos cômodos que foram mostrados, há um escritório, três banheiros completos, espaço para biblioteca, um quarto com banheiro, e mais duas salas de estar. E no andar mais baixo, o subsolo, inclui uma sala de cinema, sala para recreação, uma adega com temperatura – umidade controlada, com espaço para aproximadamente duas mil garrafas, uma academia, piscina coberta, vestiário e mais dois quartos. Lá fora há a piscina com aquecedor, jacuzzi, além de uma varanda expansiva e uma casa de hóspedes com três quartos, que completam essa perfeição." Declara Dean, parado ao lado da porta, lendo suas anotações sobre a mansão.

Quinn desvia o olhar a uma das janelas, observando a vista que tinha do campo, não era realmente necessário ver mais nenhum cômodo, sua decisão estava tomada. Aquela casa era a indicada a sua família. Havia encontrado-a, finalmente encontrara o lugar perfeito. Olha a Rachel, que parecia admirar tudo ao seu redor. Dá um grande sorriso, tendo a certeza que realmente a comprariam, ainda assim perguntando. "Rach, o que você acha?" Se aproxima, alcançando por sua mão esquerda e depositando um suave beijo sobre o dorso _desta_, antes de entrelaçá-la com a sua.

Sorri docilmente, estava completamente apaixonada por aquela casa. Não havia um defeito, um detalhe que quisesse mudar, era como se fora construída especialmente a elas, era a casa dos seus sonhos. Direciona o olhar a mais alta, sentindo-se entusiasmada, feliz, era mais um passo em direção a seu futuro ao lado de Quinn. "É a nossa casa, Q."

Suspirando contente, passa o olhar pelo quarto, imaginando como seria viver naquele lugar que transmitia tanta _paz_, como noivas, logo esposas e mães. Acompanhando o crescimento de seus filhos, os primeiros dentes, os primeiros passos, as primeiras palavras... Imagina as crianças correndo, brincando pela grama, enquanto Bacon corria atrás deles, latindo o mais alto que conseguia, e Elphaba deitada sobre uma espreguiçadeira, simplesmente ignorando tudo e todos, Rachel e ela observando a família que teriam, sentindo-se absolutamente orgulhosas de tudo o que haviam conquistado. Oh, como seriam felizes. É; aquela era a _casa_ delas. "Ficamos com ela." Diz determinada, olhando ao corretor.

"Excelente escolha, senhoritas. Vou fazer a ligação e cuidar dos detalhes para assinarmos o contrato o quanto antes." Dean alcança por seu celular, completamente aliviado por fecharem negócio. Logo se desculpa, saindo do quarto, já discando o número da empresa.

Sorrindo, deposita os lábios sobre os da cantora em um rápido beijo antes de se afastar, com uma expressão satisfeita, colocando os braços ao redor de sua cintura, apertando-a contra si. Sim, era uma excelente escolha, Quinn tinha certeza que aqueles seriam os oitos milhões e duzentos mil dólares mais bem gastos de sua vida. – e de Rachel, já que ambas investiriam na mansão – Cada centavo valia a pena por aquele sorriso nos lábios de sua mulher e pelo futuro que teriam naquela casa.

**X**

Esse comportamento de sua melhor amiga nunca deixaria de fasciná-la, Santana pensa, olhando-a debochadamente. Desde que começara seu relacionamento com Rachel, Quinn fora de uma pessoa calma, a uma pessoa prestes a explodir, seja de frustração, raiva, amor, felicidade, entre inúmeros outros. Em um momento ela poderia estar completamente frustrada, amaldiçoando a todos, e no momento seguinte estaria sorrindo feito boba ao ver a cantora. _Sua mulher_, nas palavras de Quinn. Agora tudo era 'minha mulher isso, minha mulher aquilo, não dê um dildo a minha mulher'. Oh, por favor, como se dar um dildo a alguém fosse um tipo de crime, não era para tanto. Mas, sua _sensível _cliente se vingara dela, fazendo algum profissional criar um vídeo como se Kurt e ela se beijassem, postando-o na internet. Fora a coisa mais humilhante e nojenta que já vira. Como se ela fosse capaz de beijar o porcelana, nem com toda a bebida do mundo. Obviamente, o vídeo era falso, _falso_, Kurt afirmara que era, e desde então, decidiram ignorar o assunto, agindo como se não tivessem visto aquela nojeira, pois ambos sabiam que era falso. Enfim, era gracioso ver Quinn agir daquela maneira tão protetora, possessiva com Rachel. E não admitiria a ninguém, mas era realmente agradável ver a maneira como Quinn tinha Rachel e seu bem estar como sua maior prioridade, como cuidava dela, a tratava, e como se referia a ela, como se fosse o ser mais importante de todo o universo. Era simplesmente uma das coisas mais bonitas que já vira, a enternecia e sentia-se feliz por sua amiga de infância. Mas isso não queria dizer que deixaria de irritá-la. Jamais.

"... A casa é perfeita. Exatamente o que Rachel e eu procurávamos. Dentro de algumas semanas vamos assinar o contrato e ela será oficialmente nossa. Mal posso esperar para mudarmos." Declara a atriz, entregando duas garrafas de cerveja Heineken a suas melhores amigas, antes de se sentar em uma das poltronas. Assim que voltaram ao apartamento naquela tarde, e Rachel saíra para trabalhar, não conseguira se controlar, ligando a suas amigas, convidando-as ao apartamento para uma noite como nos velhos tempos, onde eram somente as três, assistindo algum filme, bebendo e comendo o que encontrassem. Mas, o maior motivo pelo qual fizera isso, era porque realmente precisava se distrair, e contar a alguém que não fosse sua namorada, como a casa delas era perfeita.

Era sobre isso que Santana se referia, a maneira como descrevia a casa delas, o entusiasmo que não conseguia dissimular, toda essa pressa, ansiedade a se mudar, sendo que encontraram a casa há apenas algumas horas, era simplesmente fascinante. Um brilho malicioso se faz presente em seu olhar, e apertando a garrafa contra a palma da mão, pergunta. "Por que tanta pressa?" Franze o cenho, exageradamente. "Oh meu Deus, a Raquel está grávida, não é?! Eu sabia." Tenta manter uma expressão séria, mas ao perceber o olhar que sua amiga lhe lançava, dá um sorriso de lado. Ah, vivia por momentos assim. Como sentiria falta de importuná-la quando voltasse a Los Angeles, no dia após a estréia de seu filme com Barbra. Não havia contado isso a ninguém, mas há meses estava considerando a ideia de se mudar a NYC, afinal sua cliente mora lá, e seria bem mais fácil trabalharem na mesma cidade, e sim, talvez, tivesse um pouco a ver com o fato de sentir falta de Quinn. Mas não era uma decisão somente sua, deveria conversar com sua namorada, e o faria, assim que o contrato da dançarina com um teatro da cidade dos anjos terminasse. Daqui seis meses. Até lá, continuaria fazendo o que fizera nos últimos meses, se alternar entre cidades. Dá um gole em sua cerveja, logo perguntando como se não fosse nada. "Q, você é G!P? Sempre suspeitei..."

"O que é G!P?" Pergunta, arqueando as sobrancelhas, jamais havia escutado aquela expressão antes. Mas pelo olhar da latina sabia que não era boa coisa. E começava a se arrepender por ter perguntado, quando Santana agia daquela maneira era melhor simplesmente ignorá-la.

"Girl Power." Sugere Brittany, com um pequeno sorriso. Tanto mudara nos últimos meses, que raramente se viam. Cada uma estava ocupada demais com seus trabalhos e outros assuntos, e era difícil se reunirem. Sentia falta disso. Desses momentos onde eram somente as três, discutindo sobre o que fosse.

Santana dá um sorriso perante a inocência de sua namorada, depositando um rápido beijo em sua bochecha, antes de voltar à atenção a Quinn. "Você sabe..." Faz um gesto com a cabeça, indicando entre as pernas, logo leva as mãos entre _estas_, indicando sua intimidade. Ao ver a expressão desentendida de Quinn, revira os olhos, começando a fazer alguns gestos obscenos.

Observa o comportamento da latina, completamente desentendida. Jura, Santana estava cada dia pior, era um caso a ser estudado. Ao perceber um dos gestos que fazia com o dedo do meio entre as pernas, franze o cenho, indignada. "Oh meu Deus, eu não tenho isso. Que nojo!" Faz uma careta.

"Tem certeza?" Sorri sarcástica, Quinn obviamente tinha um dos corpos mais bonitos que já vira, mas não deixaria de provocá-la com o que fosse.

Ignorando a pergunta, a atriz desvia a atenção a sua bebida, alcançando por _esta_ depositada sobre o carpete, aos pés da poltrona que usava, dando um pequeno gole. Era disso que necessitava, uma noite com as amigas para que pudesse focar em qualquer outra coisa, que não fossem certos pensamentos, que causavam um grande nervosismo nela. Durante a busca pela casa perfeita, fora como encontrar um modo de se distrair, mantendo o foco na casa, ainda se sentindo nervosa, mas não como se sentia agora. Haviam encontrado e _comprado_ a casa, e só havia realmente uma coisa a se fazer, duas, se você contar o casamento, mas antes deveria fazer _algo_ que estava mais próximo do que nunca, e seus nervos mais fortes do que jamais estiveram. Em questão de quarenta e oito horas faria a pergunta mais importante de sua vida. Abaixa a garrafa, apertando-a, desviando o olhar a um dos lados. Mesmo tendo _quase_ certeza que sua mulher diria sim, temia o que poderia ocorrer. Seus nervos a faziam duvidar de tudo, até mesmo da resposta que receberia. _Droga_. E se a proposta não fosse boa o suficiente, e se não fosse romântica o suficiente?! Havia tantas questões em sua mente. Limpa a garganta, como se isso fosse silenciar aqueles pensamentos, voltando o olhar a Brittany, que parecia distraída com seu smartphone. Dá um pequeno sorriso, a dançarina era a única que conseguia parar sua agente, isso é quando estava disposta a fazê-lo.

Sua cliente devia ser bipolar, Santana considera, observando as expressões faciais de Quinn. Um momento parecia estar prestes a ter um ataque de nervosismo, em outro sorria sozinha. Oh, Raquel o que fizera com sua amiga. "Ok, Quinn, entendi, não precisa ficar assim. Eu toquei em um assunto delicado, está claro que você não se sente confortável com sua condição. Mas, saiba que eu te aceito, Q. Você tendo um pênis não muda nada." Levanta as mãos em sinal de rendição, ainda segurando a garrafa entre o dedo polegar e indicador, portando uma séria expressão facial.

"Idiota." Murmura, desviando o olhar a ela, tentando entender como o assunto poderia ir de sua casa a coisas nojentas. Santana tinha um dom, obviamente.

"Qual é o tamanho dele, Q? Pode me falar, juro não contar a ninguém." Continua, rindo, não percebendo a almofada branca nas mãos de sua melhor amiga até que fora tarde demais, acabara sendo atingida por esta, bem no topo de sua cabeça. "Hey, cuidado." Indica a cerveja, mesmo que a almofada já tivesse caído do outro lado do sofá. "Se não quer responder minhas perguntas, tudo bem. Vou perguntar a Raquel, e por acaso, ela já estreou o presente que dei?" Dá um gole na cerveja, antes de depositar a garrafa sobre a mesa de centro.

"Isso não é de seu interesse." Não estreara, nem estrearia, dera um fim naquela coisa horrível, jogando-o diretamente na lixeira do prédio. Ainda não conseguia entender como alguém poderia fazer isso, ousar em dar de presente um dildo. Nega com a cabeça, olhando diretamente a latina que sorria presunçosa. Revira os olhos, jamais vira uma pessoa tão doida, mas não a teria de outra maneira. Santana podia ser o que fosse, mas sempre estivera por perto quando a necessitava, era uma verdadeira amiga, e de alguma forma sua insistência para irem ao bar naquela noite decisiva, a fizera ter a oportunidade de realizar seus sonhos. Ter uma chance em sua carreira, e consequentemente, o mais importante, conhecer o amor de sua vida.

**X**

Havia uma janela aberta, só podia ser esse o motivo de tanta claridade em seu quarto. Aperta os olhos, virando-se na cama, não fazia ideia de que horas eram, mas sentia-se cansada, como se não dormira o suficiente, e provavelmente não o fizera, já que _alguém _a mantivera acordada até as três da manhã. Dá um profundo suspiro, jamais reclamaria de fazer amor com sua namorada, mas Quinn parecia não cansar, nunca, era como se estivesse em alguma competição de quantos orgasmos poderia lhe dar. Perdera a conta após o oitavo, e agora sofria dores em sua intimidade e seios, tinha certeza que estava toda marcada, novamente.

Escuta a porta do quarto se abrir, e não sentindo forças o suficiente, mantém os olhos fechados, provavelmente Quinn saíra para buscar um copo de água e agora voltava. Afunda a cabeça no travesseiro, colocando os braços por baixo _deste_. Ao não sentir nenhum movimento do outro lado da cama, estranha a situação. Curiosamente, e de maneira lenta, abre os olhos, deixando-os entrecerrados, levantando a cabeça de seu confortável travesseiro, olhando a um dos lados, logo ao seu redor. Nem sinal de Quinn, franze o cenho, aquilo não era normal, se ela tivesse alguma reunião lhe avisaria e com certeza, por agora deveria estar dormindo profundamente, como sempre o fazia a essas horas da manhã, ainda mais após uma noite como a anterior. Seu cérebro ainda meio adormecido chega à conclusão que a loira deveria estar na cozinha ou escritório, desviando sua atenção ao fato de que todo o quarto estava claro devido à cortina aberta da janela de vidro. Sua namorada e ela _deviam_ ter se esquecido de fechá-la ontem à noite. Sente algo pular na cama, e ao abaixar o olhar aos pés desta, percebe Elphaba se aproximando lentamente. Volta a deitar a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, dizendo a si mesma que era muito cedo e se quisesse estar preparada para hoje a tarde deveria descansar o máximo possível. Afinal, hoje não era qualquer dia, hoje seria um dos dias mais felizes e importantes de sua vida, dia que marcaria o começo de uma grande amizade, afinal faria de tudo para se tornar intima dela, da melhor pessoa que existia nesse mundo e mulher que mais amava – obviamente depois de Quinn – da melhor cantora que já existira, da... Oh minha Babs, em um piscar de olhos, senta-se na cama, assustando sua gata, que solta um alto miado, correndo ao outro extremo.

Deposita uma mão sobre sua testa, como se não pudesse acreditar. Conheceria Barbra, conheceria Barbra Streisand hoje! Respira fundo, olhando a um ponto fixo na parede a sua frente, ignorando seu acelerado ritmo cardíaco. Ok, primeiro deveria começar a procurar – novamente – por sua cópia da biografia da Barbra, que perdera em algum momento da semana passada, não fazia ideia de que dia exatamente, mas não estava no lugar que supostamente deveria estar; em uma caixa de colagens com fotos da Barbra que fizera quando tinha onze anos, escondida dentro do closet. Após encontrá-la, deveria colocá-la em um lugar mais seguro até a hora da estréia, no final da tarde. Pediria um autografo a Barbra em seu _livro_ preferido, realmente perdera a conta de quantas vezes já o lera, e tentaria tirar o máximo de fotos o possível, também deveria gravar um vídeo, tudo isso sem assustá-la com seu comportamento fanático. Poderia fazê-lo, claro. Mas só por precaução, seria melhor pedir Quinn para ajudá-la a se controlar.

Assente com a cabeça, jogando o lençol a um lado, levantando-se e direcionando-se ao banheiro, não podia ficar na cama tentando repor seu sono, havia muito a se fazer. Faz sua higiene matinal, decidindo-se por tomar banho depois que encontrasse sua namorada, escovando os dentes, penteando seu cabelo e passando hidratante em sua face antes de sair do banheiro, observando como sua gata, agora sentada sobre o carpete do quarto, a olhava atentamente, acompanhando todos seus movimentos. Abre a porta, assustando-se ao ver Tony em frente a esta, sentado, como se esperasse algo. Arqueia uma sobrancelha, estranhando a situação, não era um comportamento normal dele. Geralmente estaria dormindo o máximo que conseguia até ela acordá-lo para caminharem, ou ele acordar para comer. Nega com a cabeça, voltando seu foco ao que realmente importava no momento, onde estava Quinn e a busca por seu livro.

Sendo seguida por Tony e Elphie, direciona-se a cozinha, afinal sempre era o primeiro lugar onde procurava por Quinn, e quase sempre a encontrava, comendo bacon ou manteiga de amendoim, mas para sua surpresa a atriz também não estava lá. A cozinha estava vazia, olha ao redor, procurando algo que pudesse lhe dar uma dica do que realmente estava acontecendo, havia essa sensação na boca de seu estômago, algo como antecipação, que começava a lhe preocupar. Percebe como a mesa redonda de café da manhã em um canto, estava perfeitamente montada com um prato cheio de frutas cortadas na metade, de diversas cores, havia uma cesta de pães de diferentes tipos e tamanhos, um pequeno pote de geleia de morango, um prato com cookies e dois pedaços de brownie, outro prato com várias panquecas e morangos sobre estas, no meio da mesa havia um vaso de cristal com rosas brancas, amarelas e cor de rosa claro. Ainda havia duas taças de cristal com suco de laranja, uma de cada lado da mesa, e duas xícaras brancas de café. Uma destas estava ao lado de um prato branco de porcelana quadrado, o único prato que não fora servido, a não ser que você contasse o livre sobre este. Aquele era seu livro!

Aproxima-se com lentos passos, se preparando mentalmente para o quê é que fosse encontrar. O livro estava aberto, e desde seu lugar, no meio do caminho, podia ver que na primeira página deste havia algo escrito. Engole em seco, olhando aos lados, procurando por Quinn, mas não a encontra. Senta-se na única cadeira ao redor da mesa, em frente o lugar onde estava o livro. Seu coração voltava a se acelerar, e aquela sensação em seu estômago estava mais forte. Mantém o olhar em um ponto fixo a sua frente, seus olhos começavam a brilhar pelas lágrimas quê se formavam, e uma pequena voz em seu cérebro a dizia o que estava prestes a acontecer. Respira fundo, como se isso fosse ajudá-la a se preparar ao momento, abaixando o olhar, percebendo a dedicatória escrita a mão, com uma letra bastante artística que conhecia muito bem, afinal passara uma vida sonhando em um dia ter algo com aquela letra dedicada a ela. Morde o lábio inferior com força, começando a ler silenciosamente, pois não confiava em sua voz naquele momento.

"_Para minha fã número um, Rachel Barbra Berry. Quinn só me disse coisas maravilhosas sobre você, e estou ansiosa para conhecê-la. Ouvi dizer que você é a nova filha querida da Broadway, e fico muito feliz por ver alguém tão jovem como você, provando que quando se tem talento e trabalha duro; seus sonhos sempre vão se realizar. É uma honra ser considerada sua inspiração e devo dizer que foi uma excelente surpresa ouvi-la cantar uma de minhas favoritas, Woman In Love. Rachel, você tem uma voz maravilhosa. Parabéns por seu talento, por sua nomeação ao Tony, será um imenso prazer vê-la ganhar, minha querida, você merece todo o reconhecimento. Desejo-lhe todo o sucesso e felicidade do mundo, mas acima de tudo, desejo-lhe amor, pois isso é o que se há de mais importante na vida. Ame o que você é, ame ao próximo, ame o que você faz, simplesmente ame. Afinal, não seriamos nada sem o amor. Assinado; Barbra Joan Streisand... P.S: Quando Quinn me explicou o que pretendia fazer e me pediu para assinar o livro, pensei que fosse desmaiar de tanto nervosismo. Provavelmente, teria desmaiado se tivesse me recusado a fazê-lo. Você é uma garota de sorte, adorei conhecer sua namorada, é uma das pessoas mais puras que já conheci, cuide bem dela e não a deixe escapar. Ah, e não se esqueça de dizer "sim". Estarei lhe esperando daqui algumas horas na estréia do filme. Até lá." _

Com o dorso da mão, limpa as lágrimas que começaram a escorrer por sua face sem ao menos sentir. Oh, por todos os deuses da Broadway! Havia recebido uma dedicatória da Barbra, que a chamava de minha querida, dizendo-a que estaria esperando-a, e que tinha uma voz maravilhosa. Iria desmaiar, oh, aquela tontura repentina não era bom sinal. Fecha os olhos, apertando-os, a frase não se esqueça de dizer 'sim' repetia-se uma e outra vez em seu interior, fazendo seu coração se acelerar ainda mais. Sabia o que _esta_ queria dizer, uma lágrima escorre por sua face no lado direito, mas não faz menção de limpá-la, sentindo as mãos trêmulas, por incrível que pareça, mesmo sentindo-se nervosa, não temia a situação. Já não temia as mudanças, ainda mais as que envolviam seu relacionamento com Quinn; confiava no amor delas, confiava em sua namorada cegamente, e jamais estivera tão certa de uma resposta. Abre os olhos ao sentir um movimento a sua frente, percebendo uma caixa preta de veludo aberta ser depositada acima da dedicatória, na primeira página da biografia. Uma mão que conhecia muito bem segurava a pequena caixa, onde havia um imenso anel de diamantes. Oh, minha Barbra. Olha ao seu lado esquerdo, observando como sua namorada se ajoelhava ao lado da cadeira em que estava sentada, alcançando por sua mão esquerda, oferecendo-a um pequeno sorriso nervoso.

"Olá..." Diz Quinn, acariciando o dorso da mão morena. Após mandar seus filhotes irem acordar sua mulher, se escondera na sala de jantar, já que a única coisa que a separava da cozinha era um pequeno corredor, esperando o momento certo para sua entrada. Durante a noite passada, mal dormira devido a seus nervos, simplesmente não podia acreditar que o dia finalmente chegara, após passar semanas contado os dias e as horas para _este_. E bem, gostaria de dizer que já havia superado seus temores, mas não havia, temia que algo pudesse dar errado, ou tudo mesmo, como obter uma resposta negativa, ou Rachel não gostar do anel, ou não gostar da maneira que faria o pedido, quer dizer, quando pensara em envolver Barbra daquela maneira, parecera perfeito, agora parecia algo simples demais, deveria ter pensado melhor sobre isso. _Droga_! Limpa a garganta ao perceber como Rachel a olhava, com um olhar cheio de emoção, de amor, como se fosse à melhor coisa que já vira. Solta o ar lentamente, decidindo-se por fazê-lo, sua mulher merecia aquilo, a tentativa de pedi-la em casamento, e depois sofreria as consequências por fazer algo tão mal pensado. _Estúpida_. Sorri de lado, desajeitada, alcançando pela caixa sobre o livro, segurando-a cuidadosamente com a mão livre. "Rachel, quando Santana me contou sobre o PR, no começo considerei não aceitá-lo, pensava que não poderia me comprometer a um nível tão íntimo com alguém, que não poderia fingir estar apaixonada por uma pessoa que nem conhecia, mas logo deixei minha ambição me guiar, encarando aquilo como um trabalho, algo fácil, disposta a mostrar a todos como era uma boa atriz, e merecia uma chance em Hollywood. O meu erro foi pensar que realmente seria fácil, pois jamais seria, deveríamos investir muito mais do que nosso tempo no acordo. Em algum momento deveríamos começar a interagir, a realmente nos conhecer a fim de mostrar uma intimidade convincente ao público, e não apenas fingir, trocando algumas carícias em público e posar aos fotógrafos, precisávamos de algo que nos diferenciasse como um casal, e mesmo nossos agentes nos pressionando, no começo fora difícil e não deu muito certo, não é mesmo?! Éramos tão diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo tínhamos tanto em comum, que obviamente não sabíamos."

No começo de tudo, eram duas pessoas completamente diferentes, unidas por um único propósito. Mesmo não se deixando levar completamente, Quinn não tinha dificuldades em se soltar, em fazer o que fora preciso, enquanto Rachel, com sua personalidade reservada, sentia-se desconfortável com absolutamente tudo. Ainda lembrava-se de como o pequeno corpo ficava tenso toda vez que a tocava. O que ambas não sabiam naquela época, era o quanto tinham em comum, não em seus gostos, pois bem, não poderiam ser mais diferentes nisso, mas em suas necessidades, como a necessidade de amarem e serem amadas, algo que todos os seres humanos desejam, mas ambas tentavam enganar a si mesmas que estavam bem vivendo a vida fútil quê viviam. Ah, como era grata por terem mudado, por terem visto o que realmente necessitavam e lutado para conseguirem o que queriam. Uma a outra. "Com o passar das semanas, você foi se abrindo, sentindo-se confortável em minha presença, e eu comecei a demonstrar a verdadeira Quinn a você, a que se encantava com todas as pequenas coisas que ia descobrindo sobre sua personalidade, e começava a sentir um grande apreço por você. E a cada toque, a cada tímida carícia eu sentia algo crescendo dentro de mim, Rach, e simplesmente deixei de fingir, me deixando levar aos poucos, me aproveitando diversas vezes da situação para sentir _aquilo_ novamente, era uma sensação incrível, que jamais havia sentido antes, por isso a tocava a cada chance que tinha." E não se envergonhava nenhum pouco disso. Por diversas vezes, precisara tocá-la para ver se o que sentia era real ou somente sua imaginação, e sempre obtivera a mesma resposta. Ao tocar Rachel sentia essa eletricidade percorrer todo seu corpo, chegando ao seu coração, fazendo-o bater mais rápido. "E me apaixonei, mesmo não querendo, mesmo sabendo que não deveria envolver sentimentos quando tudo supostamente deveria ser um trabalho, eu me apaixonei perdidamente pela primeira vez em minha vida. E tudo indicava que meu coração seria quebrado no final, mas eu não conseguia me controlar, mesmo sofrendo eu queria mais, queria você como me permitisse tê-la. Naquela época foi somente com o sexo, e estava contente por isso, pensei que seria o suficiente, pensei que seria melhor do que viver me perguntando como poderia ter sido..."

Rachel abaixa a cabeça, soltando um pequeno soluço. Uma vez, fora covarde o bastante para dizer a mulher pela qual estava se apaixonando, que só teriam sexo, só estavam suprindo suas necessidades já que o contrato não permitia que fizessem com outras pessoas. Como fora uma verdadeira idiota, envergonhava-se completamente daquele seu comportamento, e tudo porque queria proteger a si mesma. Mas também queria ter Quinn, e pensando que seria melhor do que nada, sugerira esse _acordo_ entre elas. Aperta sua mão contra a da atriz, sentindo mais lágrimas escorrerem por sua face, como fora ingênua, o sexo só a fizera desejar ter um nível de intimidade maior, um pelo qual certamente não estivera preparada. _O amor_. E tentara ignorar com todas suas forças aquele desejo, que aumentava cada dia mais, dizendo a si mesma que seria melhor dizê-la adeus quando o momento chegasse, e que não a merecia. Uma das piores coisas que já fizera em sua vida, causando somente mágoas em si e principalmente a Quinn. Levanta a cabeça, voltando o olhar ao amor de sua vida. Jamais voltaria a ser aquela Rachel, uma que certamente não merecera sua namorada, agora era uma pessoa transformada, completamente preparada para o que Quinn queria lhe oferecer, que a merecia, merecia seu amor, merecia o futuro que teriam, diz a si mesma, e passaria o resto da vida ao seu lado.

A loira umedece os lábios, havia decorado tudo o que gostaria de dizê-la antes mesmo de comprar o anel, fazendo pequenas alterações nas palavras escolhidas até ontem de madrugada, querendo que Rachel soubesse como tudo fora desde o começo para ela, como se sentira, esperando que o discurso fosse bom e romântico o suficiente. Continua, tentando ignorar o seu nervosismo que só aumentava. "Mas novamente estava enganada. Eu me descobri querendo mais, muito mais, eu queria tudo com você, conquistar o mundo ao seu lado, e infelizmente durante o contrato você não estava preparada para me oferecer nem metade do que eu desejava. Então, ignorei meus pensamentos, querendo viver o _momento_ ao seu lado, enquanto ainda podia. Estava disposta a fazer deles os melhores, querendo demonstrá-la com meus atos o quê realmente sentia, na esperança de algum dia você sentir o mesmo. Lembro-me que referia a _isso_ como um milagre, pois era assim que me sentia como se estivesse à espera de um milagre para você me amar. Logo veio o fim do contrato, e estava óbvio que você não faria nada, um milagre não aconteceria, e senti que estava perdendo uma parte minha, a parte mais importante, meu coração, jamais sofri tanto em minha vida ao perceber que o melhor seria deixar você ir. Se você não estava disposta a ficar ao meu lado, era melhor não insistir, melhor não me segurar em algo que não me pertencia, mesmo sabendo sem sombra de dúvidas que você era a indicada." Faz uma pausa, sentindo lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos, mesmo tendo superado tudo, todas as mágoas do passado, em um momento como aquele era difícil não se emocionar ao imaginar quê um dia estivera disposta a deixar a única mulher que realmente amara sair de sua vida. Funga o nariz, hoje era algo impossível imaginar sua vida sem Rachel, chame-a de exagerada ou do que quiser, mas prefere não viver em um mundo sem aquele amor. Aperta a caixa de veludo em sua mão, continuando, soltando uma solitária lágrima. "Então no momento em que menos esperava, Rachel, você me disse que queria uma chance, que queria tentar, você começou a lutar por nós. Foi um dos momentos mais felizes da minha vida, foi o que esperei durante meses, foi à realização de um sonho, na época, meu maior sonho." Dá um pequeno sorriso, olhando diretamente aos olhos castanhos. Hoje tinha inúmeros sonhos, e os maiores deles eram se casar com ela e terem filhos, e sentia que poderia realizar todos estes sonhos, com Rachel ao seu lado podia conquistar tudo.

"E você finalmente abriu seu coração, me dizendo o que sentia, e que me amava, você me deu a chance de realmente entrar, de tê-la como sempre quis, e todas as dúvidas, mágoas, todo o mal que houve entre nós foi superado, e passamos a viver esse amor, o amor mais _puro_ que se há, um amor que nem o tempo pode apagá-lo. O amor que está aqui para ficar, para sempre. Foi um longo caminho até aqui, mesmo com nossos agentes se envolvendo em tudo, e agora nossas famílias, somente nós duas sabemos pelo que realmente passamos, e não foi nada fácil. Esse caminho percorrido foi à experiência mais difícil da minha vida, mas também a melhor, pois me guiou a esse momento, onde digo a mulher dos meus sonhos, a indicada, que a amo com todo meu ser, que desistiria de tudo que tenho se isso significasse sua felicidade, pois você é minha prioridade, diga-me o que quer e lhe darei, por você faço tudo, sem hesitar. Você me completa, é _a_ minha felicidade, é o melhor que já me aconteceu e eu agradeço a todas as forças maiores deste universo, por termos nos encontrado, por você estar ao meu lado e me amar, pois eu não seria nada – nada sem o seu amor. Você me fez tornar _nessa_ Quinn, Rachel, você me transformou com seu amor, você me deu tudo o que sempre precisei, o que desejei, e como já lhe disse antes, agora que a tenho, não a deixarei escapar nunca mais, quero passar o resto da minha vida com você, amor, eu quero tudo ao seu lado e quero já." Respira fundo, com as mãos transpiradas, tira o anel da caixa de veludo, segurando-o com extremo cuidado. O momento que mudaria sua vida para sempre, chegara. Era hora de fazer aquilo que passara semanas esperando, de realizar um de seus sonhos. Engole a saliva com dificuldades, alternando o olhar entre Rachel e o anel, pedindo a tudo mais sagrado que conseguisse a resposta desejada, que tudo desse certo. Lança um intenso olhar a sua namorada, perguntando-a com dificuldades. "Rachel Barbra Berry, você me daria à honra de se tornar a senhora Fabray, você aceita casar comigo?"

Chorando silenciosamente, assente com a cabeça, rapidamente, não conseguindo formular uma palavra devido à emoção, era como se houvesse um grande nó em sua garganta. Controla-se não soluçar, apertando os lábios com força, era como se apaixonar tudo outra vez. No momento em que menos esperava Quinn a surpreendera com o pedido de casamento mais romântico que já vira. Sua namorada sempre soubera exatamente o que fazer e lhe dizer, jamais vira um ser tão perfeito, e o fato que a queria como esposa, como a senhora Fabray, a fazia se apaixonar ainda mais. E quantas pessoas poderiam dizer que tiveram seu ídolo, sua maior inspiração desde a adolescência, alguém como Barbra Streisand, como cúmplice no pedido? Nenhuma que conheça, e isso só fazia o pedido ainda mais romântico. Era a pessoa mais amada do mundo, sua namorada a fazia se sentir assim, especial, e com certeza, a mais sortuda. E não importa o quê, jamais deixaria o amor de sua vida partir, continuaria ao seu lado, vivendo aquele amor, superando o que fosse preciso, lutando, lutando por elas com todas suas forças.

"Amor isso é um sim?" Pergunta nervosa, como se temesse a resposta, ainda ajoelhada e segurando o anel entre o dedo indicador e polegar. Em um piscar de olhos, a morena inclina-se ao lado, depositando os lábios sobre os seus, docilmente, somente o encostar _destes_.

Novamente, assente com a cabeça, ainda pressionando seus lábios contra os dela, mas ao perceber o nervosismo de sua namorada, se afasta, olhando-a com todo o amor e felicidade que sentia. "Sim." Murmura, com a voz falha. Limpa a garganta, forçando-se a continuar. "Sim, Quinn, claro que aceito." Sente lagrimas se escorrerem, e com a mão livre as limpa, dando um sorriso. "Eu te amo tanto."

Literalmente, suspira aliviada. Rachel aceitara se casar com ela. Estavam noivas! Noivas! Iria se casar com Rachel Berry! Oh, meu Deus, seu coração parecia ameaçar parar de bater a qualquer segundo. Dá um grande sorriso, o maior que já dera até hoje, tem certeza disso, sentindo o alivio invadir todo seu ser. Com mãos trêmulas, segura a mão esquerda de sua mulher, colocando o anel em seu dedo anular. Chora, ao ver como ficara realmente perfeito em sua mão, no lugar onde pertencia. "Eu te amo, Rach. Obrigada por me fazer tão feliz."

Admirando seu anel, percebe como era coberto por pequenos diamantes, coisa que não pudera observar quando este estava dentro da caixa. Sentia-se diferente com um anel de diamantes daquele tamanho em seu dedo, mas não era algo ruim, era uma sensação agradável. Era o anel mais perfeito que já vira, e era todo seu. Sorri, pensando em seu significado, um futuro ao lado de Quinn como à senhora Fabray, seria a senhora Rachel Fabray. Oh, minha Minelli. "Eu não acredito que você fez tudo isso, Quinn... Você... Estamos noivas! E você ainda pediu a Barbra, a minha Barbra para ajudar... Isso é... Esse foi o melhor pedido já feito. Foi perfeito."

Sentindo seus joelhos começarem a ficar doloridos, levanta-se, puxando Rachel consigo. Ao se posicionarem frente a frente, coloca os braços ao redor de sua cintura, depositando um rápido beijo sobre seu nariz, com um sorriso nos lábios. Guardaria aquele momento para sempre em sua memória. Era o dia mais feliz de sua vida, mesmo que tivesse sofrido quase três paradas cardíacas devido aos seus nervos desde que acordara ainda de madrugada para preparar tudo, como recebendo o chefe pessoal que contratara para preparar o café da manhã delas. Mas agora, cada um desses quase ataques valera à pena, pois tinha sua namorada entre seus braços, usando o anel de noivado. Correção, sua noiva, Rachel era sua noiva. Como era bom finalmente dizer isso. E como era um alívio saber que Rachel gostara da maneira que fizera o pedido, afinal a opinião de sua noiva – é, usaria a palavra a cada oportunidade agora – era a única que importava. "Bem, deveria ser um momento especial e todos sabem o que ela significa para você, e como Barbra poderia me ajudar a obter a resposta desejada, por que não pedir um favor a ela?!" Dá de ombros, provocativa, com um pequeno sorriso divertido. Seria grata pelo resto de sua vida a Barbra, por tudo que fizera a ela, aceitando ajudá-la sem hesitar. E Rachel tinha razão, Barbra era uma das melhores pessoas no mundo, com certeza, a melhor pessoa com quem já trabalhara.

"Como se eu pudesse dizer não a você..." Comenta, colocando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Quinn, sentindo o peso do anel em seu dedo. Mal podia esperar para mostrá-lo a seus pais, a Judy e Kurt. Tem certeza que quando contar tudo a seu melhor amigo, ele vai enlouquecer, afinal Barbra Streisand ajudara em seu pedido de casamento. Olha sobre seu ombro, certificando-se que o livro continuava no mesmo lugar, que estava a salvo. Compraria um cofre e o colocaria dentro, aquele livro era muito mais quê seu favorito agora, tinha um significado maior, a realização de dois de seus sonhos, um pedido de casamento do amor de sua vida e uma dedicatória feita por Barbra. Olha curiosamente a Quinn. "E desde quando você é amiga intima da Barbra? Como fez para se tornar uma e o que devo fazer para me tornar também?" Pergunta rapidamente, pensando se seria precipitado demais convidar Barbra, ainda esta tarde, para seu futuro casamento.

**X**

Olha atentamente ao seu redor, certificando-se de que nem um dos presentes na área vip do cinema tirava fotos dela, aguardando ansiosa a chegada de Quinn. Acabara decidindo-se por não acompanhá-la pelo tapete vermelho, entrando pela porta dos fundos do cinema, acompanhada por dois seguranças e o novo assistente pessoal da atriz, Brett, um rapaz alto, de cabelo castanho claro, olhos azuis e pele pálida, contratado há uma semana por Santana. Ele a protegera desde que chegaram ao local, tornando-se seu escudo humano, escondendo-a de todos os olhares curiosos, evitando que fosse fotografada. Tudo porque se recusava a tirar seu anel, e ainda era muito cedo para a mídia e consequentemente, o público descobrirem sobre o noivado. Só queria que eles descobrissem quando seus agentes emitissem uma nota anunciando-o, até lá, faria de tudo para esconder o anel, mas não iria tirá-lo. Nunca mais. A não ser que fosse por seu trabalho, óbvio, pois não poderia trabalhar usando um anel de diamantes, mas deixando esse detalhe de lado, se recusava a tirá-lo. Estava completamente apaixonada por este, era perfeito e sentia uma necessidade de admirá-lo a cada momento possível. Simplesmente para assegurar-se que não estava sonhando, que realmente estava noiva de Quinn. Era a futura senhora Fabray. Levaria um tempo a se acostumar com _isso_, com sua nova realidade.

"Rachel..." Rapidamente dá meia volta ao escutar Quinn lhe chamar, levando o susto de sua vida ao ver quem estava ao lado dela. Abre a boca, sem saber o que realmente falar ou fazer, sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, mas se controlando ao máximo para não chorar. "Quero apresentar oficialmente a você a sua maior inspiração, com quem devo dividir o título de sua pessoa favorita, Barbra Streisand. Barbra, esse é o amor da minha vida, e graças a sua ajuda, agora noiva, Rachel Barbra Berry." Diz Quinn, alternando o olhar entre as duas, sorrindo docilmente. A famosa cantora parecia empolgada com a situação, enquanto sua mulher parecia estar prestes a desmaiar. Com dois grandes passos, coloca-se ao seu lado, passando uma mão por sua cintura, de modo protetor.

"Olá, Rachel. É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la. Ouvi muito sobre você nos últimos meses." Diz a dona da voz mais perfeita que já escutara; Barbra Streisand. Era como escutar a voz de um ser divino. De um anjo. Engole a saliva com grande dificuldade, sentindo um aperto em sua garganta, observando como Barbra sorria a ela.

Suspira, esforçando-se para não soluçar ou desmaiar, o que ameaçasse a acontecer primeiro, apertando seu corpo contra o de Quinn. Mesmo sabendo que a conheceria naquela tarde, jamais estivera realmente preparada para aquele encontro histórico. Pensara que _este_ fosse acontecer mais tarde, em uma sala mais privada, onde pudesse se esconder em algum banheiro e chorar por alguns minutos antes de encontrá-la, aliviando um pouco do nervosismo. Sente suas bochechas se esquentarem profundamente, olhando direto aos olhos verdes da melhor cantora que já existira. "Eu – eu..." Tenta se forçar a dizer, não querendo deixar Babs assustada com seu nervosismo ou comportamento fanático. Respira fundo, dizendo a si mesma que aquele era seu momento, um momento que esperara durante sua vida inteira, e não deveria gastar um segundo dele sem se expressar, passando-o em silêncio. "Oi Barbra." Diz, tentando soar como se não fosse nada demais. Jamais imaginara que sua voz pudesse soar tão estranha.

Soltando uma suave risada, Barbra se aproxima, surpreendendo-a ao abraçá-la carinhosamente, sentindo as mãos da morena serem depositadas em seus ombros nervosamente. Durante as gravações de seu filme com Quinn, e nas últimas semanas que trabalharam para promover este, tudo o que ouvira fora sobre como Rachel Berry era talentosa, a melhor cantora – sem ofensas a ela –, a melhor atriz da Broadway, e como era a mulher dos sonhos de Quinn, entre vários outros assuntos que envolvessem Rachel. E essa atitude tão apaixonada e meiga de Quinn, acabara fazendo-a pegar grande apreço pela jovem atriz, e até por Rachel, uma pessoa que só conhecia por fotos e vídeos. E como dissera em seu pequeno recado a cantora, realmente adorara conhecer a loira, e fazer parte de uma história de amor tão _linda_ como a delas. Bem, não sabia muito sobre o que ocorrera entre as duas, mas em uma manhã, quando estavam descansando entre gravações, Quinn lhe contara sobre como passaram por momentos difíceis e até chegaram a terminar tudo entre elas por algum tempo, mas que haviam voltado e que o relacionamento estava melhor do que jamais estivera, contando-a um pouco sobre elas, sobre o amor que sentiam e o que este fora capaz de fazer, vencendo vários medos. Aquele fora o dia em que a atriz lhe revelara que ainda se casaria com Rachel, e meses depois a ligara pedindo ajuda. Claro que não hesitara em aceitar, afinal adorava um romance. "Olá querida. Como você está?" Se afasta, dando um sorriso simpático. "Parabéns pelo noivado, muitas felicidades a vocês." Alterna o olhar entre o casal, realmente formavam um belo par. O brilho na mão de Rachel, chama sua atenção e colocando seus óculos, pendurados em seu pescoço por uma simples e fina corrente de ouro, pede em um tom descontraído. "Agora, deixe-me ver essa _pedra_."

Barbra a abraçara, e ela conseguira tocá-la em seus ombros, sem temer ou hesitar em corresponder ao abraço. Por favor, que alguém tenha filmado e tirado diversas fotos desse momento. Oh, se ao menos Barbra soubesse por quantos anos sonhara com aquele abraço. Gostaria de dizê-la sobre suas músicas favoritas, de seus filmes, de seus álbuns, de sua extensa coleção, onde havia qualquer coisa que fosse lançada no mercado com o nome de Barbra Streisand ou leiloada no eBay, mas não o faz, sua timidez a impedia. Passa alguns segundos observando sua maior diva, até entender o que ela quis dizer. Sorri timidamente, estendendo sua mão esquerda, demonstrando-a o anel, ignorando seu leve tremor e como estava transpirada, enquanto Barbra a tocava delicadamente. Fecha os olhos, apertando-os, forçando-se a dizer em um rápido tom de voz. "Es – estou ótima, obrigada." Abre-os, direcionando o olhar ao seu anel. Mesmo a beira de um ataque de nervos, jamais estivera melhor. Era sem sombra de dúvidas o melhor dia de sua vida. Desvia o olhar a Quinn, oferecendo-a um grande sorriso apaixonado, em troca, a loira deposita um beijo em sua testa, apertando sua cintura.

"Excelente escolha, Quinn. É um anel muito bonito." Declara à senhora Streisand, admirando o grande diamante no centro do anel, e os pequenos diamantes ao redor. Seu assistente pessoal se aproxima, murmurando algo sobre uma entrevista dentro de dois minutos, assente com a cabeça, retirando os óculos. "Bem, devo ir agora, mas nos encontramos na sala do cinema, Rachel, e na festa mais tarde. Ainda quero ouvir tudo sobre sua peça e indicação ao Tony."

Uma das maiores divas da Broadway queria saber sobre seu trabalho, era como se estivesse sendo abençoada pelo ser divino, quer dizer, se Barbra gostasse de sua voz, então, todos deveriam gostar, pois Barbra é soberana, o que diz é uma lei. Aquele dia ficava cada vez melhor, e só esperava que até a festa de lançamento pudesse formular mais do que três palavras por minuto, e quem sabe, assim começaria com seu plano, fazer amizade com Babs. Passa a língua entre os lábios, não querendo aparentar uma ingrata, quando a maior cantora de todos os tempos agia de maneira tão amigável. "Eu – eu quero agradecer, Barbra, por – hum – ajudar Quinn, participando do melhor dia da minha vida, o fazendo ainda mais especial. Muito obrigada." Sempre dissera que no dia em que conhecesse Barbra, seria o melhor dia de sua vida, e desde o começo estivera certa, desde sua infância falara a verdade. Agora entendia porque sempre que tentara conhecê-la tivera suas tentativas frustradas, seja em sua infância quando ela dera um show em NYC e nem com toda a influência de seus pais conseguira entrar neste, devido a sua idade e ao horário do concerto, em sua adolescência quando tentara ir à pré-estréia de um de seus filmes, e no dia amanhecera doente, com febre alta, recebendo ordens médicas a ficar de repouso por no mínimo quarenta e oito horas, e nos últimos meses, quando fora ao estúdio e Barbra não estivera, ou quando sua namorada fora passar a tarde toda gravando com ela, e não pudera acompanhá-la devido à peça, todos estes desencontros tiveram um motivo. Um único motivo. Simplesmente não foram no momento certo, o destino se encarregara de que realmente conhecesse Barbra no melhor dia de sua vida, no dia em que seu amor a surpreendia com o melhor pedido de todos, usando a própria Barbra como cúmplice, pedindo-a em casamento. Deita a cabeça no ombro da atriz, depositando um suave beijo em seu pescoço. Não importa como Quinn tivesse feito o pedido, sabia que de qualquer maneira seria o melhor de todos; o melhor dia de sua vida, pois eram elas, era o amor de sua vida pedindo-a para se tornar sua esposa. E tudo, absolutamente tudo ao lado de Quinn era especial.

**X**

"Nós realmente podemos ficar aqui, Quinn?" Pergunta Rachel, sua mão entrelaçada com a de sua namorada, enquanto esta a guiava pelo jardim da parte de trás da casa. Haviam saído da festa de lançamento há uma hora e meia, quando a atriz lhe dissera que gostaria de ir para _casa_, grande fora sua surpresa ao pegarem um caminho completamente diferente de seu apartamento, direcionando-se realmente a casa delas. Bem, a que seria casa delas quando assinassem o contrato daqui alguns dias. "Não há nada aqui, nem temos uma chave, e se o alarme disparar? Ou pior, e se chamarem a polícia?"

"Há uma manta dentro do carro, temos nossos celulares então se ficarmos com fome podemos pedir pizza e bebidas. E conversei com o Dean, combinamos que ele deixaria a casa aberta e o sistema de segurança desligado." Declara, voltando a atenção a sua noiva, dando alguns passos de costas. Cessa seus movimentos abruptamente, fazendo Rachel bater contra si. Sorri presunçosa, apertando os braços ao redor do pequeno corpo. "Eu só quero celebrar o que resta desse dia com você, a sós, e que lugar melhor quê nossa casa?" Deposita um beijo na cabeça da mais baixa, cheirando seu cabelo carinhosamente.

Dando um grande sorriso, inclina a cabeça para trás, colocando os braços ao redor do pescoço da mais alta, acariciando-o com as pontas dos dedos. "Você pensa em tudo, não é Fabray?" Sempre cuidava de todos os detalhes, pensando em tudo, cuidando dela de uma maneira que somente Quinn poderia fazer. Jamais fora tão feliz, nem em seus maiores sonhos imaginara que um dia poderia se sentir assim, completa. Sua namorada, quer dizer, noiva – realmente levaria um tempo a se acostumar com sua realidade – a fazia a mulher mais feliz do mundo, e sabia que essa sensação duraria pelo resto de suas vidas.

"Bem, futura senhora Fabray, quando se trata de você, não poderia ser diferente." Pressiona os lábios contra os dela, em um apaixonado beijo, invadindo sua boca com a língua em um ágil movimento. Não podia acreditar no que sua se vida se transformara, em uma época não muito distante, pensara que estava desejando demais, que aquilo seria apenas uma ilusão, uma grande ilusão. E hoje estava aqui, no jardim da casa mais perfeita que já vira, quê pertencia a ela e sua noiva. _Noiva_. Sorri, inclinando sua cabeça a um dos lados, aprofundando o beijo. Celebraria aquele noivado com grande estilo, estreando cada canto possível da mansão. Seria uma longa, longa noite. Morde o lábio inferior da morena, antes de chupá-lo, levando uma das mãos ao seu anel, como se o acariciasse. A sensação de ver sua mulher usando o anel que lhe dera era simplesmente incrível, uma das melhores que já sentira. _Orgulho_. Orgulho de Rachel, por sua transformação, pelo grande passo que deram no relacionamento. Orgulho de si mesma pelo anel que escolhera, por ter a mulher mais perfeita – perfeita a ela e por fazê-la sua noiva. Lentamente, vai terminando o beijo, tornando-o um suave toque de lábios. Ao se afastar, sorridente, lança um olhar apaixonado a sua futura esposa. "Você está preparada para o resto de nossas vidas?" Alcança pela mão esquerda da morena, voltando entrelaçá-la com a sua. A vida que teriam juntas não seria menos do que uma vida plena, tinha certeza disso.

Levantando o olhar ao céu estrelado, Rachel sorri distraída ao observar duas estrelas, próximas uma da outra, que pareciam brilhar mais do que as outras ao redor. Era a vista perfeita, jamais teriam a oportunidade de observar algo como um céu estrelado dentro da cidade, infelizmente todos os prédios em NYC cobriam qualquer visão. Era uma excelente mudança sentir o ar fresco bater contra seu rosto, ter uma área verde por perto, com diversas árvores, arbustos e um jardim com flores coloridas – _ninguém_ correria mais o risco de ser preso, já que Quinn nunca perdera o costume de roubar flores nos parques que frequentavam, agora poderia pegar as flores de seu próprio jardim – Era bom saber que havia um lugar tão tranquilo, que transmitia tanta paz, apenas a quarenta minutos do centro da cidade. Esse lugar era sua nova casa. Dá um leve suspiro, e só de pensar que uma vez sentira medo de qualquer mudança por mínima que fosse, pois temia o desconhecido, temia arriscar-se. Abaixa o olhar, direcionando-o a loira, ao encontrar a pessoa certa, arriscara tudo, transformando-se, vencendo seus medos, por amor. E o continuaria fazendo, arriscando o que fosse, vencendo qualquer medo que tivesse, por Quinn, por ela faria _tudo_. Dá um sorriso emocionado. "Com você estou preparada para tudo." Declara, soando mais determinada do que nunca.

Olha diretamente aos olhos castanhos, sentindo-se apaixonar ainda mais, se é que fosse possível. Sente seu coração se acelerar quando a cantora pressiona a palma da mão contra a sua. _Sim, _era possível. Em um amor como aquele que sentia por Rachel não havia limite. _Limites, o que é isso?_ Sorri de lado, pensativa. "O seu anel tem uma inscrição." Declara, lembrando-se que nem a mostrara após fazer o pedido, e antes de colocá-lo em seu dedo Rachel parecera nem perceber.

"Oh, eu não vi..." Franze o cenho, nem imaginara que Quinn poderia ter colocado uma inscrição. Mas, não queria tirar seu anel, assim que pergunta. "O que diz?"

Faz uma careta divertida, sua noiva estava tão entusiasmada com o anel que durante todo o dia, observara-a admirando o anel de diamantes a cada chance que tinha, sempre sorrindo ao olhar _este_. Fazendo a loira rir de seu próprio comportamento das últimas semanas, por sentir tantas dúvidas e medos, como o maior deles que Rachel lhe dissesse não e que não gostasse do anel. Mentalmente, revira os olhos a si mesma, oh, confiança que falta você fez. Levanta suas mãos entrelaçadas, dando um beijo no dorso da mão de sua mulher, antes de soltá-la. Ainda trocando olhares com a morena, tira o anel de seu dedo cuidadosamente. Segurando-o entre o dedo do meio, indicador e polegar, abaixa o olhar, como se fosse preciso ler a inscrição, mesmo que seus dedos cobrissem metade _desta_ e o jardim não estivesse completamente iluminado; sua única iluminação sendo o brilho da lua e das estrelas, além de uma fraca luz na entrada da varanda. Olha intensamente a sua futura esposa, umedecendo os lábios, antes de dizer. "Our Love Is Here To Stay." Nosso amor está aqui para ficar, como a tatuagem no ombro direito de Rachel, como a música delas, como o amor que sentiam uma pela outra. Um amor que nada nem ninguém poderiam apagar, nem mesmo o tempo, não importa o que aconteça, esse amor sobreviverá. Coloca o anel de volta no dedo de sua mulher, no lugar em que pertence, onde passará toda a eternidade. Afinal, o amor delas está aqui para ficar, para sempre e _sempre_.

...

**Horas antes:**

"Leroy..." Se interrompe devido o nó quê se formara em sua garganta, lágrimas escorriam por sua face, excessivamente. Acontecera, finalmente acontecera. Aquele era um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida! Meu Deus, não conseguia nem sequer respirar direito. Aperta o celular contra sua orelha, lentamente sentando-se na poltrona na sala de estar de sua casa em Los Angeles.

"Você também recebeu?" Pergunta, referindo-se a foto que Rachel o enviara por mensagem. Ao recebê-la, estranhara, afinal não havia nenhuma mensagem de texto, somente uma imagem, e após abri-la, quase deixara seu celular cair à suas mãos ficarem trêmulas, devido à emoção. Na foto, havia somente a mão de sua estrelinha, com um grande anel de diamantes. Tenta ao máximo segurar o choro, concentrando-se no vaso de cristal com rosas vermelhas na mesa de centro em seu escritório na firma Berry &amp; Corcoran de NYC.

"Sim. Eu não posso acreditar que finalmente aconteceu. Eu estou tão feliz, mas tão feliz." Judy funga o nariz, levando o lenço que segurava com a mão direita a sua face, limpando as lágrimas.

Apertando os lábios, controla um soluço que ameaçava escapar. Quinn e Rachel estão noivas! Noivas! Seu casal favorito vai se casar! Leva uma mão a seu peito, oh sagrada Cher, teria um ataque cardíaco, não era normal um coração bater daquela maneira. Quinn tinha que ter avisado-o que faria o pedido hoje, assim teria se preparado emocionalmente. Respira fundo, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer por sua face e a limpa com o dedo indicador. Tinha uma reunião dentro de dez minutos com importantes clientes e deveria passar sua imagem profissional de sempre, afinal sua reputação era muito valiosa a ele, mas sua filha era bem mais, assim que solta um grito entusiasmado. Aquele dia não poderia ser melhor, meu Deus, como amava aquelas duas, e elas iriam se casar, se casar! Não conseguindo nem querendo se controlar mais começa a chorar, soltando alguns soluços. "Finalmente nosso sonho vai se realizar, Judy! Elas estão noivas! Noivas. Judy, você precisa vir para NYC amanhã mesmo. Mandarei o nosso jato para lhe buscar. Temos que sair, a sós, para celebrar essa incrível notícia, afinal é o começo da realização de _nosso_ maior sonho. Também devemos marcar uma reunião com Grace, assim já discutimos alguns detalhes da decoração e aproveitamos para marcar horário com chefes, confeiteiros e todo o pessoal necessário. Precisamos entrevistar todos e descobrir quem são os melhores para contratarmos. Temos tanto a fazer, como uma festa de noivado, convidando todos os conhecidos, também um jantar privado só para familiares e amigos mais íntimos. Você realmente precisa passar um tempo em NYC, arrume as malas para passar ao menos dois meses aqui, afinal temos o casamento do século a se fazer!"

* * *

Realmente pensaram que deixaria vocês sem o casamento do século e sem os Fababies? Tenham mais fé em mim, ok?! Eu posso ser até um pouco frustrante, mas jamais deixaria vocês sem Faberry, ainda mais em uma fic como OLIHTS. Teremos mais dois capítulos especiais! Assim que se preparem, pois fortes emoções vem aí.

Ray: Nada melhor que dormir. Ah, eu sou difícil de mudar de opinião, quando não gosto de algo, não gosto. Adoro as músicas dela. Nunca ouvi falar sobre essa banda / pessoa. Escute I'm Lonesome I could cry e I dont know what I'm doing, são maravilhosas, as letras, nossa... Às vezes, sinto saudades de ler, e até começo a procurar alguma, cavando tudo que é buraco, mas nunca encontro uma de qualidade aí desisto, meu foco agora são livros, filmes clássicos e escrever minhas próprias fics. Star Wars realmente não é para mim. E infelizmente fizeram isso com o filme, pelo menos, meus conhecidos que assistiram odiaram, e um cara disse que se você gosta de comic books, você vai gostar, agora se não, é meio difícil. Para expor qualquer coisa, escrever é a maneira de se expressar, falando tudo aquilo que não consegue fazer no dia a dia. Eu viu Wicked com o cast original - um cara gravou e tinha postado o link- e eu amei, agora não faço ideia sobre essa produção brasileira. Aqui ele é o mais intenso, mais sério, que também foi se deixando levar, crescendo com a fic, e agora só vive relaxado, curtindo seu shipp, e Hiram sempre neutro. É o melhor dos dois mundos, você pode sentir o personagem, vendo seu interior, e ainda tudo ao redor dele, mas na maioria das vezes, o pov do personagem é uma técnica mal usada em filmes. Santana sendo Santana... Aí está o pedido, espero que tenha gostado. XxBre.

Quinnefaberry: Que bom que gostou :) E espero que tenha gostado do pedido. XxBre.

Ali: Aqui está! Espero que tenha gostado. E isso descobriremos em um dos capítulos especiais. Sobre o pedido, algo "simples", mas bem OLIHTS, perfeito a elas, em minha opinião. E sobre a família grande e feliz ;) ;) Realmente, não foi pouco, e nada fácil. Haha o comportamento da Santana sempre insuportavelmente sarcástico. Obrigada. XxBre.

Daniela: Que bom saber disso, nada melhor a uma autora saber que conseguira descontrair seu leitor. Bem, todos sabemos que Elphie é realmente a "filha" da Q, e Tony da Rachel, não?! Os dois nunca esconderam que há uma favorita. Sim, e sim! Afinal Faberry manda em qualquer lugar que estejam, né, donas de tudo. Judy e Leroy sempre os mais exagerados e intensos, vivendo por seu shipp ahaha Santana sendo Santana, ela não tem vergonha na cara! Santana nunca vai mudar, e Kurt... quem sabe. Shelby sempre causando, mas realmente não há espaço para ela na vida da Rach, não importa o quanto ela mude, sempre haverá desconforto, e uma grande mágoa entre elas. Sim, você acertou! Yay! Quase desmaiou, tadinha. Realmente, quando estava procurando, sim, eu pesquisei diversos anéis, sou perfeccionista desse jeito, e encontrei aquele, na hora pensei é 'o' anel, perfeito para minha Rachel. Muito obrigada, Dani, sério, você é uma das que acompanha desde o primeiro capítulo, desde 1 de novembro de 2014, e sempre deixou palavras de carinho, incentivando e muito obrigada, de verdade. XxBre.

Hihi foi divertido. Espero que tenham gostado do último capítulo oficial de OLIHTS. E acho que todos já sabem o que acontecerá no primeiro capítulo especial, não?! Ainda não sei que dia conseguirei postá-lo, mas avisarei no Twitter. Até lá, XxBre.


	46. Chapter 46

Parte I.

* * *

**SETE MESES E DUAS SEMANAS DEPOIS.**

Era o dia perfeito. Jamais existira um dia tão belo aos seus olhos. Desde a varanda de sua suíte na mansão dos Hamptons, observa como o jardim fora transformado, e um grupo de organizadores cuidavam dos últimos detalhes, preparando-o para o grande evento que começaria em quatro horas e vinte e nove minutos. E sim, estava contando. Afinal, era o dia mais importante de sua vida, o melhor dia, a realização de seu maior sonho. Dá um sorriso bobo, levando as mãos aos bolsos do short de pijama que usava. Finalmente chegara o _dia_ após quase oito meses esperando-o, chegara o dia de seu casamento com o amor de sua vida.

Mesmo Leroy e Judy organizando praticamente todo o casamento, antes mesmo de ficarem noivas, levara sete meses e meio para se realizá-lo, já que sua mãe e sogro não temeram exagerar nos detalhes da decoração, como viajarem a outro continente, trazendo diversas espécies de uma flor típica simplesmente para colocá-las nas mesas da recepção, espalhá-las pelo tapete em direção ao altar, e distribuir uma a cada convidado, para que estes a colocasse no bolso frontal do smoking, e ainda viajando a outros estados do país, em busca dos melhores chefes e confeiteiros, e qualquer outra coisa que pudessem acrescentar na decoração, alegando que o casamento delas não seria um evento mal planejado, e que não economizariam em nada. Se por ela fosse, já teria se casado com Rachel no mesmo dia em que a pedira em casamento, mas como queria o melhor a sua esposa, aceitara esperar tanto – mesmo que a espera parecera interminável – sabendo que _esta_ valeria à pena. Desvia o olhar ao meio do jardim, percebendo como a assistente pessoal de sua mulher, Marley, andava de maneira encurvada pelo tapete branco, verificando as fileiras de cadeiras brancas com estrito cuidado, como se os próprios organizadores e seus pais já não tivessem feito isso diversas vezes. Provavelmente, fora mandada por sua futura esposa.

Dá um sorriso distraído, pensando em Rachel. Sua mulher, oficialmente daqui algumas horas. A última vez que a vira fora durante o jantar, onde sua mãe havia proibido-as de passarem a última noite de solteiras juntas, alegando que não poderiam se ver antes da cerimônia. Revira os olhos, tudo por causa de uma _estúpida_ tradição, nada daquele casamento era tradicional, então não havia motivos para arruinar seu precioso tempo com sua namorada. E lógico que tentara protestar, querendo apontar _isso_, mas acabara recebendo um olhar reprovador de Leroy que a fizera se calar, afinal, bem, era seu sogro e mesmo sendo seu amigo, ele ainda podia ser bastante assustador quando queria. E lógico que depois do jantar, tentara forçar sua entrada na suíte de sua noiva no andar acima, mas fora flagrada por sua mãe, que a tirara daquele corredor, segurando-a pelo braço, como se fosse uma criança que acabara de desobedecê-la, mandando-a dormir, dizendo rispidamente que estaria de olho nela e que se voltasse a sair de seu quarto, mandaria Russel para vigiá-la. Faz uma careta, ninguém parecia entender que era difícil dormir sem Rachel ao seu lado, e nem mesmo tinha seus filhotes para lhe fazerem companhia, quer dizer, Bacon, não tinha Bacon para lhe fazer companhia, Elphaba não podia nem passar perto de sua cama, _isso_, limpa a garganta, coçando a nuca, desde que chegaram à mansão na manhã anterior, eles começaram a seguir sua futura esposa por todos os lados, e não tinha dúvidas que dormiram com Rachel. _Sortudos_. No final acabara bebendo com Brittany, Frannie e Santana, respectivamente suas damas de honra e madrinha, no jardim da entrada da casa, relembrando os momentos vividos em seu relacionamento. O que acabara causando uma briga entre bêbadas, já que a latina não parava de falar sobre como as flagrara fazendo sexo, e o corpo maravilhoso que sua Rachel tem. Aperta a mandíbula, nem mencionando o vergonhoso vídeo dela beijando Kurt, a fizera parar de falar sobre sua mulher.

Jura que estivera perto de agredir sua melhor amiga, na verdade, estivera perto de agredi-la diversas vezes nas últimas semanas, como em sua despedida de solteira. Tudo o que desejara fora ter uma noite tranquila, e sua mãe havia planejado a despedida de solteira com um jantar em família e amigos mais próximos em um dos restaurantes de Leroy, que fora o único Berry presente, já que insistira que deveria estar presente em tudo que envolvesse o casamento delas, também usando a justificativa que era o melhor amigo de Judy e tinha direito de participar daquele momento, mas após esse jantar, tudo se transformara graças a Santana. Ao se despedirem e saírem do restaurante, sua melhor amiga, damas de honra e Sam a levaram direto ao apartamento de Rachel, que mantinham na cidade por quando fosse preciso, convencendo-a a jogar pôquer, dizendo que seriam apenas os cinco se divertindo com cartas e bebidas, até inventaram o desafio de quem conseguiria beber mais a cada rodada. E sim, ela ganhara o desafio, no dia pensara que era a melhor, mas agora realmente suspeitava de que tudo fora uma armação, pois de um momento ao outro, quando já se sentia alterada pelo álcool, o jogo se tornara em um strip pôquer. Strip, porque em um piscar de olhos seu, entraram três strippers na sala do apartamento, dançando a sua frente, tirando lentamente cada curta peça de roupa que usavam, jogando-as em sua direção. Mas se recusara a olhá-las, mantendo toda sua atenção em Santana, que parecia estar mais do que entusiasmada com o show, planejando como a mataria assim que não tivesse testemunhas por perto. Não podia acreditar no que fizera, mesmo depois de Rachel e ela ter deixado bem claro a Santana e Kurt, seus padrinhos, que não queriam nada como aquilo, não queriam uma noite agitada, e sim tranquila, familiar, sua estúpida agente contratara todas aquelas dançarinas exóticas. Jamais imaginara que se sentiria daquela maneira, suja, errada ao ter uma mulher dançando sensualmente sobre sua perna, fazendo de tudo para chamar sua atenção, que ainda era toda desviada a latina, não queria olhar, não podia olhar, mesmo que a dançarina estivesse colocando os seios praticamente em seu rosto. Lembra-se que na hora pensara em Rachel, em como se sentiria se descobrisse que outra mulher dançara assim para sua noiva, não havia dúvidas que morreria de ciúmes, e a cantora provavelmente sentiria o mesmo se descobrisse sobre essas strippers, além de magoada, assim que se levantara, saindo correndo do apartamento. Jamais trairia a confiança de sua Rachel, jamais iria a expor a algo assim, não queria _uma_ mulher qualquer dançando sobre si, queria a _sua_ mulher, somente a sua. Não havia outra pessoa para ela, não havia outra pessoa que não fosse Rachel.

Após correr para a entrada do edifício, pedindo por um táxi ao porteiro, percebera que fora seguida por Santana, Brittany e Frannie, que alegaram que Sam ficara no apartamento, aproveitando o show, e a latina jurara que não faria aquilo novamente, mesmo que todas as despedidas de solteira deveriam ter strippers, não queria passar mais vergonha com ela após ver seu comportamento de como se temesse a pobre dançarina, e que pelo restante da noite seriam somente as quatro, se divertindo pela cidade. E fora o que fizeram. Indo a um famoso bar, participando do karaokê, cantando músicas clássicas para os apaixonados, como _Take My Breath Away_, um dueto feito por Quinn e Santana, que ganhara como a melhor canção da noite. O prêmio fora seis doses de tequila por conta da casa, que misturaram com as cervejas que tomavam, e a vodka que não fazia ideia de quem pedira, mas de alguma maneira a garrafa inteira fora parar na mesa delas. Se divertiram tanto, que foram as últimas clientes a saírem do bar, e já estavam tão bêbadas – principalmente ela – que não tinham ideia do que estavam fazendo, mas não queriam voltar para casa, assim que Santana tivera a excelente ideia de ir a uma _tattoo shop_ aberta vinte e quatro horas, desafiando-a a fazer uma tatuagem. E claro que em seu estado mais do que embriagado, acabara aceitando, pensando que fora a melhor ideia de toda a noite. Desvia o olhar ao seu pulso esquerdo, onde havia escrito _"Rachel" _com a letra de sua própria mulher, após dizer que queria tatuar o nome do amor de sua vida, contando quem era; o tatuador dera a ideia de pesquisar o autógrafo de Rachel online e copiar sua letra, fazendo a tatuagem em tinta preta como se a cantora tivesse escrito seu nome no pulso dela. Na hora não sentira dor alguma, mas ao acordar na manhã seguinte com uma ressaca gigantesca e um dor insuportável em seu pulso, quase agredira Santana, só não o fizera, pois mal conseguia levantar do sofá em que dormira, e mesmo assim, não se arrependia de sua tatuagem. _Esta_ representava a maneira que se sentia, marcada pela morena, toda sua existência fora marcada por Rachel, pelo amor que sentiam, pertencia inteiramente a ela, e aquela pequena tatuagem demonstrava isso a todos.

Escuta alguém bater na porta, e dá meia volta, direcionando o olhar a esta, murmurando um "Entra." Em seguida, seu pai entra na suíte, fechando a porta atrás de si, oferecendo-a um pequeno sorriso de lado. "Sua mãe pediu para que viesse ver como você está, e avisar que logo algum empregado irá trazer o café da manhã, ela não quer quê você saía do quarto." Explica Russel, posicionando-se no meio da sala de estar da suíte. Estava assistindo a reprise de um jogo de futebol americano com Hiram, quando Judy e Leroy entraram gritando no local, dizendo que eles também deveriam fazer algo, e não ficarem sentados, vendo o tempo passar. Sua esposa praticamente o ameaçara com fazê-lo dormir no sofá se não fizesse algo – qualquer coisa – naquele momento.

Como se ela já não soubesse disso. Sua própria mãe viera bater na porta da suíte mais cedo, dizendo que não a queria fora do quarto antes da cerimônia. E bem, mesmo protestando, afinal aquilo era ridículo, a loira mais velha conseguira convencê-la a concordar com o que fora dito, após fazer uma –baixa – chantagem emocional, declarando em lágrimas que Quinn só dificultava as coisas enquanto Leroy e ela só queriam agradá-las, tornar aquele dia ainda mais especial para elas, fazendo o possível para tudo sair perfeito, e sua filha só reclamando, então, é com certeza, Quinn aceitara. Uma Judy dramaticamente exagerada não era nada agradável. "Estou bem, pai. E não estou com fome." Dá alguns passos a frente, saindo da varanda e entrando na sala. Passa uma mão por seu cabelo, bagunçando os fios de trás, não sentia fome alguma, mesmo que a última vez que comera fora no jantar, e pela primeira vez em sua vida, não tinha vontade de comer nem bacon.

O advogado assente com a cabeça lentamente, com uma expressão pensativa. "Nervosa?" Senta-se no sofá branco, olhando-a curiosamente. Realmente era difícil acreditar que chegara o dia em que guiaria sua filha mais nova ao altar, aquela que sempre lhe dissera que não pretendia se casar, que não queria se comprometer, que não fazia relacionamentos, como as coisas mudam, não?! Dá um sorriso divertido, Quinn não só se casaria dentro de algumas horas, como também era a primeira de seus filhos a se comprometer. E como pai, não poderia estar mais orgulhoso por ela, da mulher em que se tornara.

"Um pouco..." Não soa nada convincente. Mesmo tentando não aparentar, jamais se sentira tão nervosa em sua vida. Durante toda a semana tivera essa sensação de que estava prestes a ter um ataque de nervos, e desde que acordara, seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca, seu corpo aos poucos ia se tornando em gelatina, suas mãos transpiravam frias. Solta o ar lentamente, lembrando a si mesma que deveria manter a calma, confiante. Era o dia de seu casamento com Rachel e deveria aproveitar aquele dia como nunca antes. _Casamento_, iria se casar com Rachel Berry; dá para acreditar?!

Russel move em seu assento, procurando uma posição mais confortável, dá um pequeno suspiro, desviando a atenção a sua frente, observando a lareira desligada. "Como o tempo passa, não é mesmo? Lembro-me como se fosse ontem quando você inventou que queria uma casa na árvore, então, passamos metade das férias construindo uma, afinal, eu não podia dizer não a você." Volta o olhar a loira, limpando a garganta. Mesmo tendo um excelente relacionamento com seus três filhos, Quinn sempre fora com quem mais tivera facilidade em conversar, era a que mais tinha uma personalidade parecida com a dele, até em seus gostos e desgostos, talvez por isso, sempre se entenderam, tendo uma amizade especial desde a infância da Fabray mais nova. "E ainda não posso. Um dia você vai entender sobre o que estou falando, quando tiver seus próprios filhos vai saber o que é olhar a uma pessoa e estar disposto a dar tudo de si, tudo o que tem até mesmo o que não tem para conseguir nem que seja um sorriso dela. E vai entender como é difícil aceitar que estão crescendo, que já não são aquelas crianças que olhavam a você como se fosse um herói. Mas, acaba percebendo que é a vida, e deve seguir em frente, demonstrando a seus filhos a cada dia que está lá para eles, a qualquer momento, não importa o que aconteça. E mesmo sendo difícil de acreditar, aqui estou, no casamento da minha pequena, alguém que só me trouxe felicidade e orgulho desde o momento em que a vi pela primeira vez. Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso de você, Quinn, da pessoa em que se tornou, de todas suas conquistas profissionais e pessoais. E não importa se você é essa grande mulher agora, você sempre foi e será minha princesa, minha Quinnie, a quem jamais serei capaz de dizer não." Ajeita a gola de sua camisa social branca sob um suéter azul marinho, desviando o olhar ao piso, querendo dar um momento a sua filha que parecia controlar as lágrimas. Odiava vê-la chorar por qualquer motivo que fosse.

Passando a língua entre os lábios, a atriz faz um grande esforço para não chorar, não queria chorar, pois sabia que se começasse seria difícil parar. Dentro de si havia uma confusão de sentimentos, como nervosismo, felicidade, orgulho, amor. Simplesmente, não podia chorar, ou derramaria lágrimas por cada sentimento, e seu rosto estaria inchado quando a equipe de maquiadores chegasse. Engole a saliva com dificuldades, era difícil se controlar quando o homem que mais amava no mundo todo, alguém que sempre vira como seu mentor lhe dizia tudo aquilo. Gostaria de responder que mesmo a vida afastando-os, como era normal entre pais e filhos quando atingem certa idade e devem sair da proteção dos pais e enfrentar o mundo por si só, ainda o via como um herói, alguém que mesmo tendo uma vida profissional agitada, sempre parara o que fora, fazendo da família sua prioridade, mas não o responde, afinal não confiava em sua voz naquele momento. E entendia que mesmo não sendo capaz de negar nada a sua mulher, e estar disposta a lhe dar tudo, seria diferente com seus filhos. Se já amava cada um de seus filhos sem ao menos vê-los, melhor, sem ao menos tê-los, imagine quando estivessem ao seu lado. Seria um novo amor, algo como jamais sentira, um sentimento que dominaria todo seu ser. Oh, como estaria perdida. Se já era difícil dizer não a uma Rachel Berry, imagine aos filhos dela?!

O advogado continua, direcionando seu olhar de volta a Quinn. "E você sabe que mesmo respeitando suas decisões, sua mãe e eu sempre desejamos que você deixasse aquele estilo de vida para trás, que encontrasse uma boa moça, e tivesse um relacionamento sério, encontrasse o amor. E quando nos apresentou a Rachel, eu não vou mentir, fiquei entusiasmado ao saber que era a filha do advogado que mais admiro, mas no começo eu não imaginei que ela seria tão importante, que chegaria a ser o que é hoje, eu sabia que seria diferente com ela, afinal era a primeira namorada que você nos apresentava em anos, e realmente parecia que estavam indo em sério, que você estava decidida a dar uma chance ao relacionamento, só que pensei que não passariam mais do que alguns meses juntas, levou um tempo para ver o que estava realmente acontecendo com você, entre as duas." Levanta-se de seu assento, posicionando-se de frente a mesa de centro da sala de estar, colocando as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça social cinza. "E minha filha, no momento em que sua mãe descobriu por uma dessas revistas de fofocas que você havia dado uma gata de presente a sua namorada, e me contou, soube que você estava apaixonada." Dá um sorriso sarcástico, nunca fora segredo a ninguém como Quinn não gosta de gatos, na verdade, dizia odiá-los. E mesmo tendo uma alergia, nunca fora algo grave, o próprio médico lhe dissera isso após levá-la a uma consulta, quando uma Quinn de apenas seis anos – em suas palavras – fora atacada pela gata que Frannie tinha, o profissional ainda alegara que era o caso mais comum de alergia a gatos, com sintomas como nariz entupido, coceira e espirros, mas sua filha sempre tratara a alergia como se fosse um caso de vida ou morte. Pelo menos, graças a Rachel parecia ter aprendido a conviver com o pobre animal. "E me questionei por que levei tanto tempo a perceber, quando o que sentia estava em seu olhar, em todo o seu ser. Por simplesmente olhar a você quando Rachel está por perto, todos podem perceber o que sente, e Quinnie, nunca vi um ser mais apaixonado." Sorri, provocando-a. Gostava de pensar que Quinn estivera se guardando para aquela que seria a indicada, que durante anos ao evitar os relacionamentos, estivera salvando diversos primeiros à mulher que roubaria seu coração, e assim o fizera, pela primeira vez se apaixonando, e sentindo um amor tão forte que não havia palavras que realmente pudessem descrevê-lo, um amor que duraria por toda uma vida. "E eu não poderia estar mais contente por você ter encontrado alguém como Rachel, que sempre mereceu esse amor, que valoriza seus sentimentos e o relacionamento, mas que principalmente a valoriza, amando-a com a mesma intensidade. Ela é especial, faz muito bem a você e a nossa família, o que têm é algo único e me sinto orgulhoso por você ter ao seu lado essa incrível mulher que dentro de algumas horas se tornará oficialmente em uma Fabray."

A loira funga o nariz, cruzando os braços. _Deus_, aquele dia seria um dos mais emotivos de sua vida, podia sentir isso agora. Esse apoio de sua família, saber como aceitavam sua mulher como uma deles, sempre a enterneceria. E realmente seria uma deles, dentro de algumas horas. Morde o lábio inferior, mesmo sempre dizendo que a morena se tornaria na senhora Fabray, jamais esperara que realmente adotasse ao seu sobrenome, e após passarem meses pensando sobre o assunto, como se teriam o mesmo sobrenome ou não, se deveriam usar um hífen, sua noiva a surpreendera no início da semana, quando declarara no jantar de ensaio do casamento na frente do juiz e todos os presentes, que havia decidido adotar o sobrenome Fabray, e que continuaria sendo Rachel Berry profissionalmente, mas em seu dia a dia seria Rachel Barbra Berry Fabray, sem hífen, o que transformaria o Fabray em seu sobrenome _principal_. Rachel Fabray, não soa perfeito?! Uma das melhores coisas que já escutara em sua vida, sem sombra de dúvidas. Olha a Russel, dando alguns passos em sua direção. Ao se posicionar a sua frente, o abraça, depositando a cabeça sobre seu ombro. "Obrigado pai, de verdade, obrigado por tudo o que fez por mim, por ser o melhor pai do mundo. Você sempre foi e será meu herói, e daqui algum tempo, tenho certeza que seus netos também vão vê-lo da mesma maneira que o vejo." Dá um pequeno sorriso emocionado ao imaginar seu pai e ela construindo uma nova casa na árvore, dessa vez aos seus filhos. Com certeza, deveria começar o projeto assim que os primeiros bebês nascessem. Deposita um beijo sobre a bochecha direita dele, antes de se afastar.

Ignorando o que as palavras de sua filha lhe causaram, mantém o foco em sua última frase. Arqueia uma sobrancelha, divertido. "Netos? Você já está pensando em me dar netos, Quinn?"

"É... Rachel e eu vamos aumentar a família daqui um, no máximo dois anos." Dá de ombros, como se não fosse nada demais. Afinal, para ela estava claro como cristal que _isso _ocorreria. Escuta uma batida na porta, e ao dizer a pessoa que estava do outro lado que entrasse, percebe seu assistente pessoal, Brett, carregando Bacon entre os braços, que tinha a língua para fora e olhava curiosamente a ela. Um grande sorriso se forma em seus lábios ao ver que seu cachorro já estava apropriadamente _vestido_, com sua pequena gravata borboleta preta. "Ele está lindo." Sua noiva havia comprado roupas para os filhotes, alegando que deveriam fazer parte da cerimônia. E mesmo tentando protestar, pois como sempre todos pareciam ter se esquecido de sua alergia a gatos, afirmando que somente Bacon poderia ser convidado, Elphaba estaria na cerimônia sentada em sua própria cadeira ao lado de Beth na primeira fileira, yay! Mas, admitiria a si mesma, estava tão feliz que até a gata era bem-vinda em seu casamento.

O assistente dá alguns passos à frente, se direcionando a loira, entregando-a o bulldog. "Ele realmente ficou lindo, a senhorita Rachel deu banho nele e escovou todo seu pelo." Explica, ele mesmo ajudara a cantora em sua tarefa, querendo que ela se distraísse. Mesmo sendo contratado para somente atender as ordens de Quinn, era inevitável que trabalhasse como um segundo assistente da cantora, e não se importava, gostava de trabalhar com elas. "E me disse que era para trazê-lo e deixá-lo com a senhorita, pois chegou à vez dela vestir Elphaba e Tony estava atrapalhando. E que também não o deixasse sair, porque ele pode se sujar."

"O nome dele é Bacon, você sabe disso, Brett." Alguns minutos com a _prestes_ a ser senhora Fabray, e seu assistente começava a chamar Bacon pelo nome errado. Dissimula um sorriso, as únicas permitidas a chamá-lo por esse _estúpido_ nome são sua mulher e Beth, mas jamais admitiria isso. Pressiona o nariz contra o topo da cabeça de seu cachorro, cheirando-o. Tem certeza que jamais estivera tão cheiroso e limpo. Desde que se mudaram a mansão delas, há cinco meses, Rachel e ela começaram a se alternar para darem ao menos dois banhos por semana em Bacon, já que ele sempre conseguia se sujar com algo em questão de minutos, geralmente com comida ou na grama. Descobriram que ele adora rolar pela grama, e correr pela pequena floresta que cerca a casa. Após a mudança, seu cachorro se transformara em um ser menos preguiçoso, até perdera um quilo nos últimos quatro meses. O que em sua opinião era excelente. "E, por favor, diga a minha mulher que Bacon jamais poderia atrapalhá-la, só queria um pouco de atenção e amor." O defende, apertando-o contra seu corpo. Sempre defenderia seu cachorro, ainda mais quando Elphaba estivesse envolvida, sabe que essa gata fazia de tudo para provocá-lo. Correção, para provocá-los. Inconscientemente, coça seu nariz com o dorso da mão. A única vez que Elphaba fizera o que mandara, mantendo a paz entre eles, fora no dia em que pedira Rachel em casamento, no dia seguinte, tudo voltara a ser como antes, ou até pior.

O rapaz faz uma careta, deveria saber melhor, a primeira coisa que aprendera era que deveria dizer um nome perto de Rachel e outro nome perto de Quinn. Ajeita sua postura. "Sim, senhora. Devo dizê-la algo mais?"

Queria perguntá-lo tantas coisas sobre Rachel, não aguentaria esperar quatro horas para vê-la, precisava de qualquer informação sobre sua noiva. Alterna o olhar entre seu pai, que continuava parado à sua frente, oferecendo-a um sorriso, como se soubesse o que se passava por sua cabeça, e seu assistente, que a olhava expectante. Coça a nuca, sentindo o nervosismo voltar a crescer dentro de si. "Como a Rach está?" Pergunta, tentando dizer em um calmo tom de voz, como se não tivesse importância, mas falhando miseravelmente.

Como se já esperasse aquela pergunta, Brett responde rapidamente. "Desde as seis da manhã, Kurt, Marley, a organizadora assistente e eu estamos no quarto dela, repassando cada detalhe da cerimônia e recepção. Ela já ensaiou os votos matrimoniais ao menos oito vezes, e nada do que tentamos, nem mesmo tentando convencê-la a assistir Funny Girl funcionou para que ela se distraísse. A futura senhora Fabray está determinada a ter um casamento perfeito e ansiosa para encontrá-la no altar." Termina, dando um sorriso simpático.

Assentindo com a cabeça, portando uma expressão pensativa, Quinn desvia o olhar ao seu anel de noivado, que combinava perfeitamente com o de sua noiva, mesmo sendo o seu oposto. Era um menor, mais discreto, feito com ouro branco, coberto com pequenos diamantes e com um diamante de dois quilates no centro. Mas perfeito, perfeito a ela. Uma semana após o seu pedido, Rachel a surpreendera dizendo que ela também precisava de um anel, entregando-a _este_ durante um jantar romântico feito pela morena. Fora um dos momentos mais especiais de sua vida, um momento em que Rachel agira com tanta naturalidade, demonstrando toda a confiança que havia adquirido. Umedece os lábios, observando o brilho do diamante, distraidamente. Logo, somente mais algumas horas, e encontraria o amor de sua vida no altar, trocando as alianças que simbolizaria o para sempre delas.

**X**

"Eu preciso de um talher para essa mesa! Cadê o talher que falta dessa mesa?" Leroy grita com todos que estavam por perto, gesticulando a mencionada mesa, como se fosse algo do mais ofensivo. Ao escutar uma rápida conversa via rádio entre dois organizadores, leva uma mão ao bluetooh – fone de ouvido – em sua orelha direita, pressionando o aparelho contra esta, tentando entender o que diziam.

"Quem é o encarregado das flores?" Pergunta Judy, em seguida, aumentando o tom de voz para que pudesse ser ouvida desde seu lugar no final da _tenda_. Não espera uma resposta, continuando. "A flor dessa mesa não é igual a que está nas outras, e certamente não é a flor que trouxemos desde a Holanda!" Termina, olhando diretamente a um ajudante que se aproximava, indicando com dois dedos a flor branca. Não fazia ideia de como alguém pudera confundir uma gardênia com uma tulipa. Haviam repassado diversas vezes com a equipe encarregada da decoração da festa que as flores sobre as mesas seriam as tulipas brancas. Na verdade, não fazia ideia do que uma gardênia estava fazendo ali, já que esse tipo de flor não faria parte da recepção, e sim, da cerimônia.

Dizer que Leroy e Judy estavam nervosos seria eufemismo. _Um grande_. Desde que começaram a planejar o maior sonho de suas vidas, o casamento de suas filhas, contrataram toda uma empresa de decoração, reunindo-se com a organizadora - chefe ao menos duas vezes por mês antes mesmo de terem um noivado. Lógico que quando Quinn finalmente pedira Rachel em casamento, o número dessas reuniões aumentara a um número exagerado, e muitas vezes fizeram o trabalho que ela deveria fazer, cuidaram mais da organização desse casamento do que a própria organizadora, não que fossem reclamar disso. Jamais. Judy chegara a passar três meses em NYC, na mansão dos Berry, organizando uma degustação de pratos e bolos, testando possíveis chefes e confeiteiros candidatos ao exclusivo trabalho na festa do casamento, assim como marcas de champanhe e outras bebidas, alem de aprovar e desaprovar desenhos de vestidos feitos por uma famosa estilista amiga de Leroy, afinal o casamento do século não poderia ter algo que não fosse considerado perfeito. E em diversas situações foram confundidos com os noivos, já que todas as decisões eram tomadas por eles, o que fora motivo de suas risadas por semanas, e a certo ponto realmente deixaram os empregados de qualquer lugar que estivessem visitando, acreditarem que iriam se casar, só para se divertirem com a situação. Conforme a data se aproximara, os dois passaram a não ter tempo nem para dormir, e se mudaram a mansão dos Hamptons faltando um mês para a cerimônia, recebendo alguns itens da decoração que chegavam com antecedência, e acompanhando de perto as obras que Leroy mandara fazer, como mudar todo o desenho do jardim, onde a cerimônia seria realizada.

E hoje, depois de sentirem como se esperassem uma década, finalmente o dia tão aguardado chegara. Que todas as forças maiores do universo os ajudassem, ou acabariam morrendo antes de suas filhas trocarem alianças. "Pegue essa flor e tire-a da minha frente antes que eu _perca_ minha paciência." Diz Judy ao ajudante, entregando o vaso de cristal com a ofensiva gardênia, batendo-o contra seu peito. "E chame sua supervisora, eu preciso falar com ela o mais rápido possível." Não aceitaria erros naquele dia, por menores que fossem. O jovem assente com a cabeça, e rapidamente dá meia volta, saindo da tenda. A loira mais velha leva as mãos a suas têmporas, massageando-as, antes de olhar ao seu redor, atentamente.

Uma grande e luxuosa estrutura de ferro branco havia sido construída para a recepção do casamento, coberta com tecidos de seda na cor creme claro e escuro, que mais parecia um dourado, as cores de toda a decoração da cerimônia, a grama havia sido coberta por um piso sintético claro, cinquenta mesas com cinco lugares estavam perfeitamente aglomeradas pelo grande espaço, a mesa principal – onde as noivas, seus familiares e padrinhos ficariam – estava no meio do local, estrategicamente colocada de modo que tivessem vista de tudo ao redor, próxima à pista de dança e ao palco que havia sido construído para a orquestra e o cantor, que tocariam clássicos como Dean Martin, Frank Sinatra, Elvis Presley, Rosemary Clooney e obviamente Barbra Streisand, entre outros. Fora Rachel quem decidira as músicas do casamento, fazendo uma enorme playlist em ordem numérica, alegando que a banda deveria segui-la corretamente. Desvia o olhar ao seu amigo, que assim como ela, parecia _começar_ a perder a paciência.

"Minha querida sagrada, Cher, eu sou um advogado e consigo fazer o trabalho melhor do que vocês." Declara Leroy, verificando um por um dos talheres sobre a mesa. Uma assistente rapidamente se aproxima dele com um garfo em mãos e tirando-o dela, levanta a altura de seus olhos, inspecionando-o com enorme atenção. Franze o cenho, negando com a cabeça, em um gesto exagerado, completamente indignado. Alcança por um garfo sobre a mesa, segurando cada talher em uma mão, colocando ambos em frente à garota. "Esse é um garfo polido, esse não é." Levanta cada mão com os garfos, comparando-os, em seguida os joga sobre a mesa, assustando a moça. "Vocês querem que eu entre nessa cozinha e lustre os talheres também? Não pense por um segundo que hesitarei em fazê-lo, estou pagando pelo melhor serviço que se há em NYC, mas até agora não estou vendo nada de bom nele." _Incompetentes. _Passa uma mão por seu cabelo, bagunçando alguns fios. Jamais se estressara tanto em sua vida, nem um processo envolvendo algum funcionário do estado lhe trazia a metade do estresse que estava sentindo. Temia ter um ataque cardíaco a qualquer momento. Escuta as ordens via rádio da organizadora - chefe, que pedia a uma equipe para que controlasse a área A, se referindo ao jardim da cerimônia. Aperta o bluetooh contra seu ouvido. "O que está acontecendo, Grace?" Pergunta, chamando a atenção de Judy, que com grandes passos se aproxima dele, olhando-o curiosamente. "Não me diga que há algo errado com a decoração?" Não recebe resposta, e começa a se preocupar. Ou enfartar, se a dor em seu peito esquerdo fosse uma indicação. Oh, meu Deus, iria morrer, iria morrer. Olha ao seu relógio de pulso, iria morrer quando faltava apenas quatro horas e cinco minutos para a realização de seu sonho. "Grace, eu exijo saber o que está acontecendo!" Aumenta o tom de voz, não estava sofrendo um enfarto, não mesmo, não perderia o casamento de sua filha e não deixaria nada dar errado. Respira fundo, seus nervos não levariam o melhor de si, em menos de uma hora tudo deveria estar em seu devido lugar, assim Judy e ele poderiam começar a se arrumarem, afinal levariam suas filhas ao altar. "Grace!"

"Leroy, acalma-se." Diz Judy, não soando nada calma. Muitos diriam – seus próprios esposos, por exemplo – que estavam agindo de maneira exagerada, até obsessiva sobre o casamento e a decoração, mas ninguém parecia entender que como os pais e responsáveis por toda a organização, queriam que tudo saísse perfeito, que fosse a cerimônia dos sonhos de Quinn e Rachel, queriam agradá-las, fazê-las se sentirem especiais. E sim, talvez, tivesse um _pouco_ a ver com ser o maior sonho deles e quisessem celebrá-lo com grande estilo, quem poderia culpá-los, era o casamento de suas filhas! "Vamos verificar a decoração do jardim." Sugere, como se já não tivessem feito isso diversas vezes. Ainda de madrugada, antes mesmo de todos os funcionários da empresa de decoração chegar à mansão, já estavam no jardim, prontos para monitorar todo o serviço. E desde então, já perdera a conta de quantas vezes andaram de um lado ao outro, verificando cada detalhe possível.

O advogado solta o ar dramaticamente, tentando se controlar. Seria difícil sobreviver aquele dia, oh sagrada Cher, lhe dê forças para continuar. "Ok, vamos fazer isso agora." Retira o bluetooh de sua orelha, segurando-o entre os dedos, lançando sério olhar à assistente que continuava parada ao seu lado. "Eu vou sair e ao voltar espero que todos os talheres estejam devidamente polidos." Afirma em um tom ameaçador. Era o casamento de sua estrelinha e tudo deveria brilhar. Ao pensar que logo esse espaço estaria ocupado por mais de duzentos convidados, celebrando a união do casal mais perfeito que já existiu, dá um sorriso, mudando completamente sua expressão a uma entusiasmada. Nada se comparava ao brilho de Rachel, mas faria com que o brilho de sua decoração fosse um digno, afinal sua filha merecia tudo do melhor, e o teria. "Vamos lá pessoal, temos um casamento em quatro horas."

**X**

Passando uma mão por seu robe longo de cetim dourado, alisando ao tecido, observa sua imagem refletida no espelho. Seu cabelo castanho escuro caía perfeitamente pelos ombros com grandes cachos, que chegavam abaixo de seus seios, cachos que deveriam ser retocados quando a equipe de cabeleireiros chegasse, já que este fora seu penteado no dia anterior para uma pequena sessão de fotos que fizera ao álbum de casamento e também seria o penteado que usaria para a cerimônia, em seu rosto havia uma leve maquiagem, que fora feita por ela mesma para esconder as olheiras, em seus olhos havia um brilho difícil de ignorar, assim como o sorriso no canto de seus lábios. Sentia-se bem, mesmo que estivesse preocupada e ansiosa, gostava da imagem refletida. Esta demonstrava uma mulher feliz, apaixonada. _Completa._

"Você está nervosa?" Pergunta Hiram, posicionando-se ao lado de sua filha em frente ao espelho, oferecendo-a uma taça com suco de laranja.

Desviando a atenção ao seu pai, Rachel dá um pequeno sorriso, alcançando pela taça de cristal oferecida, apertando-a contra a palma de sua mão direita, distraidamente. Gostaria de dizê-lo que não sentia nervosismo algum, que estava calma, mas seria uma grande mentira. As olheiras cuidadosamente escondidas pela maquiagem eram prova disso. Jamais sentira tanto nervosismo em sua vida. Passara a maior parte da noite em claro, pensando sobre o que ocorreria dentro de algumas horas, checando mentalmente todos os detalhes da cerimônia e recepção, fazendo uma lista do que deveria pedir a Marley para verificar assim que amanhecesse, repassando seus votos, escritos uma semana após ficarem noivas, controlando-se ao máximo para não ir ao quarto de Quinn e dormir ao seu lado. Sempre era difícil conciliar o sono quando não tinha Quinn por perto, sentia como se houvesse um imenso vazio na cama, mesmo que metade _desta_ fora ocupada por seus filhotes, que a ajudaram a se controlar, mantendo-a em seu lugar no meio do colchão, dormindo sobre ela. O que era normal entre eles. Elphaba dormira sobre sua barriga, como se fosse bem mais confortável que o colchão da cama king size, enquanto Tony dormira com a cabeça abaixo de seu pescoço, babando nela a noite toda, mas, bem, era grata por ter a companhia deles, pelos menos assim quando conseguira dormir já de madrugada, não se sentira tão sozinha. "Sim." Dá um gole em seu suco, sentindo a garganta seca.

"Você sabe que não precisa, não é mesmo? Tudo vai ocorrer bem." Diz, dando meia volta, encaminhando-se a mesa de centro, onde havia depositado a bandeja com café da manhã, alcançando por um croissant. Depois que seu marido o pedira de maneira nada educada para fazer algo e não ficar sentado em frente à televisão; decidira preparar um café da manha a sua filha, surpreendendo aos empregados ao entrar na cozinha e começar a fazer alguns de seus pratos preferidos. Ao subir a suíte de Rachel, pedira licença a todos os presentes, declarando para que somente Kurt pudesse escutá-lo, que daria um jeito de distraí-la. "Seu pai e futura sogra jamais deixariam que algo de errado acontecesse hoje... E há um batalhão de empregados lá fora trabalhando para que tudo ocorra de maneira perfeita, assim que não há com o que se preocupar." Seu marido se certificara de contratar toda a empresa de organização, com mais de cem empregados, ainda contratara três chefes de cozinha, sendo um confeiteiro e um chefe especializado em comida vegan, com a equipe completa de ajudantes e garçons, três bartenders com diversos garçons do bar, seis manobristas, além dos empregados da mansão, que ajudariam no que fosse preciso.

"Eu sei... Mas, não posso evitar temer que algo de errado aconteça." Como e se sua voz falhar na hora de dizer sim?! Ou pior, e se desmaiar?! Oh, Barbra, por favor, não. Não poderia passar por isso, não no dia mais importante de toda sua vida. Durante os últimos meses, em qualquer tempo livre que tivera, o passara fazendo o possível para participar do planejamento de seu próprio casamento, dando sua opinião no que fora decidido – sem seu consentimento – e no que faltava a ser, já que seu pai e sogra organizaram quase tudo antes mesmo de ficarem noivas. E embora sendo difícil aceitar que o dia mais importante de sua vida começara ser planejado sem ela, ao ver as ideias que tinham, concordara com tudo o que fora mostrado, mesmo que o tamanho da festa fora algo que a assustara no início, afinal Quinn e ela queriam algo discreto, sempre discreto, mas ao ver a felicidade de seus pais e os desenhos da festa e toda sua decoração, fora impossível dizer não. Cada detalhe havia sido escolhido perfeitamente a elas, à suas personalidades, era realmente o casamento de _Quinn e Rachel_, e não havia dúvidas que ninguém poderia ter feito um trabalho melhor do que Leroy e Judy. Assim que realmente não poderia ter sua voz falhando ou uma queda de pressão naquele dia. Nada poderia dar errado, absolutamente nada. O amor de sua vida estaria esperando por ela, para se tornarem esposas, para começarem _um _futuro juntas, fazendo todos seus sonhos se tornarem realidade, e ela deveria encontrá-la. E a encontraria, assente com a cabeça a si mesma, se tornaria na senhora Fabray, e passaria o resto de sua vida ao lado de Quinn. "Meu pai está deixando os organizadores trabalharem em paz?" Pergunta, olhando curiosamente a Hiram, enquanto se aproxima dele, posicionando-se próxima a uma janela de vidro, evitando desviar o olhar a esta.

"Bem... Houve algumas reclamações de Grace, mas tudo foi resolvido." Pobre organizadora, o que ela passara nos últimos meses com Leroy e Judy não fora nada fácil. Ambos estavam completamente fora de si, e a pobre mulher tivera que aguentar ligações fora de hora, visitas surpresas ao seu escritório, ameaças com possíveis processos a ela e a sua empresa, havia toda uma lista. Lista que de acordo com Grace, havia aumentado desde que chegaram à mansão nesta madrugada. E mesmo conversando com seu marido, pedindo-o para que se comportasse de maneira mais amigável, Leroy simplesmente respondera para que cuidasse de seus próprios assuntos, e que o deixasse fazer seu trabalho em paz, agindo como se realmente fosse o trabalho dele organizar o casamento. Senta-se em uma das poltronas da área de estar da suíte, cruzando as pernas. "Não se preocupe com nada, minha filha, está tudo sob controle. Agora, me diga como se sente em saber que daqui a pouco será uma mulher casada?" Soa descontraído, dando um sorriso de lado. Como qualquer pai no dia do casamento de sua única filha, era difícil ver o seu bem mais precioso, sua pequena, se entregando a outra pessoa, pertencendo à outra família, mas não poderia estar mais feliz ao saber que Rachel estaria se entregando a uma pessoa que confiava plenamente, a uma mulher que já demonstrara diversas vezes a ele e seu marido como amava a filha deles, se tornando em uma Fabray, uma família com pessoas maravilhosas, que se tornara em uma extensão da família Berry. Era isso o que sempre desejara a sua pequena, uma vida repleta de amor e felicidade com Rachel se permitindo a senti-los, e uma incrível sensação de orgulho o invadia ao saber que ela finalmente havia encontrado-os.

"Completa." Responde sem hesitar. Nada se compararia a aquela incrível sensação de saber que dentro de pouco estaria unida a Quinn da maneira mais íntima que se pode haver entre um casal. Nem mesmo quando ganhara seu tão sonhado Tony sentira algo assim. Ok, quando fora anunciada como a grande vencedora da noite, sentira algo parecido. Se sentira profissionalmente completa, como se finalmente estivesse no lugar que sempre estivera destinada a estar. Ganhadora do maior prêmio da Broadway, com uma peça de sucesso, sendo reconhecida tanto por sua atuação como sua voz, principalmente após o trailer de seu filme Wicked ser lançado, filme que estrearia dentro de alguns meses com grandes expectativas, tinha a carreira que sempre desejara; uma invejável. Mas, o mais importante era quem tinha ao seu lado. Aquela que a completava, tanto pessoalmente como profissionalmente. Profissionalmente, porque desde que ganhara seu Tony, a atriz e ela passaram a ser o casal mais famoso entre os dois mundos, Hollywood e Broadway, aumentando a fama do apelido casal dourado, e apesar de ter feito um nome para si, assim como sua noiva, era inevitável que suas carreiras estivessem ligadas. E mesmo recebendo diversos convites para gravarem algum filme juntas, as duas se recusavam, decididas a preservarem a imagem do casal, só se reuniriam em frente às câmeras quando realmente fosse importante. E pessoalmente, bem, não havia dúvidas que Quinn fora feita para ela, que era a pessoa que sempre sonhara em ter em sua vida, que sempre necessitara. Em Quinn encontrara uma parte de si mesma. Sua outra metade. Sorri distraída, sentindo um entusiasmo crescer dentro de si. Estava mais do que pronta para se entregar ao amor de sua vida, tornando-se oficialmente em sua mulher. "Você sabe algo sobre a Q?" Não sabia nada sobre sua noiva desde o jantar, ao serem informadas que dormiriam em quartos e andares diferentes. E mesmo odiando não passar a noite ao lado da loira, seu pai e Judy tinham razão, seria melhor para ambas passarem a última noite de solteiras separadas, um necessário tempo a sós, cada uma com seus pensamentos e ansiedade, preparando-se ao grande dia. Mas, agora que amanhecera, sentia essa necessidade de ver Quinn, e não conseguiria nem queria esperar até a cerimônia. Necessitava vê-la nem que seja por alguns minutos, queria se certificar que estava tudo bem, deixá-la saber que a amava e que mal podia esperar para usar sua aliança. Simplesmente queria vê-la.

"Russel me disse que Judy a proibiu de sair do quarto antes da cerimônia." Declara Hiram, ao sentir seu celular vibrar no bolso da calça do terno, alcança por este, percebendo que era uma mensagem de texto. Abre o aplicativo, franzindo o cenho ao lê-la, concentrado.

Rachel sorri ao pensar em sua namorada, que provavelmente havia protestado sobre não poder sair do quarto. Seu pai Leroy havia lhe dito a mesma coisa, não que ela pretendesse sair, afinal uma equipe de maquiadores e cabeleireiros chegaria em breve para _arrumá-la_, e ainda havia tanto a se fazer, detalhes a repassar, como seus votos matrimoniais, pedir a Marley para verificar mais uma vez as ordens dos assentos da cerimônia e recepção, quem estaria sentado ao lado de quem, se deveria mudar alguém de assento, se a mulher que tocaria a harpa na entrada do casamento já havia chegado, se as gardênias que seriam entregues as convidadas foram contadas corretamente... Enfim, havia tanta coisa a se fazer, e tudo o que queria no momento era encontrar sua noiva. Realmente precisava vê-la. Dá um grande gole em seu suco de laranja, iria encontrá-la, assim que ficasse sozinha iria até o quarto de Quinn. Chega de seguir as ordens de seus pais, de seguir as tradições, queria ver sua futura esposa, necessitava vê-la e o faria. Olha de lado a seu pai, desejado que ele fosse a outro lugar e lhe desse a oportunidade de sair escondida rapidamente, percebendo como levantava o olhar de seu celular, olhando-a hesitante.

"Shelby acaba de me mandar uma mensagem..." Diz lentamente, mantendo uma expressão neutra, mesmo que os seus olhos revelassem a hesitação em comentar sobre o assunto. Há algum tempo, sua antiga namorada revelara que se manteria pessoalmente afastada, que não havia espaço para ela na vida da filha e que jamais conseguiria uma aproximação amigável, respeitaria o espaço e desejos de Rachel, deixando-a guiar a situação, estaria presente quando a cantora assim o quisesse, mantendo uma comunicação através de emails e acompanhando sobre sua vida com o que Hiram estivesse disposto a lhe contar e pela mídia. Sentia por Shelby, por ter que viver assim, mas entendera que era para o melhor. O melhor para a filha deles, que jamais conseguiria relaxar, se sentir segura ao lado da mãe, não importa como mudara, Rachel nunca confiaria em Shelby. E respeitava o comportamento e decisão de sua filha ao manter Shelby como uma conhecida distante, afinal só demonstrava a força de sua pequena, lidando com o assunto da melhor maneira. Abaixa o olhar ao carpete creme, observando como Elphaba deitada neste, lambia uma de suas patas preguiçosamente. Solta um suspiro, continuando. "Ela quer saber como você está."

Franze o cenho sutilmente, surpresa. Não esperava essa atitude de Shelby. Durante meses considerara se deveria convidá-la ou não, conversando com sua noiva sobre a questão, sabia que a advogada gostaria de estar presente em seu casamento, já que desde que soubera que estava noiva mandara diversos emails curiosa sobre o planejamento da cerimônia. E faltando apenas um mês ao casamento, decidira que a deixaria participar do dia mais importante de sua vida, Shelby pelo último ano permanecera fiel a sua palavra, presente através de seus emails, tentando conhecê-la e a deixando saber que estava lá para ela quando quisesse e fosse preciso, e mesmo que fosse por um simples email sempre estaria ao seu lado, assim que pedira a um assistente da empresa de organização para entregar o convite ao seu apartamento. Mesmo tendo inúmeros motivos para não desejar sua presença no casamento, houve essa pequena parte dentro de si, esse sentimento que a fizera convidá-la, queria dar a sua _mãe _a chance de lhe ver caminhar ao altar e começar uma nova vida, acompanhando um dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida. O único em que permitiria tal aproximação, a convidara pela Rachel que uma vez fora, uma ingênua que sempre sonhara com a presença de sua mãe, e pela amiga que Shelby tentava ser, uma que não desejava em sua vida, não estava disposta a lhe oferecer nada, não havia o que oferecer a não ser pequenos momentos com conversas educadas, tratando-a como sua conhecida e nada mais, uma conhecida que estaria em seu casamento. E enfrentaria a situação como na última vez em que a vira, no dia de sua indicação ao Tony, mesmo ainda com todas as cicatrizes, com todo o desconforto, poderia olhar aos olhos de Shelby e manter uma rápida conversa. "Diga a ela que estou bem." Responde, dando um minúsculo sorriso. Nada nem ninguém poderiam acabar com sua felicidade naquele dia.

Hiram se levanta de seu assento, jogando o guardanapo de pano bege que usara sobre a bandeja na mesa de centro. Dá alguns passos à frente, se aproximando da cantora, olhando sobre sua cabeça a movimentação no jardim. "Estou orgulhoso de você, Rachel." Comenta, com uma expressão pensativa, observando os diversos empregados de camisa preta com o logotipo da empresa contratada por Leroy, carregando vasos de flores e tecidos brancos que cobririam as mesas da recepção, se encaminhando ao outro extremo do jardim, provavelmente direcionando-se a tenda construída para a festa. Volta o olhar a sua filha. "Por tanto tempo pensei que se você tivesse um relacionamento com Shelby, que se tivessem algum tipo de amizade, ambas seriam mais felizes e até poderiam conseguir ser mãe e filha um dia, não se esquecendo dos problemas do passado, mas seguindo em frente juntas. E sinto muito por ter insistido _nisso_ durante tanto tempo, por ter tentado forçar algo entre vocês, por Shelby e eu termos forçado a presença dela em sua vida, eu só queria o seu bem e na época realmente pensava que estava fazendo o que era melhor para você, para as duas. E hoje vejo como estava errado, Shelby não seria a solução de seus problemas, talvez ajudasse na maioria deles, mas a presença dela sempre foi e ainda é a causa de seu desconforto, de uma dor que nunca sanará completamente." Coloca as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça preta, olhando-a seriamente. "E mesmo assim você fez algo quê nenhum de nós esperávamos, você a convidou ao seu casamento, permitindo que participasse de um dos dias mais importantes e felizes de sua vida. Foi um bonito gesto, e pode ter certeza que Shelby não poderia estar mais agradecida por isso." Ainda na mensagem que recebera, sua sócia dizia que estava contente por simplesmente estar presente no casamento de sua filha, e que não forçaria interações com ela, manteria uma distância para que Rachel pudesse aproveitar ao máximo o seu dia, feliz por acompanhar esse momento, que era muito mais do que esperara. Na verdade, fora muito mais do que todos esperaram, fora uma surpresa a todos ao saber que Rachel decidira convidar Shelby ao casamento, e os únicos que ficaram realmente contentes por isso fora a advogada e ele, que se sentira orgulhoso de sua filha ao ter esta atitude. Uma atitude nobre, prova de toda a coragem de Rachel.

A morena assente com a cabeça, não sabendo muito bem o que dizer. Dá um grande gole em seu suco, desejando somente por um segundo que fosse algo mais forte. Não queria escutar sobre Shelby, a convidara a seu casamento, a veria dentro de algumas horas, teria uma simples conversa com ela, assim como teria com todos os convidados e era isso.

Sentindo a mudança no comportamento de sua filha, desvia o olhar sobre sua cabeça, observando como seu marido posicionado no meio do jardim, parecia gritar com alguns organizadores ao seu redor, movendo a cabeça e braços exageradamente, gesticulando alguma coisa ao outro lado. Mal via à hora desse casamento passar e poder recuperar seu verdadeiro marido e essa versão obcecada se tornar apenas uma memória. Olha a Rachel, não querendo aborrecê-la rapidamente muda de assunto. "Seu pai vai acabar tendo um ataque cardíaco se esse casamento não começar logo." A oferece um sorriso divertido. "A única vez que o vi tão preocupado e ao mesmo tempo tão entusiasmado com algo, foi no dia em que você nasceu. Eu pensei que uma das enfermeiras teria que sedá-lo, ele parecia estar preparado para agredir o obstetra se você não nascesse logo, como se o médico tivesse culpa por sua demora. E então, após onze horas aguentando Leroy gritar com toda a equipe médica e ameaçando processar cada um deles e ao hospital, você nasceu. E ao escutar seu choro, vê-la pela primeira vez foi o momento mais emocionante de nossas vidas." Abaixa o olhar a seus sapatos, distraidamente, enquanto relembrava o melhor dia de sua vida. Ao ver seu bebê, sua pequena naquela sala de parto, jamais imaginara que poderia amar tanto uma pessoa que mal conhecia, fora como se naquele momento toda sua vida passara a fazer sentido e sabia que o mesmo ocorrera com Leroy. Ambos se transformaram no momento em que colocaram os olhos em Rachel, o que uma vez parecera importante não era nada comparado a aquela pequena pessoa que roubara seus corações para nunca mais devolvê-los, ela passara a ser a prioridade dos dois, passara a significar _tudo_ para eles. "Você é o melhor que nos aconteceu, Rachel. Não há palavras para descrever o imenso amor e orgulho que sentimos por tê-la como nossa filha, é o que temos de mais precioso e faríamos qualquer coisa por você." Retira as mãos dos bolsos da calça, se aproximando ainda mais de sua filha, ignora a emoção que os olhos castanhos demonstravam, colocando os braços ao redor do pequeno corpo e depositando o queixo sobre sua cabeça. "Pegue o comportamento de Leroy nos últimos meses como exemplo, ele simplesmente enlouqueceu desde o momento em que você revelou que estava noiva, se transformando nesse maníaco por controle, querendo que tudo ocorra perfeitamente neste dia tão especial. Quando o assunto é você, minha filha, não há limites, jamais mediremos esforços, seu pai e eu faremos o que julgarmos ser o melhor. Mesmo que muitas vezes possamos errar, afinal não há pais perfeitos, não é mesmo, não vamos deixar de tentar, Rach por você faremos qualquer coisa não importa o que seja. Sempre estaremos ao seu lado, mesmo que você não queira ou precise, sempre cuidaremos de você. Você é a nossa pequena estrela e isso nunca vai mudar, não importa quanto você _cresça_." Murmura, terminando emocionado.

"Eu te amo, pai." Diz, pressionando sua face esquerda contra o peito do mais velho, escondendo as lágrimas que escorriam sem sua permissão. Mesmo com todo drama envolvendo seu nascimento e sua infância, mesmo por tanto tempo desejando que tivesse seus dois pais e mãe, jamais se arrependeria de ter sido _criada_ somente pelos dois. Tivera a sorte de ter um incrível pai biológico que não hesitara em pegar sua guarda, cuidando dela desde o momento em que nascera como se fosse uma verdadeira princesa, dando tudo o que o dinheiro poderia comprar, jamais deixando faltar nada, mas principalmente lhe dera amor, algo que dinheiro algum poderia comprar, lhe dera a chance de crescer em um ambiente cheio de amor com uma família de verdade, com um _papai_ que sempre a fizera se sentir especial. Graças a Hiram, tivera a imensa sorte de ter em sua vida um homem que não hesitara em cuidar dela como sua própria filha, alguém que não tinha obrigações nenhuma com ela, que tinha todos os motivos para sair da vida de seu pai e consecutivamente da dela quando descobrira sobre a gravidez de Shelby, e mesmo assim, decidira ficar, ficara ao lado de Hiram acompanhando cada fase da gravidez e ao nascer, estava na sala de parto tirando fotos de _sua_ filha. Este homem durante toda sua vida fora seu pai duas vezes, alguém que sempre assumia o papel que fosse preciso, como agora onde podia escutar vagamente seus gritos com a equipe, assumindo o papel de organizador de seu casamento. Dá um pequeno sorriso, soltando algumas lágrimas, antes suas memórias sobre sua infância eram acompanhadas por uma grande dor, deixara às mágoas arruinarem algo tão bonito como os momentos bons que passara ao lado de seus pais. E não importa o que aconteça, jamais deixaria estas memórias serem arruinadas novamente, iria _apreciá-las_ para sempre. Tinha os melhores pais do mundo, e sentia por todo o tempo em que não se expressara e demonstrara a eles como os amava, como era grata a eles por sempre acreditarem nela, por tudo o que fizeram, mas principalmente por tê-la como filha, por nunca abandoná-la, por nunca desistirem dela. "Eu amo vocês. Vocês são os melhores pais do mundo, e devo tudo o que tenho a você e ao papai. Obrigado por tudo, por tudo mesmo, pai, e sinto muito por não ter demonstrado o que sentia a vocês por tanto tempo, por ter deixado que acabássemos nos afastando, isso nunca vai acontecer outra vez. Eu sempre vou estar aqui para vocês, como vocês sempre estiveram aqui por mim." Declara com a voz entrecortada, chorando silenciosamente, apertando seus braços contra as costas do advogado.

Engolindo em seco, Hiram deposita um beijo sobre a cabeça de sua pequena, tentando controlar as lágrimas que ameaçavam escorrer. "Eu também te amo, minha Barbra. Tudo o que fizemos é por amor a você, e não vamos mais falar do passado, ok?! O importante é o agora." Volta a depositar um beijo sobre sua cabeça, antes de se afastar e perceber as lágrimas que escorriam em excesso pelo rosto da cantora. "Hey, não chore." Passa o dedo polegar por sua bochecha, limpando uma lágrima. "Rach, por favor, não chore ou seu pai vai brigar comigo." Se Leroy entrasse no quarto agora e descobrisse que sua _estrelinha_ estava chorando, não havia dúvidas que Hiram teria que escutar um imenso monólogo sobre como não se deve aborrecer Rachel hoje, e como Leroy fazia tudo e ele nada, a não ser piorar a situação. Limpa o restante de suas lágrimas, continuando. "É melhor você sorrir, hoje seu dia deve ser repleto de felicidade, afinal é o seu casamento com Quinn."

"Você tem razão..." Funga o nariz, cruzando os braços. Não havia tempo para suas lágrimas, dentro de três horas e alguns _longos_, longos minutos estaria andando pelo tapete branco em direção ao seu futuro, e antes disso devia fazer algumas coisas, como repassar seus votos mais uma vez, verificar se Kurt guardara cuidadosamente a aliança que pertenceria a Quinn, afinal como seu padrinho era o trabalho dele guardá-la e entregá-la na hora de trocarem as alianças, chamar Grace a sua suíte e repassar alguns detalhes, e o mais importante... Dá um grande sorriso entusiasmado, encontrar Quinn e vê-la pela última vez como sua noiva, como Rachel Berry. Só mais algumas horas e poderiam começar o felizes para sempre delas, pois enquanto tivesse Quinn Fabray ao seu lado, seria feliz, Rachel Fabray estaria completa.

**X**

Ao chegar ao corredor, olha sobre seu ombro direito curiosamente, certificando-se que ninguém havia lhe seguido, dá um pequeno sorriso de lado, voltando à atenção a sua frente. Jamais desobedecera a uma ordem de seus pais desta maneira, mas bem, dizem que há uma primeira vez a tudo, e que melhor primeira vez que no dia de seu casamento?! Seu sorriso se aumenta, e não é como se estivesse fazendo algo realmente errado, só queria ver sua noiva por alguns minutos, com apressados passos atravessa o corredor, chegando à frente a suíte de Quinn.

Timidamente, bate na porta, como se temesse quem pudesse abri-la. Seria melhor a ambas se a atriz estivesse sozinha no quarto, assim não teriam que se explicar. Olha a um dos lados, verificando se nenhum empregado ou familiar estava por perto, ao mesmo tempo em que volta a bater na porta, dessa vez com um pouco mais de força. Escuta passos se aproximarem desde o outro lado, e logo a porta é aberta, revelando o amor de sua vida, que dá um grande sorriso ao vê-la. Não diz nada, rapidamente entrando na suíte, posicionando-se em frente a Quinn, colocando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e depositando seus lábios sobre os dela, em um apaixonado beijo.

A atriz geme contente, passando os braços ao redor da cintura de sua mulher, trazendo-a para mais perto. Céus; como sentira falta daquilo, era como se acabara de passar um dia todo sem vê-la. Na realidade, fora um pouco mais de dez horas separada de Rachel, mas para ela era a mesma coisa que estar longe um dia todo. Aperta o pequeno corpo contra si, movendo seus lábios com certa sofreguidão. Logo surpreende sua noiva ao levantá-la do chão, dando um passo para trás, retira um dos braços ao redor de sua cintura, cegamente alcançando pela porta, fechando-a com força. Provavelmente haviam recebido as mesmas ordens para ficarem em suas respectivas suítes, e não queria se arriscar a perder aquele precioso momento sendo descobertas por seus pais, que queriam seguir todas as estúpidas tradições possíveis, como se ver Rachel antes do casamento fosse realmente trazer má sorte. Oh, por favor, ver Rachel antes de se casarem era tudo o que necessitava para ter sorte, para não deixar seus nervos ganhar o melhor de si e arruinar algum momento da cerimônia cuidadosamente planejada, como esquecer a aliança ou confundir seus votos. Sentia todos seus nervos se acalmarem naquele instante simplesmente por estar com sua mulher. Solta um rouco gemido ao ter seu lábio inferior mordido, voltando a colocar o braço ao redor do corpo da cantora, sentindo as pernas morenas rodear sua cintura. Tenta evitar ao máximo os pensamentos que ameaçavam cruzar sua mente, pensamentos realmente inapropriados ao momento, afinal não tinham tempo a _isso_, mas era extremamente difícil com Rachel usando somente um robe. Em seguida seus pensamentos são desviados a esse fato, ao que sua noiva estava usando enquanto atravessara toda a mansão com diversos empregados andando de um lado ao outro, tudo bem que o robe era longo, cobrindo todo seu corpo, mas ainda assim era um robe que ficava incrivelmente sexy em sua mulher. Normalmente, como tudo o que ela usava. E não se sentia nada confortável sabendo que alguém poderia vê-la assim, ou pior, havia lhe visto assim. Inconscientemente, aperta suas mãos contra a pele da cintura morena em um gesto possessivo.

Lentamente, Rachel termina o beijo, transformando-o em um suave toque de lábios. Sorri satisfeita consigo mesma por ter vindo até a sua futura esposa, sentindo metade da ansiedade deixar seu corpo e preenchê-lo com a certeza que tudo ocorreria bem. Enquanto tivesse Quinn ao seu lado, tudo estaria bem. "Olá, meu amor." Murmura sobre os lábios da outra.

Não pode evitar o presunçoso sorriso que se forma em seus lábios, era o _amor_ de Rachel, jamais se acostumaria com essa maravilhosa sensação que sempre sentia ao escutá-la se declarar a ela, na verdade _esta _aumentava cada vez mais. Era a melhor sensação do mundo. "Olá, esposa." Não se incomoda em acrescentar _futura_, era pura formalidade mesmo. "Como você está se sentindo neste dia estupendo?" Abaixa sua cabeça, beijando o ombro direito de sua mulher, coberto pelo cetim do roube.

"Agora que estou com você melhor, bem melhor." Inclina a cabeça a um dos lados ao sentir sua noiva subir os lábios por seu ombro e pescoço até chegar ao lóbulo da orelha, mordendo-o levemente. Todo seu corpo se arrepia e faz uma pequena careta. Como sempre Quinn sabia distraí-la melhor do que ninguém, mas era melhor pararem agora, antes que comecem a se deixarem levar. Não havia tempo para _isso_. "Quinn... É melhor não começarmos algo que não podemos terminar." Diz, ignorando o fato que provavelmente seria melhor sair de sua confortável posição entre os braços da atriz, que a carregava cuidadosamente, percebendo que ao mesmo instante a mais alta cessa suas carícias.

A loira suspira resignada, deitando a testa sobre seu ombro. "Foi uma tortura passar a noite sem você." Mesmo com o álcool em seu sistema, fora difícil dormir, passara grande parte da madrugada virando de um lado ao outro na cama, chegando à conclusão que não importa o quê, Rachel e ela jamais dormiriam separadas novamente. Era uma verdadeira tortura não tê-la ao seu lado, seu corpo parecia não conseguir relaxar.

Leva uma das mãos a cabeça da outra, passando os dedos entre os fios de cabelo loiro distraidamente. "Não vamos dormir separadas nunca mais." Declara como se lesse os pensamentos da atriz, saber que não fora a única que sofrera pela distância entre elas na noite passada, a fazia sentir diversas borboletas em seu estômago. Deposita um rápido beijo sobre a têmpora esquerda de sua namorada, desviando o olhar ao redor da suíte. Ao perceber os óculos de leitura e o iPad colocado em seu suporte sobre a mesa de centro na área de estar, pergunta curiosamente. "O que você estava fazendo antes de eu chegar?"

"Oh... Só estava assistindo alguns vídeos." Responde, ainda com a testa contra o ombro de sua mulher.

Franze o cenho, exageradamente. "Que vídeos?" Enquanto ela estava à beira de um ataque de nervos, sendo comparada ao seu pai Leroy por Kurt, que lhe dissera que estava como o advogado, com uma imensa obsessão por todos os detalhes do casamento, Quinn estava vendo _alguns _vídeos, faltando um pouco mais que três horas e meia para a cerimônia?!

"Bem..." Se afasta, olhando diretamente aos olhos castanhos, que tinham um brilho desafiante. Sorri, percebendo a expressão da morena, que parecia estar pronta para dar um monólogo sobre o que deveria estar fazendo, e com certeza, ver _vídeos_ não estava na lista. Mas não era como se estivesse assistindo qualquer vídeo, era o seu preferido, um dos momentos que para sempre gostaria de guardar em sua memória. E começara a assisti-lo com a intenção de aliviar um pouco seus nervos, se distrair, coisa que não era mais precisa. Aperta seus braços ao redor da cintura da mais baixa, carregando-a em direção ao sofá. Ao chegar a este, se senta no assento do meio, com a cantora sobre suas pernas. Seu sorriso se transforma em um dócil. "Estava vendo o seu discurso... Você sabe que é um dos meus momentos preferidos, e pensei que poderia me ajudar a distrair." Dá de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa, mesmo que suas bochechas coradas a delatassem. Ok, talvez, também estivesse vendo o vídeo como uma forma de matar saudades de sua mulher. Mas ninguém poderia culpá-la, não quando passara _tanto_ tempo longe dela e certamente, não quando Rachel jamais estivera tão bonita como na noite da premiação, ela literalmente brilhara. Durante toda a noite houvera esse imenso brilho em seu olhar, um sorriso em seus lábios, uma expressão de pura felicidade, um comportamento tão descontraído, que era impossível não notar o entusiasmo de Rachel por estar presente no Tony Awards, a cantora brilhara por inteiro, fazendo-a ficar ainda mais bonita aos olhos de Quinn, e o sensual vestido longo que usara de cetim branco com o top em detalhes de renda dourado claro, destacando toda sua maravilhosa forma, com certeza só ajudara em sua beleza naquela noite. _Vestido_ que a fizera imaginar como seria o vestido de noiva que Rachel escolhera, a única coisa que sabia sobre este era que teria renda, como a maioria de seus vestidos ocasionais. E tinha certeza que hoje sua mulher estaria mais bonita do que nunca, afinal nada se compararia ao dia do casamento delas.

Se inclina, depositando seus lábios sobre os de Quinn em um pequeno beijo. "Você deveria ter dito isso antes." Diz, divertida. Se afasta, saindo sobre as pernas da outra, sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá. "Vamos vê-lo então..." Jamais perderia a oportunidade de rever aquele momento histórico, um dos melhores de toda sua vida, mesmo que nada tenha saído como planejara.

"Antes de você começar a criar um monólogo para me repreender?" Arqueia uma sobrancelha, sarcástica. Sua noiva tinha essa mania de tirar conclusões precipitadas, que em algumas situações eram até divertidas, e na maioria das vezes, algo frustrante, mas não a teria de outra maneira. Amava escutar até seus imensos monólogos. Desvia a atenção a mesa de centro, alcançando pelo iPad, segurando-o entre as duas mãos, voltando a se encostar no sofá. "Eu pausei no momento em que você começa o discurso." Explica, soando como se o vídeo fosse uma das coisas mais importantes. E era em sua opinião, aquele vídeo representava um dos dias mais felizes de suas vidas, da realização de um dos maiores sonhos de sua mulher. Se sentira tão orgulhosa que até baixara o vídeo completo por um site fã dedicado a cantora, querendo ter aquele momento especial salvo em seus arquivos. E sim, desde então já havia o assistido várias vezes, comentando sobre este com quem demonstrasse interesse, agindo como uma fã adolescente, não que se importasse. Era a maior fã de Rachel mesmo. Desbloqueia a tela do iPad, apertando o play do vídeo.

Deitando a cabeça sobre o ombro da loira, com as pernas cruzadas a um lado no sofá, Rachel observa pela tela do eletrônico a si mesma segurando o seu prêmio como melhor atriz protagonista em um musical. No vídeo, se posiciona em frente ao microfone, declarando com um sorriso nervoso. "Oh minha Barbra... Não posso acreditar que finalmente ganhei. Desde meus cinco anos de idade, venho ensaiando em frente a um espelho o discurso perfeito para o dia em que ganhasse meu primeiro Tony, e agora que aconteceu não consigo lembrar nem como deveria começá-lo." A platéia é filmada, soltando uma pequena gargalhada, logo a câmera volta o foco a ela, que olhava ao prêmio como se temesse que este pudesse desaparecer a qualquer momento, segurando suas lágrimas. Até hoje, meses após a premiação, era difícil de _acreditar_ que realmente ganhara um Tony, era uma sensação inexplicável saber que estava em uma lista de atrizes vencedoras – ao longo dos anos – com nomes como Bernadette Peters, Patti LuPone e Audra Mcdonald – a recordista dos Tonys atualmente, mas não por muito tempo, só mais cinco Tonys e Rachel estaria empatada com ela, logo passando-a, tinha certeza disso.– A imagem do vídeo dá um zoom em sua face, enquanto ela continua, forçando-se a dizer algo. "Mas – hum – gostaria de agradecer a meu incrível diretor William Schuester e a produtora Cassandra July pela oportunidade de interpretar Maria, sempre foi um dos personagens que sonhei em fazer, e graças a vocês posso viver esse sonho todos os dias ao subir naquele palco." Rachel morde o lábio inferior ao mesmo tempo em que há mais uma pausa no vídeo, enquanto sua emocionada versão de meses atrás se debatia com o que dizer. Naquela noite, Will levara o prêmio de melhor diretor e ainda o de melhor musical, fazendo _deles_ a peça mais premiada da noite. O que lhe rendera mais alguns zeros em seu salário e mais trabalho durante alguns meses, como fazer shows em outros estados por semanas e a gravar entrevistas em programas matinais a cada cidade que visitaram. Mas, ao chegar o momento de discutir sobre seus planos ao futuro, o diretor se demonstrara bastante generoso lhe dando como presente a semana livre antes do casamento e dois meses de férias para aproveitar sua vida de casada, antes de voltar e renovarem seu contrato por mais um ano. Seu último ano; havia decidido após uma conversa com Kurt. Era grata por tudo o que a peça lhe dera, a incrível experiência de ser uma protagonista, dando vida a um dos personagens mais conhecidos da Broadway, lhe ajudando a crescer profissionalmente, ainda conseguindo seu tão sonhado Tony, mas era hora de buscar outros desafios, outro personagem. Ou melhor, uma nova protagonista. _Fanny Brice_. Ainda não havia nada assinado, mas Kurt estava entre reuniões com produtores interessados nela, que queriam um contrato exclusivo por quatro anos, alegando estarem dispostos a esperarem por ela – até que fosse legalmente permitido a cantora assinar o contrato com eles, já que ainda tinha que cumprir seu contrato com West Side Story e só poderia assinar outro dentro de seis meses – a meia temporada usada para contratações e retiradas nas peças – dizendo que Rachel era a perfeita Funny Girl e que a peça seria um verdadeiro sucesso com ela protagonizando-a, peça que só começaria a ser produzida no final do próximo ano, ainda oferecendo-a benefícios como a oportunidade de escolher alguns atores, principalmente quem seria seu co-protagonista, e uma posição como co-produtora. Jamais se imaginara como produtora de algo, mas agora que tinha a chance, se arriscaria. Dentro de alguns meses, assinaria seu contrato de exclusividade com Funny Girl.

Na filmagem, ela olha diretamente a câmera, continuando. "Agradeço aos meus pais, que nunca deixaram de acreditar em mim, sempre me dizendo que enquanto eu sonhasse, poderia fazê-lo, e vocês estavam certos. Pai, papai, eu literalmente não poderia estar aqui sem vocês, obrigado por sempre me apoiarem, por sempre me fazerem sentir especial, como uma verdadeira estrela. Vocês são os melhores pais que uma garota poderia ter. Agradeço a meu melhor amigo e agente, Kurt, por sempre ter trabalhado duro para que pudéssemos chegar aqui. Finalmente, você pode dizer a todos que sua cliente é a ganhadora de um Tony Award. Obrigado por me fazer tomar riscos, me aventurar com suas _malucas_ ideias, ideias que não poderiam ter melhores resultados, esse prêmio sendo um deles, obrigado Kurt por cuidar de mim e minha carreira tão bem... Ok, eu ainda estou tentando lembrar alguma parte do meu discurso, mas meu cérebro nesse momento não está respondendo. Babs, como isso é difícil." Dá para escutar a risada da platéia, enquanto a câmera volta a dar um zoom no rosto da cantora, que sorria nervosa, limpando rapidamente a solitária lágrima que escorria por sua face. Realmente não era justo ter um discurso planejado por anos e quando finalmente chega o momento de usá-lo, não consegue se lembrar de nenhuma frase deste. Ainda sofria por isso, fora uma vergonha. "Esse foi meu sonho por tanto tempo, que é difícil acreditar que finalmente se realizou. Mas, posso escutar a orquestra se preparando para tocar alguma música, então é melhor eu acreditar e começar a dizer algo que faça sentido." Afinal se fosse apenas um sonho noturno, jamais teria uma orquestra atrapalhando seu discurso que entraria para a história como melhor discurso já feito em uma premiação do Tony Awards, não essa pobre tentativa de dizer algo que soasse como um discurso inspirador.

"Houve uma época em que queria tudo, era ambiciosa suficiente para me ver em um futuro como a protagonista de referência da Broadway, a atriz das peças de maior sucesso, com personagens marcantes, a voz de ouro, a maior vencedora do Tony Awards – algo que ainda sonho em ser, na verdade sempre serei ambiciosa o suficiente para desejar ganhar todos os Tonys possíveis. – Eu queria um filme musical, que me levaria a ganhar um Oscar, eu queria CDs solos, que me renderiam Grammys e fãs espalhados por todo o mundo, queria um programa especial na televisão feito somente pra mim, que me daria um Emmy. Sim, eu queria ser a ganhadora de um EGOT, e o queria antes dos meus trinta. Ainda queria ser a minha melhor versão, me transformar em uma pessoa melhor, a preferida de todos, eu queria a carreira invejável e a vida pessoal perfeita, vivendo um grande amor com alguém que me completaria de todas as maneiras, ter a casa dos sonhos com filhos e animais de estimação, uma grande e feliz família. Enfim, queria ser a pessoa que todos os principiantes da Broadway teriam como exemplo, mas eu não poderia ser. Não poderia, pois esses sonhos eram apenas isso, sonhos. Os maiores que tinha, e só de pensar neles morria de medo de fazer algo, de lutar por eles, de me arriscar. Então, deixei meus medos levarem o melhor de mim, me convencendo que jamais chegaria a realizá-los, que não merecia realizá-los. E por isso, quase deixei a grande chance da minha vida passar..." No vídeo, seu olhar cheio de lágrimas procura pelo de Quinn, sentada na primeira fileira ao lado da cadeira reservada a ela. A câmera mostra rapidamente a imagem das duas separadas pelo palco, antes de voltar todo o foco à cantora, que com a voz entrecortada, declara. "Mas ainda havia esse imenso desejo em meu coração, essa vontade de viver meus sonhos, por mais ambiciosos que fossem, e acabei percebendo que se não seguisse meu coração, talvez passasse o resto da minha vida desejando que tivesse seguido-o. E não há nada pior do quê viver perguntando-se como poderia ter sido, é melhor fazer algo e se arrepender do que não fazer nada, portanto me arrisquei e no momento em que comecei a colocar o mesmo tanto de energia em meus sonhos que colocava em meus medos, minha vida mudou. Eu me transformei, eu encontrei a verdadeira felicidade, o verdadeiro amor, a pessoa que me completa de todas as maneiras possíveis, e a ambição que havia perdido para seguir em frente com minha carreira. E aqui estou, vivendo meus maiores sonhos, noiva do amor da minha vida, sendo a protagonista de uma peça de sucesso, a ganhadora do Tony de melhor atriz em um musical, trabalhando em meu primeiro CD solo e um filme musical que ainda será lançado, e até conheci minha heroína, Barbra Streisand. E sei que enquanto tiver coragem para segui-los, todos os meus sonhos vão se realizar. E se realizarão, afinal nunca vou desistir deles, nunca vou deixar de lutar para que se tornem realidade."

Faz uma careta escutando a si mesma dizer isso, o que pensara quando fizera esse discurso?! Exatamente, não pensara. Seu cérebro não funcionara naquele momento, e era realmente difícil falar quando só queria chorar. "E por último, mas não menos importante – na verdade é o que tenho de mais importante na vida... Quinn Fabray, eu só quero agradecê-la por estar ao meu lado, por me aceitar como era e como sou, por me apoiar em todas as decisões, e por me ensinar o que é o amor. Foi por você e esse amor que venci todos os meus medos, e me transformei na pessoa que sou hoje, por isso quero dedicar este prêmio a você, ao amor da minha vida, a minha noiva. Obrigada por não ter desistido de mim, obrigada por sempre acreditar em mim e em meu talento, por me fazer sentir como o ser mais especial de todo o universo, obrigada Quinn por simplesmente ser você, a pessoa que sempre precisei e sonhei. Você é o meu maior sonho, que graças a tudo mais sagrado se tornou em minha realidade, e eu nunca deixarei você ir, sempre lutarei por você, por nós. Mal posso esperar para me tornar em sua esposa e passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado, eu te amo Quinn, hoje, amanhã e sempre. Obrigada." Escuta aplausos de todos os presentes no teatro, enquanto aparece à imagem de sua noiva com lágrimas escorrendo em sua face e um grande sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios, aplaudindo-a de pé, assim como todos seus colegas de elenco e produção sentados por perto, gritando entusiasmados enquanto ela saía do palco e logo o vídeo corta, chegando ao seu fim.

A atriz passa a língua entre os lábios, desviando o olhar a sua mulher, que continuava com a cabeça sobre seu ombro. Pressiona seu nariz contra esta, cheirando os cabelos castanhos. Não importa quantas vezes assistisse ao vídeo, sempre era invadida por essa sensação de orgulho ao ver sua futura esposa finalmente recebendo aquilo que sempre merecera. O primeiro prêmio de muitos, não havia dúvidas disso. Deposita um beijo sobre a cabeça morena, murmurando. "Eu também te amo, hoje, amanhã e sempre." Joga o iPad ao seu lado, no assento livre, colocando um braço ao redor do pequeno corpo. "E espero que esteja preparada para daqui algumas horas, pois uma vez que se tornar na senhora Fabray, você oficialmente estará presa comigo por toda a eternidade."

"Toda a eternidade?" Levanta a cabeça, olhando a Quinn com um pequeno sorriso. "Eu posso fazer isso." Se movimenta sobre o sofá, colocando as pernas a cada lado do corpo da loira, sentando-se sobre suas pernas. Passa os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, se inclinando lentamente. "Na verdade, estou mais do que pronta para isso. Esperar mais três horas para me tornar sua esposa será uma das coisas mais difíceis que já fiz em toda minha vida." Captura os lábios de sua noiva, apaixonadamente. Dizendo a si mesma que seria melhor voltar ao seu quarto, pois em breve deveria começar a ser maquiada e a fazerem seu penteado, ao mesmo tempo em que chupa o lábio inferior da atriz, recebendo um gemido de aprovação.

Nenhuma das duas escuta a porta se abrir, e o dramático suspiro que _alguém _solta ao vê-las juntas, quando deixaram bem claro que não deveriam se encontrar antes da cerimônia. "Rachel Barbra Berry, saía de cima da Quinn nesse instante!" Grita Leroy, desde seu lugar entre a porta de entrada e o corredor, olhando ao casal seriamente, que rapidamente se separa, assustadas. Sua filha se levanta com dificuldades, abaixando a cabeça timidamente.

Judy parada segurando a maçaneta da porta, alterna o olhar entre as duas com uma expressão nada agradável. Não podia acreditar, depois de passarem parte da madrugada e toda a manhã cuidando para que tudo saísse bem, tentando fazer aquele dia o mais especial, suas filhas arruínam tudo, desrespeitando suas ordens, se encontrando antes do casamento ignorando completamente a tradição. Engole em seco, se isso trouxesse má sorte ao casamento delas, jamais as perdoaria. E jamais perdoaria seu marido, onde está Russel quando se precisa dele?! Deveria estar aqui, vigiando Quinn, certificando-se que nem pensasse em sair do quarto antes da hora, teria uma séria conversa com ele. Era tão difícil todos cooperarem para que tudo saísse perfeito, era pedir demais?! "Quinn, faça o favor de se levantar e ir tomar banho." Diz rispidamente, observando como sua filha ainda usava o pijama. "A equipe de maquiadores já chegou e logo pedirei para que venham começar a lhe arrumar." Avisa o que Leroy e ela tinham intenção de dizer antes de encontrarem com aquela terrível cena. "Eu quero que saiba que estou completamente decepcionada com você, Quinn, após lhe dizer que não deveria ver sua noiva antes do casamento, você faz exatamente o que não deveria. Sinto que não posso mais confiar em você, não quero nem pensar no que teria acontecido se Leroy e eu não tivéssemos chegado. _Deus_, no dia de seu casamento e você agindo como uma adolescente..." Dá um pesado suspiro, desviando o olhar a sua nova filha, que mantinha a cabeça baixa, envergonhada. "E você Rachel, eu nunca esperei algo assim de você. A Quinn, tudo bem, todos sabemos como ela é, mas você?! Não teria imaginado isso em um milhão de anos, confiávamos em você, pensamos que você estava do nosso lado."

"Isso mesmo. E Rachel volte agora para o seu quarto, os maquiadores e cabeleireiros já estão esperando-a." Declara Leroy, em um tom de voz que não deixa lugar para respostas. Era difícil de acreditar que sua estrelinha fizera algo assim, o desobedecendo como se não fosse nada demais. Rachel jamais agira dessa maneira, obviamente era influência de Quinn, mas não comentaria sobre isso. O que está feito, feito está, e devem seguir em frente, pois em três horas e quinze minutos o casamento do século aconteceria. Oh Cher!

Levantando sua cabeça, com as bochechas coradas, diz desajeitada. "Eu sinto muito, papai e senhora Fabray. Tudo foi culpa minha, eu só queria ver como a Quinn estava..." Se sentia como se fosse uma criança que acabara de ser flagrada com o pote de biscoitos na mão, quando seus pais lhe disseram que só poderia comê-los após o jantar. Pelo menos, fora assim que sua sogra e pai a fizeram se sentir, estavam tratando-as como qualquer coisa, menos como adultas. Lança um olhar de lado a sua futura esposa, que continuava sentada no sofá, com uma expressão pensativa.

"Por que todos esperam _isso_ de mim e não de você?" Murmura a pergunta para que só sua mulher pudesse escutá-la. Sua mãe sempre fazia soar como se fosse um adolescente de treze anos que não consegue controlar seus hormônios. O que todos pareciam ignorar era que Rachel agia da mesma maneira. Ok, talvez a morena conseguisse dissimular seu comportamento melhor do que ela, mas não que isso importasse. Por Rachel agiria de qualquer maneira e jamais esconderia este comportamento e seus sentimentos. Se levanta, sabendo que seria melhor se despedirem de uma vez, afinal chegara a hora de começarem a se preparar para a cerimônia. Aproxima-se de Rachel, passando os braços ao redor de sua cintura e depositando um carinhoso beijo em sua testa. "Mal posso esperar para vê-la em seu vestido de noiva, eu te amo Rachel e estarei esperando-a naquele altar."

"E eu sei que você será a noiva mais linda de todo o mundo." Comenta a cantora, sorrindo emocionada. Oh Minelli, à hora finalmente estava chegando. Se casaria com Quinn Fabray! "Eu te amo Q, mais do que tudo, obrigada por este dia, obrigada por me fazer tão feliz." Pressiona seus lábios no canto da boca de sua noiva, antes de se afastar, afirmando. "Eu a vejo no altar, Fabray."

"Vocês são tão fofas, eu amo o casal que formam." Declara Leroy, não conseguindo controlar seu momento _fanboy_. Logo abaixa o olhar ao seu relógio de pulso, e volta a ficar sério, limpando a garganta. "Ok, Quinn vai tomar banho, Rachel volte para o seu quarto. Temos exatamente três horas e onze minutos até o casamento do século."

**X**

Afasta-se de uma das janelas de vidro, dando meia volta frustrada, evitando passar uma mão em seu curto cabelo solto e bagunçar os fios em um gesto nervoso. Olha ao seu redor pausadamente, observando a assistente organizadora com fones de ouvido, que passava ordens pelo microfone deste, dizendo algo sobre a parte A estar toda reunida e pronta. Sabia muito bem que se referia a ela e a sua família. Próximo a organizadora havia um fotógrafo da empresa, disparando o flash para todos os cantos, captando tudo ao seu redor, como havia sido instruído a fazer por sua mãe. A um lado, Brittany brincava distraidamente com Bacon, fazendo-o pular para tentar pegar uma flor. Em um canto a namorada de seu irmão, Sienna, colocava a tulipa branca no bolso frontal do smoking de Sam. Do outro lado, Frannie murmurava algo a Beth, que assentia com a cabeça sorrindo, segurando uma gardênia – como todas as convidadas receberiam – passando a mão livre pelo top de seu vestido, um estilo princesa dourado claro, com uma faixa na cintura em dourado escuro, sem mangas, coberto por renda, desenhado especialmente a ela, a pedido de Rachel que alegara que a pequena também deveria ter um vestido especial e mandara a estilista responsável por todos os vestidos do casamento, desenhá-lo. Dá um minúsculo sorriso, pensando em sua noiva, que só estava alguns metros de distância, ao outro extremo da mansão, e ainda assim não podia vê-la, o que não era nada justo. E não era nada justo ter que esperar tanto para poder vê-la andando até o altar, só podia haver algo errado, não era _normal_ uma cerimônia demorar tanto.

"Tome, isso vai ajudar você a se acalmar, Q." Declara Santana, oferecendo a sua melhor amiga um copo de whisky com dose dupla. A cada minuto que se passava, a loira parecia estar mais perto de ter um ataque de nervos, era como um leão que acaba de ser enjaulado, andando de um lado ao outro, sempre perto das janelas, tentando ver algo – ou melhor, _alguém_ – na outra parte da mansão. Desde que entraram nesta sala, uma espécie de área de espera, que na verdade era um cômodo livre de acesso a varanda e ao jardim da parte de trás da casa, com três portas duplas de vidro e duas grandes janelas também de vidro em cada parede, Quinn se transformara, não dissimulando sua ansiedade, e tudo piorara quando escutaram a conversa da organizadora pelo rádio comunicador onde recebia informações que a noiva _B_, se referindo a Rachel, havia chegado em seu próprio _camarim_, um cômodo idêntico a este, localizado do outro lado da mansão. "E bem, eu só queria dizer que se você não tiver certeza do que está fazendo, podemos sair correndo agora mesmo daqui." Diz, soando o mais inocente possível, sabendo que assim conseguiria distrair Quinn, atraindo sua atenção a outra coisa, aliviando nem que seja um pouco de seus nervos. "Eu posso roubar um dos carros dos convidados e podemos ir direto ao aeroporto, viajarmos usando as passagens da lua de mel. Seria divertido, algo como uma viagem para celebrar seu não casamento..." Sugere, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Quinn alcança rapidamente pelo copo, bebendo o whisky em um só gole. A queimação que sente em sua garganta é uma sensação confortante, pelo menos agora sentia algo que não fosse somente à ansiedade. Jura, nada, absolutamente nada, nenhuma vez que já dissera se sentir ansiosa se comparava a ansiedade daquele momento. Era como se estivesse prestes a explodir. Limpa a garganta com dificuldades, olhando seriamente a latina. "Eu simplesmente vou ignorar tudo o que você disse." Não estar certa de se casar?! Oh, por favor, o mundo poderia estar acabando lá fora, mas ainda assim se casaria com Rachel hoje. Não importa o quê, sairia daqui casada com o amor de sua vida. Deposita o copo usado em uma mesa colocada ali especialmente para a ocasião, com diversas frutas e um arranjo de flores.

Sorrindo sarcástica, a agente assente com a cabeça. Era tão fácil provocar Quinn. "Ok, se você quer assim..." Dá de ombros, tirando importância do assunto. Logo passa uma mão cuidadosamente por seu cabelo, como se estivesse preocupada que todo o movimento com a cabeça e ombros fosse bagunçar seu penteado. Assim como Brittany, Frannie e as damas de honra de Rachel, Jillian e Kate, usava um penteado de lado, com o cabelo caindo sobre o ombro esquerdo, com grandes cachos, e os cabeleireiros fizeram com que o penteado parecesse natural, não como se tivessem usado quase um litro de spray fixador. Ainda como todas as damas de honra, usava um curto vestido de cetim dourado claro, que batia na altura dos joelhos, sem mangas, com um sexy e elegante decote V, onde o tecido com detalhes em prega passava por cima do outro formando o decote, na cintura do vestido havia uma simples faixa que no meio era coberta por cristais brancos, e devido aos detalhes feitos em pregas, a saia do vestido caía de maneira desalinhada, mas ainda mantendo certa elegância. Olha curiosamente a Quinn, que parecia olhar algo sobre seu ombro. Dá um passo ao lado, atrapalhando a visão da outra. "Eu acho que você precisa de outra dose."

Dando um pesado suspiro, a atriz ignora sua agente, passando ao lado de Santana, direcionando-se a janela mais próxima, observando através do vidro como dois homens saíam da sala ocupada por sua mulher, logo fechando a porta desta, impedindo-a de ver o que ocorria lá dentro, não que com esta distância pudesse ver o que realmente acontecia, a não serem suas _vagas _figuras. "O que preciso é que alguém me diga o que está acontecendo, por que está demorando tanto." Ao ver sua imagem refletida no espelho ao colocar seu vestido de noiva, toda a calma que sentira ao estar com Rachel se fora, e em seu lugar ficara a ansiedade. Ao ver a si mesma com o vestido branco tudo ficara mais real, não que não fosse antes, mas era como se percebera o _peso_ do momento, estava prestes a se tornar uma mulher casada, a assinar um documento que para sempre mudaria sua vida de todas as formas, e ao invés de sentir o pânico, as dúvidas de último momento que todos dizem ser normal, o que sentira fora entusiasmo e uma imensa ansiedade. Ansiedade para começar sua vida ao lado de Rachel como esposas, para escutar o juiz dizer em frente a centenas de convidados que pelo poder do estado, elas estavam casadas e sua mulher seria oficialmente Rachel Fabray. _Deus_, mal podia esperar para vê-la usando o vestido de noiva, seria a visão mais perfeita de todas e não havia dúvidas que a melhor sensação saber que aquele vestido era para ela, que Rachel estava se entregando de uma maneira que há um tempo pensara que só ocorreria em suas melhores ilusões. Oh, como sua realidade era melhor que qualquer ilusão. Abaixa o olhar ao seu vestido, contemplando-o, e perguntando-se o que sua noiva acharia deste. O longo vestido clássico e romântico era feito em chiffon e cetim, com decote V, sem costas e mangas, em sua alça havia um aplique bordado com cristais e delicados detalhes de flores em renda que iam até sua cintura onde havia uma simples faixa coberta também por cristais, na parte de trás do vestido o detalhe se repetia, e a saia deste tinha leves frisados, que lhe davam grande elegância. A estilista conseguira fazer um excelente trabalho desenhando-o com os poucos detalhes que lhe dera sobre si, era simplesmente perfeito, sentia que o vestido representava sua personalidade e estilo, assim como deveria ser com todas as noivas.

Santana revira os olhos, Quinn agia como se Rachel estivesse atrasando a cerimônia. Se aproxima de sua amiga, posicionando-se ao seu lado em frente à janela de vidro. A sala onde estavam ficava em frente ao jardim onde seria realizada a cerimônia, somente a extensa varanda e três degraus os separava, e daqui podia ver perfeitamente o organizador responsável por receber os convidados, indicando uma assistente a guiar um casal aos seus assentos. Engole em seco, casamentos a deixava desconfortável, com certeza não era algo para ela, e felizmente sua namorada se sentia da mesma maneira. E somente por sua amizade com Quinn, aceitara ser a madrinha, se expondo a longas horas de ensaios à cerimônia, a provas de vestido com a estilista, a escrever um discurso, e a todas as coisas entediantes que uma madrinha deveria fazer – tirando a despedida de solteira, isso sim fora divertido, mesmo com a loira frustrando seus planos com as strippers. – E não que fosse admitir isso a alguém, tipo nunca, nunca mesmo, mas no final de cada dia, de cada reunião relacionada ao casamento todo o tédio valera a pena ao ver a felicidade de sua melhor amiga. A deixava contente poder presenciar a felicidade de Quinn, e estar ao seu lado em momentos tão importantes, como agora em seu casamento, onde sabia que como a madrinha era seu dever tentar acalmá-la. "Quinn, dá para você se acalmar?! Não há com o quê se preocupar, nesse momento sua mulher está naquela sala se preparando para se tornar na senhora Fabray. E não é como se a cerimônia estivesse atrasada, ainda faltam alguns minutos para o horário marcado." Realmente não era para sua voz ter soado assim, com certa impaciência. Cruza os braços, olhando ao outro lado da mansão, a sala idêntica a esta ocupada pela família Berry.

Abaixando a cabeça, coça sua nuca desajeitada. "Eu sei, mas não é algo que consiga controlar. É o maior sonho da minha vida e saber que finalmente vai se realizar hoje, cada minuto, cada segundo que se passa parece uma eternidade, Santana, eu só conseguirei me acalmar quando estiver naquele altar com Rachel."

"Ok pessoal..." A mulher que entra na sala, chamando a atenção de todos, usando um blazer e saia social rosa claro, olha diretamente a noiva e sua madrinha. "Temos apenas quinze –" É interrompida por Judy, que entra na sala acompanhada por Russel e Leroy.

"Quinze minutos para a cerimônia, quero todos prontos. Sam e Beth, vocês precisam ir se sentarem. Frannie, Brittany e Santana preciso que vocês se preparem para entrar daqui a pouco. Quinnie, vá se preparando, pois logo é a nossa vez. Quinze minutos, pessoal, vamos lá, o momento pelo qual esperamos todos esses meses finalmente chegou!" Grita Judy, batendo uma mão contra a outra, em um gesto motivador e ao mesmo tempo autoritário, falando como se realmente fosse a organizadora responsável pelo casamento, e como se a verdadeira organizadora não estivesse parada a apenas alguns metros a sua frente.

"Isso." Concorda Grace, dissimulando um leve suspiro. "Eu vim dizer o mesmo." Dá meia volta, olhando aos dois clientes que tanta dor de cabeça lhe dera. Estava acostumada a lidar com pais exigentes, brigas entre sogras e até mesmo brigas entre sogras e noivas, mas nunca lidara com algo assim, o pai de uma noiva e a mãe de outra, tão unidos, tão envolvidos com a cerimônia, agindo como se tratara do casamento dos dois e ao mesmo tempo, como se fosse trabalho deles organizar tudo. Sabia que esta experiência fora única, graças, pois não sabe se aguentaria outros clientes assim. Mesmo se divertindo com o entusiasmo deles, os dois era o que denominara como clientes impossíveis, que faria a pessoa mais calma do mundo perder sua paciência e até trabalho, se permitisse.

"Ótimo Grace, por favor, faça com que os outros fotógrafos estejam prontos. Queremos fotos e vídeos desde o momento em que pisarmos lá fora." Declara Judy, sorrindo educadamente. Sua filha seria a primeira noiva a entrar no jardim e no momento em que começasse seu caminho ao tapete branco, Rachel sairia da sala que ocupava, descendo os três degraus e entrando no jardim, seguindo os passos de Quinn, precisava de fotos e filmagens de todos os ângulos possíveis deste momento emocionante, onde seu casal preferido se encaminhava em direção ao futuro delas. Grace assente com a cabeça, mas não faz menção de sair da sala, simplesmente desvia o olhar ao pai da noiva _B_, observando como se encaminha com lentos passos em direção a atriz.

"Quinn..." Diz Leroy emocionado, se aproximando da loira. "Você está perfeita, meu Deus, é uma das noivas mais bonitas que já vi." A primeira era sua estrelinha, que estava simplesmente de tirar o fôlego, mas não revelaria nada a sua nora, deixaria que descobrisse por si mesma quando estivessem entrando no jardim. Dá um sorriso, sentindo lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos, mas fazendo uma grande força para não derramá-las. Abraça Quinn, carinhosamente, murmurando. "Eu estou tão feliz por vocês, tão orgulhoso. Mal posso acreditar que finalmente chegou à hora. Por favor, cuide bem dela, pois é o bem mais precioso que tenho, a faça feliz e não deixe um dia passar sem dizê-la como a ama." Pede, sabendo que uma vez que entregasse sua filha no altar, não conseguiria dizer nada, nem controlar suas emoções, choraria na frente de todos. Escuta como sua nora responde com um suave "_eu prometo."_ e engole a saliva com dificuldades, se afastando de Quinn e dizendo em um forçado tom de voz divertido, quando sentia vontade de chorar. "Eu nunca me senti tão ansioso, nem mesmo em meu próprio casamento."

Judy dá alguns passos em direção ao seu amigo, escutando como a organizadora dizia pelo rádio comunicador para os fotógrafos ficarem em posição. "Eu sei como se sente, Leroy, nem mesmo quando era a noiva sofri tanto." Comenta, colocando uma mão em seu coração em um gesto exagerado, dando um minúsculo sorriso. Ignorando como Sam, sua namorada e Beth continuavam na sala ao lado de Frannie e Russel, comendo algumas frutas e bebendo champanhe, desobedecendo a suas ordens, e como Brittany estava mais ocupada brincando com Bacon do que se preparando para entrar em alguns minutos. Não perderia sua paciência agora. Não mesmo.

Santana alterna o olhar entre os dois, tentando entender o que ocorrera com a amável senhora mãe de Quinn, alguém que conhecia desde quando era criança, que jamais agira de uma maneira que não fosse educada, e com o senhor que era um dos homens mais sérios que uma vez conhecera, alguém justo, que jamais agiria de maneira tão obcecada. Ah, como casamentos enlouquecia a todos. Lança um olhar de lado a Quinn, declarando para que só ela pudesse lhe escutar, coisa que não era muito difícil já que os dois seres dramáticos a sua frente, começavam uma discussão sobre o que sentiam naquele momento. "Esse é seu dia Q, seu e de Rachel, e o único que realmente importa aqui é vocês e o que sentem uma pela outra, então o aproveite ao máximo, afinal não haverá mais dias como esse... Você só se casa com o amor de sua vida uma vez."

A loira assente com a cabeça, com uma expressão pensativa, desviando o olhar de volta a janela de vidro, observando alguns convidados que chegavam andando pelo jardim. Sabia que não deveria deixar seus nervos levarem o melhor de si, lembrara-se uma e outra vez disso durante toda a manhã, deveria manter a calma e fazer daquele dia o mais memorável de sua vida, aproveitando cada segundo deste ao lado de Rachel, afinal como Santana lhe dissera só se casaria uma vez com o amor de sua vida.

"Dez minutos para o começo da cerimônia..." Declara Grace, sorrindo contente ao ver a expressão apavorada de Leroy e Judy. Bem, quem era a organizadora agora?!

**...**

Ignora o flash que era disparado em sua direção, continuando a andar de um lado ao outro, praticando algumas notas musicais, cada vez mais aumentando o tom. Sabia que seu comportamento não era ideal a alguém que estava prestes a se casar, que dizer, enquanto qualquer noiva estaria aproveitando os minutos antes da grande cerimônia com seus pais e damas de honra, ela estava andando sobre o carpete de seu _camarim_, usando o robe de cetim por cima de seu vestido, fazendo um aquecimento vocal como se fosse uma das coisas mais importantes no momento. O fotógrafo e os dois organizadores assistentes presentes na sala provavelmente pensavam que estivesse louca. Não que se importasse com a opinião deles, nesses últimos minutos tudo era permitido a ela, faria o que fosse necessário para garantir que nada desse errado durante a cerimônia, principalmente a sua voz, não a deixaria falhar no momento do _sim_ e de trocarem os votos. Aumenta o tom, determinada, ao mesmo tempo em que mais um flash era disparado. Aperta as unhas contra a palma de sua mão direita, lançando um sério olhar a Kurt, parado em frente a uma janela de vidro, com uma taça de champanhe nas mãos, observando-a curiosamente. O pede silenciosamente para que cuide do fotógrafo, que começava a lhe distrair com todos os flashes, indicando-o com a cabeça, antes de dar meia volta, aumentando ainda mais a nota vocal. Obviamente todas as fotos daquele momento vergonhoso seriam excluídas, não havia necessidade de terem imagens que demonstravam todo seu nervosismo.

"Ok... Chega de fotos por agora." Declara o agente, colocando-se na frente da lente da câmera. "O deixaremos saber quando precisarmos de mais fotos por aqui." Indica ao seu redor, oferecendo-o um educado sorriso. O fotógrafo assente com a cabeça, dando meia volta, se direcionando a saída. Suspira, voltando a atenção a sua melhor amiga, que há mais de dez minutos agia como se estivesse prestes a subir em um palco da Broadway pela primeira vez. "Você não acha que já ensaiou o bastante?" A situação seria divertida, se não fosse pelo evidente nervosismo de Rachel.

A cantora levanta o dedo indicador, movimentando-o em um gesto negativo, segurando uma nota alta ao máximo que conseguia. Não estava satisfeita com sua voz naquele momento, podia escutar o nervosismo nesta e continuaria ensaiando até que este sumisse, que pudesse confiar naquilo que nunca havia lhe falhado, até Quinn chegar a sua vida e fazê-la perder inclusive a voz. Inconscientemente dá um pequeno sorriso de lado, pelo amor de sua vida perderia o que fosse, como Quinn dissera uma vez, aguentaria perder tudo, menos _ela_. Menos a mulher com quem estava prestes a se casar. Desvia o olhar a uma das janelas ao seu redor, desejando que pudesse ver sua noiva nem que fosse por um segundo. Sentia uma imensa curiosidade por vê-la com seu vestido, não tinha dúvidas que seria a noiva mais perfeita que já existira. _Em breve_, lembra a si mesma, em breve poderia encontrar Quinn, unindo suas vidas para sempre. Continua com seu aquecimento vocal, andando ao outro lado da sala.

Kurt dá um gole em seu champanhe, assistindo atentamente à morena. Se você o dissesse há dois anos, no início de tudo, que ainda seria o padrinho do casamento de Rachel e Quinn, jamais acreditaria e iria rir de você por inventar algo assim. As duas deveriam apenas ser um casal ficcional, algo inventado por ele para conseguir limpar a imagem de sua cliente e chamar a atenção dos produtores de West Side Story além da mídia, porém em algum momento os sentimentos da ficção passaram a serem reais, e naquele PR encontraram o verdadeiro amor, e por esse amor venceram cada uma das diversas dificuldades que surgiram no caminho, chegando aqui. Ao casamento delas, do casal que mais admirava, que era um exemplo de como o amor deveria ser. E estava realmente feliz pelas duas, principalmente por Rachel que merecia tudo o que estava lhe acontecendo e muito mais, sua melhor amiga merecia o mundo ao lado de Quinn. Cruza os braços, ainda segurando a taça com uma das mãos, dando alguns passos em direção a noiva. "Rachel, você está mais do que preparada, tire esses últimos minutos para descansar sua voz e aproveitá-los, afinal são seus últimos minutos como Rachel Berry."

Cessa seus passos no meio do carpete, parecendo considerar o que seu amigo lhe dissera. Mesmo não estando contente com sua voz, seria melhor passar estes últimos minutos descansando-a, e cuidando de outros assuntos, como sua aparência, retocando a maquiagem e pedindo a um dos cabeleireiros para passar mais spray fixador em seus cachos. O penteado por qual havia se decidido era meio preso, onde três mechas de seu cabelo do lado esquerdo formavam uma trança lateral, e o resto das mechas eram soltas com cachos caindo _naturalmente_ sobre seus ombros. Penteado que combinava perfeitamente com seu longo vestido de noiva sereia todo feito em renda desenhada com diversas flores delicadas, e com detalhes em transparência ao longo de suas pernas, sem costas, mangas curtas com alguns pequenos detalhes cobertos por cristais, decote V e uma pequena cauda sereia, era um vestido sensual, que destacava todas suas curvas e ao ver o desenho que a estilista fizera baseado nos fatos que contara sobre si, hesitara, afinal era um casamento de manhã e parecera ousado demais, mas ao vê-lo pronto e prová-lo, sentira que era _seu_ vestido, que demonstrava a personalidade da nova Rachel, alguém confiante. Interrompe-se ao meio de uma nota musical, fechando a boca e apertando os lábios, era uma pessoa confiante, e por isso deveria confiar em sua voz. Assente com a cabeça, respondendo a Kurt, sentando-se sobre uma poltrona, que fora colocada especialmente para aquele dia. Seu pai havia transformado os dois cômodos idênticos e livres em dois camarins completos para elas, algo que achara uma excelente ideia. Umedece os lábios, declarando. "Você tem razão." Desvia a atenção a um dos organizadores no canto da sala, com um rádio comunicador em mãos. "Por favor, chame meu cabeleireiro e maquiador, diga que preciso de alguns últimos retoques." Pede, levantando-se de seu assento, sabendo que ambos estariam em frente à sala, aguardando alguma ordem sua. O rapaz diz um educado _"como quiser senhorita." _E inicia uma rápida conversa pelo rádio.

"O que estão fazendo parados quando faltam apenas sete minutos para o começo da cerimônia?" Escuta seu pai Leroy gritar desde o lado de fora, provavelmente com alguma equipe de organização, antes de entrar em seu _camarim_, com uma séria expressão facial. O advogado alterna o olhar entre os dois organizadores ali presentes, intimidando-os, logo sua expressão facial muda completamente ao olhar a sua estrelinha. "Minha filha, nunca vou me cansar de dizer como você está de tirar o fôlego hoje." Elogia, se aproximando com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

"Papai, ainda estou usando o robe." Robe que cobria todo seu vestido, menos a cauda obviamente. Ao sair de sua suíte para descerem a esta sala, decidira colocar o robe ao sentir um pouco de frio, e o mais importante não querendo se arriscar a ser vista em seu vestido de noiva por ninguém – além de sua família, amigos e Grace – antes da hora, Judy deixara bem claro que o vestido da noiva sempre deveria ser uma surpresa aos convidados. Junta suas mãos, passando uma sobre a outra em um lento e nervoso gesto, sentindo-as transpiradas. "Mas, obrigada." Sorri timidamente. Desde que colocara seu vestido de noiva, estava recebendo elogios, algo que ainda a deixava sem graça, e suspeitava que sempre a deixaria.

"Não precisa agradecer, minha Barbra, você sabe que só digo a verdade. E não me referia à roupa que usa, e sim a _sua_ beleza. Hoje você está mais bonita do que nunca, podemos ver a felicidade brilhar em seus olhos. Na verdade, você toda está brilhando." Coloca seus braços ao redor dos ombros de sua filha, puxando-a para um abraço. "Estou tão orgulhoso de você, pequena, e tão, mas tão contente. Quinn é uma pessoa maravilhosa, é tudo aquilo que sempre desejei a você, e saber que encontrou o amor, a felicidade com ela, me deixa realmente emocionado. Vocês são perfeitas juntas, Rachel, ela é perfeita a você, assim como você é perfeita para ela." Comenta, tentando soar descontraído, novamente sentindo lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos. Hoje era o segundo dia mais emotivo de sua vida, o primeiro sendo o nascimento de sua estrelinha, mas ninguém poderia culpá-lo, não quando Rachel se casaria com Quinn. Respira fundo, não deveria chorar na frente de sua filha ou ambos começariam a chorar e atrasaria o casamento, o que realmente não poderia acontecer, não quando esperara meses por esse dia. "E eu sei que estão destinadas a ser, que esse amor vai durar para sempre." Termina, não confiando em si para continuar a falar. Aperta o pequeno corpo antes de soltá-la, sorrindo emocionado.

Rachel dá um grande sorriso nervoso, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas se recusava a derramá-las. "Eu te amo, papai, e obrigada por fazer esse dia ainda mais especial, por cuidar de tudo." Diz, antes de ficar na ponta dos pés, usando um scarpin branco, e depositar um rápido beijo na bochecha de Leroy, que fecha os olhos, suspirando profundamente. Ao se afastar, percebe que o maquiador e cabeleireiro a aguardavam em um canto da sala, silenciosamente. Limpa a garganta, desajeitada, em seguida dizendo. "Meninos, preciso de alguns retoques finais." Rapidamente os dois empregados tiram alguns acessórios de suas respectivas bolsas de mensageiro, se direcionando a ela.

Leroy abre os olhos, conseguindo controlar sua emoção e voltando a focar em seu trabalho como organizador do casamento do século. Escutar sua filhar dizer àquilo era o que necessitara, sabia que estava se comportando como um obsessivo nos últimos meses, mas só queria que sua estrelinha tivesse o melhor e saber que conseguira seu objetivo, acalmava um pouco os nervos que sentia, além de lhe encher de orgulho por seu trabalho, e claro, pelo trabalho de Judy. "Cadê seu pai?" Pergunta, olhando ao redor. Não era possível que depois de dizer especificamente que Hiram não deveria sair do lado de sua pequena, seu marido faz exatamente isso.

"Aqui estou." Declara Hiram, entrando na sala, ajeitando a gravata borboleta de seu smoking. "E antes que comece a brigar comigo, só sai para receber nossa convidada de honra." Diz sério, se aproximando de sua filha que tinha dois empregados ao seu redor, maquiando-a e passando algum spray em seu cabelo. "Ela perguntou por você, Rachel..."

"Como assim você foi recebê-la e não me avisou Hiram? Eu como organizador desse casamento deveria estar lá."

"O que ela perguntou sobre mim?"

Pai e filha perguntam ao mesmo tempo, e Hiram dá um sorriso, antes de responder à morena, ignorando seu dramático marido. "Como você estava." Coloca uma das mãos no bolso de sua calça.

_Ok, _sua Barbra estava em seu casamento, perguntando por ela. Oh, doce Minelli. Mesmo que pelos últimos meses tenha conseguido manter uma estranha – por sua parte, já que nunca conseguia se expressar como uma pessoa normal perto dela – amizade com a maior cantora de todos os tempos, jamais se acostumaria com a ideia de que realmente tinha Barbra Streisand presente em sua vida. Barbra, que algumas semanas após seu noivado com Quinn, a surpreendera com uma ligação, convidando-a para um almoço de negócios. E quando comparecera a este almoço, recebera a maior surpresa de sua vida quando sua maior diva lhe oferecera para gravarem um dueto, escrito por ambas. Aquele dia fora um dos mais vergonhosos, já que não conseguira se controlar e chorara em frente à Babs, agradecendo-a por tudo, até sua existência, agindo completamente como uma fã obcecada, e convidando-a para o casamento sem ao menos ter uma data. Sente suas bochechas se esquentarem perante a memória deste dia, não era justo não conseguir agir como uma pessoa normal! Bem, pelo menos, teria um dueto com Barbra, que seria lançado daqui alguns meses no novo CD da famosa cantora, e enquanto isso continuaria trabalhando em seu próprio álbum que ainda não estava nem perto de ser terminado. Sente o maquiador passar o pincel por seus lábios, aplicando mais gloss. O cabeleireiro se afasta, como inspecionando seu trabalho, e declara. "Você está pronta, se queremos manter o look natural, será melhor não colocarmos mais spray." O maquiador passa um diferente pincel por sua face em rápidos movimentos, logo terminando e assentindo com a cabeça, como se aprovasse seu próprio trabalho. Dá um sorriso, agradecendo-os. Os dois se afastam, voltando a um canto da sala, afinal tinham ordens de ficarem próximos à Rachel durante todo o dia. A morena começa a tirar seu robe, no mesmo tempo que Grace entra na sala, declarando.

"Está na hora..."

* * *

Aí está a primeira parte do capítulo do casamento, enquanto escrevia me entusiasmei e quis dar a todas nós uma experiência completa do casamento Faberry, com toda essa expectativa, ansiedade... Bem, espero que tenham gostado, sorry por qualquer erro e sinto muito pela demora, a vida adulta não é nada fácil. Postarei a segunda parte do casamento, semana que vem, não sei o dia certo, mas avisarei no Twitter.

Julia Roberts: Olá, fico contente ao saber que tenha gostado do pedido, e exatamente, eu tinha várias formas grandiosas de escrever esse pedido, como diversas leitoras sugeriram, achando que ocorreria de certa maneira, mas nenhuma delas seria realmente OLIHTS, o pedido foi simples, mas foi pensado para a personalidade de ambas, representando a história delas aqui. Haha é uma reação bem Rachel, não, fica tão nervosa que não consegue nem se expressar, tadinha, teve que se esforçar para não chorar em frente a Babs. Bem, estava bem claro, eu dei muitas pistas aqui quem seria. E obrigada :) Entre na fila, JR. Bem, até onde eu saiba essa casa não pertencia a nenhum famoso, então deve ser parecida?! Eu não poderia deixar vocês - e eu mesma - sem meus Fababies, eu venho me segurando há um ano para não escrevê-los, então é... Família Faberry mais apaixonante chegando aí. Own muito obrigada, fico muito feliz ao saber disso, e devo dizer que levou um tempo para descobrir quem você era, só fui descobrir no meio da fic haha E obrigada por acompanhar OLIHTS, por fazer parte deste mundo! E bom saber disso, logo anunciarei sobre meu próximo projeto ;) XxBre.

Guest: Muito obrigada! Fico muito feliz ao saber disso. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. :) XxBre.

Ali: Hahaha era só para dar um pequeno susto, afinal não poderia deixar vocês sem o casamento, e principalmente sem meus Fababies. E admito que eu também, será difícil não escrevê-las mais, não escrever mais nesse universo que tanto amo. Obrigada, fico feliz que tenha gostado. E entre na fila, Ali, todas queremos desde capítulo 1. Todas mereciam viver um amor como esse, ter um relacionamento assim, e espero que você o encontre ;) Bem, não é segredo que Judy e Leroy são os shippers número um hahaa Muito obrigada, e sinto muito pela demora. Aí está a primeira parte, espero que tenha gostado. XxBre.

Daniela: Hahah eu tinha que soltar uns últimos tiros, não acha? Realmente é triste pensar que vai acabar, que estamos mais próximas do fim que nunca, dessa vez de verdade. Santana sendo Santana hahaha Sim, já era hora, né?! Afinal alguém aqui deve realmente começar a se arriscar se quiser ser uma ganhadora do EGOT, já tem o Tony, agora só falta o EGO. Tadinha, ela sonha, sonha e na hora mal consegue dizer uma frase. Obrigada, e como disse foi o pedido feito a personalidade delas, o mais OLIHTS. Exatamente, amo essas duas mais que tudo, como será difícil não escrevê-las mais. Bem, nesse cap houve uma pequena explicação do convite dela a Babs... Hahaha, Q deve ter sentido vontade de ligar ao editor da revista para comentar sobre o erro do nome de seu cachorro. Viu, nada discreto? Afinal com dois seres dramaticamente exagerados como Judy e Leroy tem como ter algo discreto?! Espero que tenha gostado, XxBre.

Reviews? Próximo capítulo, a cerimônia e a festa... Até mais. XxBre.


	47. Chapter 47

Parte II.

Todas músicas usadas durante a cerimônia são por Il Divo.

* * *

Aquele era um dos casamentos mais bonitos que já fizera em sua carreira, pensa Grace, olhando ao redor curiosamente. Nada fora economizado, principalmente o espaço. Todo o imenso jardim havia sido redecorado para o casamento, vasos taça de concreto com tulipas rosa claro foram acrescentados sobre cada coluna do lugar, tulipas brancas foram colocadas entre as folhas dos diversos arbustos, além de diversas pétalas da mesma serem espalhadas por toda a grama perfeitamente hidratada, em um ponto mais afastado na piscina havia inúmeras gardênias e tulipas brancas e rosa claro flutuando pela água, e luminárias e velas flutuantes que seriam acesas quando a noite caísse, em frente à casa de piscina havia dois grandes vasos taça de concreto, cada a um lado, com tulipas brancas e lilás, a porta de vidro deslizante desta estava aberta, e somente era permitida a entrada de sua equipe, que usariam o local como uma sala de controle durante a cerimônia e festa. Desvia o olhar aos três degraus a sua frente cobertos por pétalas brancas, antes de descê-los lentamente, entrando na parte do jardim onde seria realizada a cerimônia.

Um grande tapete branco coberto por pétalas de tulipas brancas e amarelas guiava ao altar, onde fora colocado um arco com gardênias e folhas, sob este havia uma redonda mesa de apoio ao celebrante, coberta por um tecido branco, em um canto afastado havia um pequeno palco feito para a harpista, que naquele momento tocava uma música que reconhecia ser _You Raise Me Up_. A cada lado do tapete havia cento e vinte e cinco cadeiras brancas, todas já ocupadas pelos convidados, os homens usavam smoking e as mulheres elegantes vestidos em clores claras, como fora pedido no convite. Cada destas convidadas seguravam uma gardênia, que substituiriam a tradicional chuva de pétalas, jogando as flores pra cima assim que Quinn e Rachel andassem pelo tapete branco como esposas, algo que Leroy insistira que acontecesse, e que uma câmera aérea filmasse o momento, captando a magia deste. Por todo o local havia câmeras _phantom _3, seja sobrevoando ou em suportes nas mãos de alguns _cameramen_, registrando em _4K_ qualquer movimento possível_._ Observa como sua coordenadora de eventos e uma assistente se aproximam, lançando-a um olhar expectante, com rádios comunicadores em mãos. Abaixa o olhar ao seu relógio de pulso prata, observando que tinham somente mais alguns segundos antes da hora marcada, e aquele casamento não deveria ter nenhum atraso de acordo com seus clientes. Tudo fora perfeitamente ensaiado e cronometrado, e seus empregados só esperavam uma confirmação sua para começarem. Respira fundo, como se preparasse para o seu longo dia de trabalho, logo levanta o olhar, direcionando-o a coordenadora, assentindo com a cabeça. A mulher rapidamente começa a passar ordens pelo rádio a todos os empregados, posicionando-se ao seu lado na entrada do jardim. Era a hora do show.

A harpista termina a música, focando sua atenção na tela do iPad, que usava como partitura. Em seguida, começa a tocar um cover de _Can't Help Falling In Love_. O juiz de paz, um senhor alto, magro, de cabelos grisalhos, amigo de Hiram que o pedira para celebrar o casamento da pequena Berry, desce os degraus cuidadosamente, fazendo seu caminho em direção ao tapete branco. Entre suas mãos havia o livro e o certificado de casamento, que segurava cuidadosamente em frente ao seu corpo. Uma câmera phantom sobrevoava a sua frente silenciosamente, e alguns fotógrafos disparavam os flashes das câmeras em sua direção. Ao chegar ao começo do tapete branco, cessa seus passos, como fora ensaiado, observando como cada convidado desviava a atenção a ele. Dá um sorriso educado, e ao perceber como um assistente organizador assentia com a cabeça, começa seu caminho ao altar, com lentos passos. Chegando neste, se posiciona atrás da mesa de apoio, depositando o livro e o certificado sobre esta. Levanta o olhar, notando como as damas de honra se preparavam para sua entrada.

Respirando fundo, Santana aperta o buquê de tulipas rosa claro contra a palma de sua mão esquerda, esperando por um sinal de Grace. Finalmente a cerimônia estava prestes a começar, ou enlouqueceria com Quinn e Judy. Jamais vira pessoas tão impacientes, durante estes últimos minutos fora como se sua melhor amiga não escutara nada do lhe que dissera anteriormente, agindo como se a cerimônia estivesse atrasada por horas e Rachel pudesse estar passando por algum grave problema. A situação seria super engraçado, se não fosse por seu próprio nervosismo, não que fosse demonstrá-lo, óbvio. Como madrinha seria a primeira a andar pelo tapete branco, e ainda teria que dar um discurso na frente de todos aqueles convidados durante a festa, e sim, aquilo a deixava nervosa. _Super_. Ainda mais sabendo que todas aquelas pessoas eram da alta sociedade, não podia passar vergonha na frente deles, afinal nunca se sabe quando pode fazer negócios. Engole em seco ao ver Grace dar seu sinal, lhe indicando que poderia descer os degraus de acesso ao jardim. Volta a respirar fundo, era Santana _badass_ Lopez e poderia fazer isso. Tentando demonstrar uma confiança que infelizmente não sentia, dá um sorriso, descendo os degraus e se dirigindo ao tapete branco, sob as lentes das câmeras e atentos olhares dos convidados. Com lentos passos caminha pelo tapete, mantendo o olhar a sua frente, logo se posicionando ao lado direito do altar. Evita olhar aos convidados, desviando a atenção a entrada, observando Frannie descer os degraus, sendo seguida por Brittany. Inconscientemente seu sorriso se aumenta ao ver sua namorada carregando Bacon entre os braços.

O cachorro latia a uma das câmeras aéreas, enquanto as duas damas de honra andavam pela grama do jardim, sorridentes. Por um pedido _secreto _de Quinn, feito na noite anterior, a dançarina levava o bulldog nos braços ao invés de um buquê como as outras damas de honra. A atriz alegara que seu filhote precisava participar da cerimônia sendo o cachorro de honra, algo que não agradara Judy quando vira Brittany carregá-lo minutos antes de sair do _camarim_ que ocupavam, dizendo que poderia arruinar o vestido, mas Quinn acabara convencendo-a, declarando que era o primeiro membro de sua família com Rachel e deveria estar ao seu lado naquele momento. Ao chegarem ao tapete, Frannie anda alguns passos à frente, mantendo o olhar no juiz, com Brittany seguindo-a, olhando a todos os convidados, com uma expressão contente, enquanto alguns riam ao escutar Bacon latindo a câmera que sobrevoava a frente deles. Posicionam-se ao lado de Santana, na respectiva ordem de entrada. E ao perceber quem estava sentada na cadeira ao lado de Beth, Bacon volta a latir, olhando a Elphaba que usava um pequeno véu de noiva, e tinha a mão esquerda de Beth sobre seu corpo, como se a criança não quisesse que a gata escapasse. Dá um alto latido, tentando chamar sua atenção, ao não receber resposta late ainda mais alto e quando por fim Elphie desvia o olhar a ele, miando, o cão movimenta seu pequeno rabo, deitando a cabeça em um dos braços de Brittany, olhando ao outro lado, ignorando completamente a gata preta. Enquanto a gata passaria toda a cerimônia com a criança, Bacon a passaria nos braços da dançarina, assistindo tudo ainda mais de perto.

Logo Kurt faz o mesmo caminho que elas, com um grande sorriso emocionado. Como todos os homens, usava um tradicional smoking, a única coisa diferente era a cor de sua gravata borboleta, ao invés de ser preta, era dourada combinando com o vestido das damas de honra. E diferente delas, não levava nada entre as mãos, por isso, havia unido-as em frente ao corpo. Posiciona-se ao lado esquerdo do altar, percebendo como Barbra estava sentada na segunda fileira junto com os outros convidados dos Berry, ao seu lado estava seu marido, James Brolin. Sorri entusiasmado, James seria para sempre sua crush, não importa quanto envelheça. Durante a adolescência, Rachel e ele tinham certa paixão pelo ator, e sonhavam em encontrar seus próprios James Brolin, pessoas atraentes, bem-sucedidas, que os completassem, formando poderosos casais. Felizmente sua melhor amiga encontrara tudo isso em Quinn, enquanto ele acabara decidindo-se pela vida de solteiro, e estava feliz com sua decisão. Estuda a simpática expressão de Barbra, que assistia a entrada das damas de honra, Jillian e Kate, pensando como Rachel _enlouqueceria_ quando a visse junto com seu marido, afinal mesmo tendo certa intimidade com a famosa cantora, a morena ainda não conhecera o ator. Umedece os lábios, desviando a atenção à suas amigas que se colocam ao seu lado, Jillian lhe oferece uma piscadela divertida, e Kate com um dócil sorriso nos lábios, mantém o olhar a frente. O cover da harpista chega ao fim, e Kurt solta um leve suspiro, endireitando sua postura, se preparando para as emoções que estava prestes a enfrentar, casamentos sempre lhe emocionavam, e saber que aquele era o de Rachel, _bem_, que bom que tinha alguns lenços nos bolsos de sua calça.

A harpista começa a tocar uma introdução com suaves notas, enquanto Quinn anda pela varanda da mansão em direção aos degraus, acompanhada por Russel e Judy a cada lado, com os braços entrelaçados com os seus. Pelo o que era grata, ou não conseguiria dar sequer um passo sozinha. Não conseguia nem respirar normalmente, o momento finalmente chegara, estava se encaminhando ao seu futuro com o amor de sua vida, ao seu para sempre com Rachel. Ignora as lágrimas que se formam em seus olhos, focando em descer os degraus cuidadosamente, pressionando seus braços contra os de seus pais com um pouco mais de força, temia cair, suas pernas realmente pareciam gelatinas. Ao pisar na grama do jardim, levanta o olhar, notando como todos os convidados colocavam-se de pé para sua entrada. Engole em seco, escutando a harpista começar a música escolhida por sua mulher, um lento cover de _She_. Música que teria todo um novo significado para ela agora, jamais poderia voltar a escutá-la sem se lembrar deste dia. E mesmo que não houvesse vocais neste cover, a letra da música era perfeita a elas, descrevia exatamente tudo o que sentira por Rachel desde o começo. Seu corpo todo se arrepia ao pisar no tapete branco coberto por aquelas pétalas de flores, e aperta sua mão contra o buquê de gardênias em um gesto nervoso, como ensaiado sua prestes a ser esposa deveria estar andando pela varanda naquele instante e tudo o que queria era olhar para trás e vê-la, mas se o fizesse não conseguiria mais se controlar, e gostaria de poder chegar ao altar antes que suas emoções levassem o melhor de si, assim teria certeza que não arruinaria a cerimônia perfeitamente planejada. Escuta alguém fungar o nariz, e olhando ao seu lado direito, percebe como sua mãe tentava dissimular seu silencioso choro com um grande sorriso nos lábios, olhando diretamente aos familiares e amigos sentados na fileira de convidados Fabray, murmurando saudações. Dá um pequeno sorriso de lado, voltando seu olhar a frente, ao altar, onde o juiz de paz a esperava com uma expressão amigável. Só mais alguns passos e poderia ver sua mulher, unindo suas vidas por toda a eternidade. Solta o ar lentamente, desviando a atenção a Russel ao seu lado esquerdo, que aparentava orgulhoso, olhando a todos os convidados e fazendo alguns gestos com a cabeça, cumprimentando alguns conhecidos seus do lado dos Berry. Percebe como todos a ofereciam entusiasmados sorrisos, e os retribuí com o seu pequeno, infelizmente seus nervos ainda a dominavam e só conseguiria realmente relaxar quando tivesse Rachel ao seu lado. Com mais um passo, chegam ao altar e volta a engolir em seco, fechando os olhos, mantendo-se de costas aos convidados e deixando seus braços cair a cada lado do corpo a seus pais se afastarem. Logo sente sua mãe lhe apertar em um abraço e com grande dificuldade, levanta o braço esquerdo, colocando-o ao redor do corpo dela, escutando-a respirar entrecortado. "Seja feliz, Quinnie." Seu pai murmura, beijando sua cabeça, antes de levar Judy aos seus assentos na primeira fileira, ao lado de Sam, Beth e Elphaba.

Abrindo os olhos, a atriz posiciona-se ao lado direito do altar, entregando seu buquê à dama de honra mais próxima, a Santana, que rapidamente o passa para Frannie, afinal a latina deveria ter uma mão livre para alcançar pela aliança que seria de Rachel, no bolso de seu vestido, no momento em que fosse preciso. A loira vira-se de frente aos convidados, recebendo o impacto de ver sua mulher parada no começo do tapete branco, olhando-a com tanto amor, que Quinn não consegue mais segurar toda a emoção que sentia, e as lágrimas que reprimira durante os últimos minutos, começam a escorrer por sua face. _Deus_, por tanto tempo sonhara com este momento, por tanto tempo o esperara, e agora ao ver Rachel sabia que toda a espera valera à pena. E como valera. Olha com admiração à cantora da cabeça aos pés, como se quisesse se assegurar que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo, e não fosse mais apenas um sonho, observando o longo vestido de noiva sereia todo feito em renda desenhada com diversas flores delicadas, e com detalhes em transparência ao longo das pernas morenas, mangas curtas com alguns pequenos detalhes cobertos por cristais, decote V e uma pequena cauda sereia, que em sua opinião era extremamente sexy, em suas mãos também havia um buquê de gardênias com uma diferente e simples flor cor de rosa, que reconhecia muito bem, afinal pegara esta flor do jardim de seu sogro e dera a sua futura esposa no momento em que chegaram à mansão. Sorri ao ver este pequeno detalhe, Rachel era a mulher mais linda desse mundo, a noiva mais perfeita que já vira, e como era sortuda por poder chamá-la de _sua_. Prende a respiração, à sua mulher se encaminhar até o altar, ao lado de Hiram e Leroy, com lentos passos. Nada, absolutamente nada se compararia àquele momento, onde o amor de sua vida andava até ela prestes a se entregar completamente, era como se toda sua vida se baseara aqui, ao agora.

Sorrindo emocionada, Rachel mantém o olhar somente em Quinn, não podia ou queria desviá-lo, queria ver somente _ela_, a mulher de sua vida. Sentia todo o nervosismo deixar seu corpo, e uma imensa sensação de felicidade lhe invadir, em minutos seria declarada como a esposa de Quinn Fabray, entregando-se oficialmente de corpo e alma a ela. Mal podia esperar para ser chamada de senhora Fabray e dizer a todos que era casada com a mulher de seus sonhos, aquela que transformara toda sua vida, lhe dando um amor que nem mesmo as melhores histórias ou musicais poderiam descrever. Um amor tão intenso que nem o tempo apagaria. Observa como a loira limpava com o dorso da mão as lágrimas que escorriam por sua face, ainda olhando-a com admiração, como se fosse o ser mais especial que já vira, engole a saliva com dificuldades, segurando algumas lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos, somente Quinn conseguia a olhar daquela maneira. Mesmo tendo inúmeras falhas, inúmeros defeitos, Quinn jamais deixara de olhá-la como se fosse algo menos do que especial, jamais deixara de fazê-la se sentir como a pessoa mais importante para _ela_. Inconscientemente seu sorriso aumenta, como a letra da música que era tocada naquele instante dizia, o sentido da minha vida é _ela_. E era, a loira dera sentido a sua vida, lhe dera uma razão por lutar e vencer seus medos, lhe dera tudo o que sempre quisera e sonhara, Quinn era seu tudo. Dá mais um passo a frente, sentindo como o corpo de seu pai Leroy ao seu lado direito parecia ficar cada vez mais rígido, não conseguindo dissimular o nervosismo que sentia, enquanto seu pai Hiram mantinha-se neutro como sempre. Ao se aproximarem do altar, abaixa o olhar ao corpo de sua noiva, aproveitando para observar de mais perto seu vestido, um longo vestido clássico e romântico que era feito em chiffon e cetim, com decote V, sem mangas, em sua alça havia um aplique bordado com cristais e delicados detalhes de flores em renda que iam até sua cintura onde havia uma simples faixa coberta também por cristais, em sua saia havia leves frisados, e era perfeito à Quinn. A noiva mais linda de todo o universo. Dando mais dois passos, chega ao altar, seu pai Hiram deposita um rápido beijo em sua testa, logo alterna o olhar entre ela e Quinn, declarando.

"Que sejam muito felizes, e que continuem a cuidar uma da outra desta maneira tão bonita, com amor e respeito."

A atriz assente com a cabeça, limpando mais algumas lágrimas que escorriam por sua face. Não sabia o que dizer ou pensar, não quando tinha Rachel a sua frente vestida daquela maneira, prestes a se casarem. A música chega ao fim ao mesmo tempo em que Leroy alcança por sua mão, dando-a um pequeno aperto antes de colocá-la sobre a de Rachel.

O advogado respira fundo, como se realmente lhe faltasse o ar naquele momento. Cher, seu coração iria parar a qualquer minuto agora. "Eu – eu amo vocês." Se força a dizer, sentindo um nó em sua garganta e uma solitária lágrima escorrer por sua face direita, que rapidamente limpa. Não conseguiria mais controlar suas emoções, e gostaria de estar seguro em seu assento antes que começasse a chorar. Assente com a cabeça, como se concordasse com seus próprios pensamentos, logo se afasta com seu marido, se sentado na primeira fileira do lado esquerdo.

A cantora entrega seu buquê a Kurt, ainda mantendo o olhar em sua noiva. Coloca-se ao lado esquerdo do altar, em frente à loira, entrelaçando seus dedos, oferecendo-a um grande sorriso, dando-a alguns segundos para se recompor. Por mais que quisesse abraçá-la naquele momento, tentando confortá-la e ao mesmo tempo chorar junto com ela, sabia que seria melhor não, ou a cerimônia realmente atrasaria. E seu casamento não deveria ter nenhum atraso, já esperara tempo demais para se tornar a senhora Fabray.

Sentindo-se trêmula, Quinn alcança pela outra mão da mais baixa, entrelaçando-a com a sua. Olha diretamente aos olhos castanhos, sentindo como se todos os presentes já não importassem mais, nada importava mais, a não ser elas e aquele momento. Solta um pesado suspiro, forçando-se para não voltar a chorar. "Meu Deus, Rachel... Você está perfeita, eu não consigo nem respirar direito... É a noiva mais perfeita que já vi." Murmura como se fosse somente para os ouvidos de sua esposa, embora, devido ao microfone discretamente colocado em seu vestido, todos os convidados e produção do casamento a escutaram.

"Você não está nada mal, Fabray." Brinca, mesmo que sua voz demonstrasse toda a emoção que sentia, toda a emoção que aquelas palavras de Quinn lhe causaram.

O juiz de paz limpa a garganta, alternando o olhar entre o casal, que parecia ter se esquecido de sua presença. Algo que muitas vezes acontecera durante os ensaios. Dá um sorriso quando desviam a atenção a ele, uma com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e a outra com as bochechas coradas. Endireita a postura, abrindo o livro e começando, afinal também fora pedido por Leroy que não demorasse com a cerimônia, que não a atrasasse. "Quinn e Rachel, hoje todos seus amigos e familiares se reuniram aqui para testemunhar e compartilhar a alegria desta ocasião especial. O dia em que marca o início de uma nova página nesta história de amor, o dia em que passam a viver como esposas." Levanta o olhar, sorrindo, aumentando o tom de voz, apesar de não ser realmente preciso devido ao microfone colocado em seu terno, desejando. "E que através deste compromisso, o amor que faz das duas pessoas melhores possa crescer e ser nutrido cada dia mais, um amor que continua a dar-lhes imensa alegria, fornece energia e paciência para enfrentar as responsabilidades da vida." Passa rapidamente o olhar por um papel onde escrevera o texto do casamento, apoiado em uma página do livro, antes de continuar. "Um verdadeiro casamento começa bem antes do dia da cerimônia, e os esforços de um casamento continuam muito além do fim da cerimônia. Afinal, casar é fácil, basta um breve momento e algumas assinaturas e pronto, legalmente estão casadas. Mas para um casamento realmente funcionar, requer uma vida inteira de amor e compromissos para terem algo durável, eterno. E hoje, Quinn e Rachel declaram seu compromisso com a outra diante de familiares e amigos, assumindo a responsabilidade por fazer a outra se sentir segura, tratar a si mesmas e uma a outra com respeito, e dar a máxima prioridade ao amor que as unem. Seus dias já vividos eram o caminho para esse momento e para todos os amanhãs que se seguem."

Distraidamente, Quinn assente com a cabeça, concordando com o último que o juiz falara. Rachel e ela estavam destinadas a ser. _Simplesmente_, isso. Desvia o olhar a sua mulher, que escutava tudo o que ele dizia, sorri, sentindo seus nervos finalmente se acalmarem. Só mais alguns minutos, poucos minutos, e estaria casada com Rachel Berry, quer dizer Fabray, Rachel Fabray, como era bom poder pensar isso, como era bom saber que finalmente estava acontecendo. Não fora um caminho fácil até aqui, mas o percorreria outra vez, e outra e quantas vezes fosse preciso para chegar a este momento. A um dos dias mais felizes de toda sua vida. Seus olhos voltam a se encherem de lágrimas, mas as ignora, mantendo o olhar na única pessoa que importava. E como se percebesse que era observada, o amor de sua vida volta à atenção a ela, sorrindo docilmente, olhando diretamente em seus olhos, enquanto o juiz começa a recitar os votos.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, você aceita Lucy Quinn Fabray como sua esposa, prometendo amá-la, apoiá-la e respeitá-la em seus sucessos e também suas falhas, a cuidar dela na doença e saúde, e quaisquer desafios que possa enfrentar, enquanto ambas viverem?"

"Aceito." Responde sem hesitar, ainda sorrindo, com uma solitária lágrima escorrendo por sua face. Jamais estivera tão certa de algo, não importa o quê ocorra, quanto tempo passe, sempre escolheria Quinn. Observa como a mencionada dá um grande sorriso ao escutar sua resposta, o maior sorriso que já lhe vira dar até hoje, apertando suas mãos entrelaçadas.

O homem olha a loira, repetindo os votos. "Lucy Quinn Fabray, você aceita Rachel Barbra Berry como sua esposa, prometendo amá-la, apoiá-la e respeitá-la em seus sucessos e também suas falhas, a cuidar dela na doença e saúde, e quaisquer desafios que possa enfrentar, enquanto ambas viverem?"

A atriz começa a assentir com a cabeça no momento em que o juiz começa a fazer a pergunta, em um gesto entusiasmado e ao mesmo tempo impaciente, controlando-se para não interrompê-lo e responder de uma vez. _Deus_; escutar Rachel dizer que a aceita como sua esposa era a melhor sensação do mundo. Volta a apertar suas mãos entrelaçadas, querendo simplesmente dá um passo a frente e beijá-la com tudo o que tem, mas sabendo que ainda não era o momento. _Logo_, lembra a si mesma, logo poderia beijá-la, o primeiro beijo que daria em Rachel Fabray, sua mulher. "Aceito, e como aceito." Declara quando o juiz finalmente termina a pergunta, recebendo risadas de alguns convidados.

O juiz de paz dá um sorriso divertido perante a impaciência da jovem, afirmando. "O casal também escreveu seus próprios votos que serão recitados enquanto trocam as alianças." Junta suas mãos, olhando entre as duas, logo indicando com a mão direita a mais alta. "Quinn, por que você não começa?"

Quinn solta o ar lentamente, como se preparasse ao momento, seu coração batia em um ritmo que tinha certeza não ser saudável. Engole a saliva com dificuldades, querendo se livrar do nó que se formava em sua garganta, torcendo para que conseguisse dizer exatamente tudo o que escrevera há meses sem falhar. Olha intensamente aos olhos castanhos. "Rachel... Eu quero começar meus votos agradecendo-a. Agradecendo-a por cada minuto passado ao seu lado, não importa se foram bons ou ruins, pois ao seu lado tudo vale à pena, quero agradecê-la por ter me dado a chance de descobrir o que realmente é o amor e por poder vivê-lo todos os dias com você, e principalmente quero agradecê-la por ter me escolhido, por me aceitar como sua esposa." Sua voz se entrecorta, e faz uma breve pausa, sentindo novamente vontade de chorar. Umedece os lábios, se forçando a continuar. "Você é o meu bem mais precioso, e eu prometo sempre estar ao seu lado, a confiar em você e honrá-la, a apoiar cada uma de suas decisões, a rir e chorar com você, a ajudá-la a se levantar quando cair e carregá-la quando suas pernas lhe falharem e se sentir como se não conseguisse aguentar mais, a segurar sua mão para sempre, a te amar em todos os momentos, não importa se bons ou maus e nem os obstáculos que possamos enfrentar, a fazer tudo em meu poder para ajudá-la a realizar todos os seus sonhos..." Funga o nariz, percebendo como algumas lágrimas escorriam pela face de Rachel. Lentamente solta sua mão direita, levando-a a face da outra e secando-as com o dorso da mão, aproveitando para fazer suaves carícias na bochecha da mais baixa. Dá um pequeno sorriso, terminando seus votos. "Eu prometo a assistir Funny Girl com você ao menos duas vezes por ano e a qualquer outro musical que você queira, a sempre escutá-la quando estiver dando um de seus monólogos e não interrompê-la durante eles, pois sei como isso a irrita, a sempre estar na platéia em suas noites de estréia, aplaudindo mais alto que todos e gritando orgulhosamente que essa é minha mulher. Você _é _a minha mulher, o amor da minha vida e continuará sendo por toda a eternidade." Cessa as carícias, abaixando seu braço em seguida olha em direção a Santana, que leva a mão ao discreto bolso de seu vestido, alcançando pela caixa de veludo com o anel. Logo uma fina aliança toda revestida por pequenos diamantes, feita em ouro branco, com a inscrição _"Para Sempre." _– que combinava perfeitamente com seus anéis de noivado, é entregue a Quinn. Segurando a mão esquerda de Rachel, começa a colocar a aliança em seu dedo anular, declarando. "Este anel simboliza o meu amor e fidelidade, eu entrego meu coração, tudo o que sou e tenho a você. Que meu coração seja seu abrigo e meus braços sua casa." Carinhosamente, beija a mão de sua mulher, sobre o anel de noivado e aliança. Lágrimas escorriam por sua face, mas não faz menção de limpá-las. Jamais sentira tanta felicidade, tinha vontade de gritar aos quatro ventos, de chorar e rir ao mesmo tempo, de pular e cantar qualquer música romântica que viesse a sua mente, tinha vontade de simplesmente viver o seu feliz para sempre com sua esposa. Rachel era sua esposa! Sua esposa!

Oh minha doce Barbra, era como se apaixonar mais uma vez por Quinn, em seu estômago havia essa incrível sensação como se milhares de borboletas despertassem batendo suas asas com extrema força, só queria abraçar a mulher de sua vida e lhe dizer uma e outra vez como a amava e nunca mais soltá-la. Dá um grande sorriso, jamais se acostumaria com este amor que por algum motivo merecera, e jamais voltaria a questioná-lo, _simplesmente_ o viveria pelo resto de sua vida, sendo grata até seus últimos dias a tudo mais sagrado por ter a mulher de seus sonhos, a pessoa perfeita a ela, ao seu lado. Como sua esposa. Seu sorriso se aumenta, e antes que o juiz lhe falasse para recitar seus votos, começa. "Quinn, hoje eu sei que todos meus temores, minhas decepções, minhas escolhas, todo meu passado valeu à pena, pois me guiou a você e se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa diferente, talvez, jamais teria encontrado-a." Sua voz se quebra no final e rapidamente, limpa a garganta, não se permitindo pensar em uma vida sem conhecer Quinn e sem viver aquele amor. Continua com os votos que escrevera uma semana após ficarem noivas, decidida a não deixar sua emoção arruiná-los. "Você é o melhor que me aconteceu, é meu tudo e eu te amo... Eu te amo porque você me dá o amor mais puro que se há, e me faz sentir como a pessoa mais especial de todo o universo, eu te amo porque você é protetora e cuida de mim como ninguém, eu te amo porque você tem um coração gigantesco e honesto, amo cada pequeno detalhe sobre você, até mesmo seu vício por bacon. Eu te amo porque você simplesmente é _a _Quinn, a pessoa dos meus sonhos, a mulher da minha vida, minha Quinn. E eu prometo a você que serei sua força quando você estiver fraca, serei sua música quando você não puder ouvir, serei seu raio de sol quando você não puder ver, serei sua risada quando você sentir vontade de chorar, sua esperança quando você sentir vontade de desistir, vou tentar com todas minhas forças para fazer seus dias e noites melhores quando o mundo lá fora tirar o sorriso de seus lábios, darei o meu melhor para fazer você feliz. Eu serei o que você quiser que eu seja; tudo o que você precisa." Diz com dificuldades, enquanto a loira a lançava um olhar cheio de emoção, como se não soubesse exatamente como reagir, mordendo o lábio inferior com força. Kurt se coloca ao seu lado, entregando-a um anel idêntico ao que Quinn lhe dera, e o segura com a mão trêmula. Lentamente coloca a aliança no dedo anular da atriz, dizendo. "Eu lhe dou este anel como um símbolo do meu amor por você, de que sempre estarei ao seu lado e sempre serei completamente sua, sua mulher." Termina, sentindo lágrimas escorrem sem sua permissão. Repete o movimento anteriormente feito por sua agora esposa, beijando a mão esquerda dela docilmente.

O juiz de paz dá um sorriso contente, declarando. "E agora, pelo poder investido em mim pelo estado de New York, vocês podem se beijar."

Sorrindo, Quinn se aproxima de Rachel, coloca uma mão a cada lado de seu rosto, segurando-o delicadamente, se inclina e deposita os lábios sobre os dela em um dócil beijo. O seu primeiro beijo com a senhora Fabray. _Deus_, aquilo só podia ser o céu. Jamais imaginara que amar tanto alguém e tanta felicidade fosse possível. Inconscientemente sorri contra os lábios da mais baixa, aquele era o melhor dia de sua vida! E sabia que outros melhores estavam por vir, quer dizer, ainda tinha uma vida inteira ao lado de sua esposa. Escuta vagamente os aplausos dos convidados, e o miado e latido de seus filhotes. Desde que a cerimônia começara, havia se esquecido que tinham um público, até se esquecera de Bacon e da gata. "Eu te amo, Rach, e mal posso esperar para começar nossa vida como esposas." Murmura sobre os lábios de sua mulher.

"Eu ainda não acredito que acabamos de nos casar... Quinn, esse é o melhor dia da minha vida. Eu te amo muito, e para sempre." Murmura, não dissimulando seu entusiasmo, encosta rapidamente seus lábios contra os da atriz antes de se afastar, sabendo que a cerimônia ainda não estava totalmente encerrada. Volta a entrelaçar suas mãos, sentindo a necessidade de estar em contato constante com Quinn.

"Amigos e familiares, para concluir esta cerimônia, peço que as designadas testemunhas venham até a mesa e assinem seus nomes no certificado de casamento." Diz o juiz, observando como Kurt e Santana se aproximam, enquanto a harpista começa um cover de _Hallelujah_.

Leroy observa como sua filha e nora, paradas no meio do altar, com as mãos entrelaçadas, olhavam expectantes a latina que era a primeira a assinar. Por seu rosto, havia vestígios das lágrimas que derramara durante toda a cerimônia, mesmo tentando não conseguira controlar, simplesmente era demais a ele saber que sua pequena estava casada. Rachel estava casada, sua única filha, sua estrelinha casada com ninguém menos que Quinn Fabray, uma de suas pessoas favoritas. Cruza as pernas ao mesmo tempo em que solta um involuntário soluço, era emoção de mais para um só coração, para uma só pessoa. Oh Cher, como não morrera durante a cerimônia, ela não fazia ideia, mas era grato por isso. Soluça novamente ao ver o sorriso nos lábios de sua filha, jamais a vira sorrir tanto, jamais a vira tão feliz. Ignora o olhar questionador que seu marido o lançava ao escutar o soluço, focando toda sua atenção em Kurt, que alcançava pela caneta que lhe era oferecida por Santana. Hiram jamais o entenderia, jamais entenderia como se sentia ver o casamento de seus sonhos finalmente se realizar, somente uma pessoa o entendia. Inclina-se a frente em seu assento, observando como Judy levava um lenço de papel ao seu rosto, limpando as lágrimas que continuavam a escorrer. Pobre Judy passara toda a cerimônia como ele, devia ter se sentado ao lado de sua melhor amiga, assim um consolaria ao outro. Volta a olhar ao altar, quando o juiz declara.

"E agora, senhoras e senhores, eu apresento a vocês Quinn e Rachel Fabray."

Ambas desviam sua atenção aos convidados, oferecendo-os grandes sorrisos, enquanto estes se colocam de pé, aplaudindo-as. Quinn levanta sua mão entrelaçada com a de Rachel no ar, em uma atitude completamente empolgada. Sentia-se realizada, completa. Por fim, Rachel era oficialmente sua mulher, uma Fabray. Abaixa seus braços, beijando o dorso da mão esquerda de sua esposa, olhando-a com todo o amor que sentia. Faz um gesto com a cabeça, indicando-a para começarem o caminho de saída, observando como a morena concordava. Dá um sorriso de lado, andando com sua esposa para fora do altar e pelo tapete branco com as convidadas jogando as gardênias para cima, a maioria caindo sobre Rachel e ela. Acaricia com o dedo polegar o dorso da mão da cantora entrelaçada com a sua, lembrando-se de suas outras viagens aos Hamptons. Incrível como alguns dos momentos mais importantes de sua vida ocorrera naquele lugar. Fora nesta mansão, há dois anos e alguns meses, onde revelara a si mesma e a Leroy que estava apaixonada, fora neste jardim há um ano e meio, onde Rachel lhe dissera que a amava pela primeira vez, fora na praia há alguns metros da mansão, onde o amor de sua vida lhe pedira em namoro, e agora, esta mansão, este jardim marcava a união de suas vidas. O começo de seu para sempre com sua mulher.

**X **

"Senhoras e senhores, pela primeira vez dançando como esposas, vamos receber as senhoras Fabray." Diz o cantor da orquestra, indicando a entrada principal da tenda.

Rachel entra de mãos dadas com sua esposa. _Esposa!_ Levaria um tempo para se acostumar com isso, sentia que esperara tanto tempo para se tornar a senhora Fabray que agora era difícil de realmente crer que estava casada, tudo parecia parte de um sonho, um grande sonho, mas adoraria cada segundo que passaria tentando se convencer de sua nova realidade e a se acostumar com sua nova identidade. Sorri tímida, recebendo os aplausos de todos os presentes na recepção do casamento, alguns sentados ao redor das mesas, e a maioria em pé, em pequenos grupos ou em frente ao balcão do bar. Pelas últimas duas horas, os convidados tiveram um coquetel especial, com todos os tipos de bebidas e petiscos, e com a orquestra tocando vários clássicos, onde seus pais foram os anfitriões, enquanto elas passaram todo este tempo na mansão, assinando alguns documentos, como o certificado de casamento e papéis para acrescentar o Fabray como seu sobrenome, e fazendo uma sessão de fotos por todos os lados da casa e jardim para o álbum de casamento. Agora, finalmente poderiam aproveitar o restante do dia juntas, sem nervosismo, sem interrupções, e a incrível festa que fora organizada, sem hora para acabar. Ao lado de Quinn, caminha pelo piso sintético claro – bege – posto sobre a grama, observando a tenda feita por tecidos de seda fina. Seu pai e Judy fizeram um excelente trabalho, e mesmo a cantora participando das decisões sobre a decoração, não imaginava que o resultado seria tão perfeito como este. Tudo estava decorado em branco, cor creme claro e escuro e alguns detalhes em dourado também escuro. Na entrada da tenda, havia um cavalete de madeira pintado em branco, com uma espécie de cartaz dando boas-vindas a todos a festa de casamento de _Quinn &amp; Rachel_, em uma fonte dourada. Sobre todas as mesas espalhadas pelo local, havia um longo e fino vaso de cristal com uma tulipa branca, mesas que eram cobertas por tecidos brancos e as cadeiras de madeira pintadas em dourado escuro com o assento almofadado em cor creme. No teto da estrutura de ferro coberto pelos tecidos entrelaçados, foram colocadas diversas luminárias redondas, que seriam acesas quando a noite caísse. Como os raios de sol atravessavam o fino tecido e toda a tenda estava aberta aos lados, esta era iluminada pela luz solar, dando a oportunidade dos convidados vivenciarem o dia perfeito no campo, com a bela visão do jardim e floresta que os cercava, além de dar-lhes a oportunidade de circularem livremente entre o jardim e a tenda. Encaminham-se a pista de dança sob os flashes de câmeras e atentos olhares dos presentes. A pista, assim como o palco da orquestra, era feita por um piso sintético de madeira escura, e por todo seu comprimento havia pequenas LEDS que seriam acesas durante a noite.

Ao se posicionarem no meio da pista de dança, Quinn dá um grande sorriso, colando seus corpos, antes de depositar um pequeno beijo sobre o nariz de sua mulher, deixando seus lábios tocar a pele morena por alguns longos segundos. Não importa quem estivesse assistindo-as, e os flashes que eram disparados a todo o momento, não deixaria de demonstrar a sua esposa como lhe amava, não deixaria de acariciá-la. Sentia-se como se não pudesse manter as mãos para si, não podia controlar tamanha felicidade, e tinha essa imensa necessidade de se expressar a cada segundo possível. Levando o braço livre a cintura da mais baixa, a aperta contra si, se preparando àquele momento. Ensaiaram a esta dança como ensaiaram ao resto da cerimônia, ou seja, inúmeras vezes. Sua mãe até contratara Brittany para dar aulas a elas, e coreografar a primeira dança como esposas, alegando que não poderiam errar sequer um passo, que tudo deveria sair perfeito. Aulas e coreografia que realmente não eram necessárias, afinal Rachel e ela podiam dançar muito bem, principalmente a música que escolheram, mas acabaram fazendo estas aulas pensando que seria divertido e bom a elas. E fora, a dançarina lhes ensinara diversos passos diferentes que não tinham nada a ver com a coreografia delas, como o tango e salsa, sua mulher até prometera a Brittany que conversaria com alguns produtores na Broadway para indicá-la como coreógrafa. Sorri, olhando apaixonadamente a morena, jamais se cansaria disso, de simplesmente olhá-la.

O cantor, responsável por cada anúncio da noite, coloca um pedestal para microfone ao centro do palco, em seguida começa a ajeitá-lo, abaixando-o, enquanto alguns músicos arriscam uma ou duas notas em seus instrumentos, como se os afinassem. Logo coloca o microfone sobre este, se inclinando a frente para ficar a sua altura, declarando. "É uma verdadeira honra poder chamar esta pessoa para cantar o tema do casal, uma das pessoas mais talentosas, uma das maiores cantoras da face da terra, a nossa verdadeira e eterna _Funny Girl_, com vocês a magnífica Barbra Streisand!" Abre os braços, indicando a um dos lados, onde Barbra aparece, subindo ao palco com um sorriso simpático.

Rachel ao ver pela primeira vez naquele dia a sua segunda pessoa preferida, morde o lábio inferior nervosamente, sentindo suas bochechas se corarem. Durante a cerimônia não conseguira desviar o olhar de sua noiva, e acabara se esquecendo que sua Babs estava presente, assistindo tudo desde a segunda fileira. Oh Minelli, o que fizera?! Como poderia ter se esquecido de Barbra Streisand, sua convidada de honra?! Deveria ter lhe dado atenção, mostrado como estava contente por ela estar ali. Principalmente depois de tudo o que passara para convidá-la. A primeira vez que mencionara sobre seu casamento, ainda não tinha nem data marcada e fora em um momento onde agia como uma fã obcecada, já a segunda vez, meses depois, fora preparada levando o convite e Quinn para lhe ajudar, ou controlar se preferir este termo, dizendo a Babs que a queria em seu casamento e que seria a pessoa mais feliz de todo o universo se ela aceitasse ir, dissera tudo de uma vez até escrevera um pequeno discurso para tentar convencê-la, infelizmente não conseguira dizer nem metade deste, já que quando chegara ao restaurante onde marcaram um almoço de negócios sobre o _Single_ que gravariam juntas, acabara se esquecendo do que escrevera. Mas, a senhora Streisand lhe poupara as palavras, dizendo que claro que aceitava e que ficaria realmente triste se não tivessem convidado-a, algo que a fizera segurar lágrimas enquanto apertava a mão de Quinn com força, naquele momento seu cérebro sofrera algo e se mantivera calada, deixando sua noiva lidar com a segunda parte do convite, onde pedira a famosa cantora o imenso favor de cantar a música delas na festa de casamento. E Barbra lhe surpreendera ao aceitar sem hesitar, dizendo que seria um prazer, jura que estivera prestes a sofrer um desmaio naquela reunião, tivera que pedir licença e ir ao toalete chorar silenciosamente para não assustar a sua maior inspiração, sua deusa. Uma vez, nem em seus maiores sonhos poderia ter imaginado Barbra Streisand cantando em seu casamento enquanto dançava com sua esposa pela primeira vez, mas sentia que ao lado de Quinn tudo era possível. Ao lado do amor de sua vida sentia que podia conquistar o que quisesse.

"Obrigada Carl por esta maravilhosa apresentação." Barbra agradece ao famoso cantor de eventos, se colocando em frente ao microfone, segurando este com uma das mãos, olhando diretamente ao casal no meio da pista de dança. "Quando Rachel e Quinn me pediram para cantar a música que consideram a _música_ delas, eu só podia pensar em como estava contente por terem vindo a mim e pedido isso, e não a outra pessoa, pois não aceitaria que outro cantasse o que representa o sentimento delas, desculpe Carl. Não aceitaria que outro tivesse o imenso prazer de vivenciar este momento." Olha ao seu redor, percebendo como os flashes das câmeras dos fotógrafos, além dos celulares dos convidados eram direcionados a ela. Sorri com um ar pensativo, passando o olhar à mesa principal, onde estavam os pais das noivas, padrinhos e damas de honra. "Conheço ambas há pouco tempo, na verdade conheci Quinn primeiro e depois fui apresentada a minha querida Rachel, e deixe-me dizê-los nunca vi um casal tão apaixonado como este, desde o momento em que vi estas duas juntas pela primeira vez, soube que era o verdadeiro amor. Curiosamente naquele dia Quinn havia pedido Rachel em casamento e eu havia ajudado um pouco em seu pedido com um pequeno bilhete..." Volta à atenção as duas, oferecendo-as um dócil sorriso, observando como a morena a olhava com grande admiração. "E ninguém sabe disso, mas desde então me considero como uma madrinha de vocês. É impossível não _pegar_ um carinho pelas duas, tanto individualmente como um casal, são pessoas incríveis e fico muito feliz por conhecê-las e por estar aqui hoje celebrando esta união. Desejo-as toda a felicidade do mundo, que jamais percam o brilho que há em seus olhos quando estão juntas, e que continuem a nos dar o prazer de poder presenciar um amor tão puro como este, um amor que todos nós sabemos que está aqui para ficar." Assente com a cabeça em direção ao pianista, enquanto é aplaudida por todos.

Limpando uma solitária lágrima, a mais baixa observa como o pianista começa a tocar as suaves notas da introdução da música. Não podia acreditar em tudo o que Barbra falara. Sua madrinha e de Quinn, _madrinha_ dá para acreditar?! Oh, por todos os deuses da Broadway, amava Barbra Streisand ainda mais a partir de agora. Desvia o olhar a sua esposa, sorrindo emocionada, nada disso seria possível se não fosse por _ela_. Quinn lhe dissera em seus votos que faria de tudo para ajudá-la realizar seus sonhos, mas já o fazia, desde o começo não medira esforços ajudando-a a realizar cada um de seus sonhos, não importa o tamanho destes. Coloca o braço ao redor de seu pescoço, olhando intensamente aos olhos avelãs. "Eu amo você." Murmura.

A atriz deposita um beijo no canto da boca de sua mulher, respondendo-a. "E eu amo você, Rachel Fabray." _Deus_, como era bom chamá-la assim. Levanta suas mãos entrelaçadas à altura de seu ombro esquerdo, começando a se movimentar ao ritmo da melodia. Mais uma vez, Barbra se demonstrava uma pessoa extremamente amigável, e seria grata a ela pelo resto de sua vida por ter aceitado fazer parte deste momento, tornando-o ainda mais especial. Até aceitaria que sua esposa realmente nomeasse a primeira filha delas em homenagem a famosa cantora. Algo que ainda não haviam discutido, mas sabia que era o desejo de Rachel ter uma filha chamada Barbra, afinal isso não era segredo a ninguém.

"It's very clear our love is here to stay  
Not for a year but forever and a day…"

Aquela era sua versão preferida, decide a morena, escutando sua diva cantá-la em um dócil tom de voz, e ainda soando como se tivesse certeza que mesmo que tudo desmoronasse lá fora, aquele amor jamais desabaria, viveria por toda a eternidade. Dando voz a exatamente o que sentia, oh Barbra. Não consegue evitar pensar na primeira vez em que escutara aquela música, após deixar Quinn no aeroporto e voltar para casa sozinha, sentindo algo diferente dentro de si, como se algo a faltasse. Parecia ter sido há décadas. Engole em seco, mantendo o olhar em Quinn, assim como elas, aquela música tivera diversas fases neste relacionamento, com diferentes significados, como a música que pensara que sempre a faria se lembrar do que uma vez quase tivera, mas o perdera, um amor que pensara não ser correspondido, mas um amor que sempre sentiria, que não teria como superar, até chegar aqui, a ser a música de seu relacionamento com Quinn, se tornando o tema da primeira dança delas como esposas. Sente uma lágrima escorrer por sua face, e oferece um pequeno sorriso a loira, seguindo seus movimentos a um dos lados na lenta e romântica dança.

Observando a emoção que brilhava nos olhos de sua esposa, Quinn pressiona a testa contra a dela, soltando um leve suspiro. Sentia como se todo o restante desaparecesse, e só existissem as duas e a distante voz de Barbra cantando a música delas. Era incrível como até uma dança podia ser emocionante naquele dia. Aperta Rachel contra si, murmurando a seguinte letra da música com toda a convicção.

"… But oh my dear  
Our love is here to stay  
Together we're going a long, long way…" A senhora Streisand retira o microfone do pedestal, segurando-o com a mão esquerda, colocando-se ao lado deste, assistindo atentamente o afetuoso momento entre as noivas.

A atriz sorri timidamente, dando um passo para trás, levantando suas mãos entrelaçadas sobre a cabeça da morena, fazendo-a dar uma volta. Por alguns segundos havia se esquecido que deveriam seguir a simples e tradicional coreografia, e não ficar só movimentando de um lado ao outro. Em seguida, volta a colar seus corpos, olhando a Rachel, segurando cuidadosamente sua cintura, enquanto solta as mãos entrelaçadas. Rapidamente, sua esposa coloca o outro braço ao redor de seu pescoço, passando a dançarem abraçadas.

Unindo as mãos atrás do pescoço da loira, a cantora a olha curiosamente, sempre que dançavam Quinn murmurava a letra das músicas para ela. Algo que achava extremamente encantador, amável, e sempre a deixava cantar sozinha, pois queria escutá-la, já que estes eram os únicos momentos que realmente se arriscava em cantar. O que não entendia, pois sua esposa tinha uma dócil voz. Umedece os lábios, decidindo dedicá-la as palavras finais da música, se aproximando ainda mais, murmurando em seu ouvido.

"… But our love is here  
Our love is here to stay."

Ao escutar como Barbra e Rachel terminavam de cantar ao mesmo tempo com uma suave nota, coloca a mão sobre a parte de cima das costas de sua mulher, com o outro braço ainda ao redor de sua cintura, fazendo-a se inclinar para trás sutilmente, terminando a coreografia. Estuda a expressão contente da morena, que tinha um belo sorriso nos lábios, em seus olhos havia esse brilho diferente e difícil de ignorar, e sabia que o mesmo brilho era refletido em seu olhar. Assim como ela, Rachel parecia se sentir realizada. Sorri de lado, passando o nariz contra o da mais baixa em forma de carícia, antes de depositar os lábios sobre os dela, em um pequeno beijo, escutando vagamente os aplausos dos convidados e a orquestra terminando a melodia. Era impressionante como ainda sentia todos aqueles sentimentos clichês quando seus lábios encontravam com os de sua mulher, era como um pedaço do paraíso. Não aprofunda o beijo, que acaba ficando em um suave encostar de lábios, e ao mesmo tempo em que se afasta, escuta uma conhecida voz gritar para arrumarem um quarto. Cuidadosamente, coloca sua esposa em pé, voltando a entrelaçar suas mãos, antes de observar Santana, dando-a um sorriso presunçoso. Oh, arrumaria um quarto mais tarde e não se importaria com o fato de estar sob o teto de seus sogros, com sua família e amigos, já que dormiriam nos Hamptons e somente pela manhã sairiam à lua de mel, ninguém interromperia sua longa, longa primeira noite com Rachel Fabray.

"Obrigado, senhora Streisand, uma brilhante apresentação. Brilhante como sempre." Leroy diz, segurando um microfone, encaminhando-se a pista de dança, com confiantes passos. Hiram, sentado ao redor da mesa principal, nega com a cabeça, questionando-se qual outro trabalho seu marido também pretendia se infiltrar. Leroy não tinha que estar anunciando nada, simplesmente deveria ficar sentado ao seu lado e esperar sua vez para fazer o discurso como pai da noiva, deixando o cantor responsável por cada anúncio do dia, fazer seu trabalho. "Quinn, Rachel, agora os padrinhos e nós – seus pais – gostaríamos de dedicar algumas palavras a vocês, nosso casal preferido." Posiciona-se no meio da pista, dando um grande sorriso, indicando com uma das mãos para as duas se sentarem em seus designados lugares na mesa. À sua filha passar por ele, recebe um tímido beijo em sua bochecha esquerda, antes de Rachel e Quinn se encaminharem e se sentarem nos assentos do meio da mesa principal. Suspira contente, olhando ao seu redor, declarando. "Bom dia a todos, eu gostaria de agradecer a cada um de vocês por terem vindo, é um imenso prazer tê-los aqui neste dia tão especial, que não só marca a união de Quinn e Rachel, como também a realização de um sonho." Seu olhar encontra com o de Judy, que desde seu lugar ao redor da mesa, sorri entusiasmada, assentindo com a cabeça, concordando com o que ele dissera. Coloca a mão livre no bolso da calça de seu smoking, como organizadores e orgulhosos pais das noivas, sua melhor amiga e ele haviam decidido que seriam eles quem teria a honra de fazer os discursos em nome de suas respectivas famílias, e por isso havia escrito um breve discurso, não querendo entrar em muitos detalhes ou acabaria se emocionando e não conseguiria dizer nada. "Todos que me conhecem sabem como sempre fui muito protetor de minha pequena, sendo filha única desde o momento em que Rachel nasceu, comecei a me preparar para o dia que teria que assustar possíveis namorados ou namoradas quando a temida adolescência chegasse. E infelizmente, durante alguns anos sofri com as escolhas amorosas de minha filha, pois aos meus olhos estas pessoas simplesmente não eram boas o suficiente para ela, não a mereciam, o que sempre foi a verdade. Eu sempre soube que minha estrelinha estava destinada a uma grande história de amor com a pessoa que em poucas palavras, seria sua alma gêmea. E vi que estava certo no momento em que Quinn apareceu em sua vida. Na noite em que a conheci mesmo o relacionamento delas naquela época ainda sendo algo recente, havia essa ligação entre elas que era difícil de ignorar, algo completamente diferente de qualquer outro relacionamento de Rachel, pela maneira que uma simplesmente olhava a outra, você podia perceber que havia algo mais do que palavras podiam descrever. Com o passar do tempo, fui conhecendo a verdadeira Lucy Quinn Fabray e quanto mais conhecia, mais gostava do relacionamento das duas, Q tinha absolutamente tudo o que sempre desejei em uma namorada para minha pequena e em uma nora. Em minha opinião, com toda sua personalidade espontânea e dócil simplesmente completava a minha reservada e tímida Rachel, era um casal feito no céu, e eu não pude evitar sonhar com um futuro para estas duas. Mas, o mais importante era o que minha filha sentia por ela, e jamais vi Rachel tão feliz como quando Quinn estava por perto, era como se toda sua expressão se iluminasse, e só existisse ela para Rachel."

Segura o microfone com um pouco mais de força, desviando o olhar ao casal, com um sorriso emocionado. "E hoje anos depois, todos presenciaram como isso ainda ocorre, durante a cerimônia e agora na dança todos nós desaparecemos e só existiam as duas no mundo especial de Quinn e Rachel. O que têm é algo realmente especial, único, e não fazem ideia de como sou feliz por ver minha filha vivendo um amor tão poderoso como este, capaz de vencer todos os medos, que mesmo com seus altos e baixos permanece puro. E eu não tenho vergonha de dizer que sou o fã número um deste casal – junto com minha melhor amiga, Judy, óbvio – e que é realmente um sonho se realizando poder dizer que hoje os Fabray e Berry são da mesma família e que hoje minha filha se casou com sua alma gêmea." Limpa a garganta, sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, mas se controlando para não derramá-las. Oh querida Cher, como era emocionante pensar que elas finalmente estavam casadas. Casadas! "Q, o meu bem mais precioso foi confiado em você e sei que vai cuidar muito bem dela, assim como ela vai cuidar de você, você é perfeita para minha filha e para a família Berry, e mesmo que não tenha me dado a honra de adotar meu sobrenome, fique sabendo que eu a considero uma Berry e é com grande orgulho que digo que você é minha nora e não podemos esquecer que mãe de meus futuros netos, – não se esqueça que me prometeu que dará oito deles e que todos terão Berry no sobrenome." Na última semana, tivera uma séria conversa com a loira, que lhe contara sobre seus planos para o futuro, revelando que pretendia começar a ter filhos com Rachel após o primeiro ano de casadas, e que teriam oito filhos, o que simplesmente o deixara ainda mais empolgado por este casamento, e verdade seja dita, se tornara ainda mais fã de Quinn, quer dizer, sempre quisera ter netos, mas oito?! Seria um paraíso. E fizera sua nora prometer que mesmo Fabray sendo o sobrenome principal, já que também seria o de Rachel, seus preciosos netos teriam Berry no sobrenome. Oh, mal podia esperar para Rachel engravidar. Sua filha ficaria tão linda grávida. Olha a sua estrelinha, que sorria timidamente. "Rachel, você sabe que é o melhor que me aconteceu, eu sou o homem mais feliz de todo o mundo por poder dizer que você é a minha filha, eu te amo com loucura, pequena, e eu sei que uma vida repleta de felicidades a espera..." Um garçom se aproxima, carregando uma bandeja com uma única taça de champanhe. Leroy rapidamente a pega e a levanta. "E como dizem; diversão e emoção para hoje, esperanças e sonhos para o amanhã, e amor e felicidade para sempre, senhoras e senhores, por favor, brindemos as noivas, Quinn e Rachel." Todos os convidados levantam suas taças, e ele dá um pequeno gole em sua bebida, antes de dizer. "Agora, Judy dirá algumas palavras em nome da família Fabray."

A mãe da noiva se encaminha a pista de dança, posicionando-se ao lado de seu melhor amigo, que a entrega o microfone, antes de abraçá-la de lado, carinhosamente. "Bom dia a todos, espero que estejam se divertindo." Comenta simpática, colocando o braço ao redor da cintura do advogado. Olha atentamente a sua filha, que tinha a mão entrelaçada com a de Rachel sobre a mesa, e dava um grande sorriso. Um sorriso que não saíra de seus lábios desde o momento em que vira Rachel andando até o altar. Respira fundo, só de se lembrar da cerimônia e que finalmente estavam casadas, sentia vontade de chorar. Começa o discurso, olhando ao seu redor pausadamente. "O sonho de qualquer mãe é ver seus filhos felizes, é poder dormir a noite sabendo que estão bem, que fazem o que sempre sonharam profissionalmente, que têm bons amigos que vão ficar ao seu lado a qualquer hora, é saber que há uma pessoa especial ao seu lado, que encontraram o verdadeiro amor. E com Quinn, bem durante anos eu tinha metade destes sonhos realizados, eu sabia que minha filha estava fazendo aquilo que ama profissionalmente, e sabia que tinha amigos incríveis que sempre estariam ao seu lado." Desvia o olhar a loira mais nova, oferecendo-a um pequeno sorriso. "Agora, a minha maior preocupação com ela era a parte amorosa, você vê, durante anos escutei a mesma frase uma e outra vez, que ela não queria se comprometer, que não fazia relacionamentos, e como mãe eu rezava para que ela mudasse de opinião, que alguém aparecesse e lhe desse o amor que eu sabia que minha filha merecia." Faz uma pausa, alternando o olhar entre seu casal preferido, lembrando-se de como era saber que Quinn estava por aí dormindo com mulheres estranhas, ao invés de ter um relacionamento sério com uma boa moça, graças a tudo mais sagrado aqueles dias de preocupação com a vida amorosa de sua filha ficaram para trás. Olha a morena, carinhosamente. "E minhas preces foram ouvidas no momento em que fui apresentada a Rachel, uma jovem bem-educada, tímida, inteligente, bonita, de boa família, eu não podia estar mais encantada com ela, no momento em que a vi soube que era a mulher que queria ao lado da minha filha. Então passei a rezar para que Quinn não deixasse esta escapar, que desse uma verdadeira chance ao amor, e novamente minhas preces foram ouvidas, durante meses assisti a transformação da minha filha, que nunca escondia como estava apaixonada, tudo era sobre Rachel, era como se ela fosse à única pessoa que realmente importasse a Quinn, o que ficou bem claro quando comprou uma gata a ela e passou a se chamar de _mama_ da Elphaba, mesmo sendo alérgica e odiando gatos. E desde então, eu soube – soube que Quinn finalmente havia encontrado a indicada, alguém que mesmo com sua timidez, com seu jeito reservado, correspondia os intensos sentimentos de minha filha. E por quase dois anos, novamente assisti a grande transformação que ambas sofreram, uma trazendo o que há de melhor na outra, vivendo este grande e verdadeiro amor, provando uma e outra vez que não há limites em seus sentimentos, que não há nada que não fariam pela outra."

Engole o nó que se formara em sua garganta, sentindo seu melhor amigo passar a mão por seu ombro direito, em um gesto de conforto. Leroy e ela passaram por tanta coisa com estas duas até chegarem aqui, que era impossível não se emocionar. Solta o ar lentamente, voltando o olhar a Quinn, forçando-se a continuar. "E hoje, nesta data tão especial, posso dizer que como mãe me sinto realizada, eu não poderia desejar mais a minha Quinnie... A não ser meus netos." Declara seriamente, enquanto recebia algumas risadas, observando como sua filha assentia com a cabeça, divertida. Em uma conversa que tiveram no início da semana, Quinn havia lhe revelado que ainda lhe daria oito netos, e prometido que engravidaria ao menos uma vez, agora mal podia esperar para ver cada um destes netos nascerem. Seria as crianças mais perfeitas de todo o mundo, além de Beth, claro. Sorri, focando toda sua atenção na cantora. "E Rachel Fabray, eu não vou lhe dar boas-vindas a família, pois você já pertence a esta família desde o momento em que conquistou todos nossos corações, mas eu finalmente posso dizer que hoje acabo de oficialmente ganhar minha nova filha, e quero que saiba que sempre estarei ao seu lado, assim como sempre estive ao lado de todos os meus filhos, não importa o quê." Rachel com todo seu jeito tímido de ser havia despertado seus instintos materno desde que começou a conhecê-la melhor, como na primeira tarde em que passaram juntas no shopping anos atrás. Queria ser para Rachel aquela a quem poderia correr e contar qualquer coisa, sem temer ser julgada, aquela que sempre teria conselhos e um abraço confortante para lhe dar, queria que pudesse realmente vê-la como uma mãe, não como uma simples sogra. "E não se esqueçam que mesmo tendo uma à outra, também sempre vão ter o apoio da família e de seus amigos, afinal não é tão fácil se livrar de nós." O mesmo garçom se aproxima, carregando a bandeja em uma mão, com uma taça de champanhe cheia, Judy a pega, agradecendo-o. Logo a levanta, declarando. "Há um provérbio que diz que quando as crianças encontram o verdadeiro amor, os pais encontram a verdadeira alegria, proponho um brinde ao eterno amor dessas duas e a eterna alegria de Hiram, Russel, Leroy e a minha. A Quinn e Rachel." Todos levantam suas taças, olhando ao casal, antes de darem um gole na gelada bebida.

Kurt se levanta de seu assento, ficando em pé entre a cadeira e a mesa, assim como o combinado faria o discurso desde aquele lugar. Umedece os lábios, escutando como Leroy o anunciava, alcança por sua taça de champanhe sobre a mesa, segurando-a com uma das mãos. Um assistente da organização se aproxima, entregando-o um microfone. Limpa a garganta nervoso, antes de dizer honestamente. "Rachel, eu quero começar este discurso dizendo como você está absolutamente deslumbrante, vocês duas estão. Não acho que já tenha existido um casal mais bonito e perfeito que vocês. E é uma verdadeira honra estar aqui hoje participando de um dos dias mais importantes e especiais de suas vidas." Sorri emocionado, as duas passaram por momentos difíceis por causa de sua ambição, Rachel passara por tantas coisas por sua culpa, e ainda fora perdoado e era o padrinho de casamento delas. Seria eternamente grato a isso, e faria tudo em seu poder para cuidar daquele relacionamento publicamente, como já vinha fazendo, além de ser o melhor amigo que Rachel sempre merecera. "Hoje é um daqueles dias que é meio impossível não olhar para trás ao longo dos anos e relembrar os momentos vividos com sua melhor amiga, Rachel e eu nos conhecemos no ensino médio, durante a primeira reunião do coral da escola, e desde aquele momento que deveria ser algo tão simples como a reunião de apresentação de um grupo, minha vida mudou para sempre. Eu tive a oportunidade de conhecer a incrível Rachel, a adolescente sonhadora e apaixonada que sonhava todos os dias como seria a pessoa perfeita a ela, a futura estrela da Broadway que um dia seria tão grandiosa como Barbra Streisand, a futura maior ganhadora do Tony Awards, e eu não podia deixar de pensar que havia conhecido a _minha_ pessoa perfeita, a minha cara metade feminina. Eu sou gay Q, por favor, não me ataque." Brinca, se inclinando a um dos lados, como se a loira realmente fosse lhe agredir. Quinn e os convidados riem, enquanto a morena sorria divertida, olhando atenciosamente a ele. Volta a endireitar sua postura, continuando o discurso. "Eu sempre quis ser a pessoa que faria tudo acontecer e por isso, não hesitei em selar um acordo com Rachel desde quando tínhamos quatorze anos, eu seria seu agente e ela seria a minha diva. E aqui estamos, doze anos depois, ainda sou seu agente – obrigado por nunca ter me demitido, mesmo que às vezes, eu realmente merecesse – e você ainda é e sempre será minha diva, eu tive a oportunidade de vê-la crescer, mudar e evoluir para esta mulher maravilhosa que é hoje, e tenho a imensa honra de chamá-la de minha melhor amiga. Rachel Barbra Berry agora Fabray, é uma das pessoas mais bonitas que conheço, por dentro e fora. Ela simplesmente é especial e tem o poder de cativar qualquer um, seja com sua voz perfeita ou com seu jeito tímido de ser, é a pessoa mais amável e não há palavras o suficiente para descrever o tipo de amiga que você é para mim, obrigada por sua amizade, Rachel, e eu prometo que sempre estarei com você, sendo o amigo que você merece que eu seja." Olha diretamente a mencionada, que parecia comovida, e tinha suas bochechas coradas. A oferece um sorriso, mesmo com sua transformação, sua melhor amiga ainda não conseguia receber elogios sem ficar tímida. Observa como Quinn, deposita um beijo na têmpora direita de Rachel, murmurando algo em seu ouvido. Seu sorriso se aumenta, e declara, olhando a atriz.

"E Quinn, talvez eu não tenha percebido desde o momento em que a conheci como você realmente é perfeita à minha melhor amiga, e peço perdão por isso, mas hoje eu vejo, e posso dizê-la sem dúvidas que Rachel sonhou com você antes mesmo de conhecê-la, ela tem sonhado e esperado por você por todos estes anos. Obrigado por fazê-la tão feliz. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa Quinn Fabray, e merece todo o amor que Rachel tem para lhe dar, vocês duas se completam e são um verdadeiro exemplo a todos nós. Que a vida de vocês seja preenchida com amor, felicidades, amizades e aventuras, um brinde às noivas." Levanta sua taça, sendo seguido por todos os convidados; parentes próximos e distantes das noivas, amigos íntimos da família Berry, como empresários famosos e alguns empregados da firma de advogados que conheciam Rachel desde criança, vários amigos da família Fabray que vieram de Los Angeles, colegas de elenco e produção da atual peça de Rachel (menos Cassandra July, que educadamente marcara a opção indisponível a data no convite que Leroy lhe mandara, justificando que teria uma importante reunião neste dia, mas que mandaria suas felicitações ao casal através de seus pais, que por serem amigos dos Berry foram convidados e estavam presentes) e diversos conhecidos famosos de Quinn.

Sem esperar apresentações, Santana se levanta de seu assento, segurando sua taça quase vazia em uma das mãos, enquanto com a livre alcança pelo microfone que Kurt lhe oferecia, quantos antes acabasse com aquilo, melhor. Mesmo realmente tentando não aparentar, jamais sentira tanto nervosismo, não podia acreditar que estava prestes a falar em frente a todas aquelas pessoas, ainda mais em um casamento. Casamentos sempre eram tão desconfortáveis, algo cheio de sentimentos e lágrimas, lágrimas e mais lágrimas, levando as pessoas à loucura, um exemplo disso era a mãe de sua melhor amiga e Leroy. Graças, que hoje teria a companhia de seu amado open bar e poderia relaxar, realmente aproveitando seu dia quando a verdadeira festa começasse, depois destes discursos. Vira o restante de sua bebida, fazendo um gesto a um garçom que passava por perto, para encher a taça novamente, algo que o rapaz rapidamente faz. Não sabia se o que escrevera era realmente apropriado a um brinde de casamento, mas usaria seu sarcasmo para lhe ajudar. Aperta o microfone contra a palma de sua mão, colocando-o abaixo de seu queixo, começando em um forçado tom irônico. "Bem, chegou a minha vez... Quinn, eu não vou mentir, desde o momento em que soube que deveria fazer um discurso, comecei uma extensa busca pela internet para discursos já prontos e infelizmente não havia outro casal chamado Quinn e Rachel, então tive que escrever o meu próprio... Por nada." Recebe algumas risadas, e desajeitada coloca o microfone mais próximo de sua boca, passando o olhar por todo o local. "Agora eu gostaria de fixar um par de regras básicas, em primeiro lugar, sem interrupções, por favor, e em segundo, por motivos de saúde e segurança, nenhum de vocês devem subir sobre as mesas e cadeiras durante a minha ovação de pé. Obrigada, agora que isso está resolvido, vamos seguir em frente." Novamente os convidados riem, e começa a se sentir um pouco mais confiante com o discurso que só terminara de escrever ontem. Umedece os lábios, continuando. "Durante esta minha pesquisa na internet, consegui pegar algumas dicas, como, todos os sites diziam que deveria começar meu discurso contado sobre como Quinn e eu nos conhecemos. Bem, isso é fácil, chega um momento na vida de cada pessoa quando ela conhece aquele alguém especial. Alguém que realmente a entende, a aceita exatamente como é, e vai rir de todas as suas piadas, por mais idiotas que sejam. Agora esse momento chegou para nossa querida Quinn há muitos anos, quando ela me conheceu no maternal. E desde o primeiro dia, em que ela me enfrentou porque tentei pegar metade de seu sanduíche de bacon, nos tornamos melhores amigas." Não que ela fosse roubar o lanche da menina, só queria experimentar o sanduíche enquanto Q olhava para o outro lado, simplesmente não achara justo que sua mãe lhe forçasse a comer vegetais até no lanche escolar, quando as outras crianças levaram os melhores lanches. Sorri distraída, ainda se lembra de como Quinn lhe chamara de ladra, alegando que a faria pagar por isso. O que não fizera, já que ela dissera a Q que a achara legal e que poderiam ser amigas.

"E durante os próximos anos de nossas vidas, sentamos uma do lado da outra na escola, juntas recebemos os gritos dos professores que não gostavam dos nossos sumiços durante a maioria das aulas – não me pergunte o que estávamos fazendo, nossos pais estão presentes e realmente não quero contar a história de como a Quinn beijava a namorada do capitão de futebol todos os dias no auditório da escola. Oh meu Deus, me desculpe Q, eu havia esquecido que isso era um segredo." Sente seus nervos se acalmarem ao receber mais uma risada de todos os presentes, olha maliciosamente a sua amiga, que tinha uma expressão envergonhada e movia um músculo de sua mandíbula, sinal de que estava se irritando. Oh, seu discurso estava sendo todo um sucesso. Volta o olhar a sua maravilhosa audiência. "Enfim, graduamos juntas do ensino médio e juntas enfrentamos a vida adulta, eu a vi arrumar suas malas e ir para UCLA, estudar artes dramáticas e cinema enquanto eu tentava tirar uma licença para trabalhar como sua agente, eu a vi conseguir seu primeiro grande trabalho como atriz, a vi beber direto da garrafa e cambalear vestida ou nua, a vi todas as manhãs quando voltava de suas noitadas com estranhas, dizendo que jamais se comprometeria." Há uma pausa, e suspira se preparando a seguinte parte, a afetuosa – quer dizer, a mais afetuosa que conseguira escrever – afinal não era só sobre envergonhar sua melhor amiga. Desvia o olhar a ela, declarando. "Mas, eu também a vi deixar qualquer coisa de lado para ficar com sua família e amigas em momentos difíceis, a vi se dedicar ao máximo e não desistir de seus sonhos mesmo que muitas vezes parecessem impossíveis, e por isso, a vi receber seu merecido reconhecimento em sua profissão, ganhando o maior prêmio do cinema como melhor atriz além de ser considerada a segunda mulher mais sexy da América, o que devemos admitir, é algo realmente _impressionante_. E mais importante, eu a vi se apaixonar perdidamente, fazendo tudo aquilo que sempre disse que jamais faria, se comprometer, eu a vi comprar um anel de noivado, e hoje eu a vi se casar com aquela que todos nós sabemos que é o amor de sua vida. Então por tudo isso, Quinn, acho que você pode dizer que passamos por muitas coisas juntas no passado e atualmente, e para sua felicidade, eu definitivamente estarei ao seu lado no futuro." Dá uma divertida piscadela a loira, que revira os olhos, fingindo exasperação, mesmo que tivesse um sorriso contente em seus lábios. Santana lança seu olhar à agora esposa de Quinn, que se mantinha quieta com um pequeno sorriso. Lógico que sabia que deveria dizer algumas palavras a Rachel, por isso escrevera o melhor que conseguira sobre ela. "E Rachel, para você não ficar com ciúmes, eu só quero dizer que realmente a considero como minha irritante irmã mais nova, uma irritante irmã que adoro. Parabéns senhores Berry, vocês criaram uma filha incrível, e mesmo agindo como um bicho do mato quando a conheci, hoje minha Raquel é motivo de orgulho de todos nós, uma mulher independente, forte, destemida e extremamente talentosa, que volto a repetir, realmente vejo como minha irmã mais nova, tanto é que me considero uma Berry. Hiram e Leroy, quando puderem, por favor, olhem os documentos que enviei para o email de vocês, seria muito apreciado. Enfim, parabéns vocês duas, sejam muito felizes, Raquel cuide bem da minha garota ou você se verá comigo. Quinn cuide dela. Um brinde ao casal, e lembrem-se uma esposa feliz é uma vida feliz." Termina, observando os sorrisos que os convidados lhe ofereciam, levanta sua taça antes de dar um grande gole no champanhe. Havia sobrevivido àquela terrível tarefa, e nunca mais voltaria a realizá-la.

Quinn e Rachel se levantam, e a loira indica para que Santana lhe entregue o microfone. Ao recebê-lo, volta à atenção a sua frente, a todos os convidados. "Minha esposa e eu queremos agradecer a todos por estarem aqui participando deste dia tão especial para nós." Começa o pequeno discurso de agradecimentos que Rachel e ela haviam combinado desde o início, e que fora modificado após todas aquelas palavras dedicadas a elas. "Barbra, obrigada por suas palavras e por tornar este dia ainda mais especial, ninguém poderia cantar nossa música como você, exceto minha esposa." Sorri, olhando de lado a Rachel, que negava com a cabeça rapidamente, murmurando algo relacionado à Barbra ser Barbra. Talvez fosse suspeita para afirmar isso, mas em sua opinião Rachel era a melhor cantora que já existira, sua esposa era simplesmente a pessoa mais talentosa que já vira. E sim, usaria a palavra esposa a cada oportunidade agora, era entusiasmante poder usá-la. "Aos nossos pais e padrinhos, obrigada pelos discursos e brindes, por todas as palavras gentis, até você Santana, mas não se esqueça que nada me impede de gravar um novo vídeo de você bêbada... E permaneça longe da minha mulher." Declara, provocando-a. Mesmo sentindo-se envergonhada pelo discurso da latina, que a fizera se lembrar de um passado que realmente não queria voltar a viver, não podia negar que sua madrinha de casamento fizera um bom trabalho. Tirando a parte que toca sua esposa e aos Berry, não podia acreditar que Santana tivera coragem de dizer aquelas coisas, ou que realmente enviara possíveis documentos de adoção aos seus sogros. Passa a língua entre os lábios, desviando o olhar ao seu pai, sentado ao lado de Frannie na extensa mesa, o oferece um sorriso. "Aos nossos maravilhosos pais, muito obrigada por sempre nos apoiar e apoiar este relacionamento." Volta o olhar à frente, a pista de dança, onde Leroy e sua mãe permaneciam abraçados, olhando-a curiosamente. "E queremos agradecer especialmente ao meu sogro Leroy e minha mãe, muito obrigada por planejarem todo este casamento, ninguém poderia ter feito um trabalho melhor, Rachel e eu realmente ficamos emocionadas ao ver tudo o que fizeram por nós. Muito obrigada por tornarem esse dia ainda mais inesquecível." Observa como Leroy dissimula olhar a um dos lados, enquanto passa o dorso da mão por sua face, e como sua mãe dava um imenso sorriso, como se acabasse de escutar uma das melhores coisas que já lhe fora dito. Coloca o braço livre ao redor do corpo de sua esposa, apertando-a contra si, terminando a principal parte modificada de seu discurso. "E Hiram e Leroy, obrigada por permitirem que eu me cassasse com a filha de vocês, por me aceitarem desde o começo, por sempre terem tratado a mim e a minha família tão bem, eu não poderia ter sogros melhores. E hoje eu brindo a vocês, a Hiram e a Leroy." Entrega o microfone a sua mulher, ignorando o fato que deveria alcançar por sua taça de champanhe e levantá-la. Os pobres convidados deveriam estar cansados de fazerem isso.

Rachel respira fundo, como se preparasse ao que iria dizer. Judy sempre agira de uma maneira materna com ela, fazendo-a se sentir como se pertencesse à família desde o começo, nunca escondendo o carinho que sentia e como sempre estaria lá para ela quando fosse preciso, mas nunca imaginara que sua sogra diria na frente de todos que era sua nova filha. Isso fora realmente comovente, e se segurara para não chorar, sua vida se tornara nesse grande sonho e estava rodeada por pessoas que nunca deixavam de surpreendê-la com o amor que sentiam por ela. Quinn passa a acariciar sua cintura distraidamente, e focando naquela carícia, declara nervosamente. "Judy, eu realmente quero lhe agradecer por suas palavras, e quero que saiba que – que a vejo como um exemplo, e um dia espero ser metade da mãe que você é. Eu me considero extremamente sortuda, pois hoje não só saio daqui casada com o amor da minha vida, como também ganho oficialmente dois novos pais, dois irmãos e uma sobrinha." Sente suas bochechas se corarem, e faz força para manter a cabeça erguida, olhando a sua _nova mãe_. Alguém que pelos últimos dois anos fora muito mais sua mãe do que a biológica. Alguém que um dia gostaria que lhe ensinasse tudo sobre bebês, quando tivesse seus próprios filhos. Quinn deposita um beijo sobre sua cabeça, antes de cheirar seu cabelo, ignorando completamente os olhares dos convidados, e sentindo suas bochechas se esquentarem ainda mais, continua. "Família Fabray, obrigada por me aceitarem e me suportarem mesmo quando agia de maneira reservada e algumas vezes distante, obrigada por me fazerem sentir que pertenço com vocês desde o meu namoro com a Q, e obrigada por sempre me apoiarem. Nós os Berry vemos vocês como uma extensão da família e hoje isso se tornou oficial. E eu não poderia ter uma família melhor. Judy, Russel, Frannie, Sam e princesa Beth – e Quinn Elsa, hoje eu brindo a vocês." Lança seu olhar a Beth, que sentada sobre as pernas de Frannie, sorria contente a ela. A oferece uma piscadela cúmplice, lembrando-se da gata Elsa que também viera aos Hamptons, e que agora deveria estar presa em algum quarto, dormindo. Escuta Quinn murmurar algo sobre estúpida gata, e sorri sarcástica pensando em sua própria gata, a última vez que a vira fora durante a sessão de fotos, assim como Tony. Ambos participaram da sessão ao álbum de casamento, e até tiraram várias fotos individuais e por milagre, juntos. E infelizmente, a entrada deles na recepção não era permitida, já que poderiam acabar quebrando algo.

Leroy dá um grande sorriso, levantando sua taça vazia e dizendo entusiasmado no microfone. "Agora vamos aproveitar esta festa!"

**X**

Rachel faz sua sobrinha girar em um passo de dança, escutando-a gargalhar divertida, enquanto dançavam ao som do cover de Carl e orquestra da música _People_ originalmente gravada por Barbra Streisand. Uma de suas músicas preferidas, a letra dizia tudo o que sentira por anos, que por orgulho escondia toda a carência interior, e o que sentia ao lado de Quinn, basicamente que você era metade e com aquela pessoa _muito_ especial você é completa. Sorri, fazendo Beth girar novamente, olhando ao seu redor curiosamente. Alguns convidados permaneciam sentados, aproveitando o rico lanche que estava sendo servido naquele horário da tarde, um ou dois já haviam ido embora, alegando que tinham compromissos que não podiam adiar, outros estavam entre a tenda e o jardim, conversando em pequenos grupos, e a maioria estava na pista de dança. Seu sorriso se aumenta, sentia-se leve, completamente entusiasmada, feliz como jamais estivera. Estava na festa de seu casamento com Quinn, vivendo cada momento ao máximo, não deixando que nem mesmo sua timidez a atrapalhasse. Volta o olhar a criança a sua frente, que tinhas as mãos entrelaçadas com as suas, e se movia timidamente ao ritmo da música, chamara Beth para dançar após perceber como ela permanecera quieta durante toda a festa, sempre perto de Frannie ou Russel, como se estar ao redor de todas aquelas pessoas – a maioria sendo desconhecidas a ela – a deixasse nervosa. E Rachel a entendia perfeitamente, até hoje sentia certo desconforto ao redor de desconhecidos, mas queria que a pequena se divertisse, por isso tentava lhe passar confiança com aquela dança no meio de tantas pessoas, e felizmente estava conseguindo fazê-la se descontrair aos poucos. Levanta suas mãos entrelaçadas sobre a cabeça da menina, fazendo-a girar uma e outra vez, escutando sua suave risada. Com nove anos e meio agora, Beth Fabray ainda mantinha sua inocência infantil, e Rachel realmente esperava que sua sobrinha nunca a perdesse, que continuasse a ser uma criança por pelo menos mais dez ou quinze anos, não estava preparada para sua única sobrinha crescer (e com certeza, ficar mais alta que ela). Só queria poder ser a tia Rach por mais algum tempo. Move suas mãos entrelaçadas ao ritmo da música, murmurando a letra distraidamente.

Beth levanta o olhar, observando-a docilmente. Sua tia era a melhor, Rachel sempre soubera como fazê-la se sentir segura, importante e adorada, e a como se divertir, e ninguém sabia disso ou sua tia Q ficaria com ciúmes, mas as duas dividiam o primeiro lugar como suas favoritas. Eram as melhores tias de todo o universo! Lentamente solta suas mãos entrelaçadas, e abraça a cintura da morena, de maneira apertada.

Enternecida, a cantora cessa seus passos e se inclina, depositando um longo beijo sobre a cabeça de sua sobrinha, escutando-a declarar, sobre a música.

"Eu te amo, tia Rach, obrigada por ser minha tia." A pequena fecha os olhos, sentindo suas bochechas se esquentarem, pressionando sua cabeça contra o corpo da mais velha.

Apertando os lábios, Rachel descansa o queixo sobre o topo da cabeça da menor. Oh Barbra, Beth não podia ser mais perfeita, era como um pequeno anjo. Jamais imaginara que um dia teria uma sobrinha, mas desde que Quinn aparecera em sua vida, ganhara muito mais do que havia esperado um dia, Beth sendo uma delas, e não podia ser mais feliz por ter uma sobrinha como ela, que mesmo com sua timidez, nunca deixara de ser a si mesma e de demonstrar o amor que sentia por sua família. "Eu também te amo, Bethie, muito. E obrigada por me aceitar como sua tia, você é a melhor sobrinha que alguém poderia ter, e nunca se esqueça que é a minha garota preferida." Deposita mais um carinhoso beijo sobre sua cabeça. Era incrível a forte ligação que sempre sentira com Beth, ambas eram tão parecidas e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes, e era impossível não sentir essa necessidade de protegê-la, de fazê-la sorrir a cada oportunidade e demonstrar carinho como fosse. Endireita sua postura, percebendo como a orquestra começava um cover da música _Fly Me to the Moon _de Frank Sinatra. Logo sente todo seu corpo se arrepiar ao ter suaves lábios depositando um pequeno beijo em seu pescoço.

"Mal posso esperar para vê-la com um de nossos filhos." Murmura Quinn, próxima ao ouvido de sua esposa. Enquanto a observava pelos últimos minutos com Beth, não pôde evitar imaginar como Rachel seria com seus filhos, não tinha dúvidas que a morena seria uma excelente mãe, que faria qualquer coisa por eles. Se coloca ao lado de sua mulher, com uma mão na parte baixa de suas costas, olhando a Beth, que dava um passo para trás, terminando ao abraço das duas. Sorri, era realmente admirável a amizade delas, o carinho que tinham uma pela outra. "Princesa, sua mãe disse que está na hora de você alimentar sua gata." Desde que ganhara a gata, cujo nome se recusa a repetir, Frannie começara a ensinar as responsabilidades de ter um animal a Beth, como fazê-la alimentar aquela coisa peluda em horários certos e às vezes, até dar banho nela.

Assentindo com a cabeça, a menina olha a mesa principal, onde sua mãe lhe esperava em pé. Volta o olhar a suas tias, dando um sorriso. "Eu já volto." Diz antes de sair correndo em direção a sua mãe. Quinn Elsa realmente precisava comer na hora certa, ou ficaria irritada.

A atriz alcança por uma das mãos da morena, entrelaçando-a com a sua. Observa como todos se divertiam na pista de dança, alguns até cantavam a música junto com o cantor, enquanto dois rapazes que reconhecia como o maquiador da peça de Rachel e seu namorado, pulavam animados em frente ao palco. Suspeitava que a este ponto a maioria dos convidados estivessem embriagados, afinal desde o coquetel após a cerimônia que estavam oferecendo álcool a eles, e o bar nunca estava vazio. Beija o dorso da mão de sua mulher, perguntando-a. "Você quer dança mais ou quer ir se sentar?"

"Sentar." Responde, com um pequeno sorriso. Seus pés já estavam doendo de tanto andar pela tenda, cumprimentando os convidados e tirando fotos com todos, além de dançar com seus pais, sogro, cunhado, melhor amigo e agora Beth. A loira passa o braço com suas mãos entrelaçadas ao redor de seu pescoço, levando-a em direção a mesa. Ao chegarem a esta e ocuparem os assentos do meio, percebe que algumas cadeiras estavam desorganizadas, e que seu pai Hiram e Russel ocupavam duas destas, virando-as de maneira que ficassem sentados de frente ao outro, e mantinham uma descontraída conversa, ignorando toda a festa.

"Eu tenho certeza que se estes dois pudessem iriam até para a lua de mel com elas." O pai de Quinn comenta, em seguida dando um gole em seu whisky.

Hiram solta uma risada. "Ou pior, apareceriam de surpresa durante a viagem delas se Quinn tivesse revelado para onde vão." O que sabiamente sua nora não fizera, quando se tratava de Leroy e Judy era melhor não correr riscos. Como encarregada da escolha do local para a lua de mel, Quinn dissera que não contaria a ninguém sobre este, que seria uma surpresa a Rachel.

"Nós jamais faríamos isso." Se defende Leroy ao se aproximar e escutar o que seu marido dissera, ao seu lado estava sua fiel melhor amiga, que assentia com a cabeça, lançando um sério olhar a Russel. Não era preciso mencionar seus nomes para saberem que estavam falando sobre eles, seus maridos pareciam pensar que eram dois descontrolados, que não tinham noção de que Quinn e Rachel precisavam viver a vida delas como quisessem, sem a interferência deles. O que não era o caso, obviamente. Apenas adoravam o casal que suas filhas formavam e queriam estar ao lado delas nos momentos importantes. "E fiquem sabendo que enquanto nossas filhas estão em algum lugar desconhecido por nós, Judy e eu estaremos bem longe daqui, também vamos viajar." Declara, apertando a taça de champanhe quase vazia contra sua mão.

Russel franze o cenho, questionando. "Como eu não estava sabendo sobre isso?" Em momento algum sua esposa mencionara uma viagem, e entendia perfeitamente como ela era a melhor amiga de seu chefe e os dois eram muito unidos, mas não gostava de ficar longe de sua esposa, ainda mais depois de aguentar estes quase oito meses, onde Judy passara mais tempo entre viagens para organizar o casamento, do que em sua própria casa.

"Leroy e eu decidimos que vamos para a casa de praia dele passar alguns dias por lá descansando destes últimos meses, onde trabalhamos mais do que todos." A loira mais velha explica, fazendo um gesto com a mão, tirando importância do assunto.

Leroy troca um rápido olhar com sua amiga, em uma silenciosa conversa, logo volta à atenção aos advogados. "Vocês estão convidados se quiserem..." Diz, como se Hiram realmente precisasse de seu convite para ir à casa de praia que pertencia à família. Mas, mesmo assim, para sua surpresa seu marido assente com a cabeça, aceitando-o.

Judy assiste como seu marido alternava o olhar entre os dois chefes da firma, parecendo incerto. Ele estava de férias do trabalho, então nada o impedia de aceitar, e agora que eram da mesma família era apenas o normal passarem um tempo juntos. E como se lesse seus pensamentos, Russel desvia o olhar a ela, finalmente respondendo. "Cla – claro, acho que será bom passar alguns dias na praia."

Rachel dá um grande sorriso ao ver a interação de seus pais, era tão bom vê-los juntos agindo de maneira amigável, familiar. E em pensar que um dia sentira nervosismo em apresentá-los, temendo que não dessem certo. Judy e Leroy não poderiam ter mais em comum, assim como Russel e Hiram. Desvia a atenção ao seu lado, observando como sua esposa depositava a taça de cristal vazia sobre a mesa. Se inclina, dando um beijo em sua bochecha. "Este dia está sendo perfeito, não é mesmo?" Pergunta ao se afastar.

Quinn umedece os lábios, se movimentando em seu assento, ficando de frente a sua mulher. Olha diretamente aos olhos castanhos, levando uma mão a sua cintura. "Senhora Fabray, este dia é perfeito, é o dia em que marca o início de nosso felizes para sempre, o dia em que você se tornou oficialmente minha mulher. É o dia que marca a realização de um dos meus maiores sonhos, e você não sabe como sou grata por ter a chance de dizer a quem puder ouvir que você é minha esposa, a futura mãe de meus filhos." Declara, observando o emocionado sorriso que a cantora lhe oferece. Leva a mão livre a face da outra, acariciando-a suavemente com o dedo polegar, antes de depositar seus lábios contra os dela, apaixonadamente.

"Paciência Q..." Diz Santana, assustando ao casal ao se aproximar como quem não quer nada, e se posicionar em frente à extensa mesa. Sorri maliciosa ao vê-las se afastarem, e Quinn lhe lançar um olhar de puro desgosto. Ah, vivia por estes momentos, e não, nunca as deixaria em paz. Ainda mais quando não iria vê-las por quase um mês, já que estavam indo para lua de mel, viajando para só Quinn sabe onde, e ela ficaria em L.A, aproveitando alguns dias livres de trabalho. "Você terá muito tempo na lua de mel para praticar seus métodos para engravidar a Raquel, assim que se comporte por agora."

Jura que às vezes não sabe como ainda consegue aturar aquela pessoa inoportuna. Será que Santana não podia lhe dar um segundo para aproveitar seu precioso momento com Rachel em paz?! Era tão difícil assim?! "Vá procurar o bar, Santana, e nos deixe em paz." Não era segredo a ninguém como a melhor parte de qualquer festa a latina era o open bar.

Cruzando os braços, segurando um copo de whisky na mão direita, a agente começa a se explicar forçando um inocente tom de voz. "Oh, Quinn, só estou dizendo que agora é normal que você queira ter filhos com sua mulher, mas –" É interrompida por Judy, que se aproxima por trás do casal junto com Leroy, entrando na conversa como se nada.

"Você está certa, Santana, agora que o casamento foi feito, o que nos resta planejar são nossos netos. E aviso desde já que estarei presente quando for escolherem o doador." Alterna o olhar entre as recém casadas, uma não sabia como reagir, enquanto a outra começava a pensar que seria um bom momento para sair da festa com sua mulher.

Leroy abre a boca exageradamente, como se estivesse realmente indignado por não pensar nisto antes. Aquilo era genial, como pai de Rachel a conhecia melhor do que ninguém e poderia ajudar a escolher o doador que mais tivesse em comum com sua pequena, embora aquilo fosse difícil. Rachel era única, e ninguém teria sequer metade de seu talento. Mas encontrariam alguém e logo seus netos estariam correndo por toda a mansão, gritando por seu nome. Engole em seco, aquela era uma das visões mais lindas que já tivera. "Eu também estarei, afinal é sobre meu primeiro neto ou neta que estamos falando e preciso estar presente desde o início." Gesticula com as mãos, empolgado. Iria se mudar para a casa de sua filha quando o bebê estivesse prestes a nascer e passaria os primeiros meses de sua preciosa vida também por lá. Ninguém o tiraria de perto de seu neto. Ah, como mimaria esta criança, e todas as outras sete que estavam por vir.

Quinn nega com a cabeça, mal se casaram e sua mãe e sogro já estavam planejando os netos. Mas, os entendia, afinal nem ela podia se conter ao pensar sobre seus futuros filhos. Simplesmente seriam as crianças mais perfeitas do mundo, a prova de todo o amor que Rachel e ela sentiam. A grande e feliz família que sua esposa e ela sempre sonharam e mereciam, e não havia dúvidas que era exatamente o que teriam.

**X **

Era mais de nove horas da noite, e a maioria dos convidados continuavam na festa. Muitos haviam ido embora, como Barbra que se despedira do casal, felicitando-as e declarando que era um de seus casais favoritos, além de que eram as noivas mais bonitas que já vira, o que causara lágrimas em Rachel, mas felizmente conseguira controlá-las enquanto segurava-se em Quinn como se sua vida dependesse daquele contato. Agora, sob ao som do cover de Dean Martin da música _For Once In my Life_, todos se encaminhavam ao jardim após Leroy e Judy declararem pelo microfone que tinham uma pequena surpresa, o que Rachel não fazia ideia do quê seria, já que eles não haviam mencionado surpresa alguma a ela antes, mas não negaria que estava curiosa por descobrir. Escuta alguém gritar uma palavra inteligível, e olhando a um dos lados, percebe que Santana claramente embriagada andava segurando-se em Brittany, enquanto gritava jogando a cabeça para trás e movimentando o braço livre. Faz uma pequena careta, não era de se surpreender que a latina estivesse naquele estado, pelas últimas horas todos os convidados passaram a se soltarem mais devido aos drinks exóticos que os bartenders foram preparando. Aperta os lábios, direcionando o olhar a Quinn, que andava abraçada a ela, até a loira se rendera a estas bebidas que eram puro álcool e agora podia-se dizer que começava a sentir o efeito do álcool em seu sangue, agindo de maneira mais alegre que antes, e até possessiva.

Ao chegarem ao jardim, percebe que havia um piso sintético de madeira que não esteve ali durante toda a manhã, e que a única iluminação do jardim era proveniente da decoração. Na distante piscina, as velas e luminárias flutuantes estavam acesas, em frente à casa de piscina havia diversas luminárias redondas claras que iluminavam toda a entrada desta, suas portas de vidro estavam fechadas e não podia ver nada lá dentro já que estava tudo escuro, no local onde fora realizado a cerimônia, o tapete branco era iluminado por pequenas velas colocadas a cada lado deste. Passa a língua entre os lábios, toda a decoração noturna tinha um ar totalmente romântico. Quinn e ela se posicionam ao meio do piso sintético, ao mesmo tempo em que há um estouro e um brilho no céu, levantando o olhar observa outro fogo de artifício cor de rosa se estourar. Dá um grande sorriso, jamais imaginara que a surpresa seria um show de fogos de artifícios, mas adorara a ideia, era uma ótima maneira de celebrar todo aquele dia.

"Raquel Berry, isso é incrível. Essa é a melhor festa em que já estive." Grita Santana, colocando-se próxima a cantora. Passa um braço ao redor de seu pescoço, ignorando completamente a presença de Quinn e Brittany, que estava ao seu lado, segurando o outro braço da latina cuidadosamente, como se estivesse com medo que ela caísse a qualquer momento. "Eu quero que saiba, que – que eu amo você, _Raq_, você é uma das melhores amigas que tenho e nunca se esqueça disso. E eu não penso em você como minha irmã, não – eu amo você – amo você sexy Rachel _Raquel _Berry." Fala com dificuldades, dando um sorriso de lado. Logo deposita um demorado beijo sobre a cabeça da cantora, apertando-a contra si.

Quinn se aproxima, ficando em frente a sua agente, olhando-a ameaçadoramente. "É Rachel Fabray para você, e solte minha esposa neste momento, Santana." Aperta a mandíbula com força, não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, Rachel era sua, _droga_, sofrera para conseguir conquistá-la e não era justo que alguém viesse e se declarasse a ela assim, como se tivesse o direito. Tenta alcançar pela mão de sua esposa e tirá-la do agarre de Santana, mas se interrompe ao vê-la se afastar por si só, dizendo.

"Santana, por favor, evite demonstrações de carinho, não combinam com você." Provoca, ignorando como suas bochechas se esquentaram ao máximo durante aquele apertado e estranho abraço. "E Britt, não a deixe beber mais." Volta o olhar a Quinn, que não tinha uma expressão facial agradável e mordia o lábio inferior. Cola seus corpos, passando os braços ao redor dos ombros da mais alta, acariciando seu pescoço com a ponta dos dedos. "Agora, você tem o seu novo vídeo de Santana bêbada." Comenta tentando aliviar o mau humor de sua esposa, indicando as câmeras phantom que sobrevoavam sobre elas.

Dando um minúsculo sorriso, a atriz assente com a cabeça, pelo menos conseguira isso, mas não gostara nenhum pouco deste ataque a sua mulher. Chame-a de possessiva se quiser, e até mesmo de bêbada, mas simplesmente não conseguia suportar alguém tocando sua esposa daquela maneira. Confiava em Rachel e sabia que ela jamais trairia a sua confiança, mas não conseguia controlar seu ciúme quando se tratava do amor de sua vida, ver outras pessoas tocando-a e se declarando a ela, a fazia se lembrar de uma época em que o que mais queria era fazer estas coisas, mas não podia, então realmente valorizava cada toque e jura de amor, e escutar outros dizendo isto a sua mulher a deixava louca. Somente Quinn tinha esse direito, _droga_. Coloca os braços ao redor da cintura da mais baixa, abraçando-a. "Mal posso esperar para amanhã quando sairmos de lua de mel. Preciso ter você, somente para mim, você é minha, Rach, agora e sempre. É a senhora Fabray." Descansa sua cabeça entre o ombro e pescoço de sua esposa, cheirando seu pescoço antes de pressionar os lábios contra este.

A morena sobe uma de suas mãos ao cabelo loiro, passando os dedos por algumas mechas, em forma de carícia. Ao contrário do que todos pensavam, ela sabia muito bem para onde estavam indo à lua de mel, afinal Quinn e ela haviam escolhido o lugar juntas, e haviam contado uma pequena mentira a todos dizendo que Q queria fazer uma surpresa a ela sobre o lugar, para que ao menos pudessem manter algo entre elas, algo realmente privado. E o lugar escolhido havia sido a ilha _Bora Bora_, localizada na Polinésia Francesa, um verdadeiro paraíso tropical e tinham alugado uma cabana por três semanas além de agendado diversas atividades como massagens no SPA do hotel e mergulhos. Estava realmente empolgada por passar três semanas ao lado do amor de sua vida, aproveitando cada segundo daquela que seria a segunda melhor viagem de sua vida, a primeira sendo a viagem aos Hamptons em que confessara que a amava e a pedira em namoro. Era simplesmente extraordinário como algumas palavras, alguns segundos de coragem poderia mudar toda uma vida. Uma simples frase a guiara a melhor e mais poderosa história de amor que já vira. A uma história de amor que jamais teria fim. Deposita um beijo ao lado da cabeça da loira, abraçando-a apertado, sentindo ser observada, e ao olhar a sua frente, percebe que Shelby a olhava desde seu lugar ao outro extremo do piso. Não havia visto-a durante todo o dia, e acabara pensando que a morena mais velha tinha ido embora sem se despedir. Faz um gesto com a cabeça, cumprimentando-a educadamente, dando um minúsculo sorriso. A advogada a responde, erguendo a taça de champanhe, com um grande sorriso, como se estivesse feliz por Rachel ter notado sua presença, e feliz por simplesmente observá-la, não fazendo menção de se aproximar. Estava cumprindo sua palavra, mantendo distância e respeitando o seu momento com Quinn. Rachel murmura um suave e imperceptível. "Obrigada." Antes de voltar o olhar ao colorido show de fogos de artifício, apertando ainda mais o abraço.

Show que após alguns minutos chega ao fim sob os aplausos e assobios animados dos convidados restantes, e em seguida a orquestra começa a tocar outro cover de Dean Martin, o de sua música mais famosa e que ela havia escolhido como a que encerraria a participação do cantor e companhia, _Everybody Loves Somebody Sometime_. Devido às caixas de som que foram espalhadas pelo jardim e por estarem perto da tenda, podiam ouvir perfeitamente a música, e alguns de seus familiares e amigos começavam a dançar sobre aquele piso sintético mesmo, transformando-o em uma pista de dança, cantando – ou gritando a letra – junto com o cantor. Quinn se afasta de seu pescoço, com um sorriso, antes de começar a se movimentar lentamente ao ritmo da animada música. Feliz, solta uma pequena risada, apertando os braços ao redor dos ombros de sua esposa, repetindo seus movimentos de um lado ao outro na lenta dança. Olha intensamente aos olhos avelãs, permitindo-se perder neles, sentindo as famosas borboletas em seu estômago, e como se estivesse em casa entre os braços de Quinn, sabendo que estava exatamente onde estava destinada a ficar, se inclina, encostando seu nariz contra o dela, murmurando amorosamente a letra que resumia sua história com Quinn, que dizia como todo mundo ama alguém em algum momento, todo mundo se apaixona de alguma forma, não há como dizer onde o amor pode aparecer, e apesar de que meus sonhos estavam em atraso, seu amor fez tudo valer à pena esperar – por alguém como você.

Quinn lhe demonstrara que o amor pode chegar a qualquer momento, de qualquer forma, por mais inapropriada que a situação seja, e mesmo que tudo conspire contra ao amor, quando um casal está destinado a ser, nada pode separá-lo. Afinal, almas gêmeas sempre terminam juntas.

* * *

E aí o que acharam? Sorry por qualquer erro, e sinto muito por toda esta demora novamente, quase não tive tempo para escrever durante estas últimas semanas. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, é o último capítulo para a maioria dos personagens, então realmente escrevi com o coração na mão.

Guest: Wow, muito obrigada, você fez meu dia com essa review! Obrigada mesmo. XxBre.

Quinnefaberry: Muito obrigada, fico feliz ao saber que tenha gostado. Sinto muito pela demora para postar, e aqui está, espero que tenha gostado. XxBre.

Daniela: Haha não, o capítulo anterior era a primeira parte, esta é a segunda e também o penúltimo capítulo. *cries* Admito que foi bem triste escrever tudo isso, e imaginar é a última vez que menciono esse personagem, e esse aqui também, coração chega a doer. Hahaha esses dois são maravilhosos, Faberry shippers mais sofridos de toda fic, imagina se eles deixariam outra pessoa realmente organizar o casamento do século. Que bom, essa era a intenção ;) Ele não destruiu nada, yay, e infelizmente só tivemos essa pequena interação dele com a Elphie :( Penso que os dois estão apenas seguindo exemplo da mama deles, afinal a mommy Rachel é totalmente mimada pela mama Q haha aí eles sabem que ela precisa de mais carinho e atenção. :P Aí está, espero que tenha gostado e sorry pela demora.

É isso, adeus a maioria dos meus personagens, foi excelente escrevê-los. E a vocês, até a próxima, no último capítulo especial / epílogo de OLIHTS, onde teremos novos personagens, finalmente Fababies. Assim que terminar o epílogo, ainda não sei quando, o postarei, a despedida, eu realmente não acredito que chegamos ao fim, que dor. Aí meu heart! XxBre.


	48. Chapter 48

Aqui está o epílogo, o adeus a esta incrível história, boa leitura e sorry por qualquer erro.

* * *

Estudando atentamente a prateleira com todas aquelas caixas coloridas de diferentes marcas, alcança por uma cor de rosa que sabia ser uma das melhores. A inscrição dizia que dentro da caixa possuía dois testes, o que acreditava ser o suficiente. Dá um pequeno sorriso contente, tinha certeza do resultado, há duas semanas sentia como se houvesse algo diferente em si e todos os indícios deste resultado estavam lá. Afinal, uma _vegan_ não deveria desejar bacon no café da manhã, ou em momento algum. Faz uma careta ao se lembrar do cheiro da carne que fritara naquela mesma manhã para sua esposa. Todos os dias era uma luta entre seu estômago e sua consciência, enquanto um a dizia que deveria prová-lo, que parecia tão bom, outro lhe dizia que um pobre animal morrera para se transformar naquela suculenta e deliciosa carne, o que a fizera chorar todas às vezes ao fritá-lo durante a última semana. E não importa quão grande fosse à tentação, não comeria aquela coisa. _Jamais_. Olha de lado a sua esposa, que tinha toda a atenção desviada a prateleira, segurando com uma das mãos a cesta plástica vermelha de compras do supermercado. Cesta que já tinha todos os alimentos básicos da loira, como cinco pacotes de Oreos, um pacote de dois quilos de bacon, dois potes de manteiga de amendoim e diversos Kit-Kats, que pegara tudo durante o caminho a este corredor, alegando que não poderiam vir ao supermercado sem comprar seus alimentos preferidos. Como se Rachel não soubesse disso, durante todos estes anos juntas nunca se esquecera de comprá-los. Observa como Quinn coloca uma caixa de teste de gravidez na cesta, logo voltando à atenção a prateleira e alcançando por outra. Morde o lábio inferior, com uma expressão divertida, passando a assisti-la curiosamente.

Dizer que a atriz estava entusiasmada com o resultado era eufemismo. Um grande. Desde o dia em que o óvulo fecundado de Quinn fora implantado em seu útero, a loira agia como se a gravidez fosse algo certo, sempre acariciando sua barriga e conversando com esta, como se o embrião pudesse escutá-la perfeitamente, dizendo que mal podia esperar para vê-lo crescer dentro de sua mommy e para seu nascimento, já planejando tudo o que fariam uma vez o que o bebê nascesse. Quinn ainda lhe tratava com extremo cuidado, como se a qualquer momento pudesse se quebrar e o bebê pudesse se machucar com a menor agitação. Mas entendia que sua esposa estava apenas demonstrando todo o amor que sentia por ela e pelo filho ou filha, e era realmente encantador vê-la agir daquela maneira.

"Rach, aqui diz que se der positivo o bluetooh do teste conecta com o do nosso smartphone e aparece a resposta na tela, dando acesso a um aplicativo exclusivo." Quinn comenta após ler as informações na caixa do teste de gravidez. Embora já soubesse que sua mulher estava grávida, não tinha dúvidas desde o momento em que assistira seu óvulo ser implantado, queria que um teste comprovasse o resultado, queria poder ler a palavra grávida na tela de seu smartphone e ver as duas linhas cor de rosa no outro teste que já havia colocado dentro da cesta, queria finalmente escutar Rachel lhe dizer que estavam prestes a realizar mais um de seus maiores sonhos, que seriam mães. _Mães_, Rachel estava esperando um filho seu, sorri presunçosa, ah, como adoraria cada segundo daquela gravidez e acompanhar o crescimento de seu bebê dentro de sua mulher, era incrível pensar que ambas criaram aquela vida. O doador não existia para ela, o bebê era uma mistura sua e de Rachel, e somente delas. Coloca a caixa do teste dentro da cesta, tinha todas as intenções de acessar o aplicativo exclusivo deste quando chegassem em casa e Rachel urinasse no _stick_, e este desse o devido resultado desbloqueando ao aplicativo. "Acho melhor comprarmos um galão de suco, aí você vai bebendo durante o caminho, assim quando chegarmos em casa já estaremos prontas para fazer os testes." Lança o olhar a morena, que tinha um grande sorriso. Arqueia uma sobrancelha, questionadora. "O que foi?"

"Você é adorável, Quinn Fabray." Se aproxima da mencionada, inclinando-se e depositando os lábios contra sua bochecha direita. Mesmo após todos estes anos, Quinn ainda a fazia suspirar e se derreter por amor com seus gestos e palavras. Era simplesmente perfeita. E mesmo agora, no meio de uma compra de testes de gravidez, sentia como se fosse à mulher mais sortuda do universo por ter Quinn ao seu lado. Por poder carregar aquela preciosa vida em seu ventre, uma vida que representa todo o amor que ambas sentem. Afasta-se, sorrindo. "Podemos ir agora, acho que já temos testes o suficiente."

Assentindo com a cabeça, a atriz passa a língua entre os lábios, desviando o olhar de volta a prateleira. Nas embalagens de ambos os testes que escolhera e colocara dentro da cesta que carregava, diziam que um por cento dos testes podem falhar, e não participariam desta porcentagem, todos dariam o resultado positivo, sim ou sim. Alcança por mais quatro caixas de diferentes marcas, todas possuindo dois _sticks_ dentro da embalagem. Faz uma rápida conta matemática, chegando à conclusão que agora sim tinham testes o suficiente, quatorze testes de gravidez – contando com o que Rachel pegara. Deposita as caixas dentro da cesta de compras, declarando. "Eles podem falhar, então é melhor estarmos preparadas." Dá de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa. E não era como se fosse pedir sua mulher para fazer todos os quatorze testes, se tudo desse certo desde o primeiro teste só a pediria para fazer quatro ou até oito destes, pois nunca se sabe com estas coisas, sempre podem dar algum erro.

A cantora entrelaça sua mão livre com a da mais alta, unindo seus lábios suavemente. Não se importando com uma senhora e seus três filhos pequenos que passavam por aquele corredor, ao lado delas, observando-as com grande interesse, não é todo dia que se vê o casal mais famoso da América se beijando em um supermercado na vila de Scarsdale. "Eu te amo." Murmura, passando o lábio inferior contra o superior de Quinn, que suspira contente. Dá um passo para trás, colocando a caixa cor de rosa dentro da cesta que a outra carregava, ignorando a quantidade de testes que sua esposa pegara. Em sua opinião era um grande exagero, mas decide não comentar sobre isso, afinal para Quinn não há exageros quando se trata de seus filhos. Levanta suas mãos entrelaçadas, fazendo com que a loira passe o braço ao redor de seus ombros, abraçando-a de lado. "Vamos, Q, temos que comprar o suco orgânico logo e irmos para casa fazer todos estes testes."

**...**

Leva uma mão ao seu curto cabelo, que mal batia na altura do pescoço, em um gesto nervoso. Estivera certa em comprar todas as sete caixas de testes, com quatorze _sticks_. Os quatro testes que Rachel fizera estavam com defeito, minutos se passaram e ainda não tinham resultado algum. "Isso está demorando demais, acho que estes não funcionam, vamos fazer outros..." Diz com o olhar fixo nos _sticks_ sobre a pia do banheiro na suíte master da mansão. Movimenta sua mão a um dos lados, alcançando pela sacola com todos os outros testes, retirando uma caixa amarela.

"Quinn, só passou um minuto." Declara à morena, posicionada ao lado da atriz.

"Passou mais tempo, Rach, muito mais. É melhor fazer outro teste." Oferece a caixa com os _sticks_ a sua mulher, que nega com a cabeça, não fazendo menção de aceitá-la. Vagamente, escuta risadas no primeiro andar da mansão, mas as ignora. Lidaria com os outros depois, por agora ninguém deveria saber o que estavam fazendo aqui. Esse momento era sua prioridade. Coça a nuca, impaciente, por que estes testes não podiam demonstrar o resultado em apenas trinta segundos?! Tudo seria tão mais fácil. Não era justo demorarem tanto, quer dizer, já teria que esperar longos nove meses para seu bebê nascer, seria apenas o correto os testes mostrarem o resultado assim que terminassem de fazê-los. Essa espera pelo resultado positivo parecia interminável. "Estão defeituosos, droga, eu devia ter escolhido outras marcas." Estivera empolgada com o aplicativo exclusivo para no final não chegar a nada. Isso não ficaria assim, escreveria e-mails a cada uma das empresas responsáveis pelos testes, reclamando dessas porcarias.

Rachel sorri ao escutar sua esposa soltar um profundo suspiro. A loira agia como se estivessem esperando um resultado há horas, um resultado que ambas já sabiam, então realmente não havia motivos para Quinn agir de maneira tão impaciente. Cruza os braços, ignorando o olhar suplicante que lhe era lançado. Por mais que odiasse lhe dizer não, não faria outro teste, os que fizeram estavam funcionando perfeitamente, e Quinn só precisava ter paciência. O que sabia ser difícil a ela em um momento como aquele. Leva uma mecha de seu cabelo castanho para trás da orelha, desviando a atenção a mais alta. Umedece os lábios, comentando, em uma tentativa de distraí-la. "Na noite passada eu sonhei que você estava carregando um recém nascido, no sonho eu sabia que o bebê era parecido a você, mesmo nariz, tom de pele, cabelo e olhos, mas não conseguia vê-lo, e quando o sexo ia ser revelado, eu acordei." Ainda não entendia porque chamavam de enjoo matinal, quando este enjoo aparecia a qualquer horário, principalmente durante a noite, fazendo-a acordar diversas vezes para vomitar o que é quê ainda estivesse em seu estômago.

Olhando carinhosamente a sua mulher, a atriz dá um sorriso, colocando um braço ao redor do pequeno corpo, trazendo-a para mais perto. Escutar Rachel falar sobre seu sonho noturno, a fizera imaginar como seria ver e segurar seu bebê pela primeira vez, e sabia que seria uma das melhores sensações do mundo. Olha a um dos _sticks_ sobre a pia, que ainda não demonstrava o resultado na pequena tela, onde apareceriam duas linhas rosa ou a palavra grávida. Fecha os olhos, voltando a soltar um profundo suspiro. Quanto tempo mais teria que esperar para comemorar a chegada do bebê? Um século, aparentemente. Beija a testa morena, logo passando o nariz suavemente por sua cabeça, em forma de carícia. A aperta contra si, murmurando. "Estarei contente com o quê vier, menina, menino, ou gêmeos, mas desta vez acho que será um menino. Um lindo menino de cabelos castanhos e espero que tenha seus olhos." Desde que assistira a inseminação, tinha o pressentimento que seria um garoto, e torcia para que ele tivesse características mais escuras assim como sua mulher, como o cabelo e os olhos. E sabia que biologicamente não seria possível o bebê delas ter os mesmos olhos castanhos de Rachel, mas, bem, o doador _inexistente_ tinha um tom castanho parecido e já serviria para algo. "E eu tenho o nome perfeito para nosso bebê..." Era verdade, no mesmo dia em que fizeram a inseminação, ao caminho de volta à mansão começara a pensar em uma lista de nomes para ambos os gêneros. "Se realmente for menino, gostaria que seu nome fosse Ian Benjamin. E se por acaso for uma menina, eu gostei de Ava, mas ainda não pensei no segundo nome."

A cantora passa os braços ao redor do pescoço da outra, acariciando sua nuca distraidamente com a ponta dos dedos. "Estes nomes são realmente perfeitos. Eu gostei muito de Ian Benjamin, e se for um menino, está decidido esse será seu nome." Com um nome desses, seu filho nasceria para brilhar na Broadway. Oh, até podia imaginar cartazes na Times Square com o nome do seu bebê, além de imaginá-lo no palco se apresentando em diversas peças e ganhando um Tony que ela mesma o entregaria. Era simplesmente perfeito. Assim que ele começasse a falar, o inscreveria em aulas de canto, dança e atuação. Lógico, ele poderia fazer e ser o que quisesse, mas realmente torcia desde já que seu bebê demonstrasse interesse pela Broadway, gostaria que ao menos um de seus filhos seguisse seus passos, continuasse seu legado. "E se for menina, bem, poderíamos chamá-la de Ava Minnelli." Ava Minnelli Berry Fabray, sempre imaginara como seria colocar o sobrenome de sua diva Liza como o nome do meio de uma de suas filhas, e agora que tinha a chance, mesmo gostando de como soava, não podia deixar de pensar que era melhor esquecer esta ideia de uma vez por todas. Sua filha merecia um nome melhor, algo como Ava Joan Berry Fabray ou Ava Fanny Berry Fabray... Faz uma careta, chegando à conclusão: "É melhor continuarmos pensando em um segundo nome para Ava."

"Eu concordo." Diz Quinn. Ava Minnelli?! Não, simplesmente não. Jamais permitiria que sua filha se chamasse assim, a pobre sofreria pelo resto da vida. Seu celular vibra no bolso de trás da calça jeans e rapidamente o pega, percebendo que era uma notificação da marca do teste de gravidez, pedindo autorização para usar o bluetooh do smartphone. Sente seu coração se acelerar, aquilo só podia significar uma coisa. Aceita ao pedido, em seguida desviando o olhar aos testes sobre a pia do banheiro. Pelo canto de seus olhos, observa como sua mulher faz o mesmo, tirando as mãos de seu pescoço e dando um passo à frente, se aproximando ainda mais da pia.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Rachel alcança por um _stick_. Não havia porque estar tão nervosa agora, já sabia o resultado, sabia o que apareceria na pequena tela do teste, mas de repente sentia como se prendesse sua respiração ao estar prestes a ver aquele sinal cor de rosa que confirmaria tudo. Aperta os lábios com força, ao mesmo tempo em que abaixa o olhar ao objeto entre suas mãos, e pode jurar que seu coração deixa de bater por alguns segundos ao ver as duas linhas cor de rosa. Estava grávida! Estava esperando um filho de Quinn Fabray! Uma solitária lágrima escorre por sua face ao lado direito, mas não faz menção de limpá-la, levantando o olhar a sua esposa, que tinha o celular em mãos, e alternava a atenção entre ela e o aparelho, boquiaberta. "Quinn..." Começa a dizer, mas se interrompe ao sentir um nó se formar em sua garganta. Oh minha doce Barbra, aquele era um dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida, o momento onde tinha certeza que seu pequeno Ian Benjamin ou sua pequena Ava estava a caminho, que em oito meses seu bebê estaria em seus braços. Dá um grande sorriso entre as lágrimas que agora escorriam livremente, aquele era seu sonho e o de Quinn se realizando, a família delas estava aumentando.

"Meu Deus, Rachel..." A loira cola seu corpo na pia, olhando a cada um dos quatro testes que sua esposa fizera, todos mostrando o mesmo resultado. "Eu vou ser mãe. Nós – nós vamos ter um bebê. Você vai ter nosso filho." Passa uma mão por seu cabelo, nervosamente, sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Mesmo sabendo desde o começo que sua esposa estava grávida, não se comparava ao que sentia agora ao ver com seus próprios olhos a confirmação na tela do celular e nos _sticks_. Havia um pedaço seu no útero de Rachel se transformando em uma pequena pessoa, no filho delas. Seu bebê. "Nós estamos grávidas. Grávidas!" Aumenta o tom de voz, completamente entusiasmada. Se afasta da pia e se aproxima de sua mulher, surpreendendo-a ao levantá-la do chão em um apertado abraço. Beija sua têmpora esquerda, logo declarando emocionada. "Eu te amo tanto, obrigada por realizar todos os meus sonhos, obrigada por ser a mãe dos meus filhos."

Rachel tira sua cabeça entre o ombro e pescoço da mais alta, inclinando-a para trás, de forma que pudesse olhar diretamente aos olhos avelãs. Leva a mão direita à face de Quinn, começando a fazer carícias com o dedo polegar em sua bochecha. Umedece os lábios, sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas que continuavam escorrer por seu rosto, antes de dizer. "Você é o amor da minha vida, e eu faria qualquer coisa por você. Obrigada por me fazer a mãe de seus filhos, obrigada por este bebê." Limpa com o dedão uma lágrima que escorre pela face da atriz, se inclinando e depositando um apaixonado beijo sobre os lábios dela.

_Deus_, como era possível que mesmo após quase quinze anos de casadas, sua mulher ainda a surpreendia com suas declarações de amor, fazendo-a se apaixonar ainda mais?! Não fazia ideia, mas sabia que jamais deixaria de se sentir assim. Pelos últimos quatorze anos e meio, amara Rachel a cada dia mais, um amor que não importa o quê ocorresse entre elas, jamais deixara de se fortalecer. Lentamente, o beijo vai terminando até se transformar em um dócil toque de lábios. Sorri, colocando sua mulher de volta em seus pés, antes de se agachar, levantando a blusa branca que ela usava. Fecha os olhos, depositando um demorado beijo em sua barriga, sentindo que daquela maneira estava acariciando o seu bebê. "Eu ainda não o conheço, mas eu já amo você com todo o meu ser. E eu prometo que vou cuidar muito bem de você e da mommy, realizando todos seus desejos até você estar pronto para sair daí e vir conhecer nossa família. Eu mal posso esperar para vê-lo e segurá-lo em meus braços, e sei que a mommy se sente da mesma maneira." Percebe que Rachel assentia com a cabeça, levantando uma de suas mãos para limpar as lágrimas que escorriam. Beija abaixo do umbigo de sua mulher, murmurando sobre a pele morena de forma que só o bebê pudesse escutá-la. "Por favor, se comporte e se quiser eu posso dividir meu bacon com você a qualquer hora, não se esqueça disso, é só fazer a mommy desejar comer bacon ou qualquer outra coisa que você quiser." Jamais deixaria seu filho sofrer comendo todas aquelas saladas e coisas _vegans_, tentaria fazer com que sua mulher se alimentasse bem desde agora, leia-se comer bacon ao menos duas vezes ao dia, manteiga de amendoim, entre outras coisas básicas. O que não seria difícil já que Rachel sempre fazia uma dieta vegetariana durante a gravidez, e tinha certeza que esta começaria a partir de hoje, já que o bebê precisava de algumas vitaminas encontradas nos derivados de animais. Agora a melhor parte era que esta dieta nunca durava mais do que alguns dias, pois a cada gravidez os genes Fabray se demonstravam fortes, sempre fazendo a mommy se transformar em uma carnívora, fazendo-a comer hambúrgueres e bacon todos os dias, para seu orgulho. Se levanta, sorrindo docilmente a cantora.

"Vamos esperar até a noite, após o jantar para contar as crianças, ok?" Pergunta Rachel, passando uma mão por sua barriga, distraidamente. Seria melhor esperar mais algumas horas antes de contar a grande noticia, assim poderia se preparar ao momento, pois algo a dizia que esta não seria bem aceita.

Quinn assente com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior. Sua vontade era de abrir a janela do banheiro agora mesmo para gritar a quem pudesse ouvir que sua mulher estava grávida, era ligar para sua mãe e a Leroy contando que seriam avôs novamente, mas sabe que deveriam contar primeiro aos pequenos Fabray dentro de sua casa. Aqueles que com certeza adorariam a notícia, após digeri-la por algumas semanas. Enquanto a hora do jantar não chega, deveria ter paciência, se controlando para não dizer nada a ninguém antes, agir naturalmente, como se não soubesse da melhor notícia que alguém poderia receber, e por agora, sabia exatamente o que poderia fazer para tirar o assunto de sua mente, para se distrair. "Rach, o que você acha do sexo de comemoração?"

**X **

Ah, nada como fazer amor com sua esposa para melhorar ainda mais o seu dia. Desce os degraus da escada, dando um sorriso distraído ao pensar em Rachel, que havia ficado na suíte delas, alegando que iria tomar banho antes de descer para passar o resto da manhã com as crianças. Era final de semana, e como as duas tinham o dia livre, haviam planejado ficar o dia todo com seus filhos em casa. Desce o último degrau, se encaminhando ao outro lado do foyer, logo entra em um pequeno corredor, passando pela sala de jantar antes de chegar à cozinha. Ao entrar nesta, observa como as crianças estavam debruçadas sobre o balcão central, assistindo algo no celular que sua melhor amiga segurava com uma das mãos. Arqueia uma sobrancelha curiosa ao ver Santana, que como sempre não lhe avisara que estava vindo à mansão.

Limpa a garganta, tentando chamar a atenção de seus filhos, que não tiram os olhos da tela do celular. Cruza os braços, perguntando. "O que estão assistindo?" Ninguém a responde, ninguém nem a olha, nem dão sinal de que perceberam sua presença.

"Essa é a melhor parte." Comenta Santana, com um sorriso sarcástico, ignorando completamente sua cliente parada sob um dos portais de entrada da cozinha. Ao chegar à mansão e descobrir que seus adorados sobrinhos estavam sozinhos, decidira entretê-los, mostrando algo que guardara por mais de uma década. Um vídeo de Quinn grávida brigando com Rachel, acusando-a de ter um caso com ela, Santana Lopez. Era uma das coisas mais engraçadas que já vira em toda sua vida, e o filmara após ser flagrada abraçando Rachel. Tudo começara quando a cantora lhe revelara que Quinn estava fora de controle, tudo era motivo de brigas entre elas, e sabendo como sua cliente estava se comportando por causa dos hormônios da gravidez, sentira pena de Rachel e lhe abraçara, e naquele momento fora flagrada pela atriz, recebendo até ameaças de morte. Escuta as risadas de seus sobrinhos, ao aparecer no vídeo à imagem de uma Quinn grávida de oito meses gritando. _"Eu estou certa, você está errada!"_ Há um sussurro, onde a morena concorda com sua esposa, e em seguida mais um grito de Quinn. _"Pare de me dar razão em tudo como se eu fosse louca. Eu não sou louca! Eu sei que você está tendo um caso com ela, Rachel. Onde foi que eu errei? Eu não fui mulher o suficiente para você? Agora que estou gorda, você não me ama mais, não é? Já não sou sexy ou bonita o bastante para você..." _No vídeo, a loira começa a chorar histericamente, apontando o dedo indicador a mais baixa. _"Se você pensa que assinarei o divórcio, está muito enganada. Você me prometeu um para sempre e é isso que nós teremos, eu me recuso a deixar você ir, Rachel, você é minha. Só minha."_ A latina solta uma risada debochada, não importa quantas vezes o assista, este vídeo nunca perderia a graça. O comportamento de Quinn durante toda a gravidez, a fizera se sentir como se vivesse em uma novela mexicana de péssimo gosto, como se algum demônio tivesse possuído o corpo de sua melhor amiga, jamais vira uma grávida tão desesperada. Ou melhor, louca. Ninguém se salvara de seus insultos, e perdera a conta de quantas vezes fora demitida por Q em momentos que os hormônios levaram o melhor de sua cliente, só para a mencionada chorar depois, pedindo-a perdão. E mesmo achando tudo realmente engraçado, torcera com todas suas forças para que o bebê nascesse logo e trouxesse a paz de volta. E quando os longos, quase intermináveis nove meses se passaram, assim que sua sobrinha nascera, presenteara Q com duas caixas de pílulas anticoncepcionais. Não queria outra gravidez como aquela, e graças a tudo mais sagrado fora a primeira e última gravidez de sua melhor amiga.

Quinn abre a boca para se defender e dizer algo a Santana por mostrar aquele estúpido – e vergonhoso – vídeo aos seus filhos, quando escuta sua filha mais velha dizer. "Temos sorte por não ter que aguentar algo assim, por só a mommy ter engravidado depois disso." Lucy Barbra Berry Fabray aponta a tela do celular, onde no vídeo a versão mais nova de sua _mama_ recitava toda uma lista de insultos a latina. Quinn desvia a atenção a sua filha, a única que realmente tinha o sangue Berry em suas veias, já que Rachel doara os óvulos e ela quem a carregara em seu útero, sentindo-a crescer dentro de si, aquela que lhe fizera passar pela incrivelmente dolorosa experiência do parto normal, aquela que não importa quantos anos tenha, sempre será sua pequena, seu bebê.

Lucy Barbra, Rachel escolhera este nome alegando ser o nome perfeito a primeira filha delas, tinha a pele em um tom mais claro que sua mulher, ainda assim mais escura que a sua, longos lisos cabelos castanhos escuro, um nariz de tamanho médio, que Leroy dizia ser o nariz judeu da família Berry, lábios carnudos rosados, e para surpresa de todos, tinha o mesmo formato de rosto que o seu, e o formato das sobrancelhas eram parecidas, Lucy podia muito bem competir com ela em quem arqueia as sobrancelhas por mais tempo e mais alto. Ainda para sua surpresa, sua pequena nascera com os olhos castanhos, – o formato dos olhos também era parecido aos de _Quinn –_ mas com o passar de seus primeiros meses de vida, se transformaram em um tom avelã, em um tom mais escuro que seus olhos, mas ainda assim parecidos. Agora, sabia que o doador era responsável por esta semelhança física, mas gosta de pensar que sua filha puxou a ela, Lucy Barbra era a combinação perfeita entre Rachel e ela, até mesmo na personalidade, era como se pegassem todos seus defeitos e qualidades misturando com os de Rachel e saísse à personalidade forte de sua filha. Calma e ao mesmo tempo impaciente, autoritária, dócil e quando queria sabia como ficar extremamente séria, inteligente e sempre pronta para dar sua opinião sobre qualquer assunto, não temia demonstrar seus sentimentos, se expressar, mas ainda tinha um lado tímido, dramática e provocativa, era capaz de dizer mil palavras por minuto, mas sabia calar-se e ouvir, e era uma verdadeira protetora de sua família, principalmente de seus irmãos. Sempre cuidando de cada um deles da maneira quê fosse, colocando-os em primeiro lugar. E mesmo estando em uma idade que gosta de desafiar suas mães, leia-se somente Quinn, já que a loira parecia ser a única que tinha problemas com o fato de sua filha, sua princesa estar crescendo tão rápido (E sim, sua pequena Lucy já estava mais alta que sua mulher por alguns centímetros) deixando de gostar das coisas que geralmente lhe fazia sorrir, e passando a gostar de coisas mais adultas, Lucy nunca lhe faltara com respeito, lhe desobedecera. Lucy Barbra era a mais velha de seus filhos com treze anos, em dois meses completaria quatorze, e em Setembro entraria para seu primeiro ano na High School, para o desespero da loira, era realmente difícil saber que sua filha estava se tornando em uma adolescente prestes a ir para o ensino médio. Não queria nem pensar em quando garotos começassem a aparecer em sua casa para pedir sua filha em namoro, oh meu Deus, seu pobre coração. Morreria antes dos cinquenta, tem certeza disso.

Enfim, como Rachel e ela sempre incentivaram qualquer tipo de artes e esportes na educação de seus filhos, assim como ela, Lucy entrara para o grupo de líderes de torcida desde o primeiro ano do ensino fundamental, escolhendo esta como sua atividade extracurricular, e logo se tornando a capitã, agora que estava em seu último ano escolar após ser a líder do time por sete anos, a treinadora lhe garantira que ao chegar ao ensino médio ela teria grandes chances de ser a co-capitã e deveria trabalhar duro se quisesse chegar a ser a capitã do time de adolescentes. E sendo filha de Rachel Berry, Lucy também escolhera participar do coral da escola, se tornando a capitã, mesmo que sua voz não fosse tão potente quanto à de sua mãe, e sempre deixara claro que gostava de fazer parte do clube, que realmente gostava de cantar e dançar com seus amigos, mas que não gostaria de fazer isso profissionalmente. Desde cedo, demonstrara grande interesse pelas artes, acompanhando suas mães durante alguns trabalhos quando era possível, e sempre ficando nos bastidores, estudando tudo ao seu redor como se fosse à coisa mais interessante que já vira em sua vida, assim que realmente não fora uma surpresa ao casal quando ela fizera uma apresentação no PowerPoint, revelando que gostaria de se tornar uma produtora e diretora, e que deveriam investir em sua possível carreira desde já, mandando-a a um acampamento para jovens talentos. Isso fora há três anos, e hoje este acampamento era uma tradição nos verões de Lucy, que já até assumira a co-produção de algumas peças escolares, para o orgulho de toda a família, e já até tinha uma vaga de aprendiz garantida quando completasse dezesseis anos. Isabelle Wright, a dona da produtora com que tinha contrato e amiga da família, havia dito que daria sua filha à chance de ter o primeiro sonhado emprego em uma grande produtora, alegando que Leroy havia lhe mostrado um vídeo da co-produção de sua neta e que ela era realmente talentosa, para total alegria de Lucy. Quinn sentia como se seu coração fosse explodir de tanta felicidade e orgulho toda vez que olhava a sua filha, por ter dado a luz a alguém tão perfeito, por sua esposa e ela criarem esta pequena pessoa perfeita, esta vida.

A atriz dá alguns passos à frente, se aproximando do balcão central da cozinha, finalmente recebendo a atenção de seus filhos, que desviam o olhar a ela ao vídeo chegar ao fim. Dá um sorriso de lado, respondendo a declaração de Lucy. "Fique sabendo que você é a culpada por eu ter agido assim, foi quando estava grávida de você que perdi o controle de minhas emoções e passei agir de maneira _meio_ maluca. Os hormônios da gravidez afetaram até meu cérebro." Faz uma careta ao se lembrar de sua única gravidez, por um lado foram os nove meses mais felizes de sua vida, por outro fora um verdadeiro sofrimento. Quer dizer, brigara constantemente com Rachel devido aos ciúmes que sentira de qualquer pessoa que ousasse se aproximar de sua mulher, em seu estado cheio de hormônios alterados não era nada legal ver fãs, colegas de elenco e até amigos abraçando sua esposa e dizendo dóceis palavras a ela. Vivera com raiva, com vontade de brigar com alguém, e sempre estava pronta para insultar quem cruzasse seu caminho, só para chorar depois, se sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo. E uma das piores coisas durante toda a gravidez, fora não poder comer bacon, como uma verdadeira filha de Rachel Berry, o feto de Lucy não deixara Quinn nem sentir o cheiro do bacon sem passar mal, fazendo-a desejar as coisas mais estranhas, como comer alface e tomate puro. É; essa parte parecera uma tortura, e levara um tempo para poder voltar a comer seu alimento preferido sem sentir náuseas, mas se forçara e três meses após o nascimento de Lucy, tudo voltara ao normal com ela comendo bacon ao menos quatro vezes ao dia. "E quando a mommy de vocês e eu decidimos que era hora de começar a ter filhos, concordamos que eu seria a primeira a engravidar e seria minha única gravidez." Após um ano de casadas, quando começaram a conversar sobre realmente ter filhos, planejaram que devido o trabalho de Rachel como protagonista de Funny Girl, Quinn teria o primeiro bebê delas, carregando os genes Berry, e quando fosse o momento certo, Rachel teria os outros com Quinn doando os óvulos, afinal seu sonho sempre fora ver sua mulher engravidar ao menos sete vezes. Seu sorriso se aumenta, e lança o olhar ao seu filho, ao único homem da casa, ao primeiro bebê que Rachel carregara em seu ventre, o responsável por fazer sua esposa lhe acordar durante quase todas as madrugadas, pedindo-a para comprar milkshakes e hambúrgueres com bacon, aquele que lhe dera a incrível e emocionante experiência de assistir um parto pela primeira vez, mesmo que tenha sido cesariano – devido ao tamanho de Rachel e o tamanho do bebê, sua mulher não tivera opção a não ser fazer uma cesariana, já que um parto normal seria arriscado a ambos. – ao menino que sempre teria o seu coração.

Liam Nathan Berry Fabray, Judy escolhera o nome como sempre sonhara em fazê-lo, era o que sua mãe e Leroy diziam ser a imagem cuspida de Quinn. O mesmo tom de pele pálido, o mesmo cabelo loiro liso com tons mais claros, que usava em um corte simples com fios menores nos lados e na parte de trás e fios maiores no topo da cabeça, formando um desajeitado topete, o mesmo queixo com a pequena cova no meio e boca com pequenos lábios rosados, o mesmo formato dos olhos, exceto quê Liam tinha olhos verdes claros, grossas sobrancelhas claras que também poderiam dar a atriz uma boa competição em quem as arquearia mais alto, e o formato do rosto parecido ao seu, só que com o maxilar maior, obviamente. O que realmente diferenciava Liam era seu nariz, que parecia uma mistura entre o de Rachel e o dela, saindo mais parecido com o de sua esposa judia, em um tamanho médio. O que não impedia Santana de chamar o garoto de Quinn Junior, alegando que toda _clássica _família milionária deve ter um Jr. E não querendo soar presunçosa, mas seu filho simplesmente é o menino mais lindo que já vira em toda sua vida, o garoto mais perfeito, e por diversas vezes se questionara como Rachel e ela tiveram tanta sorte em ter um filho como ele. Liam sempre fora um garoto calmo, de poucas palavras, só fala realmente o necessário, um excelente ouvinte, sempre observando a todos e a tudo ao seu redor, em público demonstra certa timidez, mas no conforto de sua casa e ao redor daqueles que confia se demonstra um garoto dócil, e mesmo com sua pouca idade, sempre agia de maneira responsável e era um grande protetor de suas mães e irmãs, principalmente das mais novas. Diferente dos outros meninos, Liam Nathan com doze anos, mantinha toda sua atenção nos estudos, sendo o aluno com as melhores notas em sua classe, e nos esportes que pratica como futebol americano, vôlei, natação e sua verdadeira paixão, o basquete. Era um verdadeiro atleta, participando dos times de cada esporte no colégio, e sendo o capitão do time de basquete, ganhando várias competições com o time, e placas e troféus como melhor jogador em quadra ou da liga.

E para a alegria de Leroy, seu neto já havia revelado durante um almoço em família, após um jogo em que Liam levara seu time à vitória, que pretendia se tornar um jogador profissional de basquete, coisa que fizera o advogado gritar de emoção, declarando a quem quisesse ouvir que Liam era a futura estrela do NBA e jogaria para o time da família. Naquele mesmo dia receberam uma ligação do treinador dos Knicks – time onde seu sogro era o acionista majoritário – pedindo a permissão do casal para que Liam pudesse treinar um dia com seus jogadores, e fora assim que Quinn acabara na quadra do famoso time que admirava, assistindo seu filho correr de um lado ao outro no meio de homens com quase ou mais de dois metros de altura, marcando alguns pontos durante o jogo treino. Era um momento que guardaria para sempre em sua mente, jamais vira Liam tão feliz, sorrir tanto, como quando estava correndo todo suado atrás de uma bola, jogando ao lado de profissionais, fora como se naquele momento realmente percebesse que seu filho havia nascido para isso, que havia encontrado o que lhe faz feliz. E sabia que era só questão de tempo para que Liam se tornasse um profissional, só precisaria da idade certa para poder entrar na liga maior, mais experiência e obviamente altura, e nenhum destes fatores seriam um problema, principalmente o da altura, quer dizer, se com recém completados doze anos seu filho já tinha 1.67, mesma altura que a dela, imagine quando tivesse com dezesseis?! E mesmo que Liam sempre estivesse ocupado com seus esportes, ainda incentivavam as artes na educação dele, principalmente a música, por isso ele optara por fazer aulas de piano e violão, e apesar de que Rachel lhe dissesse que sua voz seria perfeita para um dueto, ele nunca se arriscava a cantar, dizendo sabiamente a sua _mommy_ que preferia ouvi-la. Não era segredo a ninguém que Liam Nathan era totalmente o filho de sua mommy, tinham uma forte ligação e devido à personalidade muitas vezes tímida de seu filho, Rachel sentia a necessidade de sempre demonstrá-lo como podia confiar nela, como era uma verdadeira amiga, temendo que por algum motivo ele acabasse se tornando em uma pessoa reservada como ela fora alguma vez, e o que Rachel parecia não perceber era que Liam a idolatrava, o que dizia ao garoto era como uma lei. E aos olhos da cantora seu filho era o garoto mais inocente que poderia existir, era o filho perfeito. Agora, Quinn jamais discordaria disso, mesmo sabendo que Liam não era tão inocente assim, afinal mesmo com sua personalidade quieta, continuava a ser um pré-adolescente. Um pré-adolescente com uma extensa lista de admiradoras no colégio e na vizinhança, inclusive, soubera que ele andara dando alguns _beijinhos_ na filha de um dos vizinhos. Não que outra pessoa, leia-se sua amada esposa, precisasse saber disso, afinal Rachel era ciumenta com seus filhos.

Ok, talvez Quinn fosse a mais ciumenta das duas, mas ninguém pode julgá-la, não quando se tem os filhos mais perfeitos do mundo, filhos que sonhara por tanto tempo em ter com o amor de sua vida. E mesmo realmente não gostando de saber – por fontes seguras – que seu filho beijara a garota, afinal seu filho ainda era uma criança e deveria continuar sendo por mais uns sete ou oito anos, para não dizer dez, entendia que era a curiosidade da idade. E por mais que odiasse admitir, uma vez fora como Liam, se não pior. Definitivamente pior, e torcia para que nenhum de seus filhos realmente fosse como ela fora durante sua adolescência ou estaria em sérios problemas com Rachel, que já tinha aquela mania _quase_ irritante e ao mesmo tempo engraçada de acusar que os filhos eram da loira quando faziam algo de errado. Como, por exemplo, a vez em que sua filha Charlotte decidira que seria divertido _hackear_ a conta do Twitter de Kurt, por influência de Santana. No momento em que Rachel descobrira, Quinn tivera que escutar um imenso monólogo sobre como Charlotte era _sua_ filha, como _sua_ filha havia feito algo errado, cometido um crime, que _sua_ filha estava de castigo por um mês, sem seus preciosos eletrônicos, e que ela precisava ter uma séria conversa com _sua_ filha, pois _sua_ filha não poderia voltar a fazer isso. Rachel fizera soar como se a atriz fosse à culpada por a filha delas ser uma pequena _gênia_, e Quinn aceitara a culpa com orgulho, pois era realmente motivo de orgulho ser vista como a responsável por tanta inteligência. Desvia o olhar a sua pequena Charlotte, a pessoa mais inteligente que já conhecera, ao segundo bebê que Rachel carregara em seu ventre, a quem fizera sua mulher comer bacon a qualquer horário e desejar manteiga de amendoim diversas vezes, a primeira e única – até agora – que lhe dera a chance de assistir um parto normal, que a fizera quase desmaiar de tanta emoção ao ver a cabeça de seu bebê apontando entre as pernas de sua esposa, embora se você perguntar a Rachel, esta respondera que Quinn quase desmaiara de nojo ao ver o sangue e sua intimidade toda aberta daquela maneira. O que era mentira, o parto de Charlotte fora algo realmente emocionante, tanto é que para não desmaiar ou vomitar de emoção, Quinn tivera que desviar o olhar e se segurar em uma das enfermeiras. Fora lindo, maravilhoso, ainda mais quando seu bebê já estava todo limpo do sangue e placenta e fora colocada entre seus braços pela primeira vez, se sentira como se jamais quisesse ou pudesse soltá-la.

Charlotte Hailey Berry Fabray, Leroy escolhera o nome, alegando que se Judy havia escolhido o nome de Liam, ele tinha o direito de escolher o de sua neta, era a única que realmente tinha traços mais fortes, parecidos aos de Rachel, ainda sendo uma mistura com os seus, óbvio. Charlotte tinha o mesmo tom de pele branca que Lucy, longos lisos cabelos loiros – em um tom mais escuro que o seu – com fios mais claros, um nariz parecido ao de sua mulher, exceto que mais fino e menor, e completamente judeu de acordo com Leroy, uma boca também parecida a de Rachel, com lábios rosados e carnudos, grandes olhos verdes escuros e longos cílios, grossas sobrancelhas claras, que sempre estavam arqueadas em momentos de concentração ou sarcasmo, uma testa larga e um forte maxilar em um formato de rosto oval. Charlotte Hailey dizia ser a diferente da casa, não só por sua aparência, como também por sua personalidade. Extremamente sarcástica, sempre tinha algo a comentar e não temia magoar os sentimentos de alguém no processo, timidez não era uma palavra que existia em seu vocabulário e era o que chamavam de dolorosamente honesta, curiosa por natureza sempre estava questionando o motivo de algo e procurando respostas, soluções para qualquer problema, perfeccionista e competitiva, não se cansava até conseguir o quê queria, era a mais independente de seus filhos e não gostava quando lhe diziam o que deveria fazer, mesmo assim sempre escutara sua mulher e a ela, obedecendo-as e demonstrando respeito, e embora fosse à principal antagonista de seus irmãos, principalmente de Lucy, já que sempre estava começando uma briga com a mais velha, só para cinco minutos depois voltarem a serem as melhores amigas, Quinn sabia que se algo acontecesse a um deles, Charlotte seria a primeira a se oferecer para sofrer no lugar de seus irmãos, daria tudo o que tem por eles, não era uma pessoa muito afetuosa, mas não havia dúvidas que amava sua família mais do que tudo, estava estampado em seu olhar o amor e a admiração que sentia por suas mães e irmãos, _estressadinha_, odiava que interrompessem seus momentos de concentração, principalmente quando estava lendo em um de seus eletrônicos ou estudando. Com um Q.I de 158 e apenas dez anos, Charlotte jamais se comportara como alguém de sua idade, muitas vezes chegava a assustar Quinn com tamanha sabedoria, era uma verdadeira menina prodígio que desde os oitos meses de vida já sabia andar e falar, e aos dois anos de idade já sabia todo o vocabulário inglês além de diversos assuntos legais, lendo todos os livros de direito que pudesse encontrar na biblioteca pessoal de seus avôs.

Sua pequena _gênia_ era a única exceção da regra de artes e esportes em sua educação, já que alegara que preferia simplesmente escutar música e que o único exercício que pretendia fazer era exercitar sua mente, sua esposa e ela aceitaram isso somente porque Charlotte se mantinha ocupada sendo a presidente da maioria dos clubes para intelectos, como o clube de xadrez, matemática e álgebra, leitura, história da política americana, informática, da comissão dos direitos dos alunos – ela mesma fundara este clube, cuidando para que ninguém em seu colégio fosse vítima de bullying, para o orgulho de toda sua família – entre outros, ganhando várias competições estaduais e duas competições nacionais de matemática, e mesmo os professores e o diretor do colégio particular insistindo que Charlotte já poderia estar cursando o ensino médio e que se o casal de atrizes os permitisse poderiam avançá-la em seus anos escolares, elas se recusavam, queriam que a menina tivesse a experiência escolar completa, e normal, sem privilégios, assim como seus demais filhos. Sempre com algum eletrônico em mãos, era capaz de hackear qualquer _software_, muitas vezes sendo castigada por Rachel por ter invadido alguma conta de E-mail, Twitter ou Facebook da família, sempre a pedido de Santana, que dizia que Charlotte deveria ser sua filha e que se ela desejasse, lhe adotaria em um piscar de olhos, ou a pedido de Leroy que sempre tinha um pequeno serviço para sua neta, como descobrir o que Hiram fazia tantas horas online ou o que lhe comprara de presente de aniversário. Claro que estes pedidos não saíam de graça, havia um preço – um alto preço – e Quinn sabia disso, pois, bem, sua pequena garota brilhante fazia _alguns_ serviços para ela, como descobrir o que ocorria na mansão em sua ausência, Charlotte Hailey era o ouvido e olhos desta casa, nada passava por ela, tudo o que acontecia, ela sabia, e claro que vendia estas informações a atriz, sendo sua fonte segura. Era correto afirmar que devido a estes altos pagamentos, Charlotte era a mais rica de seus filhos, e que se continuasse nesse ritmo logo teria uma pequena fortuna. O que ela dizia ser necessário, pois se quisesse que seu plano desse certo, deveria ter muito dinheiro para sobreviver em seus anos de faculdade, como se suas mães e principalmente seus três avôs advogados não estivessem prontos e entusiasmados para pagarem o curso dela em Harvard. Como desde cedo demonstrara interesse pela firma da família e em assuntos legais, principalmente pelos livros que Hiram escrevia, comentando sobre estes com seu avô como se fosse uma adulta, e até escrevendo uma resenha de um deles com apenas seis anos de idade, Hiram passara a levá-la ao seu trabalho quando podia e em até alguns congressos, chamando-a de sua assistente chefe para completa alegria de sua pequena, que jamais escondera a paixão e o entusiasmo que sentia ao discutir sobre direito e ao estar cercada de advogados, não demorara muito para Charlotte Hailey declarar que seria uma advogada como seus avôs, sua tia Frannie e prima Beth, para defender os direitos da família com ênfase em casos homossexuais, e com um curso menor em ciências da computação, pois simplesmente adorava o mundo da informática e gostaria de ter em seu diploma algo relacionado a isso. E o casal Berry já havia revelado que Charlotte seria a acionista majoritária e ocuparia a presidência da firma. Era assustador pensar que sua pequena chegaria a ter tanto poder um dia, que estava crescendo para se tornar em uma pessoa capaz de governar toda uma empresa, mas era confortante saber que era o quê queria, que era seu sonho e que como mãe poderia ajudá-la a realizá-lo, assisti-la conquistar tudo o que desejava.

"Onde está a _mommy_?" Ao escutar a pergunta, Quinn rapidamente desvia a atenção a suas filhas mais novas, as gêmeas fraternas mais perfeitas, ao terceiro e quarto bebê que Rachel carregara em seu ventre, as responsáveis por fazer sua mulher durante toda a gravidez comer ovos mexidos com bacon, só para logo em seguida ter uma crise de choro, alegando que uma galinha havia sofrido para ter aqueles ovos e era quase à mesma coisa que comer um filhote da pobre galinha, quem lhe dera a incrivelmente maravilhosa experiência de assistir pela primeira vez um parto de gêmeas, novamente cesariano, afinal eram dois grandes bebês e os médicos não lhe deram opção, temendo que Rachel pudesse não aguentar um parto normal, as meninas mais dóceis que já conhecera em toda sua vida, que com apenas um sorriso conseguiam o que queriam dela, era impossível dizer não a estas duas, eram sua completa perdição.

Emily Liza Berry Fabray, Quinn escolhera o primeiro nome e Rachel o segundo, era mais velha que sua irmã gêmea por alguns breves minutos, por isso agia como se fosse a chefe da dupla, sendo a porta-voz de ambas, e fora quem fizera a pergunta sobre sua _mommy_. Ems, como a atriz lhe chamava carinhosamente, tinha a pele do mesmo tom que de Lucy, (mais escura que a sua, e mais clara que a de Rachel, o que a fazia pensar que era uma mistura perfeita dos genes _delas_) o mesmo cabelo loiro e liso que o seu com alguns fios mais claros e outros mais escuros, em um corte que batia abaixo de seus ombros, um delicado rosto com as bochechas levemente rosadas, um queixo parecido ao de Rachel, em um formato sutilmente quadrado, uma boca com finos lábios rosados, um pequeno e fino nariz parecido ao seu, o formato dos olhos também eram parecidos aos seus, com a mesma cor de Liam – verdes claros – finas sobrancelhas claras, que muitas vezes pareciam estarem arqueadas sem ao menos _Ems_ perceber, principalmente nos momentos em que pedia algo. E ela sempre estava pedindo algo, sério, parecia saber que tinha Quinn enrolada em torno de seu dedo mindinho. Com cinco anos, Emily era a mais barulhenta da casa, não sabia se calar e só falava alto, não era nem um pouco tímida e era a mais extrovertida de seus filhos, sempre fazendo alguém rir com seus comentários ou criativa imaginação, era autoritária e impaciente, achava que tudo deveria ser da maneira e no momento em que ela queria, ainda era sensível, sempre soltando algumas lágrimas ao se machucar, ao ver uma triste cena em um filme ou ao ver o comercial das crianças desidratadas na África – pedindo que suas mães as ajudassem –, odiava dividir seus brinquedos ou qualquer coisa com alguém que não fosse sua irmã gêmea Alice, era super protetora dela e estava pronta para brigar a qualquer momento com quem fosse se algo chateasse ou ocorresse com sua gêmea, morria de ciúmes quando não tinha a atenção de Alice, principalmente quando Alice estava com seus irmãos mais velhos ao invés de estar ao seu lado. Emily parecia pensar que por serem gêmeas deveriam sempre estar juntas, e também tinha ciúmes de suas mães, parecia achar que por ser uma das mais novas deveria ter toda a atenção de suas _mommies_, o que Quinn achava a coisa mais fofa, enquanto Rachel, mesmo nunca deixando de dar atenção a sua filha, alegava que ela precisava aprender a dividir e ter paciência desde já. E a loira dissimuladamente fingia não escutar, afinal adorava dar toda atenção necessária a sua pequena Emily, sua boneca, que era a mais afetuosa de seus filhos, e _Ems _sempre estava pronta para lhe dar carícias e dizê-la como a amava muito, _muito_, e que ela era uma das melhores mães do mundo (Dividindo o primeiro lugar com Rachel, claro). Também era a mais teimosa de seus filhos, não gostava de receber _não_ como resposta, e por isso muitas vezes desobedecia a Rachel e a ela, e acabava sendo castigada. Castigos que não duravam mais que uma hora, pois sua pequena quase sempre dava um jeito de fugir, se escondendo em algum lugar da mansão. E o até então castigo se transformava em um grande jogo de esconde-esconde, ou como sua menina desobediente gostava de gritar durante a brincadeira, pega-me se puder. E Quinn sempre a encontrava em cima de árvores, entre arbustos ou pela pequena floresta ao redor da casa. Era seguro dizer que Emily amava a mansão que tinham, e aproveitava cada canto desta, principalmente o lado externo, com os jardins e floresta, explorando estes como se estivesse em uma verdadeira aventura na floresta amazônica.

E como Emily Liza estava em seu primeiro ano escolar, ainda não fazia parte de nenhum clube de artes ou esportes, mas Rachel a matriculara em uma escola de balé, onde fazia seu segundo ano, e esperariam para que Emily ficasse mais velha, para ela mesma escolher que caminho gostaria seguir; cantar ou tocar algum instrumento, e continuar no balé ou praticar algum esporte. E mesmo ainda tão pequena Emily já dizia _saber_ o que queria ser quando crescer, uma princesa como as da Disney, e dizia que Quinn deveria comprar um imenso castelo rosa – sua cor favorita, era como se rosa fosse à única cor que existisse a ela – para que toda sua família e bonecas pudessem morar lá. E a atriz, bem, ainda estava tentando fazer sua filha se contentar com o castelo rosa em uma versão menor, como o castelo da Barbie que comprara na semana passada. Mas, não ousava em dizê-la que não havia como se tornar em uma princesa real, afinal Rachel e ela sempre ensinaram seus filhos que tudo é possível, basta acreditar e lutar por seus sonhos, e quem sabe no futuro distante – bem distante, quando _Ems _for uma adulta – sua filha não se torna uma atriz e assina contrato com a Disney Pictures, interpretando ou dublando princesas, assim poderia ser da família real por algumas horas. E não importa o que aconteça no futuro, se Emily Liza decidir que não quer ser mais uma princesa, e sim uma veterinária, ou uma exploradora, ou cantora, o quê for, ela sempre será sua princesa, sua pequena princesa perfeita.

Alice Lana Berry Fabray, Rachel escolhera o primeiro nome e Quinn o segundo, era menor que sua irmã gêmea por alguns poucos centímetros, e mesmo ainda tendo algumas semelhanças em sua aparência e personalidade, podia-se dizer que era o oposto de Emily. Alice tinha a mesma cor de pele que sua gêmea, longos lisos cabelos castanho claro com alguns fios dourados naturais, que batia um pouco acima de sua cintura, um pequeno rosto com bochechas também levemente rosadas, um queixo no mesmo formato que o de Quinn com uma pequena cova no meio, uma boca rosada com lábios carnudos, o mesmo nariz que Emily, só que um pouco menor, e os mesmos olhos verdes claros que sua gêmea, finas sobrancelhas escuras, que pareciam serem arqueadas naturalmente. Sua pequena Alice era uma verdadeira boneca, simplesmente a menina mais fofa que já vira, era impossível não passar um segundo ao lado dela e não sentir vontade de abraçá-la e enchê-la de beijos, e sua personalidade era o que Quinn mais admirava. Diferente de qualquer criança que já conhecera, Alice não pedia quase nada, era uma daquelas pessoas que se contentava com o quê tinha, você poderia dar uma banana de presente a ela, e Alice estaria realmente agradecida, era uma garota extremamente amável, ainda tímida e calada, só falava quando era realmente necessário, o que fazia Rachel também se preocupar, dizendo a sua filha que poderia lhe contar o que fosse, confiar em sua _mommy_, pois eram amigas, e Quinn tentava acalmar sua esposa, alegando que era normal ser tímida como Alice, ainda mais naquela idade e que tudo mudaria uma vez que ela crescesse, que nenhum de seus filhos sofreriam sendo pessoas reservadas, afinal ensinaram a eles que nunca devem esconder o que sentem, a dizer a verdade sempre por mais feia e dolorosa que seja. Alice podia se corar com um simples olhar de um desconhecido ou ao dizer algo em voz alta em público, era uma verdadeira observadora, de olho em tudo ao seu redor e muitas vezes percebendo algo que o resto falhava em ver, respeitosa, jamais desobedecera a suas mães, entendia que devia respeitar os mais velhos e a todos ao seu redor, generosa, não tinha problemas em dividir suas coisas, principalmente seus brinquedos, e por diversas vezes dera bonecas que não usava mais a uma criança carente, e deixava de fazer o que fosse para ajudar algum membro de sua família quando a pediam ou quando percebia que necessitavam de ajuda, especialmente a Emily, fazia tudo por sua irmã gêmea, cuidando dela com sua própria maneira quieta de ser, era amiga de todos seus irmãos, e por ser a mais nova, todos a tratavam com extremo cuidado, proteção, mas Quinn sabia que sua pequena era uma das pessoas mais fortes e corajosas que havia naquela casa, uma força e coragem que ainda não sabia ter, mas tinha certeza que com o passar do tempo sua filha a perceberia, conquistando tudo o que desejasse, assim como sua _mommy_.

E assim como sua irmã gêmea, Alice Lana estava em seu segundo ano na escola de balé, e ainda não fazia parte de nenhum clube de artes ou esportes no colégio onde estudava com Emily, aprendera a ler há pouco tempo, e para ela era entusiasmante poder ler qualquer conto infantil sozinha, por isso a maioria do dinheiro que ganhava em sua mesada mensal era gasto com livros. Também como Emily adorava princesas da Disney, mas não dizia que queria ser uma quando crescer, sua verdadeira paixão eram as fadas, como Tinker Bell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa e a rainha Clarion, e sim, após ser obrigada a assistir todos os filmes destas fadas, Quinn conseguia se lembrar do nome de quase todas. Alice amava a natureza, podia passar horas e horas em cima de uma árvore ou explorando a pequena floresta ao redor da mansão com Emily, inventando as mais diversas brincadeiras que envolvessem correr, subir em árvores e rolar pelo gramado, e amava especialmente as flores, sempre que podia ajudava Rachel com o jardim, inclusive na semana passada fora a uma feira de comerciantes da vila de Scarsdale com sua _mommy_ e comprara sementes de uma nova espécie de rosas, assim que chegara em casa as plantara, e agora todos os dias de manhã corria ao jardim para ver o progresso de sua plantação. Adorava passar algum tempo na área da piscina externa, com os pés dentro da água ou brincando de ser uma sereia dentro desta, mas como ainda não sabia nadar devia estar acompanhada de uma de suas _mommies_ ou Lucy e Liam para carregá-la o tempo todo na piscina. Rachel já havia dito que deveriam colocar as meninas em uma aula de natação, mas Quinn se recusara, afinal não havia porque pagar a um desconhecido para ensinar suas filhas a nadarem, ela mesma podia fazer isto. Assim como ensinara Charlotte a nadar (Lucy e Liam tiveram aulas de natação com um profissional, pois na época Q não havia pensado que ela mesma poderia ensiná-los), ensinaria suas princesas e logo, e seria a melhor professora de natação deste mundo, suas pequenas se divertiriam ao máximo e amariam cada segundo destas aulas. Estava decidido, estas aulas começariam a partir de hoje.

Não há nada que não faria por estas duas, suas meninas mimadas, que dependem dela para tudo e como é incapaz de dizê-las não, adora realizar cada um de seus desejos. Como no início deste ano, quando estavam planejando o aniversário delas de cinco anos e ambas decidiram que queriam uma festa na Disney World, com direito a todas as princesas e fadas, e Quinn, bem, acabara pagando alguns milhões a mais para fechar todo o famoso Parque só para a festa de aniversário de suas filhas com cinquenta convidados. Não que se importasse com o dinheiro, quando se trata de seus filhos jamais hesitaria em gastar o que fosse para fazê-los felizes. Olha a cada um dos mencionados, àqueles que eram a mistura perfeita entre sua mulher e ela, os seres mais perfeitos deste mundo, que enchiam esta casa de alegria. Uma casa que comprara pensando no futuro, em um futuro que agora era seu presente ao lado do amor de sua vida e de seus sonhados filhos. Não tinha oito filhos como sempre sonhara, ao imaginá-los não pensara no tempo que levaria para tê-los e – hum – no trabalho que dariam, mas se sentia realizada com suas seis crianças, contando com o bebê que Rachel esperava. Seus filhos eram simplesmente melhores do que qualquer sonho e expectativas que já tivera sobre eles antes mesmo de nascerem, quando ainda eram apenas pensamentos desejosos, eram as crianças mais incríveis que já existiram e com certeza, eram tudo, absolutamente tudo para ela, a melhor coisa que já lhe ocorrera, após conhecer e se casar com o amor de sua vida. E isso não significa que não quer ter mais filhos, na verdade torce por sua mulher ainda decidir lhe dar mais dois filhos para inteirar oito ou até mais quatro e assim teriam dez, espaço não é o que falta nesta casa mesmo, muito menos o amor. Sempre terá lugar em seu coração para mais um bebê.

"Ela está fazendo aquela coisa estranha de novo, em que só fica nos observando e não diz nada. É medonho." Declara Charlotte, fazendo uma careta e cruzando os braços, provocativa. Sua _mama_ tinha essa mania de estudá-los, como se não estivesse acostumada à presença deles, como se fosse à primeira vez que os visse. E não que fosse admitir a ninguém, mas gostava destes momentos, onde com um simples olhar sua mãe conseguia fazê-la se sentir importante, como se ela e seus irmãos fossem as crianças mais especiais de todo o mundo.

Ao escutar o comentário, Quinn revira os olhos divertidamente. Não havia nada de estranho em observar seus filhos em silêncio, como mãe estava em seu direito babar por eles o quanto quisesse. Olha a Emily, oferecendo-a um dócil sorriso, e responde sua pergunta anterior. "A mommy está tomando banho, Ems, e logo vai descer." Era seguro dizer que assim como ela, seus filhos eram extremamente atenciosos com Rachel, e até ciumentos. A cantora era a mãe mais amigável, a figura mediadora naquela casa, ainda séria, sabia dizer não a seus filhos, colocando-os de castigo quando preciso e fazendo-os entrar em razão, sempre mantendo a paciência. Era raro Rachel aumentar o tom de voz com as crianças, e com um simples olhar conseguia fazer todos se calarem e a obedecerem, até mesmo Quinn. Jura, sua mulher se tornara um _pouco_ assustadora depois da maternidade. A definição perfeita a sua mudança, como Judy sempre dissera, era que Rachel se tornara nessa grande mãe leoa. Tudo poderia estar perfeitamente tranquilo em um momento, sua mulher aparentando inofensiva, mas se algo ocorrer envolvendo seus filhos, a morena se transforma e salve-se quem puder. Enquanto Quinn era a mãe que muitas vezes não sabia dizer não a seus filhos, vivia sendo acusada por sua esposa por mimá-los demais, comprando o que pedissem e fazendo o que quisessem, suas crianças eram sua verdadeira fraqueza e não tinha vergonha de admitir isso. Lógico que havia um limite, afinal tinha consciência que não podia fazer e dar tudo a eles, e às vezes não concordava com seus pedidos, como quando Lucy lhe pedira para passar a noite na casa de sua melhor amiga, amiga que tinha um irmão adolescente que Quinn soubera por fontes seguras – sua pequena sabe tudo, Charlotte – que andara flertando com Lucy Barbra, a resposta ao pedido fora um imenso não, e só para não facilitar as coisas a Lucy – que poderia pedir a Rachel, e sua esposa não veria nada de errado em uma noite na casa da melhor amiga e permitiria Lucy B a ir – lhe colocara como babá de seus irmãos por todas as noites até o final do mês. Imagine se deixaria sua filha se aproximar daquela casa e do garoto novamente sozinha, sem sua proteção. Jamais.

E às vezes, quando não conseguia fazer seus filhos entenderem seu ponto de vista, perdia a paciência e não conseguindo se controlar acabava aumentando o tom de voz com eles, não gritando, jamais gritaria com suas crianças, mas falava mais alto e grosso, querendo chamar a atenção deles, simplesmente não entendia porque não podiam fazer as coisas de sua maneira, como porque sua filha pré-adolescente não podia obedecê-la e usar uma calça para o treino das líderes de torcida ao invés daquela curta saia. Será que ninguém entendia que como mãe sofria ao vê-los agir de maneira tão _crescida_, formando suas próprias opiniões e hábitos?! Droga, não estava preparada para a adolescência deles, principalmente a de Lucy, que cada vez mais demonstrava indícios do começo. Também era a mãe que mais se envolvia nas brincadeiras de seus filhos, muitas vezes se esquecendo de sua própria idade e voltando a ser uma criança ao correr pela mansão com as gêmeas, brincando de pega-pega ou esconde-esconde, subindo em árvores e até passando a noite com elas na casa de árvore que seu pai e ela construíram assim que Rachel engravidara pela primeira vez, sem mencionar que Emily e Alice a _obrigavam_ a brincar de Barbie ao menos uma vez por semana. Ainda jogava basquete, futebol americano e beisebol com Liam, fazendo sua esposa e todas suas crianças participarem dos jogos, inventando seu próprio torneio semestral com dois times (O primeiro time era formado por Liam, Charlotte, Emily e Rachel, o segundo sendo por Lucy, Alice e ela. Só havia colocado Rachel no time de Liam, pois seu filho era um excelente esportista, um futuro profissional, e podia jogar muito bem por dois, já que sua amada mulher infelizmente era uma negação em qualquer esporte, até as gêmeas sabiam jogar mais do que Rachel, não que ousasse dizer isso em voz alta. Era grata por sua esposa ao menos tentar jogar com eles, fazendo tudo ainda mais divertido.) e o torneio Fabray era um verdadeiro sucesso, os perdedores deveriam fazer o que os ganhadores quisessem por uma semana, o que aumentava ainda mais a rivalidade e vontade de ganhar. E até agora ambos os times estavam empatados com três títulos cada. Quinn simplesmente adorava cada segundo que passava ao lado de seus filhos, não importa a maneira que fosse. Desvia o olhar a Charlotte, mudando sua expressão a uma presunçosa, respondendo ao comentário. "E Charlotte, eu só estava admirando o trabalho que sua mãe e eu fizemos."

"Urgh, eu não precisava escutar isso, Fabray." Diz Lucy sarcástica, levando o comentário a outro lado, afinal sabia muito bem o que causava em sua mãe ao pensar que ela já estava tendo aulas de reprodução em biologia. Quinn quase tivera um ataque ao ler no relatório escolar que a partir daquele semestre a professora ensinaria sobre reprodução humana, aparentemente na cabeça de sua _mama_ não deveriam aprender sobre o assunto antes dos vinte e um anos. Ignora o olhar cheio de raiva que lhe é lançado, dissimulando um sorriso de lado. Era tão divertido provocar sua mãe loira, e podia-se dizer que Charlotte e ela se alternavam em fazê-lo, sendo uma das atividades preferidas de ambas.

Atenta a toda conversa, Emily alterna o olhar entre sua _mama_ e irmã mais velha, logo olha pausadamente ao seu redor, procurando por algo. Algo que fosse parecido a um trabalho de sua mama. Franze o cenho desentendida ao não encontrar nada diferente. "Que trabalho?"

"Nós. O que a mama quis dizer, Ems, é que a mommy e ela nos fizeram, e que ela estava nos admirando." Explica Lucy Barbra, calmamente, voltando à atenção a sua curiosa irmã mais nova e oferecendo-a um dócil sorriso. Apesar de ser algo completamente normal escutar sua mãe comentar sobre como os fizeram com a mommy, não escondendo o orgulho que sentia por tê-los, Lucy sabia que uma criança na idade de Emily poderia ter dificuldades para entender sobre seu nascimento e até curiosidade, como porque tinha duas mães enquanto seus colegas de classe tinham uma mãe e um pai. Ainda se lembra de quando suas mommies lhe disseram que a maioria das crianças tinha um homem e uma mulher como pais, e que ela poderia ser considerada diferente por ser filha de um casal lésbico, e no começo fora difícil, durante seu primeiro ano na escola primária sofrera com o preconceito de um de seus colegas, que alegara que seu pai dissera que Lucy era uma aberração e que assim como suas mães apodreceria no inferno, ao escutar aquilo uma Lucy de cinco anos se sentira mal e começara a chorar em plena classe, chamando por suas mães, que não demoraram aparecer no colégio. Naquele mesmo dia, enquanto estava na secretaria da escola com sua mommy Rachel, que havia lhe acalmado cantando músicas de seu filme preferido – Wicked, onde sua mommy se transformara em uma bruxa verde – sua mama Quinn tivera uma séria conversa com o diretor e o pai do garoto, não sabe muito bem o que ocorrera nesta conversa, mas o garoto nunca mais voltara a dizer uma palavra sobre sua família e ela. Depois deste desagradável episódio, ao longo dos anos não presenciara mais atos preconceituosos, e era extremamente grata por nenhum de seus irmãos terem sofrido algum tipo de preconceito, claro a homofobia ainda existia, assim como os ignorantes que não aceitavam que um casal do mesmo sexo tivesse filhos, mas nos últimos anos diminuíra drasticamente. E Lucy sabia que assim como ela, todos seus irmãos simplesmente amavam a família que tinham e não a trocariam por nada deste mundo. Não conseguia imaginar mães melhores.

"Oh..." Emily desfranze o cenho, finalmente entendendo sobre o que estavam falando. Mesmo Rachel sendo completamente honesta com seus filhos sobre cada inseminação e gravidez, ainda não havia explicado as gêmeas todo o processo, afinal eram pequenas demais para entender sobre o assunto. Só explicara que a mama Quinn havia colocado pequenos ovos especiais na barriga da mommy e nove meses depois elas nasceram. O que Emily não conseguia entender, pois como estes ovos foram parar dentro da barriga de sua mommy? E como conseguiram esses ovos especiais? Dá alguns passos à frente, rodeando o balcão central, se aproximando de sua mama. Ao se posicionar em frente a ela, inclina a cabeça para trás e levanta seus pequenos braços, pedindo-a para carregá-la, o que a loira mais alta rapidamente o faz. "Mama, como vocês me fizeram?" Pergunta, arqueando uma fina sobrancelha clara.

Santana, que até então observara a interação de Quinn com as crianças em silêncio, solta uma risada debochada. Como amava essas crianças, eram simplesmente maravilhosas, e para seu orgulho faziam um excelente trabalho em provocar Quinn, mesmo que fosse inocentemente, como sua querida Emily fizera agora. Percebe como a atriz aparenta espantada pela simples pergunta, olhando a pequena loira em seus braços como se esta tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça. Pobre Quinn, desde que se tornara mãe tudo era motivo para sofrer algum tipo de ataque, sua melhor amiga não conseguia esconder o sério problema que tinha com seus filhos crescendo, ou fazendo perguntas sobre como foram procriados, aparentemente. A latina sorri maliciosa, e para não perder a oportunidade, diz. "É _mama_, por favor, nos conte como vocês a fizeram."

Apertando a mandíbula, Quinn ignora sua agente, mantendo o olhar em Emily. Não sabia o que dizer. Simplesmente não estava preparada para discutir sobre fertilização _In Vitro _com sua inocente filha de cinco anos, nem um pouco preparada. Umedece os lábios, nervosamente, pensando em o que fazer para distraí-la e tirar o foco desta horrível, horrível pergunta. Irônico como uma vez, quando ainda era solteira e nem imaginava ter filhos, pensaria que esta pergunta era engraçada, rindo da criança e mãe que estivessem passando por isso, hoje como uma mãe sabia que não era nada agradável ter uma criança perguntando como lhe fizeram. _Droga_, aquilo era um sinal que sua preciosa filha estava crescendo. Felizmente é salva deste momento mais do que desconfortável ao escutar passos se aproximando, e ao olhar por cima de seu ombro, vê sua mulher entrar na cozinha com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Inconscientemente dá um suspiro aliviado, Rachel sabia como lidar com este tipo de situação, ou qualquer situação na verdade. E assim que Emily percebe a chegada de sua mommy, pula de seus braços, correndo até a morena como se não tivesse visto-a por semanas.

"Mommy..." Abraça as pernas da cantora, fechando seus olhos em um gesto contente, e esquecendo-se completamente de sua pergunta anterior. Ao sentir a mommy depositar uma mão sobre sua cabeça e começar a acariciar algumas mechas de seu cabelo loiro, pressiona a face contra a perna da mais velha, aproveitando aquela carícia. Ah, nada como ter sua mama e mommy por perto, e receber a atenção delas. Logo se lembra do que ocorrera enquanto suas mommies não estavam e se afasta, reclamando. "Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu, quando fui tomar café da manhã só tinha três pedaços fritos de bacon, e quando fui comer um, a Charlotte pegou tudo e colocou no prato dela e comeu sem me dar um _pedacinho_, mommy, aí o Liam disse que fritaria mais para Alice e eu, então procuramos o pacote de bacon e descobrimos que não tinha nada sobrando, aí a Lucy preparou leite com cereal para nós, e agora Alice e eu ainda estamos com fome, não é verdade, Alie?" Diz sem ao menos fazer uma pausa para respirar, desviando o olhar a sua irmã gêmea, que assente com a cabeça timidamente.

Dando uma suave risada, Rachel nega com a cabeça divertidamente. Podia-se dizer que estava criando verdadeiros devoradores de bacon. Até mesmo Lucy, quem fizera Quinn enjoar de qualquer carne, especialmente bacon durante toda a gravidez, seguira os passos de sua mama e se tornara em uma adicta àquela suculenta e saborosa carne. Dissimula uma careta ao sentir um repentino desejo de comer um hambúrguer com bacon e ovos. Oh Babs, não era justo que após três gravidezes, agora em sua quarta, os genes de Quinn ainda lhe faziam desejar carne. Se agacha, pegando a pequena loira entre seus braços, em seguida, volta a ficar de pé, carregando sua filha em um apertado abraço. Deposita um beijo na têmpora direita de Emily, respondendo-a. "A mama comprou bacon para vocês, meu amor, ela jamais permitiria que ficassem sem essa _coisa_." Sua esposa nunca escondera o orgulho que sentia por seus filhos serem carnívoros e terem o mesmo vício que ela, e fazia questão de comprar pacotes e mais pacotes, que não duravam mais do que uns três dias. Infelizmente em sua casa bacon era o mesmo que água. Curiosamente lança o olhar ao balcão central da cozinha, procurando pelas sacolas do supermercado. "Quinn, você tirou as compras do carro?" A única coisa que vira a loira pegar fora a sacola com os testes de gravidez.

"Droga." Coça sua nuca, acabara se esquecendo das compras com toda a ansiedade para Rachel fazer os testes. "Freddward, você poderia, por favor, pegar as compras no carro? As chaves estão no porta-chaves no foyer." Pede ao seu filho, gesticulando com uma das mãos ao corredor que guiava ao mencionado foyer, fazendo pouco caso do fato que acabara de usar um apelido que Liam odiava.

"Eu realmente gostaria que você parasse de me chamar assim." Murmura Liam, atendendo ao pedido de sua mãe e se direcionando ao corredor. Por algum motivo que jamais entenderia, sua mama Quinn pensara que seria engraçado chamá-lo por este apelido, e o usava nas mais diversas situações, principalmente quando tinha garotas ao seu redor. Até Quinn Junior era um apelido melhor e menos vergonhoso que Freddward. E mesmo não gostando deste estúpido apelido, não se irritava com isso, pois sabia que era apenas o humor de sua mãe e tinha o mesmo senso de humor dela, embora fosse mais tímido.

"Ainda acho que esse deveria ter sido seu nome." Grita Quinn às costas do garoto, observando-o se afastar. Lógico que não era louca para colocar o nome de seu filho de Freddward, só dizia isso para provocá-lo.

"Quinn, pare de traumatizar nosso filho." Colocando Emily de volta ao chão, Rachel olha a sua filha do meio, que alcançava por uma maçã na tigela de frutas no centro do balcão. "E Charlotte, por favor, pare de provocar a Emily." Todas as vezes que saía, ao voltar para casa sua pequena tinha reclamações de como Charlotte dissera isso ou fizera aquilo. E Charlotte sempre respondia a mesma coisa, alegando que Emily não lhe escutara e quisera fazer tudo de seu jeito. Era uma constante discussão entre essas duas, e mesmo com cinco anos de diferença de idade, ambas parecia ter prazer em provocar uma à outra. Era impossível não haver reclamações e discussões por qualquer motivo em uma casa com crianças. A única que realmente nunca reclamava ou discutia com os outros era Alice, que se mantinha longe de qualquer problema. Oferece um sorriso a mencionada, voltando a se agachar, e abrindo os braços. "Cadê o abraço da mommy, Alie?" Com rápidos passos, sua filha mais nova se aproxima dela, colocando seus pequenos braços ao redor de seu pescoço, apertando-a em um abraço. Alice era mais tímida do que ela fora um dia e isso lhe assustava, e muito, até pensara em levá-la ao psicólogo para que a ajudasse a se desenvolver, algo que a própria Rachel se recusara a fazer quando seus pais lhe sugeriram anos atrás, antes mesmo de conhecer Quinn, quando sofria calada e fingia estar tudo bem, mas logo dispensara este pensamento, sua filha ainda era muito nova e poderia se sentir pressionada a mudar, e havia uma grande diferença entre uma timidez surgida ao longo dos anos, após tanto sofrimento, e a timidez que fazia parte da personalidade de uma pessoa, uma timidez que já vinha desde o nascimento. E como Quinn dizia, não havia nada de errado em ser tímido, e Rachel sabia melhor do que ninguém que Alice iria se desenvolver, se soltar, sair de sua zona de conforto em seu próprio tempo, quando se sentisse preparada, e já havia percebido certa mudança no comportamento dela desde o ano passado, parecia mais confiante em dizer o que realmente queria. Se afasta, olhando diretamente aos olhos verdes de sua filha. "Alice, o que você quer comer? Ovos mexidos e bacon como sua irmã?" Não era nem preciso perguntar, era o que preferiam comer todas as manhãs.

Alice assente com a cabeça, fazendo com que alguns fios de seu cabelo castanho claro caíssem sobre sua testa. "Sim, mommy, por favor." Dá um pequeno sorriso à sua mãe afastar os fios de seu cabelo, colocando-os atrás da orelha.

"Ok, por que vocês duas não vão lavar as mãos enquanto preparo os ovos?" Sugere, alternando o olhar entre as gêmeas, que rapidamente saem correndo por um dos corredores. "Sem correr dentro de casa." Aumenta o tom de voz, sabendo que a obedeceram ao escutar seus passos diminuírem. Se levanta, alisando sua camiseta rosa, uma camiseta simples que já vira dias melhores, mas era extremamente confortável e fresca, o que era necessário agora que sua gravidez a fazia sentir calor o tempo todo. Encaminha-se a geladeira de _inox_ porta dupla, abrindo uma das portas e alcançando pelos ovos. Após anos preparando-os para sua família e até mesmo comendo-os durante suas gravidezes, havia se acostumado com a sensação que tinha ao preparar ovos ou qualquer derivado de animais, e tudo estaria bem enquanto não sentisse desejo por comê-los novamente. Demorara, mas após sua primeira gravidez aceitara que não era mais uma _vegan_ tão dedicada como fora no passado. Fecha a porta da geladeira, depositando quatro ovos sobre o balcão lateral, direciona a atenção a sua filha mais velha, que parada ao lado de Charlotte, digitava algo em seu Smartphone. "Lucy, como as crianças se comportaram?" Como Quinn e ela optaram por não contratar babás, afinal não queriam desconhecidos cuidando de seus filhos, elas mesmas queriam fazê-lo, estando presentes a cada momento possível na vida das crianças, (Até inventaram um esquema de sincronia em suas agendas profissionais, assim uma sempre estava em casa para ficar com suas crianças enquanto a outra trabalhava.) e nem contratam uma empregada, só optaram por uma empresa especializada que enviava duas vezes por semana três senhoras que eram as responsáveis pela limpeza completa da casa, as tarefas domésticas eram divididas entre seus filhos e elas. Lucy e Liam por serem os mais velhos, eram os responsáveis por cuidarem de seus irmãos, quando acontecia de nem Quinn e Rachel estarem em casa, também ajudavam a preparar as refeições, a guardar as compras e ainda se alternavam com Charlotte e Quinn para lavarem a louça da cozinha. Charlotte era a responsável por pôr a mesa e a limpá-la, a juntar todo o lixo reciclável e colocá-lo na lixeira do bairro, ainda se alternando com Quinn e Rachel para tirar o lixo comum. As gêmeas por serem ainda novas eram somente responsáveis pela organização de seus brinquedos, recolhendo-os assim que terminassem suas brincadeiras, e a fazer suas camas além de manter seus quartos organizados.

Cada um devia manter a organização de seu próprio quarto, limpando-os, fazendo suas camas e retirando os cestos de roupas sujas, colocando-os no quarto da lavanderia. Quinn era a responsável por colocar as roupas sujas para lavar e na secadora, a preparar o lanche e jantar (Leia-se fazer um simples sanduíche, colocar algo no microondas ou ligar para sua pizzaria favorita) seis dias por semana, já que Rachel trabalha pelas tardes e noites, a colocar as louças da cozinha na secadora e guardá-las, a manter a limpeza das duas piscinas – a coberta e a externa – e a limpeza e manutenção de todo o subsolo (com a academia, adega, cinema, sala de recreação, vestiário e dois quartos vagos, que até hoje não sabiam o que fazer destes.) além de buscar seus filhos no colégio todos os dias e levá-los para reuniões, treinos e jogos de seus clubes. Rachel era a responsável pela organização geral da casa, principalmente da cozinha, mantendo-a sempre intacta, a preparar o café da manhã, lanche escolar de seus filhos e almoço todos os dias, e o jantar em seus dias livres – até fizera algumas aulas de culinária com Judy, antes de Lucy nascer, aprendendo a fazer os mais diversos pratos e assados –, a manter a limpeza da casa, passando aspirador de pó ao menos duas vezes por semana, a passar e dobrar as roupas lavadas, separando-as e colocando-as nos closets de seus devidos donos, a manter as flores do jardim, a fazer as compras semanais, a levar seus filhos ao colégio todas as manhãs, a ajudar as gêmeas com suas tarefas escolares e acompanhá-las durante as aulas de balé. Não iria negar, essa rotina era extremamente cansativa, mas no final do dia a encantava poder realizá-la e ver as crianças ajudando sua esposa e ela. Sentia que desta maneira estava ensinando-os fortes valores, não os sobrecarregando de afazeres, mas fazendo-os ver desde cedo que mesmo com todo o luxo e dinheiro que suas mães pudessem oferecê-los, há que trabalhar duro para conseguir chegar a algum lugar, que se devem ter responsabilidades nesta vida e respeitar as regras, além de saber trabalhar em equipe.

Lucy bloqueia a tela do celular, colocando-o no bolso frontal de sua calça moletom. "Embora Emily tenha se recusado a me obedecer no começo, todos se comportaram bem, até mesmo a Charlotte." Responde com um sorriso gracioso, não havia dúvidas que Charlotte Hailey era a mais rebelde da casa. E mesmo que discutissem ao menos sete vezes por semana, principalmente por sua irmã ser a maior X-9, realmente se adoravam, tinham uma forte ligação e não conseguiam ficar muito tempo longe uma da outra, e apesar de que Charlotte na metade do tempo se comportasse como uma _pirralha_ mimada e na outra metade como uma super nerd, Lucy a considerava uma de suas melhores amigas.

"Idiota." Sussurra Charlotte de modo que só sua irmã pudesse ouvi-la, lançando-a um olhar acusador.

"Ótimo." Contente por estar tudo em ordem com seus filhos, a cantora finalmente olha em direção a agente, que parecia observá-la com certo interesse. "Santana, que surpresa você por aqui." Mentira. Desde que Brittany e Santana se mudaram a NYC, alguns meses após a cerimônia de seu casamento com Quinn, a latina fazia questão de aparecer em sua casa sem avisar ao menos três dias por semana.

"Raquel, justo quem eu esperava..." Sentada em uma banqueta estofada, endireita sua postura, mudando sua expressão facial a uma séria. Nem perderia tempo reclamando da demora das duas para lhe darem atenção, quando se trata de suas crianças tudo fica em segundo plano mesmo. E deveria ir direto ao ponto, pois sua namorada a esperava para buscarem seus sogros no aeroporto, que chegariam em um voo daqui duas horas e vieram de L.A para passarem o final de semana em seu luxuoso apartamento. Há quatorze anos, quando conseguira se mudar a NYC com Brittany, comprara um apartamento que por acaso ficava no mesmo edifício e andar que Lady Hummel morava, só por acaso, óbvio. Até porque mesmo Santana sendo uma agente bem-sucedida não tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar uma mansão no bairro de Quinn ou em toda Scarsdale para ser honesta, assim que escolhera a segunda melhor opção. E devido a sua carreira e a de sua namorada era melhor a ambas ficarem mais perto do centro da cidade, afinal nunca se sabe quando surgirá uma reunião de última hora. Ainda mais pelos últimos anos em que passara a gerenciar duas carreiras. Graças à ajuda de Rachel, que indicara Brittany a alguns produtores da Broadway, dando-a sua primeira grande oportunidade profissional anos atrás (pelo que Santana seria sempre grata a sua querida Raquel), sua namorada agora era uma conhecida coreógrafa que lhe contratara oficialmente como sua agente. Jamais fora tão feliz e rica na verdade, até conseguira comprar seu _bebê_, um carro esportivo que custara aproximadamente um milhão de dólares, sua vida se tornara tudo aquilo que desejara para si e Brittany. Limpa a garganta, declarando. "Ontem à noite recebi uma interessante ligação do diretor de comunicações da casa branca. Ele disse que daqui um mês haverá um jantar de gala, onde o principal assunto será a homossexualidade, e que após uma reunião com o representante da comunidade LGBT em Washington, o próprio presidente dos Estados Unidos decidiu que quer vocês e as crianças como as representantes das famílias formadas por casais homossexuais neste jantar." Aquela fora uma das ligações mais surpreendentes de sua vida, nunca esperara que ao atendê-la lhe dissessem que era da casa branca e que gostariam de convidar o casal de atrizes e suas crianças a um jantar com as figuras mais importantes da política norte-americana. O diretor de comunicações ainda lhe dissera que por Quinn e Rachel serem membros notórios da comunidade LGBT; referindo-se ao prestígio que ambas conquistaram ao criarem e estrelarem uma campanha juntas, – após Lucy Barbra ter sofrido preconceito na escola primária – trazendo a atenção aos problemas nas creches e escolas, onde havia um grande preconceito e homofobia com filhos de casais homossexuais, a campanha tivera tanto sucesso que inspirara a um senador – conhecido por ser gay – a criar e conseguir a aprovação de uma lei contra a homofobia em creches e colégios de todo o país, a atriz e cantora eram as favoritas para representarem todas as famílias americanas no evento, que contaria com a presença de soldados homossexuais, empresários e dois ou três atores e diretores famosos. "O presidente deseja que façam um discurso, falando sobre o relacionamento de vocês e a criação de seus filhos, além de como é serem lésbicas nos dias de hoje onde a homossexualidade é mais aceita do que nunca. E eu sei que não gostam de expor o relacionamento de vocês dessa maneira, principalmente sua família, mas estamos falando sobre o presidente dos Estados Unidos e um jantar por uma causa que todas nós defendemos, assim que pensem bem. É um convite que ninguém recusaria." Não insistiria no assunto se a resposta fosse negativa, mas realmente torcia para que aceitassem, não pela publicidade que ganhariam com isso, e sim pelo assunto que seria tratado neste jantar. Por anos, celebridades, políticos e principalmente toda uma sociedade tiveram que esconder sua sexualidade, mantendo-a como se fosse um segredo sujo, e aqueles que foram corajosos o suficiente para revelarem o que eram, foram vistos como seres inferiores e muitas vezes até como doentes, assim que era uma verdadeira conquista frequentarem a casa branca sendo vistas como uma igualdade.

Quinn olha a sua mulher, que parecia considerar o convite portando uma expressão pensativa. Mesmo após todos estes anos, ainda mantinham o relacionamento mais privado possível, raramente fazendo aparições juntas em frente às câmeras nos eventos sociais e mencionando sobre o casamento e família em entrevistas. A vida de seus filhos era algo sagrado a elas e mantê-la em privacidade era uma das maiores prioridades de ambas. Todos sabiam da existência das crianças, sabiam seus nomes e já haviam visto fotos deles ao menos uma vez, mas quando fotógrafos passaram a seguir Lucy e Liam até o colégio na tentativa de conseguir fotos exclusivas, Quinn e Rachel entraram com um pedido de restrição contra os dois fotógrafos, ganhando a causa e ainda conseguindo a proibição de fotos que fossem tiradas ou publicadas sem o consentimento de uma das duas ou sem a presença delas em mencionada foto, ou seja, só poderiam tirar fotos de seus filhos se estivessem acompanhados por uma das atrizes. Uma coisa era a carreira delas e fotógrafos perseguindo-as a todos os lados, mas outra completamente diferente era a vida de seus filhos, e jamais permitiram que esta fosse invadida por estranhos que não se importavam com nada, a não ser suas fotos exclusivas. Mas Santana tinha razão, isso não era sobre a mídia sedenta do show business, era sobre o presidente do país, um dos homens mais poderosos do mundo, disposto a dar a sua esposa e a ela uma chance de demonstrar a todos como o amor é o amor e como um casal homossexual pode criar uma família como qualquer outra, exceto que a sua família é melhor que a de todos, pois sua esposa e filhos são simplesmente perfeitos. Dá alguns passos em direção a Rachel, se posicionando ao lado dela e depositando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça, antes de colocar um braço ao redor de seus ombros. "Eu acho que nós deveríamos aceitar, é uma excelente oportunidade para mostrarmos a quem faz as leis deste país e tem o poder de mudar uma sociedade como é uma verdadeira família tradicional, uma família criada com fortes valores e acima de tudo com amor."

"Você tem razão." Deitando a cabeça contra o ombro da mais alta, a morena sorri ao sentir Quinn passar o nariz por seu cabelo, cheirando-o. Era incrível como a chama da paixão, este constante desejo pela outra, a imensa necessidade de sempre estarem próximas, de trocarem carícias, mal mantendo as mãos para si mesmas, ainda se mantinha acesa entre elas. Sempre escutara como um casamento podia se esfriar com o tempo e com o nascimento dos filhos, mas este jamais fora o caso de seu relacionamento. Não diria que o relacionamento delas era o mesmo que fora a quinze anos, quando ainda eram noivas e tinham aquele amor jovem, que largariam tudo de lado para ficarem a sós, e suas maiores preocupações eram manter o relacionamento longe da mídia e alimentar seus filhotes, pois não era assim, nos últimos anos, principalmente com a maternidade muitas coisas mudaram entre as duas. O amor que sentia por Quinn amadurecera assim como elas, aumentando a cada nascimento de seus filhos. Sentia-se conectada a sua esposa de uma maneira única, como só duas pessoas que estavam juntas a mais de uma década, se conhecendo profundamente, poderia estar. A maior prioridade delas não era apenas o relacionamento, como também a criação de seus filhos, não era nada fácil ter outros cinco – e meio, agora com sua gravidez – pequenos seres humanos dependentes de você para tudo, havia tantas obrigações e preocupações como mães que um tempo a sós era um verdadeiro privilégio, mas faziam de tudo para passarem ao menos algumas horas sozinhas durante os dias de semana, enquanto as crianças se envolviam em suas atividades escolares e extracurriculares. Crianças que com certeza adorariam visitar a casa branca e poder dizer a todos os seus amigos que conheceram o presidente dos Estados Unidos. Percebe como suas filhas a olhavam com grande interesse, esperando pela resposta, principalmente Charlotte que parecia se conter para não dar sua opinião, sabendo que era um assunto de negócios e não deveria se intrometer. Passa a língua entre os lábios, umedecendo-os, após anos dividindo esta parte de sua vida somente com quem conhecia e confiava, sentia-se _estranha_ ao pensar que daqui um mês estaria em frente a importantes figuras discursando sobre sua rotina familiar. Ainda tinha certa timidez ao falar em público, especialmente quando era sobre seus sentimentos, e tinha ciúmes de sua família, da vida familiar que Quinn e ela criaram, só queria protegê-la de todo o mal e temia que a expondo ao público algo fosse mudar. Mas por outro lado entendia que este evento poderia fazer bem não só a elas, como aos seus filhos, era uma maneira de demonstrá-los com o discurso delas a importância de ser a si mesmo independente da opinião dos demais, de se arriscar e lutar por seus objetivos, e entendia que nada realmente mudaria em sua rotina familiar, não enquanto Quinn e ela não permitissem que a invadissem. Também se sentia orgulhosa, um imenso orgulho de seu casamento, de sua família e do que fariam neste jantar, representando toda uma comunidade. Levanta a cabeça do ombro da loira, afirmando. "Nós aceitamos."

Dando um sorriso aliviado, Santana diz. "Perfeito, eu vou ligar para o Kurt e avisá-lo sobre este convite." Mencionado agente que estava de férias em um cruzeiro pela Europa com seu mais novo namorado modelo, deixando-a encarregada dos assuntos profissionais de Rachel durante este período. Levanta-se de seu assento, apertando o celular contra a palma da mão. "Eu volto na segunda para discutirmos sobre os detalhes deste jantar, agora aproveitem o final de semana em família." Lança um último olhar ao casal e suas duas sobrinhas, Lucy e Charlotte. Era até assustador imaginar que já se passaram aproximadamente dezoito anos desde o contrato. Se fechar os olhos jura que ainda consegue ver a sala de seu antigo apartamento em Los Angeles, onde assinaram o documento que os uniram na maior aventura de sua vida. Não negaria, às vezes sentia falta daquela época, das situações que vivera; das risadas que dera; das surpresas que ocorrera ao longo dos oito meses. E viveria tudo outra vez se tivesse a oportunidade, mas por outro lado, jamais trocaria o seu presente ao lado de Brittany, a mulher que ama desde a adolescência, de Quinn, sua melhor amiga por toda a vida, de Rachel que de alguma louca maneira acabara se tornando em sua _segunda_ melhor amiga – não conte a ninguém que leu isso, ou se arrependerá profundamente – do Porcelana, que a irritava na maioria das vezes, mas ainda sim, era um bom amigo e claro, de seus sobrinhos _pirralinhos_, que eram as crianças que mais amava neste mundo. Faz um gesto com a cabeça, se despedindo, antes de sair do local calmamente.

Entrando pela porta dos fundos da cozinha, carregando todas as sacolas do supermercado, Liam se direciona ao balcão, depositando-as rapidamente sobre o mármore deste, ao mesmo tempo em que Emily e Alice voltam apressadas por outro corredor, sorridentes. A atriz alterna a atenção entre seus filhos, perguntando em voz alta. "Então, quem quer passar o dia na piscina?"

**X**

"Lucy, olha o que eu sei fazer." Grita Emily, que ao ter a atenção de sua irmã mais velha, aperta o nariz com uma das mãos, antes de pular na piscina, não se importando com o fato que acabara de aprender a nadar, e ainda não sabia mergulhar.

"Tenha cuidado, Emily." Pede Quinn tarde demais, observando como sua princesa se joga na água. Rapidamente, começa a nadar em direção a Ems, temendo que ela se afogasse, mas seu filho é mais rápido, mergulhando e logo voltando à superfície com a pequena loira entre os braços, que sorria entusiasmada. Dá um forte suspiro, negando com a cabeça, essas crianças ainda lhe causariam um ataque cardíaco. "Ems, é a segunda e última vez que estou dizendo para não fazer isso. É perigoso, você ainda está aprendendo." Duas horas na piscina, com a ajuda de seus filhos mais velhos e Quinn já conseguira ensinar as gêmeas a nadarem sem boias por uma curta distância. Deveria admitir que ensiná-las fora mais difícil do que pensara, principalmente por Alice ter sofrido certo medo ao tentar nadar sem a boia ou colete, e ter quase se afogado uma vez, e por Emily ter lhe dado vários sustos ao se arriscar a pular na piscina a cada chance que tivera. Mas, ao ver a felicidade de suas meninas ao finalmente conseguirem bater os pés contra a água e movimentar os braços com todas suas forças, nadando sozinhas em direção a Lucy e Liam, que estavam prontos para pegá-las, fizera todas as dificuldades e estresse valer à pena. Sentia-se orgulhosa de suas pequenas, e de si mesma por ser quem as ensinara.

"Mas é divertido..." Reclama sua filha desobediente, ainda nos braços do Quinn Jr. "Não é perigoso, mama." Toda vez que queria fazer algo divertido, sua mama não deixava, dizendo que era pequena demais, que era algo só de adultos, que não sabia como fazer, e poderia se machucar, como se pular de uma árvore, tentar andar com os patins de Lucy sem proteção e ajuda ou brincar de Paintball com Liam e os amigos dele fosse um grande perigo. Nunca a deixavam fazer nada nessa casa! Arqueia levemente suas sobrancelhas claras, olhando suplicante a sua mãe, mudando seu tom de voz a um completamente dócil. "Por favor, mama, é divertido pular na piscina, e o Liam pode me pegar todas às vezes, não é mesmo, Liam?"

Ignorando a carinha de súplica que sua preciosa filha fazia, ou não seria capaz de resisti-la, passa uma mão molhada por seu cabelo, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça. "Ems, eu já disse que não. Você ainda não sabe mergulhar, pode acabar se afogando."

"Se a mama disse que não, você deve obedecê-la." Diz Liam, tentando ajudar na situação, embora soubesse que seria ignorado por sua irmã, já que não era a resposta que ela gostaria de ouvir. Controla-se para não rir ao vê-la cruzar os braços e endireitar a postura, em uma atitude defensiva.

"Vocês não me deixam fazer nada! Mal vejo à hora de ser grande e poder fazer tudo o que eu quiser." Declara dramaticamente, antes de tentar pular dos braços de seu irmão e fazer sua saída triunfal, assim como vira sua mommy fazer milhares de vezes, mas o garoto não a solta, segurando-a cuidadosamente e calmamente levando-a a borda da piscina, sentando-a sobre uma das pedras. Enfezada, vira o rosto a um dos lados, ignorando a todos.

Dando um sorriso de lado, Lucy termina de depositar sobre a espreguiçadeira as toalhas e alguns dos brinquedos aquáticos que fora buscar com Alice, logo entrando na piscina e se direcionando ao meio desta, onde sua mãe estava. "Bem que a vovó Judy avisou que Emily tem seu temperamento, mama." Comenta provocativa. Judy sempre fizera questão de contar histórias sobre a infância e adolescência de Quinn para seus netos, todas às vezes destacando o que cada um deles tinha em comum com a versão mais jovem da atriz. E aparentemente a personalidade de sua irmã era uma verdadeira cópia de sua mama durante a infância.

Não, Quinn com certeza não escutara sua princesa dizer que queria crescer logo, não mesmo. Infelizmente, atos dramáticos eram algo constante em sua casa, já que com uma diva da Broadway como esposa, o resultado só poderia ser filhos que tinham tendência a atuarem de maneira teatral. Desvia o olhar a sua primogênita, não entendendo como poderiam confundir as atitudes de Emily. "Meu? Lucy, esse temperamento pertence a sua mãe Rachel." Não era segredo a ninguém que sua amada, amada esposa era uma pessoa intensa, o que aumentara após a maternidade, e Lucy, Charlotte e Emily acabaram herdando toda esta intensidade. Sabiam ser verdadeiras rainhas do drama quando queriam. Enquanto Liam e Alice eram apenas observadores de todo o drama, tendo puxado a personalidade calma de Quinn, pois ela era uma verdadeira pessoa calma, e todos sabiam disso, só não se meta com sua mulher e filhos, que tudo ficaria bem. "Onde está a Alice?" Pergunta, olhando ao redor da piscina.

"Ela ficou na cozinha com a mommy." Lucy responde, observando como sua irmã Charlotte descia os degraus da varanda, se aproximando da piscina, usando uma calça de moletom na cor vinho e uma simples regata branca. Em uma mão segurava o iPad, enquanto com a outra, levava um sanduíche natural a boca. Típico de Charlotte se recusar a usar um biquíni e a entrar na piscina. Sempre que se reuniam na área externa, ou em qualquer outro lugar da mansão, sua irmã só se juntava a eles, pois era obrigada por suas mães. Se dependesse de Charlotte, ela só sairia de seu quarto para comer, e claro, para espionar o que Lucy fazia.

"Charlotte, Charlotte! Olha o que eu sei fazer!" Grita Emily, esquecendo-se de seu mau humor ao avistar sua irmã, levantando-se rapidamente e voltando a apertar o nariz com uma das mãos, antes de pular na piscina soltando um pequeno grito entusiasmado. Assim que seu corpo cai dentro da água, Liam a pega com facilidade, puxando-a a superfície e logo a segurando entre seus braços.

"Emily!" _Deus_, como uma criança poderia lhe dar tanto trabalho?! Sua princesa parecia ter prazer em lhe desafiar a cada chance que tinha. Em momentos como este devia fazer algo que realmente não lhe agradava, mas sabia ser necessário. Impor limites a sua filha ou continuaria a ser desobedecida. "Faça isso mais uma vez e você ficará de castigo. Um mês sem entrar na piscina."

"Oops... Mama, eu esqueci que não podia." Se defende com a voz mais inocente, franzindo o cenho.

"Oh, a mommy vai adorar vê-la fazendo isso, Ems." Fala Charlotte sarcasticamente. Sua mãe provavelmente teria um pequeno ataque por sua irmã ainda não saber mergulhar e estar se arriscando, logo acusaria sua mãe Quinn de não saber dizer não a eles, deixando-os fazer o que quisessem. Dá uma grande mordida em seu sanduíche de peru, se direcionando a uma das espreguiçadeiras sob um guarda-sol quadrado branco, deitando-se nesta e desbloqueando a tecla de seu iPad, acessando um dos jogos de estratégia que havia instalado recentemente.

"Charlotte, você não vai entrar na piscina hoje?" A atriz pergunta, mudando de assunto antes que colocassem ideias na cabeça de sua pequena desobediente. Esperando que ao menos desta vez sua filha deixasse os eletrônicos de lado e entrasse na piscina com o resto da família, se divertindo com eles, e não apenas observando-os afastada.

A garota faz uma careta. "Não, obrigada. Eu prefiro ficar aqui sentada, quieta, na sombra."

"Por que você não tira essa calça de moletom? Está calor, coloque ao menos um short e venha sentar aqui mais perto." Insiste, movendo as mãos contra a água.

"Eu não estou com calor e sou alérgica ao sol, devo me proteger." Declara em um sério tom de voz, voltando a focar sua atenção no jogo.

Revirando os olhos e soltando um forte suspiro, Quinn se pergunta desde quando sua filha se tornara nesta garota difícil. Escuta uma porta se fechar e ao dar meia volta na água, percebe como sua esposa e Alice saiam na varanda andando de mãos dadas, logo descendo os degraus, vindo em direção a piscina. Dá um grande sorriso ao ver sua mulher, que estava completamente sexy, usando um curto short jeans e a parte de cima de um biquíni rosa. Inconscientemente, umedece os lábios. Mesmo após todas as gravidezes, Rachel ainda conseguia ter um corpo tonificado de dar inveja a qualquer um, o que defendia ser o resultado das horas de ensaios das difíceis coreografias da Broadway, além de uma hora por dia na academia da mansão e sua alimentação saudável. E não havia nada mais sexy que olhar a sua esposa e saber que a engravidara novamente, era uma das melhores sensações do mundo, e não podia negar o orgulho que sentia por ser quem fizera um filho com Rachel, ou melhor, seis filhos com Rachel Fabray. Força-se a tirar os olhos sobre sua mulher e maravilhoso corpo, desviando a atenção a Alice, que sorria timidamente.

"Vocês demoraram..." Diz, ao vê-las chegarem à beira da piscina. Aproxima-se, depositando os braços sobre o concreto branco.

"Eu sei." Rachel tira suas sandálias, colocando-as a um lado, e se sentando sobre a margem com os pés dentro da água. "Estava preparando o almoço e acabei me atrasando." Explica, fazendo com que sua filha sentasse sobre suas pernas. Distraidamente, começa a acariciar o longo cabelo castanho de Alice. Mordendo o lábio inferior ao perceber os músculos flexionados dos braços de Quinn. Aos quarenta anos de idade, sua esposa não poderia estar em melhor forma física, treinando todos os dias com um personal trainer, hábito que adquirira após um filme de ação policial que exigira da atriz uma verdadeira transformação corporal, como um abdômen bem definido. E Rachel, bem, seu corpo mudara e muito com a maternidade e idade. Aos trinta e nove anos, seus seios estavam mais preenchidos, assim como seu traseiro, havia uma pequena gordura abdominal que não conseguia se livrar não importa quantos exercícios fizesse – o que agora não voltará fazer por um bom tempo – e algumas pequenas estrias em seus seios e cintura devido às gravidezes. Estrias que realmente lhe incomodara por certo tempo, fazendo-a se sentir insegura de seu corpo, até chegara a pensar em fazer um tratamento clínico para se livrar destas, mas se decidira por não fazê-lo, estas marcas eram as mudanças que seu corpo passara para trazer seus filhos ao mundo. E Quinn – que discutira várias vezes com ela sobre como estas estrias não a deixava menos desejável, que nada mudava entre elas, beijando cada uma das pequenas marcas quando fizeram amor pela primeira vez após cada gravidez – nunca deixara de olhá-la como se fosse à mulher mais bonita que já vira. Escuta gritarem por ela e rapidamente olha a sua filha, irmã gêmea de Alice.

"Mommy, mommy, olha o que eu sei fazer!" Exclama empolgada, e novamente pula na piscina, sendo pega por Liam em seguida. Dá um sorriso orgulhoso, que se desfaz, transformando em uma expressão preocupada ao ver a reação de sua mommy, que parecia muito séria. "Oh-oh." Abaixa a cabeça, sabendo que dessa vez realmente estava em problemas.

Negando com a cabeça, Quinn se defende ao ter o olhar acusador de sua mulher sobre ela. "Antes que você diga algo, eu tentei fazer com que ela parasse de pular na piscina, mas ela não me escuta." Dá de ombros. Era impressionante como todos a viam como a culpada pelo comportamento de suas crianças. Que culpa tinha se não lhe escutavam na maioria das vezes?!

"Emily, o que eu disse sobre você obedecer à mama?" Era sempre a mesma conversa com sua filha, e outra com Quinn, que simplesmente parecia ser incapaz de dominar a situação, impondo limites, quando o assunto era seus filhos. Sua esposa tão forte, dominante aos olhos dos demais, se tornava nessa grande dominada ao redor das crianças. Era um verdadeiro problema, que até hoje não conseguira solucionar, e não fazia ideia se algum dia o conseguiria.

"Que eu tenho que respeitar, escutar e obedecer, porque ela é minha mama e só está cuidando de mim, pois quer o meu melhor." Recita lentamente o que lembra da conversa, levantando a cabeça e olhando diretamente a sua mama. "Desculpa por não obedecer, mama Q. Eu te amo." Leva uma mão a sua boca, beijando-a, lançando o beijo no ar em direção a atriz.

"Eu também te amo, minha princesa. E não volte a fazer isso." Sorri contente pela situação finalmente estar resolvida, embora preferisse ter resolvido-a sozinha, e que sua esposa não tivesse presenciado esta cena de desobediência. Estuda sua filha mais nova, que permanecia quieta junto à cantora. "E você, meu amor, por que saiu da piscina? Está cansada?" Passa uma mão molhada na bochecha da pequena morena, que dá uma risada divertida, fazendo seu coração se derreter com este maravilhoso som.

"Mama, a água está gelada." Alice repousa a cabeça contra o corpo de sua mommy, timidamente. "E não estou cansada não. Eu só tinha ido pegar meus brinquedos e depois fiquei com a mommy." Não gostara de ver sua mommy sozinha na cozinha, aí decidira lhe fazer companhia. E como de costume, adorara os momentos que tivera com a morena mais velha. Rachel sempre cantava as músicas preferidas de Alice quando estavam juntas e a fazia rir ao mudar a voz diversas vezes, tentando imitar personagens de desenhos ou musicais infantis.

Depositando um beijo sobre o topo da cabeça da criança entre seus braços, Rachel diz carinhosamente. "Ela me ajudou a preparar a torta de frango para o almoço, não foi Alie?" Ao notar como seu comentário chamara a atenção de Liam, Charlotte e Emily, que de repente passam a olhá-la com grande interesse, dá uma piscadela em um gesto de cumplicidade, sabendo que aquele era um dos pratos preferidos dos três.

"É verdade. E a mommy disse que essa foi à melhor torta que já fizemos." Sorri de lado, fazendo com que aparecesse uma de suas covinhas.

"Uhm... Mal posso esperar para provar essa torta." Afirma Quinn, pressionando seus lábios contra a bochecha de sua pequena em um rápido beijo, fazendo um som de _muak_. Recebe mais uma risada de Alice como resposta, que tinha suas bochechas naturalmente rosadas ainda mais coradas pela demonstração de afeto. Alice a fazia se lembrar de Rachel em momentos como este, quando sua mulher era tão tímida que cada toque, cada carícia, cada elogio a fazia se corar e abaixar a cabeça. Era como ver uma versão menor da personalidade tímida de sua esposa de anos atrás, era algo realmente impressionante, e lhe encantava ter uma mini-Rachel pela casa, a quem podia lhe dar todo o amor que merecia, ajudando-a a se desenvolver, a si descobrir com o tempo. Encontra com o olhar de sua esposa e sorri enamorada. Ah, a vida era bela, e sua esposa ainda mais. Não sabe como, mas Rachel conseguia ficar ainda mais bonita quando estava grávida, havia um brilho diferente em sua pele e em seus olhos, como se sentisse realizada, estando em uma das melhores fases de sua vida.

"Alice vem brincar... Você está demorando demais." Reclama Emily, haviam combinado de brincarem de sereias, fingindo que estavam no fundo do mar com várias criaturas, assim como viram no filme da pequena sereia, mas sua irmã estava demorando séculos para começar essa brincadeira. Alice se levanta de seu confortável lugar nas pernas de sua mãe, corre em direção a uma das espreguiçadeiras, pegando todos os brinquedos, e entra na piscina com a ajuda de Lucy, que a leva entre os braços até sua gêmea e Liam.

Quinn se aproxima de sua mulher, repousando a mão esquerda sobre a barriga dela. Só mais algumas horas e poderia sair contando a todo mundo que engravidara Rachel novamente, que iriam aumentar a maravilhosa família que tinham. Sua mãe e Leroy ficariam tão eufóricos, que com certeza, não conseguiriam se conter e pela sexta vez se mudariam para sua casa, ficando até o bebê estar com um mês de vida, algo que acontecera em todas as gravidezes, e o melhor era que sua mãe e sogro comemoravam a chegada de cada neto como se fosse o primeiro. Observa seus filhos, os mais velhos se divertiam com as gêmeas, rindo de algo que Emily falara, e Charlotte deitada sobre uma espreguiçadeira, pressionava continuamente a tela do iPad.

Seguindo o olhar da atriz, Rachel passa a estudar as expressões faciais de cada um. Suas crianças pareciam felizes e livres, como se não temessem nada e o único que realmente lhes importasse fosse ter bons momentos, momentos divertidos juntos, ao lado da família. Oh minha doce Barbra, jamais agradeceria o suficiente por poder viver este sonho, por ter esta família com Quinn, por ter seus filhos, filhos que eram um verdadeiro presente em sua vida, eram seu mundo, sua família era tudo. "Quem poderia imaginar quê um dia estaríamos aqui, hum?" Pergunta com um ar pensativo, passando a acariciar o pulso esquerdo da loira, bem no local da tatuagem com seu nome, que fora feita antes de se casarem.

"Eu imaginei." Responde com um sorriso presunçoso, o passado conturbado e doloroso estava exatamente no passado, e hoje podia relembrá-lo e encontrar certa graça nele, além de sentir certo orgulho. Orgulho por não ter desistido mesmo quando sofria por pensar que seus sentimentos não eram correspondidos, por ter se entregado ao que sentia, por ter se ousado a sonhar com um futuro que na época pensara ser impossível. Seu sorriso se aumenta, as coisas com Rachel não acontecera no tempo e da maneira que ela desejara, se não estariam juntas há muito mais tempo, mas aconteceram da maneira que precisavam ser. "Eu sempre esperei pelo melhor, Rach. Como disse várias vezes a você, sempre esperei por meu milagre, pelo dia em que você correspondesse meus sentimentos, e eu sabia que se você o fizesse, eu faria de você minha mulher e a mãe dos meus filhos. E bem, aqui estamos, vivendo meu maior milagre, meu verdadeiro sonho." Termina, olhando de lado a sua esposa. Cada dia, cada hora ao lado do amor de sua vida e seus preciosos filhos era um sonho realizado.

Limpando a garganta desajeitada, a cantora faz movimentos repetitivos com as mãos perto de seu rosto, como se estivesse se abanando. Seus olhos estavam cheio de lágrimas repentinas. "Esses malditos hormônios." Murmura distraidamente, tentando se controlar para não chorar em frente às crianças. Inspira, logo soltando o ar lentamente, fazendo uma pequena rotina que fazia antes de entrar nos palcos. Seus hormônios estavam por todo o lugar, dominando-a, e sabia que ficaria pior conforme os meses passassem. Após alguns segundos, engole a saliva, sentindo-se mais calma. Coloca um braço ao redor do pescoço da loira, que estava poucos centímetros mais baixa por estar dentro da piscina, e se inclina, encostando seus lábios em um suave beijo. "Eu te amo."

"E eu amo você, Rachel Fabray." Rouba mais um beijo. Sabia melhor do que comentar o momento emotivo de sua mulher, jamais ouse a mexer com uma grávida, principalmente quando esta claramente já estava com os hormônios à flor da pele. Aprendera isso durante as duas primeiras gravidezes de Rachel quando cometera alguns erros, como comentar sobre o drama que sua esposa fizera a ela demorar a acordar para realizar seu estranho desejo de comer picles ao estar grávida de Charlotte. Sorri contra os lábios da morena, acariciando sua barriga bronzeada. Termina o beijo, se afastando e arregalando os olhos ao sentir algo sob sua mão. "Você sentiu isso? Eu acho que o bebê se moveu." Olha a barriga com fascínio.

Rindo do comportamento da outra, declara. "Eu senti meus músculos se contraírem, Q, só isso." Embora em alguns casos fosse possível sentir o bebê se mover desde os primeiros meses de gravidez, ainda era cedo demais para sentir algo. Mas, claro, para sua esposa, ou melhor, na imaginação de sua esposa os filhos delas já podiam até chutar a partir do segundo mês de gestação. O que ocorrera na gravidez das gêmeas, Quinn ainda jura que sentira um chute em uma noite quando estavam abraçadas na cama.

"Foi o bebê, Rachel, eu senti." Assegura, tinha certeza que fora seu bebê, afinal sabia distinguir um movimento de músculos a um delicado movimento interno, precisamente o movimento de um bebê. Seu dia já perfeito em família ficara ainda mais agora ao sentir seu filho ou filha. Suspira satisfeita, voltando a observar suas crianças, imaginando daqui alguns meses, quando seu bebê estiver entre seus braços passando um dia na piscina com toda a família.

"Você quer aprender a pular na piscina, Alice?" Emily pergunta desde os braços de seu irmão, carregando um peixe amarelo e azul inflável.

"Emily!" Todos dizem ao mesmo tempo.

**X**

"Rach, onde está minha filmadora?" Grita Quinn para que sua esposa pudesse lhe escutar desde a sala de televisão, entrando em uma das salas de estar da mansão, que mais usavam como um hall da fama, ou nas palavras de sua própria esposa, a sala das conquistas, onde tinham inúmeras fotografias, prêmios e certificados de toda família em vitrines, além de quadros pendurados em duas das paredes. Olha a mesinha de canto, se aproximando e abrindo as duas gavetas, a procura do objeto, mais uma vez não tendo sorte em encontrá-la.

"A última vez que a vi estava na sala de jogos." Escuta Rachel lhe responder no final do corredor. Passa uma mão por seu cabelo em um gesto irritado, toda vez que queria essa filmadora estava em um lugar diferente, ou as crianças a pegava, não colocando de volta no lugar, ou sua esposa mudava a ordem das coisas e ela não era avisada. Dá meia volta, fazendo menção de sair do local, quando uma fotografia emoldurada em tamanho médio na parede cor creme com detalhes em gesso a sua frente, captura sua atenção. Com lentos passos se acerca, dando um sorriso melancólico, era uma das raras fotos que tinham dos dois em um momento harmônico. Foto que fora tirada no dia de seu casamento há quase quinze anos. Na fotografia Bacon usava uma gravata borboleta, olhando diretamente a lente da câmera, e Elphaba posicionada ao lado dele, usava uma tiara com um véu de noiva, com a cabeça levemente inclina de forma que olhasse ao cachorro. O vazio que sentia ao ver estas fotos era uma das piores sensações que já sentira em toda sua vida. Ainda não havia conseguido superar a perda que sofrera, e provavelmente uma parte sua nunca iria superar, eram dois membros de sua família, os primeiros membros da família constituída por Rachel e ela. Aperta os lábios ao pensar sobre Bacon, sua morte fora a mais dolorosa, um dos piores momentos de sua vida, se sentira tão culpada e fora como se acabasse de perder um filho. Seu cachorro contraíra uma doença altamente contagiosa, e por ter passado por muitas dores e o tratamento não ter dado resultados positivos, o veterinário aconselhara a sacrificarem Bacon, aliviando-o de tanto sofrimento, e após muito pensar acabara concordando, sabendo que seria o melhor para seu cão, mas ainda assim se sentira culpada por ter tomado esta decisão, por ter que acabar com a vida daquele que por tanto tempo fora o seu companheiro, aquele que tanta alegria, risadas, orgulho lhe trouxera. Isso fora há onze anos e jura quê se fechar os olhos ainda pode escutar seus latidos e os miados de Elphaba em uma de suas épicas brigas. Elphaba se fora anos depois com uma idade avançada, afinal vaso ruim é difícil se quebrar, não é mesmo? Como sentia falta de reclamar daquela gata, de mandar seu cão correr atrás dela, até mesmo dela se esfregando em sua perna sentia falta. Droga seria honesta sentia falta de Elphaba. Ambos estavam enterrados na parte de trás do jardim da mansão, lado a lado, com lápides personalizadas.

É tirada de seus pensamentos ao escutar passos se aproximando, olha a porta da sala, encontrando com o curioso olhar de sua mulher. "Hey, as crianças decidiram que querem passar a tarde assistindo filmes e me pediram para fazer pipoca para o lanche, você pode preparar a sala de cinema enquanto isso?" Pergunta Rachel, se posicionando ao lado da mais alta.

"Claro." Passa seu braço ao redor da cintura da cantora, depositando um beijo sobre sua têmpora. Após passarem mais algum tempo na piscina, todos saíram e foram comer a deliciosa torta que sua esposa fizera para o almoço, horas depois seus filhos estavam espalhados pela casa, fazendo coisas diferentes, até agora, já que aparentemente decidiram fazer uma tarde de cinema. Deposita seu queixo sobre o topo da cabeça da outra, sentindo um delicioso perfume. "Você está cheirosa." Comenta, movimentando a mão de cima para baixo, acariciando a curva da cintura de Rachel.

Pressionando mais seu corpo contra o de Quinn, diz. "É o meu novo perfume. Gostou?" Observa a fotografia a sua frente, sentindo certa tristeza. Era difícil vê-los mesmo após todos estes anos, era difícil ver aqueles que para sempre seriam seus filhotes e não tê-los mais por perto. Oh, como sentia saudades de seu Tony, aquele que fora seu garoto número um por anos, e de Elphie, sua gata temperamental, uma verdadeira diva, sua _filhinha_. Sente seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e mais uma vez durante este dia tenta se controlar, seus hormônios estavam se fazendo cada vez mais presentes. "Eu sinto a falta deles."

"Sim, eu gostei muito." Responde a pergunta anterior, dando um beijo na cabeça da mais baixa. Volta o olhar a foto de seus animais de estimação. "Eu também sinto Rach. E o que mais me deixa triste é pensar que o Bacon não teve a chance de conhecer nossas crianças, de aproveitar a nossa família, eu tenho certeza que se ele estivesse aqui adoraria nossos filhos, e com certeza brincaria com todos eles." Bacon só tivera a chance de realmente conviver com Lucy, assim mesmo ela era muita nova e mal ficava perto dele por sentir medo, e quando ele adoecera, Liam tinha poucos meses de vida. Elphaba chegara a conhecer seus três filhos mais velhos, morrendo quando Rachel estava grávida das gêmeas.

"Você tem razão, afinal é bem difícil não adorar nossos filhos. Fizemos crianças incríveis." Rachel muda de assunto, forçando-se a dar um sorriso, querendo tirar o foco daquela triste conversa ou começaria a chorar de verdade. Desvia o olhar a um dos lados, repousando-o sobre uma das vitrines com todos seus prêmios. O que um dia se convencera ser impossível, sonhos profissionais que não podiam estar mais distantes no início de sua carreira como uma protagonista, hoje graças a todos os deuses da Broadway e a sua dedicação eram sua realidade. Era uma cantora e atriz com diversos prêmios por seus CDs e peças musicais, a ganhadora mais jovem de um EGOT, em seu caminho para ser a maior ganhadora de Tonys, mundialmente famosa e considerada a rainha da Broadway. Fora um longo e cansativo caminho até seus sonhos se concretizarem, afinal nada na vida é fácil, e por diversas vezes sentira medo, temia o que estava fazendo e o que aconteceria se arriscando desta maneira, se entregando a cada projeto, mas no final do dia sabia que aquilo era o que realmente queria, era o que lhe fazia feliz, o que amava profissionalmente e por isso, se arriscara uma e outra vez, conquistando uma carreira dos sonhos. Seu primeiro grande prêmio no cenário musical fora um Grammy como melhor voz feminina por seu álbum intitulado "Rachel", um CD de baladas românticas escritas por ela mesma ao longo dos anos, desde sua adolescência ao nascimento de Lucy, que fora um dos mais vendidos daquele ano. A música mais famosa do álbum fora seu dueto com Barbra Streisand, que lançaram como o primeiro single deste, escrita pelas duas e intitulada "My Love is Here To Stay", baseada em sua história de amor com Quinn, que basicamente dizia como não temeria amar, mesmo que houvesse uma tempestade lá fora, mesmo que tudo desmoronasse ao seu redor, que o mundo conspirasse para separá-las, sempre a amaria. Seu segundo grande prêmio fora um Tony de melhor atriz em um musical por Funny Girl, além de vários outros que ganhara nos anos seguintes pela mesma peça ou por outras, como seu atual musical original onde vivia Wendy, que a levara a mais uma vitória neste ano, totalizando seis Tonys de melhor atriz em sua prateleira e colocando-a como a segunda maior ganhadora da história, só mais um Tony e alcançaria Audra Mcdonald que ganhara mais um nos últimos anos. Seu terceiro grande prêmio fora uma imensa surpresa, algo totalmente inesperado, ganhara um Emmy por sua participação no especial de Natal de Mercedes, a nova Oprah da televisão americana, jamais passara tanta vergonha ao vivo quando não conseguira dissimular sua surpresa ao seu nome ser anunciado, e claro, ainda tivera que chorar em cadeia mundial por não ter escrito um discurso, justificando as lágrimas como os hormônios de sua gravidez – na época estivera grávida das gêmeas – e tivera que improvisar se apoiando completamente em um cérebro que só podia pensar em como havia acabado de ganhar o E de seu EGOT.

Seu O chegara anos depois, precisamente há três anos, quando trabalhara novamente com Barbra. Desta vez fora em um filme, onde sua maior inspiração fora a diretora, e Rachel a protagonista do filme musical dramático sobre uma ambiciosa mãe solteira, que deixara sua cidade do interior para tentar a sorte grande em NYC com sonhos de ser uma famosa cantora. Quase não acreditara quando Barbra lhe ligara para dizer que estavam concorrendo ao Oscar, fora o susto da sua vida receber uma ligação da mulher que sempre admirara, dizendo que estava concorrendo à maior premiação do cinema como melhor atriz protagonista. Jamais chorara tanto em sua vida ao ter seu nome revelado como a grande vencedora da noite, naquele momento todo um filme de sua história passara diante de seus olhos, sabendo que finalmente havia conquistado seu EGOT, tudo aquilo que sempre sonhara desde que era uma pequena garota que ensaiava seus discursos em frente ao espelho, segurando uma escova de cabelo fingindo ser o microfone. Olha o grande colar de ouro com diamantes ao redor da escrita EGOT que recebera dos organizadores do club como um presente de boas vindas, agora Rachel fazia parte da exclusiva lista de vencedores ao lado de suas maiores ídolos, Liza Minnelli e Barbra, sendo a décima terceira pessoa a conquistar todos os importantes prêmios. Jamais teria palavras o suficiente para agradecer a Barbra, um verdadeiro anjo em sua vida, sua conselheira, mentora, que sempre estivera ao seu lado, lhe dando dicas profissionais em diversas situações, era como uma verdadeira fada madrinha. Podia-se dizer que nos últimos anos Babs e ela se tornaram verdadeiras amigas, e não era segredo a ninguém que era a queridinha e protegida de Barbra Streisand, a diva era até a madrinha de sua filha Lucy. E atualmente estavam trabalhando em mais dois projetos juntas, na gravação do terceiro álbum da morena, onde regravaria músicas clássicas da Broadway em duetos com amigos, como _I Dreamed A Dream _com Barbra, e em um filme de comédia romântica onde Babs seria à diretora e atriz coadjuvante e Rachel a grande protagonista. Deita a cabeça contra o ombro de sua esposa, estudando a fotografia ao lado de seu exclusivo colar dentro da vitrine. Na foto tirada por Quinn na última viagem em família, seus filhos faziam caretas e poses divertidas olhando diretamente a câmera, rodeados pela neve de Aspen. Sorri completamente apaixonada, embora tivesse tudo o que poderia imaginar profissionalmente, nada se compararia ao que tinha com Quinn e seus filhos, nada se compararia ao amor que sentia por sua família. Não havia prêmio maior neste mundo que ser a esposa de Quinn Fabray e mãe de filhos maravilhosos.

"Rach, nós fizemos as crianças mais perfeitas do mundo." Declara com toda convicção possível, afinal era apenas a verdade. Observa os quadros pintados a óleo de cada pequeno Fabray, verdadeiras obras de arte que eram feitas a cada filho completar um ano de idade, tradição que começara quando Leroy lhes presenteara com o quadro a óleo de Lucy. "E para ser honesta, acho que deveríamos continuar fazendo filhos para engraçarem este mundo, na verdade, deveríamos praticar agora mesmo." Aperta a cintura de sua mulher sugestivamente, dando mais um beijo em sua cabeça. Escuta a suave risada de Rachel e sorri de lado, pensando que só mais algumas poucas horas e a noite chegaria, e com esta a hora de finalmente contar aos seus filhos sobre a chegada do bebê. Sabia que no início a notícia não seria bem recebida, afinal suas crianças puxaram seus genes ciumentos, mas logo todos sentiriam a mesma empolgação que ela, ao menos era o que esperava, ou Rachel poderia acabar decidindo que essa seria sua última gravidez como já havia comentado durante o procedimento de fertilização. _Deus _queira que não! Passa seu olhar por toda a sala, imaginando que ao menos Lucy apoiaria a gravidez, por ser a mais velha e de alguma forma já estar acostumada com suas mães anunciando que teriam mais filhos, sem mencionar que era bem próxima a Rachel, e se ela realmente apoiasse a gravidez, poderia convencer os outros que também o fizessem. Isso; tinha que ter Lucy do seu lado ou estaria literalmente perdida. "As crianças já decidiram quais filmes querem assistir?" Pergunta, torcendo para que Emily e Alice não escolhessem o que diziam ser o filme preferido delas, Frozen. Sua maravilhosa sobrinha Beth um dia tivera a excelente ideia de mostrar para as gêmeas o seu filme favorito na infância, e agora suas filhas adoravam Frozen, assistindo a cada oportunidade que tinham e cantando Let It Go a todo o momento. Jura que ainda tinha pesadelos com aquela música ao ser obrigada pelas gêmeas a brincar fingindo ser o Olaf, enquanto Ems era Elsa e Alice era a Anna. Ah, era realmente irônico pensar que o resto do mundo a via como uma profissional séria e respeitada, enquanto suas filhas a viam como uma excelente intérprete de personagens infantis. E isso a fazia amar ainda mais sua vida, era a prova de como podia separar muito bem estes dois mundos, o seu mundo familiar, aquele mais importante em sua vida, onde era uma esposa e mãe, a verdadeira Quinn que vivia o mais normal possível, levando uma vida completamente domesticada ao lado de sua família, e o mundo da fama onde era uma atriz mundialmente famosa e respeitada, conhecida por seus filmes de ação, drama e comédias inteligentes, formando com Rachel o casal mais premiado do show business.

Olha rapidamente à suas estatuetas, ao longo dos anos ganhara mais dois Oscars de melhor atriz protagonista, além de três Golden Globes, dois People's Choice e alguns prêmios independentes. E no ano passado ganhara um Oscar de melhor atriz coadjuvante, o que a colocara na lista de maiores vencedores, se igualando a Katharine Hepburn com o total de quatro estatuetas, perdendo apenas para Meryl Streep que ganhara mais duas nos últimos quatorze anos, sendo que ambas foram indicadas pelo filme que fizeram juntas sobre um drama político, onde Quinn ganhara como protagonista e Meryl coadjuvante. Ainda se sentia como algo surreal saber que era uma atriz tão prestigiada, que seu nome era visto como grandioso, que diretores, produtores e atores pediam para trabalhar com ela, enquanto parecia ter sido há pouco tempo quando sua agente tinha que ligar para seus contatos implorando para colocá-la no elenco, lhe dando qualquer papel por menor que fosse. Volta à atenção a sua maior conquista, a sua esposa, abraçando-a e apertando-a contra seu corpo.

"Vamos começar com um filme de aventura escolhido por Liam, e escolheremos os outros com votação." Após muitas discussões entre as crianças, começadas por Charlotte e Emily que tinham grandes dificuldades para concordar em algo, Rachel deixara a decisão de qual filme iriam assistir primeiro nas mãos de seu filho, que escolhera um lançado recentemente em formato digital para compra. E conseguira fazer com que todos concordassem com a ideia de votarem nos seguintes filmes, fazendo Emily prometer a não chorar se o filme que ela queria assistir não ganhasse, até porque seus filhos mais velhos e esposa não aguentavam mais assistirem os mesmos filmes de princesas da Disney durante as tardes de cinema.

"Mommy, vocês estão demorando!" Reclama Emily, gritando de algum lugar próximo a sala.

"Aposto que elas estão se beijando... Eca." Escutam Charlotte comentar.

Rindo silenciosamente, a cantora se afasta, dizendo. "Será melhor eu fazer logo essa pipoca. Por favor, quando for à sala de cinema, veja se tem refrigerantes no freezer de lá, se não tiver, peça para alguém buscar na cozinha." Segura o rosto de Quinn entre as mãos, fazendo-a se inclinar para lhe dar um curto e apaixonado beijo. "E mais tarde podemos começar a praticar o que você tinha em mente." Dá uma piscadela sedutora, referindo-se ao comentário anterior de sua esposa, dando meia volta e saindo da sala com um sorriso nos lábios, deixando uma loira excitada e engolindo sua sugestão de pularem o cinema e simplesmente irem para o quarto resolverem esse assunto.

Droga, por que tinha concordado com essa tarde de filmes?!

**X**

Horas depois, seus filhos haviam acabado de jantar, quando conseguira reuni-los na sala da família, principal sala de estar da mansão. Parada no meio desta, ao lado de sua mulher, observa silenciosamente a cada um deles sentados em um grande sofá branco. "Lucy e Charlotte deixem os eletrônicos de lado, eu preciso dizer algo sério a vocês." Chama a atenção delas, o que havia com essas crianças de hoje que não conseguiam largar seus celulares e iPads nem por um minuto?! Era algo assustador, já tivera que ameaçar por diversas vezes tirar os eletrônicos delas para conseguir fazer com que a obedecessem.

Olhando a suas mães e percebendo como ambas tinham expressões sérias, Emily engole em seco, se lembrando do que acontecera com o seu colega de classe quando os pais dele disseram que precisavam conversar. "Vocês vão se separar?" Pergunta com seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. "Por favor, não mommy, não mama. Eu prometo obedecer, eu prometo nunca mais pular da piscina, eu sou ser _boazinha_, mommies, eu vou ser uma menina obediente."

"Não vamos mais ser uma família?" Assustada pelo choro de sua gêmea, Alice sente seu coração se acelerar e vontade de chorar também, abraçando sua irmã de lado e escondendo seu rosto atrás do corpo de Ems.

"Meninas o que isso?! Eu jamais vou me separar de sua mommy, vamos ficar casadas para sempre. Vocês não se lembram quando contei que o meu amor pela mommy Rachel está aqui para ficar, para sempre e sempre, como na nossa música?! Então, eu estava dizendo a verdade, e essa será a verdade por toda a eternidade." Explica Quinn desesperada ao ver suas pequenas chorando, como puderam chegar a esta suposição tão rápido quando apenas afirmara que tinha algo sério a dizer?!

"Alice, Emily, a mama está certa." Diz Rachel, se aproximando e se ajoelhando em frente às duas. "Nós não vamos nos separar nunca, nos amamos demais para isso. Vamos ficar juntas até quando formos velhinhas com cabelos brancos e bengalas, e mal podermos escutar o que dizem." Consegue arrancar um sorrisinho de Emily, que limpa suas lágrimas, satisfeita com as respostas. Dá um leve suspiro ao ver que Alice, continuava atrás de sua irmã, escondida para que não pudessem vê-la chorar. Seu coração se quebra com a imagem de sua tímida filha, e novamente seus hormônios fazem seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, mas consegue segurá-las. "Alice, nunca deixaremos de ser uma família, não importa o que aconteça, Quinn e eu sempre seremos suas mães e Lucy, Liam, Charlotte e Emily sempre serão seus irmãos. E vamos para sempre amar você, amar nossa família. Não precisa ficar triste, meu amor, muito menos chorar." Acaricia a cabeça morena de sua pequena, que lentamente sai de seu esconderijo, limpando todos os vestígios de seu silencioso choro. A oferece um dócil sorriso. "Sua mãe e eu temos uma coisa boa para dizer a vocês, eu prometo."

"Mais um típico dia na casa Fabray, onde tudo se transforma em um verdadeiro drama." Charlotte tenta aliviar o clima pesado. Cruza os braços, evitando pensar em um divórcio. Embora fosse mais fácil seu tio Kurt e tia Santana virarem orgulhosos heterossexuais, casando-se e tendo cinco filhos juntos, do que suas mães se divorciarem, não gostara de como se sentira ao ver sua irmã perguntando se elas iriam se separarem.

Limpando a garganta, Quinn tenta controlar a situação agora que suas gêmeas haviam se acalmado. Aquele era para ser um momento feliz, de celebração pela chegada de seu bebê, não um tão dramático. Como se algum dia fosse capaz de se divorciar de Rachel, por favor, amava esta mulher mais do que tudo, esta mulher era sua vida! Rachel volta a se posicionar ao seu lado, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha esquerda, e se sentindo encorajada pela demonstração de afeto, declara. "Agora que tudo foi aclarado... Nós temos notícias. Excelentes notícias!" Gesticula com as mãos, dando um grande sorriso, voltando ao seu estado entusiasmado.

"Eu vou ganhar um presente, mama?" Pergunta Emily, esquecendo-se de sua tristeza anterior.

Seus filhos mais velhos soltam uma gargalhada, e a atriz responde. "Dependendo da forma como você ver, então sim, Ems, você ganhará um presente." Deposita uma mão sobre o ventre de sua esposa, sentindo-se emocionada, finalmente chegara a hora que tanto esperara. Poderia gritar aos quatro ventos que engravidara Rachel, que tinha mais um pequeno Fabray a caminho, que mais um bebê tão sonhado por ela anos atrás se tornaria em sua realidade. Respira fundo, logo dizendo em voz alta com toda empolgação que sentia. "Nós estamos grávidas!"

Silêncio. Um longo silêncio é o que recebe pela parte de seus filhos.

Franzindo o cenho desentendida, afinal estivera preparada para qualquer reação menos para esta, a cantora pergunta. "Vocês não vão dizer nadar?"

Lucy é a primeira a se recuperar do choque que fora ter suas mães falando que aumentariam a família, quando mencionada família já era grande, direcionando o olhar a sua mommy. "De novo?" Arqueia uma sobrancelha em um gesto sério, como não se cansavam de engravidar?! Como podiam ter tantos filhos?! Não a leve a mal, ama seus irmãos mais que tudo no mundo, mas quatro irmãos mais novos era o suficiente para qualquer adolescente.

"Não. Não. Não..." Charlotte repetia a palavra como um mantra. Não estava preparada para ter que aturar bebês chorando de madrugada, ou a qualquer hora do dia, atrapalhando seu precioso sono novamente, como fora com as gêmeas, que tinham um quarto ao lado do seu. Era um excelente momento para pedir abrigo na casa de seus avôs ou se mudar definitivamente para lá.

"Vamos ter um bebê?" Alice pergunta docilmente, alternando o olhar entre suas mães e o repousando sobre a barriga de sua mommy. "Eu posso brincar com ele?" Dá um pequeno sorriso, seria uma irmã mais velha agora, mal podia esperar para ajudar cuidar do bebê. Será que ele demoraria muito para nascer? Uma vez sua mommy Rachel dissera que um bebê nasce depois de nove meses, mas quanto tempo demora nove meses? Quantos dias e horas? Olha a seus dedos, começando a contá-los, mas logo para, pois só sabia até o número dez.

"Mama, você disse que era um presente! Isso não é um presente. É um bebê. E eu não vou dividir meus brinquedos com ele." Comenta Emily, cruzando os braços defensivamente. Só dividia os brinquedos com sua irmã gêmea e mais ninguém. E que graça tinha brincar com um bebê?! Nenhuma, pois eles só choravam e choravam.

"Eu realmente espero que seja um menino desta vez." Liam alega, olhando diretamente a sua mãe Quinn. Seria legal ter outro garoto na casa, alguém que pudesse lhe fazer companhia quando suas irmãs decidissem levá-lo a beira da loucura com todas aquelas conversas sobre compras, maquiagens, roupas, meninos, etc.

Deus, por que seus filhos tinham que agir desta maneira? A loira mais velha coça sua nuca nervosamente, teria sido melhor simplesmente não ter contado nada a eles e deixarem descobrirem por si sós ao ver a barriga de Rachel crescendo cada vez mais ou ter aparecido um dia com o bebê já nascido, revelando que era o novo membro da família. Seria mil vezes mais fácil do que lidar com essa bagunça. "Ok – hum – como eu ia dizendo, estamos grávidas e eu não poderia estar mais feliz por realizar o meu maior sonho de ser mãe novamente ao lado do amor da minha vida..." Olha a sua esposa que permanecia calada desde a explosão das crianças. Droga, ela parecia pensativa, será que estava aborrecida? Rachel não podia sofrer emoções demais ou faria mal para o bebê!

"Vocês já não têm filhos o suficiente? Cinco é um bom número." Insiste Lucy, interrompendo sua mãe de continuar com o discurso.

"Eu pensei que iriam parar nas gêmeas." Afirma Charlotte, indicando as suas irmãs mais novas.

"Eu pensei que iriam parar em você." Liam rebate, lançando o olhar a sua irmã do meio.

"Eu pensei que seria filha única." A filha mais velha olha seriamente a Quinn.

Cansada por tal comportamento, a atriz declara perdendo a paciência. "Bem, vocês terão um irmão ou irmã daqui alguns meses, assim que se acostumem. Vocês podem nos apoiar, ajudando em tudo o possível para que sua mãe tenha uma gravidez tranquila, retribuindo o imenso cuidado que ela tem com todos nós diariamente, demonstrando-a o amor que sentem por ela e por nossa família, inclusive pelo bebê que tem o mesmo sangue que vocês, ou podem agir como crianças mimadas, como crianças que no momento sinceramente não reconheço, e continuarem com todo este drama desnecessário, chateando não só a mim, como também sua mãe grávida e fazendo o bebê se sentir como um indesejado nesta família, algo que ele certamente não é! Nenhum filho meu é indesejado, vocês não sabem o que passei nessa vida até conseguir tê-los, não sabe quantas noites passei em claro sonhando com cada um de vocês, planejando o que faríamos juntos, planejando esta vida que têm hoje, e eu não admito que frustrem meus sonhos de aumentar a minha família, não admito que critiquem a mãe de vocês e eu por termos mais filhos, e certamente não admito que chateiem meu bebê!" Termina gritando, com a veia em seu pescoço dilatada por tanta agitação. Respira ofegante por ter falado tudo sem pausas, jamais falara assim com as crianças antes e começa a se sentir mal por isso, mas admitia ter sido necessário neste momento. Fizera aquilo que Rachel sempre lhe dissera para fazer, assumir o controle da situação, impondo limites, pois aquele comportamento era realmente inaceitável, uma coisa era um ciúme inicial, uma possessividade de suas mães, mas outra completamente diferente era fazer sua esposa se chatear e seu bebê parecer indesejado.

"Quinn, meu amor, se acalme." Murmura, passando a mão pelas costas da mais alta. Jamais a vira tão exaltada, e sabia que as crianças se assustaram pelo comportamento da mãe. Apesar de que se sentira contente ao vê-la defender o bebê com tanta veemência, seus filhos não eram pessoas horrorosas que rejeitariam um bebê, ainda mais sendo a irmã ou irmão mais novo deles, só precisariam de um tempo para digerir a notícia e se acostumarem com a nova realidade. Desvia o olhar aos seus filhos, que permaneciam calados, observando Quinn como se temessem um novo ataque verbal. "Eu sei que foram surpreendidos com a notícia, mas não foi uma decisão recente. Sua mãe e eu já estávamos conversando há meses sobre aumentar a família, afinal ter um filho não é nada fácil, como tudo na vida é preciso de uma dedicação extrema, e estar realmente preparado, não só financeiramente, mas também mentalmente para dar vida a uma criança. E sua mãe e eu nos sentimos preparadas, todos sabem que amamos cada um de vocês incondicionalmente, amamos nossa família, mas ainda temos muito amor para dar, e é por isso que decidimos que teríamos mais um filho. Queremos dar a este bebê um amor incondicional, cuidar dele, ensinando-o importantes lições, assim como ensinamos a vocês e esperamos quê possam passar estas mensagens à frente, posteriormente aos seus filhos, netos, bisnetos. Nós estamos ensinando vocês a serem pessoas do bem, pessoas que vão fazer a diferença por menor que esta venha a ser, amando e respeitando o seu próximo e mostrando que o amor está acima de tudo, que o amor é a cura, a resposta."

Lucy abaixa a cabeça, arrependida por seu comportamento. Sabia como cada gravidez, cada nascimento, cada filho representava a verdadeira felicidade de suas mães, principalmente de sua mãe Quinn, e ambas só quiseram compartilhar aquele momento que deveria ser especial com eles, seus filhos, mas acabaram agindo de maneira egoísta e desapontando-as. Umedece seus lábios, levantando o olhar e desculpando-se. "Eu sinto muito pelas coisas que disse. Vocês são as melhores mães do mundo e merecem ter quantos filhos quiserem. E claro que vou apoiá-las, mommy eu estarei aqui para o que for preciso, e mama eu sinto muito se fiz soar como se o bebê fosse indesejado, não era minha intenção. Eu serei uma irmã mais velha melhor para o bebê a partir de agora, e parabéns, eu fico feliz por vocês de verdade." Sorri honestamente, embora não se sentisse confortável pensando que seria quatorze anos mais velha que seu novo irmão, aprenderia a lidar com a situação. E sabia que com o tempo, amaria o novo integrante de sua família.

"Eu também apoiarei vocês. E, por favor, se vocês puderem colocar o bebê no quarto mais distante do meu, ficarei muito grata. Já sofri o suficiente acordando de madrugada com choros quando as gêmeas eram pequenas." Charlotte diz, provando como era realmente uma filha de sua mãe loira, que até quatro anos atrás tivera problemas para acordar durante a madrugada para pegar as gêmeas e levá-las a suíte master para Rachel amamentá-las, ou simplesmente dar a mamadeira a elas. O sono de Quinn ainda era algo precioso, a casa podia estar pegando fogo que ela continuaria a dormir, e Charlotte Hailey era da mesma maneira.

"Eu vou apoiá-las." Asseguram Liam e Alice ao mesmo tempo, logo se olham e sorriem cúmplices.

Emily suspira pesadamente, não gostando da ideia de ter um novo bebê na casa, mas sabendo que tinha que aceitá-lo e ser uma boa irmã. "Eu também vou, mas ainda não vou dividir meus brinquedos."

"Obrigada crianças, isso significa muito para nós." Rachel olha de lado a Quinn, que agora tinha um pequeno sorriso contente nos lábios direcionado aos seus filhos. A abraça, colando seus corpos, passando a observar as crianças que já se distraiam com conversas sobre o novo membro da família. Era em momentos como este que se perguntava como tivera tanta sorte na vida, tinha o amor e apoio de seus pais, de seus sogros, cunhados e sobrinha, tinha uma família com uns filhos que eram sua verdadeira paixão, que mesmo nos momentos difíceis se mantinham unidos, que mesmo com todas as discussões ainda tinham a humildade de pedirem perdão, demonstrando irmandade, demonstrando o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, e ainda tinha uma incrível mulher como sua esposa, uma verdadeira companheira, em um casamento mais sólido impossível. Claro, a vida nem sempre era fácil, ainda mais para um casal com filhos, e Quinn e ela estão longe de terem o casamento ou família perfeita, pois nada é perfeito neste mundo. Elas tinham seus momentos difíceis no casamento, na vida familiar, discussões – longe das crianças, afinal nenhum pai ou mãe deveria deixar suas crianças escutá-los perder o controle –, onde em muitas vezes sentira vontade de fugir, nem que fosse por um dia e ter algumas horas inteiras só para si e seus pensamentos, sem responsabilidade alguma, mas nestes momentos ambas tiravam um minuto para se lembrarem do motivo por estarem juntas, do porque se casaram e decidirem ter filhos, se lembravam do que as mantinham juntas após todos estes anos e porque deveriam continuar desta maneira, trabalhando como um time, afinal em um casamento, em um relacionamento qualquer, deve se trabalhar para que dê certo. E por mais que estes momentos difíceis existissem, sabia que nunca faltaria motivação para Quinn e ela continuarem a viver este amor. Um amor que está aqui para ficar, nada pode apagar.

Quinn deposita um beijo sobre a testa de sua esposa, rindo ao escutar os nomes que eram sugeridos por seus filhos. Não, jamais colocaria o nome de Elsa se fosse uma menina. Fecha seus olhos, apertando Rachel no abraço, descansando sua cabeça sobre a dela. E por aquele breve segundo todo o barulho causado pelas crianças desaparece, e seus pensamentos a levam há dezessete –quase dezoito – anos, quando vira sua mulher pessoalmente pela primeira vez na sala do apartamento de sua melhor amiga. Um momento que parecia pertencer à outra vida, não só pela personalidade reservada da morena, mas por Quinn ter visto-a e não ter sentido nada além de uma atração. Entendia que naquele dia eram completas estranhas, e que não fazia ideia de que estava em frente ao verdadeiro amor de sua vida, mas a Quinn Fabray de hoje era incapaz de olhar a Rachel e não sentir este intenso amor. A alguns meses de completar quinze anos de casadas, Rachel Fabray ainda conseguia tirar seu fôlego com apenas um sorriso, uma carícia, era capaz de fazer seu coração se acelerar com apenas o som de sua voz e por estar próxima a ela, ainda tinha o poder de fazê-la extremamente feliz ao dizer um eu te amo, como se fosse à primeira vez que o escutasse. E entre altos e baixos, alegrias e tristezas, não havia um dia sequer que se passasse e Quinn não tivesse a certeza que um amor como este era único, uma verdadeira raridade e eterno.

**OUR LOVE IS HERE TO STAY.**

* * *

Wow, nem acredito que finalmente consegui terminar este epílogo - mais de 20 mil palavras - e postá-lo. Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo por toda esta demora, mas a faculdade e vida frustraram meus planos todas às vezes que tentava escrever. Enfim, um começo de epílogo bem político, isso é o resultado de estudar matérias políticas e depois escrever, mas bem, espero que tenham gostado dessa família que tanto amei escrever, levarei para sempre em meu coração cada um destes personagens. OLIHTS demorou demais para ser concluída, dois anos hein, jamais imaginei que demoraria tanto para escrevê-la, tinha planos de no máximo em oito meses terminá-la quando comecei a escrever, mas posso afirmar que se tivesse sido assim, esta fic não seria nem metade do que é hoje, para terem uma ideia a fic já teve dois finais diferentes no plano original e quando estava escrevendo o capítulo quinze mudei tudo, todo o rumo da coisa, algo pelo que sou muito grata. Fico super contente com este resultado final, amo demais esta estória, é a que chamo de minha obra-prima, aqui encontrei minha verdadeira escrita, me transformei em uma verdadeira autora, me arriscando sem temer em lidar com temas difíceis, mas que estão no cotidiano de muita gente, aqui me encontrei! Escrevendo-a, dando vida a este mundo e a estes personagens tão marcantes para mim, consegui lidar com algumas questões pessoais, lidar com diversos problemas e sentimentos que haviam dentro de mim antes não explorados, além de ter recebido mensagens de leitoras que se identificaram com a personalidade de Rachel e que através da leitura conseguiram criar coragem, se sentiram inspiradas a irem atrás do que queriam, e vocês não fazem ideia de como isso é gratificante a um autor, afinal a escrita é isso, ao embarcar em um novo mundo, o mundo do desconhecido, o leitor deve crescer junto com o personagem, compartilhando emoções, e não há nada mais bonito, pois estes personagens se tornam nossa verdadeira companhia por algum tempo. Quero agradecer a cada um de vocês por terem feito parte desta estória, deste mundo maravilhoso, obrigada a minha incrível beta que chegou já quase no final da coisa, mas me ajudou bastante em momentos decisivos, aturando meus surtos como autora perfeccionista. Obrigada por lerem, pelas reviews, por todas as palavras de incentivo, pelos surtos - meninas do Twitter -, obrigada a todos por terem me ajudado a fazer OLIHTS, simplesmente obrigada! E até uma próxima (Que será em The Bet, e sim, voltarei a postá-la em breve), não esqueçam de comentar, dizendo o que acharam desta família, deste epílogo.

Se querem que eu continue a escrever Faberry, sabem o que devem fazer... Reviews.

XxBre.


End file.
